Rojo y Azul
by Endelstadt
Summary: 10º Fic en español de Monster Musume. Ella, lejos de su elemento. Él, lejos de su país. ¿Juntos? Por y para siempre; la vida siempre es mejor cuando la compartes con alguien. Importante #1: Rating subido a M a contar del capítulo 4. Importante #2: Toques de Songfic en los capítulos 17 y 26.
1. Milagro

**Rojo y Azul**

 **Un FanFic de Monster Musume**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 1: Milagro**

-¡Por fin se terminó…!

Casi no creía que hubiera conseguido marcar la tarjeta para cerrar su turno. La jornada entera se le había ido en cuatro largas reuniones, cada una más tediosa y compleja que la anterior. Las palabras de la mañana mutaron en ecos incomprensibles durante la tarde mientras él sólo pensaba en llegar a casa y echarse a dormir una semana entera. Hacia las cinco, no sabía si estaba cabeceando a medio morir saltando o con el alma separada del cuerpo. Cuando sus pies tocaron la mullida alfombra a las afueras del salón de conferencias, supuso que así debió sentirse Dante tras pasar del purgatorio al paraíso.

Bostezó con ganas al salir del ascensor que lo llevó al primer piso. No tenía ganas de hablar y sólo pensaba en tomar algo antártico para quitarse la modorra. Cruzó la puerta automática y el húmedo calor del verano tokiota le abofeteó la cara.

"He aquí la mayor razón para odiar los trajes y las corbatas", pensó mientras una mueca de desprecio aparecía en su cansado rostro. ¿Cuántas veces había propuesto oficializar la tenida casual para toda la semana y no sólo los viernes? Más de las que podía recordar, pero todas habían caído en el frío pozo de la indiferencia. Ese proverbio japonés era dolorosamente cierto: "el clavo que se levanta será martillado".

"Conformidad sobre todo", se dijo. "Vaya montón de basura. De cualquier modo, en ninguna otra parte me pagarían como aquí".

Caminó lentamente por el lado más alejado de la acera hasta el semáforo. Como vivía a apenas cinco calles de la empresa, se ahorraba cada mes una pequeña fortuna por no usar el transporte público. A esta hora el metro era un pandemónium en toda regla y los taxis se peleaban por ganar un centímetro de espacio mientras buscaban pasajeros dispuestos a desembolsar una córnea o un riñón (e incluso ambos) en un trayecto de tres kilómetros.

-Son las seis y veinte -dijo tras mirar su reloj-. Tengo tiempo de sobra para pasar a comprar algo de beber antes de llegar a casa… si es que este semáforo se digna en cambiar de color.

Si había algo que le sacaba de quicio eran los cruces donde se topaban cuatro, cinco y hasta seis calles más un par de avenidas. Vista desde arriba, la maraña de pasos peatonales parecía una tela de araña traicionera que se deleitaba en hacer pasar sustos continuos a los menos favorecidos: bocinazos, improperios de todas clases y un deseo inconmensurable de ser tragado por la tierra para acabar con la tortura eran pan de cada día en los distritos centrales de la capital.

Tras quince segundos que parecieron horas, el rojo cedió su lugar al verde. Comenzaron a moverse las moscas en ordenada y lúcida procesión; romper el paso significaba retrasar a todos los que iban detrás. A estas alturas se sabía los pasos de memoria: el tramo completo se cubría en 19. Sabía que, en alguna parte, estaba la depredadora de la vergüenza colectiva esperando la más mínima vibración anormal para saltar a la acción y asegurarse la cena.

"15, 14, 13…"

Nada todavía. Aún así permanecía con todos los sentidos en guardia.

"Ocho, siete, seis…"

Aún nada. Una "tensa calma", como la llamarían los periodistas de medio pelo.

"Tres, dos, uno…"

Tenía el umbral del paraíso en frente. ¿Moriría si daba el último paso y atravesaba la puerta?

"Cero".

Abrió los ojos. Aún estaba entero. Lo había logrado.

Miró hacia atrás, donde una nueva fila de penitentes se formaba al otro lado de la calle. En lontananza podía ver el edificio del que había salido; mucha diferencia no había entre ese y los muchos otros que campeaban por Ginza.

-Soy un tipo con suerte, sin duda.

Giró hacia la derecha y siguió su camino. Total, esas botellas de agua tónica no se iban a comprar solas.

-1/G-

Kuroko Smith se preguntó, por décima vez ese día, por qué había decidido aceptar su actual empleo.

¿La paga? Mala. ¿El horario? Peor. ¿Posibilidad de vacaciones pagadas? Cero tirando a nada. ¿Y los problemas? Para qué decirlo, especialmente si se relacionan con cambios culturales.

El reconocimiento de la existencia de las extraespecies y su propuesta de integración al mundo humano aún se encontraba en etapa de prueba en Japón. La noticia, inicialmente, había causado tal revuelo que hasta el mismo béisbol (el deporte nacional por excelencia) fue relegado a segundo plano durante los primeros meses. Más allá de las dificultades iniciales, los casos prototipo se manejaron con precisión clínica, evitando problemas potencialmente letales para ambas partes y consolidando el prestigio de la agencia… al costo de obligar a todos los empleados de MON a vivir el día a día caminando sobre un montón de cristales rotos. Varios compañeros de la unidad habían cogido la baja por estrés y el déficit de personal se estaba haciendo incontrarrestable. Las familias apropiadas para el rol de anfitriones habían bajado su cantidad a un mínimo histórico mientras las listas de espera crecían como la espuma. En resumen, un desastre hecho y derecho.

Para la pelinegra, sin embargo, todo esto quedaba chico al lado de no tener una cafetera decente en la oficina. El vicio líquido era lo único que le permitía hacer más llevaderas las soporíferas jornadas de papeleo.

"Y justo hoy me tocó quedarme sola entre cuatro paredes", suspiró, mirando su taza vacía y la enorme pila de informes que recién había terminado de visar. Por primera vez en dos meses había logrado legalizar el ingreso de cuatro chicas monstruo: una centauro, dos lamias y, lo más raro de todo, una wyvern. Sudor frío recorrió su frente cuando pensó en el "afortunado" que aceptó llevársela a casa. Las wyverns eran cosa seria: más grandes, fuertes y salvajes que las arpías; cazadoras de mirada penetrante y garras como navajas; innatas e infalibles; orgullosas y explosivas. Le recordó una y mil veces al pobre desgraciado que tuviera objetos brillantes a la mano si no quería ir a parar a la UTI.

Los pensamientos de Smith se detuvieron en sus camaradas de aventuras y desventuras. Zombina terminó pasándose de la raya con su última broma, cambiando las gotas para los ojos de Manako por una mezcla de jugo de limón y salsa picante. ¿Resultado? La pobre cíclope acabó en el hospital con su ojo seriamente irritado y llorando como una niña mientras Tionishia la consolaba gracias a su derrochador instinto maternal. Usualmente esta última era paciente y muy tranquila, pero terminó cantándole las cuarenta a la zombie y por poco no la desmembró en el acto. Fue una escena chocante para todas las involucradas. Manako quedó con tres semanas de reposo absoluto y Zombina recibió, por su "gracia", un mes y medio de suspensión sin goce de sueldo.

"Nos estamos desarmando. Y todo por culpa de este maldito trabajo", volvió a suspirar. Dejó la taza junto a la lámpara y guardó la columna de informes en el primer cajón del escritorio. En el preciso momento en que se levantó para estirar las piernas, pasó a llevar otro reporte que había ignorado y lo arrojó al frío suelo.

-¿Tú otra vez, Pachylene? -dijo tras echarle una mirada a la primera página-. Eres como un alma en pena que insiste en seguirme a todos lados.

Arrojó el expediente sobre su escritorio como si le quemara la mano y salió de la oficina. Necesitaba aire fresco. Tomó el ascensor y se dirigió a la azotea del cuartel general de MON. Una hermosa vista del atardecer la recibió, bañando la ciudad en tonos rojizos y anaranjados mezclados con la brisa marina soplando de este a oeste.

-Es un bonito atardecer, ¿no?

Smith se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con su interlocutora, una arpía vestida sobriamente con peto y calzas de color azul oscuro que contrastaban con su piel blanquísima y el carmesí intenso de su larga cabellera, tono también extendido a sus plumas. Sus ojos, reforzando las contradicciones, eran de un azul intenso muy similar al zafiro. Muy alta para los estándares de su especie, se empinaba casi hasta el metro setenta de estatura gracias a un imponente par de garras que, con tiempo suficiente, podrían triturar piedras. La figura general era esbelta, con piernas bien torneadas y amplias alas de casi tres metros de envergadura.

-Ah, Pachylene -contestó Smith-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Casi todo el día -dijo la arpía, moviéndose más cerca de la baranda para contemplar mejor las vistas-. Ya sabes que el estar mucho tiempo encerrada me deprime. Además…

Smith la entendió en el acto. Ambas sabían perfectamente que, según las disposiciones vigentes, una chica monstruo debía ser asignada a un anfitrión en un plazo máximo de diez días hábiles. La agente le había buscado sin cesar una familia, incluso sacrificando parte de sus ratos libres y echando mano a su enorme pila de trucos basados en carisma. Pero el destino, esa amarga roca contra la que todo se hace pedazos, le había cerrado las puertas una y otra vez.

-…el saber que yo misma soy un obstáculo no facilita las cosas, ¿sabes? -continuó Pachylene-. Porque… ¿tiene alguna utilidad una arpía que no puede volar?

La liminal bajó la vista hacia su busto de copa D, no tan voluminoso pero hermosamente contorneado. Un buen número de humanas habría matado por tener uno parecido, pero para ella no eran más que un enorme lastre.

-Querida, no te recrimines por algo fuera de tu control -dijo Smith, tratando de calmarla-. Algo saldrá, estoy segura de ello.

-¿Con apenas un día de plazo? Para ser honesta, Smith, sólo un milagro puede salvarme de tener que volver a casa y resignarme a vivir el resto de mis días como "la tetona que no puede volar".

Pachylene no dijo esto último en tono ofensivo; sólo se sentía frustrada de pasar una hoja tras otra sin salir de la primera casilla. Realmente apreciaba los esfuerzos de Smith por encontrarle un hogar, más allá de su tendencia a ironizar en exceso e "invitarse" a almorzar y cenar en casas de otras familias anfitrionas; sabía que detrás de esa fachada despreocupada habitaba una persona competente. Hace poco habían conversado sobre un tal "Cariño", quien tenía a su cargo a nada menos que ¡siete! chicas monstruo (incluyendo una pariente suya, nada menos) y aún así se las arreglaba para cocinar como los dioses y mantener balanceado el presupuesto doméstico.

"Aunque sería gracioso imaginar qué pasaría, no puedo llevar a Pachylene donde Cariño", pensó la pelinegra mientras una suave brisa le acariciaba la frente. "Aguantar a seis en la misma casa no es menor, aunque Miia da más problemas que las otras cinco juntas; Lala no cuenta porque, digamos, es rara a un nivel superlativo. Pachylene podría beneficiarse de alguien como él, pero ¿dónde voy a encontrar a alguien así en tan poco tiempo?"

-Quizás tengas razón -se decidió a hablar-. Pero aún falta un día. Son 24 horas en las que aún tenemos el control.

-¿Así que estás optimista?

-Totalmente, Pachylene. A veces las soluciones llegan de donde una menos lo espera.

-Me gustaría ser como tú, Smith. Al menos a ti no te critican por tener los pechos grandes -la aludida sonrió levemente al escuchar su réplica.

-Si supieras cómo me miran cuando voy por la calle… Ojo, no es que no me guste, aunque algunas veces ciertos elementos indeseables -hizo énfasis en estas palabras- tratan de sobrepasarse. Me encantaría tener tus garras, querida. Así les daría una buena patada en la entrepierna.

Pachylene se rió con ganas. Fue una risa clara y sincera, casi como agua cayendo por una cascada. Smith no pudo contenerse y la imitó.

-Gracias, Smith. Realmente lo necesitaba después de estos días tan amargos.

-No fue nada, querida -le dio un gran abrazo-. Ahora debo irme. Recuerda que debes entrar antes de que cierren el edificio si no quieres dormir a la intemperie.

-Pierde cuidado. ¡Nos vemos mañana! -Smith la vio alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la azotea; siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad.

"Al menos ya me siento un poco mejor", se dijo la agente. "Hora de marcar tarjeta e irme a casa".

-2/D-

Salió de la pequeña tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargando en su mano izquierda una voluminosa bolsa plástica rellena hasta los topes. El bulto pesaría unos ocho o nueve kilos, pero a él le daba lo mismo: por fin tenía su preciada agua tónica.

"Un día de estos voy a tener que erigirle una estatua a la buena de Saiyuki", meditó. "A saber por lo que debe pasar para guardarme unas botellas…"

Pensó una vez más en la dependienta que siempre lo atendía cuando pasaba a comprar de camino a casa. Era una estudiante de preparatoria bastante normal en lo físico, pero sumamente inteligente y con excelente disposición. Además, ambos compartían un pasatiempo en común: la historia universal. No era extraño que se demorara una eternidad en pasar por la caja mientras conversaban sobre temas tan variados como las primeras civilizaciones, el auge del Imperio Romano, las conquistas de Genghis Khan y el colonialismo europeo. Del mismo modo, así le ayudaba a repasar la materia para sus siempre complicados exámenes. Esa tarde, en concreto, habían hablado sobre las Guerras Napoleónicas y cómo Francia llegó a tener una veintena de estados clientes, eufemísticamente llamados "repúblicas hermanas".

Respecto a la quinina, la racionaba como si se tratara de champaña francesa auténtica, bebiendo el equivalente de un vaso de whisky al día con cuatro hielos y sólo después de cenar. Después, al refrigerador hasta la noche siguiente sin excepciones de ningún tipo.

Ahora sólo estaba a dos calles de la tierra prometida. Apuró un poco el paso para intentar cruzar antes de que el semáforo cambiara.

-Vamos, más rápido. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres… -repetía a modo de mantra, ignorando la tensión que la bolsa ejercía en su brazo-. Mantén el paso, que no es tan difícil.

Sus zapatos repiqueteaban contra el asfalto de las calles, aún cálido por la temperatura incluso a esta hora de la tarde. Esta vez no lo esperó ninguna araña malvada para burlarse desde las alturas anónimas.

-Sólo una cuadra más.

Ahora sí que decidió apurar el paso. Recordó a esos atletas olímpicos compitiendo en la marcha de 50 kilómetros con la recta final a plena vista. ¿Acaso ese murmullo era de la multitud emocionada?

La ilusión se cortó cual rollo de película gracias a un empujón. O al menos él creía que fue un empujón. Miró hacia abajo tras regresar al mundo de los vivos y se quedó pasmado.

Había chocado con una mujer.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de la primera historia que me he animado a mostrar al mundo en mi perra vida. Parto por aclarar que, aunque es de público conocimiento que la acción estándar de_ Monster Musume _se lleva a cabo en Asaka, Saitama, esta ciudad está a un tiro de piedra del centro de Tokio (28 kilómetros medidos con regla), así que creo un punto válido el suponer que Smith se somete al viaje desde la periferia hacia el centro para marcar tarjeta durante los días hábiles (vamos, lo que hacemos casi todos sin importar donde vivamos). Habiendo aclarado esto ante el honorable jurado, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de lo que, espero, sea una historia larga y moderadamente fructífera. Como dicen por ahí, su_ review _es mi sueldo, así que estaré pendiente de sus comentarios. Total, dejarlos es gratis, no engorda y les hará ser mejores personas humanas._

 _Así que… ¡hasta el próximo episodio! O como se dice en japonés, "como los de_ Humor Amarillo _vean que les tomé prestada la fórmula de los cierres, me van a echar la bronca"._


	2. Huésped

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 2: Huésped**

Ni siquiera el dejar caer las botellas que llevaba causó tanta impresión como la chica que estaba ahora a sus pies. Vestía de forma casual, casi deportiva, y poseía una figura envidiable. De larga cabellera negra, sus ojos estaban medio cubiertos por unas gafas de sol que se equilibraban precariamente sobre su nariz. Tenía un aire japonés, aunque el aspecto occidental que emanaba era mucho más evidente.

-¿Alguien le tomó la matrícula al camión que me atropelló? -dijo con una voz aterciopelada y algo profunda.

-Perdóneme, señorita -contestó él, visiblemente avergonzado-. No me fijé por donde iba. ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, gracias… -ella pausó un momento y miró hacia arriba; el cambio en su expresión dejó ver que estaba igual de sorprendida.

-Permítame -le tendió la mano en disposición cortés para ayudarla a levantarse, a lo que accedió-. Le reitero mis disculpas.

-No fue nada. A cualquiera le puede pasar.

Sacudió la manga izquierda de su chaqueta y luego recogió las botellas de agua tónica sin agacharse completamente. Volvió a mirarla por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. ¿Qué más podía decir?

-Eh… Si no le molesta, debo irme -hizo una breve reverencia, considerando que echar hielo sobre todo era la mejor opción-. Ha sido un largo día.

No alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando sintió un tirón en los hombros. Se volteó y ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Podrías esperarme un momento? -puso su rostro más amable, incluyendo la infalible sonrisa con ojos cerrados- Vuelvo enseguida.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en una réplica, la mujer desapareció como un rayo por la puerta más cercana.

"¿Qué fue eso?", fue lo único que atinó a pensar. Ni siquiera la nueva tensión en los brazos producto del peso del agua tónica pudo hacerlo pensar en algo más.

-3/D-

Mientras corría hacia el ascensor, Smith no podía creer su buena suerte.

Le había bastado echar una mirada a ese hombre para saber que podría funcionar. Tal vez los milagros existían, después de todo. Entró rauda una vez que sonó la campanilla y marcó el piso 11. Las cuerdas volvieron a moverse, impulsando el aparato hacia las alturas con un ruido mecánico y suave.

Tal vez diera la apariencia de ser descuidada y hasta negligente en sus labores, pero ella era extraordinaria a la hora de juzgar el carácter de otros. Eso fue lo que le llevó a asignarle seis liminales a Kimihito en las primeras etapas del gran proyecto. Cualquiera se habría vuelto loco con Miia y su complejo de Yandere, pero pasó la prueba casi sin ambages. Después vinieron Papi, Centorea, Mero, Suu… Una amalgama total de personalidades y puntos de vista. Y él ahí, tan sonriente y optimista como siempre.

"Si no se ha ido a su casa y demuestra tener la mitad de paciencia que Cariño, será un acierto brillante".

Emergió al pasillo y, presa del frenesí, casi dejó caer las llaves de su oficina. Abrió a toda prisa y por poco no volteó el escritorio completo en el afán de sacar el primer cajón.

-A ver… ¿Dónde dejé ese dichoso formulario? -revolvió todos los papeles como si hubiera desatado un pequeño huracán-. ¡Ah, aquí está! También necesito un lápiz, mi timbre y lo más importante: el reporte.

Metió todo en un sobre blanco que sacó de a saber dónde, apagó las luces y salió. Marcó el botón de la azotea y contó cada segundo que se demoró en subir. El aire fresco de la tarde volvió a acariciarle el rostro. Le bastó mirar al frente para encontrarla. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás, causando una convulsión en la arpía que se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Qué pasa…? -la pelirroja se veía algo disgustada- ¡Smith! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

-¡Lo encontré! -contestó la agente, ignorando la severa expresión de su contraparte-. ¡Te encontré una familia anfitriona!

-¿Lo dices en serio? -el rostro de Pachylene se iluminó como el de un niño en una juguetería.

-¡Sí! Está esperándome a la entrada del edificio. ¡Ven conmigo!

La arpía, al borde de la emoción, dio un gran salto con sus poderosas piernas y extendió las alas. ¿Parecía un baile en el aire? Tal vez. Tras aterrizar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Smith simplemente se limitó a sonreír ante el peso de la escena.

-4/D-

Su conciencia estaba peleando en una guerra sin cuartel contra sí misma, donde la zona neutral podía medirse en nanómetros.

"Lo más fácil es irse de aquí, olvidarse de todo y pensar en las tres reuniones de mañana", decía la parte vestida de pies a cabeza con un traje azul oscuro y expresión severa. "A saber qué debe estar preparando esa mujer. Tal vez quiera seducirte para luego emborracharte y robarte".

"No le hagas caso a este paranoico", replicó la otra parte, ataviada de blanco invierno y con una mirada más compasiva. "¿Realmente crees que la gente anda por ahí buscando choques a lo loco? Esto no fue más que un simple accidente. Además, ella sonaba sincera".

"Tener una sana dosis de recelo no es paranoia. ¿Qué me dices de esa aberración conocida como los Acuerdos de Múnich?"

"¿Realmente estás comparando los Acuerdos de Múnich a un encontrón accidental en mitad de la calle? Y luego dicen que el exagerado soy yo…"

"No tienes remedio, idiota".

"Deberías mirarte al espejo. Estás peor que las viejas de población que ven conspiraciones en todos lados".

"¡Ya! ¡A callar los dos!"

Se golpeó la cabeza con las palmas varias veces para silenciar a sus fantasmas. El dolor intenso era la única puerta de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Ah, veo que sigues aquí!

La voz de aquella mujer terminó de sacarlo del trance. Volvió a mirarla y vio que traía compañía: otra chica con lo que parecían ser ¿alas y garras en lugar de pies con calzado? Si antes no entendía nada, ahora era como si todo el mapa hubiera sido bañado en una espesa niebla similar a la del Mar del Norte. Sólo faltaban los U-Boats en las aguas hundiendo los barcos ingleses en ese frío invierno de 1940.

-Espero no haberme demorado mucho -continuó la pelinegra-. Pachylene, te presento a tu nuevo compañero.

¿Pachylene? ¿Ese extraño ser tenía nombre? Volvió a darse un par de bofetadas en la frente. Tal vez todo esto no era más que un mal sueño. Ahora esa peculiar chica le hacía una reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor. Le daría un apretón de manos, pero es que son un poco torpes -sonrió, tratando de causarle buena impresión.

-Uh… -fue lo único que él atinó a contestar. Se sentía tentado de pellizcarse su propia mano.

-Estás confundido, ¿verdad? -intervino ella-. No te preocupes; es normal cuando se trata de primerizos.

-¿Primerizos de qué, si puede saberse?

-Permíteme presentarme. Kuroko Smith, agente de MON -sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la entregó-. Soy parte de una organización dedicada a la integración entre el mundo humano y las extraespecies.

-Sigo sin entender.

-¿Qué tal si vamos los tres a tomarnos algo y te lo explico mejor?

"Si yo fuera tú, pondría los pies en dirección contraria y me alejaría sin más".

Otra vez el azul oscuro. ¿Cómo se había escapado de la jaula?

"¡Y dale con la desconfianza! Deja que el hombre se relaje un poco, por favor. Bastante ha tenido hoy como para que insistas en que use el desprecio olímpico por la mayoría del género humano como mecanismo de defensa".

Cuando el blanco se lo proponía, podía llevar la pomposidad a límites insospechados. Pero él no estaba para trucos retóricos. Pensó en una moneda grande y plateada, con hojas en un lado y un perfil en el otro. La lanzó y contuvo el aliento por un momento.

-Está bien… pero espero que tengas una explicación creíble para todo.

" _Touché_ ", dijo el blanco, cruzando los brazos en pose arrogante. El azul simplemente dio media vuelta y volvió a su recoveco.

-6/D-

-Y eso es, a grandes rasgos, toda la historia.

Los tres estaban sentados en un café ubicado media cuadra más abajo del edificio donde se habían topado. Smith estaba enganchada a una cerveza helada (era que no), Pachylene a un jugo de naranja (con bombilla, por supuesto) y él, siempre fiel a sus usos y costumbres ancestrales, pidió un agua tónica con una rodaja de limón.

-Aún me cuesta creerlo -replicó, tomando un sorbo del amargo líquido-. Para ser sincero, siempre vi a las arpías, las lamias y todas esas criaturas como algo exclusivamente limitado a las novelas fantásticas. Lo raro es que, hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de que habitaban entre nosotros.

-Pero yo soy de verdad, ¿eh? -intervino la pelirroja-. Si quiere, puede comprobarlo -extendió su ala derecha hacia él.

-No será necesario, gracias.

-Relájate -dijo Smith-. Pachylene es inofensiva. De hecho, la mayoría de las liminales que viven con humanos están sometidas a reglas estrictas y deben pasar un número de pruebas de admisión.

Sacó un tríptico de su bolso y se lo entregó. Se titulaba _Decálogo para la convivencia entre humanos y extraespecies_ y seguía un tono convencional, con el blanco como color dominante y los puntos más importantes escritos en un carmesí llamativo, muy similar al cabello de la arpía.

-¿Y qué pasa si rompen alguna de estas reglas?

-En la mayoría de los casos, son removidas del hogar donde se alojan -Smith ajustó sus gafas y puso un tono de voz más serio-; las ofensas más graves acarrean una deportación inmediata. Eso sí, los anfitriones también deben cumplir su parte del trato o pueden pagarlo hasta con 20 años de cárcel.

-En ese caso no hay problema. No soy de los que suelen quebrantar la ley, aunque no sé si podría ser un buen anfitrión para Pachylene -pronunció el nombre con cuidado-. ¿Está bien así?

-Casi -replicó la liminal-. La "chy" se pronuncia "ki".

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Es griego?

-No tengo idea. A saber en qué estaba pensando mi madre cuando me bautizó…

Los tres rieron durante un momento.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, vivo en un departamento que me asignó la compañía para la que trabajo y no puedo calificarlo como una habitación del Ritz, ni en tamaño ni en comodidades. Dudo que pueda proveer lo que ella necesita.

-Estoy segura de que no habrá problemas -contestó la agente-. Ahora sólo necesito que me des tus datos para llenar el formulario. ¿Tu nombre?

-Edward Corbett Maxon.

-¿Apellido compuesto?

-No. Corbett es mi segundo nombre.

-Muy bien -anotó-. Continuemos. ¿Nacionalidad?

-Canadiense. Nacido el 15 de octubre de 1990 en Mississauga, Ontario, por si te sirve. Emigré aquí hace dos años con visa de trabajo y tengo todo en regla; puedes consultarlo con Extranjería.

-Pensé que eras americano.

-No me confundas con esos _rednecks_ nativistas e incivilizados.

Mientras las preguntas y respuestas iban y venían, Pachylene contempló a su futuro anfitrión con detalle. Tenía el cabello castaño y muy corto, aunque no cortado al rape. Su expresión, coronada por ojos igualmente castaños, emanaba seguridad y vivacidad debajo de una capa de cansancio causado por el trabajo del día. Aunque estaba sentado, ella ya lo había visto caminar e infirió que le sacaba, por lo menos, 20 a 25 centímetros de estatura. Manos grandes y firmes estaban al final de los brazos cubiertos por una chaqueta color gris tirando a obsidiana. Debajo de su cuello asomaban una camisa blanca y la parte superior de una corbata roja.

"Parece una persona amable", sentenció. "Espero que podamos llevarnos bien".

-¡Y listo! -sentenció la agente, estampando su sello personal en el documento para luego guardarlo en su bolso-. Está todo arreglado. A partir de ahora Pachylene pasa a vivir contigo.

-¿Y mi copia de los documentos?

-Pasaré a dejártela mañana por la mañana. La que tengo aquí es la oficial y debe ser ingresada en nuestros registros. Ah, antes de que se me olvide…

Volvió a abrir la cartera y esta vez sacó dos tomos bastante más voluminosos y hermosamente encuadernados; Eddie no habría sabido que estaban ahí dentro debido al tamaño del accesorio.

-También es necesario que te lleves esto. Es el reglamento oficial de la ley sobre extraespecies más un poco de historia general.

-Lo tenías todo preparado, ¿verdad?

-Es parte de mi trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme.

-¿Y el pago de tu consumo?

-Te lo devolveré algún día. Pachylene, trata de no darle problemas a nuestro amigo, ¿vale?

La arpía asintió en silencio. Antes de que Maxon pudiera decir nada, Smith ya había salido del local. Miró a su huésped por un momento y suspiró.

"Empezamos bien".

Con un gesto de la mano, llamó a la camarera para pedir la cuenta.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - El principio de algo nuevo_

-7/D-

El eco de las llaves repiqueteó en el pasillo del tercer piso y la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Pachylene -dijo el canadiense tras prender las luces-. Ponte cómoda mientras ordeno estas botellas.

La susodicha entró con un poco de duda, meditando cada paso que daba. Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con una decoración muy simple: paredes tan blancas como la camisa de su anfitrión y un simple juego de ganchos en la pared donde se colgaban las llaves. La sala de estar tenía el mismo tono, con sofás en tonos ocres y rojos, una alfombra gris oscuro bajo la mesa de centro y algunas fotografías de paisajes invernales en las paredes. Una en particular le llamó la atención: bajo un cielo mitad azul y mitad blanco por las nubes, formaciones de árboles altos y delgados cubiertos de nieve flanqueaban el lecho de un río plateado que terminaba en una cascada amplia y resonante. El conjunto era sobrecogedor.

-Cataratas Churchill, provincia de Labrador -leyó en voz alta el título ubicado en el borde inferior del cuadro, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría visitar aquel sitio-. ¿Señor Maxon?

-¡En la cocina!

Pachylene siguió la voz hasta una habitación aún más blanca (si cabía), con baldosas blancas y negras cubriendo el piso de forma alternada y muebles de formica de diseño tosco, pero resistentes y prácticos. Al rincón había una mesa con dos asientos y, un poco más al fondo, lo que parecía una nevera. El hombre estaba del otro lado, guardando algunas cosas en la alacena mientras leía una página del libro que le había entregado Smith.

-Señor Maxon, quería preguntarle algo.

-Llámame Eddie, por favor. No es necesario que seas tan formal.

-Bueno, se… Eddie. ¿Cuándo estuviste en las Cataratas Churchill? La foto no tiene fecha.

-Ah, las cataratas -ordenó un poco más las cosas y miró a la arpía-. Eso fue parte de mi viaje de estudios, por allá por el 20…

Se detuvo un momento, miró la página que estaba leyendo y volvió a posar su vista en la liminal.

-Aclárame una cosa, Pachylene. Según consta en este libro sobre las extraespecies, las arpías tienen una memoria cortísima y se olvidan de todo tras dar tres pasos. Pero tú no sólo has recordado mi nombre sino que también el sitio de la foto que viste. Y de aquí a la sala de estar hay mucho más que tres pasos.

-Es un... efecto secundario de mi condición -caminó hacia el otro extremo y empujó una de las sillas para acomodarse; ahora tenía toda la atención de Eddie-. Lo de los tres pasos sí es cierto, la causa de que la mayoría de las de mi especie se pase la vida en el aire. El asunto es que, por un problema de anatomía, nunca pude aprender a volar.

-¿Un problema de anatomía?

Pachylene separó sus alas por unos segundos, dejando a la vista del canadiense su busto cubierto por el peto para luego volverlo a tapar.

-Nunca he sido muy aerodinámica -continuó, con un tono asombrosamente franco-. Cuando era pequeña e intentaba elevarme, perdía el balance y siempre me caía de las formas más tontas. Ni te imaginas las burlas de las otras arpías. Claro, como todas ellas tenían el físico de una tabla de surf…

-Bueno, los niños pueden ser muy crueles -Eddie se sentó a su lado, atando cabos lentamente para no emitir un juicio demasiado apresurado-. Pasa en todos lados y, ahora que lo veo, en todas las especies.

-Entonces, al verme obligada a caminar -continuó ella-, decidí hacer la única cosa posible y convertir mi cerebro en una trampa. Mientras mis congéneres ensayaban acrobacias aéreas, yo aprendí a memorizar todo lo que encontraba: párrafos de libros y revistas, folletos, los caminos de los bosques y las montañas e incluso la posición de las estrellas en el cielo. Y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, decidí dejar mi hogar y cambiar de aires. Total, ya nada me ataba a ese sitio.

-¿Así fue como llegaste a Tokio?

-Sí. Fueron unos 110 kilómetros de marcha. Poco después conocí a la agente Smith y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

-¿110 kilómetros? -exclamó sorprendido-. Eso es un viaje de ida a Midhurst con buen clima. ¿Dónde vivías?

-Cerca de Okutama. Es un lugar precioso, con un río cristalino y repleto de bosques.

Eddie contempló un momento lo que acababa de escuchar. En cierto modo, la narración de Pachylene, repleta de madurez, resonaba con recuerdos de su propia existencia, cubiertos bajo un manto blanco y azul que se movía a velocidad vertiginosa bajo el impulso irrefrenable de un reloj digital. Sintió que un hilo de afinidad con ella nació en ese momento.

-Fuiste muy valiente -la miró y le dedicó una leve sonrisa-. Muchos otros se habrían echado a morir en tu situación. Y el que hayas llegado hasta aquí dice más de ti que los insultos sin sustento de esas tablas de surf. Si más gente tuviera tu actitud, el mundo sería un lugar mejor -pausó un momento-. Sé que es uno de los clichés más viejos, pero lo digo en serio.

El rostro de Pachylene se iluminó con una sonrisa aún mayor. Se levantó de la silla y, en un movimiento súbito, se arrimó a Eddie para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias -respondió, levantando sus alas para dejar sólo sus ojos a la vista-. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

¿Era eso un asomo de timidez? Bueno, no es que él estuviera mucho mejor, mirando hacia la puerta para que no le viera el rostro sonrojado.

-¿Eddie? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada -se forzó a volver la normalidad y pasó a un modo más plácido-. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo de cenar? Ya se está haciendo tarde y ha sido un largo día.

-¿Estás de broma? -abrió los ojos como platos- Jamás le digo que no a una buena comida y menos si es en porciones grandes.

Le complació ver que ella también había vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora era el momento de echar mano a la nevera.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _He aquí una entrega un poco más larga para el deleite de todos ustedes. La primera conexión ya está hecha y lo que pase a partir de ahora quedará al arbitrio de la caprichosa ruleta de mi imaginación. Tal vez se vaya todo al demonio en un par de horas o tal vez no. Eso, señoras y señores, quedará para el nuevo capítulo, así que les recomiendo tener un ojo en esta modesta trama. Dado que todavía tengo un par de minutos, me tomaré la libertad de responder los únicos comentarios que llegaron:_

 _ **Guest #1:**_ _Sobre el desempleo, sólo diré que no se lo deseo a nadie. Tal vez a mi peor enemigo, pero al resto no. Respecto al nuevo tipo de arpía, torcer los límites de un arquetipo puede ser una tarea divertida, siempre que no se te escape de las manos._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Me alegro que te hayas encariñado con Pachylene; creo (humildemente) que tiene potencial para ser un personaje muy especial. Y respecto a la ortografía, soy de la opinión que puedes conocer mucho de una persona a partir de ella. Por eso es que la cuido tanto._

 _Nada más por hoy, así que ¡hasta el próximo programa! O como se dice en japonés, "si Smith no fuese tan despreocupada para sus cosas, a estas alturas ya tendría pareja"._


	3. ¿Intimidad?

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Intimidad?**

Ya se había hecho de noche en Tokio y una brisa fresca entraba por las ventanas de la cocina. La cena había pasado sin mayores inconvenientes y ahora se encontraban terminando de secar los platos.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado -dijo Eddie-. No soy muy buen cocinero, pero el spaghetti con albóndigas es algo que siempre salva.

-Comparado a lo que me sirvieron durante la semana que estuve en etapa de espera, lo de ahora fue un manjar.

-¿En serio? Menos mal que Smith no está aquí para oírnos.

-No creo que le importe -contestó Pachylene-. Todo su foco está en conseguir una cafetera decente. O al menos eso es lo poco que logré entender de sus quejas a grito pelado que se escuchaban en toda la cuadra.

-La verdad, nunca he entendido qué le ve la gente a tomar café. Lo único que causa es aumentar las posibilidades de padecer cáncer de estómago. Y ya que tocamos las calamidades, ¿es idea mía o MON se parece al programa espacial de la NASA?

Ella no acertó a contestar.

-Ah, creo que usé una comparación un poco rebuscada -el canadiense pausó un momento-. Hablando en fácil, se resume en tres cosas: hay continuos recortes de presupuesto, de vez en cuando explota algo o alguien y, justo cuando crees que ya lo has entendido todo sobre el universo, descubres que ni siquiera has salido de la casilla uno.

-Creo ver por dónde vas -musitó la arpía-. Ahora que recuerdo, Smith me contó que le ha costado mucho encontrar familias anfitrionas recientemente y siempre está recargada de trabajo. Al parecer, cierta gente es muy reacia a recibirnos.

-Debe tener que ver con la cultura. El cambio siempre genera una resistencia, en especial uno de esta magnitud -cerró el grifo y puso a estilar los vasos y cubiertos- Llevo dos años viviendo y trabajando aquí y sigo teniendo la impresión de que la mayoría de los japoneses no te miran, sino que siempre sospechan -suspiró-. Supongo que es mejor no intentar dilucidar ciertas cosas.

Pachylene asintió en silencio. El comentario de Eddie le recordó a las matriarcas de su villa. Cuando los humanos vinieron a ofrecer la integración, se dividieron en partidarias entusiastas y opositoras sordas casi mitad-mitad: 70 individuos en cada bando. La situación acabó prácticamente en un cisma, con las disidentes aislándose en lo más profundo de las montañas de Okutama.

-En fin… Se está haciendo tarde -continuó él-. Ahora hay que ver dónde vas a dormir y qué usarás como pijama.

Apagaron las luces, cerraron la ventana y salieron de la cocina. Eddie recogió el pequeño bolso que contenía las pertenencias de su huésped y lo llevó a su habitación, siempre escoltado por la pelirroja. Esta última estancia también era sencilla, con una cama de dos plazas flanqueada por una simple mesa de noche con una lámpara moderna como única habitante. En el techo había una simple luz incandescente que daba al lugar un tono blanquecino. Al otro costado, de cara a la pared que hacía ángulo con la puerta, descansaba un escritorio color caoba con una silla, dos cajones y una pila de papeles bien ordenada junto a la luz de lectura. Frente a la cama (que no tenía respaldo y estaba pegada al muro del fondo) se hallaba una cómoda de cuatro cajones de aspecto muy similar al escritorio. Eran muebles simples pero durables y que cumplían bien las labores para las que fueron diseñados.

"Este sitio es un poco frío", pensó ella, estremeciéndose durante un breve instante. "Supongo que Eddie pasa muy poco tiempo aquí".

-Bien, veamos qué hay aquí dentro.

Vertió el contenido con destreza sobre la cama y se sorprendió por su brevedad.

-Sé que a primera vista no parece mucho -dijo Pachylene-, pero es lo que pude empacar antes de irme de casa. Son dos conjuntos de uso diario, dos mudas de ropa interior y un camisón largo para dormir -contó moviendo la punta de su ala derecha.

-Bueno, tendré que comprarte algo más de ropa de forma urgente. ¿Te parece que vayamos juntos este fin de semana?

-¡Claro! -ella cerró los ojos y sonrió; por un momento Eddie volvió a la expresión inicial de Smith antes de desaparecer.

-Hecho, entonces. Eso sí, creo que el camisón debería irse al lavado -respondió tras olerlo levemente-. Vamos a buscarte otro pijama para esta noche.

Abrió la cómoda y, tras hurgar un poco, extrajo una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón corto negro, ambos hechos de una tela muy similar a las de los uniformes de fútbol, y los dejó encima de la cama.

-Espero que te queden buenos. Al menos la hechura es flexible y no debería causar demasiadas molestias. Si me disculpas, llevaré esto a la cesta de la ropa sucia -tomó el camisón y salió al pasillo.

Se había vuelto a quedar sola. Casi tanteando, tomó las prendas con sus "manos" y las levantó poco a poco, como si estuvieran enganchadas de un anzuelo precario. Inhaló levemente el aroma a limpio; esos toques de montaña le recordaron, una vez más, al hogar que había dejado atrás.

-No puedo ponerme nostálgica ahora -se reprendió, sacudiendo bruscamente su cabeza-. Mi vida ahora está aquí y debo enfocarme en esto.

Sintió pasos. Su anfitrión estaría de vuelta en cualquier momento.

-¿Todo bien, Pachylene?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el baño? -movió el cuello de lado a lado-. Ha sido un largo día y me gustaría darme una ducha.

-Ningún problema. Es la primera puerta a la derecha. Deja que encienda la luz y luego iré a poner el calentador de agua en marcha. Te traeré una toalla limpia apenas termine.

Eddie volvió a perderse por la puerta. Pachylene llevó sus cosas y se sorprendió de ver un cuarto de baño sorprendentemente bien iluminado, con azulejos relucientes en tonos blancos y azul cielo. La bañera era de estilo occidental, con una cortina plástica arrimada al fondo (justo al lado del inodoro), una ducha tipo teléfono montada en la parte superior y un tapete al costado para secar los pies y prevenir resbalones. El típico armario botiquín con espejo y aldaba se levantaba sobre el lavamanos, en cuyo costado derecho reposaban un cepillo de dientes, la pasta y una botella de enjuague bucal dentro de un llamativo canastillo rojo.

"Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba", se dijo. "Las duchas de MON no llegan ni a los talones".

-Aquí está tu toalla -Eddie apareció de súbito justo cuando ella había dejado su ropa colgada al borde del lavamanos-. Dentro de la ducha hay shampoo y jabón; no uso acondicionador. Si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación. Debo preparar la ropa que me pondré mañana -dejó la puerta junta y el silencio volvió a reinar.

La pelirroja se acercó al grifo que controlaba la tina. Era de la variedad de palanca, en la que se subía o bajaba para dar el agua y, moviéndola de lado a lado, se regulaba la temperatura. Con el émbolo ubicado al centro se podía activar o desactivar el envío del agua hacia el cabezal de la ducha.

-Bueno, llegó la hora de poner este cuerpo en remojo -accionó el mecanismo y un potente chorro de agua comenzó a esparcirse por el piso de la bañera. Se calentó casi al instante, liberando una tenue capa de vapor que le hizo cosquillas en el rostro. Intentó levantarse el peto cuando vio que había cometido la peor clase de error. Cerró el grifo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación.

-¿Eddie?

-¿Qué pasa, Pachylene? -ahora él estaba cepillando un traje azul oscuro que había tendido sobre el colchón-. ¿El agua no sale caliente? ¿La ducha no funciona? ¿Necesitas más jabón?

-En realidad, es algo más privado…

-¿Algo más privado?

El canadiense dejó a un lado el cepillo y concentró toda su atención en la pelirroja. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Podrías desvestirme, por favor? -preguntó ella de forma inocente.

 _Error fatal. Python.h: no existe el archivo o el directorio._

 _Pantallazo azul de la muerte. Código 0x00000f4._

 _Kernel Panic. iIOAbort = -27._

 _Falla de software. Presione el botón izquierdo del ratón para continuar. Guru Meditation #00000004.0000AAC0._

 _RKRPXZKRMTFRZ._

 _¡Beeeeeeeeeep…!_

-8/F-

-Gracias por tu informe, Tio. Nos veremos mañana en la oficina.

Smith colgó el teléfono. Le dio gusto saber que Manako se sentía mejor, considerando el desastre del otro día. Todavía le costaba abrir el ojo por mucho tiempo, pero al menos estaba comiendo con apetito (así ningún enfermo se muere, dicen por ahí) y tenía "mucho tiempo para pensar", según sus propias palabras. A pesar de que su paupérrimo sueldo apenas le alcanzaba para llegar a fin de mes, se decidió a comprarle un regalo a la rubia una vez que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

"Me pregunto cómo estará Pachylene ahora mismo", pensó.

Un aroma penetrante abrazó su nariz. Penetrante y ahumado con toques de quemaduras mal puestas. De la pura impresión casi dejó caer el móvil.

-¡Ay, no otra vez…!

Salió corriendo de inmediato hacia la cocina. Tal vez ese yakisoba todavía se podía salvar.

-9/D-

-¿Eddie?

Nada.

-¿Eddie? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aún nada. Se podría haber confundido al nativo de Mississauga con una estatua, ya que ni siquiera sus cejas hacían el menor movimiento.

-¡Hey! -insistió Pachylene, sin ánimo de rendirse-. ¡10-4, la Tierra llamando a Eddie, cambio! -ahora estaba agitando un poco sus alas para ver si conseguía sacarlo de… en lo que sea que estuviera atrapado-. ¡Vamos, reacciona!

Eso pareció funcionar. Como si hubiera salido de un trance, Eddie se golpeó la frente con ambas palmas, sacudió bruscamente su cabeza y aterrizó nuevamente en el mundo de los vivos. Se sentó en la cama, justo al lado del traje recién cepillado, y miró a su contraparte con curiosidad.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste hace un momento?

-¡Vamos, reacciona!

-No, eso no. Un poco más hacia atrás.

Pachylene entendió al momento.

-¿Podrías desvestirme, por favor?

-No estarás hablando en serio -ahora el canadiense la miraba con incredulidad.

-Es que no puedo hacerlo con estas manos. Y con mis pulgares -los levantó para enfatizar su punto- no puedo mover cremalleras ni ajustar botones; para qué hablar de bañarme sin ayuda…

-Espera. ¿También tengo que bañarte?

-Smith lo hacía cada mañana.

-Pero esto es distinto -Eddie levantó un poco el tono de su voz-. Sólo llevas aquí un par de horas y… Lo que quiero decir es simple: sé que debo velar por tu bienestar, pero hay ciertos límites que no pueden cruzarse a menos que haya una muy buena razón. Y uno de ellos es la intimidad.

Bajó la cabeza y volvió a suspirar. Cerró los ojos para tratar de poner sus ideas en orden. Sintió una leve presión a su izquierda y luego un toque de plumas a la altura del codo.

-Eddie, quiero que me escuches -carraspeó un momento y luego continuó-. Sé que te sientes incómodo y no puedo culparte, pero de verdad no puedo hacer esto sola. Desde pequeñas, las arpías nos bañamos en grupo por dos razones: nos ayudamos mutuamente y también disfrutamos la compañía.

-Como ya dije, esto es distinto -el canadiense insistió en contraatacar-. Todas las arpías son mujeres y yo soy hombre. Haz cuentas.

-No eres un hombre -replicó ella en tono sumamente serio-. Tampoco un pervertido ni un cualquiera. Eres mi compañero y estamos juntos en esto. Además, estas instancias nos ayudarán a conocernos mejor.

-Preferiría que nos conociéramos mejor en otras circunstancias, para ser honesto.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste con una mujer?

Esta vez, los ojos de ambos se encontraron. La franqueza de la cuestión hizo imposible tener el hielo arriba por más tiempo.

-Cuando tenía seis años -suspiró tristemente-. Fue el primer domingo de septiembre. Mi último día de vacaciones antes de entrar a la escuela primaria en Mississauga.

-Tu madre, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Hace cuánto que no la ves?

-Unos tres años, poco antes de comenzar el último semestre en la universidad. Trabaja en un bufete en Toronto y siempre ha tenido una rutina de los mil demonios. Ni siquiera fue a mi ceremonia de graduación por estar metida hasta las cejas en un caso de alto perfil; al menos consiguió que le dieran perpetua sin beneficios a ese maldito violador. Nos fuimos distanciando recientemente, cada uno por su lado. Pero siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme criado bien y enseñarme las cosas importantes de la vida.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre? -ahora la curiosidad se había apoderado por completo de la pelirroja.

-Nunca lo conocí. Abandonó a mamá poco antes de que yo naciera. Un malnacido de la peor especie. Ni siquiera recuerdo su apellido. Ella me dio el suyo.

-Yo tampoco conocí a mi padre, ¿sabes? -Pachylene juntó un poco las piernas y se acercó más a Eddie para infundirle algo de ánimo-. Tal como en tu caso, mi madre nunca quiso hablar del tema; estaba vedado en nuestra casa. Para ser honesta, me importó un bledo. Mi madre era todo lo que necesitaba. Era más como una hermana mayor en el día a día, siempre bromeando y riendo... Ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando otras arpías envidiosas del pueblo la insultaban al defenderme por no poder volar. Me dolió mucho cuando nos separamos.

-Lo imagino.

-Prometí que volvería a verla más adelante y planeo cumplir. Tal vez podamos ir a Okutama un día de estos; es un lugar hermoso durante el invierno, como las cataratas de las que habíamos hablado.

-Es un buen plan.

A la liminal le dio gusto ver que la conversación lo había relajado. Para la mayor parte de los desconocidos, Eddie parecía una persona intimidante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudarás a bañarme?

-Lo haré… en mis propios términos. Tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones y permitirme realizar todo el proceso, incluyendo ponerte el pijama, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a preparar todo para el ritual de la limpieza. Habían apagado la primera mecha de la desconfianza por muy poco.

-10/F-

La agradable brisa nocturna campeaba a sus anchas por los innumerables pasillos de la capital japonesa, mezclándose con el aroma del mar y las comidas de puestos y restaurantes. Había tantas cosas que olvidar, tanto estrés que botar y tantas experiencias nuevas que probar… El antídoto supremo era pisar hasta el fondo el acelerador de la vida. Y si se cortaban los frenos, aunque fuese temporalmente, tanto mejor.

En el amplísimo cielo, como la inmensa joya de la resplandeciente corona del universo, la luna llena brindaba su eterna luz, manto de bendición para quienes podían disfrutarla al oeste del gran océano.

Mientras tanto, en una casa cualquiera ubicada en una calle cualquiera de Asaka, 28 kilómetros al noroeste de la capital del reino, toda la estructura vibraba cual marimba en carnaval. Entre todo el ruido, una voz masculina y extremadamente desesperada trataba de abrirse paso:

-¡Miia, no! ¡Ya basta! ¡Papi, suéltame! ¡Cerea, tápate eso! ¡Ay…! ¿En qué me tropecé? ¿Telas de araña? ¡Rachnee…! -hubo una pausa incómoda-. ¿No … no podríamos discutir esto como gente civilizada?

Lo último que se escuchó fue un eco de lujuria azotado por luces rojas.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¿Mecha apagada? Tal vez sea encendida, dependiendo del punto de vista. Nunca pensé que podría convertir al infame Pantallazo Azul de la Muerte en un recurso narrativo; suerte que los cerebros no son iguales a los discos duros primarios. En todo caso, las semillas están plantadas para una situación que le daría miedo hasta al mismísimo Chino Cudeiro y podría ser el primer momento tipo_ make-or-break _de la historia. Como siempre, les recomiendo que estén atentos y dejen sus comentarios con libertad. Vamos ahora a responder las últimas misivas del respetable público:_

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Sin duda elevas una cuestión interesante, así que te has ganado una galleta virtual del sabor que prefieras. ¿Qué tipo de arpía es Pachylene? La verdad, no estoy seguro de si encaja en uno de los cuatro arquetipos que ofrece el canon de_ Monster Musume _; tal vez tenga un poquito de todos ellos... o tal vez no. Eso se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Y sobre Smith... Bueno, si no fuera bolsera, no sería Smith. Si aparece, lo mejor es esconder la billetera, la chequera y las claves de las tarjetas bancarias._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Yo no pondría mis fichas en un escenario así. Ni siquiera la burocracia en pleno es una fuerza capaz de cambiar la estética de un departamento de soltero._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Como ya le dije antes a Paradoja, el tipo de arpía al que pertenece Pachylene es algo que me estoy guardando hasta el momento adecuado; no quiero revelar la sorpresa tan pronto, por la simple razón de que ya no sería sorpresa. Sin embargo, eres libre de especular con entera libertad. Y mil gracias por considerar esta historia un buen trabajo; tenía cero expectativas (no es broma) cuando decidí saltar al vacío y publicar el primer capítulo._

 _Se nos ha acabado el tiempo por hoy así que... ¡hasta la próxima, amiguitos! O como se dice en japonés, "como las chicas sigan con estos arranques de salvajismo, Kurusu tendrá que irse a vivir a los Himalayas"._


	4. Tibieza

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 4: Tibieza**

Lo había conseguido.

Sin más luz que su propia memoria y el sentido del tacto, consiguió, poco a poco, desvestir a Pachylene para darle un baño. Al principio, había movido las manos con temor, como si estuviera efectuando una cirugía a corazón abierto en un paciente crítico y donde un segundo de demora podía suponer la muerte. Intentó mantenerse siempre sobre la tela, cuidando de no ponerla incómoda con toques innecesarios. Por supuesto, ella había tratado de tranquilizarle y relajarlo.

-Puedes abrir los ojos si quieres. No me voy a enfadar.

-Recuerda nuestro trato -replicó él, sin ceder-. Esto será en mis propios términos. Quiero estar convencido de que puedo hacerlo. Levanta un poco tu ala derecha, por favor.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, siendo interrumpido sólo cuando Eddie le daba una orden. Tomó el extremo correspondiente al hombro derecho y fue desplazándolo poco a poco hacia afuera. Se sorprendió de ver que era sumamente elástico y dejaba pasar el cuerpo del ala con pasmosa facilidad.

-Encoge un poco el brazo.

-¿Así?

-Así. Muy bien. Ahora déjalo quieto un momento.

Siguió desplazándolo hasta que el ala pasó limpiamente por el agujero. Rozó, por un segundo, las plumas que la cubrían como escamas de una armadura. Eran livianas y resistentes al mismo tiempo, con sus finas y compactas fibras haciendo surcos y casi imperceptibles cosquillas sobre la yema de los dedos.

-Bien, un ala fuera. Ahora vamos a repetir el proceso con la otra. ¿Te sientes incómoda?

-Para nada.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, enfocando su vista en la ducha teléfono y volviéndolos a cerrar tras contar hasta tres. Era hora de continuar. Levantar, abrir, doblar, desplazar. En cosa de segundos había logrado quitarle el peto, que dejó encima de la tapa del inodoro.

-¿Usas sujetador? -preguntó al vuelo.

-Sí. Mi… condición me obliga.

-Pues no se hable más. Veamos si puedo encontrar el broche.

Volvió a posar sus dedos sobre la curiosa textura de la tela. Esta vez era más suave y le recordó a las cortinas de seda que durante años adornaron la habitación de su madre. Percibió algo más duro y con un par de dientes. Sujetando el lado izquierdo con toda la firmeza que podía, desplazó el derecho una fracción de milímetro hacia fuera; salió limpiamente.

-De esto puedo encargarme yo -dijo la pelirroja. La tela se escurrió del límite de las manos de Eddie y fue a parar al suelo.

-Veo que tus pulgares sirven de algo.

-Esa es la parte fácil. Todo el soporte está en el centro. Una vez que lo sueltas, la gravedad hace el resto.

El canadiense admitió que esta era una escena extraña. Usualmente, el vestirse (o desvestirse, en este caso) era una tarea mundana, casi indigna de ser explicada paso a paso y a un nivel de catalogación más propio de los rituales antiguos. Se movió un poco hacia el costado, recogió el sostén y volvió a mirar hacia arriba. El calentamiento había terminado.

Tomó aire y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para adentrarse en el territorio más oscuro, totalmente vedado para quienes no eran amantes, parejas o esposos.

"Sólo somos compañeros", se mentalizó. "Sólo compañeros. Vamos, mientras antes superes esta etapa, antes terminará todo".

-Mueve tus alas hacia adelante, Pachylene.

La arpía obedeció al instante. Volvió a encender la vela de su intuición, echando mano a la memoria para encontrar la posición adecuada. Sabía que había llegado a buen puerto cuando sintió la tirante tela de las calzas en las puntas de las uñas. Ahora miraba al piso fijamente.

-Voy a…

-No te preocupes. Estoy tranquila. Procede con confianza.

Separó los dedos y comenzó a tirar suavemente hacia abajo. La meta era no sacarle ni siquiera un gemido. Fue pasando de estación en estación, como el último tren de la medianoche en el que sólo viajaban los insignes rechazados. Atrás quedaron las caderas y los muslos para dar paso a las rodillas, forradas en una auténtica coraza impenetrable que brindaba excelente estabilidad. "Las piernas deben ser el mayor orgullo de una arpía", pensó. "No sólo son su principal arma, sino también su soporte e impulso para levantar el vuelo". La pregunta de si existían o no arpías corredoras comenzó a rondar en la cabeza de Maxon. Tenía que hacerse un poco de tiempo para revisar más a conciencia el material que Smith le había entregado.

El paso se estrechó hasta desembocar en el tobillo, lugar donde las poderosas garras se juntaban con el resto del cuerpo.

-Levanta tu pierna izquierda.

Esta vez se deslizó rápido, como si las puntas fuesen bestias del averno que quisiera evitar a toda costa. Siguiendo sus movimientos, Pachylene cambió de pie y las calzas se unieron al resto de la pila. Dejó escapar el aire acumulado (había contenido la respiración sin darse cuenta durante unos 10 segundos), se puso de pie y miró al espejo. El sudor campeaba en su frente pero poco pudo hacer ante un secado express con la manga de la camisa.

Mientras Eddie abría un momento el grifo bajo el botiquín para enjuagarse la cara y las manos, la arpía lo miró de soslayo. Parecía un pilón eléctrico emanando tensión a carga completa. Durante todo el proceso ni siquiera la había rozado; tal era el nivel de cuidado que estaba poniendo en la tarea. "Está claro que nunca ha tocado a una mujer y tiene miedo de hacerme sentir incómoda", meditó. "Si tan sólo pudiera sentir sus dedos en mi piel..."

Se detuvo de repente, sintiendo cómo la temperatura subía para luego volver a la normalidad. Una leve presión en el pecho la invadió, haciéndole jadear dos o tres veces. Fue una suerte que no la viera: se había sonrojado por completo.

-Eso sí fue raro…

Por suerte, Eddie no escuchó nada. Cerró los ojos y volvió a arrodillarse detrás de ella.

-Bien, ahora sólo falta lo más difícil.

Una vez más, las uñas se aferraron de la seda, manteniendo la estructura completa de su respiración en precario equilibrio. Las clavijas se movían dentro de ese limitado espacio, buscando vencer el último cerrojo. Volvieron a pasar, borrosas tras la ventana del solitario carro, las caderas y los muslos. El paisaje se hizo más agreste, más oscuro, más retorcido, reemplazando la piel lechosa y tersa por las laderas agrestes de una armadura curtida en batallas y marchas interminables. Continuó adentrándose en ese corredor cada vez más estrecho y secreto, flanqueado por dos enormes paredes de roca pulida mediante las cuales el viento creaba extraños silbidos.

"Ya está", pensó por segunda vez en cuestión de unas pocas horas. "Si atravieso esta puerta, voy a morir".

Atrás quedaron las garras. Esas enormes plataformas bajo las cuales aguardaba una agonía lenta y dolorosa casi parecían incitarlo a dar el último paso, subiendo y bajando con la cadencia otorgada por millones de años de evolución, erosión y adaptación.

-Levanta el pie derecho.

El último movimiento hacia afuera fue, quizás, el más seguro y firme de todo el ritual. Después, vino un cómodo silencio.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _70G - ¿Quién necesita luz?_

-¡Y listo…! -exclamó triunfante. No era para menos: había conseguido salvar al paciente en las últimas de cambio-. ¿Todo bien, Pachylene?

-Para ser tu primera vez, Eddie, no estuvo mal. Eso sí, te tomaste tu tiempo en terminar -su tono de voz cambió a burlesco-. Incluso diría que lo disfrutaste.

-No empieces, ¿quieres? Ahora sé cómo se sintió Joseph Asscher cuando cortó el diamante Cullinan.

-¿Quién con el qué…?

-Algún día te contaré la historia -suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y luego traspasando una serie de botellas de colores hacia el lavamanos-, pero ahora tengo que bañarte. ¿Prefieres la ducha o esperar a que llene la bañera?

-La ducha está bien.

Pachylene pasó, con sumo cuidado, hacia el interior. El espacio era un poco estrecho, pero podía estar más cómoda si se paraba mirando hacia el espejo o la pared. Volvió a encoger un poco las alas; estar tanto rato quieta le había dado un poco de frío, erizándole la piel como si le hubieran clavado un millón de diminutas agujas.

-Estoy lista, Eddie.

-Bien, comencemos.

El canadiense se desabotono los puños de la camisa y echó las mangas hacia atrás para mantenerlas a salvo de las salpicaduras. Como un centinela impasible en sintonía con la naturaleza, tenía los ojos nuevamente cerrados. Echó a andar la ducha y comenzó a mojar a la pelirroja poco a poco. Las gotas acariciaron los poros de su blanquísima piel, enviando un nuevo escalofrío hasta la punta de sus magníficas alas.

-¿Qué tal la temperatura?

-Está un poco… tibia -respondió la liminal-. ¿Podrías calentarla?

-Ningún problema.

Mientras una nube de vapor comenzaba a envolver poco a poco el cuarto de baño, las esponjas bañadas en jabón comenzaban a trabajar. Pachylene se limitó a relajarse mientras recorrían cada avenida de su cuerpo, removiendo esa casi imperceptible y, al mismo tiempo, sumamente molesta capa de suciedad. Más de una vez había escuchado a su madre decir que ejercía un efecto sicológico potente; ni siquiera el ser más indolente podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin rendirse ante los placeres de un remojón. Notó que ahora Eddie no demostraba tanta inseguridad mientras iba de arriba hacia abajo, cazando hasta el último asomo de cansancio cual depredador insaciable. Era un ciclo eterno: mojar, limpiar, enjuagar, repetir.

A cada pasada, a cada toque, a cada momento en el que sólo una delgada capa de polímero separaba su piel de la de él, una tibieza incontrarrestable la iba invadiendo. Sentía que flotaba, feliz y despreocupada, sobre una capa de cómodo algodón. Dio un hondo suspiro. ¿Así se sentía la felicidad absoluta? Si no, estaba segura de haber caído muy cerca de dicha casilla.

-12/F-

Smith respiró con placer la brisa nocturna y tomó un sorbo de cerveza helada. El tiempo era espectacularmente agradable, incluso para los estándares del verano local. Su vista, ya alejada de las icónicas gafas de sol, se posó sobre la hermosa luna que iluminaba la ciudad de Asaka con un viso plateado.

"Ojalá tuviera un telescopio".

La luna llena siempre le había traído buenos recuerdos y más de alguna risa. Su mente se posó en Cariño; sólo esperaba que llegara a la mañana de una pieza. Cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en que el no haberle explicado desde un principio los efectos del astro en las extraespecies fue algo derechamente negligente, pero ella se lo tomó con humor; total, lo que su superior no supo simplemente no le hizo daño. Además, era de conocimiento público bajo la licencia Creative Commons que Kurusu era demasiado amable como guardar algún tipo de rencor.

-Espero que haya encontrado un buen escondite. De lo contrario, tendrá que rezar para que esas seis se maten entre ellas… o acaben en una orgía para los libros de historia.

Dio un largo bostezo y siguió deleitándose con las pocas estrellas visibles. Adentro, en la mesa del comedor, su teléfono móvil vibraba con insistencia.

-14/F-

-Estira tu ala izquierda una vez más… ¡Perfecto!

Pachylene se sentía renacida. Contempló su figura en el espejo: rostro limpio, alas relucientes y el cabello tendido mansamente por detrás de su espalda. La camiseta sin mangas le sentaba un poco holgada, pero era un cambio bienvenido después de la estrechez del peto y el sujetador. En lo que al pantalón corto concernía, bastó con ajustar el elástico de la cintura y anudarlo a conciencia.

Se volteó para mirar a su compañero, quien tenía una expresión de contada satisfacción mezclada con cansancio. No era para menos: completar el ejercicio les había tomado más de una hora. Afuera, la luna continuaba su parsimonioso avance sobre la ciudad.

-Me alegro de que hayamos terminado -dijo Eddie, quitando el segundo botón de la camisa del ojal correspondiente-. ¡Estoy exhausto! Nunca pensé que bañar a alguien fuese tan complejo.

-De verdad te lo agradezco -replicó ella-. Ahora sé lo que sienten las lamias cuando mudan la piel. La mugre de cada día es cosa seria.

Abrió las alas y lo envolvió en un ¿intento? de abrazo, instalando un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La tibieza que emanaba le recordó a la señorial chimenea de la mansión familiar, única cosa que hacía la vida soportable durante los inviernos de su infancia, cuando afuera estaba todo congelado y la visiblidad era, como mucho, de dos o tres metros.

-Bueno, ahora hay que preparar un lugar para que duermas. Mi cama estará bien.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -preguntó ella mientras iban por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Eddie.

-Dormiré en el sofá. Es bastante cómodo si te mentalizas en ello.

-No, no puedo permitirlo.

-¿En serio? Considerando el tamaño de tus alas, dormir en la sala de estar sería como si estuvieras encerrada en un baúl antiguo, repleto de cintas gruesas y candados ídem. No cabes en el sofá y no te voy a hacer dormir en la mesa de centro ni mucho menos en el suelo; la idea es que estés cómoda en todo momento.

Abrió el primer cajón y sacó una camisa blanca, tan inmaculada que hasta una mísera mota de polvo en su superficie habría parecido un lamentable accidente. Del de abajo procuró un par de calcetines de seda tan azules como su nuevo traje, una muda de ropa interior y una caja en la que dormitaban plácidamente varias corbatas finas.

-Creo que mañana iremos con el toque irlandés -tomó una color esmeralda brillante, tan brillante que parecía tener un aura a su alrededor. Dejó todo encima del mueble y, por último, se hizo de un pijama gris claro.

-Bueno, ahora iré a darme una ducha.

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó Pachylene, olvidándose por un momento de las mantas y los colchones-. Así podré devolverte la mano.

El canadiense contempló, pasmado, cómo su huésped intentaba levantarse la camiseta recién puesta con sus pequeños pulgares.

-¿Ahora qué haces?

-Saca la cuenta.

-Pachylene, acabas de bañarte. No te voy a desvestir dos veces porque sí.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta recibir favores? -hizo un puchero que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría sido sumamente adorable.

-No es eso. Mis duchas nunca duran más de cinco minutos.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, pero debo declinar tu oferta -hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia el baño; lo último que escuchó la liminal fue el portazo y un eco sordo de agua corriendo. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró hondamente.

"Desearía que, para la próxima vez, abrieras los ojos".

-15/F-

-¿Así que este sofá es una cama?

-Claro. Sólo tienes que accionar esta palanca -Eddie movió un pequeño mecanismo- para aflojar el respaldo y extenderlo.

-Interesante. ¿Y qué haces con los cojines?

-Los dejo encima de la mesa. Total, no creo que le importe tenerlos encima.

Habiendo dejado atrás el pequeño incidente de la ducha compartida, ambos estaban poniendo a punto la cama donde dormiría el anfitrión. Para ello habían sacado algunas mantas desde el armario de servicio, ubicado justo frente a la puerta del baño. Una de las almohadas de la cama principal también había recibido boleto para este viaje sin escalas.

-¿Y alguna vez lo usaste antes de hoy?

-Sí. Cuando me mudé aquí, la cama que venía con el departamento era demasiado pequeña -desdobló una de las sábanas y la extendió a lo largo-, así que mandé a comprar otra. Como se demoraban un día en despacharla, la primera noche la pasé en este mismo sillón; mejor eso a dormir encogido cual pigmeo.

Se tendió encima y sintió el calor generado por la tela. "No, no puedo acostarme encima de esto; despertaría convertido en una sopa". Hizo el ademán de levantarse cuando, de repente, sintió un peso igualmente cálido encima suyo y unas alas intentando rodearle la espalda.

-¡Qué cómodo está esto!

-¡Pachylene! -exclamó Eddie-. ¿No te dije que podías dormir en mi cama?

-Sí, pero tú no estás en ella -su voz tomó un tono pícaro-. De poco sirve un compañero si no puedes pasar tiempo de calidad con él.

-¿Tu definición de "tiempo de calidad" incluye dormir?

-Dormir -enfatizó ella, con una voz sedosa- es lo más importante. Nada supera un sueño reparador.

Sintiendo que su anfitrión quería levantarse, la arpía se puso de pie.

-¿Las de tu especie siempre hacen esto?

-En efecto -hizo la transición hacia una postura más intelectual-. Somos gregarias por naturaleza, aunque algunas de nosotras se ven tentadas a revolcarse en el aislacionismo. Estar en contacto físico con amigas y familiares es la mejor forma de construir vínculos… fraternales, por supuesto.

-¿Y qué tipos de contacto usan?

-Lo típico: abrazos, tocarnos la frente o las mejillas, cuidarnos mutuamente cuando estamos enfermas, tal vez un beso en la punta de la nariz… Ya me entiendes -ahora había vuelto a su tono normal-. Pero dormir con alguien más es una muestra de plena confianza.

-Entonces ¿confías en mí?

-Totalmente. Me bastó echarte una mirada cuando estábamos en la cafetería para saber que eras el adecuado.

Volvió a estrecharlo entre sus majestuosas alas, aunque esta vez el contacto fue más largo.

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, reaccionaría igual -ambos se habían vuelto a sentar encima de la nueva sábana-. Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo solo en un país extranjero y enfocado totalmente en tu trabajo cuando tu existencia da un vuelco total. Te ves sumergido en un mundo totalmente nuevo, debes aprender rápidamente muchas reglas…

Siguió enumerando las muchas implicaciones del actual escenario como si estuviera leyendo una voluminosa enciclopedia de ciencias naturales y, cuando acabó, le dispensó a Eddie un tierno beso en la mejilla. Curiosamente, ahora no hubo rubor de por medio.

-Eres realmente perceptiva, ¿sabes?

-Sólo es uno de mis pequeños talentos -la pelirroja hinchó un poco el pecho y se puso de pie a una señal del humano-. Cuando no puedes volar, tienes tiempo para fijarte en muchas cosas. No es lo mismo ver...

-...que observar.

-¿Conoces la frase?

-Sí. Mi madre la decía hasta el cansancio cuando era pequeño. Siempre me animó a pensar de forma independiente y ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Tal como te conté antes, lo que soy ahora mismo -terminó de extender la frazada y acomodar las almohadas- se lo debo a ella.

-La extrañas, ¿verdad?

-Muchísimo; hay veces en que, cuando me levanto, desearía tenerla al frente para darle los buenos días y abrazarla.

-Bueno, siempre puedes abrazarme a mí -tras decir esto, Pachylene escondió sus mejillas detrás de sus pequeños pulgares-. No pondré como requisito que me des los buenos días.

-Gracias, querida.

Lo siguiente la sorprendió incluso más que ese nuevo apelativo: Eddie le acarició suavemente la barbilla con la punta de los dedos. Si antes ya estaba ruborizada, ahora parecía una luz de alerta máxima. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a disfrutar el delicioso momento que tanto había deseado, mostrando una sonrisa inocente y pura en sus hermosas facciones. Hasta le daba cosa pasarse el pulgar por la zona del cuello para no manchar el rastro dejado por las benditas yemas de sus dedos.

-¡Hey, Pachylene!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa…? -la voz de su compañero cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre su plácida ensoñación.

-Te he preguntado tres veces si te lavaste los dientes.

-Ehhh…

-No importa. Ven, tengo un cepillo extra en el botiquín. ¿Usas enjuague bucal?

-Hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos dormían el sueño de los justos, abrazados bajo la plácida y silenciosa oscuridad mientras un grupo de los mejores albañiles de la confianza escuchaba la campana y comenzaban a trabajar a toda máquina. La habitación principal, olvidada, lloraba sus penas en absoluto silencio, vetada de entrar en ese íntimo campo de tibieza que sus cuerpos formaban.

"Supongo que hay peores formas de terminar un día", fue lo último que cruzó por sus mentes antes de ser cubiertos por el suave manto de Morfeo.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _He aquí la razón por el cambio de rating de la historia. ¡Y vaya que me costó escribir este capítulo! Creo que habré avanzado la escena del baño hasta la mitad unas cuatro o cinco veces antes de borrarla y empezar de cero. Fueron momentos irritantes en extremo. El producto final de ese añejado múltiple (como el de un buen whisky) son las líneas que han leído, un punto tras el cual la dimensión inocente/infantil queda relegada, a mi modo de ver, a un segundo plano. Tal vez haya sido un capítulo no mucho más largo que el anterior, pero lo bueno viene en frascos pequeños. Al menos fue un buen ejercicio para probar mis habilidades descriptivas y analógicas. Para cerrar, como ya es la justa, necesaria y en extremo republicana costumbre, responderé los comentarios de mis queridos seguidores:_

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Agradezco tus palabras de apoyo y tendré en consideración los datos que me diste, principalmente porque me atrae la idea de ver cuánto puedo extender los límites del arquetipo sin llegar a romperlo. Quizás no me vaya a los rincones tan místicos de una Fénix o la Yata-Garasu, pero no descarto nada por ahora._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _La verdad, yo mismo estoy sorprendido de lo adorable que me está saliendo Pachylene como personaje. Al menos ayuda a balancear un poco la palpable ansiedad de su anfitrión. Tu comentario sobre el estereotipo del canadiense amigable no dista mucho de la realidad; la frecuencia con la que dicen "lo siento" ha sido objeto hasta de estudios sociológicos. Si me apuraras, yo lo dividiría en categorías -_ extremadamente amable _,_ muy amable _,_ amable _y_ no canadiense _; ahí se nota, en buena parte, la influencia británica en los modales. Respecto a tu postdata, no hay relación alguna entre Edward Corbett Maxon y la serie que mencionas; de hecho, nunca antes la había oído nombrar. Supongo que son las consecuencias de pasar una infancia sin televisión por cable y con más libros de los que podías devorar en tus ratos de ocio..._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Tomando una página del estupendo manual de estilo de la CIA, me limitaré a decir que no puedo confirmar ni negar lo que tú señalas._

 _Recuerden que siempre pueden dejar sus impresiones sobre esta historia, siempre que no caigan en el lado insultante ni degradante. El_ review _, después de todo, es el sueldo del autor de ocasión._

 _Se terminó el tiempo por hoy, así que ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! O como se dice en japonés, "¿cómo reaccionarías tú si una arpía bonita y amistosa te pide que la bañes?"_


	5. ¿Cita?

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Cita?**

Edward Corbett Maxon, nativo de Mississauga, abrió los ojos poco a poco, venciendo la resistencia de unos párpados que parecían estar hechos de plomo y no de piel. Lo que terminó de despertarlo fue otra cosa: el aroma a flores silvestres directamente debajo de su nariz. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con una melena rojo intenso esparcida plácidamente sobre su pecho. Tomó un momento para repasar los hechos de la noche anterior.

"Así que terminamos durmiendo juntos", se rascó la cabeza por un momento con la mano libre; la otra estaba rodeando la espalda de Pachylene. "Cuesta creer que hace un par de días era un soltero como cualquier otro viviendo en un departamento ídem. Y ahora soy el compañero de una chica monstruo".

Pensó en la arpía que dormitaba encima de él, respirando suavemente y con una expresión de placidez en su rostro. Desde el primer momento le pareció una chica decente, incluso más que decente. Su actitud inquisitiva y despierta (con toques picarescos incluidos) fue la sorpresa más agradable; tal vez podría encontrar en ella a una nueva pupila con la cual discutir de lo humano y lo divino.

¿Y el físico? Recordó una anécdota de cierto compositor famoso (¿Héctor Berlioz, quizás?) que frecuentaba y posteriormente se casó con una mujer "rubia, culta e inteligente"; a él le hubiera gustado más la denominación "inteligente, culta y rubia". Tal vez fuera un soberano cliché, pero para el canadiense lo más importante estaba en el corazón, el cerebro y los ojos, esa eterna e irredimible ventana a lo más profundo del alma.

"Ciertamente es muy bonita, pero mi rol en todo esto es ayudarle a que se integre a nuestra sociedad. Lo de ayer no fue más que una forma de construir puentes de confianza", racionalizó. "Nada más".

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero sintió que ella lo abrazaba más fuerte al tiempo que parecía murmurar algo ininteligible.

-Mmmmmhhh… Cinco minutos más, por favor.

¿Qué hora era? Había dejado su reloj de pulsera en la habitación, pero su teléfono móvil estaba ahí, casi junto al florero lleno con nada más que agua; por tercera semana consecutiva se olvidó de comprar unas cuantas rosas para hermosear el ambiente. Intentó estirar el brazo izquierdo para alcanzarlo, sin éxito; el agarre de la liminal era una tenaza implacable.

-No te vayas…

"Pues esto sí se escuchó más claro", pensó. Hizo un nuevo intento con el mismo resultado. Pachylene, sin dudas, tenía el sueño muy pesado. Ahora había comenzado a contonear todo su torso hacia la izquierda, ganando unos cuantos centímetros pero manteniéndose tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, del preciado aparato.

"Vamos, una vez más. Ya casi…"

Justo cuando creía que rozaba la armadura de plástico duro sobre la que descansaba su querido iPhone, perdió el balance y ambos fueron a parar, sin más ceremonias, a la alfombra bajo la mesa de centro. De pura suerte el canadiense no quedó con el brazo hormigueando.

-¡Ugh…! -dio un gran bostezo y luego miró a la cara a su compañero-. Eddie, ¿qué estamos haciendo en el piso de la sala?

-Buenos días, Pachylene -fue lo único que atinó a contestar-. Y para contestar a tu pregunta, te haré otra: ¿siempre te arrimas tan fuerte a la gente? Me tenías sujeto al sofá como si fueras una trampa para osos.

-Es que estabas tan agradablemente tibio que no pude resistirme -cerró un ojo y sacó la lengua a modo de picardía-. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí tan bien.

El leve asomo de molestia que había surgido dentro del anfitrión se evaporó inmediatamente. "Simplemente no puedo enfadarme con ella", se dijo.

-¿Y qué tal tú, Eddie? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Bastante bien -cogió el teléfono de la mesa y presionó el botón principal-. ¿Son las cinco y media? Bah, pensé que era más tarde. ¿Quieres desayunar? Se me fue el sueño con el golpe.

-No estaría mal -la arpía volvió a bostezar y estiró las alas majestuosamente para quitarse la modorra-. ¿A qué hora sales al trabajo habitualmente?

-A eso de las siete. Como vivo cerca, puedo darme el lujo de ir a mi propio ritmo.

Caminaron hacia la cocina y prendieron las luces. Se quedaron quietos por un momento, tratando de acostumbrarse a la brillantez que ahora se reflejaba por doquier. El piso estaba reluciente, como si nadie hubiera puesto un pie allí antes. Los platos de la noche anterior ya estaban secos.

-Veamos… -dijo el canadiense mientras abría una alacena y sacaba una licuadora-. ¿Qué sueles desayunar?

-Lo que venga está bien. Soy omnívora, como la mayoría de mis congéneres. ¿Pensabas en algo especial?

-Ya verás.

Abrió un cajón hondo del sector inferior y se hizo con unas naranjas grandes, lustrosas, de las que daban mucho jugo. Junto con el agua tónica, la fruta fresca era otra cosa que atesoraba muchísimo, puesto que la mayoría era importada y se vendía por unidad en vez de por kilogramo. ¡Qué distintas eran las cosas de esas incursiones a los mercados de Bloor o Kensington en las mañanas soleadas de domingo! Un trío de pomelos o una piña fresca costaban, dependiendo del lugar, una pequeña fortuna. Las peló con cuidado y echó los gajos uno a uno dentro del recipiente de vidrio grueso. 60 segundos a velocidad rápida fueron suficientes para convertirlos en un líquido de color naranja cremoso sobre el que flotaba una espuma esculpida con el soplido de los mismos dioses.

-Bien, esto ya está listo -dijo él, vertiendo el contenido en otro jarro de vidrio limpio y marcando casi un litro-. Ahora toca lo más especial.

Pachylene, sentada en la misma silla donde comió ayer, lo observó mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una bandeja de huevos frescos y un contenedor de plástico transparente en cuyo interior había una serie de tiras delgadas de color amarillo pálido.

-¿Vamos a comer huevos?

-¿Tienes algún problema? Estos son de gallina.

-En absoluto -acotó ella-. Aunque igual esto se ve un poco raro. Es como si una sirena comiera peces y moluscos.

-Muy cierto -ahora Eddie hacía aparecer una botella de aceite vegetal desde otra alacena-. Me pregunto si habrá sirenas en el programa de integración de las extraespecies. Si veo a Smith, le preguntaré.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Claro. ¿Ves el tercer cajón de la izquierda, justo debajo del microondas? -señaló con la mano el horno ubicado a su izquierda- Ahí están guardadas las servilletas y los cubiertos. Pon un juego para cada uno.

Mientras el crepitante aroma del aceite caliente comenzaba a inundar la cocina, Pachylene se hizo fácilmente con una bandeja de plástico en la que puso dos pares de tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas; sobre todo eso colocó las hojas de papel delgado, agradable al tacto y con motivos similares a los de esas antiguas pagodas que había visto en sus raídos libros de historia. Equilibró el peso como pudo sobre sus pulgares y caminó muy lentamente hacia la mesa, cuidando en extremo de no dejar caer nada. El chisporroteo del tocino friéndose con los suaves toques del dorado líquido despertó su apetito y la impulsó a apresurarse en dejar todo listo.

"No, tengo que colocar esto un poco más abajo".

Movió el tenedor que iba a usar algo así como un tercio de centímetro, dejándolo a la misma altura que su cuchillo. Sonrió satisfecha. Repitió el proceso con los cubiertos de su compañero.

-Eddie, ¿dónde están los platos?

-Al lado del metal. Dame un minuto y los saco.

Breves momentos después, dos piezas de vajilla blanca descansaban mansamente sobre la mesa. Siguieron los vasos y una panera con rebanadas de molde tostado. Parecía una postal de catálogo de restaurantes.

-¿Prefieres los huevos fritos o revueltos?

-Como los comas tú.

La carne ya estaba casi lista, soltando ese delicioso aroma de ambrosía que volvía locos a millones de este lado del Ecuador. Tres huevos vieron rota su delgada cáscara y comenzaron a fusionarse con los buenos golpes de la cuchara sopera, sus vivos amarillos y blancos revelando el sabor oculto en los confines de las albúminas.

-¡Listo! ¡A comer!

Ahora la sartén con el tocino y la paila con los huevos se unieron en la mesa al resto de las delicias mañaneras. Era para hacerse agua la boca. Maxon sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja y procuró una bombilla para su compañera; a los platos fueron a parar sendas porciones de proteínas aromáticas.

Cortó el tocino en trozos pequeños y los revolvió con el huevo. Ya le había ayudado a comer la cena anoche, así que esto no le causó ni la más mínima incomodidad.

-Espero que te guste. No suelo preparar esta combinación muy a menudo.

Ella abrió la boca y recibió la primera porción. Masticó tentativamente y, en ese momento, una explosión nuclear de sabor invadió su paladar. Si anoche casi llegó al cielo con la ducha, esta fue la llave que abrió la última puerta.

-¿Y bien?

-Quiero que me expliques algo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? -se saboreó con satisfacción- ¡Esto está delicioso, sobre todo el tocino!

-Gracias. ¿Alguna vez lo probaste cuando vivías en Okutama?

-El día en que llegué a Tokio, Smith me llevó a una de estas cafeterías alternativas para desayunar. Ahí lo servían frito, aunque no se parecía en nada a este. ¿Qué tiene?

-Este es el mundialmente famoso _Canadian Bacon_ -respondió tras servirse un bocado de su propio plato y tomar un sorbito de jugo-. Es igual al tocino americano, pero curas la carne con sal y luego la pasas por harina de maíz para conservarla. Tengo entendido que la receta original era con guisantes amarillos, pero la harina comenzó a usarse a mediados de los años cuarenta.

-Por eso es que tiene un sabor tan distintivo -razonó la liminal-. Dame otra porción, ¿vale?

Y así se fue la siguiente media hora, en la que conversaron de cosas triviales entre bocado y bocado, entre sorbo y sorbo, entre risas y risas. A las 6:15, todo estaba lavado y descansando cómodamente sobre el secador. El aroma a fritura se había ido por la ventana abierta como un amante rechazado; tal vez sus partículas podrían alegrarle el día a alguien más.

-Bien, ahora es hora de ponerme en marcha -dijo él mientras ambos salían de la cocina-. El tiempo no espera a nadie y no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.

-¿Eso significa otro baño?

-Por supuesto. Pero no te metas ideas raras en la cabeza, ¿eh? Esto no es más que una simple ducha y ya está. Ya conozco el camino, así que no habrá demoras.

Pachylene vio, ante el tono de su compañero, que sería inútil insistir.

-Está bien, pero me compensarás algún día por todas estas brevedades. Iré a buscar mi ropa.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, ambos ya estaban vestidos y listos para lanzarse a la aventura de una nueva jornada. Ella, al igual que ayer, se había bañado primero, aunque esta experiencia no se pareció en nada a la de la noche anterior; nada de pausas ni roces involuntarios. Sabias fueron las palabras que escuchó decir a la matriarca de su aldea cuando era niña: "el efecto secundario de la prisa es matar todas las sensaciones que valen la pena". Ella recurrió a la única opción que le quedaba: el conjunto negro con vivos plateados que resaltaba aún más que el otro, si cabe, dándole a la pelirroja un aire imponente.

"Claro que soy yo el que está más deslumbrado de todos", pensó Eddie mientras terminaba de ajustarse la corbata frente al espejo tras lavarse los dientes.

-Te ves muy bien -acotó ella-. Al menos es una diferencia respecto de la avalancha de trajes grises y negros que vi durante la semana pasada.

-En eso tienes mucha razón. Tengo la suerte de que la compañía para la que trabajo es un poco más rupturista. No permitirá polos, pero al menos promueve una vestimenta algo más festiva en lo que respecta a colores. Y hablando de eso… -tomó el maletín de encima de la cómoda de su habitación y depositó en él una serie de documentos arrancados del escritorio-. No tengo con quién dejarte; Smith debe estar hasta las cejas de trabajo o metida hasta las orejas en quién sabe qué entuerto. Tal vez pueda escaparme un rato a la hora de almuerzo para venir a verte, pero mi turno acaba, con suerte, a las seis de la tarde.

-No te preocupes, Eddie -Pachylene le sonrió-. Como especie, hay una regla que respetamos siempre: debes entender la situación de tu compañero y hacer sacrificios. Además, recuerda lo que prometiste: llevarme de compras mañana -movió su "mano" derecha para enfatizar-. Ya encontraré alguna entretención hasta que vuelvas.

-¿De verdad?

-Cuenta con ello.

Ambos se volvieron a fundir en un largo abrazo, como queriendo empaparse de la esencia del otro hasta la noche.

-Gracias -el canadiense le dio un beso en la frente, causando que la arpía se pusiera tan roja como su propia cabellera-. No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima.

-No… no es nada.

El ruido del timbre cortó de golpe cualquier atmósfera de cercanía que hubiera podido formarse tras esta escena. Ambos se miraron a los ojos pensando exactamente la misma cosa.

"¿Quién será a estas horas?"

-16/F-

Kurusu salió de la alacena junto a la escalera, meditando cada movimiento y con todos sus sentidos en guardia. Fue una suerte que a ninguna de las chicas se le ocurriera buscarlo ahí, aunque el más sorprendido era él mismo: nunca pensó que podría haber entrado en primer lugar, considerando que ahí se guardaban cosas bastante frágiles. Tal vez el momento más tenso fue cuando abrió tentativamente la puerta; la traicionera crepitación de las bisagras antiguas o de un objeto delicado cayendo al piso flotante alertaría a cualquiera de su presencia en medio del silencio mañanero.

Desde su primer episodio con la luna llena que no pasaba un susto tan grande. Si ya mantener a raya en aquella ocasión a Miia, Papi y Cerea fue complicado, añadir a Suu, Mero y Rachnee a la ecuación sólo aumentó los problemas. Durante esos eternos minutos salpicados de luz plateada, se sintió como una gacela solitaria huyendo de una manada de leonas feroces y hambrientas. Entre el esfuerzo físico, los tropezones y las vueltas bruscas para salvar su vida, su cuerpo le dolía al punto de que hasta los pensamientos más simples pedían anestesia.

"Tengo que pensar en algo para que la próxima vez no me maten", se dijo. "Tal vez podría mezclar uno de esos somníferos que usa Smith con la comida. Emborracharlas con alcohol o cafeína tampoco es mala idea. Y si se quedan dormidas en la mesa, no importa. Prefiero dejar la cocina como una patena en vez de endeudarme de por vida para reconstruir la casa entera".

Caminó de puntillas a su habitación. Necesitaba darse una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Pasó por el arco que llevaba a la sala de estar y ahí las encontró: exhaustas, totalmente vaciadas de cualquier asomo de lujuria y apiladas como sacos de arena para capear una inundación. El espectáculo era un amasijo de colores, tamaños, manos, colas, alas, aletas y patas cubierto por una espesa capa de sueño. Morfeo había hecho, sin dudas, un buen trabajo en esta casa. Le agradeció en silencio antes de continuar su camino.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, mortal?

La voz casi le hizo pegar un grito que habría despertado a todo el vecindario. Se volteó y sintió una sacudida fuerte debido a lo brusco del movimiento y la tiranía del ácido láctico. Ahí estaba, tan impasible como siempre, la eterna Lala.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto! -exclamó Kimihito-. Por favor, no hagas las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son.

-Los asuntos terrenales de esta calaña no me conciernen; son demasiado indignos para siquiera constar en los anales de la historia de siempre -replicó la Dullahan con voz pétrea-. Y es una lástima que la bacanal de anoche se desaprovechara: era una oportunidad perfecta para llevarme tu alma al inframundo.

El muchacho la miró con el rostro desencajado. ¿Aún seguía con esa idea?

-No estarás hablando en serio...

-Al contrario, mortal. Hablo muy en serio. Tú, al igual que todas las mentes inferiores a lo largo de eones -señaló el montón donde estaban las otras liminales-, siempre estarán demasiado lejos de siquiera aspirar a comprender las verdaderas implicancias de mi trabajo. Una Dullahan puede esperar, meses, años, décadas o siglos; no importa. Lo único que cuenta...

La peliblanca dejó a un lado su icónica guadaña, apoyándola contra la pared sin hacer el más mínimo asomo de ruido. Se acercó a Kurusu hasta dejar su rostro a un par de centímetros de distancia. El muchacho simplemente respiraba de forma inquieta, aún sin comprender totalmente de qué iba todo esto.

-...es cumplir la misión.

Lala se empinó y pegó sus labios contra los del sorprendido ícono del programa de las extraespecies. Fue un beso breve, tibio, repleto de deseo y de reflejos tan antiguos como el mismo universo. En medio de la enorme sorpresa, Kurusu pudo ver que los ojos dorados de la Dullahan brillaban de forma especial, casi como estrellas en medio de un vacío opaco y silencioso al nivel de un mausoleo. Ambos se ruborizaron, aunque en ella se notó mucho más debido a lo pálido de su complexión.

-Te lo diré sólo una vez, mortal: eres mío -recalcó ella-. Cuanto antes lo aceptes y pongas fin a las patéticas ilusiones de las demás, mejor para los dos.

Antes de que el anfitrión consiguiera articular una simple palabra de respuesta, Lala le guiñó un ojo, cogió su arma y se deslizó hacia el final del pasillo tras haber plantado la semilla de la duda, peligrosa como ella sola, en su mente. Por un momento él se quedó quieto, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la escena recién terminada.

-17/F-

-¡Buenos días! -la voz melodiosa de Kuroko Smith fue lo primero que entró a la casa por el espacio de la puerta abierta-. Veo que no me equivoqué al venir temprano -señaló al ver a Eddie vestido de punta en blanco y con el maletín en su mano derecha-. Aquí tienes tu copia de los documentos que estampé ayer.

Le entregó al canadiense un grueso fajo de hojas tamaño A4 con el timbre respectivo y una nota en la esquina superior derecha de la primera página que decía "copia legalizada y equivalente al original para todos los efectos. Resolución M24-6506/8". Las tenues manchas blancas en las líneas de ciertos caracteres evidenciaban que no había sido escrita con lápiz. Esto era obra de un timbre, uno que no había sido estampado demasiado fuerte.

-¿Puedo entrar? -preguntó la pelinegra-. Espero que les haya quedado algo del desayuno, porque tengo un hambre de los mil diablos.

-Espera un minuto -acotó él-. Agradezco que me hayas traído estos papeles, pero me temo que no puedes quedarte. Ahora mismo debo partir a la oficina y no tengo tiempo para charlar.

-Además -ahora Pachylene se había metido en la conversación, moviendo su ala derecha a modo de saludo-, terminamos de desayunar hace casi una hora. No quedó nada; todo estaba demasiado bueno.

-¿Qué tal estás, querida? -mencionó la agente-. ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

-No me puedo quejar. El sofá, eso sí, es un poco incómodo.

-¿Dormiste en el sofá? -Smith ahora miraba fijamente al de la corbata verde esmeralda con expresión de desagrado y reproche.

-Lo correcto sería decir "dormimos", Smith.

-Qué interesante... -ahora la agente había pasado a una expresión pícara, dejando en el espejo retrovisor cualquier asomo de enfado-. Me pregunto si la cosa habrá pasado a alturas mayores -el énfasis aterciopelado en esta última palabra le puso la piel de gallina al anfitrión.

-No te pases películas sin sentido -replicó Eddie de forma categórica, haciendo ademanes de que iba a cerrar la puerta-. Yo era quien iba a dormir en la sala, pero Pachylene insistió en pernoctar conmigo porque, según sus propios preceptos, eso es lo que hacen los compañeros.

-Como ya te dije antes -expresó la liminal-, no me puedo quejar. Y pierde cuidado, que Eddie no hizo nada calificable como reprochable, deportable o penalmente castigable.

-Ya la escuchaste. Y permíteme darte un consejo: trata de controlar un poco esa imaginación demasiado fértil que pareces tener. Vivirás más tiempo.

Smith, al verse acorralada, decidió cambiar el tema a algo un poco más mundano.

-Supongo que al menos tendrás una taza de café caliente...

-En esta casa no se toma café -Eddie estaba comenzando a impacientarse debido al tono indolente de la pelinegra-. Sólo té negro, agua tónica, jugos de fruta y, cuando la ocasión lo amerita, sidra sin alcohol.

-¿Sidra?

-No estoy diciendo que haya una botella de sidra asturiana sin abrir por las inmediaciones en este preciso momento -le guiñó un ojo a Pachylene sin que la pelinegra lo notara; ella se limitó a asentir y hacer un gesto con el ala izquierda.

-Mantienes bien este sitio -ahora ella se había movido hacia la sala de estar-. Decoración un poco simplona, pero efectiva. Muebles toscos y prácticos. Una alfombra sin grandes detalles clásicos -enumeró conforme iba dando pasos firmes- Y supongo que aquí es donde ambos -señaló el sofá, puesto de nuevo en su posición original y con los cojines en perfecto orden- "se conocieron mejor".

-Insisto: deja de pasarte películas. Esto no es uno de esas historietas escritas por adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y demasiado tiempo libre.

-Relájate, ¿quieres? No tenía idea de que fueras tan sensible.

-Esto no se trata de sensibilidad, Smith, sino de respetar el espacio personal de otros. Excluyendo lo estrictamente relacionado con tu trabajo, lo que pase dentro de esta casa no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Está claro o hay que explicártelo con manzanitas? -preguntó la liminal, causando que a la agente de MON casi se le cayeran las gafas de sol de la impresión.

-Para que ambos sepan, esto sí tiene que ver con mi trabajo -se puso seria y colocó sus manos en su cintura-. Dentro de mis facultades está el monitorear periódicamente a las familias que me han asignado para verificar que ninguna de las reglas primordiales ha sido violada.

-Pues aquí no encontrarás a ningún violador -replicó Pachylene-. Para que sepas, Eddie me ha tratado maravillosamente hasta ahora. Me preparó la cena, me prestó ropa para dormir, me bañó y...

-¿Te bañó? -Smith volvió a poner ese semblante de diablilla-. Vaya, vaya, vaya, señor Maxon. Creo que mi primera impresión de ti estaba equivocada; parecías mucho más conservador cuando nos encontramos ayer por la tarde.

Justo cuando el aludido iba a hacer uso de su derecho a réplica, el fuerte sonido de un _ring-ring_ hizo eco por toda la estancia. Agradeciendo esa válvula de escape, se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo derecho y contestó.

-Maxon.

-Ah, viejo. Suerte que te encontré -respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Dónde vienes?

-Todavía no he salido de casa, Shinya. ¿Qué sucede? Usualmente no me llamas si no es por algo importante.

-Es que esto sí es importante... y húmedo.

-¿Húmedo?

El cambio de expresión en la cara del canadiense llamó la atención de ambas. Esos segundos en los que la respuesta se transmitió al auricular parecieron eternos.

-¿Cómo es eso de que el subterráneo se inundó? -dijo sorprendido.

-Parece que dos de las tuberías principales que pasan por ahí estallaron debido a una súbita alza de presión. Todo el piso inferior está bajo casi dos metros de agua. Yuka me contó que los bomberos ya vienen en camino para drenar todo. Mientras tanto, estamos todos aquí, en la calle.

El sempiterno ruido de coches pasando y curiosos vociferando ante el espectáculo llegó rápidamente a oídos de Maxon.

-¿Y las cámaras de seguridad todavía funcionan?

-Por ahora, sí. Pero en lo que respecta a los ascensores, los motores están en clases express de buceo, así como la mayor parte del arsenal de baja importancia. No tenemos acceso a los pisos donde están nuestras oficinas. Es una escena dantesca, como dirían los periodistas locales.

-Qué grandísimo desastre...

-Por suerte nada de eso debía ser entregado antes de diciembre, así que tendremos tiempo de reponer el inventario a tiempo, siempre y cuando asumamos las pérdidas -acotó Shinya.

-Todo dependerá de lo que diga tu padre. ¿Ya lo llamaste?

-Fue el primero en enterarse. Si no le dio un ataque al corazón fue de puro milagro; ha estado muy delicado de salud últimamente y los rumores corren como pólvora en las capas superiores -bufó como muestra de decepción-. Para peor, volvió a pelearse con mi madre hace un par de días.

-¿Va para allá?

-Le tomó un rato reponerse de la impresión, pero creo que llegará en cualquier momento. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Mayumi; hablé con ella antes de llamarte a ti.

-Entendido. Me apersonaré enseguida.

-Mejor no lo hagas, viejo. Con todo el tumulto que hay aquí, nunca llegarías a pasar entre la multitud. Si surge alguna novedad, te llamaré.

-Gracias, Shinya. Te debo una.

-Ningún problema. Hasta más rato.

Eddie cortó la llamada, tratando de procesar todo lo que le había contado su colega. Se sentó en el sillón pequeño, cubierto por fundas blancas y doradas que evocaban a la antigua Roma. Bajó la cabeza un momento y, cuando la levantó, vio que Pachylene y Smith lo miraban con preocupación.

-Veo que la cosa no pinta bien -dijo la agente.

El canadiense hizo un breve relato de los hechos.

-Lo peor es que, a estas alturas, nadie sabe cuándo el edificio volverá a estar operativo. Tendrán que drenar el subterráneo, sacar todo el lodo, lavar y repintar las paredes, reemplazar los motores de los ascensores, reparar las tuberías y las válvulas, restaurar el suministro de agua... Y eso sólo para empezar. El asunto es que como la empresa para la que trabajo arrienda la oficina, los gastos comunes van a subir hasta los límites de la atmósfera.

-¿En qué piso trabajas, Eddie? -preguntó Pachylene.

-En el 24, a un tiro de piedra de la azotea. Incluso si hubiera una fuente fiable de agua potable, imagínate lo que sería subir y bajar tantas escaleras cada día.

-Ahora es cuando odio el no poder volar -replicó la arpía, mirándose el busto por una fracción de segundo-. Si fuera capaz, podría llevarte hasta arriba las veces que quisieras.

-Gracias, pero sería poco práctico. Tú no eres una sirvienta sino una huésped. Eres mi responsabilidad -señaló solemne, causando que su compañera se sonrojara.

Smith se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante lo tierno de la escena. "Estos dos realmente se complementan bien", pensó. "No me equivoqué al apostar por ti, Maxon".

-¿Dónde está el edificio de marras? -inquirió la chica de gafas.

-A unas cinco o seis calles de aquí. Es de color blanco invierno, tiene una gigantografía de Softbank en la azotea y está frente a una doble parada de autobús. ¿Te suena?

-He cruzado muchas veces por ahí. Quién hubiera imaginado que pasamos tantas veces delante del otro sin siquiera notarlo...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento ante la contemplación de Smith. Eddie pensó que, si ponía algo de empeño, podía hilvanar ideas bastante más profundas y menos morbosas.

-El asunto, señoritas, es que no puedo ir a trabajar hasta nuevo aviso y eso resulta crítico, al menos hasta que sepa qué plan de contingencia tomará la empresa.

-Mira el lado positivo -dijo la liminal-. Esto son como unas vacaciones inesperadas. Y -tomó aire- se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea.

-¿Una idea?

-¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas que íbamos a ir mañana a comprar algo de ropa para mí? ¿Por qué no vamos hoy y así podemos hacer algo distinto mañana?

-Es un estupendo plan -acotó Smith con esa voz sedosa tan característica-. Yo que tú, Eddie, tomaría ese camino; la vida no es para andar de traje y corbata todo el tiempo.

-Y pensar que me esmeré tanto en cepillarlo anoche...

-Venga, no te quejes. Es una estupenda oportunidad para que ambos, como compañeros, se conozcan mejor.

Pachylene asintió con ganas y se arrimó a su anfitrión para convencerlo. La tibieza que emanaba de su cuerpo se sentía sumamente agradable al tacto. En su conciencia, el monigote blanco le susurraba que aceptara. "El día estaba precioso afuera y pasarlo adentro era nada menos que un crimen", argumentó. Del azul no había ni rastros; tal vez seguía atrincherado en el rincón más frío y oscuro, rodeado de libros escritos en lenguas olvidadas hace siglos. Quizás andaba contándole sus penas al viejo Ozma.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que perder. Iré a cambiarme de ropa.

-¡Viva! -exclamó la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla más otro abrazo y, acto seguido, reaccionando como una niña que por fin obtiene un boleto a su parque de diversiones favorito-. ¡Eddie y yo vamos a salir, a salir, a salir...!

-No sabes la envidia que te tengo -Smith le tocó el hombro al canadiense, que se había puesto de pie-. ¡Lo que daría yo por un día libre...! Pero supongo que no es bueno llorar sobre la leche derramada -se encogió de hombros-. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme. Tengo otras familias a las que visitar antes de llegar a la oficina.

-Gracias por venir, Smith -le estrechó la mano para firmar la paz-. Y perdona por la reacción de hace un rato; todavía me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto.

-No te preocupes. Me daré por pagada si tu paseo con Pachylene es un éxito.

Movió la mano a modo de despedida y salió presurosa por la puerta, dejándolo con un agradable sabor de boca. Ahora, sin embargo, la prioridad era otra: cambiar de planes y flexibilizar un poco la billetera. Lo de las sirenas podía quedar para otra oportunidad.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Ya sé lo que están pensando ahora mismo._ ¿Lala enamorada hasta la punta de la guadaña de Kimihito? Claro, y las células T asesinas pueden resolver ecuaciones de tercer grado, logaritmos neperianos y quién sabe qué más. _Hasta cierto punto tienen razón; por eso es que estoy ahora mismo junto a una voluminosa mesa para esconderme por si empiezan a tirarme cosas ardiendo. En todo caso, el universo de_ Monster Musume _es un lugar donde las reglas preconcebidas van a morir, así que decidí arriesgarme añadiendo esta nueva trama a la historia. Volviendo a nuestra inusual pareja de compañeros, no puede existir mejor comienzo de día que unas buenas vacaciones caídas del cielo tras un no menos importante desayuno; le estoy cogiendo un gusto especial a desmenuzar situaciones cotidianas para palpar los detalles más nimios (recuerden que el diablo, según el viejo y conocido refrán, reside en ellos), tal como lo hacía Thornley Colton, el detective ciego, en sus interesantes casos. Dicho esto, vamos a ver qué comentarios nos han llegado a través del monigote cartero._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Sobra decir que Maxon se salvó de una buena. Suerte para él que Pachylene tiene un tren de pensamiento único en su clase; diría que es 85% autocontrol y 15% ejercicio, con un margen de error de entre tres y cinco puntos, como el de las encuestas de opinión pública tan de boga en estos días. ¿Se emparejarán esas cifras más adelante? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Muy al principio, cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo, pensé en homologarlo a una operación al cerebro, pero desistí debido a que la idea de una lobotomía accidental no me causaba nada de gracia._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _No tengo autoridad alguna para condenarte por ser misántropo, así que despreocúpate. Total, si hay algo que sobra en los mares de Internet son las rarezas. Respecto al cambio de rating, sólo diré que nunca llueve a gusto de todos. En lo personal, tiendo a ver más las cosas desde el punto de vista del pensamiento antes que de las acciones y lo concibo como una puerta que se ha cerrado a mis espaldas. Si navegar por este nuevo camino resulta, genial. Y si no, mala suerte. Ya comencé esta historia y no pienso dejar piedras sin voltear. Sobre tu postdata, no acostumbro a dar spoilers de forma tan evidente, así que sólo te queda armarte de paciencia. A todo esto, aléjate de Meroune Lorelei por el bien de tu sanidad mental y tu presión arterial; si los síntomas persisten, toma un Tranquimazol dos veces al día. Este universo ya tiene suficientes seres obsesionados por las tragedias de marca mayor y no caben más._

 _Por hoy ando corto de tiempo, así que ¡hasta otra y sigan alimentando al buzón! O como se dice en japonés, "¿te parece si vamos a comer algo? Es que la sola mención de ese tocino frito me despertó el hambre con ganas"._


	6. Espejos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 6: Espejos**

Hombre y arpía, como buenos compañeros, caminaban lado a lado entre la multitud que siempre frecuentaba las calles de Ginza. El reloj apenas había dejado atrás las ocho de la mañana y ambos se encontraban de buen ánimo luego de superar el malentendido post-desayuno. La presencia de Pachylene atrajo las miradas de varios curiosos; no pocos aprovecharon la ocasión de fotografiarla como si fuera una fenómeno circense. A ella, sin embargo, poco le importó: estaba compartiendo tiempo de calidad con Eddie y, al lado de eso, todo lo demás era secundario.

El mismo canadiense comenzó a fijarse en la presencia de otras liminales, quienes acompañaban a sus respectivos anfitriones en las tareas de rigor. Algunas charlaban, otras trabajaban y el resto simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar de las primeras horas de un viernes con estupendo clima, antesala de las escapadas a los bares de karaoke, restaurantes, salones de billar, parques y costaneras. Al vuelo distinguió a una centauro, dos lamias, otra que tenía facciones similares a las de un perro o un lobo (no podía acordarse en ese momento del nombre específico) y la más curiosa de todas estaba sentada plácidamente a la sombra; tenía aspecto de una gelatina de fresa, marcado por un rosa vívido y una expresión apacible en su rostro. Un hombre le entregó una botella de agua mineral y ella sonrió como una chica que recibió el regalo perfecto para su cumpleaños. Se le veía feliz.

-¿Sabes, Pachylene? Nunca pensé que veríamos a tantas chicas monstruo sólo en este rincón de la ciudad. Me hace pensar cómo nunca me fijé en ellas antes.

-Yo estoy igualmente sorprendida -replicó ella-. El solo hecho de estar en esta gran urbe ya es una experiencia que te cambia la vida, especialmente cuando vienes de un pueblo en las montañas. Cuéntame una cosa -se movió un poco a la derecha para aprovechar la sombra proyectada por un gran edificio-: ¿el lugar donde naciste es tan grande como Tokio?

-Oh, no. Mississauga sólo es un suburbio muy tranquilo y con vistas preciosas al Lago Ontario. Urbanísticamente hablando, es una localidad dormitorio, alejada del mundanal ruido del centro. Fue una ciudad independiente hasta 1964, año en que fue anexionada al área mayor de Toronto.

-¿Vivías cerca del lago?

-A un par de calles. Mi época favorita del año era cuando se congelaba en invierno, suspendían las clases por la nieve y todos los niños del barrio íbamos a patinar en sus cercanías. Eran buenos tiempos, sí. Lo primero que hacía al llegar de la escuela era terminar los deberes y después me dirigía a la pista más cercana. Puede decirse que vivía encima de las cuchillas.

-Me gustaría que me enseñaras a patinar -dijo ella, risueña-. ¿Crees que alguna de estas tiendas venda patines para arpías?

-Quién sabe. Preguntar es gratis, como dicen por ahí.

Entraron a otra concurrida calle llena de escaparates. La presencia de extraespecies se incrementó; varias estaban de promotoras pregonando las bondades de sus respectivas tiendas. Un vistazo rápido al área daba a entender que la venta de ropa era el fuerte.

-Mira, aquí hay algo interesante.

Pachylene apuntó con su ala derecha a un letrero enorme escrito con lo que parecía ser la paleta cromática completa de una caja de crayones.

 _Ropa y accesorios para humanos y extraespecies_

 _No importa cuál sea tu especie; aquí tenemos lo que necesitas_

 _Precios conversables_

Asumiendo que era una opción tan buena como cualquier otra, decidieron cruzar el umbral y entrar. La estancia era bastante grande, de forma rectangular y con unos 20 metros de fondo por 10 de ancho. Una serie de enormes colgadores de ropa agrupados ordenadamente en bloques hacían de pasillos, bajo los cuales se extendía una alfombra azul marino limpia y compacta. Las paredes eran muy similares a la crema de una tarta casera de limón y naranja. Luces halógenas iluminaban el techo en grupos circulares de seis y siete y dos aparatos de aire acondicionado proveían una agradable brisa.

-Bienvenidos a mi tienda -escucharon la voz de la dependienta-. Son mis primeros clientes del día, así que siéntanse libres de mirar, probar y comprar todo lo que quieran.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos de ver que dicha dependienta era una liminal hecha y derecha. Parecía una centauro a primera vista, pero tenía varios toques diferentes. Su cabellera era de un rubio platinado y encerraba un rostro de expresión plácida y amable, poseedora de un aura mágica que sería capaz de amansar hasta a la fiera más despiadada. Los ojos eran de un azul limpio y profundo y sus facciones parecían las de un ángel. Llevaba una especie de tiara plateada con un pequeño rubí en su centro y cubría su torso con un peto holgado del mismo color. No usaba collares ni maquillaje. La sección inferior estaba cubierta por una capa negra tan compacta como la misma alfombra, haciendo las veces de falda. Y el detalle más notable estaba en la frente: un cuerno entre sus ojos que, en otras circunstancias, habría sido un arma mortífera.

"Una unicornio", se dijeron ambos. "Realmente son tan bonitas como dicen".

-Gracias, señorita... -el canadiense dudó un momento-. Verá usted, necesito algunas cosas para el armario de mi amiga -señaló a Pachylene, quien hizo una leve reverencia ante la majestuosidad de su contraparte- pero nunca he comprado ropa de mujer en mi vida.

-¡Ah, un primerizo! -la unicornio les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa de 10,000 watts de potencia-. En ese caso, permítanme ofrecerles mi paquete especial para estas ocasiones. ¿De cuánta cantidad de ropa estamos hablando?

-Llegué hace muy poco a la ciudad y me traje lo mínimo indispensable -acotó la pelirroja-. Necesito, por lo tanto, un poco de todo: pijamas, ropa interior, tenidas para invierno y verano...

-¡Espléndido, espléndido! ¿Eres una arpía, verdad? Acompáñame: tengo toda una gama de cosas para que te pruebes. Incluso -pausó para mirar la complexión de la chica alada durante un momento- hay otras tenidas que podría adaptar para ti.

Le hizo una señal con la grácil mano para que la siguiera.

-Trataré de no demorarme mucho, Eddie. ¿No te importa esperar?

-Para nada. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto -le guiñó el ojo.

Pachylene se sonrojó por un momento y luego siguió a la majestuosa unicornio de un extremo a otro de la tienda; esta última se detenía en cada colgador e iba colocando ciertas prendas en una gran canasta de plástico. A veces, se devolvía y las cambiaba por otras mientras hablaba consigo misma. Estuvieron así durante casi diez minutos hasta que ambas desaparecieron por una cortina amplia del mismo color que la alfombra y en cuya parte superior había un letrero que ponía "probadores".

Eddie no tenía muchas ganas de meterse en el intrincado mundo de las hechuras, dobladillos y texturas de hilo, así que se sentó en un taburete de cuero al lado de un espejo y ubicado en un ángulo de 45 grados respecto de la caja registradora. Sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón deportivo gris oscuro el primer folleto que le había entregado ayer Smith; el libro se había quedado en casa por ser demasiado voluminoso para andarlo trayendo sin causar molestias. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces para ajustar su vista a la luz del local y comenzó a leer detenidamente.

 _Decálogo de convivencia entre humanos y extraespecies_

 _Versión corregida y actualizada al 10 de junio de 2016_

 _1.- Los humanos y las extraespecies nacen libres e iguales en dignidad, derechos, deberes y consideraciones ante la ley._

 _2.- Todos los miembros de las extraespecies tienen derecho a un nombre y una nacionalidad. También tienen derecho al libre tránsito entre países según los convenios diplomáticos actualmente vigentes._

 _3.- Es obligación de humanos y extraespecies el priorizar la mantención de relaciones amistosas y facilitar el intercambio comercial, cultural, tecnológico y de capital humano/monstruoso._

 _4.- La familia anfitriona debe asegurar la integración fluida y efectiva de su huésped a los usos y costumbres frecuentes del país en que reside._

 _5.- Ningún humano puede causar daño físico, psicológico, moral o económico a una extraespecie, y viceversa._

 _6.- Es exclusiva responsabilidad del anfitrión asegurar que su huésped esté siempre en buenas condiciones de salud, vestido, educación y alimentación, considerando las limitaciones propias de cada extraespecie. Por su lado, las extraespecies deben ser elementos proactivos dentro de sus familias._

 _7.- Las extraespecies pueden formar parte de la fuerza de trabajo por sus propios méritos, asumiendo las responsabilidades propias de las tareas que deban desempeñar y aceptando ser evaluadas de forma periódica. Tienen derecho, además, a percibir un sueldo, a atenderse en el sistema de salud (ya sea público o privado) y recibir una pensión tras cumplir la edad de jubilación._

 _8.- Las extraespecies tienen libertad de culto, reunión, expresión, asociación y derecho de propiedad según lo establecido en la Constitución._

 _9.- El contacto sexual entre humanos y extraespecies está terminantemente prohibido bajo cualquier circunstancia, a menos que la relación sea debidamente formalizada mediante matrimonio o convivencia certificada en los tribunales civiles._

 _10.- Cualquier violación de los preceptos anteriormente mencionados será perseguida hasta el máximo límite posible que señalen la Constitución y las leyes vigentes._

-Si tuviera que aventurarme a tirar un cabo de análisis -le dijo a nadie en particular; sólo las oleadas de ropa lo rodeaban silenciosamente-, diría que la séptima y la novena fueron, en ese orden, las de creación o modificación más reciente. Cualquiera tiene derecho a trabajar y ganarse la vida honradamente, pero formalizar la convivencia o el matrimonio es algo mucho más complejo... y costoso.

Recordó aquellas conversaciones con sus amigos de la universidad en las que siempre lo sacaban al pizarrón por no tener novia ni intentar siquiera ahondar un poco en las lides amorosas. "¿Están locos?", era lo que decía siempre. "¿Tienen idea de lo que cuesta armar una ceremonia nupcial decente? Si tuviera ese dinero, preferiría irme de viaje a Hong Kong u otro lugar de por allá".

Qué irónico. Había caído precisamente en esta zona del mapa para escapar de todo ello y ahora tenía bajo su cuidado a una chica únicamente hermosa. Muchas mujeres en el mundo podían encajar dentro de los llamados "cánones" de belleza, pero las liminales podían redefinir completamente el concepto si se les daba el tiempo y el espacio para ello.

"Aún así, lo detallado de varios puntos de este decálogo evidencian que la convivencia entre ambos mundos todavía es algo sensible", volvió a razonar. "Bastaría una pequeña chispa en el lugar equivocado para generar un infierno y el consiguiente corte de relaciones. Sólo espero no ser yo quien la cause..."

Suspiró. Pachylene seguía entretenida con la dependienta más allá de la frontera impasable que representaba la cortina azul. Se tentó a no sacar el teléfono ni mirarse la muñeca para ver la hora. Releyó el decálogo y puso toda su atención en la novena norma.

 _El contacto sexual entre humanos y extraespecies está terminantemente prohibido._

Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza para sacarse las dudas. Nada de lo que pasó anoche entraba ni remotamente en dicha dimensión. Sólo la había ayudado a bañarse, ponerse el pijama y, aunque no estaba en el plan original, había compartido una cama con ella a pesar de todas las dudas. Ni siquiera había tocado una parte, digamos, comprometedora, manteniendo siempre su brazo derecho justo por debajo del nacimiento de sus alas. Por su lado, ella sólo había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho y correspondido el contacto con el ala izquierda; ni siquiera se había quejado del peso o de cualquier hormigueo evidenciando la interrupción del flujo sanguíneo a los músculos.

Dudar. Toda la tarde de ayer había sido un estudio de caso sobre caminos que se bifurcaban en forma de Y. ¿La aceptas en tu casa o no? ¿Le ayudas a resolver sus problemas o no? ¿La acoges en tu lecho o no, más allá de que nunca hayas tenido esa clase de contacto con alguien más en la memoria reciente? Ninguna de estas preguntas podría tener una respuesta correcta o incorrecta; todo dependía del punto de vista y de las experiencias previas. De cualquier modo, había elegido sus opciones y, al dar el primer paso en cada nueva calle, una puerta de cristal aparecía de la nada para cerrarse categóricamente detrás de él.

"Estoy convencido de que no he hecho nada malo", pensó, volviendo a suspirar. "Pero si llego a fallarle, nunca podría perdonármelo".

Un envión de determinación entró como un huracán en su conciencia, barriendo los malos pensamientos cual dientes de león y dispersando las esporas fuera de los límites concebibles. Se puso de pie y miró fijamente a su propio reflejo en el espejo cercano; este se veía con una expresión de ¿miedo? O tal vez era simple cobardía. Sintió un leve peso en ambas manos.

-Vete -espetó-. Si a la cuenta de tres sigues ahí, ya te enterarás. Uno...

La figura se quedó quieta, aunque parecía titubear.

-Dos...

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una vista fascinante: sus manos sostenían sendos cuchillos Fairbairn-Sykes, ejemplares soberbios de las armas blancas modernas. Sus hojas eran tan negras como el mango y parecían despedir un aroma tan dulce como peligroso; sin duda se trataba de alguna clase de veneno.

-¡Tres! ¡Hasta nunca!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hundió las cuchillas hasta la empuñadura en el corazón y estómago de su propia imagen. El reflejo no tuvo tiempo alguno de esquivar el golpe. Mientras se retorcía de dolor, comenzó a deshacerse cual grotesca mancha de tinta, dejando un levísimo rastro de humo negro que también corrió la misma suerte. En el pasillo principal de su conciencia, el monigote blanco arrojaba todas las cosas de su contraparte azul a la calle y colocaba, en frente de la verja del condominio, un letrero que decía "bajo nueva administración". El eco del portazo al pesimismo se escuchó hasta en el lóbulo frontal.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - No es momento de temer_

-No sé cómo no hice esto antes -musitó con extrema satisfacción tras ver que las siseantes hojas, satisfechas de su merienda, desaparecían fugazmente.

Se sentía más liviano, como un hombre renacido.

-¡Eddie, ya terminé!

La melodiosa voz de Pachylene lo devolvió a la realidad. Venía con algunas cosas en las puntas de sus alas y el resto, consistente de un par de bolsas de casi un metro de diámetro, lo traía la dependienta en sus brazos. Tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Creo que me probé media tienda, pero valió la pena. Encontré bastantes cosas lindas. Eso sí, me hubiera gustado modelar algunas para ti y saber tu opinión.

-Mejor no. Yo sé tanto de ropa como de termodinámica. Si te sientes cómoda con lo que llevas puesto, está bien para mí. A todo esto, ¿cuánto le debo? -preguntó, dirigiéndose ahora a la unicornio.

-Contando impuestos y todo lo demás, serían 55.259 yenes...

-¡Ay, mamá!

-...pero si aplicamos el descuento de 30% que damos a los clientes primerizos, el total baja a 38.675. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

-¿Ese es el paquete especial?

-¡Claro! -replicó la dependienta, poniendo una sonrisa aún más potente que la anterior-. Perdone por no habérselo explicado -hizo una reverencia-. Además, incluye gastos de envío a donde usted quiera.

-Eso está mejor. ¿Podría hacerla llegar hoy mismo?

-Depende de lo lejos que viva de aquí.

-Ah, eso no será problema.

Maxon llenó el formulario de despacho, firmó y pagó con su tarjeta de débito. La dependienta miró el documento e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Si ustedes pueden estar en casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde, recibirán todo esto sin problemas. ¡Muchas gracias por su compra!

Los tres se despidieron con otra reverencia. Pachylene y Eddie salieron de la tienda al hermoso clima matutino; sobra decir que la pelirroja estaba pletórica. Le dio a su compañero un tierno beso en la mejilla, corrió un poco hacia adelante y le hizo señas con su ala.

-¡Vamos, que todavía hay muchos lugares para visitar!

Eddie sonrió. Tan solo verla feliz hizo que valiera la pena desterrar esa andanada de pesimismo. Ahora debía evitar que intentara volver a alojarse en su corazón.

-18/F-

El mediodía ya estaba más cerca y ambos comenzaban a sentir la carga de la marcha. Habían aplanado la calle (y también todas las circundantes) de pies a cabeza, revisando todo lo que podían revisar y empapándose de la atmósfera del gran proyecto. Mientras daban su enésimo paso sobre el asfalto, el sol comenzaba a sacar su lado más salvaje. Casi no soplaba el viento y el gentío comenzaba a soltar generosamente el sudor.

-¿Te parece si tomamos algo, Eddie? -preguntó Pachylene-. Estoy exhausta.

-No es mala idea. Este calor húmedo cansa hasta al más resistente. ¿Qué deseas beber?

-Algo helado. Antártico, si es posible. Mientras tanto, iré a reservarnos un lugarcito en la sombra.

La liminal se encaminó hacia unas bancas que estaban justo frente a la entrada del parque del distrito, ubicada bajo frondosos árboles de hoja gruesa que ofrecían un imprescindible refugio a los paseantes. Se sentó en el más alejado de la dirección actual de la luz y contempló la multitud que iba y venía mientras esperaba a su compañero. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la punta de las alas; si ella estaba así sin tener pelo, no quería ni pensar cómo las extraespecies más "melenudas" se enfrentaban al calor húmedo que parecía pegarse a la piel como si fuera melaza.

Maxon caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el otro lado de la calle y encontró la clásica hilera de máquinas expendedoras. Estas tenían de todo: periódicos, billetes de autobús, cigarrillos, una que daba abrazos por 100 yenes y, lo más importante, bebidas heladas.

-Veamos qué encuentro por aquí...

El menú era bastante variado: té verde, té negro, jugo de naranja, leche con chocolate, diversas gaseosas (las clásicas más otras de las que nunca había oído hablar), agua mineral con y sin gas y limonada. En un mundo ideal, también habría tenido horchata de almendras, pero no era momento de ser quisquilloso con el sol quemándole la nuca.

Presionó el último botón y dos latas grandes, de medio litro más o menos, cayeron ordenadamente por el conducto a cambio de 600 yenes. Las tocó y disfrutó esa evocación glacial del hielo aún virgen, ignorante de los peligros de la canícula. Se pasó uno de los contenedores cerrados por la frente y volvió a la esquina donde había bifurcado su camino. Vio que Pachylene le hacía señas desde la deliciosa sombra; no había más sitios libres.

-Aquí tienes -abrió la otra lata y la ayudó a sostenerla entre sus pulgares-. Lamentablemente la máquina no tenía bombillas, así que debes tener cuidado al beber.

-Gracias. ¿Qué te compraste?

-Lo mismo que tú: limonada.

Con sumo método, la arpía comenzó a inclinar la lata hacia sí poco a poco. Apoyó los labios en el helado borde, saboreando la sensación de frescura y comenzando a deslizar las notas cítricas por su paladar. Estaba tan sedienta que se bebió todo el contenido de un trago y casi sin respirar. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras el sabor sacudía sus últimos estertores.

-¡Ah, realmente necesitaba esto!-, exclamó, dejándose caer contra el respaldo y estirando sus majestuosas alas para abanicarse un poco-. Es cierto eso de que el calor de Tokio no es para principiantes.

-¿Nunca antes lo habías sentido?

-El segundo día, cuando estaba en la azotea del cuartel de MON, lo enfrenté por primera vez. Fue como si me hubieran vertido pegamento en todo el cuerpo. Apenas me podía mover y la única sombra que había era la de la torre del ascensor, que tapaba poco y nada.

Eddie hizo en silencio una plegaria por el inventor del aire acondicionado y bebió otro sorbo de limonada.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo. Llegué tan transpirado a mi primer día de trabajo que no sé cómo no me despidieron. Parecía un despojo salido de las alcantarillas. Desde ese entonces -bebió el último sorbo de su lata-, siempre guardo un conjunto de recambio en mi casillero, desde la chaqueta hasta los calcetines. Nunca se sabe cuándo puedes necesitarlo.

-¿Te importa si nos quedamos aquí un rato? No sé si estoy preparada para la segunda parte de la travesía por el desierto.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo. Ven aquí.

La atrajo hacia sí con un suave movimiento del brazo, rodeándole la cintura. A esas alturas, le daba lo mismo estar o no en un lugar público. La gente que pasaba se había reducido a un murmullo simple y amorfo con eco de pasos rápidos. Pachylene cerró los ojos, una vez más separada de los surcos de su piel por una delgada capa de tela. Podía sentirlo en perfecta comunicación con ella, ambos aislados de todo detrás de un cerco imaginario que ni los osados turcos selyúcidas y sus cañones hubieran podido derribar. Inhalaron y exhalaron al mismo tiempo, nutriéndose de la sombra del coloso natural y recuperando sus fuerzas poco a poco.

 _Emure..._

La voz comenzó a hacer eco en su mente.

 _Emure. Silke..._

Se vio a sí misma contemplando las estrellas desde los amplios faldeos de Okutama.

 _Emure. Silke. Geschemo..._

Comenzaron a escalar las diatribas de las disidentes. Los insultos iban y venían. Lazos construidos y atados a lo largo de generaciones se cortaban con un "sí" o un "no".

 _Emure. Silke. Geschemo. Tekna..._

Los ojos de las matriarcas crepitaban tanto como el mismo fuego común, tinta con la que se trazó en el suelo esa línea infranqueable. Su clan se decantaba oficialmente a favor de la integración.

 _Tekna..._

Del otro lado vio a varias conocidas: Myra, Carabani, Sassania, Geiko y Parmuzi, la nueva gran artista del vuelo. Aunque todas habían hecho de su infancia un infierno, sintió algo extraño cuando las vio alejarse tras el camino del aislamiento.

 _Tekna. Hoschte. Maghote. ¡Otmi!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Contempló en esas llamas eternas un reflejo oculto, vedado para las no iniciadas. Comprendió en seguida de qué se trataba. Repleta de furia, arrojó una fuerte patada a la hoguera y esta se trizó en millones de microscópicos pedazos, dándole un tono rojizo al aire del lugar. Cesaron los gritos, las burlas y el derramamiento de sangre, encerrando esos funestos recuerdos bajo siete llaves y otras tantas combinaciones de caja fuerte. Atrás quedaron las abusonas, las cizañeras y los cánticos arcanos. Volvió al presente, sintiendo el firme contacto del brazo de Eddie contra la parte baja de su espalda. Ante ella estaba la salida del palacio de las visiones. Se dio vuelta una última vez para mirar el único espejo intacto entre la ensalada de destrozos.

-Nos encontraremos de nuevo aunque sea lo último que haga, mamá. Y cuando lo haga, aprovecharé de presentarte a alguien muy especial.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _He aquí un capítulo más corto y sin paréntesis que incomoden, aunque bastante más tirado a lo denso. Queda flotando la pregunta de si realmente podemos matar nuestros propios miedos a pesar de los denodados esfuerzos que pongamos en ello. Sean cuales sean nuestras fobias, siempre es mejor si las enfrentamos en compañía de alguien que realmente nos importa, tal como ha mostrado nuestra inusual parejita en estos primeros compases de lucha. Al mismo tiempo, quise empapar un poco la atmósfera con el toque único de la vida urbana (Tokio es, después de todo, una ciudad tan fascinante como peculiar) y abrir un poco más los ojos de Eddie al nuevo orden de cosas; recuerden que ver y observar son cosas muy diferentes. Vamos a ver ahora qué dejó la wyvern mensajera en nuestra estafeta virtual._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _No veo a Eddie como esquizofrénico, sino como una persona meramente contemplativa. El hecho de que se sumerja continuamente en su conciencia es prueba fehaciente de que le gusta procesar bien toda la información que tiene antes de actuar. Su conducta es, más que nada, una señal de integridad ante un escenario al que todavía se está acostumbrando. Todos hemos actuado así alguna vez en la vida y estoy seguro de que no te gustaría ser tachado de esquizofrénico gratuitamente; un trastorno tan traumático ya tiene suficiente estigma como para echarle más gasolina a un fuego que ya arde con fuerza. Respecto a la última parte, tu postulado es asombrosamente ambiguo. ¿Te refieres a un romance entre Pachylene y él, entre una mujer humana y él o un tortuoso triángulo que desencadene un Leviatán nunca antes visto? Los tres casos suenan igual de tentadores para futuras ideas, si me permites decirlo._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Tal vez estos dos no tengan disfraces, aparatos ingeniosos o una guarida secreta de última generación con mayordomo incluido, pero la inteligencia bien aplicada también hace lo suyo. Los compañeros de verdad, después de todo, saben cubrirse las espaldas y convertir sus debilidades en fortalezas. Respecto a Lala, yo mismo no podía creer lo que escribí al terminar el paréntesis. Siento como si tuviera una bomba en las manos después de esto; al primer error, ¡boom! Adiós historia, adiós carrera, adiós carnaval. En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que Aria Jäegersturm sabe cuidarse sola y caer de pie. No por nada es la personaje original más popular de la sección en español de_ MonMusu _. Agradezco tu interés en mi historia y, como siempre, te solicito que te armes de paciencia. Una buena narración es idéntica a un buen vino: si te lo bebes rápido, no aprecias las notas únicas de su sabor. En lo referente a tu primer postdata, creo que es una simple coincidencia; todo este asunto bien podría haber sido sobre una wyvern monarca o una grifo. Pero, como dicen por ahí, cada quien se baja de la silla como puede. Y sobre el segundo, veré si puedo encontrar el número del Escuadrón Anticultos entre todo el desorden que tengo encima de mi escritorio._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Tal como el alcohol bebido sin moderación es el padre de todos los vicios, la adaptación a las circunstancias es la madre de todas las virtudes. Al menos Pachylene no ha desentonado en esto último y espero sinceramente que no cambie de idea. Y respecto a la agente Smith, un poco más de iniciativa nunca ha matado a nadie; por eso he querido mostrar esos destellos donde se toma las cosas más en serio. Si fuese más consistente, llegaría muy arriba en los escalafones burocráticos._

 _ **GioM. Meow:**_ _¡Vaya, un comentarista nuevecito de paquete! Partiré dándote mil gracias por tus palabras. Es bueno saber que mis momentos de ocio pueden alegrarle el día a los demás; así dan muchas más ganas de seguir estimulando el proceso creativo y añadir nuevos eslabones a esta historia._

 _Suficiente por hoy, así que ¡hasta el próximo programa! O como se dice en japonés, "oye, ¿podrías recomendarme una buena armería? Es que me encantaría tener un par de dagas envenenadas por si mi reflejo se pone tonto"._


	7. Balaustrada

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 7: Balaustrada**

El ruido del teléfono fue como una bofetada en los rostros de ambos. Todo volvió a funcionar a velocidad normal, sin borrones ni ensoñaciones místicas.

-Maxon.

-Viejo, soy Shinya. Tengo noticias.

-Dispara.

-Mi padre acaba de irse luego de hacer una constancia de los daños. Lamentablemente, la cosa pinta para mal. Sólo el sacar el agua del subterráneo tomará casi una semana en turnos de ocho horas.

-¿Tanto? ¿Y por qué?

-Las bombas del área no son todo lo que se dice apropiadas para este trabajo. Y si pedimos que los bomberos traigan unas más potentes, perderíamos dos a tres días entre todo el papeleo, los visados y demases. Además, ya sabes que las ordenanzas locales prohíben los trabajos de construcción y otras actividades que causen ruidos molestos después de las 8 PM.

-Ante eso, es poco lo que podemos hacer. ¿Qué hay del inventario?

-Como te conté antes, son cosas de bajo valor, pero igual tenemos que reponerlas. A estas alturas, estamos cruzando los dedos para que se haya podrido lo menos posible.

-¿Qué hay de los otros servicios, como el cableado y el gas?

-Por suerte no se vieron afectados. Eso sí, el mayor obstáculo será retirar todo el lodo que se formó producto de la inundación. Para eso harán falta más bombas y un buen montón de escobas. La cuestión más importante es ver los elevadores: si los motores están atascados por el cieno, ahí sí que enfrentaríamos un paradón más largo.

-¿Y no podemos cambiarnos de oficina?

-Es una de las opciones que estamos considerando. Aunque no quise tocar el tema en este rato: mi padre ya está demasiado delicado como para colgarse más líos en la espalda.

-En resumen, no tenemos una fecha aproximada de vuelta. ¿Y los proveedores?

-Ya fueron informados. Siempre hemos tenido excelentes relaciones con ellos, así que dudo que pongan problemas ante un imponderable tan grande.

-Gracias por tu informe, Shinya. ¿Te parece si te llamo el lunes en la mañana por cualquier cosa?

-Ningún problema. Buen fin de semana.

-Igualmente.

Colgó y regresó el aparato al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. El solo imaginar cómo debía estar ese subterráneo ahora mismo le hizo tiritar levemente, sin acertar a encontrar una palabra apropiada para etiquetarlo. Incluso se olvidó del calor por un par de momentos.

-¿Y qué tal? -sintió la voz de su compañera resonándole en los oídos.

-¿Eh..? Ah, sí. Parece que estas vacaciones inesperadas se extenderán hasta nuevo aviso, aunque igual no quiero pasarme de listo. No vaya a ser que después me terminen descontando los días no trabajados.

-¿Por qué deberían de hacerlo? -bufó de forma muy tierna-. Ni tú ni tus compañeros inundaron ese subterráneo.

-Me remito al viejo principio de que el hilo siempre se corta por lo más delgado y los que pagan los platos rotos suelen ser los mandos medios. Y hablando de mandos medios, no me gustaría estar ahora en los zapatos de quien sea que hiciera las mantenciones.

-Ufff... Le va a llegar una de lo lindo. Apuesto a que va a desear convertirse en hormiga y desaparecer.

Ambos rieron para bajar un poco la tensión.

-¡Hey, mira! -la liminal apuntó con sus alas a un negocio ubicado un poco hacia la izquierda en la acera del frente-. No recuerdo que hayamos visitado esa tienda. O tal vez sí; este calor le freiría el cerebro a cualquiera.

-Una tienda de deportes. No, creo que no hemos entrado allí -se puso de pie con calma y le tendió la mano-. Tal vez la suerte nos dé una mano y podamos encontrar tus patines.

Cruzaron la calle y, nada más abrir la puerta, se sintieron transportados al paraíso del aire acondicionado. El emporio estaba bien surtido, con balones, guantes, uniformes básicos y equipamientos varios para deportes individuales y colectivos. En esta ocasión el encargado era un humano de mediana edad y escasa cabellera negra que, a juzgar por su expresión, conocía el oficio al revés y al derecho. Cuando entraron, se encontraba conversando con una centauro de las de toda la vida sobre arcos y flechas.

-¿Está usted seguro de que esto no me causará molestias en la muñeca?

-¡Totalmente! Lo bueno de los arcos compuestos es que no se necesita mucha fuerza para alcanzar grandes distancias -le tendió uno negro con soportes laterales para que lo examinara-. No se ofenda, pero los arcos de pieza simple están mejor en un museo que en la vida real.

-No se preocupe. ¿Tiene dónde probarlo?

-Salga por la izquierda del mostrador y encontrará una galería de tiro. Hay flechas junto a la puerta.

Mientras esta conversación seguía su curso, Pachylene se dirigió al rincón más alejado de la entrada, donde descansaban un lote de patines, cascos colgados en hileras ordenadas, rodilleras y coderas. Comenzó a examinarlos con sumo interés, tocando suavemente las ruedas, los ejes, los broches alrededor de la zona por donde se insertaba el pie y los colores contrastantes de sus carcasas. La mayoría era en tonos oscuros con vivos fosforecentes, pero también existían blancos, magentas y hasta azul cielo. Tomó tentativamente uno de los cascos y se lo colocó en la cabeza, acomodándolo como pudo con sus poco eficientes manos.

"Encaja bien. Pero la correa es otra cosa; nunca conseguiría asegurarla con estos dedos". Se lo quitó con cuidado y volvió a dejarlo colgado en el gancho de donde lo había obtenido. Parecía que el tendero no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ni la de Eddie. Caminó hacia el otro lado, fijándose en las camisetas de compresión colgadas en sendos montantes sobre el muro izquierdo. Imaginó a su compañero vistiendo una de ellas y por poco no le salió sangre de la nariz.

"¡Contrólate!", se reprimió. "No puedes andar haciendo numeritos en un lugar público". Siguió atendiéndose a sí misma, ignorando el grito ahogado con tono de decepción que había intentado colarse por la puerta trasera.

-¿Encontraste algo que te gustara?

La pelirroja dio un salto que casi la mandó a colgarse del techo.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto! -otra vez adoptó un puchero que la hizo verse aún más linda.

-Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras tan concentrada.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, ninguno de los patines que hay en esta tienda me sirve; todos están hechos para pies humanos. Es una lástima, porque la oferta de cascos no es nada de mala. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Señaló un objeto grande, de color gris oscuro y que tenía un asa en su parte superior. Parecía bastante pesado.

-¿Esto? Es una piedra de Curling, algo que, si te digo la verdad, nunca pensé encontrar por estas latitudes -la tomó de abajo porque se le estaba cansando la mano derecha-. Forma parte de uno de los deportes de invierno que más llama la atención.

-¿Planeas comprarla?

-No, sólo me llamó la atención. La encontré aquí a la vuelta, sobre un mueble. Iré a dejarla antes de que el dueño se dé cuenta.

Dicho y hecho. Diez segundos después ambos volvían a reunirse y dirigieron sus pasos al otro lado de la tienda. La centauro ya había salido de la zona de práctica y estaba esperando a que le envolvieran su flamante compra; haría falta una bolsa extra grande y segura para una caja tan larga. Detuvieron su vista en la zona de las gorras; todas eran del estilo 59/50, casi idéntico al que usaban los beisbolistas profesionales en el campo de juego.

-¿Te parece que les echemos una mirada? Con el sol tan fuerte que hay, podrían ser una buena compra.

-¿Me leíste el pensamiento? -acotó él-. Recién recordé que todas las de este tipo que alguna vez tuve se quedaron en Toronto, guardadas quién sabe dónde.

-Quizás tu madre todavía las conserva.

"Eso si es que no mandó a limpiar hasta el último rincón del desván luego de mi graduación", pensó. A veces sentía verdadero terror por algunas de las "genialidades" de su progenitora.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -la voz del tendero cortó su breve conversación-. Perdón por la demora, pero prefiero atender a los clientes más complicados yo mismo.

-¿Tenemos cara de complicados?

-Ustedes no, señorita. Me refería a la centauro que acaba de irse. Es una perfeccionista de la vieja escuela y tiradora profesional. Viene a comprarme materiales con frecuencia. Antes de llegar a Japón se ganaba la vida en torneos de arquería por el corazón de la vieja Europa.

En ese momento Pachylene pensó si ella también podría emplearse en algo y así aliviar la carga financiera de su anfitrión. "Tal vez deba pasarme por el despacho de Smith el lunes y preguntarle sobre posibles ofertas".

-Estábamos mirando estas gorras. ¿Tiene alguna oferta interesante?

-De hecho, sí -contestó el locatario-. Este lote de aquí -apuntó al montón justo detrás de ellos- está con 20% de descuento hasta la hora de cierre.

-¡Estupendo! Llevaremos dos.

Una pasada de tarjeta más tarde, ambos salían de la tienda con la compra puesta y reemprendieron el camino hacia el centro del distrito, lado a lado como buenos compañeros. Al final ambos se decantaron por un modelo de color blanco con un logo en tonos rojos y grises justo al centro. Con un poco de cuidado y buen juicio, no pasarían tanto tiempo en el cesto de lavandería.

-Gracias por un día maravilloso, Eddie -Pachylene se arrimó a él como un gato junto al fuego del hogar, cerrando los ojos con placer-. Me gustaría poder compensarte de alguna forma.

-Basta con que estés aquí, querida -le sonrió cuando ella enfocó su mirada en él-. Ahora que me doy cuenta, son recién la una. ¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar a un sitio agradable?

-Si tiene aire acondicionado, sería capaz de ir a donde fuera.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta ver.

El canadiense deslizó suavemente su brazo derecho para tomar el izquierdo de ella, tal como cuando un padre lleva a la novia hacia el altar en su gran día. Pachylene se sobrecogió por un momento.

-Mira adelante: hay una enorme oleada de gente yendo hacia todos lados y cualquier golpe podría causar que nos perdiéramos entre la multitud. Mantengámonos cerca el uno del otro, ¿vale?

-Entendido.

Como piezas al unísono en una partida de ajedrez sincrónico, se movieron hacia adelante con lentitud y firmeza, apoyándose siempre en el ritmo del otro para mantener el foco en la tierra prometida. Vino la primera oleada, la segunda y luego la tercera; arietes humanos asediando la torre del homenaje. Vino la última carga de estandartes y caballeros bajo el ruido ensordecedor de cientos de zapatos buscando una ganga. Después, vacío, tranquilidad y una bocanada de aire salvador al otro lado del escarpado océano.

-¡Hey, mira a esa fenómeno!

Tal vez la batería de las buenas intenciones había comenzado a funcionar demasiado pronto…

-19/F-

Tionishia entró a la oficina, agachando la cabeza a última hora para evitar incrustársela contra el marco de la puerta. Aún así, se las arregló para seguir tarareando el último éxito de ANM48, su grupo favorito de todo el mundo mundial. Llevaba una bolsa de papel café consigo; de ella emanaba un aroma muy agradable. Se dirigió al escritorio de Smith, quien se veía, una vez más, sobrepasada por la montaña de papeles que amenazaba con derrumbarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

-Ten, para que subas el ánimo -le dejó la bolsa encima del informe que estaba leyendo en esos momentos-. No sabía si pedírtelo sin azúcar o no, y al final decidí echarle sólo una cucharadita.

-Gracias, Tio -la pelinegra sorbió con gusto el amargo sabor de la cafeína concentrada-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Lo mismo de siempre, sólo que tendrías que ir tú misma a la cafetería del frente -la rubia se sentó al frente de su compañera de trabajo-. ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

-Como siempre. Ahora resulta que tenemos una equidna en la lista de espera. ¡Una equidna! Si ya encontrarle casa a esa wyvern problemática fue una tortura de los mil diablos, no quiero ni pensar cómo va a ser con esta: a la más mínima señal de infidelidad, te inyecta veneno en el cuello y te exprime el aire con su cola. Es casi injusto que nos estén llegando todas las _freaks_ celópatas a nosotros.

La monumental ogro asintió silenciosamente, recordando a cierta pelirroja de busto grande, temperamento de fuego y que cocinaba muy mal.

-¿Y qué tal está Manako? -preguntó Smith.

-Mucho mejor. Hoy se comió todo lo que le preparé de desayuno e incluso pidió repetición. Nunca había visto a nadie devorarse tres cuencos de arroz con tanto frenesí -suspiró-. Cómo desearía tenerla aquí, con nosotras…

-Ten paciencia, Tio. Sólo le quedan dos semanas de reposo. Permíteme usar la imaginación un momento -dejó el informe a un lado y carraspeó-: ya veo que le dedican una página en la sección de vida social. "Atención, orcos, trasgos y otros pervertidos varios. Siéntanse libres de hacer sus cochinadas a diestra y siniestra porque Manako, la mejor francotiradora de la ciudad, no podrá detenerles. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque se halla prisionera de un ojo irritado".

-Smith, eres terrible.

-Al contrario, querida. No he hecho más que resaltar las cualidades de nuestra gran amiga. Además, si esos inmorales insisten en ponerse pesaditos… tienes mejores puños que yo para proceder a ajustarles las cuentas.

-Venga, si no les pego tan fuerte. A lo sumo quedan con unos cuantos traumas craneanos de nada, o unas costillitas rotas, o pérdida total de memoria -contó con los dedos-. Secuelas bohemias, todas ellas.

Tionishia sorbió un poco de su propio café. Ella usualmente lo tomaba con crema, un poco de caramelo y azúcar extra. Recordó esa ocasión en la que, por error, tomó el vaso que tenía el expreso triple de Smith y, tras beberlo, sus pobres papilas gustativas casi se fueron al otro patio. Aún no entendía cómo su compañera humana podía aceptar sumergirse en ese líquido negro que, para los no tan entendidos, parecía petróleo crudo.

-¿Qué tal tu ronda de visitas?

-Muy bien, aunque me llevé una sorpresa bastante peculiar con Pachylene -procedió a contarle, con lujo de detalles, la visita al departamento de Eddie Maxon-. Pocas veces había visto a un par de individuos más deseosos de desmentir las consecuencias de compartir un lecho.

-Como liminal que soy, me gustaría que te pusieras un poco en el lugar de los anfitriones antes de juzgarlos -replicó la rubia tras rascarse la frente cerca de la zona de nacimiento de su cabello-. Aquí tienes a un tipo, más encima extranjero, que hasta ayer se levanta viviendo sólo y enfocado en llegar a fin de mes. Y así, como quien no quiere la cosa, recibe a una compañera que da un giro de 180 grados a su mundo. La duda es algo que, eventualmente, nos toca a todos por igual. Es lo que me sucedió a mí, sin ir más lejos.

Kuroko miró fijamente a Tionishia. Sus palabras captaron su atención de tal modo que hasta dejó el café de lado.

-¿Sabes lo aterrada que estaba cuando llegué a Tokio por primera vez? Antes de eso, no conocía otro mundo que el fuerte de mi tribu en las montañas del sur. Muchas veces me sentí como pez fuera del agua y también pensé, en mis días más complicados, abandonar todo. ¿Pero sabes por qué no lo hice? -ahora adoptó un tono más formal y frunció el ceño- Porque creo y sigo creyendo en que relacionarnos con los humanos no puede ser más que un gran beneficio para nuestra especie. Y eso sólo será efectivo en la medida en que ambas partes estén dispuestas a dar y recibir -sentenció-. Sí, hay muchos anfitriones negligentes, pero otros que colapsan lo hacen porque no se les da el tiempo suficiente para aprender todas las implicancias del nuevo orden. Tal vez deberías repasar el concepto de simbiosis, querida; te hará bien.

Tio se tomó el resto de su café de un simple trago. Ni siquiera alcanzó a percibir los aterciopelados toques de la crema batida; así de demandante era su garganta.

-Conozco a Pachylene -continuó luego de la dulce pausa-. Es una buena chica y estoy segura de que ella y el canadiense del que me hablaste saldrán adelante tan bien como Cariño -al mencionar a Kurusu, se sonrojó levemente y luego suspiró.

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio ante la profunda exposición de su contraparte. Esta era una faceta que no le conocía; usualmente sus gustos estaban enfocados en la cultura pop, los chocolates y dulces, los peluches (mientras más tiernos, mejor) y la ropa de temporada.

En eso la puerta se abrió de súbito y un hombre de estatura normal, con gruesas gafas y ataviado de pies a cabeza con un sobrio traje gris, entró a toda prisa.

-Smith, menos mal que estás aquí.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakurada? -ella vio que el recién llegado se veía agitado.

-Tenemos un 167 a dos calles de aquí, cerca del parque local.

-Oh, genial… Son ellos otra vez.

Se puso de pie como activada por un resorte, ajustó sus gafas y se dirigió rauda hacia la salida.

-¿Te acompaño, Smith?

-No será necesario por el momento. Pero si empeora, serás la primera en saberlo. Ten tu móvil encendido por cualquier cosa.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo del quince, dejando tras de sí a una belleza despampanante y muy preocupada.

-20/D-

"¡Hey, mira a esa fenómeno!"

La frase chorreaba veneno y resonó como un campanazo en la mente de Pachylene. Al menos así le pareció cuando escuchó la voz chillona de ese hombre desagradable, vestido con un estilo que que, con algo de imaginación y suma indulgencia entraba entre el hippismo puro y la _nouvelle vague_. O tal vez era simplemente un ejemplo de manual en lo referente al descuido. La mujer que lo acompañaba, de cabellera rubia recogida en un moño con aspecto de brócoli, le causó la misma impresión, con una expresión falsa y pétrea oculta bajo lo que parecían ser toneladas de maquillaje, dándole un tono de piel excesivamente bronceado.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -replicó ella, poniéndose en guardia de forma instintiva y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Mira, no sólo es un fenómeno, sino que también sorda! -replicó el tipejo de tres al cuarto-. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Pensé que los pájaros tenían buen oído -dijo su acompañante de forma socarrona-. Tal vez esta llegó tarde a la repartición o algo así.

Ambos rieron de forma cruel.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa, par de idiotas? -ahora Eddie se había metido al ruedo-. Ella no les ha hecho nada para que la basureen así. Váyanse a molestar a otro lado, ¿quieren?

-Lo que faltaba: la pajarita tiene novio -espetó el hombre.

-¡No somos novios! -contestaron los compañeros con una sincronización tan perfecta que incluso ellos mismos quedaron sorprendidos. Pachylene se ruborizó levemente, lo que permitió que la pareja de incordios volviera a la carga; al mismo tiempo una multitud de curiosos, entre los que había algunas liminales, formó un círculo alrededor de ellas.

-¿Conque no lo son, eh? -ahora la mujer tiró su baza-. Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojaste?

-Lo que mi cuerpo haga no es asunto tuyo -contestó la pelirroja, pasando a un modo cada vez más encolerizado-. Además, ¿con qué derecho me criticas si ni siquiera tienes vida propia? No pongas esa cara; me basta darte una mirada para saber que te alimentas de las indirectas sarnosas. Te pareces a las chismorrientas de mi pueblo; locas de atar, todas ellas.

Las palabras de Pachylene habían dado en el blanco con eficacia devastadora. La mujer excesivamente maquillada hizo un rictus tal que parecía que se le iban a reventar las venas de la frente. Eddie no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldito engendro?! -reaccionó con furia, balanceando peligrosamente su bolso para usarlo como porra contra la arpía. Se movió para asestar el golpe… y terminó impactando el pavimento; Pachylene se había echado para atrás en el último momento. Al emplear tanta fuerza, la mujer maquillada perdió el equilibrio y, en su afán por no caer, terminó rompiendo el taco de uno de sus zapatos.

-¡Fallaste! -la liminal ahora le había sacado la lengua a modo de burla; si tan sólo hubiera añadido el toque del párpado hacia abajo, la humillación sería perfecta-. Ese golpe fue tan lento que podría haberlo esquivado con los ojos cerrados y un ala atada a la espalda. Tal vez con unos diez o veinte años de práctica aumentes tu tiempo de reacción en medio segundo, rubita.

La multitud, que crecía por momentos, seguía contemplando la escena en silencio.

-No se los volveré a decir: váyanse -ahora el canadiense había pasado a la ofensiva-. El solo intentar causar daño físico a una extraespecie ya es un delito grave.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, extranjero? -el renacuajo tampoco quería dejarse ganar- ¿Acaso tienes la potestad para venir a pontificarme en la cara porque tienes una visa? Todos los malditos americanos son iguales…

Lo siguiente fue totalmente inesperado. Eddie dio dos pasos firmes hacia adelante y, con su mano derecha, cogió al hombre por el cuello y lo levantó hasta dejarlo al mismo nivel de su rostro. Comenzó a apretar como si tuviera una pinza hidráulica por mano, mirándolo con una furia extrema, casi primitiva. Fue un estallido de adrenalina en toda regla. La multitud comenzó a asustarse mientras el desgraciado se sacudía cual pez fuera del agua.

-Repite eso -dijo de forma asesina. Su voz parecía poseída por el espíritu de un demonio ancestral y sediento de sangre.

El condenado _troll_ ni siquiera pensaba en hablar. Los ojos se le ponían como platos mientras luchaba desesperadamente por obtener algo más de oxígeno. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado, perdiendo el conocimiento y mucho más a merced de un coloso que no dudaría en someterlo a una muerte lenta, horrible y dolorosa ante su más mínima reacción.

-¡Discúlpate! -vociferó, haciendo que el miedo se traspasara del fastidioso al resto de la multitud.

-¿Viste eso?

-¡Lo va a matar si no lo suelta!

-Me siento como en una ejecución de la Edad Media.

-¿Pero no que allí decapitaban a la gente? Esto es mil veces peor.

-Mami, ese señor alto me da miedo.

-¡No mires, hijo!

-¡Que alguien llame a la policía!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tomando fotos en un momento como este, Yuna?

-Es que con esto me gano 10,000 _retweets_ seguro.

-No tienes remedio…

-¿Acaso el desgraciado ese está mojando sus pantalones?

El último de los espectadores tenía razón. El renacuajo, totalmente vencido por el pánico, había perdido el control de sus esfínteres. Unas gotas doradas procedentes del centro de sus jeans comenzaban a recorrer el camino hacia el asfalto azotado por el calor. Sus movimientos ya no eran tan bruscos; por momentos parecía que se había quedado totalmente quieto.

Pachylene contempló la escena con tanto o más pavor que el resto de los testigos. ¿Acaso su amigable anfitrión y este hombre alimentado por un deseo irrefrenable de destruir eran… la misma persona? No quería pensar en las posibilidades.

De súbito, Maxon liberó su poderosa tenaza y el fascineroso racista cayó a sus pies, respirando con suma dificultad debido al inmenso dolor que sentía en la tráquea. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había mojado el resto de la ropa con su propia orina. Era un absoluto despojo, una caricatura vacía de sí mismo; hasta la escasa dignidad que le quedaba embarcó en el último bote salvavidas. La mujer maquillada sentía como si se le hubiera ido el alma del cuerpo; nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la muerte. Se sintió pequeña y sucia, con menos valor que una bacteria.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que le pidieras disculpas! -el canadiense miró a su patética presa con todo el desprecio correspondiente para el mínimo común denominador del género humano-. ¿O acaso quieres más? Porque -hizo sonar sus nudillos en pose amenazadora- tengo mucho más.

Otra vez aparecieron en sus manos las Fairbairn-Sykes plagadas de toxinas. Nadie más las sintió ni vio. Las negras hojas estaban sumamente felices de tener que actuar dos veces en el mismo día, siseando de placer ante la posibilidad de consumir a una nueva víctima... y cenar por adelantado.

-¡Eddie, no! -la pelirroja se arrimó a él y lo cogió del brazo izquierdo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar-. ¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Ha sido suficiente!

El despojo, una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento, intentó salir corriendo despavorido, pero la multitud no lo dejó pasar.

-¡Aléjenlo! ¡Aléjenlo de mí! -gritaba desesperado, evidenciando que hasta su racionalidad murió aplastada por la cruel pinza- ¡Es un lunático! ¡Nos va a matar a todos!

La escena se hizo clara en ese momento. Maxon sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño. Miró, sin entender mucho, al tipo que actuaba como pollo descabezado, a la mujer de expresión totalmente desfigurada, a la multitud quieta como lápida y, por último, a su compañera. Sus ojos exhibían una preocupación extrema y estaban a punto de derramar un torrente de amargas lágrimas.

-¿Pachylene? ¿Qué… qué ha pasado aquí?

-Has vuelto… -la represa cedió y empezó a llorar, quebrando su melodiosa voz en el proceso-. Me alegra tenerte conmigo. Nunca me dejes, ¿vale?

En el preciso momento en que Smith y Sakurada se abrían paso entre los curiosos, humano y arpía se abrazaron fuertemente. El demonio insaciable, sobrecogido por aquella muestra de afecto, abandonó la escena sin dejar el más mínimo rastro.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - ¡Abajo con los nativistas!_

-21/F-

-De todos los casos que he tenido que manejar en este trabajo, nunca me había encontrado con uno que tuviera un desenlace potencialmente fatal -dijo Smith muy seria, tomando un sorbo del café que se había traído de la oficina. Estaba frío, pero no le importó.

-Como ya te dije, aún no tengo muy claro lo que pasó. Sólo recuerdo que íbamos caminando tranquilamente por esta misma calle -el canadiense apuntó hacia el frente para enfatizar; estaban sentados al interior de un pequeño restaurante y esperaban a que llegara su almuerzo- cuando esa pareja de idiotas comenzó a insultar a Pachylene sin razón aparente. La llamaron "pájara", "sorda" e incluso insinuaron que ambos éramos novios.

-Y no lo somos -continuó la aludida, hinchando el pecho-. Eddie les dijo que se fueran, pero no hicieron caso. Nunca me había encontrado con gente tan desagradable en mi vida.

-¿Más aún que las tablas de surf? -inquirió él.

-Mucho más -la pelirroja asintió.

La agente de MON los miró sin comprender mucho. "A saber de qué han estado conversando recientemente", pensó.

-De cualquier modo, Maxon, creo que te pasaste en tu reacción -continuó la pelinegra, bajándose un poco las gafas para imponer autoridad. Acabo de hablar con Sakurada, el colega que dispersó a los curiosos y luego llevó al pobre desgraciado al hospital…

-De pobre no tiene nadita de nada -acotó Pachylene-. Pero de desgraciado mucho.

-Eso da lo mismo. Como estaba diciendo, el tipo ese se salvó por muy poco de que le rompieras la tráquea, señor Maxon. Más allá de que sean unos malnacidos, nadie merece esa clase de final. Igual pasará una buena temporada en el hospital.

-¿Los conoces? -preguntó el canadiense.

-Más de lo que quisiera, desgraciadamente. Han sido una espina en el zapato desde que comenzó el programa de integración de las extraespecies, siempre molestando a las liminales y sus anfitriones. Son un reflejo de ese estúpido racismo reduccionista que necesitamos erradicar de la sociedad.

-Entonces recibió lo que merecía. Mira que llamarme americano cuando soy canadiense…

-¿En serio te llamó americano?

-Te repito lo que te dije la primera vez: relacionarme con esos _rednecks_ nativistas e incivilizados es un insulto; yo soy una persona civilizada, culta y, ante todo, razonable. Como tú misma has ilustrado con este caso, son de lo peor que existe.

-¿Tendrá esto alguna consecuencia para nosotros, Smith? -la arpía levantó la mirada con curiosidad.

-Más allá de la molestia a corto plazo, no -respondió la agente-. Como ya les dije, son viejos conocidos de la agencia que, desgraciadamente, nunca aprenden la lección. Y yo que pensaba que después del puñetazo aquel se quedarían tranquilos…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Smith les contó, a grandes rasgos, el encontrón que tuvieron originalmente Kurusu y Miia con la pareja racista, omitiendo, como es natural, los nombres y los detalles del episodio en el motel; se refirió a ellos como "un chico de buen corazón" y "una lamia bonita y fiel, pero sumamente celosa y con un humor de perros".

-Bueno, supongo que después de esto no les quedarán ganas de andar tonteando por ahí -dijo Maxon-. Como se les ocurra molestarte de nuevo -miró a su compañera-, se van a enterar. Creo que, en esta ocasión, fui magnánimo.

Smith casi se atragantó con el café de la pura impresión.

-¿Magnánimo? ¡Casi lo mataste! -susurró para que los otros clientes no escucharan nada comprometedor.

-Pero sobrevivió. Además, él se lo buscó por provocarnos, así que no puede echar mano a ninguna clase de atenuante. Pachylene es mi responsabilidad y debo asegurarme de protegerla ante esta clase de molestias -sentenció solemne-. Por algo somos compañeros.

-Suenas como un Samurai de las películas de Kurosawa -fue lo único que atinó a decir Smith.

-¿Eso significa que soy una Geisha como la de las antiguas leyendas? -inquirió la arpía, pensando cómo se vería con kimono, faja, peinado con aguja y calzado (adaptado, por supuesto) a la antigua usanza.

-Con todo el respeto que me merecen las Geishas, ninguna se habría defendido como lo hiciste tú -le acarició la barbilla con esos dedos que a ella le encantaban-. Realmente hiciste ver mal a esa desagradable mujer. Aún no entiendo cómo podía siquiera mover los ojos o la boca con tanto maquillaje.

-Todo es cuestión de _timing_. Tal vez algún día te lo enseñe -replicó, sacándole una risa sana a ambos; realmente lo necesitaban luego del mal rato. Acto seguido, llegó el almuerzo (comida tailandesa variada) y los tres se dedicaron a conversar de cosas más triviales, como el paseo que habían efectuado en la mañana y los eternos problemas derivados de la falta de una cafetera. Smith, sin embargo, no nombró a Tionishia ni a Manako; la idiota de Zombina estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Ya llegaría el momento de hacer las presentaciones formales.

-Bueno, muchachos. Fue un placer verlos de nuevo, pero tengo que irme.

-Espera un momento, Smith -la arpía hizo una seña notoria con la punta del ala izquierda-. Aún falta lo más importante.

El camarero llegó y dejó la cuenta por un total de 3.500 yenes encima de la mesa para luego dirigirse a Smith.

-¿Efectivo, cheque o tarjeta?

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -la agente se veía intranquila y descolocada.

-Como aún le debes a Eddie el consumo de ayer, hablé con el mozo que nos atendió mientras estabas en el baño y le dije que pagarías tú -le guiñó el ojo con picardía-. De otro modo, nunca se lo devolverías. Y no me mires así, porque te conozco.

Por toda respuesta, Smith miró a Maxon con expresión fulgurante; él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como diciéndole "a mí no me recrimines nada; yo no tenía idea de esto". Había caído como una niña en la trampa más vieja del libro y se sentía horrible. Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Estaba claro que no la dejarían salir a menos que pusiera esos 3.500 yenes encima de la mesa; lo contrario era pasar una noche en la comisaría más cercana o el resto del día lavando una pila de platos del tamaño del K2.

Suspiró. Pachylene no era una niña inocente, después de todo.

-Está bien, pagaré, pero sólo porque quiero evitar más problemas -enfatizó, sacando su billetera que, curiosamente, contenía el importe exacto de la cuenta. Esa visita al spa tendría que esperar otro mes. Capeado este _impasse_ , se despidieron para seguir por sus respectivos caminos.

-Eres perversa, ¿sabías? -acotó el anfitrión mientras emprendían el camino a casa para esperar la ropa que habían comprado-. De cualquier modo, fue una buena jugada.

-Tengo mis trucos, como ves.

-Tal vez también deberías enseñarme eso. Sería genial para probarlo con los compañeros de trabajo.

-Podría enseñarte _mucho_ más que eso, si me lo permitieras -ahora ella pasó su voz a un tono más seductor-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-¿Estás de broma?

-No -volvió a acercarse a él y ambos caminaron más despacio-. Sólo quiero agradecerte por un gran día juntos, a pesar del incidente con esos idiotas. Hoy ha sido… una balaustrada de emociones.

-Interesante analogía -Eddie reaccionó con genuino interés-. ¿Podrías desarrollarla un poco más?

-Claro. Crees que vas en perfecto equilibrio sobre la barra, desafiando la altura y sus riesgos cuando algo te hace inclinarte peligrosamente hacia cualquiera de los dos extremos. La matriarca de nuestro clan lo concebía como un ciclo eterno: estás en la felicidad exaltada y luego viene el desastre. Después, vuelves a ser feliz y así sucesivamente.

-Espero, entonces, que el próximo desastre se tome su tiempo para llegar.

-Tranquilo, Eddie. Si llega, aquí lo estaremos esperando como se merece: ¡con una patada en la entrepierna!

Pachylene dio un gran salto y extendió las alas al máximo. Aterrizó suavemente y mostró nuevamente ese rostro risueño que tanto le gustaba ver a su compañero. Se tomaron de los brazos y continuaron paso a paso, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Mientras tanto, los albañiles sonreían satisfechos ante el avance de su obra.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Si el guante encaja, póntelo. Esa es la principal lección para haber subido un poco el tono trepidante de la trama. Sé que usar a los xenófobos de turno puede ser un recurso barato, pero al menos su efectividad para estos nobles (?) propósitos no ha decrecido desde que entraron al universo original por primera vez. Al mismo tiempo, comienzan a verse los límites a los que estaría dispuesto a llegar Eddie por proteger a Pachylene; tal vez perforó la capa más externa, pero ¿se atreverá a llegar algún día al mismo núcleo de la furia y deshacer las amarras de su propio autocontrol? Bien podría ser que la incipiente amistad entre estos compañeros tan peculiares esté en el punto de mira de esta arriesgada partida, así que dejaré la pregunta como ejercicio libre para ustedes, queridos lectores. ¡Ah...! Eso que se escucha ahí fuera es la wyvern mensajera; su servicio es excelente y siempre me trae toda la correspondencia a tiempo, por no mencionar las buenas propinas que se gana... Bien, veamos qué encontramos por aquí._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _¿Estás errando de tu lado más cauteloso? Pensé que alguien como tú conocía todo lo sabido y por saber sobre cultos extraños y criaturas de aquí, allá o acullá. Respecto a la fiera Aria, nada te impide escribirle a Okayado y pedirle que considere el personaje para futuras entregas. Total, no hay peor trámite que el que no se hace. Y ya que vamos al revés con los puntos que has expuesto, he de decir que me siento halagado por tus palabras. Concibo la progresión de la relación entre Pachylene y Eddie como tirar una cuerda poco a poco, de modo que no se corte ni deshilache producto de la impaciencia. Ya te había contado antes que mi foco como autor está en los pensamientos y los paradigmas antes que las acciones, aunque nunca es bueno prescindir de ninguno de estos elementos si se quiere lograr un resultado como este, de relativo éxito y disfrute por parte de la comunidad._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Gracias por haber aclarado tu punto sobre el romance, pero insisto en que la frase, tirada de tal modo, quedaba demasiado abierta; un poco de especificidad no haría daño de ahora en adelante. Respecto a la procedencia de Pachylene, ella misma viene de Okutama, aunque las raíces de su clan son algo que elaboraré, si me es posible, en futuras entregas. Después de todo, los cánticos y rituales junto al fuego son algo propio de muchísimas culturas antiguas (y no tanto) alrededor del mundo, incluyendo, por cierto, a los nativos americanos. ¿Y la unicornio? Admito que eso fue irse por el camino alternativo durante un par de kilómetros, pero creo que quedarían bastante bien dentro del canon de la serie; su actitud calmada y displicente vendría bien para balancear un poco el fuerte temperamento de la centauro promedio, por no mencionar que sería un flanco ideal para sacarle celos a Cerea y empujarla a ser un poquito más valiente en... ¡Detengan todo! Creo que me fui un poquito en la volada con eso, como se dice coloquialmente._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Realmente haces que me sonroje con esas palabras. En serio. Esperaré no decepcionar cuando toque elaborar el siguiente capítulo. Y muchas gracias por ser tan fiel con los comentarios hasta ahora._

 _Eso es todo por hoy así que ¡hasta otra! O como se dice en japonés, "menos mal que Eddie casi nunca se enfada, porque si no... ¡aquí la palmamos todos!"_


	8. Armarios

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 8: Armarios**

Kimihito se había dado vuelta por quincuagésima vez durante la última media hora.

Se levantó desesperado. Su cama era un auténtico desastre y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Parecía que todas las chicas monstruo a su cuidado hubieran intentado dormir con él al mismo tiempo. Estaba empapado en sudor, aunque no podía poner el aire acondicionado demasiado fuerte a riesgo de mandar a Miia y Mero directo a la hibernación y convertir a Suu en una jalea más sólida de lo que ya era. Abrió la ventana, dejando entrar la fresca brisa nocturna y limitándola exclusivamente a sus dominios gracias a un rápido cierre de la puerta que daba al pasillo principal.

-Esto está mejor -dijo suavemente-. Tal vez aún me quede un pijama limpio en alguna parte; este está arruinado, al menos hasta que lo lave de nuevo.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su armario y puso las manos en el segundo nivel del estante; para esto no necesitaba luz. Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta con no poca dificultad, ya que la desgraciada se aferraba a su piel cual rémora.

-Linda noche, ¿no es así?

La voz de Lala casi le causó un infarto. Terminó de cambiarse a toda prisa y luego encaró a la Dullahan, quien, salvo el peculiar brillo de sus ojos áureos, lo miraba de forma absolutamente neutral, sentada sobre las arrugadas y desordenadas sábanas.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me des esos sustos? -susurró Kurusu, visiblemente molesto.

-No te estoy asustando -replicó la enviada del inframundo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose decididamente a él; por alguna curiosa razón no llevaba la guadaña consigo-. Simplemente he aceptado la invitación que me hiciste.

-¿Invitación? -la miró con curiosidad- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

-Saca la cuenta, mortal. Es una noche clara con brisa fresca. Todas las habitantes de esta casa duermen atormentadas por el calor pero tú abres la ventana para empaparte de ella. Quieres tranquilidad y silencio -ahora había acercado peligrosamente su rostro al de él-, dos cosas que sólo yo puedo darte.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más ternura y deseo. Kimihito se había puesto tan rojo que, de haber mediado la reacción química apropiada, su rostro habría brillado en la oscuridad como las agujas de un reloj.

-Hay algo que no entiendo -fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras intentaba adivinar a qué sabían los labios de su contraparte.

-Eso es muy común en una especie que vive tan poco, mortal. Por eso es que ustedes siempre van con el acelerador a fondo, buscando cada día una nueva forma de dominar el mundo.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Me limito a las pruebas recogidas por mi especie desde el inicio de los tiempos. Nada más ni nada menos. Un día pueden levantarse con ganas de salvar vidas y al siguiente no desear nada más que la destrucción total a base de un sangriento pandemónium.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿puedes contestarme algo?

-Usualmente diría que no -contestó ella de forma arrogante-, pero hoy me siento magnánima, así que haré una pequeña excepción contigo. Aprovéchala.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Sólo estoy reclamando lo que me pertenece -replicó Lala, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio-. Te lo dejé bien claro cuando nos conocimos.

-No, no me refiero a eso.

-¿A qué, entonces? Ve al grano.

-A tu forma de actuar en frente de las demás -apuntó directamente a la azulada nariz de Lala con su dedo índice-. ¿Por qué insistes en mantener esta fachada?

La agente del inframundo se rió de forma elegante y grácil. Kurusu, en modo de doble sentido, quiso pensar que era una risa diabólica como la de las villanas de Hollywood, pero resultó ser bastante contenida.

-Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé -le besó tiernamente la nariz y redujo su voz a un susurro-. La ingenuidad es algo que nosotras apreciamos, el símbolo de un alma pura, perfecta e ideal para ser modelada según los preceptos de la eternidad. Por eso es que me gustas tanto.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, Lala -ahora él se puso impaciente.

-Paciencia, que justo iba a llegar a ese punto: es mucho más simple actuar como una desquiciada obsesionada con los clichés más ridículos sobre la muerte. Así, mientras las otras no me toman demasiado en serio, con excepción de la ocasional tortura a base de seda fina o tentáculos pegajosos, puedo trabajar tranquilamente en mi plan maestro.

-¿Que sería…?

-Llevarme tu alma, como ya sabes. Pero un alma pura, como la tuya, es casi imposible de separar del cuerpo que la contiene. Entonces, el camino lógico es intentar conquistar tu corazón, porque el resto viene solo.

-Nunca había escuchado una forma tan calculadora de concebir las relaciones amorosas.

-Adulador -la Dullahan se sonrojó y por poco no se cubrió todo el rostro con su bufanda blanca.

-No te estoy adulando.

-Lo estás haciendo, aunque te suene increíble. Mi especie es calculadora por naturaleza. Como vivimos eternamente, debemos hacer todo lo posible para que el hombre al que hemos decidido dedicar nuestras vidas no se aleje del buen camino.

Kurusu sintió un escalofrío. Si el "buen camino" era estar eternamente prendado a alguien como Lala, no quería pensar cómo era el "mal camino".

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero dime una cosa -ahora pasó del susurro a una honestidad brutal-: ¿qué pueden ofrecerte una celópata crónica que no sabe ni hervir agua, una olvidadiza con edad mental de cinco años, una tetona servil que fabrica un cliché por minuto -iba extendiendo los dedos de sus manos mientras enumeraba-, una jalea con procesos mentales unidireccionales, una melodramática sacada de una opereta de Offenbach y una _dominatrix_ a la que jamás le han importado otros seres excepto cuando le proporcionan placer carnal? Nada más que dolores de cabeza, lesiones graves y enormes daños a un ya ajustado presupuesto familiar. No me mires de esa forma -le puso un dedo sobre la nariz-; he visto tus planillas de cálculo, el coeficiente de Engel y todo lo demás. Incluso podrían matarte en un arrebato de luna llena al no poder contener sus instintos.

-No puedo creer que tengas un concepto tan bajo de Miia y las demás -el muchacho cruzó sus brazos producto de la rabia y subió el tono de su voz; le daba lo mismo despertar a todo el mundo como consecuencia-. ¡Hablas de ellas como si fueran fallas y no seres!

-La verdad duele, mortal. Siempre ha dolido, porque los indignos no toleran su luz y se incineran. Métete esto en la cabeza porque no pienso repetirlo -ahora ella se había enfadado-: la única que tiene salvoconducto para matarte soy yo. Te prendaré a mí y una vez que lo haga… -le susurró al oído- estaremos juntos para siempre -ahora volvió a mirarlo a los ojos-. Seremos amo y esclavo al mismo tiempo, conociendo todos los misterios que la noche entrega a sus hijos y servidores. No habrá secretos entre nosotros y así, liberado de todas las limitaciones terrenales, podrás hallar tu camino y conocer la felicidad verdadera.

En ese momento, Kimihito recordó el tono de las cartas amenazadoras que había recibido antes de que Lala se integrara oficialmente a su curioso grupo de huéspedes. Parte de sus palabras parecían estar ancladas a esa línea, pero el resto tenía un punto más críptico. ¿Secretos? ¿Hijos? ¿Servidores? ¿Hallar caminos hacia lo desconocido? ¿Esto era la vida real o una secta apocalíptica? Por un momento posó su mente en los variados RPGs que había jugado siendo más joven; todos los malos y jefes finales estaban cortados con la misma tijera que la Dullahan blandía con tanta maestría.

"Ojalá hubiera sido Draco desde un principio", pensó, maldiciendo su mala suerte y volviendo a posar su mente en la siniestra letra D que hacía las veces de rúbrica. "Al menos ella es una maniática llorona y andrógina con delirios de grandeza, pero tiene los pies algo más puestos en la tierra y no querría violarme".

-Gracias por la cita, mortal -le pasó con suavidad sus dedos por la sudada frente-. Eres realmente romántico. Ahora debo irme, pero -pausó para volverlo a besar en los labios- ya encontraré una forma de compensarte como mereces. Te garantizo que nunca lo olvidarás.

Silenciosa como la noche misma, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y desapareció hacia la negrura del pasillo, bamboleando sus caderas de forma seductora. Kurusu rehizo su cama y volvió a acostarse, pero no consiguió sacarse de la mente la escena que había vivido hasta que sonó el despertador a las 6:30 y terminó yendo a parar al suelo tras otra vuelta monumental.

"¡Ay, dichosas caderas! ¡Dichosas caderas!"

El solo pensar que tendría que enfrentar el día caminando sobre vidrio trizado no lo hizo calmarse.

-22/F-

La canícula estaba en plena forma.

El sábado había pasado casi sin inconvenientes para Pachylene y Eddie: un simple paseo por el parque, un par de helados de agua y la deliciosa sensación de no tener que preocuparse por nada más que el descanso bien ganado. Pero el domingo, como el eterno asesino de ilusiones que es, los tenía a ambos atascados en el apartamento gracias a una temperatura de 31 grados y sensación térmica de 37 a 39. Pero este calor era del peor tipo: seco como las vendas de una momia y capaz de secar un oasis completo de agua tónica.

Sin deseo alguno de ser presas del ocio, decidieron abocarse a hacer la limpieza semanal. El canadiense, aunque pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa durante sus días de soltero, siempre se daba una jornada a la semana para dejar el sitio presentable. Despiertos a las seis de la mañana y tras un desayuno frugal, pasaron al modo de darle una guerra sin cuartel a la mugre.

-¿Dónde dejo esto? -preguntó ella, sosteniendo precariamente una carga de ropa para lavar.

-En la logia, por favor. Y no olvides separar la ropa por colores, como te lo expliqué.

El canadiense estaba aseando la sala de estar, habiendo puesto la mesa de centro y los otros objetos encima de los sillones; las alfombras fueron por el mismo camino. Barrió a conciencia, evitando hasta donde le fue posible el estornudar producto del molesto polvo acumulado durante los últimos seis días. Claro, tenía una aspiradora decente en el armario de la limpieza, pero las regulaciones del edificio prohibían usarla entre las 10 de la noche y las 10 de la mañana, a fin de no causar molestias a los vecinos. Por experiencia sabía que las paredes eran bastante delgadas; no pocas veces había escuchado unas discusiones en el piso de arriba que parecían sacadas de un culebrón. Si algún escritor aspirante necesitaba ideas, las obtendría de sobra viviendo en la comunidad por cuatro o cinco días.

La pelirroja, por su lado, había terminado de cargar la ropa blanca en la máquina. Ayer había aprendido a programarla; suerte que estos aparatos estaban pensados para enfocarse en la facilidad.

-Veamos... -movió la punta de su ala sobre los botones del panel-. Ropa blanca, agua tibia, carga media y secado automático -fue contando mientras los presionaba para luego verter el contenido en el tambor-... Cerramos esto y ya está.

Accionó el botón de encendido y la lavadora se puso en marcha con un estertor para luego sumergirse en un suave ronroneo. Esta era de las que hasta centrifugaban; algo bienvenido en una propiedad sin un balcón de tamaño decente para colocar un colgador que no diera vergüenza ajena.

-Ya está en marcha la ropa blanca.

-Gracias, Pachylene. ¿Te importaría echarme una mano con esto? -señaló los sillones que aún seguían estáticos en sus puestos de rigor.

-Ningún problema.

Empujaron con firmeza el primero de ellos hacia la ventana del fondo para luego barrer el polvo acumulado debajo. Repitieron el proceso con el siguiente y después pusieron todo en su sitio, incluso el florero medio lleno de nada más que agua.

-¡Listo! Ya terminamos aquí. ¿Qué sigue ahora, Eddie?

-Ya que vamos por orden, creo que es mejor seguir con la cocina. Iré a buscar el trapero y el cubo.

La cocina, ese templo sagrado donde se rinde culto a la buena mesa por los siglos de los siglos (amén), también merecía su tratamiento especial. Trapear el piso hasta dejarlo como espejo era sólo el principio; también guardaron la vajilla usada en las comidas anteriores, reordenaron los cubiertos, revisaron las alacenas por si había algún producto vencido que mereciera ir a parar a la basura e incluso los mismos desperdicios fueron puestos adecuadamente en bolsas separadas; en Japón, el reciclaje era practicado a conciencia y ambos, como buenos ciudadanos, no querían ser la excepción.

-Un poco más arriba, por favor -dijo ella, extendiendo sus alas lo más que pudo para sacar el polvo residiendo en lo alto de la nevera-. Ahora mismo no alcanzo a llegar al fondo.

-¿Está bien así? -él la levantó unos veinte centímetros extra, sujetándola con fuerza de la zona acorazada entre sus rodillas y pies.

-¡Creo que te pasaste un poco! Mi cabeza está topando el techo.

-Vale, déjame hacer el ajuste -la deslizó diez centímetros hacia abajo, permitiendo a su sentido del tacto memorizar la sensación única de esa armadura natural-. ¿Ahí sí?

-¡Perfecto! Tiembla, mugre, que vamos a por ti.

Eddie sonrió. En algún rincón de su corazón, Pachylene seguía siendo una inocente y preciosa niña de cinco años.

La capa de polvo pegajoso opuso resistencia al principio, pero capituló poco después ante el paño impregnado de antigrasa que se deslizó a conciencia, como si de un tsunami se tratara. La liminal se sentía cómoda manipulando dicho objeto, ya que podía sostenerlo bastante bien entre el pulgar y el resto de su "mano". Se había jurado secretamente el intentar mejorar en algo su motricidad fina y ayudar con más frecuencia en las tareas más complejas del hogar. Tal vez lo más complicado sería aprender a cocinar; así podría esperarlo con la mesa puesta al final de un largo y tedioso día de reuniones y reportes que nadie está interesado en analizar.

Quitar la pátina de la entrada fue cosa de un par de minutos; nada que escobazos bien puestos no pudieran arreglar. La pintura, si bien estaba limpia, comenzaba a descascararse en algunos puntos cerca del marco de la puerta, lo que avecinaba una mala señal para el próximo invierno, especialmente si las lluvias llegaban con frío excesivo.

-Bueno, sólo nos quedan la habitación y el baño. ¿Tienes algún plumero?

-Si la memoria no me falla, debo haberlo puesto en el armario de la limpieza. Iré a buscarlo.

Pachylene se dirigió al fondo y contempló la cama que compartía con él. Durante los dos últimos días habían dormido siempre en la misma postura: ella encima, envolviéndolo con su ala izquierda; él debajo, sujetándola de la cintura con el mismo brazo. Dependiendo de quién despertara primero, un pensamiento diferente brotaba y se tejía al tenue compás de un corazón expectante. La pelirroja pensaba en el complejo de "hermano mayor" que tenían muchas arpías, generado por la falta de una influencia del género opuesto durante los primeros años de vida. Lamentablemente, bien pocas poseían el autocontrol suficiente para ir más allá de concebir a los humanos como simples elementos en la receta de un revolcón mecánico, sin sentimientos, sin alma, sin ese sazón que hace a las experiencias parte indeleble de la memoria. Cuando ella despertaba primero y contemplaba el plácido rostro del canadiense mientras dormía, apreciaba la suerte de tener con ella a un hombre verdaderamente bueno, de los que casi ya no quedaban. Al abrir él sus ojos antes, se perdía en los confines de un ser realmente inteligente y que había convertido su mayor anomalía en una ventaja única, auténtico reflejo de la selección natural en forma de una figura que parecía ser la mayor creación de la mismísima diosa Afrodita; el eco de su nombre seguía teniendo un notable toque griego y lo llevaba a pensar en la _Victoria Alada de Samotracia_ , obra maestra de la escultura que vio en el Louvre poco antes de instalarse en Tokio. Si Niké era sinónimo de perfección, su compañera era lo más cercano dentro del siempre turbulento e imperfecto esquema terrenal.

La adición de un segundo mueble para guardar ropa, tan práctico como el que originalmente ocupaba el muro frente al lecho, evidenciaba la transformación del espacio, dejando atrás la individualidad del soltero para pasar al comfort de la dualidad. Claro, no estaban casados ni eran novios, pero su relación, pese a haber sido concebida en un bautismo de fuego, había progresado bien. El incidente de hace un par de días con el despojo racista quitó todo asomo de duda sobre el particular.

El estruendo de un gran bulto cayéndose la sacó de sus divagaciones. Acudió rauda al pasillo y contempló a Eddie sobándose la nuca; parecía que había chocado contra el muro de atrás luego de que una enorme caja, descansando a menos de un pie de distancia, lo hiciera inclinarse demasiado en su intento de no ser aplastado.

-¿Estás bien? -la pelirroja lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Sí. No fue más que un mal susto.

-¿Cómo se cayó todo esto?

-Al parecer, dejé de forma inconsciente el plumero atascado entre esta caja -señaló el bulto en el suelo- y la que está ahí dentro, al lado derecho. Entonces, al intentar sacarlo, la estructura colapsó y causó lo que ya ves.

Pachylene se acercó al gatillo con curiosidad, recorriendo el costado con sus pulgares. La caja, sellada fuertemente con cinta de embalaje, era de cartón duro y medía, al ojo, un metro de largo por cuarenta centímetros de alto y otros tantos de ancho. No tenía ninguna marca distintiva, como una palabra, un resto de una etiqueta o un símbolo, que denotara su actual propósito. Un objeto voluminoso que, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, habría causado un accidente más grave. Aún era difícil de creer que no se hubiera llevado nada más consigo al perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué hay aquí, si puede saberse?

-Ni idea. Recuerdo haberla traído cuando me mudé, pero nunca la he abierto.

-Esto es emocionante -nuevamente el lado más infantil de la liminal se dejó ver-. Casi como una de esas historias fantásticas que contaban las matriarcas de mi tribu. Me pregunto qué tesoro hay en este cofre. ¿Tienes un cuchillo afilado o un par de tijeras?

-Por aquí debe haber algo -contestó el canadiense, cuidando de no mandar al suelo nada más; el armario estaba más lleno de lo que podría pensarse para un simple espacio donde se guardan los elementos de limpieza.

-Como ya te dije, es emocionante. ¿Qué encontrarán los intrépidos aventureros al otro lado de la tapa? -ahora ella adoptó el tono melodramático de una narradora de historias-. ¿Será el tesoro perdido de la legendaria arpía Schania o una máquina infernal encargada de volar en pedazos a nuestros héroes?

Maxon se limitó a lanzar una leve carcajada. Había encontrado un cuchillo cartonero casi sin uso a no mucha distancia de donde estaba originalmente el "cofre".

-Bien, aquí vamos...

Deslizó la siseante hoja por las junturas, desgarrando la cinta como si de papel de seda se tratara. Decidió cortar primero a lo largo y luego a los costados para así soltar el lado superior, que también hacía las veces de tapa al tener una bisagra natural incorporada por medio del doblez posterior. Devolvió la hoja a su vaina con un movimiento del pulgar y la apartó.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó Pachylene cuando él se disponía a levantar la tapa-. Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo; así será más fácil.

-Lo que te acomode más, querida.

Eddie se desplazó hacia la izquierda para dejarle sitio a su compañera. Ella imitó la postura de sus manos, ancladas a los dos extremos de la esquina más cercana al costado anterior. Deslizó su pulgar bajo el cartón para mayor seguridad; sintió un borde afilado que, de no haber tenido mayor cuidado, le habría causado un superficial y doloroso corte.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres -hizo una pausa para tomar una buena bocanada de aire-. Uno, dos...

-¡Tres!

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-23/F-

Kuroko Smith detestaba los días calurosos, incluso si caían en domingo.

Cierto era que no tenía que trabajar ni andar pasando visita, pero el no poder salir sin riesgo de freírse como un huevo sobre sartén de teflón la ponía intranquila. Para peor, ni siquiera podía abrir las ventanas, debido que su aparato de aire acondicionado se había descompuesto hace un par de meses y no tenía dinero suficiente como para mandarlo a reparar; así se unía a una larga lista de pendientes que la agente acumulaba desde ocho, diez... ¿O tal vez eran doce meses?

¡Cuánto le dolían los 3.500 yenes que tuvo que desembolsar hace un par de días luego de la encerrona de Pachylene!

Suspiró. Estaba transpirando de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera el prospecto de una cerveza helada podía quitarle la sensación de haber caído en un barril de melaza hirviente. Era la segunda vez en el día que necesitaba un cambio de ropa.

-Ufff... Estos calores acabarán conmigo -cambió de posición pesadamente sobre el sofá de su pequeña sala de estar-. Tal vez debería darme una ducha helada. O encerrarme en la nevera, a ver si algo cambia.

Se dirigió lentamente al armario donde guardaba toallas, mantas y similares. Al menos se había acordado de hacer la colada hace tres días, así que estaban totalmente limpias y conservaban, sorprendentemente, buena parte de la fragancia del suavizante. Bostezó un par de veces antes de tomar una grande, de color azul intenso y mullida. En el preciso momento en que iba a deslizar la puerta para cerrarla, sonó el timbre.

-Bah, ¿quién puede ser a estas horas? -se rascó la cabeza extrañada; excepto el personal de la agencia y los proveedores de servicios básicos como agua y electricidad, nadie conocía su dirección particular.

El timbre volvió a retumbar, esta vez con más insistencia.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy...! -dijo de forma desagradable-. Esta gente que se desespera porque no le abren a la primera debería ser arrojada a la calle y ejecutada -masculló.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta con tanta vehemencia que casi la arrancó de cuajo; sin duda aquella maniobra habría dejado hasta a Tionishia como una niña de (mucho) pecho. Su furia no disminuyó en absoluto cuando se encontró cara a cara con una figura familiar: pelo rojo, corto y sumamente desordenado, trozos de piel y tejido de distintos tonos (aunque sin demasiada variación) unidos mediante el asombroso poder de la seda médica, estatura entre el metro sesenta y el metro setenta (pulgadas más, pulgadas menos) y ojos dicrómicos flotando en medio de una capa esférica de humor acuoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zombina? -espetó Smith, visiblemente molesta por su presencia.

-¿Podemos hablar? -el tono de la usualmente ruidosa y optimista liminal era ahora apagado y sumiso. Parecía casi como si la hubieran forzado a apersonarse ante su superior con una pistola en la sien y los restos de su travesura en las manos.

-Creí que te había dicho que no quería verte hasta que tu asunto se resolviera de forma oficial.

-Lo sé, pero esto no puede esperar. ¿Puedo pasar?

-No.

-¡Vamos, Smith! -el tono de la chica no viviente ahora era una súplica desesperada-. No puedes cerrarme las puertas con este calor.

-No intentes engañarme; a ti no te afectan el calor, el frío ni la lluvia. Y tienes mucha suerte que las balas a la cabeza no sean una condición meteorológica.

-¡Por favor...!

-¡Ya te dije que no! -a estas alturas, a la agente le daba lo mismo si todo el vecindario se enteraba de su problema-. Lo que le hiciste a Manako no tiene nombre. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tu asqueroso rostro ante mí?

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! Hasta que ella no te perdone, no quiero volver a verte ni en mi casa ni en la agencia. ¿Lo has entendido o es demasiado para tu inexistente cerebro repleto de fluidos conservantes?

-¿Y de dónde crees que vengo? -ahora Zombina subió el tono de voz al nivel de un rugido, lo suficiente para acallar la ofensiva de la humana por un momento.

Por un momento, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna. El calor seguía campeando a sus anchas, envolviendo todo lo que podía capturar con sus fatales oleadas.

-Hoy fui a ver a Manako a su casa -retomó el habla la zombie-. Estuve un cuarto de hora colgada del timbre para ver si me dejaba entrar. No me abrió ella, sino que me encontré cara a cara con Tio.

-Es natural -respondió Smith-. A diferencia de ti, que nunca asumes las consecuencias de tus acciones, ella ha dedicado parte importante de sus horas laborales a cuidarla y ayudarle en lo que necesite.

-Deja eso, ¿quieres? Bastante tengo ya con que ella me lo haya enrostrado.

-Qué interesante... -la expresión de la pelinegra se había iluminado con el sentido de la justicia más pura.

-E iré un poco más allá -continuó Zombina-. No sólo me lo enrostró, sino que me subió y bajó de una forma que, de no haberla escuchado en directo, habría catalogado como imposible. Me tildó de "canalla", "idiota", "insensible", "inmadura", "sádica", "masoquista", "conjurada de opereta", "piñata", "cretina", "esquizofrénica", "criminal", "víbora", "troglodita", "sátrapa", "vándala", "mala semilla", "basura muerta" y "desperdicio de espacio", en ese orden -terminó jadeando luego de la larguísima lista-. Las demás son demasiado fuertes como para contarlas, pero aún resuenan dentro de mí como el juez que condena a muerte a un asesino. Pensé que la había visto enfadada cuando fui al hospital, pero aquí lo llevó a un nivel superlativo. Parecía totalmente fuera de sí, descargando todas sus frustraciones sobre mí; algo que merezco absolutamente luego de lo que hice.

Luego de que Tio se desahogara, le hice ver que sólo quería disculparme con Manako, pero no me creyó. Estaba totalmente obsesionada con la idea de que sólo quería hacerle más daño, como un gato que tortura a su presa jugando con ella antes de devorarla. Parecía una madre celosa defendiendo a su hija pequeña. Antes de cerrar la puerta y cortar de cuajo nuestra conversación, me dijo "tú ya no existes para mí" con una voz que destilaba veneno puro. Nunca me había sentido tan miserable en mi anterior vida ni en mi actual muerte. ¿Ves las marcas en mis ojos, Smith? Lloré. Lloré al escucharla desaparecer. Lloré al no poder verla y pedirle perdón. Lloré al quemar el puente más importante de todos con mis propias manos.

El labio inferior de Zombina tembló y sus ojos, nuevamente, se deshicieron en una mezcla de lágrimas reales y fluido conservante. Smith dio un paso hacia atrás; aquel líquido era sumamente tóxico y sólo podía usarse con seres muertos. Tendría que pedir al administrador del edificio que lo limpiara de inmediato antes de causar un desaste mayor; no quería ver a una brigada de niños zombie infundiendo terror en el vecindario y espiando bajo las faldas de las colegialas.

-Veo que tu arrepentimiento es genuino -acotó la agente- y eso habla de que al menos has madurado un poco tras este desastre, pero si Tio decidió no creerte, es cosa suya. De cualquier modo, no puedo comprometer la cohesión de mi unidad ni del resto de la agencia y se lo hice saber a Narahara desde el primer momento.

Zombina volvió a temblar. Genzō Narahara era el director principal de MON, un burócrata eficiente, estricto e implacable que siempre hacía todo de acuerdo al protocolo; no por nada había tenido un ascenso meteórico desde que se incorporó al gran proyecto. Sin ir más lejos, su primer acto como cabeza de la organización fue despedir a toda la mesa directiva anterior; un montón de viejos verdes sin oficio ni beneficio. Poco antes de que Zombina hiciera su "gracia", había defenestrado públicamente a dos trabajadores de planta por intentar falsear las cifras de aceptación de liminales con sus familias anfitrionas. Y tres meses antes de eso, mandó a retiro anticipado al viejo y querido Inagawa cuando se descubrió que había incluido, por un lamentable error, a las Arachnes de gran tamaño (sumamente salvajes, peludas y también venenosas) en las listas de candidatas a ser ubicadas entre la población humana.

-Escucha, Smith -Zombina ahora hablaba con hipo debido a las lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro-. No me importa si no puedo volver a trabajar con ustedes. No me importa si Tio ya no quiere verme más, aunque la quiero casi como a una hermana. No me importa que hasta tú me leas detalladamente la cartilla de mis errores. Pero si no puedo ver a la pequeña e intentar, al menos, conseguir su perdón, no podría soportarlo. Es algo que debo hacer, al menos para poder marcharme en paz conmigo misma.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?

-Distrae a Tio con lo que sea para permitirme abrir una ventana. Inventa cualquier excusa. Llévala a comprar vestidos o a una tienda de música. Muéstrale un catálogo de peluches. Regálale una caja de bombones. ¡Improvisa con lo que sea! Sólo te lo pido como un último favor.

Smith revolvió un poco la idea en su cabeza durante quince a veinte segundos que se hicieron eternos para Zombina. Acto seguido, la miró fijamente y le hablo con dureza:

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero a cambio necesito que firmes tu renuncia voluntaria e indeclinable a la agencia. Así cerraremos este expediente y tanto la agencia como tú se beneficiarán. Tu suspensión de trabajar a nivel nacional será levantada, pero no podré entregarte una carta de recomendación. Del mismo modo, seguiremos ahora por caminos separados y deberás incorporarte a una familia anfitriona fuera de los límites geográficos de la prefectura de Tokio. Así te reformarás.

La zombie retrocedió un instante ante la avalancha de demandas. Estaban obligándola a firmar el equivalente monstruoso del Tratado de Versalles. Pero si valía una oportunidad de hablar con Manako, la tomaría gustosa.

-Acepto -hizo una solemne reverencia; a estas alturas ya no lloraba ni hipaba-. Todo sea con tal de limpiar mi conciencia. Te lo agradezco mucho, Smith.

-Ven a verme el lunes antes de las ocho. Como llegues una fracción de segundo tarde, consideraré el trato cancelado.

Tal como lo hiciera la ogro rubia, Kuroko Smith acabó la conversación con un portazo, dejando a la frágil zombie con su primera sonrisa en casi dos semanas. Secó sus lágrimas y se mentalizó a fondo. Tenía sólo una oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla.

-27/D-

La mañana avanzaba a paso lento y en la residencia Kurusu el desayuno ya había terminado. El tintineo de platos, vasos y cubiertos pasando por el agua fría camuflaba, a duras penas, los sonidos de una de las interminables discusiones entre las liminales que ahí habitaban.

-¿Hay algo de malo con los días calurosos? -dijo la siempre soberbia Miia, enroscando su cola cerca de la mano derecha para enfatizar.

-Entiende bien, cabeza dura sin remedio -replicó Cerea, secándose el sudor de la frente-. No todas somos de sangre fría como tú, así que pásame de una buena vez ese control remoto para encender el aire acondicionado.

-¡No, no y no! ¡La casa está perfecta así y así se quedará!

-¡Papi tiene calor! -la pequeña peliazul intentó arrebatarle la caja blanca a la lamia sin éxito-. ¡Papi no quiere convertirse en pollo rostizado!

-Sé razonable, Miia -la centauro abrió la nevera para sacar una botella de agua helada-. El hecho de que seas friolenta no te da permiso a convertir nuestra casa en un sauna. ¡Mira a la pobre Suu!

La aludida estaba sentada, casi sin hacer ruido, en el rincón más alejado de la mesa. Su gelatinoso cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse junto y tenía un rubor notorio en el rostro, casi como de fiebre. Apenas reaccionó cuando Cerea dejó junto a ella el contenedor de precioso líquido.

-Bebe, Suu -Papi le acercó la botella con delicadeza y puso una bombilla en la abertura; ella también sudaba muchísimo- Con esto te sentirás mejor.

-El problema es que ya no nos quedan botellas de agua -suspiró la rubia-. Así, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que a Suu le dé uno de sus ataques de sed. Cuanto antes nos entregues el control, serpiente terca, antes saldremos de esto.

-Ya te dije que no. Me fui casi tres veces a hibernación esta semana sólo porque ustedes se pasaron todo el día jugando con el dichoso aire acondicionado.

-¿Es que sólo piensas en ti, ridícula de tres al cuarto? -espetó Cerea, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le iba quedando-. Ahora veo de dónde viene la mala reputación de tu especie.

-¡Miia, dale el control! -vociferó la arpía, casi perdiendo su juicio por la temperatura que campeaba en la habitación. Suu había comenzado a lloriquear; detestaba las peleas.

-¡No, no y no! -repitió la mujer serpiente, cruzándose arrogantemente de brazos-. El único que puede darme órdenes aquí es mi Cariño. Además, Cerea, yo llegué aquí antes que tú, así que debes respetarme. ¿No es parte de tu nobleza el respetar la jerarquía de la casa?

Parecía que esto no iba a ir a ninguna parte. El agua había dejado de correr y Kurusu estaba ahí, parado frente al lavaplatos, sin mover un solo músculo.

-¿Amo? -preguntó Cerea con sumo cuidado-. Por lo que más quiera, dígale a esta testaruda que encienda el aire. ¡Nos estamos cocinando a fuego lento!

Papi se echaba aire como podía usando sus alas. Suu seguía jadeando; parecía que la última botella ni siquiera le hizo efecto para producir lágrimas. Y Miia, la Yandere por excelencia, seguía ahí, tan campante, con el control en sus manos.

Entonces el anfitrión vio un destello de luz, algo que brillaba por debajo de la capa de sudor inundándole los párpados. Como accionado por un resorte, se dio vuelta, avanzó con paso firme hacia la pelirroja y, en un simple y calculado movimiento, le arrancó el control remoto de las manos, dejándola en shock por unos breves instantes. Pulsó el botón de encendido y ajustó la potencia al máximo. El aire se aclaró y todas, excepto Miia, que había comenzado a tiritar, respiraron aliviadas.

-¡Feliz visita al armario de las mantas! -gritó Cerea, con un dejo de burla, tras haber ganado la partida a última hora; la lamia había salido tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus escamas.

-¡Ah, qué bien! ¡A Papi le encanta el aire frío! -la peliazul también había recuperado todo su ánimo. Suu, por su lado, se limitaba a sonreír, habiendo recuperado parte de la solidez de su siempre cambiante cuerpecito.

-Gracias, amo. Disculpe si le causamos problemas -continuó la noble centauro-, pero usted ya sabe cómo es de terca...

Kimihito no respondió. Se limitó a sentarse en el puesto que había ocupado precisamente Miia, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sólo podía sentir el frescor de la ventilación lamiéndole la piel que su ropa no alcanzaba a cubrir.

-¿Amo? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Amo enfermo? -Suu levantó la voz por primera vez-. ¿Amo se siente mal y necesita ayuda de Suu?

Papi, de una forma muy poco característica, se limitó a observar a su jefe/esposo con preocupación. Todas recordaban que el objeto de sus afectos había pasado ya por episodios estresantes, pero nunca a una escala tan poco fácil de leer. Como era de suponerse, nadie prestó atención al ruido que venía del armario de las mantas, donde Miia luchaba por quitarse de encima un lote pesadísimo que se le había caído encima nada más abrirlo.

Suu decidió echar mano a lo que mejor sabía hacer: movió el apéndice ubicado encima de su cabeza ("una antena", habrían dicho los ignorantes) hasta la frente de Kimihito y se conectó al tren más íntimo de sus pensamientos. La expresión de la chica limo fue cambiando de forma drástica en poco tiempo: duda, furia, decepción, desesperación, alegría, confusión, cólera contenida, júbilo.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso? -preguntó Papi.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea -respondió Cerea, tratando de no perder el hilo del asunto-. En esta clase de cosas, lo mejor es esperar a que Suu termine su trabajo.

Tras un breve rato, Suu retiró su apéndice y volvió a la expresión plácida de siempre.

-¿Y bien, Suu? ¿Qué le pasó?

-¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!

Suu tomó aire (o al menos hizo el ademán, ya que ella no necesitaba respirar) y pronunció, de forma sumamente solemne:

-Caderas.

Sus contrapartes se miraron por un momento, sin entender nada ni acertar a articular una respuesta coherente.

-Caderas -repitió la limo de forma inocente-. ¡Ay, dichosas caderas!

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en el desencajado Kurusu. Afuera, mientras Miia seguía intentando ganarle la batalla a las mantas, una figura de piel azul y vestida de riguroso negro lanzó una carcajada diáfana como agua de manantial.

-28/G-

La tensión contenida en los pulmones de ambos murió nada más empezar. En el interior de la caja no había máquinas infernales ni tesoros de incalculable valor, sino un montón de revistas, algunos voluminosos cuadernos de hechura antigua con hojas algo amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, una carpeta gruesa que bien podía ser un álbum de fotos y tres paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos en papel blanco; el último, bastante más abultado, llamó de inmediato la atención de Pachylene.

-¿Y esto qué es? -comenzó a desenvolverlo con un poco de dificultad debido a la torpeza de sus manos.

-A estas alturas, sé tanto como tú. Si yo mismo no hubiera puesto esta caja en el armario, me estaría preguntando cómo llegó ahí.

Eventualmente el papel fue a parar al suelo y ante sus sorprendidos ojos aparecieron unos zapatos color negro que llegarían, de estar insertados en un pie, un poco más arriba del tobillo. La hechura era mecánica y perfecta, con un entramado de cordones recorriendo la zona central desde arriba hasta la mitad del pie. Su suela era rígida para maximizar la estabilidad, pero el elemento más importante se prolongaba desde puntos en los extremos hacia la zona inferior, donde una afilada cuchilla descansaba en un soporte reforzado.

Eran patines de hielo, y no precisamente del tipo usado para recreación.

-Pensé que los había dejado en casa -dijo Eddie, conteniendo un poco el aliento-. ¿Cómo diablos...?

-¿Son tuyos?

-¡Por supuesto! -el canadiense tomó el objeto con cuidado y lo examinó al detalle, volteándolo ágilmente entre sus manos- Con estos patines gané mi primer título de...

Se detuvo por un minuto. Ella pensó que le había dado un cortocircuito cerebral, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir su tren de pensamiento. Eddie reaccionó súbitamente y deshizo a toda prisa los otros dos paquetes. En el primero de ellos encontró unos pantalones de color azul oscuro con una franja blanca en ambos costados, hechos de tela gruesa y flexible que, a primera vista, era térmica. Los acompañaban un par de medias, también muy gruesas, del mismo color con tres franjas blancas horizontales cerca de la zona media. Y el último paquete tenía en su interior una amplia camiseta de mangas largas en tonos idénticos a las medias; esta vez las franjas horizontales estaban un poco por encima de la zona del codo y justo en la zona encima de la cintura. Revisando la parte de delante, la liminal vio un logo curioso, compuesto de una letra T blanca en estilo Serif, de líneas duras y precisas, rodeada por un borde blanco separado apenas por unos cuantos milímetros del resto del cuerpo. Sobre el tronco, inclinada hacia la derecha en un ángulo de 45 grados, había una hoja de arce grande, roja y hermosamente formada; las venas blancas casi le conferían el aspecto de un corazón latiendo a plena potencia. El último detalle era un simple letra A, también en blanco, en el sector cercano al hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Eddie? -fue lo único que la liminal pudo preguntar.

-Es mi viejo uniforme de hockey sobre hielo -él estaba en la misma incredulidad que su compañera-. Pensé que lo había dejado en casa antes de venir aquí. En todo caso -otra pausa-, ahora entiendo por qué nunca encontré las novelas históricas para mi biblioteca; debo haberme confundido al empacar y las guardé en una caja idéntica a esta.

Mientras el canadiense dimensionaba las consecuencias del hallazgo, Pachylene echó una ojeada al resto del contenido, abriendo las tapas con el mismo cuidado que requería manipular un manuscrito antiguo. Varios de los cuadernos amarillentos contenían lo que reconoció como recortes de periódico y fotos en papel suave que destacaban lo vívido de los colores y la acción, cuyas fechas iban del 2009 al 2011. Todo estaba magníficamente catalogado. Las revistas, pertenecientes a la célebre _Sports Illustrated_ , también estaban dentro del mismo espacio en la línea de tiempo y, en varios casos, tenían círculos en ciertas zonas de las portadas. Por último, una serie de notas escritas con letra clara (aunque algo apretada), llenaban de punta a cabo las páginas de los dos últimos cuadernos; estos estaban en mucho peor estado que el resto del tesoro.

-Aún no puedo creer que esto esté aquí -dijo él, tomando el cuaderno de notas y pasando rápidamente las páginas de un extremo a otro-. El solo sentir mi propia letra mirándome a la cara es, por decir lo menos, chocante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto, querida mía, es de una época en la que nunca pensé que terminaría viviendo en Japón. Una época en la que sólo pensaba en vivir cada día como si fuera el último, divirtiéndome con mis amigos y maravillando a los cazatalentos con mis actuaciones sobre el hielo. Sí, eran días mejores -suspiró hondamente-. Días que no volverán.

-No te sientas mal, Eddie -la arpía lo abrazó con ternura-. Muchas veces planeamos cosas sólo para ver cómo se derrumba todo.

-Lo sé, pero esto es diferente. Como canadiense que soy, el hockey no es una simple cosa. Es un modo de vida, una forma de sentir, pensar, amar y sufrir mientras te deslizas por la arena como una exhalación en busca de la elusiva victoria. Es el rayo de luz que rompe el cerco de las nubes de lluvia, el fuego del hogar que te protege de las tormentas. Es, lisa y llanamente, nuestro mayor regalo al mundo.

Maxon se puso de pie, cogió la caja y la llevó a la sala de estar. Pachylene le ayudó llevando el lote de revistas y un par de álbumes que casi no cerraban de lo llenos que estaban.

-¿Desde cuándo jugabas hockey? -inquirió ella, curiosa por saber más de esta interesante faceta de su compañero.

-Habré comenzado a eso de los siete u ocho años, cuando todavía estaba en la escuela primaria. Debido a que mamá siempre trabajó en turnos largos, necesitaba pasar tiempo ocupado en algo hasta que ella llegara. ¿Ves? -abrió un álbum y mostró la foto de un niño bastante alto para su edad, con patines, guantes y el consabido bastón para impulsar el disco, en posición de encare frente a un rival-. Ése soy yo a los ocho años, jugando en el campeonato del distrito.

-¡Qué lindo eras! -exclamó ella, sacándole un sonrojo-. No me sorprende que ahora seas tan atractivo.

-Aduladora...

-Pues es la verdad.

-Volviendo a mi historia, pasé la mayor parte de los primeros años en las ligas locales -mostró más fotos mientras continuaba la narración-. Los partidos se jugaban en estanques congelados al aire libre y, a diferencia de las ligas profesionales, estaba prohibido el contacto físico -ahí aprovechó de explicarle las posiciones y los roles de cada uno de los seis jugadores que integraban una formación-. El hockey es, por definición, un deporte rápido y de muchos encontrones, donde las peleas a puñetazos son bastante frecuentes. Pero yo siempre me alejé de eso; consideraba más divertido el encontrar el espacio justo para dar un pase o intentar un tiro imparable.

-¿Continuaste después de la primaria? -los ojos zafiro de la pelirroja miraban ahora a un Eddie más alto y corpulento en las imágenes; en esta, concretamente, estaba preparándose para liberar un disparo de larga distancia. Su expresión era madura, decidida y totalmente concentrada en la tarea.

-Claro. El circuito de preparatoria fue un cambio brusco. Jugábamos casi con la misma intensidad que los profesionales. Varios partidos, especialmente las rivalidades, eran brutales y, en más de una ocasión, hubo ciertos jugadores que acabaron realmente mal: no sólo me refiero a trompadas sino también a contusiones, fracturas, traumatismos varios... Incluso corrió sangre en una que otra oportunidad -el solo escuchar esta última frase causó que ambos se estremecieran-. Ahí fue la primera vez en la que consideré abandonar seriamente el deporte. Pero llegar a jugar en la NHL era mi mayor sueño, así como el de muchos chicos de mi edad, por lo que decidí continuar. Al terminar la preparatoria, fui considerado para el proceso de selección de los clubes profesionales.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?

-Pasaron seis, siete, ocho y hasta 10 rondas del _draft_. Nada de nada. 314 jugadores fueron elegidos antes que yo. Al final, me quedé sin club. Ni siquiera me dieron un contrato de _sparring_. Entonces, decidí recurrir a la última carta y entrar a la universidad para llevar mi juego al siguiente nivel. De ese equipo es el uniforme que encontramos.

-¿Ahí fue cuando comenzaste a distanciarte de tu madre?

-Claro. Aunque Mississauga no está demasiado lejos de Toronto si tomas la autopista o el tren local, tuve que irme a vivir al campus y dejar atrás la casa donde crecí. Créeme que hice todo lo posible por mantener el contacto con ella: le escribía cartas o _e-mails_ todas las semanas y, cuando me sobraba un poco de dinero, la llamaba por teléfono. Casi nunca me contestaba, pero al menos estaba tranquilo por haberlo intentado. Afortunadamente -pasó a otra página del álbum-, al entrar al equipo conocí a mis mejores amigos.

Señaló la primera imagen de la hoja, ocupando la mitad de la parte superior. En ella, además de un Eddie casi tan alto como su versión presente, había dos muchachos que parecían tener su misma edad; los tres integrantes de la foto estaban en medio de una pista de hielo y usando el uniforme azul, sin casco pero con sus respectivos bastones en la mano diestra. El de su izquierda era un poco más bajo que él y grueso como un pilar de puente. Tenía una expresión bonachona en el rostro, pero la liminal pensó que podía volverse un sujeto de armas tomar si se le hacía enfadar. Por su lado, el muchacho de la derecha, de estatura y complexión bastante normales, parecía pequeño en comparación a los otros dos, aunque sus ojos chispeaban con viveza. Se notaba que era un maestro de la improvisación, de moverse rápido y pensar aún más rápido. Una auténtica navaja.

-Brian Henderson y Pat Loisteau -acotó el canadiense-. Les habría confiado mi propia vida sin dudarlo ni un instante. Jugábamos en la misma línea ofensiva de los Toronto Varsity Blues, el equipo de mi universidad.

-¿Cómo es eso de las líneas? -la liminal pensó en las marcas rojas y azules corriendo de forma paralela al círculo central de la cancha-. Entiendo que el hockey es un juego rápido y que demanda mucho físicamente, pero...

-Ah, eso. Los entrenadores agrupan a sus jugadores en líneas para crear distintas estrategias de juego según la situación. Algunas, como la que yo integraba, son con tendencia a la ofensiva, otras más físicas y defensivas y las hay también creativas. Para las parejas de defensas es lo mismo. La gracia de este deporte es que puedes hacer los cambios en cualquier momento, no sólo cuando el disco está detenido.

-Comprendo -replicó ella-. O al menos, creo haber entendido lo suficiente. Tengo otra pregunta: ¿puedes sacar al portero?

-¿En el sentido de reemplazarlo por lesión o bajo rendimiento? Claro que sí; por eso todo equipo tiene al menos dos porteros.

-No, me refería a sacarlo y dejar el arco descubierto.

-Eso... sí puede hacerse. Pero, por lo general, se reserva para situaciones de emergencia; por ejemplo, puede faltar un minuto, vas abajo por un gol o estás empatando y necesitas al atacante extra. Además, es sumamente riesgoso, porque si pierdes la posesión -mostró a un jugador vestido totalmente de rojo robándole el disco a otro vestido con los mismos colores de los Blues-, el rival termina anotándote un gol fácil.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Pachylene pensó en todo lo que había aprendido; el hockey, de una forma u otra, se parecía bastante a las competencias de vuelo por equipos que distintos clanes de arpías organizaban cada cierto tiempo. Todo estaba ahí: la estrategia, la atención al detalle, los incontables ensayos de la misma acrobacia hasta que saliera bien... ¿Qué diferenciaba a las ganadoras de las perdedoras? En simple, la confianza. Si una se caía o cometía errores, sabía de antemano que otra podía corregirlo con una mejor actuación. Más allá del talento individual, era el esfuerzo colectivo lo que importaba.

-¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a jugar? -preguntó como quien no quería la cosa.

-¿Eh...?

-Enseñarme a jugar -repitió la pelirroja lentamente-. Todo esto se ve divertido. Además, así aprenderé también a patinar. Es como atrapar dos presas con el mismo zarpazo.

-Ten en cuenta que yo mismo no patino hace mucho -Eddie devolvió algunas de las cosas a la caja del tesoro-. Tal vez no sea tan buen profesor como crees.

-No te preocupes. Yo sé incluso menos, así que no me reiré de ti ni nada parecido. ¡Vamos, será divertido! -exclamó, tratando de convencerlo.

-Incluso si no tuviera problemas, y no digo que los tenga, el asunto es que aún faltan seis meses para el invierno. Además, ignoro si aquí en Tokio existen pistas de patinaje techadas.

-Una pista está bien -acotó Pachylene-, pero me gustaría aprenderlo de la misma forma que tú: al aire libre.

- _Shinny_ , ¿eh? Pues eso es aún más difícil, a menos que vayamos a un lugar donde nieve o haya temperaturas bajas todo el año. E incluso en Hokkaido y Nagano los veranos son calurosos; Shinya estuvo allá el año pasado durante sus vacaciones y me contó que la humedad es de lo peor. Me tomaré la libertad de hacer una cita textual: "es como estar las 24 horas bajo una lluvia de melaza que se pega y no te suelta".

-Bueno, habrá que tener paciencia. Muchas cosas pueden pasar de aquí a seis meses. Volviendo a tu historia, me hablaste antes de un título. ¿Lo ganaste estando en la universidad o antes?

-Fue en mi primera temporada con los muchachos -Eddie cerró los ojos para recordar mejor-. Un simple título estadual, pero nos sentíamos en la cima del mundo.

Hurgó un poco en el cofre y extrajo de él una lámina enmarcada en vidrio. Estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar del paso del tiempo y tenía la leyenda "Campeones de Ontario 2008-2009" en la parte superior. En la foto del equipo aparecían 24 personas; 22 de ellas estaban vestidas con el uniforme de hockey y las restantes de rigurosos trajes grises con el logo del equipo en el bolsillo frontal. La camiseta, a diferencia de la que ahora tenían en su poder, era blanca con vivos azules y también las medias seguían el mismo patrón cromático. El fondo era igualmente blanco y, a juzgar por las sombras que proyectaban algunos de los retratados, bastante irregular. La liminal dedujo en el acto que esta toma se había hecho en el hielo de la cancha y desde una cámara elevada. Acto seguido, miró con atención el texto bajo la imagen.

 _ **Primera Fila:**_ _Brandon Zaube, Ross Olenczak, Everett Lang, Craig Ackerman (Ent. Asistente), Thomas Huizenga (Capitán), Donovan Grant (Entrenador), Jon Knudsen, Andreas Lundholm, Eric Beits._

 _ **Segunda Fila:**_ _Jesse Perkovich, Scott Holloway, Mark Meitinger, Daryl Silva (2º Capitán), Paul Graham, Alexander Horsch, Vance Law, Blake Anderson._

 _ **Tercera Fila:**_ _Frank Satterwhite, Jordi Mischiaro, Patrick Loisteau, Edward Maxon, Brian Henderson, Lionel Hindmarch, Luke Albrecht._

-¡Aquí estás! -señaló el medio de la fila más alejada; la altura de su compañero era inconfundible. La forma en la que estaba parado evidenciaba el número 15 en la manga izquierda de su camiseta; sus dos fieles escuderos usaban el 18 y 17, respectivamente.

Fijó la vista en los demás miembros del equipo. Prácticamente todos tenían su número visible en una manga u otra. Pachylene dio una rápida pasada y, de atrás hacia adelante, obtuvo las siguientes series.

 _27, 12, 18, 15, 17, 20, 14_

 _7, 16, 19, 9, 3, 22, 4, 8_

 _1, 6, 10, 23, 7, 21, 28_

-Así es -dijo Eddie una vez que ella terminara de almacenar esos datos en su mente-. Esta foto la hicieron inmediatamente después de que clasificáramos a la Copa Universitaria. ¿Ves los extremos de la primera fila? -apuntó a los dos muchachos sentados con protecciones blanquiazules en las piernas y las manos-. Esos eran nuestros porteros. Eso sí, esta foto está incompleta.

-¿Incompleta?

-Sí. El tercer portero, Steve Russell, no estuvo presente en la final porque le dio una apendicitis caballa la noche anterior y tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia. Después del partido, fuimos a verlo en patota al hospital para darle las noticias. Ni siquiera nos habíamos cambiado los uniformes que ya ves.

-Supongo que esa temporada debe haber sido muy especial para ti -acotó Pachylene.

-Nos salió todo a pedir de boca -continuó Eddie tras guardar la foto en la caja-: ganamos 25 de 28 partidos en la fase regular y llegamos a tener una racha de 20 victorias consecutivas. También anotamos 139 goles, entregamos 10 veces la portería invicta -contó con los dedos- y teníamos a todos los cazatalentos de los clubes profesionales alucinando con nuestras jugadas. Clasificamos a la Copa Universitaria con el mejor récord a nivel nacional y estábamos en un éxtasis tal que ni siquiera se nos pasó por la cabeza que podíamos perder. Total, teníamos una oportunidad de oro para darle a la universidad su primer título grande desde 1984.

-Me imagino que los otros equipos eran igual de fuertes.

-Precisamente. Una cosa era coserle un saco de goles a York, Ottawa o los Mustangs -sacó un papel doblado y lo extendió sobre la mesa; mostraba los resultados de ese año en el campeonato de Ontario y varios juegos de los Blues mostraban diferencias a favor que iban entre los dos y ocho tantos- y otra muy diferente era pensar que equipos como New Brunswick, Alberta o Saskatchewan iban a ser igual de fáciles.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó?

-Las dos primeras llaves fueron una tortura china. Ganamos ambos lances pero en tiempo extra y llegamos a la gran final totalmente fundidos. Teníamos al frente a New Brunswick, único equipo que, según entendidos y profanos, podía pararnos. ¡Y vaya que lo hicieron!

Le pasó la hoja grande y señaló la mitad inferior. Eran los resultados de la última ronda, con todas las llaves de eliminación directa a partido único.

 **Cuartos de Final**

Toronto Varsity Blues 3-2 Saint Mary's Huskies (OT)

(0-2, 0-0, 2-0, 1-0)

Carleton Ravens 1-3 Saskatchewan Huskies

(0-0, 1-1, 0-2)

New Brunswick Varsity Reds 5-1 Guelph Gryphons

(1-0, 4-1, 0-0)

Alberta Golden Bears 4-2 Acadia Axemen

(1-1, 0-1, 3-0)

 **Semifinales**

Saskatchewan Huskies 0-1 Toronto Varsity Blues (OT)

(0-0, 0-0, 0-0, 0-1)

New Brunswick Varsity Reds 2-0 Alberta Golden Bears

(1-0, 0-0, 1-0)

 **Tercer Lugar**

Alberta Golden Bears 3-4 Saskatchewan Huskies (OT)

(0-0, 2-2, 1-1, 0-1)

 **Final**

Toronto Varsity Blues 4-7 New Brunswick Varsity Reds

(0-2, 2-3, 2-2)

El solo ver el marcador del último partido fue como una puñalada al corazón de la arpía. ¿Siete goles? "Esta es la definición de manual de nadar para terminar muriendo en la orilla", pensó. Miró a su compañero, quien parecía tener la mente precisamente sobre la misma cosa.

-Me cuesta creer que les hayan anotado siete goles -mencionó ella.

-A mí aún me cuesta creer que hayamos conseguido anotar cuatro -replicó él, suspirando-. Los Reds nos hicieron pedazos. Estábamos jugando muy por encima de nuestras capacidades reales e hizo falta una derrota humillante a estadio lleno y en televisión nacional para darnos cuenta. El baño de humildad fue difícil de asumir, pero lo aceptamos.

-¿Y qué pasó al año siguiente? -Pachylene dejó la hoja a un lado, cogió otro álbum etiquetado con el año 2010 y comenzó a examinarlo.

-Con casi el mismo plantel, registramos un récord de 20-8, llegamos a las semifinales del estadual y enfrentamos a la Universidad de York. Debido a que ambas casas de estudio están en la misma ciudad, los Blues y los Lions han sido rivales desde el principio de los tiempos. Cuando se trata de hockey, los _derbies_ son partidos aparte; nada de lo que hayas hecho antes importa cuando la supremacía local está en juego. Otra vez nos fuimos a tiempo extra, pero ahí perdimos 5-4. Al menos nos quedó el consuelo de que ellos se fueron eliminados en la primera ronda del nacional.

El canadiense rió levemente, aunque detrás del gesto se notaba una enorme cuota de nostalgia.

-Y en tercer año -continuó, sacando el registro del 2011, que estaba lleno sólo hasta la mitad con fotos, recortes y apuntes-, me fracturé la rodilla a los dos tercios de la temporada, precisamente en un partido contra York. Pasé seis meses con muletas. Igual los muchachos, con más ganas que hockey, ganaron otro campeonato estadual y, tras deshacerse de Alberta con un contundente 6-0, llegaron a las semifinales de la Copa... donde, como si el cruel destino hubiera metido mano, se volvieron a topar con New Brunswick. No fue un 7-4, pero igual nos mandaron a hacer las maletas tras el tiempo extra y volver con el rabo entre las piernas. Ahí se acabó todo. Vino un nuevo _draft_ y, como era de esperar, nadie quería gastar un cupo en un jugador lastimado. Más allá de los dos fracasos sonados, esos fueron muy buenos tiempos -suspiró hondamente; una vez más la risa y la nostalgia se cruzaron, formando una densa tela roja que pareció cubrir la atmósfera completa-. Nunca me divertí tanto jugando hockey como durante mis años de universidad.

-Perdóname, Eddie -las palabras que salieron de la boca de la liminal lo sorprendieron y causó que la mirara con curiosidad-. No quise traer a flote recuerdos tan contradictorios.

-No pasa nada -la atrajo hacia él con ternura-. No me importa hablar de esto contigo. Después de todo, es parte de mi historia y tienes pleno derecho a conocerla. Somos compañeros, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos en un gesto de aprobación. Le encantaba tenerlo cerca, irradiando ese calor que la hacía flotar de felicidad.

-¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato más? -preguntó con voz melosa.

-Bueno, es cierto que aún tenemos que limpiar la habitación y el baño, pero llevan aquí veinte años, así que -la miró directamente a los ojos-... podrán esperarnos un par de horas más.

Se acurrucaron en el rincón más alejado del sillón y cerraron los ojos, mientras el polvo se iba depositando nuevamente sobre los recuerdos recién abiertos. Más arriba, en el piso 50, los albañiles brindaban por otro éxito.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Un poco de historia_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡He aquí el primer capítulo realmente largo, con una NDA ídem para complementar! Aquí tienen algo más de 10 mil palabras de tinta virtual con dedicatoria para todos ustedes y también para mí: la semana pasada estuve hasta las cejas de trabajo y más encima me tocó rendir los exámenes finales del curso, así que no hay mejor forma de celebrarlo que publicando una nueva entrega de esta historia tras torturar el teclado todo el fin de semana. Sonará raro, pero no me costó mucho escribirla a pesar de los muchos lazos de complejidad que añade a esta ya nada fácil trama. Diría que hasta disfruté construyendo el pasado de Eddie mediante la vieja y querida técnica de tirar hilos hacia todos lados y después atar los que no se caían. Preferí también dar un enfoque distinto al asunto, algo más positivo en vez de las eternas frustraciones de alguien que ve sus sueños de llegar al profesionalismo evaporados por una grave lesión. Y esto crea, además, nuevas expectativas. ¿Se imaginan a Pachylene patinando como Sonja Henie de aquí a unos cuantos episodios? Creo que añadiré esa nota a mi carpeta de "ideas a considerar para más adelante"._

 _Sobre la escena paralela con Smith y Zombina... ¡Vaya cosa tengo en estas manos! Aquí sí que estoy entrando en los límites más recónditos del fenómeno conocido como_ out-of-character _. Sean honestos: la idea de una zombie usualmente orgullosa, ruidosa y bromista deshaciéndose en lágrimas y mostrando arrepentimiento (!) no estaba en sus cálculos. La cuestión simplemente salió así, como cuando se enciende un rastro de pólvora y luego se disfruta de los fuegos artificiales creando lindas sinfonías de color en el cielo... para después terminar en el hospital con la cara quemada por una esquirla._

 _Pasando ahora a Lala y Kurusu (para que vean que no me olvido de ellos), admito que guiar a la Dullahan por los caminos de lo políticamente incorrecto también fue una experiencia interesante, además de sacar a relucir su faceta más agresiva y posesiva. Esas semillas de la duda son más peligrosas que cualquier guadaña y sus efectos ya se están comenzando a notar un poco más en el pobre muchacho. Vamos a ver hasta dónde puedo exprimir su mente antes de trizarla en mil peda... ¡Alto! Sé que como autor puedo darme algunas licencias maléficas, pero no es para tanto._

 _Antes de cerrar con mi usual respuesta a los fieles lectores de esta modesta historia, dejaré una pregunta a modo de pequeño juego. ¿En qué equipo histórico de hockey sobre hielo me basé para crear este plantel ficticio de los Varsity Blues? Quien acierte se ganará una caja de sus galletas virtuales favoritas y quizás algo más..._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Eddie ciertamente está luchando contra sus demonios internos, como elaboré en el capítulo seis de esta historia gracias a la figura retórica de las dagas envenenadas. Más allá de que haya exorcizado una buena parte de sus miedos, creo que aquí dejó relucir uno de los aspectos más primarios de la existencia: proteger a alguien que significa mucho para él. Si la situación hubiese sido al revés, te aseguro que Pachylene habría reaccionado exactamente de la misma forma, sin caer en los oscuros confines del fenómeno conocido como "sed de sangre". Aquí no hay diferencias entre humanos, arpías, wyverns, equidnas, lamias, sirenas, minotauros, etc. Respecto a lo segundo, me ofende que dudes así de mi wyvern mensajera; Valaika lleva años con la familia y es de absoluta confianza. A veces es un poco agresiva con los extraños o quienes se pasan de graciosillos, pero jamás causará una muerte lenta y horrible a alguien a menos que se lo ordene expresamente. Sólo insinuar que la mando a espiar a otros autores para robarles sus legítimas ideas es derechamente insultante; ninguno de los dos caería tan bajo._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Tanto va el cántaro a la fuente... En este caso, diría que es más cólera contenida que agua, pero ambas sustancias son capaces de causar un pandemónium en grandes cantidades._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Eso de las generalizaciones étnicas debe ser una de las mayores cegueras intelectuales de nuestro mundo moderno. Basta ver a esos nativistas de medio pelo que creen que desde el sur del Río Grande hasta Tierra del Fuego no hay más que mexicanos. Por estos lados, lamentablemente, también hay muchos que desgraciadamente caen en ese tonto juego, llamando "turcos" a la población en pleno de Medio Oriente (región que abarca 17 países) o creyendo que la totalidad de los habitantes africanos son del Congo o de Kenia; pareciera que nunca hubieran oído hablar del África Subsahariana o de que 54 naciones comparten ese continente en general. Simplemente penoso, además de una redefinición total del concepto de "no sé ni dónde estoy parado". Y en lo que concierne a los racistas de lamentable aspecto, presiento que van a quedar curados de espanto y lo van a pensar muy bien antes de intentar provocar a Pachylene y Eddie en el futuro; total, ya saben que ganarán un lindo pasaje de tercera clase y sin escalas a los salones del dolor extremo._

 _Ha sido suficiente trabajo por hoy, así que ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! O como se dice en japonés, "ya saben, niños: no dejen cosas guardadas a lo loco si no quieren correr el riesgo de partirse la cabeza"._


	9. Augurios

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 9: Augurios**

En las montañas de Okutama, donde los serpenteantes caminos asfaltados se fundían entre las macizas paredes de roca tapizadas de árboles, riachuelos y estanques, no se escuchaba ni un ruido. Las estrellas, liberadas de la contaminación lumínica tan característica de las grandes zonas urbanas, bailaban en el entintado cielo con toda confianza.

A lo lejos, en uno de los riscos menos accesibles, el suave murmullo de la brisa hacía ulular los agujeros de las rocas que un clan de arpías llamaba hogar. Cerca del fuego que ardía en su sala de estar, creando sombras tan descriptivas como las de la famosa analogía de Platón, una de ellas miraba fijamente las lenguas danzantes y cálidas, tratando de descifrar sus misterios más ocultos. ¿Qué mensaje buscaba ahí? El fuego era, después de todo, un ente tan caprichoso como destructivo: podía proteger la vida con la misma tranquilidad que la destruía de forma irreversible. Sus intrincadas y cortantes sombras iban a morir sobre un pendón del que colgaba un círculo azul marino en el que dos rosas del mismo color se entrecruzaban sobre un océano impenetrable color verde botella.

La ráfaga que entró después fue tan fuerte que casi apagó la enorme llama y mandó a esta liminal de bruces contra el frío suelo. Gruñó con desagrado por un momento; por suerte no se había golpeado la cabeza ni lastimado ninguna otra parte importante de su anatomía.

-Esto no me gusta nada -dijo, su voz perdiéndose entre la oscuridad-. Usualmente el viento no es tan brusco en esta época del año.

Cogió una tosca varilla de hierro forjado y golpeó las brasas para reavivar las llamas. Acto seguido, corrió unas simples cortinas hechas de enredaderas tejidas y amarradas al dintel de la ventana mediante clavijas de acero. El suave crepitar y el aumento del espacio visible evidenciaron el éxito de la tarea. Un observador casual habría admirado su grácil silueta, marcada por alas largas y robustas, piernas sólidas con garras de aspecto brutal, expresión decidida en un rostro donde hermosos iris color ámbar eran el principal atractivo y parecían fundirse con el reflejo ígneo que contemplaban. La cabellera era larga, espesa y de un color muy similar al del vino tinto de buena cosecha, llegándole casi hasta la mitad de la espalda en forma de olas que parecían devorarse mutuamente.

"Me pregunto cómo estarás ahora, mi pequeña", se dijo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. "Hoy tendí tu cama y ordené tu habitación, como siempre. Si supieras cuánto te extraño..."

Suspiró y la caverna, siempre solícita, amplificó el breve murmullo de su voz en un eco bastante más audible. Tenía frío, así que decidió prepararse un té amargo y sacudir las penas que amenazaban con embargarla por completo.

-¿Ednemia?

La voz proveniente del pasillo, acompañada de sus correspondientes repeticiones, casi le hizo dejar caer el cuenco de cerámica donde descansaban las preciosas hojas. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a otra arpía, de expresión suave y mirada preocupada, cabello castaño repleto de rizos y medidas bastante convencionales, apoyada en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina.

-Deberías haber tocado la puerta para anunciar tu llegada, Keiro -respondió con resolución la aludida-. Por poco me haces causar un desastre.

-Lo siento -contestó la otra mujer alada-. Es sólo que no te vi bajar hoy a la plaza para el banquete comunal y me sentí intranquila, ya que usualmente no faltas. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-Si, estoy bien. Sólo me siento un poco... melancólica -volvió a contemplar las llamas.

Keiro entendió al momento el estado de ánimo de Ednemia.

-Veo que necesitas a alguien con quien hablar...

-Supongo que no me vendría mal. ¿Deseas una taza de té caliente? Iba a prepararlo ahora mismo.

-Ya me conoces: nunca le digo que no a un té. Permíteme ayudarte con las cosas.

Cinco minutos después, ambas arpías estaban sentadas sobre sendos cojines de lana suave ante el majestuoso fuego. Su calor era suficiente para convertir a la sencilla caverna en un lugar más cómodo y llevadero, digno de una auténtica emperatriz del céfiro.

-He pensado mucho en Pachylene estos días -acotó Ednemia tras tomar un breve sorbo de su taza redonda-. Aún no puedo creer que haya crecido tan rápido y le haya llegado la hora de marchar.

-Es algo natural en muchas madres, sin importar la especie -respondió Keiro-. En nuestro caso, ese deseo es aún mayor, debido a que nos encanta explorar al punto de arriesgarlo todo por nuevas experiencias.

-Lo tengo claro, amiga, pero ya sabes que mi niña siempre fue un caso especial. Ya sabes, el no poder volar, las burlas por ello, su dedicación casi obsesiva a aprender de todo cuando encontraba...

-Sabes bien que nunca la consideré inferior por su condición. Es más, me hubiera gustado tener algo de su determinación en mis años de juventud; tal vez no habría pasado por tantos errores.

-¿Aún no puedes olvidarlo?

-Me ha costado muchísimo, incluso después de tantos años -señaló la invitada-. Eso sí, no he dejado ni dejaré que esa mala experiencia contamine mi opinión sobre los humanos; semillas podridas hay en todas partes y simplemente me tocó encontrarme con una.

-Semillas podridas -repitió Ednemia, volviendo sus ojos hacia las llamas danzantes-. Es una expresión curiosa, dependiendo del punto de vista que tengas. Sólo espero que mi pequeña no termine como una de ellas.

-Ya verás que todo irá bien -Keiro bebió un poco del dulce líquido-. Ella es muy inteligente. Siempre me he dicho que, si no hubiera abandonado estas montañas, probablemente habría llegado a ser la escriba más inteligente en la historia de nuestro clan. Pero el mundo es un lugar grande, y tal vez traiga de vuelta nuevos conocimientos que nos beneficien ampliamente.

-Se habla mucho por aquí de otras semillas podridas entre los humanos -Ednemia pasó a un tono más sombrío-. Inescrupulosos que ven a nuestras hermanas, primas, hijas y sobrinas como máquinas de hacer dinero y las desechan una vez que han cumplido su utilidad. Lo califican como "una nueva esclavitud", algo que me hace estremecer por completo. No quiero ni pensar cómo debe haber sido la antigua.

-Toda especie tiene sus manchas -reflexionó filosóficamente la arpía castaña-. Algunas son imborrables. Sin ir más lejos, mira nuestro reciente cisma. Las aislacionistas sucumbieron ante sus peores prejuicios, bebiendo hasta el fondo del cortante veneno que las llevó a encerrarse en lo más profundo de las montañas. No pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día nos reconciliemos, pero muchas cosas deberán cambiar para que eso suceda.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con...?

-Efectivamente. Landa, Ferkia, Massein y muchas otras a quienes consideraba mis grandes amigas. A simple vista, parecían tan normales que ni en sueños me habría imaginado verlas condenándonos de esa forma por preferir la apertura -cerró los ojos para intentar abarcar la enorme magnitud de su pérdida-. En mi corazón, creo que el gran común de los humanos son seres bondadosos, aunque muchas veces no tengan voz para parar las atrocidades cometidas por un pequeño pero vociferante grupo.

-Conocía, o creía conocer bien, a Landa y las otras que mencionaste. Me quedé tan aturdida como tú cuando se pronunciaron. Sobre lo otro, soy de tu misma opinión, aunque sigo pensando en que las grandes ciudades son sitios peligrosos para nuestra especie. Demasiadas distracciones, demasiados paradigmas, demasiados universos flotando uno encima del otro en un torbellino brutal. Cada noche rezo a la diosa para que pueda darle un compañero digno de ella, que la haga feliz y la apoye en todo. Aún así, no estoy muy convencida de que me haya escuchado.

-Has de tener paciencia, Ednemia. La diosa actúa según sus propios plazos, criterios y tarifas. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, la respuesta llegará a tus alas.

-Sonaste como la matriarca ahora mismo. ¿Tal vez sea este uno de tus días iluminados...?

-¡Bromista!

Ednemia y Keiro rieron, resonando sus melodiosas voces como timbales salvajes al acariciar la particular configuración de las paredes. Ambas se sirvieron otra taza de té y acercaron sus cuerpos un poco más al agradable calor de la lumbre. Siguieron conversando durante horas, dándole una buena (aunque temporal) paliza a su soledad compartida y, eventualmente, quedándose dormidas en un tupido abrazo frente a las brasas que apenas brillaban. Parecía que el mismísimo fuego deseaba prestarles un poco de intimidad antes de irse a descansar hasta el próximo turno.

En el rostro de la madre se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa mientras su mente se llenaba de un armónico concierto de flautas, guitarras y teclados en suave composición. Aquella noche no había pasado en vano y el día siguiente sería estupendo para intentar componer una hermosa melodía.

-29/G-

Un sollozo ahogado sacó a Eddie del mundo sin pensamientos ni sueños en el que estaba inserto. Lo primero que hizo, como cada vez que su tren se detenía súbitamente, fue mirar el reloj ubicado en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. "¿Las tres y media?", se dijo, aún sin comprender muy bien qué había pasado. Miró hacia su derecha y vio, en una tenue silueta, que Pachylene parecía estar llorando y con las alas encogidas. Se incorporó suavemente para no asustarla.

-¡Oh, Eddie, fue horrible! ¡Horrible! -su voz, debatiéndose entre el hipo y el llanto, estaba completamente quebrada. Apenas lo sintió moverse a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza descomunal.

-Tranquila, tranquila -el canadiense le acarició el cabello en un triste intento de calmarla-. Ya estoy aquí. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

-¡Una pesadilla atroz! -exclamó ella, sin importarle si despertaba a todo el edificio a esas horas de la madrugada-. Estábamos tú y yo en un estanque congelado, rodeado de hermosos bosques cubiertos de nieve. Patinábamos sin ninguna preocupación, bailando un hermoso vals en medio del silencio -hipó nuevamente-. Entonces, el estanque se partió en dos y el hielo pasó a ser agua hirviendo. Nos caímos dentro pero no nos quemamos. Después, por no se qué prodigio, terminamos en medio de una enorme cueva llena de esqueletos y restos de animales o humanos muertos; la verdad, estaba demasiado asustada como para notar la diferencia.

Eddie se estremeció con sólo escucharla. Parecía una visión sacada de un videojuego retorcido.

-Intenté moverme pero no podía -continuó la pelirroja-; mis músculos estaban totalmente adormecidos. Lo mismo te pasaba a ti, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, podíamos comunicarnos leyendo los pensamientos del otro. Nunca había sentido un miedo tan primitivo. Miramos al frente y, justo ahí, comenzó a elevarse el pilar de llamas más grande que he visto en mi vida. Lo iluminó todo y vi la cosa más chocante jamás concebida: era un comedero. Las paredes de roca estaban llenas de rostros tallados -hipó nuevamente- con lo que parecían ser fechas y horas escritas en un idioma olvidado. Y allí, encima de todo, una Arachne con ojos inyectados en sangre, montada sobre una tela tan gruesa que parecía sostener toda la caverna.

-¿Arachne? ¿Te refieres a un ser mitad mujer, mitad araña?

Pachylene asintió y luego siguió relatando los pormenores de la pesadilla.

-Nos miró fijo a ambos y se saboreó. Con un movimiento de su mano, quemó un poco de su tela y bajó al suelo con un estruendo que hizo temblar todo. Estaba llena de maldad y sus ojos brillaban con lujuria -bajó un poco la voz para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos-. Entonces, abrió la boca y comenzó a succionar todo lo que había allí: huesos, lápidas, carne podrida, incluso el mismo aire. Todo se esfumó, menos nosotros. Volvió a posar sus ojos en nuestras paralizadas formas y fue ahí cuando me desperté. He estado sollozando desde entonces.

Maxon se quedó perplejo tras el fin de la historia. ¿Qué podría haber gatillado una visión tan lúgubre y brutal como esa? Recordó que habían pasado todo el día anterior en pijama, entreteniéndose con los objetos de la caja que contaba sus años como jugador de hockey y rescatando muchas más historias del resto de sus compañeros de esos años: Law, Silva, Zaube, el capitán Huizenga, los nórdicos Knudsen y Lundholm... Terminaron de limpiar el departamento dos horas más tarde de lo presupuestado, almorzaron en la sala de estar y cenaron en la misma cama en la que ahora ella lloraba silenciosamente y él no entendía nada.

-¿Crees que la presencia de una Arachne significa algo especial? -preguntó él-. Tal vez nos ayude a echar un poco de luz sobre todo esto.

-De hecho, sí -acotó ella, arrimándose un poco más a su compañero-. Las Arachne siempre han sido enemigas acérrimas de mi gente. Al igual que nosotras, su especie sólo se compone de hembras. Vivimos en los mismos hábitats, luchamos por los mismos espacios y los mismos recursos. Siempre nos han dado problemas; muchas de ellas exudan salvajismo y arrogancia por naturaleza, según me contó muchas veces mi madre cuando era más joven. Pero las peludas son un caso aparte.

-¿Cómo así?

-Si pudieras pensar en todos los aspectos negativos de una liminal y quisieras verterlos en un envase tangible, llegarías a ellas. Son depredadoras enormes, agresivas, recelosas, absolutamente carentes de escrúpulos y sin la más mínima noción de ética o moral. Viven en absoluta soledad, como... Vaya, no puedo encontrar la palabra.

-¿Ermitañas?

-¡Eso mismo! Ermitañas -un pequeño hipo la hizo detenerse y tomar un poco de aire-. El veneno de sus colmillos es letal y se pasan toda la vida comiendo o buscando algo para comer. Su peor rasgo, sin embargo, es la obsesión. Una vez que le echan el ojo a una presa, son capaces de perseguirla por cielo, mar y tierra antes de capturarla, someterla y eventualmente devorarla.

-Suena horrible.

-Lo es. Incluso se dice que secuestran a hombres humanos para reproducirse y, una vez que han terminado, los convierten en su almuerzo o cena.

-Como las viudas negras...

-¿Qué?

-Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Eso sí, hay una especie de araña convencional que actúa de la misma forma que me has descrito. Le dicen viuda negra por su color, su veneno y por su costumbre de comerse al macho tras el apareamiento. Tal vez estén emparentadas, al menos en lo que concierne a su naturaleza.

-Es muy probable que sí. Desde pequeña me enseñaron a no confiar en una Arachne bajo ninguna circunstancia; mienten hasta cuando te sonríen y aparentan ser amables. La semana pasada, mientras Smith hacía papeleo, entré a su oficina para preguntarle cómo estaba y me topé de bruces con una de ellas. Era una tejedora, bastante más delgada, de cabellera negra y cubierta por una especie de armadura resplandeciente en su parte inferior. Lo más notable era que tenía una marca sobre el lomo.

-¿Una marca?

-Sí, se parecía a los emblemas que suelen identificar a nuestros clanes. Era una especie de garra blanca sobre un fondo púrpura repulsivo que, a primera vista, parecía sangre seca. De sólo pensar en ella me erizo por completo.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-¡Ni soñarlo! Sólo me miró fijamente por un par de segundos, los más largos de mi vida, con esos ojos insanos y rojizos. Después, rompió el contacto y siguió escuchando la perorata de Smith sin demasiado interés -tembló un poco tras recordarlo-. Yo me marché enseguida; necesitaba quitarme su sucia expresión de la mente.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio tras la conversación. Pachylene había dejado de llorar, aunque la postura de su cuerpo denotaba que seguía intranquila. Siendo honestos, ¿quién podía culparla?

-¿Deseas que te prepare una taza de té fuerte? -Eddie hizo un amago de pararse a encender la luz- Tal vez te ayude a sentirte mejor.

-No, estoy bien -susurró la liminal, tocándolo con la punta de su ala y haciendo que se volviera a sentar-. Mientras estés aquí, conmigo, nada más me importa. Ni las Arachne ni esas tontas pesadillas ni las miradas ridículas de los racistas locales.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar. El canadiense contempló, sorprendido, que los iris de su compañera parecían relampaguear en la oscuridad de la habitación. ¿Qué intentaban comunicar esos destellos? ¿Decisión, seguridad o tal vez un impulso de valentía que acababa de despertar? Tal vez era una combinación de las tres. Lo cierto es que nunca había visto nada igual. La escena estaba teñida de tonos sobrecogedores. Era un instante congelado en medio del vacío.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste esta clase de pesadillas? -él se inclinó contra el respaldo de la cama para acomodarla mejor.

-Pocas veces; la mayoría eran luego de las lecciones de mi madre -Pachylene añadió un suspiro a su respuesta-. Pero nunca las había sentido tan vívidas ni estremecedoras. Parecían eso que suele llamarse comúnmente un mal augurio.

-Sólo relájate. El mal momento ya pasó y ahora debemos concentrarnos en el día que tenemos por delante -volvió a mirarla a los ojos-. Antes de que volvamos a dormir y le demos el quite a las pesadillas, quiero decirte algo con toda sinceridad: no tienes que tener miedo a esas visiones funestas. Incluso si nos separamos y llegamos a estar en rincones opuestos del mundo, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre -sentenció de forma categórica.

-Eddie...

Ejecutando una secuencia perfectamente improvisada, la besó con ternura en la frente y después en ambas mejillas, empapándose de la sensación única de su suave piel y el suave aroma de las montañas emanando de su psiquis. Entonces ella tomó la iniciativa y, en un gesto muy casto, unió sus labios con los de él. Una vez más se vio inundada de esa tibieza tan especial, salpicada con el aroma a papel Bond, el delicioso sonido de cuchillas quemando el hielo y las miles de historias escritas en tinta de pluma fuente. El canadiense, por su lado, tuvo una evocación del clima montañoso, la libertad emanando del aire frío, los agrestes riscos y los eternos bosques de Okutama. Pensó en las cataratas Churchill, el lago Ontario, los estanques congelados de Port Credit que hacían las delicias de todos en invierno y tantos otros sitios donde había sido feliz.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - De cuerdas a cadenas_

Porque ¿qué era este peculiar momento sino una manifestación de la felicidad en estado puro?

-¿Te gustó? -preguntó la liminal con algo de duda; ella misma parecía sorprendida de lo rápido de su avance.

-Bueno, nunca antes me habían besado, así que esto es nuevo para mí.

-¿Ni siquiera en la preparatoria o en la universidad?

-No; allá todas las chicas bonitas tenían pareja y vivían la vida loca, además de romper un buen número de corazones tan esperanzados como ingenuos. Yo sólo me concentraba en estudiar en la Escuela de Negocios y jugar al hockey. Pero, si tuviera que lanzarme al agua, diría que ninguna de ellas podría haberlo hecho tan bien como tú.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Como leí alguna vez en un viejo tratado de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme, "es la pasión de un beso lo que le da su dulzura; es el afecto de un beso lo que lo santifica". Lo que sentí hace un momento fue, mi querida Pachylene, santidad pura.

Se abrazaron y besaron con cuidado una vez más, sumergiéndose juntos en los profundos páramos del sueño reparador y con los albañiles llegando ya al piso 70, donde se colocarían los cimientos del gran mirador. Abajo, en la base, las llamas, telas y huesos intentaban, sin éxito alguno, trepar por las paredes aún sin cubrir.

-1/G-

Mientras tanto, en otra casa bastante lejos de ahí, reinaba nuevamente el silencio. Miia había sido la primera en irse a dormir luego de su chasco con el aire acondicionado y las colchas. "¡No quiero hablar con nadie!", vociferó mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza, queriendo olvidar un día en que todo, absolutamente todo, le había salido mal. Cerea, en un gesto inesperado, rió para sus adentros de forma traviesa; ya estaba bueno de que le bajaran un poquito los humos a la temperamental serpiente. "Tal vez esto me permita sacar ventaja y ganar puntos en la relación con mi querido amo", se dijo mientras sus mejillas eran invadidas por el flujo adicional de sangre y sonaban las campanas de boda en su imaginación. Papi y Suu, tan simples que eran, pasaron el resto del día pegadas al Nintendo Wii, marcando nuevos récords como si nada. De Rachnee no vieron ni rastro, aunque no era tan extraño pasar un día completo sin sentir la vibración de sus telas ni lo ácido de sus comentarios; Kimihito le había dejado la comida en la puerta del ático, como siempre, y retiró después la vajilla vacía.

¿Y Mero? Sólo apareció para cenar (zampándose la mitad de la comida disponible en el proceso) luego de un día completo en su piscina, imaginando escenas trágicas gracias a una película bien cebolla que había visto recientemente. Cuando dijo que quería ponerlas en práctica con su "querido señor", casi se desató la Tercera Guerra Mundial debido a una reacción destemplada de la ya irritada lamia. Suerte que Cerea, con ayuda de la arpía peliazul y la siempre atenta limo, alcanzó a sujetarla a tiempo y la mantuvo a raya. Por Lala nadie preguntó; bastante raro había sido ese día como para tener que aguantar menciones crípticas sacadas de los archiconocidos Pergaminos del Mar Muerto.

El pobre Kurusu, sin embargo, ya había desarmado tres veces la cama con tantas vueltas. Una terca imagen se repetía _ad infinitum_ en su pobre mente.

-¡Ay, dichosas caderas! ¡Dichosas caderas!

La voz del ícono del programa de integración estaba al borde de la impotencia más absoluta.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Levanté la cabeza de la pantalla tras terminar de escribir el capítulo más reciente. Sonreí con satisfacción: ni un solo error ortográfico o de los otros. Me sentía bien por haber superado ya la barrera de entrada al segundo anillo concéntrico, usando la pesadilla y el posterior beso como la llave maestra para esa complicada cerradura. A decir verdad, era cuestión de tiempo que Pachylene y Eddie acabaran solidificando su relación de una forma tan significativa como inocente, pero aún me sentía bastante lejos de poder abordar lo más explícito. Pensé en Ednemia, la madre de mi heroína y el papel que jugaba en todo este enredo. Podía sentir cómo se abría otra conexión neuronal que debía pasar de rojo a azul mediante un complicado juego de manos y razonamientos crípticos. Bebí un sorbo de té para aclarar mi cabeza; el trabajo me estaba pasando la cuenta._

 _-Presiento que esto no le va a gustar nada a Tarmo Flake; mayor fan de las Arachnes no he conocido en toda mi vida -le dije a las paredes tras botar el paquete de galletas vacío al papelero-. En fin, más se perdió..._

 _Un suave golpeteo en la ventana de mi amplio estudio cortó la frase de golpe. Miré el reloj de la pared y volví a sonreír._

 _-Tan puntual como siempre, Valaika -dije tras abrir los amplios cristales enmarcados en ébano y dejar que mi wyvern mensajera se empapara del calor del hogar-._

 _-Buenas noches, mi amo -hizo una reverencia; sus facciones, netamente humanas aunque con notorias escamas en la parte posterior de las mejillas y los laterales, tenían un tono solemne y calmado-. He traído lo que me pidió._

 _-¿Lo de siempre?_

 _-Y otra cosa que dejaron en su estafeta. Parece algo muy especial que, espero, le dará una alegría igualmente especial. Viene como correo certificado._

 _Con un movimiento maestro de su cuello, se quitó el fino morral de cuero donde transportaba la correspondencia y lo dejó encima de mi escritorio. Fue una suerte que me haya dado el tiempo de ordenarlo ayer; de lo contrario, habría ocasionado un estropicio del quince. Lo abrí y extraje un pequeño montón de cartas con sellos distintivos y un sobre tan negro como mi vestimenta de descanso. Aparté las misivas y cogí el flamante abrecartas de plata que heredé de mi abuelo paterno._

 _Un rápido vistazo a los papeles hizo que mis ojos chispearan de felicidad. ¿O era de maldad? A esas alturas, podía ser cualquier cosa. Casi por instinto, dejé escapar una sonora carcajada._

 _-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Valaika con expresión satisfecha._

 _Por toda respuesta, devolví los documentos al sobre, me acerqué a ella con expresión firme y la abracé fuertemente. Su rostro, usualmente inescrutable, se puso rojo como semáforo._

 _-Todas las fichas están moviéndose como lo había predicho -le dije, casi al borde del éxtasis y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Creo que sería un momento prudente para pasar a la próxima etapa de nuestro plan._

 _-Nuestro maléfico plan -acotó ella, esbozando una inusual sonrisa para quitarse el sonrojo y haciendo un movimiento hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Le serví un vaso de granadina y se lo tomó de un trago. Acto seguido, volvió a su semblante impasible._

 _-Exacto -continué-. Y aprovechando que estoy en racha, duplicaré tu paga. Te lo has ganado en buena lid._

 _-Me honra usted, mi amo -ella se inclinó una vez más-. Y hablando de planes, ¿cree que sea necesario...?_

 _-No todavía, pero lo tendremos en carpeta... por si acaso._

 _-Entendido. ¿Necesita algo más?_

 _-Por ahora no. Puedes irte a descansar._

 _Tras despedirse marcialmente, Valaika abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo mediante una palanca en la pared y desapareció rauda hacia el baño; se notaba que para ella también había sido un día extenuante. Volví a sentarme en el escritorio, preparé otra taza de té con miel y me aboqué a contestar:_

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Lala es una estupenda usuaria de lo que se conoce coloquialmente como "honestidad brutal". Al igual que un buen té o café sin azúcar, hablar así puede resultar amargo y hasta hiriente para la contraparte, pero no existe mejor forma de apreciar la esencia más pura del argumento. Respecto a los defectos de las chicas, creo que la única que se rehusaría terminantemente a cambiar, incluso más que Miia (otro caso clínico), es Rachnee; su orgullo puede más y, como Arachne que es, el ser depredadora la hace más propensa a guardar rencor hacia otros y ejecutar venganzas brutales. Viendo el lado positivo, pondría mis fichas en Cerea, Suu y Mero (en ese orden) como candidatas a deshacerse de sus propios lastres, madurar y llegar a ser mejores liminales. Cada una tiene una ventaja única: disciplina, adaptabilidad y contemplación, respectivamente._

 _Zombina entrega un escenario interesante, el de quien fuerza continuamente los límites de otros pensando que nunca los romperá... hasta que ocurre, queda la escoba y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante un reproche totalmente justificado como el de Tio. La tolerancia, como todas las cosas, no es infinita ni una calle de sentido único. De todos modos, me interesa el desafío de buscar ese lado oculto de la zombie pelirroja y sacarlo a la luz. Quién sabe si el cambio de aires termina trayéndole una sorpresa inesperada... Y en lo que concierne a la parejita titular, me gusta la forma en que su relación se va fortaleciendo. No garantizo el llegar a una escena explícita en el futuro, pero hay mucho de este camino aún por explorar. Por lo pronto, el medidor sigue dentro de los confines de una hermosa amistad en la que, como una simbiosis de manual, cada uno aprecia la presencia del otro y encuentra en sus colores la fuerza para seguir adelante cada día._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Como ya te había dicho antes, estimado amigo, nunca llueve a gusto de todos. Cada escritor tiene sus fortalezas y una de las que me tocó en la ruleta es la descripción, mientras que soy un absoluto cero a la izquierda cuando se trata de situaciones con doble sentido o subidas de tono (algo en lo que tú, dicho sea de paso, eres todo un experto). Tal vez el lado deportivo sí haya sido un poco largo, pero el hockey sobre hielo me fascina y decidí sacarme la bala de inmediato en ese aspecto para no tener que espaciarlo en muchos capítulos, lo que habría desembocado en algo completamente incoherente. Piensa, además, que no incluí los diversos tipos de castigos o ese fenómeno tan caprichoso que es el_ icing _; me habría estallado la bomba en la cara de haber caído en esa casilla del tablero. De cualquier modo, creo que es algo común en todos nosotros el hablar largo y tendido sobre las cosas que nos agradan; para Eddie, sin ir más lejos, se trata de algo que le permitió vencer su propia soledad y sortear los complicados años de la adolescencia. Algo que Pachylene, a pesar de su evidente inexperiencia, está dispuesta a experimentar y así fortalecer la linda reacción que existe entre ambos. Si eso no es cariño sincero, ¿qué es?_

 _Respecto a Lala, su faceta más íntima revela algo más que la honestidad brutal: el afán de siempre ir un paso por delante del propio Kimihito y el resto de las chicas a pesar de que el tiempo, en teoría, no debería significar nada para ella. Ya la veo juntando ases en sus pálidas manos azules, esperando el momento apropiado para dejarlos caer en la mesa. Sobre tu posdata, conversé con Valaika y decidimos aceptar tus disculpas. Si pudieras mandarnos dos vasos grandes de té sabor durazno con harto hielo picado y bombillas largas, quedaremos en aún mejores términos. En cuanto a Aria, dile que se controle un poquito (como buena militar que es) y no use tantos improperios; no sólo le causarán hipertensión a futuro, sino que también subirán su contador de minutos de castigo como la espuma._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor. ¿Y cuál es el ingrediente que hace progresar estas interacciones? La confianza, algo de lo que tenemos un severo déficit por estos días a nivel global._

 _Satisfecho de las respuestas, guardé la correspondencia con llave en el cajón, terminé el té y apagué la luz. Tenía un día de locos por delante y esperaba que Valaika no se hubiera acostado en mi cama después de ducharse; a veces no entendía su obsesión por dormir conmigo, envolverme entre sus alas como si fuera un bebé e incluso rozar sus labios con los míos antes de apagar la luz. ¿Serían, tal vez, costumbres propias de su especie?_

 _Aquí se acaba ese algo completamente diferente, así que... ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! O como se dice en japonés, "Kimihito es más raro de lo que pensábamos. No puedo entender que le moleste el soñar con unas caderas de primer corte como las de Lala"._


	10. Distracciones

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 10: Distracciones**

Pachylene despertó con dificultades, luchando sobremanera por vencer al poderoso magnetismo que la mantenía atada a la cama. Un rápido movimiento de sus alas le hizo ver que se encontraba sola en el cómodo espacio entre el mullido colchón y las suaves mantas empleadas durante las noches de verano. Se estiró todo lo que pudo y gruñó suavemente, echando a la modorra con cajas destempladas de su ágil complexión.

Inhaló el aroma emanando de las sábanas que habían compartido y puso sus garras sobre el suelo, encaminándose hacia la cocina con toda tranquilidad. Allí encontró a Eddie, ya vestido con ropa deportiva y hablando por teléfono mientras tomaba notas en un simple cuaderno de caligrafía; una rápida mirada a la página evidenciaba caracteres claros e iguales correspondientes al alfabeto latino; tal vez el canadiense reservaba el japonés exclusivamente para cuando se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo.

-Entonces esperaremos hasta las 11 para lanzar el comunicado -escribió una nueva línea casi al final de la hoja-. Perfecto. Ahí no hay más vuelta que darle. A todo esto, Yuka, ¿qué hay de ese asuntillo que te encargué hace tres meses?

La liminal aguzó el oído, apoyándose silenciosamente contra el marco que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. ¿Acaso estaba hablando con una chica?

-¿Lo tienes listo? -exclamó él al tiempo que sus ojos centelleaban de felicidad-. De verdad, no sabes el enorme favor que me has hecho. Tal vez deba comprarte un regalito. No, insisto -otra pausa-. O, si prefieres, podría invitarte a cenar. ¿No me hablaste hace poco de ese rinconcito del bloque 21, casi a la vuelta de la oficina?

El canadiense parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañera, quien frunció el ceño en un leve gesto de desaprobación al presenciar el desarrollo de la escena.

-Insisto, voy a invitarte a cenar un día de estos. Es lo mínimo que mereces, considerando tu logro. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme. Y gracias de nuevo.

Maxon cortó la llamada, dejó el teléfono a un lado y cerró el cuaderno. Recién ahí se dio cuenta de que era observado.

-Buenos días, Pachylene. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? ¿Deseas que te prepare algo?

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que algo pasa -respondió ella de forma seria-. Y sí, voy a tomar desayuno porque el estómago me ruge como una carraca.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche con chocolate fría tirando a antártica, tostadas y una porción de fruta surtida.

-¿Te refieres a la llamada? Es sólo un asunto de trabajo y más no puedo decir -Eddie se pasó el dedo índice por el punto donde se unían sus labios-. Secreto profesional.

-Pues sonabas muy animado hablando con esa tal Yuka.

-No me digas que estás celosa.

-Simplemente me gusta saber a qué me enfrento -la pelirroja mordió un trozo de pan con sumo cuidado y saboreó el delicado toque de la mantequilla con sal.

-Pues aquí no hallarás nada -enfatizó el canadiense-. Yuka Tomashino es una mujer felizmente casada y con dos hermosos hijos a los que conozco personalmente, al igual que a su marido. La pequeña Midori salió calcada a su madre, si me permites decirlo, e insiste en que es mi sobrina regalona -pausó para volver a enrielar su argumento-. Además, Yuka es muy profesional y, desde el momento que ingresé a la compañía, siempre se ofreció a tenderme un cable cuando lo necesitara.

-Podrías regalarle flores en vez de invitarla a cenar -acotó la liminal, intentando defender su postura.

-Lo intenté la primera vez, créeme. No salió bien. Ahí fue cuando me contó que prefería las cenas en restaurantes modestos y de porciones abundantes; el trabajo que tiene entre la oficina y la casa casi nunca le deja tiempo para dedicarse a sí misma. Daigo es un hombre tanto o más ocupado que ella y los niños también se dedican a lo suyo. Al ver a tantas familias como la suya, me sorprende muchísimo que no se desmembren a las primeras de cambio por la simple falta de interacción.

Pachylene intentó decir algo, pero la firme mirada de su compañero no dejaba lugar a dobles lecturas. Esos no eran los ojos de un mentiroso ni un cuentista. Se reprendió mentalmente por sucumbir ante una desconfianza más propia de una colegiala y decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? Las historias sobre tus años de hockey me encantaron, pero creo que hay que dejar descansar a la caja de los Blues por un rato.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Aún tengo que llamar a Shinya para pulir un par de dudas que tengo en la cabeza. Son apenas las siete y veinte; creo que importunarlo tan temprano sería imprudente.

-¿Desde qué hora estás despierto?

-Desde las seis. Pensé que necesitarías sueño extra después de lo de anoche, así que preferí levantarme en silencio y dejar que ganaras el descanso necesario.

La arpía tomó un sorbo de chocolate, se puso de pie y besó suavemente a su compañero en la comisura de los labios, causando que se sonrojara y dándole una pequeña victoria.

-Para que no digas que no te doy los buenos días como corresponde, ¿eh?

-No pensaba hacerlo. De hecho, acabas de quitarme la acción de los pies.

-Así que te gustan mis besos...

-¿Eh?

-Te gustan -repitió con un tono similar al de un ganador del pozo histórico de la lotería-. Si no hubiera ido yo, habrías venido tú. No has hecho más que admitirlo -sonrió mientras masticaba un pedazo de fruta con satisfacción-. Ustedes, los humanos, son criaturas curiosas. Y, en cierto sentido, tienen mucho de similar con nosotras. Hay un dicho en mi especie que tiene título de axioma: "una vez que capturas tu primera presa, nunca vuelves a ser la misma".

-Creo haber escuchado o leído algo similar hace años, aunque más tenía que ver con cometer un crimen. En todo caso, cuesta creer que lo estés comparando a un beso.

-No fue cualquier beso, mi querido Eddie. Fue mi primer beso y el tuyo también -enfatizó-. Un momento especial e irrepetible, como el atardecer contemplado desde un lugar privilegiado. ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en los arreboles que acarician las nubes con tonos rojizos y azules?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, asombrado ante la súbita aparición de la veta poética de su amiga.

-Podrás mirar al cielo un millón de veces, pero nunca encontrarás dos nubes con la misma forma. La naturaleza se basa en crear cosas únicas, como las nubes o, como tú tan bien citaste anoche, besos apasionados y dulces, afectuosos y santos.

-Eso fue muy profundo. La verdad, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza verlo así. Tendrás que perdonarme -inclinó la cabeza con respeto-; soy un absoluto novato en estas lides.

-Tal como yo, pero nada dice que no podamos aprender juntos -volvió a besarlo con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera manipulando una milenaria vasija de la más fina porcelana china-. Después de todo, sólo hay que tener miedo al miedo mismo.

-¿Conoces a Franklin Delano Roosevelt?

-La frase la saqué de unos viejos libros de historia que alguien dejó abandonados no lejos de nuestro poblado -ella movió el ala e hizo un pequeño círculo en el aire-. Ya sabes, estaba en la época de devorar todo el conocimiento que pillaba y me interesó. Aún los tengo en casa; mi madre se las arregló para dejarme un espacio y colocar allí una pequeña biblioteca. Un tipo interesante, ese Roosevelt.

Eddie se limitó a asentir y, tras cerrar los ojos, repasó mentalmente las notas que había escrito durante la conversación telefónica con Yuka. Cuando la había escuchado del otro lado del auricular, casi no podía creer su buena suerte. De cualquier modo, la ventana no se abriría más rápido sólo porque él lo quisiera. Tendría que ser paciente y aguardar al momento más apropiado para mover sus fichas. Abrió el cuaderno nuevamente y garabateó algo al costado derecho de la hoja sin que su compañera lo notara. Para cuando lo cerró, ella había terminado de desayunar y estaba llevando los cubiertos y vajilla al lavaplatos.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso -él se puso de pie y dejó todo a un lado para buscar las esponjas y el detergente.

-3/D-

Smith se coló rápidamente por una entrada lateral del edificio, silbando tenuemente para convencerse del arriesgado paso que estaba por dar. Tal como aquél día en que le llegó un golpe de suerte, en el cuartel general no había ni un alma. Ni siquiera el gran jefe Narahara, con su brutal presencia y expresión similar a la de un risco cortado a pico, le respiraba por encima del hombro como un depredador insaciable. Tomó el ascensor hasta el eterno piso 11 e ingresó a su oficina, donde los rayos de sol seccionados por la persiana daban un aire más natural al usualmente opresivo espacio.

Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y extrajo una plantilla de declaración jurada. En el sitio donde estaba dicho papel dejó un pequeño sobre, elemento del cual dependía todo su plan. Sabía que Tio solía llegar casi al filo de la campana de entrada, por lo que tenía algo de tiempo comprado. La variable que más le irritaba, sin embargo, era la que no podía controlar. Zombina era sumamente impuntual y, en varias ocasiones, sus desajustes con Cronos la habían dejado mal parada desde el punto de vista disciplinario y financiero.

-Aún así -dijo la pelinegra con esa voz tan aterciopelada-, incluso alguien como Zombina no sería lo suficientemente tonta como para rechazar el único camino fuera de la trituradora. Usualmente no me cuesta atrapar a los mentirosos y sé, por mucho que me duela, que ella destilaba nada más que verdad.

Aprovechó de revisar su agenda para el siempre odiado lunes: tres visitas a familias anfritrionas (lamentablemente Edward Corbett Maxon no estaba entre ellas; le hubiera gustado enterarse de los eventos posteriores al incidente con el estúpido racista), entrevista y perfilado de nueve potenciales candidatas a integración en diversas zonas de Japón, contactos con las agencias locales de las regiones australes del país y revisión del tercer borrador sobre el código de ética interno; encima de todo ello había escrito con lápiz negro "asunto de Zombina". Kuroko Smith detestaba el papeleo más que la ausencia de una cafetera en su oficina, pero no deseaba granjearse un enemigo tan poderoso en Narahara.

"En resumen, aquí tenemos la misma bazofia de cada día. Y todo por esas supuestas bajas por estrés... Apuesto a que la mayoría de esos inútiles está dándose la gran vida en Okinawa, bebiendo mimosas en la playa, haciéndole ojitos a las estudiantes universitarias y bronceándose para parecer modelos de revista".

Golpeó el escritorio con su puño derecho. Realmente maldecía su mala suerte, pero ya le llegaría la hora. La venganza, después de todo, se comía mejor fría.

Sintió un par de leves golpes en la puerta, que luego se abrió y dejó ver la inconfundible figura de la zombie pelirroja. Incluso en un momento tan serio como este, venía ataviada a lo Hannibal, sólo que sin parche, bastón de nicotina ni esa expresión de estar siempre dos pasos por delante del adversario.

-Bueno, Smith, aquí estoy -se sentó sin más ceremonias frente a ella en la incómoda silla de cuerina negra reservada para los invitados-. Si iba a ser puntual por una vez en mi vida, o muerte, que fuera para esto.

-No esperaba menos -le tendió los documentos con decisión-. Tengo todo listo. Sólo debes rellenar unos cuantos campos, firmar y ya está.

-¿Puedo leerlos?

-¿Acaso piensas que te voy a engañar? Me insultas, querida -se fingió ofendida.

-No, es sólo que en mi vida anterior aprendí a nunca firmar nada sin leer -los ojos dicrómicos de la liminal escanearon el papel con sumo interés-. Es, probablemente, lo único que logré rescatar al hacer la transición.

Smith contempló a su antigua compañera en silencio. A cada segundo que pasaba, más convencida se sentía de que hacía lo correcto. Total, los nuevos códigos de resolución interna no comenzaban a aplicarse hasta el siguiente mes, así que Narahara no tendría cómo sancionarla.

-Espera un momento -la zombie interrumpió sus pensamientos y la miró fijo-. ¿Quieres enviarme a Nagano? ¿Por qué ahí, de todos los lugares que existen?

-Más concretamente a Nagiso, un pueblecito al oeste de la prefectura de Nagano que tiene unos cinco mil habitantes y conexión regular de tren -la pelinegra señaló un punto rojo en el mapa ocupando toda la pantalla de su teléfono-. He encontrado la familia perfecta para que puedas reformarte. Es dueña de una posada tradicional y necesitan ayuda para las tareas de siempre: limpiar, sacudir, lavar la ropa, etc. El sueldo es bastante bueno y tendrás, además, alojamiento, comida y cotizaciones al día.

-No estarás hablando en serio -a Zombina ahora le caía una gruesa gota de sudor por la nuca y por poco no se deslindó de la estrecha silla.

-El trabajo dignifica, Zombina. Un cambio de escenario y el aire de las montañas te harán bien. El boleto de tren hasta Shiojiri viene entre los papeles que te di; de ahí hasta Nagiso no hay más que 70 kilómetros en otro tren.

-Sigo pensando que esta es la idea más estrafalaria que has tenido. ¡Y eso es decir mucho!

-No hay otra. Además, recuerda que debes cumplir tu parte del trato si quieres que te ayude.

Smith le mostró un llavero de la Torre de Tokio del que colgaba un trío de llaves plateadas; la del medio tenía una cinta roja pegada sobre su extremo más ancho. La zombie conocía muy bien aquel manojo; daba acceso al lugar donde vivía Manako. Realmente necesitaba disculparse, pero ¿tomar un trabajo como simple sirvienta en el quinto pino del quinto pino después de codearse con lo más selecto del mundo de las extraespecies? Era una caída tan dura como estrepitosa. Reprimió las lágrimas por un momento, abrió los ojos al máximo y clavó su vista en Kuroko.

-Aún no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto, pero no tengo opción -completó lo que se le requería y puso su desordenada rúbrica en la parte inferior de la última página-. El peso de mi conciencia es lo más importante en estos momentos.

-Me alegro que seas razonable, querida -le pasó las llaves-. Ahora debes darte prisa -se puso seria-. Tio llegará aquí en cualquier momento y lo último que quiero es un festival de gritos más el posterior baño de sangre en mitad del pasillo.

-Pierde cuidado. Si te preguntan, yo nunca he estado aquí. Y antes de que se me olvide...

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, de verdad -le guiñó el ojo derecho y se contuvo a último momento de darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda, su ánimo ya restaurado-. ¿Podré escribirte?

-Todo lo que quieras, aunque no prometo nada en cuanto a contestarte. Una última cosa: tu tren sale de la estación central mañana a las seis y media. Si no estás en él -pausó para enfatizar-, harás que me enfade muchísimo.

-Tranquila, Smithy -replicó la zombie, usando ese apodo tan infantil que le había inventado a la humana el primer día que la conoció-. ¡Zombina tiene todo bajo control!

-¡Ah, vete ya!

Pelirroja y pelinegra se lanzaron una última mirada, despidiéndose en silencio antes de que la exagente de MON desapareciera para siempre tras la puerta del despacho, camino a su nueva vida en los pueblos del interior. Smith mantuvo el oído atento, recobrando el movimiento sólo cuando el ascensor de servicio se alejó hacia la superficie.

-Ahora viene lo más importante: veamos si me quedan algunos de esos caramelos de fruta que compré el otro día.

Antes de comenzar a hurgar en los laberínticos cajones de su escritorio, tachó el primer ítem de su lista de pendientes. Tenía frente a sí misma una tarea más complicada, si cabe: encontrar a algún desquicia… perdón, ciudadano amable, considerado y sin problemas económicos que quisiera acoger a Ekurbe, la irascible y posesiva equidna.

-5/D-

La llamada con Shinya, a juzgar por el tono de voz del canadiense, no estaba yendo nada de bien.

-Venga, no puedes rechazarme esto por un simple tecnicismo -insistió por tercera vez en cinco minutos-. Todo fue visado según corresponde. ¡Incluso tu propio padre aprobó los cambios!

-¿Crees siquiera que se va a acordar de eso con el lío que tenemos ahora entre manos? -le contestaron del otro lado-. Sé razonable, Eddie.

-Estoy siendo razonable. De hecho, nunca he sido más razonable en toda mi vida -ahora se le escuchaba impaciente-. Por eso es que lo pedí con tiempo para ahorrarnos cualquier problema. Incluso ya se había definido mi reemplazante para ese periodo.

"¿Reemplazante?". Pachylene levantó la cabeza del primer volumen de _Historia de Roma_ y escuchó atenta, sobreponiéndose al interés que tenía por conocer más acerca de la Constitución original de la República según Theodor Mommsen. Contempló las diversas fases por las que el rostro de su compañero iba mutando, cada cual más compleja que la anterior. No le gustaba verlo así de crispado ni levantando la voz a niveles peligrosos; ella prefería al Eddie sereno, metódico y tierno que nadie más conocía, ese que podía lanzarse al vacío sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de vivir una aventura, amante de la vida tanto dentro como fuera del hielo de las pistas de su infancia. Para ella, lo más importante era mantener su relación lejos de la chismorrería de Smith y deseaba que su gran amigo pudiera hacer lo mismo en el otro frente; si el secreto se filtraba, nunca podrían estar tranquilos, sin importar lo que dijeran las dichosas reglas de convivencia entre ambos mundos.

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a dudar de mí -continuó él, poniendo una expresión entre el exaspero y la decepción contenida-. Está en la Constitución, después de todo. Del mismo modo, también tengo derecho a probar mi postura de manera formal. ¿Cuándo es la próxima junta?

-Este viernes, en los salones de Asakura. Piso 17 -replicó el igualmente terco compañero de trabajo-. La verdad, ni siquiera sé si debo decirte esto; se suponía que no lo informaríamos al resto del personal hasta dentro de dos días.

-Aún confías en este _maverick_ , después de todo. Admítelo: aunque intentaras buscar una razón para no hacerlo, jamás la hallarías, ni aunque fueras a la mismísima cima del Tor.

-¿Quieres dejar de colar referencias mitológicas en un asunto tan importante?

-Lo seguiré haciendo a menos que me dejes presentar mis argumentos ante la junta. Tú eliges -tras decir esto, miró a Pachylene con una expresión traviesa, como un ladrón dispuesto a engañar al sistema de seguridad.

Hubo una incómoda pausa, pero la súbita aparición de una sonrisa en el rostro de Eddie puso la lápida a la conversación.

-Sabía que serías razonable, mi querido Shinya. Nos veremos el viernes en Asakura a las ocho. Que tengas un buen día -colgó y luego emitió un hondo suspiro.

-Cuando el hombre ya no encuentre placer en su trabajo y trabaje sólo para alcanzar sus placeres lo antes posible, entonces será sólo casualidad que no se convierta en delincuente -dijo de repente, con ambages similares a los de un viejo profesor que ha visto a incontables generaciones de alumnos graduarse.

-¿Qué es eso? -la arpía sentía curiosidad por la solemne declaración de su compañero.

-Mommsen. Noté que te interesó bastante ese primer volumen de _Historia de Roma_. Tienes buen ojo para los libros, sin duda. Es una de mis obras favoritas, aunque nunca he terminado de leerla. Tal vez, cuando todo esto se aclare, tendré algo más de tiempo para hincarle el diente a la segunda parte.

-¿Tiene que ver esto con la serie de llamadas que has estado haciendo toda la mañana?

-Paciencia, mi querida Pachylene. Paciencia. Nada más te pido. ¿Te parece si salimos a dar un paseo y quizás tomar un helado tan antártico como necesitan nuestras cabezas calientes? Necesito purificar un poco mi mente. Tal como tú has dicho, los recuerdos también merecen tomar un descanso. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea estupenda relacionada con la tienda de deportes que visitamos el pasado viernes.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con los patines?

-Quizás.

-¿Desde cuándo decidiste ponerte tan enigmático? -preguntó ella; al parecer, no le gustaba demasiado la caracterización de esta nueva faceta.

-Al igual que tú, tengo mis secretos.

-Pensé que entre nosotros no los habría.

-Entiendo que estés contrariada, pero te reitero: ten paciencia -se puso de pie y colocó las manos como si realmente tuviera el bastón entre los dedos enguantados; ella notó entonces que la derecha estaba un poco más arriba que la izquierda en el sentido de una diagonal imaginaria-. Una vez que salgamos de esto, volverás a verme como siempre. Este es un tiro penal que, debido a su importancia, nadie más puede ejecutar.

-6/D-

 _Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de MON..._

-¿Es esto... es esto lo que creo que es?

A las 8:13 AM, la voz de Tionishia se había reducido casi a un hilillo agudo mientras contemplaba, en evidente sorpresa, lo que Smith tenía entre sus ágiles y caprichosos dedos.

-Efectivamente, mi querida Tio. Dos entradas en inmejorable ubicación para el próximo concierto de ANM48; las mejorcitas entre las que aún no se habían vendido.

A la voluptuosa rubia le brillaron los ojos. Incluso se olvidó de su café cremoso y dulce por un momento. Tenía el Santo Grial tan, pero tan cerca, que quiso estirar sus dedos para tocarlo. Se detuvo de repente y miró al suelo.

-¿Tio...? -Smith se vio sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud- ¿Te sientes bien, amiga?

-¡Graciaaaaaaaas...! -exclamó como movida por un resorte, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Kuroko con tanta fuerza que casi la parte en dos-. ¡Ir a ese concierto es el mayor sueño de mi vida! ¿Cómo supiste que...?

Se detuvo al sentir que la pelinegra le clavaba las uñas en las caderas; evidentemente necesitaba un poco de espacio.

-Te lo explicaré si no me desarmas -resopló, tratando de tomar todo el aire posible-. Ahora, siéntate como una niña buena y deja que mamá inicie su historia.

Tio hizo lo que le pedían. Estaba como una alumna aplicada que sólo tenía oídos para la sabiduría emanando de los labios de su maestra.

-Un pajarito me contó...

-8/F-

Zombina miró una y otra vez la adusta verja negra que se interponía entre ella y la tranquila casa de los suburbios justo al frente de sus ojos. Se había quedado un largo rato en la misma postura, con la llave a punto de introducirse en la cueva de clavijas y niveles llamada cerradura. Incluso para ella, acostumbrada a pasar largos periodos de tiempo quieta e incluso hacerse la muerta como si nada para bajar la guardia de sus enemigos, esto no era nada fácil. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro con insistencia, como si la típica vecina del barrio que se entera de todos los cuentos estuviera esperando algún movimiento de su parte para enviarlo por radio a sus igualmente siniestros contactos.

La residencia era, como muchas otras casas japonesas, estrecha y de dos pisos de altura más el consabido ático. No había ni la más mínima mancha en sus paredes blancas ni en el muro (de idéntico color) que la separaba de la estrecha calle. El jardincillo estaba en estado pulcro, con tres hileras de geranios escarlata al costado derecho y el pasto sumamente corto; el aroma que desprendía era apenas perceptible e indicaba que lo habían pasado bajo las cuchillas de la máquina, como mucho, ayer. Desde la verja hasta la puerta de entrada se extendía un camino de guijarros con tonos marrones y negros, creando una especie de río contrastante con el resto del espacio.

"Pensar que nunca siquiera se me ocurrió hacerme una imagen de cómo era el lugar donde vivía Manako...", se reprendió mentalmente, evidenciando aún más lo tonta y superficial que había sido con la chica de un solo ojo. Suspiró y, queriendo cortar la tensión de un golpe, hundió la llave del medio en la cerradura, girándola poco a poco hacia su izquierda. Las barras minúsculas que trancaban la puerta cedieron silenciosamente, retrayéndose a su escondite con apenas un suspiro de aceite negro.

La zombie empujó suavemente el metal hacia adentro y volvió a mirar con sospecha a su alrededor. No había señal alguna de la enviada especial de _Chismes AM_ (o como sea que se llamara su nefasta red de transmisión 24/7). Esbozó una tenue sonrisa e incluso se dio el lujo de mostrar al aire sus afilados dientes para luego desaparecer detrás de la barrera. Los pasos de sus zapatos de montaña repiquetearon sobre el pequeño sendero, creando un eco similar al de los insectos cantando en las noches del caluroso verano tokiota.

-Bueno, aquí estamos -se detuvo habiendo dejado su pie derecho bajo el pequeño peldaño que la elevaba a las alturas de la puerta principal-. Vamos, Zombina, sólo es el resto de tu muerte.

Deslizó la llave de la derecha por la nueva cerradura y se coló en el pasillo de entrada, cerrando tan suavemente como se lo permitió la contención de su usualmente avasalladora personalidad.

Un tenue aroma a lavanda inundó su siempre atenta nariz. El interior era pulcro, tan pulcro como el exterior. Lo que más llamó la atención de Zombina fue la gran cantidad de plantas y flores campeando por todas partes; la estancia parecía más un invernadero que una casa. Ni siquiera había rastro de cuadros o fotos de Manako, el resto de las chicas de MON o su familia cercana. Sabía que la pelimorada era muy sensible, pero nunca pensó que lo expresaría mediante una colección tan vasta de pétalos, pistilos, frondosas hojas y verdes tallos alimentándose de una gran cantidad de luz solar. Las ventanas, especialmente las que se veían en el interior de la sala de estar y la escalera hacia las habitaciones superiores, eran claras y enormes. Su interés, sin embargo, llegó hasta ahí; no había sido etnobotánica en su vida anterior y la única distinción de flora que conocía era entre especies venenosas y no venenosas, algo en lo que siempre debía llamar la atención a sus compañeros vivos.

Explorando rápidamente el nivel inferior, no encontró rastro alguno de la excelsa francotiradora, así que decidió subir con muchísimo cuidado la escalera. No deseaba causar un crujido que delatara su presencia antes de tiempo.

"Un paso, otro paso. Un paso, otro paso. Un paso, otro paso...", repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Silencio, siempre silencio".

Veinte escalones más tarde, se encontró en el piso superior, donde una ventana abierta a su izquierda dejaba entrar la tenue brisa del sector; esta estaba cubierta con una malla de las diseñadas para impedir la entrada de mosquitos y otras viles alimañas, algo muy necesario para el clima imperante. Una vez, recordó haber visto al inefable Sakurada rascarse los brazos 108 veces en un mismo día por haber dejado su despacho abierto la noche anterior.

En este nuevo pasillo se extendían tres puertas, dos de ellas del lado izquierdo. "Tal vez la de la derecha es el baño", se dijo. "Entonces, tengo un 50% de probabilidades de abrir la correcta y enfrentarme, al mismo tiempo, a mi mayor reto".

Tomó el pomo con decisión y empujó. Nada. Le bastó una simple mirada para ver que esta se abría hacia afuera. Acto seguido, se encontró con un montón de mantas, toallas y manteles perfectamente ordenados y doblados. El exquisito aroma a suavizante le recordó las siempre atestadas playas de Yokohama, donde, junto con Smith y el resto, habían atrapado hace tres meses y un poco más a una de las bandas de orcos más degeneradas de Japón. Esos eran los buenos tiempos, sin dudas.

-Pues en la puerta número uno no hay premio -susurró-. Vamos a ver la número dos.

Esta sí se abría hacia adentro. Zombina tomó una buena bocanada de aire (aunque no la necesitaba) y cruzó el umbral. ¿Sería defenestrada definitivamente al manchar esa sagrada habitación con su infausta presencia? Por un momento, pensó que estaba realmente muerta, ya que sólo escuchó el dulce sonido del silencio. Lo único que se movía allí era la cortina de tul que dejaba pasar el delicioso aire y bloqueaba los aspectos más molestos del sol. Este espacio era, también, muy sencillo: sin cuadros en las paredes y sólo con un vetusto ropero de caoba pulida, un enorme baúl a un costado y, bajo el abrigo de un cubrecama en tonos blancos y rojo intenso más una frazada delgada, estaba el objeto de su tormento. Manako dormía plácidamente (o al menos ella creía que estaba durmiendo), su respiración apenas audible. Vestía un camisón gris claro y tenía una gran venda cubriéndole todo el territorio entre el límite superior de su pequeña nariz y la raíz de su particular corte de cabello. Se veía tan frágil, tan quieta en medio de un submundo paralizado por su propio estado, que a la usualmente ruidosa zombie casi le saltó un nuevo torrente de corrosivas lágrimas.

Miró casi con miedo a su alrededor. No había ni una simple silla en la cual se pudiera sentar sin importunarla. Caminó muy despacio hacia la cabecera de la cama para contemplarla mejor.

-¿Eres tú, Tio? ¿Pasó algo en la oficina para que llegaras tan temprano?

Zombina se detuvo en seco. ¿Sabía que estaba allí? Eso echaba por la borda todos sus planes, incluso el discurso que había preparado una y mil veces durante su viaje en metro hasta el barrio.

-No, tú no eres Tio -prosiguió ella, con esa vocecita infantil que constituía uno de sus muchos encantos-. No siento los toques de esa colonia floral que siempre usa -su nariz dio un respingo-. Hueles a cuero, a sudor frío. Zombina, ¿verdad?

Si la aludida hubiera tenido el corazón latiendo, le habría dado un infarto en el acto. El ya escaso color de su semblante desapareció por completo, dejándola boquiabierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zombina? -esta simple pregunta parecía llevar la fuerza de una gigantesca ola de un kilómetro de ancho.

-Ma... Manako -fue lo único que tuvo la suficiente fuerza para transformarse en sonido.

-¿Creías que no te había oído entrar? Tio usualmente no llega hasta eso de las seis y, si mi memoria no me falla, el reloj del pasillo acaba de dar las dos y media. Si hubiera sido Smith, cosa poco probable, el sonsonete de sus tacos más el evidente descuido que siempre tiene al cerrar las puertas la habrían delatado nada más pisar la alfombrilla. Volviendo a ti, mi querida Zombina, tienes en tu bolsillo el boleto de las 1:44 desde Ginza, marcado con transbordos a las 2:05 y 2:12. Te habrás bajado de la última parada a las 2:24 y, considerando el tráfico del barrio a esta hora, necesitaste de tres minutos para pararte ante la verja de mi casa -siguió enumerando cada uno de los puntos con suma calma-. Dudaste en pasar de la calle al patio, aunque tus botas no dejaron ese molesto polvillo de la acera en el pasillo, puesto que te limpiaste los pies. Además, la chaqueta de cuero que siempre usas causa que el aire se mueva de una forma peculiar, con movimientos envolventes hacia afuera.

-¿Cómo... cómo supiste todo eso? -la zombie se había quedado francamente impresionada por estas insólitas habilidades de su contraparte.

-Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que se aprenden cuando te concentras en escuchar -Manako no sonaba enfadada en absoluto mientras se sentaba gracias al respaldo de la cama-. Hay todo un mundo afuera de cosas que, por lo general, casi nadie considera. Todas ellas son fascinantes. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme el motivo de tu visita?

-¿Me puedo sentar, aunque sea a los pies del colchón? -preguntó Zombina, aún anonadada.

-Adelante. Mis pies no llegan ahí, así que no hay riesgo de que me aplastes.

Ahí estaban las dos, sin decir una palabra luego de la exhibición Holmesiana por parte de la pequeña francotiradora.

-Manako, yo... -a la pelirroja parecían escurrírsele las palabras que deseaba usar-. Yo quiero...

-¿Sí?

-¡Lo siento! -se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza en el preciso momento que sus diques cedían ante la pena-. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡He sido una maldita estúpida!

Lloró. Lloró esas lágrimas amargas que probó por primera vez tras su encontrón con Tio, las mismas que había derramado, en una suprema muestra de vulnerabilidad, ante la estricta Smith.

-Juro, por lo más sagrado para mí, que no quería causarte daño -ahora hipaba y se enredaba nuevamente en su propia lengua, como una niña desconsolada tras la muerte de su mayor ilusión-. Desde ese entonces, sólo pensé en pedirte disculpas, sin importar si las aceptaras o no. Estas últimas dos semanas han sido un auténtico infierno para mí.

-Sé que viniste el sábado pasado -acotó la usualmente tímida chica-. Lo escuché todo, Zombina. Tu arrepentimiento es sincero, a juzgar por las vibraciones en tu voz y el continuo temblor de tu labio inferior. Sin embargo, Tio dijo lo correcto. Es una lástima que hiciera falta un episodio así para que te dieras cuenta.

Era exactamente la misma línea argumental que había usado Smith, sólo que más directa, más hiriente.

-Mi ojo sanará si se le da el tiempo suficiente. Y quiero que sepas que, a pesar de la enorme estupidez que hiciste, no te guardo rencor alguno -continuó-. No está en mi naturaleza odiar a nadie. ¿Sabes, Zombina? La mayoría de los humanos e incluso otras extraespecies nos tienen desconfianza por nuestra... particular forma de ver las cosas, si me permites decirlo. Tú fuiste una de las primeras que me aceptó por quien era en realidad y eso lo aprecio, más allá de tus cuestionables "bromitas". Lo mismo puedo decir de Tio, Smith e incluso Querido y su disfuncional pandilla.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan clemente conmigo? -la zombie no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- ¡Podría haberte dejado ciega! ¡Como mínimo, deberías darme una bofetada o romperme la boca a patadas!

-El remordimiento que te causó esta situación es castigo suficiente para mí. Ya te dije que no puedo odiar. Incluso considero mi actual estado una bendición disfrazada. Al no poder ver, he aprendido a usar mejor mis otros sentidos, especialmente el oído y el olfato, cosas que me serán de gran utilidad cuando me reincorpore a trabajar.

Ese fue el campanazo que recordó a la visitante su actual situación. Se separó súbitamente del pequeño y tibio cuerpo con la frente vendada.

-Manako, yo... no volveré a la agencia.

-¿No? -el tono de alerta de la pelimorada era evidente.

-Me abrieron un expediente por indisciplina luego de todo este desastre. Pero Smith me dio una opción de borrarlo a cambio de renunciar a MON de forma indeclinable -suspiró-. Prefiero eso antes que enfrentarme al jefe y su estilo inquisitorial. Salgo a Nagiso mañana por la mañana.

-¿A dónde?

-Un pueblecito ubicado en las quimbambas, perdón, en Nagano. Tengo un boleto de tren para las seis y media en la estación central, aunque tendré que pagar la combinación en Shiojiri de mi propio bolsillo. Me asignaron una familia anfitriona que es dueña de una posada y trabajaré en el negocio con ella.

-¿En una posada tradicional? ¿Quieres decir lavando, barriendo y...?

-Eso y más. Adelante, búrlate de mí -se encogió de hombros-. Es el castigo que merezco.

Por toda respuesta, ahora fue Manako quien estrechó a Zombina en sus pequeños brazos, sacándole un sonrojo evidente. Aún más, le sonreía.

-Mi querida Zombina -repitió-, ¿cómo podría enfadarme contigo cuando se te ha abierto una nueva oportunidad? Tal vez en los primeros días me habría sentido bastante menos magnánima contigo, pero eso es agua pasada y no hay más que hacerle. Quizás no volvamos a vernos como siempre, pero eso no implica que dejemos de ser amigas. Me conformo con un correo electrónico todas las semanas (o semana por medio, si no tienes tanto tiempo libre) contándome de tus aventuras.

-Manako...

-Sé feliz y disfruta -le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-. Hazlo por ambas, ¿vale?

A Zombina le tembló el labio y nuevamente se largó a llorar en los hombros de su confidente; era una suerte para ella que las lágrimas corrosivas no la afectaran. Realmente no merecía su cariño ni piedad, pero ella los dispensaba por voluntad propia, como un prístino haz de luz erradicando hasta la oscuridad más espesa de ese túmulo que tenía dentro del pecho, justo en el lugar de su corazón. El contacto con la pequeña generaba un aura divina que la purificaba a cada segundo que pasaba, vibraciones concentradas llenándola de la esencia de la vida.

-Será mejor que te vayas -apuntó la pelimorada tras escuchar las campanadas del reloj-. Ya son las tres y la señora Kawagoe sacará a pasear a su perro dentro de poco. Es un chihuahua muy ruidoso, de paso rápido y temperamento infernal. Probablemente alertará a todo el barrio si te ve.

-Gracias por todo -la abrazó con ternura-. Un millón de gracias. Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos en persona.

-Mientras tanto, la tecnología puede suplir muchas cosas. No olvides escribirme; trataré de contestar sin que Tio se dé cuenta, ya que se ha vuelto muy sobreprotectora. Sigo pensando que sería una estupenda madre, aunque sus hijos pasarían más de una pequeña vergüenza en público.

Se rieron con ganas; el gesto le dio un segundo aire a la zombie.

-Adiós, Manakin. Cuídate mucho y dale unas buenas experiencias con la muerte a esos malditos degenerados.

Salió con esa celeridad que la había eludido al llegar originalmente a este rincón tan apartado de la ciudad. Se sentía, dentro de todo, bastante satisfecha: no sólo había obtenido el perdón de Manako, sino también una estupenda mirada para lo que vendría a partir de ahora. Apuró el paso hacia la estación de metro; aún tenía que hacer las maletas y dejar todo arreglado para entregar la propiedad donde vivía.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Pues sí que la cosa se puso buena! El beso parece haber abierto una veta desconocida en nuestra querida arpía, quien ahora se muestra un poco más posesiva y celosa, aunque sin dejar de respetar a su compañero a pesar del secretismo que exhibe. Esta relación que sigue creciendo sobre bases sólidas, como cualquier rascacielos que se precie de tal, es el resultado tangible de los estupendos albañiles de la confianza. Aproveché también de indagar un poco en el lado más_ geek _de nuestra querida parejita: buenos lectores, interesados en la historia y otros temas de lo humano y lo divino. Deben admitir que no se imaginaban a Pachylene enfrentando a un autor tan laureado y complejo como Theodor Mommsen. Pasando a otro tema, sé que deben estarse preguntando lo siguiente: ¿para quién trabaja Eddie Maxon? ¿Qué profesión tiene? ¿Cuánto gana? No me queda más que seguir su recomendación y pedirles paciencia. Total, los tiros penales, ya sea en el fútbol o en el hockey, son instancias aparte. Dos actores para una escena, según la sabiduría popular._

 _La parte de Zombina y Manako fue un asunto completamente diferente, más denso y con menos margen para el error. Es realmente complicado insertar las vetas de la impotencia y el arrepentimiento sin romper a un personaje que nunca se ha caracterizado por exhibirlas. En cierto sentido, la omnisciencia con toques Holmesianos (por ejemplo, el gran Sherlock podía inferir de dónde venía alguien por la tierra de sus zapatos o el oficio/profesión por el estado de la ropa o las manos) que expresa la pequeña francotiradora sirvió para hacerle ver a la desgreñada pelirroja que debemos resignarnos a sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones pasadas; intentar evadirlas no sirve de nada. Creo haberme apegado bastante bien al carácter benévolo y recatado de la pelipúrpura, aunque su súbita valentía para leerle las cuentas claras a su gran amiga es un punto sobresaliente y que debería exhibir más seguido en la serie oficial._

 _Valaika llegó a dejarme la correspondencia y se fue de inmediato; apenas me dio un saludo rápido y partió a cumplir otro de mis encargos. Ni siquiera alcancé a ofrecerle un vaso de esa granadina helada que tanto le gusta. Así es el fin de año: fiestas que organizar, regalos que comprar, cuentas que pagar... En fin, veamos qué contiene nuestro fiel morral:_

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Vaya que estás entusiasmado, ¿eh? Parece que pasar tanto tiempo entre Arachnes terminó contagiándote de sus peores vicios, como emborracharte con una buena dosis de cafeína o ser presa de constantes delirios de grandeza. Si yo fuera tú, trataría de controlarme un poco y volver a tomar las dos pastillas diarias de Tranquimazol con las comidas. Dado que hoy me siento magnánimo, te daré algo en qué pensar: hay más de una forma de purificar una pesadilla, de rechazar el golpe una daga o de inutilizar un tanque._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Me alegro no haber decepcionado con la experiencia del beso, aunque fuese a un nivel superficial y hasta inofensivo para un canon como el de_ Monster Musume _. Eventualmente tenía que llegar a esta clase de situaciones y creo que lo desarrollé bien si consideramos mis limitados (por no decir nulos) conocimientos en las artes románticas. Después de todo, el amor no es sólo sexo sino también compañía, empatía y dedicación a un proyecto en común. En lo que concierne a las Arachnes tipo tarántula (o peludas, como yo les digo), tu teoría tiene algo de validez. Recuerda que este tipo de liminal prefiere vivir en áreas inaccesibles para otras criaturas, como montañas, cavernas o bosques profundos, junto con ser notoriamente sociópata y territorial. Más adelante veremos qué termina apareciendo en ese flanco, así que te pido un poquito de paciencia; seguro que Saya-chan (mis saludos para ella) es de la misma opinión que yo._

 _Por Kimihito no me preocuparía; el muchacho es más fuerte y controlado de lo que parece. De lo contrario, no podría vivir con siete liminales sin morir en el intento. Además, recuerda que Lala prometió compensarlo debidamente por todos estos accidentados encuentros. Y una Dullahan, especialmente si tiene un cuerpo envidiable, siempre cumple lo que promete._

 _Valaika, por su lado, no ha intentado nada aparte de lo que ya mencioné. Ya viste que tuvo que salir de inmediato tras traerme las cartas, así que pensaré tu sugerencia por un tiempo prudente (al menos hasta que regrese) antes de ponerla en práctica._

 _Incluso tras dar vuelta todo el contenido del morral un par de veces, me sorprendió no encontrar correspondencia de Alther en el lote de cartas; tal vez le pasó algo o simplemente está igual de ocupado que_ yours truly _... Cuando tienes un grupo reducido de contertulios dejándote reseñas, la ausencia de cualquiera de ellos es mucho más notoria e incómoda._

 _Por hoy ha sido suficiente, aunque igual intentaré publicar un episodio más antes de que el 2016 pase a mejor vida. ¡Hasta la próxima! O como se dice en japonés, "tal vez debería escribirle a Prudence, la columnista de_ Slate _, y pedirle consejo sobre el tema de Valaika"._


	11. Seguimiento

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 11: Seguimiento**

El resto de la semana se había pasado volando para nuestros protagonistas, aunque no con la intensidad ni el enfoque que Pachylene esperó en un principio. Durante las mañanas, ella compartía todo el tiempo con Eddie: salidas a restaurantes, parques, museos, cines o ferias; discusiones literarias de diversas obras; largas sesiones de música instrumental; la eventual nueva visita de Smith, quien seguía empecinada en probar su temple mediante la antiquísima técnica de hacerlos caer en un error no forzado... Las tardes y noches, sin embargo, eran otra cosa. El canadiense se encerraba en sí mismo, pasando periodos larguísimos frente al ordenador portátil con un buen lote de papeles rodeándole; horas enteras se le iban haciendo anotaciones, tachando, arrugando y marcando con destacador extensos pasajes. A lo sumo, le escuchaba mascullar algo relativo a "tablas de correlación", "cronogramas" y "nivelación de material disponible". Tecleaba frenéticamente, llenando páginas interminables que editaba, volvía a escribir y luego volvía a editar para reescribir todo por tercera vez y editarlo una cuarta. Parecía un historiador a punto de terminar la obra magna de su larga y cansada carrera. Se detenía puntualmente para tomar una pequeña merienda y una cena ligera, momentos en los que volvía a ser el anfitrión cortés de siempre, el mismo al que había regalado el momento inigualable de su primer beso.

La liminal se lo tomó con paciencia, siguiendo al pie de la letra su código de honor referente a los sacrificios. Cuando su compañero estaba totalmente capturado por las intrincadas redes del trabajo, ella también se lanzaba a sus propias aventuras intelectuales, añadiendo varios ítems a su lista de lectura: la misma _Historia de Roma_ ; _Una Breve Historia del Mundo_ ; _Un Saludo al Genio Británico_ ; las teorías de aerodinámica de sir George Cayley; el material de Ernst Mach referente a las ondas sonoras y tantos otros que, de haberles dedicado el espacio necesario, bastarían para otra historia completamente diferente; simplemente no cabrían en estas modestas líneas. A todo ello añadió una apreciación genuina por el Jazz Fusión, principal componente de la audioteca de su anfitrión. Adoraba el movimiento sensual de los bajos, pianos, trompetas y voces que se mezclaban en piezas largas y cortas sin llegar a ser necesariamente un gran distractor. Era una suerte, además, que los audífonos de la casa fuesen de auriculares grandes, porque se los podía poner y sacar sin ayuda a pesar de sus torpes manos.

Algo que le preocupaba sobremanera y ensombrecía sus pensamientos eran las enormes cargas de trabajo que Maxon se autoasignaba; el martes y el miércoles se quedó sentado en el escritorio hasta eso de las tres y media de la madrugada sin haber consumido ni una simple gota de agua tónica después de cenar. Ella misma no se habría dado cuenta si no hubiera sido por la incipiente sed que la obligó a levantarse silenciosamente en busca de un vaso de chispeante sidra asturiana. Al verlo así, con unas ojeras inocultables y esa expresión que parecía decir "¿cómo es posible que no le encuentre una vuelta a esto?", decidió dejarle una taza de té caliente en el único rincón desocupado de su mesa de trabajo. La preocupación genuina emanando del rostro de la pelirroja fue la llave justa para deshacer el inescrutable cerrojo del deber y detener el incesante repiqueteo de las torturadas teclas.

-Eddie, ya es suficiente por hoy -le había dicho en esa ocasión, juntando su frente con la de él y mirándolo con una expresión entre severa y preocupada-. Detén esto, por favor. Te extraño.

El canadiense desplazó su vista a la pantalla por última vez, aplicó el atajo de teclado para guardar todo y luego apagó la máquina, dejando a ambos bañados en la más deliciosa penumbra.

-Gracias, querida -le dijo, besándola con algo más de pasión en sus carnosos labios para luego probar el dulce líquido caliente-. Si no me hubieras tendido el cable, habría pasado de largo.

Ambos se fueron a dormir plácidamente tras dicho encuentro y, a la mañana siguiente, todo volvía a ser relativamente normal. Llegó la tarde de aquel último jueves de julio cuando el ciclo de separación forzada construido a base de la paciencia de un santo se redujo a la nada misma.

-¡Terminé! -se escuchó la triunfante voz del otrora jugador de hockey mientras aparecía en la sala de estar con expresión triunfante-. ¡Justo a tiempo para mañana!

Pachylene levantó la vista de la segunda edición de _La Bomba de Tiempo Biológica_ (probablemente el libro más famoso del británico Gordon Rattray Taylor, incluso por encima de _Un Saludo al Genio Británico_ ) y lo miró con curiosidad, sentada como estaba en el mullido sillón blanco junto al monumental estante de libros.

-¿Recuerdas ese tiro penal del que te hablé el lunes, ese que nadie más podía ejecutar? -se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo-. Pues lo tengo todo preparado. He repasado la jugada una y mil veces en mi mente, considerado todas las variables y las incontables formas de ejecutarlo, los posibles ángulos de cobertura del portero e incluso las variaciones del viento helado soplándome en el rostro. Simplemente no hay forma en que pueda fallar.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Eddie -respondió ella, con algo de aprehensión por la exuberancia que mostraba él.

-Tengo que darte las gracias -ahora la abrazó con fuerza- por haber sido tan paciente estos días. Ese, lo creas o no, fue mi mayor incentivo para hacer el gasto ahora y terminar todo. Ahora esos papeles descansan plácidamente en el interior de mi maletín y... ¿sabes qué viene ahora?

-Sorpréndeme -cerró el tomo finamente encuadernado de un golpe y lo deslizó en su sitio dentro de esa auténtica ciudad llamada estante de libros.

-Una cena especial con bombos y platillos, sólo para los dos -respondió Eddie, sonriéndole-. Es el premio que te mereces por tu esfuerzo. Iremos ahora mismo a comprar lo necesario y el resto de la noche será sólo para disfrutarla.

La besó efusivamente en ambas mejillas y posteriormente en la frente. Esta vez no hubo contacto de labios, aunque ella no tenía ganas de quejarse. Le daba gusto haber traído a su amigo y confidente de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-Me encanta tu idea -ella sonrió-. ¿Qué hay en el menú?

-Eso, querida mía, es una sorpresa.

-¡Vamos, Eddie! -retrucó ella con un poco de sorpresa-. Has estado en clave misteriosa toda la semana. Como compañera tuya que soy, merezco que al menos me reveles esto.

-Está bien, está bien -replicó el anfitrión, cediendo ante el inherente atractivo de sus pucheros-. Que no se diga que me he negado alguna vez a la súplica de una mujer hermosa.

-¡Adulador! -el rostro de la arpía se había teñido de un hermoso rubor.

-Simplemente digo la verdad, querida mía. Tu condición no debe avergonzarte. Volviendo al tema, lo que tengo en mente una de las recetas favoritas de mi madre, aunque nunca antes se me había ocurrido ponerla a prueba: _roast beef_ y pudín de Yorkshire. Cuando era niño, siempre veía esta combinación en la mesa durante los días domingo a la hora del almuerzo o para el desayuno del día siguiente cuando algo sobraba. Es algo que viene de familia.

-¿Eso también es un plato canadiense? -a la pelirroja le llamó la atención positivamente la sola mención del mismo y el recuerdo al que estaba asociado.

-No, es algo típicamente británico. Canadá fue colonizada por los británicos desde el Siglo XVI, cuando se peleaban con los franceses por cada centímetro de territorio disponible. Por lo tanto, buena parte de sus costumbres, incluyendo las culinarias, llegaron para quedarse, incluso después de nuestra independencia.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, sus pasos haciendo eco en el agradable silencio del departamento. Incluso las fotos de los paisajes invernales parecían más vivas, como si aplaudieran el nuevo desarrollo que se extendía ante sus inertes facciones.

-Tengo aquí una pequeña lista de cosas que necesitamos comprar -mostró un papel perfectamente doblado por la mitad; la liminal observó las líneas que lo surcaban y dedujo que procedía del mismo cuaderno de caligrafía del día lunes-. Cuando vives en una ciudad como Tokio, llenar la despensa es un arte que debe estudiarse a fondo, casi al nivel de un doctorado. Por suerte tengo una casera que nos ayudará en absolutamente todo. Estoy seguro de que te caerá muy bien.

-¿Es una chica?

-Por supuesto. Y una de las buenas, si me permites decirlo -destacó su contraparte, evidenciando el aprecio que le tenía-. Si no fuera por ella, hace tiempo que me habría olvidado del sabor de la quinina y de muchas otras cosas que me recuerdan a mi hogar.

Apagaron las luces y salieron rumbo a la tienda de conveniencia del barrio. "Sólo espero no tener que encontrarme con una potencial rival. Pero si intenta algo, ya se enterará de quién soy yo", se dijo la arpía, dejándose invadir momentáneamente por su lado más salvaje y protector pero volviendo a la normalidad una vez que el delicioso aroma de la tarde se arropó en su preciosa nariz. De camino a la tienda no hubo curiosos apuntándole con el dedo ni tomándole fotos inesperadas y mucho menos la presencia de aquellos desgraciados de medio pelo.

La atmósfera estaba limpia y radiante. Tal como a ella le gustaba.

Respiró hondo y, como quien no quiere la cosa, recordó la aldea de su clan, en las magnas alturas de Okutama. ¿Cómo estaría su madre en esos momentos? Mientras caminaba, realizó una plegaria silenciosa por ella, por la siempre leal tía Keiro y todas aquellas agrupadas bajo el sagrado emblema de las rosas azules.

-9/F-

-Eddie, ¿podrías pedir que suban la temperatura un poquito? -Pachylene se estremeció por un breve lapso-. Se me están erizando las plumas.

-No sé por qué siempre ponen el aire acondicionado tan bajo, si afuera no hace tanto calor. Una vez intenté hacérselo ver al dueño del local y no hubo caso; estaba en 14 grados y ahí se iba a quedar -el canadiense se encogió de hombros tras recordar ese mal momento.

Habían entrado recién al negocio donde solía abastecerse de lo más imprescindible. Quedaba a apenas una cuadra del edificio y, como se espera de cualquier local de este tipo, tenía todo ordenado en pequeños pasillos de forma sumamente armónica, creando una sinfonía de colores para deleitar hasta al parroquiano más exigente. Bajo los anaqueles en los que se podía encontrar desde detergente hasta azúcar, el piso brillaba como una pátina inmaculada; con algo de esfuerzo los pasantes podían contemplar sus propios reflejos.

Con un gran canasto de plástico negro en su mano derecha, Eddie iba contemplando la lista que había escrito antes y llenándolo con lo necesario: huevos, harina de trigo, algunas verduras congeladas y el infaltable corte de carne magra. La liminal lo veía en su salsa, moviéndose con aplomo entre los estrechos espacios que dejaban bien poco a la imaginación. Su misma presencia no causó demasiado impacto entre los escasos clientes que campeaban a esas horas; tal vez ellos mismos eran anfitriones de otras extraespecies o, en cualquier caso, todo el tema les daba lo mismo. A juicio de la arpía, especular sobre ello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Una vez que la lista fue a parar al bolsillo, ambos se dirigieron a la caja, donde una vocecita familiar (al menos para él) los saludó.

-¡Señor Maxon! ¡Dichosos los ojos que lo ven!

La emisora de esta última línea era una chica bastante convencional, de larga cabellera negra y una expresión despierta, chispeante como si fuera de día y no de noche. Era casi de la misma estatura que la arpía, aunque con una figura no tan voluptuosa y tapada por el delantal rojo, eterno emblema del comercio minorista.

-¿Qué tal te va la vida, Saiyuki?

-Fenomenal, como siempre, aunque esas clases de física y química siguen siendo el incordio más grande que pudiera imaginarse -replicó la estudiante de preparatoria-. ¿Sabe? Hoy vimos en la sesión de historia algo sumamente interesante: las primeras fases del Teatro del Pacífico en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuesta creer que nos hayamos apoderado en tan poco tiempo de tantas is…

La astuta dependienta cortó de golpe su entusiasmado discurso sobre el expansionismo tras contemplar a la liminal, quien la miraba con una expresión mitad civil, mitad severa y se encontraba, como mucho, a dos centímetros del brazo de su acompañante.

-No me dijo que venía acompañado -su tono de voz se apagó de repente.

-¡Seré idiota! -se golpeó la cabeza-. Mira que olvidarme de hacer las presentaciones de rigor. Pachylene, esta es Saiyuki, la casera de la que te hablé.

-Mucho gusto -dijo la aludida tras una breve inclinación de cabeza-. No me había contado -ahora volvía a hablar con Eddie- que pasó a formar parte del programa de integración de extraespecies, señor Maxon.

-En realidad, yo mismo aún no puedo creer lo rápido que han ido las cosas.

-Rápido y bien -acotó la arpía, lanzando su primera carta a la mesa y conservando sus triunfos-. ¿Sabes? Llevo sólo una semana viviendo con Eddie, pero parece que hubiera estado bajo su protección toda mi vida.

El canadiense levantó la ceja al escuchar un parlamento tan cargado de emociones. Saiyuki pareció no inmutarse, al menos a primera vista.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso -la muchacha se sentía claramente incómoda, aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disfrazarlo, algo que no escapó al agudo ojo de cazadora de Pachylene-. ¿Es esto todo, señor Maxon?

-Creo que… ¡Detengan todo! Me olvidé de la pimienta molida -respondió él tras echarle un nuevo vistazo a su lista- ¿Pasillo cinco?

-Ahí mismo, al fondo -respondió Saiyuki mientras el canadiense salía disparado antes de que otro cliente llegara a ponerse a la fila; ambas mujeres lo contemplaron en silencio.

-¿Hace cuánto conoces a Eddie? -preguntó su compañera como si nada.

-Al menos hace un par de años -contestó la dependienta-. Desde que llegó a vivir a Tokio, siempre ha hecho la compra aquí.

-¿Lo consideras un buen cliente?

-El mejor que he tenido nunca: culto, amable, siempre tiene temas de conversación -enumeró-. Me ha ayudado mucho con mis estudios. Entré a trabajar en este local casi al mismo tiempo en que comenzó a frecuentarlo. Por eso lo de hace un momento me pareció raro -cambió hacia un semblante más preocupado-. Usualmente, el señor Maxon no suele olvidarse de las cosas, al menos no de forma tan evidente.

-¿Con qué autoridad dices eso? -espetó la pelirroja, arrojando por la borda la tenue máscara de civilidad una vez que obtuvo el pedazo de información que estaba buscando.

-¿Eh? Yo no quise decir…

Saiyuki había sido dominada por la sorpresa. La arpía sonrió para sus adentros y decidió usar su primer triunfo en esta baza.

-Escucha, querida. Eddie ha pasado por una semana horrible en la que ha jugado peligrosamente con el límite de sus fuerzas. Tiene todo el derecho a olvidarse de lo que se le antoje; después de todo, es humano.

-No es eso lo que...

-Ahórrate las excusas, linda -ahora Pachylene trinaba de rabia mientras comenzaba a lanzar, en una maniobra fríamente calculada, un palo dominante tras otro-. He visto a muchas que actúan exactamente igual que tú, haciéndose las inocentes hasta que tienen la oportunidad de clavarle las garras a una víctima que no sospecha nada. Me recuerdas a las asquerosas Arachnes que nos hacen la vida imposible. No finjas estar sorprendida; lo vi claramente cuando el rabillo de tu ojo derecho tembló luego de que cambiaras tan súbitamente el tono de tu voz, abriendo las páginas de ese libro que no querías que nadie más viera. Es una pésima suerte para ti que, además de tener una memoria de elefante, mi pasatiempo favorito sea la lectura.

La pelinegra se limitó a mirarla, temerosa de que hasta el más mínimo gesto desencadenara una catástrofe; suerte que no había nadie más en la fila. Se sentía desnuda e impotente ante la postura inquisitorial de su contraparte. Presa de los nervios, un sudor frío comenzaba a surcarle el joven rostro.

-Veo que mi tiro dio en el blanco y la tinta se ha corrido -la arpía seguía en la ofensiva y no tenía intención de quitar la garra del acelerador-. En cualquier otra circunstancia me habría deshecho de ti sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no quiero comprometer a Eddie en más problemas de los que ya tiene. Como soy magnánima incluso en la victoria, te daré un simple consejo a modo de recompensa: aléjate de él.

Saiyuki tragó saliva. Tenía ganas de llorar o de que el piso se abriera y la llevara a otra dimensión.

-¿Cómo... cómo supiste que...? -esbozó la pobre chica con una voz temblorosa y nada convincente. Se veía realmente patética en esa situación.

-Es parte de mi trabajo como su compañera asegurarme de que nada malo le ocurra -replicó Pachylene con el mismo tono con el que diría "dos más dos es igual a cuatro"-. Y eso incluye una buena dosis de honestidad brutal de vez en cuando.

-¿Eres su... compañera?

-Desde el día que me acogió en su casa. No es que esté en un certificado en la pared, pero da lo mismo. A diferencia de muchas humanas que se contaminan con el virus del capricho y disfrutan desangrando corazones, nosotras permanecemos junto a nuestros compañeros para siempre -ahora volvió al tono severo-. Es una relación especial que no se puede entender a menos que la experimentes en carne propia -sentenció tras tomar aire-. Hazme caso: búscate un novio de tu edad, ahórrate problemas y trata de ser feliz. Eddie no es para ti, niñita.

El canadiense había vuelto a entrar en escena, trayendo el frasco de pimienta molida para pasarlo por la caja. No notó cómo las manos de la dependienta casi lo dejaron caer de la pura impresión mientras intentaba pasarlo por el lector de códigos de barra.

-Espero no haberme demorado mucho, Pachylene; había una señora que simplemente no quería quitarse de en medio. ¿Conversaron de algo?

-Puede decirse que tuvimos una charla bastante... reveladora -una vez más la pelirroja posó sus ojos acerados sobre la desafortunada estudiante-. Pusimos varios puntos sobre otras tantas íes, como dicen ustedes.

-Perfecto, entonces.

Pagó por su compra y salió de la tienda al fresco aire de la noche con su compañera siguiéndole atentamente el paso. Mientras ambos se alejaban por la calle y doblaban en la primera esquina a la derecha, Saiyuki los contempló con melancolía. Una vez que desaparecieron por completo de su vista, la chica corrió al baño (pasando absolutamente de largo del jefe del local, quien la miró con reproche) y rompió a llorar amargamente ante la destrucción brutal de la fachada que, con todo esmero, cultivó durante los últimos dos años.

Pachylene, por su lado, silbaba satisfecha mientras balanceaba la bolsa del extremo más lejano de su ala izquierda. Había apagado este fuego de forma magistral; esa chica ya no representaría ningún peligro. Por un momento sintió que se había comportado de forma demasiado dura con Saiyuki y expuesto más información de la estrictamente necesaria, pero era su deber el arrancarle de cuajo esas ilusiones construidas sobre arena húmeda. Además, sabía por experiencia propia que la había dejado bien sujeta con las cadenas de la intimidación y no soltaría nada. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, estaba segura de que ambas habrían podido llegar a tener una relación de amistad bastante decente e incluso formar un pequeño club de lectura con reuniones semanales, té, bizcochos y otras tantas cosas asociadas.

Miró al cielo, donde las nubes ya empezaban a teñirse de naranja y rojo ante un nuevo atardecer. Recordó entonces las charlas de su madre junto al fuego. "Un mensaje taladrado duele, pero su comprensión nunca se pierde", le había dicho en una ocasión en particular. Para los profanos, algo así se habría visto grosero y hasta políticamente incorrecto, pero ella estaba contenta (y especialmente con la conciencia tranquila) por haber seguido dicho postulado al pie de la letra.

-10/F-

-Espero demorarme lo menos posible, querida, aunque no prometo nada -Eddie se ajustó la corbata ante el espejo de la sala de estar por décima vez para asegurar que quedara perfectamente simétrica-. Esas reuniones son un calvario único en su clase.

-Sé que lo harás bien -respondió la liminal, sacudiéndole una pequeña mota de polvo de la negra solapa de la chaqueta con la punta de su ala-. Y por mí no te preocupes; estaré entretenida con los libros por el tiempo que haga falta.

-Realmente aprecio esto, aunque he de decir que estoy un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué? Ya conoces este penal, como tú mismo lo has llamado, de memoria, así que es cuestión de encender las luces y empezar a actuar.

Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, dejándolo un poco sorprendido tras dicho gesto y haciéndolo parecer aún más adorable a pesar de su grave y pulcra apariencia. Además del conjunto color obsidiana, llevaba zapatos del mismo color, camisa gris perla y la consabida corbata color púrpura. Un conocedor mediocre lo habría catalogado como villano de película, impresión reforzada aún más por el maletín de cuero negro, perfectamente lustrado, que asomaba por debajo de su brazo.

-¿En los labios no?

-Ven acá, tonto.

Pachylene se empinó y unió la acción a la palabra, dejándole la comisura de la boca con un leve gusto a rosquillas de canela y azúcar glaseado. Esa mañana no habían hecho desayuno, sino que pasaron de carrera a la pastelería de la esquina, famosa por sus turnos de 24 horas, a comprar algo fresco. El té, negro y cargado, era de la propia cosecha doméstica. Pocas cosas conseguían espantar la modorra de forma más efectiva que una taza recién servida.

-¿Te parece bien así? -ella le guiñó el ojo con dulzura.

-Mejor no podría haber salido -ahora él le besó la frente-. Veo que ya son las siete y cuarto, así que debo irme. El edificio nuevo está un poco más lejos y no quiero toparme con esas aglomeraciones infernales a la salida del metro.

-Es un buen plan. ¿Te parece ir a almorzar juntos cuando termines?

-Me escaparé apenas entregue todo y buscaremos un buen lugar, querida. ¡Hasta más rato!

-¡Adiós y suerte! ¡Enséñales cómo se hace!

La puerta se cerró, erigiendo un nuevo e impasible muro de vacío entre ambos. Pachylene detestaba estar sola, incluso cuando era niña; en esos años en que aún no había descubierto la deliciosa distracción de la lectura, se pegaba a su madre y la observaba detenidamente, tratando de aprender todo lo que pudiera de ella. También recorría las áreas más amplias de su pueblo en busca de cuñas que le permitieran desenvolverse mejor socialmente.

Sin embargo, de bien poco le servía todo eso ante una de las reglas más importantes de la convivencia entre humanos y extraespecies: estas últimas no podían hacerse presentes en ningún espacio público a menos que su anfitrión las acompañara. La única excepción era para las liminales que trabajaban y sólo si el empleador les tenía la confianza suficiente para permitirles ir solas donde fuese necesario. Aunque Eddie tuviera una excelente situación económica y pudiera mantenerlos a ambos sin demasiados sobresaltos, Pachylene deseó tener un trabajo en esos momentos. Al menos así tendría una excusa para ir a verlo a la oficina (o a cualquier otro lugar en el que se encontrara) y alegrarle el día.

-Mejor será no pensar en eso -dijo suavemente con los muebles como únicos testigos-. Tal vez pueda distraerme con alguno de los ejemplares que no he leído.

No sonó demasiado convencida, pero se arrodilló frente al nivel más bajo del estante y examinó a conciencia los títulos allí presentes: _Los Soberanos de Inglaterra_ , _Stalingrado_ , _La Tragedia de Colosio_ , _París Tras la Liberación (1944-1949)_ , _Historia Diplomática Europea (1789-1815)_ , _Los Mundos de la Europa Medieval_ , etc. Sacudió la cabeza; con excepción del primero, todos tenían que ver con guerras y tragedias. Irónicamente, esta era la mayor razón por la cual el canadiense prefería dichos textos antes que los propios tomos asociados a su profesión. "Un compañero de intercambio que venía de Chile", le había contado durante la semana en una de las escasas charlas que se había permitido, "me explicó que, cuando iba a la escuela, siempre le gustaron más las clases de historia universal que las de su propio país. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque había más guerras". El resto del argumento era igual de interesante: los conflictos bélicos eran, al mismo tiempo, los mayores destructores y constructores. Cada nuevo ciclo se fundaba sobre los restos humeantes del anterior.

-¿Y si le echo un vistazo a la caja del tesoro? Recuerdo que Eddie nunca decidió devolverla al armario de donde se había caído.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba el cofre: abierto, aireado y con sus secretos al descubierto para quien quisiera leerlos. Pachylene tomó un cuaderno al azar, pasando curiosamente de las coloridas portadas que proyectaba el montón de revistas. En el preciso momento que iba a pasar la tapa hacia el otro lado, se detuvo en seco y lo dejó exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes ocupaba.

-No, sólo me estoy engañando -observó-. Sé exactamente dónde tengo que estar, pero el asunto es que no tengo idea de cómo llegar ahí. Lo único que tengo es el nombre: Asakura.

Recordó que había un plano de la ciudad en el recibidor, justo debajo del gancho donde su compañero colgaba las llaves de la puerta principal. Lo cogió a toda prisa y volvió a sentarse junto a la mesa de centro. Abrió las páginas con inusitada agilidad en sus simples manos y encontró, sin gran dificultad, el mapa de Ginza. Era sumamente detallado y se desplegaba al completo en seis páginas.

-Veamos -pensó en voz alta para ordenar mejor el plan que estaba urdiendo-. Nosotros vivimos aquí -señaló un bloque cerca de la esquina inferior izquierda de la segunda página- y, un poco más allá, están la tienda de conveniencia y la pastelería. Hasta ahí, todo bien. Son lugares que conozco al dedillo. Ahora, si sigo por esta calle -recorrió el trayecto con la punta de su ala, sintiendo las leves vibraciones del papel mientras la movía- llegamos al paseo donde fuimos de compras el otro día. Entonces, lo lógico es que deba desviarme a la izquierda en la primera avenida y continuar derecho hasta...

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que había llegado al límite del cuadrante. Pasó la vista a la primera página, ubicada a su izquierda, y siguió tendiendo el hilo imaginario hasta una intersección de seis cruces donde se fundían tres calles.

-Si no me equivoco, Eddie trabaja a una cuadra de este punto -marcó mentalmente el sitio y señaló, al mismo tiempo, dicha ubicación en la hoja-. Parece que el rastro se enfría. ¿Por dónde puede haber ido? Estas calles son laberínticas, por decir lo menos.

Su apreciación no estaba lejos de la realidad. Desde el cruce múltiple, las líneas blancas (o amarillo pálido para las importantes) con borde gris que representaban las diversas vías de movimiento dentro del distrito comenzaban a parecerse a una tela de araña. Pachylene emitió un evidente suspiro de exasperación. "Malditas Arachnes que se me aparecen hasta en los mapas. Molestias ayer, hoy y siempre".

-¡Vamos, Pachylene! - sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia e intentó infundirse ánimos-. Eres de una especie cazadora por excelencia y esto no es muy distinto a rastrear una presa, conocerla y luego capturarla. Eso sí, espero que Eddie no me mire mal por reducirlo al nivel de una presa para este ejercicio...

Fue a la cocina a buscar el lápiz de grafito usado para las listas de la compra y convirtió su línea imaginaria en una completamente tangible, realizando el trazo con sumo cuidado para que no se desviara demasiado. Satisfecha del primer paso, comenzó a sondear las calles hacia el norte y noreste de su actual posición, buscando cualquier indicio que le permitiera evitar andar toda la mañana en círculos.

-¿Qué otra información tengo? -hizo una pausa y adoptó una expresión pensativa, llevándose el lápiz junto a la barbilla-. ¡Ah, sí! El metro... Eddie habló de unas aglomeraciones terribles. Lo malo es que hay dos estaciones sólo en esta zona -señaló los puntos marcados con una "M" negra sobre fondo blanco y rodeada por un grueso trazo rojo-. Esto es, tal como diría él, lanzar una moneda al aire. O aciertas o fallas espectacularmente, a menos que...

Una nueva idea comenzó a formarse en su inquisitivo cerebro. Las estaciones no estaban demasiado distanciadas una de otra y, con algo de imaginación, podía extenderse una recta entre ellas que abarcaba, como mucho, una diagonal de cuatrocientos metros, inserta en un rango de cuatro por tres manzanas. Rodeó esta nueva área con un círculo y sonrió de forma triunfante.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Sólo tengo que visitar las dos estaciones en el mismo recorrido. Incluso puedo acortar algo de camino si tomo esta calle, después esta otra y luego hago un quiebre por aquí -mientras hablaba, comenzó a extender una nueva línea desde el cruce por una calle en diagonal, marcando el resto de la ruta-. El edificio Asakura tiene que estar dentro de esta zona -señaló el círculo recién marcado- o no me llamo Pachylene.

La teoría era una cosa y ponerla a prueba otra muy diferente. Todo su plan dependía de poder pasar lo suficientemente desapercibida entre el gentío para no despertar sospechas. Lo último que quería era un sermón de Smith por encontrarla sola en medio de la calle u otro desagradable incidente con un clon del fascineroso racista.

-Bueno, aquí tengo las llaves -descolgó el par de reserva que su compañero siempre dejaba junto a la puerta- y mi gorro nuevo. Suerte que mi ropa no llama demasiado la atención -miró el simple conjunto gris, con pantalones hasta casi los límites de los talones, que llevaba puesto- Y lo último: no debo olvidarme de mantener la cabeza gacha y el paso rápido.

Abrió sin problemas y se deslizó hacia el dinámico mundo de Ginza para ejecutar su propio penal. Tal vez esto fuera lo más emocionante después de cazar.

-11/F-

Kimihito sintió algo tibio junto a él y lo abrazó instintivamente, sintiendo cómo su cansancio, tras otra larga noche de darse un millón de vueltas y desarmar la cama, por fin comenzaba a abandonarle. Aún durmiendo, esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, demacrado a pesar de su juventud debido a la infinidad de fuegos que tenía que apagar cada día.

Murmuró algo ininteligible y atrajo lo que sea que estuviera abrazando hacia sí. Recordó sus días de niño, cuando ese pequeño oso de peluche color negro era la más preciada de sus posesiones y no podía hacer la transición de un día a otro sin él. Le había costado dejarlo al pasar a la adolescencia, pero había continuado el ritual reemplazándolo con una almohada mullida sacada de la cama de sus padres. Por supuesto, al haber tantas de esas en la casa, nadie notó la pérdida.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme así una semana entera -murmuró, aún con un pie en la tierra de Morfeo-. Nada de pagar cuentas ni lavar platos ni recibir visitas inesperadas...

-Ni problemas gratuitos causados por un montón de descerebradas -susurró otra voz de forma misteriosa y aterciopelada-. Es lo que mereces después de tanto tiempo.

Kurusu despertó de golpe y se encontró con un manto de oscuridad. Por un momento pensó que había quedado ciego o alguien (muy probablemente Rachnera, a la que le encantaban las bromas pesadas) había tapado su cabeza con una gruesa bolsa de tela negra. Se echó hacia atrás y sus ojos se contrajeron por un instante mientras se adaptaban a la tenue capa de luz natural que iluminaba en ese momento su cuarto. Ya con la visión más clara, vio que la "bolsa de tela" no era tal, sino un camisón negro sin mangas que cubría una figura bien contorneada y de piel azul claro.

-Buenos días, mortal -dijo la eterna Lala, con su cabeza aún unida al resto de su cuerpo a pesar de estar tendida y apoyada sobre su costado derecho-. Lamento haberte despertado con mis pensamientos, pero pensé que realmente me estabas hablando.

El muchacho no atinó a decir nada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -la Dullahan causó que se sonrojara copiosamente con esa simple pregunta-. Es algo que guardo para las ocasiones especiales. Aunque me basta con tres o cuatro de horas de sueño al día, te veías tan atormentado que no pude evitar el darte un descanso algo mejor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Seis horas. Las más deliciosas que he saboreado en mucho tiempo, en medio del silencio y la tenue vibración de tus pulmones. Nunca pensé que mi sola presencia tendría tanto efecto en ti, mortal -acotó, moviendo su pálida cabellera hacia la derecha para que no le bloqueara su visión-. Parecías un bebito en mis brazos.

Kimihito cerró los ojos y se tendió de espaldas, apuntando su cabeza hacia el blanco techo que coronaba su habitación. Lala seguía contemplándolo fijamente, encantada al presenciar ese puzzle de incertidumbre que tenía ante su bello y usualmente gélido rostro.

-Puedo hacer esto cuantas veces quieras -le susurró al oído, causando un estremecimiento automático-. Nunca volverás a pasar una mala noche de sueño mientras yo esté a tu lado.

-Pensé que las Dullahan tenían que ver exclusivamente con la muerte. ¿Qué pretendes, Lala?

-Sólo probar uno de mis talentos secundarios, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Cierto es que mi misión es llevar las almas dignas a su encuentro con el eterno inframundo -ella hablaba ahora en ese tono críptico y formal que usó cuando se encontraron por primera vez-. Soy una agente de la muerte y la destrucción, pero nada dice que deba limitarme sólo a eso. El alma debe descansar tanto como el cuerpo cada noche; de lo contrario, se corrompe.

-Traducción, por favor -él simplemente no tenía ganas de andar resolviendo dobles sentidos tan temprano.

-Hipnosis, mortal. Algo que aprendí en mis larguísimos ratos de ocio y que jamás pensé poner en práctica... hasta que te conocí.

-¿Me hipnotizaste?

-Sólo para hacerte conciliar el sueño de mejor forma. ¿Has pensado que, durante la última semana, pasaste dándote vuelta en esta cama un promedio de tres horas y 28 minutos cada noche?

-¿Tres horas?

-Y 28 minutos. Las medí con el cronómetro de precisión que tienes en la cocina, así que no estoy inventando nada -señaló-. Si quieres, puedo mostrarte mis tablas y verás que has perdido casi tres noches normales de descanso. Tengo un archivo completo sobre esto en un rincón que nadie más conoce. De cualquier modo, tu problema no es nada que unos cuantos susurros en silencio no puedan remediar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas -Kurusu volvió a mirarla-, he tenido partes de noche sin sueños ni nada, pero al amanecer siento como si hubiera dormido una semana completa.

-El mejor descanso es el que no se deja interrumpir por distracciones sin importancia, mortal -sentenció ella seriamente-. Sin embargo, podría hacer una excepción.

Lala se puso de pie y lo contempló desde las alturas, esbozando una leve sonrisa en su usualmente granítico rostro. El camisón, a pesar de llegarle casi hasta la parte superior de las rodillas, le hacía un favor estupendo a su bien formado cuerpo y daba un aura de majestuosidad que parecía centellear ahora que la rígida armadura oscura no estaba presente; su cabellera plateada parecía una corona forjada en las raíces más profundas de las montañas. "Es absolutamente preciosa", pensó Kimihito mientras su corazón comenzaba a embriagarse de alegría. "¿Cómo fui tan idiota para no darme cuenta hasta ahora?"

Incluso las figuras de Miia, Papi y el resto, a las que quería mucho y apreciaba a pesar de sus rarezas varias, parecían comenzar a ser cubiertas por una capa borrosa dentro de su banco de memoria.

-Puedes soñar conmigo todo el día si lo deseas. Tienes pleno permiso.

Lala se arrodilló y estrechó al muchacho, que para ese entonces ya se había sentado a la orilla de la cama, entre sus gráciles y azules brazos. Kimihito no aguantó y se dejó llevar por la deliciosa sensación de paz emanando de la hermosa Dullahan. Sus preocupaciones parecían ser arrastradas por la lluvia plateada y fresca de la primavera, limpiando esa losa de mármol blanco que representaba su alma.

-Eso es. Relájate -dijo ella con voz suave-. Lala está aquí y no dejará que te pase nada.

-15/F-

Eddie Maxon resopló y se colocó a la enorme sombra que proyectaba el edificio a sus espaldas. De puro milagro no había tenido que volver a casa y cambiarse el traje; a sólo media cuadra de su actual ubicación una señora llevando un vaso de café se había tropezado en mitad del cruce, derramando buena parte del hirviente líquido sobre el pavimento y salpicando a más de alguien. La peor parte se la llevó un universitario que quedó con su chaqueta de mezclilla totalmente arruinada, aunque el mayor damnificado de todo ese lío fue un grupo de planos cuidadosamente enrollados que hicieron las veces de poco eficiente escudo.

"Suerte que las recriminaciones vinieron al otro lado de la acera", pensó. "Las aglomeraciones en este lado del distrito ya son malas como para ponerlas aún peor".

Contempló sus pantalones, zapatos e incluso el maletín que llevaba. La suerte le había sonreído, ya que ni siquiera se notaba el más mínimo asomo de una mancha en la oscura tela ni en los brillantes mocasines talla 46, el último regalo que recibiera de su madre antes de titularse. Un rápido vistazo al reloj le indicó que eran las 7:47 AM.

-Llegué sobrado -sonrió-. Con esto acabo de anotarme un punto. Y serán dos si hago una revisión adecuada del terreno antes de que vuelen los puñetazos.

Levantó la vista para contemplar las enormes ventanas de espejo en tonos azules que daban forma al edificio Asakura. Esta monumental construcción, emblema de todos los estándares antisísmicos habidos y por haber, tenía 38 pisos y se empinaba 148 metros sobre el suelo tokiota. Dueña indiscutida de las alturas en Ginza e inaugurada en el año 2003, la estructura era famosa en toda la ciudad e incluso más allá por el restaurante de lujo en su azotea, pareado con un mirador que entregaba a sus visitantes una sensación de omnipotencia que rivalizaba con la de la Torre de Tokio. La ausencia de candados y la presencia de frondosas plantas y árboles la volvían un punto idílico, ideal para los escapes del mediodía y la contemplación en paz y quietud.

El canadiense emitió un leve silbido, tomó aire, volvió a mirar su reloj y enfiló hacia las escaleras de entrada, donde lo esperaban tres enormes puertas giratorias. El nombre del edificio estaba escrito en katakana (アサクラ · ビルディング) con caracteres dorados de unos cuatro a cinco centímetros de grosor, curiosa elección considerando el tono plateado que dominaba el resto de montantes visibles. Al ingresar, notó que el vestíbulo tenía un claro tono futurista, con baldosas y paredes blancas tan inmaculadas que hacían parecer las de su propio departamento como un chiquero. Algunas plantas de interior sintéticas (una natural simplemente no habría tenido las hojas tan brillantes a esa altura del año), sillones mullidos aunque sin respaldo y nada menos que 18 pilares sosteniendo el techo en formación escalonada completaban el cuadro. "Nunca entenderé a estos decoradores modernos", pensó, sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Buenos días -dijo al portero-. Vengo a una reunión en el piso 17.

-Tenemos una docena registradas allí sólo para esta mañana -contestó el empleado, un hombre con vista de lince y que parecía estar más despierto que nadie ahí dentro-. Necesito que me dé el nombre de la compañía.

-Nakashima.

-Déjeme ver un momento -revisó el listado en la pantalla de su computador-. ¡Ah, claro! La compañía de sistemas de defensa.

-Preferiría que no lo dijera tan alto -Eddie le hizo una seña para que bajar la voz.

-Usted perdone, señor. Tener a una empresa de este tipo aquí no sucede todos los días; de hecho, es la primera vez que ocurre en los 13 años que llevo aquí. Ahora ¿podría entregarme una forma válida de identificación? Debo cotejarlo con la lista que me hicieron llegar.

Maxon le entregó el carnet estándar que se daba a los ciudadanos extranjeros cuando ingresaban al país y esperó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

-Sí, todo parece estar en orden. Tenga -le entregó otra tarjeta junto con la suya; esta era de color blanco y tenía un número 17 escrito en negro-. Ese pase es para activar el ascensor y le permitirá subir a cualquier piso hasta el 17. Asegúrese de devolvérmelo cuando termine.

-Gracias. Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente, señor.

Se encaminó hacia el fondo del amplio vestíbulo, donde estaban ubicados tres enormes elevadores que podrían haber llevado, sin problema, a unas 20 personas o dos camillas de hospital más el personal de asistencia respectivo. Justo antes de las puertas había el mismo número de torniquetes. Pasó la tarjeta blanca y la barrera cedió para darle paso. A su derecha vio uno de doble puerta y mucho más ancho.

-Tal vez lo usen para bultos más grandes -musitó.

La puerta del elevador se abrió automáticamente a su llegada y le dejó paso. Evidentemente, el espacio interior era enorme y lo hacía sentirse pequeño a pesar de medir 195 centímetros. En el panel, los botones del 1 al 17 estaban encendidos y el resto, incluyendo el que ponía "azotea", brillaban amenazadoramente con una luz roja.

"Allá vamos".

Pulsó el botón 17 y la puerta se cerró silenciosamente, impulsando el aparato hacia las alturas de la misma forma. El ring-ring de su celular interrumpió la calma y lo sorprendió levemente, pero decidió cortar la llamada con una pasada de dedo sin siquiera mirar la pantalla. Total, ¿qué recepción podía tener dentro de esta caja metálica?

 _Mientras tanto, al nivel de la calle..._

"Aquí es", la arpía pelirroja, oculta tras un pilar en la acera del frente, miraba la enorme torre de vidrio y acero junto a la estación de metro que marcaba su objetivo principal. Al final, no había necesitado ir hasta el punto más alejado del mapa para encontrarlo.

"Nunca había visto un edificio tan grande antes. Hasta el cuartel general de MON parece microscópico en comparación. Ahora tendré que ingeniármelas para entrar".

Esperó la siguiente luz verde y cruzó la calle con decisión, manteniendo siempre la cabeza baja. Entre toda la multitud que iba a trabajar o estudiar, le fue bastante fácil colarse y esquivar las miradas escrutadoras de la policía o de agentes de paisano de la organización en la que militaba Smith; Ginza era un distrito particularmente vigilado debido a su carácter comercial. Sacando un cálculo rápido en su mente, dedujo que había andado poco más de un kilómetro, aunque cada paso parecía marcar el triple. Subió la escalera de entrada y se colocó a un lado de las tres puertas giratorias; lo primero en lo que posó la mirada fue en el portero y supo al instante que por ahí no podría pasar.

"No, ese tipo está demasiado despierto. Pareciera, a juzgar por la tensión alrededor de sus párpados y en la barbilla, que sentiría hasta una mota de polvo cayendo al suelo. Además, aquí estoy demasiado expuesta y con un número nada favorable de testigos".

Se preguntó si la instalación tendría una puerta trasera o de servicio, aunque no deseaba tentar a la suerte rodeando media manzana para encontrarla. Después de todo, buena parte de su reserva de fortuna se le había ido en el camino hasta aquí.

Suspirando, se sentó en el borde de la plataforma y miró el gentío, intentando localizar ese tenue destello que siempre precede a las ideas buenas, inesperadas o simplemente absurdas. Saboreó el aire cargado de aromas contradictorios: café y asfalto, menta y tabaco, pureza y contaminación, calma y apuro. Esta era la esencia misma de la capital.

Un camión blanco de mediano tamaño y con un compartimento metálico en tonos azulinos emergió desde el frente, deteniéndose justo al frente de la explanada de baldosas que rodeaba la entrada al edificio Asakura y luego subiendo a la vereda a fin de no obstruir el tráfico. Pachylene lo miró con curiosidad mientras de su interior descendían un humano (muy probablemente el conductor) y una chica alta de piel roja, músculos bien marcados y con larga cabellera azul tinta. De su cabeza se desprendían dos pequeños cuernos. Ambos iban vestidos con overoles gris claro con la palabra "Fletes" en la parte de atrás. Comenzaron a descargar una serie de voluminosas cajas de madera con sólidos remaches metálicos, las que iban poniendo en una carretilla sumamente gastada y de cuatro pequeñas ruedas; sin duda el aparato había visto días mejores.

"Esto me ha dado una idea", pensó la pelirroja. Se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos sigilosamente a las cercanías del vehículo, donde ambos ocupantes estaban teniendo una discusión.

-Te digo que estoy totalmente sobria, Masumi -dijo la Oni-. De hecho, hace tres días que no he bebido una sola gota de alcohol.

-Y bien que haces -contestó el humano, un tipo bastante joven y de cabellera negra desordenada, mientras encendía un cigarrillo-. Esta es una entrega importante y si algo llega fuera de lugar, nos van a matar.

-¿No crees que exageras un poquito?

-Ya sabes cómo es esta gente de los Ateliers y la alta costura. Todo les gusta a pedir de boca y después no te dan ni las gracias -resopló el fumador-. Son así de desgraciados. Al menos nos caerá un bonito bono cuando terminemos el trabajo.

-Y harto bien que me haría -dijo la peliazul-, porque apenas alcanzo a llegar a fin de mes con el sueldito que nos pagan. ¿Dónde pongo esta caja?

Pachylene vio que se refería a una grande, la más grande de todo el montón. Debía medir, al ojo, un metro cincuenta de alto por un metro de ancho y otro metro de largo.

-Deja esa al fondo. Así aguantará las otras y conseguiremos una estructura estable. Una vez que esté lista, lo taparemos todo con este cobertor -señaló una manta roja bastante gruesa; parecía una vela de barco.

La pequeña ciudad de cajas (algunas más anchas y altas que otras) fue formándose poco a poco sobre la golpeada superficie de la carretilla. Al final, justo en el extremo más alejado de la manilla que servía para empujarla, quedó un pequeño espacio en el que una persona delgada bien podría subirse sin ser detectada.

"Ahí está mi boleto de entrada", se dijo Pachylene.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo. Alcánzame el cobertor, Masumi.

Era la señal que la inteligente arpía esperaba. A toda prisa corrió hasta el extremo y se sentó en él, encogiendo las alas al máximo y cruzando las piernas. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría parecido una estatua mirando hacia lo desconocido. Acto seguido, la tela roja cubrió su vista por completo, dejándole un estrecho margen disponible para mover las piernas; si le daba un calambre fuerte, el probable grito mandaría su plan por la borda.

-Listo -gritó el hombre, dejando caer su cigarro al suelo y dándole un fuerte pisotón-. Ahora hay que llevar esta carga ahí dentro. ¿Tenemos cuerda suficiente para asegurarla?

-Creo que hay un poco para los tres cuartos más cercanos a nosotros.

Humano y Oni ajustaron rápidamente y con notable precisión la gruesa cuerda en los anillos de sujeción ubicados a los costados de la carretilla y luego la empujaron con cuidado hacia la entrada; sus ruedas hacían que diera pequeños tumbos al atravesar las estrechas ranuras que conectaban un bloque y otro. Un paradón súbito y el consiguiente cambio de inclinación evidenció que iban enfrentando la rampa hacia la plataforma superior.

-¿No te parece que esto pesa más de lo usual? -preguntó Masumi-. Cuando llevé esto al camión en la central, me pareció que era más liviano.

-Creo que el cansancio te está afectando. No es de sorprender; llevamos haciendo entregas desde antes de la medianoche y, para ser honesta, también me gustaría tumbarme un rato -observó la Oni mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Puede que tengas razón, Karelia, pero mientras antes terminemos esto, antes podremos ir a tomar algo.

-¿Me vas a invitar?

-Alcohol no, ¿eh? Pero supongo que me alcanza para comprar un par de refrescos aquí al frente.

-Eres un amor, Masumi. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

-¡Basta! -replicó él, tratando de ocultar el rubor que invadía sus flacas facciones. Karelia lanzó una risita; la jugada le había salido bien.

Pachylene no pudo evitar sonreír bajo la tela. En cierto sentido, esta singular pareja se parecía mucho a ella y Eddie. La carretilla y sus encargados cruzaron una simple puerta automática para ganar acceso al vestíbulo.

-Buenos días -saludó el conserje-. ¿Qué necesitan?

-Venimos a hacer una entrega al piso 17 -acotó el hombre-. Es para un evento de moda.

-Déjeme revisar... Sí, es de una compañía de ropa femenina. Llegan a tiempo; la cosa no comienza hasta dentro de hora y media.

-Supongo que debe ser esa -acotó Karelia, rascándose la frente-. Nosotros sólo somos de la empresa de fletes y no hemos abierto las cajas. ¿Tienes la guía de despacho? -preguntó a su compañero.

-Sí, creo que aquí la tengo -hurgó en los amplios bolsillos de su uniforme y sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo en el típico formato de tres copias-. Como puede ver -se dirigió al portero y le mostró las hojas de color blanco, amarillo y rosa-, está todo en orden.

-Así veo -tecleó algo rápidamente y luego abrió un cajón ubicado a su derecha-. Aquí tienen una tarjeta para el elevador de carga. Sigan hasta el fondo y tomen el pasillo a la derecha; la puerta está ahí mismo. Una vez que salgan, vayan hacia la izquierda y avancen hasta la cuarta puerta para encontrar el salón. No olviden devolverla cuando terminen.

"Esto no podría estarme saliendo mejor", pensó Pachylene. "Es una suerte que estos dos vayan al mismo piso que Eddie. De cualquier modo, aún no estoy totalmente a salvo".

Las bruscas vibraciones que causaron las ruedas al tocar las canaletas de la puerta del elevador casi la hicieron caerse de bruces, pero mantuvo el equilibrio todo lo bien que pudo y no pasó a mayores. Emitió un leve suspiro que, por suerte, no escuchó ninguno de los dos encargados de entrega.

-Piso 17, allá vamos -dijo la Oni, pulsando con fuerza el botón del panel.

La puerta se cerró y comenzó el ascenso. El juego entraba a su etapa importante a partir de ahora.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Feliz Navidad a todos los miembros de esta comunidad! Espero que Santa se haya portado bien con ustedes y les haya traído sus regalos preferidos. Pasando a lo que nos convoca, aquí nuestra arpía favorita saca a relucir tres nuevas facetas: la tierna, la políticamente incorrecta y la aventurera; esta última me sirvió para añadir un poco más de esencia urbana a la historia y usar otra especie de liminal para dar variedad. Admito que me dio un poco de pena zarandear así a la pobre Saiyuki, pero nuestra querida pelirroja tenía que hacerse respetar, ¿o acaso dejaría que le apearan lo que más quiere a las primeras de cambio? Del mismo modo, el personaje de Eddie queda un poco más completo con un esbozo de su faceta laboral y, en mayor o menor medida, también pude analizar lo contrastante de su propia visión con el entorno en constante cambio que lo rodea. Así entra en escena otro aspecto que será fundamental a partir de ahora: la inmensa necesidad que ambos sienten por estar siempre cerca del otro._

 _Y antes de que griten "¿qué rayos hace un canadiense trabajando en el complejo militar-industrial japonés?" y comiencen a tirarme bolas de papel arrugado, les pediré que tengan paciencia. Las explicaciones son como la justicia bien administrada: a veces tardan, pero siempre llegan._

 _Cambiando de página y ciudad, tenemos al siempre voluble Kurusu cediendo poco a poco ante los avances de Lala... Esto era cosa de tiempo; la Dullahan derrocha belleza y sabe cómo sacarle el máximo partido. Con esto no sólo me refiero al físico (sus caderas ya son legendarias a estas alturas) sino también al alma. Ella sabe que el chico se siente solo y agobiado por dentro y está dispuesta a llenar ese vacío a cualquier costo; mostrarle su lado más sensible y cariñoso es sólo el primer gran puntal de su plan. Cuando terminé de escribir su escena, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo por un momento y sonreí. Con un poco de suerte, estoy seguro de que esta trama llegará a buen puerto._

 _Valaika acaba de dejarme el morral con la correspondiencia, así que vamos a echarle una miradita y... tenemos dos cartas. La semana pasada fue igual e hizo sonar por un momento las alarmas. No puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, pero comencemos con la republicana costumbre de responder estas misivas; no hacerlo sería una enorme falta de respeto._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Diez capítulos, diez reseñas. Agradezco tu fidelidad para con esta historia y me alegra mantener tu expectación sirenil en alto, aunque la reacción de Pachylene está a un nivel bastante primario porque, vamos, todos estos asuntos son tan nuevos para ella como para Eddie. Las relaciones secretas son como jugar una partida de lo que sea a máxima dificultad: siempre caminas en una delgada línea entre el éxito y el fracaso, pero las recompensas al final del camino son extraordinarias. En todo caso, confío en el criterio de ambos para guiar este disco a la portería correcta; después de todo, si hay algo que ha caracterizado sus interacciones hasta ahora es la franqueza y una química que hasta a mí, como completo profano que soy en estas lides, me ha dejado sorprendido; por dicho camino siempre hay más chances de contar con refugios en caso de que las cosas se compliquen._

 _En cuanto a Zombina, ya he dicho antes que la adaptación a las circunstancias es la madre de todas las virtudes. Ha recibido lo que todos hemos deseado alguna vez: una segunda oportunidad. La veo dispuesta a cambiar a pesar de su justificado miedo a arruinarlo todo nuevamente y quedarse sin pan ni pedazo. Si pone de su parte y ejercita un poco el autocontrol que reprimió severamente durante sus días como agente de MON, llegará más lejos de lo que ella misma imagina._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _El décimo capítulo (nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos) fue, más que nada, un experimento sobre sacar a los personajes de sus zonas cómodas. Zombina, usualmente ruidosa y frontal, ahora termina colapsando ante el peso de sus acciones pasadas. Manako, eternamente tímida y de bajo perfil, toma el papel de juez y jurado para dictar sentencia. Y nuestra parejita se halla en una disyuntiva de antología: en público se tratan como amigos de forma estricta (recuerda el "¡No somos novios!" del capítulo 7 a pesar de su evidente química), pero la cosa da un giro de 180 grados cuando están solos. Incluso si su romance es exploratorio y hasta inocente para los estándares de_ Monster Musume _, por algún sitio había que empezar._

 _Con esta entrega le ponemos punto final a la escritura por este año, así que ¡nos vemos el 2017! Valaika y yo les deseamos de todo corazón que pasen unas estupendas celebraciones de Año Nuevo en compañía de sus seres queridos y chicas monstruo. O como se dice en japonés, "si van a beber, no conduzcan ni suban a redes sociales cosas de las que puedan arrepentirse después; las consecuencias podrían perseguirles hasta el final de sus días"._


	12. Junta

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 12: Junta**

-Buenos días, Eddie -una voz calmada y serena que conocía muy bien llegó a sus oídos nada más salir del ascensor.

-¿Qué tal, Yuka? -ambos se dieron un beso en las mejillas que más pareció un roce-. ¿Todo listo para hoy?

-Absolutamente todo. Eso sí, una parte de mí siente que esto es como jugar ajedrez en tres dimensiones. Pareciera que las mismas piezas pudieran explotar en cualquier momento.

-Comparto tu apreciación -ambos se pusieron a caminar hacia las puertas del amplio salón donde se llevaría a cabo la junta-. Varias cosas de la minuta que preparamos no van a gustarles nada a los señores de la mesa directiva.

-Pero siempre es mejor decirlo -acotó ella-. Hemos salido de peores situaciones antes. Eso sí, lo de la inundación fue algo completamente inesperado.

-¿En serio?

-Llevo 14 años en esta empresa y, hasta antes de la semana pasada, el incidente más grave fue una cafetera que explotó en 2007 -recordó la elegante mujer, cerrando sus ojos enmarcados por amplias pestañas-. Por suerte, nadie estaba en las cercanías y no hubo heridos.

-¿Cómo puede explotar una cafetera? -el canadiense no daba crédito a lo que oía, mientras pensaba en las constantes rabietas de Smith (al menos así las había descrito Pachylene) debido a la falta de esta particular máquina.

-En estricto rigor, Eddie, lo que explotó fue el jarro de vidrio para servir el café. Es un material caprichoso, incluso cuando se trata de tipos supuestamente resistentes a los cambios de temperatura.

-Y terminó llevándose por delante al resto del chisme, ¿verdad?

-Así fue.

-Pasando a cosas más serias, Yuka, necesitaré de tu apoyo cuando deba lanzar mi carta de triunfo sobre la mesa. Un papel sellado no acostumbra mentir, pero, entre nosotros, tengo serias dudas sobre el actual estado del presidente.

-¿Shinya te contó? -la ejecutiva ahora lo miraba con curiosidad a pesar de la diferencia de altura; medía casi lo mismo que Pachylene.

-Sí, hablé con él de esto el día en que estallaron las tuberías. Un asunto bastante sensible, así que necesito que me hables con toda sinceridad. ¿Qué tan bien conoces al viejo?

Yuka Tomashino miró al suelo por un momento, tratando de ordenar una respuesta que tenía poco tiempo de ensamblar. Habían llegado a la puerta del salón F, ubicado a unos 30 pasos del ascensor por el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Cerca de ambos, la ventana principal al final de dicho corredor se proyectaba sobre el vacío exterior y dejaba entrar una considerable dosis de luz natural.

-Usualmente no le contaría esto a nadie, pero eres de mi plena confianza a pesar de ser extranjero -le guiñó el ojo-. El viejo Hidetaka construyó esta empresa desde cero más o menos cuando tenía tu misma edad. Su matrimonio con la señora Arisa fue un escándalo por esos años; ella desechó de plano al pretendiente que su propia familia le había asignado para casarse en secreto con él. Ambos no tenían nada más que a sí mismos y un pequeño capital reunido por él luego de que ella fuera desheredada; hasta el día de hoy no se ha vuelto a hablar con su familia y el éxito de la empresa ha aumentado el abismo entre ambos grupos.

-Es una historia tortuosa -observó el canadiense mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

-Al principio -continuó Yuka-, ella era mucho más rupturista que él al momento de enfrentar los temas de cómo elaborar nuevas tecnologías de defensa y vender esas ideas a las fuerzas armadas. Pero esos roles se fueron invirtiendo con el paso de los años y las discusiones fueron haciéndose pan de cada día. Ya sabes cómo es lo relacionado a las "zonas cómodas". Eventualmente, la compañía había alcanzado una meseta de rendimiento bastante aceptable y la señora Arisa no quería moverse de ahí.

-Es comprensible. Su familia la dejó en la calle y es normal que no quisiera repetir la experiencia. Para que no me malentiendas…

-Sé que aprecias la innovación tanto como yo, Eddie. Puede sonar raro en un país como este, pero Nakashima fue la primera compañía nacional con un sello realmente _maverick_ : al diablo con lo establecido, ensuciarse las manos, pensar más allá de los estrechos límites de una caja, arriesgarse una y mil veces. Esa fue la fórmula de nuestro éxito y también la razón por la que decidió darte un contrato indefinido luego de tu excepcional pasantía en Wescam y la exhibición del sector que se hiciera en Burlington hace tres años. Entonces, cuando al viejo jefe le dicen que es hora de moderarse un poco…

-Es como pedirle a una sirena que deje de nadar -acotó él.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta -se reprendió mentalmente; casi había delatado su propia posición-. Pero igual debe haber sido un golpe para él que su propia esposa, la compañera que durante muchos años lo hizo feliz, le dio ideas y lo apoyó en todos sus proyectos, accionara el freno de emergencia sin previo aviso y quisiera volver a la base de la montaña.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

-La conclusión es bastante obvia, mi querida Yuka. He visto muchas veces en acción al viejo Nakashima y tiene suficiente temple como para evitar cualquier encerrona que quieran hacerle los carcamales de la mesa directiva. Recuerda que ya nos pasó lo mismo el año pasado cuando elaboramos los nuevos módulos de software para la JSDF. Nos costó seis meses más de la cuenta, pero parchamos cinco fallas críticas en la línea de comandos que habrían dejado los sistemas más vulnerables a la intromisión de potencias hostiles. Ver sus caras al final del todo el proceso no tuvo precio, si me permites decirlo.

Esta última alocución causó una risa en la mujer.

-¡Eddie, eres terrible!

-Simplemente digo la verdad. A esos viejos ya no les queda mucho tiempo aquí. Una vez que dejen de ser una molestia…

-¿Haciendo planes una vez más, parejita?

Ambos se voltearon a su derecha para ver a una tercera figura parada justo debajo del marco de la puerta abierta de par en par. Era un muchacho joven, cercano al metro ochenta de estatura, bastante delgado y de buena presencia. Vestía un traje color vino tinto, camisa gris oscuro y corbata blanca. Sus zapatos eran negros como el carbón y hacían juego con el color de su cabello medianamente largo. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos grises. Su expresión, algo ensombrecida por incipientes ojeras, era como la de un halcón a punto de zambullirse para cazar a su presa. Aún así, el aire de clase y superioridad que emanaba era evidente. Era un hombre con el semblante de haber nacido para mandar y ser servido, el vivo reflejo de su sufriente padre.

-Shinya Nakashima -dijo Yuka, dirigiéndose al hijo del dueño de la compañía y prescindiendo absolutamente de los honoríficos-. Ya nos estábamos preguntando dónde estabas.

-¿Por qué esa expresión tan seria, hombre? -el canadiense le golpeó la espalda al recién llegado con tanta fuerza que casi lo arrojó al suelo-. Pareciera que te hubieran dicho que tienes sólo tres meses de vida.

-Deja las bromas, ¿quieres? -replicó el japonés, recomponiéndose rápidamente-. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso antes de una junta. Esos malditos carcamales están como una manada de hienas hambrientas que huelen la carroña en el aire.

De estas palabras se desprendía el desprecio que los tres compartían por el círculo de directores que rodeaba al férreo Hidetaka. Al igual que rémoras pegadas a la piel de un tiburón, se aferraban tozudamente a las ganancias de sus paquetes accionarios y ejemplificaban una dejadez mayor que la de la esposa del dueño, si cabe.

-Pues depende de nosotros el dejarlos sin entrada, cena ni postre -expresó el canadiense, poniéndose serio y dándole una palmadita a su maletín-. Trabajé como remero de galera en esto durante toda la semana, pero cada segundo invertido valió la pena. Y si me permites enseñártelo, Shinya -sacó una copia del reporte que había preparado-, comprenderás que algo de esta magnitud no puede ser rechazado por un simple tecnicismo.

El joven Nakashima cogió el inmaculado y esquemático _dossier_ que le entregó Eddie, se apoyó contra el dintel y hojeó rápidamente el contenido de los papeles técnicos. Su expresión pasó de duda a un enorme asombro y después a una profunda satisfacción. Toda la tensión que tenía acumulada pareció disiparse en un santiamén.

-Viejo, ¡esto es estupendo! -apenas podía contener su júbilo-. Ni en mis pronósticos más optimistas habría esperado algo así. ¿Y qué hay de…? -miró de la misma forma a la mujer.

-Basta apretar los botones correctos en el orden correcto. Nada más -sentenció ella, dejando que la arrogancia la dominara por una fracción de segundo.

-Para que veas que confiar en este _maverick_ y en esta estupenda mujer siempre trae beneficios, querido amigo -respondió Maxon con un dejo de modestia y causando que Yuka, con la gracia proverbial de las japonesas, se ruborizara-. Incluso te preparé una hoja de resumen para que estudies antes de que comience a rodar la bolita. Tal vez así aprendas que echarme pachotadas por el teléfono a las ocho de la mañana no tiene sentido alguno.

Le entregó a Shinya el documento en cuestión y él comenzó a leerlo con avidez, como un niño que recibe las respuestas del examen final el día anterior tras no haber estudiado nada.

-Aunque comparto en buena manera tu entusiasmo, Shinya -señaló Yuka tras recibir su propia copia de los datos-, ten en cuenta que esta es una apuesta sumamente arriesgada. Les pido que traten de mantener la cara de póker lo más posible y no descubramos nuestro juego antes de tiempo.

-Pierde cuidado -el aludido levantó la vista de la segunda hoja de apuntes-. Mi padre está al tanto de todo y tenemos su apoyo incondicional. Sólo nosotros cuatro estamos enterados de los reales alcances de esta idea y basta una señal para echar a la mesa toda la artillería pesada.

-Una idea que, con algo de suerte, dará mucho de qué hablar en los círculos especializados y le sacudirá el piso a varios -dijo el canadiense-. ¿De qué sirve una buena idea si no le revienta las venas a los poderes fácticos?

-De absolutamente nada -señaló Yuka, riendo un poco-. Más allá de sentirme como una colegiala a punto de conquistar el mundo, es hora de que nos veamos las caras con esos viejos asquerosos y les dejemos bien en claro quién manda aquí.

Los tres se miraron en un gesto definitivo de confianza y luego desaparecieron detrás de la maciza puerta de roble.

Había llegado la hora de patear unos cuantos traseros.

-16/F-

La carretilla chilló una vez más al salir del elevador y pasar a otro piso de baldosas tan pulcro como el de abajo. Esta zona tenía paredes de madera y una serie de focos redondos en el techo, ordenados en grupos de a tres. A ambos lados del transporte, enormes ventanas dejaban pasar la luz natural de forma arriesgada, casi proyectándose al monumental vacío de 50 metros que las separaba del suelo.

No se escuchaba otro ruido en el interior. Parecía que los transportistas hubieran entrado en un mausoleo.

-Cuánto silencio -dijo Karelia, su rojiza piel erizándose levemente-. Me siento como en una vieja cripta. ¿No te deprime un poco?

-En realidad, más que deprimirme, me pone nervioso -respondió Masumi, deseando tener ahora un cigarrillo entre los labios-. Escuchar claramente tus propios pensamientos más que lo que pasa a tu alrededor es desconcertante.

-Puede que tengas razón. De cualquier modo, preferiría salir lo antes posible de aquí.

Se movieron hacia la izquierda del ascensor, acompasando sus pasos con los giros de esas pequeñas ruedas que lloraban por un poquito de aceite. Pasaron junto a un lote de puertas hundidas en relación al muro exterior, cuyas cavidades dejaban el espacio justo para abrirlas sin obstruir el tránsito del corredor principal. Eran sólidas y bien pulidas, como las de una revista de decoración, y parecían marcar un contraste aún mayor con el nervioso eco de sus pasos.

Se detuvieron frente a la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo y Karelia golpeó.

-Qué raro. Nadie contesta.

Golpeó una vez más, una tercera e incluso una cuarta. La puerta seguía impasible.

-¿Por qué no intentas abrirla? -preguntó el hombre.

-¿Y causar destrozos por valores incalculables? ¡No, señor! -bufó ella, haciendo eco hasta el final del pasillo-. Suficiente tengo ya con todos mis otros gastos.

Masumi cogió el pomo y tiró con fuerza, quedándose exactamente en la misma casilla. La cerradura era tan sólida como la puerta, con dos chapas que, a simple vista, sólo podían abrirse con un tipo de llave no disponible en el mercado masivo. La forma de los huecos en el metal representaba un simple círculo en el cual, con ayuda de una linterna, podía verse un saliente hexagonal y otra sección desde la que se proyectaba un juego de muescas.

-Conozco bien estas cerraduras. Forzarlas es muy difícil, por no decir imposible. Hasta que no venga alguien con la llave, no podremos entrar.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

-Bueno, aún nos queda una última entrega después de esta -acotó el fumador-. Sugiero que descarguemos las cajas aquí y les dejemos una nota. Así verán que no hubo negligencia de nuestra parte.

Dicho y hecho. Cedieron las cuerdas de sujeción y la vela fue apartada a un lado con un simple movimiento del brazo de la peliazul. Casi al mismo tiempo, Pachylene abandonó su escondite y se ocultó rápidamente en el recoveco de la quinta puerta, respirando de forma silenciosa y estirando sus agarrotados músculos. Mantener tanto rato la postura de estatua le había pasado la cuenta.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Indetectable_

Una vez que estuvo en mejor estado, asomó el rabillo del ojo por el borde de su escondite y contempló a la inusual pareja que le había hecho un favor tan grande. Ahora mismo estaban dejando el bulto más grande al costado izquierdo de la entrada; todas las demás cajas descansaban en la derecha, formando una especie de pequeño castillo que se proyectaba hacia su posición.

Karelia extrajo un pequeño cuaderno de notas de su uniforme y luego procuró un lápiz. Garabateó tres o cuatro líneas de texto y se las entregó a su compañero.

-¿Te parece bien así?

Masumi se tomó un momento para revisarlas.

-No creo que se pueda decir nada más -sentenció tras un suspiro.

Karelia arrancó la página y la dejó clavada con una chincheta roja sobre la caja más grande. Acto seguido, ambos tomaron su carretilla y abandonaron el lugar sin decir una sola palabra, sus pasos perdiéndose en la lejanía del corredor. La última evidencia de que habían pasado por allí la dio el ascensor al abrirse y cerrarse.

De pura curiosidad, la arpía abandonó su escondite y fue a revisar el mensaje que habían dejado a los indolentes receptores de ese enorme arsenal de cosas.

 _A quien sea que lea esto:_

 _Llegamos a la hora que nos pidieron, llamamos cuatro veces a la puerta y nadie se dignó en abrirnos, así que les dejamos los bultos para que hagan lo que se les antoje con ellos._

 _De cualquier modo, gracias por hacer negocios con nuestra empresa._

 _P.D.: Nos deben la propina. ¡Y tengan por seguro que se las vamos a cobrar, so desgraciados!_

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Charlas de trabajo_

"No habría esperado menos de una Oni", pensó. "Aún sobrias, ese estilo sin pelos en la lengua siempre se abre paso. Ahora…"

Contempló el solitario corredor que se extendía ante sus ojos y supo que las aprehensiones de sus dos "acompañantes" no estaban para nada fuera de lugar. Hasta un alfiler cayendo al piso habría causado un ruido lo suficientemente sorpresivo para causar un ataque al corazón.

"Este sitio es opresivo", pensó Pachylene. "Pareciera que hasta el mismísimo tiempo se hubiera congelado aquí dentro".

Notó, al mirar el segundo grupo de cajas apiladas, que una de ellas, ubicada casi al final, parecía tener la aleta izquierda mal cerrada. Era de cartón duro, similar a la que había encontrado con Eddie el fin de semana anterior. Al tocarla, sintió la misma sensación de papel cortante, afilado cual navaja suiza recién extraída del paquete. Lo abrió con cuidado y quedó, por decir lo menos, anonadada ante su contenido. Sus ojos se encontraron con cuatro grandes frascos blancos, sin etiqueta y hechos de plástico, y una serie de clavijas que parecían constituir la base de una plataforma mecánica.

Abrió uno de los recipientes, de unos dos litros de capacidad, y olfateó su contenido con sumo cuidado; cualquier mancha se notaría como pústula necrótica en un suelo tan limpio. Volvió a cerrarlo y lo dejó al lado de la caja abierta, pensando nuevamente en el plan que había trazado originalmente.

Recorrió el pasillo en toda su longitud, descubriendo siete puertas desde el ascensor hasta la ventana, todas por el mismo lado a excepción de una solitaria que debía ser el armario de la limpieza o, como mucho, donde se ubicaban los medidores de agua y luz correspondientes al piso. Más allá de simples letras en rango de la A a la G, no existían señas especiales que diferenciaran una estancia de otra desde el exterior.

-En uno de estos salones tiene que estar Eddie -reflexionó, tratando de mantener bajo su tono de voz para ocultar su presencia-. Tengo una chance entre siete de dar con la puerta correcta, pero si me he equivocado de lado, mis probabilidades bajan a una entre catorce.

Había vuelto al salón E, en cuya puerta se había escondido originalmente para evitar ser detectada por la Oni y su compañero. Pegó su oído a la sólida madera y no pudo distinguir ni la más mínima señal de vida. Ya sabía que el D estaba vacío, pero le quedaba el F. Estaba a punto de inclinarse sobre la enorme barrera cuando el ascensor se abrió de golpe y escuchó una andanada de pasos. Apelando a sus instintos de liminal, se escondió rápidamente detrás del castillo de cajas, encogiéndose al máximo para que no la vieran.

Como una exhalación, un convoy de cinco personas pasó junto a ella; por suerte no se les ocurrió mirar al lado. La más notoria era como de su misma altura, medianamente calva y de contextura rotunda. En su rostro, enmarcado por unas gruesas gafas de marco negro, habían pasado muchas marcas de problemas, angustias y otras tantas alegrías. Iba vestida de riguroso gris oscuro.

Lo último que se sintió fue un portazo monumental en el salón F que hizo temblar el corredor al completo.

 _Mientras tanto, dentro del salón de marras…_

-¿Papá? -la voz de Shinya no dio crédito a la súbita entrada del grupo, sensación compartida por sus dos acompañantes-. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto de la mesa?

El anciano Nakashima no abrió la boca, poniendo a su hijo más nervioso.

-¿Papá…?

-No vendrán -uno de los cinco tipos vestidos de negro que rodeaban al gran jefe se decidió a abrir la boca-. Lamentablemente para ustedes y afortunadamente para nosotros.

El tono glacial del extraño estremeció a Maxon. Yuka ahogó un grito, mientras que el primogénito se limitaba a mirar sin entender nada.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó ella.

Significa que ustedes tienen algo que nos pertenece -espetó el otro tipo, extrayendo una reluciente pistola del bolsillo interior de su pulcra chaqueta. Si nos lo entregan, nadie saldrá herido.

-¿De qué hablan? -ahora intervino Maxon.

-Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero, americano -ahora apuntó el cañón directamente a su frente-. Está en ese maletín que llevas.

-De ninguna manera -replicó Eddie, apenas conteniendo su furia ante la amenaza de esa 9 milímetros-. Esto es…

-Un conjunto de planos encargado por la JSDF para la nueva versión de su sistema antimisiles.

La sola mención del real contenido de los papeles envió un escalofrío notable por las espaldas de Eddie y sus aliados. Shinya miró a su padre con furia. ¿Acaso había confesado todo así sin más? El viejo Nakashima no correspondió el gesto; ahí se dieron cuenta de que estaba atado de manos y amordazado.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? -fue lo único que apuntó a decir el hijo-. ¿Para quién trabajan, desgraciados?

-Eso no te importa, mocoso. Dame los planos o la paga el viejo.

-¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo? -preguntó Yuka, casi aterrada por abrir su boca en esta clase de situación.

-No -ahora el matón encañonó a Hidetaka y puso su dedo en el gatillo; dos de sus compañeros tenían al trío en su punto de mira-. Los planos. Ahora. Contaré hasta diez.

Shinya miró a Eddie y este a Yuka. No pronunciaron palabra pero habían llegado a un plan de acción de forma inmediata.

-Está bien -dijo el canadiense, extrayendo un sobre plástico de su maletín y arrojándolo a los pies del líder, quien iba en el número siete-. Estos documentos no valen una vida humana.

-Me alegra ver que eres razonable -el matón cogió el sobre y, sin siquiera considerar revisar el contenido, se lo entregó a uno de sus compañeros, probablemente el segundo de a bordo-. Ahora, retrocedan hasta el final de la habitación y quédense quietos. Al que haga el menor movimiento le volaremos la tapa de los sesos.

Sin deseo de arriesgar más sus ya amenazadas vidas, Maxon y sus compañeros retrocedieron lentamente hasta el borde de la amplia ventana, pasando justo por el costado izquierdo de la amplísima mesa de caoba que ocupaba gran parte del salón. A su alrededor había una veintena de cómodas sillas forradas de cuero y con ruedas para facilitar el movimiento. En el techo y apuntando hacia la pared más larga, un potente proyector de última generación rondaba por encima de todos los presentes, mientras dos telones opacos se extendían a lo largo del ya mencionado muro. Justo al frente, en el rincón más alejado, una serie de armarios bien apertrechados con comestibles, bebestibles y todo lo necesario para enfrentar juntas largas y cansadoras, se encontraba allí, inerte e ignorante a la tensión dentro de la olla que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Abre la puerta, Quince -le dijo el líder a uno de sus subordinados.

 _Mientras tanto, en el pasillo…_

"Sólo tengo una oportunidad".

Pachylene había contemplado la escena con una mezcla de silencio y terror. Deseó, con toda la fuerza de su alma e instinto, poder encontrar una forma de ayudar a Eddie, pero sabía que bien poco podía hacer ante el poder destructivo de una pistola cargada y empuñada por una mano estable y precisa. Apreció en los ojos del criminal la esencia misma de la maldad que tan bien había encajado en las Arachnes desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Sigilosa como la brisa nocturna, decidió jugarse su última carta. Volvió a reunirse con el cuarteto de frascos que había examinado hace un rato, los abrió y vio un reflejo borroso extendiéndose ante ella desde el fondo de cada uno. Emulando a una cazadora paciente, decidió tender su trampa y volver a esconderse en el recoveco del salón G cuando escuchó la voz del despojo.

-Abre la puerta, Quince.

La arpía encogió sus alas al máximo y se encomendó a la diosa. "Si esto no sale bien, habremos perdido la partida", musitó. Sus pensamientos volvieron a posarse en su compañero. "¡Oh, Eddie! Sólo espero que no te haya pasado nada…"

-Todo despejado, Nueve.

-Estupendo -mencionó otro-. ¿Qué hacemos con el viejo, jefe?

-Déjalo aquí -respondió Nueve-. Ya conseguimos lo que queríamos y liquidarlo nos traería una catarata de problemas. Ahora, recuerden que hay que salir sin levantar sospechas. Cuando lleguemos al primer piso, lo haremos de forma individual. ¿Entendido?

Los otros cuatro asintieron como robots.

-Este ha sido el trabajo más fácil del mundo. Una vez que entreguemos los planos al contacto, nos haremos ricos -dijo Quince.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, imbécil.

El quinteto salió del salón F, sin dejar de apuntar sus pistolas hacia el interior. Era evidente que no querían sorpresas.

-¡Vámonos!

Lamentablemente para ellos, hasta ahí les llegó la suerte. No hicieron más que dar un paso hacia delante cuando perdieron el equilibrio y comenzaron a aletear de forma desesperada. Todos cayeron al suelo de forma violenta; nada menos que tres de los criminales se azotaron brutalmente la cabeza contra las baldosas y quedaron con chichones de antología, sin atinar siquiera a hacer un simple movimiento.

-¡Traición! -gritó Nueve, fuera de sí-. ¡Nos han hecho una emboscada! ¡Hijos de perra!

El mismo Nueve y Quince, los únicos dos que no habían perdido el conocimiento tras su extraño baile, intentaron ponerse de pie sin éxito. Sus caros trajes negros estaban pegajosos, húmedos e impregnados con un penetrante olor a…

-¡Aceite de motor! -gritó el segundo de abordo, reconociendo inmediatamente el material desperdigado por el piso-. ¡Malditos sean! ¡Me han arruinado la tenida que recién saqué de la tintorería! ¡Y ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie! -aleteaba ahora como un pez fuera del agua, intentando aferrarse a lo que pudiera.

-¡Deja de quejarte, tonto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -volvió a vociferar su jefe-. ¡Los planos! ¡¿Dónde están los planos?!

-A buen recaudo -contestó una voz que resultó ser la del viejo Nakashima, quien había sido liberado de su mordaza y ataduras y se encontraba mirándolos desde arriba con expresión burlona. Sostenía el sobre transparente por el extremo donde el escurridizo aceite no lo había manchado, dejando caer las gotas sobre el cabello de un ya humillado Nueve. Flanqueando al viejo ejecutivo se encontraban Maxon y Shinya, cada uno con las manos enguantadas y sosteniendo las mismas pistolas con las que fueron amenazados hace instantes.

-Les pediría que se pusieran de pie -continuó el viejo, extendiendo la burla al territorio de lo cruel-, pero acostaditos y desarmaditos se ven más bonitos.

Un torrente de insultos irreproducibles salidos de la boca de Nueve fueron la única respuesta. Hicieron un eco enorme en el pasillo y, para el observador agudo, hasta causaron una leve vibración en los ventanales.

-Vaya forma de hablar -dijo el canadiense, intentando suprimir la risa-. Tenemos aquí a un auténtico par de académicos de la lengua, ¿verdad?

-Tú lo has dicho, viejo. Aunque el único premio Nobel que van a ganar estos será el del aislamiento total en la cárcel.

-Ya he llamado a la policía y a la seguridad del edificio -intervino Yuka-. Estarán aquí en seguida. Sin embargo, jefe, me gustaría pedirle un favor antes de que se los lleven.

Susurró algo al oído de Hidetaka.

-¡Pero por supuesto, Yuka! Adelante, tienes mi bendición.

La mujer se paró en frente de los dos hombres caídos en desgracia y, sin mediar provocación, le dio a cada uno una potente patada en la nariz. Ambos aullaron de dolor y Quince sacó la peor parte: un profuso chorro de sangre producto de la fractura comenzó a brotar, empapándole la camisa y reduciéndolo al nivel de guiñapo inservible. Tosía sonoramente y se veía realmente patético. Nueve sólo bajó la cabeza, no queriendo que nadie viera el estado real de su bajeza.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Lo dimos vuelta_

-A ver si así aprenden a comportarse como personas civilizadas, par de imbéciles -espetó la mujer, sumamente enfadada y sacando aplausos de los tres hombres que aún estaban de pie.

Lo siguiente fue totalmente inesperado: Maxon imitó el gesto de su compañera de trabajo y le pulverizó la nariz a Nueve con su propia patada, mezclando la sangre poco a poco con el apestoso aceite.

-Eso es por llamarme americano, perfecto ignorante -le espetó al Yakuza-. Soy canadiense.

Sonrió al ver que sus zapatos seguían igual de impecables y sintió una elevación súbita de moral tras el desquite.

-Yo no lo podría haber hecho mejor -acotó Shinya tras un leve silbido- y lo digo por ambos. Tal vez así estos patéticos aprendices de villano cambien de opinión y nos digan quién los ha contratado… una vez que dejen de ahogarse en sus propios fluidos.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí -añadió Eddie-. No quiero pensar que en la empresa hay un soplón.

-Si lo hay, ya se enterará de quién soy yo -ahora el mayor de los Nakashima arrojaba chispas por los ojos-. Deseará no haber nacido.

-Pero lo que realmente tengo interés en conocer -continuó el canadiense, intentando evitar que su jefe se sobreexcitara- es a quien nos hizo este enorme favor. Sin ir más lejos, acaba de salvarnos el pellejo a todos, partiendo por usted, señor -miró a Hidetaka, quien ahora había recuperado buena parte de su semblante decidido y enérgico. A primera vista, el presidente estaba más cerca de los sesenta que de los cincuenta años de edad.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, Eddie. Sabes que me encanta ayudarte.

Esa voz clara, rimbombante y alegre los hizo darse vuelta a todos. Incluso los criminales caídos en desgracia levantaron sus cabezas, aún demasiado aturdidos por el golpe como para intentar un movimiento más demandante. Con su gorra blanca, traje deportivo gris con vivos blancos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareada con unos chispeantes ojos azules, ahí estaba Pachylene.

-17/D-

-Y si quieren mi consejo -dijo el viejo Nakashima a un agente mientras se llevaba a los aceitosos criminales a la furgoneta de policía-, enciérrenlos en aislamiento total por el resto de sus vidas. Otra cosa no merecen.

-No se preocupe, señor -respondió el hombre ataviado de azul y blanco-. Habíamos buscado a este grupito por mucho tiempo. Son de lo peor, así que nos alegra echarles el guante.

-¿Será necesario que pasemos a declarar ahora mismo?

-Ya los llamaremos. Si quieren, también pueden dejar su declaración por escrito y entregarla en la comisaría del distrito. Por supuesto, los mantendremos al tanto de la investigación si llenan estas formas.

Una serie de pulcros documentos con el emblema oficial de las fuerzas del orden fueron pasando de mano en mano. Debido a que Pachylene no podía manipular un bolígrafo, Eddie llenó dos copias y las entregó al uniformado.

-Preferiría ir en persona -replicó el rotundo hombre tras darle el visto bueno a los papeles-. Me interesaría mucho saber quién los contrató.

-¿Crees que sea necesario, papá? -preguntó Shinya, en cuyo joven rostro aún se asomaba la preocupación por el episodio recién vivido.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, hijo. Hace falta más que un ataque de aprendices de Yakuza para pillarme con los pantalones bajados.

El agente, tras saludar respetuosamente, se fue con el resto de sus compañeros. La multitud de curiosos que se había formado en la explanada fue disipada rápidamente y el sector volvía a funcionar como de costumbre. Hidetaka suspiró y se sentó en uno de los modernos sillones esparcidos por el lobby. Aunque intentara aparentar el no haber sido afectado por el ataque, sus ojos lo delataban. De ahí que su único hijo estuviera tan preocupado y que la misma sensación se extendiera al pequeño grupo que lo rodeaba.

-¡Vaya forma de comenzar un viernes! -exclamó Yuka, levantando los brazos todo lo que podía-. Pareciera que hubiéramos sido parte de una película.

-Excepto que en las películas no te matan y puedes usar dobles -replicó Shinya.

-Realmente la sacamos barata -observó el canadiense-. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, habríamos terminado convertidos en coladores ahí arriba. Hay algo que me llamó la atención, eso sí. ¿Vieron que el tipo ni siquiera abrió el sobre que le entregué?

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Maxon con interés.

-Si lo hubiera hecho -continuó el centro de atención-, se habría dado cuenta de que en el interior venía mi solicitud de vacaciones pagadas, visada y aprobada por la dirección de personal.

Para probar su punto, abrió el envoltorio con sumo cuidado (aún presentaba manchas de aceite) y le entregó el contenido al viejo Nakashima. Estaba impreso en papel estándar y, en su esquina inferior derecha, destacaban los sellos del presidente y del encargado de recursos humanos, el primero en tinta roja y el segundo en verde oscuro.

-¿Seis semanas a partir del próximo lunes? -fue lo único que atinó a preguntar el receptor tras revisar de punta a cabo la hoja; se le notaba entre decepcionado y sorprendido por la noticia.

-Recuerde que usted mismo las aprobó tres días antes de la inundación, señor -apuntó al sello carmesí-. Y citando el artículo octavo, inciso tercero de mi contrato de trabajo, las vacaciones aprobadas no pueden revocarse salvo que el mismo beneficiado se vea forzado a hacerlo por una causa ajena a lo estrictamente laboral. Como puede ver, está todo en regla -se detuvo un momento para tomar aire; había hablado bastante rápido-. Planeo hacer uso de mi derecho a capacidad completa, especialmente si consideramos que el 2015 no tuve oportunidad por quedarme a preparar los informes finales del proyecto que realizamos en conjunto con la rama de ingeniería de la JSDF.

-Espera un momento, Eddie -Pachylene decidió romper su silencio-. Si aquí venía tu solicitud de vacaciones, ¿dónde están los documentos que buscaban esos malditos criminales?

Yuka abrió su bolso y extrajo un simple sobre marrón con el logo de la empresa, como los usados para despachar memorandos.

-Siempre estuvieron conmigo -le dio una palmadita al áspero papel, similar al de las bolsas de compras-. Eddie me los envió anoche por correo electrónico encriptado cuando eran casi las doce. Habíamos acordado en un principio que él tendría la presentación inicial del modelo para el resto de la mesa, mientras que Shinya se quedaría con los apuntes más técnicos.

-Estas hojas -señaló el primogénito, levantándolas.

-Evidentemente, la información de estos criminales era correcta en parte -continuó Yuka-. Como Eddie era el único que llevaba un maletín, jamás se les pasó por la mente que los documentos originales estarían en posesión de otra persona.

-¡Pues sí que la sacamos barata! -acotó ahora el jefe, riendo con ganas-. De cualquier modo, no deberíamos estar tan tranquilos. Quien sea que está detrás de esto falló ahora, pero nada dice que no volverá a intentarlo más adelante. Es mejor que estos papeles se queden en un lugar seguro.

-Ya se encargarán de eso a su debido tiempo -dijo Eddie-. En cuanto a ti, Pachylene -miró con severidad a su compañera-, nos salvaste de la forma más disparatada posible y espero que tengas una explicación creíble -hizo énfasis en estas últimas dos palabras- para justificar tu presencia aquí. ¿No se supone que no puedes salir de casa si no estoy contigo? Y yo que te hacía sentada en la sala devorándote mi biblioteca completa…

Esta última mención levantó sorpresas en el resto del grupo.

-Viejo, ¿ella vive contigo? -preguntó Shinya, observando a la arpía con más detenimiento y apenas evitando un sangrado de narices-. No nos habías contado nada de tu integración al programa de las extraespecies.

-Yo mismo no lo hubiera creído hasta hace un par de semanas.

Al no tener otra opción, los aludidos contaron, por turnos, la historia de cómo habían terminado bajo el mismo techo. Sobra decir que se saltaron olímpicamente las partes más privadas, haciendo énfasis en lo mucho que cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro y cómo se habían adaptado rápidamente a su nueva situación.

-¡Increíble! -exclamó Yuka, considerando que no hacía falta añadir nada más.

-Concuerdo con ello -dijo el viejo Nakashima-. Tienes suerte, Eddie. Se nota de inmediato que esta chica es muy inteligente.

La liminal simplemente sonrió, aunque apenas contuvo sus ganas de abrazar al canadiense; las muestras públicas de afecto podían dejarse para otro momento.

Shinya, por su lado, se limitó a asentir. El brillo de sus ojos evidenciaba que su cerebro parecía estar trabajando en una idea. ¿Tal vez también buscaría apuntarse al programa…? Nadie más que él podía saberlo a ciencia cierta en esos momentos.

-Bien, ya que hemos sacado esto de la lista de pendientes -acotó Eddie, volviendo a mirar a los ojos a su compañera-, creo que ha llegado la hora de lo más importante.

-¿Les parece si vamos a tomarnos algo? -preguntó Yuka, tratando de bajar un poco la tensión-. Hay un café al otro extremo del lobby y, según entiendo, hacen descuentos a grupos grandes.

-¡Estupendo! -Hidetaka se puso de pie de forma tal que parecía tener 25 años menos-. Hoy me siento un hombre nuevo, así que yo invito.

Todos rieron. Incluso la misma Pachylene se había contagiado del buen ánimo tras aquel susto mayúsculo. Era bien sabido en los ambientes de oficina que sólo un buen café acompañado de algo más dulce era el remedio apropiado para mandar las aprehensiones a tomar por saco.

-Ya que estamos -dijo Pachylene tras ponerse entre pecho y espalda una buena rebanada de pastel de chocolate-, trataré de hacer un resumen lo más conciso posible. Admito desde ya, Eddie, que no podía estar tranquila mientras ibas camino a tu reunión. Mis propios instintos se rebelaban ante eso. Sabía con conocimiento de causa que te habías esforzado hasta los límites durante los días anteriores y, en función de tu propia naturaleza, sólo una tarea realmente importante podía haber concentrado de esta forma tu atención. Al principio, no me tomé demasiado bien el que me ocultaras tantos detalles de los documentos en los que estuviste trabajando, pero vi que mis sospechas quedaron bañadas de la más absoluta vergüenza (y las tuyas plenamente justificadas) luego de lo que pasó hace un rato.

Recordé que mencionaste el libro de mapas del recibidor, al que llamaste "el último recurso en caso de que mi teléfono se vaya al garete". Tú mismo me dijiste, cuando terminamos de hacer la limpieza el pasado domingo, que te había costado bastante acostumbrarte a las laberínticas calles del distrito y, por lo tanto, siempre hacías la misma ruta del departamento a la oficina, a la pastelería o a la tienda de la esquina.

-Espera un momento -interrumpió Shinya-. ¿Ustedes comparten también las tareas del hogar?

-Sólo es lo que haría cualquier par de personas viviendo en el mismo espacio -respondió Eddie toscamente-. No te pases películas.

-Continuando con mi historia -la arpía volvió a tomar el control y la atención del resto de los comensales-, decidí coger el libro y buscar este sector de Ginza para así deducir qué ruta podrías haber seguido hasta aquí. Para ello usé la única pista que me diste: el edificio estaba ubicado junto a una estación del metro. Tenía otro dato, también proporcionado por ti, en mis alas: el edificio donde trabajas está ubicado a cinco cuadras de casa. Cuando fuimos de compras el día que se inundó el sótano, fui notando los nombres de las calles por las que íbamos caminando y así dibujé mi propio mapa. Pero en ese sector sólo había tiendas individuales y ninguna construcción se empinaba por sobre los 20 metros de altura (centímetros más, centímetros menos).

Descartando las calles que actuaban como distractoras, encontré el primer punto de referencia: un cruce múltiple donde se encuentran tres o cuatro vías diferentes y que, si lo ves en el mapa, se parece bastante a una tela de araña. Considerando que tu edificio está a una cuadra hacia el oeste de allí y que las otras calles no se prolongan más allá de 400 metros antes de desembocar en otras avenidas, supe que la diagonal en dirección al noroeste era el único camino posible. Pero ese no era el único obstáculo. En aquella dirección había dos estaciones de metro, separadas por dos o tres calles una de la otra. Así, me vi en una situación similar a la de arrojar una moneda al aire: tenía un 50% de probabilidades de ir a parar al lugar equivocado y perderte el rastro.

Si bien esas dos estaciones constituían el segundo y tercer punto de referencia para mi plan, no podía fiarme demasiado de ninguno de los dos por las razones que ya he explicado. Tenía, entonces, sólo una forma de proceder: recorrer el camino que había trazado con lápiz sobre las hojas y probar suerte. Por supuesto, iba a ser algo difícil, ya que como tú mismo has dicho, Eddie, no puedo aventurarme sola al exterior. Decidí apelar a la posibilidad de pasar desapercibida entre la multitud y jugármela por completo. Así que cogí mi gorra y el juego de llaves extra que siempre dejas colgado junto a la puerta principal y me lancé al vacío.

-Si no lo hubiera escuchado de tus propios labios -acotó el canadiense-, pensaría que esto es una narración sacada de una historia de Conan Doyle.

-Esto sí tiene algo del viejo Sherlock Holmes -señaló el viejo Nakashima.

-Continúa, querida -dijo Yuka-. Este relato me encanta.

-Muy bien, señora -la liminal sorbió un poco de su jugo de manzana para aclarar la garganta y pasó la página-. Al principio fue bastante fácil: muchos humanos caminan con la cabeza gacha por las calles, prácticamente encerrados en sus mundos personales mientras están conectados a esos… ¿cómo se llaman esas cosas con cable? ¡Audífonos! Gracias, Eddie. Por poco olvido que tenemos un par de esos en la sala, junto al equipo de música. Aún pienso que es un milagro que puedan cruzar las calles sin ser atropellados o chocarse de bruces con otros mientras miran las pantallas de sus teléfonos móviles. Sé que esto no debería ser una crítica tan descarnada, pero tenía que mencionarlo. Figuré que si los imitaba, podría mezclarme perfectamente con la multitud y concentrarme en encontrar los puntos que había marcado previamente. A todo esto, es increíble la cantidad de personas jóvenes que usan gorras como esta -señaló el ejemplar blanco del tipo 59/50 ubicado encima de la mesa a igual distancia de Eddie y de ella-. El primero fue bien fácil, aunque hube de esperar tres semáforos antes de poder tomar la diagonal de la que les hablé. Me oculté tras una amplia columna que sostenía el dintel de otro edificio y miré hacia arriba, buscando la gigantografía de Softbank para cerciorarme de que iba en la dirección correcta. Mis ánimos subieron como la espuma al verla en lo alto y continué, siempre siguiendo la línea trazada con grafito sobre el mapa.

Aquí fue cuando la cosa se puso más complicada. Las calles que se alejan del cruce son más estrechas y, en algunos puntos, no pasan de ser simples callejones. Ahora entendí la observación que habías hecho sobre perderse: un neófito podría pasarse el día entero andando en círculos sin cubrir un área de más de medio kilómetro cuadrado. Me apegué a las paredes tanto como pude (aquí no había tanta gente como en el primer segmento y era más fácil, por lo tanto, ser descubierta), siguiendo la diagonal hasta el final, donde se topaba con otras dos calles en una intersección con forma de Y. Tenía la película clara como el cristal ante mis ojos: la primera estación estaba a cuadra y media de donde me encontraba y la segunda unos 300 metros más allá, pero para llegar tenía dos caminos: rodear el costado izquierdo de un parque a través de una amplia curva que se alejaba bastante de mi línea inicial o arriesgarme entre las complicadas callejuelas en un trazo zigzagueante. Esperé a que el semáforo cambiara a la luz verde y me encaminé hacia la parada más cercana; si no era esa, siempre podía volver sobre mis pasos y dirigirme a la otra, aún a pesar del tiempo que me significaba perder.

Estuve de suerte y encontré el edificio Asakura nada más ver la primera estación. Volví a esconderme para recobrar el aliento y pensé en un plan para entrar. Una simple mirada al portero (pocas veces he visto a un hombre tan atento sobre un espacio específico) fue suficiente para descartar el acceso principal y no deseaba arriesgarme más en busca de una puerta de servicio. En eso, llegó un camión que venía a hacer una entrega al mismo piso en que estaba agendada la reunión de Eddie. Me escondí, entonces, entre los bultos que sus dos ocupantes colocaron en una carretilla sumamente golpeada y luego cubrieron con una lona roja fuertemente atada con cuerdas. Por un momento, pensé que me descubrirían, ya que uno de ellos hizo alusión a que todo parecía más pesado. Suerte que no se les ocurrió indagar, o toda mi estrategia se habría ido por la borda. Subimos hasta el piso 17 y se detuvieron ante la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo. Llamaron varias veces y no les abrió nadie, así que decidieron descargar todo y mandarse cambiar. Mientras lo hacían, salí de mi escondite y me oculté en el hueco de la puerta siguiente. Una vez que dejaron una nota y se fueron, noté que una de las cajas estaba mal cerrada o, al menos, se abrió durante el trayecto hasta el edificio. Dentro no había más que unos cuantos trozos de metal y frascos grandes llenos de una sustancia opaca.

-El mismo aceite de motor que les hizo dar extraños pasos de baile, a juzgar por el ruido que hicieron al caer, y les arruinó los trajes -rió Shinya-. Eso fue simplemente maravilloso.

-Yo no sabía que era aceite en un principio -replicó Pachylene-. Simplemente me pareció que lo era, por el color oscuro y el olor que despedía.

-Supongo, entonces -Eddie sorbió un poco de su café con leche e hizo una mueca mientras procesaba todo lo que le estaban contando-, que esas piezas metálicas que viste eran parte de un motor o, al menos de un entramado más grande accionado por un motor. De otro modo, no me explico la presencia del aceite ahí dentro. ¿Dijeron los trabajadores, por casualidad, quién había encargado todos esos bultos? Recuerdo que formaban una masa enorme ahí fuera.

-Una empresa de ropa femenina -contestó la pelirroja de forma automática.

-Tiene sentido -observó Yuka-. Tal vez esas piezas eran los montantes de una pasarela o de un telón. Muchos se abren y cierran mediante motores; los días de las cuerdas terminaron hace mucho, o al menos eso me contó una prima que trabaja en el teatro.

-Entonces todo el resto debe haber sido la ropa. Esperemos, por su bien, que no se haya manchado nada.

-No te preocupes, Eddie -siguió Pachylene-. Las otras cajas estaban bien cerradas y se veían muy sólidas. No les habría pasado nada ni aunque esos tontos criminales cayeran encima de ellas. Volviendo a mi historia, cerré los frascos y me dispuse a examinar las puertas. En eso, escuché un ruido de pasos y me escondí. Ahí vi cómo lo llevaban a usted -señaló a Hidetaka- y cerraron el salón F de un portazo. Eso sí, la puerta no quedó completamente cerrada, dejando una rendija por la que vi el resto de la escena. Confieso que tuve mucho miedo de que pudieran matar a Eddie o a cualquiera de ustedes por esos papeles, así que decidí actuar. Abrí los frascos de aceite y derramé todo el contenido en el suelo, un poco lejos de la puerta para que no se notara. Volví a esconderme, esta vez detrás de la puerta del salón G, y esperé a que salieran. Fue un plan disparatado, pero todo funcionó a nuestro favor. El resto ya lo conocen -concluyó.

-Hija -dijo solemnemente el presidente-, realmente todos te debemos una muy grande. Si no hubieras estado ahí, tal vez en qué manos inescrupulosas habrían acabado esos planos. Has prestado a nuestra empresa un servicio que nunca podré pagarte.

-No se moleste, señor Nakashima -Pachylene volvió a sonreír-. Eddie es mi compañero y, como ya dije antes, me encanta ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. Ningún desafío es grande si lo enfrentamos juntos, ¿verdad? -lo miró como buscando un reforzamiento de la idea.

-Supongo que sí. Ya sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo.

-Perdón por interrumpir este momento tan tierno -dijo Shinya, evitando que los compañeros se sonrojaran y quedaran en aún más evidencia-, pero quiero saber algo. ¿Cómo demonios fuiste a parar a manos de esos maleantes, papá?

-Fue una desafortunada coincidencia. Como ya sabrás, hijo, hace poco volví a pelearme con tu madre por estupideces. Había pasado las dos últimas noches en un hotel ubicado no lejos de nuestra casa y decidí llamar a Kazunori, mi chófer, para que me trajera hasta aquí. Ya sabes que nunca me ha fallado y es de mi confianza absoluta.

-Lo conozco bien, papá. Nunca ha existido antes un colaborador más leal. Varias veces nos sacó de apuros considerables.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Kazunori trabajando para usted, señor? -preguntó Yuka.

-Ha estado con nuestra familia por casi 20 años, querida. No intentarás decir que sospechas de él, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto, señor. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno, llamé a Kazunori para que me recogiera pero se vio envuelto en un embotellamiento de los mil diablos en la circunvalación debido a un accidente entre un taxi y un autobús que dejó sólo una pista disponible. Me dijo que se demoraría, como mínimo, una hora en salir de ahí, lo que no me dejaba tiempo para llegar a la reunión. Así que salí apurado del hotel, cogí el metro y, al bajar justo a la salida del edificio, estos cinco tipos me interceptaron y me llevaron a un rincón. Me ataron, amordazaron y obligaron a entrar. Justo en ese momento el conserje no estaba, así que pasaron derecho y accionaron el ascensor con una tarjeta que, deduzco, habían robado previamente.

-Estos malditos bastardos tenían planeado hasta el último detalle -dijo Eddie, frunciendo el ceño-. Me parece que estamos tratando con matones profesionales. Probablemente lo estaban vigilando incluso desde que salió de su casa hace tres días.

-Mayor razón para que la policía nos entregue todos los detalles del caso -añadió Pachylene-. ¿Los habrá contratado algún competidor?

-No descarto nada -contestó Hidetaka, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de su capuchino doble de un trago-. El ambiente de la defensa es bastante sórdido y hay gente que está dispuesta a pagar buenas sumas para obtener ventajas sobre otras empresas. Ya saben ustedes que uno de los negocios más lucrativos es el de la venta de armas de última generación, así que los sistemas usados para neutralizarlas son más valiosos aún.

-¿Sospechas de alguien, papá?

-No creo que eso pueda decirse en un lugar público.

El grupo se quedó en silencio. Había comenzado a tejer una red que parecía sencilla, pero se enredó e hizo más inescrutable con la adición de estos nuevos antecedentes. Lo peor era todas las incógnitas que quedaban flotando en el aire.

-En fin, no podemos hacer más por ahora -señaló el presidente, haciéndole un gesto a la camarera-. Me tomaré unos días para descansar y pensar algo más en todo este asunto. Total, aún no tenemos una oficina para reiniciar los trabajos y me preocupa el estado de esos papeles.

-Puedes venirte a mi casa por unos días, papá. Es mucho mejor que un hotel y así estarás a salvo de mamá; siempre ha dicho que no tolera mi gusto por la decoración modernista.

-Le reenviaré una copia de los documentos por un medio seguro, jefe -señaló Yuka, guiñándole un ojo al viejo Nakashima para tranquilizarlo-. Me quedaré con el original y lo esconderé en un lugar donde nadie, salvo yo, podrá encontrarlo.

-Confío plenamente en tu criterio, hija.

-En cuanto a nosotros -dijo Eddie mientras la camarera, una Kitsune muy bonita en tonos rubios que casi hizo babear a Shinya, había llegado con la cuenta-, comenzaremos a planear unas merecidas vacaciones. Salvo esta semana, no he tomado un día libre desde que llegué a Japón y necesito relajarme en serio. Esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso -ambos se pusieron de pie-. Cuídense mucho y, si surge cualquier novedad, ya saben cómo pueden contactarme.

-Ha sido un gusto enorme conocerlos a todos -dijo la liminal, moviendo la punta de su ala derecha para despedirse-. Espero que todo esto llegue a buen puerto y los responsables paguen como merecen.

-Lo mismo deseamos todos, querida -apuntó Yuka.

Así, enfocados por las miradas del padre, el hijo y la ejecutiva de armas tomar, Edward Corbett Maxon y Pachylene se alejaron, caminando lado a lado, hacia la brillante luz entrando a raudales por los vitrales de la cafetería, formando una silueta nítida que contrastaba duramente con las nebulosas girando alrededor de esos condenados documentos.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _En el preciso momento que terminé el capítulo y me levanté para buscar algo de beber, una desagradable sorpresa me golpeó: se había terminado la granadina y lo único que quedaba era jarabe de goma. Volví a mi poltrona con desgano y me senté nuevamente, tratando de procesar el torrente de palabras que había escrito y pensando cómo podría improvisar un trago con el arsenal de botellas residiendo en la licorera._

 _Sonreí con ganas al imaginarme a esos patéticos mafiosos tirados en el piso y con la ropa manchada de aceite. Pachylene tuvo la astucia de recurrir a uno de los trucos clásicos del arsenal de la improvisación para salvar el día, aunque también rompió una de las reglas más importantes del decálogo de convivencia. Lo más sorprendente fue que Eddie no se enfadara con ella, una señal clara de que la química y los sentimientos entre ambos crecen en la dirección correcta. Habrá que ver si esto les trae consecuencias a futuro, pero las victorias son para disfrutarlas por todo lo alto. ¡Y qué mejor que hacerlo con unas buenas vacaciones pagadas...! También me agradó el cómo describí a los compañeros de trabajo del canadiense. Yuka representa la calma con toques de eficiencia y pasión, Shinya es el eterno prospecto con tanto potencial como obsesión por probar su valía y el viejo Hidetaka constituye la voz de la experiencia a la que no te gustaría hacer enfadar. Ellos deberán aplicarse a fondo para proteger esos valiosos documentos; quien sea que haya planeado esto seguramente volverá a la carga._

 _Guardé el progreso de mis notas y, cuando volví a levantarme, Valaika entró en mi estudio por la puerta principal. Dejó su morral a un lado y me miró con esos ojos que parecían rubíes de Hyderabad._

 _-Amo, ¿se siente bien?_

 _-Estoy reventado -bostecé con ganas-. Llevo trabajando sin parar desde las cinco de la mañana, pero al menos he avanzado bastante -volví a bostezar; mi mano no alcanzó a sofocar el ruido._

 _-¿Ha comido algo o siquiera tomado un descanso? -el timbre de su voz sonaba preocupado-. Ya son casi las ocho de la noche._

 _-¿Con qué tiempo? Entre este_ fanfic _, dos capítulos completos del último tomo de_ Gesetz _, mi ensayo sobre las celebraciones en el fútbol, el artículo sobre los vicios del nativismo que me pidieron para la próxima edición del_ Journal of Contemporary Politics _y las constantes llamadas de Lawson..._

 _-¿Otra vez el imbécil de su editor? -ahora ella se había enfadado; siempre reaccionaba así cuando lo mencionaba-. Amo, permítame ir a su despacho un día de estos. Podría arrancarle la cabeza, triturarlo a coletazos o destriparlo por completo para que deje de molestar._

 _-¿Y que luego te arresten y deporten? ¡De eso nada! -la furia me invadió para luego irse en un destello-. Ten paciencia, ya nos encargaremos de él._

 _Me senté en el amplio sillón reservado a los visitantes mientras Valaika abría la licorera. A pesar de no tener manos propiamente tales, sus garras eran bastante buenas para operar palancas u otros dispositivos con manijas._

 _-No hay granadina. Acabo de revisarla hace un rato._

 _-¡Pues vaya birria de día! -se sentó y apegó su cuerpo al mío, rodeándome con sus alas-. Como el correo venga igual de escaso que la vez anterior..._

 _-Sería para apagar todo y cerrar este proyecto por fuera, sin dudas._

 _Me puse de pie y, en el preciso momento que iba a cerrar la licorera, un destello tan rojo como la mirada de mi fiel wyvern captó mi atención. Introduje la mano con cuidado para no romper nada hasta que alcancé la botella._

 _-¡Eureka! ¡Jarabe de guinda! -mi ánimo subió como la espuma del Veuve Clicquot que probamos en nuestra reciente cena de fin de año-. No será granadina, pero al menos podremos tomar algo decente._

 _-¡Estupendo! -dijo ella, dedicándome una de sus más lindas sonrisas-. ¿Desea que lo ayude?_

 _-Trae la cubetera del refrigerador y siete limones bien lavados. Yo iré por la tabla de cortar y un cuchillo._

 _Cinco minutos después, un jarro de dulce y fría limonada con dos porciones debidamente servidas en vasos tipo flauta (los usados para la cerveza) descansaba sobre la superficie de marfil blanco. Para darle el toque final, vertí con cuidado una medida de jarabe en el verdoso líquido, causando gradientes y arreboles rosas. Los ojos de Valaika brillaron de felicidad y me sacaron una sonrisa; parte de ella seguía siendo una niña. Nos sentamos, brindamos a la salud del otro y lo siguiente fue una sorpresa: me besó los labios en toda regla, impregnando mi paladar con la mezcla de limón y guinda. Una vez más fue invadida por esa expresión de anhelo._

 _-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea luminosa, amo. ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos unos días a la casa del lago? Le servirá para descansar, recobrar su inspiración e incluso... pasar tiempo de calidad juntos._

 _-¿Acaso el tiempo que pasamos aquí...?_

 _Me cortó la frase con otro beso. Parecía que su lado más amoroso quería surgir a toda costa._

 _-La ciudad no da abasto en esta época del año con tantos intrusos y chismosos. Si nos vamos, podremos pescar y nadar en el lago, pasear por los bosques, volar sobre las montañas y, después de cenar, acurrucarnos junto a la chimenea con música suave o un buen libro. Lo más importante, estaremos solos._

 _-¿Solos, eh? Si no te conociera mejor, Valaika, diría que estás intentando seducirme._

 _-¿Puede culparme por eso, amo mío?_

 _-¡Bromista! -le acaricié la barbilla y reí ligeramente-. De todos modos, me encanta tu idea y necesito un poco de aire fresco. ¿Cuándo partimos?_

 _-Mañana mismo, por supuesto. Si salimos al amanecer y pasamos a comprar provisiones por el camino, llegaremos al lago cerca del mediodía -se puso de pie tras terminar su limonada-. Iré a ver qué podemos echar en las maletas y luego cenaremos como se debe._

 _-Apenas me encargue de las cartas de hoy, estaré allá. No empieces sin mí, ¿vale?_

 _Me guiñó el ojo con ternura y salió del estudio. Simplemente no podía enfadarme con una ayudante tan fiel. Cogí el morral y lo vacié encima del escritorio antes de poner mi pluma estilográfica a trabajar._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Lo que planteas tiene bastante sentido. Si bien Pachylene se desvía muchísimo de lo que es el estándar de las arpías (no puede volar, no se le olvidan las cosas, le gustan los asuntos complejos) en este universo, los instintos son algo que no puede descartarse tan fácilmente; la perorata a Saiyuki fue la primera manifestación palpable de ello y, quizás, la puerta de entrada a otras instancias en las que su lado más salvaje luchará con el más racional por obtener control de sus acciones. Sobre un potencial trabajo, no veo a nuestra querida pelirroja de modelo: más allá de que tenga rostro, el cuerpo y desplante para dar y regalar, ella obtiene su mayor satisfacción de las aventuras intelectuales y los placeres sencillos; este es uno de los muchos puntos en común que tiene con Eddie._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Siendo honesto, no sé si la misma Pachylene podría calificar ahora mismo como amor puro lo que siente por Eddie Maxon. Diría que está en la etapa denominada Storge: un cariño intenso, construido lentamente, que no se pasa de los límites y encuentra en las instancias que le mencioné a Paradoja sus principales formas de manifestarse. Otro elemento crucial que apoya esa visión es un cuidado mutuo y sin reservas; el incidente con la pareja racista o este mismo entre la pelirroja y Saiyuki son muestra de ello._

 _Pasando a la eterna Lala, mi versión ha mutado en una auténtica caja de sorpresas, donde residen muchos más trucos de lo que crees. Ella es absolutamente consciente de que Rachnee u otra de las chicas podría sospechar algo, por lo que ha decidido actuar con suma discreción al encontrarse con Kimihito: sólo de noche, sin testigos, a puertas cerradas, sin elevar la voz más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, etc. Para la peliplateada, el silencio es tan dorado como sus inquisitivos ojos y estoy seguro de que su querido muchacho también lo sabe, especialmente notado en sus positivas reacciones ante los avances de la chica. En cierto sentido, la relación que se construye entre ambos tiene mucho de similar a la existente entre la pareja de compañeros: ni un asomo en público, absolutamente todo en privado. La cuestión es ver por cuánto tiempo la Dullahan podrá seguir empleando su estereotipada máscara mientras prepara las próximas etapas del plan maestro._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Más vale tarde que nunca, como dice el viejo y conocido refrán. Me alegra que te hayas puesto al día con mi modesta historia y aprecio mucho tu comentario. No esperaba que mis palabras fuesen capaz de inducir sensaciones oníricas en otras personas; tal vez deba añadir eso a mi pequeña colección de logros. Desde un principio he dicho que me gusta torcer los valores por defecto de los arquetipos sin llegar a romperlos y la relación que existe entre Pachylene y Eddie es la mayor manifestación de ello. Si el canon de_ Monster Musume _se define por los coqueteos explícitos, los dobles/triples/cuádruples sentidos y las situaciones embarazosas (basta con ver cómo sufre el pobre Kurusu ante el acoso de sus huéspedes), nuestra peculiar pareja prefiere ir poco a poco por los caminos de la amistad, la confianza y la simbiosis. Al fin y al cabo, existen tantas formas de expresar cariño (y eventualmente amor) como humanos y liminales en este loco universo. ¡Muchos saludos, gracias de nuevo y espero tu próximas impresiones!_

 _Aquí termina un nuevo segmento de ese algo completamente diferente. Dado que tengo un viaje que preparar, ¡nos leemos a la vuelta! O como se dice en japonés, "¿a qué lugar especial del mundo real se escaparían con su chica monstruo si tuvieran la oportunidad y el tiempo?"_


	13. Desintoxicación

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 13: Desintoxicación**

El tren se detuvo parsimoniosamente al ingresar en el andén que marcaba el término del recorrido, sus ruedas chirriando contra los impasibles rieles emplazados en durmientes que, de haber podido hablar, contarían las historias más maravillosas y las tragedias más espeluznantes a quien quisiera escucharles. Los ecos del convoy rebotaron contra el paisaje montañoso rodeando a ese pequeño pueblo del oeste de la prefectura de Tokio, un contraste enorme entre su quietud y el eterno ajetreo de la megalópolis.

- _Estación terminal de Okutama_ -anunció la voz de la madre eterna, con su modulación perfecta y tono suave, por el altavoz de los carros-. _Todos los pasajeros deben descender. No olviden llevar todas sus pertenencias al bajar del tren y al salir de la estación. La línea Ōme les agradece su preferencia. Que tengan un buen día._

Los últimos quince pasajeros que estaban a bordo descendieron al unísono de sus respectivos carros. La mayoría era de la zona, como evidenciaban sus expresiones campechanas y profundamente conectadas a la sabiduría de la tierra. Un par de ellos, sin embargo, se destacaba radicalmente del resto. Tenían un aire citadino, típico de aquellos que ven, en vez de un paisaje hermoso, una oportunidad de desarrollo. Pero lo que sólo ellos sabían es que no venían aquí a hacer prospecciones ni a consultar por ventas de terrenos para forrarse con la especulación inmobiliaria, sino simplemente a comenzar el inicio de un descanso bien ganado.

-¡Ah…! -gritó Pachylene tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire puro-. ¡Cómo extrañaba esta atmósfera!

-Sí que se siente diferente -dijo Eddie, haciendo lo propio-. Pareciera que te limpia los pulmones e incluso el alma, removiendo hasta el último pensamiento negativo que llevas. ¿Qué te pareció el viaje en tren?

-Para ser primera vez, no estuvo mal -bostezó-. Lo mejor fue que tuvimos el compartimento de primera clase para nosotros solos en el último tramo y la privacidad, al fin y al cabo, siempre es bienvenida. Al parecer, no mucha gente puede costearse el boleto.

-O tal vez tienen abonos y ahorran bastante. Con todas estas líneas de trenes, la gente ahora puede darse el lujo de vivir en la periferia y estar a un viaje de media hora de su puesto de trabajo.

-¿110 kilómetros pueden considerarse periferia?

-Supongo que depende del país.

Mientras conversaban, tomaron sus maletas y se encaminaron hacia la salida de la pequeña estación, cuyo techo de madera era la parte más imponente. Habían decidido lanzarse a la aventura y, dado que Pachylene aún tenía que cumplir la promesa de volver a ver a su querida madre, emprendieron el viaje hasta Okutama en dos tramos, de Tokio hasta Tachikawa y posteriormente por la línea Ōme hasta su destino final. Era el primer día de agosto y, durante la tarde del miércoles, el canadiense ya había recibido su nada despreciable sueldo más una gratificación por buen rendimiento durante julio, recursos que les permitirían solventar bien sus gastos para los próximos días. La brisa, salpicada de aroma a pinos, hayas y pasto silvestre más el sol del mediodía, era el ingrediente perfecto para su primer día lejos de la ciudad en una localidad que también era atractiva en los días más lejanos de la nieve y el frío. Desde la explanada donde se levantaba la estación, justo junto a la carretera de Nippara (camino principal que conectaba el pueblo con el resto de la prefectura) podía verse el río Tama, cruzando entre las amplísimas y espesas montañas como una gruesa cuerda plateada y protegida por los innumerables dioses del panteón local.

Habían revisado la ubicación del pueblo en los mapas de Google antes de partir. A través del satélite, podía verse como un triángulo irregular rodeado del eterno verde de los bosques vírgenes y cruzado por dos cuerpos de agua: el mismo Tama y otro de nombre aún desconocido para ellos que se perdía en las montañas del norte del distrito. Al oeste, cerca de la frontera entre Tokio y Yamanashi, se encontraba el lago Okutama, importantísimo reservorio de agua dulce en el cual se había construido la presa de Ogōchi. Cruzando la carretera desde la estación se encontraba el ayuntamiento y, unos 100 metros más abajo, la comisaría de policía local. La calle principal era un amasijo de pequeñas tiendas, la oficina de turismo y todo lo que puede esperarse de una villa pequeña ubicada en un área remota del mapa; entre las zonas interiores se escondían casas pequeñas, armónicas y que parecían haber estado allí desde el principio de los tiempos, a pesar de su aparente modernidad. En las inmediaciones del pueblo existían al menos ocho sitios religiosos de importancia; dos de ellos eran templos budistas y merecían, como mínimo, una visita. Eddie era bastante escéptico en todo lo referente a las religiones, prefiriendo mantener sus pies en la tierra y limitándose a contestar "mi dios es el hockey" cuando le preguntaban su afiliación. Tal vez Pachylene tuviera una aproximación más intensa a este tema y él estaba dispuesto a concederle el respeto necesario. Después de todo, que él mismo no creyera no le daba ningún derecho a insultar las creencias de otros.

-¿Crees que haya un hotel por aquí, Eddie? -Pachylene se cubrió la cara con su ala derecha a pesar de llevar puesta su gorra blanca.

-Debería haberlo. Hasta en los pueblos más perdidos de Canadá hay, como mínimo, una pequeña pensión con desayuno.

-Mira, tal vez ahí puedan darnos una mano.

La pelirroja señaló con su ala un edificio blanco, de dos pisos y ubicado muy encima de la estrecha vereda que bordeaba la carretera principal. De su costado colgaba un letrero en vertical que decía:

奥多摩町観光案内所

-Mi japonés no es tan perfecto, pero creo que ahí dice "oficina de información turística" o algo así -apuntó el nativo de Mississauga-. Preguntando se llega a Roma, dicen. No perdemos nada.

Arrastraron sus bultos (eran de la variante que tenía ruedas y podía empujarse o tirarse con una manija) hacia allá. Estaba prácticamente a un tiro de piedra de la estación principal. Entraron y el frescor del aire acondicionado los saludó junto a un mar de postales, folletos y un enorme cartel pegado junto a la ventana de la izquierda en el que se daban recomendaciones a los turistas. Aparte de ellos, no se veía rastro de ningún otro ser vivo, excepto un gato blanco y amarillo que dormitaba tranquilamente acostado bajo un amplio haz de luz. Se le veía realmente a gusto sobre su cojín estampado en blanco y negro.

-¿Hola? -gritó la arpía-. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Por un momento su voz hizo un leve eco en la quietud de la habitación. El felino ni se inmutó y prosiguió su siesta con todas las de la ley.

-¡Un momento, ya voy! -una voz femenina se abrió paso por la puerta entreabierta ubicada detrás del mostrador.

-Por lo menos aquí hay alguien -observó el canadiense.

Ese alguien se hizo presente 36 segundos (centésimas más, centésimas menos) después de evidenciar su presencia, según el antiguo reloj de pared que acompasaba lentamente el paso del tiempo. Era una visión fascinante: amplio busto apenas contenido por una ajustada camiseta color amarillo oscuro, largo y sedoso cabello púrpura amarrado en una cola de caballo, que dejaba a la vista sus orejas puntiagudas y bien formadas; manos delicadas pero fuertes a la vez; una complexión ligeramente tostada por el sol, aunque chispeante y atenta. A pesar de su juventud, evidenciaba una madurez inusual para sus años. De hecho, esto fue lo primero que ambos notaron al mirarla. Pachylene se vio, al menos en este aspecto, reflejada a sí misma en esta curiosa chica.

-¡Bienvenidos a Okutama! -saludó la recién llegada con un entusiasmo monumental-. Soy Talirindë, la lamia encargada de este puesto, y estaré encantada de darles a conocer las maravillas de este rincón del mundo.

-¿Una lamia? -Eddie quedó sorprendido-. ¿Aquí?

Lo más notable, pensó el canadiense en ese entonces, era que su nombre tenía claros tonos mágicos, casi salidos de un universo de fantasía. Se imaginó un enorme castillo con amplias torres en medio de un valle nevado, con un bosque no muy lejos y flanqueado por un cristalino arroyo donde los bloques de hielo componían sinfonías para los grillos.

-Por supuesto, señor. Llevo 18 meses viviendo en las cercanías. Nadie conoce mejor esta región de la prefectura que yo -hinchó su ya prominente pecho con orgullo-. ¿De dónde vienen? -los miró con atención-. Ustedes no parecen andinistas ni escaladores.

-Venimos de Tokio -contestó Pachylene-, buscando algo de paz y tranquilidad para limpiar nuestras mentes. La ciudad es invivible a estas alturas del año.

-Ya me parecía a mí que ustedes no eran del tipo de los deportes extremos. ¿Son casados, novios o algo así?

-¡No! -exclamaron ambos al unísono, enviando un súbito escalofrío por la espalda de la lamia.

-Sólo somos amigos y venimos aquí a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones -prosiguió Eddie-. Nada más.

-No se preocupen -Talirindë les guiñó el ojo a ambos-. Su secreto está seguro conmigo. Además, puede decirse que yo estoy en la misma situación.

-¿Cómo así?

-Aún no he podido encontrar a mi príncipe azul, al hombre que me haga estremecerme con una mirada sincera, que me entregue calor en las noches frías de invierno, que sea capaz de reír, llorar, gritar y celebrar conmigo -suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose-. Este es un pueblo pequeño, así que no hay muchas alternativas. La mayoría de los chicos parte a la ciudad apenas termina la preparatoria.

-¿No se supone que las lamias buscan esposos comunales, también llamados colectivos? -intervino nuevamente Maxon, recordando algo de lo que había leído en el material de referencia recibido de manos de Smith.

-Esa tradición -mencionó esta palabra con asco- es una soberana mugre, la causa de todos los estereotipos negativos que rodean a mi gente. ¿Sabía usted, señor, que muchos humanos nos consideran ninfómanas debido a esa maldita costumbre? Ver a un hombre como una mera fábrica de esperma es degradante, inhumano y derechamente cruel. Por eso nunca quise tomarla en cuenta y, desde pequeña, me juramenté que escaparía de casa apenas pudiera.

-¿Te fugaste? ¡Qué valiente! -dijo Pachylene-. Supongo que habrás pasado varias zozobras.

-Si les contara todo lo que pasé antes de recalar aquí, estaríamos hablando hasta fin de mes. ¡Qué demonios, hasta fin de año! Pero sí, puedo decir que el camino fue complicado y muchas veces creí que no lo lograría. Recuerdo que, al llegar al límite de mis fuerzas, caí al río Tama y fui arrastrada hasta la orilla cerca del puente de la carretera principal, donde uno de los policías me encontró al borde de la hipotermia. Estuve semanas en el hospital del pueblo, recuperándome y volviendo a nacer. Como necesitaba emplearme en algo, el ayuntamiento me dio este trabajo en la oficina de turismo, del cual estoy muy agradecida. La gente, al principio, me tenía un poco de miedo, ya que no hay muchas chicas monstruo en las zonas urbanas de este distrito.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas conseguido hacerte un nombre en la comunidad, Talirindë -dijo Eddie, apreciando aún más la actitud de esta notable lamia-. Dado que conoces bien el área, ¿podrías recomendarnos un lugar decente donde alojarnos?

-Eso depende. ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse en Okutama?

-Una semana, como mucho -añadió Pachylene rápidamente-. Tenemos muchos otros lugares en carpeta para visitar.

-Bueno -Talirindë se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba-. Aquí no tenemos hoteles caros. Sólo hay tres lugares de alojamiento en los límites del pueblo. Usualmente les recomendaría el Salón de Turistas al norte, pero vienen muchos escaladores en esta época y siempre se hospedan allí. Pasado el puente, hacia el sur, hay espacio para campamentos, pero ustedes no traen carpas y las tiendas de aquí cerca no venden. Entonces, lo único que me queda es…

Hurgó por unos segundos en los cajones ubicados a su derecha.

-¡Ya lo tengo! El hostal Mikawaya es justo lo que ustedes necesitan -dejó algunos folletos en la mesa que mostraban una construcción en sobrio blanco, de dos pisos y con un patio anterior cubierto de grava-. Tiene aguas termales y usualmente está vacío hasta octubre. Deben bajar hasta el cruce y tomar la carretera principal a la derecha. A unos 400 metros de ahí está el hostal. Si llegan hasta la oficina de correos es porque se pasaron. Díganles que van de mi parte.

-¿Aguas termales? -a la pelirroja se le iluminó el rostro-. Eso suena bien, Eddie. ¿Te parece?

-Habrá que ver qué pasa -él se echo el folleto de marras al bolsillo del pantalón deportivo-. Gracias por tu recomendación, Talirindë. Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo en los próximos días.

-¡Estaré encantada! Ya saben: si tienen dudas, vengan de inmediato a verme. La oficina abre todos los días hasta las 20 horas, excepto en festivos.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta. ¡Adiós y gracias de nuevo!

Con sus maletas en ristre, bajaron hasta el cruce, no sin dificultades debido a la estrechez de la acera. Había tránsito moderado en el camino, principalmente de camiones repartidores y vehículos particulares pequeños. Al mirar a la derecha, notaron un puente y dirigieron sus pasos hacia allí, cambiándose al costado izquierdo apenas se abrió una zona tranquila en el pavimento. El sol pegaba con ganas, pero la brisa, corriendo a favor de ambos, los hizo ir más rápido y disfrutar aún más la breve caminata. Curiosamente, había bastante menos tráfico en esta zona que en las cercanías de la estación.

No les costó nada dar con el sitio, en cuya entrada había un amplio cartel metálico color gris pizarra y con caracteres tradicionales en blanco y negro. Junto al hostal había una tienda de conveniencia, algo genial por si les surgía un antojito antes de dormir o para reemplazar la cena.

-Es exactamente igual a los folletos -mencionó el canadiense-. ¿Qué te parece, querida?

-¡Me encanta! -lo besó en los labios-. Aún no puedo creer que vayamos a pasar nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos.

-Las primeras de muchas que vendrán, estoy seguro.

Aunque les hubiera encantado inhalar la esencia del otro hasta el anochecer, decidieron abocarse a reservar una habitación, perdiéndose en el pequeño mar de grava y abriéndose paso hacia la entrada del hostal.

-19/F-

El hacha se abrió paso a través del vulnerable núcleo del tronco, partiéndolo en dos mitades exactamente iguales. Ni siquiera una máquina de precisión habría hecho un trabajo tan acabado. Zombina se pasó el dorso del brazo por la frente, volvió a coger la pesada herramienta y siguió abocada a su tarea.

"Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres", repetía mentalmente mientras colocaba un robusto trozo en el tocón, el hacha hacía su trabajo y después colocaba las ya mencionadas mitades dentro de un tosco carro ubicado junto a ella; este estaba casi lleno, mostrando el resultado inconfundible de dos arduas horas de dura labor. Vestía un kimono azul oscuro que acentuaba su figura gracias a la faja característica, aunque lo llevaba un poco más suelto para que no le limitara demasiado en sus movimientos.

Antes de ensañarse con los árboles muertos del bosque ubicado justo detrás de la posada, había trapeado los pisos, limpiado las ventanas e incluso sacudido las alfombras de las habitaciones, todas ellas tareas arduas en un local bastante más ocupado que de costumbre. Su presencia en Nagiso se había esparcido como fuego entre pasto seco, atrayendo a muchos curiosos pero también a otros tantos huéspedes. Y eso significaba sólo una cosa: más dinero para las arcas del negocio y mayores sonrisas en los rostros de la familia que la había acogido sin prejuicio alguno.

-¡Zombina! -gritó una voz desde la casa-. ¡Aún nos falta una carretada de leña para la cocina!

-¡Ya va, ya va! -respondió ella en igual tono, terminando con el último tronco de la enorme pila que inicialmente había descansado frente a ella.

Los trozos de madera seca crepitaron bajo sus pasos y el avanzar del carro hacia la casa. Al principio, no tenía idea de cómo podría haber empujado una cosa tan grande, pero la táctica era asombrosamente simple: actuar desde los lados y mantener el paso. De lo contrario, se iba hacia atrás sin remedio.

-¡Listo! Con esta ya son cinco carretadas -abrió un pequeño congelador portátil y extrajo una cerveza helada-. Será suficiente hasta el jueves o viernes, por lo menos.

Tomó un trago largo del amargo líquido y luego se sentó con cuidado en el borde del piso elevado que conectaba con el resto de la propiedad, una construcción típicamente japonesa y que conservaba todo el estilo arquitectónico que había hecho famosas a las pagodas y los antiguos templos. El lugar entero rebosaba paz e incitaba a la contemplación. Costaba creer que un sitio tan idílico, enmarcado entre el bosque, los arroyos y los estanques de esa parte del país estuviera a apenas 300 kilómetros en tren de la gran capital.

-De hecho, creo que tanta cantidad de leña nos alcanzará hasta el sábado.

La súbita aparición de una voz masculina casi la hizo caerse de bruces al suelo. Se reprendió mentalmente; usualmente ella no era tan impresionable. Levantó la vista y contempló un rostro que la miraba con interés. Era Hirohisa, el hijo mayor de la familia y quien heredaría todo esto cuando sus padres se retiraran.

-¿Te asusté? -preguntó él, como quien no quería la cosa.

-¡Qué va, qué va! -replicó ella, volviendo a poner esa expresión confianzuda de "me las sé todas por libro"-. Sólo estaba tomándome un pequeño descanso y aprovechando de pensar un poco.

-¿En qué pensabas? -el muchacho se había sentado a su lado. De estatura cercana al metro ochenta, tenía el cabello negro y muy corto, además de una expresión despierta en su rostro.

-Sólo en ciertas cosas…

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Es algo bastante privado -contestó Zombina, rompiendo el contacto visual con él. No estaba demasiado segura de decirle que su mente había estado posada en sus antiguas compañeras de MON y especialmente en la benévola Manako. Aún recordaba cómo había esperado una patada o una bofetada y terminó recibiendo un perdón totalmente inesperado. En ese preciso momento creyó volver a sentirse viva.

-¿Tan malo como para que no puedas contármelo? -el chico insistió-. Ya sabes que la regla número uno de esta familia es que no hay secretos entre sus miembros.

-Llevo apenas diez días aquí; no sé si puedo considerarme una miembro real de tu familia.

-Lo fuiste desde que pusiste aquí los pies por primera vez. Tú eres parte importante de lo que hacemos en esta posada, Zombina. No creas que tu trabajo pasa desapercibido.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber, Hirohisa -respondió ella de forma solemne, tan solemne que incluso quedó sorprendida-. ¿Sabes? Para alguien como yo, que pasó tanto tiempo en la gran ciudad, venir aquí y encontrarme con esto es…

-¿Chocante?

La chica de pelo desgreñado se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Acaso puedes leer mis pensamientos? -continuó ella tras la interrupción-. Pues sí, me pareció chocante. Al principio lo comparé con una sentencia, pero he ido tomando el hilo poco a poco y esta vida, la verdad, no me parece tan mala. Como me dijo una buena amiga antes de emprender este viaje, el trabajo dignifica.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí -le sonrió, causando que sus mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como su cabello-. A pesar de que quiero mucho a mis padres y abuelos, es bueno tener alguien más joven con quien hablar.

-¿No tienes más hermanos?

-Ni en Nagiso ni en ninguna otra parte de Nagano. Generalmente tenemos contacto sólo con la familia de mi madre, que vive en otras zonas cercanas, pero del resto no sé ni el nombre. Soy hijo único y, a veces, la vida en este rincón es bastante solitaria.

Zombina se quedó en silencio un momento ante las revelaciones del joven. En cierto sentido, se parecía mucho a ella. Lo había visto interactuar con los huéspedes, siempre intentando mejorar su experiencia y estando atento a cualquier cosa. Su vozarrón, tan distinto del tono que usaba ahora con ella, precedía su llegada como el cántico de mil trompetas de guerra.

-Sobre eso en que estaba pensando -dijo la zombie, mirando hacia el verde suelo-, no es algo de lo que pueda sentirme orgullosa.

-No te juzgaré.

-¿Eh?

-Todos hemos hecho cosas estúpidas en nuestras vidas -Hirohisa abrió el congelador y sacó una lata de cerveza para sí mismo-. Sin ir más lejos, una vez llegué a la escuela primaria montado en una vaca que saqué de un corral vecino y casi le causé un síncope a mi pobre maestra. La paliza que me dieron me dolió un mes completo, pero la risa no me la sacó nadie.

Ahora fue ella quien lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Estás de broma…

-Al contrario. Lo que te conté es tan cierto como el hecho de que el sol sale por el este.

-Vaya. Al lado tuyo, parezco un ser contenido.

-Entonces, ¿te parece contarme esas cosas de las que no te sientes orgullosa? Limpiar la conciencia de vez en cuando siempre hace bien.

-¿Es esto un confesionario?

-Para nada. Simplemente considéralo el favor de un buen amigo.

-Pues supongo que no está mal -dijo ella-. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos aquí mismo después de la hora de cenar? Prefiero no crearnos un problema innecesario.

-Más perfecto no podría ser.

Disfrutaron el resto del descanso en silencio, contemplando el majestuoso muro verde pizarra que se extendía ante sus ojos y por el cual se colaba una fresca brisa en dirección norte. Zombina sonrió sin que su acompañante se diera cuenta. A diferencia de sus gestos habituales, cargados al sarcasmo y las bromas pesadas, esta sonrisa se parecía mucho a la que dominó su rostro luego de despedirse de la pequeña francotiradora. Alegría pura y sin filtro.

Tal vez tendría material suficiente para enviarle un correo a Manako antes de dormir.

-20/D-

-Bueno, ya estamos instalados -dijo Eddie, dejando las maletas junto al armario mientras Pachylene se dejaba caer sobre el fresco suelo de tatami-. Parece mentira que seamos los únicos huéspedes en todo el hotel.

-Y que nos hayan recibido tan bien -acotó ella-. Cuando les dijimos que veníamos de parte de Talirindë, faltó poco para que nos hicieran una fiesta de bienvenida. Oye -hizo una pausa-, ¿lo del registro es cierto?

-Claro -el canadiense comenzó a abrir el equipaje y armar un plan mental para vaciarlo-. Mientras la recepcionista parecía estar en el séptimo cielo cuando le dijimos que pagaríamos una semana por adelantado, miré el libro que tenía junto al timbre. Estaba abierto justo en este mes y, a juzgar por las anotaciones, desde el 13 de julio que no recibían huéspedes. De hecho, el último que se fue lo hizo el día 24 a las 9:45 de la mañana.

-Qué observador eres…

-El diablo, querida Pachylene, está en los detalles. A veces son las cosas más nimias las que te pueden contar todo lo que deseas saber -deslizó la puerta del primer armario pero la cerró al ver que ahí había un par de enormes futones.

-Yo quiero el lado derecho -dijo ella, sin levantar la vista. Parecía disfrutar en demasía la comodidad del amplio cuarto, estirando sus alas al máximo y sintiendo que su cuerpo rebotaba en el suelo tejido.

-¿Del armario?

-Exacto. O si no hay lado derecho, me quedo con el sector de arriba. ¿Tienes cajones ahí?

-Hay tres o cuatro. Creo que es suficiente para meter todo lo que trajimos.

Mientras Eddie se entretenía en lo suyo, su compañera se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la amplia puerta opuesta a la entrada de su habitación. La deslizó con poco esfuerzo y se encontró con un hermoso jardín donde abundaban los juncos alrededor de un estanque de ochenta centímetros de profundidad y en el que pequeñas carpas nadaban tranquilamente bajo las flores de loto. Filas de pensamientos, geranios y lirios se extendían a lo largo del amplio muro que delimitaba el terreno del hostal, este último cubierto por un césped lustroso y recién cortado. La pasarela a los pies de la puerta rodeaba dicho jardín y se prolongaba hasta la siguiente esquina del edificio, donde podían verse cinco o seis puertas más apuntando al mismo sitio, aunque sólo una de ellas a su izquierda.

Era una escena sobrecogedora. Por un momento, el cerebro de la inquisitiva arpía se quedó estático mientras intentaba procesar semejante belleza. Más que un jardín magníficamente mantenido, creyó estar contemplando un trozo del mismo paraíso.

"Nunca había visto algo tan bello", pensó. "Al lado de esto, los confines de mi villa en las montañas parecen toscos y mal trabajados".

-Sin duda es una vista fantástica -dijo Eddie, rompiendo su tren de pensamiento y deteniéndose junto a ella-. Podrán decir lo que quieran de los hoteles cinco estrellas en las grandes ciudades, pero esto es mil veces mejor. Al menos aquí puedes respirar el aire puro del campo y escuchar tus propios pensamientos.

La miró y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Me alegra tanto estar aquí -dijo ella, reclinándose contra su enorme figura y cerrando los ojos-. Para ser honesta, Ginza es un sector bastante opresivo. Si no son los edificios, es el ruido o las personas que pasan olímpicamente de ti. Al menos en estas localidades la gente aún se da los buenos días cada mañana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi aldea no está muy lejos de aquí -ella levantó la vista y posó sus ojos azules en las montañas cubiertas de un verde impasable-. A veces, siendo más pequeña, solía acompañar a mi madre a hacer intercambios con la gente del pueblo. Eran caminatas largas, pero siempre tenías la compañía de los murmullos del bosque.

-Qué interesante -Eddie hizo lo propio, preguntándose en qué recoveco de esas enormes masas de roca estaría dicha aldea-. ¿Alguna seña en particular?

-Bueno, ella es un poco más baja que yo y tiene alas color burdeo…

-No, querida -le acarició suavemente su sedosa cabellera-. Me refiero a tu aldea. ¿Dónde está? Estas montañas abarcan un área enorme y es fácil perderse.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo -Pachylene se sentó y balanceó sus poderosas piernas sin tocar el suelo-. Está ubicada cerca de una cascada muy grande y que hace un ruido inconfundible. Puedes escucharla con claridad a kilómetros de distancia en el bosque. Recuerdo que el camino que lleva hasta allá es angosto, lleno de curvas y con muchísimos desniveles.

-Ya veo -Eddie iba tipeando la descripción en la aplicación de notas del iPhone-. ¿Ese sendero está al norte o al sur del pueblo?

-Recuerdo que bajábamos siguiendo la dirección del río que desemboca en el Tama.

-Entonces es desde el norte. La cuestión es ver a qué distancia del pueblo está ese sendero; si es muy lejos, tendremos que pedirle a alguien que nos lleve y después nos recoja al volver.

-Mañana podremos hacer las consultas a Talirindë, querido. Por lo pronto -se tendió sobre la tibia madera-, sólo quiero relajarme. ¡Me muero de ganas por probar esas aguas termales antes de que nos vayamos a dormir!

-Ya habrá tiempo para todo.

Eddie se arrodilló junto a ella, la besó en la frente y después en ambas mejillas. Pachylene usó sus alas para atraerlo hacia sí y unir los labios de ambos en un beso largo y tendido. Era su pequeño ritual, nacido en aquella noche de pesadilla y que usaban cuando deseaban aislarse del mundo que los rodeaba. Pocas veces se sentían tan auténticos como cuando saboreaban el inmenso placer proporcionado por la compañía del otro. Eran corazones latiendo al unísono, conectados por un hilo invisible e irrompible, tan fuerte como los mismos testimonios de sus almas.

-Tus ojos brillan -dijo la arpía, dibujando una clara sonrisa en sus facciones-. ¿Acaso es felicidad lo que irradian?

-Pues los tuyos no andan muy lejos -respondió él-. Y sí, soy feliz en este momento y lugar.

-Yo también.

Volvieron a besarse mientras el suave aroma del almuerzo comenzaba a campear por el jardín. No faltaría mucho para que sus estómagos llamaran al deber y tendieran el cable a tierra. Los albañiles ya comenzaban, por su lado, a poner las últimas ventanas en el piso 80 y a preparar las balaustradas para rodear la azotea. La inmensa bandera estaba en su caja, lista para flamear en la culminación de la magna obra. Sólo faltaban la banda, las autoridades y los siempre ávidos fotógrafos de la prensa.

-21/F-

El timbre de las 13 horas sonó puntualmente, enviando una serie de notables vibraciones desde su ubicación en el escritorio hasta la mano de Smith. La pelinegra bostezó y ajustó sus gafas luego de que casi se le cayeran tras inclinar demasiado la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡El mejor momento del día ha llegado! -exclamó-. Es una lástima, sin embargo, que no pueda ir a bolsearle un poco de comida a Cariño. ¡Hey! -miró el menú para la semana que le había llegado hace un par de horas-. Hoy tenemos croquetas de pescado con arroz en el comedor. Nada mal, nada mal…

Su estómago rugió sonoramente al tiempo que ella se saboreaba, como si aprobara la moción para llevar el juicio titánico a buen término. Se puso de pie y echó una última mirada al bosque de papeles amenazando con salirse de su escritorio y comenzar a reptar cual lamias en celo, saliendo hacia el ascensor con una notable sonrisa en su rostro. A medio camino, en el pasillo, se topó con la inconfundible figura de Tio, quien caminaba con un voluminoso archivador bajo el brazo.

-¡Otra vez tarde, amiga querida! -exclamó Smith-. Date prisa o te perderás el almuerzo.

-Lo tengo muy claro -exclamó la rubia con afición por las cosas tiernas-. Encontrar este condenado archivador -señaló su carga- me tomó dos o tres horas; la verdad no estoy muy segura. Alguien lo guardó en el estante equivocado y me habría pasado toda la tarde ahí de no ser porque cayó encima de mi cabeza tras mover otro estante de esos.

-Disfruta tu momento Newton, entonces -la chica de lentes se dio vuelta-. ¡Te reservaré un asiento en el sitio de siempre!

Tio le hizo una seña de aprobación y siguió a toda prisa su camino hacia la oficina que ambas compartían. Mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegara a punta de silbidos, Kuroko se preguntaba cómo podía hacer sus cosas normalmente con ese uniforme que parecía quedarle demasiado estrecho. Y para qué hablar de los tacones de sus zapatos… A veces sentía que la ogro, debido a su voluptuosidad y su carácter afable y sincero, era un blanco predilecto para ser mirada como un objeto y no como un ser vivo, lo que le causaba un enorme asco en el paladar. Tal vez debería considerar el sugerir un viernes casual en la próxima junta con Narahara.

La puerta se abrió con un tintineo y se encontró, precisamente, cara a cara con el gran jefe.

-Señor- dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia e ingresando a la caja.

-Smith -respondió él, de la misma forma, pulsando el botón que llevaba al tercer piso.

Un incómodo silencio que sólo duró unos instantes se formó entre ellos mientras comenzaban a bajar.

-Leí tu último reporte sobre Pachylene -declaró el burócrata ejemplar, carraspeando-. Aunque se encuentre en la mejor situación y admire tu forma de encontrar resultados, me gustaría que te apegaras un poco más a los métodos convencionales de selección. Te arriesgaste demasiado al coger a la primera persona que encontraste en la calle y pedirle que se hiciera cargo. ¡Y más encima es un extranjero…!

-Juzgar el carácter de los demás es uno de mis talentos innatos -replicó ella sin el más mínimo esfuerzo por parecer modesta-. Lancé la moneda al aire y cayó como quería. Además, estoy segura de que existe consenso a ambos lados del Pacífico de que Edward Corbett Maxon es el más japonés de los canadienses y el más canadiense de los japoneses. Como sabrá, decir que sus antecedentes son impecables se queda corto.

-Igual existía un 50% de probabilidades de que esto saliera terriblemente mal, ¿sabes? Maxon podría haber sido lo mismo un prodigio que un psicópata de crueldad refinada. A mí me gustan los buenos resultados tanto como a cualquiera, pero hay formas y formas de llegar a ellos. Supongo que no necesito recordarte el delicado balance entre ambos mundos y cómo mantenerlo es nuestra obligación legal.

-¿Me va a amonestar, señor?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Esto no es óptimo pero tampoco reprobable. Según lo que he leído, ella es el caso de comportamiento más perfecto que hemos tenido desde esa chica llamada Centorea Shianus. Ahora que lo pienso, esa centauro es sumamente curiosa: los clichés son su mayor virtud. Vive de ellos y gana con ellos.

El ascensor se abrió y el inconfundible aroma a comida recién hecha los golpeó gentilmente en sus narices. Había bastante murmullo, aunque disminuyó un poco una vez que Narahara entró en el salón principal.

-Siempre ha sido un poco llevada a sus ideas -dijo Smith, tratando de mantener el rapidísimo paso de su superior-. Además, se agradece que sea una presencia algo más cerebral entre tantos líos.

-Líos que, esperamos, no vuelvan a repetirse -miró hacia algo en el techo que parecía sumamente interesante y luego volvió a posar su rotunda expresión en ella-. He estado conversando con el resto de la plana mayor y planeamos hacer una modificación sustancial al sistema de familias anfitrionas.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Sólo una o dos huéspedes por familia. Tres en casos excepcionales y que puedan ser probados más allá de toda duda, pero nunca más cuatro, cinco o seis. Nos está costando más de la cuenta en reembolsos y el presupuesto de la agencia está, por decir lo menos, al límite.

Smith se detuvo por un momento. La mención hecha por el impasible Narahara pareció haberle quitado el aire de los pulmones. Respiró rápidamente para recuperar su paso.

-Jefe, hay casos de familias numerosas que igual se han llevado bien. No me refiero sólo a la de Centorea, sino a…

-Entiendo tu punto, Smith, pero me temo que esto es irrevocable -Genzō se detuvo para coger una bandeja y servirse-. Recibí una carta del Ministro de Finanzas esta mañana en términos nada alentadores. La Dieta planea aprobar considerables reducciones de partidas presupuestarias en todo el aparato público como parte del nuevo plan de austeridad y, cuento corto, MON es una de las entidades más afectadas.

-¿Quiere decir que no nos subirán los salarios?

-No es algo de lo que pueda hablar en un lugar como este -Narahara puso una expresión sumamente severa, sello de ese tipo de personas que parecen saber exactamente cuándo, dónde y por qué se mueve una hebra de la tela en cuyo centro reposan-. Pienso llamar a junta extraordinaria para este miércoles, donde explicaré los alcances de estos recortes en profundidad. ¿Preparaste los reportes trimestrales que te pedí?

-Ya están casi listos. Tio trajo la última partida de datos justo antes de toparme con usted. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos todo cuadrado antes de las 16 horas.

-Bien me parece -el jefe ajustó sus gruesas gafas cuadradas y la miró fijamente con un semblante que habría hecho temblar hasta a una medusa hecha y derecha-. Quiero un preliminar en mi escritorio mañana antes del mediodía para estudiarlo. Hay que defender lo ganado por nuestra agencia a toda costa, pero necesitamos argumentos de peso. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme.

Se despidieron con una sobria inclinación de cabeza. Una serie de densos nubarrones comenzaron a cubrir los pensamientos de Kuroko. Esto iba más allá de simples salarios o bonificaciones. La integridad de MON como sistema independiente corría serio peligro, pero el tener a Narahara como punta de lanza la tranquilizaba un poco. Sería mejor que comenzara a almorzar luego para revisar los números recuperados por su compañera rubia. Tal vez, en alguna parte, habría algo que podría salvar a la agencia en pleno de la guillotina. Era algo que debía hacer, por mucho que a veces deseara dejar todo tirado y mandarse cambiar.

-¡Hey, Smith! ¡Hey!

El súbito movimiento de las manos de Tio ante su cara la devolvió a su dimensión.

-¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó la rubia con preocupación genuina mientras sostenía una generosa porción en su tenedor especial-. No has probado bocado desde que me senté a la mesa contigo.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

-Ocho minutos -respondió tras mirar su reloj-. Se te van a enfriar las croquetas.

-Perdón, amiga. Simplemente tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Smith volvió a patearse mentalmente. No le gustaba nada cuando otros podían leerla como un libro abierto; usualmente ese era su trabajo.

-¿Te parece si conversamos de algo más liviano? -preguntó, casi a borbotones.

-Si te ayuda a volver a la normalidad, me parece bien -Tio le dedicó otra de sus lindas sonrisas-. Aún no te he dado las gracias como corresponde por el concierto, así que tengo algo que te encantará. Un pajarito me contó…

-23/D-

Comenzaba a atardecer en el plácido pueblo de Okutama y los compañeros llegaron de vuelta al hostal muy cansados tras una larga caminata. Recorrieron el pueblo de punta a cabo para familiarizarse más con los lugares importantes, aunque omitieron pasar a hablar con Talirindë; las señas de cómo llegar a la cascada debían tratarse por separado debido a su evidente importancia. Su visita más interesante había sido a un antiguo templo ubicado hacia el sur por la carretera principal, donde Pachylene había cumplido todo el rito de la campana, los aplausos (hasta donde pudo) e incluso la moneda en el pozo para realizar una larga y silenciosa plegaria. El sol de la mañana, brillando suavemente sobre su esbelta figura, le había dado un aspecto divino, con sus alas plegadas, las piernas juntas y la cabeza inclinada de forma solemne sobre el altar mientras sus tersos párpados encriptaban los pensamientos más sinceros a los que podía echar mano. Incluso para un agnóstico común y corriente como Eddie Maxon, la escena había tocado una cuerda en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! -les respondió la señora Mikawa, su efusiva casera-. ¿Qué tal la caminata?

-Iluminadora -respondió la liminal-. Eso sí, la iluminación pasa la cuenta, porque tengo un hambre de los mil diablos.

Se frotó el estómago para enfatizar su argumento.

-Pues mejor aún. Hoy tendremos pescado fresco para la cena.

-¿Qué tan fresco está? -preguntó Eddie, quitándose la gorra-. No se ofenda, pero suelo ser bastante quisquilloso con estas cosas.

-No es una ofensa en absoluto, señor Maxon. Le garantizo que está en óptimas condiciones. Detrás de la posada pasa el río y esta zona es rica en peces, siempre y cuando se pesquen con criterio. Más frescos no pueden estar.

-Estupendo, entonces. Pues apúnteme un plato grande, porque yo también tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Prefieren comer en su habitación?

-Si no es molestia… -dijo Pachylene, tanteando un poco el terreno.

-Les aseguro que no -la señora sacó un block de notas para tomar la orden-. Tenemos trucha, salmón y Ayu, un pez muy típico de aquí. Pueden pedirlo frito, a la plancha o simplemente horneado en un lecho de verduras.

A ambos se les hizo agua la boca tras esta simple mención.

-Creo que yo pediré salmón a la plancha con vegetales salteados -esbozó la arpía.

-A mí me gustaría probar el Ayu, también a la plancha y con esos mismos vegetales salteados -dijo Eddie.

-¡Perfecto! La cena estará lista a eso de las siete, así que aún tienen un poco de tiempo para descansar. ¿Han probado ya las aguas termales?

-Pensábamos hacerlo.

-Tienen las toallas en su habitación, junto a los kimonos. Eso sí, las piscinas están bajo techo debido a que las lluvias suelen llegar de forma inesperada. Así nos ahorramos problemas. Excepto el techo, las paredes y la iluminación -acotó la dueña del hostal-, todo lo demás es auténticamente natural.

Los compañeros se despidieron de la señora Mikawa con un gesto de manos y se dirigieron a su habitación. Ambos pensaban exactamente en la misma cosa: ¿cómo se las arreglaba para mantener todo esto sin ayuda? Cuando llegaron a pedir su habitación, no se veía un botones ni ningún otro tipo de subordinado. O tal vez debía existir, pero justo ese día se encontraba fuera por cualquier causa, razón, motivo o circunstancia. Mantener un jardín como el que habían visto antes, 15 habitaciones, las aguas termales y todo lo demás dentro del perímetro era simplemente imposible para una persona que, al ojímetro, pasaba largamente de los 45 años.

Tras ponerse ambos sus anchos kimonos, Pachylene se dejó caer en el fresco tatami, estirándose a todo lo que le daban las alas y las piernas. Incluso para ella, acostumbrada a los trancos largos, la caminata de hoy había pasado factura. Eddie se sentó junto a la mesa de centro y revisó su siempre fiel iPhone; tal vez le había llegado un mensaje referente al peligroso incidente del viernes anterior, aunque eso dependía de lo fiable que fuera el 4G/5G por esta zona; la intensidad de señal apenas llegaba a tres de cinco puntos.

"Mensajes estándar, nada. WhatsApp, nada. Correo de la empresa, nada", fue revisando y cambiando de una aplicación a otra con rapidez. "Correo personal…"

El inconfundible ruidito de "tiene nuevos mensajes" escapó por el parlante y repiqueteó en la habitación.

-¿Te llegó algo? -preguntó Pachylene, sin mover la cabeza ni abrir los ojos.

-A mi casilla personal, lo que es rarísimo, porque muy pocas personas conocen esta dirección. Creo que sólo la tienen mi madre y el departamento de alumnos de la universidad.

-¿Dice de quién es?

-Aquí aparece remitente desconocido. O, como mucho, no es una dirección que haya visto antes.

Abrió el mensaje y su expresión cambió súbitamente al leer las primeras líneas.

-¡Caramba! -exclamó con sorpresa y gratitud-. ¡Que me cuelguen si este no es el estilo del viejo Brian Henderson!

La arpía se levantó en el acto de su posición y puso su cabeza por encima del hombro de Eddie; no quería verlo colgado ni nada parecido.

-¿Brian Henderson? -inquirió con curiosidad-. Ese nombre me suena…

-Es uno de mis antiguos compañeros del hockey. ¿Te acuerdas del tipo en esa foto que era un poco más bajo y bastante más grueso que yo?

-Sí, el que no te gustaría tener en tu lista de enemigos cuando se enfadaba. ¿En qué posición jugaba él?

-Siempre jugó como extremo derecho. Pat, el muchacho más bajo y flaco de la misma foto, jugaba por la izquierda y yo hacía de centro. A simple vista, resultaría sorprendente a los ojos de un profano que haya conseguido mi dirección personal.

-Vamos a ver qué dice, entonces.

Eddie puso el mensaje a pantalla completa, volteó el aparato en modo paisaje y leyó en voz alta.

 _De: Brian F. Henderson (dirección redactada)_

 _Para: Yo_

 _Asunto: ¡Hey!_

 _¡Hola, viejo!_

 _¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir tu nuevo correo electrónico? Tuve que dar vuelta medio país e incluso recurrir al departamento de alumnos de la universidad para encontrar tu paradero._

 _¿Así que ahora estás en Japón? No me sorprende: siempre te fascinó todo lo relacionado a Extremo Oriente y era cuestión de tiempo que terminaras allá, trabajando para una de esas multinacionales que buscan la próxima gran idea. Me imagino que debes estar pasándolo genial en Tokio, entre el béisbol, la buena comida, la vida nocturna y las hermosas camareras. A todo esto, ¿tienes admiradoras por allá? Si hay algo que es una constante en las japonesas es su fascinación por los tipos como tú; ya me entiendes…_

 _Ni te imaginas lo que ha pasado desde que nos despedimos en la fiesta de graduación… Sólo cuatro de nuestra generación siguen en Canadá y ninguno está cerca de Toronto, ni siquiera en Ontario. Me puse en contacto recientemente con algunos como quien no quiere la cosa y conseguí hacerme con algunos datos interesantes. Por ejemplo, Claire se casó con un vegano (no, no estás leyendo mal) y ahora vive en Montréal con un montón de gatos y en una bonita casa de la periferia. Jimmy terminó trabajando con marineros; ahora administra un astillero en Vancouver (¿te acuerdas de lo mucho que hablaba sobre cómo los de Parsons habían quedado maravillados con su pasantía?). Langley y sus talentos numéricos ahora están al servicio de los Yankees de Nueva York como parte del departamento de estadísticas avanzadas; al parecer quieren deshacerse de la fórmula de llevarse todos los agentes libres cada año. Y Sartori (tan mal que nos caía, ¿te acuerdas?) trabaja en una firma de inversiones en Calgary. ¡No te imaginas cómo se ha forrado el desgraciado con las comisiones que cobra! Ahora es un pez más gordo que su propio padre._

 _Hablando de Nueva York, los Rangers no me renovaron el contrato al final de la última temporada. Dijeron, muy eufemísticamente, que preferían un jugador que no se lesionara tanto. Vamos, sé que estuve más tiempo del debido en la lista de deshabilitados, pero de ahí a decir que estoy hecho de vidrio hay un gran abismo. Igual tuve una temporada bastante pasable: 10+10 en 35 partidos. Probablemente mi mejor momento fue cuando le hice tres goles a los Islanders en su propia casa y ganamos 7-2; los_ derbies _de la ciudad realmente son partidos fascinantes. Pareciera que la arena se va a caer de los gritos. Este año nos quedamos cortos para llegar a la postemporada, pero al menos le ganamos a los Islanders todos los partidos excepto el último._

 _Algunos me han dicho que me tome un año sabático y piense en el retiro, pero no quiero; sería demasiado doloroso abandonar el hockey a los 26 años. Ahora estoy en rehabilitación y mi meta es pasar agosto. A estas alturas, aceptaría hasta un contrato de ligas menores con tal de volver al hielo y reencontrarme con mi juego. Tengo a mi agente al borde del paroxismo con todas las llamadas que le hago al día por si sale algo._

 _Al pequeño Pat le ha ido mucho mejor. Tras ganar la Copa Stanley con los Penguins de Pittsburgh, le renovaron el contrato por seis años, incluyendo una tonelada de incentivos y una cláusula antitraspasos soberbia; él mismo aún no lo puede creer, según me contó por Skype la semana pasada. Claro, todo el mundo habla de Sidney Crosby y cómo va camino a ser el próximo Wayne Gretzky, pero nuestro viejo compañero anotó 30 goles en la temporada regular y seis más camino a la final. Estoy sinceramente feliz por él. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que habíamos hablado justo antes del final de nuestro paso por los Blues? "Con que uno de nosotros se haga famoso, basta". Y lo cumplió. A pesar de que fuimos rivales en la misma división durante los dos últimos años, sigue tan cordial como siempre._

 _¿Y tú, Eddie? Aún pienso que es un crimen que ni siquiera los clubes europeos hayan querido darte una oportunidad. Digo, si no fuera por todos los que fracasan en la NHL o no tienen chance alguna de llegar al equipo grande por A/B/C motivos, no tendrían cómo reforzar sus plantillas. Por acá se habla de lo fuerte que es la KHL, con la estrella eterna del CSKA un peldaño por encima de los SKA, Metallurg, Ak Bars, Slovan, Jokerit, Avangard y Sibir. Incluso ahora tienen un equipo en China. ¡En China! ¿Puedes creerlo? No tenía idea de que jugaran hockey cerca de la Gran Muralla. A saber si alguno de nuestros antiguos compañeros terminó por allá… De cualquier modo, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día volvamos a estar los tres juntos en la misma línea, aunque sea en un partido de las viejas glorias y estemos todos cuarentones._

 _En fin, ya he escrito demasiado. Espero recibir respuesta tuya pronto. Cuídate mucho._

 _Brian Henderson_

 _P.D.: #BleedBlue_

-El buen Brian… Para ser él, esto fue bastante profundo -Eddie dejó el teléfono a un lado y se estiró sobre el cómodo suelo. Pachylene hizo lo propio, arropándolo con una de sus alas e inhalando su esencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No solía ser así cuando fue compañero tuyo?

-¡En absoluto! De hecho, su distracción llegó a ser conocida en todo el campus. Al principio -cerró los ojos para recordar mientras disfrutaba del contacto con la piel de su querida compañera- le decíamos "El Toro" porque, lisa y llanamente, era enorme; por lejos el más grande de quienes entramos al equipo en 2009. Pero después comenzaron a llamarlo "Bola de Demolición" por su tendencia a deshacerse de los rivales como si fuesen de espuma. Recuerdo que, en un partido contra Ottawa durante ese mismo primer año, íbamos en un contraataque con sólo un defensa y el portero como últimos obstáculos. Yo llevaba el disco por la banda izquierda y Pat se iría hacia la derecha para quitar al defensa de en medio. El plan era que Brian se moviera hacia el centro para rematar la jugada pero justo en ese momento…

Un chirrido monumental se escuchó en la calle, ahogando a cualquier otro sonido por unos cuantos segundos. Después, volvió la paz.

-Me pregunto qué narices habrá sido eso -dijo Pachylene, aún con la mala sensación de la historia interrumpida.

-Supongo que un conductor borracho o que obtuvo la licencia por correo.

-Es muy probable. Continúa, por favor.

-Con gusto. Como te decía, se suponía que Brian debía rematar la jugada con un tiro de primera intención. La cosa es que justo miró a una chica muy bonita que estaba sentada en primera fila cerca de la esquina derecha en el preciso momento en que yo le di el pase. El disco pasó de largo y Brian se estrelló de bruces contra el portero rival; fue una suerte que no arrancara también la misma portería de su fundación.

-¡Ouch…! -ella se estremeció tras imaginarse la dolorosa escena-. Me imagino lo mal que debió sentirse en ese momento. ¡Y los abucheos…!

-Creo que se escucharon hasta en Edmonton. Pero lo peor vino en la edición del día siguiente del periódico escolar. Ahí, ocupando la primera página, estaba la foto del choque. No recuerdo exactamente el titular, pero estoy seguro de que tengo una copia en la caja del tesoro. Te la enseñaré cuando volvamos a Tokio.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu amigo Brian?

-Bueno, el árbitro lo expulsó en el acto. El sueco Lundholm fue movido a nuestra línea por el resto del juego. Al final terminamos perdiendo, no sé si fue por 2-1 o 3-2, pero esa fue la ocasión más clara que tuvimos en todo el partido. Brian se lo tomó bastante mal; de hecho, no vino al siguiente entrenamiento y nos costó un montón convencerlo de que no renunciara al club. Se sentía como un perfecto idiota y no era para menos: su error fue transmitido a todo Ontario por la CSN.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Pachylene pensó en cómo esa funesta combinación de tiempo, lugar y contexto le había pegado una patada en la entrepierna a Brian Henderson. Súbitamente dirigió el tren hacia su madre y el resto de su clan, aún ahí junto a la cascada. No podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento, como si el cielo estuviera cubierto de nubes negras que nadie más podía ver.

-En fin -exclamó ella, sentándose y mirando a su compañero desde esa posición más elevada-, lo hecho ya no puede revertirse. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Al intentar ponerse de pie, la parte de atrás de su garra derecha se enredó en la amplia base del kimono, enviándola hacia adelante y haciéndola caer justo sobre el pecho de Eddie. Las narices de ambos casi se tocaban y podían sentir el aliento del otro como un lazo invisible que se cerraba sobre ellos.

-¿Estás bien? -el canadiense la empujó un poco hacia arriba.

-Sí… Gracias por atraparme. ¡Estos kimonos son cosa seria! Si no es el largo, es la faja o la envoltura del torso. Hace falta un curso con diploma y todo para aprender a ponérselos.

Eddie asintió en silencio. Ambos volvieron a sentarse, tratando de no dejarle más oportunidades a la traicionera tela tejida con sumo cuidado.

-Antes de que el kimono me cortara la inspiración -continuó ella-, quería preguntarte si te parece una visita a las aguas termales. Estoy totalmente adolorida y creo que un remojón me vendría bien.

-No veo por qué no. Si quieres, puedo esperarte mientras te das tu baño.

-De eso nada, Eddie. Antes de salir hoy a nuestro paseo por el pueblo, crucé unas palabras con la señora Mikawa y le pregunté si admitía baños mixtos. ¿A que no adivinas la respuesta…?

-Ay, mamá…

 _Veinte minutos después…_

-Aquí eres aún más cómodo que en el sofá o la cama, ¿sabes?

Esas inocentes palabras, encontrando eco en las pulidas piedras que los rodeaban, resonaron como un campanazo en el cerebro de Edward Corbett Maxon, nativo de Mississauga, Ontario. Aquí estaba él, quien había juramentado respetar la privacidad de su huésped hasta las últimas consecuencias, metido en la amplia bañera natural y en pleno contacto con ella; el que ambos estuvieran con el traje de nacimiento sólo acentuaba la morbosidad de la situación a los ojos de un observador inexperto o sumamente malpensado.

No es que no hubiera intentado salvarse de tener que llegar a este extremo: le había preguntado a la señora Mikawa, en el mejor de los tonos posibles, si podía ingresar a las aguas aunque fuera con un traje de baño. La negativa fue del tipo más doloroso: envuelta en una sonrisa experimentada, rotunda y sin derecho a apelación. Así que ahí se encontraba el canadiense, apoyando su amplia espalda en el lecho de piedra hermosamente trabajado y estirando sus piernas todo lo que la figura de su compañera le permitía. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería dormir o simplemente relajarse. No se movía en lo absoluto y parecía estar muy complacida con la temperatura del agua: lo suficientemente fría para no convertirlos en especímenes hervidos y lo suficientemente caliente para deshacer los innumerables nudos acumulados en sus músculos tras un largo día de excursión.

-Me alegra saber que lo estás disfrutando, Pachylene -dijo él, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y escuchando la tenue sinfonía del vapor al moverse por la amplia zona de las piscinas.

-Estás muy tenso, Eddie. ¿Te sientes mal?

-Para nada. Sólo estoy intentando no moverme; no quiero terminar rozando algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme después.

Sintió cómo la pelirroja se separaba por un momento de él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada color zafiro apuntándole en pleno. Tenía el torso lo suficientemente metido en el agua para que se le vieran claramente los hombros, el resto oculto tras esa brumosa barrera que, al tacto, habría estado entre 50 y 55 grados centígrados.

-Mírame -dijo ella con una voz en un tono entre imperativo y suplicante-. Mírame bien. ¿Realmente crees que llegaría a enfadarme si me tocas?

No hubo respuesta. El puente entre la isla de zafiro y la de ámbar seguía impasible, aguantando el embate de la duda.

-¿Realmente crees que me enfadaría? -repitió la liminal, subiendo el tono una octava-. Tal vez lo haría con cualquier otro, pero contigo jamás. No soy de las que patea la mano que te rescata de caer el abismo; para eso ya están las depredadoras de mi especie. Lo que quiero que entiendas, Eddie -conforme hablaba se iba acercando poco a poco a él-, es que no me molesta. Nunca me va a molestar que estés conmigo ni que expreses tu afecto como desees. Estas dudas son absolutamente naturales; de hecho, yo también las tenía siendo algo más joven.

-Más que dudas -replicó él, abriendo un poco la armadura que se había puesto mientras se deslizaba hacia la derecha para evitar un calambre-, es miedo. Como ese veneno frío y letal no ha existido ningún otro -la sola mención de esta palabra colocó la desagradable imagen de una Arachne en sus mentes; por suerte se fue rápido y no alcanzó a hacer más daño-. Nunca había estado así con una chica antes. ¡Qué demonios, nunca antes siquiera había invitado a una a salir! Y ahora estoy aquí, en un baño termal y con apenas un poco de agua separándonos… Trata de ponerte en mi lugar por un momento, Pachylene.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo; por eso quiero que te tranquilices -ahora estaban abrazados de nuevo-. La confianza es algo que se construye o destruye a la primera impresión y tú pasaste el examen con holgura. Ten esto en cuenta: no haré nada que tú no quieras -lo besó y, al moverse, hizo que sus pechos rozaran el atlético torso del chico-. Después de todo, las relaciones son instancias en las que ambas partes deben estar dispuestas a dar y recibir, pero nunca a la fuerza. Así ese veneno, como tú lo has llamado tan bien, no tiene chances de tocar ni destruir nada.

-Pensé que nunca escucharía algo así en esta época -respondió él, apartando la vista por un momento y concentrándose en los hermosos detalles que los rodeaban, como el acabado de las vigas del techo y las armónicas formas de los bordes pulidos desde los que brotaba mansamente el agua-. Es algo muy sabio y contrasta con la mayoría de miembros de mi generación, que rehuye el compromiso como si fuera un brote de peste negra. Hasta que te conocí, nunca le había dado demasiadas vueltas al tema porque, como ya te dije, encontrarme en una situación así simplemente no estaba en mis cálculos. Si no hubieras entrado en mi vida, probablemente habría dividido todo mi tiempo entre el trabajo y largos viajes por el mundo.

-¿Te gusta viajar?

-Desde que fui a Vancouver con mi madre a los siete años. En esa época tenía un sueño loco: conocer toda Canadá antes de los 18 y al menos 80 países del mundo al cumplir los 40. Conforme maduré, deseché la idea porque habría sido imposible cumplirla a menos que robara un banco sin cómplices y me fondeara en alguna parte tranquila con todo ese dinero -esta última frase le sacó una risa cristalina a su compañera-. Sí, sé que es risible ahora que lo veo con más calma.

-Aparte de Japón, ¿has estado en algún otro sitio?

-En varios, aunque principalmente en países donde se juega hockey. Con los muchachos visitamos Estocolmo y Helsinki por torneos amistosos (donde nos pagaron todos los gastos del viaje) en los que jugamos contra diversos equipos amateur y las divisiones menores de clubes profesionales; recuerdo que también fuimos a Suiza y Austria por la misma razón. Antes de mudarme a Tokio, había visitado París, Hong Kong, Pekín y Seúl, siempre en viajes de, como mucho, cinco días. También me escapé una semanita a Nueva York y otra a Miami, las únicas ciudades de nuestros vecinos del sur que son medianamente tolerables. A Latinoamérica no he ido nunca (pero me han contado maravillas de países como Chile o Uruguay) y puedo decir lo mismo de África, Asia Central y las regiones polares.

-¿Crees que algún día podríamos ir a otro país juntos? Me encantaría conocer otras realidades y, tal vez, lograr un pasaporte tan timbrado como el tuyo.

-¿Has visto mi pasaporte?

-Lo encontré el martes pasado tirado en el suelo, cerca del escritorio. Se te cayó cuando sacaste un enorme fajo de papeles de ahí, así que lo dejé junto a la lámpara. De pura curiosidad lo abrí y me encantó lo bonito que te ves en la foto.

-Y yo que pensaba que las fotos de pasaporte son lo más desabrido que existe… Realmente tienes un concepto tan curioso como único de la belleza, lo que no quita que sea atractivo. Ahora, volviendo al tema anterior, supongo que si el modelo de integración de extraespecies vigente aquí puede exportarse a otros países, no sería muy descabellado pensar en un viaje al continente, siempre que tengamos cómo costearlo y obtengamos los documentos necesarios para ti. Recuerdo que el decálogo de reglas mencionaba, muy superficialmente, algo sobre las chicas monstruo y las travesías entre países.

La charla había surtido efecto. Buena parte de la tensión que emanaba originalmente del canadiense se había disipado gracias a su curiosa fascinación por los aspectos más técnicos. Pachylene, satisfecha por el resultado de la jugada, se sentó a su lado para luego reclinarse suavemente sobre él.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - In aqua veritas_

-Es una lástima que no podamos quedarnos toda la noche aquí -susurró-. El agua está realmente espléndida y es un contraste notable con la catarata cercana a nuestra aldea.

-¿Cómo así?

-El ruido del agua al caer desconcentra a cualquiera, aunque nosotras ya nos hemos acostumbrado. Su caudal siempre es frío, pero aún más en invierno, donde el sólo verla causa que se te congelen hasta las ideas. La caída es amplia y, desde su punta, pueden verse todas las otras montañas de la zona.

"Será mejor que recuerde ese dato", se dijo el canadiense. "Tal vez haga que Talirindë nos entregue mejor información cuando la visitemos".

Suspiró de forma contemplativa y, sin mediar palabra, se desplazó en un solo movimiento hacia el otro extremo de la pequeña piscina. Pachylene lo siguió en el acto.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó ella.

-Me habían empezado a hormiguear un poco las piernas, por eso me moví.

-Si quieres, nos podemos cambiar a la otra piscina, que es más grande.

-No, aquí estoy bien -volvió a adoptar la posición que tenía antes del salto-. Ahora ven aquí.

Le hizo una leve seña y ambos volvieron a abrazarse, aunque esta vez la cosa fue diferente: él tomó la iniciativa y unió sus labios con los de ella. Pachylene abrió los ojos de la pura impresión.

-Gracias por tolerar mis dudas, querida -le sonrió y detonó un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de la liminal, quien no atinó siquiera a mirar hacia el lado-. ¿Te parece bien si seguimos desintoxicándonos con esta rutina por un tiempo más?

-Tú también has tolerado las mías todo este tiempo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ir donde tú vayas.

Volvieron a besarse de la misma forma recatada que había marcado su primera vez y ahí se quedaron, abrazados fuertemente e inhalando el vapor en el más imperturbable de los silencios. Ni siquiera las gotas condensadas en las robustas vigas del techo se atrevían a caer de sus precarias posiciones para no perturbar la paz del momento. Tal vez, en alguna parte de sus cerebros, se estaba gestando una idea loca que los haría seguir sus pasos hasta el fin del mundo, por los mares, las montañas y tan lejos como pudieran llegar… después de cenar, claro.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Ah, la tranquilidad del campo...! Ciertamente Valaika tuvo una estupenda idea al sugerir abandonar la ciudad por unos días. No sólo recobré mi inspiración de buena forma, sino que también sirvió para empaparme de la atmósfera de un auténtico oasis oculto al oeste de Tokio. Okutama, con alrededor de 5.200 habitantes en la vida real, es un auténtico imán de tranquilidad y hasta ofrece tentadores incentivos económicos (no es broma: si te comprometes a vivir allí por 15 años, la casa sale gratis y el municipio subsidia sus renovaciones hasta en 2 millones de yenes). Justo lo que necesitaban nuestros héroes para fortalecer aún más su especial relación. Cierto es que la escena de las termas tiene mucho de_ ecchi _y bien podría haber acabado en algo rematadamente explícito, pero romper el último anillo tan pronto hubiese sido traicionar la esencia de todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. La intimidad educada sigue siendo intimidad, después de todo, y ambos están conformes con el progreso de las cosas. Lo de Brian Henderson me salió casi sin esfuerzo, golpeó cerca del hogar y sacó a relucir una semejanza clave con el arco de Eddie: potencial descarrilado por las lesiones. ¿Veremos una misiva de Pat en el futuro? Tal vez, tal vez no..._

 _Con la introducción de dos nuevos personajes a esta siempre compleja y cambiante trama, quise experimentar con el concepto del ángel guardián que te tiende una mano desinteresadamente para ayudarte a entrar en un mundo tan hermoso como desconocido. Tanto Hirohisa como Talirindë tienen bastante potencial y bien podrían merecer algo más de espacio en futuros capítulos. En particular, me interesa ver si puedo erigir a esta simpática lamia pelipúrpura como la contraparte civilizada de Miia: trabajadora, comprometida, buena cocinera, nada obsesiva y a la paciente espera de un romance sencillo con el chico apropiado. Al menos desde Nagiso ya se empiezan a sentir las influencias positivas; Zombina ha reaccionado bien al cambio de ambiente y, desde un crisol más optimista, incluso parece disfrutar secretamente sus nuevas labores. ¡Cuánta diferencia con una Smith que ya no da abasto de tantos problemas en la agencia!_

 _Tras aterrizar en el balcón, mi wyvern mensajera me ha entregado el morral a cambio de un beso esquimal. Se le ve radiante y ha estado de estupendo ánimo tras regresar de la casa del lago. El viaje, al parecer, le hizo tan bien como a mí. Vamos a ver cuántos comentarios tenemos para hoy... ¡Cuatro! Estupendo; desde el capítulo cinco que no me dejaban tantos de una sola vez._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Lo de_ Solid Harpy _es un concepto muy interesante. Partamos por el hecho de que deja en la total miseria a cierta lamia que quiso pasarse de lista con el mismo estilo_ *cough, cough* _y luego hizo el mayor de los ridículos. Tal vez su actuación no inspire un videojuego o una película, pero derrocha pragmatismo y buen gusto. Ya sabes cómo dice el refrán: lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno. Tal vez añada tu contribución a la carpeta de "ideas para utilizar en futuros capítulos"; quien sabe si termina enviando al mismo Snake al retiro anticipado... Respecto a Valaika y este humilde servidor, me temo que eso es información clasificada por el momento. Tendrás que esperar al próximo segmento de ese algo completamente diferente para recibir más pistas. Y tranquilo, que en esta casa no hay escopetas; aquí las cosas se arreglan de forma mucho más civilizada._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Con el viejo truco del cambiazo, Eddie se apropió de uno de los conceptos más icónicos de los japoneses: sospechar en vez de mirar y así hacer que el exceso de confianza de los criminales se les volviera en contra. Pachylene, por supuesto, terminó robándose el show en todo sentido gracias a su excepcional chispazo de inspiración y las vacaciones son un justo premio a su excepcional capacidad de aprender rápido. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en seis semanas bien aprovechadas y sólo queda confiar en el criterio de nuestra simpática y simbiótica pareja. Sobre Valaika, ella siempre ha sido una chica muy especial, casi una anomalía para los estándares de comportamiento de su especie. No por nada lleva años compartiendo alegrías y penurias conmigo. Como siempre, agradezco tu comentario y vamos a ver qué se te ocurre para ese viaje idílico con tu liminal._

 _ **Alther:**_ _¡Apareciste! Desde el capítulo 8 que no recibía una reseña tuya, estimado; se te extrañaba por estos lares. Pachylene ha demostrado ser toda una caja de sorpresas y, quién sabe, tal vez termine usando sus talentos recién descubiertos para algo más en el futuro. Eso sí, no creo que en MON la vayan a contratar; Doppel tiene bien cubierto el flanco de la infiltración (y no sólo con su larguísima cabellera blanca, si me permites decirlo)._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _No te culpo por estar sorprendido, estimado. Después de todo, Canadá no es el primer país que viene a la mente a la hora de pensar en la industria de defensa. Eso sí, el rol de Nakashima como empresa está enfocado en la neutralización en vez de la destrucción. Pachylene, apelando al nunca bien ponderado sentido común, sólo siguió uno de los preceptos más sencillos de la vida: si del cielo te caen limones, aprende a hacer limonada. Menos mal que esta quedó dulce, porque bien podría haber causado una catástrofe en el paladar. Y sí, Lawson es un completo incordio con tintes tiránicos e hipertensos, pero Valaika no reducirá a nadie a un puñado de tripas a menos que yo se lo ordene explícitamente. Tendré que darme el tiempo para pensar en una solución a este irritante problema._

 _Sería todo por hoy, así que ¡hasta luego, Lucas! O como se dice en japonés, "anda, si en Okutama ofrecen casas gratis con incentivos, irse a vivir allá no sería tan mala idea"._


	14. Rastreo

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 14: Rastreo**

Lala respiró hondo y dejó que su memoria redujera ese aroma único a su expresión más simple, explorando cada una de sus fibras cual antiguos manuscritos de incalculable valor. Una vez más, Kimihito dormía el sueño de los justos bajo su atenta mirada mientras afuera el sol recién comenzaba a romper el férreo velo de la noche. Mientras la luna hacía todo lo posible por no ser removida del cielo, la eterna Dullahan contempló, una vez más, el rostro del muchachito que le había robado el corazón. Esa expresión alegre con toques de ingenuidad era el rasgo más apreciable, detonador automático para sacar una sonrisa de sus usualmente impasibles facciones.

-Ya no falta mucho -susurró mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la enorme capa de colores en degradado que crecía a cada momento-. Pronto todo esto habrá terminado y sólo seremos tú y yo, _Gerkhemi_.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente y luego ajustó su bufanda para disimular un poco el rubor causado por el dulce calor emanando del chico. Volvió a inhalar su esencia, deseando estimular sus sentidos hasta el límite.

-Mmhmmmm… -murmuró el sufrido anfitrión. Lala se preguntó qué estaría soñando. A pesar de sus poderes, el leer mentes era algo muy lejos de sus ya notables capacidades. Una leve señal de alerta llegó cuando él frunció el ceño y dio un giro tan brusco que casi se ganó un pasaje sin escalas y con todos los gastos pagados al piso de su habitación.

Lala se echó hacia atrás de golpe, sus tacos haciendo un ruido sordo contra la alfombra. Su semblante estaba tapizado de preocupación.

-¿Qué clase de sueño o pesadilla podría causar algo así? -le preguntó a las paredes.

No quería admitirlo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió auténtico temor. Los cuentos de personas que morían en el sueño eran famosos entre su especie; usualmente tenían relación con fracasos sonados donde el alma quedaba eternamente atrapada en el limbo. Las pocas Dullahan que caían en semejante desgracia se convertían de forma automática en parias, siendo despojadas de sus armas, poderes y mandatos antes de ser exiliadas a los distritos más remotos del inframundo. Quienes cometían faltas en extremo graves (por ejemplo, capturar almas asignadas a otra cazadora o que nunca tuvieron nada que ver en el asunto particular) también perdían su inmortalidad, resignándose a llevar vidas precarias en zonas extremas de la Tierra.

Se quitó la pesada chaqueta, revelando que su auténtico atuendo era un vestido de batalla negro con vivos azules, rojos y dorados en vez de una falda. Una prenda ligera y a la vez práctica que facilitaba sus movimientos con la pesada guadaña. Dejó la bufanda colgada en la silla del pequeño escritorio donde Kurusu hacía antes sus deberes de la escuela y conservaba ordenadamente fotos de sus padres, libros, apuntes, etc. Descalzó sus botas, que fueron a parar a los pies de la cama casi sin vibrar. Se ajustó un poco la rebelde chasquilla plateada y, con suma suavidad, subió al colchón. Las mantas habían salido volando casi en su totalidad y colgaban precariamente de la parte inferior del lecho.

Kurusu estaba en posición fetal apuntando en dirección contraria a la pared. Lala se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí con ternura. El calor del chico se fusionó con la tenue marca térmica que ella despedía, haciendo que dejara de temblar. Ahora respiraba de forma más controlada y la expresión de su rostro se había relajado.

-Eso es, eso es… Buen chico. Eres un buen chico, Kurusu. _Gerkhemi sisema idmaite_.

Nunca antes ese nombre sagrado había escapado de sus pétreos labios. La agente del inframundo sabía que había pasado un límite tras susurrar esas seis simples letras. Relajó su agarre sobre la fuente de sus más ocultos deseos y se deslizó hacia la pared para dejar que cambiara de posición. Ahora sus rostros estaban a la misma altura y el muchacho seguía durmiendo, totalmente aislado del mundo y unido a él sólo por el tenue cable que ella le tendía.

-Gggghnnnnn…

Ahí estaban otra vez esos indescifrables murmullos. La Dullahan se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta que el no poner debida atención a la maestra Mikima durante las clases de códigos del sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta con ganas. Aún así, nada impedía que ella inventara su propia forma de resolver este interesante acertijo. Después de todo, si quería estar con él por toda la eternidad, tenía que conocer hasta la minucia más insignificante.

"Puede que esta sea un buen momento para empezar con mis lecciones".

Volvió a abrazarlo con cariño y tapó los cuerpos de ambos con la única sábana que aún seguía dentro de los límites geográficos de la cama. Mientras ella se sumergía en el curioso mundo de la felicidad de la mano de su amado Kimihito, por la rendija de la puerta un grupo de ojos comenzaba a sacar sus conclusiones tras presenciar la última escena en su totalidad.

-24/F-

En la quietud de la mañana, un par de figuras se encaminaban por la calle principal de Okutama hacia un edificio que conocían muy bien. Entraron y la típica campanilla de tienda sonó, anunciando su llegada como quien espera a una alta autoridad.

-¡Buenos días, parejita! -Talirindë saludó con su ánimo de toda la vida y una sonrisa preciosa-. No los esperaba tan temprano -miró al reloj de pared que marcaba apenas las 8:20 AM-, pero me alegra tenerlos nuevamente por aquí. Siéntanse como en casa.

-Buen día, Talirindë -Eddie saludó a la Lamia con una inclinación de cabeza, gesto repetido por Pachylene.

-Que esto no te extrañe -añadió la pelirroja-. Nosotros somos bastante madrugadores, incluso durante las vacaciones.

-¡Espléndido, entonces! -continuó la lamia-. ¿Les apetece una taza de té? En esta época no suele haber demasiada gente por aquí.

Los compañeros se miraron por un momento.

-Aunque tomamos desayuno hace poco -dijo él-, es una oferta que no podríamos rechazar, incluso si dijéramos "no".

-Me parece perfecto -sonrió Talirindë-. Esperen aquí, que no tardaré nada.

Como una exhalación, desapareció por la puerta ubicada detrás del mostrador. Se escuchó el típico ruido de la vajilla al moverse, sumado al del agua hirviendo y un leve chillido, evidencia inconfundible de un platillo o taza que se salvó por milímetros de romperse. La pareja de humano y arpía simplemente procesó la escena en absoluto silencio mientras una casi imperceptible capa de polvo entraba por las ventanas superiores.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -la lamia apareció tan rápido como había salido de la escena, llevando en los brazos la bandeja más grande que podía concebirse. Sobre su limpia superficie de plástico descansaban tres tazas, una tetera reluciente color rojo intenso con mango negro, un cuenco lleno de bolsitas de té y sendas jarritas que parecían contener leche, miel y azúcar. Completaba el conjunto un plato con rodajas de limón recién cortado.

-Perdonen la demora -continuó-. Se me había olvidado preguntarles cómo les gustaba el té, así que traje todo lo que tenía en mi pequeña cocina para que eligieran a su gusto. ¿Qué les parecería una buena dosis de té negro?

-No creo que esté mal -replicó la arpía-. Esta mañana tomamos té verde con el desayuno, así que el cambio de sabor viene bien.

-Lo mismo digo -acotó Eddie.

Se sentaron en tres mullidas sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa ubicada en un rincón, lejos de los estantes y las gavetas repletas de folletos, libros, carpetas y demases. Ahí ambos se dieron cuenta de que Talirindë usaba una falda azul marino de longitud decente, acentuando el contraste con su camiseta deportiva color calipso. Sus escamas tenían estupendo aspecto, aunque parecían algo secas, señal inequívoca de que pronto le tocaría mudar su piel.

-Y bien, mis queridos amigos -dijo Talirindë tras beber un sorbo del reconfortante y oscuro líquido-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Queríamos información acerca de una de las montañas de la zona -dijo el canadiense, consultando las notas guardadas en su iPhone-. No sabemos el nombre, pero Pachylene me ha dado algunas señas: una cascada cae no muy lejos de ahí y también puedes ver todas las otras montañas desde su cima. También está rodeada por densos bosques entre los que pasa un camino estrecho.

-Hay una villa de arpías en el risco justo junto a la cascada -añadió la pelirroja-. Mi gente la conoce como "La Torre de Guardia" debido a su altura.

-"¿La Torre de Guardia?" Ese nombre no me dice mucho, aunque la cascada me es familiar. ¿Dices que hay una villa de arpías ahí?

-De hecho, ahí es donde nací y viví hasta que decidí partir a Tokio -respondió Pachylene.

-¿Eres de por aquí? -exclamó Talirindë, visiblemente sorprendida-. ¿Cómo es que nunca me topé contigo antes?

-Debe ser porque bajé a la carretera por el otro camino, el que da la vuelta hacia el sur.

-Espera un momento. ¿Cómo es que bajaste por el camino? Tú eres una arpía; te habría sido más fácil volar.

Pachylene abrió los ojos como platos y casi dejó caer la taza de la pura impresión. El golpe le había dado fuerte.

-De hecho -intervino él-, Pachylene nunca aprendió a volar, así que sólo puede moverse caminando de un sitio a otro. ¿Te has dado cuenta que no pierde la memoria tras dar tres pasos?

-En ese sentido fui bastante autodidacta -añadió la chica alada.

Así ella aprovechó de poner al corriente a la lamia de cabellera púrpura sin omitir ningún tipo de detalles. Cuando terminó, vio que la voluptuosa dependienta tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-De verdad lo siento mucho -inclinó la cabeza a modo de perdón-. He sido una estúpida de medio pelo al formarme opiniones sin conocer todos los detalles. No volverá a pasar. Lo juro por mis escamas.

-No te preocupes, Talirindë -el canadiense le pasó un par de pañuelos desechables-. Yo también quedé igual de sorprendido al principio. Además, no tenías cómo saberlo.

-La verdad, querida -siguió Pachylene-, no me importa hablar de esto. Es una condición que he aprendido a asumir y me ha permitido ver la vida de otro modo. No te sientas mal -le lanzó una sonrisa a su contraparte e hizo que sus lágrimas cesaran.

Una vez que el mal rato pasó, los tres siguieron encargándose de sus humeantes tazas de té. Para ese entonces, Talirindë se había hecho con un mapa sumamente detallado de la zona, donde podían verse todos los caminos, senderos y accidentes geográficos de importancia. Lo extendió sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran estudiarlo.

-Como pueden ver, el área que rodea al pueblo es un auténtico laberinto -señaló varios puntos con sus finos dedos-. Los bosques de hayas aquí son muy espesos y, si te alejas demasiado del río, es casi seguro que acabas perdido para nunca más volver a aparecer. Recuerdo que el encargado anterior de la oficina me llevó a dar un paseo para que conociera los caminos antes de jubilarse.

-¿Hay fauna de la que debamos preocuparnos? ¿Qué hay sobre las plantas venenosas?

-Por suerte eso es bastante escaso en el distrito. Aunque algunos lugareños, especialmente los que viven en las zonas más alejadas del centro, han traído rumores sobre ciertas extraespecies que estarían viviendo río arriba o en las zonas más apartadas de la arboleda.

-Entonces, mientras no nos desviemos del camino, estaremos bien -observó Eddie, trazando el contorno de uno de los senderos con sus dedos.

-Quizás ahí está la clave para encontrar la montaña. Dime, querida -una liminal miró a la otra fijamente-: ¿dónde terminaba el camino por el que descendiste hacia la carretera?

-Eso lo recuerdo bien -contestó la aludida luego de tomar otro sorbo de té-. Justo a la salida había una estación de tren, aunque no puedo recordar el nombre. Y el sendero completo es muy sinuoso e irregular.

-¡Ese es un muy buen dato! -exclamó Talirindë, sacando una lupa de quién sabe donde y comenzando a inspeccionar la carretera que corría junto al río Tama-. Veamos… Una estación de tren al este del pueblo…

Eddie, por su lado, echaba mano a los mapas de Google, aunque no parecía ir con tanta seguridad. Decidió cambiar a la vista a nivel de suelo y recorrió el camino en la misma dirección con unas cuantas pasadas del dedo.

-¡Ajá! -exclamó triunfante la reptil-. ¡Lo encontré! Aquí está -puso el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre un sendero que, de no mediar la lupa, habría pasado prácticamente desapercibido para el ojo humano-. Este es el único sendero que desemboca cerca de una estación; más concretamente es la estación de Hatonosu, ubicada a dos paradas de Okutama.

-Buen trabajo, Talirindë. Pachylene -le mostró a su compañera la pantalla del teléfono-, ¿es esta la estación que viste?

-Esa misma. Reconocería el letrero en tonos sepia con la flor gris en cualquier sitio. Ahora que la veo desde aquí -acercó el aparato a sus ojos-, la huella del camino parece mucho más delgada entre el pasto.

Maxon cerró la aplicación y guardó el iPhone en su bolsillo para volver a poner la atención en la pelipúrpura.

-¿Dónde lleva ese sendero?

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora. La lupa, por favor.

Una vez que tuvo la herramienta en sus seguras manos, Talirindë se inclinó sobre la carta y, como una experta detective, comenzó a trazar una línea irregular con sus dedos. A veces avanzaba y, en otras ocasiones, parecía devolverse, todo al ritmo de unos inentendibles murmullos. Tal vez así actuaban las lamias en momentos de concentración extrema, aunque la sensación de que cuerpo y alma intentaban separarse sólo aumentaba la extrañeza de toda la situación.

Súbitamente, levantó la cabeza y miró a sus invitados con ojos brillantes.

-¿Encontraste la huella? -dijo Pachylene en una mezcla entre susurro y locución normal.

-¡Sí, la encontré! Ese sendero es escurridizo como el hielo del invierno. Casi me gana la partida, pero hace falta mucho más para vencer a una guía tan experimentada como yo -se pavoneó, causando una pequeña risa en la parejita sentada frente a ella-. Este sendero llega justo aquí.

Trazando una recta imaginaria entre Okutama y el punto señalado por ese lapidario dedo índice, la escala del mapa arrojaba una distancia de más o menos cinco kilómetros. Bajo la marca se veía claramente un nombre muy singular.

川乗山

-Monte Kawanori -leyó Maxon-. ¿Es este el sitio?

-Debe serlo -dijo la pelirroja-. ¡Mira! Las cataratas no están muy lejos de aquí -apuntó con el extremo de su ala a otra etiqueta.

百尋の滝

-Tiene sentido -prosiguió-; la cima de la Torre, como la llama mi gente, podía verse claramente desde mi habitación.

-¿Cuánto mide este monte, Talirindë?

-Si la memoria no me falla, creo que son unos 1.400 metros. Ninguna otra elevación en el distrito llega a los 1.300. Las cataratas Hyakuhiro (así se llaman) siguen el mismo camino hasta el otro extremo, al norte del pueblo. Es el sendero más complicado de los alrededores. ¿Realmente quieren subirlo?

-Ese es el plan -dijo Eddie-. ¿Crees que alguien podría llevarnos al inicio del sendero?

-Bueno, hay un autobús que no cobra demasiado caro y sale dos veces al día desde la estación hasta el inicio del camino -les entregó otro folleto con esa referencia-. Si insisten en recorrerlo, les recomiendo tomar el primero a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Incluso para andinistas experimentados, llegar a la cima de la montaña toma unas cuatro horas y el descenso hacia Hatonosu otras tres.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _70G - Ya sabemos dónde ir_

-No se me ocurre una mejor forma de pasar el día -mencionó la arpía, llevando el mapa a su costado de la mesa-. ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas, Talirindë? Tú misma nos dijiste que casi no tienes trabajo aquí en esta época.

-Me encantaría ir, pero no puedo dejar esto tirado a menos que el mismo alcalde me lo permita. Tendría que preguntarle, pero no prometo nada.

-No hay peor trámite que el que no se hace. Total, preguntar es gratis. Realmente agradecemos mucho tu ayuda.

La lamia les dedicó una sonrisa llena de calidez. Sus invitados le ayudaron a levantar la mesa e incluso lavar las tazas. Antes de irse, Eddie le dejó una instrucción.

-¿Crees que puedas ir al ayuntamiento hoy mismo?

-Supongo que sí -contestó la pelipúrpura.

-Bien. ¿Tienes móvil? Aquí está mi número de teléfono -le entregó un folleto ajado con una serie de diez dígitos escritos en la inconfundible estela de una pluma _Montblanc_ -. Apenas tengas respuesta del alcalde, sin importar si es positiva o negativa, mándame un mensaje o llámame. Dependiendo de lo que salga, nos pondremos de acuerdo para planear la excursión.

Salieron de la oficina con una expresión satisfecha y el número de su nueva amiga a salvo en el directorio de Maxon. Empinando su vista por sobre la estación y enfocándola en los imponentes bosques, ya podían escuchar el ruido de la catarata en sus mentes.

-25/F-

 _Manakin:_

 _¡Hey, amiga! Nadie puede decir que no cumplo mis promesas, así que decidí escribirte este primer mensaje para mantenerte al corriente de todo._

 _No me hubiera gustado partir con el cliché de las diferencias entre la ciudad y el campo, pero este lado del país es realmente bonito. Mientras viajaba en el tren desde Tokio y miraba por la ventana, podía ver cómo el férreo gris de la gran capital daba paso al verde y negro de los campos y las montañas, con caminos de tierra rojiza abriéndose paso cual venas a través de un enorme músculo bordeado por matorrales y pequeñas localidades bajo las raíces de ese universo de plantas silvestres._

 _Qué poético, ¿no? Bueno, Nagiso es como esos pueblecitos de las postales de temporada: pequeño, limpio cual patena y con un aura de tranquilidad capaz de amansar hasta a Smith cuando se enfada por no tener su cafetera. Tal vez sea una de las sucursales del paraíso en este convulsionado mundo que habitamos junto a los humanos. Todos los habitantes parecen conocerse de años y puedes caminar hasta altas horas de la noche por los amplios caminos junto a las granjas sin que te pase nada. Al principio, podía escuchar hasta mis propios pensamientos y el silencio me parecía opresivo, pero creo que me he ido acostumbrando a la quietud del lugar. La mayoría del área colinda con unos bosques espesos que forman auténticos espectáculos cuando la luz solar consigue colarse entre sus ramas. El suelo huele a humedad y vida plena; la primera vez que anduve por ahí casi derramé un torrente de lágrimas. No pude evitar recordar que yo también estuve en el plantel de los vivos por algún tiempo._

 _Los primeros días de trabajo fueron durísimos. No tenía conciencia del día ni la noche ni los cuartos ni las horas; sólo me concentraba en terminar una tarea tras otra, siempre atenta a la más mínima anormalidad en ese compás de perfección que es la industria de servicios. ¡Y hacer estas cosas en kimono no es tan fácil como aparece en esas novelas históricas que solías leer! Te había dicho que esos escritores sensacionalistas nunca tuvieron idea de nada. Tal vez pueda invitarte a ver una buena película de zombies si vuelvo a aparecerme por Tokio._

 _En fin, no quiero alejarme demasiado del tema. Estaba tan atareada entre lavar, trapear, sacudir, cortar leña y barrer que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que me echaba al gaznate. Los Sugano (así se llama el clan que atiende esta posada donde ahora vivo) me hicieron ver su preocupación desde el comienzo. A pesar de que siempre han sido exigentes y aprecian a quienes trabajan duro y encuentran la felicidad en ello, se alarmaron al ver que parecía más una autómata (sus propias palabras, no estoy inventando nada) que una extraespecie. Imagínate cómo debo haberme visto… ¡Era para morirse! Me dijeron que me tomara las cosas con un poco más de relajo. Pueden parecer intimidantes a primera vista, como la típica familia que ha hecho toda su vida en el campo y se forja a pulso de tradiciones entre los inhóspitos parajes montañosos, pero créeme que son muy amables y me han aceptado como uno de los suyos a pesar de las diferencias en todo sentido que existen entre nosotros. ¡Y razones no les faltan! Desde que llegué al pueblo, hemos estado hasta el tope de huéspedes que han venido tanto desde Nagano como de las prefecturas vecinas. No me siento una atracción de circo ni veo esta relación desde un punto de vista estrictamente comercial; simplemente no hay muchas chicas monstruo por estos lados. La mayoría de los clientes son sumamente agradables e incluso hay unos cuantos citadinos entusiasmados con tanto aire fresco, principalmente originarios de Hiroshima, Okayama y Nagoya. El registro de las habitaciones es una auténtica mina de oro con miles de historias que pueden tejerse a partir de datos tan simples como un nombre, una dirección o quizás una profesión. Tal vez, si pudieras leerlo, se te ocurrirían ideas para esos pequeños relatos que solías escribir en tus ratos libres._

 _Sin embargo, uno de los axiomas más certeros de la vida es que la curiosidad se va con la misma facilidad que llega, así que estamos intentando alargar esta racha lo más posible mientras preparamos un Plan B para la temporada baja._

 _He aprendido muchas cosas, aunque tal vez la más importante sea el efecto terapéutico de cortar leña. ¡Tengo las manos como no te imaginas, pero el efecto es innegable! Cuando blandes el hacha, todo parece desaparecer y ahí estás tú, ante esos duros troncos que esperan su primera sentencia de muerte; la segunda es el crepitar de una hoguera para calentar el baño o preparar sabrosas recetas que han pasado de generación en generación. Es un estupendo ejercicio y realmente disfruto haciéndolo, incluso más que cuando agarraba a esos degenerados orcos a balazos. Otra cosa relajante es contemplar la luna y las estrellas mientras campean sobre las montañas. Aquí el cielo es negro como la tinta y maximiza su belleza. Habían estado allí todo el tiempo; la basura lumínica de la ciudad las mantenía ocultas como una rehén en una tienda de revistas._

 _Lo mejor, sin embargo, ha sido el hijo mayor de la familia. ¡Es un primor! Imagínate a Kurusu pero más alto, con el pelo un poco más corto y mucho más fuerte. Se llama Hirohisa y, como es tradición, se hará cargo del negocio cuando sus padres decidan colgar sus fajas. Hace poco se graduó de la preparatoria, donde dio el discurso de despedida de su generación. Es realmente inteligente, de mente abierta y muy despierto; solemos conversar mucho durante las noches, cuando el clima es algo más fresco y podemos contar historias regadas con generosas dosis de cerveza. Le relaté algunas cosas de mi vida anterior (no te preocupes, que no hubo ninguna pasada de cuenta) y se las tomó bastante bien, aunque me costó convencerlo que mi trabajo principal era hacerme la muerta para bajar la guardia de nuestros adversarios. De cualquier modo, lamenté el no poder traer a la mesa más detalles de cuando estaba viva; maldigo mi memoria por estar tan fragmentada en ese sentido. Las cosas van por buen camino entre nosotros; él necesitaba alguien de su edad con quien confidenciar y yo también, aunque la diferencia sea de cuatro años a mi favor._

 _Quizás te estarás diciendo "la buena de Zombina ya ha encontrado un novio y por eso ve todo con lentes rosas". Nada más lejos de la realidad por el momento. Sólo somos buenos amigos, aunque quién sabe… Tal vez podamos llegar a dar el siguiente paso si las circunstancias lo permiten. He de admitir que me gustó desde el primer momento que lo vi, aunque aún no quiero lanzarme a indagar en su vida pasada como una detective de culebrón. La vida en este rincón tan apartado me ha hecho pensar más sobre el tiempo que pasé con MON y el diagnóstico, he de ser franca, no es demasiado favorable. He visto lo suficiente del estrés como para que me dure el resto de mi muerte. Esto último no tiene nada que ver con ustedes; de hecho siempre pienso en ti y el resto de las chicas como las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener. Incluso mi corazón lleno de fluidos corrosivos ya ha perdonado a Tio a pesar de los malos ratos que mancharon nuestra última etapa. Simplemente actuó como lo haría cualquier madre preocupada de lo que más ama. No quiero pensar cómo Smith logró sacarla de en medio para permitirme ir a verte ese día, pero le estoy eternamente agradecida._

 _Creo que es suficiente por ahora. Me está dando un poco de sueño y necesito tumbarme. Mañana será un largo día: tenemos al menos 15 llegadas programadas y otros 10 huéspedes que terminan sus estadías, así que todo ha de estar impecable para cuando se presenten aquí. Esperaré con ansias tu respuesta._

 _Tu fiel amiga,_

 _Zombina._

 _P.D.: En serio, tenemos que ir a ver una película de zombies juntas alguna vez. Tal vez incluso pueda invitarte a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes tan bonitos que hay por Ginza._

La pelirroja leyó detenidamente sus palabras, escritas a conciencia en la papelería de la posada, con aprobación. Al principio pensó que le costaría un mundo verter sus pensamientos en la tinta, pero una vez que la primera oración salió de la fábrica, el resto surgió con una facilidad pasmosa. Esbozó una ancha sonrisa en su rostro y apretó las blancas hojas contra su pecho.

-Sí, creo que esto está bien para una primera carta. Ahora sólo debo encontrar alguien que me preste una computadora para mandarla -se sacó un objeto del bolsillo-; la batería de mi móvil ya está en las últimas. Tengo que acordarme de comprar un reemplazo en una de las tiendas de por aquí.

Sólo esperaba que el correo de la magnánima pequeña aún estuviera guardado en el desordenado desván que era su lista de contactos.

-27/F-

El frescor de la noche entraba por la ventana de la habitación que Pachylene y Eddie compartían en el hostal Mikawaya. La arpía disfrutaba con el reflejo de la luna sobre el estanque del jardín mientras los grillos anunciaban el inicio de su concierto nocturno. En su mente circulaban imágenes de su villa, su madre y la tía Keiro. ¿Cómo estarían? Tal vez, con un poco de suerte y paso firme, podrían llegar a las cataratas a buena hora.

"Sin embargo, siento que una pieza del puzzle aún está perdida", pensó tras emitir un leve suspiro. "Espero poder encontrarla a tiempo".

Maxon, tendido en el tatami, tenía su mirada fija en los paneles del techo de la habitación. Una buena ducha había hecho su parte para relajar los músculos de ambos tras una larga jornada de pesca; se las habían ingeniado para atrapar, en horas de la tarde y sin ayuda de carnadas, una trucha de considerable tamaño que entregaron como regalo a su anfitriona. La captura estaba en tal estado de frescura que los ojos vidriosos aún parecían brillarle en medio de su escamado y plano rostro. Nunca supieron quién había dejado tirada esa caña perfectamente funcional en la orilla del Tama, pero lo agradecieron en silencio. La cena, una generosa porción de Tenpura que hizo las delicias de todos, fue justo premio para esa larga espera entre los guijarros de la orilla y los imponentes bosques.

La inconfudible vibración del iPhone le sacó de su tren de pensamiento. Se incorporó rápidamente y cogió el aparato; había recibido dos mensajes casi al mismo tiempo. El primero lo había enviado Shinya.

 _No ha habido muchos progresos en el campo de los matones. Mi padre se ha recuperado bien del mal rato._

Eddie sonrió y escribió rápidamente una respuesta.

 _Entendido. Dale mis saludos a él y también a Yuka. Seguimos en contacto._

El segundo estaba encabezado por un número desconocido, aunque le bastó leer el contenido para adivinar quién se lo había mandado.

 _Hablé con el alcalde. No tiene problema en que los acompañe. Los esperaré frente a la oficina. Vengan con ropa cómoda y no olviden traer víveres._

Tipeó rápidamente. Sus dedos parecían danzar sobre el teclado virtual.

 _Recibido. Estaremos allí a la hora señalada. Que pases buenas noches, Talirindë._

Aprovechó de añadir el nombre a la entrada respectiva en su lista de contactos (no lo había hecho la primera vez) y luego levantó la cabeza. Miró la pose metódica y pensativa de su compañera, acentuada aún más por la majestuosidad de la luna. Realmente se veía como un ángel en contemplación perfecta, más perfecta que la misma diosa Niké.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó por detrás, haciendo espacio suficiente para que el kimono no volviera a atraparla. Ella recibió el gesto con fluidez y se dejó acoger por la gran figura del canadiense.

-Te tengo buenas noticias -susurró él, maravillándose también con la vista del jardín antes de plantarle un dulce beso en esos hermosos labios-. Ya tenemos guía para nuestra excursión a las cataratas.

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó ella, volviendo a concentrarse únicamente en su compañero-. Sé que la noche está fresca, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a darnos otra zambullida en las termas?

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

-Siempre podemos pedirle las llaves a la señora Mikawa. Después dejamos todo en orden y cerrado cuando terminemos. Además…

Pachylene puso una expresión traviesa. Sus ojos parecían brillar de alegría.

-…el tatami no es tan cómodo como tú, querido.

El canadiense rió con modestia y la abrazó, impregnándose del fresco aroma de su piel y su chispeante humor. Mientras ella llevaba las batas y toallas al área de las piscinas, él acudió al comedor sin pausa para buscar una botella grande de limonada, una cubetera con hielo de las usadas para la champaña y dos vasos tipo flauta. La noche, después de todo, aún era joven.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Hasta que ocurrió! La lenta y metódica seducción de Lala por fin rinde frutos tangibles en este capítulo que podríamos llamar de transición. No sólo llamó a su amado por el nombre, sino que también se atrevió a vencer de forma preliminar la frontera física que los separa. Fue una suerte que no viera esos ojos en la rendija de la puerta, porque se habría armado un pandemónium. De vuelta en el oasis del oeste, Pachylene y Eddie no sólo tienen un panorama sino también una guía particular para disfrutarlo al máximo; al menos la pelirroja y Talirindë hicieron buenas migas y no dejaron que el malentendido descarrilara todo. Para hacer las cosas aún mejores, en Tokio todo ha vuelto a una relativa normalidad. He ahí el motivo de los bien ganados coqueteos entre ambos y, por qué no decirlo, otra visita a las termas que deja bastante a la imaginación._

 _Y Zombina... Vaya que me he deleitado explorando su faceta más profunda. Parecía estar aliviada de volcar sus pensamientos en una carta repleta de emotividad y algo que casi nunca había hecho en el canon original: observar con paciencia. Su segunda oportunidad ha ido a pedir de boca hasta ahora. No sólo tiene un trabajo y una familia que la apoya, sino también un nuevo amigo._

 _No hago más que abrir la puerta del estudio para dejar entrar a mi fiel Valaika cuando me da otro beso esquimal y luego frota su cabeza contra mi pecho, algo nada difícil si se considera que tenemos la misma estatura. Cierra los ojos, me sonríe y luego deja el morral en mis manos para irse a descansar al sillón. ¿Es idea mía o cada día está más cariñosa? Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en ello; por ahora hay que atender las cartas._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Si bien la nueva coyuntura de MON se ve mal para Smith y todos quienes trabajan allí, olvidaste algo clave: el mismo Kimihito, al tener toda una comunidad en su casa, se verá forzado a romperle el corazón a varias de sus inquilinas (y eso sin mencionar cómo está enfrentando su relación con Lala) para cumplir las regulaciones. Me alegro que te haya gustado el nuevo entorno donde Zombina ahora se gana la vida; pasé buena parte de mi vida real en una localidad muy similar a Nagiso, así que conozco al dedillo su efecto sobre las almas en busca de descanso. Siguiendo con la tónica de esta historia, la mayor gracia de Talirindë es salirse del molde y mostrar autenticidad sin el lastre de los vicios asociados a las lamias. Además, conoce la zona como la palma de su mano y ahora se unirá a Pachylene y Eddie en esta nueva aventura. Y hablando de nuestra parejita de turno, te encuentro bastante razón: tal vez Maxon sea un_ maverick _, pero en lo referente a los asuntos del corazón asoma su veta más tradicional. Al menos su compañera está dispuesta a esperarlo el tiempo que sea necesario._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Cierto es que nuestra pareja se las ha arreglado maravillosamente hasta ahora para lindar en los confines de la ternura sin llegar al límite de lo empalagoso. La escena de las termas ha sentado también otro punto importante: no darán el próximo paso hasta que estén completamente seguros de hacerlo. ¿Cuándo será? De momento no lo sabe nadie más. Al menos Talirindë, con su estupenda disposición, es un puntal más en el que se pueden apoyar. Zombina, por su litro, está en una situación curiosa: en Nagiso no existen disparadores para la faceta agresiva e irreverente que era su marca registrada en el canon original, por lo que corresponde a su lado más tranquilo y reflexivo el llenar ese vacío. Sabes bien que la naturaleza detesta los desequilibrios y actúa en consecuencia. El segmento de Smith y Narahara es un ejercicio que se me ocurrió al vuelo tras pensar en las debilidades del modelo de operaciones de la agencia. Varias cosas cambiarán en ese sentido, tenlo por seguro. ¿Y la señora Mikawa? Nunca subestimes los talentos de una mujer que conoce a la perfección su oficio, aunque me interesa conocer tu particular teoría al respecto._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Aquí hay mucho potencial para la sorpresa; de la madre de Pachylene conocemos bien poco (recuerda el capítulo 9) y quién sabe cómo irá a reaccionar una vez que descubra que ya ha conseguido a un compañero..._

 _Ya casi es hora de ir a cenar, así que ¡nos leemos en el próximo episodio! O como se dice en japonés, "si Tio viera a la nueva Zombina, apuesto a que se desmayaría de la pura impresión"._


	15. Ascenso

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 15: Ascenso**

-¡Buenos días, amigos! -saludó Talirindë con su eterno optimismo.

-Buen día, Talirindë -respondió Eddie-. Veo que has venido bien preparada.

Señaló la enorme mochila (más parecía paracaídas de lo llena que estaba) descansando a los pies de la lamia. Era muy similar a las que daban en el ejército: color verde oliva, con correas gruesas y hebillas en buen estado a pesar de la antigüedad que mostraban. Parecía, a juzgar por el tamaño, que se podía meter hasta un saco de dormir adentro sin mayores problemas.

-¿Cuántas cosas llevas ahí? -preguntó Pachylene-, cansándose sólo de ver la voluminosa pieza de equipaje.

-No mucho: un botiquín con todo lo necesario para excursiones; tres termos de agua caliente; bolsas de café y té; azúcar, miel y porciones individuales de crema; emparedados varios; repelente de insectos; una linterna; algunas mantas gruesas…

Los compañeros se marearon al escuchar la rapidísima voz de Talirindë. Eddie movió las manos para que parara.

-¿Todo eso para un solo día? Creo que es un poquito mucho.

-Nunca se sabe, señor Maxon. Las montañas son hermosas, pero no perdonan a quien se pierde en ellas. Además, los bosques se empapan de frío en las zonas más profundas y yo no tengo la sangre caliente como ustedes. Por eso voy un poco más abrigada.

La pelipúrpura llevaba una chaqueta de color mármol con gorro y una falda larga en tonos negros que, de haber tenido piernas, habría pasado el límite geográfico de las rodillas; bajo ese amasijo de tela sus escamas brillaban ante la influencia del astro rey. Parecía estar disfrutando el sol de la mañana, construyendo sus reservas de calor para aguantar el sinuoso camino que les esperaba. La arpía y el canadiense iban, como les había indicado anoche, con ropa bastante holgada y una mochila para ambos con lo indispensable. Pachylene no tenía un chaleco pero contaba con una chaqueta sin mangas que la dependienta unicornio de Ginza había adaptado para ella. Eddie también llevaba su fiel teléfono en el bolsillo; aunque la cobertura fuese inexistente más adentro, igual pensaba usarlo como cámara fotográfica.

-¿Falta mucho para que llegue el autobús? -inquirió él.

-No suele atrasarse, así que debería estar aquí en unos 25 minutos -contestó Talirindë-. Mientras tanto, podemos hacer un pequeño plan para completar el trayecto antes de que caiga el sol.

Sacó de su enorme mochila el mapa que habían estado estudiando ayer y lo desdobló ante ellos.

-El bus se demora unos 10 a 15 minutos en dejarnos al inicio del sendero. Como bien dijiste, amiga, es sumamente complicado y tiende a torcerse más de la cuenta. La idea es no alejarnos de él, dado que aquí -señaló el punto intermedio entre el inicio y la ubicación de las cataratas Hyakuhiro- la arboleda es muy espesa y prácticamente tapa la luz del sol. El suelo no debería ser demasiado húmedo en esta época, pero nunca está de más ver por dónde pisamos o nos arrastramos. He visto a muchos que se han lanzado así sin más y han vuelto con lesiones horribles en los tobillos o las rodillas.

-Comprendo. Hay que ir con pies de plomo. ¿Sabes si hay claros u otros puntos donde podamos descansar?

-Hay un par de ellos. No son muy grandes, pero bastarán para nosotros.

-¿Y qué hay de la señalización? -dijo la pelirroja.

-El sendero tiene letreros de cuando en cuando. Por eso les digo que no debemos apartarnos de él por mucho tiempo. Mientras lo sigamos, todo saldrá bien.

Las miradas de los tres se posaron en la ubicación principal, a poca distancia del monte.

-¿Crees que tres horas sea un buen tiempo para llegar hasta la cascada? -el canadiense tiró otra carta sobre la mesa.

-Si mantenemos el ritmo y descansamos a intervalos marcadamente regulares, tres horas son un buen cálculo -Talirindë abrió su mochila y sacó un enorme termo con motivos similares a los de una falda escocesa-. ¿Les apetece un poco de té dulce para amenizar la espera?

Ambos asintieron y, poco después, tres pequeñas tazas descansaban sobre el asiento del paradero techado. Era muy pequeño y estaba construido de madera sólida, aunque algo tosca por el paso del tiempo. Charlaron de todo un poco, aunque principalmente se concentraron en responder las dudas de la lamia sobre la "parejita", como ella la llamaba. Aunque ellos negaron terminantemente ser más que simples amigos y compañeros, ella podía percibir los márgenes de la leve cuerda a prueba de tijeras que unía sus corazones. También repasaron algunas cosas de la vida en la megalópolis y Talirindë mencionó que le encantaría visitarla algún día; había nacido muy al sur de allí, cerca de Hiroshima, y vivió en una zona no muy aislada del interior antes de escaparse para huir de las grotescas ordenanzas de su clan. Pachylene creyó percibir una leve sombra en los ojos de la chica pelipúrpura. ¿Acaso ella también tendría un secreto especial, algo más allá del odio al antediluvianismo de su clan frente al mundo moderno? No quiso ir más allá para evitar arruinar una jornada que pintaba para buena. La misma pelirroja estaba muy excitada por iniciar el viaje y volver a visitar su aldea en lo alto del curso de agua.

El ruido de un motor ascendiendo lentamente por Nippara los sacó de su pequeña tertulia. Ante ellos se detuvo un pequeño autobús pintado de blanco y rojo, del que descendió un hombre de mediana edad; sin duda era el conductor, que les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

-¿Ustedes son los que van a Kawanori? -preguntó.

-Sí, somos nosotros -dijo Eddie-. ¿Cuánto le debemos por el servicio?

-Los pasajes ya están pagados -replicó el chófer-. Si fuera tan amable, señorita…

Le tendió la mano a Talirindë; ella sacó de su pequeña billetera tres boletos y se los entregó.

-Me tomé la libertad de ordenarlos por adelantado -le dijo a sus compañeros.

-Estupendo. ¿Deseas que te reembolsemos ahora?

-Mejor sería esperar al final del viaje, Eddie -dijo Pachylene-. Tenemos otras cosas en qué pensar.

-Tienes razón, querida -le sonrió-. Bueno, vamos allá.

El conductor tomó su equipaje y lo depositó en el portamaletas ubicado en la zona central, bajo los asientos. Por su lado, los tres excursionistas subieron a la máquina. Curiosamente; esta tenía un pasillo más ancho y una sola corrida de mullidos asientos a cada lado, similar al estilo de los aviones antiguos.

-Suerte que no hay nadie más -acotó la lamia-. Así puedo estirar mi cola cuanto me plazca.

Pachylene y Maxon se sentaron frente a ella justo cuando el conductor subió para poner el motor en marcha. El vehículo vibró levemente antes de comenzar a ascender por el camino hacia la zona más boscosa del distrito.

-¿No les parece extraño, por decir lo menos, que seamos los únicos a bordo? -dijo él, rompiendo el silencio tras un par de minutos.

-Pues si lo dice de esa forma, señor Maxon, tiene usted razón. El sendero del monte Kawanori es muy popular a pesar de su elevada dificultad. Además, la parada no está muy lejos del Salón de Turistas, donde suelen alojarse la mayoría de los entusiastas del andinismo.

-¿No habrán abandonado el pueblo o ido a otra parte? -Pachylene esbozó una duda que rondaba en su cerebro-. Recuerden que hay un lago no muy lejos de aquí, hacia el oeste.

-Se habría notado demasiado -contestó el canadiense, mirando con suma atención cada rama, brote y tronco, como si quisiera catalogarlos mentalmente-. Okutama es una localidad pequeña y un millar de personas saliendo simultáneamente hacia cualquier sitio no pasaría desapercibido ni para un topo. Además, y estoy seguro de que Talirindë puede corroborar esto, hay otras zonas del pueblo que se adentran en los bosques, como los caminos del interior.

-Eso es verdad, señor Maxon. Sin ir más lejos, una buena parte de la ribera del Tama es fácilmente accesible y una estupenda zona de pesca deportiva. Lo mismo puede decirse del otro curso de agua que va justo al lado de la carretera por la que estamos transitando.

-Llámame Eddie, Talirindë. No es necesario que seas tan formal.

-Está bien, se… -la lamia pisó el freno justo a tiempo-. Eddie. Suena un poco raro al principio.

-No te preocupes, que a mí también me costó acostumbrarme -mencionó la arpía-. Yo también le decía "señor" cuando lo conocí. En casa no usamos honoríficos ni ninguna de esas supercherías.

-De hecho, todo es asunto de los honoríficos es la faceta que menos me gusta del idioma japonés, aunque deba usarlos cuando vamos de visita a otras empresas o participamos en cenas para cerrar negocios. Mi jefe, como buen _maverick_ que es, nos permite hablar de forma un poco más casual en horario de oficina.

-¿Qué significa eso, Eddie? -la lamia tenía una expresión curiosa en su hermoso rostro.

-Se dice _maverick_ a una persona que rompe con los moldes establecidos. Usualmente tiene una connotación peyorativa, pero la gente de ese tipo aprende a abrazar su condición y sacarle el máximo partido.

El autobús avanzaba lentamente, nunca superando los 50 kilómetros por hora debido al exceso de curvas; el máximo permitido en la zona era de 60. Un brusco paso al otro carril de Nippara casi hizo que los tres fueran a parar al suelo.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Pachylene al conductor.

-Acabamos de esquivar un hoyo de cuidado en el camino, señorita -recibió como respuesta del aludido-. Lleva meses ahí y en el invierno es peligrosísimo, especialmente cuando llueve o nieva. Quien tenga la mala suerte de caer ahí termina, por lo general, con un eje o la caja de cambios para el arrastre. Por eso fue que bajaron la velocidad máxima en este tramo; antes era de 70 kilómetros por hora y causaba un accidente al día en promedio.

-¿Un accidente al día? ¿Y por qué no lo tapan?

-Hemos estado pidiéndolo al ayuntamiento desde el primer día, pero siempre dicen que no hay dinero.

-La excusa más vieja del libro -corroboró Eddie antes de seguir mirando los enormes árboles que rodeaban el camino de lado a lado-. No importa lo que sea: nunca hay dinero.

Siguieron su camino hasta pasar una amplia curva hacia la derecha de forma lenta; por el lado izquierdo, a pesar de haber una barrera, corría una profunda zanja que significaba la muerte segura para quien tuviera la mala suerte de caer ahí. Estos caminos, sin duda, eran rivales de cuidado al caer el sol, especialmente para quienes los enfrentaban sin conocerlos. Eddie pensó en que, a pesar de haber revalidado su licencia de conducir canadiense al ingresar legalmente a Japón, seguía detestando la idea de ponerse tras un volante. Prefería mil veces una bicicleta o caminar a un coche, por lujoso que fuera.

El bus volvió a cambiarse de carril y se detuvo frente al inicio del sendero, ubicado bajo dos árboles que se curvaban entre sí como una puerta natural.

-Hemos llegado, señoritas y señor. Aquí comienza el sendero hacia el monte Kawanori. Yo me devuelvo al pueblo ahora, pero si alcanzan a bajar, estaré en Hatonosu a las siete de la tarde para hacer mi última ronda. Si no alcanzan a llegar, tendrán que volver por su cuenta.

-Lo tendremos en consideración -dijo Talirindë-. Gracias por traernos.

-Un placer, señorita.

El bus dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso. Se quedaron mirándolo hasta que desapareció por esa amplia curva y el ruido de su motor se disolvió en el silencio de las eternas arboledas.

-Bueno -dijo el canadiense mientras se ajustaba su cortavientos rojo-, ya estamos aquí. Son las 8:15 de la mañana y el clima está espléndido. ¿Están listas para ponerse en marcha?

-Lista -respondieron ambas liminales a dúo.

-Vamos, entonces. Tenemos unas cataratas que explorar.

Talirindë sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una hermosa brújula con esfera negra, detalles en blanco y aguja en tonos muy similares a los de su largo cabello. Ahora se lo había soltado, dejando que le cayera hasta más allá de los hombros.

-La montaña está hacia el noroeste y el sendero nos espera -dijo, adoptando un tono más militar-. ¡De frente, marrr…!

Y así, haciendo eco en el fresco suelo, dos pares de pasos y un arrastre continuo comenzaron a despejar poco a poco la inmensa niebla de guerra que se extendía ante sus ojos. El bosque estaba en plena forma y les daba la bienvenida con el aroma de la tierra y las flores silvestres.

-28/F-

-Buenos días -dijo una voz suave y tímida al entrar en la amplia oficina.

-¡Manako! -Smith se levantó de su escritorio como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica y corrió a abrazar con cariño a la pequeña-. ¡Cuánto me alegra tenerte de vuelta! ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

-Mucho mejor, gracias, aunque aún no estoy facultada para hacer trabajo de campo. Tendré que estar con el papeleo por una semana o dos, aunque sin excederme.

-Al menos estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa. Ven, hice que trasladaran tu escritorio junto al mío.

-¿Y el de Tio?

-Ahora está al frente de mí. No me costó mucho pedir que hicieran el cambio. Así, si necesitas ayuda, estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias, Smith -Manako sonrió con la misma modestia que definía todos sus gestos-. ¿Tienes algo de beber?

-Creo que hay agua mineral en nuestra pequeña nevera. Iré por un par de vasos.

La pequeña francotiradora se sentó en su alta y cómoda silla; recién ahí se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba el respaldo adaptado perfectamente a su espalda. Sacó las gotas para ojos del primer cajón y aplicó una de las cuatro dosis diarias que le había prescrito su médico. Parpadeó para dejar que el líquido penetrara la capa exterior y dejó la cabeza en alto por alguno segundos. Posteriormente, encendió su computadora y buscó los informes que debía revisar.

-Ten -dijo Smith-. Te la serví con tres hielos, justo como te gusta.

Manako asintió en silencio. Bebió un sorbo y disfrutó con la gélida sensación en su paladar.

-¿Y Tio?

-Debe de estar al caer -Kuroko miró su reloj-. ¿Sabes que hace tres días me invitó a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes vanguardistas tipo "todo lo que puedas comer"? Nunca había quedado tan satisfecha.

-¿Y por qué tanta generosidad?

-La llevé al último concierto de ANM48. Ubicación privilegiada, por supuesto.

Manako ató cabos rápidamente y sacó la única conclusión posible.

-Por eso fue que llegó tan tarde esa noche…

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ahora comprendo. La visita de Zombina, el ruido de su chaqueta, el eco de sus botas en la sala, el boleto del tren, su palpable aroma a cuero y sudor frío -miró fijamente a Smith a pesar de sus dificultades para enfocar los objetos de cerca-. Todo encaja.

-Era la única forma de solucionar esto -se defendió la imponente pelinegra-. Mejor mandarla a provincias antes de que el jefe la sometiera a una humillación de antología. Conozco bien a Zombina; ella misma sabe que esta es su mejor oportunidad de redimirse.

-Buen criterio -respondió Manako-. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Agradezco la instancia que tuvimos para conversar con franqueza. En cierto modo, siento que un peso muy grande se levantó de los hombros de ambas. Deduzco que aún no se lo has contado a Tionishia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-El tic que tienes en tu ojo derecho lo muestra. Siempre te viene cuando estás nerviosa o insegura de algo.

-Pues tienes razón, Manako. Pensaba hacerlo durante esta semana, aunque lo más complicado será presentarle esto al jefe cuando la suspensión de Zombina se cumpla. Teóricamente, ella no estará despedida hasta esa fecha, aunque ahora trabaje en Nagiso.

El cliente de correo electrónico se había abierto automáticamente al arrancar el sistema y su ícono parpadeaba en el _dock_ ; había mensajes nuevos para la pequeña. Pasó por el listado sin demasiado interés hasta que el penúltimo de abajo hacia arriba la hizo dar un saltito en su silla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Manako? -preguntó Smith, quien se había quedado con el vaso de café fuerte al borde de los labios.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma, me ha escrito como lo prometió -respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la hacía parecer aún más adorable.

Abrió el mensaje con rapidez mientras Smith se deslizaba detrás de ella para no perder detalle.

-30/G-

Las puertas formadas por ese par de árboles curvados fueron dejadas atrás lentamente. Pachylene tenía razón: el sendero era realmente de cuidado. Bajaba, subía, se inclinaba y tenía incluso algunas curvas y contracurvas que habrían dejado en vergüenza a cualquier circuito del _Gran Turismo_ , sin importar la versión o la consola. La huella, de tierra entre café y rojiza por tramos, era bastante estrecha y se extendía entre la intrincada maraña de altísimos árboles. Daba para pensar cómo los antiguos habitantes de esta zona habrán enfrentado a la naturaleza para formarla.

Entre sus imponentes ramas, el sol encontraba unos pocos espacios para colarse y hacer que el lugar no pareciera una cueva. La temperatura, como era de esperarse, tenía varios grados de diferencia con los paisajes abiertos a la orilla del camino de Nippara. Nada más entrar, Talirindë había abierto uno de sus termos y bebido un buen sorbo de café caliente además de ajustar su chaqueta. Eddie notó que hacía todo lo posible por mantener su larguísimo cuerpo (a pesar de levantarse hasta el metro ochenta, su cola la dejaba en el rango de los 22 a 23 pies) lejos de las orillas, bastante más húmedas y en las que la vegetación rastrera formaba una hermosa capa color verde esmeralda.

En algunos árboles, los habitantes del bosque estaban entregados a sus actividades de todos los días: buscar comida, cazar, armar sus nidos o simplemente hacer la ronda para detectar a los depredadores. La cadena alimentaria funcionaba en tiempo real alrededor del trío de paseantes, con los gusanillos trabajando a tiempo completo en la materia podrida y los insectos desperdigando las semillas de la flora local. Esto superaba a cualquier documental sobre la naturaleza. Verla en vivo y en directo simplemente no tenía precio.

La arpía marchaba en cabeza, dado que conocía mejor el área. Talirindë iba tras ella y Eddie cerraba el pelotón, muy interesado en sacar fotos a estos pequeños eventos y quedándose atrás más de la cuenta. Les costó sobremanera cubrir el primer kilómetro debido a lo irregular del terreno y la temperatura, cuyo descenso era directamente proporcional a la distancia que los separaba del portal. Por suerte, unos 150 metros más allá de su posición se notaba un claro bastante grande. Era el punto ideal para tomar un descanso. Se movieron hacia allá a todo lo que les daban las piernas (o escamas, en caso de la lamia pelipúrpura).

La zona estaba despejada y unas rocas bastante uniformes hacían las veces de asientos. No había algo que pudiera usarse de mesa, pero eso era secundario ante la perspectiva de bañarse bajo el sol durante un tiempo.

-¡Ah…! -exclamó Talirindë-. ¡Cuánto te extrañaba, solcito!

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Pachylene, estirando un poco sus alas.

-Sí, estoy bien. Mientras no me enfríe demasiado, no habrá problemas. A decir verdad, la perspectiva de hibernar en un lugar así no es demasiado atractiva.

-Pero el paisaje es hermoso -intervino el canadiense, haciéndole señas para que le pasara uno de los termos-. Nunca había visto tanta vida en tan poco espacio. Estas montañas son un auténtico paraíso para los naturalistas.

-Menos mal que no tienes complejo de Darwin, querido -la arpía rió levemente-. De lo contrario, nunca conseguiríamos sacarte de aquí.

-¿Complejo de Darwin?

La lamia los miró a ambos sin entender demasiado.

-Ah, es que soy un lector bastante asiduo -contestó él, soplando su taza para disipar algo de calor-. Mi tema, en todo caso, es la historia; tengo especial predilección por las guerras. Y Pachylene también, a juzgar por cómo se ha devorado la mitad de mi biblioteca personal en tiempo récord.

-Ah, ya veo. Me gustaría leer algo diferente -contestó Talirindë-; a estas alturas me sé todos los folletos de la oficina de memoria. Incluso podría describir hasta las arrugas de ciertas páginas y decirte qué tipo de persona los ha tomado.

-¿Como Sherlock Holmes?

-Supongo que sí. ¿Más café?

"Nota mental: no olvidar comprarle un regalo a Talirindë por sus atenciones una vez que volvamos a Tokio", se dijo Maxon mientras el representante de su conciencia, ataviado de blanco, apuntaba el recordatorio en su pequeña libreta.

Pachylene levantó su ala para pedir una taza pequeña. El sol les había devuelto el ánimo y la energía para poder continuar. Guardaron los implementos sucios en una bolsa plástica para lavarlos más adelante y reemprendieron la marcha por el húmedo sendero.

-¡Mira, ahí hay una flor muy bonita! -dijo la arpía, señalando una mata de pétalos rojos a la orilla izquierda, justo antes de un giro en desnivel hacia la izquierda-. Arrancaré una para adornarme el cabello; siempre he querido hacerlo.

-¡No, no la toques! -gritó la lamia, haciendo que se detuviera en seco-. Esa flor es venenosa.

-¿Venenosa?

-Puede parecer inofensiva- continuó Talirindë-, pero recuerdo haber visto a varios imprudentes que cayeron en el hospital tras tocar sus pétalos. Uno de ellos llegó tan transpirado que no se deshidrató de puro milagro.

-Ay, mamá… Te haré caso, Talirindë. No quiero convertirme en pasa.

-Conoces bien la flora del área, ¿verdad? -preguntó Eddie.

-En parte -dijo la lamia-. Hay algunas especies que es fácil evitar, pero otras se parecen tanto a sus contrapartes inofensivas que es como tirar una moneda. Ante la duda es mejor abstenerse, como dicen por ahí.

El canadiense asintió y los tres siguieron su camino, adentrándose aún más en la floresta. Por momentos, el sendero parecía ensancharse y emparejarse, dejando paso a una mayor cantidad de luz debido al alineamiento de los árboles. Así no tuvieron que usar la linterna para orientarse. Talirindë lo agradeció más que nadie; el calor le era tan esquivo que hasta la más mínima expresión se sentía cual bálsamo divino aplicado a una enorme herida.

Lo más notorio de este tramo era que estaba pavimentado y una cerca de robusta madera que había sido sometida por largo tiempo a los efectos de los elementos bordeaba su lado derecho. En los postes de esta cerca se veían reflectores, sin duda usados para orientar a los viajeros durante las horas de menos luz. Conforme iban avanzando hacia el segundo kilómetro, la inclinación comenzó a hacerse evidente, aunque no demasiado cansadora para el paso que llevaban. El ruido del agua cayendo y salpicando contra la naturaleza parecía brotar por todos lados, creando una hermosa y susurrante sinfonía. Tras la cerca se apreciaba un hilillo de plata en dirección contraria a la que ellos iban.

-Ahí abajo hay un arroyo -dijo la arpía-. Probablemente desemboca en el río que bordea el camino principal.

-De hecho, sí -acotó Talirindë-. Esta zona está llena de estanques, riachuelos y caídas de agua, aunque todavía nos queda bastante para llegar hasta las cataratas.

Maxon tomó otra foto y asintió ante el resultado de su cámara. Siguieron hacia arriba, andando lentamente y empapándose (perdonando la expresión) de la vibrante atmósfera que los rodeaba.

-Hay algo que no comprendo -dijo él de repente-. ¿Cómo es que esta sección intermedia está pavimentada y en mejor estado que la primera parte del camino? Como yo lo veo, habría sido más lógico hacer esto desde el principio.

-Tienes algo de razón, Eddie -acotó su compañera-. Eso sí, el pavimento no está demasiado gastado por pisadas ni muescas, lo que implica que ha sido puesto aquí recientemente. Yo le daría unos 12 meses, como mucho.

-Muy cierto, Pachylene. La cerca, sin embargo, se ve bastante más vieja. Aunque la han pintado recientemente, los puntales de los clavos están oxidados y las irregularidades en la parte superior de las vigas muestran que se construyeron a la rápida y no con partes seccionadas por medio de una máquina. El lado interno, además, está más gastado, señal de que la gente suele apoyarse ahí.

-Venga, ustedes dos son impresionantes -intervino la lamia con una sonrisa de admiración-. Si no supiera que son afuerinos, pensaría que pasan todos los días por aquí.

-¿Entonces estamos en lo correcto?

-Medio a medio, amigos. Este trecho fue emparejado y pavimentado hace apenas 10 meses, pero la cerca ha estado aquí hace unos siete u ocho años. Antes de instalarla, el camino era tan inclinado por estos lados que durante el invierno se convertía en una pendiente de barro, imposibilitando el paso de cualquiera de un extremo a otro. La caída de esta zanja es de casi cinco metros y cuesta un montón salir; todas estas piedras están cubiertas de musgo.

-¿Alguna vez alguien… murió por estos parajes? -inquirió la pelirroja con algo de dudas.

-Creo que sólo ha habido un caso. Fue durante el invierno del 2002 o 2003, si no me falla la memoria. Llovió tanto ese año que un alud de padre y señor mío se llevó unos cuantos árboles de las cercanías y atrapó a un excursionista que venía bajando a toda prisa desde la cima del monte. Encontraron los deshechos restos de su cuerpo cinco meses después, cuando estaban quitando el barro para volver a rehabilitar el arroyo.

-Pobre desgraciado. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe sentirse el ver una enorme masa de lodo viniendo hacia ti y saber que no puedes escapar.

-Es lo mismo que cuando te alcanza un maremoto -corroboró Eddie-. Apenas te toca el agua, estás frito.

Dejaron de moverse un rato para descansar junto a la cerca. Las ramas de las hayas parecían formar auténticas redes frente a ellos, una barrera impenetrable digna de las mejores creaciones de los genios militares. Entre ellas y a una altura un poco más baja, se veían otros ejemplares de troncos gruesos y hojas irregulares, con dientes muy similares a los de un serrucho. Tras una pausa de cinco minutos, continuaron su camino. Justo antes de una pequeña cascada que alimentaba a un estanque ídem del que nacía el riachuelo, la sección pavimentada y la barrera de madera sólida se terminaron, dejando ante ellos otra estrecha sección de tierra, esta vez más seca y bien definida por un color más claro.

-Miren esto -Eddie sacó su iPhone para hacer una foto de este auténtico monumento-. Es hermoso. El agua cayendo te relaja como nada.

Hizo una toma general de la cascada, del estanque e incluso de una de las piedras que lo rodeaban; el musgo la cubría a modo de alfombra verde y acogedora para las criaturas más pequeñas de los bosques de Okutama.

-Ya está. Continuemos.

Volvieron a hacer la fila. Pachylene parecía buscar señales ocultas entre el follaje, apelando a sus instintos de arpía y su excelente memoria para ver si podía detectar el ruido de la cascada entre las hojas. La tarea no era fácil debido al exceso de distractores: grillos, ranas, gusanitos masticando hojas e incluso un par de arañas de considerable tamaño tejiendo sus telas en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Ambas liminales hicieron una mueca de asco y Eddie apartó inmediatamente la cabeza; señal evidente de una aracnofobia galopante. Comenzó a correr una brisa helada entre los árboles, haciéndolos detenerse de repente y sólo permitiéndoles caminar de nuevo cuando paraba. Talirindë se llevó la peor parte; la primera vez le tomó casi un minuto encontrar la fuerza para poner sus escamas en sincronía.

Siguieron andando sin apartarse del camino hasta que encontraron un poste tan robusto como la cerca. Desde su parte superior se prolongaban dos tablas en punta hacia lados opuestos. Eran de color café claro con letras blancas en bajorrelieve y estaban bien barnizadas, igual que su soporte. Se acercaron a él y leyeron lo siguiente.

← バス停 (2.6 km)

百尋の滝 (2.0 km) 川乗山 (4.8 km) 鳩ノ巣駅 (11.4 km) →

-Vaya, veo que hemos hecho casi la mitad del camino -dijo Eddie-. Son las 9:35, así que aún estamos dentro del cálculo de tres horas que hiciste, Talirindë. Aunque de aquí a la estación…

-Es aún más largo -continuó Pachylene-. Ese camino es mucho más enredado que este y la sección pavimentada es más corta.

Tras otro breve descanso, retomaron la marcha. La inclinación del terreno era un poco más pronunciada y el camino tomaba tonos agrestes. Avanzar se hacía complicado, especialmente por la tendencia de los zapatos y las escamas a resbalar un poco a pesar de lo seco del suelo. Los vientos racheados también hacían lo suyo y mantener a la lamia dentro de los límites alejados de la hibernación no resultaba nada sencillo. Continuos sorbos de café eran lo único que la separaba de irse a negro ahí mismo. El foco de los tres estaba sólo en seguir avanzando, ignorando olímpicamente las hermosas hojas de las ramas torcidas proyectando sombras irregulares sobre el estrecho sendero, las ranas croando con la armonía del bosque, los troncos que se bifurcaban en forma de "Y" y las raíces que sujetaban a todos estos árboles como enormes columnas de un templo antiguo. Un detalle adicional del letrero anterior les enseñó que este sendero por el que iban se llamaba "Camino del Bosque Kawanori".

700 metros más allá llegaron a otra área de descanso que contenía unas casetas construidas en madera de dos tonos y donde el camino se bifurcaba en tres. Otro letrero les indicó que las cataratas estaban derecho, a unos 1.900 metros de distancia; andar 2.800 más por la zona más empinada llevaba derecho a la cima del monte. Una baja en la intensidad del viento les dio la excusa perfecta para relajar las piernas y poner otra buena dosis de líquido caliente entre pecho y espalda. Incluso tenían suficiente ánimo para probar los emparedados de Talirindë.

-¡Nada mejor que un buen bocado de _roast beef_! -exclamó la lamia, devorando su parte con fruición.

-¡Está muy bueno! -exclamó Pachylene, comiéndose más de la mitad de un solo mordisco-. ¿Dónde aprendiste a prepararlo?

-Una turista inglesa que vino aquí el año pasado para olvidarse de la muerte de su marido me enseñó la receta. Al principio me salía fatal, pero logré dominarla relativamente bien al tercer o cuarto intento. Es una de las cosas que mejor siente mi paladar.

-¿No te sienta mal el no poder percibir el sabor de las verduras u otras cosas?

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentiría tener las papilas gustativas de un humano normal, pero no me hago demasiado lío. Así nací y así me voy a quedar.

-Tengo curiosidad, Talirindë -dijo Eddie tras terminar su sandwich y su café-. ¿A quién le diste a probar el primer _roast beef_ que preparaste?

-Al señor Shigematsu, el alcalde del pueblo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio -cruzó los dedos para demostrar que no mentía-. No fue a trabajar por una semana y cuando volvió, pasó diez días sin dirigirme la palabra.

Una gota de sudor apareció en las nucas de los compañeros. Maxon recordó a la otra lamia de la que había hablado Smith tras el incidente con el _troll_ racista. Indagando un poco más profundo, recordó que esta, en particular, era un cero a la izquierda en todo lo que tenía que ver con las artes culinarias.

Cambiaron las tazas sucias a una bolsa limpia, botando la que usaron originalmente en un basurero cercano. Pachylene miró al cielo y aspiró tentativamente el aire; podía sentir el tenue tono de las cataratas en el aire y su ánimo escaló como la espuma en un vaso de cerveza.

-¡Vamos, que ya no falta mucho! -dijo, haciendo señas a sus acompañantes mientras se encaminaba a la pequeña escalera que marcaba el inicio de otra subida-. ¡Tomen un poco de este delicioso aire y continuemos!

"Cuánta efusividad…", pensó Talirindë, envidiando el hecho de que no pareciera afectarle el frío como a ella. "Parece una niña en una juguetería".

Dejaron atrás las casetas y se adentraron en una pendiente bastante más pesada que las anteriores, alternándose con áreas más planas que dejaban un poco de margen adicional a sus extremidades inferiores. Los árboles eran un poco más bajos y espaciados en esta zona, permitiendo el paso de la luz solar y de ese viento tan incómodo para la lamia. Los ruidos de animales y otros insectos no eran tan frecuentes como en la parte inicial del sendero, siendo reemplazados por un murmullo constante de agua cayendo, humedeciendo el aire pero sin llegar a convertirlo en un pegamento que les adhiriera las ropas al cuerpo. El suelo, a pesar de este nuevo microclima, seguía bastante seco y les permitía hacer buen pie, algo que venía como anillo al dedo para evitar las caídas desagradables hacia el claro que recién habían pasado.

Filtrando la humedad, el ejercicio sentaba bien a la arpía y sus acompañantes. Sus cuerpos se llenaban de oxígeno y el óxido que se había acumulado en sus articulaciones debido a la falta de ejercicio comenzaba a desprenderse poco a poco. Parecía que rejuvenecían a cada paso y se sentían más vivos que nunca.

-1/G-

Otro día, otro desayuno en la residencia Kurusu. Incluso Rachnee, en un gesto de rareza extrema, había bajado del ático para compartir la mesa con las demás chicas monstruo (en su estilo, simplemente dijo que necesitaba "un poco de aire fresco para aclarar su brillante cerebro"). De Lala, como era costumbre, no había rastro alguno. En medio de las usuales alabanzas a las capacidades culinarias del anfitrión, las tiradas de tejos que causaban una discusión tras otra (con Miia siendo la que más alboroto armaba, como siempre) y las opciones de planes para enfrentar mejor la calurosa jornada que se les venía encima, había algo que destacaba por su extrañeza.

Suu no había tocado su comida ni su botella de agua.

La pequeña limo miraba al vacío con expresión inerte. Si hubiera sido de cualquier otra especie, podría haberse dicho que le habían vaciado el alma del cuerpo, dejando atrás un cascarón hueco e inútil. La gelatina que la formaba parecía mucho más opaca que de costumbre, adquiriendo un aspecto similar a la jalea de petróleo para luego volver a su estado natural, atrapada en un ciclo inentendible para todos los presentes. Tenía las manos juntas sobre su pequeño regazo y su apéndice estaba caído hacia la derecha, colgando flojamente. Al principio, su desidia había pasado desapercibida, pero conforme las demás fueron terminando sus platos, se volvió ineludible.

-¡Oh, Suu! -exclamó Mero, siempre en tono dramático-. ¡Tienes un aspecto terrible! Ni siquiera has comido nada.

-¿Suu? -Papi se veía alarmada; era la que más tenía en común con ella-. ¿Te sientes mal?

No hubo respuesta. Siguió mirando algo que sólo ella sabía que estaba ahí, junto al refrigerador.

-Amo, creo que algo grave le pasa a Suu -Cerea no pudo evitar el meter baza-. Estoy francamente preocupada. Intente hablarle, a ver si reacciona.

Ni Miia ni Rachnera habían querido intervenir. Tal vez esperaban el mejor momento o deseaban jugar de forma más táctica y tomar ventaja de la situación; eso sólo lo sabían ellas.

Kurusu se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña con algo de dudas; no quería lanzarse demasiado y terminar absorbido por ella en un arrebato de bipolaridad. Levantó su mano, midiendo cada milímetro que la separaba del usualmente alegre rostro. En ese preciso momento, la limo saltó de la silla como si hubiera recibido un pinchazo, alejándose del muchacho y mirándolo con ojos que mostraban una mezcla de pena y acusación. Las demás chicas quedaron tan sorprendidas como él ante este inusual gesto.

-¿Suu…? -ahora Kimihito tenía un timbre de alarma en su voz.

El rostro de la muchacha semitransparente tembló y comenzó a derramar pegajosas lágrimas.

-¡Suu ama a Kimihito con todo su ser! -exclamó con toda la fuerza que podía desplegar mientras su voz se quebraba en mil pequeños pedazos-. ¡Pero Kimihito no ama a Suu!

-No sé ustedes -dijo la Arachne, su rostro tomando una expresión de angustia-, pero esto sí que me da mala espina.

-Nunca la había visto tan alterada -añadió Cerea-. ¿Estará enferma?

-¿Las limos se enferman? -retrucó Rachnee de forma sorprendentemente civil-. Si es así, es la primera noticia que tengo.

-Una amiga atormentada y nadie sabe cómo ayudarla -esbozó Meroune-. ¡Esto sí que es material para una buena…!

-¡Cállate ya, lunática! -Miia le pegó en la cabeza con el periódico de ayer, nada menos que una edición especial con páginas extra, revistas de tapas duras y potencial para causar dolor extremo. La lamia seguía la escena tan atenta como las demás; aunque odiaba que la atención de su Cariño estuviera en Suu en vez de en ella, sabía que para Kimihito todas eran igualmente importantes.

Toda la atención de la pandilla volvió a ponerse en estos dos. La pregunta más difícil de contestar parecía endiabladamente sencilla: ¿por qué lo llamaba Kimihito en vez de "amo", como siempre lo hacía?

-Suu, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Kurusu con voz débil; sentía que una amenazante sombra flotaba sobre él-. Ven aquí y déjame ayudarte.

-¡No! -el grito, sonando como un campanazo de alerta en el resto de las chicas monstruo, vino inmediatamente después de que el chico diera un par de pasos hacia ella-. ¡Kimihito no ama a Suu! ¡Nunca ha amado a Suu! ¡Suu es sólo una amiga para él!

A cada lágrima que derramaba, el rostro de la chica del impermeable amarillo se volvía más difuso y primitivo, desgarrándose a punta de surcos brillantes hechos con un arado de plata. Cayendo al suelo, las pequeñas gotas se convertían en un charco de goma líquida, formando una mancha cada vez más grande junto a sus botas. Era una escena chocante, brutal y sin filtro. Imágenes en bruto desde donde las papas quemaban. Todas contenían el aliento, sin animarse a decir nada; Papi era la más cercana a romper en un torrente de lágrimas propio. Suu y ella eran muy cercanas, casi como hermanas, por lo que verla en ese estado era como si le hubieran clavado mil puñaladas en su infantil corazón.

-¡Suu, tranquila! Sólo déjame ayudarte -exclamó Kimihito al borde de la desesperación, mientras se preguntaba quién (o qué) habría podido llevarla al borde de sus nervios. La sombra, por su lado, seguía allí, tan impasible como siempre.

-¡No! -ahora el grito pasó a reverberar en una escala de desesperación otrora desconocida para muchos. Incluso a la altiva tejedora se le pusieron los pelos de punta y los objetos de vidrio que descansaban sobre la mesa se trizaron.

En un movimiento brusco, Suu extendió su brazo derecho hacia la mesa, tomó la botella grande de agua que siempre le dejaban para el desayuno y arrancó a perderse, no sin antes dedicarle a Kurusu una mirada llena de dolor y que sólo decía una cosa de forma muy clara: "me has traicionado". El monumental ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse les dejó clara la película a todos.

-¡Voy por ella! -exclamó él, mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir a plena capacidad dentro de su organismo-. ¡Tengo que saber qué es lo que le pasa!

-¡Cariño, espérame que te acompaño! -dijo Miia, siempre deseosa de mantenerse cerca de él para evitar cualquier avance de las otras.

-¡Papi también va!

-Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, amo.

-Yo también iré. Tendré mis diferencias con Suu, pero eso no significa que no me importe su bienestar.

-Mi querido señor, yo también deseo ser parte de esta búsqueda.

-¡Decidido, entonces! -replicó el muchacho, cada vez más lleno de adrenalina y con el cerebro enfocado totalmente en la meta más próxima-. ¡Mero, ve a vestirte; quiero verte en el recibidor en tres minutos! ¡Cerea, Miia, lleven todas las botellas de agua que puedan! ¡Papi, necesitamos de tus ojos en el cielo! ¡Cualquier señal que tengas de Suu comunícala inmediatamente!

-¡Señor, sí señor! -exclamaron todas las aludidas, haciendo el saludo militar y dispersándose para cumplir sus primeras órdenes.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, dulzura?

Kurusu se encontró cara a cara con la enigmática Arachne. En sus hermosas facciones campeaba la preocupación.

-Bueno, tú puedes emplear tus talentos como mejor te parezca. ¡Pero nada de andar pensando en cochinadas! ¿Estamos?

-Me ofendes, amor -se llevó una mano para cubrirse la boca en un gesto muy coqueto-. Cualquiera diría que no confías en mí.

-Confío en todas ustedes -recobró el tono de mando que había perdido durante un pequeño lapso-. Por eso es que no puedo tener mejor equipo a la hora de encontrar a Suu.

-Me pondré en marcha inmediatamente -dijo Rachnee, adoptando la misma postura que las otras-. Trataré de no ir lejos de ustedes; la idea es no desperdigarnos al punto de hacer nuestros esfuerzos inútiles.

Kimihito miró hacia arriba, esquivando la luz de las lámparas e intentando hilar una hipótesis que pudiera explicar el comportamiento de Suu. Lo único que tenía (e incluso esto era muy vago) giraba alrededor de ese escalofrío constante, encarnado en la esquiva sombra que parecía vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Rachnera, por su lado, sintió un súbito pinchazo en su psiquis una vez que abandonó la casa para iniciar su particular operación de rastreo. Esto ya se había vuelto frecuente cuando conversaba con el inocente muchacho y la hacía sentirse incómoda. Incluso con sus finísimos sentidos al máximo, no podía acertar a definir de dónde venía aquello que le hacía torcer su boca de puro desagrado.

"Ya me preocuparé por eso a su debido tiempo", se dijo, apartando el asco que sentía en la boca. "Encontraré a Suu antes que nadie; así mi dulzura verá que conmigo nadie se compara".

-2/D-

-¡Creo que ya puedo escuchar las cataratas con más claridad! -gritó Eddie, tratando de colar su voz entre el potente ruido del agua que los árboles no podían contener.

-¿Qué? -Pachylene parecía no escucharlo con claridad.

-¡Que debemos estar cerca de las cataratas! -el canadiense movió las manos señalando (como podía) una caída de agua y apuntando a sus oídos.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Estamos cerca!

Talirindë le tocó el hombro a Eddie e hizo una seña. Ambos fueron a la orilla del sendero, donde había otro letrero apuntando a su izquierda. La catarata no estaba más que a 200 metros de distancia. El aire, a pesar de estar cargado de humedad y de crear una atmósfera mucho más verde y con hojas más espesas, no se sentía demasiado helado. Incluso parecía tolerable para la lamia, siempre aferrada a su gruesa chaqueta y enroscando su cola para no tocar las secciones más alejadas del estrecho camino.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos!

El trío siguió avanzando a paso lento, aferrándose a los árboles más cercanos para no perder pie. Con todos sus sentidos en guardia, parecían estar adentrándose en la boca de una oscura caverna en vez de buscar la mayor atracción natural de la zona. A la izquierda del caminito se abría un pequeño sendero, bifurcándolo nuevamente en forma de "Y". La arpía aguzó el oído y la lamia hizo lo propio. Ambas respiraron hondo y sus expresiones cambiaron a modo satisfactorio.

-¡Es por aquí! -gritaron ambas, apuntando al lado izquierdo, que se prolongaba en una subida bastante empinada, mientras que su contraparte seguía hacia la derecha en un trazado un poco más piadoso con los pies inexpertos.

Las liminales apuraron su marcha al punto de que Eddie apenas podía seguirlas. El suelo estaba mucho más resbaloso y por poco no se dio un costalazo de padre y muy señor mío. Esquivaron rocas, espinas y algunas flores que parecían tan venenosas como hermosas hasta llegar a una densa mata de vegetación donde esta nueva rama de recorrido parecía terminar.

-¿Y ahora qué? -gritó Pachylene casi al tope de su capacidad pulmonar; así de fuerte era el ruido que estaba delante de ellos-. ¡Estas ramas son demasiado tupidas!

Para probar su punto, intentó abrirse paso entre el follaje, pero este, cual resorte inmerso en un complicadísimo y arcano mecanismo natural, volvió a su posición inicial con inusitada fuerza y casi la echó hacia atrás. De no haber sido por la intervención de su compañero, habría caído con el trasero por delante a la tierra mojada. Le agradeció con una mirada y se quedó a su lado.

-La pregunta eterna que cabe hacerse en estos momentos -observó él, levantando la voz de igual modo- es simple: ¿alguien tiene un machete o algo así? Yo ando con un cuchillo del ejército que me regaló un amigo hace tiempo -mostró la gruesa y serrada hoja bajo un sólido mango negro a sus compañeras de viaje-, pero no creo que sea capaz de poder con estos tallos tan gruesos.

-No tengo uno de esos machetes conmigo -dijo Talirindë-, pero sí un arma como la tuya. Tal vez, si tenemos algo de suerte, podamos abrir un espacio lo suficientemente grande para pasar.

-Vamos a ello, entonces -hizo el ademán de cortar-. Nos iremos turnando.

Dicho y hecho. Eddie comenzó a atacar los tallos poco a poco, seccionándolos por las áreas más delgadas (poco abundantes, debido a lo robusto de la vegetación circundante) y quitando la primera de quién sabe cuántas capas sobre ese nuevo portal. Talirindë lo sustituyó al poco rato, poniendo todas sus energías de chica monstruo en ello. Parecía estar atacando a un pervertido o a una liminal lujuriosa y desquiciada, a juzgar por la fuerza de sus golpes largos y precisos. Pasó otro rato y el canadiense volvía a estar al timón, iniciando el ciclo una vez más mientras la lamia bebía un poco de café para reconfortarse. Pachylene, por su lado, iba apartando los restos y dejándolos donde no molestaran, además de facilitar los bebestibles tras cada ronda. Los tres funcionaban, mediante sus esfuerzos concertados, como una fantástica maquinaria de relojería en busca del tesoro perdido. La escena era digna de una película de aventuras. Tras casi una hora de ardua labor, obtuvieron la recompensa que buscaban: un rayo de sol penetró por el espacio dejado desde la izquierda, con el ruido de las cataratas filtrándose en ristre. Curiosamente, aquí no era tan potente como en las zonas por las que ya habían transitado.

-¡Ya casi lo logramos! -exclamó Talirindë, desbordando felicidad.

-¿Estas muy cansada? Si quieres, puedo relevarte.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Aún tengo un poco de fuerzas!

Siguió cortando con frenesí, eliminando dos de las matas más grandes. La tercera y la cuarta, algo más pequeñas, corrieron la misma suerte y el boquete quedó finalmente abierto. El astro rey entró a raudales y la humedad cargada bañó sus rostros a modo de recompensa.

-¡Victoria! -exclamaron los tres, levantando sus brazos y entrando a toda prisa por el nuevo acceso. Todo el cansancio, la suciedad y el olor de los jugos vegetales parecieron quedar en el olvido tras la labor tan magníficamente ejecutada.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Trabajo en equipo_

Ante ellos se levantaba una vista extraordinaria. La caída de agua se prolongaba unos 40 a 45 metros desde lo alto de un risco tapizado de musgo verde y sobre cuyos costados crecían algunas enredaderas menores. Las zonas más externas estaban repletas de frondosos árboles cuyas ramas prolongaban formaciones de hojas planas y bien definidas que, en caso de emergencia, podrían proporcionar una cobertura decente contra las lluvias sorpresa. El lecho donde caía el agua se dividía en un pequeño estanque y luego un cristalino arroyo descendiendo entre rocas tan verdes como la imponente pared que se extendía ante esos tres pares de ojos. La corriente, cayendo en un caudal que no parecía tan fuerte, creaba una hermosa melodía al contacto con la flora y hacía el escenario completo aún más impresionante. Tal vez la única desventaja fuera la incapacidad de acercarse más a las cataratas por un lugar que no fuera la orilla derecha, bastante inclinada y tan resbalosa como un piso recién encerado con material de primerísima calidad.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, un escenario único en el mundo. Un trozo de la esencia más perfecta de la naturaleza congelado en el tiempo de los sueños, donde las historias se escribieron temprano y se guardaban en la palma de la mano.

-No puedo creer que por fin hayamos llegado -dijo Pachylene, gustosa de no tener que forzar más de la cuenta a sus cuerdas vocales-.

-Esto es aún más hermoso de lo que había pensado -observó Talirindë-. Las fotos simplemente no le hacen justicia.

-Sin duda es impresionante. Las cataratas Churchill parecen una aberración mal construida en comparación -hizo una foto panorámica de la zona y otra concentrada principalmente en la prístina cortina plateada.

Talirindë abrió su mochila y extendió una amplia y gruesa manta sobre el húmedo suelo, juntó los termos y lo que quedaba de sus emparedados de _roast beef_. Los compañeros se sentaron en ella y aportaron una buena dosis de galletas y bizcochos frescos más otro contenedor de agua caliente que habían comprado en la tienda local justo antes de llegar a la parada del autobús.

-Al menos ahora podremos descansar un buen rato y almorzar antes de explorar a fondo este sitio -señaló Talirindë-. Eso de cortar las ramas no parece gran cosa, pero deja una tensión enorme en los brazos.

-¡Y que lo digas! -acotó el canadiense-. Me siento como si hubiera blandido una alabarda de cuatro metros en vez de un simple cuchillo.

La arpía se tendió en su zona de la manta y miró al cielo, dejando su taza de té dulce y caliente a un lado. Pequeñas nubes se movían lento y sin preocupaciones en su infinita extensión, recordándole sus días de infancia y lo mucho que sufría por no poder volar debido a su tamaño. "El primer libro que recuerdo haber leído fue sobre el cielo y las nubes", pensó, suspirando. "Ahora las veo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…"

La lamia y el humano también sorbieron sus porciones en silencio. El líquido caliente les devolvió el alma al cuerpo y los animó a apreciar aún más el increíble sitio que los rodeaba. Los gorgoteos del agua eran relajantes al extremo y tuvieron que luchar para no quedarse dormidos en el acto. Por suerte para ellos, lo grueso de la capa que los separaba del suelo mantenía la humedad a raya, rechazándola como una amante descubierta en plena faena.

-Es extraño -dijo Eddie, posando su vista en la caída de agua-. Aquí la caída del agua no se escucha tan fuerte, pero cuando estábamos en el camino, a unos 300 metros de aquí, el ruido era ensordecedor.

-Tal vez haya eco -dijo Talirindë-. Esta zona está llena de rocas y recovecos donde el sonido adquiere dimensiones muy extrañas. Además, recuerden que por aquí también hay otros cuerpos de agua, como ese arroyo que vimos antes.

-Tienes razón. Por eso es que creí que nos sentíamos tan solos mientras cortábamos esas ramas y tallos; el ruido de fondo habría ahogado cualquier otro sonido, incluyendo el de otros animales… u otras extraespecies.

-Ahora que lo dices, Eddie -Pachylene se incorporó de su meditación y sorbió un poco de té-, no he notado ninguna señal de presencia de otras chicas monstruo aquí. Ni una tela de araña, ninguna marca de garras en árboles o rocas, ninguna señal de que la naturaleza esté intervenida más allá de lo estrictamente confinado a los senderos…

-Senderos… -musitó el canadiense-. ¡Perdonen, chicas! Volveré enseguida.

Se levantó rápidamente, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el otro extremo del pequeño recodo en el que estaban. A partir de ahí se prolongaba un camino algo más despejado que daba la vuelta hacia la derecha. Las liminales lo vieron perderse tras la curva y luego aparecer tres minutos después (medidos con reloj). Venía con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Justo como lo pensé -volvió a sentarse y se sirvió un poco más de té-. El sendero por el que acabo de venir es el que está marcado oficialmente en los mapas y letreros. A juzgar por la distancia que caminé, desemboca unos 150 metros más allá por el camino que no tomamos antes de internarnos en la zona bloqueada por ese boquete -apuntó al agujero que habían practicado-. Eso quiere decir que descubrimos un estupendo atajo y, mientras el follaje se mantenga a raya, podría volverse más transitable en el futuro.

-Pues no está mal para una simple mañana de paseos por la montaña -Pachylene rió y miró hacia lo alto de la cascada-. Tal vez deberíamos informar al municipio para que hagan los cambios necesarios.

-Tengan por seguro que me abocaré a ello cuando volvamos -señaló Talirindë.

Descansaron hasta el mediodía y luego recogieron sus cosas. Aprovechando la presencia del estanque, cogieron un poco de agua con un recipiente limpio para lavar y secar las tazas y platos usados en las meriendas anteriores. Una vez que la vajilla quedó a buen recaudo en la enorme mochila de la lamia, decidieron comenzar a explorar las cataratas hasta donde pudieran. El clima era espléndido y se mezclaba perfectamente para hacer la experiencia más llevadera.

-Bien, Pachylene -dijo Eddie-. Según nos contaste, tu poblado está junto a las cataratas, pero no veo forma alguna de llegar hasta arriba. Escalar está fuera de la cuestión, ya que no contamos con equipo.

-Yo puedo subir por los árboles hasta cierto punto -añadió Talirindë-, pero una pared tan grande y resbalosa es harina de otro costal.

-Sé que había una forma -retrucó la arpía, frunciendo el ceño-. Mi madre me habló de ello varias veces, pero no puedo recordar sus palabras textualmente. Lo que sí sé es que estaba en un lugar de por aquí.

-¿Y cuál es esa forma? -insistió su compañero-. ¿Un interruptor? ¿Una argolla oculta entre las rocas? ¿Un pasadizo secreto disimulado entre la vegetación, quizás?

-Sin ofender, Eddie, creo que exageras un poco -señaló la lamia, ajustando un poco su cabellera para que no le molestara la chasquilla.

-Bueno, no estamos en condición de descartar ninguna opción, por descabellada que sea.

-Concuerdo -dijo Pachylene-. Lo único que nos queda es registrar la zona a fondo. Hasta la cosa más insignificante podría darnos alguna pista.

Se lanzaron, cual sabuesos tras la pista de un fugado, a revisar todo lo que encontraron. Literalmente no dejaron piedra musgosa sin voltear. Maxon se enfocó primero en el riachuelo de poca profundidad y en el hermoso estanque a los pies de las cataratas, tanteando el fondo con las manos y luego las orillas de las piedras; tal vez podrían haber dejado un indicio tallado en su superficie. La tarea era bastante llevadera, ya que los restos de barro y musgo se iban fácilmente con la corriente. Talirindë enfocó toda su atención en el sendero largo, examinando los troncos de los árboles para ver si había algo oculto en sus muchos huecos. Sus dedos finos indagaron con soltura y precisión, percibiendo los patrones únicos de la madera húmeda que se extendían y enroscaban, formando los surcos característicos de cualquier corteza que se preciara de tal. Y Pachylene, por último, se concentró en las verdes paredes del lado derecho en dirección hacia la cascada, cubiertas de un manto verde sumamente uniforme a primera vista. Deslizó con cuidado las puntas de sus alas y manos sobre las hojas, apreciando la finura de los frágiles tallos donde se almacenaba la vida de estas y muchas otras especies vegetales.

Pasaron 15 minutos, 25 y luego tres cuartos de hora. Ninguno de ellos parecía haberse movido un milímetro de la primera casilla del tablero. Pachylene estaba maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber llevado a sus amigos a un callejón sin salida cuando detectó una pequeña depresión en la parte del muro natural justo a sus pies.

-¡Eureka!

-¿Encontraste algo? -preguntó Eddie, quitándose una buena dosis de barro de las manos.

-¡Creo que sí! ¡Ven a verlo!

El canadiense fue a por Talirindë, quien no había escuchado la primera llamada de la pelirroja. Una vez que estuvieron los tres reunidos, Pachylene apuntó a la zona donde estaba la anomalía. Las hojas y el musgo no fueron obstáculo alguno para sus cuchillos, revelando una extraña muesca en la piedra.

-Miren esto… -siguió la arpía, sumamente emocionada por su descubrimiento-. Qué interesante. Parece la forma de un ala apuntando hacia arriba.

Efectivamente, el extraño símbolo, puesto en la perspectiva de una brújula, señalaba claramente hacia el noroeste.

-Por lo que sabemos, bien podría estar apuntando hacia la parte más alta de la catarata -apuntó Eddie-. O tal vez, si tenemos suerte, haya otro indicio en esta misma sección de pared.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo -señaló Talirindë-. Sigamos revisando.

Se movieron lentamente por el poco espacio que dejaba disponible la orilla. Más de alguna vez tuvieron que detenerse antes de dar el siguiente paso; algunas piedras sumamente resbaladizas dejaban bien poco a la imaginación sobre las consecuencias de pisarlas.

-Vamos a ver si aquí encontramos algo más -dijo Eddie, poniendo su cuchillo en marcha una segunda vez contra la capa verde.

Talló con ganas pero sólo encontró una superficie lisa.

-Tal vez no sea aquí. Avancemos un poco más y volvámoslo a intentar.

Acercándose un poco más a la cascada, Talirindë trabajó un poco más arriba, removiendo todo lo que la afilada hoja tocaba. Era una auténtica ensalada de destrozos color verde formándose en la base de lo que ahora era una pendiente formada a partes iguales de roca y tierra compactada.

¡Bingo! -dijo la lamia, señalando otra marca idéntica a la primera, pero que esta vez apuntaba directamente hacia la izquierda.

-Ahora sí que vamos bien encaminados -Pachylene sonrió a modo de pequeña celebración-. Esta ala apunta directo hacia la caída de agua.

-O quizás detrás de ella -señaló Eddie-. Si lo piensan bien, es el mejor sitio para esconder algo en un área como esta. Cuando aumenta el caudal durante los meses de otoño e invierno, es casi imposible acercarse a la parte más alejada sin que el torrente te martille la cabeza. Por suerte ahora estamos en verano.

Tras pasar el último tramo, llegaron al punto donde podían estar lo más cerca de la catarata sin mojarse. Talirindë, sin embargo, se notaba algo dubitativa. Sus instintos de lamia trataban de alejarla de esa fría corriente, pero su curiosidad pudo más y se quedó ahí, junto a la parejita. El canadiense miraba fijamente el estanque buscando algo que le sirviera de apoyo para poder examinar la pared con mayor detenimiento.

-Voy a intentar cruzar.

Maxon se quitó las zapatillas, los calcetines y la chaqueta, dejándolos justo en la zona segura; acto seguido, le entregó el teléfono y la billetera a Pachylene. Metió los pies en el agua con lentitud para no mojarse el pantalón y se movió hacia el caudal, manteniendo el brazo derecho en la musgosa pared. Se detuvo apenas comenzó a sentir el contacto de las frías gotas en su piel y atravesó el torrente con un simple y rápido movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, cambiando de costado para proteger su ropa tanto como fuera posible. La lamia se estremeció al verlo tantear la superficie de la fría losa sin perder la calma, haciendo aún más evidentes las limitaciones de su especie con las temperaturas.

Tras pasar unos tres minutos moviendo la mano al azar, se detuvo de repente. Miró a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que he encontrado algo.

-¿Qué es, Eddie? -preguntó la arpía, casi fuera de sí.

Es una hendidura en la roca -metió un poco más el brazo-. Y ¡sí, aquí hay una especie de argolla de metal! Diría que es más o menos del mismo ancho que mi mano. Vamos a ver qué pasa si la tiro.

-¡Cuidado, que podría ser una trampa! -gritó Talirindë.

-Habrá que correr el riesgo -sentenció el canadiense-. Y si el mundo se va al demonio cuando tire de esta argolla, no se preocupen por mí. Sólo huyan tan rápido como puedan y sálvense.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! -exclamó Pachylene, casi silenciando a la misma cascada-. Sabes que no me iré de aquí si no es contigo.

La lamia rió para sus adentros. "Por mucho que intenten decir que son sólo amigos, hablan como una pareja comprometida o que ya se ha casado. Si tan sólo pudieran admitir lo evidente, las cosas irían mejor para ellos".

-Bueno, basta de tanta tensión. Uno por el dinero, dos por el show y tres porque… ¡Bah, por lo que sea!

Eddie tiró con fuerza de la argolla, quedándose después tan quieto como una estatua. Ninguna cuchilla oculta le rebanó la muñeca ni fue mordido por una araña venenosa entrenada especialmente para tal efecto. Retiró la mano con cuidado y volvió a la orilla. Al parecer no pasó nada, ni siquiera después de que se secara el brazo y los pies para luego volver a colocarse las prendas que había dejado atrás.

-¡Vaya chasco! -espetó Pachylene, cuyo ánimo se había ido brevemente al extremo furioso de la balanza mientras volvía a mirar hacia el cielo-. ¡Tanto lío para nada! Tal vez esto no haya sido más que la broma de un graciosillo de medio pelo.

-Pero ¿quién se tomaría la molestia de tallar estas señales, perforar la roca y colocar ahí una argolla para una simple broma? Parece un poco rebuscado, la verdad.

-Eddie tiene un buen punto -añadió Talirindë-. Creo que esa argolla sirve para algo, pero nosotros no hemos sido capaces de encontrar ese algo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? -la arpía apoyó su figura contra el lado seco de la pared-. ¿Volver sobre nuestros pa…?

Saltó como un resorte en dirección opuesta; nuevamente Maxon tuvo que atraparla para que no se cayera.

-¿Qué pasa, Pachylene?

-La pared… se movió.

-¿Se movió? ¿Cómo?

-Cuando me apoyé en ella, sentí que cedió un poco. Pensé que me iba a ir de espaldas y por eso me aparté.

-Hmmm…

Talirindë se había acercado a la sección de roca sobre la que se había apoyado la otra liminal. Recorrió la zona con sus finos dedos y detectó, a ambos lados, una sección clara en la que se notaba la diferencia de nivel. Siguiendo el contorno con la vista, podía notarse la forma de una especie de puerta.

-Pues resulta que ese algo sí estaba aquí -dijo-. Voy a ver si consigo aplicar algo de presión y abrirla.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y la losa cedió un poco más, aunque su mecanismo (o lo que sea que le permitiera moverse) parecía haberse atascado. Eddie fue a ayudarla de inmediato e incluso Pachylene colaboraba con todo lo que le daban sus poderosas piernas. Lo intentaron una, dos y hasta tres veces, pero la puerta secreta se resistía a revelar lo que había detrás de sus duros límites físicos.

-Noto una corriente que viene de dentro -señaló él, moviendo su mano frente a la rendija que había dejado la losa-. Necesito un poco de espacio para examinar esto con más detalle.

Sacó el iPhone de su bolsillo y activó la linterna. Su potente luz blanca iluminó un claro círculo entre la verde capa que tapaba todo en esa amplísima pared. Mientras el flujo de la cascada continuaba cayendo y arrastrándose por el bosque hacia el resto de la montaña, el pequeño espacio libre entre las dos masas de roca revelaba poco a poco sus secretos. Cerca de la parte más alta, el canadiense encontró lo que buscaba. Le hizo una seña a Pachylene para que le sujetara la linterna mientras él removía el objeto extraño con su cuchillo, tarea que no le tomó más que unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Ya está! -mostró un pequeño objeto circular con bordes irregulares y luego lo arrojó al estanque, donde hizo un ruido sordo al caer-. Esta inquieta piedrecilla se había metido en el mecanismo de la puerta. Venga, intentemos moverla una vez más.

Sorprendentemente, no les bastó más que un empujón con fuerza para que la losa se deslizara un poco hacia atrás y de ahí hacia la derecha, dejando ante ellos el eco de un ruido sordo y una cavidad oscura, de la cual escapaba esa brisa helada tan característica de las montañas.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Las paredes pueden hablar_

-Esto es un pasaje secreto -la arpía apuntó el haz de luz hacia el interior-. Incluso hay una escalera tallada en la roca que va hacia arriba. ¿Será esto a lo que se refería mi madre? No tiene mucho sentido para una arpía promedio, pero cobra bastante más si se concibe como algo diseñado específicamente para seres que no pueden volar.

-Como nosotros, claro -Eddie recibió el aparato y apagó la linterna para conservar batería-. ¿Subimos? Tal vez arriba encontremos el fabuloso tesoro de la legendaria Schania -le guiñó un ojo a su compañera y causó que se sonrojara levemente.

-¡Esto es muy emocionante! -dijo la pelipúrpura, recobrando su usual buen ánimo-. Pareciera que estuviéramos en una de esas aventuras gráficas donde controlas a los personajes a tu gusto. Ahora voy a ver dónde puse esa linterna…

Hurgó un poco en el paracaídas y, bajo un par de suéteres gruesos tejidos a mano con lana suave, encontró una enorme linterna de explorador más las correspondientes baterías en su paquete. Las cargó con cuidado y probó que funcionaran bien. Tras dejar su sello de aprobación personal, le entregó el aparato al humano. Sería mucho más apropiado para una exploración como esta.

-Será mejor que vayas tú al frente. Yo me encargaré de la retaguardia.

-¿De verdad no te molesta?

-Para nada. Ahora entremos, porque estas puertas tienden a cerrarse solas si se les deja demasiado tiempo abiertas.

Talirindë recogió la manta del claro a toda prisa. No alcanzó a guardarla, pero la amarró con un trozo de cuerda gruesa para convertirla en una especie de almohada. Se echó el bulto al hombro y siguió a la parejita (que había hecho antes un voto silencioso por la seguridad de todos los presentes) para quitar la niebla de guerra de esta nueva sección del mapa. Apenas la punta de su brillante cola cruzó el umbral, el mecanismo volvió a su posición original, volviendo a integrar la losa a la inmensa superficie del muro de piedra y sumergiendo al claro en ese apacible silencio construido a punta del goteo del agua sobre las hojas. Arriba, en el cielo, el sol llegaba justo al punto del mediodía.

Desde lo alto de las cataratas, dos columnas de ojos rojo sangre y llenos de instinto asesino brillaron de placer tras contemplar el acto extendido sobre la verde alfombra. Una lengua recorrió los contornos de su bien formada boca y luego cedió paso a dientes afilados al punto de las navajas suizas. Dejó escapar una risita y de un salto se alejó del borde, silbando una cancioncita de batalla.

"Oh, sí. Hoy será un buen día para cazar. Un gran día, sí señor…"

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Esa noche me ocurrió algo bastante frecuente: soñar con lo que había escrito el día anterior. Por un momento me vi paseando con Valaika por los mismos bosques que la pareja de compañeros recorrió en este capítulo, tocando cada fibra del aire húmedo, los murmullos del agua corriendo montaña abajo e incluso los cantos de las aves y los insectos. Esas sensaciones deben haber sido las mismas embargando a Pachylene, Eddie e incluso Talirindë; la naturaleza, después de todo, tiene en la belleza una excelsa manifestación de su increíble poder. El segmento final vino a mi mente luego de tantos años de aventuras gráficas: un pasadizo secreto puede invitar tanto a la muerte como a la fortuna. Pasando a la capital del reino, el regreso de Manako a la agencia es un respiro para la afable Smith, quien necesita toda la ayuda posible para sus próximos desafíos._

 _Esa tranquilidad que me trajo momentos tan agradables durante nuestro viaje al lago es la que desapareció de la residencia Kurusu. Pocas veces se ha visto a las demás liminales de la casa dejar sus rivalidades de lado, especialmente cuando se trata de una competidora directa. Ustedes saben bien que Suu ya había escapado antes de casa, pero nunca con tanto dolor como el que la poseyó cuando Kimihito se acercó a ella. Siempre he pensado que ella es especialmente sensible, perceptiva y tierna, además de tener una devoción por el chico que deja a Miia y las demás como indolentes._

 _Una sensación desagradable cortó mis divagaciones. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi pijama empapado en sudor. Si hay algo que odio son las noches calurosas en este rincón del mundo durante enero y febrero: incluso a las cuatro de la mañana (como ahora) el termómetro está más cerca de los 25 que de los 15 grados. Valaika dormía plácidamente a mi lado, su ala izquierda apenas rozando mi torso y la derecha cayendo hacia el suelo._

 _-Necesito refrescarme._

 _Abrí el armario para cambiar mi transpirado conjunto por un traje de baño recién lavado. Salí con sigilo hacia el pasillo y tomé la dirección contraria a la del estudio. Abrí la puerta de atrás y seguí un pequeño sendero de piedra hasta llegar a la piscina; junto a ella había dos toallas grandes, esponjosas y secas colgadas de unas sillas de jardín. Me senté con suavidad en el borde y, con un impulso de manos, entré al agua razonablemente fresca; sentir cómo arrastraba el peso del sudor lejos de mí no tenía precio. Hice dos docenas de largos a velocidad moderada e incluso contuve la respiración para tocar el fondo sin más luz que mi propia memoria._

 _-¡Ah...! -exclamé en voz baja-. Esto está mucho mejor._

 _Volví a tierra firme. Me sentía reconfortado, un hombre nuevo nacido de las aguas protegidas por el cloro y el alguicida. Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y, en el preciso momento que di media vuelta para coger una toalla y secarme, me encontré cara a cara con mi mensajera._

 _-Valaika, ¿qué...?_

 _-Te echaba de menos._

 _Extendió sus alas, me abrazó con cariño y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho, impregnando su propio pijama (un simple conjunto de ropa interior deportiva) con la fría humedad cubriendo mi piel. Nuestros ojos chocaron y me besó de la misma forma que esa tarde previa a nuestro improvisado viaje._

 _-Cuando me levanté a tomar agua, no estabas -dijo con esa voz cargada de anhelo y melancolía-. Al ver tu pijama encima de la silla, supe de inmediato dónde ir._

 _Noté algo en ese preciso instante: me había tratado de tú y no de usted, como siempre solía hacerlo. Miré al cielo buscando una pista. No había luna llena; de hecho iba en cuarto menguante, así que podía descartar esa hipótesis. Al pasarme una de las toallas, me dedicó una sonrisa preciosa, tal vez la más preciosa que alguna vez hubiera visto en una chica, humana o monstruo. Apenas era perceptible en la oscuridad, pero la sentía._

 _-Así que me echabas de menos... -dije una vez que nos sentamos en la orilla y sumergimos nuestras piernas en las mismas aguas de las que había emergido hace poco._

 _-Muchísimo -se arrimó a mí una vez más-. La cama se siente vacía cuando no estás en ella._

 _Me sonrojé al admitir en silencio que pensaba lo mismo. A veces, durante mis largas tardes de trabajo y estrés, Valaika salía a hacer sus propios trámites o simplemente a estirar sus alas y la casa quedaba reducida a los decibeles de un mausoleo. El ruido de las teclas o del equipo de música era lo único separándome de la opresión del silencio. Cuando comencé a vivir solo no me importaba demasiado, pero ahora que llevaba años junto a ella la cosa era diferente. Se sentía bien el tener a alguien con quien hablar, intercambiar ideas y mantener las visitas molestas a raya._

 _-No quise despertarte -contesté-. Ayer fue un día agotador y necesitabas descansar más que yo._

 _-Está bien, amo -volvió al tono formal de toda la vida-. ¿Le sentó bien el chapuzón?_

 _-Bastante. Al menos tengo las ideas más claras para lo que debo hacer dentro de algunas horas, como pagar las cuentas y revisar los borradores pendientes._

 _-Ya sabe que la vida no es sólo trabajar -me besó en la mejilla-. Además, ha avanzado suficiente en todo para tomarse las cosas con más calma por un par de meses._

 _-¿Estás planeando otro viaje? -la idea de alejarme nuevamente de la capital me sacó una sonrisa._

 _-No, sería irresponsable. ¿Qué tal si sacamos los quitasoles y hamacas de la bodega, preparamos algunos tragos y pasamos el día en la piscina? Es preferible a ir a balnearios repletos de gente maleducada._

 _-Me gusta esa racha de buenas ideas que tienes, Valaika -le acaricié la barbilla como la vez anterior-. Cada vez me sorprendes más._

 _-Si no tuviese unos cuantos ases bajo la manga, no sería tu asistente -cambió otra vez al tono casual y luego me hizo girar para enfrentarla-. Te quiero, Endel._

 _Otro abrazo. Otro cálido beso en los labios. Otra sonrisa llena de deseo. ¿Era esto propio de las wyverns, una especie tan agresiva en teoría? ¿Habíamos cruzado el primero de muchos umbrales sagrados? No tenía respuestas._

 _-Te quiero -repitió-. Te quiero más de lo que imaginas._

 _Volvió a hundir su cabeza en mi pecho, permitiéndome inhalar el tenue aroma de su desordenado cabello. Nos quedamos así un largo rato, escuchando latir nuestros corazones y dejando que el viento secara sus ropas. Después volvimos adentro en silencio. Al levantarnos pasadas las nueve, ella partió a preparar el desayuno mientras yo respondía la correspondencia._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _A falta de huevos infértiles (no los descarto para el futuro), Suu dejó bien alta la vara dramático-traumatizante tras conocer una terrible verdad que, de momento, se ha guardado para sí misma. Como ya dije en mis notas, hay un enorme contraste entre su dolor y la gran felicidad de los compañeros en las hermosas montañas de Okutama. La empatía entre Pachylene, Eddie y Talirindë viene de un factor común: los tres son muy llevados a hacer las cosas a su manera._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _¿Reseña breve para un capítulo breve? Al menos eres consecuente, aparte de alargar tu racha perfecta a 14 de 14. Creo que tu Meroticismo_ *ahem* _quedó con los crespos hechos tras el actual capítulo: ya sabes que me gusta romper los moldes y Suu también necesita algo más de protagonismo. La pequeña limo, como todas las de su especie, siempre va más allá en lo emocional. A todo esto, ¿esas son palomitas con caramelo? Pásalas para acá; tal vez obtenga de ellas inspiración para lo que se viene en el camino del trío de excursionistas._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Gracias a ti por leer, estimado, aunque sea tarde. No es necesario que te disculpes: sé de sobra cómo los meses atareados (trabajo, exámenes, encargos varios) cansan hasta al más paciente. Igual aprovecho de decirte que actualizo esta historia al menos una vez a la semana, así que atento. Como le decía a Paradoja en el capítulo anterior, tanto Okutama como Nagiso se parecen mucho a sitios donde viví por años, así que no me fue difícil reconstruir el entorno. Aprecio que te gustara el cómo Zombina ha dejado que su faceta más pacífica comience a tomar el control; se merece todo el alivio posible después de tantas zozobras. Respecto a la cámara, necesitarás una con disco de al menos 1 TB para capturar en Full HD todo lo que se viene después de este incidente mañanero entre Kimihito y Suu; eso sí, aún no he llegado al despiadado extremo de planear la muerte de alguien en esta arista de la historia.  
_

 _ **Alther:** Me alegro que hayas podido encontrar inspiración en un capítulo tan breve; pocas cosas superan el potencial relajante y desinhibidor de un buen baño en aguas termales._

 _Antes de cerrar el estudio por el resto del día, cogí el manual de cócteles que me había regalado mi abuela y salí al pasillo. El aroma de los panqueques frescos era demasiado tentador._

 _Y así llega a su fin este tercer segmento de ese algo completamente diferente. Aún me cuesta creer que Valaika haya abierto su corazón de esa forma, pero me acostumbraré. ¡Hasta el próximo programa, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "¡cómo me gustaría estar en un lugar con clima algo más fresco!_ _"._


	16. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 16: Reencuentro**

La linterna era una aliada invaluable en esos momentos: el pasadizo no sólo era estrecho sino que también carecía por completo de iluminación. Ni en un solo rincón de la eterna roca que había sido horadada para construirlo se apreciaba algo que pudiese servir para colocar una antorcha o un indicio apuntando a un botón oculto que, cual cabeza de un sistema tan ingenioso como resistente, arrojara algo más de certeza sobre el asunto.

Ninguno de los tres había dicho una palabra, aferrándose con toda la extensión de sus almas al haz que se proyectaba desde la linterna sostenida férreamente por Eddie Maxon. Se sentían pequeños e insignificantes, como simples peones en un juego de ajedrez disputado por un par de millonarios sociópatas y en el que el premio era la dominación total, completa y absoluta del planeta Tierra y sus alrededores. La escalera habría de tener más o menos un metro de ancho y sus escalones, toscos y fríos, parecían no haber sido transitados en décadas, quizás en siglos. El suave compás de sus pulmones provocaba un eco nervioso en las inmediaciones, amplificado por el choque de zapatos, garras y escamas contra la roca. Hasta el mismo tiempo parecía no existir en aquel sombrío lugar, perdido en medio de la nada dentro de lo que todos concebían como una hermosa atracción natural. En un principio habían contado los pasos, pero al llegar a 274 desistieron; si seguían terminarían volviéndose locos… o tal vez algo peor. Dado que la puerta secreta se había cerrado, no tenían forma de volver atrás aunque quisieran.

El camino había empezado torciéndose ligeramente hacia la izquierda, para luego dar un giro mucho más pronunciado hacia la derecha. De ahí, continuaron derecho, ascendiendo gradualmente lo que pensaban eran los 40 metros de altura que alcanzaban las cataratas Hyakuhiro. La pendiente, sin embargo, no era tan pronunciada para tal elevación y, por lo tanto, la distancia recorrida en ese sordo esfuerzo bien podía ser engañosa.

Eventualmente, el pasillo terminó en un aún más brusco giro hacia la izquierda; un poco más lejos se escuchaba el sonido inconfundible de una corriente de aire.

-¡La salida! -exclamó Talirindë; su potente voz pareció llenar hasta el último rincón del pasaje secreto.

-Menos mal que la tenemos -acotó Pachylene-. Ya me estaba empezando a ahogar aquí dentro.

Renovando parte de sus fuerzas gracias a la providencial presencia de ese bendito sonido, apuraron el ritmo y subieron el último tramo. Las paredes, teñidas antes de un sobrio negro, comenzaron a mutar a tonos de gris cada vez más claros. Cuando vieron un destello de tamaño nada despreciable justo al frente de sus frágiles ojos, el canadiense apagó la linterna. ¿Serían cien, doscientos o trescientos pasos? A esas alturas del partido daba lo mismo.

La luz, ese diáfano cristal capaz de desenterrar las cosas más ocultas, inundaba una extensión cada vez más grande del corredor. Podían sentir que estaban cerca de volver al mundo de los vivos. Prácticamente se tragaron los últimos veinte pasos y emergieron al plácido clima del exterior, donde el ruido del caudal era bastante más fuerte que abajo. Se detuvieron un momento para dejar que sus ojos volvieran a adaptarse a condiciones algo más llevaderas y los abrieron poco a poco, encontrándose con un paisaje tan soberbio como el del nivel inferior y atravesado por un río que, justo en el punto donde terminaba su profundidad de campo, caía en picado hacia abajo para dar vida a las cataratas. Ellos mismos estaban parados no a mucha distancia del curso de agua, en medio de otro claro lo bastante grande para extender nuevamente las mantas. Eddie ayudó a Talirindë con su pesado equipaje y se sentaron para descansar.

-¡Menuda subida! -dijo él, girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados para reajustar su cuello-. Creí que no terminaría nunca.

-Me sentí como una rata atrapada en una tubería -agregó la lamia-. Después de esto, nunca volveré a mirar a los roedores de la misma forma.

-Este paisaje me es familiar -mencionó Pachylene.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Solía venir aquí de niña con mi madre en busca de flores y semillas para los cultivos de la villa, pero no recuerdo haber visto la boca del pasadizo por el que acabamos de salir.

-¿Y ella nunca te lo mencionó? -inquirió su compañero.

-Nunca. De no haber encontrado esas marcas en la base de la cascada, jamás me habría enterado de su existencia.

-Interesante. Tal vez deba hacerle un par de preguntas cuando lleguemos a tu aldea. ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

-Para nada. Sólo hay que atravesar este bosquecito más una planicie de nada y ya está. Será, como mucho, medio kilómetro más de caminata.

-Antes de continuar -intervino Talirindë-, me gustaría echarle una mirada a la boca del pasadizo. No tardaré mucho.

La lamia se deslizó hacia allá y, usando su poderosa cola como una auténtica plataforma móvil, se apoyó en la pared y empinó unos dos metros sesenta sobre el frío césped. Al medir unos siete metros de largo, tenía estabilidad de sobra para llevar a cabo su tarea. Recorrió con sus manos el contorno superior de la negra abertura y la zona ubicada inmediatamente por encima. Una rápida inhalación de las minúsculas partículas atrapadas por sus dedos fue suficiente para encontrar el corazón de la historia.

-Enredaderas -dijo, volteándose para enfrentar a sus acompañantes.

-¿Quieres decir que esto estaba cubierto por una barrera natural? -dijo Eddie.

-Sí, y bastante espesa, a juzgar por el ancho de los tallos y las ramas que hay ahí arriba -apuntó al sitio que había examinado-. Si me apuras y considerando el olor que despiden, fueron cortados recientemente. En cuanto a una estimación, yo diría que fue, como mucho, hace no más de dos días.

-Dos días… Interesante. Lo curioso es que no hay restos de una maraña vegetal por estos lados. ¿Quién querría llevarse una enredadera cortada? No tiene sentido alguno.

-Tal vez quieran usarla para hacer una cuerda -sugirió Talirindë, sin estar demasiado segura de la solidez de su hipótesis.

-Lo que yo quisiera saber -Pachylene puso su ficha sobre la mesa con algo de dudas- es si esas enredaderas fueron arrancadas con alguna herramienta.

-Negativo -respondió la lamia-. Los cortes eran irregulares y desordenados.

-Eso significa que fueron arrancadas con manos, garras o algo similar. ¿Tal vez una hoz…? La pregunta que cabe hacernos ahora -añadió el canadiense- es por qué lo hicieron.

-Yo añadiría otra -dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Qué tal si esa persona, animal o lo que sea que vandalizó estas enredaderas sigue por aquí?

Un escalofrío sumamente incómodo recorrió sus espaldas. Por un momento el sol en lo alto pareció oscurecerse.

-Mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha -sentenció Pachylene-. Este sitio no es seguro; estamos demasiado expuestos.

-En marcha, entonces -dijo Talirindë-. Recogeré las cosas.

-Permite que lleve esa mochila por un rato -dijo el canadiense a la pelipúrpura-. Así podrás descansar.

-Te lo agradezco, Eddie.

En menos de un minuto ya estaban en marcha a través de la pequeña arboleda. Aquí parecía haber incluso más ejemplares de flores de hermosos colores formando coronas sobre el tapizado suelo: magenta, naranja, azul cielo e incluso las venenosas que la arpía casi había cogido unos cuántos kilómetros más abajo. Ciertamente se verían bonitas en un florero, pero de ahí a arriesgar la vida por hermosear un poco la sala de estar había un gran paso. Abstenerse ante la duda era su política en esos tensos momentos.

Entre la arboleda y lo que parecía un risco más amplio se extendía una considerable masa de pasto, con un pequeño sendero como la única anomalía entre tanto verde. A diferencia de su contraparte del bosque, este estaba bastante mejor definido y se notaba un uso mucho mayor por parte de… lo que sea que viviera por estos recónditos rincones del distrito. La pared se fue haciendo cada vez más notoria dentro de su campo de visión hasta ocuparlo todo. En su base, para sorpresa del humano y la lamia, había una especie de instalación que podría haber pasado, con estándares algo más flexibles, por una entrada. Sendas antorchas apagadas flanqueaban una puerta similar a la de un corral, construida con la misma madera tosca de las barandas cercanas al pequeño arroyo plateado.

-Esta es la entrada sur a nuestra villa -dijo Pachylene-. Me sorprende verla tan despejada. Usualmente tenemos un par de centinelas cuidándola, aunque casi nadie que no pertenezca a este sitio suele usarla.

-Tal vez están en su hora de descanso. Después de todo, ya son casi las dos de la tarde.

-Puede ser. Pero insisto en que me sorprende, Eddie. Mi gente suele ser muy cuidadosa con estas cosas.

-¿Crees que podamos abrirla?

-Te mentiría si dijera algo. Cuando pasábamos por aquí, nunca abrimos la puerta por nosotras mismas; eso siempre lo hacían las centinelas.

-¿Y hay algo con que podamos llamar la atención? -preguntó Talirindë-. ¿Un timbre, quizás?

Revisaron el exterior acuciosamente sin hacer el más mínimo progreso. No había indicio alguno de botones ocultos, palancas, cuerdas, amplificadores de voz, losas móviles, engranajes arcanos o cualquier otra cosa que sirviera para echar a andar un simple proceso de llamada.

-No te ofendas, Pachylene, pero creo que en esto se descuidaron bastante. ¿Cómo es posible que no tengan un modo de abrir la puerta por fuera? ¿Qué pasaría si, digamos, durante una tormenta el viento la cerrara y las centinelas, al no poder levantar el vuelo por el clima, quedaran aisladas del resto de la villa? Eso resultaría crítico. Tal vez podríamos hacer una recomendación.

-Eso si es que realmente hay un buzón de sugerencias en la plaza -dijo sarcásticamente Talirindë-. A saber si nos terminan rechazando los formularios por escribirlos con lápiz de otro color…

-No me sorprendería si lo hicieran -fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros y temblando ante la mera perspectiva de encontrar cómo habían cambiado las cosas aquí desde su partida a Tokio.

Se apoyaron contra la pared, ligeramente decepcionados. ¿Realmente habían hecho tanto camino sólo para terminar sucumbiendo ante una puerta y dos antorchas? Parecía demasiado patético a primera, segunda e incluso tercera vista.

-¿Y si gritamos?

Las palabras de Talirindë hicieron que los compañeros la miraran con un gesto mitad incrédulo, mitad descolocado.

-¿Gritar?

-¡Claro! Tarde o temprano alguien nos terminará escuchando y vendrá a ver qué pasa. Es lo único que nos queda, ¿no?

El canadiense sacudió la cabeza. "Y pensar que yo creía que esto sólo lo hacían en las películas. Ay, mamá…", pensó, aún no muy convencido.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Talirindë. No nos queda más que tomar aire y preparar los pulmones, porque esto puede ir para largo.

Se pararon justo frente a la amplia abertura, contaron mentalmente hasta tres y luego liberaron un trino que se sintió hasta en el lago Okutama, haciendo volar a los pajarillos normales como si hubieran escuchado una salva de pólvora.

-¡Abraaaaaaaan…!

-¡Holaaaaaaaaa…! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¡Ah de esta villa…! ¡Contesten, maldita sea!

 _Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta…_

-¡Ah…! Este sol es lo más delicioso del mundo.

Una arpía tan común como cualquier otra estiró su cuerpecito al máximo de su capacidad, retozando cómodamente en su hamaca tejida con gruesas fibras vegetales. Al ojo entrenado habría parecido sumamente incómoda y frágil, pero cada uno de sus componentes había sido especialmente tratado, cortado y cepillado para garantizar la máxima suavidad. De amplias dimensiones y atada entre dos sólidas agujas de roca, proporcionaba el descanso apropiado sin hundirse demasiado. El ejemplar acostado en ella era de cabellera corta en un tono similar al verde botella y vestía peto y pantalones negros. Su complexión era delgada aunque robusta y medía un poco menos de cinco pies de estatura.

-¡Cyra! -llamó otra voz femenina desde una distancia considerable-. ¡Sal de tu cama, que el almuerzo está casi listo!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -contestó la aludida sin demasiadas ganas; detestaba que la interrumpieran a la hora de su descanso. Había tenido una larga mañana recolectando vegetales en el huerto comunal y acarreando agua fresca desde el caudal cercano para el banquete que se celebraba todos los días en la plaza de la villa.

-¡Cyra! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

La otra voz sonaba impaciente y enfadada. Aunque no quería abandonar su cómoda hamaca, se levantó de mala gana y puso sus pies sobre el suelo de roca.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? -bufó, seriamente incómoda y dando un par de pasos antes de emprender el vuelo.

Cyra solía volar en tramos cortos para quitar la modorra de sus alas. Siempre hacía el mismo recorrido desde el rincón más alejado, aterrizando justo al lado de la entrada sur para hacer una escala cerca de una de las jardineras repletas de plantas silvestres y de ahí subir a la explanada principal. Se posó en el suelo y tomó una buena bocanada de aire. Justo cuando iba a estirar nuevamente sus alas, sintió un extraño murmullo junto al portal.

-¿Eh…? -aguzó su excelente sentido auditivo y puso algo más de atención. Sólo podía escuchar restos de palabras, aunque eran vagamente entendibles.

 _¡…raaaaaan! ¡…erta! ¡…laaaa!_

Ahora que escuchó mejor, eran tres voces diferentes, aunque sonaban como de ultratumba debido a los ecos del pasaje. Tragó saliva y rezó una plegaria en silencio antes de levantar el vuelo hacia la plaza. Al descender, otra arpía se le acercó con aire colérico.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué estabas haciendo, so imbécil?! -trinó esta otra liminal, rubia platinada, con alas plateadas y exhibiendo un conjunto rojo italiano-. ¡Sabes perfectamente que todas debemos estar para iniciar el banquete!

-Lo siento, Kuusela -dijo Cyra, mirando hacia abajo y juntando sus garras-, pero es que escuché algo raro cerca de la puerta.

-¡Y un cuerno! -espetó la rubia, con ganas de darle una patada en la entrepierna- ¡Seguro que son esas ensoñaciones tuyas sin oficio ni beneficio!

-¡Te juro que esto es verdad! -se acercó para susurrarle unas palabras al oído; lo único que consiguió fue hacer que Kuusela se enfadara aún más.

-De todas las excusas que te he escuchado, ¡esta es la peor! Así que hay fantasmas en la puerta -señaló con sorna.

-¡Pero te juro que es verdad!

-Deja de mentir y ven a sentarte, ¿quieres? ¡Mira que hacer este espectáculo tan lamentable delante de todas las demás!

Efectivamente, la aldea entera estaba sentada alrededor de un considerable lecho de brasas, sobre el que se asaban carnes, pescados y verduras diversas. El resto de las comensales miraba el "lamentable espectáculo" sin decir nada; ya estaban acostumbradas a los exabruptos de Kuusela, una de las de mayor jerarquía dentro del clan y parte del consejo que dictaba sus ordenanzas.

-¡No estoy mintien…!

-¡Cierra el pico de una vez! -parecía que a la colérica arpía vestida de rojo se le iba a reventar una vena-. ¡Debería echarte de la aldea, a ver si así aprendes algo!

Una ola de murmullos invadió el espacio mientras otra arpía, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa circular, se levantaba de su asiento y aterrizaba suavemente junto a estas dos personalidades tan disímiles. De cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros y usando algo que más parecía un vestido sin mangas color dorado, tenía una expresión severa y madura en su rostro. Sus alas tenían el color de la tinta china y resplandecían bajo el doble impacto del fuego y el sol.

-Ya es suficiente, Kuusela -dijo con voz profunda y severa, causando suma sorpresa en la aludida-. Ve a sentarte y deja de abusar de tu rango.

-¡Matriarca…! -exclamó la rubia-. No fue mi intención hacerla venir, pero es que…

-Esto no es un estado policial -replicó la recién llegada de forma severísima-. Si Cyra quiere contar algo, no tienes por qué descartarlo a punta de prejuicios. Ve a tu puesto y déjame manejar esto.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Si no estás de vuelta en tu puesto en cinco segundos, te quedarás sin almorzar hasta septiembre!

Kuusela decidió no insistir ante el venenoso tono de su superiora y volvió a su puesto de un salto, aterrizando de forma algo torpe y casi azotándose la cara contra el suelo. Se sentó en silencio y miró fijamente a su plato, como si ahí hubiera una cosa sumamente interesante. Volvieron los murmullos, pero cesaron rápidamente cuando la líder habló.

-¿Qué pasa, Cyra?

-He escuchado unas voces en la salida sur, señora.

-¿La del túnel? ¿Qué clase de voces son?

-Sonaban como de ultratumba. Parecían fantasmas.

-¿Fantasmas, eh? -la arpía mayor sonrió, acariciando la suave mejilla de la peliverde con ternura-. Bueno, pues vamos a plantarles cara a esos fantasmas.

Se dirigió al resto.

-Comiencen a comer si así lo desean. Volveremos enseguida.

Más murmullos, la mayoría incrédulos.

-¿Comer sin la matriarca?

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

-¿Acaso se adelantó el día de los inocentes?

-No entiendo nada.

-A mí me da lo mismo; yo tengo hambre.

-¡No toques ese tenedor!

-¡Que te den, aguafiestas! Si la matriarca dice que se puede comer, se come.

-¡Pásame un poco de ese pescado a las brasas!

-¡A mí dame verduras!

-Sigo diciendo que esto no tiene ningún senti…

-¡Cállate y come, amargada!

-El filete me lo guardan, ¿eh? Ya saben que me gusta bien cocidito.

-¡Sale una orden de trucha a la plancha!

-¡Oído, cocina!

Mientras la aldea completa discutía enérgicamente y otras comían, bebían y se apapachaban con fruición, la matriarca y Cyra volvieron al área de la puerta. No pasaron más que unos segundos para que volvieran a asomarse esos extraños sonidos.

-Pues estos fantasmas sí que son ruidosos -apuntó la peliazul-. Vamos a ver si conseguimos asustarlos.

-¿A qué se refiere, señora?

-¡Vamos a contestarles!

La matriarca dio un par de pasos hacia el túnel y sacó a exhibir su envidiable vozarrón.

-¡Holaaaaaaaa…!

Los sonidos extraños cesaron mientras el de la arpía veterana se expandía como reguero de pólvora por el espacioso túnel.

-Parece que funcionó, señora -acotó Cyra, sin estar demasiado segura de lo que decía.

-Espera un momento. Seguro que responden ahora mismo.

Como si lo hubiera predicho, una de las voces se abrió paso entre la roca. Esta vez era mucho más clara.

 _¡Abran la puertaaaaaaaaa…!_

-¡Ay, mamá! -la peliverde saltó de la pura impresión sobre la matriarca y casi la derribó-. ¡Parece que no son muy amistosos estos fantasmas!

-Tranquila, hija. Tranquila -la otra se incorporó con inusitada agilidad para su edad-. No te va a pasar nada. Si ellos gritan, nosotras gritaremos diez veces más fuerte.

-¡¿Quién es?! -sacó a relucir esa potentísima voz que, correctamente amplificada, habría sido letal para el cristal cercano.

- _¡Pachyleneeeeeeee…!_ -replicaron desde el otro lado-. _¡Abran la puertaaaaaaa…!_

- _¡Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros!_ -añadió otra voz femenina que, a juzgar por su timbre, no era la de una arpía.

La revelación dejó a estas dos voladoras sorprendidas, al punto de que la misma matriarca abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Pachylene? -susurró Cyra-. ¿La hija de la señora Ednemia?

-No pensé que estuviera de vuelta tan pronto -mencionó la matriarca-, pero si compareció es por algo importante. ¿Dónde están las centinelas?

-Supongo que en la…

La peliazul levantó vuelo antes de que su contraparte pudiera terminar la frase. Aterrizó en la plaza como una exhalación y escaneó furiosamente a la multitud.

-¡Detengan todo! -trinó.

Ipso facto, toda la aldea dejó de comer, beber y argumentar. Varias se quedaron con la boca abierta y el bocado a medio camino.

-Haré esta pregunta sólo una vez -vociferó la líder en el preciso momento que Cyra se sentaba en su sitio de costumbre-. ¿Quiénes son las encargadas de custodiar el acceso sur esta semana?

Una arpía de pelo rosa y otra de pelo negro, ambas vestidas con conjuntos verde oliva tipo camuflaje, levantaron las puntas de sus alas con timidez.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué dejaron descuidada la puerta, par de inútiles?! -gritó con un tono que le erizó las plumas a todas las presentes-. ¡Pachylene está ahí abajo desde quién sabe cuánto rato y nadie le abre!

La sola mención de la arpía con estupenda memoria detonó un nuevo tsunami de murmullos; este duró mucho menos luego de que un movimiento de alas zafiro lo silenciara sin apelación.

-Ustedes dos, ¿quieren hacerme el favor de ir a cumplir con el único trabajo que tienen asignado hasta el domingo? -esta frase salió con un tono venenoso que hizo temer por sus vidas a las desgraciadas centinelas.

-¡Sí, señora! ¡Perdón, señora! ¡No volverá a pasar, señora! -ambas se atropellaron a la hora de responder antes de salir volando como flechas hacia la puerta, sus rostros mostrando el terror más puro.

"Soldados de opereta", pensó. "No me sorprende que este mundo se esté yendo al diablo ante nuestras alas".

-Así da gusto que funcionen las cosas -se sonrió y luego miró a la multitud-. Pueden seguir comiendo, al menos hasta que lleguen los invitados. ¡Vamos, que el banquete se enfría!

La fiesta resumió con relativa normalidad. Sin embargo, un par de comensales no participaba de ella: Ednemia, la arpía de cabello largo y alas en tonos burdeo tirando a vino tinto, se quedó de una pieza al escuchar las palabras de su superiora. Dejó con sumo cuidado su vaso sobre la mesa y parpadeó un par de veces, intentando convencerse de que no soñaba.

"Mi hija… ¿ha vuelto?"

Keiro, la amiga que se había sentado a su lado durante tantas jornadas de vigilia, se limitó a mirarla con preocupación; pocas veces había visto a la estoica madre en semejante estado.

 _Mientras tanto, en la parte exterior del acceso sur…_

-Parece que tu idea funcionó, Talirindë -Pachylene tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-¿Te refieres a esa voz salida como de un cuerno?

-A la misma. Es una que conozco muy bien.

-¿Y de quién es?

-De la matriarca. Si ella nos contestó, esta puerta estará abierta antes de que puedas decir…

La pelirroja tuvo que guardarse "sujeta el queso", la última parte de su frase, cuando la pesada barrera comenzó a desplazarse poco a poco hacia afuera. Los goznes resonaron agudamente en medio del cómodo silencio que rondaba por la pequeña pradera. Lentamente y en un movimiento de izquierda a derecha, los engranajes ocultos abrieron poco a poco lo que se veía como un pasadizo ancho… y también bajo. A lo sumo, la altura máxima debía llegar al metro ochenta.

-¿Ven? Les dije que no se demorarían nada. Ahora, ¿quieren hacer el favor de pasar?

-Esto es un poco pequeño -señaló la lamia, llevándose el dedo índice al mentón-. Supongo que puedo arrastrarme hasta el otro lado, pero no será demasiado cómodo.

-¿Cómo así?

-Ya me he acostumbrado a andar erguida. Esto es como jugar a… ¿cómo se llama eso de intentar pasar debajo de una barra sin tirarla?

-El limbo -respondió Eddie-. Y ese es precisamente en el lugar donde me encuentro ahora. O gateo o entro con la cabeza gacha pero a costa de no ver por donde voy. ¿Alguien tiene una moneda?

La lamia le entregó una de cien yenes en el acto, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Eddie? -la arpía tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Echarlo a suertes. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado eso de elegir si deseas que te maten de un tiro o por medio del veneno? Pues esto, guardando las proporciones, es lo mismo.

Su compañera palideció por breves momentos y casi le echó la bronca, preguntándose por qué estaba recurriendo tanto a analogías relacionadas con la muerte. De cualquier modo, sus ojos siguieron el disco plateado mientras giraba en el aire y caía mansamente en su mano. Sin ver, Maxon volteó su palma derecha sobre el dorso de la izquierda.

-Pues tendré que agacharme -sentenció para luego devolverle la moneda a Talirindë-. Ni modo. Sólo espero que el techo no esté lleno de protuberancias indeseables para la nuca-. ¿Entramos, señoritas?

El canadiense se echó la pesadísima mochila militar al hombro, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante tanto como pudo y dobló su torso en la misma dirección antes de adentrarse en el túnel. Ambas liminales lo siguieron sin decir una palabra. El suelo de este nuevo pasadizo, por suerte, no era demasiado irregular, lo que les permitía avanzar a paso lento pero estable. Sin embargo, Pachylene debió frenar a su compañero casi al final del trazado para evitar que se golpeara con los restos de una pequeña estalactita. Una vez rodeado el obstáculo, continuaron con normalidad.

Al salir, el delicioso aroma de una larga jardinera repleta de las mismas flores que habían visto por el resto de la montaña los recibió; a lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo de una pequeña cascada tras el pasillo donde habían desembocado, del cual se desprendían dos caminos rumbo a la explanada principal.

Eddie se enderezó, tomó aire a fondo y puso una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Al abrir los ojos, se topó con una arpía ataviada en un vestido dorado que lo miraba con curiosidad. Fue tal la impresión que retrocedió un par de pasos; la mochila topó contra la imponente pared de roca.

-Uh…

-Veo que has traído compañía, Pachylene -esta nueva arpía se encaminó hacia la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Son de confiar?

-Totalmente, matriarca. De hecho, él -señaló al humano a su izquierda- es mi compañero.

-¿En serio? -el rostro de la líder se iluminó cual bombilla incandescente-. Me sorprendes, querida. Nunca pensé que lograrías encontrar uno tan luego.

Maxon se sentía incómodo de que hablaran de él como si fuera un objeto. La lamia pelipúrpura sólo se limitó a seguir el diálogo con atención.

-¿Y qué hay de ella? -las alas color tinta de la matriarca apuntaron con gesto escrutador al rostro de Talirindë.

-También es de confianza. De hecho, ella vive en Okutama y se ofreció a acompañarnos en nuestro paseo por las montañas -señaló Pachylene-.

-Bienvenida, hija -se acercó dos pasos a ella y la saludó del mismo modo que a su símil-. Cualquier amiga de Pachylene es amiga mía.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-En cuanto a ti… -caminó hacia un Eddie que estaba bastante desconcertado. La matriarca se detuvo a sólo un pie de distancia de él y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Espera… -prosiguió-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Una gruesa incómoda gota de sudor corrió por la frente del canadiense al contemplar ese gesto infantil.

"Así que esto es a lo que se referían con la mala memoria de las arpías…", pensó.

-Bueno, yo soy…

-¡Era broma, hombre! -la líder se rió de forma tan cristalina como lo hacía Pachylene en esos deliciosos momentos de intimidad-. Tal vez no tenga la memoria de esta maravillosa chica -señaló a la pelirroja-, pero puedo recordar bastante bien la mayoría de las cosas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward Corbett Maxon.

-No, no. Algo no tan complicado, por favor.

-Eddie Maxon.

-Mucho mejor, sí -le extendió la punta del ala y él la estrechó levemente como si fuera un saludo de manos-. Soy Yakutsenya, la mandamás por estos rumbos. Bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña y pacífica villa. Han llegado muy a tiempo, ¿saben? Estamos en medio del banquete comunal.

Ante la sola mención de comida recién preparada, los ojos de los tres viajeros se abrieron fuertemente, sus narices intentando filtrar el aroma de los deliciosos platillos que se cocinaban en esos momentos al calor de las brasas eternas.

-¿En serio podemos comer con ustedes? -preguntó Talirindë, tentada de pellizcarse el brazo por si todo esto era un sueño.

-¡Claro, querida! Nosotras nunca le cerramos la puerta a los visitantes. Suban por este pasillo hacia la plaza; haré que les reserven un lugar en la mesa.

Yakutsenya emprendió el vuelo de forma majestuosa, dando un salto antes de perderse detrás de la pared que flanqueaba las dos subidas.

-¿Siempre es así? -preguntó Eddie.

-Usualmente. Pero deben cuidarse mucho si llega a perder los estribos, porque se transforma en una implacable demonio sin corazón.

-¿Quieres decir, entonces, que gobierna con la fuerza del miedo? -inquirió Talirindë.

-No. Se requiere una tensión extrema para hacerla enfadarse al punto de remover sus propios límites. La mayoría del tiempo es muy tranquila y de mente abierta. Ha estado al mando de la villa desde que yo tenía ocho años.

Maxon cayó en cuenta en ese momento que nunca le había preguntado a su compañera cuántos años tenía. Tal vez se lo había dicho en algún minuto, pero no conseguía recordarlo. Sabía que era mala educación realizar esa clase de consulta a una mujer, pero ignoraba si eso se extendía también a las extraespecies.

Mientras charlaban, iban subiendo hacia la plaza principal por el camino de la izquierda, en cuya pared externa había pequeños macizos de flores en hendiduras expertamente cavadas en la tierra. Sus aromas y colores ciertamente daban al lugar una dimensión diferente, más racional y elaborada, incluso más humana. La rampa era suave y bienvenida luego de las anteriores escaladas. Conforme avanzaban, el murmullo de la convivencia se hacía más fuerte, aunque era imposible determinar, sólo con ese trozo de evidencia, qué tan grande era la población de este asentamiento.

Un último giro a la derecha los hizo llegar de inmediato al sitio del gran banquete, donde un vitoreo atronador los recibió. Todas las arpías volaron desde sus asientos para saludar a los recién llegados, inundando el aire con preguntas, gritos, abrazos y uno que otro beso en la frente o las mejillas. Cuento corto, puede decirse que nunca el humano y la lamia habían estrechado tantas "manos". Pachylene, entre tanto, buscó a su madre entre la multitud y, cuando la vio, se fundió con ella en un abrazo lleno de cariño; sobraban las palabras en aquel momento lleno de felicidad. A poca distancia, Keiro se limitó a sonreír mientras buscaba una forma de acercarse al altísimo humano y mirarlo más de cerca.

Desde su asiento en la cabecera, Yakutsenya miraba estos nuevos acontecimientos con aprobación. A su lado estaba Kuusela, la única que no se había levantado y seguía mirando las estrías del piso con el rostro desencajado; la reprimenda de la matriarca resonaba como taladro en su cabeza.

-5/D-

Smith gruñó con furia al salir del salón de reuniones. Caminaba tan rápido que Tio, con su enorme estatura, apenas podía seguirle el paso por el pasillo que conducía hacia el ascensor. A la pelinegra no sólo se le había pasado la hora del almuerzo en esa condenada junta, sino que, en una amplia reflexión del universo burocrático japonés, ninguna de las partes había mostrado la voluntad de ceder un sólo milímetro, muy a pesar de que el jefe hubiese expuesto los argumentos de la agencia de la mejor forma y con sólida evidencia en mano. ¿Acaso no bastaba el haber saneado el déficit de la administración anterior casi por completo?

Este número era conocido de sobra: por una coma o un punto y coma se cancelaba cualquier chance de llegar a un acuerdo.

La situación era más grave de lo que incluso el mismo Narahara le había descrito en días anteriores. El déficit nacional ya se aproximaba al 125% del producto interno bruto y, por lo tanto, la necesidad de pasar tijera a mansalva no podía posponerse más; el mismo PIB estaba proyectado a contraerse en casi un 1% para finales de aquel año, dando el pistoletazo oficial de salida a una nueva recesión. Si los años noventa eran catalogados adecuadamente como "la década perdida", la segunda casilla del nuevo milenio no iba tan lejos de ello.

En concreto, MON era una de las varias organizaciones que, cacofonías aparte, dependía del _Monkashō_ , el Ministerio de Educación, Cultura, Deportes, Ciencia y Tecnología de Japón (vaya nombrecito, ¿no?), institución que enfrentaría a contar del próximo año fiscal recortes tan largos como su despampanante denominación. Extraoficialmente se hablaba de un 25% para el Ministerio completo, pero el asunto es que MON, al ser la entidad más nueva, saldría perjudicada con el casi 70% de las reducciones totales. Entre las medidas más tajantes que afectarían a la agencia se contaban las siguientes.

 _1.- Congelar los salarios de los altos mandos durante los próximos 36 meses y reducir los reajustes anuales del resto del personal a la mitad._

 _2.- Enviar a retiro anticipado al personal mayor de 65 años, sin distinción de género, a fin de reducir la plantilla general de todas las entidades dependientes del Monkashō en un 30%._

 _3.- Descontinuar los reembolsos a las familias anfitrionas por concepto de remodelación de viviendas, adquisición de víveres, ropa y pago de cuentas derivados del consumo extra causado por la presencia de liminales._

 _4.- Limitar a dos el número de chicas monstruo por familia anfitriona; en caso de haber más en la misma casa, serían enviadas a otras localidades del país tras un careo de posibles nuevos anfitriones._

 _5.- Reducir las cuotas de aceptación de candidatas para las capitales prefecturales a la mitad y en un 25% para el resto de los distritos del país._

Tal vez el cuarto punto fuese el más traumático de todos. En esencia, Kuroko tenía miedo de que alguna de sus inestimables colaboradoras terminara siguiendo el camino de Zombina, aunque sin haber cometido delito alguno. Entró con furia al elevador y se dirigió a la azotea, dejando hasta su incipiente hambre en segundo plano. Se encaminó hacia la misma baranda donde hace menos de un mes había sembrado las semillas de su último gran éxito y la sujetó con fuerza, inclinándose levemente sobre el eje y dejando que el viento le arrastrara el sudor de la frente. Ante ella se extendía la inmensa selva de cemento, dura e indiferente.

-¡Smith, espera!

La voz de Tionishia le hizo darse vuelta súbitamente. Se enterneció al ver a su amiga junto a la entrada del elevador y al borde del llanto; los labios le temblaban y parecía empequeñecerse por momentos.

-¡No te mates, por favor! ¡Sé que estás frustrada, pero esta no es la forma de escapar!

Kuroko casi sufrió un síncope al oírla tan desesperada. ¿Acaso podía culparla por pensar que iba a presenciar su suicidio tras verla dando el primer paso de lo que parecía un proyecto digno de un _daredevil_? Soltó la baranda y volvió a posar sus zapatos de tacón en el suelo de cemento. A cada paso que daba hacia la rubia, esta se tranquilizaba un poco más.

-¿De verdad creías que me iba a arrojar al vacío, querida? -la abrazó con ternura y se refugió en su enorme y blando cuerpo.

-Lo siento -hipó su contraparte-. Nunca te había visto tan enfadada y cuando vi que ibas hacia la azotea, pensé lo peor.

-Tranquila, Tio. Sólo buscaba… desintoxicarme un poco. En días como estos es que me gustaría mandarlo todo al demonio y tomar mi propio camino -a partir de ahí su voz comenzó a titubear-. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del mucho bien que hacemos a la sociedad?

La rubia asintió en silencio mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. A pesar de su imponente aspecto y la mala reputación de su especie, ella era sumamente susceptible y quería a sus compañeras de trabajo como si fueran su propia familia. Ver a la pelinegra tan colapsada e impotente mientras todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor había despertado en ella la alarma de la madre que busca proteger a toda costa a sus cachorros. Fue la misma sensación que sintió al ver a Manako retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo de la oficina luego del maldito truco de Zombina. Tal vez no tuviera mucho a qué aferrarse, pero MON lo era todo para ella.

-Esto ha sido más que el primer trabajo real que he tenido; ha sido una historia hermosa -continuó la chica de gafas, suprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de llorar-. Por eso no quiero que termine. Y si estos idiotas de Finanzas insisten en matarla, fundaré mi propia agencia de integración aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

-Te seguiré a donde vayas -sentenció Tio-. Estoy segura de que Manako y muchos otros de aquí también lo harán. Sólo es cuestión de planear y tener el valor de llevar esa visión a la realidad.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Tio. Sabes que eres de mi plena confianza -el ánimo de Smith mejoró sustancialmente luego de desahogarse.

-De nada. Eso sí, es fundamental que ahora comas algo. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar a mi casa? Para ser honesta, no tengo muchas ganas de volver a ese maldito salón. Puedo cocinar algo para las tres y pasar el resto del día juntas.

-¿Manako también vendrá? ¡Estupendo!

-No lo haría de otra forma y lo sabes.

Ambas caminaron hacia el ascensor y pasaron a buscar a la pequeña francotiradora a la oficina. Antes de salir, Smith arrancó una hoja de su block de notas y garabateó un breve mensaje para Sakurada, dejándolo pegado en la pantalla de su computador. Desabotonó su negra chaqueta, ajustó sus lentes y cerró con un portazo tal que por poco no derrumbó el edificio entero.

Los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaban a ponerse poco a poco en marcha. Con todo el respeto que le merecía la dedicación de Narahara, había llegado el momento de lanzar el protocolo por la ventana.

-6/D-

-¡Suu! -gritó Papi desde el cielo mientras sobrevolaba por el sector más concurrido de Asaka. Aún no sabía cómo podía mantenerse en el aire; todo su pequeño cuerpo era un manojo de nervios.

-¡Suu! ¿Dónde estás? -Miia hacía lo propio a nivel del suelo mientras los ojos le saltaban de pánico; le daba lo mismo si a estas alturas se quedaba toda la gente mirándola.

-¡Suu, sal de donde quiera que estés! -Cerea hacía trabajar sus pulmones al máximo por las calles más alejadas del centro; su amo le había encomendado esta misión y no podía fallarle.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? -Mero miraba atentamente un extremo del camino lateral y luego el otro mientras el pobre Kurusu sostenía las asas de la silla de ruedas como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Algún indicio? -fue lo único que preguntó el chico.

-Ninguno, señor mío -replicó la sirena con sospechosa tranquilidad-. El aire está demasiado seco como para que haya dejado algún rastro.

Cada una de esas palabras eran una puñalada en el corazón del anfitrión y símbolo del programa de extraespecies.

-Habrá que seguir buscando. No tenemos más opción.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que una limo sea tan difícil de encontrar? -Rachnee se estaba desesperando un poco mientras se movía ágilmente por los callejones y azoteas del centro de Asaka sin ser detectada, intentando hallar cualquier rastro de la chica del impermeable-. Por su bien y el de mi amorcito, tengo que encontrarla pronto; no nos queda mucho tiempo.

El asco parecía aumentar por momentos en el paladar de la altiva tejedora, mientras ese persistente pinchazo enmarcado en un aura críptica y misteriosa seguía taladrándole la mente, amenazando seriamente la concentración que ponía en su importante tarea.

Cada minuto que pasaba era crítico y el caluroso sol de la tarde no ayudaba mucho. Suu era sumamente vulnerable a los extremos: corría el riesgo de evaporarse con temperaturas demasiado altas y de disolverse más allá de cualquier posibilidad de reparación en entornos demasiado húmedos; caer a grandes cuerpos de agua constituía un _game over_ automático. En sus febriles andanzas para comprender mejor el mundo que la rodeaba y llevar alegría a todos consumía más energía que cualquier otro ser vivo; recién en ese dramático momento Kimihito comprendió que la sutil muchacha del impermeable siempre estaba al borde de la muerte.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando casi él mismo quedó disuelto en su gelatinoso interior. También cuando aprendió a hablar y dijo a vista y paciencia de todos que lo amaba. Y para qué hablar de ese episodio donde le curó ese molesto resfriado… Suu vivía por y para él, siempre buscando ayudarle y demostrando una fidelidad tan grande que podría haberse tragado el mundo entero de ser cuantificable. Al pensar nuevamente en su reacción de la mañana, la atormentada mente del chico se posó en la casi imperceptible línea entre el amor sincero y la obsesión. ¿Acaso ella habría, en un momento de resolución sin precedentes, cruzado el umbral del cual nunca se podía regresar? ¿Qué razones habría tenido para dar semejante paso? Las dudas se acumulaban como una pila de papeles en el escritorio de su conciencia.

Pensó, entonces, en el único lugar con suficiente agua como para atraerla. Incluso en su actual estado, no podía renunciar a su naturaleza.

-¡Mi señor, tenga cuidado! -Mero gritó, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al aparato-. ¡Casi voy a parar al suelo!

-Perdona, Mero, pero es que creo que ya sé dónde puede estar.

-No esperaba menos de usted -suspiró la hija de Poseidón con alivio-. ¿Y dónde sería eso?

-En la zona del canal.

-¡Pero en esta ciudad hay 21 puentes! ¿Cómo es posible…?

-Confía en mí, Mero. Sólo confía en mí.

Hombre y sirena salieron a toda velocidad hacia el pulmón de la ciudad mientras su versión personal del Reloj del Apocalipsis se movía a sólo un par de minutos de la medianoche.

-7/D-

El banquete terminó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y, un cuarto de hora después, la enorme mesa comunal había desaparecido, llevándose consigo un enorme reguero de platos, vasos y otros toscos cubiertos. La presencia del círculo de brasas justo al centro era el único indicio de que allí había ocurrido algo grande. Una buena parte de las habitantes del pueblo se dispuso a disfrutar de una merecida siesta, mientras que otras volaron al arroyo cercano para refrescarse o simplemente tomar un poco de ese delicioso aire de las montañas; las menos iban a inspeccionar los huertos ubicados al otro costado, en una pequeña zona plana y fértil.

La villa, a primera vista, era algo que las arpías no habían construido. Las cavidades excavadas en el amplio risco eran formaciones completamente naturales, llevadas a cabo a través de milenios de erosión, lluvias, sol, tormentas y terremotos. De la misma forma se habían trazado los pasajes y túneles que hacían del sitio un entorno protegido e idóneo para pasar una vida tranquila. A través de tres o cuatro niveles bien definidos se extendían diversas entradas a las habitaciones individuales o compartidas, en las que se distinguían detalles personales de decoración: flores, enredaderas, juegos de piedras contrastantes y pulidas… Desde el círculo de la plaza, las paredes se cerraban sobre sí mismas como tenazas gigantes, pero dejando una apertura de unos veinte metros de ancho como ventana al mundo. También podía hacer las veces de pista de aterrizaje si se pensaba con algo más de creatividad. Del otro lado de la plaza, en la cámara más grande del primer piso, se encontraba la vivienda de la matriarca Yakutsenya, que también hacía las veces de palacio legislativo y veía continuo movimiento de escribas, asesoras y otras funcionarias del pequeño aparato que mantenía a flote la comunidad. En la entrada estaban pintadas las dos rosas que marcaban el sello de la villa y su mayor orgullo.

Un grupo de dos arpías, un humano y una lamia se introdujo en la tercera habitación del nivel inferior por el lado izquierdo.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa -dijo Pachylene-. El techo es un poco bajo, pero aparte de eso es bastante cómoda.

La decoración interior podía calificarse de sencilla, con algunos cojines mullidos cercanos al fuego personal de la sala de estar, un par de mantas gruesas y seis o siete plantas (probablemente de la zona) en maceteros de arcilla que despedían un suave aroma.

Mientras los invitados se ponían cómodos, Ednemia preparó una bandeja con té. Una vez que estuvieron servidas las tazas, llegó la hora de ponerse al día.

-Tienes buen aspecto, hija. ¿Qué tal tu vida en la ciudad?

-Todo muy bien hasta ahora, adaptándome poco a poco a las muchas cosas nuevas que se inventan cada día. Por suerte pude encontrar a Eddie -señaló al canadiense, quien tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas cruzadas-, quien me ha tratado estupendamente y proveído de todo lo que necesito.

-Me parece bien -continuó Ednemia, pasando ahora su acerada mirada a Pachylene-. Supongo que has hecho lo suficiente para compensarle, ¿verdad?

El énfasis en esa particular palabra causó una leve incomodidad en la hija.

-Esto no tiene que ver con compensaciones, señora Ednemia -intervino él-. La compañía de Pachylene es recompensa suficiente para mí. Llevamos menos de un mes viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero ya me ha enseñado a ver la vida de otra forma.

-No me llames señora, hijo. Basta con "suegra".

-¿Suegra? -a la pelirroja casi se le atragantó el té.

-¡Claro! ¿No se supone que ustedes ya son compañeros? Pues de ahí al matrimonio sólo hay un paso.

-¡Mamá…!

Talirindë suprimió una leve risita mientras cuidaba que su cola estuviera lo suficientemente enrollada como para no ocupar más espacio del estrictamente necesario. Maxon, por su lado, se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-Tranquila, hija. Era una simple broma -Ednemia sonrió, dejando ver un aire de travesura en su usualmente serenas facciones-. Te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que a menos que no estés totalmente segura, no tendrás un anillo en ese pulgar tuyo.

-Veo que las arpías tienen un sentido del humor muy especial -señaló el canadiense, no muy convencido.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, muchacha? -ahora la madre tenía su mirada clavada en Talirindë-. No solemos ver muchas lamias por aquí.

-Yo vivo en Okutama, señora Ednemia. Trabajo en la oficina turística del pueblo y me ofrecí a acompañarlos en un paseo por las montañas. Pachylene me había contado antes que vivía por aquí y por eso visitamos las cataratas.

-Ah, sí… Una vez que te acostumbras al ruido no molestan demasiado. ¿Más té?

-Por favor.

La tetera dio una nueva vuelta, vertiendo su humeante y sabroso contenido en los vasos de piedra tosca que hacían de tazas. A juzgar por las muescas y los arañazos en su interior, las mismas arpías los habían tallado.

-Cuénteme, señora -dijo Maxon-. ¿Cómo es que logran subsistir aquí?

-La matriarca podría darte más detalles de eso, pero lo que te puedo contar es bastante simple. Somos una comunidad pacífica que vive del intercambio con la gente de Okutama. Cada cierto tiempo vienen emisarios del pueblo a comerciar con nosotras; generalmente les entregamos vegetales o plantas por otros objetos útiles, como arcilla, lana o pescados que no se atrapan en esta zona.

"Eso explicaría el pasadizo secreto", se dijo el canadiense. "No se puede acceder por tierra de otro modo hasta esta zona tan alta… a menos que seas un escalador experto".

-Interesante -replicó él-. ¿Desde cuándo han ocupado estas cavernas?

-Bueno, nuestra comunidad es relativamente nueva. No tiene más de cincuenta años. Mis antepasados solían vivir más al norte, cerca de la región llamada Sendai, pero se vinieron aquí en busca de zonas más tranquilas. Yo misma soy de la primera generación que nació aquí y Pachylene, aquí presente, es de la segunda.

La aludida asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras su compañero pensaba cómo se sentiría ser parte de una historia que recién comenzaba a tejerse.

-Eso significa que esta aldea es tan antigua como el mismo pueblo -dijo Talirindë-. Si no me falla la memoria, Okutama fue establecido en abril de 1960.

-No soy muy buena para los números, pero tal vez tengas razón. En esa época no había más que unas pocas granjas dispersas en la zona más baja.

-Y bien, mamá -Pachylene dio otro golpe de timón a la conversación-. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí últimamente?

-Es… difícil de decir. Ahora que es verano, toda el área parece cobrar más vida y estamos de mejor ánimo. Sin embargo, al anochecer este lugar se ha vuelto diferente.

-¿Qué tan diferente? -dijo Talirindë.

-Hay ruidos que no encajan con la quietud de un paraje tan apartado como este. Usualmente escuchamos a las cigarras o las ranas mientras hacen sus conciertos, pero desde hace un par de semanas se me han erizado las plumas varias veces gracias a una risa lunática.

-¿Una risa? -Pachylene levantó las cejas de la pura impresión.

-Tal cual. Una risa que pareciera ser el mismo reflejo de la maldad, reverberando en los árboles y expandiendo su nefasta influencia por todas las montañas del distrito.

-Suena horrible -dijo la lamia.

-Y lo es.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta al escuchar la nueva voz. Ahí, al igual que la última vez, estaba Keiro, la arpía de cabello castaño corto y eterna amiga de Ednemia.

-¡Tía Keiro! -dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal, querida? -ambas se acercaron para darse un beso en las mejillas-. No había tenido tiempo de saludarte hasta ahora. ¿Me puedo sentar?

Pachylene se hizo a la derecha, acercándose más a Eddie e inclinándose sobre él para dejar espacio a la recién llegada.

-Gracias -recibió una taza de té de la anfitriona-. Perdón por interrumpir, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo. Y volviendo a ese tema, esa risa no es sólo eso. También tiene cuerpo.

-Una anomalía en la zona -acotó el canadiense, dirigiéndose a la pelicastaña-. ¿Pudo usted verla con claridad?

Keiro asintió y tomó un poco de aire para comenzar su breve relato.

-Sucedió hace seis días. Acababa de caer el sol e intentaba quedarme dormida en mi habitación. Sin embargo, esa noche era sumamente calurosa y el sudor me había convertido en un guiñapo pegajoso. Decidí, entonces, bajar a tomar un poco de agua del depósito comunal para refrescarme. Sin embargo, ahí hacía incluso más calor, debido a que es un área rodeada de muros de piedra por los tres costados.

-Entonces, si alguien la sorprendiera allí, quedaría atrapada.

-Si no me da tiempo a levantar el vuelo, claro. Luego de beber unos tragos, me sentía exactamente igual que al principio, así que decidí pasarme por el río que desemboca en la catarata. "Tal vez un chapuzón logre calmar mis nervios", pensé en ese entonces. A pesar de la alta temperatura, era una noche clara como el cristal. La luna se veía magnífica en el entintado cielo y miles de estrellas parecían guiñarme los ojos con sus tenues brillos; todo eso me ayudó a volar sin chocarme con nada. Desde el depósito ubicado al lado de la plaza principal hasta el río hay más o menos medio kilómetro de distancia.

Aterricé justo al otro lado del pequeño bosque frente a la salida sur. El ruido del agua corriendo pareció llenarme de nueva energía. Dejé mis ropas a un lado y me sumergí en un pequeña poza de flujo manso, lejos de la corriente más fuerte. Fue una sensación deliciosa. Parecía que me arrancaban una piel gastada e inservible para reemplazarla por una nueva y lustrosa. Salí al cabo de media hora (tal vez fue más, dado que no acostumbro usar reloj) para dejar que la brisa me secara y vestirme. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado pasar la noche allí, al día siguiente me tocaba regar los cultivos y tenía que madrugar.

En el preciso momento que terminé de ponerme el peto, escuché la risa. Parecía venir de mil lugares a la vez, rodeándome con un aura maléfica que casi me detuvo el corazón en el acto. Miré rápidamente hacia todos los rincones que pude, pero no vi nada. Pensé que mi imaginación estaba jugándome una broma, ya que a esa hora, salvo el ruido del agua, no se escuchaba nada más por los alrededores. Suspiré y, cuando iba a levantar el vuelo, la escuché una vez más. Me fui al suelo de la pura impresión y estaba asustada al punto de querer cubrir corriendo los quinientos metros que me separaban del risco.

Keiro bebió un poco de té mientras el aire de la habitación se afinaba al punto de poder ser cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Parecía que el frío había traspasado los límites de lo narrativo para instalarse en el saloncito, a pesar de que el sol seguía entregando generosamente su calor en el exterior.

-En ese momento -prosiguió-, levanté la vista hacia la luna y vi una silueta aterradora perfilada contra ella. Estaba parada justo sobre un muro de piedra algo más pequeño que el nuestro. Era considerablemente más grande que tú -apunto con su ala a Maxon- y todo en ella era imponente: los brazos, las manos con lo que parecían ser garras capaces de triturar estos mismos muros de piedra, sus múltiples patas ásperas que parecían taladros atacando el suelo donde descansaba… ¡Y los ojos…! Jamás he visto cosa más espeluznante en mi vida. Me miraron fijamente, como si quisieran desnudar mis secretos más ocultos gracias a una simple pasada. Eran cuatro a cada lado de la cabeza, rojos como el fuego y repletos de ira. Parecía que me hipnotizaban. Así me acordé de las piras funerarias de nuestras antepasadas, sólo que sin nada de su calidez; estos ojos guardaban una relación mayor con los cielos oscuros de nuestra infancia, cuando recién estábamos aprendiendo a volar. Tras diez segundos que se me hicieron eternos, la figura dio un salto y se perdió por el otro recodo. Me costó bastante asimilar la magnitud de mi hallazgo. No pude dormir esa noche, falté a trabajar y la matriarca Yakutsenya me echó una bronca del quince.

Los tres visitantes se miraron con sorpresa y pensaron exactamente lo mismo: el muro descrito por Keiro estaba justo al lado de la salida del pasadizo y el claro donde habían tomado su descanso antes de llegar al acceso sur del pueblo. Pachylene, evidentemente, había estado en lo correcto al decir que dicho sitio no era seguro. ¿Instinto de arpía, quizás? Fuera lo que fuera, constituía evidencia de peso para el actual caso.

-Puedo dar fe de ello -señaló Ednemia, aparentemente sin darse cuenta (o si se dio cuenta no lo hizo notar) del súbito cambio en su hija, el humano y la lamia-, porque pasé todo el día en su casa cuidándola. Por momentos llegó a delirar debido a la fiebre.

-Estoy seguro de que, más que fiebre, fue el miedo que sentí. Por suerte no duró más que esa jornada; al día siguiente era la misma de siempre. Aún así -pausó Keiro-, me ha costado más de la cuenta el quitarme esos ojos sanguinarios de la cabeza. Creo que nunca los olvidaré, aunque camine mil kilómetros sin parar.

El té se había acabado y lo único que sonaba en la habitación era el crepitar de la pequeña cocinilla sobre la que descansaba la tetera. Maxon miró a Ednemia con atención; en cierto sentido se parecía mucho a su hija. A medio camino entre los 150 y 160 centímetros de estatura, su piel estaba un poco más bronceada por el sol y sus alas tenían un aspecto algo más duro y acerado. El tono burdeo tirando a vino tinto de su cabello evocaba viveza y contrastaba seriamente con las facciones adustas de su rostro; evidencia clara de una madre que había tenido una vida complicada y ganada a pulso. Sólo se permitía una sonrisa cuando hablaba con Pachylene; con el resto, a pesar del tono cordial de su voz, siempre parecía poner una máscara de impasibilidad sobre su cara. Dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia otro punto para evitar despertar sospechas, disfrutando el contacto de su compañera contra él y cerrando los ojos para intentar procesar el recién terminado relato.

-Entonces, hija, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí? -preguntó Ednemia, sacando a todos de su trance.

-¿Eh…? Bueno, yo…

-No me digas que tú y tus amigos planean irse ahora mismo.

-Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, mamá -contestó Pachylene con franqueza.

-De cualquier modo, señora Ednemia -dijo Talirindë en un tono muy diplomático-, nuestra intención no es molestar. Además, debo volver al pueblo antes de que anochezca.

-¡De eso nada! -dijo la madre, poniéndose aún más seria de lo habitual-. Considerando todas las molestias que se tomaron para llegar hasta aquí, lo mínimo es que pasen la noche en el pueblo. Así tendrán una buena cena y no dormirán a merced de los elementos.

-Coincido -añadió Keiro-. En este lado del risco tenemos varias habitaciones libres; con un poco de trabajo, creo que serían bastante pasables para ustedes.

-No se ofenda, señora -dijo Eddie-, pero no sé si voy a encajar en las camas, hamacas o lo que sea que usen ustedes para dormir.

-Lo mismo digo de mí -señaló la lamia, dirigiendo la mirada a su larga cola enroscada con maestría-. Y en este caso es peor.

-No se preocupen por nada -la pelicastaña sonrió-. Si me acompañan durante la próxima hora, verán que no los decepcionaré. De paso, llamaré a algunas amigas para que me echen un ala o dos -su rostro se iluminó con la típica expresión que parecía decir "se me ha ocurrido una genial idea".

Maxon y Talirindë se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Suspiraron y luego el canadiense tomó la palabra.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque no deseo causar un escándalo basado en la falta de respeto.

Se levantó con cuidado de su sitio y, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, salió lentamente de la estancia. La pelipúrpura se demoró un poco más, gracias a un par de vueltas para enderezar su cola; antes de desaparecer por el umbral hizo una breve reverencia a Ednemia.

Una vez que madre e hija se quedaron solas, ambas se pusieron de pie. Pachylene casi tocaba el techo con la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, mamá?

-Acompáñame.

El pasillo que conducía desde el salón hacia las habitaciones era mucho más amplio; en su interior una arpía podía estirar sus alas por completo. Aunque Ednemia tenía buena memoria para los estándares de su especie, seguía siendo susceptible a olvidos bajo situaciones tensas. Voló unos cinco metros hasta el fondo, mientras Pachylene la seguía caminando lentamente, empapándose del aroma hogareño de la cueva.

-He mantenido tu habitación tal como la dejaste al partir hacia Tokio -señaló la madre-. Pasa y compruébalo.

La hija apartó las enredaderas verdes que hacían de cortina y proveían un poco de intimidad; estaban colgadas del cielo gracias a unos ganchos metálicos embebidos en la roca que, recordaba, habían obtenido de la gente de Okutama a cambio de una partida de raíces con propiedades medicinales. Instalarlos había costado un poco más de la cuenta y era probable que, excluyendo una explosión que volara toda la montaña, sería imposible sacarlos de ahí. Seguían pintados del mismo negro del primer día, sin tener la más mínima marca de óxido.

Al centro de la estancia y de cara a una abertura que servía de ventana se encontraba un lecho más ancho que largo, ataviado con un colchón de lana delgada y compacta y forrado con otro juego de tela construido a partir de las mismas enredaderas. Una antorcha pequeña, pero lo suficientemente potente para alumbrar toda la habitación, estaba encendida y despedía un suave olor a alcohol de quemar. Bajo la ventana, una hilera de tres macetas con flores rojas y azules aportaba un delicioso aroma al mezclarse con la brisa de la tarde.

El detalle más importante estaba en la pared contraria a la puerta: un estante construido de tablas gruesas y oscuras como alquitrán, de tres niveles y lleno de libros de pies a cabeza. La mayoría de los tomos eran antiguos y sobre un popurrí de temas, pero estaban en buen estado y casi sin polvo.

-Mi biblioteca -dijo la pelirroja, casi conteniendo el aliento y arrodillándose frente a lo que era su mayor tesoro… después de Eddie Maxon, claro.

Ednemia sonrió con ternura ante esta simple escena, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. Se acercó a Pachylene y la abrazó por detrás, inhalando ese aroma que creía perdido hace tanto tiempo.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado. Pareciera que hubiera pasado un siglo desde que te fuiste.

-Jamás podría olvidarme de ti, mamá. No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Me alegra que estemos a solas. Y es una suerte que las paredes no tengan oídos; así podremos hablar de cosas algo más importantes.

-¿Como qué? -la hija se dejó caer sobre el colchón, extendiendo las alas lo suficiente como para no importunar a su progenitora.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen nuestras antiguas leyendas: cuando dos arpías se quieren mucho, como en nuestro caso, dicen que hasta los sueños están conectados. ¿Has soñado con algo… extraño últimamente?

-No, no del todo. Me he acostumbrado recientemente a dormir sin soñar; hay tantas cosas interesantes que ver y hacer en Tokio que el cansancio te toma y no te suelta hasta el día siguiente.

-Ya veo. La vida de estos lados debe parecerte latiguda en comparación.

-No, no -Pachylene adoptó un tono más defensivo-. Siempre pienso en ti, la tía Keiro y el resto. Pero… ahora que mencionaste eso de los sueños, tuve una experiencia parecida hace un par de semanas.

Le contó la extraña visión que había tenido, con la hoguera, los espejos y esas extrañas frases resonando en esa cámara aislada en una dimensión propia. Lo que más llamó la atención de Ednemia fueron esos ocho términos que parecían no cortar ni pegar de ninguna forma. O al menos así lo parecía a primera instancia.

-Conozco las tres primeras -señaló la arpía burdeo-. Son del léxico que usaban nuestras antecesoras hace miles de años, cuando vivían en las zonas fértiles de África y la cuenca de lo que los humanos llaman el Mar Mediterráneo. _Emure_ significa "romper", _Silke_ es "paradigma" y _Geschemo_ tiene que ver con cambios drásticos. Del resto no tengo idea; tal vez debamos consultar a Kuusela sobre el tema.

-¿Kuusela se hizo cargo del puesto de escriba? Me sorprende; ese geniecito suyo no es demasiado compatible con una tarea que requiere paciencia de santo.

-Era la opción más sólida después de ti, hija. Al principio ni ella misma se toleraba y no era para menos; los archivos de Karumi, la ocupante anterior, estaban en un estado lamentable. Recién terminó de reconstruirlos y reorganizarlos ayer. Creo que se pasó las últimas tres semanas durmiendo poco, comiendo menos y sin prestarle casi nada de atención a la pequeña Garatia.

-Por la diosa…

-Observación acertada. Ahora la pequeña no quiere ni hablarle y gritó a los cuatro vientos que se iría a vivir con Nikita, la del cuarto nivel; dijo también que merecía más que "una negligente de tres al cuarto". Entonces, la pobre Kuusela está atrapada en los sargazos de la contradicción; no quiere descuidar su trabajo pero tampoco resignarse a perder a su única hija. Pocas veces he visto a una de las nuestras tan quebrada.

-Espero que esté lo suficientemente entera para ayudarnos. Esa visión me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde entonces, aunque curiosamente me elude a la hora de dormir.

Ednemia suspiró y se acercó a la ventana para oler las flores. Volvió a sentarse luego de que el dulce aroma tonificara su cerebro y desfragmentara sus ideas en tiempo récord.

-Y bueno, ya que hablamos de dormir, quiero que me cuentes una cosa. ¿Qué tal es ese chico en la cama?

-¡Mamá…! -Pachylene se sonrojó más que sus propias alas. Evidentemente el tono súbito de la pregunta la había descolocado, desatando una risa en su contraparte.

-No veo que tiene esto de gracioso -bufó la más joven, acusando el golpe.

-Deberías haber visto tu reacción en el espejo, querida -la madre intentaba contener las lágrimas luego de una bien merecida carcajada.

-Insisto: no veo qué tiene de gracioso. Además, mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo. Ya soy mayor de edad y puedo manejarla como más me parezca.

-Está bien, está bien -Ednemia intentó enterrar el hacha de guerra antes de que se volviera en su contra-. Retiro lo dicho. ¿Qué te parece si preparamos algo para cenar todos juntos?

-No intentes escurrir el bulto con el argumento más barato del libro.

-Había planeado hacer una generosa ración de patatas asadas.

Los ojos de Pachylene, de cara a la pared, se abrieron de repente. Relamió sus labios en silencio y se incorporó lentamente para mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-¿Dijiste patatas asadas? ¿Esas grandes, tiernas y de corteza crujiente y salada?

-Y mantequilla derretida en el interior.

La sola mención de su comida favorita en todo el mundo mundial casi hizo que se le reventara la hiel. Sus labios temblaron de sólo imaginarse esa deliciosa sensación en el paladar.

-¿A qué estamos esperando! ¡Vamos! -tomó a Ednemia de la punta del ala de forma tan brusca que casi se la arrancó y la llevó corriendo a la cocina. Lo único que atinó a pensar la madre en esos momentos donde se bamboleaba como coctelera fue "yo y mi gran bocota…"

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Al fin se ha cerrado uno de los círculos principales que tenía pendientes. Ednemia, a quien conocimos preliminarmente en el capítulo 9, se erige como una madre de personalidad curiosa: por momentos seria, por momentos bromista, siempre sincera y con un inmenso cariño por su hija. Pachylene no se equivocó al describirla como una hermana mayor. Yakutsenya, por su lado, es mucho más avasalladora, como debe serlo toda líder que se precie de tal. Sus instintos maternales, eso sí, son algo más duros y muchísimo más directos, pero siempre con una reserva de amor para los casos críticos. En ella habita la experiencia propia de quienes asumen los cargos más complicados y será todo un desafío ver qué rol cumplirá en el siguiente capítulo de_ Rojo y Azul _._

 _De vuelta en la ciudad, pasamos al otro extremo de la escala emocional: Suu sigue extraviada y el pálpito de Kimihito, cubierto de desesperación, bien podría ser una falsa pista. Aunque Asaka tenga apenas 18 kilómetros cuadrados de superficie, es espacio suficiente para generar miles de potenciales lugares en los que la limo pueda vaciar sus penas, sin importar sus limitaciones físicas. Y en Ginza las cosas no van mucho mejor, con la agencia entera colgando de un delgado hilo de pescar gracias a las frías cifras económicas. Como situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, Smith y sus fieles amigas deciden quitarse las cadenas de la precaución y comenzar a trazar las primeras líneas de un plan que podría llegar a ser un gran éxito... o un estrepitoso fracaso. ¿Veremos una versión 2.0 de MON, más abierta al futuro y operando con recursos propios? Sólo el tiempo y mi propia imaginación (si es que queda algo) lo dirán._

 _Valaika me entrega el morral con la correspondencia y, a cambio, le seco el sudor de su cabeza y cuerpo con una enorme y suave toalla de algodón. Afuera hace muchísimo calor, pero nada que un par de vasos de granadina con hielo picado no puedan remediar. Mientras ella se deleita con el dulce líquido en el sillón de las visitas, aprovecharé de contestar las reseñas del respetable público._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Es cierto que el instinto de explorador jamás se calma, especialmente cuando eres un coleccionista de logros. Nunca he jugado el volumen_ Skyrim _de_ The Elder Scrolls _, pero sí puedo decir que me peino con_ Oblivion _. En todo caso, yo pensaba en títulos del orden de_ Broken Sword _cuando mencioné la parte de la puerta secreta; después de todo, existe un talento especial para encontrarlas. Pasando a otro tema, tal vez Pachylene sienta desdén por las Arachnes, pero es algo exclusivo de ella y no tiene por qué afectar a nadie más. Además, ambos sabemos que Rachnera es, por lejos, la más desinhibida de las huéspedes: no llevaba ni un día conociendo a Kimihito y lo emboscó en su habitación, siempre le anda coqueteando de forma descarada... En todo caso, no creo haberla dejado mal parada en su escena e incluso me dio para que tuvieran un momento a solas. Sobre tu postdata, no sé si lo del_ spin-off _sea viable; aún tengo que acabar este remedo de historia como corresponde. Igual te agradezco por las palomitas._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Como le expliqué antes a Tarmo, me remito a las pruebas que entrega el mismo canon de la serie para describir a Rachnera. Su bien conocida capacidad analítica (bienvenida sea entre tantos líos) está en pelea constante con sus propios instintos, ya largamente explicados. En todo caso, igual dejé una pista para futuras entregas con ese "pinchazo" que sintió al salir a la calle. Sobre Talirindë, la concebí al principio como la anti-Miia (desde modales hasta habilidades), pero veo que ha tomado vida propia y se ha convertido en una adición fenomenal para esta historia. Claro que puedes decirle Tali; nuestra parejita no es muy dada a usar apodos y por eso la llaman por el nombre completo. Al menos los tres ya han sacado enorme partido de su visita a los frondosos bosques del distrito. ¿Y Suu? Bueno, veo que hice un buen trabajo si te dejé indeciso respecto a qué hipótesis podría ser la más viable para explicar su comportamiento. Ten un poquito de paciencia, que todo tendrá una explicación dentro de poco._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Con tanto loco dando vueltas por el mundo, no deberías sorprenderte si hallas a un masoquista al que le gusta que lo persigan. Digo desde ya que ninguno de nuestros tres aventureros se acerca siquiera a esa zona._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Creo que lo de ir a Europa en esta época es un poco frío para mi gusto. Incluso con abrazos, hay un riesgo serio de que Valaika caiga en hibernación y no sé cómo la traería de vuelta a casa. Yo pensaba en algo fresco pero no tanto: unos 14-15 grados en promedio._

 _Cuando escribes con un foco en las emociones y los pensamientos más que en las acciones, eventualmente te topas con el dolor puro y sin filtro, como le ocurrió a la pequeña Suu. De momento, nadie más que ella sabe qué la aflige tanto. La escena del desayuno me costó sobremanera; fue casi como caminar descalzo sobre vidrio molido. Kimihito, como buen anfitrión y mejor ser humano, decide abandonar todo para ir a buscarla. Pasando a otros temas, Manako es un personaje adorable y creo que merece algo más de protagonismo, aunque sea en segmentos pequeños; su ayuda, así como la de Tionishia, será inestimable para la buena de Smith. De vuelta en Okutama, nuestra parejita sí que se lo está pasando bien en medio de las maravillas naturales y sus sencillos placeres. Después de todo, pocos vehículos son mejores que una aventura bien vivida para estrechar lazos._

 _Por hoy ha sido suficiente y me merezco un vaso de granadina, así que ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! O como se dice en japonés, "si no llegara a terminar este_ fanfic _, sería para cerrar mi cuenta aquí y no volver nunca más"._


	17. Guardiana

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 17: Guardiana**

Eddie terminó de subir el empinado corredor que llevaba a la zona más alta de la villa. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire luego de la maraña de explicaciones que Keiro y sus ayudantes le habían dado sobre las habitaciones que él y Talirindë ocuparían esa noche. Afortunadamente, ninguno tendría que dormir en una hamaca tras recibir de manos de sus amistosas anfitrionas colchones tejidos con lana; presentía que se moriría de calor pero de ahí a dormir sobre la roca áspera y desnuda había una distancia demasiado grande como para siquiera justificar recorrerla. La lamia había sido bastante más receptiva, aunque pidió que le dejaran un pequeño fuego encendido para temperar su cuarto. Cuando salió de vuelta a la plaza la había visto probando el lecho, la satisfacción recorriendo su cara como reguero de pólvora.

Desde ese alto y desnudo lugar sobre el salón de la matriarca podía verse la punta del imponente Monte Kawanori entre la maraña de árboles más espesa que había visto en todo el día. Sacó con cuidado el teléfono y se acercó un poco al borde, deteniéndose justo antes de dos enormes rocas planas que, con algo de imaginación, podrían servir de asientos bastante pasables. Hizo varias tomas, incluyendo una panorámica en 360 grados en la cual capturaba toda la belleza del paisaje.

"Me quedó estupenda", pensó. "Tal vez sería una buena adición para las fotografías de la sala de estar".

Volvió a la parte alta del pasillo y miró hacia abajo, siempre cerca del borde de ese majestuoso techo. Allí tenía un plano genial del pueblo y la mayoría de las habitaciones del lado derecho. Retrató a un par de arpías entrando y saliendo con vuelos simples y bien calculados que, a ojo inexperto, parecerían movimientos hechos por planeadores pequeños, ágiles y multicolores. Una vez que aterrizaban en la plaza a modo de escala, remontaban el vuelo una vez más intentando esquivar lo más posible la zona central, donde se almacenaba el enorme lecho de brasas del fuego comunal en una forma más elíptica que circular. Ajustando escalas visuales y los demás factores matemáticos, su semieje mayor debía medir 11 a 12 pies de diámetro. Dando la vuelta por el borde, esta vez fue a la parte más alejada, donde el río que alimentaba las cataratas Hyakuhiro venía desde el lecho montañoso y se perdía entre la densa vegetación. El sol comenzaba a caer, dándole un tono más anaranjado que blanco y creando una vista espectacular. Aprovechó de hacer una última foto que no le salió bien hasta el quinto intento; la irregularidad del suelo no facilitaba el equilibrio de sus extremidades y el viento fuerte le erizaba la piel, poniéndolo ligeramente intranquilo.

-¡Por fin…! -miró la pantalla y cerró la aplicación de la cámara. El indicador de batería aún estaba en la parte alta gracias al nunca bien ponderado modo avión-. Tal vez sea hora de tomarme un descanso.

Respiró hondo y se sentó en una de las piedras planas cercanas al borde más afilado de lo que podría considerarse la torre de la villa. Cortado a pico, era casi imposible de escalar y su peligrosa elevación equivalía a un pasaje directo al cementerio con todos los gastos pagados para quien tuviera la desdicha de caerse de ahí. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaba solo y notó algo extraño no muy lejos de su posición; cerca de ese imponente borde había lo que parecían los restos de un fuego. A simple vista no se podía determinar cuándo había sido encendido, pero en el lecho se veían restos de madera reducida casi al mínimo, negra como el carbón y que podría haber servido como material de escritura en caso de una emergencia. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia lo que era un pequeño círculo hecho con rocas tan grises como el mismo techo de la torre. Justo al lado descansaba algo aún más interesante: dos trozos de material duro y áspero con bordes similares a los de un serrucho. Una mirada más en detalle revelaba muescas en la superficie que parecían haber sido hechas por colmillos afilados.

"No esperaba encontrarme algo así por aquí", pensó, guardándose los oscuros objetos en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón deportivo.

-Este lugar es tan hermoso como peligroso -alzó la voz sin dirigirla a nadie en particular-. Sólo una arpía podría vivir aquí sin morir en el intento. Y ahora que lo pienso…

Volvió a sentarse, desbloqueó la pantalla del iPhone y abrió la aplicación de notas. Durante los dos días antes de su llegada a Okutama se había tomado el tiempo de leer el manual de las principales extraespecies con mayor calma, arrojando como resultado una auténtica mina de información con lujo de detalles. La sección de las arpías era la segunda en el índice y ocupaba casi unas treinta páginas entre mapas, datos, esquemas anatómicos, fotografías y bibliografía referencial. Dado que no tenía una copia electrónica del tomo, decidió preparar un resumen con lo más importante. Abrió la nota, titulada "Arpías 101", con un toque rápido y comenzó a leer atentamente.

 _ **Arpías Comunes**_

 _Una extraespecie similar a un ave. Tal como los pájaros estándar, ponen huevos y tienen visión nocturna deficiente. Tampoco les gustan los espantapájaros ni los objetos brillantes, ya que las desconcentran y les hacen perder el control al volar. Pueden ser omnívoras o carnívoras. Como han evolucionado para pasar la mayor parte de su vida en el aire, incluso las adultas tienen cuerpos delgados y pequeños, casi infantiles; es muy raro encontrar ejemplares que superen el metro y medio de estatura y/o los 45 kilos de peso. Al igual que las lamias (pp. 8-26) o las Arachnes (pp. 115-127) esta especie se compone exclusivamente de hembras, por lo que necesitan hombres humanos para reproducirse; las más encariñadas los llaman "compañeros" y comparten con ellos prácticamente todas las actividades diarias. Se les puede encontrar en todo el mundo, excepto en los climas más secos, las selvas húmedas y las regiones polares._

 _La mayoría de las arpías comunes son amistosas con los humanos y con otras extraespecies debido a su naturaleza gregaria. Suelen vivir en aldeas que ellas mismas construyen o en formaciones naturales como riscos, siempre que estos últimos cumplan estándares mínimos de habitabilidad. Las poblaciones de estos asentamientos pueden alcanzar, en los casos más notorios, el centenar y medio de individuos. Cada clan de arpías posee su propio escudo de armas, cuyos diseños guardan mayor similitud con la heráldica europea que con los símbolos típicamente asociados a las regiones que habitan. Estéticamente hablando, hay tantas variedades de símbolos como clanes; se basan en flores, árboles e incluso creaciones sintéticas de diferentes colores. Territorialmente hablando, sus dominios son sumamente estables y los conflictos son raros, pero los casos de cisma suelen ser irreversibles._

 _La característica más notoria de las arpías en general es la falta de memoria a corto plazo. Basta que una de ellas dé tres pasos en tierra firme para olvidar todo lo que ha experimentado recientemente; volar es su mayor mecanismo de defensa ante este defecto. Sin embargo, el continuo contacto con los humanos les ha permitido abrazar la escritura como forma de conservación del conocimiento, su cultura y costumbres. Pequeñas cantidades de arpías (aproximadamente 1 entre 3.000, según explicaron Fischer, Kamei y Jensen en el capítulo IV de_ Tratado antropológico elemental sobre las extraespecies, Tomo I _) poseen inmunidad total o parcial a estos problemas de memoria y actúan como escribas (cargo usualmente vitalicio) al servicio de las matriarcas de sus respectivos clanes, llegando a alcanzar un status social similar al de las élites intelectuales humanas._

 _ **Arpías Terrestres**_

 _Como las avestruces, ñandúes y emúes, este subtipo de la especie está adaptada a la vida lejos de los cielos. Es habitante frecuente de las zonas llanas del planeta desde Norteamérica hasta la Patagonia, pasando por las sabanas africanas y los desiertos del Asia Central (las de esta zona pueden pasar hasta una semana sin beber agua). Sus alas son muy pequeñas y casi se las puede considerar brazos similares a los del ser humano, pero sus cuerpos lo compensan con complexiones mayores y más fuertes que las de una persona promedio. Su aspecto más llamativo son sus poderosas piernas, que les permiten correr tan rápido como un guepardo en distancias cortas y mantener velocidades punta de hasta 60 km/h en tramos más largos. Los ejemplares más enérgicos son capaces de correr alrededor de 150 kilómetros en un día antes de necesitar descanso._

 _Aunque pueden parecer intimidantes y agresivas a primera vista, tienen una actitud relajada, abierta y juguetona, muy similar a las de sus primas comunes. Las más inteligentes incluso son capaces de aprender nuevas conductas (bailes, saltos, etc.) a través de la observación. Su talento más especial y sorprendente, sin embargo, es el canto, con un registro vocal impresionante y la capacidad de mantener notas al nivel de una soprano experimentada. El canto de un arpía terrestre posee propiedades relajantes, empleándose en el tratamiento de pacientes pediátricos, adultos con crisis nerviosas e incluso asistencia a enfermos terminales. Algunas arpías terrestres también emplean escribas, aunque producen textos de una complejidad bastante menor y basados principalmente en los preceptos de la vida diaria. En algunos casos, los mismos humanos que son aceptados en sus clanes cumplen este rol._

 _ **Arpías de Corral**_

 _Este subtipo se ha adaptado para una única tarea: poner huevos. No pueden volar ni poseen la agilidad para moverse rápidamente por el suelo. Las arpías de corral se distinguen por sus cuerpos muy pequeños (incluso las adultas parecen niñas de no más de ocho años de edad) y la cresta roja en sus cabezas. Ganarse su confianza es difícil, por no decir imposible: son sumamente tímidas y algunas incluso exhiben rasgos paranoicos. Los grupos de más de dos personas les aterran y las impulsan a preferir la seguridad de guaridas sumamente camufladas. Estudios recientes han observado que una corralera puede tener hasta nueve escondites distintos en los territorios que frecuenta. Su hábitat es un poco más restrictivo: zonas rurales con clima templado, valles y bosques mediterráneos. Poco más se conoce de ellas debido a su tendencia al aislamiento._

 _ **Arpías Rapaces**_

 _El segundo subtipo más grande, sólo superado por la arpía terrestre; también es el más reacio, con una personalidad catalogable como agresiva, arrogante y, en los casos más extremos, obsesiva. Notoriamente menos sociables que sus contrapartes comunes, sus colonias nunca se componen de más de diez individuos. Poseen una organización similar a la de la antigua Esparta, donde la fuerza es la moneda de cambio y la cacería se enseña desde los primeros meses de vida; las más débiles son abandonadas despiadadamente a su suerte para ser devoradas por los depredadores locales._

 _Físicamente hablando, guarda bastantes similitudes al águila y el halcón, con alas filosas y poderosas (de hasta tres metros y medio de envergadura en los ejemplares más imponentes) que le permiten alcanzar altas velocidades en vuelo y ejecutar descensos precisos en cuestión de segundos. Su visión a larga distancia es excepcional, pudiendo detectar con exactitud una potencial presa a trescientos metros sobre el suelo. Las rapaces son el único subtipo que se alimenta exclusivamente de carne, pudiendo levantar hasta un caballo adulto con sus poderosas garras. Orgullosas y difíciles de complacer, son el tipo menos apropiado para la integración al mundo humano y se han ganado la etiqueta de "oveja negra". En el mundo del folklore se les considera criaturas admirables y con cualidades bastante más positivas. Antiguas leyendas cuentan que si un humano conseguía ganarse el respeto de una rapaz por cualquier vía, esta le sería fiel de por vida y ante todo evento, llegando al punto de sacrificar su propia existencia para protegerlo._

Maxon guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se dedicó a desmenuzar su resumen. Al momento surgió la pregunta del millón de dólares.

 _¿Qué clase de arpía es Pachylene?_

Al menos desde la perspectiva de los arquetipos, era difícil encasillarla en uno. Comenzó a dibujar un diagrama de Venn en su mente y mover una versión _chibi_ de su compañera (con linda sonrisa, ojos grandes color zafiro y todo lo demás) entre las diversas zonas mientras hacía sus razonamientos.

Arpía Terrestre - Arpía Rapaz

 **Pachylene**

Arpía Común - Arpía de Corral

-Físicamente se parece más a una rapaz; es un contraste notorio con el resto de las habitantes del pueblo, que son del tipo, digamos, más común -puso la ficha en la parte superior derecha-. Sin embargo, su actitud no está ni cerca de lo que se esperaría de una rapaz. Diría que es… una mezcla de la común con la terrestre en ese sentido. Sí, eso está bien.

Sé de sobra que no puede volar; ella misma me lo dijo el día que nos conocimos. Eso la deja en el campo de las terrestres. Pero estas se parecen más a las comunes en lo anatómico y ella tiene un busto muchísimo más prominente -se sonrojó por un momento tras pensar en la _pechonalidad_ de la pelirroja-, lo que la devuelve al terreno de las rapaces. Creo, entonces, que puedo eliminar sin problema a las arpías de corral de esta ecuación.

El monigote blanco abrió una puerta en el pasillo de su conciencia y borró el círculo inferior derecho del diagrama con una goma gigante. Acto seguido, reorganizó los restantes en forma de triángulo equilátero invertido, obteniendo la inconfundible silueta de un cáliz sagrado. Completa esta tarea, secó su frente con un pañuelo de seda y desapareció por la misma puerta, deseando volver a su salita de estar para seguir disfrutando de la limonada helada con menta y jengibre.

Arpía Terrestre - Arpía Rapaz

 **Pachylene**

Arpía Común

-Bueno, entonces ahora la tengo justo en la zona común entre los tres círculos -se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de las rocas planas mientras razonaba en voz alta-. Pero esto no responde a las dudas más complicadas. Si fuera una rapaz, ¿por qué es tan amable y cariñosa? A veces ha demostrado ser sarcástica y un pelín posesiva, pero nada que pueda constituir una amenaza tangible para otras personas o chicas monstruo.

Si en lo que respecta a la personalidad se parece más a una arpía común, ¿cómo es que nunca aprendió a volar? He ahí algo que le preguntaré a su madre antes de volver al pueblo. Y en cuanto al subtipo terrestre, la he visto caminar a mi lado y ella misma me contó (no tengo razón para pensar que me ha mentido) que hizo a pie esos 110 kilómetros desde Okutama hasta Tokio. Pero aquí entra el punto incómodo: ni siquiera sé si puede correr o qué velocidad punta puede mantener. Y si a todo esto le sumamos su prodigiosa memoria… ¡Aaaaaargh…!

Volvió a sentarse en la misma roca plana del principio. Tuvo que aspirar varias bocanadas del bendito aire montañoso para que se le quitara la jaqueca. Como si estuviera atada al centro por un resorte, la versión _chibi_ de Pachylene se devolvía a la zona común apenas él intentaba moverla hacia uno de los círculos. Catalogar a alguien por el físico, la mente o la personalidad era una cosa, pero tomar en cuenta los tres factores al mismo tiempo era muy diferente. Supuso que así se sentirían los políticos al lidiar todos los días con grupos de presión.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé -hundió su cabeza en sus grandes manos y suspiró hondamente-. Pareciera tener argumentos para encajar en cualquiera de los tres grupos… y también en ninguno a la vez.

-Opino lo mismo que tú -dijo una voz resonante y afilada detrás de él.

-Buenas tardes -se dio la vuelta de forma inconsciente para saludar a quien sea que estuviera allí. Casi al instante volvió a su posición original y se quedó paralizado. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y, poco a poco, levantó nuevamente la vista sobre su hombro.

-Buenas tardes, guapo -la voz, cual navaja, pareció cortar el aire con frialdad-. ¿Quieres que te invite a cenar?

-9/F-

Las botas de su impermeable amarillo estaban en precario equilibrio sobre la balaustrada del puente. El sol bañaba el cemento a plena capacidad, distorsionando los colchones de aire más cercanos al suelo. Más abajo, el agua del canal que dividía Asaka en dos partes burbujeaba de forma extraña. A su alrededor, el concreto, el pasto y hasta los mismos árboles parecían derretidos. Suu se sentía como dentro de un cuadro de Dalí, aunque jamás hubiera oído hablar del insigne artista español.

Casi no le quedaban fuerzas para derramar más lágrimas. De pura impotencia había consumido la botella de agua que cogió de la mesa con envase y todo. No soplaba ni una pizca de viento para disipar el aire denso y pegajoso que amenazaba con apoderarse de todo y ni siquiera esos niños a los que había bañado en agua hace algún tiempo se veían por las cercanías. No había rastro de los racistas locales ni de curiosos apuntándole con cámaras o teléfonos móviles. Miró al cauce teñido de rojo por el reflejo del cielo y sus ojos se volvieron aún más opacos.

-Me has traicionado -dijo con voz adolorida-. Pero aún así no puedo hacerte daño. Entonces, mi única salida es morir.

Inclinó su cuerpecito hacia adelante, dejando que la inercia la precipitara hacia su lecho de muerte.

"Adiós, Kurusu", pensó. "Te amo".

La caída se le hizo eterna. Cada centímetro parecía un metro, recorriéndose en una hora en vez de fracciones de segundo. El impermeable le quedaba cada vez más grande y parecía soltársele, eliminando la única barrera que la ataba al mundo terrenal.

En el preciso momento en que su apéndice tocó el agua, todo se fue a negro. Lo único que quedó de su presencia fueron las botas y el abrigo flotando de forma inerte.

La chica limo abrió los ojos y miró con ansiedad a su alrededor. El día era claro, el cielo azul y la brisa plácida. El agua corría mansamente bajo el puente, rodeada de dos anchos carriles de pasto eterno y largo. En ese momento no había tráfico vehicular en el área ni se veían personas; de seguro todas estaban a buen recaudo bajo techo, disfrutando de la compañía de sus ventiladores, gaseosas y cervezas.

-Todo fue un sueño -dijo de forma suave con esa vocecita tan característica.

Suu miró sus brazos: ahí estaba el impermeable abrazando su menuda figura. El color de la gelatina que la formaba estaba en un azul algo más transparente, muy distante del petróleo opaco que había exhibido en el desayuno. Bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en la botella de agua (más o menos un cuarto de su capacidad máxima) y posó nuevamente sus inquisitivos ojos en el canal mientras apoyaba sus bracitos en esa barrera de metal espeso y fuerte.

-¿Es ésta mi única salida? -se preguntó.

Trepó con dificultad hasta lo alto de la balaustrada, apenas equilibrándose sobre sus 12 centímetros de ancho. La brisa comenzó a soplar más fuerte, haciendo ondear su apéndice cual veleta.

-Kimihito no ama a Suu -murmuró con pena y pensando nuevamente en la atroz visión de la que recién había salido-, pero Suu lo ama a él y quiere que sea feliz más que nada en el mundo.

El agua del canal se veía sumamente tentadora en esos momentos. Un largo y tentador colchón en el cual vaciar sus penas, ideal para descansar y, tal vez, desaparecer por completo. Hasta esa mañana, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza el considerar un _hard reset_.

Comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta diez.

"Uno, dos, tres…"

Nunca se había sentido tan viva hasta que comenzó a habitar en la casa Kurusu. Incluso si no entendía del todo a las otras chicas monstruo, adoraba ver el rostro de su amado Kimihito todas las mañanas y atesoraba cada momento con él.

"Cuatro, cinco…"

Maldijo el momento en que, acosada por la sed, fue a la cocina a beber agua y se le ocurrió espiar por la rendija de la puerta de su habitación.

"Seis, siete…"

Alguna vez le había escuchado decir que el tren de la vida sólo pasaba por cada estación una vez. Suu entendió, al verlo sonreír en los brazos de otra, que lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

"Ocho…"

-¡Suu!

Conocía muy bien esa voz. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su izquierda, manteniéndose siempre sobre la parte superior de la balaustrada.

-¡Suu!

Era él, sin dudas. Jadeante y desesperado, aferrándose a la silla de ruedas que llevaba a una Meroune desencajada y sin la más mínima gana de ponerse a fantasear con tragedias. Ambos parecían haberse caído en un barril de sudor, aunque la sirena sacaba la peor parte gracias a su tenida gótica que la hacía parecer sirvienta. El sólo ver el brillo del salado líquido sobre sus cuerpos la hizo temblar, pero este no era el momento de caer en tentaciones.

Kimihito miró fijamente a la limo. Estaba al borde del paroxismo y los ojos parecían salírsele de las órbitas. No parecía encontrar una palabra adecuada para romper la tensión.

-Baja de ahí, por favor -dijo súbitamente y de forma más mecánica que humana.

Ella negó de forma tajante con su cabecita.

-Suu, no tienes que hacer esto -le imploró-. Vuelve a casa. Hemos estado buscándote todo el día.

Una nueva negativa, más dura que la anterior, fue su única respuesta. La chica del impermeable se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una mezcla de dolor y rabia, consumiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en lanzarle una lluvia de afiladas dagas al corazón.

-Si me permite una palabra, mi señor -dijo la sirena con dudas-, creo que debería acercarse un poco más a ella. Pero por lo que más quiera, no titubee.

Kurusu la miró sin comprender. ¿Cuándo se había visto que Meroune Lorelei, la fan número uno de las tragedias más rebuscadas, fuera la voz de la razón en todo esto?

-Sólo hágalo -repitió ella de forma muy seria-. Yo me quedaré aquí y no diré una palabra. Tenga confianza en sí mismo y todo saldrá bien.

¿Qué otra opción tenía el pobre chico? Estaba realmente atrapado entre un muro de culpas y los fulminantes ojos de Suu; parecía que iba a freírlo con un rayo láser de un momento a otro… o hacerle su bien conocido tratamiento de tentáculos sin anestesia.

-Suu -dijo el chico-, voy a acercarme a ti. Como puedes ver, no llevo nada conmigo -mostró sus manos desnudas-. Daré cinco pasos, ¿vale?

La limo no hizo el más mínimo gesto, observándolo con recelo mientras ponía un pie delante del otro.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco", contó el anfitrión mentalmente. "Ya está. Sigo vivo".

-Suu, quiero que me digas por qué te escapaste esta mañana -volvió a implorarle-. Si no me explicas, no podré ayudarte a superarlo.

La tercera negativa, enmarcada en esa mirada esculpida por la furia de la limo, se transmitió a la velocidad de la luz. El chico sintió como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza con una maciza y gigante cachiporra. Retrocedió un momento y Mero suprimió un gemido.

"Vamos, has llegado demasiado lejos para rendirte ahora", se reprendió mentalmente. Volvió a mirar a Suu.

-Voy a dar cinco pasos más, ¿está bien?

Así siguió este extraño duelo. Kimihito se detuvo a una distancia de seis o siete pasos de ella, quedándose tan quieto como el agua que fluía bajo sus pies.

-Escucha, Suu -dijo él, jugándose su última carta-. Avanzaré cinco pasos más y me quedaré ahí. Sólo cinco pasos. ¿Está bien? Uno…

La suela de goma de sus zapatillas hizo un incómodo eco en el asfalto. Parecía que el puente se hubiera aislado del resto del mundo a través de un inusual campo de fuerza.

-Dos…

Justo cuando levantó su pierna derecha para dar el tercer paso, la limo reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una enorme descarga eléctrica. Apenas equilibrándose sobre el puente, extendió con furia sus brazos hacia él, rodeándole el cuello y comenzando a absorber el sudor con fruición. Kimihito quedó tan impresionado que, por un momento, pensó que se iba a ahogar. El pensamiento se convirtió en un miedo palpable cuando la limo le tapó la nariz herméticamente mientras lo miraba con un rencor desatado.

-¡Gh…! ¡Gah…! -intentó apartar la cabeza sin mucho éxito-. ¡Deten…!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Suu retiró sus tentáculos como si fueran látigos obedientes y saltó al suelo, sus ojos aún contagiados con la inquina de un corazón destrozado en millones de pequeños pedacitos. Meroune, más allá, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se mantuvo quieta en su silla de ruedas.

Como una cazadora que ha abatido a su presa, la limo se acercó lentamente para darle el golpe final. Su mente estaba enfocada en una cosa simple y brutal: consumirle por completo, empaparse de su ser y hacerlo parte de ella. Así estarían juntos para siempre, sin lamias, arpías ni sirenas que sirvieran de obstáculo.

"Si no puedo tenerte, amo de mis amores… ¡nadie lo hará!"

Sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar con un rojo intenso, un rojo asesino y despiadado. Ella era el verdugo en la plaza pública bajo el sol parisino; él hacía el papel del aristócrata francés que sería ejecutado ante la multitud vociferante sin siquiera recibir la concesión o la dignidad de un último deseo. Tal vez ella no tuviera un hacha, pero sus métodos eran tan efectivos como violentos, con énfasis en lo extremo de esta última palabra. La llamada en su mente se escuchaba diáfana como los cristales de la mañana.

 _Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo. ¡Mátalo!_

Extendió los amenazantes tentáculos una vez más, el aire vibrando y cortándose a su paso. Entonces, todo se fue a negro.

Suu cayó mansamente al suelo, su pequeño cuerpo al borde de la deshidratación total. Kurusu tosió con ganas y casi sufrió un ataque al corazón tras ver a la limo en un estado lamentable y tirada sobre el ardiente pavimento.

-¡Mero! -vociferó-. ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!

La sirena, en un gesto sin precedentes, impulsó ella misma la silla de ruedas hacia donde se encontraban ambos, quedando en el mismo shock que él al ver la actual condición de la pequeña.

-¿Qué le pasó, mi señor?

-Está deshidratada. Habrá que bajarla hasta el canal para que tome algo de agua.

-No alcanzaría a llegar. Sin embargo, me tomé la molestia de empacar un par de botellas grandes en el costado de la silla antes de salir.

El rostro de Kurusu esbozó una sonrisa por primera vez en todo el día.

-¿Cuánto tenemos?

-Diez litros en total. ¿Será suficiente?

-Esperemos que sí.

Meroune destapó rápidamente una de las botellas plásticas y se la entregó a su señor. Era de agua mineral sin gas y, a pesar de estar a temperatura ambiente (no exactamente óptima para una situación tan crítica), pusieron todas sus esperanzas en ella. El chico volteó a Suu con cuidado, su liviano cuerpo casi deshaciéndose entre el impermeable amarillo y sus manos. Le quitó las botas con cuidado y las dejó a un lado para luego acercar el borde del cuello a sus secos labios.

-Vamos, Suu, no me abandones…

Al principio no conseguía hacerle tragar el agua, derramándola suavemente sobre la capa exterior de gelatina que hacía las veces de piel. La primera reacción vino a los dos minutos, cuando comenzó a absorber poco a poco el precioso líquido. Para el quinto, bebía lentamente y seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados, pero al menos comenzaba a recuperar la consistencia y el color que la caracterizaban. Su apéndice, inicialmente lánguido y recostado sobre el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, comenzaba a recobrar fuerzas, endureciéndose y vibrando levemente.

-¡Está reaccionando! -exclamó la sirena con júbilo-. ¡Gracias, Poseidón bendito!

-Creo que aún nos falta un poco, Mero. ¿Puedes destapar la otra botella?

-De inmediato, mi señor.

La primera botella quedó vacía y junto a las botas. Comenzó a correr el flujo de la segunda, pero Suu todavía seguía atrapada en un limbo que sólo ella podía ver. Bebía con ganas, como una bebita creando vínculos con su madre. El hilillo de agua que bajaba por su garganta y se fundía con su gelatinosa constitución le estaba ayudando, poco a poco, a trepar por la rugosa pared del acantilado y alejarse del foso de lava ardiente justo bajo ella, amenazándola con lenguas de fuego que intentaban atraparla y llevarla a los espumosos confines de la muerte.

Conforme iba ascendiendo poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse menos pesados y recuperó la sensación en su antena, manos y pies. Bajo ella podía sentir la suave tela de goma que formaba su impermeable y por encima… un calor delicioso, que le hacía cosquillas y la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Suu…? -dijo Kimihito, casi conteniendo el aliento.

La voz de su amado Kurusu le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Ahí estaba él, sosteniéndola con sus robustos brazos y mirándola angustiosamente. A su izquierda, Mero tenía el corazón encogido, incipientes lágrimas manchando la parte inferior de sus ojos.

-Amo... -dijo débilmente-. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Sabía lo mucho que significaba este puente para ti. ¿Recuerdas esos niños a los que mojaste con tus brazos? Los hiciste muy felices.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… Tenían pistolitas de agua.

-No deberías hablar mucho, Suu -dijo la sirena-. Estuviste a punto de deshidratarte por completo. Amo -ahora se dirigió al chico-, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a un lugar más fresco.

-Espera… Tengo algo que decirle a Kimihito -retrucó la limo-. Es algo que debo hacer; merece una explicación... tanto como yo.

Kurusu la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el incidente de la mañana?

Suu asintió levemente antes de mover su apéndice hacia la frente del muchacho.

-Disculpa -le dijo a Mero-, pero esto es un asunto privado. No tardaremos mucho.

Conectó su mente con la de él, trasladando a ambos por los misteriosos túneles del espacio-tiempo a una habitación llena de vapor. El niño símbolo del programa de intercambio reconoció bien la estancia: era el enorme baño de su casa, replicado hasta los más mínimos detalles. Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, era que sólo estaba vestido con una toalla blanca.

-Ahora podemos hablar con más calma, amo.

Kimihito miró al frente y casi sufrió un monumental sangrado de narices: se encontró a una Suu mucho más voluptuosa, con medidas similares a las de la agente Smith. La expresión de su rostro denotaba madurez y calma, señal inequívoca de que la conversación se llevaría a cabo según sus términos. No llevaba ni el impermeable ni las botas, exhibiéndose ante él en su forma más pura.

-Ven y siéntate a mi lado -la limo indicó un lugar en el borde de la bañera. Kurusu obedeció sin chistar.

-Bien, Suu, estoy a tu merced. ¿Deseas empezar tú?

-Prefiero que alternemos las cosas. Tú harás una pregunta, yo contestaré y luego revertiremos los papeles -contestó ella tranquilamente. ¿Deseas cambiar algo?

-No, está bien.

-Me parece perfecto -Suu se apegó un poco al desnudo torso de su amo, sonrojándose ligeramente pero manteniendo bajo siete llaves sus instintos de entregarse a él. Después de todo, esto era una simple ilusión.

Por espacio de dos o tres minutos ninguno levantó la voz. El chico intentaba entender cómo ella había podido lograr algo así. ¿Acaso tendría poderes especiales? Mejor dicho, ¿tendrían todas las limos estos poderes especiales? En el fondo de su ser, deseó que la primera opción fuera la correcta.

-Quiero que me contestes una pregunta con toda sinceridad, Suu -esbozó Kurusu-: ¿qué te pasó durante el desayuno para reaccionar así?

-Me sentí traicionada -replicó ella de forma cortante para luego retomar el tono normal de su voz-. Poco antes de que amaneciera, desperté con sed y acudí a la cocina para beber algo de agua. Cuando iba a volver a mi habitación, noté que la puerta de la tuya estaba entreabierta. Mi curiosidad pudo más y asomé un ojo para encontrarme con la sorpresa más desagradable de mi vida: Lala y tú durmiendo en la misma cama mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción campeaba en tu rostro. Pensé lo peor. Oí cómo te susurraba palabras dulces al oído y se empapaba de tu esencia, robando lo que creí que era mío por derecho. Sin embargo, sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Hace algunas semanas, en esa noche calurosa de fines de julio donde el aire era casi irrespirable, no podía dormir. Caminé un poco por la casa para despejar mi mente e intentar enfriarme, algo que sólo conseguí tras restaurar mis reservas de agua gracias a los remanentes de la bañera. Así, al hacer una vez más el camino de vuelta, escuché susurros proviniendo desde el interior de ese templo sagrado que es tu recámara. Nuevamente abrí la puerta sin que te dieras cuenta y presencié el momento preciso en que ella te robó tu primer beso. Llegué a hervir de rabia, pero no podía delatar mi posición ni intentar salvarte sin despertar a toda la casa. Lo que más me dolió, sin embargo, fue que no te resististe a sus avances. Yo la tenía por una loca obsesionada con la muerte, una cazadora de almas sacada de los anales más oscuros del _Tomb Raider_. Jamás pensé que estaría trabajando de esa forma para conquistarte. ¡Y ella lo había considerado todo una cita!

Sé que no dormiste aquella noche pensando en ella. Cuando le quitaste el control del aire acondicionado a Miia durante el desayuno y te sentaste en la silla de forma tan ausente, me sentí aterrada. Pensé lo peor: tal vez ella te había echado una maldición arcana o algo similar. Así decidí leer tu mente y encontré, cerca del rincón más profundo, la imagen de sus anchas caderas bamboleándose ante tus ojos de adolescente virginal. Papi y Cerea estaban conmigo en ese entonces, pero decidí guardarme la parte más importante del hallazgo para mí misma. A partir de ese entonces comencé a vigilar a Lala siempre que podía, incluso a costa de comprometer mis citas de juego con Papi para terminar todos esos títulos de la Wii que dejaste tirados.

¿Entiendes ahora? Yo no soy más que una limo; mi especie es el despojo del mundo de los monstruos. Tanto una Dullahan como yo podemos vivir eternamente, pero ella tiene algo que nadie más tiene: la capacidad de atarse eternamente al objeto de sus afecciones y una determinación a toda prueba. Comencé a envidiarla fuertemente por eso mismo, pero nunca crucé los umbrales del odio. Esa envidia fue la que carcomió mi estado de ánimo al punto de forzarme a no disolver ni beber nada hasta encontrar la forma de poder recuperarte. Ni siquiera Miia, con lo obsesiva que es por ti, me había hecho considerar este camino antes. ¿Notaste que el color de mi cuerpo cambió hoy? Eso es producto de mis propios sentimientos negativos. Si no puedo expresar afecto o estar segura de que puedo hacerlo, se acumulan y me hacen parecerme a la jalea de petróleo.

De ese modo, cuando te acercaste a mí durante el desayuno, me aterré. Verte abrazado a Lala hoy en la mañana, completamente preso de sus oscuras artes, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de mi paciencia, rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos. Estaba tan embargada por el negativismo que me alejé de ti por instinto; no quería escucharte ni verte. Había pensado arrojarme al canal desde este puente y acabar con todo, pero cuando llegaste a buscarme, volví a ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad. No quise atacarte de ese modo, amo, pero esa negatividad aún ejercía efectos considerables sobre mi ser. Si te hubiera hecho daño, jamás me lo habría perdonado.

Kimihito se quedó impresionado tras escuchar la narración de Suu; sabía que sus emociones fluctuaban como la temperatura, pero ahora había declamado con absoluta franqueza, abriendo sus más profundos sentimientos para que él los leyera. Realmente empatizaba con el inmenso dolor derrochado por ese torrente de palabras, mas no estaba seguro de encontrar una respuesta a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Bueno, ya he contestado a tu pregunta -dijo ella-, así que ahora me toca a mí. ¿Por qué no rechazaste los avances de Lala?

El muchacho se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sintió que su alma se le iba a los pies; esa era precisamente la pregunta que lo dejaba en una posición indefendible.

-Bueno, la verdad ni yo mismo estoy muy seguro de por qué no lo hice -dijo el anfitrión con la misma franqueza que la chica limo le había obsequiado-. Al principio estaba sorprendido de que sintiera algo por mí; yo mismo había caído en la trampa de esa máscara lunática y estereotipada que siempre exhibía. Al día siguiente de la noche de luna llena donde tú y las demás terminaron desparramadas por la sala de estar, salí del mueble donde se guardaba la vajilla fina tras pasar ahí toda la noche, temblando por mi vida y rezando para no ser descubierto. Me encontré con ella y, luego de que me tirara la perorata, me reveló su verdadero objetivo: conquistar mi cuerpo y luego mi alma. Ahí fue cuando me dio mi primer beso, dejándome lleno de dudas y sin saber si me estaba condenando al ponderar las posibilidades de este nuevo escenario. Aún así, no pude quitarme de mis labios el suave sabor de los suyos.

Pensé que lo del beso era una maña que se le iría al cabo de unos días, pero llegó esa noche calurosa y no sólo me atrapó de nuevo, sino que también reveló su verdadera naturaleza. Ahí comprendí que el destino había fijado sus ojos eternamente sobre mi persona y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Cierto es que no pude dormir luego de ver sus caderas bamboleándose en mi mente. Al igual que en tu caso, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso… de mi paciencia. Sabes bien, Suu, que mantener una casa con siete chicas monstruo no es tarea fácil y hay que hacer malabares para que el dinero alcance a cubrirlo todo. Con esto no estoy diciendo que tú o las demás son estorbos. Nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

Sé bien que desde la obsesión de colegiala de Miia hasta los juegos subidos de tono de Rachnee hay un océano de sentimientos puros expresados de formas tan diversas como sus propias especies. Pero lo de Lala fue… distinto. Ella era capaz de dejarme tranquilo durante el día y, al caer la noche, me acompañaba mientras dormía, vigilándome como una madre devota y desempeñando ese papel de ángel guardián que tanto extrañaba. ¿Has notado que mis padres nunca han aparecido por casa desde que ustedes llegaron a Asaka? Hace casi tres años que tuvieron que irse al continente por trabajo y ahora viven en Shanghai, al otro lado del Mar Amarillo. Al menos nunca han dejado de mandarme algo de dinero para mantener el buque a flote. De cualquier modo, me sentí muy solo hasta que ustedes llegaron a animar un poco mi sombría vida.

Incluso contigo y las demás fraguando el guión de la rutina, una parte de mí seguía anhelando algo que la delgada capa de simple amistad o las obsesiones alimentadas por instintos no podían satisfacer. Lala fue la única que se dio el tiempo de darme esa compañía que mi corazón deseaba más que su propia capacidad de latir. Abrió el rincón más oculto de mi sensibilidad y consiguió lo que tanto quería: prendarme a ella por toda la eternidad. La amo, Suu. La deseo como nunca he deseado antes a nadie. Sé que escuchar esto te duele, pero es la verdad total, completa y absoluta.

La chica limo abrazó con ternura a Kurusu, frotando sus voluminosos pechos contra la figura semidesnuda del chico. Ambos se miraron y Suu, en un breve arrebato, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Aprecio tu sinceridad, amo mío -dijo con la misma calma con la que había hilvanado su parte de la discusión-. He mirado en tus ojos y sé que no mientes. Deseas beber la ambrosía de la tranquilidad tanto como yo. Y aunque sé que amas a Lala tanto como ella a ti, me veo en la necesidad de pedirte un favor crucial.

-¿Un favor crucial? -el anfitrión pensó cómo podría definirse ese concepto en una escala relativamente fácil de entender.

-Quiero ser tu concubina -retrucó ella-. No me importa ocupar un segundo puesto; sólo deseo estar cerca de ti tanto como pueda -una vez más derramaba sus sentimientos como aceite sobre una sartén caliente-. Deseo que, al igual que ella, me hagas una mujer digna de amarte.

-¿Concubina…? Suu, ¿sabes siquiera lo que significa esa palabra? No tienes que rebajarte tanto.

-Lo tengo muy claro, amo. Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré. De todos modos, he asumido el deber de asegurar una contribución constante a tu bienestar. Mi misión en la vida es y será garantizar que nada te falte. Prometo desde ya -levantó la mano derecha como si fuera a asumir la primera magistratura- que aprenderé a controlarme, a saciar mi sed de formas menos cuestionables y evitar meterme en líos contigo o con las demás. Concédeme el privilegio de aprender tu lenguaje particular tan bien como Lala e identificar por mis propios méritos esas pequeñas cuñas que abren la puerta a tu real estado de ánimo.

Esto último fue puesto sobre la mesa con tanta solemnidad que el muchacho se estremeció. Habría esperado una frase así de los labios Cerea o de Mero, tal vez de Miia en un día en que no estuviera carcomida por los celos o sus ganas de juguetear. ¿Pero de Suu? En ese preciso momento empezó a pensar que este sauna era algo más que una simple ilusión.

-No sé que decir…

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, amo. Cuando estés listo para darme una respuesta, házmelo saber. No pido nada más.

Ella lo besó nuevamente. Todo se disipó. Kimihito volvió a sentir el calor de la tarde en su cuerpo. Ante él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ese rostro inocente en el cuerpo de una niña, estaba la limo. Meroune los miraba a ambos con curiosidad; para ella sólo habían pasado cinco minutos mientras que a él le habían parecido horas eternas.

-¿Podemos volver a casa, mi señor? -preguntó la sirena.

-Es una buena idea, Mero. Pero primero hay que encontrar a las demás. No quiero que Smith me ande respirando en la nuca, especialmente en un día como este.

El curioso trío dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia el centro de la ciudad. Todavía les quedaba mucha tarde por delante. Suu caminaba con una expresión plácida en su linda carita mientras su versión _chibi_ ajustaba el Reloj del Apocalipsis, dejándolo en diez minutos para la medianoche.

-10/F-

Maxon se restregó los ojos. Los volvió a restregar. Y lo hizo una tercera vez para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Ante él se encontraba una auténtica expresión de la fuerza de la naturaleza. Un ser alto, musculoso y que redefinía por completo la palabra "peludo". Su cabellera era negra con algunas zonas blancas y parecía no haber tocado un peine o cepillo en su vida. La parte superior era de una mujer humana, con enormes pechos de copa H apenas contenidos por una delgada faja de un tono semejante al mármol verdoso; bajo ellos se prolongaban el vientre y la cintura magníficamente esculpidos. El torso estaba cubierto por una especie de chaqueta abierta y sin mangas color beige, sumamente gastada y con señas de ser bien antigua. Los brazos eran largos y gruesos desde el codo hasta las bien cubiertas manos coronadas por garras largas, afiladas y brillantes. El pelo de esta zona era largo pero compacto y de apariencia dura; bien podría haber pasado como escudo en caso de una emergencia. La parte inferior, sin duda, era la más sorprendente, con ocho patas robustas y flexibles, tan cubiertas de pelo como el imponente tórax y abdomen arácnido que completaban el resto de su cuerpo.

Lo más notorio, sin embargo, eran sus facciones. Ocho ojos tan negros como su cabellera y que le recordaron al invierno en los países nórdicos poblaban su cara, flanqueando una nariz un poquitín respingona pero armónica con el resto del conjunto. La boca era delgada y afilada, mostrando los peligrosos colmillos en una sonrisa perversa.

Era una Arachne peluda. Recordó al instante la descripción que hiciera Pachylene hace algún tiempo tras su terrible pesadilla.

 _Si pudieras pensar en todos los aspectos negativos de una liminal y quisieras ponerlos en un envase tangible, llegarías a ellas. Son depredadoras enormes, agresivas, recelosas, absolutamente carentes de escrúpulos y sin la más mínima noción de ética o moral._

 _El veneno de sus colmillos es letal y se pasan toda la vida comiendo o buscando algo para comer. Su peor rasgo, sin embargo, es la obsesión. Una vez que le echan el ojo a una presa, son capaces de perseguirla por cielo, mar y tierra antes de capturarla, someterla y eventualmente devorarla._

En esa ocasión ella no había mencionado colores, pero supuso que esa funesta visión debía parecerse muchísimo a la que ahora se presentaba ante sus castaños ojos. Entendió en el acto por qué las arpías las consideraban sus peores enemigas. ¿A quién le gustaría tener que compartir territorio y recursos con una criatura como esta? ¿A quién le gustaría pensar siquiera en la existencia de una criatura como esta? Peor aún, ¿a quién le gustaría terminar como el entremés de una criatura como esta? Por un momento, sus pensamientos perdieron algo de pie; esa incipiente aracnofobia que había sentido tras ver a las especies comunes trabajando en sus intrincadas y resistentes telas había vuelto con más fuerza. Entre ella y él no había más que un par de metros que, considerando la situación, parecían centímetros.

-Buenas tardes, humano -repitió esta enorme liminal en un tono sorprendentemente civil-. Y veo que eres de los guapos, además.

Se movió un metro hacia delante. El canadiense estaba tentado de echarse hacia atrás y restaurar las distancias, pero tenía el abismo a unos pocos pasos y no deseaba precipitarse a la muerte. Debía defender este espacio hasta la última gota de su sangre.

-Ehhh… ¿Buenas tardes…?

Maldijo el tono dubitativo con que lanzó esas palabras. Como buenas depredadoras, las Arachnes podían oler el miedo a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Y si había más peludas por las cercanías?

-¿Qué te trae a mis dominios de la montaña? -lo tomó como si fuera una pluma y lo acercó a su intimidante rostro, asegurando sus piernas con esos auténticos ganchos de sujeción que tenía justo bajo su zona más íntima-. ¿Viniste a explorar la inmensa belleza del paisaje? ¿O tal vez… viniste a verme para una cita romántica?

Susurró eso de forma tan seductora que Eddie se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Se puso aún más nervioso cuando la visitante inhaló su esencia, causando que sus ojos brillaran de placer.

-Retiro lo dicho -continuó la blanquinegra-. Eres _muy_ guapo. Incluso hueles bien. Tu aroma es diferente de todos los otros que he percibido en mi vida; rara vez me he sentido tan excitada como ahora -se sonrojó-. Bajo cualquier perspectiva, eres mil veces mejor que el idiota sin oficio ni beneficio que me comí el mes pasado. Lo que hace el hambre, ¿no crees?

-Uh… ¿Gracias?

-¿Tienes novia? -preguntó ella, alejándose unos quince pasos del risco-. ¿Algún familiar por aquí?

-No y no -replicó él de forma tajante-. Lo último que deseaba era comprometer a Pachylene (y por alcance al resto de la villa) con este enorme y peludo problema.

-¿Un chico _tan soberanamente atractivo_ como tú no tiene novia? Eso lo confirma: las humanas son tontas como puertas -bufó con severidad-, siempre indignas de compararse a una raza superior como las Arachnes. Pero no te preocupes: yo me encargaré de ti… para siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Te he estado vigilando durante todo el día, tejiendo en mi mente un plan preciso, maléfico y perfecto. Al principio, cuando no podía verte bien, pensé en envenenarte y devorarte. Pero ahora he cambiado de idea: te haré mi "acompañante personal".

-Eso no suena muy tranquilizante, la verdad -dijo Maxon de forma sincera. No quería que esta enorme bestia se pasara películas con él.

-Al contrario, es muy tranquilizante. Tú no tendrás que hacer nada. Cazaré para ambos y vivirás conmigo en mi caverna con todos los lujos -comenzó a describir de forma entre lujuriosa y siniestra-. Cuando sea de noche, te inyectaré un poco de mi veneno especial en una dosis aún más especial y haremos el amor de costa a costa, llevando nuestras pasiones al límite. Dormiremos a nuestras anchas y estaremos juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Una vez que veas de lo que soy capaz, no querrás volver a la civilización ni mirarás a otras chicas.

Soltó la misma risa lunática que Keiro había descrito durante la reunión de té en casa de Pachylene. El miedo amenazaba con apoderarse de él y hacerlo rendirse, pero mantuvo, gracias a un esfuerzo titánico, la cabeza fría. El monigote blanco se levantó del sillón, tomó un lápiz gigante y escribió en la pizarra de su conciencia una frase simple.

 _Llévale el amén y, cuando baje la guardia, ¡escápate!_

"¿Cómo puedo hacer que se confíe?", meditó. "¡Ah, ya sé! Toda mujer que se precie de tal tiene una cuota de vanidad. Resaltar su belleza y virtudes es el truco más viejo del libro. Esperemos que no me falle con esta liminal superdesarrollada..."

-¿Puedo decir algo? -le preguntó a la imponente arácnida.

-Me caes bien, así que te doy permiso.

-He de ser franco, señorita Arachne: nunca había visto en mi vida unos pechos tan grandes y hermosos.

-¡Adulador! -ella se sonrojó con aún más ganas que antes y miró hacia un lado, cerrando sus ocho ojos y recuperando un poco el tren de su mente-. ¿Así que te gustan los pechos grandes?

-Cuanto más grandes, blanditos y cómodos, mejor. Se ven tan perfectos que casi podría usarlos de almohadas y perderme en sus armónicas formas -añadió de forma poética.

-Te mostraría a mis muchachas, ¿sabes? Están ansiosas de tomar aire y ser besadas por labios dignos de mi estirpe, pero lamentablemente tengo sólo dos manos y no pienso soltarte hasta que estemos completamente a solas. Pero no te preocupes: cuando lleguemos a mi mansión totalmente equipada podrás ver eso y más. Y si eres buen chico, podrás usarlas de almohadas todas las veces que quieras.

-¡Apenas puedo esperar! -elevó el tono de voz para aumentar la autenticidad de su actuación-. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntar algo más?

-Lo que quieras, mi amor -susurró ella.

-¿Cómo es que tienes brazos tan fuertes? Ante ellos no hay hombre ni extraespecie que se resista.

-Ah, eso viene con vivir aquí en las montañas. Siempre hay que escalar, abrirse paso por los bosques y levantar cosas. El ejercicio viene solo y me tiene en este estupendo estado físico. A que no has visto una chica mejor dotada en tu vida…

Él asintió obedientemente.

-A mí me gustaría tener unos brazos así -siguió con su estrategia de tirarle flores mientras pensaba si esta Arachne realmente podría sentir su complexión a través de la ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta en ese momento.

-Pierde cuidado, que tras un mes conmigo vas a quedar como un tren -se saboreó, mostrando una lengua morada y que parecía estar empapada de ese afrodisiaco letal para sus víctimas-. Oh, sí… Tú y yo seremos muy felices juntos. Yo seré tu ama y tú mi leal sirviente, ambos fundidos en los confines de la satisfacción más absoluta, pletóricos de felicidad mientras nuestras almas se combinan en una sola. Nos haremos adictos irredimibles del otro y te olvidarás hasta del paso del tiempo.

Mientras hablaban, la Arachne se había movido hacia el centro de la meseta. A Maxon le había sorprendido su locuacidad; esperaba que le gruñera y lanzara insultos en un idioma desconocido. Para ser una depredadora brutal y con rasgos supuestamente sociópatas (al menos según las guías que le entregara Smith), su crueldad era sorprendentemente refinada, casi como la de una asesina profesional diciéndole a su víctima "no te ofendas, esto no es nada personal". Tal vez, si no hubiera sido de la variante peluda, habría tenido una buena oportunidad de integrarse a la sociedad humana, siempre y cuando fuese lo más lejos posible de la capital del reino.

Arriba, en el cielo, el sol comenzaba a retirarse como un pretendiente rechazado, entintando todo con arreboles rojos, naranjas, amarillos y azules y dando a este prominente punto del bosque un aspecto aún más oscuro. A lo lejos y empinando un poco la cabeza, podía distinguir la abertura que llevaba a la escalera de vuelta al pueblo. Ahí estaba su vía de escape. Ahora tenía que abrirse el espacio suficiente como para deshacerse de esta ninfómana de ocho patas. Tenía sólo un intento y si fallaba… ya podía empezar a despedirse de este mundo. Por mucho discurso de amor desenfrenado que mostrara esta enorme y astuta liminal, estaba absolutamente seguro de que se convertiría en su cena más temprano que tarde. Además, era el compañero de Pachylene y debía respetar su parte del trato hasta las últimas consecuencias. Después de todo, lo había jurado al recibirla en su hogar y mostrarle una nueva forma de ver la vida.

-Eres tan lindo -dijo ella de repente- que creo que te mereces un regalo especial. ¿Alguna vez has besado?

-Nunca en la vida, mi señora.

-¡Oh…! -la Arachne se encantó cuando la llamó de ese modo-. Pues bien, mi querido humano, te daré un pequeño adelanto del mundo en el que vivirás a partir de ahora. Ya verás cuánto te gustará.

Cerró sus cuatro pares de ojos y puso los labios como puchero, acercando su imponente rostro al de Eddie y mostrando una lengua que se había teñido del negro más absoluto. El humano podía sentir cómo la presión de sus enormes manos se relajaba un poco y la guardia de la chica peluda bajaba al nivel más negligente posible. El monigote borró el mensaje anterior y escribió otro que iba directamente al grano.

 _¡Ahora!_

El canadiense no cerró sus ojos, pero abrió su boca mucho más que la de ella. Tomó aire y arrojó su carta de triunfo a la mesa.

Tres segundos después, un enorme y desgarrador alarido mandó a volar a todos los pájaros de la montaña, enviando sus ecos de dolor hasta las afueras del mismísimo pueblo de Okutama. Por una fracción de segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

-11/F-

Talirindë despertó de golpe, pero no se animó a moverse un milímetro.

Cyra casi se cayó de la hamaca.

Kuusela levantó la vista del grueso tomo en el que había estado trabajando durante las últimas dos horas.

Pachylene y Ednemia dejaron de concentrarse en preparar la cena.

Y la matriarca Yakutsenya voló hasta la puerta del salón principal para ver qué narices había causado ese ruido. No hizo más que apoyarse en el dintel cuando otra figura, más grande que ella, la arrolló.

-¡Ow, ow, ow…! -dijo con notorio desagrado-. ¿Qué narices pasa…?

-¡Menos mal que la encuentro! -la voz de Eddie Maxon la trajo de vuelta de inmediato al mundo de los vivos-. Toque a rebato ahora mismo, porque una Arachne me está pisando los talones.

-¿Una Arachne? -la expresión de la mandamás palideció de repente-. ¿Aquí?

-Sí. Es grande, peluda y con un temperamento de aquellos, a juzgar por cómo reaccionó luego de que le mordiera la nariz.

-Espera un minuto, humano -la voz de su contraparte sonaba incrédula-. ¡¿Le mordiste la nariz?!

-Era eso o convertirme en su esclavo sexual, su cena o las dos cosas para siempre -replicó el canadiense mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor-. ¡Démonos prisa, señora! ¿No tiene una campana o algo por aquí?

-Sí, pero está justo junto al lecho de brasas.

-No importa. Asumiré el riesgo de salir a tocarla.

-Estupendo. Daré aviso para que enciendan todas las antorchas de la villa.

Maxon salió pitando hacia el centro de la plaza. Tal como había señalado Yakutsenya, en un alto poste de piedra y colgando de un gancho metálico se encontraba una campana grande y bastante oxidada; su cuerda era lo suficientemente larga como para que él pudiera accionarla sin tener que trepar. No le sobraba tiempo; en cualquier momento la depredadora feroz mostraría su brutal rostro y no quería poner a nadie más en riesgo.

El sonoro repiqueteo de la aldaba contra el grueso y curvado metal se hizo sentir con fuerza, opacando hasta a la misma brisa que campeaba por la zona. Penetró por los recovecos de la roca, llegando hasta la habitación más profunda y deteniendo en el acto a todas las habitantes del pueblo.

-¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja!

-¡Protejan a las pequeñas!

-Mami, ¿qué es ese ruido tan fuerte?

-Nada, mi amor. Tranquilízate y sígueme.

-¡Cierren las ventanas y puertas! ¡Pónganse a salvo!

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Guardando mis objetos de valor. No estoy para que me anden robando.

-¡Mantengan la calma! ¡Esto no es un simulacro!

-¡Quienes estén afuera no intenten regresar a sus habitaciones! ¡Vuelen hasta un lugar seguro y esperen a que pase el peligro!

-¡Vamos, muévanse! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Poco a poco, cuatro enormes hileras de antorchas a cada lado del risco se encendieron, creando puntos de luz que parecían dar un aire más siniestro a la zona abierta. Arpías iban y venían de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que todos los protocolos de seguridad se cumplieran al detalle. Mientras tanto, en el primer piso, Eddie recibió una señal de aprobación de la matriarca, quien vigilaba todo desde la puerta de su palacio. El humano corrió hacia el lado derecho para encontrarse con Pachylene y su madre, quienes venían a ver qué narices pasaba. Talirindë se unió al grupo unos segundos después y tenía una expresión preocupada en sus facciones de lamia.

-¡Menos mal que están bien! -gritó él, tratando de hacerse entender.

-¿Qué ocurre, Eddie? -preguntó su compañera.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa risa maléfica sobre la que nos habló tu tía Keiro? Pues bien, me encontré con su fuente de emisión.

-¿Te topaste con una Arachne peluda? -Talirindë se puso pálida-. ¿Dónde fue eso?

-Aquí arriba, en la parte más alta del risco que forma la villa. Había subido a tomar unas fotos del monte y…

-¡Por favor, humano! -espetó la madre, visiblemente nerviosa-. Sobran las narraciones detalladas en este momento. Lo importante es ponernos a salvo.

El ruido ambiente fue cesando conforme las habitantes de la villa tomaban refugio en sus hogares. La matriarca, a pesar de su vulnerabilidad en una posición sumamente atacable, siguió dirigiendo las operaciones como buena comandante que era.

-Mejor será que entren. Ya les contaré todo más tarde. Talirindë, asegúrate de que…

-¡Ahí estás!

Una enorme figura peluda, con ocho patas y enormes brazos, saltó con maestría desde encima del palacio, cayendo justo delante de Yakutsenya; por suerte no la había visto, dado que esta última se había escudado tras la maciza pared en el momento justo. Al impactar contra el suelo provocó un levísimo temblor en el lecho de roca, suficiente para sobrecoger a todos los presentes. Sus ojos brillaban con toda la maldad del rojo intenso y su boca parecía sisear maldiciones incomprensibles.

-¡¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mí?! -sacó un vozarrón ronco y tan furioso como su mirada-. Realmente eres más idiota de lo que pensé. Había pensado darte una oportunidad, pero he cambiado de idea.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Eddie en tono desafiante-. Dispara.

-Quería darte la oportunidad de disfrutar la entrada, ¡pero ahora serás el plato principal de mi cena!

Rugió como si estuviera poseída por un demonio y arremetió contra Maxon a toda velocidad. Este se hizo a un lado con un salto justo a tiempo. Miró a su compañera con seriedad y le mandó un mensaje contundente.

-¡Entra de inmediato y no salgas bajo ninguna circunstancia!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nada de peros, Pachylene! Es a mí a quien quiere. No te pondré en riesgo por esto. Y recuerda lo que te dije antes: podremos estar separados, pero mi corazón siempre estará contigo -sentenció de forma solemne y categórica-. Siempre.

La miró a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de volver a poner su atención en la salvaje Arachne, quien se había recuperado tras casi chocar con el lado más lejano de la pared.

La pelirroja, con los ojos a punto de ser desbordados por un torrente de lágrimas, se metió en su casa pero dejó la cortina de la ventana corrida. No podía alejarse de ahí si él estaba metido en un lío tan grande. Ednemia y Talirindë la flanquearon; ninguna se animaba a pronunciar una simple palabra mientras presenciaban esta retorcida ¿corrida de arañas?

Continuó la persecución por minutos que se hicieron eternos. El canadiense, con su cortaviento rojo, pantalones grises y zapatillas deportivas negras, se encontraba totalmente a la defensiva, exigiendo sobremanera a sus músculos y cerebro para poder esquivar los incesantes ataques de la liminal blanquinegra. Corría de un lado a otro de la plaza, rodeando el lecho de brasas que aún seguían ardiendo lentamente. Saltaba, rodaba e incluso rebotaba contra las paredes para proteger su integridad física, exhibiendo una agilidad y elasticidad que no sabía que tenía. Parecía bailar una complicada pieza mientras las garras y patas de la Arachne pasaban rozándole, haciendo silbar el aire con tonos amenazantes en el proceso. Sus indicadores internos de adrenalina se salían de todos los gráficos; no se había exigido tanto desde sus últimos partidos de hockey con los Blues en la temporada 2010-2011. La táctica de la que dependía era sencilla: cansar a su perseguidora para lograr abrir una ventana lo suficientemente grande para escapar y/o que las demás arpías la neutralizaran. Hasta ahora, la apuesta le estaba saliendo bien, a juzgar por el torrente de insultos que salían de la misma boca que antes sólo le había arrojado dulces envueltos en seda fina.

-¡Te tengo, maldito! -la Arachne dio un gran salto y casi lo ensartó contra una roca suelta; la fuerza del golpe le hizo hundir un poco sus garras en la dura superficie, dándole nuevamente la oportunidad de recuperar fuerzas.

-¡Fallaste! -se burló él, sacándole la lengua y acercándose un poco más al lado opuesto, donde tres antorchas entregaban un poco de cobijo.

-¡Ya verás!

Nuevamente inició ese frenético baile entre perseguidora y perseguido. Los músculos del canadiense comenzaron a liberar ácido láctico en cantidades industriales, enviando intensos pulsos de dolor hasta el límite más lejano de su cuerpo.

"No puedo detenerme ahora", se decía incesantemente. "No puedo detenerme ahora. Si lo hago, me convertiré en su cena".

A esas alturas, el resto de las habitantes de la villa se había hecho parte de ese extraño espectáculo, mirándolo en el más absoluto silencio a través de las cortinas. La pobre Pachylene, a esas alturas, ya no daba más; tenía el corazón en la punta de su ala y se sentía impotente por no poder darle una mano a Eddie. Talirindë respiraba de forma agitada y sudaba copiosamente, mientras que Ednemia andaba por las mismas. Yakutsenya, por su lado, parecía esbozar una sonrisa ante tan único espectáculo, mientras que Kuusela tenía el rostro desencajado.

-¡Cuidado, Eddie! -gritó la pelirroja de forma inconsciente al ver que la malévola cazadora intentaba un ataque por la espalda.

Maxon alcanzó a ver la sombra justo a tiempo y rodó hacia su derecha. La blanquinegra, en un accionar desesperado, aplicó el freno a fondo, deteniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros de una de las antorchas. El calor la hizo retroceder de inmediato. Si hubiera reaccionado medio segundo más tarde, habría incrustado su rostro en la robusta llama.

El canadiense pensó rápido y tuvo una idea.

-Ya es suficiente de defenderme -espetó, llamando por completo la atención de su enemiga-. Ahora los papeles se van a invertir.

Con gesto desafiante, cogió una de las antorchas de la pared más cercana y la blandió con solidez. Mientras la llama giraba en el aire, parecía crear estelas purificadoras a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres subir el calor, arañita? -le preguntó en tono burlón, haciéndole una seña de que se acercara con su mano izquierda.

-¡¿Conque quieres poner las cosas difíciles?! ¡Pues las pondremos difíciles! -retrucó ella con un nuevo y salvaje rugido-. ¡Ven aquí, alimaña!

Aún con el miedo instintivo que las de su especie le tenían al fuego, decidió no dejar que su presa se envalentonara demasiado y amenazara con dejar la esquina que defendía en esos momentos. Continuó atacando, pero esta vez usando patrones más precisos… y más predecibles. Eddie podía anticipar sus movimientos de forma más fácil gracias a la antorcha; incluso se animó a lanzarle un par de cuchilladas retóricas, como si blandiera una espada. La Arachne, como era de esperar, se vio obligada a retroceder en esas instancias, algo que empujó su irritación a límites peligrosos. En el segundo de los ataques del humano, casi pisó el lecho de brasas, teniendo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar quemar las sensibles puntas de sus extremidades inferiores.

-Parece que está ganando -señaló una de las tantas espectadoras-. ¡Mira, hasta la hace huir!

-¡Oye, tienes razón!

-¡Vamos, compañero de Pachylene! -gritó otra a todo lo que le daban sus pequeños pulmones-. ¡Dale caña a esa araña!

-¡Quémala viva!

-¡Derrítela!

-¡No, mejor que la convierta en un puñado de cenizas!

-¡Enséñale quién manda!

-¡Abajo con la engendro cobarde!

-¡Mañana almorzaremos patas fritas, sí señor!

-¡Humano, humano, humano…!

Los gritos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, llenando a Maxon de ánimos y removiendo algo de dolor de sus agarrotados músculos. Tenía al público a su entero favor y, considerando las circunstancias, no pensaba defraudarlo. Volvió a hacerle un gesto burlesco a su depredadora y decidió lanzarse al ataque como si estuviera poseído por el espíritu de Orión, el magnífico cazador, blandiendo la antorcha con inusitada habilidad.

El siseante pulso del calor emanando de los trapos saturados de alcohol puso nerviosa a la Arachne. Su área segura se reducía poco a poco. No podía pararse en el lecho del centro ni trepar las paredes para buscar una zona más apropiada; ambos caminos conducían a quemaduras dolorosas. Pero lo más humillante para una cazadora innata como ella era ver que su propia presa la estaba haciendo ver muy mal, desnudando las falencias que creía haber tenido guardadas bajo esa espesa capa de arrogancia, salvajismo y veneno.

Ni siquiera podía usar sus gruesas y peludas manos para bloquear los golpes; tal era la amenaza del fuego para una Arachne como ella. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, los humanos habían empleado esa poderosa arma para mantenerlas a raya, obligándolas a abandonar las zonas más fértiles y condenándolas a vivir como ermitañas. Muchas antepasadas suyas habían tenido muertes horribles a manos de flechas, lanzas y piedras ardientes, siendo deshechas y aplastadas por esos toques ígneos. La extrema debilidad de las peludas ante el fuego sólo había aumentado su mala reputación, reduciéndolas a seres impuros, deformes, salvajes e inferiores que, una vez muertos, eran despojados de todos sus objetos de valor: la grasa, el mismo pelo que las cubría, las garras…

Aún con el miedo que recorría su enorme figura, sabía tan bien como él que quien perdiera esta batalla no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Para ese entonces ya había caído la noche en las montañas y la única luz era la emanada desde las mismas antorchas. Los gritos de las arpías seguían haciendo eco a pesar de que muchas de ellas apenas podían ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Edward Corbett Maxon, por su parte, podía sentir el aroma del triunfo en el aire. Tenía a la Arachne al límite de su capacidad física y acorralada en una zona cercana a la entrada del palacio, donde tres antorchas formaban los amenazadores vértices de un triángulo que le bloqueaba el escape por arriba.

-¡Se acabó, lunática! -gritó él-. Te daré una oportunidad de rendirte. Si la rechazas, te quemaré viva. Y esto no será delito, ya que he actuado absolutamente en defensa propia.

Para intimidarla, tomó un poco de carrerilla y se acercó a ella con la llama por delante. En ese preciso momento, su zapatilla derecha topó con un trozo irregular de terreno y lo hizo tropezar. Cayó al suelo pesadamente, no sin antes arrojar la antorcha con violencia hacia su derecha para evitar quemarse; esta cayó en medio del lecho de brasas, prendiéndole fuego y subiendo aún más la temperatura de la plaza convertida en arena.

El público en plenitud dio un grito ahogado.

"Bien hecho, idiota", se reprendió mentalmente. "Tenías el gato en la bolsa y se te es…"

No pudo terminar la frase. Una fuerza irresistible lo levantó y luego lo puso de espaldas contra el frío y duro suelo. Su peor escenario se había confirmado: la Arachne, casi sin poder creer el golpe de suerte que le había tocado, se repuso de su miedo y aprovechó de ponerse en posición dominante. La vista de esos ocho ojos rojos y cargados de inquina era aterradora. Sentía como si ocho dagas envenenadas comenzaban a perforarle poco a poco la mente, ahogando sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro que se acabó, humano! -dijo en tono triunfal-. Admito que diste una buena pelea, pero se te acabó la suerte. Al menos esto será rápido, porque tengo hambre y me da desidia torturarte.

Mostró esos amenazantes colmillos y la lengua negra. Una gota del mismo líquido comenzó a descender por el costado de su fina boca.

-¿Ya hiciste tus plegarias?

-Soy agnóstico.

-Da lo mismo. De todos modos no pensaba permitírtelo. Y ahora…

La enorme y salvaje liminal inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para darle el beso de la muerte. El resto de las arpías se había quedado en absoluto silencio; algunas lloraban y otras simplemente se negaron a presenciar una escena tan brutal, cerrando los ojos y deseando que esto no fuese más que un mal sueño.

Eddie no cerró los ojos. Si tenía que enfrentar a la muerte, sería de frente y con la cabeza en alto (tan alto como pudiese ponerla estando acostado contra su voluntad, claro está).

"Lo siento, Pachylene", pensó con resignación. "Hubiera deseado que esto no acabara así, pero pagué el precio de mi arrogancia".

Respiró hondo y se preparó para saltar hacia el otro patio.

 _Mientras tanto, en los asientos de primera fila…_

Pachylene contempló la escena con horror. Sintió que se moría al ver a esa enorme y asquerosa bestia preparándose para el festín de la semana. Parecía estar atrapada en un fotograma en blanco y negro, sin escuchar la más mínima muestra de ruido. Era la cámara de una pesadilla aún más brutal que la que había tenido antes.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno, liberando angustia y rabia a partes iguales. ¿Qué clase de compañera era si no podía ayudarlo a salir de esta? ¿Qué clase de compañera era si dejaba que esto terminara así? Elegir el camino de la indolencia sólo la llevaría en un viaje sin escalas a la condena más absoluta ante los ojos de su especie.

Lloró, desahogando toda su impotencia en un torrente de claras lágrimas. El agua sagrada comenzó a deshacer las cadenas atando su alma al frío y áspero suelo. Se sintió invadida por un enorme envión de fuerza, un estallido de adrenalina como nunca antes se había visto en una arpía.

-¡Eddie! -rugió a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones y envió un severo escalofrío por los cuerpos de Ednemia y Talirindë; esta última incluso se encogió.

El piano comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, alimentando la melodía y despertando sus instintos más profundos. La mente de la pelirroja ahora sólo estaba enfocada en una cosa: protegerlo.

 _Yes I would, you know I would_

Dejó de llorar y abandonó la seguridad de su morada, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos angustiados de su madre. La lamia ni siquiera se movió, aún intentando procesar lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Pachylene dio cinco largos pasos y saltó, sintiendo la sensación del aire nocturno en su erizada piel. Con la primera condición cumplida, el segundo eslabón de la cadena comenzó a ejecutarse automáticamente, abriendo sus majestuosas alas y ayudándole a tomar impulso para elevarse.

El suelo ya no tenía suficiente fuerza para retenerla. Se había librado para siempre de la gravedad y era la dueña indiscutible de este nuevo y amplio mundo cuyos únicos límites eran los definidos por su imaginación. Elevándose lo suficiente para tener una vista general de la plaza, fijó su mira de cazadora en la cabeza de la Arachne, lanzándose en picado hacia ella cual misil teledirigido. Como si se moviera a cámara lenta, sus ojos registraban y se empapaban de cada marco pasando ante sus iris color zafiro. Podía ver todo perfectamente a pesar de la escasa luz, su objetivo brillando con un aura dorada entre el inmenso océano de gris bordeado por paredes negras. Las antorchas apenas parecían puntos rojos e insignificantes en este nuevo gran orden de cosas.

Puso sus enormes y poderosas garras por delante en el momento preciso, usándolas para coger sin anestesia a la voluminosa liminal blanquinegra y levantarla como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Un brutal aullido de dolor sin filtro hizo eco en toda la villa; la atacante sintió como si quisieran separarle la testa del resto del cuerpo. Pachylene hizo un movimiento de patada y arrojó a la cazadora peluda con fuerza contra la pared, lejos de Eddie. Acto seguido, aterrizó de forma maestra en el suelo, como si hubiera hecho esta clase de arriesgadas maniobras toda la vida.

El canadiense, ya de pie luego de rozar la muerte, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Pachylene...? -titubeó-. ¿Acabas de hacer lo que creo que...?

-Ahora no, Eddie -respondió ella de forma seria y sumamente confiada-. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Sólo dame unos minutos para terminar con esto.

-¿Estás segura?

-Confía en mí. Ahora ve a un lugar menos expuesto, porque esto se va a poner intenso.

Asintiendo, fue a refugiarse junto con Talirindë y Ednemia, aún creyendo que esto no era más que un mal sueño. Ellas ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su llegada; los ojos de la aldea completa estaban puestos en esta nueva contienda.

 _So many times I've heard it said_

 _If you had the chance to do it again_

 _Would you take the same road?_

 _Yes I would, you know I would_

La Arachne, aún un poco choqueada por este cambio que no figuraba en su guión, se levantó pesadamente y miró fijo a su contendora. A pesar de este lamentable contratiempo, tendría su cena, sin importar quién se le pusiera en frente.

-Vamos, acércate -Pachylene le hizo un gesto provocador-. ¿O acaso ese golpe te dejó atontada?

-¡Eso quisieras tú, plumero de tres al cuarto! -rugió la blanquinegra.

Así empezó una batalla en dos frentes. Pachylene contaba tanto con el suelo como con el aire para impulsarse y escapar de la peluda, mientras que esta última ponía todas sus esperanzas en las escarpadas paredes. Ya no le importaban las antorchas ni la perspectiva de quemarse; sólo deseaba ajustar cuentas y reclamar su premio. Cuando la arpía bajaba en picado buscando el golpe, la Arachne se las arreglaba para esquivar e intentar un ataque propio antes de que se volviera a elevar. Al principio las cosas estuvieron bastante parejas, sin que ninguna de ellas causara demasiado daño a su contraparte. Las huellas dejadas en el lecho de roca eran testigo de sus poderosas acciones.

Ese molesto dolor de bautizo que había sentido la pelirroja al mover sus alas por primera vez ya había desaparecido, permitiéndole moverse con mucha más fluidez e incluso ayudándole a anticipar los movimientos de la depredadora de ocho patas. Los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que había pasado con Eddie alimentaban el motor de su defensa: el día en que se conocieron, sus paseos por la ciudad, su primer beso, la encerrona a los mafiosos y la tan fatídica como esencial visita a las tierras donde creció. "Debo protegerlo", se decía continuamente. "Es mi compañero y mi deber es protegerlo".

 _I wouldn't change a single thing_

 _You've got the power to make my heart sing_

 _For me, the search is over_

 _I know we belong together_

Revolución a revolución, el sistema trabajaba a plena capacidad, quemando el precioso combustible y permitiéndole girar, rebotar, cambiar de dirección e incluso hacer la transición de la tierra al aire sin dificultad alguna. Cada vez se movía más rápido y con mayor precisión, causando constantes dolores de cabeza a la enorme Arachne. Supuso, en medio de su agitado tren de pensamiento, que así se sentirían las sirenas al recorrer sus dominios. Tal como ellas con el agua, ahora era una sola con el viento, ese inestimable aliado que le daba fuerzas y hacía llegar los vítores de sus congéneres desde el lejano suelo. Sentía la balanza inclinándose a su favor mientras descendía para intentar coger a su enemiga de la cabeza una vez más.

-¡Graaaaaaaaah...! -rugió la blanquinegra, furiosa por haber recibido ese segundo ataque por la espalda. Se volteó con furia y lo único que consiguió fue desgarrar el aire; la arpía volvía a estar fuera de su alcance.

La silueta de Pachylene ascendió al punto más visible y se perfiló contra la luna, dándole un aura aún más imponente e intimidante. Era una auténtica sombra plateada, guardiana divina imbuida con el deseo de la purificación y la paz, que comenzó a descender hacia el suelo. Cansada y desconcertada, la Arachne intentó moverse hacia el frente, pero se quedó de una pieza cuando vio, sin dar crédito a sus ocho ojos, que la presencia de su enemiga parecía desdoblarse. Vio dos, cuatro, ocho y luego 16 enormes pares de alas abriéndose de par en par y aproximándose hacia ella a velocidad supersónica.

Estaba atrapada.

Arrinconada como una miserable rata.

De nada le servían ahora su potente musculatura ni sus venenosos colmillos ante ese huracán.

Por un momento pensó en arrojarse por la abertura que los límites de ambas paredes formaban. Sabía que abajo no había más que espinas y plantas duras con afiladas hojas, pero hasta eso parecía el paraíso en comparación a lo que le esperaba si seguía en la plaza.

La silueta dorada de la cazadora de ocho patas aparecía claramente en el punto de mira de Pachylene, cuyos instintos de guardiana estaban afinados al máximo. Pensó en la sonrisa de su compañero y entró en trance, transformando todo su cuerpo en un arma. Si él tenía las dagas envenenadas, ella era una enorme alabarda de plata y engarzada con rubíes, tan sedienta de sangre como sus contrapartes negras.

 _Here and now, I've come to realize_

 _That a life without your love is a sunless garden_

 _You're my greatest joy!_

Había llegado la hora del _grand finale_. Vio pasar el paisaje a su alrededor como una exhalación mientras se colocaba en posición de recogida.

 _Come away with me, we can make it to the top_

 _There's no greater love than the one I'm feeling_

 _Come away with me, don't you let this feeling stop_

 _There's no greater love, there's no greater feeling_

Sintió el pelo de su abdomen en sus poderosas garras y la vibración de una presa que se sacudía desesperadamente para zafarse de la irrompible red en la que había caído. Se elevó unos setenta a ochenta metros sobre el risco, ganando asombrosa distancia a cada batir de sus alas y a pesar del enorme peso que cargaba. Justo por debajo de ella, podía ver un mar de pequeños puntos rodeando el intenso círculo de la hoguera que Eddie había resucitado gracias a su providencial lanzamiento de antorcha, mientras a su izquierda campeaban marañas de arbustos espinosos ansiosos de desgarrar carne y beber sangre fresca; ellos eran el reflejo más oscuro y salvaje del bosque.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la pelirroja, mientras seguía ascendiendo hasta quedar a la altura de la cima del monte Kawanori, a una Arachne totalmente fuera de sí por el miedo-. ¿Prefieres la hoguera o la trituradora?

Hizo un ademán de bajar la presión de sus garras para balancearla peligrosamente sobre el abismo. Para la peluda, esto no era un salto de fe sino una sentencia de muerte. Una muerte lenta y horrible.

-¡No, no! ¡Por favor, no! -ahora la peluda lloraba a mares, su máscara de arrogancia y fuerza rota en mil pedazos-. ¡Haré lo que quieras, pero no me mates!

-Perdiste el derecho a pataleo cuando pusiste tus sucias manos encima de mi compañero -respondió la arpía con calculada furia-. Y ahora pagarás.

La Arachne no pronunció palabra, tragando saliva y derramando copiosas y silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Su enorme cuerpo, otrora el símbolo mismo de la intimidación y el dominio, temblaba como el vacío tallo de un diente de león azotado por los tifones primaverales.

-Te lo pondré en simple: contaré hasta tres y si para ese entonces no has elegido, lo haré yo por ti -sentenció Pachylene-. Uno...

-¡Bájame, por lo más sagrado!

-Dos...

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No!

-¡Tres! -vociferó la pelirroja-. ¡Hasta nunca, maldito engendro!

Ascendió veinte metros más sin dificultad, buscó la posición más adecuada y luego soltó su carga. El enorme cuerpo de la depredadora blanquinegra cayó como una plomada aullante hacia la floresta, alcanzando rápidamente su máxima aceleración de gravedad y estrellándose contra la espinosa maraña vegetal como una bola de boliche ante una indefensa pirámide de palitroques. Ramas, hojas, raíces, insectos e incluso otras arañas comunes y silvestres gritaron de alegría ante ese bocado venido, literalmente, de los cielos, afilando los cuchillos para consumir hasta la última parte de la otrora orgullosa cazadora. A cada pinchazo que repletaba su cuerpo, sus nervios quebraban el umbral del dolor con gritos desesperados y llevaban el sufrimiento hasta límites nunca antes experimentados por un ser vivo. La etapa final de su dolorosa y larga agonía cobró, a través de la sangre azul que ahora empapaba el suelo y brillaba de forma siniestra por los escasos huecos donde penetraba la luz, el último aliento de su miserable vida. Los cuatro pares de ojos, en un breve y patético vistazo al mundo, cambiaron de rojo brillante a negro opaco y así se quedaron, atrapados para siempre en medio de ese inexpugnable trozo de bosque en las montañas de Okutama.

Arriba, en el entintado firmamento, la vencedora contempló la luna y sonrió con ganas. Había pasado su primer examen con excelentes calificaciones.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _80G - Adrenalina desatada_

-12/D-

 _Yesterday's gone, tomorrow is blind_

 _What's up ahead, what will I find?_

 _Am I prepared to take a chance?_

 _Yes I would, you know I would_

Pachylene, satisfecha de su trabajo, empleó los últimos coletazos de ese fenomenal estallido de adrenalina para descender de vuelta al pueblo. Aterrizó de forma suave y precisa entre el enorme gentío, recibiendo una oleada de aplausos y cánticos de victoria.

Recién ahí se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su hazaña. ¿Realmente había volado? ¿Realmente había matado a esa sucia ninfómana peluda? No acertaba a explicárselo y probablemente nunca podría, pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en ello con un poquito más de calma. Se abrió paso entre sus congéneres y encontró a Maxon flanqueado por Talirindë y su madre. Cuando corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus ojos color zafiro intenso ya comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías! -dijo él, inhalando el delicioso aroma a noche emanando de la roja cabellera de la arpía.

-¡Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti, Eddie! -jadeó ella- Cuando esa Arachne te inmovilizó en el suelo, temí lo peor.

-Pachylene, me salvaste la vida -el canadiense bajó la cabeza; también le costaba contener sus emociones-. Si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría en su estómago, disolviéndome como un simple trozo de carne. Yo... jamás podré pagarte esto.

-No tienes que hacerlo -retrucó la chica alada, mostrando esa preciosa sonrisa cristalina-. Estás aquí, conmigo, y eso es lo único que me importa.

Se abrazaron más fuerte. Eddie le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, arrancándole un leve gemido. Volvieron a mirarse directamente a los ojos; la cadena que hacía de puente entre sus corazones comenzó a mudar la piel, cambiando del acero pulido a la dureza inescrutable, eterna y divina del diamante.

 _I know the joy that love can bring_

 _In you I've found the real thing_

 _My senses swim with pleasure_

 _I want it to last forever_

-¡Qué demonios...! -exclamaron ambos antes de fundirse en un beso aún más apasionado, el mejor antídoto para esta clase de experiencias tan extremas.

A Talirindë se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad mientras asentía y aplaudía. Ednemia derramó una pequeña lágrima al ver que su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña. La tía Keiro y el resto de las arpías, por su parte, lanzaron un gran y colectivo "¡Awwwww...!"

Después de esta tiernísima escena, volvieron los gritos de alegría por todo lo alto.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo como corresponde!

-¡Hagamos un banquete!

-¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!

-Espera un poco, que las niñas tienen que dormir.

-¡Déjalas vivir, mujer! No se van a morir por levantarse tarde mañana.

-¡Esto tiene que constar en nuestras crónicas!

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kuusela?

Un campanazo de antología acalló a la multitud. Yakutsenya, la matriarca, estaba parada junto al pilar y pidió un poco de orden.

-Mis queridas amigas, entiendo su júbilo ante la monumental hazaña conseguida por nuestra amiga Pachylene, pero lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar para recuperarnos de la impresión. Ha sido un largo día y lo justo es no poner más presión sobre nuestros héroes -señaló a la feliz pareja con la punta de su hermosa ala azul tinta.

-Espere un minuto, matriarca. No se ofenda, pero yo no soy ningún héroe -respondió él con una mezcla de modestia y vergüenza-. De hecho, fue mi estupidez la que terminó causando todo este lío.

-¿Cómo que no? La forma en que te las arreglaste para resistir los ataques de esa Arachne peluda durante tanto tiempo fue notable. ¡Incluso la tuviste contra las cuerdas por un rato! En lo que a mí concierne como líder de este clan, Edward, eres tan héroe como Pachylene.

El canadiense se sintió incómodo; la única persona que lo había llamado así antes era su propia madre. Miró al monumental cielo estrellado y se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo con su trabajo en los tribunales.

-Entonces -continuó Yakutsenya-, mañana al almuerzo haremos una fiesta especial para homenajear a nuestra nueva pareja. ¡Barra libre para todo el mundo!

Una nueva oleada de vítores sacudió el risco entero. Poco después la multitud se dispersó y todos volvieron a sus casas, ansiosos por la llegada del amanecer.

-¡Vaya día hemos tenido! -exclamó Pachylene, caminando lado a lado con su compañero-. Pensar que comenzó con un simple paseo y terminó en una escena digna de novela fantástica... Lo único que quiero es echarme a dormir; estoy al límite.

-Lo mismo digo -acotó el canadiense-. Presiento que mañana voy a despertar con un dolor muscular de antología; hace al menos cinco años que no me movía de esta forma.

-A mí no me molestaría quedarme acostada todo el día, ¿sabes? En especial si es contigo.

Se besaron una vez más; esta vez fue un poco más suave y discreto.

-Dormir suena muy bien -interrumpió Ednemia-, pero no les permitiré poner la cabeza en la almohada sin una buena cena. Permítanme unos minutos y tendré todo listo para que comamos.

La madre se adelantó hacia la cocina; sólo esperaba que las brasas no hubiesen quemado la cáscara de las patatas al punto de hacerlas incomibles. También debía revisar si tenía suficiente mantequilla y sal para todos. Mientras los compañeros esperaban en la sala de estar, Talirindë se les unió y sirvió un poco de té caliente del termo que traía originalmente. Afuera, Selene parecía sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras iluminaba la zona de las cataratas, la cima del monte y la inmensa floresta que cubría toda el área. Ella, al igual que todos los seres vivos, apreciaba una buena dosis de justicia correctamente administrada.

 _Here and now, I've come to realize_

 _That a life without your love is a sunless garden_

 _You're my greatest joy!_

 _Come away with me, we can make it to the top_

 _There's no greater love than the one I'm feeling_

 _Come away with me, don't you let this feeling stop_

 _There's no greater love, there's no greater feeling..._

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Puntos de quiebre. Trapear la cara de lo preestablecido. Hacer que la ortodoxia retumbe bajo los tambores del cambio. He ahí las bases del presente capítulo. Dos de ellas se basan en la catarsis y la restante en la incertidumbre. El amor, al ser el sentimiento más poderoso, posee propiedades que en muchos casos son inexplicables y nos animan a intentar cosas que, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, rechazaríamos por considerarlas irracionales. Al conquistar el cielo, Pachylene mostró la perfecta sincronía entre ella y Eddie, cuya sola presencia se convirtió en el viento necesario para ayudarle a derrotar a la maniática peluda y matar de una vez por todas ese miedo que la azotó durante años. Suu, guardando las proporciones, siguió el mismo camino, permitiendo que su inmensa devoción por el chico purgara las energías negativas de su cuerpo y diera paso a una inusitada muestra de madurez. Al igual que su anfitrión, está cansada de pelear sin razón y por eso ha ofrecido un trato que podría ayudarle a tomar una decisión en el futuro. De pasada, vemos que no sólo de tragedias vive Meroune; simplemente me fascina sacar a la luz las facetas más ocultas de los personajes._

 _La pregunta que Maxon se hizo sobre la cima del palacio de gobierno queda sin respuesta... por ahora. Aún así, estimados lectores, pueden especular dentro de lo razonable. Añado que me permití adoptar un tono más enciclopédico y profundo con las descripciones de cada tipo de arpía; las tarjetas de referencia predeterminadas eran demasiado escuetas._

 _Debo dar las gracias a_ Incognito _, esa insigne banda británica, por entregarme la inspiración para la última parte de este capítulo con_ Come Away With Me _, canción hermosa de punta a cabo y cuya letra (aquí mostrada) es una descripción perfecta de lo que la arpía siente por su compañero. Ahora, siguiendo la republicana costumbre, responderé las reseñas que me llegaron._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Veo que toqué una fibra sensible de tu tela, perdonando la expresión. Ya te dije antes que nunca llueve a gusto de todos. Siempre he partido de la base que ninguna de las inquilinas de la residencia Kurusu es de trigos muy limpios, ni siquiera Lala, pero esto de sacar a los personajes de sus moldes predeterminados es una costumbre que planeo seguir ejercitando hasta donde la imaginación me lo permita. ¿Quién dice que Suu, Papi o el resto no pueden cambiar con algo de esfuerzo? Las reglas en ese sentido no están escritas ni lo estarán jamás. Comprendo que por ser el fan número uno de las Arachnes mis descripciones no te gusten e incluso parezcan un sinsentido digno de la excomunión, pero así es la vida. Tengo mi conciencia tranquila y lo demás es música. Sobre las otras dos tramas, tengo una hoja de ruta trazada hace meses._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Parece que he provocado al club de fans de Rachnera en pleno, ¿eh? Apaga esas antorchas de una vez, que yo sólo estoy haciendo el ejercicio de describirla desde la perspectiva bajo su máscara racional y coqueta. Todas las liminales, sin importar su raza, están en un precario equilibrio entre los instintos y la civilidad; basta un mínimo gesto para romper la balanza. Suu es el mejor ejemplo de un Cañón de Vidrio: potente pero a la vez sumamente frágil. Aunque tenga la apariencia de una niña pequeña y tierna, da para pensar sobre su verdadera edad. Las limos, después de todo, pueden vivir eternamente bajo las condiciones adecuadas. Pasando al asunto de Smith y MON, me basé en la misma realidad para describir la coyuntura económica del país y poner esta trama en la mesa. A nadie le gustan los recortes presupuestarios, pero otra cosa es cargarle a la agencia todos los platos rotos del Ministerio. Tú lo dijiste bien: "el fracaso no es una opción". Habrá que confiar en su criterio y en el de sus fieles colaboradoras. Me alegra que los personajes de Ednemia y Yakutsenya te hayan gustado, así como el pequeño mundo de la aldea junto al río y las cataratas. Al menos ayuda a aliviar un poco el ánimo luego de tanta truculencia._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Gracias por tu primera reseña (espero que dejes más a futuro) y por el acertadísimo fondo de tus palabras; realmente necesitaba una muestra de apoyo. Aunque algunos detesten las variaciones, no dejaré de hacerlas ni de ser diplomático en mis explicaciones. Te debo una muy grande, Falcon, y espero poder regresarte el favor más temprano que tarde._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Quisiera partir agradeciendo tus palabras, estimado. Son el mayor estímulo para seguir dedicando tiempo y esfuerzo a esta modesta historia. Partamos por decir que madre hay una sola, ya sea en la gran ciudad o en el campo más aislado. Por algo Pachylene la describió como una estupenda y confiable hermana mayor a pesar de sus insinuaciones respecto a Eddie. Pasando a la agente Smith, desde el comienzo he tratado de sacar a flote su lado más comprometido y profesional; un desafío de altura como el que se ha planteado es la mejor oportunidad para ponerlo a prueba. ¿Y la genialidad malvada? La veo como pimienta negra: pequeñas dosis hacen grandes diferencias. Suu es toda una caja de sorpresas, tal como lo mostró al escapar de casa o recorriendo los pasillos de su mente durante el actual capítulo. ¡Mucha suerte con los sedimentos! Tal vez allí encuentres una inesperada veta de inspiración para tu próxima entrega._

 _Tras dejar la estilográfica a un lado, siento un golpeteo en la puerta. Es Valaika, quien me mira desde el dintel con un vestido de noche (especialmente adaptado para ella) alrededor del cuello. Justo ahí recuerdo que esta noche comienza el ciclo veraniego de jazz en la ciudad y acordamos ir juntos. Sus centelleantes ojos rojos sólo evidencian una cosa: desea mi opinión._

 _Con esa enorme inyección de ánimo, veo que tengo el tiempo justo para buscar una tenida apropiada y ducharme, así que lo dejaré hasta aquí por hoy. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! O como se dice en japonés, "da gusto tener la cultura tan cerca de casa, aunque sea en un mes tan corto como febrero"._


	18. Bofetada

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 18: Bofetada**

El sol había salido hace un buen rato y las criaturas del bosque llevaban a cabo sus rutinas sin interrupción cuando Eddie abrió las persianas con algo de dificultad. Lo primero que sintió incluso antes de dejar entrar la luz a sus pupilas fue el intenso dolor en cada fibra de su sistema muscular. Sobreponiéndose poco a poco al ácido láctico, levantó el cuello lentamente e inhaló el fresco aire de la mañana. De inmediato sintió el tono único de flores silvestres tan propio de Pachylene, quien seguía dormitando plácidamente sobre él, abrazándolo con ganas y acompasando su respiración a la de su compañero.

Inclinando un poco el cuello a su izquierda, se deleitó, como lo hacía cada mañana, en sus perfectas facciones. La piel blanca y tersa de la arpía parecía haberse puesto cada vez más linda desde que habían llegado a descansar a las montañas. Lo nuevo era algo que la envolvía por completo: una leve aura de divinidad que había exhibido por primera vez anoche, en su combate con la desquiciada Arachne blanquinegra. Aún le costaba trabajo procesar esas espectaculares imágenes grabadas con un cincel de plata en su metódico cerebro, donde ella se fundía en los inmensos confines de la noche y el limpio céfiro para administrar justicia a su manera. Verla perfilada contra la luna la había hecho representante más que digna de ese fuego sagrado que aparece sólo en los momentos más importantes, una manifestación palpable de ese fenómeno llamado _Deus ex Machina_.

Tal vez lo más impresionante fuera la forma en la que dio rienda suelta a sus instintos de cacería en el aire, girando, esquivando, subiendo, bajando y atacando con garbo y precisión impropios de una primeriza. El resto de las liminales de la villa estuvo tan impresionado como él, contemplando la escena con la boca abierta. A cada movimiento de la pelirroja, su contraparte se veía más torpe, pequeña e impotente, desahogándose con golpes rápidos y mal colocados. Perdonando la expresión, sus formas de luchar eran tan disímiles como el día y la noche.

 _Together let us beat this ample field_

 _Try what the open, what the covert yield_

Eran los únicos versos que recordaba de _Ensayo sobre el hombre_ , ese magnífico poema de Alexander Pope. Si el insigne escritor inglés había abierto ese enorme campo con ríos de tinta emanando de su bendita pluma, Pachylene había completado la labor de forma sumamente eficiente, echando abajo la puerta de una sola patada y revelando sus secretos más ocultos. ¡Y qué campo era! Parecía ser un resumen de todo lo que se esperaba de un continente, incluso de la misma existencia: regiones cubiertas de nieve, hielo, pasto, sol y agua. Amplios bosques, lagunas, desiertos, volcanes y montañas. Suelos tapizados de arena, arcilla, roca, hierba, ceniza, cemento y metal. Miles de puertas a las avenidas del conocimiento adoptaban continuas y novedosas formas, sus llaves caprichosamente camufladas en cada rincón de esta extraordinaria dimensión. Bastaba con darles la espalda para verlas totalmente reorganizadas, casi burlándose del aventurero experto que ha aplanado medio planeta en su busca.

Cayó en la cuenta de que su compañera no sólo lo había salvado a él, sino que también a toda la aldea. Todos los allí presentes se habían salvado por muy poco de morir bajo el dolor aromático de una rosa traicionera. Con lo furiosa que estaba la depredadora de ocho patas, el canadiense apenas hubiese calificado como un simple entremés. Después se habría desquitado, en ese arranque de locura desenfrenada, con la matriarca y las demás arpías, completando el ciclo de un genocidio en toda regla. ¿Habrían corrido la misma suerte las disidentes que rechazaron integrarse a la sociedad humana y escaparon a la parte más inescrutable de los bosques? Todo apuntaba a que sí; una sola Arachne era capaz, como él mismo lo había experimentado en carne viva, de inyectar el veneno del miedo en un territorio amplio, corrompiendo vidas, ecosistemas y paisajes por mero placer. Su mente se posó, como si nada, en esa conversación que había tenido con ella en las aguas termales, donde le contó de sus aprehensiones al contacto físico y sus argumentos fueron sorprendentemente bien recibidos.

"Necesito bañarme, cortarme el cabello y afeitarme", pensó, apenas conteniendo el desprecio que sentía por su propio vello facial apenas crecido, "aunque no sé si aquí habrá algo equivalente a una ducha o algo parecido. En el peor de los casos, tendremos que esperar a volver al hostal para quedar algo más presentables. Y eso si es que la señora Mikawa no se pone a interrogarnos como agente de la CIA cuando pongamos un pie dentro..."

Intentó levantar el resto del cuerpo pero millones de agujas lo hicieron volver a pegarse al suave colchón de lana tejida.

-¡Ugh...! No hay caso, mi cuerpo simplemente no responde.

Esperó no haber alertado a nadie con el sonido de su voz. Craso error; Ednemia, la abnegada madre de Pachylene, apareció por el dintel de la puerta con una expresión plácida en su maduro rostro; las huellas de las lágrimas causadas por el incidente aún eran visibles para un observador acucioso y metódico.

-Buenos días, Eddie -observó con placer el cuadro desplegado ante ella-. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, señora -replicó el canadiense-. Es sólo que me duelen hasta las ideas luego del numerito de anoche.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -replicó la arpía de alas burdeo en un tono suave y comedido-. Nunca antes había visto a alguien quedarse dormido apenas tocar el colchón... ni comerse tan rápido la cena, dicho sea de paso.

Maxon recordó el delicioso sabor de las patatas asadas que madre e hija habían preparado. Pocas veces había probado algo tan sublime, tan estimulante al paladar y capaz de provocar una auténtica explosión de sensaciones agradables. "Tal vez deba pedirle la receta antes de que nos vayamos", se dijo, apartando rápidamente el recuerdo de su madre antes de que le condicionara el resto del día.

-Aparte del dolor -continuó Ednemia-, ¿te sientes bien?

-Eso creo, señora. Ni en mis sueños más absurdos pensé que me vería envuelto en algo tan salvaje.

-Lo hiciste bien, después de todo. Soy de la misma opinión que nuestra matriarca -miró por un momento a las flores que adornaban la zona bajo la ventana-. ¿Deseas desayunar algo?

-Si queda, claro. De lo contrario, podré aportar ciertas cosas que tengo en la mochila. ¿Y Talirindë?

-¿La lamia? -ella puso cara de estar pensando-. Salió a pasear un rato por el bosquecillo cercano a la salida sur. Se le veía bastante inmersa en su propio mundo. Tal vez ella está tan sorprendida como tú.

-Puede ser -en ese momento Maxon sintió que algo no encajaba en este cuadro, cambiando la sinapsis de un color azul intenso a uno rojo muy incómodo. ¿Acaso el monigote azul estaba intentando volver a sus antiguos dominios?

Eddie hizo un amago algo más fuerte de incorporarse, pero vencer el peso de Pachylene no era tarea fácil. Lo intentó una segunda vez y también una tercera, tras lo cual la primogénita abrió los ojos y dio un largo bostezo.

-¿Ya es invierno? -preguntó la pelirroja, incapaz de contener el mayor despliegue de sueño visto en la historia reciente.

-No, pero es hora de desayunar -dijo Ednemia, dándole un leve toquecito a su hija en la frente con la punta de su ala izquierda-. Despierta, querida. Todavía tenemos que pensar en el banquete que se hará en honor tuyo y de tu amigo para la hora del almuerzo.

-Comer -dijo ella de forma borrosa, aún con una garra y media enredada en los hechizos de Morfeo-... Es la única cosa en el mundo preferible a dormir y estar con el maravilloso hombre al que amo con locura.

Se levantó casi como una sonámbula y caminó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, mientras la madre le guiñaba el ojo al canadiense, aderezando este gesto con una leve sonrisa.

Tal vez los niños y los borrachos no eran los únicos que tenían el monopolio de decir la verdad bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-13/F-

Talirindë inhaló con ganas el fresco aire de la zona cercana al río. Estaba casi al nivel del punto donde el agua se precipitaba para formar las cataratas. Se acercó al curso con precaución y, venciendo su temor al frío, hundió las manos en ella y se lavó el rostro.

-Ciertamente es un bonito día -dijo a la naturaleza que la rodeaba-. Aún me cuesta creer lo que pasó anoche.

Buscó un sitio bien expuesto al sol para sentarse; no llevaba la gruesa chaqueta blanca consigo y había salido a dar su paseo vestida sólo con la larga falda y una camiseta color cereza, bastante ajustada y que realzaba su ya generoso busto de lamia. Desayunó de forma frugal y silenciosa tras despertarse casi a la misma hora que Ednemia. Muchas ideas flotaban en esos momentos por la nebulosa de su mente y no se sentía demasiado cómoda ante la perspectiva de delatarse sin tener un plan de reserva.

Contempló el limpio cielo montañoso y luego dirigió su mirada a la magnífica arboleda que se proyectaba más allá del risco. En una porción densa y bien enfocada, notó que varias aves volaban en círculos sobre las copas de un buen número de hayas y pinos.

"A saber qué se quedó atrapado entre esas traicioneras ramas", pensó. "Debe estar sintiendo un dolor inmenso... si todavía vive".

El suave murmullo del agua corriendo atrajo su atención; parecía cantar una suave canción al contacto con las piedras del lecho y las que emergían a la superficie. Desde ese punto y gracias a la influencia de blancas y esponjosas nubes, parecía una densa línea de plata fluyendo hacia la magnífica forja, lista para ser trabajada por las manos expertas del herrero. Evocó, entonces, la silueta de Pachylene contra la luna de la noche anterior. Se había quedado sin aliento tras verla descendiendo como un torrente de flechas buscando su objetivo y volvió a sentir lo mismo ahora. Se tranquilizó, ató cabos rápidamente y llegó a una conclusión obvia: incluso para una arpía enfadada y con sumo deseo de proteger lo que más quería, esa clase de reacción no era natural.

De esa conexión neuronal surgió otra pregunta. ¿Ejercía Eddie Maxon una clase de poder especial sobre la pelirroja o era al revés? Tampoco podía descartar tan fácilmente la tercera opción: simbiosis, donde ambos se beneficiaban de la presencia del otro, alternando entre los roles de amo y sirviente en un ciclo eterno, sellado por cadenas hechas de diamante.

Miró, completando el cuadrilátero que se armaba en su mente, al amplio risco donde se alzaba la orgullosa villa. Una leve columna de humo se elevaba, cortando la majestuosidad azul del firmamento con una leve hoja gris claro. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se concentró en dicha columna, cuya forma fue mutando hasta convertirse en una bien definida cimitarra, reflejo de la herencia del Medio Oriente para los clanes de lamias guerreras que vivían y morían bajo el peso y la autoridad del acero templado.

La cimitarra comenzó a girar sobre sí misma como una hélice, hundiéndose poco a poco en un fondo rojo sangre y empapándose hasta la empuñadura con el testimonio de miles de víctimas. Los gritos y las súplicas eran silenciados por la afilada hoja que bebía sangre y desgarraba carne a tragos largos. Los sobrantes caían a la arena, tiñéndola con el reflejo de la muerte y aderezándola con las risas maniáticas de las antiguas asesinas.

Todo se fue a negro. El silencio se impuso. Talirindë abrió los ojos y notó que sudaba como visitante frecuente de un sauna VIP. Por un momento fijó la vista en el dorso de su muñeca derecha, apartándola cuando sintió un pinchazo fuerte en el rincón más recóndito de su memoria.

-No, no volveré a ese maldito averno -dijo categóricamente para luego volver a sentir la brisa entre el follaje-. Es definitivo.

-14/D-

-¿Dónde vas?

La pregunta de su compañero dejó a Pachylene paralizada por un leve instante, a medio camino entre la mesa de la sala de estar y la puerta.

-A ver a Kuusela. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -preguntó Eddie.

-Me temo que esto es algo privado, querido.

El canadiense asintió de forma solemne, pero aún podía jugarse una última carta.

-Mis disculpas, querida. No quise importunarte. ¿Crees que la matriarca pueda recibirme? Lo del pasadizo secreto me ha estado dando vueltas desde que llegamos.

-Entonces nuestros pasos se dirigen al mismo sitio.

-¿Cómo así?

-El archivo de la villa, donde trabaja Kuusela, ocupa una parte de la gran cámara que hace las veces de ayuntamiento. La matriarca vive y también ejerce sus funciones políticas desde allí.

-Comprendo. Pongámonos en marcha.

Salieron a la plaza en silencio luego de ayudar a Ednemia con el lavado de platos. Había bastante actividad y el reloj de pulsera del canadiense ya estaba cercano a las once de la mañana. Ambos saludaron a las arpías que trabajaban de punta a punta en la preparación del banquete. Algunas ponían sillas. otras armaban la gran mesa comunal y no pocas volaban de un lado a otro trayendo la producción fresca de la huerta. Lo más notable, sin embargo, fue ver a las centinelas del día anterior descendiendo con una abultada red de pesca, llena casi hasta reventar de pequeños ejemplares que serían las delicias de cualquier brocheta.

-¡Vamos, que hay que ponerlos a punto! -gritó otra liminal de cabello negro y que lucía un bonito sombrero de chef sobre su infantil rostro; a saber de dónde lo había sacado.

-¿Tenemos cuchillos? -preguntó otra arpía tan común como todas las demás.

-Ahí mismo hay -replicó la jefa de cocina, apuntando sin mirar a una caja de madera ubicada a su izquierda-. ¡Basta ya de tanta cháchara, señoras! ¡Tenemos un banquete que preparar!

-¡A la orden!

Pachylene lanzó una pequeña risita y Maxon asintió con satisfacción; era realmente un regalo para el alma verlas bajo un grado de organización tan detallado. Tal vez sus instintos, aplicados a estos casos, ayudaban a compensar su escasa habilidad de retención y les permitían enfocarse completamente en sus enormes listas de tareas pendientes. Se empapaba, al observarlas, del auténtico sentido de una comunidad fuerte, leal a toda prueba, la representación misma de la simbiosis y la esencia del inmenso poder que la naturaleza concedía a sus hijas más especiales. Aún con tantas amenazas rodeándolas, aún a pesar de sus propias limitaciones, habían conseguido sobrevivir durante casi seis décadas en medio de este denso distrito montañoso y estaba completamente seguro de que seguirían por la misma ruta hasta que el astro rey agotara sus últimas reservas de hidrógeno. En ese momento nació en el corazón del canadiense una enorme admiración por ellas. No podía volver a Okutama sin encontrar una forma adecuada de pagarles por su excelente disposición.

"Las arpías son algo realmente especial cuando se trata de liminales", se dijo el muchacho. "Si no tuvieran esos problemas endémicos de memoria, podrían llegar fácilmente a tener un nivel de desarrollo bastante similar al nuestro e incluso crear tecnologías únicas en su clase. He ahí una idea que valdría la pena considerar".

Prosiguieron su camino sin atreverse a quebrar el eje imaginario que los hacía moverse a la misma velocidad.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Eddie.

-Dispara.

El canadiense le sonrió. ¿Desde cuándo había adoptado su muletilla?

-Sólo quiero saber qué hiciste con esa Arachne peluda. Lo último que recuerdo fue que la cargaste hasta un sitio bien alto -apuntó al cielo para indicar la posición aproximada-. Pero de ahí, nada más.

-La maté -retrucó ella con una calma sorprendente.

-¿En serio...?

-Tal cual. La dejé caer sobre una zona del bosque repleta de espinas, ramas afiladas y cosas por el estilo. Debe haber quedado hecha un guiñapo. Un guiñapo peludo y patético.

-Interesante. ¿Tenías un plan de respaldo?

-Soltarla sobre la hoguera a nuestras espaldas para que se rostizara por completo en una secuencia lenta y horrible -rió con ganas, dejándose invadir momentáneamente por una leve dosis de adrenalina-. Verla precipitarse al vacío, en todo caso, fue una deliciosa terapia para mi alma. Con ella también murió el miedo que sentía por su especie. Las Arachnes basan todo su juego en la intimidación -continuó-, pero si eso falla, quedan totalmente expuestas como el desperdicio de espacio que son.

Pachylene hablaba de su primera ejecución en regla con una frialdad casi clínica, imprimiendo un tono tan optimista como implacable en su voz. El monigote blanco esbozó una sorpresa intranquila, pero el canadiense lo mandó de vuelta a su habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, queriendo disfrutar la merecida vuelta olímpica de su entusiasmada compañera. Total, sus acciones habían convertido este rincón del mundo en un lugar un poco más vivible.

-Me gusta tu estilo, ¿sabes? -dijo él medio en broma, medio en serio-. Eres como esas heroínas tipo _femme fatale_ , que se ven bien hasta cuando mandan medio guión a tomar por saco. Tal vez, si el ánimo es bueno, podamos hacer un brindis en el banquete por todas las intrusas con exceso de confianza que morirán, de ahora en adelante, quemadas en la maravillosa hoguera ubicada a nuestras espaldas.

-No me hagas sonrojar, Eddie -se arrimó a él mientras ambos seguían caminando-. Apoyo por completo tu moción. Eso sí, quiero estar presentable para ver a Kuusela; la más mínima cosa fuera de lugar hace que se ponga una furia.

-Como mi antiguo profesor de cálculo diferencial... Ya te contaré la historia en un momento más apropiado.

-Recuerda que todavía me debes la de Joseph Asscher y el diamante Cullinan.

-Lo tengo muy claro, Pachylene. No soy de quienes acostumbran construir un historial de deudas.

Entre líneas y líneas, recorrieron lentamente (a fin de no forzar más sus ya adoloridos cuerpos) los doscientos metros que les faltaban para llegar a la pared adornada con el majestuoso sello. Si bien la forma de las rosas había sido esculpida toscamente en la dura roca (evidenciando más el ímpetu de las propias garras de estas arpías que el uso de herramientas), el pigmento azul que las definía dentro del amplio círculo parecía bastante nuevo, casi al nivel de consistencia más propio de las pinturas de exteriores. Las secciones verdes estaban formadas por olas que parecían envolverse unas a otras, creando la sensación de un viento suave y constante que bendecía al clan con su suave toque. Bajo el emblema en sí existía otra sección tallada, cubierta de pintura negra en matices más opacos y que indicaba una fecha.

昭和三十五年

"El año 35 de la era Shōwa", meditó el canadiense al contemplar el grupo de símbolos. "Si no me fallan los cálculos, eso sería alrededor de 1960 o 1961, lo que coincidiría con la fundación de la aldea en este risco según lo que nos contaron ayer la madre de Pachylene y la señora Keiro".

-¿Entramos? -preguntó ella, cortándole el pensamiento de golpe.

-Ah, sí. Disculpa, es sólo que este emblema me llamó la atención.

-Disculpa aceptada.

Pachylene le entregó una de sus sonrisas más coquetas, extendiendo un poco el ala izquierda del mismo modo que lo haría una dama victoriana esperando la compañía de un perfecto caballero para pasar esas ajetreadas y emocionantes noches de verano en Londres. Siguiéndole el juego, Eddie pasó su brazo derecho por debajo y creó otro eslabón de esa hermosa cadena de diamantes que unía sus corazones.

-¿Entramos, mi distinguido señor? -ella refraseó la pregunta de una forma que la tenía totalmente metida en su personaje.

-Como usted guste, milady.

Era, lisa y llanamente, otra manifestación de ese ritual íntimo y secreto que tenían, ese momento en el que ambos alcanzaban los pináculos más altos de la felicidad.

Una vez que se encontraron tras la pared de piedra y a salvo del sol, contemplaron el impresionante interior del salón principal. Sendas columnas de piedra, formadas tan naturalmente como la composición misma de la aldea, se dispersaban en grupos más o menos ordenados, dando al interior un aspecto esquemático y bien definido. A ambos lados de la puerta había dos pares de amplias ventanas con cortinas tejidas gracias a enredaderas verdosas. Adosadas a varios de los pilares había una buena colección de antorchas manteniendo la oscuridad a raya y sin llegar a afectar demasiado la temperatura de la estancia. Un pequeño reservorio de agua (posiblemente para uso exclusivo de la matriarca) ocupaba la mayor parte del costado derecho, mientras que a la izquierda se veía una cortina de tela azul densa tapando el boquete de otro muro cuya forma era bastante más redondeada. En el piso, una simple alfombra en tonos rojos y dorados se prolongaba desde la entrada hasta lo que parecía ser un trono tallado, como era de suponerse, en la misma roca. Flanqueando el magno asiento se veían dos enormes jardineras repletas de rosas rojas, radiantes y sumamente aromáticas, signo claro de que las cambiaban con bastante frecuencia.

Una de dos: o este clan de arpías era más inteligente de lo que todos (incluyendo a los célebres antropólogos Fischer, Kamei y Jensen) pensaban para haber tallado este sinnúmero de cosas o simplemente aprovecharon lo que la naturaleza y/o los anteriores ocupantes de estas peculiares cavernas habían fabricado. Esta otra opción también las dejaba sumamente bien paradas en el tablero de la digna equivalencia.

-Buenos días, Pachylene. A usted también, señor humano -dijo una de las varias vigilantes que a esa hora campeaban por los diversos rincones del salón-. Soy Aktamia, ayudante de confianza de la señora Yakutsenya. ¿Qué desean?

Ambos devolvieron el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza. Vieron que la recién llegada tenía un cabello que le llegaba hasta la base de la espalda y era de físico menudo, como la mayoría de las arpías comunes. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color verde oscuro y calzas negras hasta las rodillas. Todo en ella emanaba seguridad y respeto por el protocolo. ¿Burocracia alada, quizás?

-Quisiera hablar con Kuusela -acotó la pelirroja-. ¿Está en su despacho?

-Llegó hace un rato y ha estado trabajando en una enorme pila de antiguos manuscritos. Veré si puede concederte unos minutos.

Aktamia voló ágilmente hasta la cortina, la corrió y dejó escapar unas cuantas palabras hacia el interior; por el espacio se veía una luz potente, tal vez procedente de una lámpara o una antorcha grande.

-Estás de suerte, querida -le sonrió a la pelirroja-. Adelante.

-Nos veremos en un rato, Eddie -ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para sellar la separación temporal.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, querida. Si me desocupo antes, estaré esperándote en un lugar donde haya un poco más de sombra.

Pachylene desapareció tras la densa cortina y el vestíbulo quedó en silencio. El resto de las centinelas tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente la imponente figura del canadiense.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, humano?

-Este... Quisiera ver si puedo hablar con la matriarca un rato -midió su voz en un tono algo más formal-. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-Ahora mismo no está...

-Bueno, supongo que volveré más tarde -le hizo una leve reverencia a la centinela-. Disculpa la interrupción.

-¡No, espera!

Eddie detuvo su precaria marcha hacia la puerta y se volteó para mirar a Aktamia a los ojos. Eran negros como la obsidiana pulida pero tenían una calidez notable. Parecían carbones encendidos en una acogedora chimenea invernal rodeada de mullidos sillones y la cama del gato, igual a la de la mansión familiar.

-Deberías haberme dejado terminar, este...

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? -preguntó la pelinegra casi con vergüenza. Realmente se sentía incómoda ante el impasse que estaba sufriendo.

-Edward Corbett Maxon -replicó el de forma amigable-. Eso sí, todos me dicen Eddie.

-Entonces, Eddie... Te iba a decir que la señora Yakutsenya no se encuentra aquí porque está haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos. Suele volar todos los días por el área cercana al monte, donde medita y también trae cosas de utilidad para la aldea.

-Ah, comprendo. Perdón por precipitarme, Aktamia.

-No te preocupes. Hasta a los mejores les pasa. ¿Deseas sentarte a esperarla? -señaló unos mullidos cojines al lado del reservorio y junto a lo que parecía ser una mesa de piedra pulida muy similar a las rocas que había visto ayer en la parte superior del risco-. Creo que estará aquí en un cuarto de hora, como mucho.

-Si no es mucha molestia...

-Para nada. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

Había desayunado hace poco y tenía algo de calor, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza; no quería ser descortés con la comunidad que lo había tratado tan bien hasta ahora. Tal vez el té le ayudaría a desanudar un poco su adolorida musculatura.

-16/F-

-Dame un minuto y te atiendo.

Kuusela estaba terminando de escribir, con una suave pluma, las últimas líneas de una amplia página por la cual habían pasado varios trozos de papel secante, a juzgar por el montón acumulado en la papelera y el frasco de tinta casi vacío sobre el escritorio. Redondeó un poco el párrafo y apartó el voluminoso tomo con cara de satisfacción.

-¡Ya está! -sonrió de forma clara por primera vez en semanas para luego dirigirse a su visitante-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Pachylene? No es usual que vengas a verme a mi oficina.

-En estricto rigor, Kuusela, es la primera vez que entro aquí. ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Adelante -señaló unos mullidos cojines al lado de un armario bajo que servía también como mesa de ocasión-. ¿Deseas algo de beber?

-No, pero aceptaré encantada las galletas con mermelada que tienes en el segundo cajón de tu escritorio.

A la escriba casi le dio un infarto ahí mismo. ¿Cómo se había enterado de que estaban ahí?

-Deberías mantener tus antojos bajo llave, querida -dijo la pelirroja-. De lo contrario, correrás el riesgo de tentar a las demás.

La temperamental rubia cedió y sacó una pequeña bandeja con dulces cubiertos en una mitad por chocolate y la otra por una especie de jalea de naranja. Eran sus bocadillos favoritos (por lo que la idea de compartirlos no le causaba demasiada gracia) y le ayudaban a pasar esas largas noches en vela mientras escudriñaba de un lugar a otro para reconstruir otro cabo de la gran historia de las arpías. Ya había completado las crónicas de la legendaria Schania en tres tomos y ahora se encontraba preparando una morfología de la villa desde su fundación.

-Aún no me has dicho qué puedo hacer por ti -esbozó Kuusela antes de zamparse una galleta con voracidad.

-Tiene que ver con lo de anoche.

-¿Con tu vuelo? No habíamos tenido un espectáculo tan notable desde los fuegos artificiales del pasado año nuevo.

-Deja el sarcasmo a un lado, ¿quieres? -Pachylene se puso a la defensiva-. Aún hay una duda al respecto que me carcome la conciencia. ¿Cómo demonios logré volar? Me había pasado toda la vida pegada al suelo y, de repente, estoy a cincuenta metros de altura cazando Arachnes molestosas y lanzándome en picado como si fuera un F-16.

-¿Un qué?

-Un avión de combate. Lo que quiero decir es simple, Kuusela: no acierto a encontrar en el puzzle de mi memoria qué, o quién, fue el detonador de mis acciones. Necesito que me ayudes a pensar o, al menos, me tires un cable para saber dónde buscar.

La escriba hizo una pequeña nota al margen en una hoja aparte y luego miró la densa colección de tomos, manuscritos, apuntes y demases que se elevaba ordenamente sobre el resto de la habitación. Se puso de pie y cogió un libro grueso con cubierta de un burdeo muy similar al de Ednemia. Tenía un título escrito en bajorrelieve con letras doradas de forma muy similar a los antiguos jeroglíficos.

-¿Has pensado qué tipo de arpía eres, Pachylene? -inquirió la rubia mientras ojeaba el libro en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la aludida sonaba intranquila-. Yo soy una arpía común, como tú, mamá, la matriarca y todas las demás.

-Me cuesta creer que no hayas mirado tu reflejo en un espejo o, como mínimo, en un estanque de agua. ¿Has notado las diferencias físicas que hay entre tú y yo?

Pachylene negó con la cabeza. Más allá de las dolorosas burlas de su infancia, ella le había dado poca importancia al aspecto físico, prefiriendo concentrarse en las vetas intelectual y de comportamiento para evaluar a otras arpías. No muchas pasaron las primeras pruebas, pero esa sensación había cambiado luego de que su vuelta fuera anunciada con bombos y platillos.

-Haremos un experimento simple -continuó Kuusela-. Ponte de pie, colócate frente a mí y mírame a los ojos.

La pelirroja tenía que mantener la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, con la consiguiente tensión en su cuello, para mantener la línea que la unía a su contraparte. Observó con detalle el pelo rubio platinado de la escriba, corto hasta los hombros y bastante bien peinado para el estándar de la especie. La expresión de su cara rondaba entre lo infantil y lo serio, además de estar enmarcada por algunas ojeras que ya comenzaban a dejar huella. Sus pequeños pechos apenas se dejaban sentir a través del vestido color azul noche que caía hasta las rodillas, acentuando la menudez de su complexión, el blanco tono de su piel y el platinado de sus cortas alas. Después del ejercicio, comparó la información disponible con las características de su propia figura y titubeó un momento: se sentía como una gran águila en un pequeño nido. La misma biblioteca, con sus antorchas y olor a tinta fresca, comenzaba a incomodarle. Se sentó rápidamente y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí... Sólo fue un pequeño mareo. Era como si me hubieran encerrado en una caja de zapatos.

-Esa es la clase de reacción que intentaba provocar -dijo Kuusela, cambiando el tomo forrado en burdeo por otro en negro y bastante más gastado-. De hecho, cortaste el contacto visual en el momento justo. Si nos hubiéramos quedado cinco segundos más así, ambas nos habríamos desmayado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Pachylene levantó la cabeza, habiendo disipado los restos del mareo y comiendo otra galleta.

-Dijiste que te sentiste incómoda, contenida. A mí me pasó lo contrario. Mientras te miraba fijamente, todo pareció agrandarse a mi alrededor. Me sentí insignificante, pequeña e indefensa. Por un momento, volví a ser niña, transportada a esos días cuando mi madre, bajo su férrea mirada, me enseñó a volar.

La rubia pasó páginas rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, cerca del final.

-¡Ajá! He aquí la explicación a todo esto. Escucha con atención.

Comenzó a leer con voz clara y una dicción estupenda.

 _Schania, como la gran aventurera que siempre fue, nunca tuvo la intención de dejar ir el tesoro que le había costado sangre, sudor, lágrimas y no pocas plumas. Arrinconándose a propósito en el fondo más oscuro de las catacumbas, llegó a una amplia sala iluminada por tétricas antorchas y cuyo aire apestaba a cadáveres podridos. Conteniendo su asco, se refugió cerca del altar donde se efectuaban los sacrificios, encendió la antorcha más grande de la estancia y esperó pacientemente a que esos orcos la rastrearan. Una vez que la encontraron y la amenazaron con quemarla viva para recuperar la Estatua de la Legión, Schania activó, casi sin darse cuenta, un instinto que creía oculto en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Se elevó hasta el techo y, canalizando su aura, pareció agrandarse y multiplicarse. Brillaba con una fuerza tal que hasta las mismas antorchas quedaban opacadas._

 _Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Un tornado pareció haberse desatado en esa asquerosa cámara, desgarrando a los funestos orcos como si estuvieran hechos de papel y no de carne. Los gritos desatados por sus destruidas almas resonaron hasta en lo más profundo de la ciudad subterránea, siendo regados con sangre, bilis y líquido medular. Schania, la mayor rapaz que el mundo ha conocido, no sólo protegía su tesoro, sino la oportunidad de salvar a Maira, su hijita gravemente enferma, gracias a la recompensa que le darían por él. De las rapaces se han dicho muchas cosas malas, ciertas y enteramente justificadas, pero su devoción eterna y absoluta por las cosas que quieren merece un lugar mayor en nuestros anales históricos. Los humanos ya lo han notado mediante cantares y novelas; ya es hora de que nos pongamos al día como corresponde._

 _Así como algunas arpías rapaces viven y mueren en los vientos de la adrenalina, la guerra y el rencor, como los antiguos y feroces soldados de la lejana Esparta, otras dedican sus vidas enteras a defender aquello que constituye el motor de sus almas. La misma Schania, al enamorarse del alquimista Syndegraft, encontró tanto en él como en la pequeña Maira (fruto del irrefrenable cariño entre ambos) las mayores razones para vivir, explorar, sentir, descender al corazón del mismo infierno y crear, con ello, una narrativa única en su clase. En resumen, para vibrar en los ecos de su existencia como sólo pueden hacerlo las arpías._

Kuusela dejó el libro abierto sobre su mesa y volvió a mirar a Pachylene.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -dijo tras inhalar una buena bocanada del aire saturado de tinta- Tus gestos, tu furia, tu desenfrenado ímpetu por proteger al humano que trajiste contigo... Incluso el beso que le diste, querida, deja en evidencia tu forma más pura. Eres una rapaz.

-Pero... ¡Pero esto no es posible! -Pachylene se negaba a aceptar tal clase de juicio-. Yo no puedo ser una rapaz. Las rapaces son agresivas, despiadadas y antisociales por naturaleza. Además, detestan a los humanos, sólo comen carne y ni siquiera saben usar servilletas o cubiertos. ¡Son una maldita mancha en nuestra especie! Míralo como quieras, pero no encajo en ese condenado molde.

-Comprendo que no quieras aceptarlo, pero las diferencias físicas entre tú y el resto de nosotras son demasiado evidentes. Ya al cumplir los 15 años eras la habitante más alta de la villa, superando incluso a tu propia madre.

-¿Crees acaso que la complexión es la única forma posible de evaluar a alguien? -la pelirroja levantó la voz, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por la misma furia de anoche-. ¿Y qué haces con los pensamientos, las ideas y los deseos?

-Soy una escriba, querida -la rubia mordió la mitad de otra galleta-. Conozco bien mi trabajo y me baso en evidencias tangibles para interpretar la realidad. Si se mueve como pato, se ve como pato y grazna como pato...

-No puedo creer que me estés comparando con un pato, Kuusela.

-El punto es el mismo, Pachylene. Puede que tengas las mayores cuotas de cariño, amabilidad y empatía del mundo entero, pero sigues siendo una rapaz. Negarlo no cambiará tu realidad.

La pelirroja casi se derrumbó sobre el conjunto de mullidos cojines. Tal como la hoguera de sus visiones, ahora era su vida completa la que quedaba reducida a un montón de pequeños trozos de vidrio. Sentía ganas de llorar y de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Quería tomar aire y alejarse de allí. Quería sentir a Eddie abrazándola, besándola y vaciando las ánforas de su enorme dolor al río de las almas perdidas.

-No, estás mintiendo -vociferó, apenas conteniendo la ira que le hacía ver todo tan rojo como su propia cabellera-. ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡No te creo!

Se levantó como movida por un resorte y le dio a Kuusela el equivalente alado de una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. Acto seguido, arrancó a perderse, dejando a la escriba con una mezcla de mareo y dolor.

 _38 minutos antes, en el salón principal..._

El té le había sentado bien a Maxon. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el suave aroma de las rosas frescas lo había relajado al punto de que tenía medio espíritu en su cuerpo y la otra mitad fuera. Se sentía flotando en medio de una suave y ancha plataforma hecha de algodón bajo un cielo color vainilla francesa, pero abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a quedarse entero. No quería cometer la brutalidad de quedarse dormido antes de que Yakutsenya hiciera su aparición.

"Me pregunto qué estará pasando ahí dentro", pensó mientras contemplaba la densa cortina que cubría la única entrada a la biblioteca local.

Un súbito envión de viento casi lo hizo azotarse la cabeza contra la dura pared. Estabilizándose de forma asombrosa para poner sus potentes garras en el suelo, la matriarca hizo una aparición digna de una película. Había entrado a considerable velocidad por la puerta principal y esquivado casi todos los pilares del interior para detenerse suavemente ante el sorprendido canadiense.

-¡Buenos días, Edward! -dijo ella con ese tono imponente de voz y su figura cubierta por una leve capa de sudor-. Se te ve radiante hoy. ¿Juntando ánimos para el banquete del mediodía, tal vez?

-Buenos días para usted también, señora -él inclinó levemente la cabeza-. Agradezco su hospitalidad y la de sus camaradas, pero estoy aquí por otra cosa.

-¿Y qué sería?

-Me gustaría hablar con usted por un rato. En privado, si es posible.

-Ningún problema -Yakutsenya volteó por un momento-. ¡Aktamia!

-¿Sí, señora? -la ayudante de confianza se hizo presente de inmediato.

-Mi amigo y yo necesitamos un poco de privacidad. Nadie entra aquí durante la próxima hora. ¿Está claro?

-Perfectamente, señora.

-Otra cosa. Mientras esté aquí con Maxon, puedes tomarte un descanso. Llévate a todas las centinelas contigo.

-¿A todas? -la pelinegra no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Como lo oyes. ¡Vamos, despejen todo de inmediato!

Zapateó dos veces para enfatizar su punto. Aktamia fue a corretear al resto, que la miraba sin entender demasiado lo que pasaba. Una vez que el palacio quedó en silencio, Yakutsenya miró al canadiense con satisfacción.

-Bueno, ya estamos solos. ¿Prefieres conversar aquí o subir a mis aposentos?

-Aquí está bien, señora.

-Acompáñame, entonces.

Maxon siguió a su anfitriona hasta una saliente de roca en la pared del frente. Ante ambos, además del delicioso aire de la mañana, se extendía una especie de amplia terraza cubierta por un toldo de tela con rayas blancas y rojas, además de una mesa de madera en excelentes condiciones entre dos sillas plegables del tipo que uno llevaría a la playa.

-Este es uno de los mejores regalos que hemos recibido de la comunidad de Okutama. Antes, cuando no teníamos cosas así, esta terraza se calentaba tanto que podías freír huevos sobre la roca desnuda. Lo peor es que el palacio entero se convertía en un horno debido al aire caliente que pasaba desde el bosque hacia el risco.

Eddie asintió en silencio y sólo se acomodó en una de las sillas luego de que la matriarca hiciera lo propio. La sombra era agradable y refrescaba el ambiente a un nivel sumamente plácido. La vista, sobra decir, era sencillamente espectacular.

-Bien, Edward. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Deseo que me aclare un par de dudas, señora, comenzando con...

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan formal, muchacho? ¡Habla con confianza, que esto no es un consejo de guerra!

-¿Puedo llamarle por el nombre?

-Con toda libertad. Pero no dejes que el resto se entere, ¿vale?

La arpía de alas azuladas le guiñó un ojo con expresión traviesa. Su contraparte no pareció quedarse demasiado convencida, pero decidió ir directamente al centro del problema.

-Pues bien, Yakutsenya. Quisiera conocer la historia del pasadizo que comienza justo al lado de las cataratas Hyakuhiro.

-¿Lo encontraste? -la matriarca mostró genuina sorpresa.

-Fue como llegamos hasta las afueras del pueblo. Recuerda que hasta ayer Pachylene no podía volar y ni Talirindë ni yo tenemos la habilidad para escalar una pared tan empinada.

Le contó los detalles de las señales talladas en el lecho del estanque y la argolla de metal oculta tras la caída de agua. Incluso añadió el detalle del mecanismo atorado por esa molesta piedrecilla.

-Pachylene encontró la primera pista -añadió Eddie-. Lo único que hicimos fue seguirla, atar cabos y posteriormente recorrer el pasadizo hasta su salida. Desembocamos bastante cerca del punto donde el río se precipita hacia el abismo. Es una caída bastante alta y ciertamente letal para quien tenga la mala suerte de experimentarla.

-Ese pasadizo... Sí, siempre me ha tenido algo intranquila. No hemos podido averiguar mucho sobre él, pero puedo decirte con certeza que ya estaba aquí cuando nuestras predecesoras se mudaron desde el norte para establecer esta aldea.

-Entonces ¿no lo construyeron ustedes?

-No habríamos podido hacerlo, ni siquiera con la asistencia de herramientas. Este lecho de roca es durísimo y sólo humanos equipados con lo correcto podrían haber penetrado su coraza. Ese fue uno de los primeros hallazgos notables de Karumi, nuestra antigua escriba.

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

-Se marchó con las disidentes hace cinco años. En ese entonces había una división casi mitad-mitad en la aldea respecto a continuar nuestros intercambios comerciales y culturales con los humanos -retrucó Yakutsenya-. Dado que ninguna de las dos partes quiso ceder, las aislacionistas decidieron cortar por lo sano e irse a lo más profundo de estas montañas para fundar una nueva aldea en otro risco. Tengo entendido que son autosuficientes y casi no tienen contacto con humanos; la zona está completamente aislada por los bosques, aunque a veces se les ha visto volar durante algunos atardeceres espaciados.

-¿Quedaron algunos de sus archivos?

-Kuusela estuvo ordenando lo que pudo encontrar en la biblioteca. Esperaba demorarse unos cuantos meses, pero la tarea le tomó casi tres años. Si la hubieras escuchado maldecir a su predecesora, se te habría caído el cabello.

El canadiense rió levemente. Cerró los ojos por un momento para atar un par de cabos y luego continuó.

-¿Usan este pasadizo los emisarios que vienen de Okutama para intercambiar con ustedes?

-Muy poca gente de abajo conoce su existencia -señaló la matriarca, también cerrando los ojos para pensar mejor-. Como mucho, el alcalde y unos cuantos productores locales vienen aquí el segundo y cuarto miércoles de cada mes. Confiamos en ellos porque son cuidadosos, especialmente en estos días de verano donde abundan los turistas. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos ha encontrado las señales.

-Me encargaré de taparlas cuando nos vayamos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la hospitalidad que nos han brindado.

El silencio se posó por un par de minutos entre ambos, sólo interrumpido por el suave ulular del viento y el levísimo murmullo del curso de agua que corría directamente bajo la terraza.

-Cuéntame algo, Edward. ¿Qué tal han sido estos días viviendo con Pachylene?

-¿Deseas la versión políticamente correcta o la totalmente sincera?

-La segunda.

-Ha sido, quizás, la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Hace apenas un mes -pausó un momento- era un soltero como cualquier otro, viviendo cerca de su trabajo y preocupado exclusivamente de él. Sobra decir que es la primera chica con la que he compartido tantas cosas agradables.

-Espera un segundo -Yakutsenya le hizo pisar el freno de repente-. ¿Un chico tan guapo como tú no tiene novia? Me cuesta creerlo.

El canadiense se erizó por completo, recordando cómo la Arachne peluda y despiadada le había hecho la misma pregunta en la cima del risco. Además, él mismo se consideraba una persona bastante normal en todo sentido.

-Pues no, no tengo novia. Eso sí, Pachylene insistió desde el primer día en que yo sería su compañero. Al principio pensé que era una broma, una de las tantas excentricidades que caracterizan a las extraespecies. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no mentían. De ese modo, me acostumbré a ayudarla a bañarse, vestirse y adaptarse en general a nuestra sociedad. Incluso hemos dormido juntos desde el comienzo, siempre respetando los límites del otro, claro está.

-Interesante -acotó la matriarca-. Muy interesante. ¿Y se han animado a llegar un poco más allá?

-¡Señora...!

-Perdona, Edward -la matriarca agitó un poco las alas a modo de defensa-. Sé que puede sonar un poco metiche lo que estoy diciendo, pero sólo tengo curiosidad. Pachylene siempre ha sido una miembro muy especial de nuestra pequeña aldea; aún recuerdo cuando aprendió a leer e intentaba volar como las demás arpías de su edad.

-¿No era la matriarca en ese entonces?

-Estaba a cinco o seis años de serlo -suspiró la peliazul-. Eran buenos tiempos, sin duda. Lo que más me gustaba era sentir el aroma del río durante la primavera, con esas notas de pasto y especias que sólo nuestro clan conoce.

Usualmente Maxon no habría revelado detalles tan íntimos, pero Yakutsenya era una liminal que exudaba confianza y buen tacto. Le contó, a grandes rasgos, la instancia de su primer beso tras esa funesta pesadilla, el episodio en las aguas termales y cómo, a punta de ensayo y error, habían ido construyendo ese pequeño ritual que los hacía tan felices.

-No habría esperado menos de ella. Te ama, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh...?

-Realmente puedes ser muy denso cuando te lo propones, Edward -Yakutsenya lo miró con picardía-. El episodio de anoche dejó las cosas claras como el agua del río, al menos para mí. Una arpía, sin importar su tipo, sólo reacciona así bajo una condición: cuando lo más sagrado para ella está en riesgo. Si pudo vencer su mayor limitación y volar para protegerte, quién sabe de qué más sería capaz. Pachylene mostró, en su exhibición de anoche, uno de los mayores axiomas de nuestra especie: cada gran momento nace de una gran oportunidad.

Lo que decía la sabia matriarca no carecía de lógica, aunque no lo dejaba demasiado tranquilo. Él quería muchísimo a la pelirroja, pero siempre había tenido un concepto bastante más inocente del amor; la única que se lo había expresado era su propia madre, de la cual se había distanciado a causa de las circunstancias rodeando las vidas de ambos. Haciendo cuentas, Pachylene y él habían tanteado los límites de la gran puerta entre ambos planisferios varias veces y se habían jurado cruzarla sólo cuando ambos estuvieran listos.

-Conque así se siente el primer amor -dijo él-. Pues es algo realmente confuso.

-Ya lo resolverán a su debido tiempo -respondió Yakutsenya-. Y siendo completamente franca contigo, diré que los envidio.

-¿En serio? -Maxon no podía creer lo que oía.

-Nunca tuve la suerte de encontrar un compañero como...

No pudo terminar la frase. El eco de un grito desgarrador llegó a sus oídos, haciéndolos saltar de las sillas de la pura impresión; que no las tiraran al suelo fue un milagro. Eddie conocía muy bien ese timbre de voz.

-¿Pachylene...?

Con sus corazones encogidos, entraron rápidamente en el salón mayor y luego salieron a la plaza, donde una de las guardianas de palacio estaba poniéndose a duras penas de pie mientras las demás arpías miraban a un punto específico del cielo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó la matriarca a su subordinada, que resultó ser la fiel Aktamia.

-Sentí como si un muro me hubiera golpeado. Cuando levanté la vista, vi que algo se alejaba hacia allá -apuntó a lo que parecía ser la zona del claro cercana al río.

-Es ella, sin duda -dijo el canadiense.

-Iré por Ednemia -respondió la líder-. Nos veremos allá. ¡Aktamia, manda que abran el acceso sur de inmediato!

La aludida respondió con porte marcial y acudió de inmediato a avisar a las centinelas, los pasos de Maxon casi aferrándose a sus talones.

-17/F-

Pachylene aterrizó con destreza sobre ese claro que, a esas alturas, parecía ser el único punto de apoyo para su turbulento estado de ánimo. Respiraba agitadamente y maldecía no poder tener manos en ese momento; le habría encantado convertir unas cuantas piedras, o tal vez la cadena montañosa entera, en fina grava.

Necesitaba descargar su frustración e impotencia. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que ella fuera una rapaz? Siempre se había considerado una arpía común más allá de las diferencias físicas: creció entre ellas, aprendió sus costumbres, abrazó a la humanidad con el garbo característico de la especie e incluso venció limitaciones que para muchas otras equivalían a ser condenadas al ostracismo más brutal. Había seguido el manual de instrucciones a conciencia, a demasiada conciencia, y simplemente no merecía una quitada de piso (o tal vez de cielo) tan traicionera, tan despiadada.

Incluso el suave aroma de las flores, esas mismas que habían adornado su habitación por tantos años y acompañado sus largas tardes en compañía de sus libros, le parecía asqueroso en ese momento. El aura de la pelirroja, sacudiéndose con violencia, amenazaba con romper el campo magnético que la rodeaba y desatar un torbellino de proporciones nunca antes vistas en Okutama.

Dirigió sus pasos al cristalino río y contempló el reflejo desgreñado extendido ante ella, apenas perturbado por el paso del agua. Una pequeña gota resbaló por su mejilla y liberó las consabidas ondas concéntricas al hacer la transición de un plano al siguiente.

-No soy una rapaz -dijo con la voz quebrada, tratando de convencerse de que esto no era más que un mal sueño-. ¡No soy una rapaz!

Hundió la cabeza por completo en las frías aguas y se incorporó rápidamente, enviando miles de agujas de hielo hasta los límites más recónditos de la epidermis y erizando esta frontera con una instantánea señal de alerta. Lamentablemente el efecto duró unos cuantos segundos, tras los cuales volvió a ver todo rojo.

"No, esto no funciona".

Como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, dio un potente salto y se precipitó de cuerpo entero en la parte más mansa del curso de agua. El frío la golpeó como una campana, pegándole la ropa al cuerpo y acentuando aún más su bien torneada figura tras levantarse. Goteaba como si hubiera sido sorprendida en plena calle por una lluvia súbita, sus jadeos interrumpiendo el plácido canto de la brisa de la montaña. Las lágrimas ahora se mezclaban con las miles de agujas gélidas ensañándose con sus mejillas y el resto de su cuerpo.

-Sí, esto está mejor.

El tono de su voz era derechamente amenazador. Tras pronunciar estas palabras volvió a sumergirse y emerger, dejando que el hielo aplacara un poco la rabia que había estallado en su interior. Y hablando de hielo...

La sensación de encierro hizo que se volteara de repente. En un día y estado de ánimo normales habría contemplado el siniestro agujero por el cual había salido ayer y que marcaba el límite de ese corredor secreto; a ella le había parecido la prisión más opresiva de todas, larga como una cloaca y estrecha como la mente de los nativistas que rechazaban la integración de las extraespecies al mundo moderno. Ahora, con el firme manto de Diana arropando sus pensamientos, notó algo mucho más tétrico y que la hizo ponerse en guardia a la mayor capacidad que podía concebir. Frente a ella, flotando en medio de lo que parecía un espejo reflejando una potente tormenta de nieve y los restos humeantes de una aldea en el fondo del plano, estaba la versión más oscura de su ser. Cabello y alas color chocolate, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza y con una mirada centelleante, alimentada por la electricidad del odio y el desprecio. El hilillo de sangre adornando la comisura de su siniestra boca desapareció tras una leve pasada de lengua, enviando un retorcido placer a través de la figura reflejada. Pachylene sintió ganas de vomitar; esa sangre despedía un hedor intolerable. Siendo generosa, dedujo que parecía sacada de un túmulo putrefacto, mezclada con la esencia de la misma muerte más una combinación de ébola, ántrax y el virus T.

No supo si fue el frío o el asco, pero lanzó una patada al espejo y lo trizó en mil pedazos, extinguiendo la tortuosa risa lanzada por la extraña del reflejo. Una vez más vio los minúsculos fragmentos flotando ante ella, reflejando la luz de sol y creando una lluvia de chispas en el proceso. Se arrodilló y sintió el contacto del agua una vez más.

-No soy una rapaz -murmuró, casi al límite de sus fuerzas y cerrando los ojos. La pena le había pasado factura.

-¡Pachylene!

Esa voz... Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Sintió ganas de llorar una vez más, pero esta vez de alegría. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que estaba ahí, al frente, arrodillado al borde del curso de agua.

-Viniste... -fue lo último que dijo antes de sucumbir ante el cansancio y entrar en un denso universo pintado de negro.

 _Una hora y media después..._

Su cerebro estaba caliente y totalmente alerta. El resto de su cuerpo, frío como el hielo, sólo cortado por los escasos remanentes de las rebeldes lágrimas que se resistían a dejarla congelarse. Bajo ella, una suave capa de lo que parecían ser nubes de lluvia la mantenía lejos del negro abismo.

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la sensación en alas, garras y el resto de su complejo sistema muscular. El hormigueo, tan súbito como potente, reverberaba a través de venas, arterias, capilares y vasos sanguíneos, enviando el sonido del tan necesario oxígeno a las células y despertándolas de su estasis. La magnífica maquinaria, sacudida de su óxido, estaba nuevamente en marcha, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe y contemplar el pétreo cielo de su habitación. Procesó con gradualidad las primeras sensaciones: la lana tejida de su colchón, el suave aroma de las flores silvestres amplificado por la brisa y el ruido originado en la plaza, donde el gran banquete estaba casi en sus etapas finales de preparación.

La más notoria de todo el conjunto era el crepitar de la chimenea ubicada cerca de su cama; nunca recordó haber necesitado encenderla.

-Por fin has despertado.

La voz de Eddie, bañada en la espesa melaza de la preocupación, gatilló en ella el levantarse para darle un abrazo. Pero el cuerpo, malamente, no quiso obedecer, obligándola a permanecer acostada de espaldas en la cama donde había dormido casi todas las noches que podía recordar. Como mucho, pudo subir la cabeza un poco, manteniendo las majestuosas alas carmesí plegadas sobre el resto de su figura.

-No sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos -continuó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Te salvaste por muy poco de una hipotermia. Fue una suerte que tu madre tuviera algunas mudas de ropa aquí; la que llevabas puesta está secándose al sol.

-¿Y el resto? -la voz de la pelirroja sonaba un poco débil.

-En la sala, con caras repletas de angustia. No han hecho más que tomar té desde que te dejé encima de la cama para secarte y cambiarte de ropa. He estado sentado aquí desde entonces.

-¿Me cargaste?

-Como a una novia en su gran día.

Pachylene cerró los ojos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras las campanas sonaban en su mente.

-Sabía que no me fallarías, Eddie.

-Explícame algo -replicó él-. ¿Qué te hizo hacer semejante cosa?

-Bésame -ella esquivó el tema olímpicamente-. Quiero sentir tu calor en mis labios.

-Pachylene…

-Bésame, Eddie. Lo necesito. _Lo deseo_.

Un súbito envión de lujuria pareció asomar en esas últimas palabras. El canadiense quedó un poco intranquilo; no deseaba pensar en que el legendario autocontrol que su compañera había mostrado hasta ahora estuviese exhibiendo grietas de debilidad.

-Está bien, pero sólo si me cuentas los detalles.

Se arrodilló al borde de la cama y, con sumo cuidado, inclinó su cabeza sobre la de ella. La dureza del suelo fue borrada de plantón al sentir el contacto entre ambas fronteras. Este beso era totalmente diferente de los anteriores que se habían dado. Simbolizaba la posesión absoluta, el pináculo de ese magno edificio que los albañiles de la confianza acababan de inaugurar con un buen reguero de champaña, cortes de cinta y discursos oficiales. Dos banderas flameaban a la par desde su helipuerto: la albirroja de Canadá y otra mostrando la imagen de una arpía estilizada con las alas extendidas sobre un fondo azul zafiro.

-Te amo -dijo ella, sus ojos azules brillando como auténticas gemas de colección-. Te amo más que nada en este mundo.

Eddie tragó saliva. ¿Era esto un instinto natural de las arpías?

-Anoche, cuando te vi tirado en el suelo con esa maldita Arachne encima, pensé que me moría por dentro -continuó, intentando ordenar sus ideas para hilar una narración coherente-. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera hacer nada para salvarte? Me maldije a mí misma por ser tan cobarde, por no ser una compañera digna de ti en un momento donde una fracción de segundo podía ser la diferencia entre ver o no el siguiente amanecer. Entonces, bajo la tétrica luz de esas mismas antorchas que ahora descansan, vi sus colmillos centelleando con ese maldito veneno. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de que el miedo era también un veneno? Ahí entendí que tus palabras eran completamente acertadas. Ese mismo miedo, al invadir hasta la última fibra de mi ser, desató algo que había mantenido oculto durante toda mi vida: el instinto de defensa.

Cuando te conocí, un pequeño hilo se tendió como puente entre nosotros. Conforme fui pasando tiempo contigo y apreciando tu singular forma de ver la vida, más hilos se fueron sumando hasta formar una robusta cuerda que ahora conectaba nuestros corazones. El incidente con los nativistas fue el primer gran impulso en ese complejo proceso -pausó un momento para recuperar fuerzas y acomodarse un poco-. Después vino esa noche de funestas pesadillas, donde la cuerda se convirtió en una sólida cadena de hierro gracias a nuestro primer beso. Del hierro pasamos al acero con el incidente donde esos mafiosos casi te mandaron al otro mundo; la plata llegó poco después, cuando compartimos esa mágica noche en las piscinas termales.

-Pensar que estaba tan nervioso en ese entonces…

-No tienes que culparte, mi amor -compartieron otro beso, esta vez más breve; aún sonaba un poco extraño que ella lo llamara así-. En una situación ideal, hubiese concebido la última etapa tras concluir de forma tranquila este paseo a las montañas, pero sucedió lo que ya todos conocemos y, bajo la extrema presión del momento, la cadena dio el paso final y se convirtió en una sólida unión de diamantes. Vencer mi mayor limitación, esa red que la gravedad había tejido alrededor de mí con extrema dedicación durante tantos años, abrió de golpe el libro de las emociones en la única página que aún no había leído: la de los sentimientos puros y divinos. Al principio, cuando mencioné lo de los compañeros, deduje que llegaríamos a ser excelentes amigos y no me equivoqué. Estoy eternamente agradecida de todo lo que me has dado en estas semanas que hemos compartido y de las muchas cosas que enfrentaremos juntos en el futuro. Pero el desplegar mis alas y sentir el viento apoyándome en mi causa por protegerte lo cambió todo. El tablero se redefinió a sí mismo mientras volaba, sólo calmándose cuando mandé a esa asquerosa depredadora a una merecida muerte. Al descender, comprendí que esa enorme sensación de alivio y satisfacción apuntaba a una única cosa: esa cadena de diamantes había terminado de capturar mi corazón y alistarlo para entregártelo sin la más mínima reserva.

Maxon se quedó pensativo luego de que ella terminara de hablar. El monigote blanco le estaba haciendo ver que aún le debía la explicación de lo de hace un rato, pero lo que dominaba sus pensamientos en ese mismo momento eran las palabras de Yakutsenya.

 _Una arpía, sin importar su tipo, sólo reacciona así bajo una condición: cuando lo más sagrado para ella está en riesgo. Si pudo vencer su mayor limitación y volar para protegerte, quién sabe de qué más sería capaz._

Hasta el momento, todo parecía encajar en su sitio. Tenía dos fuentes que apuntaban al mismo punto del tablero y no había razón para desconfiar de ellas.

-¿Sabes, Pachylene? -esbozó él, aún con varias dudas flotando en su cabeza-. Yo también sentí algo similar al encontrarme contemplando las fauces de la muerte. Fue demasiado arrogante de mi parte el intentar subyugar a esa lunática peluda con una antorcha como única arma, por mucho miedo que le tuviera al fuego. Todo este episodio me enseñó un par de cosas importantes sobre las extraespecies; sus instintos son una cosa temible cuando están enfocados en un único objetivo. Pensé, al ver esa lengua impregnada en veneno y ansiosa de beber sangre, que te había fallado de la peor forma. Si te abandonaba en ese momento, jamás habría podido irme al limbo con la conciencia tranquila. Sonará raro viniendo de un agnóstico como yo, pero lancé una plegaria al firmamento por primera vez en mi vida en ese preciso instante. Supongo que debo darle las gracias a tu diosa por haberme tendido el cable más fiable de todos.

La pelirroja sonrió tiernamente al escuchar esas palabras. Se apartó un poco hacia su izquierda, dejando un espacio en el otro lado de la cama.

-Vamos, sube -tocó el colchón dos veces con la punta de su pluma; el canadiense reaccionó encantado al ver que su ánimo había mejorado.

-Con mucho gusto.

No hizo más que ponerse cómodo cuando le dio otro beso, liviano como la sensación de una gota de agua.

-¿Y esto?

-Sólo es el pago de la entrada -contestó él, causándole un sonrojo que la dejó cual semáforo.

-¡Bromista! -miró hacia la pared mientras su compañero se limitaba a sonreír-. Pero eres mi bromista.

Ambos rieron tras este pequeño episodio, acurrucándose como pudieron en el poco espacio del que disponían. Cerraron los ojos por unos momentos, relajándose, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y sintiendo el leve aroma de un aura salpicada con cenizas. Escucharon una pequeña conmoción en la sala de estar. Los ecos de su diálogo parecían haber llegado hasta allí, precipitando el movimiento de lo que parecían ser dos pares de garras y un conjunto de poderosas escamas arrastrándose hacia ellos.

Yakutsenya fue quien llegó primero y se limitó a sonreír al verlos así. "Parece que mis palabras surtieron efecto en ti, Edward", se felicitó. "Sólo espero que la cuides bien".

-¿Deberíamos interrumpirlos? -preguntó Ednemia casi de inmediato mientras se ponía al lado de su superior-. Digo, el banquete está al caer y son los invitados de honor.

-Que empiece cinco minutos más tarde no es un crimen.

-Cómo los envidio...

La voz de Talirindë, con un ligero toque de melancolía y otro de felicidad, se posó entre ellas y asomó la cabeza entre los delgados hombros de estas dos arpías.

-Es que yo también quiero un novio -esbozó la lamia, manteniendo el susurro e intentando levantar una barrera ante las miradas fulminantes de las dos arpías-. Pero no para eso, no sean malpensadas.

-Más vale que nos vayamos despacio -dijo la matriarca-. Tal vez sólo necesitan descansar.

Voltearon de forma lo más sigilosa posible e hicieron el intento de volver a la sala.

-Deberían aprender a respetar un poco la privacidad, ¿saben?

La voz de Pachylene las paró en seco. Su intento fracasó miserablemente y se partió del mismo modo que lo haría un jarrón de porcelana fina que se cae de su pedestal debido a la acción de la mascota de la casa. Miraron de reojo a la pelirroja y su compañero, quienes volvían a estar alerta y analizando cada faceta del trío con la misma dedicación de un centinela bien entrenado.

-Lo siento, hija. Pensé que estaban durmiendo. Debes estar cansada después de lo que te pasó.

-Ya me siento mejor, mamá. Además, tengo a mi lado al mejor hombre del mundo.

-¡Aduladora! -el canadiense se sonrojó copiosamente luego de que ella le plantara otro beso en los labios.

-Ya era hora de que lo admitieran, parejita -la lamia ahora sonrió con sincera felicidad-. Desde el primer momento que los vi supe que estaban destinados a terminar así.

-Baja un poco las revoluciones, Talirindë -dijo Eddie-; aún me cuesta creer todo lo que nos ha pasado desde ayer.

-¿Es que acaso quieres un certificado para la sala de estar? -Pachylene hizo otro de esos bufidos que añadía otro encanto a los muchos que ya poseía.

-Eso se lo dejo a los burócratas -respondió el canadiense, pensando cómo estaría Smith; hace bastante que no sabía nada de ella.

-Me alegra ver que están de mejor ánimo -dijo la matriarca-. Será mejor que salgan a la plaza; no falta nada para iniciar la comilona con barra libre para todos.

-Un momento, señora -él había vuelto a tratarla de un modo formal-. Todavía falta algo para cerrar este círculo. Querida -miró a Pachylene-, aún no me has contado la parte más importante de tu historia.

-Iba a llegar a eso hasta que decidiste desarmarme con tu ternura, mi amor.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos; esto es un asunto privado -dijo Talirindë, haciendo ademán de volver a la sala.

-No se preocupen. Ustedes son gente de confianza y merecen escuchar esto tanto como Eddie.

Pachylene ordenó un poco sus pensamientos y contó los detalles de su visita a la irascible historiadora, incluyendo la mención a Schania y esa especie de bofetada que le dio para cortar abruptamente la conversación. Sintió que el sabor de las galletas con mermelada formaba un recodo amargo en su paladar, deseando beber un trago largo de agua para quitarse esa desagradable sensación. No estaba cerca del límite que la haría vomitar, pero era molesto de todas formas.

-Entiendo que Kuusela es una sociópata hecha y derecha la mayoría del tiempo -añadió la pelirroja-, pero esto se pasó del límite, incluso para sus retorcidos estándares. ¡Mira que venir a decir que soy una arpía rapaz...! ¡No hay derecho! Con esa actitud, no me sorprende que ni su hija la soporte.

Yakutsenya sintió un escalofrío: ese había sido un golpe bajo. Ednemia se limitó a mirar al techo y Talirindë no pronunció palabra.

-Estaba tan furiosa que decidí desahogarme en el sitio donde me encontraste, querido -se arrimó a Eddie para contagiarse un poco del calor que aún escapaba a través de su chaqueta roja-. El agua helada fue justo la bofetada que necesitaba (perdonando la expresión) para atar mis ideas a la tierra. Qué irónico suena, considerando que recién ayer logré volar por primera vez.

-¿Pasó algo más? -inquirió la lamia-. ¿Tuviste alguna visión o algo por el estilo?

-El espejo...

Siguió el relato de la visión de su lado más oscuro, con esa expresión maléfica y la boca adornada con ese inquietante hilillo de sangre.

-No sé si era mi cerebro jugándome malas pasadas. Hasta donde sé -continuó Pachylene-, tal vez esas mismas galletas que me ofreció Kuusela tenían algo.

-Eso es un poquito conspiranoico, a decir verdad -señaló la matriarca.

-Quizás, señora. En todo caso, mantengo mi línea inicial. Yo no soy una desadaptada como esas molestas rapaces: como de todo, he entablado buenas relaciones con otros seres y me he adaptado bien a la vida en la ciudad. ¿Es o no verdad? La evidencia es clara: quizás sea más alta y desarrollada que el resto, pero tan común como usted o como mi propia madre.

Maxon pensó en el diagrama de Venn que había dibujado en su mente antes del encuentro con la Arachne y cómo la versión _chibi_ de su compañera insistía en no dejarse encasillar en ninguna de las tres zonas. Al parecer, las líneas de pensamiento de ambos no estaban tan separadas. Aún así, sentía que algo no encajaba en todo esto. Volvió a su razonamiento inicial y pensó en una botella de vidrio sin etiqueta. Si se la llenaba con un líquido transparente, podía pasar por agua, vodka o alcohol medicinal. En ese caso, eran otras las señas que delataban su verdadera naturaleza: olor, sabor, toxicidad...

"Aún así, esto no resuelve el último vértice de mi triángulo invertido", se dijo. "Y aún no acierto a siquiera dimensionar qué va ahí".

-Hija -la voz de Ednemia titubeó-, hay algo que debes saber.

La arpía burdeo volvió a temblar. Parecía que apenas podía sostener las palabras que deseaba usar entre sus ya poco hábiles manos. Sus labios temblaron de anticipación.

-¿Mamá? -la pelirroja lanzó un tono de alarma-. ¿Te sientes bien?

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Incluso el monigote blanco no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-¿Señora Ednemia? -Talirindë le tocó el hombro con suavidad-. ¿Señora...?

-Kuusela tiene razón -dijo la aludida con suavidad-. Eres una arpía rapaz.

-Vamos, mamá -Pachylene movió su ala izquierda con expresión de desdén-. Hoy no es el Día de los Inocentes.

-No estoy bromeando, hija -ahora Ednemia había comenzado a temblar-. Simplemente no puedo...

Los diques cedieron como si los hubiera azotado un huracán y rompió a llorar con amargura.

-¡Por la diosa, Ednemia! -la matriarca fue la más sorprendida de todas-. ¡Trata de controlarte!

-¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo...!

Talirindë le dio un abrazo por la espalda y susurró algo a los desesperados oídos de la madre. La jugada pareció surtir efecto: Dejó de hipar y redujo sus temblores a un nivel más manejable.

-Iré por un poco de té -dijo la lamia, desapareciendo inmediatamente y dejando que Yakutsenya tomara el testigo de la calma.

-Tranquila, mujer. Tranquila.

Ednemia no dijo nada. Seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas desde sus ojos ambarinos y formando un pequeño charco bajo ella.

-Perdone que esto suene duro, señora -continuó Maxon mientras el monigote blanco, ya recuperado de la impresión, elevaba sus defensas por si las moscas-, pero creo que nos debe a todos una explicación. ¿Qué evidencias tiene para probar lo que acaba de decir?

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Eddie -Pachylene no parecía demasiado tranquila con todo este jaleo y deseaba usar la reina de corazones que aún tenía en su mano.

-La dolida madre levantó la cabeza, mirando a la pareja con ojos rojos y marcados a fuego por la desesperación. Volvió a temblar con ganas y la matriarca debió sujetarla para que no se viniera abajo.

"Que la diosa me perdone", pensó, preparándose para saltar a un vacío del cual probablemente no volvería con vida.

-Pachylene... Tú no eres mi hija biológica.

-19/F-

Un escalofrío brutal recorrió todo el cuerpo de Smith, haciéndola moverse con tal brusquedad que casi se cayó de espaldas con silla y todo. En su afán por no perder el equilibrio, pasó a llevar su vaso de café y derramó todo el contenido sobre el escritorio. Quedó medio hundida entre el respaldo y el suelo y una gruesa capa de sudor le corría por la frente.

-¿Smith? ¿Qué te pasó? -la pequeña Manako se puso de pie en el acto, acercándose a ella para intentar devolverla a la realidad.

-La verdad... Ni yo misma lo sé, querida -la pelinegra se incorporó con dificultad y tomó cinco enormes bocanadas de aire. Dejó los lentes a un lado y restregó sus ojos con cuidado; no quería causarse irritaciones gratuitas-. Sentí como si me hubieran atravesado el corazón con un tridente.

-Iré a buscarte un vaso de agua y traeré algo para limpiar este desastre -señaló un par de informes manchados con el negro líquido y cuyas páginas estaban transformándose en una aromática masa semitransparente, salpicada por la fresca tinta de la impresora.

La diminuta francotiradora, quien seguía aún relegada a tareas administrativas mientras su ojo sanaba, salió presurosa por la puerta del despacho. Diez segundos después entró Tio con otra enorme pila de documentos apenas contenidos por la armadura de un archivador azul oscuro.

-¡Smith!

-Tio... Gracias al cielo que estás aquí.

La hermosa rubia dejó el bulto en su escritorio y se arrodilló a la izquierda de su gran amiga, tomando su mano derecha y mirándola con preocupación. El café, precipitado hacia el lado derecho, estaba lejos de poder mancharle la falda o las medias.

-Fue lo más horrible que he sentido nunca -esbozó la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos e intentando olvidarse de todo. Sintió cómo su enorme amiga la levantaba y le daba un abrazo para reconfortarla.

Manako llegó poco después con lo que había prometido traer. Botó los informes dañados al papelero, secó a conciencia y dejó el vaso de agua justo donde antes había estado el de café. Allí se quedaron las tres, en el perpetuo silencio de la mañana, sacudidas por el latigazo de algo que aún no acertaban a comprender.

-20/G-

 _Tú no eres mi hija biológica._

 _Tú no eres mi hija…_

 _Tú no eres…_

 _Tú no…_

El eco de la frase salpicada de lágrimas y temblores parecía haber impactado con la misma fuerza de una bomba de hidrógeno en la pequeña habitación. Pachylene estaba boquiabierta, Yakutsenya miraba a Ednemia como si se hubiera vuelto loca y Eddie hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para suprimir un arrebato de furia; el pobre monigote blanco ya no daba más mientras martillaba para reforzar la puerta principal a punto de ceder. Incluso Talirindë, quien había vuelto con una bandeja y varias tazas de té, dejó caer todo de la pura impresión, causando que la piedra tallada hiciera un ruido sordo y caliente.

-Esto es absurdo -exclamó el canadiense, cambiando ligeramente de posición para abrazar a su compañera-. La broma ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

-¡¿De verdad crees que bromearía con algo así?! -espetó la arpía burdeo, casi fuera de sí.

-¡No le grites! -Pachylene devolvió la bomba al campo contrario mientras sus ojos comenzaban a centellear con los mismos asomos de furia que viera la desdichada Arachne peluda antes de morir brutalmente.

-¡Basta ya! -ahora la mismísima matriarca levantó el vozarrón, silenciando a todos los demás-. Tratemos de calmarnos un poco, por favor. Y en cuanto a ti, Ednemia, tomaré prestadas las palabras de Edward: espero que tengas evidencia sólida en qué basar tus dichos.

-La tengo -respondió la desdichada madre, aún hipando y sollozando-. Nunca pensé que debería abrir este maldito baúl, pero lo de ayer me ha hecho dar vueltas una y otra vez a su alrededor.

-¿Un baúl? -dijo la pelirroja, aún mostrando molestia e impaciencia-. ¿Qué clase de baúl?

-Creo que eso es una simple figura retórica, querida. Pero ya está bien de tonterías, señora: si va a cantar, hágalo ahora.

Eddie había esbozado esta frase en un tono imperativo, tensando los límites del respeto hasta donde le fue posible y sin caer en la condescendencia. Lo único que rompió el tenso silencio fueron los pasos de Ednemia, quien secó sus ojos como pudo, tragó saliva y se colocó junto a la chimenea que apenas estaba encendida, dándole oportunidad a la lamia de entrar nuevamente a la estancia. Sólo Yakutsenya permaneció cerca de la puerta, como si intentara evitar un escape súbito en caso de que las cosas terminaran yéndose al garete. Cuatro pares de ojos estaban fijos sobre la madre, quien seguía mirando al duro suelo de piedra como buscando una forma de escapar a través de un pasadizo tan oculto como el que conectaba la aldea con las cataratas.

-Esto… Esto se remonta a unos veinte años -comenzó de forma dubitativa-. Hacía ya tiempo que buscaba un compañero para pasar el resto de mi vida, como lo hacemos todas cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad. No entraré en demasiados detalles, pero diré que me fue bastante mal en ese frente. De cualquier modo, intenté encontrarle el lado positivo a las cosas y dedicarme a formar a las más jóvenes de nuestro clan; con esto no sólo me refiero a volar, sino también a articular ciertos principios y valores elementales, como la honestidad y la lealtad. Incluso en esos años ya era una partidaria firme de la integración con los humanos, porque sabía que nos traería muchos beneficios y podría adaptar sus métodos de enseñanza para satisfacer las necesidades de nuestra especie.

-De eso puedo dar fe -dijo la matriarca-. Ednemia fue la primera en sugerir una moción de ese tipo. Y recuerden que, por esos años, el programa oficial del gobierno no era ni siquiera una idea.

-Así es, señora -continuó Ednemia-. Sólo los habitantes de Okutama conocían nuestra existencia y, para alivio del clan, habían accedido a mantenerla en secreto con el fin de mantener el aspecto simbiótico de las relaciones entre ambos pueblos. Al principio, me costó asumir la real dimensión de mi trabajo: imponer algo de respeto era lo más complicado. Siendo honesta, no podía echarle la culpa a mis alumnas; para ellas era bien extraño el tener de profesora a alguien que, con apenas 20 años de edad, bien podría haber sido su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué tan jóvenes eran sus alumnas, señora? -preguntó Talirindë.

-Las más jóvenes habrán cumplido los cinco años y las mayores estarían entre 16 y 17. En esa época habían cuatro grandes grupos y teníamos clases tres a cuatro veces a la semana.

-Mucho trabajo, sin duda -señaló Eddie.

Pachylene comenzó a ensamblar las primeras piezas del puzzle en su mente. Recordaba bien los alborotos que se armaban en el salón del ayuntamiento, único lugar apropiado del pueblo para reunir a un grupo grande. De ahí vinieron las bromas crueles, las lecciones de vuelo, las clases de cocina, cacería, botánica, artes manuales (curioso para una especie no caracterizada por su motricidad fina), geología y tantas otras materias… Era, lisa y llanamente, una educación orientada al pragmatismo y basada en la repetición continua como antídoto frente al olvido contante y sonante que, como maldición, perseguía a las arpías donde quiera que fuesen; de otro modo nunca habrían podido sacar partido total al entorno montañoso que las rodeaba. Los estudios autónomos con su pequeña colección de libros (iniciada por su madre como complemento de su labor académica) reforzaron bien esa fundación y tomaron un envión nuevo cuando su compañero le enseñó a usar el computador portátil; durante sus ratos de ocio o cuando él dormía una siesta, se pegaba a la Wikipedia y siempre comenzaba por el artículo destacado del día. Podía pasarse horas leyendo sobre temas tan diversos como los bunkers de Hoxha, los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno o los poetas irlandeses de principios del 1800. "Me pregunto si será factible traer Internet a estos lados", pensó. "Tal vez usar estos teléfonos móviles modernos con unos cargadores solares sea lo más factible".

-Volviendo a lo que nos convoca -Ednemia carraspeó un momento-, salí a volar una tarde en busca de ciertas muestras de plantas venenosas para una clase práctica. No sé cómo, pero terminé, entre claro y claro, adentrándome en la parte más inhóspita de las montañas, mucho más allá del mismo monte Kawanori. Allí los árboles son tan densos que el sol casi no entra. Siempre está helado y húmedo. Incluso el mismo suelo es irregular, traicionero y pareciera atrapar tus garras apenas pisarlo. El bosque es un manto de susurros donde hasta tus propios pensamientos se escuchan con una claridad inquietante. Crees ver destellos entre los árboles y, al darte vuelta, han desaparecido y ahora te observan desde otro rincón. No tardé mucho en dar con lo que buscaba, pero al mirar entre la maraña de troncos, supe que me había perdido. Ni siquiera recordaba por dónde entré ni en qué dirección venía. Afortunadamente, los árboles eran bastante altos y dejaban algo de espacio para volar, así que comencé a moverme a ciegas por la parte baja de las copas, buscando un punto que me permitiera emerger y buscar el monte para volver al pueblo.

No sé cuánto tiempo habré pasado yendo de un punto a otro. Comenzaba a oscurecer y, siendo honesta, el sólo hecho de estar atrapada allí me daba mala espina. Vamos, estaba totalmente aterrada -tiritó de sólo seguir sacando las telas dobladas del baúl-. Sin embargo, me aferré a lo único que me mantenía con vida: mi propio instinto de supervivencia. Seguí buscando, presa de un frenesí que jamás había experimentado hasta ese entonces. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, creí divisar un punto donde la arboleda perdía densidad. Descendí y me encontré en un claro iluminado a plenitud por la luz de la luna, donde un pequeño estanque con una ordenada cerca hecha de juncos gruesos y bajos daba lugar a una reunión de ranas silvestres en plena cena, zampándose una orquesta de moscas y grillos. Tras beber un poco de agua y poner mis pensamientos en orden, miré al cielo y me preparé para volver a casa. Justo cuando desplegué mis alas, escuché un llanto agudo y desesperado que venía del tramo más alejado del claro. Ahí fue donde te encontré, Pachylene.

-¿Qué? -la aludida no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Como lo oyes -retrucó Ednemia-. Al verte llorando a los pies de un árbol, indefensa y abandonada, se me partió el corazón. ¿Qué clase de malnacida podía abandonar a su propia hija a merced de los elementos? Cuando te tomé en mis brazos, caíste rendida por el agotamiento y te quedaste dormida. Al revisar la zona con algo más de detenimiento, vi que no muy lejos del árbol había una especie de saco torpemente tejido con restos de comida. En ese instante comprendí que debía sacarte de allí, porque si una Arachne u otro depredador pillara el rastro y llegara hasta allí, te devoraría sin pensarlo dos veces. Nunca había volado con tanta fuerza ni ansiedad en toda mi vida. Sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar en mitad del aire debido al esfuerzo. Aún así, concentré la plenitud de mi energía en no dejarte caer. No dejé espacio para nada más hasta aterrizar en la plaza y traerte aquí. Me alivié al constatar que no estabas herida y te dejé dormir a placer. Cuando despertaste, lo primero que hiciste fue llorar; extrañabas a la misma madre que te había dejado tirada por satisfacer un placer mundano. Sabía que ella nunca volvería, así que decidí, desde ese mismo momento, que tomaría su lugar. Yo no tenía familia, así que lo consulté formalmente con Imelda, la matriarca de ese entonces, y aceptó encantada. Como necesitabas un nombre, elegí Pachylene porque significa "unión perfecta" en los dialectos antiguos de nuestra especie.

-La vieja Imelda -dijo Yakutsenya-. Cómo olvidarla… Fue mi antecesora. Severa pero siempre dispuesta a escuchar a los demás. Poco antes de fallecer hace doce años por causas naturales, me nombró su sucesora; desde entonces he tratado de seguir su ejemplo cada día. Recuerdo que les tenía mucho cariño a ambas -señaló a madre e hija con la punta de su ala izquierda.

-Nunca podré olvidarme del funeral -dijo Pachylene-. Fueron tres días de duelo en los cuales nadie dijo siquiera una palabra; lo único que se escuchaba en la aldea era el crepitar de las antorchas rodeando el ataúd. ¿No fue en esa ocasión en que se decidió ponerlas en toda la villa?

-Así es, querida -respondió la matriarca, bajando un poco la cabeza y cerrando los ojos-. Era una forma de mantener vivo su testimonio sin llegar a los irrefrenables límites del culto a la personalidad.

-Al principio -Ednemia volvió a subir al tren que llevaba su historia por los oscuros rieles de la memoria y miró fijamente a su hija- te costó un poco acostumbrarte a las demás arpías de tu edad, principalmente porque ellas podían volar y tú no. Mi generación sentía un poco más de respeto por el prójimo, pero la siguiente, bajo la que tú creciste, ha demostrado ser bastante más cruel. Cada vez que te insultaban por quedarte en tierra, sentía que me clavaban una aguja envenenada en el corazón. En más de una ocasión pensé en abandonar la aldea y llevarte a un sitio más tranquilo.

-Pero al final desistió, ¿no es así? -acotó el canadiense.

-Me costó trabajo convencerme de que hacía lo correcto. Fue por esa época que Pachylene, habiendo aprendido a leer sin ayuda (no es broma), decidió hincarle el diente a los libros que había acumulado con los años -señaló el estante cercano a la cama-. Una cosa siguió a la otra y, al entrar a la adolescencia, era considerada la candidata más sólida para el puesto de escriba si Karumi se jubilaba.

-Un momento -intervino él-. ¿No se supone que el puesto de escriba es vitalicio?

-Nominalmente sí -contestó Yakutsenya-, pero quien ocupa el cargo puede ser relevada de sus funciones por tres razones: problemas de salud, negligencia o, como pasó con Karumi, cismas irreversibles. Decidí, en ese momento, que Pachylene no merecía ser lanzada a un trabajo tan desagradable como construir la crónica de una división anunciada; por eso es que Kuusela terminó llevándose el boleto premiado.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada, dejando escapar un poco de la rabia que había contenido conforme la historia de su madre avanzaba. Se dejó abrazar por Eddie y cerró los ojos plácidamente, arrancándole una levísima sonrisa a Talirindë.

-Conforme fuiste creciendo y las diferencias físicas con el resto se iban haciendo más evidentes, caí en la cuenta de que nunca me había cuestionado a qué subtipo de nuestra especie pertenecías. Un 15 de octubre fui a ver a Karumi y pasé todo el día con ella, torpedeándola con un montón de preguntas que, con infinita paciencia, me respondió.

-¿Un 15 de octubre? -preguntó la pelirroja-. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día?

-Porque saqué cuentas y descubrí que esa era la fecha en que entraste a mi vida.

Los compañeros se miraron incrédulos por un momento. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que compartían el mismo cumpleaños? Incluso si en el caso de Pachylene era puramente simbólico, podían sentir la cadena ganando otra capa de revestimiento, acelerando procesos que tomaban miles de años.

-Naturalmente -prosiguió la madre-, quedé tan impresionada como tú al enterarme de que todas tus señas correspondían a una arpía rapaz. Pensé, entonces, cómo era siquiera posible que hubiera rapaces por esta zona; usualmente ellas vivían muchísimo más adentro del punto donde te encontré en el bosque. Sabía sobradamente de su mala fama y cómo solían abandonar a sus hijas si no sabían defenderse desde pequeñas. Nunca supe quién era tu madre biológica, pero la maldije con toda la fuerza de mi alma por haberse deshecho de ti como si fueras una simple muñeca. Decidí guardar ese terrible secreto y continuar dándote todo el cariño y apoyo que necesitaras. Incluso si no había lazos de consanguinidad entre nosotras, siempre te consideraría mi…

Rompió a llorar una vez más. Las telas del baúl se incendiaron, creando un destello teñido de rojo, púrpura y azul; para cuando el fuego hizo su trabajo, no quedaban más que unas cuantas fibras chamuscadas.

-Por eso decidí criarte como una arpía común y convencerte de que eras una -su voz se quebró luego de limpiarse los ojos con un pañuelo que le facilitó Talirindë-. Era la única forma de asegurarme que no cederías a esos instintos tan oscuros que caracterizan a las rapaces. Conocí de primera mano lo mucho que sufriste cuando te abandonaron en lo más profundo del bosque y decidí, por medio de la única cosa decente que podía hacer, que te mantendría lo más lejos posible de ese círculo vicioso. Entiendo si me odias luego de confesarte esto, hija, pero al menos ya lo sabes todo. Esta es la verdad.

Volvió a reinar el silencio, sólo roto por los murmullos que venían de afuera y las agonizantes brasas de la chimenea, cuya fuerza para crepitar apenas era legible. Una sensación de pesadez embargó a todos los presentes, amarrándolos como una cuerda invisible que les impedía moverse o pensar. Pachylene ató cabos rápidamente y comprendió qué significaba la visión de la ensalada de destrozos compuesta por los espejos y la hoguera. Sin importar el ángulo, la conclusión era tan obvia como brutal: toda su vida había estado basada en una vulgar mentira. Si antes sentía que su cielo ya no existía, el suelo había seguido exactamente la misma ruta.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, extrañando inmediatamente el calor que la unía al amor de su vida. Sólo esperaba que el remanente bastara para lo que planeaba hacer. Caminó con firmeza hasta la sollozante y aún temblorosa figura de su madre. El espectro de la hermana mayor comprometida, graciosa y bromista comenzaba a corromperse y desdoblarse, distorsionando los colores al punto de reducirlos a una simple mancha de barro sobre la placa del microscopio.

-Mírame -le dijo con despiadada firmeza.

Dos pares de ojos chocaron, haciendo chocar ondas de miedo y furia en un efímero puente.

-Ponte de pie.

La aludida obedeció sin chistar, sintiéndose acorralada del mismo modo que la desdichada Arachne peluda. Esto parecía más un interrogatorio de la CIA que una conversación entre familiares.

El metal chocó. El vidrio se quebró. El arco se completó y luego colapsó, rompiendo el silencio gracias a otra bofetada. Ednemia perdió algo de pie y sólo el apoyarse en el borde externo de la ventana no la hizo irse de bruces al suelo; habría pasado a llevar el grupo de flores de colores en sus respectivas macetas y causado un accidente aún más lamentable.

-Hubiera preferido que me contaras toda la verdad desde el primer día, incluso a costa de causarme un dolor inmenso -prosiguió Pachylene, su tono chorreando los rojizos y amargos almíbares de la cólera contenida.

-Ya conoces mis razones, hija. Sólo quería que fueras feliz.

-De cualquier modo, terminaste engañándome durante las últimas dos décadas. Eso no te hace mejor que la desgraciada de mi madre biológica -sentenció con furia, aunque sin perder el semblante tranquilo que usara anteriormente con Saiyuki-. ¿Recuerdas las incontables veces en que me decías que siempre era mejor ir con la verdad por delante? Visto desde ese punto, Ednemia, quedas como una simple hipócrita.

La arpía burdeo seguía derramando lágrimas; el peso de la realidad la estaba aplastando como una enorme lluvia de flechas de punzón.

-Si hay algo que nunca podrá construirse a base de engaños es la felicidad -prosiguió Pachylene, adoptando ahora el tono de un juez de la Corte Suprema-. Esto podrá sorprenderte, pero yo asumí que era diferente desde un comienzo. Asumir mi pasado y origen no habría cambiado mucho mi forma de hacer, decir y pensar. Igual habría llegado a convertirme en la _maverick_ con memoria de elefante y deseosa de conocer el mundo a plena capacidad, en esa hija donde viste reflejados tus propios esfuerzos para hacer del mundo un lugar algo más vivible. Tuviste una oportunidad de dejar las cosas en claro hace años y decidiste no tomarla. Ahora tendrás que resignarte a vivir las consecuencias.

"Ese es el equivalente retórico de un golpe al estómago", pensó Eddie, maravillado por la locuacidad de su compañera y simultáneamente decepcionado de su madre adoptiva.

-No resiento para nada la formación que me diste, Ednemia -la aludida se estremeció una vez más al ser llamada por su nombre-, pero distorsionar las cosas al punto de negar la base misma de mi propia historia es un crimen por el cual tal vez nunca llegue a perdonarte. Aún así, agradezco que hayas decidido abrir ese baúl que te pesó por tanto tiempo, porque también sirvió para que yo misma me quitara la venda de los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -fue lo único que salió de sus labios sin caer en los estrépitos de la impotencia.

-Que esto se acabó. Ya nada me ata a la aldea: he encontrado a un hombre excepcional para compartir mi vida y también vencido mi impedimento de volar -balanceó un par de veces su ala derecha-, el último obstáculo que me impedía llegar a la realización total. Cierto es que extrañaré a la matriarca y a muchas otras arpías con quienes tuve una relación cordial a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Sabes que soy magnánima incluso en la victoria, así que te daré un consejo como regalo de despedida.

Ayudó a su madre a incorporarse una vez más y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Esto no debe ser así, hija.

-No hay otra opción, madre. Las separaciones duelen, pero son la única opción preferible a congelarse en lo cotidiano -la abrazó con firmeza-. Sólo te pido que no hagas volar a las demás arpías, especialmente a las más jóvenes, por el pasillo del error que recorriste conmigo. El resto vendrá solo; confío y confiaré siempre en tus capacidades.

Pachylene le dio un tierno beso en la frente como último gesto y luego se dirigió a Yakutsenya.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _100G - Finalmente, la verdad_

-Lamento en extremo que deba cancelar el banquete, señora, pero nos iremos de inmediato. Talirindë debe volver a su trabajo -miró a la lamia con seguridad- y asuntos importantes nos esperan de vuelta en Tokio -hizo lo propio con Eddie, quien también se había puesto de pie, aunque con algo más de cuidado para no golpearse la cabeza.

-De eso no te preocupes, querida. Simplemente diré que surgió un imprevisto de última hora -le guiñó el ojo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Lo mismo digo yo, señora -acotó el canadiense con una reverencia-. Más allá de todo lo que pasó, agradezco su hospitalidad. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide…

Sacó las piedras oscuras de su bolsillo y se las entregó.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pedernal. Noté que cerca del círculo de brasas había un buen número de fósforos quemados, así que pensé que esto sería un buen regalo para su clan. Las encontré en la cima del risco, cerca de lo que parecían restos de una hoguera hecha allí hace mucho tiempo. Basta hacerlas chocar para generar chispas; lo que sea que usen para intercambiar por fósforos ahora estará a buen recaudo y será beneficioso para la aldea.

-Muchas gracias, Edward -le dio un apretado abrazo; sentía pena por verlo partir tan pronto-. Me gustaría poder darte algo a cambio.

-Con los buenos momentos de esta visita basta y sobra.

Una vez acabadas las despedidas, el trío cogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió a paso lento al acceso sur. Con ellos iban dos centinelas de confianza de la matriarca que llevarían al humano y la lamia hasta la base de la cascada con un vuelo corto y preciso; Pachylene bien podía hacerlo sola gracias a su nuevo estado de cosas. Mientras Yakutsenya volvía a su aura oficial y anunciaba el imponderable a la comunidad en pleno, Ednemia intentaba recoger los trozos de su corazón roto. Puso los libros en orden e inhaló el aroma de las flores por última vez antes de irse a sentar en la sala de estar. Deseó tener a Keiro cerca para desahogarse. Incluso habría aceptado una charla con la irascible Kuusela; tal era su nivel de desesperación.

-¿Ednemia?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la imponente figura de la matriarca.

-¿Necesitas hablar? Puedo dar órdenes de que no nos molesten por el resto del día.

La dolida madre asintió sobriamente. Mientras antes cortara las cadenas de la culpa que amenazaban con asfixiarla, mejor. Afuera, al ritmo del aire, el sol ya alcanzaba las esferas del mediodía.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Otra vez me quedé trabajando hasta tarde y una idea seguía rondando en mi cabeza. La verdad es idéntica a la reputación; cuesta una eternidad encontrarla y un segundo derribarla (para muestra, basta ver la elección de cierto nativista anaranjado en Estados Unidos). Tras releer el presente texto, quedé anonadado ante la rápida transición sufrida por Ednemia: en nada más que tres capítulos pasó de una madre asertiva y bromista a ser aplastada bajo el peso de sus propias omisiones. ¡Y qué precio pagó por ellas...! Yakutsenya, en su peculiar estilo, igual le dejó abierta una puerta para intentar rehacer su vida y de la cual podrían brotar, fuera de texto, varias cosas. A pesar de tener intervenciones breves, la matriarca es un personaje con mucho juego, no pocos anhelos (basta recordar su conversación con Maxon) y que me ha dado un par de buenas ideas para el futuro._

 _Más allá del desengaño y la nota al pie del banquete cancelado, los compañeros ganaron tres cosas importantes e invaluables tras su visita a la aldea y experimentar las maravillas del entorno montañoso de Okutama. Al volar por fin, Pachylene completó la transición a una arpía hecha y derecha; queda ver cómo su memoria reaccionará ante el cambio. La escena del río, breve pero dramática, purgó el veneno del miedo y ayudo a sincerar los sentimientos de ambos. Ahora que se aman de forma más oficial, surge el desafío de elevar su relación simbiótica a un nuevo nivel, especialmente ahora que la pelirroja obtuvo, al costo de cortar cualquier lazo con la comunidad donde creció, la verdad sobre su propio pasado._

 _Restregué mis ojos, bostecé y cogí el correo de la tarde. El tenue siseo de la hoja plateada del abrecartas deshaciendo el pegamento siempre traía placer a mi mente._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Ciertamente el canon original deja mucha libertad a terceras interpretaciones de personajes y hechos. Por algo estamos escribiendo aquí, ¿no? En mi caso particular, no trabajo a escala de países y probablemente nunca lo haga, pero sí me agrada poner un poco de detalles extra a nivel micro. De ahí fue que surgió la idea de enriquecer la enciclopedia que Smith entrega a todos los anfitriones con datos extra: geografía, costumbres, anatomía... Al menos da gusto ver que salió relativamente bien. En lo que respecta a Suu y Kimihito, ahí está el poder de los cambios, estimado amigo. Muy a su manera, la chica del impermeable también percibe la soledad de su amado y desea apagarla sin causar desastres. Un ser tan especial como ella tiene una forma de amar ídem y resta ver cómo la naturaleza del muchacho balanceará todo esto con los múltiples líos de la vida diaria... y su propia relación con Lala. Para terminar, acepto la rama de olivo que me tiendes por una razón sencilla: ambos tenemos nuestros principios y planes para cada historia y siempre se los puede defender con respeto. Eso sí, la reserva de una mesa en el_ Downtown _corre por tu cuenta._

 _ **Alther:**_ _Tu comentario es curioso, porque la canción (salvo al final) no tiene un_ tempo _tan rápido. Pero qué se le va a hacer... Pachylene simplemente siguió sus instintos y defendió lo que más amaba; la peluda pagó caro su atrevimiento._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _La presión, estimado, es una de las constantes invariables en la vida, como la muerte o los impuestos. Si tomé el camino ya descrito es porque me gustan los desafíos y sacar a los personajes de sus moldes predeterminados. Al menos ya se han enterrado las hachas de guerra y todo vuelve a ser normal. Agradezco tu comentario; ya me pasaré por allá cuando publiques un nuevo capítulo y espero verte nuevamente por estos lados._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Cuenta con que Kimihito verá a Suu bajo otro prisma después de que ella se confesara; nótese, además, que ella asume su posición desventajosa desde un principio y no desea provocar más conflictos. De vuelta en los riscos, Talirindë se mantuvo al margen de la pelea por una razón tan simple como poderosa: sólo Pachylene y Eddie podían resolver el entuerto. Recuerda que la pelipúrpura no es tan metiche ni avasalladora como Miia y no se expondría a ser quemada por las antorchas o la hoguera debido a un mal movimiento; para qué hablar del veneno o los mismos pelos de la depredadora. Sobre matrimonios y bendiciones, olvidaste un detalle: la arpía pelirroja aún no conoce a la madre de su compañero. ¿Estará un viaje a Toronto entre las cartas a futuro...?_

 _Apagué las luces del estudio y partí a bañarme, deseando dejar otro día caluroso atrás. No me sorprendió encontrar a Valaika sentada al borde de la bañera, su rostro tan cansado como el mío mientras señalaba las toallas y pijamas. Compartir las duchas a estas alturas era un axioma para ambos; desde el primer día la ayudé a lavarse, secarse y vestirse. Luego de someternos al shampoo y el jabón, pasamos cinco minutos bajo un torrente de agua gélida, sin decir nada y acompasando nuestra respiración. A pesar de su condición ectotérmica, ella se ha tomado el aumentar su resistencia al frío como un desafío personal._

 _En vez de irnos a dormir, dirigimos nuestros pasos de vuelta al estudio, donde una fresca brisa entraba por la amplia ventana, jugueteando con las cortinas y permitiendo que la luz de la luna creara siluetas de los muebles. Manipulé el respaldo del sillón de visitas para convertirlo en una cama y nos acostamos allí, ella envolviéndome con sus enormes y cómodas alas._

 _-¿Valaika?_

 _-¿Sí, Endel? -su voz sonaba como terciopelo fino._

 _-He estado pensando en nosotros recientemente -suspiré, tratando de ordenar las cartas en mi mano hipotética- y hay algo que me gustaría saber._

 _-Lo que quieras._

 _Por un momento nos rodeó el dulce sonido del silencio. Una de las cosas buenas del barrio donde vivíamos era su absoluta tranquilidad después de las 20 horas. Al parecer, ella estaba invadida por la misma expectación._

 _-¿Qué somos, exactamente? -decidí lanzar la reina de picas a la mesa-. ¿Amigos, colegas, novios, tal vez amantes...?_

 _Se arrimó a mí y besó mi mejilla con suavidad. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla de frente y luego nuestros labios se conectaron. Podía sentir su sonrisa característica en medio de la oscuridad, saboreando mi esencia a pasadas lentas, tan metódicas como mi propio calendario de trabajo._

 _-Todas las anteriores -replicó ella, contraatacando con el as de picas-, aunque con un énfasis mayor en la tercera opción. Seré honesta contigo, Endel: te he considerado mi novio desde el día en que me acogiste en esta casa. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos a lo largo de los años que el describirnos únicamente como amigos o colegas simplemente no haría justicia._

 _-Entiendo -moví un poco mi brazo derecho para acariciarle la barbilla-. Aún así, ¿no te molesta el hecho de que debamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto? Ya sabes lo prejuiciosa que es la gente por estos lados, especialmente con un fenómeno nuevo como las extraespecies._

 _-Viviremos nuestro amor en público cuando llegue el momento -su optimismo parecía señalar "más temprano que tarde"-. Mientras tanto, no me molesta en absoluto que seamos auténticos aquí, en la casa del lago o cualquier otro sitio donde podamos estar solos. A todo esto, quería agradecerte por llevarme al festival de jazz la semana pasada -puso su cabeza bajo mi mentón-. La música en vivo simplemente no tiene comparación._

 _-Me alegra que te haya gustado. A decir verdad, yo tampoco sabía qué esperar; nunca había ido antes._

 _-¿Nunca? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Falta de tiempo y, en algunos casos, mi propio agotamiento -volví a suspirar-. Sabes tan bien como yo que estuve al límite de mis fuerzas en los últimos tres veranos. Y no lo digo sólo por el insufrible de Lawson, sino también por las peleas en mi propia familia._

 _-Al menos aún tienes a Sabina y tus primos -señaló, haciendo un gesto para que cambiáramos de posición-. Y yo nunca me alejaré de tu lado._

 _Sabina es mi madre, mientras que Nell y Falk son hermanos e hijos de mi tío Reusch y su esposa Vissel. Sonará raro, pero tenemos la costumbre de llamarnos por apodos sin importar la ocasión; las únicas entidades conocedoras de nuestros nombres reales son el Estado, los bancos y los proveedores de servicios básicos. Quienes pasan a formar parte del grupo bajo cualquier circunstancia deben adoptar un alias, hábito que jamás se extendió al lado paterno porque sus representantes lo consideraban "una niñería". Nos encontramos por primera y única vez en el funeral del viejo, hace diez años, y no nos hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces; siendo honesto, lo prefiero así._

 _-Doy gracias todos los días por ello, Valaika. Y hablando de mi madre, hace mucho que no la vemos -comencé a pensar-. ¿Qué te parece si la invitamos a cenar un día de estos?_

 _-No es mala idea. Y si no puede venir, pues nosotros iremos a su casa -dijo ella con aplomo-. Siempre he querido conocer dónde vive._

 _-La llamaré mañana temprano -bostecé-. Pero ahora sólo deseo descansar._

 _-Secundo totalmente tu idea, amor -ella hizo lo propio y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza-. ¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato más?_

 _Dejamos de contar las horas y nos relajamos, acariciados por el viento y los destellos de Selene en el cielo amoratado. Para cuando abrimos los ojos, ya era de día. Antes de levantarnos y comenzar a pensar en el desayuno, volvimos a besarnos._

 _Así se acaba este cuarto segmento de ese algo completamente diferente. Debo hacer una llamada y posiblemente algunas preparaciones, así que ¡nos vemos en el próximo episodio! O como se dice en japonés, "madre hay una sola; quien diga lo contrario está mintiendo"._


	19. Unión

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 19: Unión**

-¡Gracias por la comida!

-¡Al ataque!

-¡Vaya que tengo hambre!

-¡Los vegetales hervidos son míos!

-Ni falta que hace decirlo, querida.

-Permiso, pero esto me lo llevo yo.

El coro de voces femeninas daba la salida oficial a la segunda semana de agosto. La moral era elevada en la residencia Kurusu luego de que el incidente con Suu llegara a buen término. Más allá de las rencillas menores, como los eternos celos de Miia tras ver que la limo estaba muy pegadita a su Cariño, el curso había sido corregido a tiempo para enfrentar la andanada de nuevos desafíos que tenían por delante.

Mientras los platos, servicios y sazones iban y venían de un lado a otro, acompasando una sinfonía de aromas cuyo tono elevaba el aura de la cocina, no pocos ojos se posaron en la impasible figura de Lala; una rareza absoluta, debido a que ella casi nunca se hacía presente para la primera comida del día. Sentada justo al frente del anfitrión, la Dullahan bebía su té con leche a paso lento, saboreando cada fibra de esa suave y maravillosa combinación digna de los más nobles panteones del inframundo. Sus ojos dorados lo analizaban con una dedicación tan grande que hasta ni el más mínimo movimiento de pestañas o partícula de piel que se soltaba pasaban desapercibidos. Por suerte para el resto de las ocupantes (y la buena salud de sus estómagos), la cabeza de la peliplateada descansaba firmemente sobre los hombros cubiertos por la sobria armadura negra, sus tonos nocturnos brillando con una chispa extraña bajo los tubos fluorescentes de la cocina. De su capa no había rastro y se había quitado la bufanda blanca, colgándola del respaldo de su silla y dejando que se ondeara suavemente gracias al aire acondicionado.

¿Y Suu? Tal vez este fuera el cambio más notorio: la chica limo, ataviada en su consabido impermeable amarillo y botas a juego, se hallaba justo al lado de Kurusu y exhibía una actitud en extremo animada, incluso para sus propios estándares. Fue la primera en terminar su porción, incluso disolviendo las aberrantes preparaciones de la lamia (quien había insistido en hacer ella misma el desayuno para ahorrarle trabajo a Kimihito pero que, como siempre, terminó desembocando en la contraproducencia más absoluta) sin pestañear. Las demás hicieron una silenciosa plegaria ante la eficiencia del extraño y gelatinoso sistema dando forma a la siempre enigmática liminal. Con algo de suerte, no tendrían que hacer la vergonzosamente frecuente procesión al hospital local hasta nuevo aviso; a esas alturas del partido conocían al personal en pleno, desde la recepcionista hasta el director, pasando por los jefes de servicio, las enfermeras, los auxiliares, etc.

En eso, Suu cogió como pudo el tenedor del plato ubicado a su izquierda y se lo llevó a la boca, sacando a Kimihito del agradable trance que significaba una mañana sin peleas. Acto seguido, tomó otra porción y miró fijo al muchacho.

-¡Aaaaaaa…! -abrió la boca con entusiasmo y apuntó al rostro de su querido amo.

-¿Qué pasa, Suu?

-¡Aaaaaaa…! -repitió la limo, quien se comportaba tal como lo haría una niña de cinco años.

Las demás ocupantes de la mesa se quedaron mirando. Sólo Miia y Lala tenía expresiones diferentes al desconcierto causado por esta peculiar escena.

-¿Quieres que te dé la comida en la boca? -el muchacho no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir.

Suu negó con vehemencia y volvió a mover el tenedor a duras penas; parecía un helicóptero en medio de un vendaval que buscaba un lugar adecuado para ponerse a salvo.

-Espera un momento… -recordó la conversación en medio del sauna y ató cabos rápidamente-. ¿Quieres darme la comida tú misma?

Ella cerró los ojos, asintió sin chistar y movió su apéndice de forma similar a una veleta, desatando una serie de murmullos. La celópata en jefe comenzó a trinar de rabia mediante unos asomos de chillido dignos de una ópera de Wagner.

-Suu ama a Kimihito -le contestó ella con una leve sonrisa en su linda carita-. Por lo tanto, Suu desea alimentarlo bien porque eso es lo que hace una buena esposa.

Una vez más, la honestidad brutal de la pequeña hizo caer la última gota de agua en el cántaro de la paciencia, trizándolo más allá de cualquier posibilidad de reparación.

-¿Qué has dicho? -el tono de Miia era derechamente amenazador. Si hubiera sido una equidna en vez de una lamia de las de toda la vida, ahora mismo sus glándulas hubiesen estado trabajando a toda máquina para producir ese dulce y letal veneno.

-Baja las revoluciones, lunática de medio pelo -espetó Cerea, haciendo repiquetear sus cascos contra el suelo a modo de tambores de guerra-. No consentiré que tus absurdos numeritos molesten a mi amo tan temprano -el énfasis de la rubia en estas dos últimas palabras fue aún más amenazante, si cabe.

-¡¿A quién le dices lunática de medio pelo, máquina de clichés?!

-¿Crees que eso me ofende, víbora? Prefiero ser una máquina de clichés antes que una desconfiada sin remedio.

Los proverbiales rayos de furia comenzaron a circular entre las frentes de ambas, usando las miradas cual puente invisible y sólido. Meroune y Rachnee suspiraron hondamente, sacudieron la cabeza y empezaron a preguntarse si estaban atrapadas en una dimensión paralela donde el creador se había vuelto loco; todo esto les daba vergüenza ajena y, tras tantos meses de la misma historia, el medidor de irritabilidad general estaba peligrosamente cerca de la zona roja. ¿Es que acaso no podía pasar ni un día sin que estas dos se quisieran sacar los ojos en un _deathmatch_ digno del _Unreal Tournament_? Muy dentro de sus conciencias, sin embargo, ambas miraban con buenos ojos ese hipotético escenario, tiñéndolo con los leves amagues de la perversidad. "Mejor que estas dos se maten entre ellas", pensaron al unísono. En la segunda parte tomaron, eso sí, caminos diametralmente opuestos.

"Ser una simple amante es la salida de las sirenas mediocres. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la dueña eterna de su corazón?"

"Paciencia, mi amor. No falta mucho para deshacerme de todas estas pesadas y hacerte mío, sólo mío…"

La tejedora sonrió para sus adentros de forma perversa y curvó los labios, saboreando el plan que comenzaba a tomar forma con miles de hilos de seda fina; ni siquiera ese molesto pinchazo críptico (el que ahora sentía más fuerte dentro de la cocina) descarrilaría sus maquinaciones. Mero, por su lado, necesitaría una larga sesión de relajación en la piscina para aclarar un poco sus ideas. Tal vez aún tuviera un paquetito de esas hierbas medicinales entre sus numerosas pertenencias.

-¡Esposo! -Papi, pasando de todo lo demás, decidió tirar una carta a la mesa por si se llevaba la baza-. ¡Papi también quiere darte de comer!

Kimihito miró hacia su izquierda y vio el infantil rostro de la peliazul sobre un cuenco de arroz tierno, acompañado por un par de palillos perfectamente separados; ni una máquina podría haberlo hecho mejor. Se lo ofreció con sus poco duchas manos y aderezó todo el conjunto con una sonrisa de 10,000 watts que, sorprendentemente, le sacó un leve sonrojo.

Esta era una situación extraña, sin dudas, de esas que se salían de todos los gráficos en las escalas de ternura, que se pintaban en colores pastel sobre fondos de luces suaves y que evocaban esos días simples cuando la familia se entregaba a las actividades más mundanas en perfecta armonía. Lo de aprender mediante observación e imitación usualmente entraba en el territorio exclusivo de Suu, pero ahora la pequeña arpía empleaba exactamente las mismas armas para ganar terreno en un tablero cuya tensión aumentaba por momentos. Tal vez no tuviese una memoria aceptable o siquiera estimable, pero su capacidad de improvisación estaba tan afilada como las mismas garras que sus parientes usaban en las finas artes de la cacería.

-¡Abre la boquita, que viene el tren! _¡Choo-choo!_ -añadió Papi, tratando de coger una pequeña porción de arroz sin mucho éxito; evidentemente, separar los palillos era una cosa y usarlos otra muy diferente.

El chico se vio tentado a corresponderle, pero tampoco quería ignorar a Suu, así que decidió cortar por lo sano y aceptar el pedido de la limo para luego, con una dosis de infinita paciencia, esperar a que la pequeña arpía venciera su propia falta de motricidad fina y le entregara otro buen bocado. Las tres sonrisas que se formaron tras ese simple momento fueron colapsadas por dos pares de miradas asesinas y otras dos un tanto desencajadas. Lala, por su lado, tenía la misma expresión neutra de siempre, aunque su cerebro trabajaba a diez mil revoluciones por minuto, forzando su capacidad de procesamiento al máximo.

-¡Ugh…! -interrumpió la altiva Arachne, apenas conteniendo un rictus en extremo desagradable.

-¿Algún problema, Rachnee? -preguntó Kimihito, mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

-No te ofendas, amor -la aludida se incorporó con calma y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta-, pero estas escenas tan tiernas, de esas que chorrearían almíbar si fuesen toallas empapadas, me ponen enferma. Gracias por el desayuno; estaré el resto del día en mis aposentos, por si me necesitas.

Tan rápido como dijo estas palabras, desapareció; poco después la trampilla del ático hizo su ruido característico. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se engrasaban esas dichosas bisagras?

-Nunca cambiará -Miia suspiró en un tono sorprendentemente civil, olvidándose por un momento de que su Cariño estaba en manos de Papi y Suu.

-En eso tienes razón -acotó Cerea, tomándose el resto de su jugo de naranja y zanahoria de un trago-. Más allá de su lado dominante y perverso, me es en extremo complicado adivinar qué puede estar pensando en un momento dado. Sé que la analogía es simple al extremo, pero la mente de Rachnee es una auténtica red.

-Una red muy fácil de quemar.

Estas palabras, dichas con el tono pétreo y sobrio que caracterizaba a Lala, enviaron un escalofrío por las espaldas de todos los presentes. La agente del inframundo, sin importarle la reacción que había causado, bebió otro sorbo de té con leche y comenzó a mascar una manzana roja, lustrosa y recién lavada. Se deleitó con la dulzura y la perfección de la fruta, sin cerrar los ojos en absoluto para no perder de vista a su anfitrión.

-¿A qué viene eso? -Meroune levantó la voz por primera vez en mucho rato, su tren de pensamiento súbitamente interrumpido por el afilado comentario.

-No lo entenderías ni aunque lo intentaras mil veces -fue lo único que Lala esbozó a modo de respuesta, para luego después mirar a los ojos a Kimihito de forma posesiva.

-¿Por qué no terminamos de desayunar? Aún es temprano y recuerden que tenemos que ir a hacer las compras del mes -dijo el chico, tratando de crear una válvula de escape.

El sólo pensar en el tono dorado de los ojos de la Dullahan lo hizo ponerse sumamente nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba denotar? ¿Hambre, lujuria, reproche o simplemente una excesiva necesidad de proteger lo que le pertenecía, según ella, por derecho propio?

Y así pasaron los próximos veinte minutos, imbuidos en ese silencio de doble filo que sigue a las tormentas más fieras. Limpiar la cocina no les tomó más que un suspiro: Suu se lució trapeando los pisos, Papi sacudió la mesa, Miia y Cerea secaban los platos que Cariño y Mero lavaban… Una auténtica maquinaria de relojería doméstica funcionando a plena capacidad. Lala, como era su costumbre, dio las gracias solemnemente y se retiró como una sigilosa sombra a su sitio favorito: el tejado. Allí podía pensar sin intromisión alguna y seguir trabajando en las diversas facetas del complicado plan para poseer por completo a su querido Kimihito. Una mancha, sin embargo, arruinaba la perfección de su trazado de líneas con un tono extraño e ilegible. Desplegado como una horda de termitas sobre una plancha de ébano, el molesto cubo de hielo comenzaba a atacar los rastros dejados por la sangre de su tintero, corrompiendo la tinta hasta dejarla azulosa, semitransparente, inmadura e imperfecta.

"¿Qué diablos pinta ella en todo esto?", se dijo mientras la rabia comenzaba a quemar los extremos del mapa. "Espero que tengas una explicación creíble para esto, _Gerkhemi_ ".

El teléfono hizo eco en el recibidor con su tono característico.

-22/F-

Zombina sintió algo tibio cerca de ella y lo abrazó instintivamente, luchando contra la tela del kimono para poder alterar un poco su actual posición. El que estuviera muerta no la liberaba de los efectos más devastadores del cansancio, cuyas enredaderas drenaban toda la energía de lo que tocaban y arrojaban las precauciones al viento, forzando a sus víctimas a caer en un sopor sin sueños ni pensamientos.

Recordaba bien poco del domingo que recién se había ido, dejando tras de sí una estela de huéspedes que retornaban a sus hogares y otra larga ronda de pláticas con Hirohisa, quien se las había arreglado para hacerse con una botella de vino espumante de la bodega más una cubeta repleta de hielo y una docena de cervezas. Ella misma había sido un blanco de interés particular en lo que concernía a los pocos niños que miraban con buenos ojos el vacacionar en un sitio tan aislado del país. Lo que sí tenía bien interiorizado fueron dos casos: el primero era un chico de entre nueve y diez años que, en plan conquistador, le dijo que era sumamente atractiva e incluso le ofreció una cita con ramo de flores y todo, algo que le generó una gruesa gota de sudor en la nuca junto a una sonrisa incómoda. Al final, terminó mandándolo a paseo de una forma muy tierna, con una sonrisa donde mostró esos pequeños colmillos que le daban un aire travieso e irreverente. "Búscate una noviecita de tu edad, ¿vale?", declaró ella en forma textual, sin desear alimentar más de la cuenta sus ilusiones construidas sobre jalea.

El segundo no podía ser más diferente: una niña delgada y tímida con problemas respiratorios y que fue a parar a Nagiso como parte de lo que llamaban "curas de descanso". Se llamaba Reina y venía de Hiroshima, donde sus padres trabajaban como profesores universitarios. Ella misma demostraba un intelecto bastante desarrollado y era muy conversadora cuando se decidía a dejar atrás su coraza, arrastrando a la pelirroja a largas tertulias acompañadas con limonada. Curiosamente, le encantaba el béisbol y varias veces había maldecido que su escasa complexión no le permitiera practicarlo. Zombina, identificada con ella en pleno, había pedido permiso para llevarla todos los días en largas caminatas por la montaña o la orilla del lago. Verla sonreír tras presenciar flores abiertas o los sencillos ruidos de los bosques la llenó de felicidad. Incluso si ella ya había cruzado el umbral separando ambos mundos, no significaba que no pudiese echar una mano a quien lo necesitara; la empatía era una de las pocas cosas con las que la muerte no podía acabar. Cuando la vio alejarse en el taxi hacia la estación de tren, poco faltó para que volviera a derramar sus copiosas y corrosivas lágrimas.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, saboreando cada vez más la tibieza que la rodeaba. Sus dedos, siempre de fino tacto, sintieron los bordes de una faja tensa, idéntica a la que aseguraba los kimonos contra viento y marea. Movió la mano un poco a su izquierda y se quedó paralizada en el acto al sentir el inconfundible rastro térmico de la piel humana.

Como en sus mejores días de agente de MON, se levantó de golpe y puso todos sus sentidos en guardia. El comité de bienvenida, en forma de súbita migraña, la hizo trastabillar por unos momentos en los que todo pasó a modo borroso y su estómago se revolvió. Respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y enfocó su mente en equilibrarse para luego mirar a su alrededor. En la habitación, decorada sobriamente con lienzos de caligrafía, piso de tatami y paredes con puertas deslizantes, no había rastro alguno de orcos ni pervertidos de la peor especie.

Tragó saliva, volvió a tomar una generosa bocanada del aire puro del pueblo y miró hacia abajo.

-Oh, Dios mío… -fue lo único que atinó a decir ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos heterocromáticos.

Pestañeó con fuerza y se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Desde cuándo invocaba a deidades supremas reflejadas en textos más arcanos y cuestionables que su misma existencia?

Ante ella, con una expresión plácida y acostado de espaldas en el lado izquierdo del futón, estaba el mismísimo primogénito de la familia. Zombina se arrodilló con dudas a su lado, mirando el sector que ella misma había ocupado hasta hace unos instantes y dándose un par de segundos para escuchar su tranquila respiración. Temblando de miedo, se puso nuevamente de pie sin admitir que el rubor comenzaba a inundarla, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se deslizó hasta su propia recámara, donde nada daba indicios de que alguien había pasado la noche allí.

Abrió el _oshīre_ y, si hubiera tenido alma, se le habría caído a los pies. Las mantas estaban pulcramente dobladas y aún conservaban algo del aroma marino que caracterizaba al suavizante de buena factura.

"Esto tiene que ser un error", se dijo, aún sin creer demasiado el cuadro formándose en su cerebro. "¡Tiene que ser un error! Yo no, yo no pude haber…"

Las lágrimas que había contenido tras la partida de la pequeña Reina rompieron la represa y comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas, permitiendo al amargo sabor de la corrosión apoderarse de sus papilas gustativas.

Se sentía infinitamente desgraciada.

-23/F-

-¿Okinawa?

Pachylene tuvo que repetir la pregunta; no estaba muy segura de haber escuchado correctamente a su compañero.

-¡Claro! -dijo Eddie, acariciándole la barbilla y removiéndole un levísimo rastro de mermelada de la comisura del labio-. Es uno de los lugares a visitar sí o sí cuando se está en Japón. Nos servirá para alejarnos lo suficiente de la opresión de Ginza y de Tokio en general, aunque sea por un par de semanas.

-¿Y qué hay de…?

-No te preocupes, querida. Lo tengo todo planeado salvo por un pequeño detalle que debo consultar con Smith. Aún es temprano -vio que el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 7:04 de la mañana-, así que habrá que esperar un poco. ¿Deseas algo más?

-Un poco de ese delicioso jugo de naranja no estaría mal -señaló el jarro con la punta de su ala.

Su compañero le sirvió lo que quedaba y luego llevó los utensilios ya usados al lavaplatos. Mientras se concentraba en no dejar que la bombilla se desequilibrara, Pachylene volvió a posar la lupa de su memoria sobre la línea de tiempo que comenzó la tarde de aquel caluroso jueves.

El descenso desde las cataratas hasta Hatonosu les tomó más de cuatro horas, transcurriendo en el más profundo de los silencios, casi sin pausas y carente en absoluto de cualquier distracción que la misma naturaleza pudiera ofrecer. En segundo plano quedaron la humedad del ambiente, la irregularidad del suelo e incluso el sudor que rodaba por sus frentes. Fue una bendición disfrazada; ella, en lo personal, no estaba de mucho ánimo para decir nada luego de la bofetada que significó la confesión de Ednemia. Se sentía como una tonta por no haber podido captar esos leves indicios durante todos los años que pasó viviendo en la aldea. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie hubiera cuestionado su altura, el desarrollo de su busto o la imponente envergadura de sus alas? Cierto era que ella veía más allá de lo físico, pero incluso para una especie de mentalidad tan peculiar como las arpías comunes había axiomas que perduraban ante cualquier vacío de memoria.

Hilando un poco más fino, había llegado a la conclusión de que su transformación en _maverick_ alcanzó la etapa definitiva, erigiéndose como la más rapaz de las comunes y la más común de las rapaces. Una amalgama heterodoxa de lo mejor de ambos mundos, coronada por la ruptura permanente de los lazos de la ingenuidad que la ataban al suelo y un paladar envidiable, adaptado a la totalidad del amplísimo espectro que cubre el mundo de los sabores terrenales, divinos y de los otros. Miró de soslayo a su querido Eddie mientras lavaba la loza al ritmo de un tarareo que reconoció al instante: _Come Away With Me_ , de _Incognito_. Era la misma canción cuyos pianos y trompetas habían encendido el motor de su instinto más oculto, permitiéndole volar y cimentar de una vez por todas sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

"Una vida sin tu amor es un jardín sin sol", pensó, traduciendo la segunda estrofa de la primera parte del coro.

Bebió un sorbo largo del delicioso líquido y cerró los ojos. Pensó en la base donde se erigía el majestuoso rascacielos levantado por los albañiles de la confianza. Aún a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, su madre terminó transformándola en arena húmeda, deshecha de plantón luego de que las mentiras salieran a flote. Aún la quería, pero sabía que la relación entre ellas nunca volvería a ser igual. Tal vez fuera demasiado tajante con la arpía burdeo luego de su confesión, pero el alivio de sacarse la viga de los ojos se erigió como compensación suficiente.

Confesar el inmenso amor que sentía por su compañero comenzó a revertir el efecto poco a poco, transformando los simples granos y compactándolos hasta límites insospechados por la misma química. Cada acción realizada por él, desde permitirle entrar en su casa hasta compartir y profundizar el mismo conocimiento teórico y práctico acumulado tras años de duro estudio y trabajo, permitió evitar que el edificio se viniera abajo, arrastrando con él todos los sueños y esperanzas planeados para ambos.

El decir esas dos simples palabras removió la enorme losa de piedra que oprimía su corazón, permitiéndole volver a respirar y sentir que la vida valía la pena. No amarlo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos habría sido un crimen de lesa humanidad.

Eran cerca de las 19:30 cuando el trío puso los pies en el suelo de Okutama tras bajarse del último tren local, cuyo trayecto hicieron en apenas 11 minutos; antes pasaron una hora y media descansando y comiendo algo en el pueblo para recuperar fuerzas (ninguno de ellos había almorzado ni tocado los remanentes de la mochila). Las calles comenzaban a iluminarse con los faroles ante la puesta de sol y, al igual que en el corazón de los bosques, los ruidos naturales conseguían ahogar cualquier murmullo de actividad humana en las cercanías. Se despidieron de Talirindë y le agradecieron infinitamente su excelente disposición a pesar de las circunstancias. Pachylene le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, declarando que, a pesar de la distancia, siempre la consideraría una amiga de verdad. Eddie correspondió el gesto y lo subió un poco más: "si debes venir a Tokio por cualquier razón, siempre tendrás abiertas las puertas de nuestra casa".

Al verlos entrar sucios, cansados y mohínos, la señora Mikawa casi se desmayó de la pura impresión. Recién ahí cayeron en cuenta de que no le habían avisado sobre su paseo a las montañas y mucho menos de que terminarían pasando la noche allá. Se dieron un baño breve y aceptaron, a pesar de haber comido hace poco y del inmenso agotamiento que sentían, la cena ligera que su anfitriona les preparó. Después saltaron a los dominios de Morfeo nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada, abrazados como si se les fuera la vida misma en ello. Los sueños se mantuvieron lejos de ambos durante la calurosa transición al nuevo día.

El astro rey se ensañó con todos, sin distinción alguna, durante la totalidad del viernes. Hacía tanto calor que incluso los termómetros parecían querer dejar escapar el mercurio de sus tubos. El aire húmedo ondeaba sobre la carretera principal como un miasma, creando espejismos y ondas perversas para cualquier ojo que creyera en ellas. Por suerte, la zona de las piscinas también incluía una bastante grande con agua helada, así que se pasaron prácticamente toda la jornada nadando, relajándose y contando historias, momento que Eddie aprovechó para pagar la deuda que tenía con ella. Pachylene aún estaba maravillada de cómo Franz Asscher llevó el diamante Cullinan hasta Europa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras todo el mundo creía que iba en un barco escoltado desde Sudáfrica; a bordo no había más que una vulgar copia diseñada para tentar a los criminales de poca monta. La mejor parte, sin embargo, fue cuando el célebre Joseph, hermano de Franz, le hizo el primer corte a la piedra y, según se dice, se desmayó en el acto.

"Supongo que, de haber tenido la responsabilidad de trabajar con una joya cuyo valor era de £150.000 de la época y estaba asegurada por diez veces esa cantidad, yo también me habría desmayado", dijo él en esa oportunidad, secándose la frente con la toalla y bebiendo un sorbo de agua tónica.

Del profesor de cálculo diferencial no hubo gran cosa rescatable, salvo el hecho de que a la pelirroja le causó un desagrado instantáneo. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que pusiera nada más que C o B- a trabajos que cumplían todos los estándares académicos y de los otros para ser publicados en revistas especializadas del ramo? Así no era sorpresa que menos de la mitad de los inscritos en su clase lograran aprobar un ramo que era obligatorio para obtener el título en la Escuela de Negocios. El desgraciado tenía suerte de que ella estuviera en Japón en esos momentos, porque si se lo llegaba a encontrar por la calle, le daría una señora patada en la entrepierna. Tal vez también, en un arranque de crueldad refinada propio de su lado más rapaz, pudiera "incentivarlo" a cambiar esas letras por unas brillantes (y absolutamente merecidas) A+.

El sábado, al haber mejor tiempo, decidieron regresar a Tokio con anticipación. Aunque habían pagado la semana por adelantado y el dinero no era un problema en absoluto, la señora Mikawa insistió en reembolsarles el día no consumido. Tomaron el tren de las 09:25, dejando atrás ese pequeño oasis oculto en las montañas y las miles de historias que se tejían entre las ramas de los bosques de hayas y los edificios de arquitectura tradicional. El transbordo en Tachikawa llegó a las 10:48 y exactamente 44 minutos después volvían a poner los pies en el siempre ajetreado asfalto de Ginza. Ambos dieron gracias en silencio por la justificadamente legendaria puntualidad del servicio de trenes. El calor de la capital los recibió con los brazos abiertos y la expresión perversa de todos los días.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la frescura del departamento fue ducharse; ya habría tiempo para ordenar la ropa y los escasos recuerdos que habían comprado. Después del episodio en las termas, Pachylene estaba encantada al ver que Eddie decidió, en un gesto sin precedentes, dejar de cerrar los ojos cuando se entregaba a la tarea de bañarla a conciencia. Ni siquiera se decepcionó cuando él insistió en asearse con la puerta cerrada y sin compañía; este avance valía su peso en oro y su ficha se movía en la dirección correcta hacia los sectores más internos del círculo de su corazón. El resto del día se les fue en hacer la ronda por las diversas tiendas y almorzar en un restaurante muy original llamado _360 Grados_ , ubicado en la azotea de un señorial edificio y que, como su nombre indicaba, giraba lentamente sobre sí mismo, permitiendo a los comensales disfrutar de una vista privilegiada en modo panorámico, todo ello aderezado con música en vivo. La carta, de tonos marcadamente cosmopolitas, tenía delicias que iban desde el cordero al curry hasta el asado arriero, pasando por tapas, quesadillas, _poutine_ , empanadas de horno, sopa de maní, cuscús, _blinis_ y muchas otras delicias de todas partes del planetoide.

Llegó el matador de ilusiones llamado domingo, donde pasaron, como ya era su costumbre, haciendo un tratamiento intensivo de cada nanómetro del departamento que estuviese preso de una mota de polvo o suciedad. Limpiaron, lavaron, sacudieron, barrieron, pulieron y botaron de punta a cabo; ambos se alimentaban de la energía del otro para poner aún más énfasis en su purga particular. Al igual que el día en que encontraron la caja del tesoro en el armario de la limpieza, se bañaron tarde y tomaron el almuerzo y la cena en el sillón principal, acompañados de un silencioso ventilador cuyas aspas derrochaban frescura y mantenían al calor arañando los inmaculados ventanales. La vía entre ambas estaciones se aderezó con una larga siesta en el mismo sitio, donde, de mutuo acuerdo y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, añadieron un pequeño beso en el lado izquierdo del cuello antes de juntar sus labios en un gesto lleno de deseo y ambición, mezclando sus emociones en la forja divina mientras todo a su alrededor quedaba pausado en la escala de grises. La criba pasaba varias veces por el aceite de oliva refinado, horadando en el dorado almíbar para remover hasta la última impureza. Así era el amor que sentían: íntimo, sin reservas, donde las lluvias duraban una hora y la confianza construía las leyes supremas.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

Pachylene se estremeció levemente cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Eddie rodeándola desde atrás; el canadiense la calmó con un suave beso en la tersa piel de su mejilla.

-Sólo estaba pensando en los últimos días -respondió ella, suspirando-. Siento que, a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido, nuestro mundo ha sufrido un cambio drástico.

-La resistencia a los cambios es parte misma de nuestra esencia como seres vivos -él se sentó a su lado y la miró con calma.

-Lo tengo muy claro -la liminal esbozó esa sonrisa cristalina que tanto agrado causaba en su compañero-. ¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste del miedo como veneno? Yo lo veo, además, como una densa y oscura niebla de guerra. Me reconforta saber que podremos despejarla juntos.

-Nada me complacería más y lo sabes. Y nuestro primer paso, como ya te había dicho, es disfrutar de las delicias de Okinawa.

-Y eso que recién volvimos de Okutama…

-Tal vez mi anterior yo hubiese pensado de la misma forma, pero estas tres semanas y un poco más que hemos pasado juntos me han enseñado a ver la vida con otros lentes… en muchos aspectos.

-Ven acá, tonto.

Se sumergieron, una vez más, en su coreografía de besos.

-Así que nuevos lentes… ¿Adiós al negro, entonces? -inquirió ella.

-Hacía tiempo que las micas negras merecían ser mandadas a jubilación anticipada -ahora ambos caminaban hacia su habitación para buscar la ropa que se pondrían-. Es verano, así que los tonos púrpuras, amarillos y azules calzan mejor.

-¿Y qué hay de los rojos? -Pachylene movió levemente las puntas de sus alas.

-Especialmente los rojos. Y si vienen en la familia del carmesí, mucho mejor.

La liminal sonrió. Le encantaba la forma que tenían de coquetearse mutuamente. ¿Sería eso lo que se conocía comúnmente como "juegos de pareja"?

Una rápida pasada por los cajones dejó como resultado una polera suelta y sin mangas color cereza más el consabido gorro blanco y unas bermudas (con una cremallera especial en la parte inferior para facilitar el paso de sus majestuosas garras) del mismo color para ella. Él, por su lado, había elegido un _throwback_ a sus días de jugador de hockey, tomando un polo en tonos blancos y azules con el logo de los Blues, pantalones deportivos azules y zapatillas blancas. Satisfechos, dejaron todo a un lado ordenamente y desarmaron la cama por completo para volverla a hacer. Incluso pudieron abrir la ventana, debido a que no hacía tanto calor y la brisa matutina energizaba la habitación sin pedir nada a cambio.

En el preciso momento en que terminaron de colocar las almohadas lado a lado, el iPhone lanzó su _ring-ring_ característico. Eddie lo cogió de inmediato.

-Maxon… ¡Ah, Smith! ¿Qué tal…? No, no. Es que estaba pensando en llamarte más tarde porque necesitaba consultarte algo… ¿Necesitas que vayamos para allá? ¿A qué hora estaría bien? No, acabamos de desayunar y no sobro nada, como de costumbre… ¿A las nueve?

Miró a su compañera, quien asintió con seguridad.

-Sí, a las nueve está bien. ¿En tu oficina? Comprendo: le decimos al portero que tenemos una cita contigo y entramos… Piso 11. Muy bien. No, gracias a ti por llamar.

Cortó y dejó el aparato a un lado.

-Parece que estamos de suerte, querida. Smith quiere vernos. ¿Cambiamos la ropa?

-No creo que sea necesario; ya sabes que a ella poco le importa todo eso del protocolo. Ahora… ¿qué tal una ducha? -le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora.

-Sabes bien que no puedo enfadarme contigo. Las damas primero, como siempre.

Pachylene llevó la ropa a la zona de la ducha mientras Eddie buscaba un par de limpias y mullidas toallas en el armario de las mantas. Acto seguido, apartó una caja de tamaño mediano envuelta con papel de regalo y sonrió.

 _Mientras tanto, en la tranquilidad de Asaka, Saitama…_

-¿Estás segura de que no puedes darme más detalles?

-Por aquí no, Cariño. Necesito que estés aquí, a más tardar, a las nueve.

-Pues me avisaste muy encima -Kimihito miró el reloj de pared, cuyas agujas marcaban las 8:05 AM-. No estoy seguro de si alcanzaré a coger el siguiente tren.

-Lo harás si te das prisa -replicó la agente Smith-. Confío en ti, así que no me falles. ¡Hasta más rato!

La pelinegra colgó, dejando al chico con esa mirada de ojos blancos que siempre exhibía cuando lo embargaba el desconcierto. Se miró al espejo y arregló un poco su desordenada cabellera. Usaba la ropa cómoda que caracterizaba su estilo relajado y amable, aunque ahora mismo estuviera bastante tenso. ¿Qué sería tan importante como para tener que apersonarse en Ginza tan temprano?

Caminó a la sala de estar y tocó la campana que había hecho instalar hace poco para llamar a sus huéspedes. Todas, excepto Lala (típico de ella), se apersonaron en tiempo récord.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cariño? -preguntó Miia mientras movía su cola con impaciencia.

-Me temo que ha habido un cambio de planes, chicas. La agente Smith acaba de llamarme y tengo que salir hacia Tokio en seguida.

Las reacciones, como era de esperarse, explotaron.

-¡¿Qué pasa con esta impertinente?!

-¡Pero si hoy Papi iba a ir a pasear con su esposo! ¡Injusticia! ¡Injusticia!

-Amo, ¿está seguro de lo que va a hacer? Esto me huele a trampa.

-¿Agente Smith quiere ver a Kimihito? ¿Agente Smith trama algo?

-Concuerdo con Cerea, mi señor. No vaya. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Y justo quería probar mi vene… _¡Ahem!_ ¿Dijo para qué, mi amor?

-No elaboró demasiado en detalles, Rachnee. Sólo me dijo que era algo urgente y, hasta donde sé, no hay razones para desconfiar de ella.

Una gruesa gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de todas las presentes.

-En todo caso, la compra no es algo que podamos posponer. No aguantaremos un día más con lo que nos queda en la despensa, así que -tomó el block de notas ubicado en la mesa de centro y arrancó tres hojas escritas con caracteres bien legibles- ustedes mismas se encargarán de traer lo necesario. Cerea, quedas al mando; hay un juego de llaves extra colgado junto al espejo del recibidor. Y al resto, obedézcanla como si fuese yo mismo. ¿Está claro?

Le entregó la lista a la centauro, quien se había sonrojado por completo al recibir tal honor de manos de Kurusu. El muchacho también dejó en sus suaves y seguras manos un lote de dinero, calculado científicamente para cubrir las demandas escritas en el papel.

-No… No lo decepcionaré, amo -al parecer, la gallarda militar que llevaba dentro comenzaba a salir a la superficie a pesar de los esfuerzos de su infantil emoción.

-Confío absolutamente en ti, Cerea. Ahora debo irme. Lo siento, Miia -levantó la mano para cortar de plano lo que la temperamental lamia iba a decir-, pero si no salgo ahora, perderé el único tren que me sirve para llegar a tiempo. Y nada de andarme siguiendo -cambió el tono a uno más imperativo-; como me entere de que alguna de ustedes me espía, las dejaré a todas sin cena de aquí hasta fin de año.

Las seis liminales retrocedieron instintivamente ante la sola mención de ese castigo tan cruel. Incluso Miia y Rachnee, las más impulsivas del montón, no se atrevieron siquiera a lanzar un contraataque. La mano de ángel de Kurusu, cuyo ingenio era capaz de producir auténticas sinfonías para el paladar, pasó a convertirse en un disuasivo más poderoso de lo que habían dimensionado.

El chico cogió sus llaves, echó la billetera en su bolsillo y salió corriendo hacia la estación de Asaka, ubicada a apenas tres manzanas de su residencia. Con un poco de suerte, alcanzaría a coger el tren local de las 8:12 y llegaría al corazón de Ginza, tras combinar con la Línea Marunouchi del metro de Tokio, a las 8:54. Antes de cruzar la primera calle, miró de reojo hacia atrás.

"Bien, nadie me sigue. Veamos si tengo dinero suficiente para un boleto de ida y vuelta".

Lo que no percibió fueron los ojos dorados de Lala, la eterna Dullahan, mirándolo desde el techo con la misma expresión inescrutable de siempre.

"Hades supremo", comenzó a rezar tras juntar las manos y mirar al suelo, "te pido que protejas a mi _Gerkhemi_. Que tu manto oscuro sea su mejor defensa contra quienes deseen hacerle daño. _Ekuto Gerkhemi tarama saië. Gerkhemi tarama saië…_ "

-24/F-

Muy a su pesar, los compañeros tuvieron que dejar atrás los deliciosos aromas de la pastelería del barrio, donde habían pasado a comprar un surtido de las mejores preparaciones locales. La sensación de masas recién horneadas, cremas, dulces varios y generosas porciones de chocolate caliente parecía el cielo en comparación al aire neutro que campeaba por Ginza a esa hora de la mañana. Iban camino al cuartel general de MON con bastante tiempo; así no tendrían que apurarse e incluso tendrían tiempo de charlar.

-¿Qué llevas en ese paquete amarrado con hilo? -preguntó Pachylene mientras intentaba no dejar caer la bandeja repleta de delicias.

-Es una sorpresa que, espero, causará una gran impresión en nuestra anfitriona -Eddie le sonrió-. Suerte que me acordé de adquirirla a tiempo.

-Mientras no se te ocurra imitar a Sherlock Holmes en _El Testamento_ , todo bien. A decir verdad, no me tranquiliza demasiado la posibilidad de que Smith termine corriendo la misma suerte del juez Coutts Beckett.

-¿Crees que tengo pasta de asesino, querida mía?

-Nunca se sabe, mi amor. Piensa en lo que nos ocurrió la semana pasada: jamás pensé que terminaría volando y… el resto es historia conocida.

-Pues no lo hiciste nada mal con esa Arachne peluda. Fue, si me permites decirlo, una obra maestra en las finas artes de la ejecución.

-Adulador -ella se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió ante el cumplido del canadiense.

-Nobleza obliga, Pachylene. Nobleza obliga.

Giraron a la izquierda en la avenida principal del distrito y continuaron por el lado de la acera más expuesto a la sombra; de aquí hasta el edificio donde trabajaba la pelinegra no había más que tres cuadras y un poco de tiraje.

-Siguiendo con el tema -Pachylene se detuvo un momento y le hizo una seña a Eddie para cambiar los paquetes-, me gustaría preguntarte cómo te desharías de alguien que resulta ser un grandísimo incordio.

-Muy simple, querida. Recurriría al veneno o, si tengo prisa, a un arma envenenada -se concentró un momento mientras oía el leve siseo de las Fairbairn-Sykes en su mente; estaban encantadas de volver a ser tomadas en cuenta tras un receso larguísimo-. Sí, unas dagas serían perfectas para dicho trabajo.

La pelirroja tomó un tono más contemplativo mientras amarraba el hilo alrededor de su muñeca izquierda con un nudo simple. El veneno había surgido con bastante frecuencia en sus conversaciones más íntimas, inicialmente dándole forma líquida al miedo que pendía sobre las termas y luego al experimentado en el combate contra la ninfómana de ocho patas. ¿Tendría Eddie una especie de fascinación con estas sustancias? Sin ir más lejos, plantas aparentemente inofensivas eran capaces de producirlas en proporciones tales como para no dejar rastro alguno en las desdichadas víctimas.

-Lo de las dagas es estupendo. Se nota que conoces bien las cosas, pero ¿tiene el veneno algún significado especial para ti? -inquirió la liminal.

-Tal vez sea la manifestación más perfecta de la capacidad destructiva de la naturaleza. O quizás leí demasiadas novelas de Emilio Salgari cuando era niño. Sandokán, su personaje más famoso, era un usuario particularmente ávido de diversos venenos, muchos de los cuales sólo él sabía preparar.

-Muy interesante. ¿Tienes alguno de esos ejemplares en la biblioteca?

-Siempre podemos buscarlos en las cajas del armario aún no abiertas. Y ya que estamos en ello, permíteme contarte un segmento de una de sus novelas, cuyo nombre no recuerdo en estos momentos, donde Sandokán le describía a su gran amigo Yáñez de Gomera su interés por estas toxinas.

-Sorpréndeme.

El canadiense tomó un poco de aire, cerró los ojos y se mentalizó en el personaje del legendario aventurero que tantos dolores de cabeza había causado al Imperio Británico. Mientras lo escuchaba describir las virtudes de esas tentadoras y peligrosas sustancias y cómo el pirata las manipulaba a su entero placer, Pachylene pudo ver a su querido Eddie con la piel bronceada, usando un turbante y vestido con ricas ropas de seda, sentado en su escritorio de ébano y degustando un vaso de delicioso licor color ámbar mientras las conquistas de incontables asaltos a barcos y puestos de guardia refulgían a su alrededor. Ella misma, como buen Yáñez en esta fantasía, lo acompañaba con otra ronda de líquido y vestida con un sobrio uniforme color verde oliva (adaptado a su cuerpo, por supuesto), cuyas varias medallas contaban emocionantes historias desde el lado izquierdo del torso. Justo al lado de su propio vaso, acompañando a una bombilla de fina plata, se encontraba un cenicero con medio cigarro descansando mansamente en el borde.

-Vaya… Eso fue intenso -dijo ella, volviendo a la realidad y dándose cuenta de que casi había arrastrado el paquete envuelto por el traicionero pavimento.

-¿Te sientes bien, Pachylene?

-Sí, estoy bien. Creo que me dejé llevar un poco por tu interpretación. A decir verdad, más ganas tengo de leer las obras de Salgari después de esto. ¡Nada mejor que una buena aventura para tonificar la mente!

-Esa, en particular, te va a encantar. No diré más para no arruinar la sorpresa.

-Me parece perfecto. Y ya que hablamos de sorpresas -los ojos de Pachylene parecían fulgurar de entusiasmo-, siento algo especial en el aire de la mañana. Tal vez hoy podamos darle una buena lección a otro de esos graciosillos nativistas.

-Todo depende de que se presente la oportunidad adecuada, querida mía.

El pulso de la conversación los hizo llegar, entre planes y breves coqueteos, hasta un cruce con semáforo en rojo. Mientras esperaban el cambio y un buen número de vehículos pasaba de un lado a otro, la liminal se arrimó a su compañero y cerró los ojos, transmitiéndole esa calculada dosis de cariño a través de la pequeña zona donde sus cuerpos interactuaban. Él también lo sintió, sonrojándose ligeramente y acariciándole el cabello con suavidad, dejando que las sensibles yemas de sus dedos se deleitaran con las levísimas cosquillas. Quizás este fuese el aspecto más notable de su relación: podían hablar con total franqueza y fluidez de temas tan serios como la muerte o la coherencia ideológica para luego hacer la transición sin problemas a las cafeteras, los pastelillos, el hockey…

Poco después siguieron su camino.

-¿Qué hora es, Eddie?

-Las 8:46. Vamos justo como lo habíamos predicho; el edificio no está a más que un par de minutos de aquí.

Esquivaron el sol del medio de la acera y se pegaron a la pared, siguiendo a paso calmado e intentando no chocarse con nadie; incluso a esa hora el distrito completo era un hervidero de gente y los problemas estaban a un mero tiro de piedra. La fruta de la discordia, después de todo, nunca caía demasiado lejos del árbol.

Alcanzaron a esquivar un grupo grande caminando en dirección contraria justo a tiempo y terminaron refugiándose en el toldo cilíndrico (muy similar al de los hoteles de lujo) que marcaba la entrada principal al edificio de MON. Disfrutaron la sombra por un breve instante y luego enfilaron hacia las puertas automáticas… sólo para terminar topándose con algo que casi hizo a Eddie dejar caer la bandeja con los pastelillos.

 _Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la residencia Kurusu…_

-Y, en resumen, eso es lo que vamos a hacer -dijo Cerea con voz muy seria. ¿Alguna duda?

-Yo tengo una -Miia levantó la mano-. ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Apuntó a la centauro, quien había reemplazado (gracias a la nunca superada magia de la elipsis) su típico conjunto de blusa blanca sin mangas y falda negra con vuelos por una chaqueta roja debajo de la cual asomaban una camisa gris perla más una corbata negra. Su parte inferior ahora estaba cubierta por otra falda, esta vez de color azul tinta tirando a medianoche, el mismo tono de una boina que contrastaba con su larga cabellera rubia y parecía acentuar su belleza cubierta por el rutinario manto de seriedad.

La centauro, en simple, parecía lo más cercano a un miembro de la Real Policía Montada de Canadá.

-Porque estoy al mando -replicó ella seriamente-. Además, lo que tenga en mi clóset no es asunto tuyo.

-Igual te queda fatal.

-¿Alguna vez te has mirado al espejo?

-Dejen eso -Mero intervino con tono impaciente-. Parecen niñitas de parvulario peleando por una paleta.

-Yo no iré -Rachnee estiró los brazos y bostezó, como lo había hecho durante la media hora que había durado esta inusual junta convocada a un toque de la misma campana-. No estoy para andar pasando vergüenza por culpa de ustedes.

-¡Pues yo tampoco! -añadió Miia, cerrando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la pared.

-Era esperable -dijo Cerea, suspirando y ajustándose la boina-. ¿Qué hay del resto?

-¡Yo voy! -dijo Suu, levantando su manito del mismo modo que lo haría una preescolar a punto de salir de paseo.

-¡Yo también! -Papi, por supuesto, no podía quedarse atrás.

-Si alguien puede empujar mi silla, haré lo posible por ayudar.

Mero, tan noble como siempre. Tal vez, si dejara atrás la manía de las tragedias, podría llegar a ser una estupenda monarca una vez que su madre decidiera abdicar o falleciera.

-Aunque esto sea mundano hasta decir basta, yo también iré.

Las miradas en pleno se dirigieron hacia el arco que daba al pasillo; allí, apoyada contra la pared y mirando con expresión neutra, se encontraba una Lala sin bufanda ni guadaña.

-¿De dónde saliste? -preguntó Rachnee; la capacidad de la Dullahan para aparecer sin avisar aún la impresionaba después de tanto tiempo.

-Eso no te concierne, tejedora -la respuesta fue pétrea y directa-. De cualquier modo, escuché que el mortal que regenta esta casa hubo de salir para un asunto urgente y te dejó al mando -desplazó sus ojos dorados hacia Cerea, quien se estremeció apenas hubo contacto visual-. Por lo tanto, me corresponde prestar asistencia, aunque sea para algo que nunca constará en los anales de la historia.

"Definitivamente esta loca se pegó muchas veces en la cabeza cuando era niña", pensó Miia. "Ahora que lo pienso… ¿cuántos años tiene?"

-Empujaré tu silla, sirena. Ahora -volvió a dirigirse a Cerea; parecía flotar más que caminar sobre la alfombra-, supongo que dividiste la lista racionalmente.

La centauro, aún con un poco de duda hormigueándole en la piel, le entregó las tres hojas.

-No está mal para una principiante -se las devolvió con suavidad-. Si salimos ahora y no se presentan imponderables, estaremos de vuelta a las 11:24 AM, segundos más, segundos menos.

-Hagámoslo, entonces -dijo una Mero a la que el enrarecido aire de la estancia estaba comenzando a sentarle mal.

Y así, el convoy más extraño que alguna vez hubiese pisado las calles de Asaka en la historia reciente comenzó su procesión hacia la zona comercial tras cerrar la puerta principal de la casa con doble vuelta de llave. Mientras caminaban en silencio y disfrutaban la fresca brisa causada por el río cercano, Lala miraba de soslayo a Suu y pensaba en el incidente de la mañana. La limo podía ser muchas cosas (especialmente infantil), pero pocas veces, desde que había llegado a vivir con su amado Kimihito, la había visto hacer un avance tan evidente. Fue como si quisiera forzar un jaque mate en tres jugadas.

"Venir fue una buena idea", se dijo mientras pensaba en otra plegaria para Hades. "Así podré mantenerte donde mis ojos te vean, intrusa".

-25/F-

Si los pastelillos recién comprados se salvaron de una horrible muerte por impacto fue porque Eddie tenía buen equilibrio, entrenado tras años de jugar al hockey, moverse rápido y pensar aún más rápido. Tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos, pero alcanzó a estabilizarse justo a tiempo para no chocar con uno de los postes que sostenía el toldo.

-¿Talirindë? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz de Pachylene hizo sonar el timbre de alarma. Ella estaba, por supuesto, tan sorprendida como su compañero de ver a la lamia en persona. Su cabello estaba recogido en la característica coleta pero hasta ahí llegaban las diferencias con la jovial encargada de la oficina de turismo que les había tendido la mano durante sus breves vacaciones en Okutama. A pesar de ser pleno verano, estaba vestida con una chaqueta negra delgada, camiseta negra y una falda bastante más corta de lo usual en los mismos tonos, lo que le daba un aire gótico si se combinaba con sus sólidas escamas púrpura. No llevaba maquillaje ni accesorios como aretes o pulseras. Tenía una expresión de cabreo evidente hasta para un topo y sus ojos centelleaban con ese desconcierto tan característico de quienes se ofendían tras ser confundidos con alguien más.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a venir a Tokio? -siguió la pelirroja-. Podrías habernos llamado para que te fuéramos a…

-¡¿Con quién crees que hablas, soberana imbécil?! -fue todo lo que la de sangre fría ofreció por respuesta-. ¡Apártate de mi camino ahora mismo!

-¡Hey! -intervino el canadiense mientras el monigote blanco, pizarra en mano, comenzaba a telegrafiarle señales de que esta lamia no podría ser Talirindë-. Tú fuiste quien chocó con nosotros, así que lo mínimo que nos debes es una disculpa, no una ensalada de gritos.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! -vociferó la maleducada-. ¡Otro maldito idiota! ¡A un lado, macabeo de cuarta!

Levantó la mano y se dispuso a darle una bofetada al canadiense, pero este se apartó a última hora y la enérgica lamia terminó impactando al poste con toda la fuerza que había procurado para el golpe. Ahogó un grito de dolor y miró a los compañeros con una expresión de pura rabia antes de desaparecer calle abajo, soplándose el área lastimada lo más rápido que podía. Arrastraba las escamas con un frenesí nunca antes visto en Tokio ni en ningún otro lugar del archipiélago japonés.

Ambos suspiraron y decidieron sentarse en un banco ubicado a diez metros de la puerta del cuartel general de MON; fue una suerte que este lamentable espectáculo (sobre el cual se habría corrido un tupido velo si hubiese degenerado en rara violencia) no haya atraído la atención de los eternos curiosos. Bastante habían tenido ya con el incidente del _troll_ racista y la mujer tapada bajo toneladas de maquillaje mal combinado. La arpía se preguntó dónde estarían en esos momentos; aún tenía una cuenta que saldar.

-Qué incidente más desagradable -acotó Pachylene, dejando que el paquete amarrado se posara tranquilamente en el suelo-. Jamás había visto a una chica monstruo tan falta de modales.

-¿Ni siquiera la Arachne peluda?

-Al lado de la reptil desadaptada, esa ninfómana peluda era un modelo de decoro y buenas maneras.

-En eso tienes razón. Al menos me saludó cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

Pausaron un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Aparte del desagrado, ¿sentiste algo especial cuando te gritó, querida?

-Sí. Un aura extraña, repleta de violencia y deseos de matar. Olía a sangre. Esa lamia no es Talirindë, y no lo digo sólo porque la original use colores más brillantes y variados para vestirse -concluyó ella.

-Pero si es idéntica físicamente -Eddie se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente-. ¿Una hermana gemela, quizás?

-Si es así, estamos ante un caso de polaridad extrema. Exceptuando la personalidad, los gemelos siempre son copia exacta el uno del otro; de lo contrario estamos hablando de mellizos.

-Tienes razón. A mí también me causó la misma impresión. Era un auténtico pilar de cólera contenida, por no mencionar el tatuaje…

-¿Tatuaje? -exclamó Pachylene-. ¿Qué tatuaje?

-Cuando intentó abofetearme, noté un emblema rojo en su muñeca derecha, más cercano al dorso que la zona donde uno usaría el reloj. Era una especie de asterisco cuyos extremos terminaban en puntas de lanza, o al menos eso me pareció en la fracción de segundo que alcancé a verlo. Además -el canadiense cerró los ojos-, recuerdo perfectamente que Talirindë no tenía tatuaje alguno en sus manos o brazos. ¡Qué diablos, ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje cuando salió con nosotros!

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Más dudas que certezas_

-Pues esto, sea lo que sea, me da mala espina y se pone cada vez más raro. ¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarle a Smith sobre ese símbolo?

-Esto debería llevarse de forma un poco más discreta, querida. Podremos hacerlo cuando volvamos de Okinawa; más razón tenemos para tomar esas vacaciones luego de este desastre. Lo bueno es que debería ser bastante fácil de identificar; no creo que haya muchos humanos o liminales con esa clase de seña.

Sacó el iPhone del bolsillo e hizo un recordatorio con tres signos de exclamación. Miró a los ojos a su compañera y ella asintió en silencio. Se fundieron en un abrazo para reconfortarse mutuamente y darse ánimos de cara a su cita con la pelinegra.

-¿Te sientes mejor, mi amor?

-Mejor.

Entraron al edificio y el dulce frío del aire acondicionado los recibió, levantando sus espíritus y sacándoles una bien merecida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señor y señorita -el portero, cuya placa de servicio tenía el número M-1556, los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza-. Bienvenidos a MON. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Tenemos una cita con la agente Smith dentro de seis minutos -dijo la liminal-. Undécimo piso.

-¿Sus nombres, por favor?

-Edward Corbett Maxon -respondió él, entregándole su cédula de extranjero-. Y ella es Pachylene.

-¡Ah, aquí está! -le devolvió la credencial verde-. Pueden subir con toda tranquilidad mientras aviso a Smith; ella está en la tercera oficina del lado derecho del pasillo. Necesitarán esto para operar los elevadores.

Señaló el fondo del lobby, por donde campeaba una mezcla de humanos y otras extraespecies que iban de acá para allá hablando animadamente o cargando voluminosos archivadores; los menos se concentraban en las pantallas de sus teléfonos móviles. Acto seguido, el portero les dio un par de tarjetas blancas con "visitante" escrito en negro. Sus correas azul eléctrico permitían llevarlas colgadas cómodamente al cuello.

-Que tengan un buen día. ¡Y suerte con Smith!

-Muchas gracias.

Tras las reverencias de rigor, los compañeros fueron a llamar al ascensor, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Dicha tarea no era fácil, considerando que Maxon medía una eternidad y las alas carmesí de Pachylene encontraban poco refugio entre tantos tonos blancos, plateados y azules.

-¿Estás nerviosa? -preguntó el canadiense.

-Un poquito -retrucó ella, mirándolo a los ojos-. Es la primera vez que vuelvo desde… el día que nos conocimos.

-Debemos estar tranquilos. Ya sabes que te confiaría mi vida si es necesario.

-Lo mismo digo, mi amor.

La campana sonó y las puertas de acero se deslizaron hacia afuera, ocultándose en la seguridad de muro. Cinco segundos después, su ascenso hacia lo desconocido había comenzado.

Esa niebla de guerra no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

-26/F-

-¡Hey!

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Fíjate por dónde andas, imbécil!

-¡Animal!

-¡Deberían revocarte la licencia de peatón, torpe!

-Incluso para los estándares de esta ciudad, eso es ir demasiado rápido.

-No te digo yo que estos jóvenes de ahora son un caso perdido… Sin respeto por nada ni nadie.

-Definitivamente vamos de mal en peor.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Tardé tres semanas en reunir el dinero para comprar el pastel de cumpleaños de mi madre, tarado! ¡Tres semanas!

Esa ola de reclamos entró por un oído de Kimihito y salió por el otro. Debido a una inesperada y rarísima suspensión del servicio entre las estaciones de Yotsuya y Akasaka-Mitsuke, perdió tres minutos en medio del túnel hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Por lo mismo, el nativo de Asaka corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas tras salir a la superficie en Ginza, esquivando a cuanto peatón viniera en sentido contrario y haciendo unas acrobacias dignas de excelentes notas en una hipotética versión de _Dancing With the Stars_. Si hubiese prestado algo más de atención, habría mostrado auténtica sorpresa ante la enorme flexibilidad que exhibía ante no pocas personas que lo miraban cual fenómeno circense o de ronda preliminar en un torneo de gimnasia. Cruzó el último semáforo a toda máquina, esquivando el intrincado paso de seis vías cuya sola presencia controlaba el pulso de Ginza sin tomarse ni un minuto de descanso. Apenas puso el pie en la vereda contraria, bajó un poco el ritmo y redujo su frenético andar a un trote más calmado. El corazón, ese eterno motor del cual todos los demás sistemas cuelgan y dependen, bombeaba sangre a plena capacidad y su frente, perlada por el sudor, añadía un incómodo peso al conjunto deportivo que vestía.

Tomó aire apresuradamente y pareció escapar del trance infundido por la carrera, aclarando su visión y sintiendo cómo la sangre volvía a fluir hasta las mismas puntas de los dedos. Se refugió bajo el toldo que conocía tan bien, arregló como pudo su apariencia mirándose ante los vidrios que flanqueaban la puerta automática y entró; al igual que en el anterior incidente de luna llena, sabía que mañana despertaría con un dolor insoportable hasta en los pensamientos aún no concebidos. Por lo bajo, rezó para que Lala no le hiciera otra de sus inesperadas visitas nocturnas. Pensó también en Suu y su afán por darle la comida en la boca. Su puzzle se hacía cada vez más complejo y, a pesar de lo que ya sabía, seguía teniendo las mismas dificultades para comenzar a armar las zonas más alejadas de los bordes.

-¡Buenos días, señor Kurusu! -lo saludó el portero-. Tantas lunas.

-¿Qué tal, Takumi? -el muchacho aún hablaba un poco pausado debido al cansancio-. Vengo a ver a Smith.

-¡Ah, sí! Recibí un mensaje de ella hace quince minutos -le entregó la tarjeta de visitante-: dice que suba al Salón B del undécimo piso y la espere ahí.

"Esto es raro", pensó Kimihito. "Usualmente me hace pasar directo a su oficina". Decidió no cuestionarse más y tomó la tarjeta: al menos había cumplido con llegar antes de las nueve, aunque fuese sólo por un minuto y 25 segundos.

-Gracias, Takumi. ¿Te importa que tome un poco de agua antes de subir? -señaló un surtidor cercano que también hacía las veces de purificador.

-Adelante. Tómese un vaso a mi salud también si le parece.

Se despidieron con una mirada. Mientras el muchacho disfrutaba del frescor del líquido y caminaba hacia el ascensor atesorando el vaso de plástico blando y transparente, Takumi volvía a poner atención en la nómina de visitas para el resto de la semana.

 _11 pisos más arriba…_

-¡Buenos días! -Smith los estaba esperando con la puerta abierta y una expresión radiante-. Gracias por llegar a tiempo. Pasen y pónganse cómodos.

-Buen día, Smith -Pachylene le hizo una seña con el ala y luego se arrimó a Eddie con ternura; algo que llamó de inmediato la atención de su contraparte.

La oficina era de estética bastante convencional, con paredes pintadas de blanco inmaculado y un piso de cerámica color pizarra, aunque más cercano al mármol que al azul. Tres escritorios, ataviados con sus respectivas computadoras, cajoneras de cuatro pisos, montones de informes por leer y sillas tipo ejecutivo eran la atracción principal. Cada uno de ellos tenía un toque único y entregaba una leve idea de su propietario o propietaria: un trío de ositos de peluche con tenidas únicas, una maceta con hermosas orquídeas recién regadas y un vaso de café a medio consumir, respectivamente. Dos grandes archivadores flanqueados por plantas artificiales similares al aloe vera llenaban el fondo; justo encima de ellos, colgados sobriamente en la pared, se veían un enorme calendario con un sinnúmero de anotaciones en lápiz pasta y una pauta de normas de higiene, seguridad, etc. Cerca de las ventanas del lado derecho descansaba una caja fuerte con doble cerradura y teclado numérico; su rol como lugar de descanso de los documentos más sensibles era absolutamente evidente por estar empotrada en el suelo. Cerca de la puerta había un simple sillón de dos metros y medio de largo cuyos desvaídos cojines necesitaban un viaje urgente al tapicero. Y el último detalle era un minibar negro con terminaciones cromadas a pocos pasos del espacio de trabajo de Smith. Un objeto así no era nada de barato, lo que hacía sospechar que fue comprado con varios aportes de idéntico valor.

-¿Dónde estuvieron metidos? -preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban en las sillas para visitas frente a su amplio escritorio-. La semana pasada fui a verlos dos veces y no me abrió nadie.

-Estábamos en Okutama, iniciando la primera etapa de nuestras vacaciones.

La sola mención de ese concepto tan delicioso y lejano a la vez desencajó un poco por dentro a Kuroko, quien hubo de sacar su mejor cara de póker para no hacerlo notar.

-Okutama, ¿eh? He oído buenas menciones de ese lugar. Un poco más aislado de lo que quisiera, pero tranquilo, rodeado de bosques y con un río que nunca cesa de murmurar. Dicen que su aire es genial para las curas de descanso.

-Y repleto de senderos por las montañas -continuó el canadiense-. Puedes pasarte un día entero marchando 15 kilómetros, deleitándote con las cascadas, los estanques y los claros donde el sol baña todo con generosidad.

-Vaya que me saliste poético, Eddie -dijo la pelinegra-. Pero estoy segura de que no sólo conversaron de lo hermosas que eran las vistas…

Los compañeros se miraron por un rato y asintieron. Pachylene decidió tomar el testigo y descubrir las cartas que había juntado.

-También aproveché de llevar a Eddie a la aldea donde crecí. Le presenté a mi madre y al resto de la comunidad. Incluso hicimos buenas migas con una lamia que trabaja en…

-¡Vaya que van rápido! -exclamó Kuroko, sus gafas casi cayéndose de la impresión-. No llevan ni un mes viviendo juntos y ya piensan en casarse.

-¿Casarnos? Mi querida Smith, recuerdo haberte dicho que controlaras un poco esa imaginación tuya. Pachylene y yo sólo somos compañeros. Nada más.

-Como quieran, pero sigo pensando que hay algo más aquí.

-No tenemos razón alguna para mentirte, querida -señaló la pelirroja-. ¡Ah! A todo esto, te trajimos algo.

Eddie le acercó la bandeja envuelta a la agente de MON, quien arrancó el papel de cera con un único y calculado movimiento. Sus ojos resplandecieron de placer al ver las dulces delicias y aspirar su fragmentado aroma a especias y azúcar.

-¡Definitivamente tengo que hacerles un monumento con cargo al erario público! -declamó, sonrojándose ligeramente-. ¿Cómo se enteraron de que los brownies de chocolate con menta son mis favoritos?

-No lo sabíamos -replicó Eddie-. Simplemente elegimos al azar. En todo caso, me alegro de que te gusten, porque lo que viene es aún mejor.

El canadiense cogió el paquete amarrado con hilo y lo puso al lado de la bandeja. Smith lo miró con curiosidad antes de deshacer suavemente el nudo y apartar el papel áspero con cuidado. Pachylene se tensó un momento. ¿Sería este el momento Coutts Beckett que tanto había temido?

Las manos de la pelinegra deshicieron el último pliegue y, al terminar, casi le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-No…

-Sí -fue lo único que respondió él.

La pelirroja estaba tan impresionada como la misma Smith. La caja contenía una cafetera último modelo con temporizador, filtro plástico y un jarro capaz de contener líquido suficiente para 14 tazas. Junto a ella descansaban, amarrados también, tres paquetes de café molido marca Brastleton (100% granos brasileños con toque canadiense; más concretamente de Ottawa) cuyas intensidades iban del suave al extra fuerte y creaban un armónico cuadro visual gracias a sus colores metálicos.

-Pachylene me contó lo mucho que querías una cafetera, Smith, así que decidí hacerte este pequeño regalo como muestra de nuestra gratitud -continuó él solemnemente-. Espero que le saques todo el partido posible.

Los labios de Smith temblaron por un momento. Miró a Pachylene como queriendo pedirle permiso para algo.

-¿Puedo…?

-Claro, querida.

De súbito, Kuroko pareció saltar del otro lado del escritorio para abalanzarse sobre Eddie y darle un gran abrazo. Se aferró con fuerza a la imponente forma del chico y frotó su cabeza contra su pecho a la manera de una Kobold.

-¡Graciaaaaaaas…! -exclamó, su voz algo quebrada por la emoción-. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Esto es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mí.

-De nada, Smith -se separaron tras unos breves segundos de contacto-. Como ya te dije, somos nosotros los que te estamos agradecidos. Nuestras vidas, he de decirlo, han cambiado para mejor desde que decidiste presentarnos.

La arpía cogió una de las servilletas que venían con los pasteles y se la tendió a la pelinegra para que se secara los ojos. Sonrió al ver esa expresión de felicidad infantil en su rostro. Pachylene sabía perfectamente que Eddie era solo suyo y viceversa, pero Smith había facilitado en buena parte que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto y podía permitirle volcar sus sensaciones mediante un abrazo sincero. La cortesía, después de todo, era como una llave maestra: siempre abría más puertas de lo que se podía imaginar.

Mientras instalaban la cafetera y la llenaban con agua para preparar la primera partida del día, la puerta se abrió y dos figuras de dispar altura entraron en escena.

-¡Pachy!

-¡Tio!

Eddie contempló cómo su compañera iba a abrazar a una rubia altísima con un cuerno en la frente, cabellera sedosa y ondulada y una expresión plácida que parecía una contradicción flagrante de su intimidante (al menos en teoría) presencia física. Notó, además, que la otra figura era muy bajita, delgada y hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida, encogiéndose como una flor ante una tormenta.

-¡Querida, estás radiante! -continuó la cariñosa ogro-. Veo que los últimos días te han tratado bien.

-Puede decirse que sí -la arpía le sonrió sinceramente-. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

El canadiense se puso de pie, quedando por primera vez frente a frente con alguien más alto que él. No se sintió asustado por la presencia de esta particular chica, quien parecía despedir una evidente aura de dulzura y tranquilidad, aderezada con un irresistible instinto maternal.

-Tio, te presento a Eddie Maxon, mi compañero. Eddie, esta es Tionishia.

-Mucho gusto, señorita -él, sin querer ser menos, aplicó un pequeño gesto elegante y le besó la mano. La rubia, como era de esperar, se sonrojó y una intensa sensación de embriaguez pareció extenderse por todas sus venas.

-Encantada de conocerte -retrucó ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura-. Veo que mis impresiones sobre ti se han confirmado plenamente.

-¿Cómo así?

-Sólo un hombre como tú podría… ¡Pasteles!

Siguiendo las llamadas de su agudo olfato, Tio clavó la mirada en la bandeja con brownies, muffins, profiteroles y demases, extendiendo su mano de forma tentativa; parecía no poder decidir qué deseaba llevarse a la boca. Deseó tener en sus manos una taza del café suave, dulce y acaramelado que siempre acompañaba sus mañanas.

-Los brownies de chocolate con menta son míos, ¿eh? -Smith ya comenzaba a levantar la empalizada para proteger su territorio.

-¿No puedes dejarme aunque sea un pedacito de uno? -la rubia puso ojos de perrito tierno-. Sabes que a mí también me encantan.

-Con eso no me vas a convencer.

-Venga, no peleen -dijo Pachylene.

Eddie, por su lado, se acercó al escritorio vecino del de Smith, donde la más pequeña estaba acomodando algunas cosas y botando papeles que, supuso, eran informes viejos.

-¿Señorita?

Su contraparte se estremeció al escucharle, formando un aura aún más frágil a su alrededor. No llegaba al metro cincuenta de estatura, iba vestida con el mismo traje negro que sus compañeras de trabajo y su cabellera era púrpura, corta y peinada en un auténtico _flashback_ a los no tan felices años 20. Parecía enfocada en no mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Le sucede algo, señorita?

-No te preocupes, Eddie. Esto es bastante normal en Manako. Pero no te engañes; a la hora de los quiubos es la mejor pieza de nuestra maquinaria.

-Así que te llamas Manako… Mucho gusto en conocerte -le tendió la mano en modo amistoso, pero no hubo reacción.

-Manakin -dijo Tionishia, acercándose a la pequeña para darle algo de ánimo-, no puedes dejar a nuestro invitado con la mano estirada.

El gesto de la despampanante y amistosa rubia pareció funcionar. La pelipúrpura abandonó su aparente parálisis y volteó lentamente para mirarlo a la cara. Allí el canadiense vio sus facciones con más detalle: boca fina, nariz pequeña y rostro sin maquillaje; todo ello acentuaba la impresión infantil que se habría formado un observador más prejuicioso. Bajo una prominente chasquilla estaba, quizás, el detalle más notable de todos: sólo tenía un ojo.

Manako, como buena francotiradora, era capaz de percibir muchas cuñas y gestos que los demás ignoraban. Quedó sorprendida al ver que este humano altísimo y corpulento (probablemente el más alto que alguna vez hubiera visto) no retrocedió ni reaccionó de forma asqueada al mirarla fijamente. Apreció el detalle de sus ojos, ubicados en un escalón cromático entre el ambarino y el castaño; esta era la mirada de un hombre bueno y preocupado de su entorno, pero al mismo tiempo decidido, comprometido con sus ideales y dispuesto a llegar a los límites por cumplir la meta. Recordó inmediatamente a Cariño y la cita que había tenido con él; fue la primera vez que se sintió como una mujer normal, dejando atrás, por espacio de un delicioso día, la etiqueta de "fenómeno" que muchos le colgaban sin darse cuenta.

-Mu… ¡Mucho gusto! -sus palabras escaparon como el vapor acumulado en una olla a presión, su pequeña mano derecha perdiéndose en los confines de la de Eddie-. ¡Espero no causarle problemas!

-Por eso no te preocupes, Manako -le besó la mano suavemente, causándole el mismo efecto que a Tio-. Ninguna persona que trabaja aquí podría causar problemas.

Pachylene volvió a sonreír. Simplemente no podía tener celos ante un escenario tan tierno. Su compañero se acercó a ella y le transmitió esa dosis de tibieza que le encantaba justo cuando Smith terminaba de colocar el café molido en el filtro y enviaba a su flamante regalo en un viaje inaugural.

-Bueno, esto ya está -dijo la pelinegra-. Ahora que están hechas las presentaciones -miró el reloj de la pared-, necesito que vengas conmigo, Eddie.

-¿Vamos a otro piso?

-No, es aquí al lado. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte. Tio -se dirigió a la ogro-, si quieres café, estará listo en unos seis o siete minutos.

-¿Tenemos cafetera? -la rubia no podía dar crédito a lo que oía-. ¿Y este milagro?

-Ya te explicaré los detalles -le guiñó el ojo al canadiense-. Como siempre, la crema, los jarabes y demás agregados están en el minibar.

-¿Puedo ir yo también? -preguntó Pachylene.

-Me temo que no, querida -el tono de Smith había pasado al aspecto formal e impasible tan propio de los burócratas experimentados-. Pero no te preocupes; seguro que Eddie ya te contará todo más tarde. En el intertanto, puedes quedarte aquí con las chicas.

-Hoy no hay mucho trabajo, Pachy -añadió Tio tras ver la lista de pendientes-, así que podríamos aprovechar de ponernos al día. ¡Vamos, será divertido!

-Por mí no se preocupen -dijo Manako, tratando de esconderse entre sus papeles-. Aún tengo que fir…

-¡De eso nada! -contraatacó la rubia, tomando a la pequeña en brazos como si fuera una pluma-. ¡Vamos a tener una mañana sólo para chicas!

-Eso me parece un buen plan -señaló la arpía-. Tenemos café, pasteles y quizás algo más. Ve tranquilo, Eddie.

Su compañero se acercó a ella y, para asombro de las presentes, la besó en los labios con sumo cuidado. La pelirroja, sorprendida al principio, se refugió en la deliciosa sensación que sólo él podía causarle.

"Esto es como en las películas", pensó Tio, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su bronceado rostro. "¡Qué cosa más tierna!"

"Pachylene tiene mucha suerte", se dijo Manako, suprimiendo un suspiro de envidia. "Ojalá alguien fuese así de cariñoso conmigo…"

-Trataré de demorarme lo menos posible -señaló el canadiense-. Te extrañaré.

-Yo también.

Smith no pronunció palabra mientras cogía una carpeta abultada del primer cajón de su escritorio y lo invitaba a salir con un gesto de mano. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, aunque un destello de satisfacción se formó en sus negros ojos cuando lo miró de soslayo. El canadiense, por su lado, iba sumergido en la curiosidad, mientras la niebla de guerra parecía cada vez más amenazante en el horizonte.

Sus ensoñaciones se cortaron de golpe cuando Smith abrió la puerta del Salón B.

-¡Ah, justo el chico que quería ver!

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Ya era hora de volver a la ciudad tras seis capítulos completos en el oasis. La pareja de compañeros no quita el pie del acelerador en ningún frente, subiendo el listón en su propia relación e incluso planeando un viaje que, en el papel, asoma como mejor que el anterior. ¿Puede haber algo mejor que deleitarse con las delicias de un auténtico paraíso terrenal como Okinawa? Tal vez sea el antídoto perfecto para el lado maquiavélico de Eddie y sus dagas envenenadas, a quienes no veíamos desde el capítulo 7. Volviendo al carril principal, hace rato que Smith, Tio y Manako merecían un poco más de espacio en esta historia, así que de ahí salieron la trama de la reunión y el conveniente regalo de la cafetera. Al conocer a la rubia y la pequeña francotiradora, el canadiense ha aprovechado de abrir un nuevo círculo y Pachylene de completar otro que hace tiempo no tocaba. Respecto a la lamia con humor de perros, dejaré eso abierto por el momento, aunque el tatuaje es algo a tener en cuenta._

 _Tampoco me he olvidado de la buena de Zombina, cuyo acertijo de los futones y los cuartos comienza a meter presión a la paz interior que tanto le ha costado labrarse en Nagiso._

 _Y hablando de círculos... De puro milagro no hubo una pelea de proporciones en casa de Kimihito. Al menos podrá pensar en otras cosas ahora que su coordinadora lo ha convocado a Tokio. Lala, como buena Dullahan que es, no se tomó nada bien la jugada de Suu, quien ha optado por un estilo mitad ortodoxo, mitad tierno para profundizar lo que conversara con el chico en ese sauna vedado. Tal vez la agente del inframundo tenga la paciencia y el método como cartas de presentación, pero sus reservas no son infinitas. Miia y Cerea siguen con su propia versión de la_ Pax Armada _, mientras que Mero y Rachnee ya comienzan a armar sus jugadas en secreto._

 _Valaika ya se ha hecho presente con el correo y un pequeño paquete sin marca alguna que ya estaba en mi casilla, según me contó. Su contenido me deja perplejo: un pequeño cilindro complejamente tallado, hecho de piedra pulida muy similar a la obsidiana. ¿Una llave? Y si es así, ¿qué abre? Ella está tan desconcertada como yo, a juzgar por el tono de su mirada cuando se cruzó con la mía. De mutuo acuerdo pasamos el asunto a segundo plano; total, esas cartas no se responderán solas._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Considerando el peso de las revelaciones, Pachylene reaccionó de forma bastante contenida; otra rapaz derechamente habría agarrado a patadas a Ednemia. Sé que el color carmesí es raro para el subtipo, pero eso la hace más única, a diferencia del reflejo en ese diabólico espejo con tonos más comunes. Volviendo al tema principal, nuestra protagonista aprecia los valores y formación recibidos de su madre, pero lo que nunca tolerará, como bien lo dijo, son los engaños. La honestidad es intransable para ella; ya lo hemos visto en todas sus interacciones con Eddie y otros personajes hasta ahora. Respecto a Talirindë, me da gusto ver que su segmento particular te causó intriga. Además, puedes hacer un poco de gimnasia mental con el real significado de esas visiones._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _Cierto es que, por físico, Pachylene podía ser concebida como una arpía rapaz, pero quise abordar esta parte desde su propia perspectiva y experiencias. Los libros se juzgan por el contenido, no por la cubierta. Recuerda, además, el diagrama de Venn trazado originalmente por Eddie, donde ella no parecía encajar por defecto en ninguno de los círculos. Raya para la suma, ella es tan_ maverick _como su compañero y de ahí surge la raíz de su amistad, ahora convertida en amor sincero. Así les gusta vivir y no lo cambiarían por nada del mundo. Siendo honesto, me alegra haber cerrado bien esta parte de la trama: llegué a sudar debido a la complejidad de las emociones expresadas._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Más allá de que su comportamiento se disocie de la ortodoxia del subtipo, Pachylene es una rapaz en cuerpo y alma. Como prueba están los testimonios de Kuusela y Ednemia y el hecho de que yo mismo ni siquiera me he acercado a los confines más místicos de las Fénix, Garudas, etc. Sin embargo, si tienes una teoría alternativa, me gustaría echarle un vistazo._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Da gusto que por fin puedas, tras la sensación del deber cumplido, volver por estos lados en gloria y majestad. La ejecución realizada por Pachylene, tan cruel como quirúrgica, mostró a la vez ese lado posesivo y protector que define a las rapaces; ahora es una en toda regla gracias a su nueva facilidad para volar. En el capítulo 18 quise mostrar que la verdad es, a veces, una medicina amarga pero que debemos tragar sin más opción. Si bien el desengaño de la pelirroja respecto a sus orígenes fue brutal (me costó bastante escribirlo, como ya dijera a Tarmo), logró salir de esta prueba del destino con confianza renovada y más unida que nunca a su compañero. ¿O debería decir novio...? Aprovecho de agradecer también tu interés por Valaika, quien te manda afectuosos saludos y aprecia tanto como yo tus reseñas. Eso sí, aún no hemos definido si mi madre vendrá aquí o nosotros iremos a su casa. Tengo que hacerme el tiempo para llamarla._

 _Necesito quitarme esa piedra tallada de la mente, así que pasaré el resto del día en la piscina con mi querida chica. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! O como se dice en japonés, "me pregunto si no habré activado una bomba de tiempo al hacer que Smith reaccionara así ante el regalo de Eddie"._


	20. Riesgos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 20: Riesgos**

-¡Ah, justo el chico que quería ver!

Esta simple frase lanzada por Smith dio vuelta el tablero como si de un vendaval se tratara. Sentado a la izquierda de la cabecera de la mesa de conferencias, Eddie vio a un chico mucho más joven que él (al ojo tendría unos 18 o 19 años), de cabello negro desgreñado y con una expresión que denotaba evidente cansancio. Los restos de sudor en su frente y cuello mostraban que había corrido a pleno sol por las calles del distrito. Iba vestido de forma casual, con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camiseta de poliéster en tonos blancos y rojos. Llevaba un simple reloj análogo en la muñeca izquierda y tenía los ojos del mismo tono que la mata de pelo cubriéndole la testa.

-¡Pues vaya que me hiciste correr! -exclamó el extraño, sin dar mucho crédito a lo que oía-. Podrías haberme llamado un poco más temprano, ¿sabes?

-Lo hecho, hecho está -sentenció impasible la agente de MON-. Eddie -se volvió hacia el canadiense-, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. Este es Kimihito Kurusu, el primer miembro oficial del programa de integración.

-¿Primero en el sentido de un conejillo de indias?

-Exactamente.

-Vaya, entonces eres toda una celebridad, muchacho -lo miró con curiosidad y saludó con ganas-. Edward Corbett Maxon, pero todos me dicen Eddie.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Eddie -replicó Kurusu, un poco adolorido por el fuertísimo apretón de manos que le habían dado.

Los dos hombres se sentaron frente a frente, mientras que Smith ocupó la cabecera de la mesa. Ambos se preguntaban exactamente las mismas cosas: el rol de su contraparte en este aún brumoso asunto y por qué Kuroko los había citado allí en esa mañana de lunes.

-¡Bueno, ya estamos instalados! Ahora -abrió la voluminosa carpeta que andaba trayendo bajo el brazo- tenemos que ponernos serios.

-Un momento, Smith -intervino el aún cansado muchacho-. ¿Eres inglés, Eddie?

-No, canadiense. Y permíteme felicitarte -le sonrió levemente para endulzar la respuesta- por no confundirme con uno de esos ruidosos e incivilizados americanos; me pasa con bastante frecuencia y es sumamente desagradable.

Kurusu asintió en silencio, aunque una parte de sí mismo encendió esa luz indicando que se anduviera con cuidado. Su sentido de anfitrión le decía que Maxon era una persona de armas tomar si se le hacía enfadar.

-¿Alguna otra duda? -inquirió ella, pasando los dedos por la enorme pila de documentos que pensaba mostrar.

-Ninguna -contestó el ícono del programa de integración.

-Lo mismo digo -añadió Eddie.

Smith suspiró y, en un gesto sin precedentes, se quitó las gafas para guardarlas en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

-Por protocolo -comenzó, poniendo una voz muy seria- no debería decirle esto a nadie más, ya que es información altamente confidencial. Pero ustedes, a pesar de sus diferencias, han demostrado ser estupendos anfitriones y les tengo la confianza suficiente para…

-¿También tienes una liminal a tu cargo? -Kimihito se sorprendió al escuchar esa desconocida pieza de información.

Por toda respuesta, Eddie hizo un gesto que, sin importar el idioma, se entendía como "creo que este no es el momento apropiado". Acto seguido, pidió con otro movimiento de dedos que Smith continuara.

-Gracias, primor. No necesito decirles a estas alturas lo que MON ha logrado como institución. Una forma simplista de verlo sería como el encuentro entre dos mundos, pero nuestra tarea va mucho más allá: generar un cambio cultural permanente y que se base en la simbiosis para construir una sociedad más tolerante, más diversa y que pueda encaminarse mejor hacia el futuro. Es un trabajo de tiempo completo y que demanda muchos sacrificios de los anfitriones -los señaló a ambos-, de las mismas liminales y de las libertades protegidas por nuestro marco legal y constitucional. Sin embargo -el tono de su voz se volvió más sombrío-, todo eso está colgando de un hilo en estos momentos…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Smith? -preguntó el más joven.

-Más allá de que la actual administración lo niegue públicamente, vamos encaminados a caer nuevamente en recesión: se nos viene una ronda masiva de recortes presupuestarios y alzas de impuestos para equilibrar la balanza nacional -les pasó una serie de planillas de cálculo y gráficos con cifras nada alentadoras-. El asunto es que MON va a pagar la mayoría de los platos rotos.

-¡No me digas que planean cerrar la agencia! -exclamó el canadiense, casi poniéndose de pie de la pura impresión. El solo pensar que podrían separarlo para siempre de su amada Pachylene era demasiado horrible.

-No, Eddie -la pelinegra trató de tranquilizarlo-. Lo que será golpeado son los fondos que requerimos para funcionar; tendremos casi un 70% menos de dinero disponible para el 2017 y, a menos que ocurra un milagro, nos veremos obligados a reducir el alcance de la mayoría de nuestros programas de integración, logística y administración.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí, Cariño -ahora ella suspiró hondamente, como si estuviera anunciando la muerte de un ser querido-. Todo, desde la nivelación escolar hasta la capacitación laboral, está en la mesa de rebanado. Además de proveer a las extraespecies de un lugar donde vivir, también contribuimos a darles educación, ayudarles a encontrar un trabajo, perfeccionarse e incluso tratar sus enfermedades más graves -ahora les mostraba folletos y minutas alusivas-. Por eso tenemos alianzas con un gran número de instituciones de todos los sectores, a las que compensamos con ayuda monetaria o logística por su apoyo en esta causa.

-Entiendo perfectamente -acotó Maxon-. Sin recursos para financiar estos proyectos, el apoyo desaparece y las extraespecies quedan a la deriva.

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? -preguntó Kimihito; también sentía esa enorme angustia ante la posibilidad de no ver más a Lala, Suu y el resto de su variopinta comunidad de huéspedes.

-Me temo que no, al menos desde la perspectiva del aparato público. Como ya te dije, los impuestos subirán y, por lo tanto, la posibilidad de realizar donaciones de cualquier tipo para descontarlos está descartada de plano. Además, no se puede entregar dinero a instituciones estatales según el marco vigente.

-¿Y si MON fuese una organización independiente?

El rostro de Smith se iluminó ante el comentario del canadiense; la pelinegra apenas se contuvo de darle otro gran abrazo.

-Precisamente es ahí donde quería llegar, Eddie. He estado ideando un plan durante las últimas semanas con la finalidad de hacer que nuestra agencia sea capaz de volar por sí misma y convertirla en una entidad sin fines de lucro. Hay una posibilidad remota de que funcione, pero no quiero que todo lo que hemos conseguido en estos casi 24 meses de funcionamiento se vaya por el drenaje debido a la falta de fondos.

-De eso puedo dar fe -señaló Kurusu, adoptando una pose más pensativa-. Vivo con siete liminales en casa -la sola mención del número hizo que Maxon arqueara las cejas- y, antes de que entraran en mi vida, mi existencia era tan aburrida como un ataque al hígado. Mis padres trabajan fuera del país y hace años que no los veo, por lo que ellas me ayudan a hacer cada día más llevadero. Cierto es que a veces dan problemas, pero eso es propio de todos nosotros.

-¡Y qué problemas son! -Smith le guiñó el ojo al chico-. De cualquier modo, Cariño ha demostrado fehacientemente que el sistema funciona. Desmantelarlo causaría un daño irreparable al tejido social y, lo que es peor, envalentonaría a los nativistas más recalcitrantes.

-Mayor razón para mantener MON a flote, incluso a punta de pequeñas donaciones particulares -dijo Eddie de forma categórica-. Cosa más funesta que el nativismo no ha existido ni existirá nunca; esto lo digo por experiencia propia. Vengo de un país que, a diferencia de buena parte de nuestros vecinos del sur, concibe la diversidad como valor intransable y siempre abrimos las puertas a quienes deseen ser parte de nuestra comunidad. El mundo sólo avanza cuando somos capaces de construir puentes, no muros. _When they go low, we go high._

-Creo que ahora es buen momento para replantear la pregunta que te hice antes, Eddie -Kurusu tiró otra carta a la mesa-. ¿Tienes una liminal a tu cargo?

-Sí, una arpía rapaz -miró de soslayo y sin rencor alguno a Smith, quien se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante de que no había incluido el subtipo en la documentación que le pasara-. Al igual que tú, Kimihito, su presencia no ha traído más que cosas buenas a mi vida: me enseñó a vencer mis miedos, a reír, a ver la vida con otros cristales… Antes de conocerla, lo único que hacía era trabajar, comer y dormir, yendo de reunión en reunión casi por inercia y basando mi vida en esto -apuntó al reloj Festina que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

Smith se enterneció al escucharlo. Su mente ató cabos rápidamente y lo comprendió todo: el beso, la proximidad física entre ambos, su extraordinaria química, el viaje a Okutama… Sonrió para sus adentros. "Esto terminó saliendo mil veces mejor de lo que pensé. Te felicito, Eddie. De verdad".

-Por lo mismo, Smith -continuó el canadiense de forma solemne-, quiero ofrecer todo mi apoyo a tu proyecto. Si necesitas ideas o contactos, haré lo posible para conseguirlos, aunque tenga que ir hasta Yukon.

-Te lo agradezco, primor -contestó ella con una sonrisa hacia el exterior-. Esto significa mucho para mí.

-Yo también quiero ayudar -dijo el muchacho de pelo desgreñado-, aunque no sé muy bien cómo.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, tienes una buena dosis de carisma, Cariño. Además, tu condición de ser un anfitrión exitoso dará peso a tus argumentos. Una vez que tengamos las ideas principales definidas, serás nuestro principal vehículo de difusión. No pongas esa cara; estoy segura de que lo harás bien una vez que te acostumbres a las cámaras y micrófonos.

Kurusu lo pensó por un momento y sopesó las posibilidades. Todo esto sonaba arriesgado, casi como un salto al vacío, pero era mucho más emocionante que su actual trabajo de medio tiempo. El solo hecho de que su particular pandilla estuviera en la mira no hizo más que facilitar su decisión; la zona de comfort ya se estaba volviendo incómoda ante el peso de las circunstancias.

-Lo haré -sentenció.

-¡Estupendo! De verdad se los agradezco y espero estar a la altura del caso.

-Sabemos que lo estarás -dijo Eddie.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _60G - Más allá del umbral_

Smith los abrazó simultáneamente y volvió a meter todo en la carpeta, que luego cerró y dejó a un lado. Ahora contaba, además de las siempre fieles Manako y Tio, con dos valiosos aliados que serían un puntal sólido para empezar a dibujar en la pizarra de su imaginación.

-¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide…! -exclamó ella, golpeándose la frente-. Hay dos puntos del plan de ajuste que deben saber desde ya.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso -mencionó Kimihito, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Mejor tragarse la patada de inmediato -acotó el canadiense-. ¿De qué se trata, Smith?

-A contar de septiembre de este año entrará en vigor una provisión administrativa que sólo permitirá un máximo de dos liminales por familia anfitriona.

La voluptuosa burócrata sacó un grupo de hojas de papel de la carpeta y la puso encima de la mesa. Engrapadas con esmero, llevaban los emblemas de la agencia y del _Monkashō_ en la parte superior derecha y su contenido era el siguiente:

 _Carta Circular Nº 11/2016_

 _ **Materia:**_ _Modificación a la carga de las familias anfitrionas._

 _ **Modifica:**_ _Artículos 20, 25 inciso 4, 29, 33, 39, 40 inciso 1 y 44 del Compendio de Normas de Convivencia; Artículos 10, 15, 16 y 17 del Compendio de Normas de Funcionarios._

 _ **Deroga:**_ _Artículos 21 transitorio, 25 incisos 5 y 6, 32 transitorio, 42 transitorio y 43 inciso 3 del Compendio de Normas de Convivencia._

 _En función de la coyuntura económica vigente y considerando el nulo margen de error existente en esta faceta para el presupuesto del próximo año, se ha definido modificar el fundamento de las cargas asociadas a las familias anfitrionas del Programa de Integración de Extraespecies, a fin de distribuir mejor a las liminales ya legalizadas en el país y aumentar el número de comunidades cubiertas por dicho programa. Para cumplir este objetivo se han tomado las siguientes disposiciones._

 _a) Limitar a dos el número de liminales por familia anfitriona, independientemente de su situación económica o de las especies involucradas._

 _b) En caso de haber más de dos liminales en la misma casa, deberán ser reubicadas con otras familias de la misma prefectura en un plazo máximo de 90 días corridos a contar de la notificación oficial; el mismo plazo aplica para las extraespecies que deseen volver voluntariamente a sus territorios de origen, aunque esto no significará la revocación de sus visas de tránsito ni permisos de residencia mientras sigan vigentes._

 _c) Se extenderá la búsqueda de nuevas familias anfitrionas para poder abastecer la demanda de esta nueva situación, labor que caerá en las oficinas locales de MON._

 _d) Las reubicaciones serán llevadas a cabo según los criterios establecidos en los artículos 14, 15 y 16 del Compendio de Normas de Funcionarios._

 _e) La observancia de lo señalado anteriormente será parte fundamental de la fiscalización en terreno llevada a cabo por MON y constará en los Archivos C24, C27 y E16 de las memorias anuales a contar del 2017._

 _f) El contenido de la presente circular entrará en vigencia a contar del 1 de septiembre de 2016._

 _Saluda atentamente a usted…_

El muchacho casi se cayó de la silla tras revisar el texto; hizo falta un considerable esfuerzo de Smith para mantenerlo en posición. Ni siquiera quiso mirar los anexos.

-No estarás hablando en serio -fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras comenzaba a ser inundado por una nueva andanada de desconcierto.

-Me gustaría que esto fuera una broma, Cariño, pero no lo es. Al mismo tiempo, los reembolsos por comida y otros ítems serán descontinuados, según consta en el tercer anexo de esta carta circular.

-¿Descontinuados? -exclamó el chico al ver cómo su presupuesto mensual colapsaba en mil pequeños trozos-. ¡Sosténganme, por favor!

-¿Qué es esto de los reembolsos, Smith? -inquirió Eddie una vez que Kurusu dejara de hiperventilarse-. No hiciste mención alguna de ellos cuando me asignaste a Pachylene.

-Es una modalidad que aplica sólo para las familias con tres o más chicas a cargo; parte de los gastos de vestimenta y alimentación más otros por emergencias son devueltos a la familia anfitriona cada tres meses. Eso sí, los criterios son estrictos: deben ser aplicables sólo a especies grandes, como lamias, centauros o Arachnes y, por supuesto, hay que presentar las boletas correspondientes. En función de eso se calcula la cantidad a reembolsar.

-Ya veo -pausó-. Y creo haberle cogido el hilo a todo esto: al no haber limitaciones de carga familiar ni especies, los reembolsos se salieron de control y terminaron convirtiéndose en un peso demasiado grande para las arcas de MON y sus otros departamentos, lo que explicaría en gran parte la reducción monetaria de la cartera. Es economía básica.

-Yo no lo podía haber explicado mejor -añadió Smith-. Cariño -miró a Kurusu, quien ahora estaba con los ojos blancos y mirando al vacío-, sé que esto es difícil para ti porque quieres mucho a Miia y las demás. Pero mira el lado positivo.

-¿Hay un lado positivo? -él miró a la pelinegra con sorpresa; por poco no la tachó de loca.

-Piensa en tu problema particular -volvió a guiñarle el ojo-. Si te decides pronto, podrás sacarte un enorme peso de encima.

-Perdón que interrumpa, pero ¿podrían explicarme qué pasa aquí?

La voz de Maxon arrojaba curiosidad con levísimos toques de irritación.

-Es una historia bastante larga -dijo Kimihito, recobrando un poco la compostura.

-La mañana aún es joven -respondió su contraparte de forma educada tras mirar su reloj de pulsera-. Puedes omitir lo que desees, siempre que la estructura general no termine cayendo en el territorio de lo inentendible.

Smith lanzó una leve risita. Cada vez que Cariño tenía que hablar sobre su particular situación (de la que ella era en buena parte culpable), se sentía como una niña de cinco años junto al fuego en una cabaña aislada, escuchando historias hasta que pasara la tormenta de nieve. Tal vez sus métodos fuesen cuestionables, pero los resultados estaban a la vista y su hoja de vida aún no se había visto salpicada por la imborrable tinta de los sumarios administrativos.

-Bueno -resumió el muchacho, abandonando su expresión de ojos blancos-. Todo comenzó una mañana tan normal como cualquier otra…

-1/G-

Cerea pestañeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban. Miró fijamente el reloj.

Eran las 11:24 de la mañana.

Ahí estaba, parada en medio del recibidor, con su parte del voluminoso cargamento conocido como las compras del mes. Sus acompañantes ya la habían dejado atrás hace rato y estaban ordenando todo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Cerea! ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!

La centauro salió de su trance como si le hubieran dado un latigazo en su voluminoso busto. Mientras caminaba lentamente para reunirse con Papi, Suu y el resto de las chicas, pensó nuevamente en las palabras salidas de la boca de Lala.

 _Si salimos ahora y no se presentan imponderables, estaremos de vuelta a las 11:24 AM, segundos más, segundos menos._

Una última mirada al disco del tiempo tenía el puntero en 46 segundos.

"A saber qué clase de prodigio habrá utilizado… ¡Contrólate, Cerea! No dejes que te vean sudar; cualquier señal de debilidad será usada en tu contra".

Haciendo resonar sus cascos contra las inmaculadas baldosas, procedió a vaciar las bolsas grandes que había cargado durante un trayecto de casi cinco kilómetros. No estaba cansada; tareas así ya las tenía internalizadas hasta decir basta y eran, meramente, un ejercicio ligero para la seria rubia. Casi todo lo que traía consigo eran líquidos: aceite, vinagre, salsa de soya, agua mineral, cervezas sin alcohol, jugos de fruta y una buena dosis de cajas de leche descremada; la entera había dejado de consumirse luego de la primera visita al gimnasio de Polt.

-Bien, eso es lo único que nos faltaba -dijo Meroune, abriendo la nevera para guardar todo excepto una botella de medio litro que entregó a Suu-. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que todo haya salido bien!

-¡Esposo estará orgulloso de nosotras cuando se lo contemos! -dijo Papi, agitando las alas con efusividad.

-Apuesto a que el almuerzo de hoy será más delicioso -apuntó Suu, moviendo su apéndice de izquierda a derecha, como si quisiera detectar buenas vibras en el aire acondicionado.

-Veo que les fue bien -la voz de Miia, en un tono sorprendentemente civil, se hizo presente en la puerta; la animosidad que sentía por Cerea se había disipado hace rato.

-Las cartas salieron a nuestro favor, lo que es un cambio bienvenido -contestó la espadachina de ocasión-. ¿Deseas beber algo?

-Prefiero esperar al almuerzo, gracias. Mientras tanto, echaré un vistazo a esas bolsas; el camión de la basura pasa mañana y hay que tener todo listo.

La lamia tomó el lote de plásticos y fue a sentarse en el mismo sillón donde solía leer en compañía de Kimihito cuando ambos vivían solos. Doblando y pasando los dedos a conciencia, iba formando triángulos compactos y perfectos que luego introducía en una bolsa blanca con caracteres verdes. Además de la lectura, este era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y le ayudaba a relajarse, algo muy importante considerando el estado actual de la convivencia en la casa. El agradable silencio era aún más valioso si se consideraba la ausencia total de los ácidos comentarios de Rachnee.

-Ahora que lo mencionaste, Suu… ¡Eureka! -exclamó Papi.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Mero mientras llenaba un vaso con agua purificada del surtidor.

-¡Tengo una idea! -continuó la efusiva peliazul con una movilidad propia de cierto conejito rosa de los comerciales de TV-. ¡Démosle una sorpresa a mi esposo! ¿Qué tal si le preparamos un almuerzo entre todas?

Todas las presentes, incluyendo la impasible Lala, la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Papi? -retrucó la sirena-. No es por ser pesimista, pero recuerden lo que pasó la última vez que intentamos cocinar.

El molesto ruido del detector de incendios las hizo retroceder un momento. Aún no supieron cómo Kurusu logró convencer al cuerpo de bomberos local de que se marchara sin gastar una gota de agua.

-De los errores se aprende, ¿no? Eso es lo que siempre dice mi esposo y él nunca se equivoca.

-Tienes razón, pequeña.

La solemne voz de la Dullahan hizo eco en la cocina. El foco ahora pasó a la peliplateada, quien parecía pez en el agua bajo ese torrente de atención.

-Véanlo de esta forma -continuó la agente del inframundo-: es muy probable que el mortal a cargo de esta casa llegue muy cansado de sus trámites y sin ganas de ponerse el delantal. Una de las mejoras formas de levantar el ánimo es con algo de comer e impregnado con el toque único de ese sitio tan especial al que llama hogar. Tenemos todo a mano y sería totalmente irracional desperdiciarlo.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron correr una gruesa gota por las nucas de Cerea y compañía. ¿Desde cuándo Lala estaba tan interesada en las tareas domésticas? Suu, sin embargo, entendió el fondo de la cuestión al instante, pero decidió guardarse el resultado para sí misma. Más allá de lo que le había dicho a Kimihito en la intimidad de sus neuronas, estaba dispuesta a proteger sus casillas con ferocidad.

-No creo que sea tan mala idea -dijo la centauro, quien se había quitado la chaqueta roja y aflojado la corbata para respirar mejor-. Pero ¿qué podríamos preparar?

En ese momento la lamia entró a la cocina con su bolsa blanca llena hasta los topes y un grueso libro de cubierta roja en su mano derecha. Las demás lo reconocieron al instante: era el primer tomo de la serie titulada _Cocina 101_. Dejó el volumen encima de la mesa y luego guardó el producto de su trabajo bajo el lavaplatos.

-No pude evitar escuchar su conversación -señaló, moviendo su cola para enfatizar y hablando de forma comedida-. El asunto es que tras darle vuelta al incidente del desayuno, llegué a una conclusión simple: estoy cansada de que nos peleemos por cualquier cosa y deseo extenderles una rama de olivo, aunque sea temporalmente. Si me dejan ayudar, aunque sea haciendo adornos con cáscaras de pepino, se los agradecería mucho.

-Miia…

La usualmente temperamental serpiente le tendió la mano a Cerea con una sonrisa en los labios. El resto también la miraba con curiosidad. ¿Sería esta una señal de que había madurado? Tal vez eso llamado "redención" por los humanos no era una simple fantasía.

Un apretón de manos después, el lento y metódico proceso de preparación, con Lala a la cabeza, ya estaba en marcha: el objetivo eran generosas porciones de pasta salteada con pollo agridulce y un buen lecho de verduras. No faltaban delantales ni ganas de impresionar al hombre que les había robado el corazón a todas. Mientras Papi ponía el agua a hervir al compás de una dulce melodía, Suu se hacía cargo de eliminar los restos de carne, tallos y demases causados por la orquesta de utensilios. Meroune, por su lado, comenzaba a hacer trabajar la magia con esa preciosa mezcla de aceite, sal, jugo de limón, miel y un poco de picante. Miia, cuyas habilidades con el cuchillo habían mejorado una enormidad desde la primera vez que intentó cocinar (quemándose la sensible punta de su colita en un incidente sumamente embarazoso), cortaba las verduras recién lavadas y depositaba un bloque de mantequilla en la sartén caliente. El chisporroteo era dulce cual ambrosía para la nariz de la Dullahan, quien sopesaba los méritos del _vermicelli_ contra los del _fusilli_ ; el mejor parado iría directo a la olla.

La escena parecía casi irreal. Tan irreal como una postal campestre pintada en tonos pastel bajo la suave brisa que en esos momentos refrescaba las calles.

Una versión _chibi_ de Miia apareció sobre todas ellas, sonrió y luego procedió a ajustar el Reloj del Apocalipsis, cuyas blancas e implacables agujas quedaron marcando quince minutos para la medianoche.

 _Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de MON…_

-Y, en resumidas cuentas, esa es mi situación.

Kimihito terminó de hablar y carraspeó un momento para dejar que su garganta se relajara un poco. Deseó tener otro vaso del agua del surtidor cerca suyo, aunque siempre podría cogerlo al salir del edificio y volver a sumergirse en el implacable calor. Pese a no entrar en demasiados detalles (quería mantener sus asuntos con Lala y Suu en el más estricto secreto por el bien de todos), había tejido una versión bastante acabada del accidentado camino al que se enfrentaban todos los anfitriones. Eddie estaba gratamente sorprendido del talante del muchacho; no pocos habrían tirado la toalla a las primeras de cambio. El monigote blanco representando su conciencia había terminado de tomar apuntes sobre los aspectos más importantes, poniendo especial énfasis en los efectos de la luna llena sobre las liminales. Volvió a posar sus pensamientos en Pachylene y su excepcional autocontrol; según recordaba, Selene se había mostrado por completo al menos tres veces durante las últimas cinco semanas.

-Pues ciertamente es algo curioso -acotó el canadiense luego de estrecharle efusivamente la mano-. El sueño de todo hombre, tener un harén de mujeres ansiosas por conquistarlo y satisfacerlo, termina convirtiéndose en tu pesadilla particular por una serie de extraordinarias coincidencias. Menos mal que tus padres no están actualmente en Japón, Kurusu; no sé por qué presiento que no verían todo esto con tan buenos ojos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Simplemente uso la vieja técnica de arrojar hilos contra la pared y seguir el curso de los que no se caen. Noté cómo te tiritaban levemente las manos cuando me contaste el incidente del ático que terminó hundiéndose sobre tu habitación. Al mismo tiempo, tu forma de mirar hacia los lados al hablar de los conflictos domésticos muestra que te has acostumbrado a vivir al borde del paroxismo y pocas veces encuentras tiempo para relajarte.

-Vaya, no sabía que teníamos un detective entre nosotros -indicó Smith, volviendo a ponerse las gafas-. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, señor Maxon.

-Sólo me he limitado a llevar los hechos a su conclusión lógica -respondió modestamente el nativo de Mississauga-. De cualquier modo, lo que has logrado hasta ahora con tu variopinto grupo de chicas es admirable. Te felicito.

-Muchas gracias, Eddie -el ícono del programa de integración miró ahora a Kuroko-. ¿Son todos los canadienses así de amables?

-Tengo entendido que viene de serie con la nacionalidad -retrucó ella, poniéndose de pie. Maxon simplemente asintió en silencio-. Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy. Entre historias e intenciones se nos pasó volando una mañana sumamente productiva. Ya son más de las doce y mi estómago comienza a pensar en el almuerzo.

-A decir verdad, yo también tengo hambre -señaló el canadiense-. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo por aquí cerca? Así podría presentarte a Pachylene, Kimihito.

-Agradezco la invitación, pero de verdad debo volver a casa cuanto antes -dijo el aludido, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Hay mucho que hacer y aún tengo que ordenar la compra del mes, ver cuánto me sobrará para pagar las cuentas… Ahora que los reembolsos no siguen, tendré que pasar tijera con ganas en el presupuesto, por no hablar de cómo le haré saber esta nueva situación a las chicas.

Smith se encogió un poco al escuchar a Cariño. Sabía que tenía una decisión increíblemente complicada por delante y no podía esquivarla. De cualquier modo, confiaba en su discreción y buen talante para sortear tan magno obstáculo.

El canadiense, tras ponerse de pie, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y extrajo dos objetos brillantes que entregó a su contraparte.

-¿Y esto qué es? -preguntó Kurusu.

-Un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Es una antigua costumbre de mi familia el tener siempre dos monedas de un dólar a mano cuando hay que tomar decisiones importantes. Muchas veces, las disyuntivas pueden parecer complicadas, pero si las haces tangibles y puedes sentir hasta sus más mínimos detalles, comprenderlas mejor es posible. Tal vez estos _loonies_ te ayuden a pensar.

- _¿Loonies?_

- _Loonies._

Con algo de duda, el chico de pelo desgreñado se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo de su pantalón; parecían generar un peso especial en su conciencia a cada repiqueteo que causaban ahí dentro.

Salieron del salón y caminaron juntos por el silencioso e inmaculado pasillo hasta el elevador mientras acordaban celebrar una nueva reunión en un plazo prudente. Kimihito desapareció por su puerta diez segundos después tras despedirse de Smith y Maxon. Lo último que recordaron de su semblante era una mezcla de curiosidad y aprehensión; el canadiense ciertamente no lo envidiaba ante la perspectiva de tener que romper los sentimientos de cinco de sus huéspedes, tal vez de forma irreparable, por no comprometer a las dos restantes en una decisión que lo marcaría de por vida.

-¡Volviste! -exclamó la pelirroja al ver a su compañero cruzar la puerta, tras lo cual sonrió y corrió a darle un abrazo.

-Te extrañé mucho -dijo él, acariciándole la barbilla suavemente y haciéndole cerrar los ojos de felicidad-. ¿Qué tal anduvieron las cosas mientras no estuve?

-Yo también te extrañé -ella subió la apuesta con un tierno beso en la mejilla-. Este rato con las chicas fue muy productivo: aprendí bastantes cosas interesantes que… me gustaría poner a prueba.

Tionishia volvió a derretirse por dentro al ser testigo de semejante muestra de cariño e incluso Manako se sonrojó un poco, esbozando una tímida sonrisa en sus peculiarmente hermosas facciones.

-Entonces es verdad -Smith apagó la cafetera y vertió lo que quedaba en el grueso jarro de vidrio en su taza particular. Miró a hombre y arpía con una expresión entre feliz y traviesa.

-¿El qué? -inquirió Eddie, ligeramente desconcertado al ver a la agente de MON así.

-Ustedes son pareja.

-No diría que estamos a ese nivel, exactamente -Pachylene arrojó una carta a la mesa imaginaria, no muy convencida del tono de su voz.

-¡No tienen de qué avergonzarse! -exclamó la pelinegra, bebiendo un sorbo del delicioso líquido negro para luego darle un gran abrazo a cada uno-. Ustedes no serán los primeros ni los últimos en una relación de este tipo. Se nota a una milla de distancia que se quieren al nivel de no soportar estar separados por mucho tiempo. ¿Y saben qué? Deben sentirse orgullosos de sus logros en conjunto. Pocas cosas son tan auténticas en la vida como una relación construida bajo el fuego del cariño sincero.

-Y así dices que yo tengo una veta poética…

-Relájate, hombre. Estoy sumamente feliz por ustedes. Y digo desde ya que los apoyaré en todo. Promesa de agente -levantó el dedo meñique para sellar su gesto oficialmente.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Primero el amor…_

Lo siguiente fue aún más sorpresivo.

-¡Te felicito, amiga! -la imponente Tionishia envolvió a la arpía con sus enormes brazos y le dio un monumental abrazo-. Hace un mes apenas habías llegado a Tokio y mírate ahora, convertida en una novia hecha y derecha.

-Sólo hago lo que puedo, querida.

-Da igual. Sé que cumplirás un papel estupendo -la rubia besó a la pelirroja en la mejilla-. Y en cuanto a ti, Eddie, espero que la cuides muy bien. Pachy es casi como una hermana para mí.

-Pondré todo de mi parte, Tio -retrucó el canadiense.

-No deberían ser tan modestos, ¿saben?

La vocecita de Manako, tras emitir esa oración tan simple como sorprendente, capturó la atención de todos.

-El amor, sin importar la edad, condición o especie -continuó la pequeña, elevando su tono de voz a un nivel sumamente emocional-, es un regalo maravilloso. Ahora que los ha llamado, el peor error que pueden cometer es cerrarle la puerta. ¡Vívanlo y sean felices…!

La pelipúrpura rompió a llorar. Tio corrió a consolarla y le pasó un pañuelo desechable de la caja que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-¡Lo siento…! -exclamó Manako, aún no totalmente controlada-. Suelo ponerme un… un poquito emocional con estas… estas cosas. ¿Podrían perdonarme?

-No podemos perdonarte porque aquí no ha habido falta alguna -contestó Pachylene con sabiduría-. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si vamos a almorzar juntos? Así podremos relajarnos un poco.

-¡Qué idea más deliciosa! -exclamó Smith, su ánimo subiendo cual espuma ante la perspectiva de alejarse del comedor aunque fuese por un día-. Por aquí existen varios restaurantes buenos. Hay uno llamado _360 Grados_ que me encantaría visitar.

-Nosotros hemos estado allí -respondió Eddie- y la experiencia es magnífica. Sólo espero que tengan una…

El _ring-ring_ del iPhone le cortó la frase de plantón.

-Maxon… Ah, Shinya. ¿Qué pasa? Suenas alterado.

Una incómoda pausa se instaló en la totalidad del espacio de la oficina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso de que Yuka está en el hospital del distrito?

-Yo mismo aún no lo puedo creer, viejo -la voz del primogénito tenía un evidente timbre de alarma-. Uno de los policías que hace la ronda por la zona del edificio donde trabajamos la encontró tirada hace diez minutos en el callejón de servicio.

-¿Tirada?

-Según el policía, fue golpeada por detrás con un objeto contundente, pero de un modo que no le sacó sangre. No tuvo oportunidad de ver a su atacante y menos de defenderse. Lo raro es que nadie sintió ruido alguno, considerando que hasta la brisa que pasa por ahí crea un pequeño espectáculo.

Al canadiense se le encogió el corazón de sólo imaginar las consecuencias de un ataque así. Pachylene lo miraba asustada, mientras que Smith y sus colegas no estaban muy lejos de llegar a esa casilla del tablero.

-¿Le robaron algo?

-Eso es lo más raro: con excepción de su pase de acceso a la oficina, no falta nada. Evidentemente este ladrón sabía lo que buscaba.

-Tal como pasó con los documentos.

Otra pausa incómoda.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! Tienes toda la razón, viejo. Ahora comprendo por qué sólo falta esa tarjeta.

-Así es, Shinya. La mesa de centro.

-Pero el edificio está fuera de operaciones hasta nuevo aviso por la falta de ascensores. ¿Cómo es que…?

-La escalera de incendios, por supuesto. Dado que estoy más cerca, iré a echar un vistazo. Tal vez aún podamos evitar un desastre.

-Vale, pero ten mucho cuidado. Esta gente no se anda con bromas y es muy probable que vayan armados.

-Lo tendré. ¿Tu padre sabe que Yuka fue atacada?

-Viene en camino al hospital, así que debería aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Muy bien. Te mantendré informado.

El canadiense colgó y emitió un hondo suspiro. Miró a los ojos a su compañera, quien comprendió todo al instante.

-¡Vamos, Eddie! -corrió a abrir la puerta con gestos enérgicos-. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Smith mientras ponía sus ojos como platos.

-Asunto profesional -replicó Maxon-. Debemos irnos ahora mismo. Mantén el teléfono abierto; si ocurre algo serás la primera en saberlo.

-Pero…

-¡Sólo confía en nosotros!

La puerta se cerró y los pasos frenéticos de hombre y arpía hicieron eco hasta la posición del ascensor. Ninguna de las tres agentes de MON se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, sobrecogidas ante el súbito giro que había dado un día encaminado a ser todo un éxito.

-3/D-

Aunque sólo tres cruces peatonales separaban ambos edificios, los 447 metros de distancia entre el inicio y el final de su frenético trayecto se les hicieron eternos. Corrieron, esquivaron e incluso se arriesgaron sobremanera un par de veces al cruzar al límite del semáforo. El último obstáculo eran las seis vías que formaban esa caprichosa tela de araña, pero decidieron arrojar la precaución al viento e improvisar algo totalmente nuevo sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. Pachylene tomó carrerilla, saltó y se elevó a una altura suficiente como para que Eddie hiciera lo mismo y se cogiera de sus sólidas y rugosas garras. Las alas de la pelirroja conectaron el circuito inmediatamente, impulsándolos sobre una sorprendida multitud que no perdió la ocasión de admirarlos, apuntarles con los dedos y sacarles una oleada de fotos que, a la postre, terminaron siendo _trending topic_ local en Twitter, Instagram y Facebook. Una de las más impactantes fue capturada directamente desde abajo, en un ángulo cercano a los 90 grados, y mostraba una imponente brazada de esos auténticos motores carmesí. Cada pluma, cada fibra, cada milímetro de pigmento mostraba el enorme esfuerzo para llevar a cabo un plan tan arriesgado.

Por supuesto, los compañeros no supieron nada de eso y, si se hubieran enterado, lo habrían calificado de desperdicio de tiempo. Ni siquiera dimensionaron que este era el primer vuelo compartido por ambos. Tras aterrizar a salvo al otro lado del cruce, corrieron otra cuadra y dejaron atrás un paseo peatonal para llegar a la explanada donde se encontraba el enorme rascacielos con la gigantografía de Softbank. Tomaron aire rápidamente y Eddie pasó ahora a liderar, llevándola hasta el callejón de servicio separando este edificio del vecino en dirección noroeste-sureste.

-¡Vaya que sopla viento aquí! -ella se estremeció por un par de segundos antes de ponerse detrás del canadiense, quien miraba fijamente la zigzagueante forma metálica que iba rumbo a la azotea.

-Este túnel de viento es infame en Ginza, querida. Me contaron que lo llaman "El Silbato del Diablo" por el ruido que hace durante el invierno. Es casi como de flauta, según me contó una vez el viejo Hidetaka.

-¿Qué tan arriba está el piso donde trabajas?

-Es el 24, a un tiro de piedra de la azotea. Eso sí, la escalera es muy estrecha y tus alas no entrarían; subir de lado nos quitaría tiempo precioso.

-Tienes razón. Quien sea que le haya robado la tarjeta a Yuka nos lleva ventaja.

-Diez minutos de ventaja, exactamente. Eso es mucho tiempo, especialmente si consiguió vencer las cerraduras sin problemas. Subiré y te haré una señal cuando llegue arriba, ¿vale?

-Preferiría que no nos separáramos tanto, mi amor.

-Tranquila, querida -la besó en los labios para infundirle valor; él también necesitaba su buena parte-. Estamos juntos en esto y confío plenamente en ti.

-Ve, entonces.

Pachylene contempló cómo, tras otro salto y un atlético movimiento de flexión de brazos, su compañero consiguió adosarse a la base de la escalera que usualmente se mantenía compacta cuando no había incendios. Eddie la miró a los ojos una última vez antes de subir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia arriba, sus zapatillas blancas haciendo eco y contraste con la estructura grisácea y polvorienta. Conforme iba subiendo, sentía el ácido láctico perforando sus músculos y recordándole el estallido de adrenalina causado por su funesta experiencia con la Arachne peluda que ahora se pudría en lo más denso de la floresta de Okutama. Contó a conciencia y descubrió que había 15 pasos entre descanso y descanso. Eso le daba un total de 360 pasos para llegar al piso 24. Se infundió ánimos y aceleró el paso al pensar en que su amada arpía lo esperaba abajo para poner en marcha la segunda parte de su infiltración.

"210 pasos. Ahora son 225. Dame 240 y luego 255", se decía al compás de una melodía similar a una marcha de guerra. "285 y pasamos a 300. 315 y ahora 330. Ya casi estamos, ya casi estamos…"

Se detuvo tras dar el paso número 360 y una rápida mirada a la puerta lateral le indicó que estaba en la pista correcta. Echó mano a su siempre confiable iPhone y encendió la linterna, apuntando hacia abajo y moviéndola regularmente de un lado a otro. Una vez que vio el destello rojo de sus alas, la apagó y guardó el aparato. Esperó pacientemente hasta que aterrizó a su lado en el amplio descanso.

-Fue un ascenso duro -dijo la liminal, resoplando levemente-. Tenías razón: estos vientos de callejón no son ningún chiste.

-Al menos ya estás aquí -la abrazó con ternura; necesitaba otra dosis de valentía indeleble-. Mira esto.

Le señaló el marco de la puerta de madera maciza, cuya cerradura de seguridad había sido toscamente arrancada. Eran del tipo que se abría con una tarjeta sin contacto; bastaba pasarla por el lector infrarrojo (usualmente marcado con una banda de luz roja) para que el sistema hiciera el resto.

-Marcas de arañazos -dijo Pachylene una vez que las vio con más claridad gracias a la linterna-. Son garras fuertes, sin duda. Además, el patrón me es bastante familiar.

-¿Familiar?

-Creo que ya sé a qué nos enfrentamos -el tono de su voz pareció empaparse en la esencia más pura de su lado rapaz mientras atravesaban la abertura hacia el interior-, pero también me queda otra duda: si quien hizo esto tenía la tarjeta de tu amiga Yuka, ¿por qué destruir así la cerradura?

-Porque esa tarjeta no sirve -la voz del canadiense se redujo a un susurro menos audible-. Es una magnética estándar, de esas que se deslizan por un lector de bandas. Las _contactless_ sólo están a disposición de los jefes de piso y, en el caso de la empresa, ese es el viejo Hidetaka.

-Pues vaya inteligencia que tienen estos criminales, ¿no? Recuerda que la otra vez terminaron fracasando por lo mismo.

-Por suerte para nosotros.

El eco de sus pasos era moderadamente audible en medio del silencio. Pachylene notó que no había puertas en ninguna de las paredes, con excepción de la ubicada justo frente al ascensor. Las cámaras de seguridas a los costados estaban inertes, aunque no desconectadas. Al parecer, aún faltaba reparar ciertos circuitos debido a la inundación del sótano.

-No puedo creer que sólo haya una oficina en este piso -acotó ella-. Tanto espacio y tan poco uso…

-En eso te equivocas, querida. El piso entero _es nuestra oficina_. Como puedes ver, las paredes son abatibles y se pueden mover de un lado a otro para crear diferentes espacios para diferentes necesidades.

-Ya veo. Es sin duda ingenioso. ¿Y qué es la mesa de centro?

La puerta principal no parecía haber sido forzada. De hecho, la misma credencial de trabajo que Eddie portaba sirvió para abrirla tras un leve pitido del sensor.

-La mesa de centro es como llamamos al espacio donde están los servidores; allí almacenamos los documentos y programas más importantes de nuestro trabajo. El jefe, Shinya y Yuka son los únicos que tienen acceso a él con sus tarjetas. Usualmente, cuando debo subir o bajar algo a mi propia computadora desde ahí, ella es quien me concede los permisos de administrador.

-Creo entenderlo todo bastante bien -añadió ella-. Como esos mafiosos no pudieron obtener una copia física de los documentos, van a intentar descargarla a un soporte propio y llevársela sin dejar huellas.

Conforme iban conversando en voz baja, fueron pasando entre hileras de terminales apagados, agrupados en espacios circulares que permitían una comunicación más fluida. El pasillo central estaba delimitado por mamparas transparentes de unos dos metros de alto, permitiendo ver sin inconvenientes hacia el interior. Vistas desde arriba, las sillas convertían a las mesas en auténticas flores blancas con pétalos de puntas azules y verdes. El piso, de baldosas en tonos marmolados, parecía camuflarlas, mientras que las paredes tenían todo tipo de decoraciones: afiches, fotografías, cuadros e incluso un surtidor de agua y una máquina de café para cada sector. Eran auténticos distritos de una ciudad erigida a cien y algo metros sobre el suelo. A pesar de la abundancia de materiales y objetos que daban forma al espacio, el alto techo otorgaba la flexibilidad suficiente para balancear el ambiente y dejar circular libremente las ideas.

Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba el único grupo de paredes en tonos más opacos, ocupando un área de aproximadamente 36 metros cuadrados. Una puerta abierta invitaba a los recién llegados a entrar. Pasando al absoluto silencio y con todos sus sentidos en guardia, se pusieron cada uno a un lado, conteniendo al máximo la respiración.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado.

-¡Maldita sea! -una voz brutal y, al mismo tiempo, salpicada con tonos aterciopelados emergió desde el interior-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, máquina estúpida?

Un _beep_ bien definido, seguido de una luz roja, se hizo notar al instante.

- _Acceso denegado_ -ahora una voz robótica hizo su entrada-. _Por favor inserte una identificación válida_.

-¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo! -vociferó la extraña, apenas disimulando su rabia-. Será un trabajo rápido, decían. Te van a pagar bien, decían. Lo único que necesitas es la pinche tarjetita, decían. ¡Que montón de basura! No sé cómo no le doy el bajo a todos esos malditos mafiosos…

La sola mención de tal improperio hizo que ambos se estremecieran por un largo segundo. Como no podían hablar sin delatar su presencia, Eddie le comunicó un plan a su compañera mediante señales de mano y movimientos de ojos. Al principio, Pachylene no lo entendió muy bien, pero cuando vio a Eddie con una moneda de 100 yenes en sus manos, el puzzle se armó automáticamente en su cabeza. Asintió con entusiasmo y decidió ocultarse justo detrás de la pared, esperando el momento adecuado.

Con los pesos puestos en un lado de la balanza, el canadiense accionó su cronómetro mental y se encaminó hacia un armario ubicado en la zona compartida más cercana. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y extrajo un objeto largo, blanco y fuerte que cargó hasta su posición original. Tenía los cálculos claros y estaba convencido de que ella también: no disponían más que de unos pocos minutos para intentar neutralizar a la ladrona.

Se encomendó a la diosa de las arpías y, con un leve movimiento de su mano, arrojó suavemente la moneda hacia el medio del pasillo. El sordo ruido del metal al caer produjo un eco cuyas vibraciones llegaron hasta el pasillo.

"Ya está", pensó.

Sintió el tintineo de lo que parecían ser teclas. Cuatro pares de teclas, para ser más exactos. La intrusa emergió desde las sombras de la habitación conteniendo la mesa de centro y cogió la moneda con una expresión de absoluto desprecio en sus facciones. Su instinto de cazadora la hizo enfocar su siempre aguda visión en ambos lados y hacia arriba; no encontró nada. ¿Tal vez mirar hacia atrás no haría mayor diferencia…?

- _16, Black! Two minutes for slashing!_

Se dio vuelta tan súbitamente que casi perdió el equilibrio. Frente a ella, apuntándole con el dedo en forma acusadora, se encontraba un corpulento humano.

En el preciso momento que la Arachne tejedora arremetió hacia Eddie para hacerlo jirones con esas potentes garras, la luz verde se encendió.

-¡Toma esto!

Pachylene, poseída una vez más por ese irresistible deseo de proteger a su amado canadiense, saltó con potencia y, tras un seco impulso de sus alas, le dio a la depredadora una señora patada en el lateral derecho de su maléfico rostro. Aquí no fue necesaria la influencia musical; ya sabía los movimientos requeridos de memoria y cada segundo que pasaba en combate la hacía percibir mejor las auras y las tenues vibraciones del aire que indicaban la posición del objetivo a derrotar. Eso sí, aún le faltaba un poco para cazar con una venda en los ojos.

La Arachne acusó el golpe y trastabilló un poco, retrocediendo casi un metro mientras un profuso chichón comenzaba a inflarse en la zona donde la arpía le había estampado su garra. A pesar del dolor, enfocó sus instintos en buscar a su enemiga y la encontró justo frente a ella.

-Aquí estoy -le dijo en tono burlón-. ¡Atrápame si puedes, patilarga!

Una serie de disparos de seda emergieron de las garras de la intrusa, pegándose al techo y formando complicados patrones en la inmaculada pintura blanca. No podía saltar ni trepar por las paredes resbaladizas sin exponerse demasiado, pero los ataques a larga distancia le permitían evitar que la voladora se acercara a darle otra patada.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieta, maldita bastarda?! -gritó mientras disparaba otra volea de seda fina y fallaba catastróficamente. Al menos el dolor ya no era tan potente (por algo esta especie tenía notables capacidades de recuperación) y podía enfocar mejor sus seis ojos en el objetivo carmesí que se movía hacia todos lados como un destello.

Cambiando de posición, la Arachne avanzó unos metros por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la mesa de centro. Sin que lo sospechara, Eddie la siguió y se quedó a una distancia prudente, sosteniendo un rollo de cuerda larga y sólida entre sus robustas manos.

-¡Allá voy, arañita! -vociferó la arpía con un timbre cortante tras apoyarse en el suelo, posteriormente en la pared y saltar hacia atrás, quedando en una posición excelente para otra zambullida.

-¡Tanto mejor! -exclamó la intrusa, poniendo sus ojos rojos de rabia y descubriendo un súbito antojo de comer filetes de rapaz para el almuerzo-. ¡Aquí te espero, plumífera!

El descenso de Pachylene fue rápido, acrobático y perfectamente ejecutado. Esquivando las telas y colándose entre las varias puertas que llevaban a las flores, fue creando un complejísimo patrón en zig-zag que parecía amarrarse a sí mismo en un nudo marinero. Sus desplazamientos eran tan rápidos que la Arachne no atinaba hacia dónde lanzar su siguiente torpedo de seda. Se dio media vuelta hacia un lado y hacia el otro mientras una expresión de preocupación la inundaba. Odiaba sentirse así de impotente ante una presa.

"¿Dónde se metió?", pensó. "¿Dónde está? ¡Sal, maldita cobarde!"

Eddie se acercó un par de metros más, la cuerda siempre en sus manos. Parecía tan expectante como la desconcertada liminal de ocho patas.

-¡Aquí estoy!

Giró a su derecha. Nada.

"Vendrá por la izquierda o por arriba", pensó la intrusa. "No tiene otro camino; este salón no es lo suficientemente grande para esconderse mucho tiempo".

-¡Aquí!

Esta vez la voz vino de arriba. Otra vez nada.

-¿No me ves? ¡Estoy aquí, arañita!

Ahora la izquierda. Nuevamente nada. La Arachne comenzó a transpirar. ¿Acaso se estaba enfrentando a un fantasma? No tenía sentido; un fantasma no causaba esta clase de heridas. Miró fijamente al humano ubicado a corta distancia de ella, pero no se atrevió a atacarlo. Hacerlo sería debilitar aún más su ya cuestionable posición.

Sintió un peso súbito en su abdomen. Su conciencia le decía que no volteara. Aún así lo hizo… y terminó pagando un precio muy alto.

Otra potente patada de la arpía impactó en su rostro, esta vez en el lateral izquierdo; si el primero se sintió como un martillazo, este fue un auténtico ariete ensañándose con los derruidos muros de su negra conciencia. La intrusa lanzó un alarido de dolor y se encogió momentáneamente mientras un pequeño chorro de sangre azul comenzaba a descender desde detrás de su cabellera negra. Le había causado un corte en el cuero cabelludo que, sumado a su fatiga por lanzar tanta tela, la tenía bastante aturdida. Todo su cuerpo trinaba de impotencia y esos momentos en los que maldijo al terminal por no aceptarle la tarjeta de acceso parecían una lejana mancha en la línea de tiempo.

La pelirroja desplegó una sonrisa satisfecha. Había ganado la partida, pero aún faltaba el golpe final. Saltó para quedar en frente de la pelinegra y, tras obtener la inspiración en una mirada de Eddie, depositó su última patada en el bien torneado estómago de la Arachne. El aire escapó como impulsado por un cañón desde sus pulmones, causándole una ruidosa tos y dejándola al borde del desmayo. El canadiense aprovechó la oportunidad y le puso las manos detrás de la espalda; la cuerda completó el puzzle e hizo sonar la última campana.

-¡Buen trabajo, querido! -ella le sonrió con ternura y lo besó en los labios para celebrar su victoria.

-Soy yo quien debería decir eso, amor. Todo el gasto lo hiciste tú.

-Pero la idea fue tuya, así que… ¿por qué no compartimos el crédito?

-Me parece perfecto, cariño. Vigílala por un ratito, que iré a buscar sus cosas.

-Pierde cuidado.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - Encerrona_

Un minuto después reapareció Maxon con un pequeño banano negro y una tarjeta plástica en las manos. La arácnida ni siquiera movía un músculo, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en no sucumbir ante el enorme dolor causado por los ataques de la arpía.

-Justo como lo pensábamos: aquí está el pase de Yuka y también esto -extrajo un pequeño objeto blanco marcado con un logo bastante distintivo.

-¿Es eso una llave USB? -inquirió ella, pensando en los contenedores donde Eddie guardaba sus trabajos y apuntes.

-No cualquier llave USB. Esto es una _Unique B_ , especialmente diseñada para acceder a archivos y sistemas encriptados. La vi el año pasado en un simposio del sector en Osaka; esta pequeña es dinamita pura si se la sabe usar.

-¿Y cómo es que ella -apuntó a la de ocho patas- tiene una en su poder?

-Probablemente la robó o su organización se la facilitó -Eddie pensó nuevamente en el incidente con los mafiosos-. Estas cosas se venden por encargo y sólo se usan al nivel de la inteligencia militar y en las unidades contra el crimen cibernético. Además, cada juego tiene dos llaves: la A encripta y la B desencripta.

-¿Hay algún rastro de la otra llave?

-No había nada más que esto. Ahora deberíamos llamar a Smith para que se la lleve detenida.

Maxon cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la burócrata de gafas. Sólo esperaba que el espesor de los muros no bloqueara la señal.

-¡Menos mal que me llamaste, Eddie! -la voz de Smith tenía un claro tono de preocupación-. ¿Dónde estás?

-En mi oficina. Tengo aquí algo que podría interesarte.

-¿Pachylene está contigo?

-Sí, aquí al lado mío. Ambos estamos bien, por si quieres saberlo. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar?

-Depende de la dirección.

-¿Conoces la doble parada de autobús? El edificio es el primero en el lado derecho de la cuadra si vas de norte a sur. Número 14. Estamos en el piso 24. ¡Ah, otra cosa…!

-¿Qué?

-Los elevadores no funcionan.

Hubo una incómoda pausa.

-Está bien -suspiró ella-. Iré con Manako y Tio apenas terminemos de almorzar; estamos a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Aquí las esperamos.

Los compañeros se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el reflejo del otro y saboreando el delicioso aroma de una misión cumplida con nota máxima. Si la suerte les sonreía, tendrían respuestas a sus muchas preguntas dentro de poco.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a ver a Yuka al hospital más tarde? Quiero devolverle su tarjeta y poner a los demás al día.

-Encantada, siempre que almorcemos como corresponde.

En medio de su júbilo, no se dieron cuenta que la Arachne había caído, irónicamente, en la pesada red del agotamiento, desplomándose como un saco lleno de cubiertos de plata robados de una mansión en las campiñas inglesas.

-4/D-

Abriéndose paso entre el pequeño gentío que salía de la estación de Asaka, Kimihito Kurusu tomó inmediatamente el lado derecho de la calle para protegerse lo más posible del sol del mediodía. Zigzagueando entre los árboles y cualquier otro objeto que tuviera sombra, sus movimientos calculados y precisos ocultaban sentimientos encontrados tejiéndose como una densa sábana sobre su conciencia.

Por un lado, estaba contento de que Smith decidiera sacar a la luz su lado más serio y proactivo ante una eventual desaparición de MON; estaba realmente interesado en conocer los detalles más finos del plan maestro y la perspectiva de volverla a ver arrojaba un poco de viento fresco en su corazón. El chico sabía, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que la pelinegra no era ni remotamente cercana a la imagen de indolencia y juerga que usaba como máscara ante el público general. También le agradó el conocer a Eddie Maxon y su particular forma de ver las cosas, además de empatizar con él desde la perspectiva del anfitrión. Su forma franca y detallada de hablar le causó una excelente impresión; el canadiense era una de esas personas que, estando de tu lado, siempre acudiría a prestarte ayuda si la situación lo requería. Para enfatizar la idea, los _loonies_ que llevaba en el bolsillo volvieron a tintinear con alegría.

Ahí se acababa el pasto verde y, tras la cerca, asomaban los avatares de una potentísima tormenta eléctrica. Le costaba creer que, de las siete chicas a las que tanto quería, cinco de ellas deberían ver sus ilusiones destruidas para siempre. "Tal vez ahí radica la esencia de la vida como una obra injusta por naturaleza", se dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados de la avenida antes de cruzar silenciosamente. Se sentía como un verdugo en la época de la Revolución Francesa, en cuyas manos se tensaba la cuerda de la guillotina.

-Esto no será fácil -dijo suavemente-. Al menos tengo tres meses para intentar prepararme…

Ahí se abrió otra pregunta. ¿Realmente necesitaba prepararse? Era un hecho que Lala sería siempre la primera en su corazón, lo que dejaba a seis candidatas para el puesto restante. Movió sus pensamientos hacia Suu, cuya confesión en el sauna realmente había sacudido el tablero y tocado, otra vez, las cuerdas más profundas de su conciencia. La chica limo lo amaba con todo su ser y se sentía inclinado a corresponderle después del incidente del puente, pero lo mismo podía decirse de Miia, Papi, Cerea, Mero y Rachnee. Todas, a su manera, entregaban color y emoción a su existencia.

-Tal vez realmente necesite prepararme -musitó mientras abría la verja y luego la puerta principal de la casa.

Apenas puso los pies dentro, un delicioso aroma invadió sus receptores olfativos, borrando de un plumazo las nubes negras que se habían formado en su mente. Los ecos de una animada charla en la cocina fueron un imán irresistible para su reticente curiosidad.

-¡Cariño, volviste! -Miia le dio un gran abrazo apenas lo vio asomarse por el arco-. ¡Te extrañé mucho!

La lamia se separó de él casi al instante y fue a reunirse con el grupo de… ¿cocineras?

-¿Chicas? -preguntó el anfitrión, nuevamente poniendo su expresión de desconcierto-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Una pequeña sorpresa para usted, querido amo -respondió educadamente la centauro mientras terminaba de cocinar el pollo en la sartén-. Pensamos que iba a llegar cansado y decidimos preparar el almuerzo entre todas para ahorrarle trabajo.

-¡Papi ayudó con el agua! -añadió la peliazul con otra de sus clásicas sonrisas-. ¡Y también salteó las verduras!

Señaló una fuente donde zanahorias, puerros e incluso algunos trozos de espinaca descansaban tapados por una campana de vidrio saturada de condensación.

-¿Le gustan los toques agridulces, querido señor? -preguntó Mero mientras le mostraba un pocillo de vidrio con una sustancia rojiza-. Esta salsa es una receta familiar y le aseguro que va de maravillas para estos platos.

-Este…

-La comida está casi lista, mortal. Te sugiero que vayas a purificar tus manos de inmediato.

El tono comedido de la Dullahan lo hizo darse vuelta y mirarla directamente a sus irresistibles ojos dorados. Ya no mostraban esos asomos de hambre ni lujuria, sino lo que parecía una buena capa de alivio.

Por toda respuesta, Kimihito salió de la cocina y partió al cuarto de baño. Mientras Lala dejaba la vajilla encima de la mesa y comenzaba a buscar los cubiertos, su corazón exhaló de felicidad ante el mensaje que sólo ella había podido captar. Tal vez incluso se abstendría de criticar la comida que estaba por llegar.

"Un millón de oscuras gracias, Hades supremo, por proteger a mi _Gerkhemi_ ".

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Veinte capítulos. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con esta historia loca, pero aquí me tienen, aún sin poder creerlo del todo. Esta entrega, algo más corta que las anteriores, viene cargada de cosas interesantes. Smith, en una prueba de confianza hacia Kimihito y Eddie, pone sobre la mesa las primeras pinceladas de su plan maestro y admite desde el comienzo que la pendiente es empinadísima. No sólo de neutralización vive la sociedad, así que también me permití asignar otros roles importantes a MON. Juntar estos dos arcos narrativos era algo planeado hace tiempo y creo que no salió del todo mal; ambos anfitriones tienen, después de todo, más en común de lo que creen._

 _Yo no sé si lo más sorprendente para Kurusu fue encontrarse con el almuerzo hecho o esos estertores de tregua tras volver a casa. Hilando más fino, diría que agradece en silencio ese cambio de aires, considerando que ahora deberá tomar la decisión que ha pateado desde el inicio del canon original._

 _Pachylene y Maxon, por su lado, van de sorpresa en sorpresa: su relación secreta ya no es tan secreta, aparte de contar con el apoyo de Kuroko y compañía; vuelven a verse las caras con una Arachne y la neutralizan magistralmente; resurgen los ecos de los documentos confidenciales... Si esto fuera_ Fire Emblem _, su nivel de apoyo ya estaría en la letra A. Con las notas ya listas, veamos ahora qué sorpresas nos trae el morral de cuero._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Admito que no me he enterado de nada. ¿Traducción, por favor?_

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Me halagas con lo de impredecible, estimado. Lograr algo así con un capítulo bastante más moderado que los cinco o seis anteriores tiene su mérito; llega a ser increíble el potencial del universo de_ Monster Musume _para esta clase de cosas. Pasando a Lala, míralo de esta forma: ella sigue ejecutando su plan maestro con método y maestría, su máscara pétrea en alto a fin de que Miia y las demás no sospechen nada. Del mismo modo, siguiendo ese camino tendrá mucho más amor para dar a Kimihito, el eterno objeto de sus deseos más profundos. Para terminar, un consejo: ojalá tu ardilla tenga un seguro de vida y un testamento debidamente legalizado, porque como se tope con esa lamia furiosa y no vaya con cuidado..._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Muchas gracias, una vez más, por tus palabras. Son comentarios así los que me animan, a pesar de la presión ejercida a partes iguales por el trabajo y el estudio, a dedicarle tiempo a esta historia. Partiré por decir que Smith se merecía un regalo luego de tantos dolores de cabeza por culpa de la agencia. Ha demostrado ser un puntal de apoyo importante para Pachylene y Eddie (cada vez más enamorados el uno del otro) y es normal que ambos desearan agradecérselo con algo que realmente necesitaba. Pasando a Kimihito, al menos el muchacho ha obtenido un respiro de los problemas domésticos gracias a Kuroko; la convivencia en Asaka sigue en precario balance mientras Lala trabaja desde las sombras. Y aunque la aparición de Zombina fuese breve, es un aperitivo sustancial para lo que vendrá más adelante._

 _Otro día de trabajo ha llegado a su fin y recuerdo que debo llamar a mi madre para preguntarle lo de la cena. En el preciso momento que voy a tomar el auricular del teléfono, su_ ring-ring _inunda mi alrededor con un eco tan estridente como breve. La conversación dura cuatro a cinco minutos y no puedo creer mi buena suerte tras colgar. Giro la cabeza y me encuentro a Valaika apoyada en su sitio favorito: el dintel de la puerta del estudio. Esta vez soy yo quien juega la primera carta, acercándome a ella y besándola suavemente en sus hermosos labios._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Endel? -me pregunta al separarnos, poniéndose tan roja como sus ojos-. Pareciera que ganaste la lotería._

 _-Algo mejor que eso, querida mía -inhalo su exquisita esencia a todo lo que dan mis pulmones-. Sabina, mi madre, llamó hace un rato y desea que cenemos con ella la próxima semana._

 _Ella, por supuesto, reacciona encantada, devolviéndome el beso más un abrazo con sus poderosas alas; si no acabamos en el suelo de madera fue de puro milagro. Aún estamos a tiempo de mandar nuestras mejores tenidas a la tintorería y dejar el espacio libre en la apretada agenda que tenemos para el resto del mes, así que me despido. ¡Nos leemos, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "da gusto ver que las cosas han tomado un mejor cariz aquí y en Tokio"._


	21. Argumentos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 21: Argumentos**

-¡Zombina!

El campanazo de alerta golpeó fuerte a la chica de desgreñado cabello rojo, casi haciéndole soltar la pila de platos y vasos sucios que iba a poner en el fregadero. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con la severa expresión de la señora Haruka quien, ataviada en un sobrio kimono verde oscuro con detalles en dorado, estaba apoyada sobre uno de los mesones de la cocina.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa, señora?

-Te he dicho tres veces que el fregadero está al fondo -la mujer suspiró con ganas-. Eso es el compactador de basura.

-Lo siento, señora -la zombie hizo una torpe reverencia y caminó lentamente para dejar todo en el lugar correcto. Una vez que lo hizo, se dio vuelta y encontró nuevamente los aguileños ojos grises de la dueña de la posada frente a ella. La liminal casi ahogó un grito y retrocedió instintivamente, haciendo rechinar levemente la cerámica contra las barreras del agua y las baldosas cubriendo la pared.

-¿Te sientes mal, Zombina? -inquirió Haruka-. Has andado distraída toda la mañana y ni siquiera fuiste a cortar la leña.

-Hoy le tocaba a Hirohisa, creo.

-No, eso es mañana. Recuerda que ustedes se alternan en ese trabajo y hoy era tu turno.

-Usted perdone, señora -la pelirroja intentó enarbolar una excusa con el poco material del que disponía-. No sé qué me pasa, pero no logro concentrarme en mi trabajo por más que lo intento.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Un incómodo silencio se plantó entre ellas.

-Ahora mismo no tenemos mucho trabajo con los huéspedes, así que no creo que nadie eche en falta nuestra presencia -continuó.

-Este…

-Vamos -la cogió del brazo con autoridad-. Podemos ir a la terraza y sentarnos bajo los quitasoles. Es agradable a pesar del calor.

Por mucho que su conciencia intentara protestar, Zombina se dejó llevar mansamente por la señora Haruka. Ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte y con excelente habilidad para los negocios, parte de la cuarta generación que regentaba esta posada en Nagiso. Su esposo, Hideo, estaba formado más o menos en el mismo molde y ambos habían celebrado 28 años de matrimonio dos semanas antes de que llegara a revolucionar la tranquila vida de aquella pequeña localidad campestre.

Antes de abrir la puerta que daba a la terraza principal, Haruka abrió el congelador del comedor y sacó dos botellas de agua mineral.

-Sé que te gusta con gas -le dijo a la zombie una vez que ambas se sentaron bajo la plácida sombra-. En lo personal, la prefiero al natural.

-Gracias, señora.

Ambas bebieron un trago, dejándose reconfortar por la frescura del líquido y erigiendo una pequeña barrera helada a su alrededor. El clima, al igual que en todas las localidades montañosas, era bastante inclemente durante el verano y no era raro tener días donde el termómetro marcaba casi 40 grados.

-Y bien, Zombina -Haruka decidió mover la primera ficha en su tablero imaginario-. ¿Hay algo que te impida concentrarte o que perturbe tus pensamientos? ¿Tienes dudas? ¿Deseas algún tipo de información privilegiada? Puedes hablarme con total franqueza; mis labios están sellados.

La pelirroja bebió otro sorbo de agua e intentó ordenar el confuso tren de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, yo… No sé cómo empezar. Todo esto es muy confuso.

-Por el principio estaría bien, querida.

El tono claro y acerado de la veterana mujer no admitía réplicas y desarmó de un plumazo cualquier mecanismo de defensa. Aún así, la más joven sentía vergüenza de revelar el cuadro de horror plasmado en su memoria.

-Yo, yo…

La voz comenzó a cortársele y la represa, una vez más, estalló ante un súbito influjo de pena. Se puso de pie y, a pesar de la incomodidad de los zapatos de madera que llevaba puestos, corrió hasta el borde de la terraza y rompió a llorar, sus gotas corrosivas cayendo sobre el inerte suelo de tierra a fin de no comprometer a nadie más. Por un momento se vio de vuelta en esa casa de las afueras de la ciudad, llorando desconsolada sobre los hombros de Manako. Un enorme estremecimiento la embargó cuando sintió la tibia forma de la madre abrazándola por detrás; era una copia exacta de esas vibraciones tan especiales que su pequeña y fiel amiga le había dado como regalo de despedida.

-¡No me toque, por favor…! -esbozó ella, su voz reducida a un hilillo impotente-. ¡No quiero que se convierta en lo que yo soy!

-¡De eso nada! -replicó Haruka con severidad mientras se ponía a su diestra-. ¿Crees que te dejaría deshacerte de pena así sin más? Ni hablar, querida.

-Señora…

Los ojos de Zombina, escarchados por el fluido conservante que formaba caminos de impotencia en sus bien formadas mejillas, tiritaban de incertidumbre. A pesar de su fragilidad, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para cortar el contacto visual con la mujer.

-Llora lo que haga falta. No está bien que acumules tanta pena -el tono de su superior había pasado a uno bastante más dulce y compasivo-. No me moveré de aquí hasta que termines.

Reduciendo su llanto a un simple gemido, la zombie se arrodilló con cuidado y dejó escapar todo durante veinte minutos. El charco de fluido crecía por momentos bajo ella, desangrando el enorme peso que creyó haber quitado de su alma tras confesarse con su pequeña amiga y obtener un inesperado perdón. Al levantar la vista y mientras su figura aún temblaba levemente, se dio cuenta de que Haruka le había traído una cubeta con agua limpia y un fajo de pañuelos de papel.

-Tómate tu tiempo y lávate la cara. Estaré esperándote en la mesa.

-Sí, señora.

Sintió que se llenaba de energía al sumergir sus manos en el frío líquido y remover de su rostro los restos de esa infausta mezcla de lágrimas y material conservante. Ya de mejor ánimo, usó la última dosis para mojarse un poco el cabello y dejar que algunas gotas rebeldes fueran a descansar sobre su sobrio kimono gris oscuro. Se secó a conciencia con las toallitas y derramó el agua sobre el charco para diluir el fluido y dejar que la tierra hiciera el resto; ya estaba demasiado atenuado como para causar daño alguno a cualquier otro ser vivo y, una vez seco, pasaría a ser tan normal como el mismo barro que se posaba lentamente luego de regar la huerta familiar bajo las primeras luces del amanecer.

-¿Te sientes mejor, querida?

-Bastante mejor -respondió Zombina sentándose en el mismo sitio donde la esperaba su botella de agua mineral-, pero no debió haberse molestado en ayudarme.

-Tonterías -dijo Haruka-. Si no ayudara a mi familia cuando está mal, ¿qué clase de persona sería?

La pelirroja se estremeció un poco. Hirohisa, durante una de sus primeras conversaciones serias con ella, también la había considerado parte de la familia. El sólo recordar su afectuosa sonrisa la hizo deprimirse aún más.

-¿De verdad cree que merezco ese calificativo? -retrucó la liminal-. Llevo muy poco tiempo aquí y sigo equivocándome en algunas cosas que podríamos llamar básicas.

-Con tiempo suficiente dominarás el oficio tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros. Hay una razón especial por la que Hideo y yo decidimos acogerte aquí.

-¿Una razón especial?

Esas tres simples palabras la pusieron automáticamente en guardia. Era uno de los pocos instintos que conservaba a plena capacidad.

-Sabemos que no te sientes orgullosa de muchas cosas que hiciste en el pasado. Conocemos bien tu etapa anterior, al menos según las referencias que nos entregara la agente Smith cuando fuimos a Tokio para completar el papeleo -continuó Haruka-. El no recordar cómo moriste terminó marcándote a fuego y, por añadidura, condicionó tu actitud al regresar a este mundo como una criatura que ronda el límite entre ambos planos de la existencia.

-Tiene razón en todo, señora -contestó Zombina con suma modestia-. Ya he cometido demasiados errores y no quiero… no quiero perder esta segunda oportunidad.

-Tu temor es absolutamente normal, querida. Las segundas oportunidades son algo que muchos ni siquiera pueden rozar con sus dedos. Aún así, siento que hay algo más que deseas contarme.

La chica monstruo se quedó paralizada. "¿Tan fácil es leerme?", pensó. "Pareciera que estoy perdiendo ese toque mágico del que abusaba durante mis días en MON".

-¿Zombina?

-Señora, yo no estoy muy segura de…

-Habla con confianza, hija. Ya te dije que planeo ser discreta hasta el final.

Una vez más, ese tono severo con toques de compasión echó abajo la última cerradura, el último argumento protegiendo esa bomba que amenazaba con echar abajo las paredes de su conciencia. Ante ella se prolongaba un abismo sin fondo y su propio reflejo sostenía el maléfico dispositivo entre sus callosas manos. Tomó aire, retrocedió tres pasos y luego, con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, arrojó el bulto lejos de ella. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el brillo rojizo del temporizador perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Sonrió por primera vez ese día y miró a los ojos a la señora Haruka para luego descargar su corazón sobre la mesa. Le contó absolutamente todo: el temor que sentía al dejar atrás la metrópolis, su gradual adaptación a las condiciones del campo y el pequeño mundo de la posada, lo mucho que había aprendido observando a los clientes, el recuerdo de la pequeña Reina, su pequeño estatus de celebridad local… y variadas impresiones del primogénito. Eventualmente, todo terminó desembocando en el confuso incidente de esa soleada mañana.

-Al verme acostada en la misma cama que él, pensé que me moría nuevamente -hipó un momento y se bebió el resto de la botella de un trago-. El solo pensar que podría haber cometido una atrocidad y no tener ciencia cierta de lo que pasó terminaría sido insoportable. Hubiese preferido que me rociaran con gasolina y quemaran viva.

-¡Zombina! -el tono de la madre tenía un marcado dejo de alarma.

-Perdón por sonar tan brutal, señora, pero le digo la verdad. Sé que Hirohisa es cuatro años menor que yo y recién está comenzando a vivir. Desde que llegué ha sido muy bueno conmigo y es lo más cercano que he tenido a un amigo de verdad a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo interactuando con él.

Haruka asintió en silencio. A ella también le daba gusto que su hijo, usualmente de carácter reservado luego de una infancia bastante más tórrida, encontrara en la liminal alguien con quien hablar y, en suma, compartir todas esas cosas características de las generaciones más recientes.

-Tal vez antes me hubiese dado lo mismo herir a alguien -prosiguió la zombie-, pero ahora, tras experimentar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, he cambiado mi modo de verlo todo. Desearía pedirle disculpas a Hiro, pero me da demasiada vergüenza hablarle luego de lo que pasó.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Casi nada -retrucó la del kimono gris con melancolía-. Esta memoria mía siempre ha sido un desastre. Lo último que puedo percibir con claridad es que estábamos riéndonos de algo (tal vez un chiste o un rumor) y nuestras voces parecían hacer eco en las montañas cercanas. De ahí todo se fue a negro y desperté, como ya le dije, en su habitación, totalmente enrollada entre sus colchas. Volví a mi cuarto y las mías estaban ahí, tan guardadas como durante la mañana anterior.

Otra pausa. Haruka terminó de beber de su propia botella y tomó ambas para luego arrojarlas a un cubo de basura no muy lejos de allí.

-Me alegra que me hayas contado esto, Zombina. Y sobre lo de disculparte, te apoyaré en todo.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad es necesario que…?

-¡Muy necesario! Y quédate tranquila. Una vez que logres hilar tu argumento, el resto saldrá como una hermosa melodía desde una caja de música.

Zombina volvió a sonreír y, en un súbito gesto, abrazó a Haruka con fuerza, dejando que su calor natural la invadiera y reconfortara cada célula de su compuesta figura. Deseaba volver a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría.

-¡Gracias, señora! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-No me llames señora, Zombina -la miró con sus resplandecientes ojos grises-. Puedes decirme mamá.

Humana y zombie se refugiaron la una en la otra una vez más. "Tal vez Smith tenía razón con lo del cambio de aires después de todo", se dijo la liminal mientras saboreaba la ambrosía del perdón.

-6/D-

El frescor del amplio cuarto de baño, con su tina que más parecía una fuente cuadrada debido a su tamaño, era una de las sensaciones que la Dullahan más apreciaba. Los tenues sonidos de las gotas cayendo desde el techo por la condensación y el aire cargado en tonos de diversos tipos de shampoo y jabón creaban una atmósfera mágica, ideal para estimular el pensamiento. Lala, en lo particular, adoraba el aroma del acondicionador a base de menta que usaba para mantener su larga y sedosa cabellera plateada en orden; también le recordaba a cómo su amado Kimihito solía usarla con frecuencia en las comidas a modo de improvisación.

Envolvió su mojada cabeza con una toalla de secado rápido y se sentó en la orilla de cerámica, pensando en el notorio toque de felicidad que había visto en los ojos de su amado poco después de su vuelta de Tokio. Inhaló una buena dosis de humedad y despejó su mente para pensar en la próxima etapa de su gran plan.

-Tal vez debería ir a verlo una vez que todas las otras ridículas se hayan dormido -dijo en voz baja-. Esta noche será calurosa y se amolda de forma precisa a las cartas que tengo en estas manos.

Sonrió. Era un gesto extraño pero ampliamente justificado; las cosas le habían salido bien hasta ese momento y podía saborear la victoria en sus finos labios. En esos momentos pasaban por su cabeza mil formas de hacerlo feliz. En la noche de su primera cita romántica (más allá de las diferencias de concepto entre ambos), prometió compensarle por las molestias acarreadas por tantos meses y no pensaba fallarle. Quería que fuese una experiencia inolvidable y no pensaba escatimar recursos cuando llegara la hora de entregarse a él por completo e impregnar ese sublime momento en las fibras más profundas de su alma.

La enviada del inframundo se quitó la toalla y la colgó ordenadamente a un lado de la bañera; la amplia barra de hierro que sostenía todo el entramado estaba poblada por toques personales tan diversos como la colección de artículos de higiene personal que descansaba en un armarito ubicado al otro extremo y cuya puerta podía abrirse con una manija o un botón, dependiendo de quién necesitar acceder a él. Era un objeto simple pero pasmosamente práctico, tal como el mismo Kurusu.

-Todo esto terminará muy pronto -su voz hizo eco en la amplia estancia y las minúsculas gotas parecían cantar de alegría.

-Soy de la misma opinión.

Lala se volteó súbitamente, erigiendo de inmediato esa expresión pétrea y tensa que usaba como mecanismo de defensa. Sus ojos dorados y centelleantes se posaron en otra figura que estaba sentada exactamente en el mismo sitio que ella había ocupado hasta hace unos instantes. Su brazo derecho estaba sumergido en el agua de la bañera y, a través de su semitransparencia, podía verse el agua circulando e integrándose con el resto del gelatinoso cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, limo? -el tono de la Dullahan era derechamente amenazador-. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa el concepto de privacidad?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente -respondió su contraparte-. Y por si no lo sabías, Lala, tengo nombre. Me llamo Suu.

-Eso ya lo sé -contestó la aludida secamente.

-Entonces podrías usarlo en vez de echar mano a un recurso tan barato como llamar a todos por su especie. ¿Acaso crees que dos gotas de agua son iguales? Puede parecerlo a primera vista, pero las diferencias, una vez que las miras con más detalle, son notorias.

El tono civil e intelectual de la chica del impermeable sacó a relucir una incipiente veta de irritación en la peliplateada.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Sólo quiero conversar contigo sobre un tema importante, así que decidí aprovechar la hora en la que te lavas el cabello y todas las demás duermen su siesta para venir hasta aquí.

-No hay nada de qué hablar y mucho menos contigo.

-Lo hay y lo sabes -el tono de Suu se hizo más duro-. ¿O acaso crees que tus coqueteos con Kimihito son un secreto guardado bajo siete llaves?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lala se sintió descolocada y expuesta. Miró fijamente a la limo y se sorprendió del semblante serio que exhibía. ¿Acaso el agua de la bañera tenía algún efecto especial sobre ella?

-Kimihito me lo contó todo -continuó la gelatinosa liminal-: el primer beso que le diste luego de la noche de luna llena, tus visitas a su habitación en las veladas calurosas, cómo lo ayudaste a dormir mejor e incluso su cándida respuesta a tus sentimientos. Yo misma los vi descansando juntos hace no mucho luego de que él pasara una noche particularmente convulsa. Al principio me enfadé porque sentí que me estabas quitando lo que me pertenecía por derecho.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? -Lala comenzaba a exhibir rasgos de furia mientras deseaba tener a mano su guadaña-. El chico es mío y de nadie más -apuntó al centro de su rostro con el índice derecho en un gesto amenazante-. Como decidas intentar algo…

-Paciencia -Suu levantó las manos-, que mi intención no es pelear. Ya hay suficientes problemas en esta casa como para causar más. Kimihito siempre termina pagando los platos rotos por nuestra culpa y eso debe cambiar aquí y ahora. Él te ama con todo su ser y deberías sentirte muy afortunada de saber que su corazón se ha prendado al tuyo. Reconozco tus méritos en ese ámbito y te doy mis sinceras felicitaciones.

-Me da gusto ver que admites lo evidente, limo. Tal vez deberías prestarle un poco de tu criterio a las otras locas que viven aquí, porque harta falta les hace.

-Yo también amo a Kimihito en cuerpo, mente y alma -continuó la pequeña, cuya forma estaba a medio camino entre niña y mujer gracias al efecto del agua-. Las primeras palabras que pronuncié declararon eso y fueron gracias a su infinita bondad. Desde entonces he hecho lo posible por ayudarle en lo que necesite a pesar de mis más que evidentes limitaciones. Incluso fue a buscarme al puente ubicado al sur de aquí cuando, sobrecogida por la negatividad y los celos hacia ti, pensé en suicidarme. Me encontró y trajo de vuelta a casa después de que le confesara el real alcance de mis sentimientos.

-Todo esto sería patético si no estuviera cubierto por la salsa de lo conmovedor -dijo Lala, sin ganas de ceder un milímetro de terreno-. Aunque no lo parezca, yo también tengo un poco de empatía para las razas menos favorecidas de la creación.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Suu se puso de pie y caminó para quedar cara a cara con la Dullahan. Las miradas chocaron y el aire pareció hacerse más denso.

-A diferencia de Miia o Rachnee, soy buena perdedora y jamás se me ocurriría armar una guerra civil por esto. De cualquier modo, sigo amando a Kimihito igual que el primer día y no pienso renunciar a esa conexión que tengo con él. Por eso le pedí formalmente que me tomara como su concubina y así tener una oportunidad de hacerlo feliz.

Las manos de Lala temblaron de rabia. En un rápido movimiento, rodeó el cuello de Suu pero se abstuvo de ejercer presión, frenada por el peso del lado más benévolo de su mente. Se echó dos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a trinar de furia, sus ojos dorados brillando como si quisiesen invocar una tormenta eléctrica.

-Eres más tonta de lo que pensé por decirme esto, jalea -espetó en un tono tan enrabiado como tembloroso-. ¿Acaso crees que compartiría al amor que he buscado por tantos años con alguien como tú? De eso ni hablar. ¡Ni hablar! Y diría exactamente lo mismo si cualquiera de las otras tontas hiciese esta absurda petición.

-¿Confías en él?

Esa pregunta detuvo el andar de Lala hacia la puerta de salida. Nuevamente se quedó mirándola con rabia.

-¿Qué insinúas, limo?

-Sé que tu especie tiene como axioma el no mentir, Lala. Tu amor por Kimihito es tan sincero como el que él siente por ti. Sin embargo, ¿por qué adoptas una actitud tan defensiva, tan pétrea?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la peliplateada.

-Algo muy importante que he aprendido es que el amor se construye con dos ingredientes clave: confianza y la creencia en un proyecto común -Suu siguió exponiendo como si estuviera en una clase magistral-. Si te cierras ante el más mínimo asomo de un factor externo que puede traer beneficios, ¿cómo pretendes que ambos sean felices? Cuando los sentimientos cruzan los límites de la obsesión, el amor se corrompe y muere.

-Eso es lo que ha pasado con las demás habitantes de esta casa -la Dullahan captó al instante el hilo de su contraparte-. La lamia y la Arachne son los casos más graves y el resto irá para allá dentro de poco.

-Veo que pensamos igual. Para especies como las nuestras, que viven eternamente si las circunstancias lo permiten, el amor es algo que debe cultivarse y cuidarse cada día para asegurar una felicidad igualmente eterna.

Otra vez esa sensación incómoda inundó la conciencia de Lala. Una parte de ella se rehusaba a escuchar, pero la otra sabía que decía la verdad y comenzaba a imponerse poco a poco en este particular tiro de cuerda. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar pero no de rabia, sino de incertidumbre. No le agradaba demasiado el tener que enfrentar una situación con los papeles invertidos y que la dejaba arrinconada ante los argumentos de la usualmente plácida chica del impermeable.

-Pero él me ama a mí…

-Lo sé, querida -ahora Suu eliminó la distancia entre ambas y le refrescó la piel mediante un dulce beso en la mejilla-. Lo sé mejor que nadie. Ambas lo amamos de formas distintas, pero esta es una partida que has ganado en buena lid y siempre tendrás la prioridad.

Lala se sonrojó por un momento.

-Tal como le dije a él en su oportunidad -Suu ahora tocaba sus compases finales-, te dejaré tomar el tiempo que desees para pensar en mi propuesta. Aceptaré tu decisión con hidalguía, sea cual sea. Y recuerda una última cosa: en mí tienes a alguien que nunca te dejará en la estacada. De hecho, me encantaría aprender más sobre ti; tal vez podamos llegar a ser las mejores amigas.

La limo hizo una solemne reverencia y, tras dedicarle otra sonrisa sincera, salió del baño en un silencio sólo roto por el contacto de sus infantiles botas contra el suelo húmedo. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, la Dullahan se aproximó a las quietas aguas de la bañera y contempló su desconcertado reflejo en el líquido espejo. Metió las manos dentro y se lavó la cara con ganas, como si intentara convencerse de que todo esto no había sido más que un sueño travieso causado por su propia tensión.

Pestañeó un par de veces pero, salvo la fría sensación del agua besando su piel azul pálido, todo estaba como antes: la toalla arrugada, las gotas danzando por todos lados, las tenues huellas de las botas apuntando hacia afuera… Al menos su cabello ya estaba casi seco y lo percibía bastante más manejable.

-¿Por qué la confianza es un concepto tan complicado? -suspiró mientras su viva imagen volvía a estabilizarse y el ruidillo se disipaba con las mismas ondas concéntricas-. ¿Es mi propio amor por Kurusu… una obsesión? -sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia-. Estoy llena de dudas y necesito respuestas concretas. Definitivamente iré a verlo esta noche para que me ayude.

Cogió su chaqueta negra del perchero para batas ubicado al lado de la puerta, apagó la luz y abandonó el cuarto de baño sigilosa como las mismas veladas compartidas que tanto amaba. Incluso si esta escena no entró en absoluto en sus cálculos iniciales, la Dullahan no pudo evitar esbozar una nueva sonrisa mientras abría la puerta principal y buscaba la escalera del jardín para subir al tejado. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, así que decidió acomodarse sobre su tibia y perfectamente ergonómica cama de arcilla y revisar los hilos del plan que inicialmente había trazado en su conciencia. La infantil y otrora molestosa mancha de tinta había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un rostro gelatinoso de plácida sonrisa ubicado en la parte inferior de la página que estaba viendo en ese instante.

La exquisita brisa de la tarde rodeó su grácil figura, amplificando el delicioso aroma a menta del acondicionador y elevándola a un plano que, tras pensarlo un poco, podría entregarle algunas guías para enfrentar este nuevo camino.

"Supongo que replantearme las cosas de vez en cuando no está mal", se dijo mientras bostezaba y ponía la maquinaria de su imaginación en piloto automático. "¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Suu tendría ideas tan curiosas?"

-8/D-

-Ustedes dos son una auténtica caja de sorpresas -dijo Smith jadeando tras encontrarse con Pachylene y Eddie en el piso 24 del edificio-. Primero el incidente con los racistas, después me entero de que son novios y ahora esto…

Apuntó al cuerpo de la Arachne inconsciente, cuyo corte emanaba un hilillo de sangre azul que amenazaba con descolgarse del rostro y manchar el piso. Tionishia la levantó como si fuese un saco de dormir de gran tamaño y se la echó al hombro. Manako cerró su único ojo por un momento; a ella también la ponían un poco nerviosa las depredadoras de ocho patas.

-Te juro que no sabíamos que había una liminal aquí arriba -dijo el canadiense mientras levantaba su meñique derecho-. Los más sorprendidos, de hecho, somos nosotros.

-Afortunadamente pudimos neutralizarla a tiempo -acotó la arpía-. Y en aras de la transparencia, diré que yo fui quien le pateó la cabeza por ambos lados y el estómago. Eddie sólo la amarró una vez que la dejé aturdida.

-¿En serio? -la agente pelinegra miró al canadiense con curiosidad; este, por toda respuesta, asintió.

-No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado si hubiésemos llegado un minuto más tarde.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con la llamada que recibiste antes de salir pitando de mi oficina?

-Correcto -respondió Eddie-. Pero no me siento muy cómodo hablando de esto aquí. Además, es un tema bastante sensible.

-Entiendo perfectamente -dijo Kuroko-. Tio, ¿qué tal lo llevas con eso?

-No hay ningún problema -respondió la rubia con una linda sonrisa-. Pesa menos de lo que creí, aunque nos va a costar un poco más de la cuenta bajarla por la escalera.

-Ahora es cuando nos viene a penar la inundación del otro día -señaló el canadiense-. Si los ascensores no estuvieran inutilizados por el agua y el barro, llegaríamos abajo en un par de minutos.

-Habrá que resignarse, mi amor. Al menos ya pudimos sacarnos esto de encima.

-Supongo que tienes razón, querida.

Manako se acercó al grupo una vez que estuvo más tranquila.

-La camioneta que pedimos ya llegó -dijo con su tierna vocecita-. Están esperándonos del lado de la escalera, así que le dije a Sakurada que bajaríamos enseguida.

-¡Estupendo! -dijo la pelinegra-. Pongámonos en marcha.

Y así, el segundo convoy extraño del día se abrió paso hasta la puerta dando a la escalera de emergencia. Tionishia iba a la cabeza, balanceando el cuerpo de la Arachne como un saco de patatas para evitar hacerla chocar contra los peldaños superiores. Detrás de ella iban Manako y Smith, mientras que Pachylene y Eddie cerraban el pelotón. El repiqueteo de sus pasos, amplificado por los vientos que siempre campeaban por el callejón, daba al cuadro un aspecto mecánico. En dos o tres ocasiones debieron parar y retroceder un poco para que la siempre atenta rubia pudiese ajustar la posición de su carga; quizás no fuese muy pesada, pero sus patas ciertamente añadían un volumen bastante incómodo a su intimidante e inconsciente forma.

Eventualmente llegaron a la calle, donde estaba el siempre inefable asistente de Smith.

-¡Anda! ¡Una Arachne! -el hombre, quien llevaba traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata, parecía bastante sorprendido-. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos un 225.

-Siempre puedes consultarlo en los archivos, viejo -Smith le guiñó un ojo-. Lo importante es llegar al cuartel cuanto antes y comenzar a mover la maquinaria. Estamos ante algo muy serio, según nuestros flamantes testigos.

Los ojos de Kuroko se cruzaron con los de Eddie y luego quedaron fijos en Pachylene. Ambos asintieron.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que caminar otra vez -señaló la pelirroja-. Adelántense y nos encontraremos allá.

-De eso nada -contraatacó Smith, poniéndose seria de repente-. Ya que el camión está aquí, lo mínimo es que los llevemos para allá después de lo que han pasado.

-¿Estás segura de que esto no va contra la ley? -inquirió Eddie-. Después de todo, nosotros somos civiles.

-No habrá problemas con eso -Manako tiró su carta a la mesa-. El artículo 55 de nuestro Manual de Operaciones dice que los civiles pueden ser transportados en los vehículos de la agencia en casos excepcionales.

-Y esto es una operación excepcional, así que no hay problema -Tio hizo lo propio y lo aderezó con una de sus hermosas sonrisas-. Pónganse cómodos y disfruten del viaje.

Se miraron a los ojos y decidieron, en ese momento, no rechazar la hospitalidad de sus aliados. Una vez que Sakurada terminó de acomodar a la Arachne en el interior del compartimento de carga, deslizó la puerta hacia abajo con un fuerte movimiento de manos y le puso un sólido candado.

-Pueden subir a la parte de atrás de la cabina. Tio irá con ustedes.

-Gracias.

Acudieron prestos y Eddie ayudó a que su compañera se pusiera cómoda en el asiento del medio, donde tendría un espacio bastante pasable si encogía un poco sus alas. La pequeña francotiradora, con expresión contemplativa, ya estaba sentada en el extremo izquierdo y Maxon se acomodó en el derecho, sintiendo al instante cómo Pachylene se arrimaba a él y cerraba los ojos buscando ese calor que adoraba. No cabía duda de que la experiencia había sido casi tan fuerte como la de Okutama y necesitaban poner sus ideas en orden. El notorio rugido de sus estómagos les hizo caer en la cuenta de que aún no habían almorzado y el reloj estaba más cerca de las 14 que de las 13 horas.

Fue un trayecto corto, de no más de cinco minutos. El camión, en vez de parar en la puerta principal del edificio, entró por una calle lateral y luego se introdujo en las entrañas de un amplio estacionamiento subterráneo. Sakurada dobló en la segunda calle a la derecha y cogió el primer sitio libre en la sección más ancha.

-¡Hemos llegado! -dijo en tono de sobrecargo-. No olviden llevar todas sus pertenencias antes de abandonar el vehículo. Transportes MON agradece su preferencia y desea que vuelvan a viajar con nosotros. Recuerden: la mayor parte de nuestros pasajeros salvan con vida.

Todos bajaron casi al unísono, aunque Eddie tuvo que sostener a Manako para que no se cayera; el camión era de ruedas grandes y la base de la puerta estaba a casi un metro del suelo, algo nada agradable para enfrentar con los reglamentarios zapatos de tacón alto.

-Será mejor que nos separemos -Smith tomó la palabra rápidamente mientras esperaban un ascensor que, a juzgar por el tamaño de las puertas, era de los que se usaban en hospitales-. Tio, lleva a la Arachne al sexto piso para que las enfermeras la revisen.

-Yo también iré -acotó Sakurada mientras la ogro asentía e iba a buscar algo-. Quiero verla más de cerca y consultar sus señas para después buscarla en la base de datos.

-Excelente. Apenas sepas algo, envíame la información.

Tio regresó instantes después con una enorme camilla acolchada y que tenía, para asombro de la parejita, cinturones a los costados.

"Me imagino que algunas liminales deben estar realmente locas si hace falta contenerlas así", pensó la pelirroja.

-Manako, Pachylene, Maxon -Kuroko miró a los tres en ese mismo orden-, ustedes vendrán a mi oficina. Tenemos que obtener el testimonio formal y cruzar eso con la información que ya tenemos. Cualquier antecedente que puedan darnos será crucial para esta investigación.

-Pierde cuidado, Smith -dijo la arpía-. Te contaremos todo lo que sepamos.

Eddie, por su lado, sopesó bien las cosas en su mente antes de asentir justo antes de que el ascensor llamado por Manako llegara al subterráneo. Todos entraron en silencio y la amplia caja metálica inició su ascenso hacia las alturas, abandonando los confines iluminados por escrutadoras lámparas de neón y donde el olor a caucho penetraba hasta las mismas fibras de la ropa.

Sakurada salió del ascensor nada más llegar al piso donde se alojaban las instalaciones médicas y acudió a hablar con la recepcionista mientras Tio empujaba la amplia camilla a paso firme y desaparecía por detrás de una puerta abatible que ponía "área restringida". Al llegar a la undécima planta, el resto del grupo entró presuroso en la oficina de Smith, dando las gracias en silencio por el milagro del aire acondicionado. La pequeña pelipúrpura acudió de inmediato a su estación de trabajo y encendió el ordenador, su único ojo expresando una evidente impaciencia mientras la máquina comenzaba a rodar nuevamente. Kuroko, por su parte, abrió el tercer cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pila de papeles más un bolígrafo y una grabadora digital. Con un gesto le indicó a los compañeros que se sentaran frente a ella.

-Dado que esto es un interrogatorio en regla, tendré que grabar sus testimonios. Ya saben que debemos conservar respaldos en audio por si los originales en papel se pierden y todo eso.

-Tranquila, Smith -retrucó Maxon-. Esto nos afecta directamente, así que deseamos más que nadie que se aclare.

-Seremos libros abiertos -añadió la rapaz con solemnidad.

-Ojalá la mayoría de la gente fuese como ustedes, parejita -les sonrió-. ¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda, Manako?

-Recién estoy accediendo a la base de datos de la agencia -mencionó la pequeña-. Hay bastante que filtrar, así que podría tomar un rato. Comenzaré por "Arachnes tejedoras de pelo negro".

-Bien, sigue con eso. Apenas tengas algo, avísame; no me importa si interrumpes la grabación.

Pachylene y Eddie se miraron con sorpresa.

-Créanlo o no -la pelinegra les cortó el pensamiento rápidamente-, Manako puede ser realmente eficiente cuando se concentra en su trabajo. Deberían verla disparando su rifle tranquilizante.

-Mientras no estemos al otro lado, todo bien -señaló el canadiense.

-Lo mismo digo -deslizó su novia.

-Bien, mejor será comenzar con esta ronda de preguntas y respuestas -Smith encendió la grabadora-. Este es el interrogatorio realizado por la agente Kuroko Smith, de MON, el día 8 de agosto de 2016 a las 13:58 horas. Lo primero que necesito es que me digan sus nombres, nacionalidades y ocupaciones.

-Edward Corbett Maxon, canadiense. Resido en el distrito de Ginza hace dos años y emigré a Japón con una visa de trabajo aprobada el 1 de enero de 2014.

-Pachylene, arpía rapaz nacida en Okutama. Vivo con Eddie desde el 20 de julio del presente año y fui asignada como su huésped por la agente Smith, aquí presente.

-Gracias a ambos. ¿En qué trabaja, señor Maxon?

El tono formal de la pelinegra revelaba que, al igual que Manako, se había metido por completo en el personaje cuyo objetivo máximo es establecer la verdad de la situación.

-Trabajo para Nakashima DSE, una empresa dedicada al desarrollo de proyectos y sistemas enfocados a neutralizar armas -dijo Eddie con total franqueza-. Mi labor es la de preparar informes y afinar los detalles más técnicos de los productos que ofrecemos a las fuerzas armadas. Tenemos un contrato vigente con la JSDF a través del Ministerio de Defensa.

-Interesante, sin dudas -continuó la pelinegra-. Supongo que existe una cláusula de confidencialidad en su contrato.

-Efectivamente. Por eso es que no puedo dar más detalles sobre nuestras operaciones.

-Bien, ahí hemos avanzado en algo. En cuanto a usted, Pachylene, ¿tiene alguna ocupación?

-No trabajo formalmente, pero me encargo de ayudar a Eddie en todo lo que puedo cuando está en casa. Actualmente él está en periodo de vacaciones y regresamos de Okutama la semana pasada tras visitar la aldea donde crecí y ver a mi madre.

-Muy bien. ¿Hay testigos de ello?

-Nos alojamos en el hostal Mikawaya -siguió la pelirroja-; una llamada a la dueña bastará para corroborar que estuvimos en el pueblo. También está Talirindë, la lamia que atiende la oficina de información turística y con quien hicimos buenas migas. Tenemos, por lo tanto, una coartada sólida para los últimos siete días.

-Estupendo. Ahora, señor Maxon, ¿qué buscaba la Arachne que encontraron intruseando en las oficinas de su empresa?

Eddie pausó por un momento y miró a Kuroko directamente a los ojos, como buscando una forma apropiada de dar la respuesta.

-¿Puedo referirme a ello en términos generales?

-Ningún problema.

-Está bien -tomó aire y se armó de valor-. Sospecho que era un conjunto de planos alojado en el servidor central de la compañía, ubicado en un cubículo de seis por seis metros al fondo del piso. Antes, de hecho, ya habíamos tenido un problema parecido con el mismo asunto. Trataré de explicarlo brevemente.

Maxon contó, entonces, la situación que experimentó junto a Yuka, Shinya y el viejo Hidetaka al verse amenazados por ese quinteto de Yakuzas y su inteligencia parcialmente correcta.

-Por suerte no revisaron el sobre que les entregué y salieron de inmediato del salón. De lo contrario, se habrían dado cuenta que era mi permiso de vacaciones pagadas.

Smith se encogió un poco en su asiento. "Con lo que yo quisiera tomarme unos días libres…"

-¿Y quién tenía los documentos que buscaban esos mafiosos de medio pelo?

-La señora Yuka -intervino Pachylene-. Eddie se los mandó la noche anterior y los guardó en su bolso. Los criminales sólo se dieron cuenta del engaño cuando cayeron en la trampa que les tendí.

Smith miró a la pelirroja con una mezcla de intriga y curiosidad.

-¿Les tendiste una trampa? ¿Y cómo llegaste a entrar al edificio Asakura, si puede saberse?

La liminal se detuvo de repente y luego reprendió a su conciencia por hablar más de la cuenta. Pero ya se había metido en la partida y no podía abandonar.

-Eddie sabe mi historia al completo, así que no tengo nada que ocultar -respondió la aludida-. Lo seguí por las calles del distrito hasta encontrar el edificio y luego me colé mediante una carretilla de carga que iba al mismo piso. Admito que esto es una infracción grave a las reglas de convivencia, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por él -el tono de su voz comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco-. Se pasó toda la semana trabajando como un poseso durante las tardes y noches, acostándose cerca de las tres de la mañana un par de veces. No podía quedarme en casa y esperarlo así sin más. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba…

Pachylene rompió a llorar, refugiándose en los amplios brazos de su amado. Smith, enternecida, detuvo la grabación; ya tendría tiempo de unir los dos archivos en uno solo para la audioteca. Acudió al minibar y sacó dos botellas grandes de agua mineral, además de entregarle a la pelirroja un buen lote de pañuelos de papel.

-Lo siento, Smith -terminó de sonarse la nariz y luego secó sus ojos con otra toallita-. Si a Eddie le hubiese pasado algo grave, me… me habría muerto ahí mismo.

-Tranquila, querida. Estoy aquí -volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza-. Estoy aquí. Todo está bien.

-Gracias, amor. No quise interrumpir el interrogatorio, pero mi ansiedad fue más fuerte.

-No pasa nada, querida -dijo Kuroko, aún intentando procesar la muestra de inmenso amor mutuo que recién presenció-. La grabadora está en pausa y, apenas te sientas mejor, podremos continuar.

La respuesta de la liminal fue una tierna sonrisa que le sacó una aún más notoria a la agente de gafas oscuras. El hermoso momento se vio interrumpido cuando Manako apareció con un lote de hojas impresas.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero estos son los resultados que obtuve basándome en el perfil que hice de la Arachne cuando la encontramos tirada en las oficinas.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Manako. ¿Cuántas sospechosas tenemos?

-Unas doce o trece. Es una suerte que no tengamos demasiadas que cumplan con los requisitos, porque si no…

La pelipúrpura se detuvo al ver que Pachylene aún intentaba sacudirse los efectos de su súbito ataque de llanto. Ella misma era bastante dada a sufrirlos, por lo que empatizó de inmediato.

-No está b-bien que contengas tanta… tanta pena en tu interior -le habló con suavidad-. Eso sólo t-trae muchos problemas a l-largo… plazo.

-Gracias, Manako -la arpía se puso de pie y la envolvió con sus cálidas alas, causando que la francotiradora se pusiera tan roja como la cabellera de su contraparte.

Smith tomó los papeles y comenzó a analizarlos con cuidado, dejando los que ya había visto en otra pila frente a los compañeros y poniendo otra medalla sobre el lento tablero de su transición a la plena competencia y el sentido del deber. Mientras sus ojos escaneaban las impresiones, su expresión iba pasando de la alegría al desconcierto, otra vez a la alegría y de ahí a un "meh" más que evidente.

-¿Podemos echarles una mirada? -preguntó Eddie.

-Ningún problema, mientras no discutan el contenido de estos expedientes más allá de las paredes de mi oficina.

Pachylene arrastró las hojas con cuidado hacia sí y se abocó a extraer toda la información que podía de ella. Si hubiese hecho esto hace tres semanas, habría sentido un poco de miedo recorriendo su organismo, pero las Arachnes ahora equivalían al desprecio más absoluto en su escala de valores. Los primeros papeles no arrojaron demasiada utilidad: dos paticortas que parecían niñas de diez años en todo sentido, una saltarina de cabellera verde oscuro y expresión cabreada con lo que parecía una cruz templaria en su abdomen y después…

-¡Esta! -exclamó de repente, sosteniendo el informe como si fuese un mapa del tesoro-. ¡Esta es!

-¿Seguro? -dijo su compañero.

-Como que me llamo Pachylene y tú eres el amor de mi vida. Fíjate: es exactamente la misma cara, el mismo cabello y la misma marca única. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes…

Maxon tomó la ficha tras sonrojarse ligeramente y la miró con más detalle. Reconoció esos tres pares de ojos rojizos tan propios de una tejedora, siguiendo el patrón piramidal que le otorgaba un aura intrínseca de pura maldad. Su pelo era negro, liso y le caía más allá de los hombros, formando una especie de capa. La fotografía de cuerpo entero, tomada desde varios ángulos, mostraba el detalle del exoesqueleto púrpureo cubriendo las manos como guantes afilados y dando forma clara a sus ocho patas puntiagudas. Lo más atractivo era, sin embargo, el emblema que había mencionado su querida arpía: una especie de garra blanca extendida de forma grotesca, con un pulgar desfigurado y dedos largos.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… ¡Espera un momento, querida! ¿No es esta la misma Arachne de la que me habías contado cuando tuviste esa pesadilla?

Smith y Manako (quien se había acercado al escritorio principal para no perder detalle) miraron a la parejita con atención.

-La misma. Reconocería esa garra blanca en cualquier sitio. Además, fíjate que tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo; eso ya estaba allí antes de nuestra pelea.

-Es un corte hecho con una hoja bastante fina -añadió Manako mientras apuntaba a una microscópica marca en el papel-. Diría que es obra de un bisturí y, a juzgar por la nitidez, no tiene más de tres meses.

-Veamos… -la voluptuosa pelinegra cogió nuevamente el reporte-. Número de identificación 321386-9. Vamos a ver qué nos entrega la base de datos maestra -tecleó un par de comandos en su propio terminal.

-¿No aparecen los nombres en las hojas? -preguntó el canadiense.

-El sistema no los imprime por defecto; así protegemos la confidencialidad tanto de liminales como de anfitriones en caso de que un tercero acceda a nuestros ordenadores sin permiso. ¡Ah! Ya tenemos justo lo que necesitamos.

Todos se desplazaron detrás de la agente para mirar la pantalla con atención.

 _ **Número de Identificación:**_ _321386-9._

 _ **Nombre:**_ _Zynda Satme-Sannika._

 _ **Especie/Subtipo:**_ _Arachne/Tejedora._

 _ **Estatura/Peso:**_ _188 cm. / 78 kg._

 _ **Nacimiento:**_ _3 de abril de 1995 (21 años, 127 días) en Abashiri, Subpref. de Ohkotsk, Hokkaido._

 _ **Familia:**_ _Sin antecedentes conocidos, al menos de lo que se desprendió en su entrevista inicial._

 _ **Ingreso al Sistema:**_ _12 de julio de 2016 (llegada a Tokio el 6 de julio), visado por la oficial de registro correspondiente._

 _ **Anfitrión Registrado:**_ _Kenichi Shoda._

 _ **Residencia Registrada:**_ _Torre M, piso 24, Nishi-Shinjuku._

 _ **Empleo Registrado:**_ _Guardia de Seguridad._

 _ **Empleador Registrado:**_ _TALIO._

 _ **Fecha de Ingreso al Empleo:**_ _14 de julio de 2016 (resolución interna M-2235/B8)._

 _ **Señas Notables:**_ _Cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo, marca en forma de garra extendida en la parte superior del abdomen. Timbre de voz dominante. Altamente temperamental, aunque le aterra estar demasiado cerca del fuego. Agilidad inusitada para los estándares de la especie._

 _ **Oficial de Registro:**_ _Kuroko Smith._

 _ **Coordinador/a Responsable:**_ _Maki Matsunaga (M-1925)_

 _Información actualizada al 27 de julio de 2016._

-Pues esto sí que es interesante -dijo Smith, pensando si Maki no estaría también de vacaciones-. Nunca me habría pasado por la cabeza que tenía un empleo de guardia de seguridad.

-¿Qué es TALIO? -preguntó Maxon-. Primera vez que veo el nombre de esa compañía en mi vida.

-Es difícil de explicar. Podríamos definirlo como…

-¡Como un auténtico incordio!

Todos miraron hacia la puerta para ver a Tio entrando con semblante muy serio. La rubia movió su silla hacia la zona común, se sentó y luego engulló un bocadillo de merengue de los pocos que quedaban en la bandeja.

-¡Un incordio! ¡Eso es lo que son! -ahora estaba realmente colérica-. Aparecieron en la escena hace un año como una alternativa supuestamente más "eficiente" a los servicios de protección y asistencia que prestamos a la comunidad. Se hicieron famosos una vez que obtuvieron un contrato exclusivo para proteger a la reina de las sirenas, pero sus métodos son bastante cuestionables y rayan en la ilegalidad. No entraré en detalles, pero hemos tenido que amonestarlos varias veces e incluso terminamos llegando a los tribunales en enero por el caso de los turistas australianos.

-¿Y qué tal salió el juicio?

-Ganamos en un fallo contundente; sólo uno de los miembros del jurado votó en contra. TALIO apeló y volvió a perder con el mismo marcador, por lo que tuvo que pagar las costas más la correspondiente indemnización. La multa debería haberlos dejado en quiebra, pero alguien les terminó inyectando un capital nada envidiable y siguieron operando. No me sorprendería que ese montón de tránsfugas estuviese metido hasta el cuello en algo más truculento.

-¿Y si esa empresa fuera una tapadera?

Pachylene, con esa simple pregunta, atrajo las miradas del resto de los presentes. Todos estaban pensando exactamente la misma cosa.

-Todo encaja -dijo Eddie, volviendo a coger el archivo de Zynda y mirando su ácida expresión-. Quien sea que esté detrás de TALIO también contrató a los mafiosos que terminaron empapados de aceite gracias a tu trampa. Si están interesados en secretos de defensa es porque planean venderlos, por lo que estaríamos ante una red de tráfico muy peligrosa y dirigida por una persona a la que, en buena medida, le sobra el dinero.

-Eso sería alta traición -añadió Manako mientras desempolvaba el código penal dentro de su siempre atenta mente-. Aplica por igual para humanos y extraespecies y, según el ordenamiento vigente, la culpabilidad se castiga con la horca. También tenemos el financiamiento de actividades ilícitas, la potencial evasión de impuestos y el uso de liminales como cómplices en crímenes de diversa consideración. Sólo en esas tres cosas ya tienes una potencial sentencia de 60 años tras las rejas.

-¡Pues mayor razón para echarles el guante! -exclamó Tio; el azúcar extra ya le había hecho efecto en la sangre-. Ustedes no se preocupen por nada. Le sacaremos a esa Arachne desgraciada todo lo que sepa y cuando lo hagamos… ya se van a enterar sus jefes de lo que MON es capaz. Ni siquiera sabrán qué les golpeó.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Tio? No quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa y termines en una posición indefendible -retrucó él.

-Pierde cuidado, Eddie -se puso de pie y lo abrazó con ganas-. Has hecho feliz a Pachy y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecértelo. Operaremos con total discreción y cuanto antes le pongamos las manos encima a esos desgraciados, mejor. Tenemos que impedir que hagan más daño.

La despampanante rubia se puso de pie y ajustó un poco su apretada chaqueta negra.

-¿Dónde vas? -dijo Smith.

-A comprar más bizcochos -replicó ella enérgicamente-. Tenemos una larga tarde de trabajo por delante: el informe, las pautas de interrogación, notificar al jefe, a la policía y al Ministerio de Defensa, elaborar turnos de vigilancia, etc. Mientras tanto, ve poniendo una nueva jarra de café a preparar. ¡Estamos en guerra y no habrá prisioneros!

Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la desencajó.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - El largo brazo de la ley_

-Vaya temperamento que tiene -una pequeña gota se deslizó por la nuca de Pachylene-. Y yo que pensaba que estaba repleta de cariño…

-Eso le pasa cuando come demasiado azúcar en un día -respondió Manako, echando un pequeño suspiro y recogiendo las hojas con los perfiles.

-Es una suerte que esté de nuestro lado y no del de nuestros enemigos -Smith lanzó una risita-. Una vez que te acostumbras a ella, el resto viene solo. De cualquier modo, Tio es una gran amiga y colaboradora. Confío plenamente en ella.

-De verdad se los agradezco mucho -el canadiense hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sacó otra sonrisa a la pelinegra-. Igual comprenderás que debo notificar a mis compañeros de trabajo de lo que hemos discutido. El asunto es muy serio y como se llegue a filtrar…

-Nada saldrá de aquí. Tienes mi palabra y la de las chicas. Si me dejas el contacto de tu empresa, estaremos encantadas de ponerlos al día en lo que haga falta.

Una tarjeta cambió de manos y luego el cómodo silencio del progreso se posó en el entorno de la oficina. Kuroko rellenó el jarro con agua y echó otra medida de café fuerte en el filtro. Programó la máquina para que se activara en 15 minutos, tiempo que le tomaría (según sus personales cálculos) a Tio volver de la pastelería del distrito.

-Amorcito.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

-Recuerda que todavía no le hemos preguntado a Smith sobre… bueno, ya sabes.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y el canadiense lo entendió todo.

-¡Anda ya! Con todo el lío de la Arachne y los documentos, casi se me olvida.

-¿Olvidar qué, primor? -la pelinegra había vuelto a sentarse en su mullida silla de ejecutiva.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que planeaba llamarte esta mañana? La razón es bien concreta -Eddie tomó aire y alistó su nueva mano de cartas-. Bueno, el asunto es que deseaba consultarte si necesito obtener algún documento para que Pachylene pueda acompañarme en un viaje en avión.

-¿En avión? -Smith los miró con curiosidad- ¿Dónde planean ir?

-Teníamos pensado pasar un par de semanas en Okinawa -la pelirroja lanzó su primer triunfo- y habíamos reservado un vuelo para…

-¡¿Okinawa?!

La súbita y desgarradora reacción de Smith los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, reacción amplificada a la quinta potencia cuando ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Smith…? -a esas alturas hasta Eddie tenía miedo de hacer nada.

-¿Te sientes mal? -Pachylene estaba igualmente alarmada que su compañero.

La agente se quitó las gafas, mostrando sus ojos rojos y repletos de voluminosas lágrimas. El labio le temblaba cuando se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre.

-Un abrazo -su voz estaba trizada como el cristal de Murano-. Necesito un abrazo.

Los compañeros volvieron a hacer chocar sus miradas y ella asintió.

-Ven aquí. Desahógate. Pero primero quiero decir que lo…

-No, no hace falta que te disculpes.

Kuroko se refugió en la amplia figura del canadiense y deshizo la barrera de rabia e impotencia que se había construido durante tanto tiempo alrededor de su ya cansada psiquis. Fueron siete u ocho larguísimos minutos en los que Manako, desde su escritorio, simplemente se limitó a mirar la escena desde una distancia prudente. En cierto modo, ella se sentía igual de cabreada por no poder tomarse unas vacaciones como la gente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -la arpía tomó el lote de pañuelos que inicialmente le había prestado a la pequeña pelipúrpura y se los pasó.

-Sí, gracias. Necesitaba botar esta tensión acumulada -se sentó en el puesto originalmente ocupado por Eddie-. Desde que comencé a trabajar aquí no he tenido un solo día de descanso y ya he acumulado seis semanas de vacaciones sin usar por la falta de personal y el exceso de trabajo pendiente. Entonces, cuando ustedes mencionaron lo de Okinawa…

-De verdad lo sentimos. No sabíamos que reaccionarías así.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa, querida -devoró el último bizcocho de chocolate y menta en la bandeja-. Son los desgraciados de los otros departamentos que siempre andan cogiendo la baja por A/B/C razones y nos dejan con los platos rotos. Lo peor es que la mayoría de ellos no vuelve hasta dentro de diez a quince días y habrá que seguir poniéndole el pecho a las balas, especialmente con este asunto de los robos abortados de información.

-Mejor será que nos vayamos -acotó Maxon-. Ya te hemos quitado demasiado tiempo y siempre podemos consultar en…

-No es ninguna ciencia -la pelinegra le puso la mano en el hombro; detestaba que tuviera que irse tan pronto-. Sólo necesitas mostrar una fotocopia simple del certificado de residencia que te entregué con los otros papeles cuando hagan el _check-in_ en el aeropuerto.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo. Ya verán que no hay ningún problema.

Los abrazó a ambos, tratando de empaparse un poco más con esa tibieza tan característica que emanaban. Su corazón pareció agitarse de alegría al sentir el efecto del contacto.

-Muchas gracias, Smith -Pachylene hizo una reverencia-. Prometemos traerles a las tres un recuerdito y tal vez algo más.

Los compañeros se tomaron del brazo y salieron de la oficina para abordar el ascensor de vuelta al suelo. No tenían credenciales, pero a esas alturas les daba lo mismo; sus mentes estaban puestas en un buen almuerzo donde pudieran encontrar una mesa, ir a ver a Yuka al hospital y cerrar el día con la reserva del hotel, los pasajes y la siempre necesaria cena romántica.

La pelinegra, una vez que sus emociones se estabilizaron, volvió a ajustarse las gafas y comenzó a hacer un resumen de la improvisada reunión. Mientras sus dedos danzaban por el teclado con soltura y decisión, la tinta virtual comenzaba a derramarse en torrentes irrefrenables a lo largo y ancho de la pantalla de 21 pulgadas que tenía enfrente. Emitió un suspiro de felicidad y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Manako la miró con curiosidad, percibiendo el levísimo _tip-tap_ de sus dedos contra el borde de la mesa y el travieso brillo de sus ojos color obsidiana justo cuando Tio anunció su entrada y el aroma de dos bandejas de pastelillos frescos comenzó a invadirlo todo.

"Tenías razón, Smith", pensó Manako, cogiendo el teléfono para intentar comunicarse con la agente Matsunaga. "Esos dos realmente son una caja de sorpresas".

-9/D-

Eddie contempló la pantalla del ordenador portátil con satisfacción, verificó los datos geográficos y pagó para el despacho inmediato de su regalo especial. No solía comprar con frecuencia por Internet, pero agradecía tener la opción después de un día tan agitado como el que se estaba terminando.

Luego de un buen almuerzo en el mismo restaurante tailandés donde Smith tuvo que pagar la cuenta tras el incidente con la pareja racista, acudieron raudos al hospital para visitar a Yuka. Verla no fue gran problema: ya se encontraba mejor del golpe en su cabeza y podía hacer las actividades básicas con normalidad, aunque igual el doctor terminó dándole licencia por el resto de la semana. Sonrió con su proverbial gracia cuando el canadiense le devolvió la tarjeta magnética, aunque su expresión se ensombreció un poco tras ponerla al corriente de todo. Shinya y su padre llegaron en mitad de la conversación, así que también aprovechó de compartir estos nuevos hallazgos con ellos. El diagnóstico fue unánime: dos intentos fracasados de robo ciertamente no detendrían a estos criminales, por lo que había que estar preparados para un tercer ataque en cualquier momento. Pachylene se llevó buena parte de los aplausos por su flamante intervención para neutralizar a Zynda Satme-Sannika, aunque ella insistió en compartir el mérito con Maxon de una forma muy noble. Estuvieron reunidos durante algo más de una hora a pesar de las quejas de la enfermera jefe del piso, una Holstaurus de ademanes severos pero que exudaba profesionalismo y tenía un especial cariño por los niños internados allí.

Hidetaka se mostró dispuesto a colaborar en lo que fuera para esclarecer el asunto, poniéndose en acción mediante una llamada a la división informática de la empresa y luego concertando una cita con la agente Smith para discutir todo en profundidad. Shinya, por su lado, recordó que un amigo de la Policía Metropolitana le debía un favor desde hace años y, tras una breve discusión, lo convenció de indagar oficialmente en los archivos para desenterrar un poco más de información sobre Kenichi Shoda y TALIO. Tenían planeado compartir todo lo que obtuvieran con MON y realizar la clásica maniobra de pinza para dejar a los traficantes en una posición vulnerable. También se pactó que el primogénito pasaría mañana por casa de Yuka para guardar los documentos físicos en un lugar más seguro; lo que más querían evitar era una situación donde Daigo o las hijas de ambos resultaran heridos o muertos. Bien sabido era que los mafiosos (y también las liminales bajo su nefasta influencia) no respetaban a nadie que se les opusiera.

El resto de la tarde no fue más que un simple destello. Pagaron las reservas de los pasajes y el hotel en la agencia de viajes y, tras hurgar un poco en los armarios del departamento, encontraron una maleta plomiza, grande y suficiente para empacar la ropa y enseres de ambos. Ahora descansaba al lado del sillón, cerrada a cal y canto gracias a un mecanismo de combinación tipo TSA.

-La cena está casi lista, cariño -Pachylene se asomó por la puerta de la cocina-. ¿Ponemos la mesa?

-Creo que me apetece más comer aquí mismo -contestó él, cerrando el navegador y apagando la máquina-. Podemos escuchar música y tenemos más espacio. ¿Te parece?

-Me gusta como piensas -dijo ella con un tono travieso en su voz- Ven a ayudarme con los platos y los cubiertos.

Dicho y hecho. Cinco minutos después, dos platos grandes, dos juegos de cuchillo y tenedor y la misma cantidad de copas rellenas de chispeante sidra asturiana descansaban sobre la mesa de centro; el florero había sido apartado hacia la esquina más lejana para darles un poco de espacio extra. Habían decidido optar por algo más sencillo pero no menos delicioso: omelettes al estilo francés con queso, jamón y un poco de espinacas. Se demoraron más en batir los huevos y sazonarlos a gusto con mantequilla y pimienta que en cocinarlos gracias a la siempre fiel sartén. Los aromas danzaban entre sí, invitando a devorarlos con fruición. De fondo, una estupenda selección de Jazz Fusión a volumen moderado hacía aún más agradable el ambiente a media luz.

-Delicioso, como siempre -la pelirroja cortó un trozo con cuidado y se lo echó a la boca sin ayuda-. ¿Esta también es receta de tu madre?

-No, la aprendí estando en la universidad. Las habitaciones del campus tenían pequeñas cocinas y descubrí que era más barato prepararme cosas yo mismo en vez de salir a cenar fuera todas las noches.

-Ah, ya veo. No me sorprende que seas tan buen cocinero.

-Uno hace lo que puede.

Eddie se sonrojó profusamente tras beber un buen trago de sidra; su compañera hizo lo propio y se deleitó con el chispeante gusto a manzanas frescas. Conforme charlaban, sus porciones iban desapareciendo pinchazo a pinchazo.

-No seas tan modesto, amor -se besaron con suavidad y dejaron que la fiesta de aromas estimulara sus sentidos-. Me encantaría que me enseñaras tus trucos; así podría esperarte con la mesa puesta cada día y aliviarte un poco.

-Recuerda que no eres mi sirvienta. Eres…

El nativo de Mississauga dudó por un momento mientras los acelerados compases de _Toca Raúl_ , interpretados por el excelso armonicista Gabriel Grossi y su trío de frecuentes, llegaban a su fin.

-¿Soy…?

-La mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

Pachylene bajó la cabeza por un momento, sobrecogida ante tamaña muestra de cariño. Este era el lado tierno y generoso de su compañero, conocido y reservado sólo por y para ella. Sintió como sus venas se embriagaban de alegría, dejando una estela ardiente a su paso y causando que sus ojos brillaran como zafiros impolutos. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y lo envolvió con sus alas, empujándolo suavemente hacia abajo y uniendo los labios de ambos por unos quince segundos. Fue un gesto tan posesivo como humilde, repleto de entrega y conquista. Una contradicción sentimental que, tras pasar por la batidora, dejó un cofre reluciente al final del arcoiris.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -susurró ella, derramando incipientes lágrimas de júbilo-. Te amo. Te amaré por siempre.

-Yo también, querida. Yo también.

Refugiándose en el otro y arrojando sus preocupaciones al viento, continuaron su excelsa sesión de cariño mientras _Joab_ , de John Patitucci, acompañaba el momento con sus suaves tambores y toques de guitarra.

 _Mientras tanto, en la tranquilidad de Asaka…_

-¡Ah…! -Kimihito abrió la ventana de su habitación y respiró el fresco aire nocturno tras cerrar la puerta.

La atmósfera, siguiendo el tono general del día, había pasado de lo agobiante a lo agradable. El día transcurrió sin peleas tontas, problemas insulsos ni llamadas a los bomberos o a la policía local. Devorar el almuerzo preparado por sus huéspedes fue el mejor momento e iluminó su conciencia como un rayo de luz divina. ¿Acaso las chicas realmente estaban dispuestas a limar sus incontables asperezas? Esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera y pudiesen recibir las noticias de mejor forma. Como se había dicho en la mañana, tenía tiempo para preparar todo con calma y exponer sus argumentos de forma honesta.

"Este es el mejor día que he tenido en meses", se dijo mientras sonreía y levantaba la vista hacia la luna cubierta parcialmente por nubes que iban a toda prisa hacia el sur. "Casi extrañaba el escuchar mis propios pensamientos con absoluta claridad".

Bostezó con ganas y terminó de colocarse la camiseta blanca del pijama que había sacado del armario. Encendió brevemente la luz de su escritorio para asegurarse de que no hubiese nada fuera de lugar y luego la apagó. La deliciosa penumbra volvió a reinar de forma suprema en su espacio personal, recordándole a la hermosísima mujer de piel azul que le había robado su primer beso y luego el corazón.

-¿Dónde estarás ahora, Lala? -susurró con un dejo de desesperación-. Me gustaría poder tenerte aquí.

Como si el gatillo hubiese sido accionado en ese preciso instante, el muchacho sintió dos brazos rodeándole el cuello con suavidad y una inconfundible presión en su espalda.

-Aquí estoy.

La voz de la Dullahan sonó cual campana celestial para los oídos de Kurusu. Se volteó y contempló los hermosos ojos dorados de Lala para luego atraerla hacia sí y besarla con ternura. Ella se sonrojó profusamente, dejándose llevar por ese asomo de posesión que usualmente empleaba como su mejor arma. Era bastante irónico el ver que, por segunda vez en unas pocas horas, sus propias tácticas se volvían contra ella.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte -le dijo él, contemplando su figura ataviada en el atractivo camisón negro de seda-. Estas horas sin ti se me hicieron eternas.

-Lo mismo digo, Kimihito.

El tono modesto con que hablaba dejó sorprendido al muchacho. Además, lo había llamado por el nombre y no por "mortal", como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo, Lala? Te noto un poco extraña.

-Lo estoy, Kimihito. Lo estoy.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Eso sería muy apropiado.

El chico se tendió en el lado derecho de la cama sin abrir y dejó que la chica peliplateada ocupara la otra mitad. La fresca brisa entró por la ventana y comenzó a circular suavemente, llenando los corazones de ambos de anticipación. Apenas estuvieron lado a lado, ella se volteó hacia él y lo abrazó, mezclando las huellas de calor en las zonas donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Kimihito la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, encerrándola en un cómodo espacio de cariño indeleble.

-He estado pensando en muchas cosas -comenzó a decir la Dullahan-, relacionadas principalmente a cómo veo el amor que siento por ti. Ahora que tengo algo más de experiencia en esto, puede decirse que he actuado como una completa estúpida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al principio tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y por eso decidí actuar de forma posesiva, apelando a mis argumentos crípticos para ver si conseguía desarmar tu resistencia. Pero cuando me abrazaste esa mañana luego de pasar una terrible noche de sueño, pude ver la verdadera dimensión de tu corazón. Supe que te sentías muy solo y no podría satisfacer tus anhelos si basaba mi amor en la obsesión; no sería mejor que las otras huéspedes de esta casa si seguía por dicho camino.

-Pensé que eso era algo característico de tu especie.

-Nuestro mayor defecto, sin ir más lejos. Por eso es que somos tan pocas: la obsesión por cumplir nuestra misión eventualmente sofoca y destruye el amor que llegamos a sentir por el humano al que hemos elegido -la línea argumental que le había enseñado Suu iba bastante bien hasta ahora-. Y como las Dullahan generalmente nos enamoramos sólo una vez, muchas se suicidan al no poder expresar bien sus sentimientos.

-¿Las Dullahan pueden morir?

-Por mano propia o mediante la ayuda de un tercero. Para eso se requiere un conjuro antiquísimo y que sólo puede usarse bajo ciertas condiciones. No entraré en detalles porque estaríamos acostados aquí hasta fin de año.

-Como si eso me fuera a molestar, Lala. Es una lástima que las noches no sean eternas; así podríamos estar juntos mucho más tiempo -las palabras de Kurusu hicieron que su contraparte se pusiera roja-. Pero no nos apartemos del tema. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu actual situación?

-Deseo cambiar -dijo ella casi a borbotones-. Si voy a pasar el resto de mis días contigo, _Gerkhemi_ , no quiero correr el riesgo de fracturar el amor que ha nacido entre nosotros. ¡Quiero ser una mujer digna de ti! ¡Quiero hacerte feliz!

Kurusu hizo memoria y ató cabos rápidamente: eran las mismas palabras que Suu había usado durante su conversación al nivel de la conciencia. ¿Sería posible que…?

-Kimihito -ahora su voz era un hilo tan titubeante como ansioso-, necesito pedirte un gran favor.

-Por ti haría lo que sea, querida -la miró con placidez y luego depositó un beso en su limpia frente-. ¿Qué deseas?

-Enséñame a confiar.

El muchacho de desgreñada cabellera negra se incorporó para sentarse en el respaldo de la cama. La peliplateada hizo lo propio y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Estaré encantado de ayudarte -contestó él- si me contestas una simple pregunta.

-Claro…

-¿Qué significa _Gerkhemi_?

Invadida por una buena dosis de ánimo, Lala volvió a abrazar a Kurusu y plantó otro tierno beso en los bien formados labios del adolescente. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre.

-Significa "amor de mi vida".

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Miré el reloj con satisfacción; había alcanzado a terminar esta entrega a tiempo para colar unas notas antes del compromiso de esta noche. Este capítulo se concibió como un tira y afloja en lo emocional, partiendo por los miedos de Zombina a arruinar su segunda oportunidad y la desinteresada ayuda que Haruka, mujer empática y con la experiencia de muchos años, le ha tendido. ¿Cuántos de nosotros hemos tenido miedo de decir lo que sentimos? Todos, sin excepción, hemos pasado y pasaremos por ello._

 _Las dos rivales por el corazón de Kimihito por fin han tenido la oportunidad de hablar en Román Paladino, haciendo la distinción clara e indeleble entre la fecundidad y la destrucción. Sin duda es raro ver a la orgullosa Lala en una posición no dominante, pero el episodio le ha servido para replantearse varias cosas y optar por tomar el desafío más grande de todos en compañía de su amado chico: confiar. Suu, mostrando nuevamente esa inusual capa de seriedad, sinceridad y sustento, asume de inmediato el rol de apoyo que llevará en esta relación… si llega a materializarse._

 _Volviendo al escenario de nuestra pareja, la niebla rondando los documentos confidenciales por fin empieza a despejarse. Meras evasivas del pasado se han transformado en nombres y entidades al concreto. Creo que soy el primero en esta comunidad en dar a TALIO el incómodo rol de fachada, estímulo perfecto para que Pachylene, Eddie, Smith y compañía aúnen sus esfuerzos en busca de la verdad y la neutralización del enemigo sin escrúpulos. La justicia bien administrada no duele, especialmente cuando tienes la potencia y entusiasmo de Tionishia de tu lado. Y para cerrar el día, un momento íntimo no tiene parangón. Ya sea en Ginza o Asaka, el amor fluye a su propia cadencia, tejiendo hermosas melodías en las partituras de la vida. Ahora llegó el momento de ver los correos del respetable público:_

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Veo a MON como una balanza: en un platillo está el escuadrón tipo SWAT que mencionaste y por otro el bloque administrativo-burocrático. Su existencia es simbiótica, por lo que si la agencia viese reducidas o inutilizadas sus atribuciones por falta de fondos y el programa de integración cesara, la división militar correría la misma suerte tarde o temprano. Otra cosa: lo de la Circular Nº 11 no depende de Smith sino de la Dirección Jurídica, previa aprobación de la mesa directiva. Es una pastilla amarga de tragar tanto para la pelinegra como para sus invitados, pero las recesiones no se derrotan cerrando los ojos. Ya que mencionaste a Lala, su propio plan y las nuevas directrices de la agencia corren, de momento, por carriles separados, aunque el potencial emocional y explosivo ciertamente está ahí si se llegan a cruzar. Al menos ella está contenta de tener a Kimihito de vuelta y saber que no le pasó nada. ¿Y Doppel? Inubicable, según lo que he podido averiguar hasta ahora._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Parto por agradecer tus felicitaciones tras alcanzar esta meseta que alguna vez vi tan lejana. Kimihito está metido en una situación que esperó no enfrentar nunca y tampoco puede eludir; más allá de que su naturaleza empática le haga apreciar por igual a todas sus huéspedes, su reacción favorable a los avances de Lala y esa conversación con Suu dan mucho material para pensar. Suma a ello los alcances de la Circular Nª 11 y tienes, como le contara a Paradoja, ramificaciones profundas. Respecto a Pachylene y Eddie, tienes un punto excelente en eso de que fuesen los últimos en darse cuenta que eran pareja. Su relación, después de todo, es tan especial y profunda que definirla desde los cánones normales es complicado. Lo más cercano es el concepto de Storge o "amistad romántica", ya explicado en notas anteriores. Veamos qué depara el futuro y si son capaces de hacer la transición a un amor con todas las de la ley. Y Smith, cada vez más a gusto en su faceta seria y comprometida, necesitará todas sus cartas para llevar su idea a la realidad; en juego no sólo está MON y su propio trabajo, sino también el sistema de integración al completo._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Más que crueldad, estimado, es una de las máximas de la vida: para hacer tortillas hay que quebrar huevos y Kimihito, tarde o temprano, tendrá que tomar una decisión. Después de todo, la única forma de quitarse los problemas de encima es enfrentarlos, no evadirlos. Sobre tu otro apartado, esperaré pacientemente la sorpresa que tienes preparada._

 _Apagué las luces y salí del estudio, pasando por una ducha helada y cambiándome de ropa; había decidido optar por pantalones delgados de vestir color negro, zapatos recién lustrados del mismo tono y una camisa de seda rojo oscuro. Usualmente las camisas me daban urticaria y prefería los polos; pero una ocasión tan especial como esta bien valía la pena el sacrificio. Mientras me secaba la cabeza con una toalla, entré en la habitación y quedé anonadado al contemplar a Valaika, mi querida wyvern, frente al espejo: la vaporosa tela obsidiana de su vestido realzaba tanto la majestuosidad de su figura como el rubí de sus ojos, además de combinar perfectamente con su cabello._

 _Dejé la toalla a un lado y la abracé por detrás, sacándole un leve sonrojo y haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente._

 _-Te ves hermosa, mi amor -le dije, acariciándole la barbilla-. Más hermosa de lo que mis descripciones más detalladas podrían lograr._

 _-Lo mismo podría aplicarse a ti, querido -apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, dejando que se mezclaran los toques de shampoo y perfume a nuestro alrededor-. Parece mentira que por fin haya llegado el día._

 _-¿Te sientes nerviosa por ir a casa de mi madre?_

 _-Un poquito -replicó ella con franqueza, encerrando mi mirada en la suya-. No me malinterpretes, Endel; aunque he cruzado palabras con ella sólo dos o tres veces, sé que es una estupenda mujer. Por algo te formó como el hombre que eres ahora. Aún así, dar este paso, sin importar quién actúe de testigo, es algo muy delicado._

 _-Suceda lo que suceda esta noche -ahora caminábamos hacia la puerta principal de la casa, asegurándonos de dejar todo apagado, las ventanas cerradas y la alarma puesta-, nada cambiará lo que siento por ti, Valaika. Nada._

 _-Oh, Endel..._

 _Aseguré la entrada con doble vuelta de llave y, tras verificar que no faltaba nada, nos besamos bajo la sombra del porche y los deliciosos aromas del jardín que cuidábamos con tanto esmero. El barrio, tranquilo como una taza de leche, pareció abrazar el_ momentum _de nuestros corazones. Dosis idénticas de cariño, confianza y experiencia se mezclaban en el crisol de la vida, perfectamente equilibrado sobre el mechero Bunsen y dando como resultando un líquido mágico, transparente, que encendía las bombillas nada más tocarlas, marcando de forma precisa el camino hacia el futuro que esperábamos construir juntos._

 _Llamamos a un taxi y en dos minutos estábamos en camino, su ala izquierda abrazando mi espalda y mi mano derecha alrededor de su cintura. Diez kilómetros más tarde pagamos la carrera y descendimos frente a un complejo de edificios enorme, con amplios jardines y vistas estupendas al señorial club del golf ubicado al otro lado de la calle._

 _-¿Hueles eso? -preguntó ella, levantando un poco su nariz y mutando a una postura más alegre-. Acaban de cortar el césped hace muy poco._

 _-Es un buen augurio, como me contaste tantas veces luego de conocernos. ¿Las wyverns lo ven así en general?_

 _-La naturaleza, Endel, incluso con esas simples llamadas de auxilio, demuestra que está viva. Y de la vida surgen los mayores cambios. A todo esto -cambió su faceta filosófica por la curiosa-, ¿qué tienes ahí?_

 _-¿Esto? -levanté una caja rectangular y envuelta en papel de regalo plateado con una cinta dorada-. Sólo es una botella de horchata que compré como regalo para mi madre. Tal vez, si tu augurio se cumple, esta noche podamos brindar bajo la dulce influencia de las almendras._

 _-Así será, mi amor. En nuestras cartas está tejida la mano más poderosa de todas: la sinceridad._

 _Saludamos al conserje e indicamos el número del departamento para luego desaparecer tras la imponente reja de hierro, mezclándonos con la penumbra apenas cortada por los pequeños y pulcros postes de luz bordeando el sendero de grava. El eco de nuestros pasos hacía vibrar los setos, transmitiendo un mensaje tan sencillo como potente: ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _Aquí termina este quinto segmento de ese algo completamente diferente. Esta noche bien podría ser el momento bisagra para Valaika y quien escribe, así que sus reseñas tendrán mucho más valor, especialmente si traen adjuntas buenas vibras. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo episodio! O como se dice en japonés, "suerte para todos y para nosotros también"._


	22. Paraíso

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 22: Paraíso**

En el preciso momento que sintió el peso abalanzarse sobre su espalda, perdió el equilibrio y cayó a las tibias y poco profundas corrientes del Mar de la China Oriental. A pesar de lo tentador que hubiese sido el quedarse sumergido unos segundos más, prefirió incorporarse rápidamente, tomando aire apenas logró sacar la cabeza del agua. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces mientras el suave líquido mecía su cuerpo con una cadencia exquisita.

Escuchó una leve y cristalina risa y levantó la vista. Ante él, sumergida hasta todo lo que se lo permitían las alas, estaba una risueña Pachylene. La expresión de triunfo en sus facciones era evidente y las gotas reposando sobre su blanca y tersa piel le conferían un aspecto divino. Parecía una auténtica ángel pelirroja que había descendido de los cielos para bendecir sin límite alguno la vida de Edward Corbett Maxon.

-Te atrapé -dijo ella con esa voz traviesa y pasándose la lengua por sus labios-. Ahora tendrás que invitarme a una limonada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ahora me toca a mí!

El canadiense se incorporó rápidamente y, con un movimiento bien calculado, cogió a la arpía con suavidad por la cintura, devolviéndole el gesto y volviendo a bañarlos a ambos en la cuna de la vida. Fue una sumergida breve, limitada en parte por las propias extremidades superiores de la liminal, pero que creó un contraste delicioso entre el calor emanado de ambos y la fresca brisa que campeaba en esos momentos por la famosa _Tiger Beach_. Salieron a flote y se miraron a los ojos con dulzura.

-Bien jugado, amor.

-Gracias, querida.

Se besaron apasionadamente, dejando que el agua salada se mezclara con sus paladares y esculpiera otro momento inolvidable en los corazones de ambos. No había demasiada gente en la playa a esa hora, pero este evento tenía un significado especial: era la primera vez que expresaban su afecto sin filtro en un lugar público, aunque fuese a quince metros de la orilla dibujada por las blancas y suaves arenas. Desde que Smith descubriera el nuevo estado de su relación y los convenciera de vivirla a plena capacidad, habían intentado ir venciendo sus miedos poco a poco: andar del brazo por la calle, tomarse _selfies_ , coquetear de forma sutil cuando compartían actividades, tal vez un beso en la frente o en las mejillas en presencia de otros… Era una suerte, además, que la gente local fuese muy amable y de mente bastante más abierta en lo que concernía a las liminales. De cualquier modo y a pesar de su progreso, seguían prefiriendo el velo de la intimidad para jugar a la segura, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie más. Por el momento les bastaba con mantener su relación al nivel del Storge, de una amistad romántica donde cuidar del otro era la máxima prioridad.

-¿Vamos por esa limonada? -preguntó el canadiense.

-Nada me gustaría más -ella le guiñó un ojo y apoyó la cabeza contra el torso de su contraparte.

Tras separarse, salieron caminando lentamente del agua, sus cuerpos erizándose con el efecto de la brisa estival. Desde su posición, la playa estaba al frente, a la izquierda asomaba la siempre concurrida carretera 58 (extendida desde el sur de Naha hasta Nago y de ahí hacia el norte hasta la punta de Oku, donde se fusionaba con la carretera 70 para dar el resto de la vuelta a la isla) y por el costado diestro se veía el inmaculado edificio del _Soledare Spa & Resort_, donde se alojaban desde hacía un par de días. Era un recinto de lujo, con todas las comodidades para humanos y extraespecies más un servicio _all-inclusive_ que rivalizaba con los mejores hoteles de Tokio y otras grandes metrópolis a nivel mundial. Se respiraba una paz absoluta en el ambiente, enmarcado por las ya mencionadas aguas turquesa, blancas y tibias arenas y un cielo azul cuya nitidez y tono heráldicos no se encontraría nunca en otro rincón del planeta.

-¡Ah, esto sí que es vida…! -Pachylene se estiró sobre dos toallas azul marino que contrastaban con el rojo de su cabellera y alas.

-¿Deseas que te aplique un poco de protector solar?

-Adelante. Ya sabes que me encanta sentir esos dedos en mi piel.

Mientras la arpía se relajaba a conciencia y cerraba los ojos, Maxon abrió el pequeño bolso que había dejado en la arena antes de que se metieran a bañar. Contenía lo necesario para cualquier día en la playa: bronceador, crema protectora, repelente de insectos, pañuelos desechables e incluso dos pares de gafas deportivas de marco plateado y que usaban micas intercambiables. Ambos juegos tenían colocadas las de tonos purpúreos, mientras que las doradas y azul tinta se mantenían en reserva.

Cogió la botella plástica de factor 50 y aplicó una línea modesta en los hombros de su compañera para luego extenderla hacia el cuello. Ella estaba usando un traje de baño de una sola pieza, color blanco y con detalles en rojo en los costados y la zona superior del torso. La hechura era de excelente calidad y su tela especial otorgaba protección extra contra los molestos rayos ultravioleta. Lo habían comprado en la tienda de la siempre atenta unicornio, quien exhibió una curiosidad notable al ver que lo prefirió antes que uno de los bikinis más modernos y ajustados. Fuese cual fuese su razón para ello, Eddie admitió que le quedaba realmente bien, realzando su ya notable figura y haciéndola parecer aún más cerca de crear su propio canon de belleza. Extendió la crema con sumo cuidado por el espacio entre sus omóplatos y hasta donde las plumas no cubrían los antebrazos, dejando una reluciente capa en tonos blanquecinos que parecía brillar bajo el generoso sol de Okinawa.

-¿Ya terminaste? -preguntó ella, al parecer un pelín decepcionada cuando dejó de tocarla.

-Sólo con la parte superior. ¿Deseas un poco más en los muslos?

-Sé que a esas manos todavía les queda bastante energía. Sorpréndeme, querido -le guiñó el ojo con picardía y volvió a posar su cabeza en la tibia toalla.

Otra ración de bloqueador, otra ronda de pasadas suaves y a conciencia. Otra manifestación de sus peculiares juegos de pareja. Esta vez procedió con aún más cuidado, deslizando sus dedos por las suaves pendientes que conectaban su torso con las fuertes piernas y las no menos letales garras. Parecía un escultor maestro dando forma a la obra más importante de su vida. La comparación no carecía de exactitud: Pachylene llevaba viviendo con él menos de un mes pero, a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido, ambos se habían vuelto absolutamente inseparables. Sus encontrones con los mafiosos y la Arachne intrusa, el viaje a Okutama y la franca conversación con Smith fueron, como una cadena, arrastrando el peso de los hechos hacia la luz de la verdad.

Llevaban una semana en las islas adecuadamente calificadas por no pocos como un auténtico paraíso. En ese lapso habían aprovechado cada segundo para empaparse de la cultura local. Llegaron a Naha el jueves pasado a eso del mediodía tras un vuelo sin inconvenientes y lo primero que hicieron fue visitar el Castillo Shuri, cuya puerta de entrada más famosa, llamada Shureimon, salía retratada en los billetes de 2.000 yenes. Sobra decir que no salieron de allí sin haber fotografiado todo lo que se podía fotografiar. La capital prefectural también tenía muchos otros sitios interesantes: Kokusai-dori, la avenida principal con sus pintorescas tiendas, restaurantes y anuncios de neón; el mausoleo Tamaudun; las ruinas del templo Enkakuji; los jardines al estilo tradicional de Shikina y Fukushū, donde se dejaron llevar por las flores y pájaros para compartir un beso bajo el árbol dominante; el Museo Prefectural y de Arte; la calle Tsubuya, famosa por sus maestros alfareros… Sólo les bastaron cinco días para aplanar la ciudad caminando, deleitándose con cada sensación, cada momento, cada paso. En las calles de Naha se respiraba el atractivo japonés por excelencia: una mezcla de cultura, tradición y modernidad aderezada con buena comida y montones de historias. Se alojaron en un hotel modesto del centro y siempre cenaron en establecimientos al aire libre donde las extraespecies eran bienvenidas. En las numerosas conversaciones sostenidas con residentes locales y otros parroquianos, se enteraron que no pocos turistas venían con sus respectivas liminales para escaparse de la rutina… y varios más se quedaban definitivamente en las islas, cautivados por el irresistible atractivo de un mundo dentro de otro.

Habiendo visto todo lo humanamente visible en Naha, al sexto día emprendieron rumbo hacia el límite sur de Kunigami, la zona con las mejores playas de la isla principal, para entregarse a las delicias de no tener ninguna otra obligación más que descansar. Aunque ambas localidades no estaban separadas más que por 50 kilómetros y un par de plazas de peaje, la belleza del paisaje parecía multiplicar la distancia por diez. Sin embargo, una presencia funesta ensombrecía la idílica aura de la isla: varias bases militares estadounidenses ocupaban considerables extensiones de terreno y su sola presencia era motivo constante de controversia entre el gobierno japonés y la población local. Recientemente, una ola de multitudinarias protestas exigiendo el cierre de las instalaciones y la expulsión inmediata de todo el personal militar asociado a ellas atrajo la atención de la prensa a nivel mundial.

"Estos americanos no tienen remedio", pensó Eddie mientras aplicaba bloqueador en las zonas acorazadas bajo las rodillas. "En fin, mejor no darle vueltas a ello más tiempo. Estamos de vacaciones y lo que conviene es disfrutar de la vida".

-Ya terminé, querida -el canadiense se levantó para combatir el hormigueo en sus piernas y soltó un poco sus músculos sobre la arena.

-Gracias, Eddie. ¿Podrías pasarme mis gafas de sol?

-Claro -abrió el estuche y se las colocó con cuidado; el púrpura de las micas acentuaba la belleza de su rostro-. Ahora iré a buscar las limonadas.

-No, no -replicó ella, incorporándose sin dificultad alguna-. Yo iré. Ya me siento más descansada, así que una pequeña caminata hasta el bar del hotel no hará daño. ¿Cómo la quieres?

-Dulce y con toques de jarabe de frambuesa. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Probablemente pida lo mismo, aunque los camareros me han recomendado bastante la de menta con jengibre. De cualquier modo, tenemos tiempo de sobra para probarlo todo.

-Muy cierto, querida.

Maxon le colgó en el cuello la tarjeta de su habitación; cuando se registraron en el hotel, la dependienta les explicó que los usuarios del plan _all-inclusive_ tenían que mostrarla al momento de solicitar cualquier tipo de servicio para así asociarlo al registro de la habitación. El dispositivo, de color dorado con el nombre del hotel en caracteres rojos y negros, tenía el número 34 en la esquina inferior derecha.

-Volveré lo antes posible. No te alejes, ¿vale?

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Se despidieron con otro beso, esta vez algo más leve e infantil. Eddie la contempló alejarse lentamente a través del pequeño desierto que la separaba de la tierra prometida y sus oasis de refrescos con especias, aperitivos exóticos y montañas de cosas para el picoteo previo a un buen almuerzo.

-Pachylene tiene razón: ¡esto sí que es vida! -exclamó mientras se echaba una buena dosis de bloqueador en los brazos y el pecho para luego acostarse con la visera puesta.

La arena bajo él formaba una cama tibia y plácida que invitaba a entrar en los suaves mundos de la relajación absoluta. Miró el reloj por mera costumbre y bostezó. Eran apenas las 9:48 AM. Revisó que su iPhone estuviera en silencio y sin mensajes pendientes, se extendió a todo lo largo que era y cerró los ojos.

 _Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí…_

Otra figura se levantó pesadamente, dejando atrás las deliciosas sensaciones de la arena de _Tiger Beach_. Bostezó a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, estirando sus brazos y deleitándose con el delicioso aire marino que hacía de Okinawa un lugar único en el mundo. Usando su mano derecha de visera, miró hacia el cielo y sonrió al ver un conjunto de nubes algodonadas avanzando flojamente de norte a sur.

-Con un poco de suerte -dijo, su voz profunda y sensual-, llegarán a Naha antes del atardecer.

Suspiró. La vida en la capital prefectural era una delicia, pero nada se comparaba al atractivo de las pequeñas localidades costeras, incluso cuando las playas se llenaban de turistas. El festival de Onna sería dentro de poco; sus nervios trinaban de alegría, esperando con anticipación el momento en el que pudiera sumergirse en las tradiciones de la ciudad y evadirse, aunque fuese por dos o tres noches, de las cadenas de la rutina.

-El día está perfecto para un jugo de piña. No, espera -pausó un momento-. Mejor subamos el listón: una _Singapore Sling_ bien helada y espumosa sería lo más adecuado.

Volvió a tomar una buena bocanada de aire para tonificar su organismo, pero se detuvo al percibir un pequeño rastro fuera de lugar. Abrió los ojos como platos y luego procesó lo que había obtenido.

-¿Naranja? ¿Aceite de naranja? Crema… ¡Bloqueador solar! -sonrió de forma ligeramente perversa-. Hay alguien más en esta playa. Y ese alguien es un hombre muy atractivo.

Determinada a no dejar escapar su oportunidad, la figura echó sus cosas en una gran bolsa de tela verde y emprendió camino hacia el centro de la playa. A cada paso que daba, se sentía más convencida de que hacía lo correcto.

 _Mientras tanto, en el bar del hotel…_

-Buenos días -Pachylene saludó a la _barwoman_ con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¡ _Mensōrē_ , señorita! -replicó la aludida, una Dragonewt de estatura algo mayor a ella y que se desenvolvía con soltura detrás de la barra a pesar de sus rígidas alas-. ¿Qué le sirvo?

-Dos limonadas grandes para llevar, una de menta con jengibre y otra con jarabe de frambuesa. Ambas con mucho hielo, por favor.

-¡Espléndido! ¿Tiene una tarjeta del hotel? De lo contrario, serían 1,500 yenes por los dos vasos.

La pelirroja señaló el distintivo que llevaba en el cuello. Con un poco de trabajo se lo entregó a la reptil, quien lo pasó por un lector de tarjetas tipo _contactless_.

-Veamos, habitación 34… ¡Ah, usted tiene el plan con todo incluido! Le aseguro que ha hecho una excelente elección, señorita. Nuestro hotel es el mejor de este lado de Okinawa y no lo digo sólo porque llevo dos años trabajando aquí.

-En realidad, quien reservó la estadía fue mi…

-¿Su novio? -ahora la Dragonewt estaba pletórica; por un momento Pachylene se acordó de la amable unicornio donde comprara su primera batea de ropa-. ¡Qué romántico…! Ya puedo verlo: recién se han comprometido y, tras no pocos problemas, se han escapado a este rincón del mundo para disfrutar del otro sin reservas por unos cuantos días. El amor es una cosa esplendorosa, sin dudas.

El notorio rubor asomando por las mejillas de la rapaz evidenció que la encargada del bar estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Pues no se diga más! No sólo prepararé sus limonadas sino que también les daré algo para picar. Aún es temprano y no tenemos servicio de almuerzo hasta las 13 horas, así que no les afectará en absoluto.

-Muchas gracias.

Mientras la astuta _barwoman_ hacía su magia con los limones, el hielo, los jarabes y la licuadora, Pachylene la contempló en silencio. "Mejor no le digo que la naturaleza de mi relación con Eddie está basada exclusivamente en la lealtad y el cuidado". Por suerte no había otros clientes en la estancia a esa hora. La razón era clara: según las regulaciones locales, no podía servirse alcohol antes de las 11 de la mañana. Esto era, guardando las proporciones, la calma antes del tifón.

Otra cosa notable de esta peculiar liminal de lustroso cabello negro y escamas en tonos rojo oscuro era su habilidad para manipular las botellas, haciéndolas realizar auténticas acrobacias en sus seguras manos para luego verter su contenido en vasos altos y de base ancha. Parecía una sinfonía de colores y sabores formándose entre los duros límites del vidrio. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, cortó sendas rodajas de limón y las puso en los bordes, además de añadir bombillas y espolvorear azúcar sobre la delgada capa de espuma blanca que cubría el delicioso líquido.

-¡Listo! -la dependienta sonrió con ganas, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes, entre los que se veían señas de pequeños colmillos-. Espero que las disfrute. Mándele mis saludos a su novio y dígale que puede pasarse por aquí cuando desee; le tendré algo especial.

-Mientras sea sin alcohol, no hay problema -a Pachylene realmente le había caído bien esta simpática chica ectotérmica.

-¿Es abstemio?

-Ninguno de los dos bebe alcohol. Lo más gustoso que hemos tomado es sidra asturiana.

-Al menos tienen buen gusto para elegir -la reptil asintió con ganas-. La sidra, especialmente la asturiana, es uno de los manjares más deliciosos del mundo de los tragos.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Lo que desees -pasó ahora a un tono más casual-. Y deja de ser tan cortés, linda. Las reglas de las grandes ciudades aquí no se aplican. Mi nombre se deletrea R-H-E-E y aprovecho de decirte que se pronuncia "Rī", no "Rē".

-Pachylene -aún así inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto-. Mucho gusto.

- _Hajimiti yaibīn_ , querida. Eso significa "gusto en conocerte" -apuntó Rhee, mostrando que mezclaba el dialecto local con el japonés estándar; tal vez también supiera otros idiomas para lidiar con los turistas-. A todo esto, ¿cuál era ese favor?

-¿Podrías llevarme los tragos hasta donde estamos instalados? Es que no quiero dejarlos caer con estas manos tan torpes -la arpía movió sus pulgares para enfatizar.

-¡Ningún problema! Aprovecharé, además, de tomar un poco de sol. El bar no se echará a morir si salgo por unos pocos minutos.

Rhee puso los vasos en una bandeja metálica de unos 40 centímetros de diámetro y pasó al otro lado de la barra en un rápido movimiento después de añadir una generosa ración de galletas saladas, queso crema, aceitunas, un pequeño cuchillo y un pocillo con mondadientes. Además de la típica camisa blanca asociada a los cantineros, llevaba pantalones azul oscuro (especialmente adaptados para dejar espacio a esa cola que actuaba como una tercera pierna) y zapatos del mismo tono. Sus ojos eran color miel y derrochaban gusto por su trabajo, además de una empatía evidente que parecía acentuarse con su bronceada tez.

-Guíame y te sigo, Pachy -acotó la Dragonewt-. ¿Puedo llamarte Pachy, verdad?

-No hay problema. Una amiga que tengo en Tokio me dice así.

-¿Ustedes son de Tokio? -la cantinera pareció sorprendida-. ¡Qué interesante! ¿Cómo es la vida en la gran ciudad? Me interesa mucho saberlo; yo casi nunca he salido de la prefectura de Okinawa y me encantaría estar por esos lados algún día.

-Bueno, todo depende de la época del año…

Así, conversando de los avatares de la metrópolis, la pelirroja y su nueva amiga salieron al delicioso ambiente del exterior y comenzaron a abrirse paso poco a poco por la arena. La deliciosa sensación de cortesía y optimismo que había sentido en Naha volvió a llenar el corazón de Pachylene; al mismo tiempo, una idea loca comenzaba a formarse en su siempre inquisitivo cerebro.

 _De vuelta en la zona de las toallas…_

- _Hai sai_ , guapo. Bienvenido a Okinawa.

Esa voz aterciopelada y densa envió un escalofrío instantáneo por la espalda de Eddie, trayendo a su memoria la pelea bajo la luz de las antorchas en la villa montañosa. Por un momento, su lado más desconfiado pensó que la Arachne peluda había vuelto de su boscosa y afilada tumba para penarlo por toda la eternidad. La realidad, sin embargo, era bastante diferente: alguien estaba bloqueándole el sol y mirándolo fijamente desde su posición superior.

Era una chica monstruo. Una muy particular, cuya estatura, tras breves cálculos trigonométricos basados en la sombra que proyectaba, estaba más cerca del metro ochenta que del metro setenta. Usaba un bikini en tonos púrpura de cara factura y que hacía juego con las escamas verde oscuro cubriendo alas rígidas y pequeñas, el dorso de sus brazos, sus manos y una voluminosa cola de reptil. Su cabello era negro hasta los hombros y la piel, bronceada parcialmente por el sol del archipiélago, contrastaba sobremanera con unos ojos tan azules como los de Pachylene. Raya para la suma, esta liminal era de presencia imponente y lo estaba mirando con esa típica expresión de quienes desean comerse el mundo a bocados grandes.

A pesar de que la desconfianza comenzaba a apoderarse de él, decidió ser cortés. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Buenos días, señorita -el canadiense se puso de pie con facilidad-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¿Tan temprano y solo en la playa? -retrucó ella, intentando hacerse la amable-. Quizás podría hacerte compañía.

-Este…

-No intentes disimular, querido -ella acercó un poco su rostro al de Eddie-. El bloqueador solar con toques de naranja que llevas en la piel me lo ha contado todo. Vienes de muy lejos y deseas quitarte el estrés antes de volver a tu trabajo. Por suerte para ti, yo conozco esta isla como la palma de mi mano. Hay _muchas_ cosas que podría mostrarte.

"¿Por qué atraigo a las psicóticas?", pensó Maxon mientras el monigote blanco comenzaba a indagar en su base de datos personal en busca de una respuesta. "Además, esa deducción la podía haber hecho un niño cualquiera, considerando que estamos en medio del límite entre el Mar Amarillo y el Océano Pacífico".

-¿Y bien? -insistió la liminal-. ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

-Verá usted, señorita…

-No seas tan formal, cariño. ¿Qué tienes que perder? -lo tomó del brazo; la mera sensación de las escamas amplificó los escalofríos que sentía Eddie-. ¡Vamos, será divertido!

-Lo siento, pero usted es una completa extraña -el canadiense se soltó mediante un gesto fuerte pero sin llegar a la brusquedad-. Además, estoy esperando a alguien. ¿No ve que hay dos toallas en la arena?

Le señaló con un gesto el conjunto extendido a sus pies y la miró con dureza. Usualmente él era paciente y muy tranquilo, pero no se sentía para nada cómodo con esta reptil tan cerca. Evidentemente ella acusó el golpe; no esperaba encontrar tanta resistencia por parte del humano.

-Bueno, supongo que a ese alguien no le molestará que las ocupe mientras llega -hizo el ademán de tenderse con la espalda hacia el sol pero sólo sintió la arena; Eddie le había arrancado la tela justo a tiempo y ahora estaba colgada de su mano, meciéndose suavemente con el viento de la playa.

-Ya le dije que no. Si insiste con esta charada, tendré que mandarme cambiar.

El canadiense comenzó a empacar sus cosas, haciendo caso omiso de la chica monstruo que trinaba de rabia. Los ojos le chispeaban con un tono amenazador.

- _¡Akisamiyō…!_ -gritó a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, frustrada ante el fracaso de sus avances-. ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes dejarme plantada así sin más?! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales, pero los del archipiélago son los peores!

-Partamos por aclarar algo -Eddie endureció su voz pero siguió con su postura cortés-. Uno, no soy japonés sino canadiense, más concretamente de Mississauga. Dos, ¿podría dejar de usar el dialecto local? No puede haber una comunicación efectiva si las partes no se entienden. Tres, le recomiendo cambiar su actitud; con la actual nunca conseguirá una amistad, mucho menos una cita. Y cuatro, a quien estoy esperando es a mi novia. ¡Ah, precisamente ahí viene!

Un rápido vistazo a la derecha de ambos hizo aparecer a dos figuras que caminaban lentamente por la arena. Junto a su querida pelirroja venía un calco casi exacto de la temperamental reptil que lo estaba molestando, sólo que tenía las escamas rojas y venía ataviada con el uniforme estándar del hotel.

-¿Es aquí, Pachy? -preguntó.

-Aquí mismo, pero… Eddie, ¿por qué has levantado las cosas? Pensé que tomaríamos las limonadas aquí.

-Ese era el plan, querida. Lamentablemente, durante los últimos -miró el reloj del iPhone- cinco minutos y 17 segundos he tenido que lidiar con alguien -miró a la chica del bikini púrpura con dureza- que insiste en invitarme a salir por más que le digo que no.

-¡Aimée! -la rojiza lanzó un rugido que pareció ser amplificado por el eco de la playa; acto seguido, le pasó la bandeja a Pachylene-. ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes a los huéspedes del hotel?!

La aludida retrocedió, toda su arrogancia evaporada tras el exabrupto de la otra liminal, quien decidió pisar el acelerador a fondo.

-¡Ya es la quinta vez en las últimas dos semanas que haces la misma tontería! ¡¿Sabes que podrían despedirme si alguien pone una queja?! ¡Claro que lo sabes, pero como eres una redomada estúpida, insistes en golpearte la cabeza exactamente en el mismo sitio!

-Rhee, yo…

Su voz se había visto reducida a un hilo impotente. Eddie sonrió para sus adentros al ver este súbito cambio de roles.

-¡Cállate! -Rhee ahora había entrado de lleno a los terrenos de la cólera y le lanzó un torrente de imprecaciones irreproducibles y nunca antes escuchadas en el dialecto de Okinawa-. Ahora veo que el peor error que cometió mamá fue el no haberte enviado a ese internado en Nagoya cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tienes 26 años y sigues comportándote como una preescolar. Me da vergüenza saber que tengo a un ser así de indolente y egocéntrico como hermana -esta última frase fue el golpe de K.O.

Aimée sólo quería echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Los violentísimos ataques la habían desarmado por completo. No se movió, limitándose a mirar a Rhee con ojos temblorosos.

-Vete -espetó la uniformada-. Si no lo haces, llamaré a la policía para que te arresten por invasión de propiedad privada. Ya hablaremos cuando mi turno termine. ¡Y pobre de ti si no te encuentro en casa!

Sus ojos chocaron una vez más y, al quebrar el contacto, Aimée salió corriendo en dirección a la salida de la playa, aún llevando su bolsa de tela en la mano. Sus movimientos eran en extremo torpes y la propia cola parecía obstaculizarle sobremanera, como si hasta la misma naturaleza de su especie deseara escarmentarla por causar semejante escándalo.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Repelente de intrusas_

Los compañeros esperaron a que desapareciera de su vista antes de mirarse a los ojos. Pachylene aún tenía la bandeja en precario equilibrio sobre las puntas de sus encogidas alas.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso -dijo Maxon.

-Gracias, querido -le cedió el control y volvió a colocar los brazos en la posición normal; un poco más y se le habrían acalambrado.

-Les ruego que me disculpen por este escándalo -Rhee hizo una notoria reverencia y los miró con tristeza-. Aimée es una idiota y una holgazana. Ni siquiera tiene trabajo y se pasa todo el día en las playas del sector, metiéndose donde no la llaman e intentando ligar con cualquier hombre que encuentra. Lamento que usted haya sido su víctima más reciente, señor.

-No hay problema -replicó el canadiense-. Lo manejaste sumamente bien. Diría que quedó curada de espanto.

Lanzó una risita y sorbió un poco del delicioso líquido. La frambuesa había decantado en el fondo del vaso, pero una sacudida rápida con la bombilla volvió a poner todo en equilibrio.

-Supongo que no le dijo nada demasiado comprometedor, ¿verdad?

-Como ya dije, quiso invitarme a salir -replicó él-, pero me negué de la forma más cortés posible.

-No esperaba menos de ti, mi amor -la arpía probó su propia ración de limonada tras dejar la bandeja con cuidado sobre la arena y luego se saboreó-. Esa lagartija no llega ni a las cuchillas de tus patines.

-¿Este es tu novio, Pachy? -inquirió Rhee, mirando a la pelirroja, quien asintió-. Querida, no me dijiste que era tan atractivo.

-¿Atractivo yo? -el humano se sonrojó ligeramente a causa del cumplido-. Venga, no es para tanto.

-¡Vamos, Eddie! No seas tan modesto -su compañera lo abrazó con ternura y cerró los ojos de puro placer-. Estamos aquí para pasarlo bien y olvidarnos de la rutina, no para avergonzarnos de lo que somos.

La _barwoman_ se limitó a sonreír: su diagnóstico había dado en el centro mismo de la diana. Luego recordó lo que le había dicho antes a Pachylene.

-Mucho gusto, señor -le extendió la mano al nativo de Mississauga-. Me llamo Rhee y trabajo en el bar del hotel.

-Eddie Maxon -correspondió al saludo-. El gusto es mío.

-Les propongo algo -la pelinegra se dirigió a la parejita-. ¿Qué les parece si se pasan por mis dominios mañana por la noche, a eso de las nueve? Les reservaré un sitio en la barra, podemos charlar mientras les preparo algo especial, tal vez haya música en vivo para acompañar la velada…

-No suena nada mal. ¿Te gusta la idea, querida?

-¡Me fascina! Será la forma perfecta de recrearnos con algo y ponerle el broche de oro a otra estupenda jornada de vacaciones.

-¿Tienen planes para el resto de su estadía? -preguntó Rhee-. Podría recomendarles algunos sitios espectaculares no muy lejos de aquí.

-Mejor que mejor -intervino el canadiense-. Nos has convencido. ¿A las nueve, entonces?

-Es la mejor hora, especialmente si cenan temprano; la mayoría de los huéspedes no baja hasta como las 10:30, cuando comienza el ciclo nocturno.

-Siempre solemos cenar temprano, ¡así que nos cae como anillo al dedo! -exclamó Pachylene, moviendo levemente sus alas-. Igual tenemos bastantes cosas pendientes que hacer hoy.

-Las encontrarán, sin dudas -dijo la Dragonewt-. Me perdonarán, pero tengo que volver a mi puesto; los _connoisseurs_ de la mañana están al caer y como no esté allí, tendré que enfrentarme a un motín. Les reitero mis disculpas -hizo otra reverencia.

-No hay problema.

- _¡Guburī sabira!_ -gritó la chica de alas rígidas mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia el bar-. ¡Que se diviertan en lo que queda del día!

La contemplaron mientras se alejaba. A diferencia de Aimée (pocas veces habían entrado en contacto con semejante caso perdido), Rhee les había causado una estupenda impresión. Era algo extraño, pero siempre encontraban alguien en quien confiar a cada sitio que iban: Smith en Tokio, Talirindë y la matriarca Yakutsenya en Okutama y ahora ella en los paradisiacos paisajes de Okinawa. Miraron al azulino cielo para agradecer por su buena estrella y luego se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Pachylene tomó la iniciativa y depositó un nuevo beso en los labios de su compañero.

-Gracias por esperarme, Eddie.

-Sabes que no me habría ido a ninguna parte -la abrazó y se empapó del terso calor emanando de su torso-. Lo mejor es que esa desquiciada del bikini ya no nos molestará. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a instalar todo y terminamos nuestro aperitivo como corresponde? Le tengo el ojo echado a esas galletas con queso crema.

-Es un buen plan; me encantaría probar esas aceitunas y también las galletas. Además, hay algo a lo que he estado dándole vueltas desde hace un rato.

-Sorpréndeme.

La pelirroja lo miró con un dejo de travesura y le sonrió.

-Mi ojo clínico detecta un poco de tensión en tus hombros y cuello. ¿Qué tal si me recuesto sobre ti cuando acabemos de comer y te doy un masaje especial?

-¿Masaje especial? -preguntó él con un dejo de risa sincera- ¿Dónde aprendiste ese truco?

-Al igual que tú, amorcito, tengo mis secretos -retrucó ella, guiñándole el ojo.

Con las toallas nuevamente extendidas y una nueva dosis de bloqueador en sus cuerpos, los compañeros se dejaron mecer por el estupendo clima, respirando la esencia del amor incondicional mientras sus mentes se mantenían en perfecta comunicación.

-10/D-

Los deliciosos aromas de la cocina local, nacional y mundial se mezclaban en el enorme restaurante que ocupaba casi la mitad del primer piso del _Soledare_. Mientras los huéspedes disfrutaban o se preparaban para disfrutar de un buen almuerzo, el personal de a bordo iba de un lado para otro con bandejas, libretas de pedidos e incluso carritos completos llenos de bebidas, postres, aperitivos e incluso el consabido pan que nunca puede faltar en una mesa que se precie de tal. La mantequilla y las salsas no eran lo único que se usaba para aclimatar el estómago: aderezos locales como cúrcuma, escamas de bonito y las algas negras llamadas Kombu también hacían las delicias de los comensales. La cocina estaba en plena forma, liberando sus creaciones a paso completo y convirtiéndose en una auténtica máquina de ajetreo.

-Buenas tardes -el maître, un hombre de unos 55 años y casi sin pelo en la cabeza, saludó a los compañeros apenas ingresaron al comedor-. Su tarjeta, por favor.

-Aquí tiene.

-Habitación 34, servicio con todo incluido -un gesto de aprobación pareció asomarse en los grises ojos del encargado-. ¿Mesa para dos?

-Eso mismo -dijo Pachylene, cuya nariz parecía bailar ante la oleada de delicias flotando a su alrededor.

-¿Prefieren algo cerca de los ventanales o cerca de la cocina? Tengo el sector intermedio prácticamente repleto.

Hombre y arpía se miraron por un momento y asintieron en silencio.

-Cerca de la cocina está bien -señaló el canadiense-. Nos pasamos la mañana en la playa.

-Síganme.

Dos minutos después estaban instalados en una flamante mesa con mantel blanco bordado, asientos de caoba, cojines mullidos y todo lo que son los _bells and whistles_ de la decoración cinco estrellas. El maître les sirvió agua en copas de cristal de Murano y luego volvió a su puesto tras anunciar que ya les traerían la carta. A diferencia de muchos otros hoteles en Okinawa que tenían restaurant, el _Soledare_ no empleaba la modalidad de buffet, optando por preparar cada plato en el momento y con la debida atención al detalle que caracterizaba a la cocina de élite.

-Señor Maxon, señorita Pachylene, bienvenidos al _Noctia_ , nuestro restaurante de lujo. Soy Oescia, su camarera. Aquí tienen el menú.

Ambos la miraron. Recordando el contenido del dispensario de liminales que Smith les había entregado el día que se conocieron, identificaron a la recién llegada como una Kikimora, extraespecie conocida por su disposición devota y gentil, además de su sensibilidad y excelente criterio para dar consejos. Estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme que usaba Rhee, pero añadiéndole una chaqueta roja sin mangas y un pañuelo blanco amarrado en la parte superior de la cabeza. Tenía una larga cola peluda muy parecida a la de un lobo y el detalle salvaje también se notaba en sus muñecas, cubiertas con vuelos color obsidiana. Su rostro tenía facciones claramente humanas, pero las orejas largas y caídas delataban el resto del cuadro.

-Muchas gracias, Oescia -Eddie abrió la carta, pero no podía decidirse por algún platillo en particular debido a que todo se veía tentador-. ¿Hay algo que nos puedas recomendar?

-Bueno, siempre está la cocina local -respondió la camarera mediante una voz suave y profesional-. Tenemos _Chanpuru_ con diversos acompañamientos: _Gōyā_ , _Sōmen_ , tofu, _spam_ , cerdo frito, huevos revueltos e incluso delicioso cordero traído de la India. Es muy popular entre los turistas como ustedes. También hay tacos de arroz, nuestra variante del Soba, caldos surtidos, la pesca local con hasta cuatro agregados y la _magnum opus_ de nuestra carta: la tabla de cortes de cerdo con salsas agridulces. Todos los platos incluyen dos acompañamientos de serie, pero dado que ustedes tienen el servicio _all-inclusive_ , pueden elegir todo lo que deseen.

-Pues estamos igual que al principio -acotó Pachylene-. Varios de estos platillos los comimos durante nuestra estadía en Naha. ¿Qué hay de la cocina internacional?

-Cada semana nos enfocamos en un estilo de cocina diferente. Ahora estamos en el ciclo centroamericano y puedo ofrecerles plátanos fritos, bife de palomilla a la pimienta, _dumplings_ , sopa vieja, tortilla de patatas, quipes, chicharrones, lengua picante… Todos nuestros platillos se preparan con los ingredientes más frescos.

-¿Y el menú del día?

Oescia no perdía la paciencia a pesar de las inmensas dudas que se tejían entre Pachylene y Eddie. Sonrió con dulzura; después de todo, no podía culparlos si estaban enfrentados a tantas alternativas que harían las delicias de hasta el sibarita más quisquilloso.

-Eso es mi especialidad, una auténtica suite de sabores -les guiñó un ojo-. Dependiendo del clima que nos toca, modifico sus componentes. Como hoy hace bastante calor, el menú del día se compone de pechugas deshuesadas y marinadas de pollo a la plancha, cordero al curry con arroz almendrado, una tabla de embutidos importados desde Europa y una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon del valle central de Chile. ¿Les parece bien?

-¿Qué opinas, querida? A mí me saca una sonrisa, para ser honesto.

-Lo mismo digo, Eddie. Eso sí -la pelirroja volvió a posar su mirada en Oescia-, no bebemos alcohol, así que quisiera que nos cambiaras el vino por algo más liviano.

-Considérelo hecho, señorita Pachylene. ¿Qué desean tomar?

-Dos vasos grandes de jugo de naranja. Con espuma y sin celdillas, si es posible.

-Me abocaré a ello de inmediato. Les deseo una buena espera.

Con una solemne inclinación de cabeza, la Kikimora partió a la cocina tras anotar el pedido en una libreta de papel gris tenue con el emblema del hotel. Los compañeros la vieron desaparecer tras la puerta abatible y luego se miraron a los ojos con delicadeza. Ella emitió un leve suspiro y él simplemente se sonrojó.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que amo estar aquí? -comenzó la arpía-. Nada de preocuparse por cocinar, ni limpiar, ni hacer las camas… Sólo de divertirnos juntos.

-¿Incluso más que en Okutama?

-Eso fue distinto, Eddie. Volver a casa me sirvió, a pesar de los malos ratos, para cambiar, quitarme la viga de los ojos y alcanzar la verdadera libertad. Me siento realmente afortunada de poder compartirla contigo, de que seamos novios y podamos arrojar la precaución al viento, aunque sea de forma gradual.

-El afortunado soy yo, querida -replicó él con solemnidad-, por considerarme digno de recorrer estos nuevos caminos a tu lado. ¿Brindamos?

-Brindemos.

Levantaron sus copas de agua y las hicieron chocar en un movimiento preciso, generando un tono agudo y vibrante. Bebieron con suavidad y se abocaron a esperar el menú del día. Después vendrían la sagrada siesta y un buen paseo para disfrutar de la plácida tarde.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-Recuerden: pasaré por aquí nuevamente a las seis de la tarde. Si no están, tendrán que volver al hotel por ustedes mismos.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta. Gracias por traernos.

La puerta del minibús se cerró con el típico ruido de los artilugios hidráulicos y el vehículo se perdió calle abajo para volver a tomar la carretera 58 en dirección norte. Los compañeros y ahora novios se voltearon y contemplaron la explanada de _Sunset Beach_ , una de las playas más famosas del lado oeste de la isla. Sus características eran espectaculares: aguas tibias y no demasiado profundas; arena con la misma suavidad de la cercana al _Soledare_ pero en una combinación de tonos claros y plomizos; no pocas opciones para comprar algo de comer o beber si surgía la necesidad, etc. La playa, de unos 250 metros de largo, tenía forma de tenaza gracias a dos brazos desplegados en sus extremos para los pescadores. Limitaba al sur con el Parque Atlético de Chatan, al norte con un hotel y al este con un enorme centro comercial que incluía dos salas de cine en 3D más un popurrí de atractivos emporios.

Pachylene fue la primera en pisar la arena y deleitarse con la temperatura; una vez más la naturaleza les había regalado un día precioso. Respiró hondo y habría levantado vuelo de no ser por el pequeño bolso negro que llevaba al hombro. Eddie prefirió dejarle buscar el sitio que prefiriera para que se instalaran mientras miraba hacia el manto turquesa que dominaba el horizonte. Las aguas ya casi habían finalizado su transición de la marea alta a la baja y estarían en condiciones ideales para un chapuzón.

-Creo que aquí es un buen lugar, querido -ella dejó caer el bolso-. Suerte que llegamos temprano y casi no hay gente.

-Mejor así -señaló él con un movimiento de dedos-. Lo peor de las playas concurridas es tener que masacrar a otros por cinco metros cuadrados.

-Iré a estirar un poco las alas. Necesito sentir el aire.

-Ve tranquila. Instalaré las cosas mientras tanto.

Con la usual rutina de cinco pasos, algo dificultados por la arena seca bajo sus garras, Pachylene tomó carrerilla, saltó y despegó. Se elevó rápidamente, el aire salado estimulando sus sentidos al límite y permitiéndole llegar rápidamente a 30 metros sobre el suelo. Dirigió sus aleteos mar adentro, descendiendo levemente de cuando en cuando para no cansarse demasiado. Tras un par de minutos, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que volaba por puro gusto y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro; ciertamente era mil veces mejor que andar dándole palizas a Arachnes intrusas y ninfómanas. Volteó hacia la playa, donde podía ver claramente a su compañero trajinando en el costado derecho y, en el otro extremo, a un grupo de cinco o seis personas. ¿Sería una familia o tal vez un grupo de amigos? De lo que habían leído sobre Okinawa antes de tomar el avión, a la arpía le quedó grabado en la memoria algo interesante: incluso para los estándares japoneses, la gente de las islas solía ser notoriamente longeva y conservaba intacta su independencia. En ninguna otra parte del mundo había tal concentración de centenarios e incluso el tema había sido objeto de varios estudios científicos.

"Me pregunto si también podría llegar a vivir tanto", se dijo. Descendió unos diez metros en picada, el aire rozándole cada fibra de sus fuertes plumas. Tomó el nuevo canal aéreo y enfiló rápidamente hacia la arena; otro descenso la dejó casi al nivel del agua, donde las gotas jugueteaban en un baile eterno con la espuma y la sal. Se elevó lo justo al cruzar el punto donde la tierra se encontraba con el mar y bajó la velocidad a un aleteo más calculado para aterrizar suavemente junto al amor de su vida.

-He vuelto, Eddie.

-Y qué a tiempo -él levantó la cabeza desde su posición arrodillada-. Recién terminé de colocar las toallas, la hielera portátil y tu bolso. ¿Qué tal anduvo tu vuelo?

-Todo se ve genial desde las alturas -se recostó con las alas hacia arriba en su sitio-. El aire es fresco y pocas veces me he sentido tan estimulada.

-¿Deseas tomar algo?

-No de momento, pero si quieres ponerme bloqueador solar…

-Encantado -abrió el bolso negro y sacó la botella plástica-. A todo esto, querida, aún me debes ese masaje especial que me prometiste ayer.

-Te lo habría dado si no fuera por esa siesta tan larga que tomamos tras el almuerzo. ¡Vaya forma de comer…!

La conversación terminó con una risa simultánea y Maxon se concentró exclusivamente en tratar a su compañera. Siguió exactamente la misma rutina de ayer aunque con algo más de cuidado; ahora ella llevaba un traje de baño azul oscuro (muy similar al conjunto que usaba cuando se conocieron) y cualquier mal movimiento dejaría una mancha demasiado evidente sobre la tela especial. Mientras pasaba sus dedos y manos por la piel de Pachylene, el canadiense sentía que su tensión era neutralizada con cajas destempladas; tocarla tenía casi un efecto terapéutico sobre su siempre activo cerebro. Dejó que la crema se absorbiera durante un par de minutos y luego le dio una orden sencilla.

-Date la vuelta, querida.

Ella obedeció en el acto, estirando nuevamente las alas para no acalambrarse y quedándose quieta sobre la toalla mientras respiraba con suavidad. La crema fluyó por la clavícula y de ahí a los antebrazos para luego pasar a los muslos y las zonas acorazadas. Algo notable era la diferencia entre las escamas de las garras y las ubicadas entre el tobillo y la rodilla; las primeras eran mucho más compactas y ásperas en comparación a las segundas, más lustrosas, amplias y brillantes. Eran, tal vez, la manifestación más palpable de la dualidad de las arpías como especie: despiadadas con sus enemigos pero generosas con los demás y completamente devotas con el hombre al que elegían como compañero.

-Ya está.

Una vez más reinó el silencio entre ellos, un silencio dorado y bendito por los dioses locales. El canadiense guardó la botella en el bolso, se quitó la camiseta y extendió su cuerpo con la espalda hacia arriba, sus brazos apuntando hacia la calle rodeando la playa por el este. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por el calor de la arena mientras el monigote blanco pasaba la aspiradora por los pasillos de su conciencia, eliminando hasta el último remanente de ese funesto polvo rojizo llamado tensión. Satisfecho de su tarea, volvió a su sillón para revisar los asuntos metafísicos del día y ordenar su biblioteca.

Una leve presión en su espalda lo hizo volver a enfocarse en el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

-¿Pachylene? ¿Qué haces? -preguntó con no poca sorpresa.

-Cumplir mi promesa -contestó ella con cariño-. Sólo relájate y deja que me encargue de todo.

La pelirroja se sentó a horcajadas sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Eddie y se inclinó suavemente, apoyando su bien formado busto poco a poco sobre su piel desnuda y extendiendo ambas alas hacia afuera para asegurarlo en su posición. Comenzó a frotar su propio torso contra él con movimientos calculados y suaves, fusionando el calor corporal de ambos y creando una sensación deliciosa lindando en la divinidad. Al mismo tiempo, Pachylene depositaba un rastro de besos en la línea de su cuello y susurraba crípticos mantras en la antigua lengua de su especie.

- _Igna, saïa, korime. Igna, saïa, korime. Seisa. Tarka. Maukari…_

Significaran lo que significaran esas palabras, las maniobras de la liminal comenzaban a surtir efecto. Eddie podía sentir cómo su propia alma se enlazaba con la de ella, sobreponiéndose a las limitaciones del cuerpo y flotando cual esporas de diente de león sobre un plano espectacular de la playa. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta: la gente que llegaba desde la calle para instalarse, los coches pasando por las vías cercanas, la rueda de la fortuna de la Villa Americana e incluso los visibles rastros de la deliciosa gastronomía local cocinándose en los restaurantes ubicados a un tiro de piedra de ese Edén de arena con fuertes brazos.

Los mantras cesaron y volvió a quedar encasillado en su alta complexión. Parecía haber renacido, su sistema operativo actualizado a la versión más reciente e instalado en un SSD de última generación y 10 TB de capacidad.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Eddie? -preguntó ella, apoyándose por completo bajo su cuello y cerrando los ojos un momento.

-No sé qué clase de prodigio hiciste, pero me siento como un hombre nuevo -se sentó en la toalla luego de que su compañera le dejara vía libre-. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

-Valió la pena la espera, ¿no? -la pelirroja volvió a tomar el control redujo la distancia entre los rostros de ambos al mínimo-. Si te parece, puedo hacer esto las veces que quieras.

Lo abrazó con ternura, colocó su cabeza justo bajo la de su novio y luego inhaló con fuerza.

-Me encanta tu aroma -susurró Pachylene-. Hueles a pinos con un toque de ceniza, a las olas del mar y al hielo siendo quemado por las cuchillas de un par de patines negros.

Eddie hizo lo propio e intentó descomponer la esencia de la chica monstruo lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Puedo arriesgarme con un diagnóstico?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Bueno, percibo el aroma… del calor de hogar, de libros complejos acompañados de una copa de sidra. También hay rastros de una robusta brisa montañosa, de bosques húmedos y, por qué no decirlo, de shampoo de hierbas silvestres.

No tenía nariz de enólogo, así que eso tendría que valer algo. Sus ojos chocaron una vez más y, por toda respuesta, la arpía sonrió.

-No estuvo mal para ser tu primera vez. Con un poco de práctica -ahora le habló al oído-, _podrías llegar muy lejos_.

El tono seductor con que lanzó esas palabras a la mesa hizo que Maxon hormigueara un poco, pero se repuso rápido y la cara de póker hizo el resto.

-¡Qué tierno!

Una vocecita infantil los hizo separarse al instante; apenas podían ocultar el rubor en sus caras. Frente a ellos estaba una niña de nueve o diez años, con cabello negro liso y en dos coletas. Vestía un simple traje de baño color verde lima y los miraba con la característica expresión de triunfo de quienes han encontrado un regalo escondido tras mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Ustedes son novios? Porque a mí me parece que actúan como novios -continuó, sin darse cuenta de la invasión a la privacidad que estaba efectuando.

-Este…

La respuesta de Pachylene fue cortada de cuajo por un auténtico maremoto de preguntas.

-¿De dónde vienen? ¿Viven juntos? ¿Cuántos días llevan en la isla? ¿Les ha gustado lo que han visto? ¿Tienen planeado ir a algún festival de verano? Si es así, les puedo recomendar uno. ¿Han probado ya la cocina de la isla? ¿Planean casarse? ¿A cuánta gente van a invitar a su boda? ¿Prefieren las ceremonias íntimas o tirar la casa por la ventana…?

Hablaba con tal rapidez que los compañeros comenzaron a marearse; les costaba mucho seguir el hiperactivo ritmo de la pequeña e incluso Eddie tuvo que apoyar las manos en la arena para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Satsuki!

Cesaron las preguntas, los mareos y las rupturas del silencio. Detrás de la pequeña se encontraba una figura fascinante, cubierta de pelaje color chocolate y esculpida como atleta profesional. Incluso llevaba puesto un traje de baño de compresión. Sus facciones eran bastante parecidas a las de un perro y tenía una expresión insatisfecha, enfatizada por sus garras a ambos lados de la cintura.

-Una Kobold -susurró la pelirroja; a Eddie le vino inmediatamente a la memoria su primer paseo con ella por Ginza, cuando había visto otro ejemplar pero no había conseguido recordar su especie.

-Por fin te encuentro -dijo la recién llegada con molestia-. Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te separes de mí cuando vamos por la calle. ¿Qué pasa si te pierdes?

-Lo siento, tía Niva -la aludida bajó la cabeza y cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda, totalmente desarmada ante la imponente Kobold-. Estábamos tan cerca de la playa que no pude resistirme.

-Más vale perder un minuto en la vida que la vida en un minuto, linda. Ahora discúlpate con esta gente y busquemos un lugar para instalarnos.

-Pueden quedarse aquí mismo si lo desean -intervino el canadiense-. Hay bastante sitio y es mejor aprovecharlo antes de que llegue todo el gentío.

-¿De verdad no tienen problema?

-En absoluto -añadió Pachylene-. Siempre es bueno estar cerca de otras chicas monstruo.

Niva miró de soslayo a su protegida y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la garra derecha mientras comenzaba a desempacar dos toallas, una hielera, un flotador semitransparente con forma de anillo e incluso una sombrilla de tamaño medio.

-Lo siento -Satsuki hizo una reverencia-. No quise causarles un mal rato. ¿Me perdonan, por favor?

-Claro que sí, pequeña -Eddie le desordenó un poco el peinado con sus enormes manos-. Eso sí, hazle caso a la tía Niva.

-¡Lo haré! -les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa y se colocó su flotador-. ¡Tía, voy a nadar!

-¡Donde mis ojos te vean, cariño! -gritó la Kobold mientras ella se alejaba hacia las mansas aguas turquesa. Acto seguido, miró a los compañeros.

-Es un poco hiperactiva, pero está en la edad -continuó-. Sus padres salieron este lunes a un seminario en Kōbe y no vuelven hasta el domingo, así que la dejaron a mi cargo. Lamento que les haya causado molestias.

-No, está bien -contestó la arpía con una sonrisa-. No se puede culpar a los niños por querer conocer todo lo que les rodea.

-Mejor es que se los estimule a tiempo -acotó Eddie-, porque si no se hace terminan viviendo vidas grises y sin sentido.

-Soy de la misma opinión -la chica peluda asintió vigorosamente-. A todo esto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Me llamo Niva y soy nativa de Nakadori, un poco más al norte de aquí.

-Encantado de conocerte, Niva. Yo soy Eddie Maxon -le estrechó la garra con energía- y ella es Pachylene, mi novia. Venimos de Tokio a pasar aquí unas vacaciones.

Una sensación de alegría se extendió por la eternidad que medía el canadiense. "¡Lo dije! ¡Realmente lo dije!", pensó con satisfacción. Miró a su compañera y se regalaron una sonrisa mutua.

-Ya me parecía a mí que ustedes eran pareja -contestó la niñera, sin perder un ápice del eterno optimismo de su especie-. Permítanme añadir algo más: se ven muy lindos juntos, lo que no siempre ocurre en estos casos.

-A decir verdad, vamos caminando despacio por las piedras -intervino Pachylene, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Mejor que mejor; nada supera llevar las cosas a su propio ritmo. ¿Saben? Me cayeron bien. ¿Qué les parece si compartimos la hora de almuerzo?

-¿No será mucha molestia? -preguntó Eddie.

-En absoluto. He traído comida suficiente para cuatro personas. Satsuki tiene un apetito que hasta a mí me sorprende, especialmente durante las vacaciones de verano, así que dos porciones extra no harán daño.

-Bueno, aceptamos -el ánimo de la pelirroja había subido como la espuma ante la perspectiva de más delicias caseras-. Amor, ¿te parece si vamos a nadar un rato?

-Me gusta mucho la idea, cariño -la abrazó por la cintura-. Después podremos servirnos una limonada, tal como te gusta.

-Vayan tranquilos -dijo Niva-. Tendré un ojo en sus cosas y, de cuando en cuando, iré a ver cómo está Satsuki.

Dieron las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza y arrojaron algo más de sus precauciones al viento mientras se sumergían en las aguas de _Sunset Beach_. En sus mentes cantaba un coro de risas tan cristalinas como el mismo cielo.

-12/F-

-Eddie, mira hacia allá.

Medio sumergida en las tranquilidad del manto turquesa que bañaba las costas del pueblo de Mihama, Pachylene apuntó con su ala izquierda hacia lo que parecían ser unas figuras medio borrosas sobre un lecho de rocas no muy lejos de su actual posición. Entre lo que podían distinguir se veía un amasijo de colores en tonos tropicales: calipso, azul eléctrico, naranja fuerte, verde lima… Algunas de esas figuras parecían moverse, entrando y saliendo del agua a intervalos calificables como regulares.

-¿Qué crees que puedan ser? -continuó ella, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-No lo averiguaremos hasta que nos acerquemos -respondió él, hundiéndose hasta el cuello-. Lo que sí puedo distinguir con claridad es ese cerco de árboles. ¿Lo ves?

-Perfectamente. No parece demasiado alto si se mira desde aquí.

-Si la memoria no me falla, la pista principal del Campo Atlético de Chatan está tras esos árboles -apuntó hacia allá-. Y según lo que vimos anoche en los mapas por satélite, el lecho de rocas sobresaliendo del agua no debería ser muy grande. ¿Vamos?

-Te sigo de inmediato -la arpía miró hacia atrás y contempló la pequeña forma de Satsuki flotando cerca de la orilla, justo dentro del rango visual de Niva.

Los compañeros nadaron lentamente durante unos cien metros, acortando poco a poco la distancia separándolos de los roqueríos que se erigían como la frontera sur de la playa. El agua parecía estar un poquito más agitada, impidiendo su avance de cuando en cuando con olas de mayor frecuencia, pero se mantuvieron juntos y lograron capearlas sin problemas. Pachylene, como era costumbre de su especie, usaba sus majestuosas alas para impulsarse de espaldas, mientras que Eddie recurría al estilo más clásico de todos, el _crawl_. Era una sensación extraña moverse con tal sigilo en un área poco profunda y donde las medusas (molestias frecuentes del verano en las áreas tropicales del globo) prácticamente no se metían.

Se detuvieron a unas veinte yardas del objetivo, dejándose mecer por la suave corriente y relajando un poco sus músculos.

-¡Eddie, son sirenas! -Pachylene se entusiasmó al ver con más detalle que los colores borrosos de antes se transformaban en largas cabelleras y sedosas aletas cubiertas de brillantes escamas-. A primera vista deben ser unas quince.

-Tomando el sol, sin dudas -añadió el canadiense, parpadeando un par de veces para ajustar su propia visión-. Es una lástima que el iPhone no sea resistente al agua; me habría encantado sacarles una foto como recuerdo.

-Al menos las memorias no se borran. ¿Nos acercamos un poco más?

-Es buena idea. Pero tratemos de ser discretos.

Moviéndose mucho más lento que antes, fueron contando mentalmente cada unidad de distancia mientras se acercaban a las rocas. Avanzaban de forma sincronizada, controlando desde los movimientos de cabeza hasta la respiración, y recordando esa ocasión en Ginza cuando debieron recurrir a la misma táctica para no perderse entre tres enormes oleadas de paseantes. Parecía que, tal como las sirenas a las que deseaban apreciar mejor, buscaban volverse tan sigilosos como el mismo mar, sintiendo la tensión y el mundo propio de las brazadas, desplazamientos y gotas saltarinas que después se convertían en espuma.

Pero no hicieron más que quedar a un tiro de piedra (unas seis o siete yardas) cuando algo pareció apoderarse de las liminales acuáticas. Tras mirarlos en un gesto único y arrebatador, usaron sus poderosas colas como resorte para saltar al agua y nadar de plantón hacia la salida de la playa, perdiéndose mar adentro. La acción de sus cuerpos fue tal que, como un arado recién sacado del paquete, generó un auténtico surco en el manto turquesa, impulsando sendas oleadas de espuma hacia los costados.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen! -gritó Eddie a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

-¡No queremos hacerles daño! -Pachylene secundó el gesto-. ¡Sólo somos turistas!

Veinte segundos después, todo cesó: probablemente habían desaparecido en un área más profunda. Las aguas volvían a estar tranquilas, tibias y libres de medusas.

-Parece que estas sirenas eran del subtipo sociópata -acotó la arpía, sumergiéndose hasta la cintura en el agua.

-Tal vez no están acostumbradas a los humanos o pensaron que les haríamos daño. Me pregunto si habrá cazadores furtivos por las cercanías.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco, cariño?

-Siempre es una… ¡Espera un minuto! -Maxon apuntó hacia las rocas-. Todavía queda una sirena.

Ambos sonrieron. Tal vez esta pequeña aventura acuática aún podía terminar bien. Nadaron con menos precaución y alcanzaron el límite sur en un par de suspiros. Las rocas estaban tibias por la acción del sol y, sorprendentemente, no eran nada incómodas a pesar de los restos de algas oscuras cubriendo buena parte de su superficie. Comprendieron en el acto por qué las sirenas elegían este sitio para relajarse y descansar.

-Bienvenidos. Los estaba esperando.

La sirena, dándose cuenta de la presencia de hombre y arpía, se volteó hacia ellos y los miró con una expresión cálida y amable. Incluso para los estándares de las extraespecies acuáticas era algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Llevaba una especie de tocado ceremonial blanco con bordes dorados y un emblema de tridente en la parte frontal. Su cabello, con sendas coletas flanqueando su rostro, era de un turquesa oscuro y le caía hasta la cintura, donde comenzaba un patrón de escamas del mismo tono y que luego pasaba a un verde más intenso, similar al del agua que los rodeaba. Cuatro notorias aletas dorsales (o al menos ellos pensaban que eran aletas dorsales) de líneas duras y en el mismo patrón cromático emergían desde el punto donde comenzaba la base de su espalda, rodeando su cintura como una falda y, a la vez, un escudo. Llevaba un bikini negro sencillo con toques dorados y una especie de tableta de piedra en su mano derecha. A su derecha, cuidadosamente doblada, asomaba lo que parecía ser una chaqueta blanca de longitud mediana.

-¿Nos esperabas? -preguntó Eddie.

-Sabía que vendrían -respondió ella-. Pude leerlo en los sutiles cambios del agua, el aire salado y, sobre todo, en la inmensa aura de amor que ambos despiden.

Ambos se limitaron a mirarla sin entender mucho.

-¡Oh, perdón! -se excusó la sirena-. Debería haberme explicado mejor. Soy una sacerdotisa del mar y a diferencia de las sirenas que acaban de ver, no le tengo miedo a los humanos.

-¿Una sacerdotisa del mar? -inquirió Pachylene-. Nunca había oído hablar de ellas.

-No puedo culparte por ello, querida -le sonrió con cariño, haciendo ver que sus modales eran en extremo empáticos-. Vivimos en el océano y sólo frecuentamos pueblos y ciudades cercanas a las costas de todo el mundo. Somos sirvientas del gran Poseidón y nuestra labor es asegurar que las relaciones amorosas entre humanos y liminales lleguen a buen puerto.

-Como Cupido, ¿no? -otra vez Eddie.

-Podríamos calificarlo así.

La sacerdotisa tomó la tablilla, deslizó su mano izquierda por las intrincadas líneas escritas en su tosca superficie mientras recitaba una especie de encantamiento. Juntó los párpados, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un aura dorada y el tiempo pareció detenerse. De repente, abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a la normalidad, mirando a ambos con curiosidad.

-Esto es muy extraño -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es primera vez que mi hechizo de unión no funciona -dejó la tablilla a un lado y miró sus manos con desconcierto-. ¿Estaré perdiendo mi toque mágico?

-¿Toque mágico? -Pachylene deslizó la pregunta con algo de duda.

-Tiene que ver con el rol de mi especie -retrucó la habitante de los mares-. Cuando encontramos una pareja de humano y extraespecie que cumple los requisitos de confianza, empatía y amor, llevamos a cabo el hechizo de unión para que su relación prospere y dure eternamente, como el mismísimo ciclo de los mares y la luna. Pero ustedes… son un caso distinto. Nunca antes había sentido tal grado de compenetración entre dos seres tan diferentes.

-De hecho, somos novios -intervino el canadiense.

-Y nos amamos mucho -su compañera tiró otra carta a la mesa-, más allá de que llevamos las cosas un poco más lento de lo usual.

-Ya veo… Otra sacerdotisa hizo el trabajo por mí. ¡Y yo pensando que mi hechizo no servía! -exclamó la sirviente de Poseidón- Deben creer que soy una tonta sin remedio.

-En absoluto -dijo Pachylene-. Nunca antes habíamos visto a una sacerdotisa. De hecho, este es el primer viaje que hacemos a una localidad con salida al mar.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde estuvieron antes?

-En Okutama.

-Okutama -la sacerdotisa pareció cerrarse sobre sí misma mientras pensaba-. No, no me suena. ¿Está cerca de Yokohama?

-No, es una pequeña villa en las montañas al oeste de Tokio -Eddie lanzó su carta y esperó lo mejor-. Por ahí pasan dos ríos que van a dar a un lago al oeste.

-Ah, comprendo. Supongo que fue allí donde se enamoraron.

-En realidad, eso venía de antes, aunque un par de incidentes que tuvimos allá aceleraron bastante las cosas.

Le contaron, en trazos generales, su viaje a las montañas y el encuentro con la Arachne peluda que casi terminó en tragedia.

-¡Por el tridente de Poseidón! -exclamó la sirena, visiblemente sorprendida-. No me sorprende que su relación sea tan fuerte: sobreponerse a las trampas de la mismísima muerte para llegar hasta aquí la hará resistir lo que sea. Permítanme felicitarlos.

Se acercó y le dio a ambos un beso en ambas mejillas. Acto seguido, recitó otro breve encantamiento y pasó los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha por sus frentes.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó la arpía mientras una extraña sensación de alegría la invadía.

-Mi bendición personal -contestó la peliturquesa-. Incluso si el trabajo principal ya está hecho, quiero desearles lo mejor de aquí en adelante. El amor que ustedes sienten es algo maravilloso. Vívanlo a plenitud, sean felices y nunca olviden que las relaciones se basan en saber cuándo dar y cuándo recibir.

Las palabras de esta peculiar sirena trajeron a la mente de ambos ese momento en que Manako, mediante un exabrupto sincero, les había dicho algo muy parecido. "Tal vez la mayoría de las liminales piensa en la misma frecuencia cuando se trata de estas cosas", pensó Eddie.

-¿Ya te vas? -la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que la sacerdotisa se puso su chaqueta para meterse en el agua.

-Lamentablemente debo hacerlo, querida. Nunca nos quedamos en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo. Hay muchas parejas ahí fuera, en alguna playa, esperando nuestra ayuda para dar el siguiente paso. En un año solemos nadar miles de kilómetros; nuestro trabajo lo exige.

-Lo comprendemos perfectamente -articuló Maxon-. Agradecemos tus atenciones y también te deseamos lo mejor.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la sacerdotisa comenzó a nadar mar adentro; justo antes de desaparecer bajo las aguas de la bahía, se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de ambos brazos.

-¡Adiós! -exclamó Pachylene-. ¡Ya veras que tu próximo hechizo saldrá bien!

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Un buen consejo_

Una vez que estuvieron solos sobre las cálidas rocas, se dieron un tierno beso casi por inercia, como queriendo probar que la confianza de la solemne sirena estaba bien fundada. Se quedaron allí cinco minutos más y luego volvieron rápidamente a la playa; no querían cometer la descortesía mayúscula de dejar a Niva y Satsuki esperándolos para hincarle el diente a un buen almuerzo.

 _De vuelta en el hotel…_

- _¡Hai sai!_

Rhee saludó a los compañeros con efusividad y, tal como lo hiciera la noble sacerdotisa del mar, le dio a cada uno un beso en ambas mejillas. Habían terminado llegando 15 minutos antes de la hora convenida y venían ataviados con tenida casual para no desentonar.

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día? -les preguntó con emoción-. Me di un par de vueltas por el hotel entero, incluyendo la playa, y no los encontré.

-Fuimos a dar un paseo por _Sunset Beach_ -respondió Eddie-. Conocimos a una simpática niñera Kobold, almorzamos con ella e incluso aprovechamos de hacer algunas compras en el centro comercial justo al frente.

-Ya veo. ¿Fueron a la rueda de la fortuna de la Villa Americana?

-No nos alcanzó el tiempo -intervino la pelirroja, echándole el ojo a un pocillo de galletas saladas-. Tal vez vayamos otro día.

-La vista es magnífica desde ahí -prosiguió la Dragonewt mientras hurgaba en su licorera-. He subido un par de veces y, si aguantan el vértigo, la experiencia es inolvidable. Es el mejor lugar para disfrutar las puestas de sol. Ahora les prepararé eso tan especial que prometí.

Mientras Rhee se concentraba en su labor, la pareja se integró con la atmósfera tranquila del bar. Era una estancia decorada con buen gusto: lámparas a media luz excepto en la zona donde estaba ubicado un escenario de considerable tamaño, mesas y sillas finamente talladas (muy similares a las del comedor), varias plantas autóctonas en las esquinas, un acuario en el centro donde nadaban hermosos peces tropicales y, justo detrás de la barra revestida de mármol de Carrara, una enorme colección de cuadros y botellas alusivos tanto a la misma Okinawa como a las delicias del _bartending_. Estaba claro que esta sobria liminal adoraba su trabajo y ponía todo su esfuerzo en cada preparación, desde el clásico Martini hasta un vibrante Tequila Sunrise, pasando por otros grandes exponentes etílicos: Gibson, Puerto Montt, Tom Collins…

Para corroborar este último punto, incluso había a la vista un diploma de honor de la IBA: Rhee había obtenido el octavo puesto en el campeonato mundial de 2015, disputado en Bulgaria.

-¡Y listo! -exclamó la laureada _barwoman_ , dejando una enorme jarra de vidrio frente a ellos-. Este es uno de mis favoritos personales sin alcohol: té helado tailandés en su variante orgánica y sin azúcar. Pero el secreto… está aquí.

Dejó otro jarro encima de la barra; era más pequeño y lleno de un líquido blanco lechoso.

-¿Es esto leche de coco? -consultó el canadiense cuando el aroma llegó a su nariz.

-Tienes buen olfato, Eddie. Efectivamente es leche de coco. Basta una medida para cortar el té y darle ese toque especial.

Llenó tres cuartos de ambos vasos con el oscuro líquido y luego completó lo restante con la leche. Revolvió todo con ganas mediante una cuchara especial de plata.

- _¡Usagamisorē!_ Ya verán que les gustará.

Con un poco de dudas, ambos se llevaron las bombillas a la boca y bebieron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Y bien?

Rhee estaba tan entusiasmada que apenas podía contenerse. Tal como ella había dicho, el bar estaba prácticamente vacío a esas horas, por lo que nadie reclamaría debido a su efusividad.

-Sólo diré que tienes que darnos la receta, Rhee -retrucó Pachylene-. ¡Esto es un manjar de dioses! Que tus limonadas no se ofendan, pero esto es mil veces mejor.

-Concuerdo totalmente -añadió su compañero-. Es fresco, cremoso y líquido a la vez. Lo mejor es sentir cómo el amargor del té contrasta con la dulzura de la leche.

-Es una suerte que ningún otro hotel en Okinawa lo prepare -replicó la pelinegra-, ¡porque de lo contrario me quedaría sin clientes!

Los tres rieron con ganas mientras la suave música ambiental hacía lo suyo. No se asomó ni una queja por la puerta ni se escucharon los repiqueteos de pasos enfadados en el suelo cubierto de baldosas blancas y negras. La Dragonewt se sirvió un vaso de té y los tres brindaron, como buenos amigos, por su éxito a futuro. Corrieron historias a granel y Pachylene, por supuesto, se llevó toda la admiración de la otra liminal cuando terminó de contar cómo se deshizo de esa horrible Arachne peluda en las montañas de Okutama. Rhee también mostró notable interés en la faceta deportiva del canadiense, aunque su propia naturaleza como extraespecie de sangre fría fuese el mayor obstáculo para practicar el hockey sobre hielo.

"Bueno", dijo en esa ocasión antes de sugerir otro brindis, "la vida no es más que una colección de desafíos a superar". Ella misma había hecho el curso de _bartending_ a los 17 años tras pasarse toda la adolescencia experimentando con recetas para las fiestas familiares en el poco tiempo libre que le dejaban la escuela y las labores domésticas; su clan vivía justo al norte de Nago y lo visitaba siempre que podía, aunque para eso tuviera que arrastrar de la cola a la indolente Aimée.

Se retiraron del bar a eso de las 10:15 PM, justo cuando comenzó a llegar el gentío que antes había cenado; la parte más complicada recién comenzaba para Rhee, cuyo turno acababa a eso de las 02:00 AM. Estaban pletóricos, con la alegría a flor de piel y sus rostros enrojecidos de tanto reír. Cuando salieron del ascensor en el tercer piso, las carcajadas de ambos aún hacían eco en el pasillo, creando vibraciones extrañas al contacto con las alfombras en techos y paredes.

Ya más tranquilos tras ponerse sus pijamas, se sentaron en la amplia terraza de su habitación a tomar el aire que entraba con ganas desde el océano. Dos vasos de agua con hielo sobre la mesa de vidrio eran su única compañía.

-Otro día extraordinario en la bolsa -dijo Pachylene, sorbiendo un poco del frío líquido.

-Y aún nos queda una semana aquí que puede ser aún más extraordinaria -el canadiense acarició la barbilla de su compañera-: podemos visitar reservas naturales, otras playas, bucear, ir a los festivales de verano...

-Tenían razón en la agencia de viajes: Okinawa es realmente un paraíso. ¿Sabes? Si pudiera quedarme a vivir aquí, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces -la pelirroja levantó la vista hacia el cielo-. Total, el dialecto local es algo que se puede aprender con un poco de práctica.

-Yo también lo haría.

Maxon acercó su silla a la de ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo? -preguntó ella.

-Siempre se puede ejecutar a distancia, aunque igual tendría que cumplir mis nueve horas diarias -se limitó a decir él-. Pero el resto se iría en playas, cócteles, sesiones de buceo…

-¿Y karaoke no? Tengo entendido que es muy popular en estos rincones del país.

-Nunca he sido bueno para cantar -Eddie tomó un poco de agua-. ¿Por qué crees que prefiero la música instrumental?

-Es un buen punto.

Los ojos de ambos fueron a parar a la prístina luna llena que dominaba toda la costa de la isla. El cielo, al carecer de cualquier tipo de polución, la mostraba con una nitidez excepcional: incluso sin telescopio se podían notar los leves detalles de sus propios circos y cráteres, erróneamente llamados "mares" por los antiguos astrónomos. La última vez que vieron a Selene mostrando tal belleza fue durante la noche más significativa de sus vidas, cuando Pachylene logró volar y vencer, al mismo tiempo, su mayor miedo.

Una serie de sensaciones comenzó a ejercer un efecto dominó en el interior de la pelirroja. Primero sintió un leve ahogo que luego se disipó para dar paso a una claridad similar a la del entintado cielo. Mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el magnífico satélite, los eslabones de esa cadena de diamantes conectando su corazón con el de Eddie parecieron reorganizarse, tomando la forma de un taladro que comenzaba a penetrar una serie de anillos concéntricos.

Primero cayó la duda mediante una buena dosis de sinceridad y empatía. El sentimiento mutó a una amistad irrompible mediante los simples placeres de la vida en común. Su primer beso, tras esa pesadilla atroz, cimentó la confianza y movió la punta de lanza hasta los dominios del Storge, esa amistad romántica cuyos mayores beneficios sólo se apreciaban puertas adentro. Okutama, ese misterioso oasis al oeste de la capital del reino, les entregó la llave para reconocer que se amaban y, posteriormente, aceptar su noviazgo.

Incluso tomando en cuenta las muestras de cariño y apoyo de la inefable Smith, Tio, Manako, Rhee o la misma sacerdotisa que conocieron en _Sunset Beach_ , aún faltaba una última barrera por superar, hecha de un diamante casi tan duro como el del mismo taladro.

-Eddie.

-¿Sí, querida?

-Hay algo que debo decirte.

Pachylene se puso de pie y lo miró con solemnidad, sus ojos azules fulgurando una vez más. Para no desmerecer su gesto, el canadiense hizo lo mismo.

-Cada día, al despertar, doy gracias a la diosa por haberme conferido el mayor honor que una arpía puede obtener -declamó-: ser tu amiga, tu compañera y ahora tu novia. Pero a pesar de todo le he dado muchas vueltas a cómo podría expresar, en palabras sinceras, el inmenso amor que siento por ti. Tal como la vuelta a casa me abrió los ojos, nuestros días aquí revelaron la verdad más oculta: si he de traspasar el muro que me separa de la felicidad completa, deseo hacerlo contigo y sólo contigo.

El humano no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, sobrecogido por la sinceridad de su contraparte.

-Por eso, con esta hermosa luna como único testigo -prosiguió ella-, deseo hacer un juramento solemne.

Sintió su cuerpo balanceándose al borde del vacío eterno, cuyas frescas corrientes ascendentes parecían animarla. "Gran Schania, dame fuerzas", pensó. "Ahora las necesito más que nunca". Extendió sus alas y volvió a clavar su mirada en la de él, vertiendo el contenido de su corazón en un hermoso poema.

 _Con estas alas te ayudaré a volar._

 _Con estas garras mantendré a tus enemigos a raya._

 _Cuando tu corazón se rompa, el mío lo sanará._

 _Cuando tu alma se atormente, en la mía un santuario hallarás._

 _Mi mente, en unión con la tuya, encontrará las respuestas a las grandes preguntas._

 _De mi voz obtendrás palabras de aliento y verdad._

 _La luz de nuestro amor derrotará a la oscuridad._

 _Donde el destino te envíe, mis pasos te seguirán._

-Y es mediante estas palabras, expresión pura de mis sentimientos más sinceros, que deseo entregarme a ti en cuerpo, mente y alma -sentenció-. Te amo, Eddie. Te amaré por siempre. Nunca lo olvides.

Lo que siguió fue el beso más apasionado que alguna vez se dieron. Sus vasos de agua, aún sin terminar, quedaron ignorados sobre la silenciosa mesa de la terraza. Pachylene empujó a su compañero con suavidad hacia la amplia y cómoda cama matrimonial, depositando una nueva oleada de besos en su cuello y mejillas.

-Un momento, querida -Maxon puso pausa con un movimiento de manos a pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando todo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dame sólo un minuto.

Se levantó de la cama y cogió algo de la mesita de noche junto al lado izquierdo, su compañera siguiéndole atentamente desde su posición. Caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego se escuchó el inconfundible _click_ de la cerradura magnética.

-Ya está -mencionó él, volviendo a acostarse y dejando que ella volviera a ponerse encima.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Sólo coloqué el cartel de "no molestar" en la puerta. Después de todo, esta noche será muy especial.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento, abrazados en medio de la deliciosa penumbra que, salvo por los rayos de luna entrando por la ventana e inundando el costado derecho del cuarto, lo cubría todo. Con el ánimo tan alto como la misma luna, volvieron a devorar la esencia del otro, extendiendo su ritual privado hasta límites que, antes de esa noche, consideraban inconcebibles.

-¿Eddie? -dijo Pachylene mientras tomaba aire con prisa entre beso y beso.

-¿Sí, mi amor?

-¿Podrías desvestirme, por favor?

Una vez más escuchó la pregunta que había marcado, hace menos de un mes, el comienzo de este hermoso camino en el azaroso mapa de la vida. El canadiense sonrió con ganas y pasó con suavidad su dedo índice por la nariz de la pelirroja.

-Lo haré metódicamente -susurró y luego inhaló el delicioso aroma desprendido por su compañera-, tal como tanto te gusta.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _80G - El guiño de Selene_

Para el registro histórico quedará la siguiente mención: por segunda vez desde que comenzaron su vida juntos, hombre y arpía no se levantaron antes del amanecer.

-13/F-

Otro viernes arrancaba en el cuartel general de MON con algo de respiro: la lista de tareas de Smith para el día estaba bastante más liviana (no tenía que hacer visitas a familias anfitrionas; algo que se agradecía debido al intenso calor) y, con algo de suerte, tendría tiempo de pensar en su proyecto particular. Desde su reunión con Kimihito y Eddie, la pelinegra había intentado mantener una fachada lo más neutral posible, especialmente ante los miembros de la mesa directiva. Aún así, su detector de anomalías la hacía sentirse incómoda cada vez que se cruzaba con Narahara, ya fuese en el ascensor o en el comedor. La férrea mirada del jefe parecía leer el mismo contenido de su alma, causándole notorios episodios de intranquilidad. ¿Acaso sospechaba de su plan maestro? La cosa bien podía ser peor: si sabía de su existencia ¿llegaría al punto de usar toda la batería de recursos de la agencia para cortarlo de raíz?

Suspiró mientras abría el último de los paquetes de café que el canadiense le había regalado y ponía la máquina en marcha. "Debería haberle preguntado en qué tienda los compró antes de que se fuera de viaje", se dijo, un poco insatisfecha por haber obviado un detalle tan importante. "Al menos sé que estará de vuelta dentro de poco".

Estaba sola en la oficina. Durante la última semana, Tio había asumido la labor de interrogar a Zynda Satme-Sannika, pero la Arachne era un hueso duro de roer y se negó a revelar detalles adicionales a lo que ya conocían. Cierto era que hacía uso de su derecho constitucional a guardar silencio, pero la voluptuosa rubia estaba casi al límite de su paciencia. Aún así, siguió echando mano a su nada despreciable repertorio de técnicas de persuasión, tratando de encontrar una grieta en el férreo muro de la tejedora para colocar la bomba y acceder al tesoro prometido.

Manako, por su lado, se dedicó a vigilar atentamente las oficinas de TALIO, llevando registros acabados de quién entraba y salía gracias a su espectacular visión y constantes conversaciones con Sakurada. Esto le permitió descubrir cosas interesantes: al menos una vez al día, Kenichi Shoda ingresaba al estacionamiento del edificio en un Alfa Romeo 4C Spider del año con matrícula de Shinagawa (serie 445, registro SA 34-53). Sus visitas se habían hecho más frecuentes durante los últimos tres días, coincidiendo con mayor movimiento de los furgones corporativos. De 17 salidas, sólo una había sido en dirección a las afueras y todas las demás enfilaban por las avenidas principales hacia el centro. También notó que las persianas de las ventanas que daban a la calle se cerraban, sin mediar provocación, a las 18 horas. El edificio, convertido en un fantasma, dejaba de existir para el resto del vecindario hasta la mañana siguiente.

Kuroko finalmente pudo contactar a Maki Matsunaga, la rubia y bajita coordinadora a quien Shoda y Zynda estaban asignados, pero tampoco ayudó mucho. Se reincorporó al servicio el 10 de agosto tras tres semanas de vacaciones y acudió a la Torre M dos veces desde ese entonces para sus inspecciones; nadie le abrió. El único dato útil lo obtuvo del conserje, quien dijo que el tipo pasaba días enteros sin aparecerse y su correspondencia se acumulaba en la gaveta respectiva. Matsunaga quedó sorprendida al enterarse de la magnitud del caso, prometiendo revisar sus reportes anteriores por si encontraba alguna pista y también intentar dialogar con la Arachne. Cuando se despidieron, Smith la notó con un enorme peso en el alma.

Insatisfecha por el escaso avance, la pelinegra repasaba febrilmente los registros, intentando encontrar cualquier conexión que permitiera abrir una brecha. Pensó en el número de registro de la Arachne (321386-9) y releyó su ficha.

-Abashiri -musitó, deteniéndose en la localidad donde se registraba su nacimiento-. No parece el lugar adecuado para que una tejedora crezca. Es demasiado helado, demasiado hostil, demasiado cercano a los conflictos del gran mar.

Decidió realizar una nueva búsqueda.

 _Filtrar por:_ _Lugar de nacimiento;_ _Hokkaido;_ _Okhotsk;_ _Abashiri_

Un simple _click_ en el botón verde bastó para iniciar el asombroso proceso de criba. Diez segundos después, la pantalla mostró el resultado y a Smith casi se le cayeron las gafas de la pura impresión. Además del número de Zynda, aparecía otro registro arácnido con el serial 321387-5.

-Esto le va a interesar mucho a Tio... y también a Maki -sentenció tras leerla.

Imprimió esta nueva pieza de información y anotó el nombre de la liminal registrada en la parte superior derecha. Revisó por si tenía correo entrante y otro mensaje, esta vez desde el mismo Ministerio de Justicia, confirmaba el diagnóstico inicial. También sacó una copia física de este y lo engrapó con la ficha que ya había procurado antes. Volvió a sonreír. "Tal vez podamos terminar con esto antes de fin de año", pensó.

El café estaba casi listo, así que cogió el móvil y marcó un número que conocía muy bien.

-Maxon -se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

-¡Hola! -contestó ella-. Saludos desde la capital que se derrite a cada segundo que pasa.

-¿Smith?

La voz de Eddie sonaba sorprendida e incluso algo somnolienta.

-Sí, soy yo. Supongo que no te estoy importunando con esta llamada.

-En realidad no -otro bostezo-. Recién nos despertamos; anoche nos quedamos sentados observando la luna y… pasamos de largo.

Kuroko podía percibir algo extraño en el tono del anfitrión, aunque no podía precisarlo. Se encogió de hombros y continuó.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas por allá?

-Todo ha sido estupendo: gente amable, clima perfecto, gastronomía excepcional… A todo esto, no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti y las chicas, ¿eh?

-Sabía que no me fallarías, primor. Pasando a temas más serios, acabo de recibir algo que tiene amplia relación con tu caso.

Un leve silencio se tendió en el puente de comunicación entre ambos.

-Dispara -dijo Maxon rápidamente.

-El miércoles pasado enviamos un oficio al Ministerio de Justicia pidiendo mayores antecedentes sobre Kenichi Shoda y TALIO; hicimos lo mismo con Defensa y la Agencia Nacional de Impuestos. La respuesta del Tribunal Metropolitano me llegó hace unos minutos y contiene datos bastante interesantes: ya se ha dictado una orden judicial para levantar el secreto de las cuentas bancarias de la empresa y del mismo Shoda, además de obtener copias de sus nóminas de empleados. Así corroboraremos si la información "oficial" de esta Arachne se sostiene y cuál es su verdadera relación con este tipo.

-Estupendo trabajo, Smith -la voz del otro lado tenía un notorio timbre de entusiasmo-. Si estuviera allí, te daría un enorme abrazo.

La agente de MON se sonrojó copiosamente al escuchar estas palabras y comenzó a sudar levemente.

-Pocas cosas entregan mayor información en un peritaje que las cuentas bancarias -prosiguió Eddie-. Y como una ínfima parte de la documentación sea irregular…

-Tendremos una razón de peso -Kuroko ya se había repuesto- para demandarlos por falsificación de instrumentos privados y también públicos, si es que los reportes que han enviado a los reguladores terminan teniendo vicios.

-Pensamos igual, Smith. Una vez que TALIO quede fuera del juego, estos criminales no aguantarán mucho tiempo al descubierto. Lo siento por todos los humanos y liminales que trabajan allí sin saber la verdad, pero la justicia es ciega.

-Lo sé, Eddie. Lo sé. ¡Ah…! -exclamó la pelinegra de repente-. Antes de que se me olvide, quisiera ver la posibilidad de agendar una nueva reunión contigo y con Kurusu. Tenemos que comenzar a ver estrategias para dar forma al gran proyecto. ¿Cuándo regresas a Tokio, exactamente?

-Nuestro vuelo sale el 26 en la mañana y probablemente necesitaremos el fin de semana entero para poner todo en orden -hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Te parece el 1 de septiembre? La hora me da lo mismo.

-No hay ningún problema. Llamaré a Kimihito durante el día y le preguntaré.

-Dile que Pachylene y yo le mandamos muchos saludos. Y te reitero nuestros agradecimientos por todo.

-De nada, primor. Que tengan un maravilloso día.

Smith colgó y esbozó una nueva sonrisa. Se sirvió una taza de café fuerte, deleitando su paladar con las sensaciones tropicales de la mezcla de granos. En ese momento Tio entró a la oficina con un sobre de plástico transparente lleno casi a reventar.

-Buenos días, querida.

-Hola, Smith -replicó la rubia, suspirando-. No, no quiero café. Bastante tengo ya con tener que sentarme un día más con esa testaruda patilarga.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. Mira -le tendió los papeles que había impreso antes y dejó que su leal amiga se empapara de estos nuevos antecedentes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo con una voz satisfecha-. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenía una…?

-Estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

-Más ganas tengo de ir a charlar con ella luego de leer estas hojas -el ánimo de la ogro se había multiplicado por diez y sus rojizos ojos brillaban-. Ante esto sí que no se podrá resistir. ¿Tienes un poco de crema y azúcar?

Smith sonrió. Le daba gusto ver a su amiga con esta actitud decidida y optimista.

-En el lugar de siempre.

Tras beber su café especial de un solo trago, Tio se acercó a Smith y le dio un enorme abrazo. Acto seguido, puso los papeles en otro sobre de plástico y se perdió por la puerta en dirección al octavo piso, donde estaban las salas de interrogación.

-Manako -la pelinegra volvió a coger el teléfono tras marcar un anexo que se sabía de memoria-, quería decirte que puedes volver a la oficina. Ahora nuestro plan entra en la fase dos.

-Excelente -contestó la francotiradora-. Se me estaba comenzando a secar el ojo de tanto mirar la puerta principal. ¿Quieres que lleve algún engañito para allá? Hay una pastelería que vende dulces árabes a la vuelta de aquí y todavía queda un poco del viático que me asignaron.

-Decirle que no a eso sería un crimen de lesa humanidad.

La oficina se quedó nuevamente en silencio. Smith abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y procuró un cuaderno repleto de mapas conceptuales, palabras tachadas y lluvias de ideas. Fue una auténtica suerte que Doppel anduviese de intercambio con la unidad de Fukuoka y no pudiera molestarla con su cáustico sentido del humor.

"Ahora veamos: ¿cuáles de estas ideas vivirán y cuáles morirán?"

 _Avancemos hasta la última semana de agosto…_

-Se siente bien estar de vuelta en la vieja oficina.

La siempre imponente voz de Shinya Nakashima hizo eco en el amplio pasillo, aunque luego fue absorbida por las propiedades anecóicas de las paredes abatibles. Recién ayer los elevadores habían sido puestos en marcha y el lunes (tuvieron que instalarles un motor nuevo) pasado el estacionamiento subterráneo quedó nuevamente operativo. Hubo momentos de tensión cuando él y su padre abrieron las bodegas para revisar cuánto se había estropeado por la acción del agua. La suerte les sonrió: sólo los elementos de bajo granel, guardados en cajas no herméticas, tendrían que ser reemplazados.

-Tú lo has dicho, hijo, por no mencionar que nuestras pérdidas serán sólo una fracción de lo inicialmente previsto.

-De cualquier modo, papá, estamos hablando de 155 mil dólares en insumos.

-Cantidad que recuperaremos con creces una vez que despachemos los módulos Shantanna hacia Diego García -el jefe adoptó una expresión optimista-. Es nuestro primer contrato fuera de la órbita local y, si sale bien, nos habremos ganado un cliente invaluable en la Commonwealth.

Mientras caminaban, iban saludando a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y empapándose de la atmósfera creativa del piso 24. Mayumi se veía totalmente concentrada en su tarea de responder una pila de correos electrónicos pendientes, Anna diagramaba en su pizarra virtual dos páginas de apuntes técnicos y Hideki, el maniático de la cafeína, ya estaba pegado a la máquina del piso para obtener su dosis horaria del vicio. Tsutomu, de abastecimiento, se acercó a ellos para obtener una firma a fin de despachar una nueva orden de materiales; se marchó satisfecho segundos después.

Los demás, simplemente, andaban recorriendo sus propios caminos dentro de los límites de la rutina. 52 personas trabajaban en Nakashima y el gran jefe siempre había hecho énfasis en el concepto de familia. Para él, sus empleados eran seres únicos, no simples números a insertar en una hoja de cálculo.

-¿Ha habido alguna novedad sobre la investigación de TALIO, papá?

-La agente Smith quedó de enviarme nueva información apenas pudiera, pero no he recibido nada esta semana -contestó Hidetaka-. Me imagino que debe estar tan ocupada como nosotros.

-Puede ser. Incluso el verano, quién lo diría, es una época donde el deber no te suelta.

-Buenos días.

Llegando casi al final del pasillo se encontraron con Yuka Tomashino, ya recuperada del desagradable incidente de la tarjeta. Se veía tan radiante como siempre y estaba ataviada con un traje gris perla que le quedaba bien.

-Buenos días, Yuka. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Para ser honesta, señor, me siento más tranquila desde que Shinya -miró al primogénito- se llevó esos documentos de mi casa. Al menos he podido dormir sin tanto sobresalto, pero aún me sigue dando vueltas un potencial tercer ataque.

-Estamos igual -añadió Shinya-. Al menos ahora descansan a buen recaudo en un lugar que sólo yo conozco.

Entraron a una de las salas vacías y se sentaron en la mitad derecha de la mesa circular.

-A buen recaudo -mencionó el padre-. Es irónico que yo haya usado esa frase cuando los aprendices de Yakuza fracasaron. Parte de mí quería creer que esto no sería más que un incidente aislado y henos aquí, habiendo sufrido hace dos semanas el ataque de una Arachne.

-Suerte que Eddie terminó salvándonos el pellejo y ahora contamos con protección policial.

-Pachylene y Eddie -acotó Yuka-. Recuerden que un humano no puede causar daño a una liminal y viceversa. Aún así, nos enfrentamos a un escenario delicado y debemos confiar en la agente Smith; ella y sus compañeros de MON lidian con esto todos los días.

-Ahora que lo pienso -el gran jefe recuperó un poco de su semblante-, usar a TALIO como tapadera para una organización ilícita no carece de sentido. Considerando que las extraespecies han tomado nuestra sociedad por sorpresa, claro está que nadie sospecharía de ellas, especialmente si luchan bajo la máscara del servicio y la protección. Yo habría hecho lo mismo de estar en la posición de estos criminales.

-¡Papá!

-Tranquilo, hijo -movió las manos un poco para calmar el exabrupto de Shinya-. Hay veces en que debes pensar como un maleante para vencerlo y esta es…

Un _beep_ proviniendo del bolsillo de Shinya cortó la conversación. Sacó el teléfono y le dio una mirada rápida a la pantalla.

-La agente Smith acaba de enviarme algo por correo electrónico -sonrió-. Veamos… ¡Anda!

-¿Qué es, Shinya? -Yuka se sentía un poco intimidada por el exabrupto del muchacho.

-Acabamos de sacarnos la lotería por partida doble -miró a sus contrapartes con ojos chispeantes-. Desde MON nos ha llegado una copia de la respuesta al oficio que enviaron al tribunal local por lo de las cuentas bancarias. Y como si eso fuera poco, mi contacto en la Policía Metropolitana me mandó un _dossier_ completo sobre este tal Kenichi Shoda. Me da que vamos a pasar una buena mañana de lectura.

Cinco minutos después, el computador portátil del primogénito descansaba en la mesa y tenía abierto el cliente de correo. En el primer mensaje, aparte de un saludo cariñoso de Smith y de la dirección jurídica de MON, se mostraba el documento timbrado con el que la fiscalía dictaminó levantar el secreto bancario de Shoda; TALIO, al ser persona jurídica, requeriría un poco más de tiempo y obstáculos a superar. La segunda y jugosa parte era un compendio en formato PDF con 24 meses de movimientos financieros. Claro está que esa cuenta era mucho más antigua, pero habían decidido ajustar la investigación al intervalo preciso que la compañía de seguridad privada llevaba en operaciones.

-Imprimiré una copia de las cartolas -dijo el primogénito poniéndose rápidamente de pie-. Mejor será que las revisemos simultáneamente. Cuando terminemos con ellas, irán derecho a la trituradora; no conviene andar divulgando estas cosas a los cuatro vientos.

Mientras Shinya iba disparado a buscar las hojas pasadas por láser, el viejo Hidetaka abrió el documento proveniente de la policía y le echó una mirada. No eran más que tres páginas de resumen, pero el contenido chocaba.

-Vaya palmarés que tiene -tomó aire y comenzó a leer al azar algunos de los elementos-: cargos por extorsión en 2013 y 2014, de los que libró; cumplió 12 meses de condena por asociación ilícita al año siguiente; más cargos por robo de los que se pueden contar; tiene supuestas conexiones con un grupo de Yakuzas de la zona norte de Tokio; fue detenido tres veces en 2012 por conducir en estado de ebriedad y le revocaron la licencia; estuvo supuestamente involucrado en el contrabando de arte centroamericano destapado en 2011 y, sorpresa, también libró. Como si todo eso fuera poco, su antigua pareja puso una orden de alejamiento en su contra luego de que él la golpeara estando borracho. Todo eso apenas a los 24 años.

-Un ciudadano ejemplar -corroboró Yuka sarcásticamente, mirando la expresión de malas pulgas de Shoda, cuyo rostro joven tenía tres cicatrices marcadas a fuego-. Con ese historial, no me sorprendería que se metiera en el mundillo del tráfico de armas. Con un buen trabajo quedaría forrado de aquí al 2030.

-Pero es sólo un prototipo -susurró el jefe, tomando de inmediato el tren de pensamiento de su colaboradora.

-Nuestro prototipo -respondió ella con dureza.

La expresión de la mujer no dejaba dudas. Había sudado sangre durante demasiado tiempo para permitir que gente sin oficio ni beneficio se apropiara de los frutos del trabajo de ella y todos sus compañeros.

-Aquí están los datos frescos -Shinya había vuelto con un lote de 42 hojas que dividió en tres grupos de 14 mediante una excepcional pasada de mano-. Vamos a ver en qué se gasta su dinero mal habido el señorito Shoda…

Varias de las cartolas eran de más de una página. Además de revelar que la cuenta pertenecía a un banco que sólo ofrecía servicios a clientes de altos ingresos, el trío sacó en limpio varias cosas interesantes sobre los hábitos de este sórdido personaje. Por ejemplo, compraba todo (incluyendo la mercadería) por Internet y durante el primer año de información sólo acudió tres veces a girar dinero de un cajero automático cercano a su domicilio.

-Pues sí que tiene gustos refinados -dijo Yuka, hojeando la sección del pasado mes de diciembre-. ¿Cuatro pagos con tarjeta de crédito en el _Diamanti_? Es el restaurante más caro de la ciudad y no lo digo en broma; te cobran hasta por respirar.

-¿Alguna vez has ido allí? -inquirió Shinya.

-Sólo una vez y porque me invitaron. Fue cuando cerramos el trato del proyecto Shantanna con los contratistas británicos. La comida es buenísima, las porciones microscópicas y el consumo por persona, en promedio, va entre los 25 mil y 30 mil yenes -ella suspiró con su proverbial gracia-. Esa experiencia no hizo más que reafirmar mi preferencia por los locales más modestos.

-¡¿30 mil yenes?! -el primogénito casi se cayó de la silla.

-Baja la voz un poco -Hidetaka lo reprendió-. Recuerda que debemos llevar esto con la máxima discreción.

-Lo siento, papá. Me dejé llevar por la impresión.

-Sigamos revisando -dijo el jefe-. Aquí hay otra cosa digna de notar: siempre recibe abonos entre 900 mil y 1.5 millones de yenes el último día hábil de cada mes bajo la glosa de "asesoría". Apostaría mis gafas a que esos dineros provienen de TALIO.

-O de otra cuenta vinculada a una tapadera Yakuza.

-No lo creo, hijo. Si fuese así, lo disfrazarían de algo menos evidente.

-Tienes razón.

-Miren esto -señaló Yuka-. Hay una serie de movimientos raros aquí. No parecen pagos de sueldo.

Tomó un bolígrafo de punta fina y subrayó varias líneas en las cartolas correspondientes al periodo de marzo a julio. Desplegó las páginas en la mesa y, con un gesto, hizo que los dos hombres miraran con más atención.

-Partamos por aquí -apuntó a la última semana de julio-. Tenemos seis extracciones realizadas desde un cajero automático diferente al que siempre usa; el terminal 1257 está al otro extremo de Shinjuku y bastante lejos de la Torre M, según consta en el oficio que nos mandaron.

-Tienes razón -Shinya apuntó ahora a los montos-. Todas las sacadas han sido por la cantidad máxima diaria, lo que nos da un total de 600 mil yenes. Y si a eso sumamos un avance con la tarjeta de crédito hecho en el mismo cajero por otro millón, da para pensar que está metido en algo turbio.

-¿Quién andaría con tanto efectivo encima en esta época?

-Probablemente planea transformarlo en dólares y sacarlo del país o enviarlo a otro contacto en Japón. El dinero en papel es mucho más complicado de rastrear que una transferencia electrónica y nunca faltan los inescrupulosos dispuestos a facilitar estas movidas por una nada despreciable comisión.

-Tiene sentido -añadió el viejo Hidetaka-. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Lo más importante es esto.

Apuntó a otra serie de datos destacados. Eran abonos que dejaban a esos cuestionables giros como meras e insignificantes notas al pie. Todos por _la misma cantidad_ (3 millones), en _la misma fecha_ (el día 25 de cada mes) y provenientes _de la misma cuenta_. ¿Su número? 0-1916-53262-9, registrada en una institución que no se mencionará para mantener el suspenso en alto.

-Reconocería este número de cuenta en cualquier sitio -la voz del mandamás comenzó a adquirir tonos de rabia-. Y verlo en estas cartolas ayuda a explicar muchas cosas.

Golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que casi hundió el panel de madera pulida. Sus dos acompañantes saltaron hacia atrás de forma instintiva. Hidetaka, una vez más el reflejo de un hombre sufriente y construido a pulso, ni siquiera sintió el dolor extendiéndose por su puño derecho.

Se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Iré por un vaso de agua y un tranquilizante -dijo Yuka, saliendo de inmediato.

El primogénito dudó por un momento, pero decidió ocupar el sitio a la izquierda de su padre, apartando las hojas para liberar un poco la presión acumulada. Por suerte ninguno de los demás empleados había capturado el incidente con la mirada, lo que les daría un poco más de necesaria tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Shinya, esa es la cuenta bancaria de tu madre -tembló de rabia pero luego se repuso-. Y juro, por la memoria de tu abuelo, que tendrá que darnos una explicación creíble.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Sucedió! ¡Finalmente sucedió! Pachylene y Eddie han superado oficialmente la etapa del Storge y completado el camino de la realización: amigos, compañeros, novios y ahora amantes. No quise entrar en detalles porque las escenas explícitas no son mi fuerte, pero ya pueden imaginar cómo habrán sido esas horas tan especiales de penumbra bajo los cielos de Okinawa. Aproveché de documentarme a fondo sobre las islas antes de dejar que mi veta descriptiva hiciera el resto: excluyendo el hotel donde se alojan, todos los lugares mencionados en este capítulo son reales. Experimentar con otras chicas monstruo como Rhee, Oescia o Niva fue un lindo ejercicio de contrastes entre los paradigmas que diferencian a esta sucursal del paraíso del resto de Japón; la sacerdotisa también se lleva sus bonos por dar el impulso final a nuestra singular pareja._

 _De vuelta en Tokio, MON sigue funcionando como una máquina bien aceitada, despejando poco a poco la niebla de guerra que rodea el asunto de TALIO. Smith, gracias a su providencial hallazgo, se ha hecho con la llave maestra que ahora está en manos de Tio. Aún así, las reacciones de la pelinegra ante la sola voz del canadiense abren otra incógnita: ¿se estará metiendo sin querer en algo que podría salirse de control? Ya veremos qué pasa... En el intertanto, la normalidad se fue tan rápido como volvió para Hidetaka y compañía: el soplón resultó ser un saboteador y venir de su misma sangre. Aunque les duela en el alma, no descansarán hasta encontrar respuestas a sus incontables preguntas._

 _Para acabar las notas y pasar a revisar la correspondencia, me permitiré mencionar otra meta superada:_ Rojo y Azul _, esta historia que partió bajo un manto de dudas y no poco miedo al fracaso, ha sobrepasado la barrera de las 200 mil palabras. Agradezco a quienes la han seguido hasta aquí y dejado sus impresiones, aunque algunos anden medio desaparecidos últimamente._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Conozco bien las tortillas mexicanas, pero yo me refería concretamente a la española o las de verduras, que sí llevan huevos. Sé también que Okayado puede resolver el canon original como desee, pero yo mismo tiendo a caer del lado más realista. Sobre nuestra parejita, la actual entrega mostró lo mucho que disfrutaron... en todo sentido. ¿Puede haber algo mejor que alcanzar la plenitud en un ambiente tan idílico?_

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Aunque firmases como invitado, reconocí al instante tu estilo de escritura, querido amigo. Parto por agradecer tus buenas vibras hacia Valaika y este servidor justo antes del salto de fe; sólo esperamos aterrizar bien. Aprovecho de mandar cariñosos saludos a la temperamental Erin, cuyas aventuras y desventuras seguimos con sumo interés._

 _Retornando al capítulo 21, las tres tramas tienen un punto en común a pesar de estar espacialmente separadas: el apoyo sincero. Zombina ha recibido el bálsamo de una familia que aprecia sus virtudes, aceptándola como un miembro más y permitiéndole espantar de su corazón el espectro del temor. Lala y Suu, en su dimensión más particular, encuentran en sus sentimientos hacia Kimihito la forma de remar hacia el mismo lado y aprender de la otra, punto fundamental para capear los inevitables coletazos del futuro Día D. Pachylene y Eddie, cuya conexión se ha vuelto tan profunda que redefine los límites de lo concebible, ven que no sólo se tienen a sí mismos a la hora de experimentar las luces y sombras de la vida; Smith, Tio y Manako también aportan sus extraordinarias cualidades a esta alianza, cuyo principal objetivo es matar dos pájaros de un tiro: evitar un desastre armamentista de proporciones y cuidar el vínculo entre ambos mundos._

 _Para terminar, tu elección de escape con esa liminal tan especial se merece un diez. Nada supera la belleza de una aurora boreal y el silencio de los bosques nevados para dejar fluir esos sentimientos usualmente guardados a cal y canto._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Como dijera en mis anteriores notas, las penumbras inciertas relativas a este asunto van siendo reemplazadas gradualmente por verdades concretas. Hasta cierto punto es un efecto dominó; instancias como la otra Talirindë o el plan maestro de Lala pueden considerarse en carriles separados respecto al asunto de TALIO. Y ya que hablamos de eso, dudo que Liz, Kinu o la mayoría de sus empleados sospechen que son peones en este tablero; tapaderas así de complejas van de la mano de unos pocos miembros (como Kenichi Shoda) y llevadas separadamente en todo sentido: contabilidad, contactos, mercancía... Sabrás bien que el tráfico de armas es uno de los negocios negros más lucrativos del mundo; por eso quise meterlo en la trama y conectarlo con la dimensión laboral de Eddie._

 _Me levanto del escritorio a contemplar la puesta de sol, casi oculto por los edificios vanguardistas que marcan el límite del barrio. Otro día, repleto de trabajo y satisfacción, llega a su fin. Siento un envión de aire a mi derecha y luego un cálido abrazo. Los ojos de Valaika chocan con los míos y nos quedamos ahí, viendo cómo la luz decae poco a poco hasta desaparecer. De algo estoy seguro: no querría estar en ninguna otra parte del mundo ahora mismo._

 _Mañana será otra jornada llena de cosas y el tiempo no espera, así que ¡hasta la próxima entrega! O como se dice en japonés, "supongo que ya adivinaron cómo nos fue la semana pasada en la cena con mi madre..."_


	23. Amenazas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 23: Amenazas**

Mientras el sedán de lujo enfilaba por Gaien-Nishi Dori en dirección noroeste, en su interior reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Eso sí, las mentes de sus tres pasajeros estaban más cercanas a la ebullición de un manantial que ha pasado dormido por siglos. Shinya, en particular, tenía la misma frase dándole vueltas una y otra vez.

 _Esa es la cuenta bancaria de tu madre. Y juro, por la memoria de tu abuelo, que tendrá que darnos una explicación creíble._

Pocas veces había visto a su padre tan alterado. Incluso para los elevadísimos estándares del complejo militar-industrial japonés y del mundo laboral el general, Hidetaka era un auténtico ejemplo de disciplina, dedicación y cabeza fría, más allá de cuando debía golpear la mesa y mostrar su faceta más severa. No podía ser de otra forma cuando había levantado la compañía desde la nada misma para convertirla en un actor relevante del siempre competitivo mercado anti-armamentista. La información de las cartolas bancarias, sin embargo, vino a remover todo el tablero como si hubiesen dejado caer un misil aire-tierra encima. Esos datos no tenían ni pizca de falsos y sólo ver las transferencias que su propia madre había realizado en favor del desgraciado llamado Kenichi Shoda hizo que su corazón diera un señor vuelco.

Recordó claramente las palabras de Eddie después del primer incidente, cuando se preguntó si habría un soplón dentro de la empresa. Lo que tenía en sus manos resultó mucho peor, casi un suplicio digno de las tragedias clásicas: Arisa Nakashima, la mujer que le había dado la vida y criado de forma tan estricta como cariñosa, cofundadora de la empresa hace casi 30 años y parte importante de sus mayores éxitos, aparecía amarrada al mapa neuronal con una etiqueta de saboteadora en el cuello. Tal como su propio padre había dicho, esto explicaba muchas cosas, partiendo por las peleas que se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes y que terminaban con él yéndose a pasar la noche a otro lado. Cualquier otro marido, en comparación, ya se habría divorciado, pero el viejo Hidetaka estaba chapado a la antigua y no recurriría a ello antes de haber agotado todas las otras opciones. Por un momento, deseó que el canadiense estuviera también con ellos; su mentalidad metódica y pragmática era un arma poderosísima en esta clase de situaciones.

Miró las facciones cansadas del hombre a quien aún consideraba su mejor amigo, intentando hallar algún indicio que pudiese esclarecer un poco las cosas. Fracasó estrepitosamente y posó los ojos grises en Yuka, quien tenía su visión perdida vagamente en los hermosos jardines y setos ornamentales que caracterizaban a Shirokane, el distrito plateado. Esta zona de la metrópolis, situada no lejos de Ginza e identificada desde siempre con las grandes fortunas y la tranquilidad, no había cambiado en casi nada desde que él era niño. Aún recordaba cuando su padre y él solían jugar a lanzarse una pelota de béisbol durante horas en esos mismos prados, la antesala de lo que serían tres estupendos años como jardinero central del equipo de Meiji Gakuin, la preparatoria cercana a su casa y asociada a la universidad del mismo nombre.

Kazunori, el siempre atento chófer, adelantó a un auto detenido y se coló a la derecha por una callejuela interior casi sin obstáculos. Avanzó unos treinta metros por el lado izquierdo y se detuvo en frente de un edificio de casi veinte pisos, con ventanas tipo espejo y dos fuentes flanqueando su entrada.

-Hemos llegado, señor -dijo con esa voz cordial y característica.

-Bien -replicó Hidetaka-. Tratatemos de demorarnos lo menos posible, aunque no prometo nada. Busca un buen lugar a la sombra para estacionarte y mantén el teléfono encendido.

-Como usted diga.

El gran jefe, su hijo y la eterna colaboradora descendieron del Mercedes-Benz C-207 color plateado y caminaron rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo. Las puertas automáticas, siempre fieles a su misión, los dejaron pasar. Con un gesto de su mano, Hidetaka saludó al conserje y accionó el elevador con una llave especial.

"Con un poco de suerte, tal vez esté en casa", miró su reloj. "Tenemos el tiempo justo para volver antes del ciclo de la tarde".

Las puertas se abrieron con el tintineo de una campanilla y los tres entraron. El ascensor subió directo al último piso, donde dos estancias tipo _penthouse_ tenían una vista privilegiada hacia la amplia floresta a sus pies. Para el observador cuidadoso, habría sido igual que apreciar el Bois de Boulogne desde el decimosexto distrito de París.

Una sección de tres por tres metros que tenía como única decoración dos amplias puertas de madera pulida y un simple foco redondo iluminando el piso de cerámica recibió un sacudón súbito gracias al fuerte golpeteo del veterano en la sección izquierda. Claro está que había un timbre, pero estos no eran momentos para dejarse llevar por el protocolo.

-¡Señor! -la doncella, vestida de sobrio blanco y negro, casi dejó caer el trapero que llevaba de la pura impresión.

-¿Está Arisa?

-Sí, pero no está en condicio…

-Me da lo mismo -Hidetaka abrió la puerta de plantón y apartó a la muchacha-. Tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente.

Entró rápidamente y sus acompañantes lo siguieron, dejando a la pobre doncella con un suspiro contenido y ni siquiera escuchando cuando cerró la puerta con suavidad. Pasaron olímpicamente de las hermosas alfombras persas, cuadros auténticos de grandes maestros (Degas, Renoir, Cézanne, por nombrar algunos), una hermosa colección de cajas de música hechas a mano en madera y mármol, el reloj cucú traído de Oslo y otras tantas piezas que evidenciaban el rico gusto de sus moradores. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono malva muy suave, que invitaba a la relajación y se fusionaba perfectamente con la brisa entrando por las amplias y diáfanas ventanas deslizables.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?

Una voz acerada y femenina hizo que se detuvieran en seco nada más entrar en la amplísima terraza. De pie junto a una inmaculada mesa de vidrio con soportes metálicos pintados en tonos verde oscuro, se encontraba una mujer razonablemente alta y aún bellísima a pesar de tener 53 años. Su cabello era negro y corto, peinado con toques lisos. Los ojos, idénticos a los de Shinya: acerados y siempre despiertos, además de estar protegidos por pestañas negrísimas y armónicamente curvadas. Las manos iban perfectamente tratadas y con uñas al estilo de la manicura francesa. No llevaba reloj ni collares y sólo se le percibía un levísimo toque de rubor en las mejillas. Tenía puestos zapatos de tacón medianamente alto en tonos obsidiana, sumados a un conjunto de blusa blanca y pantalón gris oscuro cuyas hechuras mostraban el estilo de la alta costura.

Arisa Nakashima, la misma mujer que ahora despertaba emociones tan contradictorias en sus visitantes, era el vivo reflejo del estilo que traían consigo las mieles del poder y su capacidad de abrir todas las puertas a voluntad.

-Sabes perfectamente que no recibo visitas los días miércoles -continuó ella en tono tajante.

-No soy un visitante -retrucó Hidetaka, sin ánimo de ceder terreno-. Soy tu marido.

-Lamentablemente.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Muy bajo. El gran jefe reunió fuerzas y se dispuso a contraatacar.

-Ahórrate los juegos de palabras, Arisa. He venido aquí por una explicación y no me marcharé sin ella.

-¿Y para eso trajiste a tus escuderos? -la arrogante mujer miró con desdén a Yuka y a su propio hijo.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó Shinya con sorpresa.

-Señora, no hemos dicho nada para que nos insulte así.

-No es un insulto -replicó la madre-. Simplemente es la verdad.

-Deja de esquivar el bulto -intervino Hidetaka- y contéstame algo. ¿Sabes por lo que hemos pasado durante las últimas semanas?

-¿Esas discusiones ridículas que siempre inicias?

-Esto no tiene que ver con nuestros pleitos sino con la empresa. Sufrimos dos intentos de robo del último prototipo entre fines de julio y la segunda semana de agosto. Por suerte terminaron en fracaso.

-¿Y?

Hidetaka abrió el maletín que llevaba y le entregó a su mujer las cartolas bancarias que había revisado en las oficinas de la compañía. Apuntó a las secciones que Yuka había subrayado con su bolígrafo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Quieres explicarme por qué estás financiando a un tránsfuga que tiene conexiones con el crimen organizado?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¡Y un cuerno! -rugió él-. Sabes perfectamente bien quién es Kenichi Shoda. De otro modo, ¿por qué le transferirías nueve millones de yenes en un plazo de tres meses a un tipo que tiene más prontuario que Shoko Asahara? ¿Por qué pretendes sabotear así las labores de la compañía que me ayudaste a fundar?

-Ya te digo que no sé nada. Esto no son más que cuentos de borrachos. ¿Has estado bebiendo? -preguntó ella sarcásticamente-. No me sorprendería.

La terquedad a todo evento de Arisa comenzaba a impacientar al padre y al propio hijo, quien decidió tomar la palabra por sorpresa.

-Perdona, mamá, pero lo que dices no se sostiene por ningún lado. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de TALIO? Pues bien, Shoda es uno de los hombres involucrados en esa supuesta compañía de seguridad, pero en realidad no es más que una tapadera para robar secretos de defensa. Hemos hecho los deberes a conciencia y tenemos a las autoridades investigándolo.

Su madre lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Cómo es que sabemos esto? Porque una de sus empleadas, una Arachne llamada Zynda Satme-Sannika, fue sorprendida y neutralizada cuando intentaba acceder al servidor principal. ¿Te suena el nombre? Claro que me dirás que no, pero conozco tus ojos tan bien como los de mi padre.

Arisa lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que pudo procurar. El gesto hizo retroceder a Yuka y al mismo Hidetaka, pero Shinya se mantuvo firme.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, maldito mocoso? -rugió ella, poniendo las muñecas blancas de lo mucho que las apretaba.

-Insúltame cuanto te plazca, mamá, pero veo que mi tiro ha dado en el blanco -continuó el menor de los Nakashima-. ¿Sabes lo que hizo la empleada de tu amiguito? Golpeó a Yuka por la espalda y le robó su tarjeta para hacerse con esos planos, los mismos por los cuales casi nos mató un grupo de mafiosos en la reunión que debíamos tener en el edificio Asakura. ¿Tampoco sabías nada de esto? ¿Tampoco sabías que casi enviaron al otro patio a tu esposo, a tu propio hijo y a dos de los mejores colaboradores que hemos tenido?

La madre volvió a voltearle la cara de un golpe a su propio hijo. Shinya ni siquiera acusó el gesto; estaba decididamente colérico y se sentía traicionado. Yuka tuvo que susurrarle algo al oído para calmarle y lo hizo quedarse junto a ella.

-Cuando estás en mi casa, me respetas -le espetó Arisa-. Además, unos simples extractos bancarios no son prueba de nada. Es mi dinero y puedo quemarlo si se me antoja. No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a ustedes dos -apuntó a los hombres frente a ella.

-Eso, sigue negándolo todo -contraatacó Hidetaka, sin dar su brazo a torcer-. Simplemente te hemos puesto en aviso. Con o sin tu ayuda, Arisa, llegaremos al fondo de esto y tendrás que resignarte a asumir las consecuencias de tus acciones. TALIO y tu amiguito Shoda serán sacados del tablero más pronto de lo que crees.

-¡Estás enfermo! -gritó su esposa, casi fuera de sus cabales-. ¡Totalmente enfermo!

Tomó el cenicero de la mesa y se lo arrojó patéticamente a la cara. El gran jefe, sin despeinarse en lo más mínimo, lo atrapó con un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha, aunque derramó el contenido en el inmaculado piso; por suerte nada cayó sobre sus zapatos de cuero uruguayo.

-Querida -rió levemente y volvió a dejar el cenicero en la mesa-, si no llevara casi tres décadas casado contigo no sabría que estas reacciones tuyas son mero teatro, una forma de dejar escapar tensión cuando te sientes impotente. Tendrás que resignarte, como ya dije, a sufrir las consecuencias de tus acciones una vez esclarecida tu real implicancia en este caso de sabotaje. Confío en la justicia de nuestro país y sé que tenemos -señaló a sus colaboradores- el peso de la verdad y la razón de nuestro lado. No te deseo ningún mal; ya sabes que el rencor no es el combustible que me mueve. A partir de ahora, si deseas contactarme, tendrás que hacerlo a través de mi abogado. Que tengas un estupendo resto del día -sentenció antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

-Adiós, señora -Yuka se despidió con respeto y una reverencia a pesar de los exabruptos que había presenciado-. Le recomiendo un poco de agua de almendras para bajar la presión.

Shinya simplemente se limitó a hacer chocar sus ojos con los de su madre antes de desaparecer por la ventana. Mientras caminaba con paso firme, una leve sonrisa asomó por sus finos labios. "Papá manejó esto mejor de lo que había pensado", se dijo. "Y yo tampoco lo hice nada de mal, a juzgar por cómo se descubrió".

Otro chasquido de puerta y el lujoso _penthouse_ volvió a quedar en silencio. La doncella se acercó con timidez a su empleadora, quien volvía a mirar el parque desde el borde del balcón.

-Iori.

La voz dominante hizo vibrar el aire que rodeaba a Arisa.

-¿Sí, señora?

-Tráeme la botella de whisky escocés y la cubetera. Ah, y cancela también todas mis citas para el resto de la semana.

-Como ordene, señora.

Iori abrió la licorera y procuró la botella, un vaso y un enorme lote de cubos de hielo que introdujo en otro recipiente de vidrio grueso. Mientras colocaba todo en una bandeja de plata con manijas hermosamente talladas, sentía que se le rompía el corazón. "Pobre señora. Un día de estos va a amanecer muerta de tanto beber", suspiró con honda pena. "Pero yo qué sé… Sólo soy una simple doncella".

Tras dejar todo encima de la mesa de vidrio y servirle el primero de lo que serían muchos tragos, miró hacia la calle. Ese Mercedes-Benz plateado que conocía tan bien dio la vuelta desde la sombra y se marchó en dirección contraria.

-15/F-

-¡Ah, Zynda Satme-Sannika! Justo la Arachne que quería ver -dijo Tio mientras cerraba la puerta de la quinta habitación usada para interrogatorios y comenzaba a colocar una serie de carpetas en la mesa.

-Justo la ogro que no quería ver -contestó la tejedora, esbozando una expresión indiferente en su pálido rostro. Se le notaba más delgada, aunque no había perdido un ápice de su cabreo.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta -la despampanante rubia se sentó y ajustó un poco la corbata para dejar respirar el cuello-, especialmente si pasaremos otro día juntas.

-Ni siquiera pude dormir pensando en ello -más sarcasmo de la arácnida.

Tio sacó una grabadora digital del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la encendió.

-Este es el interrogatorio número 17 realizado por la agente Tionishia a Zynda Satme-Sannika, la Arachne sorprendida con las manos en la masa en las oficinas de Nakashima DSE -comenzó a hablar para luego dejar el aparato frente a ellas-. Comencemos. ¿Quién te contrató para robar los planos descritos en el primer interrogatorio alusivo al caso actual?

Nada.

-Repetiré la pregunta de modo más fácil -continuó ella-. ¿Quién te contrató para ese intento de robo? ¿Fue el propio Kenichi Shoda o algún otro miembro de su organización criminal?

Nada por duplicado. La rubia sintió que ya había chocado contra la misma pared de hielo que en las 16 ocasiones anteriores. Hojeó los papeles que llevaba y, casi al final del lote, se encontró con la información nueva que le había entregado Smith el viernes anterior.

"Si el muro no tiene una grieta", pensó mientras miraba fijamente a los seis ojos de la obtusa tejedora, "habrá que crearla".

-¿Sabes que ya hemos conseguido levantar el secreto bancario de TALIO, la empresa para la que trabajas?

El movimiento funcionó. Zynda miró a Tio con algo que podría haberse descrito como incertidumbre.

-También hemos obtenido una copia preliminar de las nóminas de empleados de la empresa. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no figuras en sus registros pero igual percibes un sueldo de 450 mil yenes al mes?

La incertidumbre había mutado en una evidente irritabilidad. Satme-Sannika no se sentía cómoda estando con cada vez menos margen de maniobra. Guardar silencio era una buena táctica, pero ¿hasta cuándo podría seguirla usando?

-Es un poco alto para una simple guardia de seguridad -continuó la agente de MON sin despeinarse-; ganas casi lo mismo que un ingeniero de segundo rango. ¿Te paga Shoda directamente de su bolsillo para así emplearte como su matona personal?

Los dientes de la pelinegra rechinaban y el poco color de su piel parecía querer escaparse a toda prisa. Estaba tan pálida como la misma muerte y comenzó a derramar sudor frío. Sus garras, cubiertas por esos eternos guantes duros y afilados de pura quitina, repiqueteaban nerviosamente sobre la simple mesa de madera que las separaba.

-Supongo que no necesito decirte a lo que te expones por involucrarte en este caso. La alta traición es el delito más grave sin importar si eres humano o extraespecie y, debido a tu condición de ciudadana japonesa, podrías acabar en la horca. Sumémosle a eso el hecho de que estás "trabajando" -hizo un énfasis cargado de desdén en esta palabra- sin contrato, no cotizas en la seguridad social, debes al menos un par de años de impuestos… En suma, estás metida en más líos de los que tus ocho patas podrían soportar.

La faceta burocrática y precisa de Tionishia, jugada de forma inteligente, terminó por colmar la paciencia de Zynda, quien saltó de súbito por encima de la mesa para intentar derribarla y morderla. Leyendo sus movimientos a la perfección, la rubia se puso de pie y dio dos pasos al costado izquierdo, haciendo que la Arachne aterrizara duramente sobre el suelo y casi chocara con la pared.

-Justo como lo pensé -mencionó la imponente ogro tras volver a mirarla a la cara desde el lado opuesto de la sala-. Esa arrogancia típica de tu especie es el camino más seguro hacia la perdición. ¿De verdad consideras que vivir así es la respuesta?

-¡Eso no te importa, maldita perra!

Fue un intento desesperado de ganar terreno y falló espectacularmente. La pelota volvía a estar del lado de Tio.

-Me decepcionas, querida -sacudió la cabeza en evidente desaprobación-. ¿Con esa boca comes? ¿Con esa boca hablas? ¿Con esa boca es que deseas expresar tu cariño por la pequeña Antonella?

El barril de pólvora estalló, haciendo saltar el cerco de hielo en mil pedazos. Si ya se había sentido mal cuando esa arpía pelirroja casi le reventó el cráneo a patada limpia, esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso y deshizo la tela donde su conciencia descansaba precariamente.

-No… -comenzó a balbucear-. ¡No la metas en esto!

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da tu propia…?

-¡No lo digas!

Zynda Satme-Sannika, habiendo perdido la escasa racionalidad que le quedaba luego de tantos días de encierro en el cuartel de la agencia, volvió a abalanzarse sobre su contraparte, pero no la golpeó ni arañó. Sólo se refugió en su amplísimo pecho y rompió a llorar como una niña. Ni siquiera le importaba que la agente viese el estado de fragilidad extrema en el que se encontraba.

-Háganme lo que quieran -sollozó, totalmente impotente-, ¡pero a ella no la toquen! ¡No la toquen!

-No somos salvajes como esos desalmados bajo el logo de TALIO. Jamás pensaríamos en hacerte daño a ti o a Antonella. Sólo queremos la verdad.

-Y la tendrán -continuó la arácnida, volviendo gradualmente a la racionalidad-. Ya me cansé de toda esta mierda. El peor error de mi vida fue asociarme con ese hijo de perra llamado Kenichi Shoda.

Se separó de Tio y volvió al sitio que ocupaba originalmente. Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de agua de un trago y aceptó los pañuelos desechables que le ofrecieron.

-Antonella es mi hermana menor -inició su narración-. No en el sentido biológico, claro; la adopté cuando su madre la abandonó y la encontré a las afueras de Abashiri, encogida en medio de un campo cubierto de nieve y al borde de la hipotermia. Yo tenía apenas 15 años, pero ya sabía que los humanos miraban a mi especie con marcada sospecha. Mi ciudad natal está en el punto más septentrional de Hokkaido, zona donde el hielo y el humo de las chimeneas son una constante tan grande como la muerte o los impuestos y Rusia, la opresiva Rusia, está al otro lado del gran océano. Viví muchos años en una casa abandonada, llegando al punto de robar para tener algo de comer o beber. Cuando ella entró a mi vida, con su cabellera verde petróleo y sonrisa pura como el invierno, la presión aumentó pero asumí el riesgo. No podía dejar morir a esa pequeña, tan tejedora como yo y carente de toda culpa en esta cruel obra de teatro.

Nunca conocí a mi madre ni a mi padre. Siempre fui una solitaria, vagando de techo en techo y de mercado en mercado, ocultándome de las escrutadoras miradas de la población local. Conforme Antonella comenzó a crecer a mi lado, me di cuenta de que siempre tenía dificultades al moverse y le costaba sobremanera hacer las cosas más simples. Le dolían los brazos, tenía problemas al caminar o escalar y no podía sostener algo por más de tres segundos sin dejarlo caer. Comencé a investigar y me encontré con algo que casi me vació el alma: tenía una enfermedad congénita que le causaba debilidad en los huesos de su parte humana.

-Osteogénesis imperfecta -intervino Tionishia-. De casualidad, ¿tu hermana tiene los ojos azules?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es uno de los síntomas más evidentes. Recuerdo bien mis lecciones de medicina elemental cuando estudié en la academia.

-Ya veo -continuó la Arachne, tomando algo de aire para sobreponerse a un molesto hipo-. Toqué mil puertas hasta que un doctor del consultorio local se ofreció a examinarla. Determinó que era el tipo menos dañino, pero aún así le impediría desenvolverse con normalidad. Cuando comenzó el programa de integración, me apunté junto con ella e incluso hicimos cola fuera del local para ser las primeras; sólo quería que alguien nos acogiera para que así ella pudiese recibir el tratamiento ortopédico necesario y tomar sus medicinas todos los días. Las drogas usadas para tratar la osteogénesis no son baratas y en el caso de nuestra especie cuestan una pequeña fortuna debido a la rareza de la enfermedad: sólo una Arachne de cada 25 mil nace con este trastorno de índole hereditaria; tal vez ambos padres tuviesen el gen recesivo y ella, por decirlo de alguna manera, sacó el "premio". Cuando me enteré que un hombre rico de Tokio aceptó recibirme, casi lloré de alegría, incluso ante el prospecto de separarme temporalmente de Antonella. Qué poco sabía en ese entonces…

Shoda es un tirano sin moral ni escrúpulos. Bebedor refinado e insaciable, arrogante, de lengua afilada como una daga envenenada y dispuesto a vender hasta a su propia madre por conseguir algo de poder y dinero -movió sus dedos a modo de énfasis-. Me pagaba muy bien y, salvo lo indispensable para mis gastos, todo lo demás se iba en enseres para mi hermanita. Al principio la cosa era bastante fácil: sólo tenía que vigilar el edificio de la empresa o acompañarlo como guardaespaldas a sus visitas de rutina; ya en ese entonces comencé a darme cuenta de las aguas por las que nadaba. Pero lo que vino después… Me obligó a amenazar de muerte a mujeres y niños, a secuestrar inocentes para obligar a sus familias a pagar las denominadas "cuotas de protección" e incluso a deshacerme de los soplones que había en la empresa. La sola idea de matar violaba mis paradigmas más sagrados, pero me dijo que si no lo hacía se encargaría él y luego me metería una bala entre los ojos sin remordimiento alguno. Hasta hoy tengo pesadillas con los rostros desencajados de esos tipos.

Volvió a llorar con ganas. La grabadora seguía funcionando mientras el enorme corazón de la rubia se encogía. Esta Arachne, a pesar de su intimidante aspecto, era realmente sensible y sólo deseaba ayudar a la única familia que tenía, esa hermana por la que sentía un amor quemante y profundo. "Esto ya no es sólo por Pachylene y Eddie, a quienes aprecio como si fuesen parte de mi propia familia", musitó. "Zynda también es víctima de las circunstancias y probablemente no es la primera liminal que Shoda ha corrompido para sus asquerosos fines". Por una fracción de segundo pensó en Liz y Kinu, ese peculiar tándem cuya costumbre era aparecer en los sitios más impensados y causar problemas ídem. ¿Estarían ellas también bajo el control del perverso vividor?

-Ten, Zynda -Tio le sirvió más agua y procuró una nueva caja de pañuelos-. Bebe y relájate.

-Gracias -la tejedora recuperó un poco la compostura-. Agente Tionishia, no me importa si debo ir a la cárcel o ser ahorcada por mis delitos. Los he cometido en demasía y no puedo huir de ellos. No quiero volver a ver esos fantasmas en mi mente. Sólo deseo que mi hermanita pueda seguir con su tratamiento en paz, educarse, tener amigos y llegar a ser alguien de provecho. Ella no merece quedar bajo la sombra de una simple matona como yo.

-Mientras más me cuentes, mejor -la rubia sonrió-. El tribunal lo tendrá en consideración y podrías recibir una sentencia menos severa.

Tio volvió a las preguntas que marcaron el inicio de esta accidentada conversación, encontrando a una chica monstruo bastante más proactiva y con ganas de soltarlo todo. Shoda le pagaba su sueldo con lo que él mismo denominaba "gastos reservados" de TALIO, nunca le hizo un contrato ni mucho menos reservó los montos predeterminados para la seguridad social. Él mismo le había ordenado subir al piso 24 del edificio para buscar los planos en el servidor central de la compañía, aunque la Arachne no sabía de dónde había obtenido la llave USB especial ni cómo se enteró del dato relativo a la tarjeta de acceso de Yuka Tomashino. Se mostró genuinamente sorprendida al enterarse del intento de ataque abortado que habían llevado a cabo los aprendices de Yakuza. "No puedo creer que yo siempre fuera su plan B", expresó con evidente molestia. Las Arachnes, después de todo, se sentían mucho más cómodas en la parte alta de la pirámide jerárquica, ya fuese para cazar o atraer la atención del humano que les hacía vibrar el corazón de felicidad.

-Todo esto me ha servido mucho, Zynda. Quiero cerrar esta conversación con una última pregunta.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Sabes quién metió a Shoda en el asunto de los planos de Nakashima?

La tejedora pausó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y miró fijamente a la rubia.

-No sé su nombre. Pero recuerdo perfectamente que se reunió con él una tarde de julio -barajó los naipes en su mente y fue armando la mano poco a poco-. Sí, fue el último lunes del mes. Era una mujer. Una mujer alta, bastante entrada en años, pero muy hermosa. Lo que más me impresionó de ella fue su rostro. Parecía esculpido en los mismos hielos que bañan las costas de Abashiri cada invierno. Su mirada era tan intimidante que me hizo temblar hasta la punta de mis ocho patas.

"Eso tendrá que valer", se dijo Tionishia, apagando la grabadora. "Pasaré este dato de inmediato a Smith y Sakurada; incluso avisar al mismo señor Nakashima es una opción posible".

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Zynda, algo decepcionada y con la voz entre temblorosa y confiada.

-Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, especialmente con todos estos nuevos datos. Pero pierde cuidado; podrás seguir aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Así estarás lejos del alcance de Kenichi Shoda y podremos ayudarte a recuperar tu buena salud. Mandaré que acondicionen un cuarto especial para ti en el noveno piso; ya he hablado con Maki, tu coordinadora, y está de acuerdo. De hecho, ha elevado ante nuestro director una solicitud especial para desanclarte de tu anfitrión y ponerte bajo la protección que MON entrega en casos excepcionales de abuso.

-No lo merezco.

-Claro que sí, mujer. Y por tu hermanita no te preocupes; moveré unos cuantos hilos y me aseguraré personalmente de que reciba sus medicinas.

Satme-Sannika se incorporó súbitamente y abrazó a la rubia con cariño, sintiendo renacer la esperanza en su apaleado corazón.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

 _Saltemos ahora al 15 de octubre…_

Pachylene estaba contentísima, su ánimo por las nubes luego de un gran día de compras. Contempló el popurrí de ingredientes frescos ante ella con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y repasó, por quinta vez ese día, el plan que había fraguado en su mente.

Hoy ambos estaban de cumpleaños. Ella recién comenzaba a horadar la década con sus 21 años y Eddie ya se colocaba del otro lado del punto de control a los 26.

-Nada supera una buena cena romántica -dijo con ese timbre tan alegre que la caracterizaba-. Y después le daré mi gran regalo.

Esta semana en particular tenía un cariz de celebración doble: en cinco días cumplirían tres meses siendo amigos, compañeros y ahora novios.

¡Y qué tres meses habían sido! Ciertamente las cosas habían tomado rumbo hacia lo mejor desde el providencial viaje a Okinawa, donde se encontraron con el paraíso que les permitió vencer la última barrera separándolos del amor más puro y eterno. Mientras buscaba los utensilios de cocina en las alacenas y cajones, recordó cómo su ritual, antes limitado exclusivamente a la bien conocida secuencia de besos y caricias, había adquirido ahora una dimensión tan natural como profunda: tres buenas sesiones de sexo a la semana, sin importar las fases de la luna. Curiosamente, nunca se habían entregado al otro en la oscuridad e intimidad de la habitación que compartían, prefiriendo lugares como el baño (Eddie ya no tenía excusas para que se ducharan juntos e incluso lo disfrutaba tanto como ella), la sala de estar e incluso el templo ajedrecístico y sagrado llamado cocina.

Cuando estaban totalmente sumergidos en la dulce aura del amor, trataban de ser discretos debido a lo delgado de las paredes del edificio; no querían crearse problemas con los vecinos y delatar, de paso, su propia posición ante perfectos extraños. Lentitud, método y tradición eran las condiciones permanentes con las que sus cuerpos, corazones y almas se conectaban. "No sólo nos sincronizamos; también encajamos a la perfección", había pensado ella luego de despertar un sábado con el sol bien alto en el cielo. A cada latido en conjunto y cada susurro ahogado por el juego de sus lenguas, los albañiles del cariño y el placer levantaban nuevos pilares para sostener el majestuoso puente que los llevaría rumbo al futuro.

Tal vez la mejor noticia llegara en la semana posterior a su regreso a Tokio. Smith los había mandado llamar a su oficina una mañana posterior a la segunda reunión que tuvo con el canadiense. En su escritorio tenía un formulario y una especie de pase color azul marino.

-¿Qué es esto? -había preguntado ella tomándolo entre sus manos con algo de duda.

-Lee la descripción, querida.

Apenas lo hizo, casi le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho.

 _La liminal portadora de esta credencial está autorizada por su anfitrión y por la coordinadora respectiva a estar en lugares públicos por sí misma. Al mismo tiempo, las fuerzas de orden y seguridad se pondrán a su disposición en caso de necesidad, prestándole la ayuda requerida._

Por toda respuesta, la pelirroja estrechó a Kuroko en un gran abrazo y luego besó al canadiense con ternura. Tenía ante sí la mayor prueba de confianza que una chica monstruo podía recibir.

-Dado que ahora son pareja -continuó la pelinegra-, deben contar con las libertades respectivas y ser capaces de dividir sus responsabilidades de ahora en adelante. Podrás trabajar tranquilo, Eddie, mientras Pachy se encarga de sus propios asuntos y te ayuda con otras importantes tareas. El tiempo es un recurso muy valioso, como ya sabrás.

-De verdad no esperábamos esto, Smith -Maxon le dio otro abrazo y causó que se sonrojara copiosamente-. Muchísimas gracias.

-La agradecida soy yo, chicos -les guiñó el ojo-. Ustedes han sido, por lejos, el mejor caso que he tenido nunca a mi cargo. Esto es un justo premio al esfuerzo y dedicación que han puesto en su relación. Disfrútenlo.

El resto vino solo. Para aumentar su autonomía, Eddie hizo un par de gestiones con su ejecutivo del banco y le consiguió una tarjeta de débito extra asociada a la cuenta corriente que mantenía. Ella lo agradeció: insertar el plástico con chip en el terminal de venta y digitar su número secreto era muchísimo más sencillo que andar contando billetes y monedas con sus torpes manos. A los tres días ya hacía las compras con soltura, siempre considerando el presupuesto y asegurándose de que nada se le olvidara. Cuando entraba a la tienda del barrio y notaba que Saiyuki no estaba por ninguna parte, su corazón vibraba de satisfacción. Las cadenas de la intimidación habían hecho su trabajo, después de todo.

Las últimas tres semanas de vacaciones fueron pasadas íntegramente en la capital, capeando el calor pero haciéndose el tiempo para, además de sus actividades ya interiorizadas, ir con frecuencia al Kabuki-za, el teatro del distrito; disfrutar la atmósfera de los parques salpicados de brisa; redecorar el departamento (adiós sillones y alfombras opacos, bienvenidos colores íntimos y vibrantes) e imprimir varias fotos de sus viajes en alta definición para la sala de estar; acudir todos los fines de semana a un gimnasio especial para liminales, donde podían nadar por largas horas en su piscina olímpica… Incluso llegaron al punto de armar una lista de potenciales pistas de hielo, cafeterías y restaurantes para los meses de invierno que se avecinaban.

Pachylene revisó los libros de cocina que había adquirido hace poco. Pensaba preparar un menú típicamente canadiense: tocino curado, _poutine_ , salmón ahumado al estilo atlántico, _rappie pie_ e incluso los emparedados de pollo al horno con esa _gravy_ tan especial. ¿Y de postre? Tal vez viniesen de las antípodas, pero sabía por experiencia que Eddie adoraba los pastelillos Lamington con helado de vainilla francesa.

Su aliada más notable en el ámbito culinario había sido la propia Tionishia, quien cocinaba delicias tal como el peral da peras. Agradeció silenciosamente la infinita paciencia que le tuvo, especialmente cuando le enseñó a usar los cuchillos, el horno y la batidora eléctrica. "Mientras pongas amor en tus platillos, nunca te quedarán mal", le había dicho, guiñándole el ojo y mostrando una enorme felicidad ante el hecho de que su amiga decidiera probar cosas nuevas.

-Calculo que necesitaré unas tres horas para tener todo listo y recibir a Eddie con la mesa puesta -pensó mientras encendía el equipo de música para poner el departamento a tono-. ¿Qué puedo poner? ¡Ah, ya sé!

Los dulces compases de _Uno Está_ , tema interpretado por Bobbi Humphrey y Jason Mizell, comenzaron a vibrar en su mente, preparándola para su titánica tarea. Cierto es que había opciones tan buenas en el álbum como _Fikisha_ , _Hard-Wired_ o _Jacket Town_ , pero necesitaba algo más calmado a fin de aumentar su concentración. Esto tenía que salirle bien y sólo tenía un intento.

-Vamos a comenzar con el salmón -tarareó al compás de la música-. Total, es lo más trabajoso.

Tomó el contenedor plástico en cuyo interior descansaba una carne rosada, perfecta y lista para hornear. La había dejado marinando toda la noche en una mezcla de jugo de limón, pimienta, sal y aceite de oliva. Apartó la tapa con cuidado y deleitó su nariz ante el potente aroma del pescado fresco.

En el preciso momento en que iba a abrir la llave del gas para precalentar el horno, sintió que la puerta se abría y cerraba. Después vinieron dos juegos de pasos. Uno de ellos lo conocía muy bien y el otro eran… ¿tacones? Cerró el recipiente y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el pasillo en dirección a la habitación.

-¿Señora Yuka? -Pachylene no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Efectivamente, ahí estaba la ejecutiva que trabajaba con Eddie-. Perdone la sorpresa, pero ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?

-Hola, querida -la saludó con un beso en la frente mientras sostenía una bolsa de farmacia bastante llena-. Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias.

-¿Pasó algo?

Un ruido de arcada brutal se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la puerta del baño. Corrió el agua por el lavamanos y después se repitió el ciclo.

-Es Eddie. Está enfermo.

 _Mientras tanto, 110 kilómetros al oeste de la metrópolis…_

A salvo del calor que aún azotaba al pueblo a pesar de ser otoño, Talirindë recién había terminado de colocar los afiches y folletos de la oficina en sus sitios correspondientes. Como siempre, la lamia pelipúrpura estaba de buen ánimo mientras sacudía el polvo de los muebles con un sencillo plumero. Aunque los visitantes decayeran un poco en esa época del año, igual debía preocuparse de mantener la oficina en buenas condiciones.

Bostezó levemente y dejó el plumero a un lado, cuidando de no derramar más polvo sobre la mesa de madera pulida. Se acercó a una pequeña estantería ubicada detrás del mostrador y movió el dedo índice al azar, como si estuviese rastreando la misma aura emanando del papel y el pegamento.

"Creo que este estará bien", pensó al coger _La Taberna del Puerto_ , de Georges Simenon. Últimamente andaba entusiasmada con las novelas policiales, habiendo terminado de leer todas las historias cortas de Hércules Poirot en apenas tres días.

Miró la simple portada blanca del tomo, evocándole el mismo mar que estaba tan lejos del oasis montañoso de Okutama. Las playas de Fécamp, con sus grises guijarros y melancólicos barcos, parecían una postal de un planeta lejano, extraño y misterioso. Su mente se posó en Eddie Maxon, aquel hombre generoso que casi la hizo llorar de felicidad cuando le envió mediante correo especial ese surtido de 30 tomos tras poner atención al pequeñísimo detalle de que ella se sabía de memoria todo el material turístico rodeándola. Aún conservaba la nota manuscrita que acompañaba al regalo como si fuese un tesoro de incalculable valor sentimental.

 _Querida Talirindë:_

 _Espero que estos libros sean el regalo apropiado para una gran amiga, por ayudarnos de forma desinteresada en un entorno desconocido y darnos el valor para hacer frente a uno de nuestros mayores desafíos._

 _Nunca pierdas tu faceta de ángel guardián y recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa si te pasas por Tokio un día de estos._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _Eddie_

 _P.D.: Pachylene te manda muchos saludos y un enorme abrazo._

-Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo ahora -murmuró mientras ponía en acción el hervidor para tomarse una taza de té fuerte-. No me sorprendería que ya se hayan propuesto matrimonio y estén planeando la ceremonia con la precisión de un reloj suizo.

Suspiró. La chica de sangre fría aún no había podido encontrar al novio que tanto deseaba. Por extraño que pareciera, ella no era tan arrojada ni agresiva como el común de las lamias, prefiriendo conocer bien a alguien antes de intentar algo más serio. Después de todo y tal como le había dicho a la flamante pareja el día que llegaron de vacaciones, los hombres no merecían ser reducidos al mero rol de fábricas de esperma. Lamentablemente, la falta de candidatos pasables en la pequeña ciudad y el siempre creciente número de cosas que hacer en la oficina casi no le dejaban oportunidad de moverse más allá de la primera casilla.

Volvió a mirarse el dorso de la muñeca derecha y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia e intentó aterrizar de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.

-No, ya dije que no volveré a eso -hizo rechinar sus dientes y apretó con fuerza el lomo del caso del inspector Jules Maigret-. Nunca más.

El pitido del hervidor sonó con fuerza desde la cocina. Dejó el tomo a un lado y se movió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus lustrosas escamas. Preparó metódicamente una bandeja con todo y se sentó en la misma mesa expuesta donde había revisado el mapa de las montañas en la ocasión que buscaron el monte y las cataratas. Cinco segundos después, se dio cuenta que el libro seguía expuesto en el rincón más vulnerable del mostrador.

-Mira que siempre olvidarme de lo…

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo en ese momento. Sintió un ruido tan fuerte como sordo, señal clara de que algo se había caído… o lo habían hecho caer. Fue al trastero con expresión de alarma; todo parecía estar en orden excepto una cosa: la ventana ubicada a la derecha de la puerta había sido quebrada con un piedrazo, a juzgar por el tamaño del agujero y la irregular forma del mismo. Con las manos temblándole de incertidumbre, sacó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta, abrió la puerta con cuidado y encendió la luz.

La atmósfera, apenas cargada de polvo que se posaba sobre un montón de cajas con material turístico antiguo y casi una década de informes previos, parecía imperturbada. Pero en el suelo estaba el _corpus delicti_ , una piedra pequeña, pesada y de forma bien definida.

-¿Quién haría una sandez como esta? -arrojó el duro objeto de vuelta al patio-. Parece que incluso en localidades como esta no faltan los ociosos sin oficio ni beneficio.

Cerró todo, manipuló nuevamente el interruptor y emprendió la vuelta a la sala principal. No había hecho más que andar cinco metros cuando escuchó otro ruido sordo. Talirindë tenía temple de sobra, pero incluso para ella la situación era desconcertante. Poniéndose en guardia lo mejor que pudo, avanzó muy lentamente por el pasto hacia la otra puerta.

El tercer ruido fue más fuerte. Parecía que ese alguien volteó un estante completo o el propio mostrador, algo nada fácil de hacer debido al peso. Con el corazón en la mano, la pelipúrpura puso su mano sobre el pomo y lo giró despacio, midiendo cada milímetro hasta que el mecanismo destrabó la puerta. Se deslizó hacia adentró y recorrió el corto pasillo evitando hacer cualquier gesto que delatara su precaria posición.

-¡¿Dónde está esa estúpida?! ¡¿Acaso tengo que echar abajo toda esta maldita oficina para encontrarla?!

La voz tenía un timbre dominante, casi inhumano. Era claramente femenina, profunda y ansiosa de obtener una respuesta inmediata. Por un momento, el banco de memoria de Talirindë pareció volver a ponerse en marcha, desenterrando recuerdos tapizados en sangre, cimitarras y aire denso.

Al borde de una taquicardia, apenas asomó la cabeza por el dintel para mirar mejor a la extraña. De ahí no supo más hasta que se encerró en el trastero, temblando hasta la punta de la cola y manteniendo la luz apagada. Hurgó en sus bolsillos con ansias y suspiró de alivio al ver que aún tenía el teléfono móvil con ella.

-Tal vez aún estoy a tiempo de salvarme.

Una llamada era demasiado arriesgada, así que decidió echar mano al viejo y querido mensaje de texto. Sus siete metros de longitud estaban, literalmente, colgando de un teclado virtual.

 _De vuelta en Ginza…_

Eddie abrió la puerta y salió del baño con una expresión de ultratumba, la camisa desabrochada y la piel seca al nivel del papel de lija. Se le veía demacrado, como si una malévola ninfa o un enjambre de limos hubiesen absorbido hasta la última gota de agua de su cansado cuerpo. Apoyándose contra la puerta, jadeaba profusamente y apenas podía levantar la vista.

-¿Amor? -preguntó Pachylene, casi al borde del paroxismo-. Amor, ¿qué te pasa?

-Agua…

-Traeré un vaso enseguida. ¡Qué diablos, iré por el suministro de todo el vecindario…!

-No haría eso si fuera tú, querida.

La voz solemne de Yuka no daba lugar a segundas lecturas. Miraba al canadiense con preocupación, pero sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba.

-Está deshidratado, pero no puede tomar ni comer nada -le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos para ayudarlo a caminar.

-¿Por qué no? -la arpía encontraba algo ilógica la explicación de la elegante ejecutiva.

-Rotavirus.

A la pelirroja se le cayó el alma a los pies. Había leído sobre este curioso, sumamente contagioso y molesto mal, caracterizado por náuseas, vómitos explosivos y diarrea. La astenia causada por la deshidratación era más peligrosa que todo lo anterior junto. Podía pasar hasta una semana en el cuerpo del huésped y sus peores manifestaciones llegaban al tercer o cuarto día. Este golpe tenía que ser particularmente virulento como para dejar a Eddie, conocido por su corpulencia y fuerza, en este estado tan lamentable.

-Eso significa que estuvo incubando el virus desde el pasado lunes -señaló Pachylene, casi pensando en voz alta.

-Así es. La peor parte recién está empezando, así que te ayudaré a cuidarlo por el resto del día. Lo llevaré a su cama para que descanse. Después tenemos que limpiar el baño y todo con lo que él esté en contacto.

-Agua… Tengo sed…

La voz de Maxon sonaba casi como un hilillo. Yuka le susurró algo al oído y lo ayudó a moverse por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Su compañera sentía ganas de llorar al verlo así, pero se recuperó al instante y partió a la cocina para guardar todo lo que iba a usar en la cena. Apagó el equipo de música y las luces del templo, no sin antes llenar una palangana de agua gélida y colocar trapos de cocina, desinfectantes y limpiadores en crema en un carrito especialmente diseñado para ayudarle con las labores domésticas.

Entró al baño con rapidez, donde el olor ácido de la comida a medio digerir le abofeteó la cara. Tomó aire a conciencia y limpió el lavamanos hasta dejarlo reluciente. Encendió el extractor de aire y recogió los accesorios que su compañero había dejado atrás al intentar vomitar: corbata, zapatos y cinturón.

-Esto me servirá -murmuró, cogiendo una toalla de manos y colocándola dentro de la palangana-. Si tiene fiebre, tengo que mantener su temperatura bajo control.

Cuando entró, vio que Eddie ya estaba acostado en el lado izquierdo de la cama, su brazo más cercano al borde extendido del revés y con la palma abierta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Sus mejillas estaban rojas; señal clara de que el calor comenzaba a embargarlo y su organismo luchaba a plena capacidad para deshacerse del molesto invasor. Yuka limpió la zona media con algodón y alcohol, perforó la piel con una aguja justo en el sector de la vena principal y aseguró ese extremo del entramado con un buen trozo de gasa estéril más cinta adhesiva respirable. La liminal se estremeció un momento al ver emerger una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

-Esto bastará para mantenerlo hidratado hasta mañana -dijo la mujer, conectando la manguera a la boquilla de la aguja y de ahí a un paquete de suero intravenoso al 6% colgado de un gancho en la pared. Gota a gota, la bendita solución salina comenzó a ingresar en su organismo, llevando con ella los necesarios nutrientes para impedir que empeorara.

-Veo que es toda una experta, señora Yuka -intervino Pachylene, cortándole el tren de pensamiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí, querida?

-Sólo un par de minutos. ¿Cómo está Eddie?

-Al menos ya está durmiendo -replicó su contraparte-. El antifebril aplicado al suero hace efecto casi de inmediato.

-Yo le había traído esto -señaló la palangana con la toalla empapada-. ¿Puedo ponérsela?

-Déjame estrujarla y es toda tuya.

Pachylene colocó el tejido con suavidad sobre la frente de su amado, quien dormía usando ese sencillo pijama gris de la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Conteniendo las ganas de darle un beso, aunque fuese en la mejilla, se alejó de él y lo miró con la misma preocupación exhibida al enterarse de su enfermedad.

-¿Cómo fue que se contagió? -preguntó la arpía a Yuka.

-Hay una epidemia de este virus por toda la ciudad, querida -contestó ella-. Incluso salir a la calle te expone a convertirte en portador. Además, al ser otoño, los calores que aún quedan facilitan la transmisión. Si hay algo que ama el rotavirus son los días agradables. Iré a lavarme las manos.

La arpía aprovechó para sentarse a los pies de su lado de la cama. Volvió a contemplar la forma dormida del canadiense y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio. "Se suponía que hoy sería nuestro día especial", pensó con impotencia. "Y ahora todo, absolutamente todo, está arruinado".

Suspiró y regresó a la cocina para guardar todos los implementos de limpieza bajo el lavaplatos. Necesitaba despejar un poco su cabeza y el olor acre del limpiador la estaba mareando. Sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja, tomó otra enorme bocanada de aire limpio y emprendió el lento periplo de vuelta a la habitación con el carrito delante de ella.

-¿Desea algo de beber, señora? -preguntó a la visitante, quien se había sentado en una silla ubicada al lado de la mesita de noche.

-Te lo agradezco, Pachylene. Y llámame Yuka, por favor. No es necesario ser tan formal.

-De acuerdo, se… Yuka.

Disfrutaron sus bebidas en silencio, las miradas de ambas fijas en el hombre cuyo rostro estaba algo menos rojo. El fármaco estaba haciendo efecto y se alegraron por ello. La respiración de Eddie se había normalizado un poco y, salvo por el suave movimiento de su estómago al respirar, se le podría haber confundido con un paciente en coma profundo.

-¿Yuka?

-¿Sí, Pachylene?

-¿Cuándo se empezó a sentir mal?

-Hará un par de horas -respondió la elegante mujer, suspirando brevemente y volviendo a empapar la suave toalla de agua-. Fuimos a almorzar al rincón del bloque 21, casi a la vuelta de donde está nuestro edificio, y todo estaba normal. Cuando estábamos trabajando en los apuntes de la tarde, le dio un mareo súbito y corrió al baño. Vomitó todo lo que había comido y una buena parte estaba sin digerir. El señor Hidetaka le ordenó que se retirara de inmediato, dándole el resto de la semana libre.

-Ya veo -replicó la pelirroja con desgano-. Y pensar que tenía que pasarle justamente en un día como este…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pachylene la miró fijamente y luego le contó el especial significado de ese 15 de octubre. Omitió, como era natural, los aspectos más íntimos que había alcanzado su relación.

-Realmente quería darle una sorpresa cuando llegara de trabajar -sentenció-. Por eso aprendí a cocinar a pesar de mis evidentes limitaciones con la motricidad fina -movió sus pulgares-. Así podría permitirle descansar un poco más y alegrarle el día de vez en cuando.

-Estoy seguro de que ya le alegras el día sólo con estar a su lado, querida. Yo misma me he dado cuenta del cambio.

-¿En serio?

-En serio -Yuka le sonrió con ternura-. ¿Sabes? Antes de saber que existías, siempre vi a Eddie como una persona unidimensional. Su compromiso con nuestra empresa es innegable y su inteligencia afilada cual navaja suiza, pero me sorprendió el hecho de que nunca tuviera vida social. Claro está que las cosas no son fáciles en Japón para los extranjeros, pero su tendencia a cerrarse fuera del horario de trabajo me hizo pensar más seriamente en mi propia vida. Incluso teniendo esposo y dos hijas, a veces sentía que nunca tenía tiempo para mis propios asuntos.

Cuando te conocí ese día en que los mafiosos intentaron quitarnos los documentos en los que habíamos puesto tanto trabajo, algo hizo conexión en mi interior. Ya veía ahí a un Eddie diferente, más tolerante y flexible, más dispuesto a quitarse las gafas polarizadas con las que siempre veía todo. Al volver de sus vacaciones y entregarnos los regalos que había comprado, lo vi reír con ganas por primera vez. Noté, además, que solía posar su vista frecuentemente en los ventanales de la oficina, sonriendo al ver las nubes pasar. Estaba claro que, durante esos breves momentos de relajo que se concedía, pensaba en ti y deseaba estar contigo. Él te quiere mucho, Pachylene.

-Y yo a él, Yuka.

-Más allá de que tu plan original se haya descarrilado por este imponderable -la ejecutiva bebió un poco más de jugo-, nada impide que celebren como corresponde una vez que él esté mejor. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciarán mucho más y…

El _ring-ring_ de un teléfono bastante diferente al iPhone que la arpía conocía tan bien llenó la habitación.

-Diga… ¡Ah, querido! No, estoy en casa de Eddie. Sí, de Eddie. El canadiense que te presenté en esa ocasión… No me digas que estás celoso. No… Está enfermo y lo traje a casa en un taxi; apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Sí, rotavirus. Parece que la mitad de Tokio anda por las mismas…

Yuka Tomashino mantenía el tono civil y controlado que era su mejor carta de presentación.

-Sólo por si las dudas, haz que Midori se dé una ducha en profundidad cuando llegue de la escuela; sería terrible si se llegara a enfermar. ¿Te falta mucho para salir…? Ah, hoy terminas temprano… Perfecto, nos vemos más tarde. Yo también te quiero, pastelito.

Suspiró antes de guardar el aparato en su bolso.

-Daigo es ciertamente un caso especial.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? -preguntó Pachylene.

-Cumplimos diez años hace dos meses. Sigue siendo tan celoso como el primer día, pero es un estupendo marido y un padre excepcional. No me veo viviendo sin él.

La chica alada reflexionó un poco ante esas palabras. Cierto era que los celos caían más del lado de ella en su relación con Maxon, pero el resto era absolutamente sin reservas. Por un momento los imaginó a ambos en situación de feliz matrimonio, siendo padres de una pequeña y hermosa rapaz y viviendo tranquilamente en un cómodo chalet a las mismas orillas del Lago Ontario. ¿Cómo se llamaba el barrio donde él creció? Sabía que tenía relación con un puerto, pero no recordaba el resto. Pensar en algo que ciertamente cabía dentro de los límites de lo posible la hizo sonrojarse y esbozar una tierna sonrisa. Le hacía falta subirse el ánimo ante la enfermedad que tenía a su compañero temporalmente atado a la cama.

"Ya llegará el tiempo de considerarlo", se dijo.

Otro _ring-ring_ invadió la estancia. Ahora venía del iPhone del canadiense, que hizo vibrar la superficie de la cómoda frente al lecho.

-¿Quién podrá ser? -cuestionó la arpía-. Casi nadie tiene este número.

-Dudo que venga de la compañía -acotó Yuka-. Sería un descriterio enorme si llamaran a Eddie sabiendo el estado en que se encuentra.

La nativa de Okutama cogió el aparato y lo miró con ansiedad. No era una llamada sino una serie de mensajes de texto. Recién ahí recordó que su compañero tenía configurado el mismo sonido para ambas cosas más el despertador, lo que generó más de una confusión al principio.

-Por la diosa…

-¿Qué ocurre, querida? -el tono de la esposa era de clara alarma. Recibió el aparato de manos de la pelirroja y casi lo dejó caer al ver los breves textos plasmados en la pantalla de bloqueo. Su tono era derechamente frenético, casi desesperado, y habían sido enviados con intervalos de no más de treinta segundos.

 _Eddie, me ha encontrado. ¡Me ha encontrado! No puedo acudir a nadie más._

 _¡Por lo más sagrado, date prisa! Estoy escondida en el trastero de la oficina._

 _Sé que esto te parecerá raro, pero confía en mí. ¡Por lo más sagrado, confía en mí! Ya te contaré todo… si sobrevivo._

 _¡Eddie, contéstame! ¡No me queda mucho tiempo…!_

 _¡Puedo sentirla en el patio! ¡Eddie! ¡Eddie…!_

Ambas hicieron chocar sus miradas y concordaron de inmediato respecto a cómo proceder.

-Debemos avisar de inmediato a Smith -dijo Pachylene-. Tal vez aún no sea demasiado tarde.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - ¡Esto es una emergencia!_

Miró al hombre que tanto amaba para inyectarse una necesaria dosis de confianza y luego accionó el marcado rápido. Incluso estando enfermo era capaz de prestarles una mano.

-16/F-

-¡Por fin un poco de trabajo de campo! -exclamó Tio mientras terminaba de acomodarse la armadura y dejaba su enorme casco a un lado.

-Tanto literal como metafóricamente, te faltó decir -Smith le guiñó el ojo, buscando una posición adecuada en el estrecho asiento del helicóptero-. Okutama es un lugar precioso, un auténtico oasis a sólo dos horas en tren del centro de la ciudad.

-Suerte que vamos volando y no en tren -acotó Manako, acariciando el maletín donde llevaba su confiable rifle de largo alcance-. Cada segundo cuenta.

-Tú lo has dicho, querida.

-Bien, Smith -volvió a intervenir la pequeña-. ¿Podrías darnos más detalles del caso? Recuerda cómo nos miraron cuando pedimos este aparato sin previo aviso.

-Suerte que el bueno de Sakurada los convenció de que era un asunto de vida o muerte -la pelinegra miró hacia la cabina, donde el inefable ayudante se estaba luciendo en los controles del MH-90-. Bueno, según lo que me contó Pachylene, una amiga de ella que vive en Okutama envió una serie de mensajes al teléfono de Eddie pidiendo auxilio. Dijo que "la habían encontrado" y le pedía que "confiara en ella".

-Espera un momento -ahora la rubia metió una carta en la baza-. ¿Cómo es que ella te llamó? ¿No debería haberlo hecho él?

-Maxon está en cama con rotavirus -respondió Smith- y no irá a trabajar hasta el próximo lunes. Ahora mismo está durmiendo, conectado a una bolsa de suero intravenoso.

El helicóptero de transporte, dirigido hacia el oeste de la prefectura de Tokio, ascendió unos pocos metros para coger un carril aéreo más favorable.

-Otro más -dijo Manako, suspirando y cerrando su ojo por cinco segundos-. Esto es una auténtica epidemia. Para ser honesta, me sorprende que estemos sanas.

-No llamemos a las malas vibras, amiga -respondió Tionishia-. Necesitamos estar bien para lo que se nos viene.

-Volviendo al tema -Kuroko carraspeó un poco-, la chica que envió estos mensajes es una lamia. Se llama Talirindë y trabaja en la oficina de turismo del pueblo, donde ha vivido durante 20 meses. La conocieron durante la primera etapa de sus vacaciones, cuando visitaron la aldea donde Pachylene creció.

-¡Qué romántico!

-¿A qué te refieres, Tio?

-¿No es obvio? -la rubia parpadeó de felicidad- Si fueron a visitar a la madre de ella es porque planean casarse. Y para eso necesitan la aprobación de las familias.

Manako simplemente sacudió la cabeza con desgano. "Realmente necesitas dejar de leer tantas revistas del corazón, amiga".

-El asunto se pone algo más truculento desde ahora -Smith volvía a tener la atención de sus fieles amigas-. Pachylene también mencionó un curioso incidente que tuvieron justo a la entrada de la agencia ese día en que Eddie me trajo la cafetera de regalo.

-Algo de lo que estamos muy agradecidas -añadió la ogro, sonriendo.

-Precisamente.

-¿Y de qué trata el incidente que mencionas? -inquirió Manako, deseosa de añadir más datos a la red neuronal que estaba tejiendo.

-Cuando iban a cruzar las puertas automáticas hacia el vestíbulo, se toparon con una lamia vestida de negro. El asunto es que era _idéntica_ a Talirindë, al punto de copiarle hasta el peinado con una cola de caballo. Eso sí, esta curiosa visitante iba vestida completamente de negro y tenía no sólo un temperamento de los mil diablos sino también un vocabulario como para hacer callar hasta a una Arachne peluda, según información proporcionada por nuestra flamante novia.

-¿Gemelas?

-Es muy posible -añadió la rubia, intentando rescatar algo de su bóveda de datos-. Normalmente estos casos son poco comunes en las lamias: uno entre mil, según leí en una revista científica hace tiempo. Pero de que se dan, se dan. Además, las gemelas, ya sean humanas o extraespecies, siempre tienen una suerte de… conexión especial. No sé si es algo que pueda explicarse gracias a la ciencia dura.

-Para los gemelos humanos debe ser exactamente igual -complementó Manako.

-Y lo más importante fue el último detalle que me dio Pachylene -Smith volvió a tomar el testigo de la charla-: Eddie mencionó que esta lamia gótica tenía una especie de tatuaje en la muñeca derecha. La figura era extraña, similar a un asterisco medio deforme y con puntas de flecha en cada extremo de sus líneas. Eso es rarísimo; nuestras regulaciones de convivencia prohíben los tatuajes.

Cíclope y ogro se miraron por un momento y luego asintieron con ganas.

-Eso quiere decir que esta lamia forma parte de una comunidad no incorporada -señaló la inquisitiva Manako, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Cuántas de esas hay en el país?

-Sólo revisar el listado nos tomaría días -dijo Kuroko-. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¡Qué diablos, no tenemos nada de tiempo!

-Al menos yo nunca he visto un tatuaje como ese -acotó la rubia-. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía idea de que existía hasta hace quince segundos.

La cariñosa liminal se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y caminó con tino hacia la parte frontal de la nave. Tocó con suavidad el hombro de Sakurada.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas por acá? -preguntó con una voz dulce al estilo del almíbar usado en los pasteles árabes.

-Todo a pedir de boca, Tionishia. Vamos con viento a favor y la visibilidad es estupenda a esta hora de la tarde. No hay otras naves en esta altitud en un radio de cinco kilómetros.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-Considerando que estamos ahora mismo en control crucero, deberíamos estar entrando en los límites de Okutama dentro de tres o cuatro minutos. ¿Ves? Vamos a 152 nudos.

Señaló el velocímetro del aparato, un círculo en la esquina superior derecha del panel de control dividido en tres secciones. La más grande, con cinta verde rodeando el borde externo, estaba flanqueada por una amarilla y otra negra con rayas blancas. Su aguja estaba cercana al límite más alto, entre el 140 y el 160.

-¿Eso es rápido?

-Lo más rápido que hay por aquí -el hombre de gafas le sonrió-. Ve a sentarte y ajusta tu cinturón, Tio. Aterrizaremos dentro de poco y no quiero tragedias.

-Como quieras, corazón.

La enorme chica monstruo obedeció y regresó a su sitio con una mueca traviesa en sus inocentes labios. Su corazón vibraba de anticipación ante la perspectiva de sacar de las calles a otro malhechor (o malhechora). Si alguien quería hacerle daño a una amiga de Pachy, lo pagaría con intereses más allá de la tasa máxima convencional, gastos de cobranza, demandas, embargos y todo lo alusivo a ese eterno concepto llamado dolor extremo.

 _Mientras tanto, en tierra firme…_

Había pasado casi una hora en el trastero, quieta como estatua de mármol para evitar atraer la atención de esa voz tan horrible. Una hora larguísima que le pareció un día completo. Durante todo ese tiempo no hizo más que rezar para que los mensajes enviados como última opción llegaran a las manos de su gran amigo y acudiese en su auxilio.

El cuerpo completo le dolía. Una tensión enorme dominaba cada músculo, cada escama, cada fibra de cabello y piel dando forma a su voluptuosa figura. Tenía hambre y sed; lamentablemente no había nada en esta reducida estancia que pudiera moler con sus dientes o usar para bañar la garganta. A esas alturas su té, olvidado en la sencilla mesa junto al estante de guías, ya se había enfriado hace rato y le aterraba pensar que la voz hubiese dado vuelta la oficina completa a fin de encontrar mayores pistas. El sólo pensar que podría haber amedrentado a la familia con la que vivía le causó un enorme nudo en la garganta. Ellos no merecían ser involucrados en sus problemas.

Respiró hondo para asegurarse de que seguía despierta (todo esto bien podía ser una cruel pesadilla) y se incorporó lentamente, el ácido láctico derrochando un torrente de gritos en sus carnes mientras estas bebían sangre a tragos largos. Cogió la llave con sumo cuidado y la insertó en la cerradura; el _click_ del pestillo al levantarse casi le causó un ataque al corazón.

"Allá vamos", pensó, tratando de infundirse algo de valor. "Tal vez muera si atravieso esta puerta, pero no ganaré nada quedándome aquí".

Se deslizó lentamente por el pasto, cerrando levemente los ojos para adaptarse a la luz natural. El clima estaba un poco más fresco conforme el sol avanzaba hacia su cita con las altísimas montañas rodeando el pueblo. El distrito entero se definía en función de sus empinadas y rugosas formas, viviendo y muriendo al son del viento en las hayas y de los ríos plateados corriendo en dirección al enorme lago y su represa ídem.

Expandió las atentas pupilas nuevamente al ingresar al oscuro pasillo que conectaba con la zona principal de la oficina. La sensación de la madera parecía maximizarse por momentos, enhebrando hasta las astillas más insignificantes en los mensajes enviados por su sistema nervioso a un ya agotado cerebro.

"He aquí la frontera final", se dijo en silencio tras apoyar sus manos en el dintel. Un rápido vistazo a la calle mostró la nada misma: todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y no se veía ni un alma pasando por la flaca vereda contigua. Contó hasta tres y emergió lentamente. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando cogió la taza de té y se la bebió de un trago. El dulce líquido pareció revivir su garganta, llenándola de energía.

-No estuvo mal -susurró. ¿Se arriesgaría a entrar a la cocina para buscar algo de comer?

Volteó hacia el mostrador. La novela de Simenon que había planeado leer seguía tirada allí, inerte e indiferente a todo. Decidió devolverla al estante y tocó una vez más la nota que Maxon le había enviado.

"Debes ser fuerte, Talirindë. Por ellos. Por ti misma. Por la comunidad que te abrió las puertas y te devolvió la vida".

No hizo más que levantar la cabeza cuando el gélido borde de una afilada hoja se quedó a milímetros de su garganta. El escaso valor acumulado por la lamia se fue al quinto pino cuando escuchó esa voz en alta definición.

-Por fin te encontré, hermanita -siseó con una mezcla de furia y lujuria-. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Con un movimiento brusco y sin reservas, la extraña condujo a la dependienta de vuelta al trastero después de cerrar la puerta principal con doble vuelta de llave.

 _Volvamos con MON…_

El MH-90 aterrizó en el patio de la escuela secundaria del pueblo, generando un enorme torbellino de polvo que se posó en el suelo tan rápido como se levantó. Sus ocupantes descendieron rápidamente y corrieron a encontrarse con el comandante de la policía local. Antes de salir desde Tokio, habían llamado por la línea especial y pedido que se tomaran todas las precauciones necesarias.

-Bienvenidos, agentes -el hombre, de unos cuarenta y algo años, saludó con porte marcial-. Tengo a mis hombres a su entera disposición.

-Gracias, jefe -Smith regresó el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza no demasiado pronunciada-. ¿Cómo está la situación?

-Hemos acordonado el área cercana a la oficina y bloqueado la carretera de Nippara desde el cruce principal hacia el norte. Eso sí, es la principal arteria vehicular del distrito, así que no podemos mantenerla inutilizada mucho tiempo.

-Es perfecto. Con un poco de suerte, todo esto acabará en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Se dio aviso a la gente para que se mantuviera puertas adentro? -preguntó Sakurada.

-Así es. Nadie en un radio de quinientos metros alrededor de la oficina turística puede aventurarse al exterior.

-¿Y el servicio de trenes? -la pelinegra volvió a la carga.

-Inutilizado. Ningún tren puede entrar ni salir del pueblo hasta que levantemos el cerco. Ya dimos aviso a las estaciones vecinas para que modifiquen sus rutas.

-Todo está listo, entonces -Kuroko sacó ese don de mando que tan pocas veces mostraba en situaciones prácticas-. Tio, tú vendrás conmigo. Sakurada, quédate aquí con el helicóptero. Manako, sube al tejado de la escuela y espera mis instrucciones. Todos debemos mantener las radios encendidas, ¿está claro?

Los tres asintieron y fueron a colocarse en sus respectivas posiciones. El policía local las hizo subir a un furgón estacionado en la calle sin salida que llevaba al recinto educativo, cogió el volante y enfiló a toda velocidad hacia el camino principal, cruzando la silenciosa vía del tren y doblando en la primera calle a la derecha, justo después del semáforo. Se detuvieron ante una barricada de dos patrullas bloqueando la zona justo en frente de la oficina.

-¿Todo bien, muchachos?

-Sí, jefe -contestó uno de los patrulleros-. No ha habido movimiento alguno durante la última media hora. Al parecer el objetivo sigue ahí dentro, esperando quién sabe qué.

-Estupendo. Mantengan sus posiciones.

Smith cogió la radio y probó la señal.

-Manako, ¿me escuchas?

-Fuerte y claro -contestó la francotiradora-. Desde aquí se tiene una vista estupenda del edificio. Me mantengo a la espera con mi arma cargada.

-Excelente -cambió el canal y volvió a hablar-. Sakurada, ¿puedes oírme?

-Como si estuvieras frente a mí, Smith. Tengo el helicóptero listo a tu señal.

-Bien, cambio y fuera. Tio -se dirigió a la imponente rubia junto a ella-, ¿estás lista?

-Tan lista como siempre. Vamos allá. Talirindë depende de nosotros.

-Tengan esto -el comandante les entregó un manojo de llaves-. Son una copia que nos facilitó el alcalde. Tal vez su sospechosa se haya atrincherado ahí dentro.

-Lo agradezco. Ahora dejen que nos encarguemos de todo.

En silencio, la pelinegra y la cariñosa rubia caminaron hasta la entrada. La tercera llave de las que eligieron desbloqueó la puerta y enfilaron lentamente por el pasillo. Smith llevaba su arma reglamentaria equipada con un cartucho nuevo y el seguro quitado, mientras que la ogro sólo necesitaba sus fuertes brazos y puños para desenvolverse en combate.

-Mira -señaló la imponente extraespecie-, parece que alguien estuvo bebiendo té.

-Y lo hizo a la rápida -acotó la de lentes oscuros-. Ni siquiera lavó la taza. Todavía hay restos de líquido en el fondo.

Registraron la zona principal sin encontrar rastro alguno de vida. Salvo ese pequeño contenedor de porcelana sencilla descansando con un platillo ídem y la consabida cuchara, ningún otro objeto estaba fuera de lugar. La pequeña cocina ubicada tras el mostrador también se veía ordenada y limpia, señal clara de una ocupante metódica y con buen gusto.

-Vamos por aquí.

Smith señaló el pasillo que iba hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño jardín. Pasaron olímpicamente de la escalera hacia el segundo piso; se sabía de sobra que las lamias nunca habían sido demasiado buenas usándolas, aunque trepar árboles les costara bastante menos. Cinco hileras de flores bien cuidadas más un pequeño estanque de nenúfares (sin peces) entregaba un poco de armonía extra al cuadro que ahora mismo contaba como opresivo. ¿Y si no hubieran llegado a tiempo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos? En la mente de ambas rondaban las horribles consecuencias de fracasar en esta misión; no sólo quedarían con la hoja de vida manchada, sino que tampoco podrían volver a mirar a Pachylene y Eddie a la cara.

En eso escucharon lo que pareció ser un gemido ahogado y luego un improperio.

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez, inútil?! ¡Me estás colmando la paciencia!

Esa era la extraña, sin dudas. Smith notó la ventana rota y echó un vistazo; aunque no pudo ver mucho debido a la enorme pila de cajas pegada a ese lado de la pared. El espacio interior, ya pequeño, se veía aún más estrecho.

Con una simple seña, la pelinegra deslizó sigilosamente una llave. Acertó de inmediato y abrió la cerradura lo más despacio que pudo. Le hizo una seña a Tionishia, quien entendió en el acto y se apegó al costado izquierdo. Kuroko abrió la puerta y entró con decisión.

-¡Arriba las manos y deja en paz a esa lamia inocente! -vociferó a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

La extraña se volteó y dejó impresionada a su contraparte. Realmente eran como dos gotas de agua, pero sus facciones mostraban el contraste entre el día y la noche. Una vestía ropa colorida y estaba pegada a la pared, llorando con las manos amarradas detrás de la espalda. Otra, con una afilada daga en su mano derecha, estaba ataviada por completo de negro y tenía unos ojos centelleantes de rabia y rencor. En el dorso de su muñeca derecha se alcanzaban a ver los compases de la figura que Pachylene había descrito.

-¡Suelta esa daga de inmediato o no dudaré en dispararte! -continuó Smith.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, ramera de tres al cuarto -respondió la reptil sombría con desdén.

Enroscando su cola como resorte, la gemela malvada dio un poderoso movimiento hacia delante, buscando herir a la humana. Por suerte la pelinegra saltó hacia afuera y rodó hacia la verja, pero su pistola se le soltó y fue a parar del otro lado. Al creer que tenía la ventaja, volvió a moverse con la fiereza de la depredadora… sólo para terminar siendo aprisionada por la fuerza irresistible de Tio, quien comenzó a apretarle la garganta sin miramientos con ambas manos. Completamente sofocada por la presión del metal y su propio estallido de adrenalina, la lamia gótica sintió que la visión se le nublaba y que el aire campestre ya no llegaba a sus pulmones. Todo se fue a negro y de repente se quedó quieta, exhalando un último suspiro lleno de impotencia y rabia.

La rubia soltó el blandengue y largo cuerpo de la reptil, que cayó mansamente al pasto. En su rostro se veía toda la congoja causada por el ortodoxo manto de la asfixia inducida.

-Se acabó, Smith -Tionishia se quitó el casco y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, quien aún estaba un poco choqueada por todo esto-. Ha muerto.

-Gracias, amiga. Sé que no tuviste otra opción.

-Ahora vamos por la otra lamia. Necesitamos sacarla de aquí y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Kuroko se levantó con un resorte aún más potente que el de la recién fallecida y entró a toda prisa al trastero. Cortó las amarras con su cortaplumas de la suerte y abrazó a la pobre chica monstruo.

-¿Eres Talirindë?

-Sí, soy yo -replicó ella, casi al límite de sus fuerzas-. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Está muerta. Ya no es ninguna amenaza para nadie.

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo! -se puso a sollozar con soltura-. ¡Gracias por llegar a tiempo!

-Eddie recibió tus mensajes -sonrió Smith-. Somos de MON.

-¡Sabía que no me fallaría! -exclamó Talirindë-. ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero abrazarlo! ¡Quiero agradecerle!

-No vino con nosotros, amor. Ahora mismo está en cama, luchando con todo lo que tiene contra el rotavirus. Pachylene vio los mensajes que mandaste, nos llamó y el resto ya lo conoces.

La sobrecogida lamia pelipúrpura sintió aún más ganas de llorar de alegría. Recordó cuando se despidieron en la estación luego de su accidentado viaje a las montañas. "Siempre te consideraré una amiga de verdad, a pesar de la distancia", le había dicho en esa ocasión. Y vaya que había cumplido su promesa.

-Ven, querida. Haremos que te examinen por completo en el hospital local y así podrás tomar un merecido descanso.

Talirindë se dejó caer en brazos de Tio y fue transportada con extrema delicadeza hacia el exterior de la oficina. Smith también emergió y mandó levantar el bloqueo del transporte, además de decirles a Sakurada y Manako que se reunieran con ellos lo antes posible. El furgón policial acudió a buscarlos mientras tres agentes ingresaban al patio interior para llevarse el cadáver de la asaltante y decidir dónde la enterrarían.

El pueblo volvía poco a poco a la vida luego de un escenario cuyos detalles sólo constaron en los informes posteriores de la agencia y las secretas leyendas tejidas por sus habitantes.

-17/F-

La tarde había pasado volando y el sol teñía de arreboles naranjas los edificios de Ginza. Edward Corbett Maxon abrió los ojos lentamente y respiró hondo a fin de dar a su sistema el impulso necesario para volver a arrancar. Sintió el frescor de una tela húmeda en su frente y se alegró al notar que ya no sentía tanto calor; antes de meterse a la cama y quedar completamente en manos de Yuka, lo único que su cerebro lograba procesar eran intensas sensaciones de ahogo y asco. Movió un poco su brazo izquierdo y el contacto de la aguja parenteral con su piel lo hizo detenerse súbitamente. Los labios del canadiense aún estaban secos, pero el suero había hecho su parte y normalizado en algo el azaroso caminar de su organismo ante la amenaza del rotavirus.

-¿Pachylene? -dijo a todo lo alto que se lo permitieron sus pulmones-. ¿Estás ahí?

Pasos rápidos acercándose a toda prisa por el pasillo fueron la mejor respuesta posible. La arpía entró en la habitación e, ignorando olímpicamente la advertencia recibida de la tranquila ejecutiva, saltó sobre él y le dio un gran beso en la frente.

-¡Gracias a la diosa que estás despierto! -le dijo, su voz entre preocupada y aliviada-. Estaba tan angustiada…

-Ya estoy de vuelta, amor mío -Eddie se pasó la lengua por la parte externa de la boca-. ¿Qué hora es?

Pachylene le echó un rápido vistazo al teléfono encima de la cómoda.

-Son las 7:24 PM. Estuviste durmiendo más de cuatro horas.

En ese momento la pelirroja decidió guardar bajo estricta reserva el asunto de los mensajes. Bastante tenía ya su compañero con recuperarse de la enfermedad.

-Debo haber estado peor de lo que yo mismo imaginaba -suspiró él-. Al menos ya me siento bastante mejor, aunque sigo teniendo sed.

-Te traeré algo enseguida. Pero primero déjame cambiar tu toalla.

Maxon contempló cómo su compañera, con extremo cuidado, estrujó la blanda tela lo mejor que pudo antes de volver a sumergirla en el agua helada y luego torcerla para dejar la esencia misma del líquido impregnada entre los nudos y las diminutas fibras. Conocía bien esa palangana; usualmente la empleaban para colocar ensaladas frescas durante los almuerzos del fin de semana, pero la necesidad tenía cara de hereje y no era el momento de ponerse quisquilloso.

-Ya está, cariño. Sólo relájate; aquí tienes a la enfermera Pachylene con dedicación exclusiva y turnos de 24 horas.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Yo te cuidaré_

Ella le guiñó el ojo derecho con ternura y luego partió rumbo a la cocina, sin notar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que conquistó el rostro de su paciente. Necesitaba hidratarlo y, al mismo tiempo, balancear un poco las carencias de electrolitos causadas por el vómito y la diarrea. Se había tomado totalmente en serio las labores de mantenerlo con una dieta líquida durante los próximos dos días, cambiar la bolsa de suero cuando se agotara e incluso ayudarlo a ir al baño y ducharse. "Pareciera que hemos dado la vuelta completa a la pista", pensó al encender las luces de su templo sagrado. Abrió la nevera y sacó una jarra grande de té negro helado (muy similar al que Rhee les sirviera cortado con leche de coco en el bar del _Soledare_ ) que había dejado macerando desde el día anterior; la práctica cubierta de plástico transparente lo mantuvo a salvo de la pugna de olores que siempre solía formarse dentro del aparato.

Procuró dos vasos desde la alacena y los dejó junto al té para luego enfocarse en llenar otra jarra más pequeña con Coca-Cola y algo de azúcar, vertido lentamente sobre el secreto líquido para evitar causar una reacción química tan explosiva como chispeante. Agitó la mezcla con una cuchara grande para concentrar el dulzor en cada gota, manteniendo siempre a raya la caprichosa espuma que constituía el despojo de tan edificante unión.

Completó su cóctel con un tercer recipiente en el que reposaba un líquido rojizo semitransparente, dulce e impregnado de incontables historias domésticas. Era agua de canela, cuya receta había obtenido de la siempre servicial Yuka. Puso todo en la superficie de su fiel carrito metálico y completó la presentación con dos bombillas plásticas de colores fuertes.

-Aquí están las delicias -dijo con voz cantarina cuando acercó el carrito a la mesa de noche-. Comenzaremos con dosis pequeñas por hoy y mañana las aumentaremos un poco. Incluso puedo ir a la tienda a comprar bebidas isotónicas, por si acaso llegáramos a necesitarlas.

-Tengo tanta sed que me bebería hasta la última gota del Lago Ontario -confesó el canadiense-. ¿Puedo elegir?

-Como gustes, pero te recomiendo el agua de canela. Yuka la preparó antes de irse.

-¿Se fue? -Eddie sonaba legítimamente sorprendido.

-No hace más de una hora. Tenía que encargarse de sus hijas; no le gustaba nada la idea de que ellas también se contagiaran con esta basura.

-Hizo bien.

La liminal llenó más o menos un quinto del vaso de su compañero con agua de canela, acomodó la bombilla con cuidado y lo acercó a su boca.

-Bebe de a poco, amor -lo miró con cariño-. Tu estómago aún está endeble y no quiero que termines vomitando hasta las ideas.

Maxon succionó con la menor cantidad de fuerza posible. Al principio dejó que el delicioso líquido hidratara los secos confines de su paladar y reconfortara un poco la sensación áspera de sus dientes, a los que el ácido gástrico había golpeado de forma particularmente dura. Tragó lentamente y sonrió.

-Esto era justo lo que necesitaba -dijo, hidratando una vez más los labios con su lengua-. Un auténtico manjar de dioses.

-Me alegro que te gustara. Dejemos pasar unos minutos antes de que bebas algo más.

Pachylene sirvió exactamente la misma dosis de agua en su vaso y repitió el método de Eddie paso por paso. Deseaba que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones; de otro modo no podría entregarle el cuidado que merecía. Apartó el carrito y los vasos, cerró la cortina de tul pero dejó la más gruesa intacta y luego abrió la ventana, permitiendo que la fresca brisa de la tarde arrastrara el miasma del encierro hacia los confines del rechazo.

-Gracias, querida -dijo él-. Cuando estás en un estado como el mío, incluso el aire es tentador a la hora de beber -respiró hondo y luego miró al techo con ojos entrecerrados. Hizo el intento de reclinarse para descansar la espalda pero no encontró una posición cómoda.

-¿Deseas que te cambie las almohadas? Puedo llevar esas al lavado y traer otras frescas del armario.

A un gesto de Eddie, la rapaz oriunda de Okutama desarmó el confuso entramado entre su espalda y el respaldo. Como una exhalación, no requirió más que de medio minuto para volver con lo ofrecido. Arrodillada sobre su lado de la cama, acomodó las nuevas almohadas con sumo cuidado, alisando hasta la última arruga a fin de que él estuviera cómodo. Su paciente colocó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando que una plácida expresión tomara control de su aún demacrado rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? -ella se recostó a su lado y posó la punta de su ala izquierda sobre la mano derecha de él.

-Algo mejor -suspiró el canadiense-. Al menos esa molesta sensación de asco y náuseas ya no es más que un mal recuerdo. Eso sí, los músculos me duelen como si hubiese corrido dos maratones seguidas sin descanso.

-Ese déficit de potasio tuyo no durará mucho más, Eddie. Me encargaré de ello personalmente -comenzó a acariciarle la piel con su ala-. Al menos tendrás el resto de la semana libre para descansar.

Esta era una de las ocasiones en las que no necesitaban hablar. La tenue vibración de una pluma o el chasquido de un dedo contra las sábanas podían decir más que una imagen nítida tomada en el momento justo. Pachylene apagó la luz, dejándolos casi a oscuras a excepción de los tonos naranjas férreamente enmarcados por la ventana y curvados por los ademanes de la cortina semitransparente.

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estuve conversando con Yuka sobre varios temas mientras dormías y me mencionó algo interesante respecto al asunto de los planos. ¿Te acuerdas de esa Arachne a la que le di una buena paliza?

-Sí, Zynda Satme-Sannika -él abrió los ojos levemente para enfocar su concentración-. Recuerdo que había una buena posibilidad de que fuese juzgada por alta traición.

-Al principio, eso era lo que mi lado más salvaje y protector deseaba con ansias -la voz de la arpía tomó un cariz más solemne-. Sin embargo, Yuka me contó sobre un avance interesante mencionado por Smith en un correo electrónico luego de que Tio la estuviese interrogando durante tres semanas. Hallaron en la base de datos de MON antecedentes relativos a una pariente suya, registrada en la misma ciudad donde ella nació: Abashiri.

-¿Alguna prima o sobrina?

-Su hermana adoptiva. Se llama Antonella y sufre de una condición rarísima que le provoca debilidad en los huesos de su parte humana.

La conversación se llevó a cabo en el tono franco que los caracterizaba, aunque hablaron algo más lento para no agotar demasiado a Eddie.

-¿También es una Arachne?

-Así es.

-Mencionaste huesos débiles -ató los cabos sueltos rápidamente-. Eso sólo da una posibilidad: osteogénesis imperfecta. Incluso para los humanos normales es una tortura única en su clase. Te acompaña toda la vida y no tiene cura; sólo puedes paliar sus efectos con medicinas y ortopedia.

-Eso cierra una de las incógnitas más importantes -añadió su compañera-. Con lo que Shoda le pagaba, Zynda podía costear el tratamiento de su hermana. Pero llegó un momento en que se cansó de los malos tratos y de tener que amenazar a otros para llegar a fin de mes. Supongo que incluso las Arachnes tienen límites que no llegan a cruzar jamás.

-Además de un corazón, querida -señaló Eddie-. Sólo espero que no la manden a la horca.

-Lo mismo digo. Más allá de lo que haya hecho Zynda, su hermanita no merece pagar por sus culpas.

-Siempre queda la posibilidad de libertad vigilada. Tiene a su favor el atenuante de la confesión. Pero todo esto, al fin y al cabo, es mera especulación y los tribunales tendrán la última palabra.

Hicieron un sencillo brindis antes de tragar lo que quedaba en sus vasos. Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a darse otro de esos cálidos abrazos que creaban un auténtico puente entre las almas de ambos.

-Lamento haber arruinado nuestro cumpleaños conjunto, querida -suspiró él-. Lo único que deseaba era volver a casa para darte un gran beso y entregarte tu regalo.

-No importa, mi amor. De hecho, quien está más decepcionada soy yo.

Se separaron y volvieron a tenderse en la comodidad del lecho.

-Había planeado todo meticulosamente -continuó Pachylene-, aplanando calles y llegando a visitar hasta doce tiendas de conveniencia para obtener los ingredientes necesarios. Quería darte una sorpresa y recibirte con todos tus platillos favoritos recién preparados, incluyendo los pastelitos australianos.

-Querida, no te hubieras molestado.

-No es ninguna molestia -respondió la flamante chica monstruo-. De hecho, aprender a cocinar fue una promesa que me hice cuando volvimos de Okinawa y Tio se ofreció a tenderme un cable mediante clases particulares los fines de semana. Sabes que me encanta ayudarte y nada supera a un platillo hecho con amor tras un largo día de minutas, memorandos y reuniones.

Eddie sonrió mientras sentía que el ya inmenso amor que sentía por su compañera alcanzaba alturas estratosféricas.

-Si no estuviera enfermo y conectado a una bolsa de suero ahora mismo, Pachylene, te daría un torrente de besos y caricias.

-Paciencia, Eddie. Podremos volver a amarnos como siempre una vez que estés mejor. Ahora que recuerdo -el tono de la pelirroja pasó al lado lúdico-, ¿no habías mencionado un regalo?

-Así es -el nativo de Mississauga se incorporó nuevamente y dejó que ella ajustara las almohadas-. Creo que Yuka lo trajo junto con su bolsa de remedios, aunque ignoro dónde lo dejó.

-Pues no se diga más. Volveré enseguida.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrar lo que buscaba. Una caja cuadrada con 40 centímetros de lado y envuelta a conciencia en papel brillante descansaba sobre la mesa de centro, con los sillones como silenciosos guardianes de su descanso. Aprovechó de cerrar las cortinas de la sala de estar y las de la cocina antes de coger el botín por un trozo de cuerda (similar al que vio en el paquete entregado como regalo a Smith antes de su viaje a las islas), volver a la habitación y sentarse en la cama. La anticipación centelleaba en los hermosos ojos zafiro de la pelirroja, causando una reacción más propia de la Navidad que de un cumpleaños.

-Vamos, ábrelo -dijo Maxon con voz optimista.

Con extremo cuidado, Pachylene presionó suavemente el lazo y tiró de la sección suelta. La cuerda cedió casi sin resistencia y le permitió comenzar a desarmar a conciencia los pliegues del envoltorio. Podía sentir las líneas pegadas con cinta de doble faz mientras desplazaba el extremo de sus alas como auténticos abrecartas deseosos de conocer los misterios de la clave más oculta. El último obstáculo era una simple solapa de cartón blanco que tampoco duró más de dos segundos en su posición original.

Conteniendo la respiración, levantó la tapa y tocó tentativamente el interior. Al principio sintió algo duro por fuera, de líneas estilizadas y que parecía tener cintas de velcro. Por dentro era más blando, casi acolchado en una textura muy especial. Volvió al exterior y bajó el ala cuando sintió una curva que llevaba a una sección más ancha cerca de la punta.

-Eddie -lo miró con algo de duda-, ¿es esto lo que creo que es?

-No lo sabrás hasta que voltees el contenido sobre la cama.

Dicho y hecho. Ante ella, como un objeto salido del almacén de la diosa de las arpías, se encontraban dos botas negras con cuchillas afiladas y algo más cortas que la suela ajustadas en la parte inferior, además de soporte adicional en la zona delantera, bastante más ancha y que encajaba a la perfección con su talla de garras.

-Espero que te gusten -siguió él-. Un conocido del dueño de la tienda deportiva donde compramos las gorras accedió a fabricarlos por encargo. Están especialmente diseñados para soportar tus garras sin dañar el resto y cumplen con todos los estándares internacionales.

Pachylene guardó los patines en su caja y la dejó en el suelo. Miró fijamente a su novio, quien parecía extrañado por el gesto. Acto seguido, le estampó un enorme beso en los labios, habiendo mandado la precaución a perderse en medio del abismo.

-¿Gustarme? -susurró ella, dominada por la felicidad-. ¡Me fascinan! Una vez que te mejores, iremos a buscar pistas de patinaje y podremos ponernos al día con esto.

-Sólo espero ser un buen maestro.

-Estoy segura de que lo serás.

Se besaron una vez más con cuidado, a fin de no terminar desconectando la manguera del suero, y tomaron otra ronda de breves tragos. Tal vez no fuese con bombos y platillos, pero terminaron disfrutando su cumpleaños tanto como si hubieran estado absolutamente sanos. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en la ducha y un cambio de pijama antes de ponerle punto final a un día que, a pesar de todo, resultó ser sumamente especial.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _El tiempo no espera a nadie, ni siquiera a los recuerdos de unas buenas vacaciones. Después de tantas alegrías en Okinawa, los últimos dos meses han sido de extremo provecho para nuestros protagonistas, quienes encuentran, incluso en una enfermedad tan fulminante como el rotavirus, nuevos caminos para profundizar su relación y llegar a alturas impensadas gracias al sabor de bebidas heladas en justas proporciones. Siguiendo con los carruseles emocionales, descubrimos que Zynda Satme-Sannika tiene un corazón tan enorme como acongojado, habiéndose sometido a lo innombrable por proteger el futuro de su hermanita Antonella. Ahora está dispuesta a apostar su propia redención para hundir a Kenichi Shoda y empezar una nueva vida lejos de los bajos fondos. Pasando al lado de Shinya y compañía, conocemos por fin a la misteriosa Arisa Nakashima, una reina de hielo (miren qué coincidencia) en toda regla: atractiva, arrogante, gélida como su propia e inescrutable máscara. Poco a poco, los hilos van convergiendo en un único punto, formando la llave maestra que abrirá la última puerta._

 _Tal vez la parte más fuerte sea la de Talirindë, a quien no veíamos desde los eventos de Okutama. Gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Smith y su equipo, la lamia se salvó por muy poco de sufrir un destino terrible, tal vez peor que la muerte. Sé que deben tener tantas preguntas como yo respecto a este inesperado giro en la trama, cuya niebla de guerra es tan negra como el corazón de su perversa gemela. Despejarlo es una tarea a la que me abocaré mucho más temprano que tarde; lo doy firmado. Ahora veamos qué sorpresas nos trae el correo certificado... Nada que explique el propósito del misterioso cilindro de piedra recibido hace un tiempo, pero sí un par de comentarios cuyas respuestas redactaré de inmediato._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Ya era tiempo de que los compañeros obtuvieran su merecida recompensa tras tantas aventuras juntos: disfrutar del otro en absoluta libertad, sin miedo al qué dirán, con la imaginación como su único límite. La bendición de la sacerdotisa marina, cuya descripción saqué de la magna Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo, fue la guinda del pastel para esta parte de la trama. Si planeas recurrir a ella en tu historia (excelente idea, por lo demás) te recomiendo tino, porque el hechizo de unión es irreversible y sólo puede usarse con una sola liminal._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _La facilidad para hacer amigos, exhibida tanto por Pachylene como por Eddie, es una muestra del fenómeno del ángel guardián: siempre hay alguien en cualquier sitio que te echará desinteresadamente una mano. Ahora, si la pelirroja viese que otra chica (humana o monstruo) intenta levantarle a su novio... Mejor que la intrusa tenga hecho su testamento. Aimée la sacó muy barata, especialmente considerando que el canadiense resistió sus avances de la única forma posible. En lo que respecta a nuestra parejita, creo que se turnarían para seducir: tu ejemplo del baby doll; una caricia en la mejilla mientras leen en el sofá; besos traviesos a la hora del baño; velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosa y música suave en su cuarto después de cenar. Recuerda que su romanticismo es muy especial y ambos van saboreándolo poco a poco._

 _Sé que aún debo el huevo, pero ten paciencia: ya llegará. Lo mismo aplica a la pelirroja conociendo a la madre de su novio, de quien sabemos que es estricta, templada, inteligente y con un sólido marco moral. Sobre ampliar la familia, los compañeros tienen potencial para ser estupendos padres a futuro, combinando lo mejor de ambos mundos en la crianza de sus pequeñas. Los nombres siempre son un asunto complicado, aunque supongo que irán por la fórmula clásica de llamar a su primera hija (si la llegan a tener) como la madre de uno de los dos._ _Para terminar, diré que el giro en la trama de los documentos se me ocurrió en un chispazo: recuerda que TALIO debería haber quebrado tras el juicio perdido ante los australianos, pero una misteriosa inyección de capital la resucitó. Poco a poco comienzan a surgir las conexiones entre una zona y otra, aunque persiste otra incógnita: ¿por qué Arisa Nakashima atentaría contra la empresa que fundara junto con su esposo?_

 _Bostezo y salgo del estudio tras apagar todo. Estoy mentalmente drenado tras volcar tantos momentos, tanta adrenalina en el teclado. Cinco minutos después extiendo mi agotado cuerpo sobre la cama tras darme una ducha helada y ponerme el pijama a pesar de ser recién las 19 horas. Cierro los ojos y trato de diferenciar al tacto cada una de las fibras del cubrecama. Funciona: el sueño comienza a invadirme. Pienso en Valaika y la noche en que confesamos la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación ante mi madre. Pienso en el pletórico rostro de Sabina, su deliciosa comida casera (¡cuánto la extrañaba!) y el dulce sabor de la horchata con hielo en cristal de Bohemia. Pienso en la infinita paciencia de mi amiga, ayudante y ahora novia; cualquier otra mujer o liminal se habría marchado hace años. Pienso en su majestuosidad interior y exterior. Pienso en el futuro que nos espera tras haber sobrevivido al salto de fe. Pienso, al sentir una leve presión en el lado derecho de la cama, que realmente he alcanzado las puertas de la felicidad. La vida, sin dudas, imita al arte._

 _Siento sus alas rodeándome, acunándome para remover el cansancio de hasta la última célula. Siento el susurro de su voz en mi oído, diciéndome que no me preocupe por nada. Siento sus labios rozando suavemente mi mejilla, haciendo vibrar mi corazón de felicidad. Siento su sonrisa acompasada con la mía, preparándonos para viajar a las tierras de Morfeo, así que... ¡nos vemos en el próximo episodio! O como se dice en japonés, "el sueño sigue siendo una de las mejores medicinas; quien opine lo contrario está loco"._


	24. Culto

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 24: Culto**

-¿Y bien, doctor? ¿Cómo está?

La voz de Smith fue lo primero en romper el opresivo silencio del pasillo. Ella y sus compañeros de la agencia se habían pasado esperando cualquier noticia durante una hora que pareció alargarse hasta pesar como un día. Kuroko supuso que así debió sentirse Talirindë mientras esperaba a que Eddie contestara sus mensajes, su sangre tornándose torpe y pareciendo faltar en las venas, oscureciendo todo con el opresivo velo del miedo y la incertidumbre.

-Físicamente está bien; lo más desagradable son las magulladuras en sus muñecas producto de la cuerda usada para amarrarla -contestó el médico jefe del hospital local-. Mentalmente hablando, esperaba encontrarla peor, pero su temple me ha sorprendido gratamente. Desea hablar con ustedes.

-Qué alivio. Gracias, doctor.

-De nada. Eso sí -el hombre miró con severidad a la agente pelinegra-, les recomiendo algo de tacto. Cualquier referencia fuera de lugar podría gatillarle una crisis de pánico.

Tras una reverencia, desapareció al final del pasillo.

-¿Desean ver a Talirindë? -dijo Kuroko, volviendo a su pequeño grupo-. El doctor nos concedió unos minutos para hablar con ella.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? -inquirió Tionishia.

-Ella misma lo pidió, así que está bien.

-Yo iré -apuntó Manako-. Tengo ganas de conocerla.

-Si no les molesta, chicas, me quedaré aquí -añadió Sakurada-. Necesito pensar en un par de cosas.

-¿En qué, concretamente?

-Cuando sacaron el cadáver de esa lamia lunática del patio trasero, algo me llamó la atención, pero estoy intentando recordar el porqué.

-¿Crees que tenga relación con todo este asunto? -dijo Smith.

-Es probable. Aún así, necesito atar cabos antes de atreverme a decir cualquier cosa.

La pelinegra asintió y se dirigió con sus amigas al cuarto de la sobreviviente. Abrió la puerta con tanto o más sigilo que la de la oficina turística y entró caminando muy despacio. Contempló la silueta de Talirindë en relación al fulgor del atardecer; el naranja se reflejaba con el púrpura de su cabello y parecía conferirle un aura especial, prolongada hasta la misma punta de su cola enrollada. Su expresión era tranquila, aunque aún se le notaban los rastros de lágrimas y la evidente marca de una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda. Smith y Tio se estremecieron al pensar que esas hermosas facciones bien podrían haber quedado reducidas a una planilla de afilados cortes; fue una auténtica suerte que la fallecida gemela no usara esa daga contra su propia hermana.

-Agente -dijo la paciente, sonriendo con levedad y mirándola fijo-. Gracias por venir. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-Para eso estamos -Kuroko se sentó en la silla de invitados mientras sus colaboradoras se iban al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Qué pasó con… mi hermana?

La voz de la chica de sangre fría estaba expectante. A pesar de su estado, deseaba conocer la verdad.

-Está muerta, querida -intervinio Tionishia, bajando un poco su imponente cabeza-. La ahorqué.

-¡Oh…!

-Era ella o nosotras -continuó la ogro con solemnidad-. En situaciones así no dispones de más que unos pocos segundos para tomar una decisión.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, agente…

-Tionishia. Pero puedes llamarme Tio.

-Está bien, Tio -había dudado un momento, igual a como lo hiciera con Eddie cuando partieron en su providencial paseo por las montañas cercanas-. Hiciste lo correcto.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, Tali, Tali…

-Talirindë -respondió la lamia, mirando a la pequeña cíclope-. Sí, sé que mi nombre es un poco difícil de pronunciar. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Manako. Francotiradora de MON, a tu servicio -hizo una cortés reverencia.

-Y nuestra detective residente -complementó Kuroko-. Nada se le escapa. Todos los criminales, desde orcos hasta degenerados varios, le temen tanto a su puntería como a su capacidad de ver lo que nadie más ve.

-¡Smith, por favor…! -se sonrojó copiosamente; su modestia siempre podía más.

-No te sientas mal, Manakin -añadió la rubia, rodeando su cuerpecito con un enorme brazo enguantado-. Los talentos son para sacarlos a relucir y tú tienes muchos.

Otro evidente sonrojo de la francotiradora le sacó una risa a la lamia. "Se nota que son estupendas amigas", pensó.

-Regresaré a mi pregunta -continuó Manako luego de recuperar la compostura-. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba tu hermana gemela? ¿Por qué llegó al punto de encerrarte, amarrarte y, hasta donde deduzco, amenazarte?

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y tres personas entraron como una exhalación. Una era un hombre relativamente joven, con claro semblante de autoridad y vestido de forma casual, mientras que las otras dos sobrepasaban largamente los cincuenta años e iban vestidos con sendos kimonos color azul noche, fajas rojo rubí y simples sandalias tejidas.

-¡Querida! -exclamó la señora, apartando a Smith sin previo aviso y abrazando a la lamia con toda la fuerza que le fue posible entregar-. ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

-No fue nada, señora Hasebe -Talirindë sonrió-. Afortunadamente la ayuda llegó a tiempo.

-Temimos lo peor, hija -añadió el señor Hasebe-. Cuando escuchamos que habían acordonado la oficina turística…

Otro abrazo, esta vez aún más contundente que el anterior, añadió un nuevo eslabón a la cadena.

-¿Ustedes fueron quienes la salvaron? -miró súbitamente a Smith y a las dos liminales del otro lado.

-Sí, señor Hasebe. Es nuestro trabajo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! -la reverencia fue tan pronunciada que el anciano no se fue al suelo de puro milagro.

Smith comprendió de inmediato que ellos eran la familia anfitriona de la liminal de sangre fría, aunque no tenía conocimiento cierto de quién había actuado como coordinador para ayudarla a establecerse en Okutama.

-No fue nada. Cuando se trata de ayudar a las extraespecies, lo hacemos con muchísimo gusto.

-Realmente agradezco que esto no haya pasado a mayores -dijo el hombre más joven, estrechando la mano de la pelinegra-. Cuando se trata de localidades pequeñas como estas, es más complicado de lo que se piensa extinguir los rumores.

-Es muy comprensible, señor…

-Shigematsu. Michio Shigematsu -una reverencia más saltó a la mesa-. Soy el alcalde del pueblo. ¿Qué tal estás, Talirindë?

-Algo mejor, señor -replicó la lamia con exquisita cortesía-. De todos modos, aún me cuesta creer todo lo que ocurrió.

-Precisamente eso es lo que nos ibas a contar -apuntó Manako.

La muchacha de sangre fría suspiró. Ordenó sus pensamientos por un momento y luego abrió ampliamente los ojos, como si hubiera alcanzado un punto de no retorno en la partida de ajedrez jugándose en su mente.

-Sí, más vale que lo haga -volvió a suspirar-. Les pido un poco de paciencia, porque esto irá para largo -bebió un poco de agua del vaso en su mesita de noche y comenzó-. Sabrán ustedes que llegué a Okutama hace 20 meses, luego de que un policía de la sección local me encontrara a la orilla del río Tama. Estaba a milímetros de la hipotermia y cuando desperté en esta misma habitación en la que estoy ahora, sentí como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Al principio todos me miraban con algo de sospecha e incluso miedo, pero yo sólo deseaba agradecerles por haberme dado un lugar para convertirme en una ciudadana tan buena como cualquier otro humano o extraespecie. El asunto es simple: cuando me precipité a sus frías aguas, estaba huyendo.

-¿Huyendo? -preguntó el alcalde, sorprendido-. ¿Huyendo de qué?

-De mi propio pasado, señor. De un pasado que me causó incontables pesadillas siendo más joven y del cual no quería formar parte en el futuro -miró a todos los presentes con fulgor en sus ojos-. Yo era miembro de un culto.

Ese solo anuncio cayó como una bomba en la pequeña estancia.

-¿Un culto? -preguntó Tio, casi sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Pero la ley de integración prohíbe las sociedades u organizaciones de liminales con estructuras totalitarias o que buscan subvertir el orden constitucional -señaló Smith-. ¿Cómo es que…?

-El culto donde crecí no era como esas organizaciones terroristas modernas con las que suele lidiar MON -replicó la lamia-, pero sí tenía una visión bastante insana y aislacionista de nuestra relación con los humanos que data de la Edad Media, cuando nuestras primeras antepasadas moraban en Medio Oriente y luego fueron moviéndose progresivamente hacia estos rumbos a causa de las guerras y la intolerancia religiosa. Nosotras vivíamos en una comuna oculta entre los frondosos bosques al norte de la ciudad, el mismo sitio donde Terundel y yo nacimos hace 20 años.

-¿Terundel? -inquirió Manako-. ¿Así se llamaba tu hermana gemela?

-Sí. Volviendo al tema, desde un principio noté que las cosas eran diferentes. Aunque todas las jóvenes de la villa sabíamos leer y escribir, las cosas que nos enseñaban nuestras maestras eran derechamente perturbadoras: los hombres humanos constituían simples mecanismos para la perpetuación de nuestra especie, entes cuyo único derecho era el de aparearse con nosotras hasta saciarnos. Las mujeres, en tanto, eran simples estorbos de los cuales se podía prescindir. Recuerdo perfectamente bien una de las frases más chocantes: "a la mujer se la mata, al hombre se le atrapa y doma". Durante las noches de luna llena, las mayores solían salir de cacería a las zonas más alejadas del centro de Hiroshima para secuestrar adolescentes y traerlos a la comuna, donde eran usados como simples máquinas de esperma. Y quien se opusiera o intentara ayudarlos era masacrado sin más trámites. No se respetaba siquiera a niños o ancianos. Para las cazadoras del culto, eran meros objetos que se podían descartar cual bolsa plástica llena de basura.

Todo ello contrastaba con mis primeros años de vida, pasados felizmente en compañía de mi hermana e Isella, madre como jamás habrá otra en el mundo. Ella era una lamia soberbia en todo sentido y, secretamente, una disidente que buscaba romper con el paradigma de nuestro clan. Cuando volvíamos de la escuela, ella misma nos enseñaba la forma correcta de ver las cosas y mostraba que los humanos, a pesar de sus muchos defectos, bien podían ser un complemento excepcional en una relación con libertad. A pesar de que debíamos usar una máscara en nuestra vida diaria, anhelábamos el día en que pudiésemos escapar de allí y salir al mundo de verdad.

Una noche de otoño, sin embargo, fue el punto de quiebre. Recuerdo que mi madre salió con Terundel a buscar algunas semillas en la zona cercana a un pequeño lago rico en peces. Pasaron las horas y no volvían, así que empecé a preocuparme y, tras burlar la vigilancia de las centinelas, logré colarme por un agujero en la cerca. Repté lo más rápido que pude hacia el lago y al llegar me encontré con mi gemela llorando desconsolada, empapada y con los ojos repletos de furia. Detrás de ella estaba el cadáver de Isella, cubierto de gotas de agua y con los labios amoratados. Por lo que pude entender del relato de Terundel, mamá había intentado coger unas raíces del fondo pero se metió en una parte más honda de lo que pensaba y se ahogó. Ninguna de las tres sabía nadar, pero mi hermana se arrojó al agua para tratar de salvarla. Contó, además, que había visto a un pescador solitario del otro lado; le hizo señas pero simplemente las ignoró y se alejó, su caña al hombro señalando la sentencia de muerte.

-Qué cosa más horrible -la señora Hasebe volvió a abrazar a Talirindë.

-Ciertamente hace que se encoja el alma -apuntó con sobriedad su esposo.

Manako no pronunció palabra, su corazón totalmente perturbado por los hechos. Tionishia había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente; era muy sensible y no podía evitarlo. Smith sacó unos pañuelos desechables del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los tendió.

-Nuestras vidas se fueron al demonio a partir de ahí. Con mi madre muerta, otra lamia del clan fue asignada para reemplazarla. Su ortodoxia respecto al sistema imperante era brutal: no admitía disidencia y casi todas le temían. Tenía tanto ánimo de reprender como de copular con los chicos que cazaba; vi a algunos un par de veces y no debían haber tenido más de 13 o 14 años. Yo resistí en silencio, siempre fingiendo seguir la línea dominante a pesar del corazón roto que llevaba en mi interior -hizo una pausa-. Pero Terundel fue otra historia: estaba tan devastada por no haber podido salvar a mamá que se desquició. Decía que la veía en todas partes, que escuchaba su voz durante el sueño, que la sentía dándole abrazos al despertar y besos al acostarse. Lloraba a mares todas las noches, susurrando su nombre y maldiciéndose por su falta de fuerza, por no haber actuado a tiempo como se espera de una lamia. Necesitaba cariño y yo intenté dárselo. Al principio me aceptó, pero la agresividad de nuestra madre adoptiva comenzó a pasar factura en ella, moldeando su mente y su alma al mismo fuego que iluminaba las antorchas de la villa durante los funestos rituales de iniciación. Mi gemela se volvió agresiva, irreverente e impredecible. A veces me abofeteaba e insultaba sin razón para luego deshacerse entre las lágrimas. Se transformó en una completa lunática y, de las lamias de nuestra generación, era la más agresiva y creativa a la hora de arrinconar a esos pobres muchachos perdidos en el bosque o en las calles más aisladas de la periferia.

"Y yo pensaba que Miia era disfuncional", se dijo Smith, secando el sudor de su frente. "Al lado de estas reptiles lunáticas, ella es todo un ejemplo de comportamiento, buen gusto y todo lo que se desee".

Un escalofrío recorrió con rapidez el cuerpo de la agente con gafas; por suerte nadie más lo notó. Si ya escuchar la narración erizaba los pelos, no quería ni pensar cómo fue vivirla en alta definición y sonido _surround_.

Talirindë bebió otro poco de agua para aclarar su garganta. Había hablado mucho y transpiraba levemente.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Shigematsu-. Si no, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí y continuar mañana.

-No, no. Estoy bien, señor alcalde. Es sólo que… resucitar estos recuerdos no es sencillo -apuntó la lamia-. Durante todo este tiempo los mantuve enterrados en lo más profundo de mi memoria.

-¿Seguro que deseas continuar?

-Sí, señor. Mientras antes saque esto de mi corazón, tanto mejor.

Un leve silencio reinó por algunos instantes. La señora Hasebe rellenó el vaso de su huésped con una mano tan delicada como firme. Nadie acertaba a comprender cómo las enfermeras no habían llegado a desalojarlos a todos.

-Tali…

-¿Sí, Tio?

-Hablaste de rituales de iniciación -siguió la rubia, conteniendo un poco el hipo que le causaba llorar-. ¿Cómo era eso?

Otra incómoda pausa. Talirindë volvió a hurgar en su banco de memoria, buscando el fragmento de archivo que le faltaba. Cuando lo encontró, levantó la cabeza y continuó su narración.

-Esos rituales asquerosos fueron los que me llevaron a huir -ahora tenía toda la atención de su concurrencia-. Todas las lamias del clan, al cumplir 17 años, debíamos asistir obligatoriamente a ver las ceremonias y a contar de los 18 éramos elegidas al azar para participar. Siempre se hacían en noches de luna llena o cuarto creciente y la plaza principal de la comuna era acondicionada con antorchas, un enorme lecho de piedra y cuencos de madera con hierbas que hacían las veces de afrodisiacos, según lo que decían las mismas encargadas de todo el asunto. Al ritmo de instrumentos cuyos tonos hacían estremecer hasta la última fibra de la conciencia, la villa entera recitaba un mantra antiguo y críptico mientras la víctima de turno, previamente sedada, era amarrada con cuerdas a la losa. Se le obligaba a ingerir las hierbas amargas y después la lamia elegida, totalmente bajo el influjo del astro nocturno, se apareaba con él hasta quedar rendida. Después, su muñeca derecha era tatuada con pigmentos vegetales de color rojo. Era un espectáculo salvaje, brutal, totalmente carente del amor y la empatía que nuestra madre biológica nos había inculcado en secreto. La primera vez que presencié uno, terminé escabulléndome antes del final y vomité todo lo que había comido. ¿Acaso ese era nuestro destino? ¿Esa era la vida a la que debía resignarme? Me negué rotundamente y juré, por la memoria de Isella, que escaparía de allí apenas pudiera.

Comencé a observar todo lo que podía usar a mi favor. Inspeccioné cada milímetro de las cercas, cada fisura en las puertas, cada lugar donde podía esconderme por si venía una centinela. Hice notas febrilmente durante un año completo y esperé pacientemente una oportunidad; mientras tanto, cada vez más lamias de mi grupo eran sometidas a la humillación de las tradiciones tribales. Eventualmente llegó el turno de mi hermana y contemplé horrorizada como se arrojó sobre un chico de unos 15 años, manoseándolo y torciéndolo como si estuviera hecho de goma. Estaba totalmente poseída por un demonio feroz e implacable, su propia lujuria mezclada con la rabia y el resentimiento de la infancia. Rió como una condenada loca al terminar, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor e impregnado de feromonas. Ahí terminé de confirmar que la Terundel que alguna vez conocí y quise había muerto -las represas de sus ojos cedieron poco a poco-. Mi gemela era… era un monstruo insaciable que tenía encantadas a las matriarcas; incluso se hablaba de dejarle tomar un rol con mayor liderazgo. Si antes me daba miedo, ahora…

Kuroko la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Ya pasó -le tendió varios pañuelos-. Tranquila.

-Gracias, agente -tomó aire con ganas y suspiró-. Me siento un poco mejor.

-Hija, ya ha sido suficiente.

-Permítame seguir, señora -Talirindë puso un tono algo más dominante-. No quiero parar hasta terminar de decir lo que me corresponde.

La anciana retrocedió un poco y se refugió en el abrazo de su esposo. Shigematsu también sintió encogerse un poco su corazón; no podía creer que la simpática lamia a quien la comunidad había aprendido a aceptar como una más de los suyos hubiese sido sometida a semejantes torturas.

-Mencionaste un tatuaje, querida -Smith inició la baza nueva con otra carta-. ¿De casualidad tenía forma de un asterisco con puntas en cada extremo?

-¡Ese mismo era! -contestó la aludida, abriendo muchísimo los ojos-. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Porque es el tatuaje del Culto de la Espada Roja.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba Sakurada, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta y vestido con su traje de piloto de la agencia. El recién llegado caminó lentamente hacia el grupo y miró fijamente a la lamia. Tomó su muñeca derecha con suavidad y esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver que allí no había nada.

-Nunca fuiste iniciada, ¿verdad? -preguntó el hombre.

-No. Escapé de la comuna un día antes de la fecha en que me habría tocado. Recuerdo que esos días estuvieron marcados por un clima helado, aunque no al punto de ser paralizante, y no había centinelas durante los turnos de noche. Siendo lo más sigilosa que pude y con todos mis sentidos en guardia, abrí un boquete en el cerco y no miré atrás una vez que estuve del otro lado. Me alejé de ahí con mis poquísimas pertenencias en un simple bolso de tela y repté por horas hasta llegar a la ciudad. Logré encontrar un tren de carga que iba hasta Tokio y viajé como polizonte, aprovechando el tumulto para pasar desapercibida mientras bajaban los bultos cuando llegamos a destino. Aún puedo ver las gotas de lluvia que caían fuera cuando abandonamos la estación.

-¿Lluvia? -el piloto pareció recordar algo más-. ¿En qué fecha tomaste ese tren?

-El 19 de abril de 2014. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Estaba marcada en el tablero de llegadas y salidas.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakurada? -dijo la inquisitiva francotiradora-. ¿Tiene eso algo de especial?

-Claro, Manako -la miró fijamente y luego volvió sus ojos verdes al resto del grupo-. Durante esa noche Hiroshima fue sacudida por uno de los peores desastres naturales de su historia: 360 milímetros de agua caída en sólo dos días causaron aludes de barro que llegaron a la parte norte de la ciudad, matando a 106 personas, inutilizando no pocas calles y dejando casi 6.500 damnificados. Lo menciono por una razón simple: mi primer trabajo con la agencia fue acudir a la zona del desastre y verificar que no hubiese chicas monstruo entre las víctimas fatales.

-Ahora lo recuerdo bien -intervino Smith-. ¿No fue en esa ocasión que quedaste hasta el cuello de lodo tras hundirte en un faldeo del cerro?

-Esa misma -contestó Sakurada-. Jamás sentí tanto frío en mi vida y pensé que quedaría atrapado en esa tumba que se endurecía por momentos. Mencioné lo anterior por una cosa, Talirindë -volvió a posar su vista en la reptil-. Cuando sobrevolamos la zona junto con la policía local, notamos algo extraño unos ocho o nueve kilómetros al norte de la ciudad: parecía una arboleda totalmente arrasada por el barro y las piedras. Descendimos del helicóptero y pedimos apoyo para sacar lo que pudiéramos rescatar. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al notar que una mano con el tatuaje ya descrito asomó a las primeras paladas. Al final, desenterramos 128 cadáveres de lamias más otros 30 de los hombres a los que habían secuestrado para sus asquerosos rituales; hicimos las gestiones en tiempo récord y los devolvimos a sus familias para que fuesen adecuadamente despedidos. Esto contó en el expediente que entregué a MON, pero como dichas liminales vivían fuera de nuestra sociedad, pasaron al más absoluto de los anonimatos; con algo de esfuerzo podría describir en detalle sus facciones aterrorizadas, ahogadas por el frío abrazo del lodo y la muerte. El diseño del tatuaje -pasó ahora a un talante más académico- no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto alguna vez, así que me puse a investigar y eventualmente encontré el nombre del culto, cuyas raíces pueden ser rastreadas hasta el Siglo XI, cerca de la ciudad de Palmira. Nunca pensé que alguna de sus miembros podía haberse salvado.

-Recuerdo que aquí se habló mucho de esos aludes -dijo la lamia-. Y no es para menos; aquí también estamos rodeados de montañas. Cuando vi las noticias en la prensa, sentí una mezcla de terror y alivio. Por un lado, esos rostros que marcaron mi infancia y adolescencia vieron sus vidas extinguidas de una forma implacable y, por el otro, el estigma de la Espada Roja ya no flotaba sobre mi conciencia. De cualquier modo, no pude evitar saborear un poco de pena por mi hermana: tal vez fuera una desquiciada, pero era mi reflejo, parte de mi propia conciencia y ser.

-Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, Tali -dijo Tionishia, tan impresionada como los demás ante estos nuevos datos-. El destino nunca pierde y tuviste la suerte de huir a tiempo de ese condenado lugar.

-Hablando de huir -ahora el alcalde Shigematsu tomó su turno-, quisiera saber cómo caíste a las aguas del Tama. El río es larguísimo y la presa de Shiromaru no está muy lejos de aquí.

Talirindë bebió otro largo trago de agua y continuó. Se sentía reconfortada por liberar este enorme peso de su conciencia. Volvió a barajar las cartas, repartió y pasó la caja de cambios de "parado" a "directo". Afuera comenzaba a anochecer y la señora Hasebe corrió las cortinas mientras su marido encendía las suaves luces de la habitación.

-Justamente esa es la siguiente parte de mi historia. No tenía dinero ni un lugar donde dormir y, para ser honesta, estaba asustada en la gran ciudad. Sin embargo, no pensaba más que en llegar a un lugar más tranquilo, un lugar donde mi pasado no me atormentara y pudiera comenzar de cero. Cerca de la estación de carga noté algo que me llamó la atención: un cartel gigante mostrando las maravillas de Okutama. Pensé de inmediato que allí estaba la nueva etapa de mi destino -posó la vista en Tionishia, quien le devolvió una sonrisa preciosa-, pero no tenía cómo procurarme un boleto de autobús o tren. En ese momento, uno de esos mismos buses turísticos paró cerca de allí y el conductor se bajó a revisar la nómina de pasajeros; después abrió las compuertas para guardar el equipaje. No lo pensé dos veces y me colé allí. Sabía que era como entrar en un horno, pero no tenía otro mecanismo de salida.

Esta última parte hizo que todos se sintieran algo ahogados, mientras el respeto de Smith y sus colaboradoras por la muchacha ectotérmica crecía a cada minuto. Al lado de ella, sus problemas (incluyendo la misma idea de cortar el cordón umbilical de la agencia) parecían motas de polvo insignificantes.

-El bus inició un trayecto que se hizo eterno. El tiempo pareció detenerse ahí dentro y el calor primaveral, tal como les había dicho, pasaba factura. Cuando casi me estaba quedando inconsciente, la máquina se detuvo y vi cómo se abría la portezuela. Precisamente el bus se había detenido en la presa y aproveché de salir mientras el guía turístico daba su exposición. Al inhalar el aire fresco creí ganar algo de fuerzas, pero la fatiga producto del viaje desde Hiroshima comenzaba a dominarme. Bajé un poco por el lecho del río y me arrojé al agua, bebiendo como una condenada a muerte, como si hubiese viajado durante semanas por el Sahara. Todo era tan cómodo… Lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento y ser arrastrada por la corriente fueron las esponjosas nubes yendo hacia el monte Kawanori.

-Ahora el puzzle se ha completado -dijo Shigematsu-. Incluso sin los efectos de la represa, el caudal del río es bastante suave en primavera y deja considerable espacio en las riberas cercanas a la carretera. Recuerdo bien el día que te encontraron, cuando el mismo jefe de policía que asistió a la señorita Smith y sus compañeros vino a notificarme. Estabas totalmente empapada, pálida y aún sostenías tu bolso de tela negra. Ordené que te llevaran de inmediato a este mismo hospital para que pudieras descansar. Después nos pusimos en contacto con MON para ver qué podíamos hacer.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la coordinadora que vio este caso?

-De eso nos acordamos bien -dijo el señor Hasebe-. Adachi. Saori Adachi.

-Una muchacha encantadora -añadió su esposa-. Tuvo una paciencia infinita para explicarnos todos los detalles del proceso y permitir que Talirindë viniese a vivir con nosotros. Me pregunto qué será de ella…

A los cuatro agentes les dio un vuelco el corazón al unísono. Saori había sido, en la corta vida de la agencia, su mejor trabajadora. Un ícono repleto de alegría y entusiasmo que despertaba la admiración de todos, desde el portero hasta la mismísima plana mayor. Considerando la línea de tiempo, la lamia había sido su último caso; a principios de junio de 2014 encontró una muerte temprana debido a un shock anafiláctico. Tenía apenas 32 años y dejó en el camino a su esposo y dos pequeños hijos. A su funeral asistió MON en pleno e incluso se le dedicó una sección especial en _The Japan Times on Sunday_ destacando su excepcional labor. Smith contuvo las lágrimas justo a tiempo y miró a sus amigas; ambas estaban igual.

-Al principio nadie quería aceptarla en su casa -continuó el anciano-. Nunca antes habíamos tenido liminales en el pueblo y el recelo era normal. Pero nosotros jamás pudimos tener hijos a pesar de llevar más de 30 años casados -miró a su mujer con cariño-. Entonces decidimos darle una oportunidad a esta hermosa muchacha -la lamia sonrió ante esa simple mención- y dejar que se integrara a la comunidad con todas las de la ley.

-Fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar -ahora hablaba la señora-. No sólo consiguió un trabajo; también se ganó el respeto de la gente por méritos propios. Al aceptarla en casa, ganamos una hija y también una estupenda amiga.

-Señora, me halaga -Talirindë se sonrojó un poco ante tal muestra de cariño.

-No seas tan modesta, querida.

-Eventualmente, el éxito de la adaptación de nuestra actual paciente -continuó el señor Shigematsu- llevó a otras familias a querer optar al programa de integración. Ahora mismo tenemos a unas 30 liminales viviendo en Okutama, si no me falla la memoria, y todo ha salido bien. Incluso transparentamos nuestro programa de visitas a la comunidad de arpías que vive cerca de las cataratas, con quienes hacemos intercambios comerciales de vez en cuando. Raya para la suma, abrir el pueblo a esta nueva realidad no ha traído más que beneficios.

"Por ahí deben haber andado Eddie y Pachy", pensó Tionishia. Miró a Manako, quien asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Tal vez indagar un poco sobre la madre de su amiga alada no estaría de más.

-Soy la primera en decir que estoy agradecida de todo lo que me han dado aquí -la ectotérmica volvió a tomar el control de la conversación-. Conforme iban pasando los meses, me acostumbraba al trabajo y llegaba al punto de saludar a la gente todos los días mientras iba por la calle; los recuerdos de la Espada Roja fueron cubiertos paulatinamente por capas y capas de grava como la que hay en las orillas del Tama. Por primera vez desde mi infancia, desde que mi madre aún estaba viva, creí redescubrir la felicidad. Hace dos meses conocí a un par de grandes amigos que me enseñaron muchísimas lecciones -miró a Smith y le guiñó el ojo; ella comprendió en el acto- y creía que ya las cosas no podían pintar mejor. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

La lamia levantó la voz por primera vez en todo ese rato. Ni siquiera durante su llanto había llegado a tocar el límite superior de la escala de decibelios. Comenzó a temblar un poco, pero se golpeó la frente con fuerza y volvió a la normalidad. Relató el piedrazo que sintió en el trastero justo cuando iba a entregarse a la lectura de un buen libro y luego la sensación de pánico que le causó esa escalofriante voz.

-Aún a pesar de todos estos años, aún a pesar de que la creía muerta, el timbre de Terundel resonó dentro de mi cabeza, trayendo una vez más a la superficie eso que tanto me había costado olvidar. Temblé de miedo y me encerré, rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que no me encontrara. Antes de pedir ayuda con unos mensajes de texto, capté un reflejo de su rostro en el espejo de la sala principal y casi me dio un infarto: ahora era una psicótica hecha y derecha, con ojos repletos de odio y rencor. Incluso la Terundel salvaje y posesiva de los tiempos de la comuna parecía un mal menor. De ahí esperé y esperé hasta que me dio hambre y cometí el error de salir a buscar algo de comer.

-Y ahí fue cuando te capturó, ¿verdad? -preguntó Manako mientras Tio ahogó un grito e incluso el sobrio alcalde se estremeció.

-Sí -bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-. Fue totalmente sorpresivo. Me puso una cuchilla en la garganta, amenazando con violarme y matarme si no le obedecía. Una vez que entramos al trastero, me amarró las manos y luego arrojó mi cuerpo contra la pared como si estuviese hecho de trapo.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -exclamó la señora Hasebe; ahora temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Tranquila, querida -su marido la reconfortó-. Tranquila.

-Lo que vino después fue atroz. Me subió y me bajó a insultos, llamándome "perra", "traidora", "basura", "despojo" y "maldita cobarde" por haber huido justo antes de que los aludes arrasaran con la comuna. ¡Estaba totalmente loca, aún más loca de lo concebible! Pensaba que yo sabía todo de antemano y me había arrancado de forma egoísta. Inmediatamente después deslizó que ella también se salvó por estar cazando a otro muchacho para aparearse. Ambas suponíamos que la otra había muerto, pero no fue hasta que los servicios de rescate comenzaron a sacar los cadáveres que se dio cuenta de mi escape -observó a Sakurada, quien parecía estar pensando en la misma frecuencia que ella.

Desde ese entonces me buscó sin cesar en cada localidad que visitó. Me imagino que vivió como una auténtica bestia, cazando y robando todo lo que podía para sustentarse, tal vez llegando a matar como las mismas cazadoras de nuestra infancia. Al verla ante mí, desgreñada y con la cara repleta de sudor y tierra, me pareció sentir al mismo demonio que la poseyó en la noche de su iniciación. El ver el tatuaje en su mano me hizo…

Rompió a llorar una vez más. Por algún extraño prodigio, ninguna enfermera ni el mismo médico que la atendió se habían dejado caer en la habitación.

-¡Perdón…! -hipó-. Ya me… ya me siento mejor -volvió a secarse los ojos-. Es sólo que cuesta recapitular algo que pasó hace tan poco. Terundel, al saber que estaba en posición ventajosa, me explicó el real alcance de sus planes: secuestraría a otras lamias jóvenes de todos los rincones del país, refundaría el culto y nos usaría para fornicar sin descanso con los chicos que ella capturaría, generando una nueva legión de seguidoras incondicionales. "Así volveremos a ser grandes", me dijo mientras sus ojos chispeaban de furia. "Le enseñaremos a estos tontos humanos cuál es su lugar en el mundo. ¡Seremos imparables e irresistibles! Todos conocerán el poder de la Espada Roja, blandido por nuestras benditas predecesoras desde las noches donde la sangre empapaba las arenas del desierto". Sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar ahí mismo. "¡Soy tu hermana!", le dije casi al borde del agotamiento, intentando hacerle ver la magnitud de su atrocidad. Volvió a mirarme con esos espejos diabólicos y me dijo, en tono brusco, que ella jamás había tenido una hermana. Para ella yo no era más que un simple engranaje a colocar en su maquinaria. Acto seguido, me abofeteó y comencé a llorar. Nuevamente sentí el cuchillo cerca de mi rostro y deseé, con toda la fuerza de mi alma, que alguien llegara a ayudarme. Ahí apareció la agente Smith -ambas se miraron a los ojos- y pudo distraer a Terundel el tiempo suficiente para que Tio terminara el trabajo. El resto -sentenció con una voz más baja- ya lo conocen.

Exhausta, la narradora cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la cama. Había llegado a transpirar copiosamente luego de traer a colación tantas cosas. Tenía una sed enorme y sólo deseaba que el día llegara a su fin. Aún así, sentía un asunto pendiente dándole vueltas en la conciencia.

-Agente Smith, ¿cómo supo Pachylene lo del tatuaje? -inquirió con algo de duda.

-Eso fue enteramente al azar. Un día en que ella y Eddie fueron a verme a mi oficina, se toparon con tu gemela en la puerta del edificio. Al principio pensaron que habías llegado a Tokio sin avisar, pero el comportamiento de quien creían que eras tú les dio la primera bandera roja. No fue hasta que ella intentó golpear a Maxon cuando se dio cuenta del diseño en su muñeca derecha y guardó el dato hasta ahora.

-No esperaba menos de ellos -suspiró con otro asomo de llanto-. Incluso a la distancia son mis ángeles guardianes…

Sakurada contempló esta última intervención y asintió en silencio. "Debería hablar con este canadiense un día de estos".

-Tali, querida -Kuroko se quitó las gafas y la miró con ternura-, has pasado por más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros soportaría -le tomó las manos para reconfortarla-. Debes sentirte orgullosa en vez de llorar.

-No puedo hacerlo, agente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque violé una de las normas fundamentales -abrió los ojos de golpe-. Las manchas de mi pasado pusieron a todo el pueblo en riesgo -fue pasando la vista alrededor de la habitación- y esto bien podría haber acabado en una masacre sangrienta. Le fallé a todos: al alcalde, a mis anfitriones y a la comunidad en pleno. Nunca podré sacudirme el peso de la culpa.

-No estoy de acuerdo -intervino Shigematsu-. Esto fue causado por una variable que no podías controlar y de ningún modo te reduce a paria.

-Entiendo que desee apoyarme, señor, y se lo agradezco. Pero para mí sólo hay una solución después de todo lo que pasó.

Reuniendo las fuerzas que aún le quedaban disponibles, la pelipúrpura miró fijamente al anciano matrimonio que le había abierto las puertas de su hogar.

-Señor y señora Hasebe, deseo que me concedan el permiso para ser reubicada en otra casa. Ya no puedo vivir en Okutama.

Hasta la misma fuerza de los aludes de Hiroshima que habían detonado toda la historia se quedó corta en comparación a la petición de la lamia.

-¿Reubicarte? -el marido la miró con rostro desencajado-. Hija, no estarás hablando en serio…

-Muy en serio.

-Esto no debe ser así -añadió su mujer-. Ya quedó claro que esto no fue tu culpa. Nos encanta tenerte en casa.

-Y a mí me encanta vivir con ustedes -Talirindë subió un poco el tono-. Sin embargo, lo correcto es que entierre definitivamente mi pasado y para ello debo alejarme de aquí. Necesito exorcizar mis recuerdos.

-Espera un momento, Tali -acotó Tio-. Que yo sepa, no existe en el reglamento una provisión de renuncia voluntaria a la condición de huésped.

-De hecho, la hay -atajó Manako, poniendo bajo la lupa su copia personal de las normas-. El artículo 65 de la ley hace referencia a los casos excepcionales de cese de convivencia y entre ellos se incluyen los traumas. Bajo ese punto de vista, Talirindë cumple con los requisitos para ser cambiada de residencia y el parte médico es prueba más que suficiente. A eso hay que añadir los testimonios de todos quienes fuimos testigos directos e indirectos de los hechos.

El tono de la cíclope no admitía réplicas. Pareciera que el mismísimo Narahara hubiese dicho esas palabras tan precisas.

-Sé que esto puede parecerles cruel -prosiguió la reptil, mirando nuevamente a sus anfitriones-, pero es algo que debo hacer y no admite mayor espera. No les guardo rencor alguno y siempre estaré agradecida de sus enseñanzas y su cariño. Prometo desde ya que volveremos a vernos algún día, cuando todo esto quede definitivamente enterrado. Lo juro por la memoria de mi madre -se puso la mano en el corazón.

Hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y abrazó al matrimonio con fuerza. Tanto el dolor como su convencimiento de que hacía lo correcto eran palpables en los ojos de la lamia; de hecho, le costó romper el contacto físico con los venerables ancianos, quienes parecían haberse resignado a perder a quien consideraban una auténtica hija. Repitió el gesto con el alcalde y le agradeció la oportunidad de poder emplearse en algo que le había dado tantos momentos felices.

-He de admitir que te extrañaremos mucho, Talirindë -dijo el político mientras se restregaba el ojo derecho-. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: cuando quieres a alguien, debes dejarle partir.

-Esto no es un "adiós" sino un "hasta luego", señor. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Ni yo misma lo sé, pero todo se andará.

No había más que decir. Los tres visitantes abandonaron lentamente la habitación luego de agradecer al personal de MON en pleno por su intervención. Smith y compañía se fueron poco después de que Talirindë fuese envuelta por los brazos de Morfeo; aún necesitaban pedir la documentación a la oficina central mediante una llamada para oficializar la reubicación. Por lo menos el hostal Mikawaya (recomendado ampliamente por la chica monstruo) sería un buen sitio para pasar la noche. Los agentes cenaron con ganas y pudieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, relajarse con la tranquilidad del campo y de sus propios pensamientos. Kuroko, en particular, dirigió su lupa mental hacia Saori Adachi por largo rato antes de quedarse dormida. "Tal vez debe estar sonriendo desde donde sea que esté ahora mismo al ver que Tali llegó tan lejos".

A las siete y media del día siguiente todo quedó firmado, oleado y sacramentado; el original partiría de vuelta a Tokio mientras una copia quedaría en poder de los antiguos anfitriones y la tercera iría a los registros del municipio. Debido a su renuncia voluntaria, la pelipúrpura recibió la proporción correspondiente a los 15 días que había trabajado en el mes más una compensación de 1.8 salarios por los 20 meses que estuvo a cargo de la oficina. Al menos su modesta cuenta bancaria tenía una base decente para iniciar esta nueva etapa de su vida. Se despidió del alcalde Shigematsu con un fuerte apretón de manos y luego volvió a abrazar con fuerza al matrimonio Hasebe en la explanada de la escuela secundaria, donde el MH-90 comenzaba a calentar sus imponentes motores para emprender la vuelta a Tokio.

-Mucha suerte, querida -dijo la señora-. Rezaremos por ti.

-Gracias, una vez más, por todo -respondió Talirindë-. Siempre pensaré en ustedes.

-Sabemos que, estés donde estés, siempre serás un aporte -apuntó el señor Hasebe-. ¡Demuéstrales quién eres y nunca te dejes vencer!

La reptil sonrió, cogió el bolso deportivo con todas sus pertenencias más la caja de libros que Eddie le había regalado y acudió al helicóptero en respuesta al llamado de Smith. Antes de que Tio la ayudara a subir, miró hacia atrás por última vez y sacudió ambos brazos como último gesto de despedida.

-Aquí estarás bien -Manako la instaló cómodamente en un asiento lateral y le ajustó el cinturón.

-Gracias, amiga.

-¿Estamos listos, Sakurada? -preguntó Smith desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Todo en orden -acotó él-. Siéntense de inmediato porque vamos a despegar.

La ogro rubia cerró la puerta, dejando el interior algo más oscuro; por suerte las luces LED efectuaron un contraataque inmediato. El piloto accionó las hélices, ajustó sus gafas oscuras y puso el aparato en ascenso hacia los límpidos cielos de la fértil provincia señalada. La pequeña francotiradora sintió cómo Talirindë le cogía la mano y cerraba los ojos para pasar el momento; poco después estaban separadas nuevamente y en absoluta tranquilidad. Conforme enfilaron al este hasta perderse en el horizonte según su plan de vuelo, las 5.200 personas que vivían en Okutama y sus alrededores salieron a despedir silenciosamente a una chica que, en su corta estadía, había dejado una huella positiva e imborrable en el panteón local.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - Tatuajes y espadas_

Abajo, en el cementerio del pueblo, una simple tumba en el rincón más alejado y húmedo se convirtió en el último lugar de descanso de la irascible Terundel. Tal vez el murmullo del anónimo curso de agua desembocando en el Tama podría, con algo de ayuda de los dioses, calmar su alma atrapada en el limbo.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo comple... ¡Detengan todo!_

 _Creo que no es del todo apropiado insertarme en mis notas luego de este capítulo tipo paréntesis, corto pero a la vez truculento y repleto de detalles que vienen a completar las líneas iniciadas por pequeños fragmentos dibujados anteriormente. Al fin sabemos los detalles del pasado de Talirindë, quien gracias a sus acciones y pensamientos ha demostrado ser tan_ maverick _como Pachylene y Eddie. En ella también se repite la constante de una figura materna omnipotente, generosa y que siempre deja huella a pesar de no estar físicamente presente. La pelipúrpura, haciendo pleno honor a la memoria de Isella, arriesgó todo en esa única oportunidad de optar a una vida mejor, lejos de los fantasmas y los ritos tapizados con sustancias prohibidas. Al haber confesado todo y quitar ese enorme peso de su conciencia, podrá estar tranquila a la hora de comenzar una nueva partida lejos de Okutama, paraíso montañoso al que aprendió a amar tanto como su propia tierra. Esta entrega fue también otro estupendo vehículo para mostrar el lado más eficiente de Smith y sus colaboradores; no podía ser menos luego de tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo._

 _El Culto de la Espada Roja está inspirado, en parte, en los Hashshashin, una secta islámica formada por el año 1080, justo antes del inicio de la Primera Cruzada. Guardando las proporciones, ambos grupos tienen la misma estructura jerárquica y los mismos objetivos: someter brutalmente a quienes se les opongan._

 _Las inundaciones y aludes que sepultaron la colonia merecen una nota de inspiración aparte: Hiroshima fue afectada en la vida real por este incidente el 20 de agosto de 2014, dejando un saldo de 74 muertos cuando el equivalente a un mes de lluvia (están leyendo bien) se precipitó sobre las montañas al norte de la ciudad en apenas 24 horas. Estas fueron aguas de verano, pero decidí hacer el ajuste correspondiente y trasladarlas a la mitad de la primavera para que calzaran con la narración de nuestra amiga lamia._

 _Al igual que la semana pasada, teclear este torrente de palabras me ha dejado agotado hasta el último rincón de mi psiquis, pero no cerraré el boliche hasta contestar debidamente los comentarios recibidos._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Zynda habrá navegado por las aguas más sórdidas de la existencia, pero es bueno que haya decidido cortar esa relación de plantón para cooperar con MON y velar por el bienestar de su hermanita; ya sabes que la ama más que a sí misma. En esta faceta también quise jugar un poco con Tio y sacar a relucir su lado más serio (o policial, según tú), tal como lo he hecho con Smith a lo largo de esta historia. Eso no quita, por supuesto, que siga exhibiendo su particular ternura y lealtad a toda prueba en otras instancias. Respecto a Arisa, no es tanto una cuestión de género sino que de bolsillo y posición social; muchos hombres poderosos también muestran esa actitud dominante, caprichosa, despectiva con quienes consideran inferiores. Moviéndonos ahora a Pachylene y Eddie, su relación sigue avanzando a paso firme gracias a las delicias del amor sincero. Ya se han acostumbrado plenamente a ser pareja y lo disfrutan muchísimo. De ahí al matrimonio… quién sabe. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en tres o cuatro capítulos._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Así da gusto enfermarse, dirían algunos (?) Hablando en serio, te aseguro que si Pachylene hubiese pillado el virus en vez de Eddie, él la habría cuidado con la misma dedicación y cariño, llegando finalmente a los patines y el beso. Respecto a los problemas, son parte de la vida igual que la muerte o los impuestos, pero la confianza (algo que nuestra pareja tiene de sobra) ayuda a superarlos. En cuanto a TALIO, basta recordar que la luz es el mejor desinfectante, un remedio sin parangón contra las malas intenciones._

 _ **Arconte:** Admito que me extrañó un poco el ver que no me dejaras un comentario en el capítulo de Okinawa, pero ahora entiendo bien las razones. El trabajo atrapa como pocas cosas y agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer a pesar de las circunstancias. Me alegro que te haya gustado e incluso servido de inspiración; yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, especialmente los segmentos playeros y la confesión de Pachylene. Ya era hora de que los compañeros llevaran su relación al nivel más profundo luego de tantas aventuras e incluso con una enfermedad tan molesta como el rotavirus de por medio. Volviendo a Tokio, el personaje de Arisa está inspirado en alguien de mi vida real con una personalidad muy parecida; por suerte han pasado años desde la última vez que vi a esa persona. El impacto en Shinya, Hidetaka y Yuka tras el encontrón fue fuerte, pero ellos saben que obran con la verdad de su lado. Respecto a los casos de Talirindë y Zynda Satme-Sannika, he de admitir que llevaron mis capacidades dramáticas al extremo. Ninguna de ellas, en sus particulares circunstancias, contaría algo tan trepidante dos veces._

 _Tras guardar mis progresos y apagar el monitor, parte de mí piensa que estoy agotando demasiado rápido mis reservas de creatividad emocional. Tal vez un paseo con Valaika, ahora que cae el sol y sopla una brisa fresca, sea lo que necesito para recargar las baterías de cara al próximo episodio. Las calles del barrio nos llaman, así que ¡hasta luego, contertulios! O como se dice en japonés, "anótenlo en sus agendas: la próxima semana vendrá sí o sí el nuevo segmento de ese algo completamente diferente"._


	25. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 25: Decisiones**

Zombina y Hirohisa entraron en el pequeño parque ubicado a la orilla del río Kiso, cuyos murmullos parecían darle un aire especial a la noche de mediados de otoño. Ambos iban vestidos con ropa de civil, habiendo dejado los kimonos a buen recaudo en los armarios de la posada. Caminaban lado a lado y en absoluto silencio, respirando el limpio aire de las montañas y saboreando la paz que los rodeaba. Unas pocas luminarias recorrían el camino principal y salvaban al tranquilo jardín de ser devorado por las penumbras.

Doblaron a la izquierda en la primera esquina y avanzaron hasta la tercera banca. Siempre se sentaban en el mismo lugar cuando venían aquí: él a la izquierda, ella a la derecha. A veces, cuando estaban en buena disposición, compraban algo de cenar en los puestos callejeros y lo devoraban aquí. Esta noche, sin embargo, era diferente: se cumplían dos meses de ese momento en que todo había cambiado para ellos. La pelirroja miró al cielo y se perdió en las estrellas mientras sus recuerdos comenzaba a flotar en las aguas.

 _Retrospectiva: 18 de agosto_

-¡Hiro!

La voz de la chica monstruo cortó de golpe la inercia del muchacho, quien estaba terminando su última partida de leña seca. Le sonaba extraña, como si nunca antes la hubiera escuchado hablar. Decidió levantar la vista por cortesía y se encontró cara a cara con ella. Era una noche clara de verano, sin brisa y con bastante calor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zombina?

-¿Podemos… podemos hablar?

Ahora trastabillaba. El primogénito de los Sugano la contempló con algo de inquietud; esto no era nada común en la liminal. Usualmente él la concebía como una mezcla de franqueza, paciencia, tranquilidad y pizcas de arrogancia, todas ellas características que le habían abierto con justicia las puertas de la familia y ayudado a adaptarse a su nuevo trabajo. Sin embargo, había andado esquiva con él durante toda la semana y era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde la noche del 14 de agosto.

-No te preocupes -acotó ella-. Esto… no me tomará mucho tiempo.

-Por el tiempo no te preocupes; sólo me faltan dos o tres troncos para dejar esto listo.

Tras completar la última carretada de madera sin más ceremonias, se sentaron al borde del pasillo de madera y mecieron sus piernas sin tocar el suelo. Zombina parecía muy interesada en las hojas y las piedras ocultas por el polvo; Hirohisa simplemente esperaba a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

Pasaron cinco minutos. Luego diez y después quince. El silencio seguía siendo una barrera impasible entre ambos. Dentro de la casa no se veían luces encendidas; a esas horas la mayoría de los huéspedes se había retirado a los placeres de un buen sueño e incluso Hideo y Haruka habían colgado las fajas hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Zombina?

-¿Eh…? -reaccionó ella con sorpresa.

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo -replicó él en ese tono amistoso que su contraparte conocía tan bien.

-Sí, es que estaba ordenando un poco mis pensamientos.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Una vez más se erigió el muro tan invisible como infranqueable. Podían escuchar claramente la respiración del otro y cómo los dedos de Zombina tamborileaban sobre sus muslos, creando leves vibraciones en la tela del kimono.

-¿Hiro…?

La primera ficha había caído, cruzando el punto de no retorno y poniendo el cronómetro en marcha.

-¿Sí?

-Necesito que me eches un cable.

-Con todo gusto.

-Hablo en serio -bufó la zombie-. ¿Qué hicimos la noche del 14 de agosto? Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar casi nada aparte de las risas de nuestras conversaciones.

Hirohisa echó a andar sus propios circuitos neuronales, lanzando rápidamente las cartas sobre la mesa de juego.

-Recuerdo que hizo calor todo el día y casi no hubo viento -comenzó a contar con los dedos-. Estábamos hechos unos auténticos manojos de sudor bajo los kimonos y se nos acabaron rápidamente las cervezas del congelador.

-Es decir, bebimos como condenados y nos emborrachamos -dijo Zombina, su mente ensombreciéndose poco a poco. "Tal vez por eso es que se me olvidó todo", se reprendió. "Debo aprender a controlarme con el alcohol".

-Puede decirse que sí, aunque no al nivel de un ebrio perdido. De hecho -continuó él-, llegó un momento en que tuvimos que despojarnos de ellos y los dejamos junto a este pilar -señaló el hito a su izquierda, hecho de madera gruesa y tosca.

La chica monstruo se sonrojó tanto como su propia cabellera ante esta mención. "Por favor, que no me diga que terminé haciéndole un _striptease_ … Preferiría que Tio me hiciera pedazos con sus propias manos".

-Después los zapatos fueron a parar al suelo, pero hasta ahí llegamos. Algo más frescos, seguimos charlando. Recuerdo bien que íbamos en algo relacionado a mi época escolar.

Suspiró aliviada; fue una suerte que el muchacho, siempre tan atento y con una mirada rivalizando la de un halcón, no se diera cuenta del gesto.

-De eso sí que me acuerdo -señaló ella, algo más tranquila tras dos jugadas que le habían salido bien-. Tu primer amor.

-Eso mismo -él rió-. Maika, esa chica que iba en mi clase en la preparatoria y llegó a ser delegada ante el consejo escolar. Tenía a la mitad de los alumnos de tercer año tras ella, pero siempre se negaba a tener citas con alguno de los chicos. Yo nunca me atreví a invitarla a salir por miedo a que me rechazara, pero en mi cabeza rondaba la idea de que ya tenía a alguien más fuera de la escuela. Un día mi curiosidad pudo más y decidí seguirla un viernes después de clases.

-Esa fue la parte más graciosa -rió la zombie con su timbre característico-. Aplanaste medio pueblo pisándole los talones hasta que llegaste al parque del otro lado del río y la viste darse un beso con una chica que era de otra preparatoria. Quedaste devastado.

-¡Y que lo digas! Al principio me quería morir, pero cuando volví a casa luego del chasco me reí con ganas, satisfecho de haber arrancado de cuajo dicha ilusión de mi mente. Enamorarme de una chica que nunca podría corresponderme por ser lesbiana… ¡Eso sí que es una buena historia! Terminé guardando el secreto para mí mismo por años, incluso después de que ella partiera a la ciudad para ir a la universidad. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero seguro debe ser muy feliz junto a su pareja. Tú, Zombina, eres la primera persona a la que se lo he contado.

"¿Persona? ¿Me llamó persona?" La liminal se volvió a poner como luz de alerta máxima; por suerte la oscuridad, en combinación con la tenue luz lunar, ocultaban bien todo ello.

-¿Qué pasó después? -inquirió Zombina, tratando de quitarse la embriaguez extendiéndose por sus venas.

-Recuerdo que nos reímos un buen rato y decidimos tomar las últimas cervezas. Brindamos a la salud del otro y luego por nuestra propia soltería. "Al diablo con los noviazgos absurdos. ¡Nada supera a una amistad!", dijiste con ganas y luego nos reímos a decibeles sueltos. No sé cómo no se terminó despertando el pueblo entero.

-Tal vez los milagros existen, después de todo -dijo la pelirroja.

Miró a Hiro con algo de dudas. Ahí estaba el mismo rostro repleto de confianza y buen ánimo que le había dado la bienvenida a la familia antes que nadie, el que se ofreció a prestarle ayuda desde el primer día y que ahora definía el reflejo más limpio de su confidente.

-¿Y qué pasó después de eso? -preguntó.

-Bueno, creo que te quedaste dormida apoyada contra el otro pilar. Tenías una sonrisa en los labios que denotaba satisfacción absoluta. Como no podía dejarte tirada, volví a ponerte el kimono, te tomé en brazos y te llevé a tu habitación. Al encender la luz, vi que no habías preparado el futón ni nada, así que en vez de sacar todo y hacer un ruido de los mil diablos, decidí emprender rumbo a mi alcoba.

Zombina comenzó a ser invadida por esa sensación de infinita desgracia que recordaba perfectamente bien de la mañana del 15 de agosto. Sus manos temblaron levemente, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

-Extendí otra colcha lo más rápido que pude y te acosté encima, tapándote con cuidado para que descansaras bien. Aún sonreías cuando apagué las luces y me puse el pijama. Dejé la ventana ligeramente abierta para que pasara el aire y luego no supe más hasta que desperté; ya te habías ido a trabajar.

-¿Eso… eso fue todo?

-Eso fue todo.

La desgreñada extraespecie se sintió aliviada. Al final todo había sido un malentendido causado por una borrachera de ocasión y ella se había pasado películas de la peor especie, pensando en todos los actos innombrables que creyó haber cometido bajo la férrea y caprichosa mano del alcohol. Esos fueron los mismos miedos confesados previamente ante la señora Haruka y que, de haberse confirmado, hubiesen acabado en traumas para él y destierro inmediato para ella.

-Hiro, quiero confesarte algo.

El tono de Zombina parecía tan quebrado como decidido, un auténtico amasijo de contradicciones flotando sobre el tenue aire de Nagiso.

-Cuando me desperté esa mañana en tu cuarto, un número de teorías desquiciadas comenzaron a correr por mi mente. Al verte acostado a mi lado, durmiendo el sueño de los justos, no pude evitar el sentirme acongojada. Estaba claro que ambos nos habíamos emborrachado bastante, pero no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de haber terminado haciéndote algo terrible: golpearte, violarte, tal vez matarte en un asomo de furia.

-¿Pero qué dices? -Hirohisa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Sabrás que soy una zombie -prosiguió en un tono algo más seguro-. Mi especie, al estar en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, no tiene nada que perder, por lo que prácticamente carecemos de escrúpulos y desdeñamos las precauciones que limitan a los seres vivos. Muchas de mis congéneres no tienen pasado y tampoco creen en el futuro, por lo que actúan sólo pensando en el presente, sin importarles las huellas que dejan a su paso. El olvido nos define y el orgullo nos controla.

Entonces, al volver a mi habitación y darme cuenta de que no había dormido ahí, sentí que se me hundía el corazón repleto de fluidos que tengo en mi pecho. Al no recordar casi nada, sentí que había cruzado precisamente la línea de la que colgaba mi segunda oportunidad. No sé cómo me las arreglé para llegar al almuerzo sin acabar llena de barro o manchada de aceite; seguramente debo haber cometido un número récord de errores por minuto. Entonces la señora Haruka me llamó la atención, hablamos y se lo confesé todo tras llorar como una niña. Estaba muerta de miedo; no quería terminar vagando por el resto de mi muerte tras cometer ese acto innombrable.

-¿Mi madre sabe de esto? -replicó él en un tono civil.

-Hasta la última palabra. De hecho, fue ella quien me convenció de intentar disculparme contigo. Estuve meditándolo detenidamente durante los últimos días, pero no me atreví a hablarte hasta ahora: necesitaba infundirme algo de valor para soportar la tormenta.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio por un rato, intentando digerir todo lo que le había dicho su amiga. Suspiró y dejó que el aire comenzara a remover el óxido del cerebro, tonificando las ideas y reconectando los puentes entre sus neuronas. Estaba en la misma situación que ella, requiriendo hasta el último elemento de su arsenal de trucos para no equivocarse en su respuesta.

-Hiciste bien, Zombina.

-¿Eh…?

-Sabes que nuestra familia valora la franqueza más que nada. Hiciste bien -repitió- al hablar con mi madre y pedirle que te ayudara con tu problema. Conozco bien el reglamento que rige la convivencia de las liminales en nuestro mundo y, por lo tanto, entiendo tus miedos. No te culpo por tenerlos puesto que también yo, de cierto modo, soy presa de ellos.

-Hiro…

-Cuando mis padres me contaron que llegarías a vivir aquí, pensé que se habían vuelto locos. Conocía lo elemental de las liminales tras una investigación propia, pero sabía, como bien lo has descrito, que las zombies son un grupo bastante especial en sus costumbres. Esperaba recibir dinamita pura envuelta en irreverencia y en su lugar llegaste tú, probablemente la persona más especial que jamás he conocido.

Nuevamente la había llamado persona, causando que se estremeciera de forma mucho más notable. "¡Contrólate, Zombina!", se dijo. "¡Contrólate! No dejes que te vea sudar y menos llorar".

-Al mirarte a esos ojos heterocrómicos por primera vez -siguió él- descubrí que venías con un equipaje emocional bastante cargado, pero aprendiste a adaptarte y dejar de lado esas cosas que te habían oprimido por tanto tiempo. Cuando me contaste de tu anterior trabajo y las colaboradoras a las que querías como si fuesen tus hermanas, saqué rápidamente varias conclusiones. Esto era tanto un cambio de aires como una oportunidad de dirigir tu vida por un mejor derrotero, de purificar tu alma. Por eso dije desde un principio que no te juzgaría; quienes tuvieron la oportunidad ya lo hicieron y dictaron sentencia.

Entonces, el miedo que me embargó inicialmente se convirtió en cariño genuino. Conforme fuimos hablando y conociéndonos mejor, me sentí aliviado y agradecido de que fueras parte de nuestra familia. Tal vez los Sugano no seamos como la agente Smith y tus amigas, pero si hay algo en lo que nunca nos quedaremos cortos es en apoyarnos mutuamente. Jamás dejaría que tu posición quedara comprometida al punto de volverse inviable; antes preferiría ser yo mismo el perjudicado, multado y deportado. Zombina, tú me importas mucho.

Se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella intentó resistir, pero sus defensas se desarmaron al instante y se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación de tibieza emanando de Hirohisa, regresándole el gesto con cariño. Estuvieron así casi un minuto, dejando que el corazón del chico marcara el ritmo (si el de ella latiera, lo habría hecho al unísono) y expresara lo que las palabras simplemente no podían dilucidar. Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Esto es…? -deslizó ella.

-¿Una confesión? Claro -contestó el primogénito-. Te he querido desde el primer día y no me da vergüenza decirlo.

-Yo…

La liminal apartó la vista un momento, mirando hacia la luna en cuarto creciente que intentaba asomar por las copas de los árboles rodeando la parte trasera de la posada. En sus claros destellos pudo descifrar la última pieza del complejo puzzle que había comenzado a armar desde la mañana del lunes: su amigo, su confidente, su mayor apoyo en este apartado rincón del planeta… no estaba mintiendo.

-Hiro, ¿de verdad crees que esto podría funcionar? -ella volvió a centrar su mirada en la de él, su voz nuevamente cubierta por la incertidumbre.

-¿A qué te refieres? -secretamente saltaba de alegría ante lo que parecía ser un asomo hacia lo positivo.

-Bueno, aparte del hecho de que soy cuatro años mayor, tú estás vivo y yo no soy más que un cadáver con cuestionable libre albedrío. Además, este es un pueblo pequeño y los rumores, como en cualquier gran infierno, corren rápido. No quiero causarte problemas a ti ni a tus padres y…

-No debes rebajarte tanto, Zombina -le acarició las mejillas con suavidad-. La diferencia de edad no podría importarme menos y podemos mantener esto en secreto hasta que las aguas estén algo más calmadas. La temporada baja acaba cuando llega el otoño, así que aún tenemos algo de tiempo para pulir todo y dejarlo presentable.

-Quiero saber algo más concreto -ella elevó un poco el tono, quitando su mano de en medio con cuidado-. ¿Realmente me consideras digna de ser tu novia?

-Si y sólo si tú me consideras digno de ser tu novio.

Volvió a refugiar a Zombina entre sus brazos. Ella sentía ganas de llorar de alegría, experimentando por primera vez la infinita belleza de un amor nacido a la luz de la luna y sin más estímulo que la suave transición tras tan poco tiempo en ese idílico rincón de Japón. Antes de esto, su única experiencia en las lides amorosas había sido esa cita con Kimihito para intentar sacar de las sombras al misterioso ser de las cartas crípticas firmadas con una simple "D". En esa ocasión no hubo más que coqueteos superficiales aderezados con películas de terror de Serie B y sin mayor destino que el de una situación embarazosa para el pobre muchacho. Ni siquiera la súbita oleada de placer sentida cuando le cosió el pecho izquierdo con hilo quirúrgico se comparaba al torrente desatado por las palabras de Hirohisa, más quieto, metódico y constante, similar a las olas en marea baja que te desintoxicaban por completo tras escucharlas durante un par de horas.

 _Vuelta al presente…_

La pelirroja dejó de mirar la luna y tomó con suavidad la mano derecha del chico, quien también había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Linda noche, ¿no?

-Una de las más lindas que hemos tenido este año -contestó él-. Pero no disfrutaremos muchas más así: el frío se acerca a pasos agigantados.

-Y llega la temporada baja -acotó ella-. Menos trabajo, pero también menos ingresos para la familia y mayor racionamiento.

-Es la ley de la vida, como en todas partes.

Zombina quiso desviar la conversación del tono sombrío que estaba tomando. Eventualmente el señor Hideo y la señora Haruka se retirarían y él debería asumir el mando del negocio. Sólo esperaba estar a la altura para poder ayudarle y apoyarlo en todo.

-¿Sabes que nunca he visto nevar?

-¿En serio?

-No en mi actual etapa. Y de mi vida pasada sólo recuerdo una cosa: nunca firmar nada sin leerlo a conciencia.

-Pues deberías dar clases de ello.

-¡Bromista!

Ambos rieron con ganas, sus voces haciendo eco en la tranquilidad que desplegaba su manto por el bien cuidado parque, uno de los mayores orgullos de la comunidad de Nagiso. Se acercaron y ella rodeó los hombros de su gran amigo y ahora novio. "Tal vez seas un bromista", pensó la muchacha de rebelde cabellera, "pero no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Tú eres mi bromista".

-Como estaba diciendo -continuó Zombina-, de la nieve no conozco más que lo que se lee en Wikipedia o sale en las series de televisión y/o películas -movió su mano libre para enfatizar-. Eso sí, siempre he querido saber cómo se siente hacer un muñeco o preparar bolas para participar en una batalla campal. La pureza del invierno siempre ha ejercido una fascinación curiosa sobre mí.

-Aquí hay nieve de sobra durante diciembre y enero -señaló Hiro-. De hecho, la ribera completa del Kiso queda cubierta del manto blanco y el agua incluso se congela en algunos tramos, permitiendo patinar o pescar sin riesgos. Incluso este mismo parque se llena de familias enteras desafiando el frío. Como es época de fiestas, adquiere un tono mágico durante Navidad y los carnavales de fin de año. Tal vez debamos ir a alguno juntos.

-¡Me encantaría! -le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y cuidó de no morderle-. Eso sí, espero que corras con todos los gastos…

-Ya sabes que soy un caballero -retrucó el primogénito con extrema seriedad.

-¡Era broma, hombre! -ella volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte-. ¿Qué clase de novia sería si no pagara mi parte? No pongas esa cara, Hiro; somos una pareja diferente y podemos permitirnos hacer las cosas de forma ídem. Tal vez hasta podamos construir un fuerte y tener nuestro propio ejército de bolas de nieve teledirigidas.

-¿Y luego lanzarnos a lo kamikaze contra los niños del barrio? Es un buen plan.

-Así soy yo: siempre tengo ideas luminosas -complementó la pelirroja sin el más mínimo asomo de modestia.

Siguieron conversando de sus proyectos y anhelos para la temporada baja durante casi dos horas. Cerca de la medianoche emprendieron el regreso a casa, tomados del brazo y caminando lentamente hacia el puente más cercano. Desde los árboles cercanos, dos figuras los observaban sin perder de vista ni el más mínimo movimiento. Una vez que desaparecieron tras la pendiente que daba a la ribera, se escuchó una voz.

-Te lo dije, Hideo. ¡Nuestro Hiro ahora es todo un hombre!

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando intentaba ponerse mis zapatillas de descanso y ahora tiene novia -esbozó la otra voz, masculina y profunda como el murmullo del río-. Qué rápido crecen los muchachos ahora…

-19/G-

Ya se había convertido en una exquisita costumbre que Kimihito y Lala pasaran largos tramos de la noche a puertas cerradas y ventanas abiertas. Algunas veces conversaban, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era invertido en un delicioso silencio mientras los calores de sus cuerpos se entretejían y creaban melodías hermosas para los corazones de ambos. Aún así, el muchacho no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo: el tiempo para determinar la decisión más complicada que jamás había enfrentado se estaba acabando.

Desde la segunda reunión con Smith y Eddie, donde los tres habían aprovechado de discutir un montón de ideas referentes a financiamiento (a la luz salió el ejemplo de un candidato presidencial americano que peleó palmo a palmo en las primarias del Partido Demócrata gracias a un montón de pequeños aportes particulares), registro, legislación relativa a las ONGs, campañas de información e incluso el mismo desanclado formal del aparato estatal para aliviar la carga a todos los contribuyentes, las cosas habían ido bastante bien en el rinconcito de Asaka donde se hallaba su casa. Si bien antes las chicas se peleaban por cualquier idiotez (desde los méritos culinarios hasta el color de las cortinas), ahora la convivencia se había estabilizado casi al nivel de una taza de leche. Incluso Miia y Rachnera, conocidas por tener los temperamentos más dominantes y recelosos, encontraban acuerdo en variadas materias, especialmente intelectuales; la Arachne hasta ayudaba con entusiasmo en algunas tareas domésticas, por no mencionar su excepcional habilidad para espantar a los vendedores puerta a puerta. Cerea demostró tener, tras un par de bromas ideadas por Papi y Suu, un sentido del humor bastante peculiar, con toques de _deadpan_ y comedia británica. ¿Y Mero? Tal vez siguiera siendo una fanática empecinada de las tragedias, pero al menos no buscaba provocarlas intencionalmente con tanta frecuencia. Eso sí, la sirena aún no podía entender las miradas recelosas del resto cuando se ofreció a costear íntegramente la fiesta del decimonoveno cumpleaños de su anfitrión, celebrada en un restaurante de categoría especializado en peces y mariscos.

Eso dejaba a Lala como la última evaluada. Su progreso había sido, a todas luces, espectacular: si antes sentía que las demás liminales de la casa no eran más que lamentables errores, ahora las veía como seres algo más apreciables. Tal vez no las considerara amigas debido a su críptica personalidad, pero se permitía concederles todo el espacio necesario antes de refutar sus argumentos. Ya no gritaba ni hacía emanar esa aura oscura de los primeros días, optando siempre por un tono formal (y no menos implacable) para llevar las discusiones a término; "una Dullahan siempre tiene la última palabra", había dicho. De todos modos, este cambio en comportamiento hacía que Miia y el resto tuviesen un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando interactuaban con ella. ¿Sospecharían algo? Si era así, no lo hacían público.

- _¿Gerkhemi?_ -preguntó ella luego de que su amado hiciera ademanes de incorporarse-. ¿Te sientes bien?

Kurusu se sentó al borde de la cama. Movió la mano para encender la luz de su mesita de noche, pero se contuvo a último momento. Suspiró y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Kimihito? -ahora Lala lo abrazó con cariño por detrás-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo siento un enorme peso sobre mi conciencia, querida mía -respondió él, poniendo su espalda erguida y dejando que ella se acomodara-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Alguna vez has enviado al inframundo a un alma inocente?

La peliplateada se estremeció de golpe. El muchacho se dio vuelta y la abrazó con cariño, espantando el escalofrío que parecía haberse apoderado de ambos.

-Nunca… Nunca he hecho algo así -susurró ella-. Es el crimen más grande que una de las nuestras puede cometer. Los castigos son terribles.

-¿Qué clase de castigos?

-No estoy segura de que deba decírtelo.

El anfitrión la besó en la frente, sacándole un sonrojo notorio incluso en la oscuridad.

-Mira esto como una prueba de confianza -le sonrió-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando comenzamos tus lecciones al respecto? Cuando confías en alguien…

-…no hay secretos -terminó ella la frase-. Las ideas y las memorias fluyen de un lado a otro como el mismo torrente que da calor a la vida y frío a la muerte -ahora se había puesto poética-. La misma confianza es un ciclo que debe cuidarse cada día mediante el amor, sin importar si es entre amigos, familia, o almas que buscan refugio en medio de la tormenta.

-Lo has aprendido bien, sin dudas. Incluso has mejorado la definición que yo mismo te había dado del concepto. Sabrás, querida, que mi mayor prueba en ese sentido fue recibirlas a todas ustedes en esta modesta casa.

-Lo sé muy bien, _Gerkhemi_ -ahora se besaron tiernamente en los labios-. Y es por eso que me siento honrada de estar aquí, compartiendo estos momentos tan dulces contigo.

Kimihito sonrió. Lala, a pesar de su sabiduría, poder y arrogancia forjada al pulso del mismo Cronos, era un ser sumamente sensible por dentro y no costaba mucho tranquilizarla mediante las palabras correctas. Acarició su plateada cabellera y ella entendió la cuña al instante, quedando ambos acostados en el lecho. La Dullahan incluso se dio una breve licencia, colocando su cabeza sobre el bien formado torso del adolescente.

-Cuando una de nosotras se excede en el alcance de su misión -comenzó a exponer la chica monstruo-, recibe todo el peso de las leyes del inframundo. Dejar que un alma se vaya en el sueño se castiga con la pérdida de estatus, armas, poderes y conexiones. Las infractoras son desterradas a las entrañas, donde hacen trabajos forzados por toda la eternidad.

-Eso suena horrible -Kurusu tembló por un par de segundos.

-Lo es, querido -Lala le acarició la barbilla para reconfortarlo-. El miedo es un disuasivo tan poderoso como necesario para garantizar que nuestros objetivos como especie se cumplan. Aún así hay líneas que ni siquiera nosotras cruzamos: recolectar almas asignadas a otra Dullahan o matar inocentes, incluso por error, son ofensas imperdonables. Quien las cometa es despojada de su misma inmortalidad y exiliada a este mundo, abandonada a su suerte en zonas extremas.

-Pues menos mal que no soy de tu especie, Lala -dijo él-. Con todos los errores que he cometido como anfitrión, no habría durado ni cinco minutos allá abajo.

-Las magistradas habrían tenido que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de desterrarte, Kimihito. Y estoy segura de que terminarían sacando la peor parte.

Ambos rieron levemente para bajar la tensión. Desde fuera, la tenue brisa tan característica del otoño acariciaba las cortinas, trayendo el aroma a pasto recién cortado del parque del distrito.

-En cierto sentido -el chico volvió a tomar el timón de la conversación- me siento como una Dullahan a punto de violar el límite más sagrado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -su contraparte se levantó como movida por un resorte-. No estarás pensando en matar a las demás, ¿o sí?

-No desde el punto de vista físico. Pero estoy forzado a tomar una decisión que dejará a varias totalmente devastadas. Cuando fui a hablar con la agente Smith durante los primeros días de agosto, me enteré de algo cataclísimico: desde el mes de septiembre y por disposiciones de MON, sólo se permite hasta dos liminales por familia anfitriona.

Se refirió con lujo de detalles a los alcances de la Carta Circular Nº 11 y cómo la agencia se había visto obligada a aplicar estas medidas para comprar un poco de tiempo debido a la mala situación económica del país. Sin embargo, dejó los planes de Kuroko en reserva; ya habría tiempo para explicar todo, pero lo primero era encender el motor y comenzar a mover la maquinaria hacia el horizonte.

La eterna segadora cedió levemente a la tentación y sonrió para sus adentros, su lado ortodoxo totalmente pletórico y buscando una buena botella de champaña en la licorera al saber que cinco de sus rivales serían removidas del tablero para nunca más volver.

-Comprendo perfectamente -mencionó, volviendo a esa faceta amable y devota que sólo su _Gerkhemi_ conocía-. Aunque he aprendido a apreciar a las demás durante este último tiempo, no conviene que sus ilusiones construidas sobre arena sigan creciendo. La caída será dolorosa, pero del dolor se construyen las experiencias más fuertes. ¿Ya te has decidido?

-¡Qué mas quisiera! Pero he de ser franco: andar pisando huevos con esto no es nada cómodo. Sólo tengo una candidata entre seis.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó ella, levantando un poco la voz-. ¿Qué es eso de una candidata entre seis? Pensé que podían quedarse dos.

Los ojos de ambos volvieron a chocar en medio de la oscuridad cuando Kimihito la besó con suavidad en la frente.

-Sería un imbécil si te dejara abandonada después de cómo nos hemos sincerado -la abrazó con deseo y sintió el delicioso calor emanando de su azul cuerpo-. Lala, eres la mujer con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida y también mi muerte, a la que amo más que a nadie y con toda la fuerza de mi ser. Siempre serás la primera. Siempre.

Volvieron a encontrarse sus labios, a inhalar la esencia del otro, a dejar paso a sus sentimientos más puros y duraderos. El dolor de la separación para dejar descansar sus pulmones abandonó la estancia tan rápido como llegó.

-Ya habrá tiempo de tomar una decisión -suspiró-. Aún tengo unos cuantos días que planeo aprovechar al máximo antes de dar mi veredicto. Expondré mis motivos de forma transparente, sin dañar, denigrar ni tergiversar. Sólo espero que las demás sean comprensivas.

-Tendrán que serlo -bufó ella, adoptando una pose más altiva-. Si intentan algo, ya verán de lo que soy capaz.

-¡Lala!

-Sólo defiendo lo que es mío -ella lo besó en la nariz-. Pero no te preocupes, _Gerkhemi_ : pienso agotar todas las instancias de diálogo, siguiendo tu ejemplo al pie de la letra -ahora adoptó una mentalidad protectora-. Y si por alguna razón esto se va a las manos, te protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario.

Una vez más se dejó envolver por los brazos de su amado. Estos eran los momentos que más le gustaban, lejos del ruido, las miradas escrutadoras y los celos sin fundamento.

-Respecto a la segunda inquilina a quedarse en esta casa, aceptaré la decisión que tomes con hidalguía y luego llegaremos a un acuerdo de convivencia. Esta es la prueba de mi confianza hacia ti -terminó ella, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Kimihito y tocando las puertas de la felicidad. El solo inhalar su particular aroma, con toques notables de suavizante, fruta fresca y alcohol medicinal, despejaba todo asomo de duda de su mente.

El chico se puso de pie, caminó hasta la ventana y aspiró una última bocanada del aire nocturno antes de cerrarla casi por completo.

-Agradezco tu prueba de confianza -le sonrió-. Siendo totalmente franco contigo, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. Y ahora, si me lo permites, me gustaría devolverte el favor con una propia.

-¿Una propia? -el tono de la peliplateada era mitad aprehensivo, mitad emocionado.

-Estuve dándole vueltas a esto durante toda la semana -acotó Kurusu- y casi pensé que no reuniría el valor para presentarla, pero iré al grano: ¿qué te parece si pasamos la noche juntos?

La Dullahan creyó que le había dado un ataque al corazón. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba ni a lo que sentía en esos momentos. Por un momento se sintió desfallecer y al siguiente deseaba saltar de alegría, trepar al tejado que conocía tan bien y declamar a los cuatro vientos el enorme amor que sentía por este muchacho generoso, paciente y compasivo hasta decir basta. No le importaba si terminaba despertando a Tokio en pleno. Su conciencia dio una vuelta olímpica, cargando a trote firme la simbólica antorcha de Hades con llamas azules hasta el caldero que, una vez encendido, señalaría el compromiso eterno entre ambos.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Kimihito -cada vez que decía su nombre, sentía como si ambrosía pura tocaba sus labios.

Susurró unas cuantas palabras hipnóticas en su oído y luego ambos se tendieron suavemente bajo las mantas. De cara al otro y tomados fuertemente de las manos, descendieron lentamente hacia los dominios del sueño. Mañana sería un día largo, con muchas comidas que preparar, juegos de la Wii que terminar e implicancias en las que pensar.

Justo cuando un batallón de nubes oscureció la tenue luna iluminando la ciudad, un ente despertó empapado en sudor, casi yendo a parar al suelo por lo súbito de sus movimientos tras zafarse de una terrible pesadilla, más terrible que todas las otras sufridas en noches muy similares a esta. Detestaba el otoño con ganas por ser una estación tan indecisa como brutal.

Mientras tomaba aire a borbotones para normalizarse, aún podía sentir el ingobernable dolor del pinchazo en su conciencia. Las precisas manos le temblaban de impotencia y parecía faltarle sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo.

-No…

Fue apenas un susurro, pero estaba cargado de miedo y rabia a partes iguales.

-No lo permitiré -ahora pasó a un rugido teñido de sed de sangre-. ¡Por la madre eterna, no lo permitiré!

-20/F-

-¡Hola, primor!

Eddie Maxon reconoció esa voz al instante: el tono aterciopelado, la modulación perfecta y la suficiente dosis de picardía para espantar la reticencia en medio de la siempre movediza multitud de uno de los más emblemáticos distritos de Tokio.

-¿Qué tal, Smith? -la saludó con un beso en ambas mejillas tras verla en la puerta del cuartel general de MON-. Luego de escuchar el mensaje que me dejaste, vine tan pronto como pude escaparme de mi reunión de la mañana.

-Agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo -le sonrió con cariño-; sé que tu trabajo es en extremo demandante, especialmente después de lo que pasó.

-Lo es. Pero ya sabes que jamás me faltará tiempo para una amiga tan buena como tú.

Kuroko se puso como tomate tras escucharle. "¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan tierno?", suspiró mentalmente. "Contrólate, mujer; recuerda que él ya tiene novia".

-¿Pachylene no anda contigo? -inquirió ella mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección noroeste hacia el cruce de seis vías.

-Ahora mismo está haciendo unas cuantas compras -el canadiense movió un poco sus manos-. Decidimos remodelar el departamento y cambiar las alfombras viejas de la sala de estar y la habitación por algo más vistoso. Yuka, una compañera de la empresa, nos recomendó un buen emporio cerca del Kabuki-za y por allí anda, viendo qué puede adquirir sin romper el presupuesto.

-Ya veo. En la última visita que les hice noté que varias cosas se veían distintas. Y no me refiero sólo a las fotos de Okutama y Okinawa, ¿eh? Todo el entorno parecía más alegre e iluminado. Se nota que la relación les ha hecho muy bien.

-Seré agnóstico como el que más, pero cada día, antes de irme a dormir, doy gracias por el hecho de que nos hayas presentado. Si no fuera por ti, nunca habría llegado a alcanzar esta etapa de mi vida. Eres una mujer excepcional, Kuroko, más excepcional de lo que crees.

La pelinegra volvió a sonrojarse copiosamente y sentir esa cálida embriaguez en el torrente sanguíneo; sus lentes casi cayeron al duro pavimento de la pura impresión. Su parte más traviesa pensaba que le estaba coqueteando y deseaba corresponderle mediante un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla, pero la más formal y aterrizada veía las palabras de Eddie como un reconocimiento sincero.

-¿Y bien, Smith? -él tomó el timón una vez más-. Supongo que no me llamaste a esta hora sólo para conversar.

-Oh, no -respondió ella, recuperando su excelente disposición-. De hecho, quería que almorzáramos juntos porque tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

-No tiene que ver con Pachylene, ¿verdad?

-Ni con el asunto de TALIO, dicho sea de paso, aunque aprovecharé de decir que hemos hechos maravillosos progresos en dicho frente -sonrió satisfecha.

-Algo supe de ello durante esos días que pasé en cama por causa del rotavirus. Todos hemos estado a la altura, como debe ser.

Llegaron a un restaurante modesto pasado el cruce, donde se ofrecían platos abundantes de comida japonesa por precios bastante módicos. Habían llegado a buena hora, cerca de la una de la tarde, y evitado las aglomeraciones de los miles de oficinistas que frecuentaban esta clase de locales para llenar sus estómagos y cambiar el repetitivo olor de la tinta por los deliciosos aromas de guisos, sopas y delicias de arroz más otros acompañamientos.

-Buenas tardes -dijo la mesera, una chica que Eddie se quedó mirando por un momento; guardaba un notable parecido a Saiyuki, la dependienta que hace mucho no veía-. ¿Tienen reservación?

-Sí, a nombre de Kuroko Smith -contestó la agente-. De hecho, creo que alguien nos está esperando ya.

-Efectivamente, señorita Smith -la muchachita hizo una cortés reverencia-. Acompáñenme, por favor.

Se abrieron paso entre unos pocos parroquianos y al menos cinco camareras equilibrando enormes bandejas en sus brazos o tomando pedidos rápidamente en sus blocks de notas. El local estaba decorado con toques hogareños, algunos cuadros y no pocos adornos tallados finamente en madera. El piso era de baldosas grandes en tonos grises, mientras que los manteles, mesas y sillas habían visto muchísimo uso, pero estaban inmaculados como el primer día. Raya para la suma, Eddie se sintió transportado a una cabaña levantada entre los bosques y las frías aguas del Atlántico bañando las costas de Nueva Escocia.

-Hemos llegado -apuntó la mesera-. Pónganse cómodos, que ya traeré el menú.

Lo siguiente fue totalmente inesperado. Smith se sentó de inmediato en un rincón para cuatro personas que ya tenía una silla ocupada. Eddie quedó de una pieza al ver frente a sí una cabellera púrpura, manos suaves pero fuertes y un rostro sin maquillar pero que aún así era bello. Debajo de la mesa se apreciaba el extremo de una cola escamosa y brillante, recién mudada y lista para empaparse de las esencias del mundo.

-¿Talirindë? -exclamó Maxon-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica de sangre fría se levantó lentamente de su asiento, empinando su figura hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Después lo abrazó con firmeza y cariño, volcando todo un amasijo de sentimientos no dispensados en su oportunidad.

-Gracias, Eddie -susurró, apenas conteniendo su júbilo-. Muchísimas gracias por salvarme.

Por poco no terminó besándolo en los labios. Se echó atrás a último momento por respeto a su amistad con la arpía rapaz y cambió el gesto por un suave toque de boca en la mejilla derecha.

-Te debo la vida -dijo, su voz sobrecogida por la solemnidad del momento. Afortunadamente ninguno de los demás comensales había prestado demasiada atención.

-¿Salvarte? ¿De qué hablas? -claramente el otrora centro de los Varsity Blues no entendía nada. Miró a Smith de soslayo, quien le hizo un gesto para que tomara su sitio en la mesa.

-Sé que debes estar totalmente desorientado ahora mismo, primor -comenzó la agente luego de que los tres ordenaran-. Aún así, creo que mereces una explicación coherente. ¿Recuerdas el día que estuviste enfermo?

-Cómo olvidarlo -contestó el canadiense-. Nunca antes me había sentido tan cerca de la muerte.

-Pues no fuiste el único. Esa tarde, mientras luchabas contra la enfermedad, Tali también estuvo a punto de irse al otro patio.

Maxon hizo chocar su mirada con la de la lamia, quien asintió en silencio y luego pidió paso para hacer un resumen bastante detallado de todo ese lío, haciendo particular énfasis en las características de la colonia donde nació y creció, su viaje en dos etapas desde Hiroshima hasta Okutama y el aterrador prospecto de encontrarse cara a cara con su hermana gemela, convertida en toda una lunática obsesionada con la sangre y la gloria. A cada momento narrado, el imponente extranjero se sobrecogía más, apenas dimensionando el enorme alcance de la historia de su amiga; no pudo evitar mirarle la muñeca cuando terminó y ya estaban a mitad del almuerzo. Comprendió en ese preciso momento una de las primeras frases que le escuchó decir el día que llegaron a ese oasis montañoso.

 _Si les contara todo lo que pasé antes de recalar aquí, estaríamos hablando hasta fin de mes. ¡Qué demonios, hasta fin de año! Pero sí, puedo decir que el camino fue complicado y muchas veces creí que no lo lograría._

Ironías de la vida: el agua que detonó las inundaciones y sepultó la funesta esencia de su clan también le permitió renacer luego de flotar mansamente sobre el río Tama, cuya corriente fluía eternamente hacia el oeste, rumbo al lago y la represa.

-Por eso es que ahora estoy en Tokio -terminó Talirindë-. Necesitaba alejarme de Okutama por un tiempo y encontrar una forma de volver a enterrar esos malditos recuerdos.

-El asunto es que aún estoy buscando una familia que quiera recibirla -añadió Kuroko-. Lamentablemente se me han caído seis candidatas por un sinnúmero de razones.

El canadiense no contestó, bebiendo de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de agua tónica. Se sentía con un horrible sabor en la boca producto de su propia impotencia.

-Lo siento, Talirindë -dijo casi a borbotones-. Realmente lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Si no hubiese estado como un cadáver deshidratado, habríamos acudido de inmediato en tu auxilio, acompañando a Smith y las demás. ¿Por qué tuve que enfermarme justo ese día? ¿Por qué tuve que caer presa del sueño justo a esa hora? -se reprendió, evidenciando una nada despreciable cuota de culpa.

-Eddie, tranquilo -Smith le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho, sintiendo la suavidad del traje de lana tejida-. Ya pasó. Todo salió bien y eso es lo que importa.

-De quien debes estar agradecida es de Pachylene, no de mí -prosiguió el canadiense, captando también por qué su compañera había mantenido todo esto en estricta reserva-. Si ella no hubiera visto los mensajes, ahora estarías muerta o reducida a una esclava sexual. Yo no hice nada.

-¿Cómo que no? -intervino la lamia-. Me diste tu número de teléfono; ese simple gesto tuyo fue lo que detonó todo lo demás. Aunque no lo supiste en esa oportunidad, actuaste como mi ángel guardián, tendiéndome el único cable que me permitió salir de allí.

Ella le tomó las manos y lo volvió a mirar, tratando de sacudir esa horrible sensación de impotencia que lo embargaba.

-Eddie, escúchame. Sin importar lo que haya pasado, seguirás siendo el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido. Lo mismo puedo decir de Pachylene. Hay ocasiones en las que no puedes hacer todo tú mismo y es necesario confiar en los demás -posó sus ojos en Smith, quien asintió en el acto-. No te sientas mal, por favor. Ahora que comenzaré esta nueva etapa de mi vida, quiero volver a ver al hombre amable, culto y agradecido que conocí en Okutama. Quiero ver al Eddie Maxon que me obsequió esos libros y me enseñó mil cosas tras ese paseo por la montaña.

-¿Aún confías en mí? -esbozó él, con dudas.

-Totalmente.

Maxon cerró los ojos y consultó con el monigote blanco. La respuesta que escribió en su pequeña pizarra fue clara.

 _Agradece su gesto. Sacúdete la pena y acepta su confianza._

-Aprecio tu generosidad, Talirindë -inclinó la cabeza-. Espero estar a la altura de ahora en adelante.

-Lo mismo digo -señaló la pelipúrpura-. Y pierde cuidado; sé que lo estarás.

Kuroko sonrió y en cierto modo envidió el tono de esta particular situación. Lo que se tejió ante sus ojos entre hombre y lamia era un voto solemne de apoyo y respeto, sin vulnerar el límite más sagrado de la relación existente con Pachylene. Suspiró hondamente, pensando que a ella también le hacía falta un ángel guardián… o un novio que fuese cortado de la misma tela que Eddie. Con eso se conformaba.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Puesta al día_

"Tal vez debería preguntarle si tiene algún primo que me pueda presentar", reflexionó, dejando que su lado más pícaro aflorara antes de volverlo a encerrar en la caja de sorpresas de su vecindario.

-Smith, hablaste de mala suerte con las familias candidatas -la voz de Eddie le cortó la ensoñación de golpe-. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Talirindë antes de que deba abandonar MON?

-Aún tenemos cuatro días hábiles, pero lo malo es que bien poco hemos sacado en limpio. Las lamias, al ser una especie catalogada como grande por nuestras regulaciones, necesitan entornos espaciosos y bien acondicionados para vivir adecuadamente, lo que implica refacciones bastante costosas. Pocas familias tienen suficiente dinero para correr con los gastos, especialmente ahora que entró en vigencia la nueva circular sobre convivencia.

-Ah, sí. La Carta Nº 11. Me imagino que deben estar hasta arriba de quejas.

-Al principio los teléfonos de la agencia no daban abasto y nuestros servidores de correo electrónico quedaron saturados -Kuroko se abanicó con el menú que aún no habían retirado-. Suerte que la oleada no duró más que una semana o dos; de ahí volvimos a una relativa normalidad.

-Ya veo. Retornando al tema, ¿sólo has sondeado a seis familias?

-Seis fueron las que me rechazaron -acotó la chica de lentes, quitándoselos y mostrando sus ojos como carbones encendidos-. Aún tengo que ver otras quince en zonas que van desde Sendai hasta Okinawa.

-¿Y no hay nada aquí en Tokio? -interrumpió la lamia.

-Hasta donde sé, nada. Cierto es que aún me falta revisar zonas cercanas, como Chiba o Yokohama. Seguiré buscando aunque tenga que quedarme a dormir en la oficina hasta la madrugada del lunes -sentenció.

-Sé que algo saldrá, agente Smith -Talirindë la reconfortó-. Agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí y confío plenamente en usted.

Maxon pensó por un momento cómo podía añadir un bloque más a la torre sin derrumbarla. Recapituló varios hechos de los últimos meses en el telón de la sala de proyecciones de su conciencia, donde el monigote blanco tenía abierta una caja de rollos de cinta; en los estantes había muchas otras con etiquetas como "Infancia", "Hockey", "Adolescencia" y "Viajes al Extranjero". El aroma de una taza de café recién hecho golpeó su nariz y también el botón de pausa. La imagen congelada era posterior al ataque de los aprendices de Yakuza, cuando estaban pasando el mal rato con explicaciones y el viaje a Okutama con su novia no era más que una simple idea.

-Permiso, pero necesito hacer una llamada -sacó el iPhone y activó la función de marcado rápido-. ¿Shinya? Sí, soy yo. ¿Terminaste de almorzar?

Siguió un poco de charla protocolar. La expresión del canadiense parecía mutar gradualmente hacia la alegría a cada línea arrojada sobre la mesa tapizada de verde.

-Es un alivio que hayan pospuesto la segunda parte para las tres y media. Así podré ponerte al corriente sobre algo que se me acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Qué cosa? -dijo el primogénito desde el otro lado.

-¿Te gustaría ser parte del programa de integración de extraespecies?

Kuroko casi dejó caer su vaso de cerveza y puso una cara que parecía decir "me estás robando mi cuña", mientras que Talirindë lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de estratagema estaba dibujando?

-Vaya -prosiguió Eddie-. Veo que te dejé impresionado, a juzgar por cómo llevas quince segundos sin pronunciar palabra.

-No es que esté impresionado -replicó Shinya-. Simplemente pienso que es una broma de mal gusto. ¿Estás borracho?

-Sabes que no bebo alcohol ni pienso hacerlo. Estoy almorzando con la agente Smith, a quien conoces bien.

-Sí, la chica que nos está ayudando con el desagradable asunto de Kenichi Shoda y TALIO.

-La misma. Pues bien, el asunto es que necesita reubicar a una liminal en su casa y quería saber si te interesa.

-¿No crees que esto es un poco irracional?

-Para nada. Recuerdo bien cómo mirabas a esa Kitsune camarera después del mal rato tras la junta que no fue junta. Casi llegabas a babear de gusto.

-¡No estaba babeando! -exclamó.

-Pero la estabas mirando. Admítelo: en ese momento se te metió la idea en la cabeza.

-Vale, lo admito -suspiró Shinya-. El asunto es que no estoy muy seguro de poder hacerme cargo de una extraespecie. Piensa que vivo solo y nunca he tenido novia.

-Yo estaba así hace tres meses y mírame ahora -intentó convencerlo.

-La diferencia es que Pachylene es realmente única -retrucó el primogénito-. A todo esto, ¿cómo es esta chica monstruo?

-Bueno, podríamos calificarla como muy bonita, amable, inteligente, atenta, discreta, estupenda cocinera y asidua lectora -mientras enumeraba las cualidades de la pelipúrpura, esta comenzaba a ser dominada por un notorio rubor en su rostro-. Si quieres, puedes venir a conocerla ahora mismo; está sentada frente a mí.

-¿En serio? -Shinya sonó un poco más optimista-. Igual no me parece muy apropiado hacer todo el papeleo en un restaurante.

-No te preocupes, que ya está casi todo arreglado -Maxon miró a Smith, quien le guiñó un ojo y sacó el maletín con lo necesario-. Igual no pierdes nada con intercambiar unas pocas impresiones.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Dónde están ahora?

-Una cuadra más allá del cruce múltiple, en el lado derecho de la calle. Es un restaurante que, si miras hacia adentro, parece un bungalow al estilo montañés. Sí, más canadiense que europeo. Nuestra mesa está al fondo, cerca de la barra y al rincón.

-No será difícil ubicarlo, entonces. Estoy a diez minutos de allí, así que te veré dentro de poco.

-Muchísimas gracias por considerarlo, Shinya.

Colgó y miró a ambas mujeres con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía mentira que estuviese lindando en la depresión hace apenas pocos minutos.

-Si todo sale bien, Talirindë, saldrás de aquí con un anfitrión y un hogar.

-¿Qué tal es ese chico con el que hablabas? -inquirió la reptil.

-¿Shinya? Es compañero de trabajo e hijo del presidente de la empresa. Puede parecer algo intimidante al principio; su personalidad es fuerte y algo desconfiada, pero eso es a causa del sector en el que nos desenvolvemos. Cuando se le conoce bien, es sumamente leal y creativo. Le encanta correr con colores propios y ha sido el impulsor de varias grandes ideas que hemos llevado al mercado.

"A primera vista no suena mal", se dijo la lamia.

-En cierto sentido se parece mucho a ti, primor -añadió Smith.

-Ni tanto. Incluso nuestros deportes preferidos son diferentes. Mientras él jugó béisbol en la preparatoria y la universidad, yo me dediqué al hockey sobre hielo.

-¿Jugabas hockey? -la agente se veía sorprendida ante tal revelación-. Considerando tu estatura, yo te veía en el volleyball o el basketball.

-No eres la primera que me dice eso -suspiró él-. En fin, ya les contaré la historia un día de estos; lo importante es que nuestra amiga pueda normalizar su situación lo antes posible.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, Eddie -Talirindë cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa preciosa-. ¿Ves que eres mi ángel guardián?

-No es nada, amiga. No es nada.

A duras penas había logrado contener un sonrojo evidente. De todos modos, que ella viviese en la misma ciudad no podría contribuir más que a mejorar su existencia. Pensó en el rostro de Pachylene cuando le contara la noticia y suspiró de alegría.

-¿Así que tu amigo ahora viene hacia aquí? -la pelinegra volvía a estar pletórica de alegría-. ¡Estupendo! Tal vez podamos pedir un postre para bajar el almuerzo y celebrar como corresponde.

-Debe de estar al caer; el edificio está a un tiro de…

Otro iPhone volvió a sonar, aunque algo más camuflado debido a la enorme concurrencia del restaurante. Los pasos, aromas y voces casi lo ahogaron.

-Habla Smith -dijo la pelinegra contestando la llamada-. ¡Hola, Tio! ¿Qué ocurre…? ¿En serio? ¡Estupendo! Da gusto ver que esa Arachne decidió actuar de modo más razonable… ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana mismo? ¿Los muchachos de la Dirección Jurídica ya se contactaron con la empresa? Ah, está todo listo. A las nueve… Correcto. Bien, estaré allí diez minutos antes para poner la firma. Vale, nos vemos más tarde. Y dile a Manako que pase a comprar pastelillos; yo iré por algo de café.

-¡Buenas noticias, primor! -le dio a Eddie ese beso en la mejilla que antes descartó y sintió su corazón saltar de alegría-. Las cosas van mejor de lo que pensábamos en el otro frente. Tu jefe ya ha dado el visto bueno para presentar, en conjunto con MON, una querella criminal por sabotaje contra Kenichi Shoda y su empresa, además de nombrar a Arisa Nakashima como cómplice. Todo será formalizado mañana por la mañana en el tribunal del distrito.

-Mayor razón para agradecerte por todo -contestó él, sus ojos brillando de anticipación-. Ya puedo sentir cómo el cerco se cierra a su alrededor. Nada me complacerá más que la justicia bien administrada. ¡Anda…! -exclamó tras ver su reloj-. Son casi las dos y le prometí a Pachylene que me encontraría con ella a esa hora para ver lo de las alfombras.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, pagó su parte del consumo y se despidió de las chicas.

-Mucha suerte con todo, querida -le dijo a Talirindë-. Ya veras que Shinya te caerá muy bien.

-Yo también lo espero. Y dale mis saludos a Pachylene; me encantaría ponerme al día con ella.

-Se los daré.

-Hasta luego, primor -esbozó la burócrata-. Mucha suerte con todo.

Maxon salió a toda prisa del restaurante y se dirigió al cruce más cercano. Aún tenía que recorrer dos cuadras más antes de llegar al emporio y quería hacerlo con tiempo. Conforme enfilaba por la primera bocacalle hacia el bloque 18, pensó en cómo todo había cambiado luego de la revelación concerniente a la madre de su compañero de labores. Al principio estaba sorprendido, pero el puzzle no dejó duda alguna una vez armado. Si bien antes sentía respeto por Arisa y sus enormes contribuciones a la empresa, ahora sólo deseaba que el péndulo fuera hacia el otro lado con la irresistible fuerza de un ariete cubierto. Por muy esposa de Hidetaka que fuera, no se iba a librar de la condena bajo el peso de la evidencia ya recopilada. Y si era él mismo quien tenía que aportar los antecedentes adicionales para hundirla, lo haría sin ningún remordimiento. Era hora de comenzar a preparar un nuevo tiro penal.

-21/F-

Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara y pusiera al 23 de octubre en la recta final cuando la campana de la sala de estar hizo eco por toda la residencia Kurusu. Plácidos sueños, duros entrenamientos y sonadas maquinaciones fueron interrumpidos de golpe con el contacto de la aldaba contra la férrea y curvada capa de bronce. A pesar de sus muchas diferencias, ese sonido invocaba respeto y las liminales viviendo allí no se permitían ni perdonaban la sola posibilidad de ignorarlo.

La primera en llegar, como siempre, fue Miia, quien aún sostenía un grueso libro de crucigramas en su mano izquierda (últimamente había estado cultivando su intelecto) y un simple bolígrafo en la derecha. Guardó el tomo con cuidado en el estante y dejó el lápiz de tonos azules en un pequeño vaso de madera junto al escritorio principal, ubicado casi al final de la estancia antes de sentarse en la poltrona favorita de su Cariño. Cerea hizo su aparición poco después, deshaciendo la coleta aprisionando su larga y lustrosa cabellera rubia para luego colocarse junto al sillón principal. Sólo por reflejo miró el reloj colgado junto a una foto de Kimihito con sus padres; marcaba las 6:56 PM y su constante andar era una contradicción flagrante en comparación a lo mucho que se habían revolucionado las cosas durante los dos últimos años.

Papi entró volando con una acrobacia perfecta, tomando asiento justo al medio. Incluso ella, a pesar de la feble memoria que insistía en romperse cada tres pasos, sabía que la campana siempre precedía a los anuncios más importantes. Las pequeñas botas de goma de Suu hicieron eco en el suelo de madera pulida, guiando a su portadora a tomar palco justo al lado de su gran amiga, compañera de juegos y toda una hermana a estas alturas del partido. Apenas conteniendo un bostezo, Rachnera cruzó rápidamente el salón gracias a sus potentes y quitinosas patas, ubicándose entre la lamia y las dos pequeñas. Por último, Mero hizo su entrada en la silla de ruedas empujada por Kurusu y ataviada en un vestido azul noche que parecía resaltar su rosada cabellera; era ciertamente una mejora al traje de sirvienta con toques gótico-medievales que se había convertido en su carta de presentación.

Nadie extrañó la presencia de Lala; para las seis chicas monstruo, la Dullahan peliplateada seguía viviendo en un mundo aparte. Un leve respingo corrió por sus mentes ante esa ausente muestra de indiferencia.

-Gracias por venir, chicas -comenzó el anfitrión en un tono tan cordial como serio-. Las he mandado llamar porque debo darles una importante noticia. ¿Recuerdan cuando fui a hablar el otro día con la agente Smith?

-Afinemos un poco las cosas, Cariño -respondió Miia-. ¿Agosto o septiembre?

Ahí el chico cayó en cuenta de que no había iniciado en la forma que hubiese querido. Tras darse una leve patada mental, decidió tomar el testigo.

-Agosto. Gracias, Miia.

La reptil pelirroja le sonrió, mientras su versión _chibi_ anotaba un punto en su pequeña pizarra.

-Como estaba diciendo, tras reunirme con Smith hace un par de meses recibí información que afectará directamente la convivencia que hemos llevado durante todo este tiempo -miró fijo a cada una de las liminales-. Estas disposiciones entraron en vigor a principios de septiembre, pero quiero destacar dos. La primera es que los reembolsos por consumo ya no corren debido a ajustes presupuestarios, dejando nuestras propias arcas en serio peligro de colapsar. Y la segunda es que cinco de ustedes tendrán que irse de aquí.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, casi agrietando las paredes y rompiendo los sonómetros cercanos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no puede ser, Cariño!

-¡Papi no quiere dejar a su esposo! ¡Que Smith tenga piernas no le da derecho a tratarnos así!

-Amo, ¿está seguro de que no hay otra solución?

-¡Señor, yo tampoco quiero irme! ¡Hay que encontrar un modo de convencer a Smith!

-Yo no sé si creerte, dulzura. Por lo que sé, esa mujer bien podría haber estado borracha. Como se haya propasado contigo…

La única que no dijo nada fue Suu, simplemente limitándose a mover su apéndice de lado a lado con pena, como si negar con la cabeza no fuese suficiente.

-Nadie más que yo desearía que las cosas no fuesen así -el ícono del programa levantó sus manos para calmar los ánimos-. Pero esto ya es una realidad y no hay vuelta atrás. A partir de ahora sólo puede haber un máximo de dos extraespecies asignadas a una familia anfitriona y no quiero arriesgarme a violar la ley.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando esa ley es una auténtica basura? -cuestionó la tejedora en talante altivo.

-Si lo hago, nunca volvería a ver a ninguna de ustedes, ni siquiera a Lala -contestó el adolescente con firmeza-. Yo acabaría en prisión y ustedes viviendo en quién sabe donde. Todos saldríamos perdiendo en caso de rebeldía, así que no insistan.

-Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer? -cuestionó Miia, apenas conteniendo el llanto-. ¡Yo te amo, Cariño! ¡No quiero vivir lejos de ti! ¡No quiero que mis buenos momentos contigo sean sepultados bajo el hielo del olvido!

-Tranquila, Miia -el muchacho se acercó a ella para reconfortarla-. Tranquila. Ya estoy aquí.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto -acotó Cerea, tomándole las manos a Kimihito y mirándolo con congoja-, pero me siento igual que Miia. Amo, usted lo es todo para mí. _Usted es mi mundo_. Me animó a desafiar las tradiciones de mi especie y salir a construir mi propio camino. No quiero perderlo.

-¡Esposo! -la pequeña peliazul lo envolvió con sus amplias alas-. ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No quiero dejar de jugar contigo cada día! Sólo quiero demostrar que puedo ser una buena compañera para ti; concédeme al menos esa oportunidad…

La olvidadiza muchachita rompió a llorar a mares, tratando sin éxito de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus poco eficientes manos.

-Incluso para alguien como yo, que vive por y para las tragedias -ahora era el turno de Meroune, cuya voz pasó de lo sombrío a lo desesperado-, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. Mi señor, le ruego que no me deje. No quiero alejarme de usted ni de esta ciudad. ¡No quiero volver a casa y vivir bajo el escarnio de mi propia gente! -gritó, casi al límite de sus fuerzas-. La primera vez ya fue suficiente castigo.

-Antes de conocerte -dijo Rachnee con seriedad-, pensaba que los humanos no eran más que basura. Pero contigo volví a nacer. Mis paradigmas anteriores se quebraron bajo la luz de tu bondad. Me enseñaste a apreciar la vida y encontrar lo bueno en otros, por mucho que a veces quisiera enfocarme sólo en lo malo -atrajo al chico hacia sí y le besó la frente con pinceladas de deseo-. Dulzura, eres mi punto de apoyo, mi farol para vencer a la oscuridad. En ti descansan mi alma y mi conciencia. Nunca lo olvides.

-Amo -Suu fue la última, levantando su vocecita infantil con todo el valor que podía procurar-, yo no llegué aquí de casualidad. Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que mi destino era servirte y ayudarte. No deseo más que permanecer a tu lado para continuar con mi tarea. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo más de lo que mi misma conciencia puede abarcar.

Sobrecogido por las exposiciones de sus huéspedes, Kimihito se sentó en el sillón blanco donde solía leer con Miia cuando no había nadie más en casa. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos y sintió un enorme peso en la conciencia, cual verdugo revolucionario y primerizo a punto de pasar por la guillotina a su mejor amigo, acusado impunemente de traición al proceso liberatorio. "¡Cómo desearía no tener que hacer esto!", se dijo con rabia. "Romperles el corazón es algo por lo que sé que jamás me perdonarán, por mucho que expresen su amor incondicional hacia mí".

-Chicas -el anfitrión recuperó el semblante tras sentir el tintineo de las monedas en su bolsillo derecho-. Realmente aprecio sus palabras; yo no podría haber explicado mejor los méritos de cada una de ustedes para quedarse aquí. Desde que Smith me hiciera ver el nuevo estado de cosas, he pensado durante largas horas cada día cómo podría resolver esto sin causar daño. Mi conclusión es clara: seré totalmente honesto con ustedes para justificar las elecciones que haré ahora mismo.

Lo que ven aquí son dos monedas canadienses de un dólar. Un amigo extranjero que vive en Tokio, también anfitrión y a quien conocí en esa reunión con Smith, me las obsequió para ayudarme a abordar mejor este problema. Tal como las monedas son reflejo de la identidad de un país, deseo que ellas representen la prueba de confianza definitiva para quienes seguirán conmigo de aquí en adelante. Antes de que pregunten, el 31 de diciembre es la fecha límite de reubicaciones y se priorizará a familias que sean de esta misma prefectura. Incluso si estamos separados físicamente, nada impedirá que nos sigamos viendo y mantengamos la amistad construida con un esfuerzo conjunto.

Todas ustedes han traído inmensa alegría a mi vida. Como ya saben, mis padres se mudaron hace tiempo a Shanghai por trabajo y no los he vuelto a ver. Me sentía solo y pasaba mis días entre la escuela y el trabajo, casi sin tiempo más que para comer, dormir y mantener la casa presentable. Al principio tenía terror de no poder darles el trato que precisaban y merecían, pero fui aprendiendo gracias a sus personalidades y costumbres. Ustedes fueron auténticas maestras para mí, abriendo mi mente a mundos insospechados y maravillosos; les estaré agradecido por siempre. En un mundo justo no estaríamos pasando por esto, pero no existe otro y como ya dije, me ajustaré a las nuevas disposiciones. Es mucho mejor que la perspectiva de volver a quedarme solo y aislado de la sociedad en una celda de nueve metros cuadrados.

Tal como una moneda tiene dos caras, también es necesario enfocarnos en lo no tan positivo. Durante estos dos años me he visto forzado hasta los límites, metido en un malentendido tras otro y aguantando situaciones que habrían sacado de quicio a alguien menos paciente. Ya sean secuestros por mero morbo -posó sus ojos en Meroune-, avances forzados -cambió de Miia a Rachnera-, situaciones vergonzosas en plena vía pública -Papi tembló ante la negrura de su vista- o que han terminado destruyendo casi toda la casa, he tenido suficiente de los escándalos como para que me dure toda la vida. Cada una de ustedes, sin excepción ni justificación, ha cometido el error de verme a ratos como un simple trofeo, no como un humano que también tiene derecho a un poco de espacio e integridad personal. Desterrar los malos ratos de esta familia será una condición _sine qua non_ de aquí en adelante. ¿Está claro?

Las seis chicas monstruo asintieron en silencio, sorprendidas de ver un lado de Kurusu que creían inexistente o severamente reprimido. ¿Desde cuándo era tan buen orador? Su intervención había sido una lluvia de heurística pura, abarcando hasta la última fibra del _pathos_ , _logos_ y _ethos_ , los tres componentes clásicos de la retórica.

-¿Ha decidido ya quiénes se quedarán, amo? -dijo Centorea.

-Lo he decidido -retrucó él-. Confío en todas ustedes y sé que no actuarán como malas perdedoras. Ahora vayamos al grano.

Cogió la primera moneda de un dólar canadiense con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha. Todas contuvieron la respiración mientras lo veían acercarse paso a paso. Un trío de deseos tan simples como significativos conectó sus mentes en el eco de la súplica más sincera jamás concebida.

 _Elígeme a mí._

 _No te decepcionaré._

 _Permíteme hacerte feliz._

El aire, denso como el interior de un templo antiquísimo y apartado de los vestigios de la humanidad, pareció paralizarse junto con el mismo tiempo marcado por el reloj de pared.

Kurusu extendió la mano hacia abajo.

Seis pares de ojos la siguieron.

Una sonrisa y cinco muecas de desilusión temporal se abrieron paso entre los rostros expectantes.

-¿Yo? -fue lo único que atinó a decir la afortunada.

-Sí. Te lo has ganado.

Los ojos opacos e inquisitivos miraron con extrema atención el disco de 11 lados descansando entre los dedos del anfitrión. Mostraba la imagen de un ave acuática nadando de izquierda a derecha, desplegando hermosas ondas en el níquel recubierto de bronce. A lo lejos se veía una isla repleta de árboles en el costado izquierdo y, en el centro, un disco haciendo las veces de sol tenía la sempiterna hoja de arce bien confinada en sus hundidos límites. En medio de su decepción, Miia reconoció el ave: era un colimbo común, nativo del área de los grandes lagos norteamericanos y que solía hibernar en las costas de Europa bañadas por el Océano Atlántico.

-Desde el primer día, Suu ha mostrado una capacidad de adaptación que no deja de sorprenderme -continuó Kurusu tras dejar el _loonie_ frente a ella, en la mesa de centro-. Aprendió a hablar por sí misma, me ha cuidado al estar enfermo y nunca he contado con una mejor ayudante para hacerme cargo de todo. No digo esto desde un punto de vista meramente pragmático; me encanta su actitud optimista y curiosa ante la vida. De ella he aprendido más sobre la delgada línea separando nuestros mundos que de nadie.

La limo no cabía en sí de alegría al ver que el chico aceptó la oferta de su conversación en el sauna, pero contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo en frente de todas; hubiese sido de mala educación restregarles su triunfo de esa manera. Atesoraría esa moneda como su posesión más preciada y encontraría, con algo de ingenio, la forma de llevarla a todas partes como un talismán de buena suerte.

-Gracias, amo -dijo con esa vocecita suya-. Muchas gracias por este gesto de confianza.

Miia y Cerea quisieron levantar una protesta, pero el anfitrión las detuvo con un movimiento de mano unido a una férrea mirada. Papi estaba dividida: feliz por su mejor amiga pero a la vez aterrada de no ser la receptora del segundo testimonio; separarse de ella sería peor que morir acribillada a flechazos. Mero tenía los ojos cerrados y miraba hacia abajo, su mente hirviendo en tragedias abortadas antes de nacer mientras apretaba los puños. Rachnera, como era característico de su especie, comenzó a tejer una tela de razonamientos sin perder de vista a ese humano que la volvía loca. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, seguía teniendo el 80% de probabilidades en contra.

El chico tomó el segundo _loonie_ y miró el reverso: allí se apreciaba un perfil de Isabel II sonriente, bastante más joven de lo usual y con su clásico corte ondulado. Incluso en Japón era figura conocida por ser la cabeza de la Commonwealth y su largo reinado, el más longevo por lejos de la historia reciente. A su alrededor, formando un círculo cortado en tres secciones de igual ancho, se distinguían las palabras _Elizabeth II_ y _D.G. Regina_ además de _2013_ , el año de esta particular moneda.

La arrojó al aire con una sacudida del pulgar y dejó que cayera mansamente en su mano. Era realmente liviana y apenas se podía distinguir al tacto que no era un círculo; sus 11 lados eran realmente engañosos.

-Bueno -anunció-, llegó la hora de entregar la segunda y última moneda.

Repitió el paso del pulgar y la palma, tomó aire y cerró los ojos para convencerse de que hacía lo correcto. "Esto me va a doler", meditó.

En un rápido gesto y con los mismos seis pares de ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, pasó la moneda a la mano izquierda y el pulgar, a modo de catapulta, la arrojó hacia el lado justo cuando sus párpados se levantaron. No hacia el frente. Hacia el lado. Iba en un viaje sin escalas hacia la puerta de la sala de estar.

Miia, Papi, Cerea, Mero y Rachnee apartaron la vista con expresión acongojada. Lo último que deseaban escuchar era el repiqueteo del metal contra el suelo del recibidor. No podían creerlo: ¿acaso Kimihito, a modo de retribución, estaba jugando con ellas? ¿Acaso Suu sería la única en salvarse de ir a parar a otra casa, a las lides de una nueva familia que bien podría ser más punzante y brutal? Pensaron por un momento en Ren Kunanzuki, esa extraña chica que deseó llevarse a la Arachne de vuelta a su hogar sólo para fracasar estrepitosamente.

El tiempo resumió su marcha. El aire se despejó. Su anfitrión miraba hacia afuera al tiempo que… ¿esbozaba una leve sonrisa? La moneda no había tocado la madera, pero lo que se escuchó fue el eco de unos pasos que conocían bien.

-Sabia decisión, _Gerkhemi_.

De pie junto al dintel del arco separando la sala del resto de la casa y con una expresión de triunfo monumental en sus usualmente impasibles facciones, estaba Lala. Los ojos dorados de la eterna agente del inframundo parecían chispear al unísono con la figura del colimbo nadador entre sus dedos.

 _Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la capital…_

-¡Shinya!

La voz de Talirindë vino a toda prisa desde la cocina decorada tan modernamente como el resto de la casa. Dentro dominaban los tonos blancos, plateados y negros, con terminaciones cromadas y utensilios de excelente calidad que, a juzgar por su estado, no habían visto casi nada de uso tras ser sacados de sus cajas y/o paquetes.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el primogénito, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Por qué no hay casi nada en el refrigerador? -preguntó la lamia, escrutándolo con sus agudos ojos púrpura-. Todo lo que veo aquí es líquido. Y tus alacenas parecen pueblos fantasma.

-Ah, es que no suelo pasar mucho tiempo aquí, por lo que casi siempre como fuera.

-¿Incluso el desayuno y la cena?

-El desayuno lo tomo en la oficina -se encogió de hombros- y no faltan los buenos restaurantes por aquí cerca. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-Mucho -ella puso sus manos en su bien formada cintura-. No puedes andar por la vida sin comer como corresponde. Te diré algo: yo sé cocinar bien, así que si me provees de materia prima puedo prepararte algo en la mañana y la noche. Del mismo modo, eso te permitirá recortar un poco tus gastos.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, Talirindë, pero tú no eres mi empleada sino mi huésped.

La lamia cerró la puerta de la nevera y se acercó a él. Puso sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de su anfitrión y lo abrazó.

-No me molesta ayudarte -le sonrió-. Si vamos a vivir juntos, lo importante es que compartamos ciertos momentos del día, especialmente porque yo también voy a buscar un empleo y aportar a la economía del hogar -le mostró la tarjeta azul que le permitía moverse sin requerir de su anfitrión-. Smith me dio una guía bastante completa al respecto.

-¿Tenías algún trabajo en Okutama?

-Estuve 20 meses a cargo de la oficina turística del pueblo; siempre pasé mis evaluaciones con calificaciones sobresalientes y jamás hubo quejas del público en mi contra -dijo ella con orgullo-. Sé leer, escribir, contar, resolver ecuaciones de hasta segundo grado, llevar agendas, hacer presupuestos, tomar recados, catalogar inventarios y todo lo que se espera de las lides administrativas.

El menor de los Nakashima quedó impresionado tras oír la lista de logros.

-¿Fue allí donde conociste a Eddie y su compañera? -preguntó.

-Precisamente. Desde el principio me cayeron bien y supe que eran personas en las que podía confiar plenamente.

Entraron en la sala de estar, donde muebles blancos y una mesa de noche negra eran la principal atracción. Las paredes de tono beige neutro eran curvas y tenían luces de bajo consumo incrustadas en la parte superior. Del techo de la zona principal colgaban siete lámparas con los tonos estándar del arcoiris, creadoras de una hermosa sinfonía de colores con las persianas cerradas o durante la noche. La alfombra era mullida y en toques grisáceos, absorbiendo cada paso y otorgando el don del sigilo a quienes la pisaban. Los amplios ventanales dando a la terraza llenaban la estancia con los últimos rayos del día, impregnando todo con tonos anaranjados, rojizos y algo azules. Todos los implementos eran de excelente calidad, reflejo vivo de un departamento de soltero amplio, cómodo y lo suficientemente flexible para admitir a una segunda ocupante. Gracias a una combinación de buenas pasadas en bolsa y un crédito hipotecario a tasas razonables, el primogénito terminó de pagarlo en apenas cuatro años; bien pocos podían darse el lujo de poseer semejante propiedad sin haber cumplido aún la treintena.

-Yo pensé lo mismo de ambos en su momento -añadió Shinya-. Pachylene es una chica extraordinaria que siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga; eso lo sé de primera mano. Y para ser extranjero, Maxon deja la vara muy alta. Pocas veces he visto a alguien equilibrar tan bien su cultura con la nuestra. Aún así, siento que mantiene una nostalgia palpable por Port Credit, el barrio de la periferia donde creció.

-Canadá es un país helado, ¿verdad? -Talirindë se estremeció un poco.

-Sí, especialmente en invierno. El frío de aquí, que ya es cosa seria, parece una simple broma en comparación al de allá.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando los amplios parques y edificios que dominaban la extensión al completo de Gaien-Nishi Dori, el resto del distrito de Shirokane, el límite oeste de Ginza… Ese lado de la capital era sumamente tranquilo, ideal para calmar la mente luego de un arduo día de labores.

-Dime algo -Shinya volvió a tirar una carta a la mesa.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Hay algo en lo que deba poner atención respecto a ti? Sé que eres de sangre fría, pero aún no he consultado a fondo el material que me entregó Smith luego de firmar los papeles.

-Bueno, mientras tenga una cama tibia todas las noches, podré dormir bien -comenzó a enumerar-. Soy principalmente carnívora, así que no siento algunos sabores como lo haces tú, pero en general como de todo. Mudo mi piel con bastante frecuencia, así que tal vez necesite de tu ayuda para ello. Y la punta de mi cola… es muy sensible.

La reptil se sonrojó con ganas, pero él entendió al momento lo que intentaba decir.

-Pierde cuidado -apuntó el primogénito, levantando el meñique-. Juro por lo más sagrado que nunca pondré mis manos ahí. Y si lo llegara a hacer, tienes toda la libertad de masacrarme a golpes.

-¡Shinya, no digas eso!

-Hablo en serio -frunció el ceño-. Lo que menos quiero es incomodarte y no quiero batir el récord de brevedad para un anfitrión, especialmente si Smith vendrá a monitorearnos de cuando en cuando.

-Aquí no encontrará nada cuestionable. Si trabajamos juntos, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Volvió a sonreírle. El muchacho no pudo contener el rubor asomando por sus mejillas.

-Agradezco tu confianza, a pesar de que nos conocimos hace sólo unas horas.

-La agradecida soy yo -le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-. Es por ti que ahora tengo un hogar. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo para preparar la cena? Puedo enseñarte mis muchas especialidades culinarias y darle algo de uso a esos hermosos utensilios que tienes tirados en los cajones.

-¿Los revisaste?

-Siempre lo hago cuando me toca cocinar en casa ajena. Del orden y el método surgen siempre los mejores resultados.

-Bueno, supongo que no es mala idea -el hombre se rascó la cabeza-. Creo que hay un par de tiendas a tres calles de aquí; si tenemos suerte podemos llegar antes de que cierren.

-¿Tienes un carrito o algo para echar las bolsas?

-Creo que hay uno al lado del refrigerador. Me lo regaló Yuka hace algún tiempo.

-¿Es una compañera de trabajo?

-Sí, parte de la plana mayor de la compañía.

-Iré por él. Creo que nos vendrá muy bien. ¿Tienes algo en qué anotar?

Shinya le pasó un simple block de notas en papel amarillo que tenía en el recibidor y un lápiz de tinta. Talirindë escribió a toda prisa una lista bastante larga, arrancó la hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo superior de su cortavientos delgado. Apagaron las luces, cerraron la puerta con doble vuelta de llave y tomaron el ascensor hacia el primer piso. El clima de la tarde, a pesar de ser otoño, era una delicia y bien valía la pena aprovecharlo con un viaje de compras.

 _Volvamos a la "tranquilidad" de Asaka…_

Miia sintió que su corazón se había parado.

Los labios de Papi aún temblaban.

Cerea estaba boquiabierta, totalmente anonadada.

Mero creyó que el color de su tersa piel se había ido, dejándola blanca como la misma muerte.

Suu mantuvo la misma expresión neutral de hace un rato.

Y Rachnee, la siempre impredecible tejedora, apretó sus garras de quitina con tal fuerza que por poco no perforó sus propias palmas.

Ante el grupo completo se encontraba la Dullahan, vestida de forma totalmente inusual para sus propios estándares. Su sedosa cabellera plateada reposaba sobre la parte posterior de un _turtleneck_ delgado, con el cuello limpiamente doblado y en tonos blanco invierno, realzando el azul pálido de su piel más el dorado imponente de sus ojos. Acompañaban al conjunto unos pantalones de tela color medianoche y zapatillas de andar por casa en la misma escala cromática. Incluso se dio el lujo de proteger sus pies con sendas medias en tonos gris perla. Ni rastro había de la guadaña o la bufanda, dándole un aspecto normal pero no menos imponente si se consideraban las circunstancias.

Caminó lentamente hacia Kimihito y, mostrando la alegría que la limo había contenido voluntariamente, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. De inmediato surgieron las protestas.

-¡Cariño! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! -la lamia comenzó a ver todo rojo.

-¡Esto es injusto! -vociferó la pequeña voladora, comenzando a hacer una pataleta digna de preescolar, con revolcón en el suelo y todo-. ¡Lala no cuenta! ¡Lala no cuenta!

-Amo, por favor dígame que esto no es verdad -la voz de la centauro comenzó a temblar-. ¡Por lo que más quiera, _dígame que esto no es verdad_!

-Se suponía que esto no debía pasar -la sirena estaba a punto de echarse a llorar-. ¡No, me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Me niego!

Una vez más, Suu guardó silencio. Nadie pensó ni por un momento en la complicidad formada entre ella y la eterna agente del inframundo tras esa conversación a media tarde en el baño de la casa.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? -la Arachne miró a Kurusu con los ojos entrecerrados-. De seguro preparaste esto para bajar la tensión. Lala no se quedará aquí, ¿verdad, dulzura?

-No estoy bromeando, Rachnera -contestó él en el tono más serio que nunca le habían escuchado.

-Vamos, admítelo.

-Te he dicho que no estoy bromeando.

-Pero…

-¿No lo escuchaste? -intervino la peliplateada de forma amenazante-. Te ha dicho dos veces que no bromea. ¿Está claro o tu retorcido cerebro de ocho patas tiene déficit atencional?

La tejedora apretó los dientes, enseñando sus afilados colmillos entre finos labios. Eso le había golpeado fuerte.

-Sé que esto es chocante para todas -continuó él-, pero ya tomé mi decisión y no echaré pie atrás.

-¿Por qué, Cariño? -Miia tenía la voz hecha trizas; su corazón colapsando al saber que no estaría más a su lado.

-Porque la amo como nunca antes he amado a nadie.

El relámpago golpeó a la indefensa víctima en medio de la tormenta, enviando un millón de voltios a través de su indefenso cuerpo, siempre buscando el suelo donde sería finalmente neutralizado. Al igual que el corazón del fallecido, los sentimientos de las cinco desafortunadas liminales habían sido reducidos a un montón de cenizas que se llevó el viento.

Meroune no aguantó más y expulsó toda su pena en un torrente de amargas lágrimas. Cerea la siguió poco después, maldiciendo su mala suerte y preguntándose qué había hecho mal para ser rechazada por su amo. Papi ni siquiera se había levantado del suelo, inerte sobre la tibia alfombra bajo la mesa de centro desde la que se escuchaban hipos y sollozos; las palabras de su "esposo" deshaciendo su alma cual ácido. Rachnee se quedó en silencio, mirando a ambos con rabia y apenas conteniendo sus ganas de destrozar todo lo que tenía al alcance de sus manos.

-Lo siento, chicas -dijo Kimihito-. Realmente lo siento, pero ustedes sabían que eventualmente esto pasaría.

-Si fuese una de nosotras, lo habría tomado algo mejor -hipó la sirena-. ¿Pero _ella_? -apuntó a Lala-. ¿Cómo es posible que ella…?

-Creo que se merecen una explicación -respondió la aludida, sin perder un ápice de calma-. Cuando llegué aquí hace algún tiempo, mi misión era clara: llevarme el alma de Kurusu al inframundo y cumplir con los sagrados preceptos de mi gente. Al verlo actuar de forma tan amable con ustedes, supuse que era una muestra de ingenuidad, tan frecuente entre los humanos demasiado débiles como para soportar las reales pruebas de la vida. Pero una parte de mí sabía que allí había algo más, así que comencé a observarlo y llegué a una conclusión obvia: se sentía solo.

-Eso no tiene sentido -contraatacó rápidamente Centorea-. Llevamos casi dos años viviendo con él y haciéndole compañía.

-Existe más que un único tipo de compañía -espetó Lala, dejándola quieta en el sitio-. ¿Acaso no han notado que jamás hemos visto a sus padres por aquí? Llevan años al otro lado del mar, trabajando lejos de su hijo y limitándose a dejarle algo de dinero para mantener la casa. Pero el dinero, por muy bien que venga, nunca reemplaza el contacto verdadero. Kimihito extrañaba a sus padres, extrañaba el saludarlos todas las mañanas y despedirse de ellos antes de dormir. No quería problemas ni dobles sentidos ni pasar sus días sepultado en vergüenzas: deseaba compañía real y ninguna de ustedes atinó siquiera a considerar dársela. Ahí es donde entré yo.

Luego de esa noche de luna llena cerca del fin de julio, cuando todas ustedes acabaron hechas un amasijo en esta misma sala de estar, me topé con él cuando salió del armario de la vajilla, cansado y contracturado tras haberse escondido ahí para no ser despedazado por sus bajos instintos. En medio del silencio que dominaba la casa, me acerqué a él y pude sentir el compás de su corazón. Ahí fue cuando puse en marcha mi plan maestro.

-Y me robaste mi primer beso, dicho sea de paso -añadió el chico.

-Así es, _Gerkhemi_. Aún atesoro el divino sabor de tus labios vírgenes -continuó ella mientras la impotencia de su audiencia, excepto Suu, crecía por momentos-. Mientras ustedes se pasaban el día discutiendo por estupideces y pensando que yo no era más que una monotemática de manual, comencé a visitarlo tras la caída del sol, cuando todo estaba tranquilo. Aunque al principio las imité y me dejé llevar por los caminos de la posesión, me armé de valor y confesé poco a poco mis verdaderos sentimientos. Sincronicé su mente con la mía, ayudándole a dormir, regalándole descansos sin pesadillas y aprendiendo a ver el mundo como lo hacía él. Espanté la tristeza y llené el vacío en su corazón con mis intenciones más puras, haciéndole ver que tendría mi lealtad absoluta hasta el fin de los tiempos. Compartimos abrazos, besos y noches enteras en total relajación, fortaleciendo el vínculo al punto de hacerlo irrompible. Yo amo a Kimihito y sus quejas no cambiarán eso.

-Lo que dices ni siquiera tiene sentido -Miia, presa de su terquedad, intentó ganar algo de terreno-. ¡Tú no eres más que una vulgar cazadora de almas! ¡Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que es amar!

-Al contrario, serpiente -la franqueza asomó al inicio de esta nueva baza-. Conozco el concepto mejor de lo que crees. Y si no sé amar, ¿cómo es que supe aprovechar mi única oportunidad de ganarme su corazón? Ustedes tuvieron cientos y no hicieron nada con ellas, lo que no es mi culpa. Además, Miia, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme de vulgar cuando tú, a los dos días de haber llegado a vivir aquí, intentaste someterlo en el piso de esta misma sala y luego le dislocaste el hombro en plena calle.

Otra volea brutal de parte de la Dullahan dejó a la lamia sin respuesta alguna. Estaba con el timón entre sus pálidas manos y movía el barco _a piacere_.

-Y ya que estamos en eso, tampoco lo secuestré mientras tendía la ropa para depositarlo en la rama de un árbol -su mirada centelleante ahora apuntó a Papi-, no choqué con él en la vía pública ni le dejé el ojo morado de una coz -Cerea se estremeció-, no lo ahogué por poco en mi piscina particular -Mero suprimió un grito- y mucho menos lo dejé balanceándose precariamente del techo de un almacén abandonado para reducirlo al nivel de una presa indefensa, de un simple juguete. ¡Para qué hablar de emboscarlo en su habitación o en el cuarto de baño, estratagema tejida exactamente con la misma y escurridiza tela! -lanzó una mueca de desprecio hacia Rachnera, quien ahora estaba decididamente colérica-. No pongan esas caras; sé todas y cada una de las "gracias" a las que han sometido a mi querido Kimihito -pronunció las últimas tres palabras con un dejo evidente de posesión.

-El solo recordar todas esas cosas me da escalofríos -apuntó el muchacho, aún mirándolas con el ceño fruncido y esa actitud propia de quien está seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta-. ¿Saben por qué no les llamé la atención en ese entonces? Porque no deseaba detonar una bomba de diez kilotones en la ya precaria convivencia que teníamos. Por mucho que me desagradaran todos estos numeritos, velar por el bienestar de todas seguía siendo mi deber como anfitrión y amigo. De todos modos, yo también armé mi propio puzzle y comprendí que ninguna de ustedes sintió verdadero amor por mí. Todo fue una obsesión desde el primer día.

-Y las obsesiones -apuntó la eterna peliplateada- no se diferencian en nada del odio: siempre terminan consumiendo a quien las padece, dejando tras de sí un montón de restos inservibles, vidas destruidas e ilusiones arruinadas. ¡Mírense ahora! Ustedes mismas son la mejor prueba de que todo lo que hemos dicho es verdad.

Esa simple lectura de cartilla terminó de demoler la poca confianza que aún intentaban rescatar las rechazadas. Todas habían actuado como tontas, empecinadas a tal extremo por obtener los favores del adolescente y sin siquiera pensar que las relaciones eran tanto dar como recibir. Como buena cazadora, Lala simplemente había aprovechado la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata y se hizo con la única llave que daba acceso a la torre donde él la esperaba.

-Si tienen algo de racionalidad en su interior tras ser bañadas con el sagrado manto de la verdad -la Dullahan ahora ajustó su chasquilla y las miró fijo-, aceptarán la decisión de nuestro aún anfitrión con hidalguía. Saber perder es tan importante como saber ganar y los anales de la historia nunca recuerdan bien a los malos perdedores.

El silencio se extendió en la estancia durante casi dos minutos, sólo interrumpido por los ocasionales sollozos que Suu limpiaba de los rostros con su apéndice. Las lágrimas sabían amargas y parecían querer hacerla llorar también a ella.

-¿No hay alguna forma de que puedas cambiar de opinión, Cariño? -el tono de la ectotérmica apenas alcanzaba a un hilillo tembloroso.

-Amo, déjenos compensarle -Cerea se había unido a la brega en idénticas condiciones-. Simplemente díganos qué desea y lo tendrá.

-Juro que dejaré de obsesionarme con tragedias -Mero se puso las manos en el corazón.

-¡Papi también promete no olvidarse de todo! -la pequeña se había levantado, aunque seguía temblando con levedad-. ¡Mejoraré mi memoria aunque sea lo último que haga!

-Aprecio su disposición, chicas, pero mi decisión está tomada y envié anteayer los papeles a Smith para oficializar todo -atrajo a Lala hacia sí y rodeó sus hombros-. Si van a cambiar, no piensen en mí. Piensen en ustedes y lo que les espera de ahora en ade…

Su frase fue cortada de sopetón. En apenas un par de segundos se encontró pegado a la pared, las afiladas manos de Rachnera apretando su cuello. Mientras intentaba respirar, vio en los ojos de la tejedora una furia primitiva, liberada tras quién sabe cuánto tiempo de contención. Lala fue a parar al suelo (evitando golpearse el codo contra la pesada mesa de roble) y todas las demás quedaron paralizadas de miedo al contemplar la escena.

-¡Hijo de puta! -gritó la Arachne encolerizada, su máscara de buenas intenciones trizada en miles de diminutos pedazos-. ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?!

El muchacho, más concentrado en no desfallecer que en hablar, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y repletos de miedo. No podía, no quería creer que este fuese el verdadero rostro de la astuta pelivioleta. ¿Tan profunda era su dependencia de él para reaccionar así una vez rota?

-¡Suéltalo ahora mismo! -vociferó la Dullahan tras ponerse de pie.

-¡Pensé que eras diferente, pero al final resultaste ser igual de estúpido que los demás humanos! -continuó Rachnee, haciendo caso omiso de Lala y apretando con más fuerza-. ¡Hice todo lo que las malditas reglas dictaban! ¡Te abrí mi corazón por completo, fui paciente e incluso más civil de lo que yo misma concebía! ¡¿Y así me pagas?!

Soltó el cuello de Kimihito y lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza de una depredadora irracional, sacándole sangre de la mejilla y enviando una onda de miedo puro a lo largo y ancho de la sala.

-¡Cariño…!

-¡Esposo…!

-¡Amo…!

-¡Señor…!

Las otras cuatro chicas estaban igualmente heridas, con los corazones sangrando, las almas llorando y aún sin poder creer la catarsis desencadenándose ante sus ojos. Pero nunca, a pesar de los incontables (para los menos pacientes, imperdonables) errores que antes cometieran, habrían pensado siquiera en reaccionar de tal forma ante la perspectiva de no seguir con él. Entre el enamoramiento y la obsesión había una fina línea; cruzarla significaba entregarse por completo a la más profunda oscuridad. Suu, a pesar de tener el salvoconducto asegurado, también parecía sentir el miasma en el aire, repleto de odio y de inquina.

Rachnera Arachnera volvió a levantarlo con furia del suelo. Sus seis ojos rojos parecían regodearse con la vista del impotente muchacho, quien ni siquiera había intentado defenderse; estaba decidido a respetar hasta el final el quinto punto del decálogo de convivencia.

-No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad? -preguntó, aún totalmente dominada por el enfado y la impotencia-. ¡Te sacaré de la cabeza esas estúpidas ideas que tienes! ¡Aquí ya no hay reglas que valgan! -lo abofeteó otra vez-. ¡Y si para eso tengo que violarte en frente de…!

Un súbito impacto en la cabeza cortó su enorme descarga de adrenalina. Se escuchó un golpe sordo en el piso: para atraer su atención, Lala le había arrojado a la cabeza un cenicero de cristal grueso, generándole un pequeño pero doloroso y pulsante chichón.

-¡Casi me olvidaba de ti! -exclamó Rachnera, su voz chorreando veneno letal-. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada, paliducha de circo?

-¡Nunca tendrás a Kimihito! -contraatacó la Dullahan, también furiosa-. ¡Antes deberás matarme!

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que pensaba hacer! -se saboreó la pelivioleta, mostrando que había caído ya en las redes de la locura-. ¡Y una vez que trapee el piso contigo, también me desharé de ustedes, montón de rameras! -apuntó al aterrado lote junto al sillón-. ¡Kimihito Kurusu será sólo mío, así deba provocar una orgía de sangre en esta casa!

Extendió las garras y saltó para reducir a jirones la piel de la eterna peliplateada, pero sintió un súbito peso en la espalda y perdió el equilibrio. Contempló cómo Miia se había aferrado a su delgado cuello y se balanceaba cual domadora en un rodeo de esos que causaban furor en _Redneckistan_.

-¡Suéltame, inútil! -vociferó la tejedora, sacudiéndose para quitar a la lamia de encima.

-¡Nunca! -gritó la ectotérmica-. ¡No dejaré que te quedes con mi Cariño ni que le hagas daño!

-¡Papi también ayudará! -la arpía voló y le dio una potente patada en la nuca a la descontrolada depredadora-. ¡Papi ama a su esposo!

-¡¿Tú también, basura emplumada?!

La peliazul voló hacia atrás y le sacó la lengua en tono provocador, incitándola a lanzar un nuevo y descontrolado ataque. Rachnera consiguió desembarazarse de Miia con una fuerte contorsión, pero justo Cerea tomó el relevo y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra el muro donde antes había estado Kimihito, haciendo que su disparo de tela se incrustara en el techo; el muchacho, del otro lado del salón, contenía la sangre de la mejilla con una toalla del botiquín de emergencia ubicado en el recibidor.

-¡Matarnos no te va a salir tan fácil, desquiciada! -exclamó la rubia en un tono invencible-. ¡Yo también protegeré a mi amo y no me importa dejarme la vida!

-¡Perra servil! -rugió Rachnee, intentando arañarla sin éxito y llevándose un sonoro coletazo en la cara de parte de Meroune, quien la miraba desafiante desde su silla de ruedas.

-¿Y así te crees el pináculo supremo de la racionalidad? -dijo la noble sirena con exquisita cortesía y marcado desprecio a partes iguales-. Sólo mírate, Rachnera. No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a mi señor ni a Lala. Eres patética, tejedora. Patética hasta el hartazgo. Me das más pena que rabia.

Nuevamente avanzaron las afiladas garras en busca de sangre fresca pero se encontraron atrapadas por los flexibles brazos de Suu, que se aferraron a ella con inusitada fuerza, haciéndola girar como trompo y mandándola en un corto y doloroso viaje al piso flotante de la sala de estar, entre la mesa y la entrada. Los restos gomosos de la limo eran tan fríos que parecían pinchar la quitina con un millón de diminutas agujas.

-No le harás daño a Kimihito, lunática corrupta -sentenció categórica, su ceño fruncido y determinado-. No mientras yo esté aquí.

Mientras Rachnee seguía presa de sus más bajos instintos y pensaba en mil formas de torturar a sus contrapartes hasta matarlas, Lala contemplaba la escena totalmente sorprendida. Aún a pesar del rechazo, de sus ilusiones rotas y de la perspectiva de abandonarlo a fin de año, Miia y las demás estaban mostrando su propia prueba de confianza, lealtad definitiva hacia el muchacho que deseaban proteger a toda costa de los colmillos de esa demente.

Ahora era su turno.

-¡Arachne! -gritó, atrayendo nuevamente su atención; ahora estaba en postura defensiva y tenía su fiel guadaña en las manos, pero contaba con una hoja reluciente, afilada y sin el hueco destinado al cuello-. ¡Terminemos con esto!

-¡Ni falta que hace! -la respiración de la quitinosa era errática, agresiva e instintiva, como el sonido de una motosierra.

-¡Lala, ten cuidado! -el muchacho tenía más terror que nadie; si esto llegaba a salir mal…

-¡Confía en mí, _Gerkhemi_! -ella lo tranquilizó-. ¡Sólo confía en mí!

Tras dudar por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, asintió con determinación. "Deposito mi suerte y la de las chicas en tus manos", sentenció en silencio.

La Dullahan, focalizada en el descontrolado objetivo frente a ella y teniendo como estímulo el inmenso amor que sentía por Kimihito Kurusu, comenzó a cantar un mantra claro mientras su cuerpo adquiría un aura brillante, tan brillante como su cabellera.

 _Ekota. Sibara. Itema._

 _Odxia. Reola. Saerino._

 _Paromia. Ryla. Paromia. Ryla._

Alistó su arma y calculó perfectamente el único movimiento que podía hacer. Rachnera no esperó y se lanzó hacia ella con una embestida brutal, reuniendo toda la fuerza que podía luego del cansancio sufrido por las distracciones de las demás huéspedes.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de Lala.

La guadaña adquirió un tono idéntico al del ocaso. El aire pareció cortarse mientras se movía.

 _¡Irimada!_

Hubo un destello cegador. Luego silencio.

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo, exhausto y lánguido.

Arrodillada del otro lado, Lala se puso de pie y volvió a la normalidad. Apoyó su fiel herramienta contra la pared y miró a Rachnera, quien también se había incorporado pero mantenía su vista fija en el muro.

-Se acabó -dijo la agente del inframundo, mirando al chico que ahora era dueño absoluto de su corazón-. Por fin se acabó.

Corrió a besarlo y a hundirse en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso de la toalla manchada de sangre. Quería comprobar que aún podía sentir el entorno rodeándola. Después recibió un fuerte abrazo de Suu y del resto de las chicas, todas exhaustas tras esta historia que, de contarla, no la creería nadie.

-¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! -exclamó él, a escasos centímetros del llanto-. ¡Pensé que te perdía!

-Ya ves, _Gerkhemi_ , que hace falta mucho más que una Arachne loca para quitarme de en medio. Y quiero agradecerles -miró a sus inesperadas aliadas- por lo que hicieron; sin su intervención habría sido imposible salir de esta con vida.

-Lala -Cerea tomó la palabra-, quiero saber una cosa: ¿qué le hiciste a Rachnera? Lleva como dos minutos sin moverse ni hablar.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo -añadió Miia, transpirando hasta la punta de la cola por el esfuerzo.

-¡Rachnee! -gritó Papi-. ¡La Tierra llamando a Rachnee, cambio!

-No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy preocupada -intervino Meroune.

-Ya lo verán -intervino Lala-. ¡Arachne, muéstrame tu rostro!

Reaccionando cual autómata, la tejedora se giró para enfrentar al grupo; todos, con excepción de la Dullahan, no pudieron evitar un grito al verla. Sus facciones tenían una expresión neutra, vacía de cualquier asomo de emoción. Los seis ojos, otrora rojo brillante y reflejo absoluto de furia incontenible, ahora estaban negros, opacos y medianamente abiertos. Las garras semiabiertas colgaban mansamente más allá de los límites de su cintura, creando la sensación de que era una muñeca de trapo más que un ser vivo.

-¿Qué… qué le pasó? -Kimihito hizo la interrogante en la mente de todos.

-Su alma se ha ido -respondió la peliplateada-. Estará en el limbo para siempre.

-¿No se supone que una Dullahan no puede llevarse un alma que no le corresponde? -retrucó él, sorprendido.

-Existe una sola excepción a esa regla, _Gerkhemi_ : la defensa propia o de otros inocentes. Si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, ahora estaríamos todas destrozadas -lo abrazó- y tú reducido a un esclavo, a una simple máquina de esperma. No podía permitirlo. Ya sabes que te amo más que nada en este mundo.

-¿Eso significa que Rachnee está muerta? -cuestionó la pequeña peliazul, su cuerpo entero temblando de miedo ante la posibilidad.

-No. Sólo catatónica -Suu lanzó su carta a la mesa-. Podrá realizar por sí misma actividades básicas como comer, dormir e ir al baño, pero nunca más sabrá cómo se llama ni en dónde está.

-Oh, Dios mío… -Miia estaba tan asustada como Papi, pero secretamente suspiró de alivio.

-Sonará duro, pero Suu tiene toda la razón -continuó Lala-. Rachnera Arachnera pagó el precio definitivo al querer apoderarse de ti -miró nuevamente al chico, cuya herida ya tenía una leve costra en formación-: perder irrevocablemente su libre albedrío. A partir de ahora no será más que una niña pequeña y dócil atrapada en el cuerpo de una adulta, requiriendo de constante vigilancia para enfrentar el día a día. Nunca pensé que me vería forzada a usar esta clase de técnica, pero lo haría mil veces si eso significara salvar nuestras vidas. Espero que lo entiendan.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? -preguntó Mero-. No podemos dejarla aquí en ese estado.

-Una vez que nos recuperemos del susto, llamaremos a Smith y la pondremos al corriente de todo -replicó el anfitrión-. Tendremos que pedirle paciencia infinita para explicar esto, pero la verdad es nuestro mejor argumento.

Volvió a estrechar a Lala entre sus brazos, aún sintiendo el ardor en la mejilla. Lo que sorprendió a ambos vino inmediatamente después: Miia se unió a ellos, llorando pero de alivio. Papi hizo lo propio, frotándose lentamente contra el pecho de Kurusu. Meroune encontró un espacio para sí misma y Cerea completó el conjunto. La Dullahan ni siquiera protestó; aunque la decisión final ya estuviera tomada, esta muestra colectiva de afecto había sepultado cualquier cuestionamiento de las otras chicas respecto a la postura del dueño de casa. Todo estaba oleado y sacramentado. Sólo faltaba publicarlo, comunicarlo y archivarlo.

Del otro lado, la Arachne seguía impertérrita, con la vista fija en un punto del vacío oculto por la pared de enfrente.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Apenas apliqué el comando de guardado y miré nuevamente la pantalla, sentí unas ganas irresistibles de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. El presente capítulo se tejió, al igual que los dos anteriores, como un ida y vuelta en lo emocional. La verdad es una píldora amarga que a veces debemos tragar, por mucho que nuestros propios anhelos deseen rechazarla. Kimihito y Lala demostraron en sus respectivas intervenciones que lo cortés no quita lo valiente, aún ante las brutales amenazas de Rachnera, cuyo lado más salvaje y oscuro finalmente pulverizó su faceta racional. Algunos dirán que me ensaño con las Arachnes (el caso de Zynda lo desmiente), pero mi idea original para esa sobrecarga de furia estaba entre ella o Cerea; tras mucho pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que la centauro sería demasiado rígida, incluso en el enfado. Así me decanté por la tejedora: su conexión con el chico, como ya vimos en las confesiones, era la más profunda. Tal vez no lo dijera explícitamente, pero Kimihito también formaba su mundo. Miia y las demás, aún con el sabor de las oportunidades desperdiciadas en la boca, decidieron jugárselo todo por proteger a su anfitrión. La Dullahan, al dictar sentencia, también aprendió una valiosa lección sobre la confianza._

 _Volviendo a planos más felices, concluir el arco de Zombina me trajo una satisfacción enorme. Una buena charla a la luz de la luna sirvió para despejar sus dudas y remover ese enorme peso de su conciencia. Ahora tiene en Hiro a alguien que la quiere como es, ayudándola a equilibrar su personalidad entre lo rimbombante y lo sereno. Gracias al siempre atento Eddie, Talirindë ya tiene una nueva casa en Tokio y comienza a hacer buenas migas con el reticente Shinya Nakashima. La reacción del canadiense ante los antecedentes venidos de Okutama va de la mano con su personalidad y principios; después de todo, nunca dejaría a alguien como ella abandonada a su suerte. ¿Y Smith? Muy a su manera encuentra el modo de subir el ánimo de Maxon con buenas noticias desde el frente judicial, aunque esos sentimientos encriptados siguen rondando en su mente._

 _Siento un toque en el hombro apenas saco la correspondencia del morral. Valaika ha puesto su cabeza contra la mía en un gesto repleto de cariño. Nuestros labios se rozan y su mirada, saturada de cansancio como la mía, deja claro el mensaje: "te esperaré en la habitación". Ahora las noches son más frías, así que mejor me doy prisa en contestar._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Da gusto ver que no soy el único que recuerda al señor del castillo de Alamut; un poco de historia de la buena nunca viene mal, especialmente respecto a una época tan turbulenta como las Cruzadas. Si bien nuestra amiga lamia sufrió todo y más durante sus años en la reclusiva colonia, estoy segura de que ella y el primogénito se llevarán muy bien en el futuro._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _El primero de los escenarios planteados en el comentario que me dejaste en el capítulo 23 estuvo bastante cerca de la historia real, principalmente por la estructura totalitaria del clan donde creció Talirindë; por eso te voy a dar siete puntos de diez. Por el lado oscuro no te preocupes; siempre he sido inmune a sus pérfidas artes y no permitiré que el futuro de la pelipúrpura quede bajo su mira. Para no dejar lo importante pendiente, ¿te parece si le doy un abrazo de tu parte?_

 _ **Hotday Productions:**_ _¡Muy buenas! Recibir reseñas de gente nueva siempre me alegra el día y tú no eres la excepción. Agradezco tus comentarios sobre esta modesta historia, compuesta de drama, romance y bastante amistad. Si tengo algo de tiempo, leeré la tuya desde el comienzo y dejaré mis impresiones; mejor partir entendiendo de qué va la cosa para no humillarme gratuitamente. Mis guiños a los libros tienen una base clara: desde pequeño he sido lector asiduo y siempre he contado con una biblioteca bien abastecida, amiga invaluable durante esos largos pasajes de ocio en mi infancia (crecí sin Internet). Sobre la MGE, he usado parte de su contenido en tres ocasiones, con la unicornio (capítulo 6), la sacerdotisa marina y la Kikimora (ambas en el capítulo 22), profundizando en sus apariencias y personalidades para amoldarlas a los encuentros con Pachylene y Eddie. En lo que al lenguaje respecta, soy de la firme opinión que uno no sólo es como se ve sino también como escribe. Por eso siempre cuido mi uso de términos, ortografía y gramática._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Ya lo dijo adecuadamente Tionishia: las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Talirindë demostró, mediante sus acciones y gestos más las consiguientes recompensas, que Isella siempre estuvo en lo cierto. Esté donde esté ahora, sigue amando profundamente a su hija y plasmando en ella sus mejores rasgos. Los mundos humano y liminal tienen de todo: auténticos ángeles como ellas o demonios desbocados como Terundel y las demás lamias del desaparecido culto. Modestia aparte, todas las historias de esta pequeña pero fiel comunidad han tocado el tema de un modo u otro, otorgándonos un necesario cable a tierra cuando creemos desesperar. Ahora es el turno de que nuestra amiga pelipúrpura disfrute esta nueva etapa junto a su anfitrión y otros estupendos amigos._

 _Horas después me encuentro desvelado, mi visión perdiéndose en la penumbra apenas profanada por la luz de la luna. Respiro hondo y siento cómo el aire frío pareciera desgarrarme por dentro. Todo apunta a que este año el otoño e invierno serán muy crudos; sólo espero que llueva con ganas entre mayo y agosto porque el agua nos hace falta._

 _Volteo con suavidad para no despertar a mi novia, quien duerme plácidamente y respira de forma casi imperceptible. Aún en medio de la oscuridad, la luz de mi memoria puede dibujar cada uno de sus rasgos. Me incorporo sin perturbarla, con todos mis sentidos en guardia y la tensión corriendo por mis venas._

 _-Eres un ángel, querida mía -le susurro mientras acaricio su barbilla como si estuviera hecha de porcelana fina-. Un ángel que me rescató de las fauces de la soledad._

 _Inclinando mi cabeza suavemente sobre la suya, decido correr el riesgo y besar esos hermosos labios, sintiendo una vez más ese sabor a bosques vírgenes, a agua de manantial, al mismo céfiro que conquista en cada vuelo. Después uno mi boca con su frente, deleitándome con el aroma a rosas del shampoo que siempre usa. Su rebelde cabellera negra sólo la hace más linda, más única, más perfecta de lo que mi propio talento podría acompasar en simples palabras._

 _-Te quiero, Valaika -decido tomar prestada la misma frase que ella usara al confesarse-. Te quiero más de lo que imaginas._

 _Tras un último beso, esta vez en la mejilla expuesta, vuelvo a mi posición normal y me tapo con las mantas. El sueño aún se empecina en eludirme a pesar de haber limpiado mi mente con esas palabras sinceras. Grande es mi sorpresa cuando la siento moverse súbitamente para colocarse sobre mí, apretando su busto contra mi propio torso y extendiendo sus alas a tope. Puedo sentir sus irresistibles ojos color rubí fijos en los míos._

 _-Me encanta cuando sacas a relucir este lado de tu personalidad, Endel -devuelve uno de los tres besos que le di-. Sin embargo, ¿por qué esperar hasta estas horas?_

 _-Pensé que estabas dormida y buscaba una forma de conciliar el sueño -contesto con toda sinceridad._

 _-El frío también me despertó y preferí no moverme para no perder el calor acumulado gracias a ti -añade ella tras otro beso-. Además, así pude escucharte y sentirte mejor. Eres todo un seductor, ¿sabías?_

 _-No me considero demasiado romántico, la verdad. Sólo soy honesto._

 _-Bromista -cae el tercer y último beso, también en los labios-. Rechazas los moldes y eres romántico a tu manera; esa es una de las muchas cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ti. Endel…_

 _-¿Sí, amor mío?_

 _Una pausa incómoda parece erigirse entre nosotros. Puedo percibir su nariz tocando la mía, nuestros alientos mezclándose expectantes._

 _-Eres mi inspiración._

 _Esta vez ella me deja en desventaja: el cuarto beso es más profundo y anhelante que los anteriores. Dejo que refugie su cabeza bajo mi mentón y respire tranquilamente mientras coloco mis manos en su espalda. Bastan las señales del tacto para saber que está absolutamente relajada: sus escamas, usualmente duras, ahora tienen una textura sedosa y brillante. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, cayendo poco a poco bajo el dulce manto del descanso merecido._

 _Aquí termina el sexto segmento de ese algo completamente diferente. Como pueden ver, Valaika y yo también vamos progresando a nuestro propio ritmo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! O como se dice en japonés, "tal vez debería aprovechar las lecciones de esta noche y volver a enfoques más tranquilos"._


	26. Pasión

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 26: Pasión**

-Eddie…

Apenas su compañero dejó el voluminoso tomo que estaba leyendo a un lado y se volteó para mirarla, se desataron las alarmas. Pachylene estaba roja, transpirando y con una expresión de congoja devastada en el rostro. Tenía las piernas chuecas y apenas conseguía apoyarse sobre el dintel de la puerta que daba al pasillo entre la sala de estar y su habitación.

-¡Querida! -corrió a abrazarla de inmediato-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Eddie, me siento mal.

La voz de la arpía rapaz estaba debilitada y poseía un marcado tono de cansancio. El canadiense le puso la mano en la frente, pensando que tal vez tendría fiebre.

-Vamos de inmediato al médico -le dijo en un tono tan preocupado como el que ella exhibía-. Por suerte tenemos el hospital a tres calles de aquí.

-No…

-¿No? -aquí Maxon no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Esto es algo… más personal -replicó ella, moviendo levemente su ala derecha hacia abajo, como si quisiera apuntar a algo-. Vamos al cuarto, ¿vale?

Dicho y hecho. Eddie tomó a Pachylene de la misma forma en que la había traído de vuelta del lecho junto a las cataratas Hyakuhiro, caminando despacio y sintiendo la vibración del piso retumbar en su conciencia paso tras paso. La chica monstruo se sentía en el cielo a pesar de su extraño estado actual, absorbiendo la tibieza de su compañero y aumentando el ya notorio rubor en sus facciones. Dejó que la sentara en la cama y se arrodilló junto a ella, mirándola con esos ojos castaños que tanto le encantaban. Podía perderse en ellos por horas… mientras resistiera la tentación de besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba.

-Gracias, querido -dijo la pelirroja, tomando contacto ahora con la frescura del cubrecama y la brisa entrando por la ventana semiabierta.

-De nada. Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme qué te pasa?

Por un momento el silencio se posó entre ellos; estaba claro que lo que vendría no iba a ser nada sencillo. La rapaz tomó aire hasta repletar sus pulmones y luego lo soltó, haciendo bailar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que aún tenía pegadas a la tersa piel.

-Eddie, creo que voy… a poner un huevo.

-¿Poner un huevo?

Maxon mostró sorpresa, pero no del tipo desagradable ni arrasador. Aún así, no recordaba haber leído en la bibliografía referencial algo sobre este tema.

-¿Podrías disculparme un momento, Pachylene?

Ella entendió al instante lo que él quería hacer.

-Claro. No me moveré de aquí.

Salió disparado de vuelta al librero y buscó el grueso tomo con la información esencial sobre todos los tipos de extraespecies. Aún no podía creer cómo se había saltado esa parte al escribir el resumen que aún descansaba en la aplicación de notas de su iPhone. Revisó el índice rápido, abrió la página requerida aún más rápido y sus ojos parecieron tragarse las letras escritas en fina fuente Serif hasta que encontró justo lo precisado.

 _ **Puesta de Huevos**_

 _Tal vez pocas cosas tengan más significado tribal y simbólico para las arpías que poner un huevo. Con el primero de ellos marcan el paso de la infancia a la pubertad y son el símbolo mismo de su ciclo menstrual. Los huevos de estas características son infértiles, pero si una arpía tiene contacto sexual con su compañero durante los dos o tres días siguientes a la puesta, el próximo que ponga estará fertilizado, será de diámetro ligeramente mayor (hasta un 20% de diferencia) y de él nacerá una nueva arpía_ (Redenbacher y Hurst, 2011) _. Dado su carácter estrictamente monógamo, las arpías sólo entregan confianza al compañero que han elegido para aparearse y posteriormente criar a la recién nacida, dividiendo las labores a partes iguales. Una característica única de las arpías adultas, notada por Marina Andresen en su tratado sobre las relaciones entre esta especie y los humanos, es planear y asegurar que la primogénita pueda desenvolverse por sí misma en las nociones sociales y tribales básicas antes de pensar en hacer crecer la familia con otra cría._

 _A diferencia del gregarismo que caracteriza a la especie en la inmensa mayoría de sus conductas, la puesta de huevos es algo que se hace secretamente y en silencio. Si no tienen un compañero que las asista, generalmente piden ayuda a otra miembro del clan (las matronas tienen un nivel de jerarquía similar al de las escribas o las líderes y demandan el mismo respeto) o derechamente lo hacen solas. El proceso, bastante similar al parto de las mujeres humanas, no tiene una duración fija y está condicionado por varios factores, desde el ambiente hasta el mismo estado de salud de la arpía_ (Andresen, 2013) _. Si se puede brindar asistencia, lo recomendable es un ambiente fresco, con poco ruido y en el que ella esté cómoda. Elementos indispensables son un buen lecho, toallas frescas para secar el sudor y palabras de aliento; pocos escenarios prueban más la lealtad entre compañeros y la sincronización mostrada por ambas partes es crucial para el éxito._

 _En lo que respecta a la frecuencia de la puesta, las arpías de corral prácticamente se pasan la vida en ello, llegando a producir hasta diez por semana. Dado que existen pocos datos de convivencia debido a su timidez, se deduce que pasan por el proceso sin ayuda. Las arpías comunes y terrestres usualmente tienen dos ciclos al mes y con índices variados de asistencia humana o liminal, mientras que las rapaces (aún menos casos documentados, pero con información fiable) sólo ponen un huevo en el mismo periodo, según hicieron constar Redenbacher y Hurst en_ Anatomía Comparada de las Extraespecies Voladoras _._

 _Los casos de arpías con problemas para poner huevos son muy escasos, alcanzando tasas inferiores al 0.02% del total de la especie según datos de las agencias de integración. Sin embargo, en los casos más serios, los huevos atrapados en el aparato reproductor pueden llegar a causar severas lesiones musculares e incluso infertilidad._

"Ya sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer", pensó el canadiense, volviendo a guardar el libro. Asaltó el armario de las toallas para coger las más suaves y mullidas, procuró una sábana de seda fina que hace mucho tiempo no usaba e incluso trajo el carrito de la cocina con la misma palangana de agua que usara Pachylene cuando lo cuidó durante su batalla con el rotavirus.

-Aquí estoy, querida -dijo tras entrar con todo-. ¿Podrías ponerte de pie por un momento?

-Claro… -replicó ella, aún con el rostro rojo-. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Lo que corresponde: ayudarte a poner tu huevo.

Extendió la fresca sábana sobre el cubrecama y dejó las toallas más grandes encima de la cómoda. Se arremangó el jersey gris oscuro que llevaba puesto, mojando sus manos y frente para aumentar su concentración. Por un momento se sintió como un ginecólogo a punto de entrar a trabajo de parto; la última vez que había experimentado algo así, al nivel de sentir cada fibra de cada proceso ejecutado, fue cuando la bañó durante la primera noche que pasaron juntos. En esa ocasión había tenido sumo cuidado y no planeaba fallar ahora.

La tenue sonrisa de su compañera lo convenció de que hacía lo correcto.

-Me pongo en tus manos, Eddie -dijo ella con solemnidad-. Sólo dame una orden y la cumpliré.

-Espero estar a la altura del caso -se frotó las manos-. Muy bien, comencemos.

Una simple mirada de Maxon bastó para que Pachylene se sentara y abriera ligeramente las piernas. Sintió cómo los dedos de su novio comenzaban a desanudar el elástico que mantenía sus pantalones deportivos asegurados en la zona de la cintura. Con suma delicadeza rozaba la tela, tirando sólo lo justo y deshaciendo pulso a pulso. Quitado este obstáculo del medio, deslizó suavemente la prenda por sus caderas y piernas, hasta llegar a las imponentes garras que aún no habían probado el interior de los patines recibidos como sorpresivo regalo de cumpleaños.

-Levanta la pierna izquierda -dijo él con precisión.

Subió y bajó hasta liberar la primera mitad.

-Ahora la derecha.

Diez segundos después, los pantalones ya estaba fuera y ambos se miraron con satisfacción al ver que ni un sólo centímetro cuadrado se había deshilachado. Así trabajaban ellos, al ritmo de un reloj suizo y sin salirse un sólo nanómetro de las líneas trazadas de común acuerdo.

-¿Te sientes bien, amor? -preguntó él-. ¿Deseas que te pase una toalla húmeda por la frente?

-Estoy bien por ahora, querido. Gracias -le lanzó una sonrisa preciosa para animarlo a continuar.

Eddie lavó y secó sus manos una vez más. Respiró hondo y se abocó a la tarea de abrir la última frontera. Pensó cuando había rozado la tela de sus simples bragas de algodón por primera vez, deseando con toda su alma no tocarla por error para evitar incomodarla. "Cuán lejos hemos llegado desde ese punto", se dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a las piernas abiertas de Pachylene y tomaba los bordes con decisión. "En estricto rigor, lo correcto sería apreciar cuánto han cambiado las cosas desde que volvimos de Okinawa".

No hubo titubeos ni plazos extendidos más allá de lo razonable. La tela descendió por su piel a paso firme, pero sin caer en la brusquedad. Al contemplar su zona más íntima de frente, coronada por un leve triángulo de pelo carmesí, pensó en lo mucho que había llegado a conocer su cuerpo durante las lentas, metódicas y sabrosas sesiones de amor a las que se sometían. Podía describir en detalle cada poro y pliegue, la suavidad del penacho cubriendo sus antebrazos justo antes del inicio de las alas, los delicados montículos de sus mejillas y la planicie curvada formada por su frente. Tal vez muchas chicas monstruo tuviesen bustos más grandes, caderas más anchas o carácter más desinhibido y travieso (incluso sin luna llena) a la hora de conquistar, pero ella era simplemente perfecta. Maxon sabía que no necesitaba más que su presencia, su mente inquisitiva y su honestidad para ser feliz.

Una vez que las bragas (esta vez de seda y en tonos rosado perla) fueron a parar al mismo rincón que los pantalones, él suspiró. Se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente para luego sonreírle.

-Te has portado bien -le dijo en tono cariñoso-. Ahora viene lo más difícil. ¿Deseas que me ponga frente a ti o detrás de ti?

-Quiero que me abraces -replicó ella con ansiedad-. Deseo sentirte junto a mí. ¿Podrías pasarme una toalla? -miró hacia la palangana para enfatizar.

-Claro.

Estrujó una de las frías telas a conciencia y le secó la frente, dejando que el frío hiciera efecto y la mantuviera alerta. Evitar un desmayo era lo más importante para ambos.

El canadiense puso una toalla gruesa cerca de la base para recoger el huevo una vez que cayera. Acto seguido subió a la cama y, con delicadeza, se colocó detrás de la sentada figura de la pelirroja. Dejó que se apoyara sobre sus codos y pusiera sus alas en una posición cómoda antes de pasar sus brazos por debajo de los de ella, anclándola y permitiéndole recostar su peso sobre él. Podía sentir el dulce aroma a miel de su cabellera (testimonio del shampoo usado en la ducha de la mañana) y las notas de sudor mezcladas con el agua fría recién aplicada a su rostro.

-¿Estás relajada, querida?

-Totalmente -contestó Pachylene, tomando aire con ganas.

-Comienza cuando quieras. Para esto no hay tiempo.

Volvió a llenar sus pulmones y eliminar las trazas del molesto dióxido de carbono. Afuera no se escuchaba ni un ruido, ni siquiera el de la calle rodeando el edificio donde vivían. Parecía que la misma capital del reino deseaba respetar la realización de tan solemne acto.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Eddie.

-Gracias por permitirme ser parte de esto. No te fallaré.

Ese tono franco era marca registrada de su relación, sellado con un pequeño beso en la frente. De ahí en adelante, lo único que importaba era alcanzar la luz al final del túnel.

-¿Sientes algo en la parte baja del abdomen? -preguntó Eddie, tratando de ver cómo iba la cosa.

-Un poco… Pero no quiere moverse de ahí.

-Respira profundo, querida, y concéntrate.

Pachylene volvió a tomar aire y luego liberó un gemido casi inaudible pero repleto de esfuerzo. Lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención de los vecinos metiches que vivían arriba y a los lados del departamento. Todo su cuerpo se tensionó como la cuerda de un arco a punto de liberar un devastador disparo al centro mismo de la diana. Después vino la relajación y un torrente de cristalino sudor recubrió su blanca piel.

-¿Mejor? -inquirió el canadiense.

-Sí… Dame un beso.

Sus bocas se toparon brevemente, dándole a la pelirroja la energía necesaria para volverlo a intentar. Cerró los ojos, volvió a recostar su peso entero en Eddie y sintió cómo su sistema comenzaba a adaptarse poco a poco para la llegada del huevo. Conforme se abría el cuello y dilataban los labios, una pequeña cantidad de fluido viscoso y de tenue aroma abandonaba sus entrañas para abrirse paso al mundo exterior. Eddie se preguntó si esa no era la manifestación misma de la esencia de su compañera, una huella única e irrepetible que la diferenciaría por y para siempre del resto de su especie. Vino otra puja, seguida por una sacudida súbita que casi los hizo caer a ambos al colchón.

-¡Ah…! -jadeó la pelirroja-. ¡Ah…! Estoy bien, mi amor. Estoy bien.

-¿Deseas que te seque el sudor?

-Cuando hayamos termina… ¡Gah…!

Otra tensión enorme sacudió hasta la última fibra de sus bien torneados músculos. Sin mirarse al espejo, Pachylene sabía que estaba completamente ruborizada y mostrando una expresión entre el dolor y el alivio. La parte inferior de su abdomen comenzó a calentarse mientras sus conductos internos ya sentían el avance de ese ícono de la fertilidad, sus blancas paredes empapándose de toda la mucosa necesaria para superar el estrecho pasaje antes de la tierra prometida. Cada poro de su piel se había erizado, como si hubiese vuelto a precipitarse en las frías aguas que desembocaban en las cataratas cercanas a su aldea.

-¡Aguanta, querida! -evidentemente él también podía sentirlo y la abrazó más fuerte-. Ya falta poco.

-Falta poco, muy poco -repitió ella, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para asestar el golpe final.

Volvió a concentrar toda su energía en la zona del canal. Tal como cuando voló por primera vez durante esa noche impregnada de antorchas, recordó los excepcionales momentos vividos con su compañero para animarse a dar el último paso. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, cada número convirtiéndose en un torrente de aplausos y buenos deseos. Pensó en todas las ángeles guardianas que cuidaban sus pasos aún _in absentia_. Smith, Tio, Manako, Rhee, la matriarca Yakutsenya, Talirindë, Yuka e incluso la misma madre de Eddie, a quien estaba determinada a conocer un día de estos.

La tercera tensión fue la vencida.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó a los pies de la cama, capturado por el suave lecho color durazno.

Empapada de sudor, la arpía se dejó caer sobre la sábana de seda y jadeó. Miró distraídamente al techo y volvió a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo había logrado. Sintió el frescor de las toallas estrujadas en su frente, estómago y piernas; incluso el peto color vinotinto que llevaba estaba empapado, marcándole levemente los pezones y realzando sus pechos exquisitamente formados.

Maxon acudió de inmediato a ver el producto de todo ese esfuerzo. Envuelto en otra medida de ese viscoso fluido que parecía pegarse a la tela, se encontraba un huevo de un tamaño y peso similares al de una pelota de béisbol. La cáscara era opaca, en tonos blanco invierno y tenía la particularidad de mezclar secciones lisas y ásperas a intervalos regulares. Lo secó con cuidado para dejarlo encima de la mesita de noche.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, amor -la abrazó, sin importarle el quedar empapado también-. Te felicito.

-Gracias, querido -susurró-. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - Confianza suprema_

Media hora después, ambos ya estaban en pijama tras darse una merecida, tibia e íntima ducha, sentados en la misma sala donde todo había comenzado al compás de música suave; para no arruinar el ánimo, Eddie había hurgado en sus cajas cerradas y desenterrado unos cuantos discos de música setentera, más concretamente de _Earth, Wind & Fire_. Toda la ropa sucia fue a parar al canasto donde permanecería hasta el domingo, día en que acostumbraban hacer la limpieza general.

-Dime algo, Pachylene -comenzó él tras servir dos vasos de sidra helada-. ¿Cómo pudiste superar esto durante los últimos meses?

-Al principio -replicó la liminal, acomodando la bombilla y tomando un traguito- tuve que pedirle ayuda a la gente de MON; mi ciclo menstrual me llegó a los dos días de haber terminado el viaje a pie desde Okutama a Tokio; antes de eso me asistía mi madre o la tía Keiro, siempre en la intimidad de mi habitación.

Fue una suerte que la agencia tuviera matronas especializadas. Pero las dos veces siguientes me las arreglé sola. La primera fue el 28 o 29 de agosto y me pasó cuando andabas ampliando las fotos del teléfono para decorar nuestra sala. En esa ocasión aún no me había vestido, por lo que me quité el pijama como pude, puse el huevo en la bañera y después me duché con agua helada. Ignoro si los vecinos escucharon algo, pero nadie me llamó la atención después. Aún conservo ese huevo, así como el otro que puse en septiembre, en el cajón de mi cómoda.

-Ya veo -el tono del canadiense se ensombreció ligeramente.

-Y la siguiente fue en la tarde del 23 de septiembre, poco después de que volvieras a trabajar. Creo que ese día tenías cuatro reuniones para quitar todo lo que tenías pendiente.

-Fueron cinco reuniones -acotó él-. De sólo pensarlo se me va el ánimo. Lo único que recuerdo fue cómo corría de un salón a otro, acarreando carpetas y explicando cosas cuyos detalles no son más que un amasijo borroso en mi propia memoria.

-Cuando te abrí la puerta, fuiste al sillón y te desplomaste. No te desperté hasta las ocho, cuando nos duchamos y luego nos fuimos a dormir sin cenar.

-Gracias por desfragmentar mi banco de datos, Pachy.

-Cuando quie... -pausa súbita-. Espera un momento. ¿Me llamaste Pachy?

-¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

-No, pero se siente extraño escucharlo de tus labios -le dio un besito para tranquilizarlo-. Usualmente Smith y Tio me dicen así, mientras que tú siempre me has llamado por el nombre completo. En todo caso -se acurrucó junto a él-, también puedes usarlo. No me voy a enfadar -le guiñó el ojo con cariño.

-Gracias, Pachy -contestó Eddie-. Vaya, lo dije otra vez.

-Y se escuchó mejor que la anterior, si me permites decirlo.

Abrazados y con sus cabezas tocándose, la pelirroja volvió al recuerdo del segundo día.

-Habrán sido las dos y media de la tarde cuando sentí esa sensación quemante en la parte inferior de mi abdomen. Justo iba a dormir la siesta, así que también andaba con ropa fácil de quitar, incluso mediante estos torpes dedos -los movió, enfatizando su punto-. Al igual que la vez anterior, fui al baño, me apoyé como pude contra la pared cercana a la bañera y recurrí al frío para que me guiara. Eso sí, ese incidente me dolió un poco más que el anterior; por momentos creí que no lo lograría.

Eddie pensó en el último párrafo de la sección del manual que había leído antes de ayudarla. "Sólo espero que ella no sea parte del diminuto porcentaje con problemas de puesta", se dijo al tiempo que el monigote blanco escribía en su pizarra un simple mensaje.

 _Piensa positivo._

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con el huevo? -inquirió el canadiense mientras el disco cambiaba a uno de los temas más clásicos de la banda oriunda de Chicago.

 _Hearts of fire creates love desire_

 _Take you high and higher to the world you belong_

 _Hearts of fire creates love desire_

 _High and higher to your place on the throne_

-Guardarlo, como todos los otros -contestó la rapaz-. Son testimonios vivos de cómo he ido creciendo y convirtiéndome en una mejor liminal, en no menor parte gracias a tu constante apoyo. Tal vez podríamos hacer una historiografía de ellos, considerando lo mucho que nos gusta esa clase de cosas.

-Tienes gustos curiosos, pero precisamente ahí radica tu mayor atractivo -la besó en la frente-. Pachy, te amo más de lo que puedo expresar en simples palabras.

-Yo también te amo, Eddie -le sonrió-. Desde el primer día supe que eras el hombre indicado para completar mi vida. Y en cuanto a las palabras, basta con nuestro propio lenguaje.

Exhalaron levemente, la satisfacción y el deseo mezclados a partes iguales en sus alientos.

-Permíteme añadir algo -siguió el mientras los deliciosos acordes salían por los parlantes-: apenas sientas que vas a poner un huevo, llámame de inmediato a la oficina o al móvil; tengo ambos teléfonos en marcado rápido. Como estoy cerca, puedo venirme corriendo a ayudarte, dejarte descansando y después volver.

 _We've come together on this special day_

 _To sing our message loud and clear_

 _Looking back, we've touched on sorrowful days_

 _Future pass, they disappear_

-¿Aunque dejes plantado a tu jefe?

-Aunque deje plantado al mismísimo Ministro de Defensa en una cena de gala. Tu bienestar, amor mío, siempre será mi primera prioridad. Nunca lo olvides -sentenció con la misma seriedad de un juramento a la bandera.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, escuchando el coro mientras la paz anidando en sus corazones comenzaba a montar un carnaval de aquellos.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! -exclamó Pachylene de repente-. Una idea luminosa.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Cuando estaba viendo lo de las alfombras el otro día, una promotora estaba entregando _flyers_ en la esquina de la tienda. Acepté uno de pura curiosidad y no vas a creer lo que vi: abrirán una pista de patinaje sobre hielo cerca del Hotel Monterrey, al norte del distrito. Aún está en obras, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a echarle una mirada?

 _You will find peace of mind_

 _If you look way down in your heart and soul_

 _Don't hesitate 'cause the world seems cold_

 _Stay young at heart_

 _Because you're never (never, never...) old at heart_

-No se me ocurre mejor forma de pasar el último día de la semana, para ser honesto -atrajo a la arpía hacia sí-. Yo también deseo volver a patinar, así que podría ser una buena oportunidad para comenzar tus lecciones. ¿Qué tal si salimos a eso de las 8:30, después de desayunar? Cuando volvamos podemos hacer el aseo y descansar por el resto del día.

-¡Perfecto!

Vaciaron el resto de la botella de Mayador gracias a una cena ligera, preparada en tiempo récord y sazonada con la irresistible confianza que se tenían. Los albañiles continuaban su infatigable labor, habiendo completado ya un tercio del puente hacia el infinito mientras la última estrofa, cantada por la sublime voz de Philip Bailey, aún resonaba en las mentes de los compañeros cuando se retiraron a disfrutar de un recuperador sueño.

 _That's the way of the world_

 _Plant your flower and you grow a pearl_

 _A child is born with a heart of gold_

 _The way of the world_

 _Makes his heart grow cold..._

-22/F-

Shinya Nakashima hubiera seguido durmiendo, pero el dulce aroma de la salsa de chocolate pudo más y terminó tomándolo de la nariz, sacándolo de la cama y haciéndolo mirar el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche.

-¿Las siete y media? -no podía dar crédito a su aún dormido cerebro-. ¿Pero qué hago despierto tan temprano un domingo?

Por un momento, el hijo de Hidetaka y eventual heredero de la empresa pensó que estaba enfermo. Según sus propios preceptos, esta era una de las tres situaciones en las que no se sentía en sus cabales: las otras eran acostarse demasiado temprano y beber té sin azúcar. Incluso con azúcar ya era raro; él, después de todo, era un hombre de tinto, ese café colombiano cargado y en tazas pequeñas que hacía parecer al _espresso_ estándar como bebida para niñatos.

-Ya que mi nariz me despertó -musitó-, tal vez debería seguirla para ver de qué va todo esto.

Se calzó unas zapatillas de andar por casa en tonos negros que hacían juego con su pijama de franela azul marino. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo y emergió a la sala de estar, mirando un poco hacia las paredes para acostumbrarse gradualmente a la diáfana luz otoñal entrando a raudales por las ventanas. Recién ahí notó que las persianas estaban levantadas de par en par, aunque él recordó haberlas cerrado durante su última ronda por el departamento antes de irse a la cama.

En eso, una vocecilla cantarina emergió de la cocina, lugar en el que también se concentraban los aromas. Nada más entrar, los ojos de Shinya se abrieron de golpe: ahí estaba Talirindë, terminando de preparar lo que parecía ser una torre de waffles con mantequilla, azúcar y jarabe de arce.

-¡Buenos días! -la lamia, mostrando un delantal blanco sobre su cómoda tenida otoñal, lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa mientras desconectaba la máquina-. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ven, que se enfría el desayuno!

-¿Esto es un desayuno? -preguntó él, aún pensando que estaba atrapado en la tierra de los sueños-. ¡Aquí hay suficiente comida como para diez personas!

-No sabía qué te gustaba -replicó ella-, así que decidí prepararte un poco de todo y tener la oportunidad de refinar las cosas. Ven, siéntate.

Así lo hizo él, poniendo sus manos sobre la jarra de plata con café cargado y sirviéndose una porción pequeña. La bebió de un simple trago, sin ponerse a pensar en la temperatura; después vio todo más claro. En la mesa había un popurrí de delicias, cada cual más apetitosa que la anterior: emparedados de _roast beef_ , los ya mencionados waffles, ensalada de frutas, huevos revueltos con jamón, pan de molde tostado con mantequilla e incluso sendos potes de Nutella, además de otras jarras de vidrio templado para el té y la leche.

Raya para la suma, un desayuno continental/liminal hecho y derecho.

-Talirindë, ya te dije que no debías tomarte estas molestias.

-Esto no es ninguna molestia -contraatacó la reptil, acariciando un poco su larga cabellera púrpura y regalándole una expresión divina-. Como viviremos juntos, ya te dije que lo mejor es aprender a compartir momentos.

-Seré franco: estoy sorprendido. Digo, probar tu cena el otro día ya fue sublime, pero esto… Todo se ve delicioso.

-Come lo que quieras. Yo también lo haré.

Algo indeciso, cogió un poco de todo y se lo sirvió en un plato de cerámica grande, al tono de un buen buffet. No sólo la comida se veía bien, también sabía bien. Ella lo imitó, con la única salvedad de optar por té de hoja (procedente de Sri Lanka) en vez de café. La lamia nunca había gustado de ese negro líquido que causaba tanta hiperactividad como adicción, pero no al nivel de convertirse en una predicadora del fin del mundo.

-¿Alguna preferencia en particular? -consultó ella, devorando su parte con fruición.

-El _roast beef_ está un pelín salado, pero todo lo demás es digno de uno de esos programas de cocina. Los waffles están blandos y calientes, el pan crujiente y sin ni un exceso de mantequilla. ¡Y para qué hablar de los huevos! Ni mi madre los cocinaba tan bien cuando yo era niño.

"Nota mental: ponerle un poco menos de sal al _roast beef_ y seguir con el surtido de opciones para el desayuno", apuntó la versión _chibi_ de Talirindë en su agenda personal. "Hasta ahora, las reacciones han sido buenas; espero que sigan así".

-¿Tu madre era buena cocinera?

-Cuando tenía tiempo. Es decir, casi nunca. Entre sus incontables apariciones en las páginas de vida social y las obligaciones en la compañía, crecí bastante lejos de ella. Al menos papá se permitía jugar conmigo durante los fines de semana en que no traía trabajo a casa.

El menor de los Nakashima le refirió algunos detalles sobre los últimos meses, haciendo especial énfasis en los ataques a la compañía y cómo el espectro de esos documentos insistía en no dejarse enterrar. Al llegar a la discusión entre sus padres, le costó un poco avanzar; evidentemente aún no podía aceptar del todo que su madre fuese la orquestadora de los contactos con Shoda y TALIO, esa empresa que bajo la inocente fachada de una compañía de seguridad privada ocultaba a una organización de tráfico de secretos militares.

-Sólo te cuento esto porque eres de confianza. Digo, si Eddie te considera una amiga insustituible, no hay razón para que yo no opte por el mismo camino.

Recordó también cómo ella le había contado su propia historia con pelos y señales. Tras oírla, su respeto por ella se multiplicó por mil, envolviéndola en un aura de nobleza forjada a pulso, sin trampas ni atajos baratos. A pesar de ser tan joven (20 años, 10 meses y 17 días según la ficha que le entregara la agente Smith), poseía experiencia de sobra como para enfrentarse a un veterano de mil guerras y ganarle según sus propios términos.

-Lo agradezco, Shinya. Y de verdad siento mucho que te veas envuelto en esta clase de líos. Digo, si tu propia madre…

-Mejor enterarse ahora que diez años después -acotó él-. Capaz que la hubiésemos encontrado con una sociedad _off-shore_ en Panamá o las Islas Vírgenes Británicas para evadir impuestos al por mayor mediante el blanqueo de capitales manchados con sangre inocente. Muy madre mía será, pero ni siquiera ella podrá evitar la justicia. Te lo doy firmado.

Mientras charlaban, las reservas de la mesa se habían ido agotando poco a poco. El primogénito estaba de mejor ánimo y totalmente despierto, contemplando las finas facciones de su nueva amiga, quien lo miraba con sumo interés a modo de respuesta.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme al nuevo estado de cosas, al menos durante las mañanas -sonrió él.

-¿En serio? ¡Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso! -exclamó ella, apenas conteniendo la tentación de estrecharlo entre sus brazos-. De todos modos, aún tengo que ver cómo puedo ir a dejarte el almuerzo. ¿Prefieres _bentos_ o algo más personal?

-¿Irme a dejar el almuerzo? ¿A la oficina?

Shinya no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Lo que menos quería era causar revuelo en la empresa, bastante convulsionada ya por todo lo anteriormente descrito.

-Claro. Sé moverme en transporte público, puedo defenderme en caso de necesidad y cuento con la autorización de MON para andar sola por la ciudad -movió los dedos a modo de cuenta-. Incluso tengo planeado buscar un empleo a contar de mañana, así que irte a dejar el almuerzo, especialmente si me queda de camino, no me molesta en absoluto. ¿Puede haber algo mejor que la comida recién hecha?

El primogénito sintió una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca. "Considerando la personalidad de las lamias, parece que ella se toma muy en serio eso de ganarse a la gente por el estómago".

-Supongo que tienes razón -se limitó a contestar él.

-Ya sabes que no es molestia. Además, lo de hoy constituye un pequeño pago.

-¿Pago?

-Anoche tenía frío, incluso con el calentador encendido -ella bajó un poco el tono, como si sintiera vergüenza de su condición-. Para no gastar electricidad inútilmente, lo apagué, me envolví en unas cuantas mantas y fui a tu habitación. El asunto es que… me enrosqué a tu alrededor y dormí contigo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el aire.

-Con razón me costaba tanto darme vueltas -dijo Shinya, sacando una risa de sus pulmones.

-Eso sí, cuando desperté esta mañana a eso de las seis y cuarto me llevé todo y dejé el cuarto como una patena -retrucó ella con rapidez, bajando la vista-. Lo siento si te incomodé.

-¿Incomodarme? ¡En absoluto!

Talirindë se quedó mirándolo sin comprender mucho.

-Me he documentado un poco y estuve leyendo la guía que me entregó Smith luego de firmar tu incorporación a mi casa -bebió los restos de su café antes de continuar-. Sé de sobra que las especies de sangre fría necesitan contacto con otros seres para obtener calor. El que duermas conmigo no es nada en comparación a la perspectiva de que pierdas medio año hibernando, así que tranquila.

La lamia suspiró aliviada. Por un momento se vio con media cola en el pasillo del edificio y la otra mitad en la calle, bajo la helada brisa con toques de humedad que su especie asociaba a las peores memorias colectivas.

-Tú misma has dicho que debemos conocernos mejor, ¿no? Despreocúpate un poco. He pernoctado toda mi vida solo, así que no haré más que darle la bienvenida con alfombra roja a este cambio.

Por un momento ella sintió ganas de llorar de alegría. La visión de Isella, incluso después de su terrible muerte, había resultado ser cierta. Agradeció en silencio por tener la certeza de que el Culto de la Espada Roja había sido reducido a una memoria sepultada entre Okutama y los lodosos faldeos de Hiroshima.

-Realmente agradezco tu comprensión -esbozó mientras comenzaba a levantar todo para ir al lavaplatos.

-No es nada, Talirindë. Aún tenemos un largo día por delante, así que podemos planear algo mientras ordenamos la cocina.

Se sonrieron con sinceridad; ella podía sentir la dulce aura de la sanación abriéndose pasó centímetro a centímetro, acariciando su psiquis, sus recuerdos e incluso su propia alma.

-¿Sabes, Shinya? -inquirió ella mientras reclutaba una pequeña botella de líquido lavavajillas-. Considerando que se nos viene el invierno, quiero intentar salir con este clima y así acostumbrarme un poco a Tokio. ¿Qué dices?

-No es mala idea. Podríamos ir al cine o al Parque Hibiya e incluso darnos un gusto almorzando afuera. Yo invito, por supuesto.

Siguieron conversando de las pequeñas cosas mientras limpiaban los platos con agua tibia y esponjas amarillas.

 _De vuelta en Ginza…_

-¡Mira, Eddie! ¡Ya están colocando los adornos de Navidad!

La voz de su compañera, repleta de la alegría y el chispeante humor que siempre exhibía, lo llevó hacia uno de los escaparates del Matsuya, el centro comercial más grande del distrito. Efectivamente, ahí estaban ya las guirnaldas plateadas, doradas, rojas y verdes en una danza armónica, brillante, evocadora de la paz del fin de año. Ya se anunciaban los primeros descuentos para las grandes ventas de noviembre y diciembre, en las que podías llevarte miles de artículos con hasta el 60% de descuento (independientemente del medio de pago) más despacho a domicilio… si conseguías sobrevivir a los gentíos, las estampidas y los diversos golpes causados por el deseo de llevarse hasta el último objeto en venta.

-¡Todo esto es hermoso! -continuó ella, sus ojos brillando de placer-. Mira los colores, las luces… Incluso la figura de Santa Claus se ve tierna.

-¿No será un poquito mucho? -intervino él-. Recién estamos en otoño y medio; tal vez parezca prematuro comenzar a colocar las decoraciones navideñas.

-Bueno, siempre podemos hacer la lista por anticipado. Con todo lo que nos ha pasado, tenemos muchos regalos que comprar de aquí a la tercera semana de diciembre.

-Te noto muy entusiasmada, Pachy.

-Es que me encanta la Navidad -ahora ambos se sentaron en un banco frente a la vitrina y dejaron el bolso deportivo azul con sus patines en el rincón izquierdo-. Mi gente no tiene por costumbre celebrarla, pero fue uno de los primeros ritos humanos que me interesó de niña. Algunas veces, cuando bajaba con mi madre al pueblo, veía las casas cubiertas de nieve, con luces y adornos similares a los de aquí. Al preguntarle de qué iba todo, simplemente me contestaba que era una fiesta ajena a las arpías. Entonces, al hacerme de un libro titulado _Celebraciones Humanas y Cómo Interpretarlas_ , me devoré la sección alusiva en un par de horas. Te juro que ni siquiera los ritos de los druidas de Stonehenge fueron tan interesantes.

-Ahora comprendo -dijo él, rodeándola con su fuerte brazo-. Con tantas cosas que hacer en la villa y tantos peligros a corta distancia, las celebraciones eran contadas con los dedos de una garra. Hey, ¿puedo decir eso?

-Ningún problema. Además, es la pura verdad.

-Bueno, este año celebraremos tu primera Navidad. Y juro desde ya que pondré todo de mi parte para que sea memorable.

-¿Decoraremos el departamento? -los ojos de la pelirroja volvieron a brillar.

-¡Por supuesto! Será como en los viejos tiempos, cuando vivía en Port Credit y el barrio entero se vestía de fiesta. Eran días hermosos, salpicados de nieve, hielo y el aroma del muérdago en los portales -recordó con una sonrisa-. También armaremos el árbol, cocinaremos una deliciosa cena, pondremos música alusiva, beberemos a la salud del otro, esperaremos hasta la medianoche para darnos el saludo, entregar los regalos… y besarnos.

-Así que tenía razón.

-¿A qué te refieres, Pachy?

-A mis besos, Eddie. Realmente te gustan. ¿Te acuerdas de esa mañana en la que hablaste con Yuka, pocos días antes de tu reunión, y lo confesaste de forma indirecta?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. No es algo que me dé vergüenza, por cierto.

Unieron sus labios en un cálido y largo gesto, separándose casi veinte segundos después. Ambos estaban dominados por un marcado rubor.

-Tus besos, Pachy, son la manifestación más pura de la perfección, ambrosía divina que siempre reconfortará mi alma.

-Oh, Eddie…

Ella lo abrazó con cariño y restregó su cabeza contra el amplio pecho del canadiense. El gentío que siempre pasaba por esas calles se detuvo a mirarlos con curiosidad, pero se dispersó antes de que la pareja notara su presencia. A varios recurrentes les quedó una estupenda sensación en la mente, aleteando cual mariposa recién salida del capullo.

Cogieron el equipaje y siguieron caminando por la misma diagonal que llevaba al edificio Asakura, tomando la derecha dos calles antes del cruce con la autopista principal que cruzaba la ciudad de noreste a suroeste. Iban despacio, sin ninguna preocupación y deleitándose con las maravillas exhibidas por las mismas tiendas, los restaurantes de moda e incluso los pequeños kioscos y emporios ofreciendo desde libros hasta una legión de _Maneki Neko_ , los gatos que saludaban y, según las leyendas, eran imanes de la buena fortuna. Por alguna extraña lógica que no acertaban a comprender, el precio de los peculiares figurines siempre era inversamente proporcional a su tamaño.

Ambos iban vestidos de forma abrigada y en colores oscuros, pero no al punto de limitar el movimiento. Eddie exhibía un conjunto en tonos gris granito y negro más una chaqueta blanca hasta la cintura. Pachylene, por su lado, mostraba un gorro de lana negro que contrastaba con su roja cabellera más un traje deportivo de invierno ubicado en el territorio del dorado y el azul noche; era una de las muchas prendas que la atenta unicornio de la tienda de ropa había adaptado especialmente para ella, permitiéndole meter y sacar sus alas sin problemas además de ser lo suficientemente elástico para garantizar que las garras no lo reducirían a un montón de jirones. Ella iba descalza, pero su compañero usaba unas zapatillas gruesas en tonos obsidiana con vivos blancos.

Considerando su paso firme y actitud calmada, cualquier observador los habría confundido con un par de deportistas rumbo a los XXIII Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, a celebrarse desde el 9 hasta el 25 de febrero del 2018 en Pyeongchang, Corea del Sur.

-Bueno, aquí está el Hotel Monterrey -Maxon señaló un edificio alto cuya entrada tenía la usual colección de banderas-. Deduzco, entonces, que ese galpón con techo curvado es la pista de patinaje.

Sacó el _flyer_ de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la arpía rapaz, quien le asintió con una simple mirada.

-Pues sí, este es el lugar. ¿Podrías llamar al semáforo mientras voy a revisar ese escaparate de ahí? -señaló una pequeña tienda donde vendían cojines para sillones con fundas tejidas y teñidas a mano.

-Ningún problema. ¿Te espero al otro lado?

-Adelante.

Cada uno tomó su camino. El nativo de Mississauga se acercó al poste donde se encontraba el típico botón con el mensaje "para obtener luz verde, pulse el botón". Sabía de sobra respecto a la inutilidad del ejercicio, un simple placebo mental para calmar la ansiedad que siempre precedía a la luz verde. Aún así, no pensaba cruzar la calle con el distintivo en rojo; tanto en Canadá como en Japón las multas por hacerlo eran un disuasivo potente.

No hizo más que voltear para enfrentar el paso de cebra cuando sintió un topón en el hombro que envió a su contraparte al suelo.

-¡Usted perdone! -exclamó Eddie-. No me fijé por dónde…

Se detuvo en seco al contemplar la figura que había cruzado con luz roja. Era relativamente alta, delgada y con corta cabellera en tonos rubio arena. Llevaba un largo abrigo blanco, camisa gruesa de un color similar al vino tinto, pantalones negros y lo que parecían ser zapatos de vestir de cuero italiano. Lo que se alcanzaba a ver de sus manos estaba cubierto por escamas en el dorso y también contaba con otros dos elementos únicos: alas pequeñas y rígidas en la zona media de la espalda y una poderosa cola de reptil.

"Anda", pensó Maxon. "Parece que las extraespecies masculinas sí existen, al menos en lo que a Dragonewts concierne".

Volvió a ofrecerle la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero recibió una simple bofetada por respuesta.

-No necesito tu ayuda, gracias -replicó, su voz con un profundo y arrastrado tono; parecía femenina a simple vista.

-Insisto.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario, humano -al ponerse de pie, mostró su rostro y dejó sorprendido al canadiense. Una mirada más rápida a sus facciones dejaba a esta criatura entre dos territorios bien marcados: o era una chica angelical o un hombre afeminado-. Y como tú mismo has dicho, deberías fijarte por dónde vas. ¿Acaso esa es tu actitud, chocándote con todo el mundo y luego ofreciendo vacías disculpas?

El tono venenoso de sus palabras le causó una impresión desagradable. Parecía que vivía llena de rencor.

-Admito que fue mi error -continuó él- y ya me disculpé, pero no tenía por qué reaccionar así.

-Ese es el problema con los humanos -resopló con un tono aún más femenino, más cortante y rencoroso-. Se creen los dueños de todo y luego sólo causan desastres.

Por un momento el humano recordó a Aimée, la desinhibida habitante playera de Okinawa que le había tirado los tejos, sólo que ahora no había una Rhee en las cercanías para ayudarle a llegar a un acuerdo.

-Escuche, señorita -ahora él se puso firme-. No sé que problema tiene usted con los humanos, pero no es mi culpa. ¿Quiere un consejo? Sea más tolerante con las diferencias; es la única forma de lograr tener amigos y tejer redes de confianza.

-¡Cállate! -la reptil retrocedió un paso y luego tomó vuelo para lanzarle una bofetada. Eddie simplemente bloqueó el golpe con el antebrazo y la miró fijamente.

-Ignoro quién está a cargo de usted, pero debería saber que, al intentar agredirme, ha violado el quinto punto del catálogo de convivencia -recitó Eddie de forma académica y sin perder una pizca de su temple.

Furiosa ante el peso de la verdad, la Dragonewt retrocedió para intentar golpearlo una vez más. Terminó quedándose en la idea luego de recibir una potente patada en el estómago por parte de Pachylene, quien apareció en la escena como una exhalación.

-Conque intentando ponerle tus sucias manos encima a mi novio, ¿eh? -trinó la pelirroja-. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

La chica del abrigo miró hacia arriba con pánico y luego trastabilló hasta que logró ponerse de pie, apoyándose en un letrero marcando el paso de cebra. Jadeaba y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aún no recuperada totalmente de la sorpresa.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Contraataque_

-Ahora lloras, ¿no? -continuó la arpía, sin deseos de soltar el acelerador-. Cómo cambian las cosas cuando te ponen en tu lugar.

-Basta -gimió la desarmada reptil-. Basta, por favor… Yo no sabía…

-¡Y un cuerno! Eres una vergüenza, maldita desadaptada. Debería elevarte hasta doscientos metros de altura y luego dejarte caer -los ojos de la rapaz adoptaron un cariz asesino.

-Pachy, ya está bien -intervino el canadiense con firmeza-. Sorpresa con tintes de terror mediante, creo que ha aprendido la lección.

-Yo creo que no, Eddie. Déjame darle un vuelo express sin paracaídas.

-¡Draco!

Una voz que conocían bien se hizo sentir desde el otro lado del cruce. Corriendo a toda prisa por las líneas pintadas de blanco, Polt hizo su aparición. Era dueña del _Sports Club Kobold_ , recinto que frecuentaron durante el verano para ir a nadar y relajarse en los días calurosos.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, so imbécil! -gritó la canina de pelaje en tonos café claro y chocolate, vestida con un chándal rojiazul-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes salir sola?

Draco ni siquiera contestó. Estaba roja de vergüenza y lo único que quería era desaparecer, envolverse en mantas calientes y dormir hasta el cambio de siglo. Unas diez personas del lado de la pista de patinaje se pararon a mirar, siendo interrumpidas de vez en cuando por el paso de una bicicleta o de un taxi.

-De verdad lo siento, chicos -dijo Polt a la parejita-. Draco es muy problemática y tiene una fijación con despreciar a los humanos que no sé de dónde la sacó.

-No importa -apuntó Eddie-. Al menos esto no pasó a mayores.

-¿Intentó agredirte?

-Trató de abofetearme, pero sus movimientos fueron demasiado predecibles. Nada que no pudiera bloquear con un brazo.

-O una patada en el estómago -dijo Pachylene, hinchando un pelín su prominente busto.

-Bien ganada te la tienes -la Kobold miró a su desdichada contraparte, quien aún seguía llorando-. Ni Eddie ni Pachy te hicieron nada.

-En estricto rigor, Polt, yo fui quien se topó con ella en el cruce y la derribó sin querer, aunque ella pasó antes con luz roja.

-¿Con luz roja, eh? ¡Más encima violas las normas del tránsito! -vociferó, haciendo que Draco temblara aún más fuerte-. ¡Y luego yo soy quien tiene que dar explicaciones!

-¿Tú eres su anfitriona? -inquirió la pelirroja-. Este debe ser un caso único.

-En estricto rigor, Pachy, no lo soy. Sin embargo, la agente Smith me pidió que la vigilara celosamente -apuntó la peluda deportista- mientras sus anfitriones viajan al continente por asuntos de negocios y golf; ya ha montado numeritos similares en ocasiones anteriores, siempre saliendo mal parada.

-Caso clínico -dijo Maxon.

-Yo no lo podía haber dicho mejor.

Polt levantó a Draco a la fuerza y la puso a su lado; la ectotérmica aún seguía con la cabeza gacha y derramando lágrimas.

-Discúlpate -espetó.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Discúlpate! -repitió Polt, amenazando con darle una palmada en la nuca-. Si no lo haces, te daré dos opciones: me encargaré de que no comas más que pescado crudo con escamas y bigotes de aquí a enero o volverás trotando a casa sin más que tu ropa interior con vuelitos.

La fría brisa había convertido la estrecha calle frente al hotel en un túnel de viento, haciendo aún más terrible el ofrecimiento de la dueña del gimnasio.

-¡No! ¡Pescado crudo no! -Draco sintió arcadas y volvió a temblar de pies a cabeza, recordando su fracasada emboscada a Kimihito en las orillas del río y cómo Suu la había dejado expuesta, pegajosa y humillada-. ¡Cualquier cosa, pero eso no!

-Pues ya sabes qué hacer, niñita -bufó la canina, moviendo su garra izquierda con gesto amenazador.

Tragándose el orgullo y apelando a la única fibra de autoestima que le quedaba, pidió perdón unas quince veces a la pareja, reverencias incluidas y empapadas en un hilillo tembloroso de voz. Aunque la miraban con escepticismo, no eran rencorosos, así que aceptaron.

-Ahora debemos irnos -dijo la Kobold-. Su residencia está a 30 kilómetros de aquí y tendrá que trotar cada metro. Desvíos incluidos, claro está.

-Bien me parece -apuntó Pachylene-. Con un clima así, lo mejor es el ejercicio.

La Dragonewt volvió a temblar de miedo. "¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me tienen que pasar a mí?", lamentó en silencio. Se sentía desdichada y estúpida; otra vez había pensado lo peor y pagado el precio de su osadía. Conociendo su suerte, Polt sugeriría que la ingresaran a tratamiento psiquiátrico en una de esas clínicas perdidas en medio de la nada y seguro Smith también estaría de acuerdo. De ahí a la firma de la familia no habría más que un chasquido de dedos.

-Al menos la dejamos en buenas manos -dijo Eddie, esbozando una sonrisa por primera vez en bastante rato.

-Tú lo has dicho, Maxon -retrucó la Kobold, guiñándole el ojo derecho-. A todo esto, hace un buen tiempo que no los he visto en el gimnasio. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sólo hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Trabajo, casa, cuentas, ya sabes…

-Pero hoy vinimos a echarle una mirada a esta pista de patinaje sobre hielo -la pelirroja apuntó al otro extremo de la calle con su ala.

-¿En serio? -la deportista por excelencia sonaba sorprendida-. No tenía idea de que iban a abrir una en Ginza. Me encantaría quedarme y verla, pero debo llevar a la señorita incorregible con sus anfitriones; su vuelo viene de Hong Kong y aterrizará en Narita dentro de un par de horas. Si van al gimnasio un día de estos, ¿me darían la primicia?

-Por supuesto, Polt. Cuídate mucho y no le quites el ojo de encima -señaló a la del abrigo blanco.

-Pierdan cuidado, amigos. Fue un gusto verlos, como siempre. ¡Chao!

-¡Hasta otra! -exclamó Eddie mientras esas chicas monstruo tan diferentes en todo sentido se alejaban trotando-. ¡Y cuidado con los conductores lunáticos!

Esperaron que ambas desaparecieran por la esquina de la siguiente calle antes de volver a llamar al semáforo y cruzar; para ese entonces ya no quedaban curiosos. Una vez del otro lado, ella se empinó y lo besó con ternura.

-Te lo has ganado -dijo Pachylene, sonrojándose un poquito-. Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a esa escamosa, ¿sabes?

-No hice más que lo que correspondía, cariño. También agradezco que me tendieras un cable.

-No es nada, mi amor -ella suspiró mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta del recinto-. Parece que es cierto eso de que hay majaretas en todos lados, tanto humanos como liminales.

-Mientras se mantengan lejos de nosotros, mejor para ellos. ¿Entramos? Por hoy he tenido suficiente de maniáticas lloronas y andróginas con delirios de grandeza -añadió, describiendo a la perfección a Draco.

-Te sigo.

Las puertas automáticas señalando el acceso principal se abrieron de par en par apenas los sensores detectaron su presencia. Ambos se sorprendieron en el acto, pensando que este sitio estaría cerrado en un día domingo. A pesar de la hora (cerca de la 9:30), no se veía a ningún trabajador de la obra ni a quien regentaba la arena. Cruzaron el umbral a paso firme, perdiéndose en el silencio de los corredores con pisos de baldosa, paredes de paneles inmaculados y puestos a medio construir.

En la zona más céntrica de Ginza, seis ojos contemplaban el acerado cielo con una evidente cuota de nostalgia desde detrás del cristal. Zynda Satme-Sannika, la Arachne de la garra blanca en su abdomen, se sentía tentada a abrir la ventana de la cómoda habitación en el noveno piso que había sido su hogar durante el último mes, pero no deseaba pescar un resfriado ni causar problemas a los pocos agentes de MON que estaban de servicio. Mientras preparaba una buena ración de té cargado y dulce, sus pensamientos, al igual que el vapor del hervidor, flotaban hacia la figura de Antonella, su pequeña hermana y el ser que más amaba en este mundo. Recientemente había recibido buenas noticias: gracias a las gestiones de Tionishia, la agencia costearía parte de sus medicinas y buscaría traerla desde Abashiri a Tokio lo antes posible para que ambas se reunieran, independientemente de si la mayor debía cumplir condena por su papel en el caso de los documentos.

En la misma escala de significancia estuvieron las conversaciones sostenidas con Maki Matsunaga, quien almorzaba todos los días con ella para hacerle compañía y estimularla a entrenar su confianza. La rubia no le guardaba rencor alguno, aunque aún le costaba creer que Kenichi Shoda hubiese pasado los criterios de evaluación de la agencia para ser anfitrión. Ambas sospechaban que había corrido bastante dinero para borrar su cuestionable historial de las bases de datos que el Ministerio de Justicia compartía con MON. "En cierto sentido es mi culpa que estés metida en este escándalo; yo fui quien lo eligió para acogerte tras la entrevista", le había dicho, sus ojos azules y opacos. Por toda respuesta, la Arachne la perdonó tras darle un beso en la frente y un gran abrazo.

-La bondad existe, después de todo -susurró, apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar-. Debo asegurarme de retribuir este enorme gesto como corresponde por Antonella. Por nosotras y el futuro que nos espera, lejos del crimen y la mafia.

Cogió un lápiz y un fajo de papeles con el monograma de la agencia, encendió la luz blanca del cuarto y se dejó caer frente al escritorio. Maki se los había traído para cuando necesitara distraerse o simplemente vaciar sus pensamientos.

-Memoria, ven a mí -dijo con seriedad-. Abre tus puertas eternas y enséñame el camino.

 _Regresemos con nuestra parejita…_

-¡Vaya! -dijo Eddie, su voz haciendo eco en el vacío-. ¡Mira esto!

Unos treinta metros a la izquierda del acceso principal encontraron uno de los portales que daban a la pista. Mirando al frente y hacia la derecha vieron otros tres accesos, todos exactamente a la misma distancia del centro del hielo. La superficie blanca, de 200 pies de largo por 60 de ancho, no tenía ninguna clase de línea y brillaba bajo el efecto de potentes focos halógenos (similares a los usados en obras de teatro o estudios de televisión) colgando de los andamios metálicos en tonos gris claro, que se curvaban desde los extremos y amoldaban a la forma del techo. Parecía que este lugar había sido antes un gimnasio de escuela o preparatoria, posteriormente reacondicionado para darle un nuevo uso.

Los compañeros notaron que las barreras rodeando la pista estaban instaladas, pero totalmente vacías de cualquier anuncio o seña que indicara quién había financiado este proyecto. Claramente algo de esta magnitud no podía ser obra del municipio distrital ni del gobierno prefectural, considerando que el país había entrado hace poco en una nueva recesión y los recortes abundaban por todos lados. A poca distancia de los lados más largos podían verse escaleras de cemento donde se instalarían, supusieron, butacas individuales o graderías. Detrás de los extremos más cortos se encontraban áreas que sobresalían; futuros balcones de observación privilegiada en compañía de un buen trago.

-Tal vez aquí se celebren campeonatos escolares o algo así en un futuro no muy lejano -apuntó Pachylene mientras se encaminaba al borde del hielo y lo contemplaba maravillada.

-No me sorprendería. Japón ha sido competidor constante en los Juegos de Invierno, principalmente en patinaje artístico individual o por parejas, danza sobre hielo y pruebas de velocidad.

-¿Y en hockey?

-Si la memoria no me falla, desde Nagano 1998 que no han participado en la cita de los cinco anillos; ahí el equipo masculino acabó en decimotercer lugar entre 16 países.

Sacó su iPhone del bolsillo. Una rápida visita al correspondiente artículo de Wikipedia corroboró su información.

-Pues sí, la última vez fue en Nagano. El equipo femenino, por su lado, tuvo su aparición más reciente hace un par de años, en los Juegos de Sochi.

Fue una suerte que vinieran con ropa gruesa; adentro hacía mucho frío y varias secciones desnudas no hacían más que aumentar la sensación de hostilidad. Cuando hablaban, el aire caliente formaba leves rastros de vapor al salir de sus bocas, señal inequívoca de que esta zona estaba entre 5 y 10 grados bajo cero. Al mirar hacia arriba vieron focos de colores diferentes en los andamios más elevados: azul, rojo, violeta, verde e incluso dorado. Apagando los principales y encendiendo esos, los controladores de la arena tenían el poder de crear ambientes fantásticos.

-Mira esto -apuntó el canadiense-: las secciones de barrera tienen agujeros en sus extremos, como los que se usarían para instalar paneles de fibra de vidrio; recuerdo haber visto algo idéntico en las del Varsity Centre durante mis años con los Blues. Considerando las medidas de esta pista, sería perfecta para jugar hockey.

-Si traen un club a la ciudad, podrías postularte -le sonrió ella-. Apuesto a que pasarías todas las pruebas sin desentonar.

-De verdad me pones demasiado en alto, querida.

-No seas tan modesto, Eddie -conforme hablaban, fueron rodeando el borde en busca de una entrada al hielo-. Jugar al hockey es como aprender a volar: una vez que lo internalizas, nunca se olvida.

-¿Incluso después de cinco años sin tomar un bastón?

Ella asintió. Habían llegado a lo que, en una cancha del magno deporte, sería la línea central; a los lados estarían las bancas de ambos equipos y en frente las cajas de castigo y el mesón del cuarto árbitro. La abertura tenía unos tres metros de ancho e invitaba a entrar a la deliciosa sensación de flotar sobre una capa de diez centímetros de espesor. Mantenerla a punto durante parte del otoño y todo el invierno debía costar sus buenos millones de yenes. ¿Sería esta instalación propiedad de capitales privados? Una cosa estaba clara: cuando la terminaran e inauguraran, mutaría en un auténtico templo de la diversión, a salvo de la nieve y el viento, repleto de parejas y familias buscando un pasatiempo diferente.

-Bueno, llegó la hora de comenzar con las lecciones -Maxon se sentó en uno de los peldaños desnudos, se quitó los zapatos y ajustó sus propios patines.

Mientras su compañero tomaba parte en el proceso con la precisión de un cirujano, Pachylene se fijó que el extremo inferior del pantalón debía calzar perfectamente dentro de la bota antes de amarrarla. Contempló su rostro y sintió la felicidad emanando de su interior; por fin se sacaría la espina después de cinco largos años, una cirugía de rodilla y un cambio de continente.

-Te quedan bien, Eddie -dijo ella una vez que él terminó y se puso de pie-. Igual que el primer día.

-Gracias, Pachy.

La besó con ternura en los labios, irradiando ese calor tan especial que la hacía flotar de felicidad. Ahora le tocaba a ella calzarse ese magnífico regalo de cumpleaños. Se sentó tranquilamente y esperó a que él comenzara.

El diseño de los patines de la pelirroja era único. Poseía dos juegos de cremalleras sólidas: una ubicada de forma perpendicular a la cuchilla y que daba toda la vuelta desde el talón; otra en la parte superior, desde el nacimiento del gemelo hasta el punto donde se topaba con el talón. El interior estaba acolchado con una base cómoda y suave, además de un recubrimiento metálico en la parte delantera para proteger sus garras y evitar dañar el resto de la estructura.

-Adentro, querida -dijo él una vez que los abrió al máximo.

Colocó sus pies en el interior con algo de duda, sintiendo cómo encajaban a la perfección. Ignoró si se los había medido con cinta o hecho el cálculo al ojo, pero lo agradeció en silencio. Habiendo puesto todo en su lugar, aseguró la sujeción con tres correas de velcro nuevecito de paquete que iban de extremo a extremo de la dura suela, a distancia segura de la cuchilla virgen.

-¡Ya está! -la miró con felicidad-. Este es el primer paso. Ahora ponte de pie.

Así lo hizo.

-¿Puedes equilibrarte? -preguntó Maxon.

-Sí -replicó su compañera-. Parece mentira que esté parada sobre un par de simples cuchillas de metal.

-El balance es lo más importante a la hora de patinar -añadió él-. Siempre debes mantenerlo, saber controlar cada fibra de tu cuerpo al moverte, girar y frenar. Debes estar pendiente de lo que te rodea, sentir sus movimientos y planear.

-Como cuando atacas a una presa, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente, querida.

Caminaron hasta el borde de la pista. Eddie entró primero, sintiendo el frío aire chocar contra su rostro y dando un par de vueltas cerca de la zona media antes de volver al inicio. Una intensa sensación de alegría lo invadió, transportándolo momentáneamente a esos helados estanques al aire libre en Port Credit donde tocó el cielo por primera vez.

"Por fin", pensó. "Después de tantos años…"

Miró a Pachylene, quien lo esperaba pacientemente en la orilla.

-¡Ven! -le dijo, su voz rebosante de júbilo-. ¡Ven aquí!

La pelirroja recitó de memoria los consejos recibidos antes de salir de casa y se lanzó a su primera incursión en el hielo. "Un pie delante del otro. Mantén las piernas ligeramente separadas y en forma de V. Mueve los brazos al compás de los pies; esto es igual que caminar. Ve despacio; ya aprenderás a frenar, girar y aumentar la velocidad".

-Izquierda, derecha -recitó-. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda… ¡Estoy patinando! -exclamó con igual alegría-. ¡Eddie, estoy patinando!

Anduvo unos cinco metros y luego se refugió en los brazos del canadiense con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo logré! -gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones; se sentía pletórica, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos azules chispeantes.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, Pachy -le sonrió-. Ahora lo haremos de lado a lado. Dame tu brazo.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente por el costado derecho, sincronizando cada movimiento e incluso su propia respiración; no había mucha diferencia de ese momento en el que descubrieron a las sirenas en _Sunset Beach_ e intentaron acercarse sin ser descubiertos. Aumentaron un poco la velocidad y llegaron hasta la esquina, dando la vuelta con un giro amplio antes de volver al punto de partida. Lo notable del ejercicio fue que el segundo tramo lo hicieron sin tocarse, cada uno dependiendo de sus propias piernas pero con Maxon muy atento por si Pachylene perdía el equilibrio y se caía.

-¡Esto es más divertido de lo que había pensado! -dijo la pelirroja-. Gracias, Eddie. Gracias por esto.

-Gracias a ti, Pachy. Venir aquí fue tu idea, después de todo.

Tras dar una vuelta hacia el otro extremo de la pista y subir su total patinado a 400 pies, se acercaron para darse un beso esquimal repleto de vigor. Sentir el calor del otro actuó como una inyección de ánimo para mantener el frío a raya.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Placeres en común_

-Me gustaría verte hacer algo loco -señaló ella-. ¿Por qué no me demuestras cómo te movías en tus partidos?

-¿En serio? No quiero acabar mareándote.

-No te preocupes. Si algún día quiero patinar como tú, debo saber a qué me enfrento -le guiñó el ojo en un gesto que derritió todas sus dudas.

-Vale, lo haré. Pero sólo porque eres monísima.

-¡Adulador! -la arpía se volvió una luz de semáforo con todas las de la ley.

El canadiense se movió hacia el centro de la pista para enfrentar un encare imaginario: separó las piernas mucho más e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a sentir el bastón en sus enguantadas manos. La escena comenzaba a repetirse claramente en el proyector instalado por el monigote blanco, completada con la gruesa textura del uniforme azul oscuro envolviendo su alta figura; su fiel número 15 adornaba la espalda y el dorso de las mangas a la altura del codo. Podía sentir al público vociferando al inicio del segundo periodo de la final estadual, cuando los Blues enfrentaron a Guelph con un recinto lleno hasta las banderas. Ambos cuadros, que no se habían hecho daño en los primeros 20 minutos de acción, ya estaban clasificados para la Copa Universitaria por récord, pero quien ganara este partido evitaría tener que toparse con New Brunswick (el mejor equipo del país y campeón defensor) en primera ronda. Frente a él se encontraba Chris Marshall, centro de una línea que le hacía el peso a la formada por Brian, Pat y él de punta a punta.

Puso sus sentidos en acción una vez cayó el disco. Tras ganar el arranque con un rápido movimiento del bastón, Vance Law inició el ataque desde la retaguardia, controlando con solidez. Así comenzaba el eterno ciclo de tejer la jugada, donde el hombre que no tenía el disco controlaba las acciones. Esa era una de las muchas lecciones que el entrenador Donovan Grant había adaptado de la escuela soviética fundada por Anatoli Tarasov y posteriormente del _yankee_ Herb Brooks. De ese modo, un jugador dependía de cuatro y no al revés.

Veía claramente a los defensas, buscando un espacio para desarticular la compacta línea de los Gryphons. Pasó al extremo derecho con agilidad mientras Pat se movía al centro y Brian ocupaba la izquierda, intercambiando posiciones con Frank Satterwhite mientras Law pasaba el disco a Loisteau. Todo tenía que ver con circular, moverse continuamente de un lado a otro, mantener la presión en la línea azul y disparar apenas se tuviera a vista la portería rival. La marca personal era impensada y por ello siempre se recurría a la defensa en zona.

Eddie recibió el pase de Pat y, sin mirar, la cambió de lado para Vance, quien intentó un tiro largo que el portero apenas consiguió rechazar con su propio bastón. Guelph tenía el control del disco y tocaba devolverse a defender. Sintió la presión en sus piernas al cambiar de dirección y enfilar de vuelta a su portería, quedándose cerca de la línea azul en caso de salir de contragolpe. Afortunadamente, el disparo de muñeca de Marshall tras una serie de pases acabó en los guantes del guardameta Eric Beits, forzando otro encare.

La secuencia completa no tomó más que cincuenta segundos.

Sonó el pitazo del árbitro. Tocaba cambiar las líneas.

El canadiense volvió a abrir los ojos, aún sacudido por lo vívido de sus propios recuerdos. Volvió junto a Pachylene, quien estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Eso… fue intenso -apuntó el chico.

-Parecía que volabas -añadió ella-. Primero te moviste hacia la derecha, después a la izquierda y luego comenzaste a formar patrones en diagonal mientras mirabas al vacío. Después retrocediste un poco y luego te adelantaste hacia la esquina, encaraste y luego diste una especie de… ¿pase?

-Sí, fue un pase.

-Sin mirar -continuó ella, sorprendida-. Algún día tendrás que enseñarme tu secreto. No me había recuperado de eso cuando cambiaste de dirección y patinaste a toda velocidad hacia el otro extremo, tu mirada reflejando concentración absoluta.

-El hockey es un juego de ida y vuelta, como ya te había contado cuando encontramos la caja del tesoro -volvieron a moverse juntos, esta vez a lo ancho del hielo-. En un momento atacas y al siguiente te toca defender. Basta una jugada para cambiar el trámite de un partido. Si pestañeas, pierdes.

Mantuvieron el paso y terminaron dando otras dos vueltas completas, la última de ellas sin asistencia. A pesar de que los pies de la arpía tenían la tentación de ceder y dejarla caer, ella se mantuvo firme. Aprendió casi sin esfuerzo a usar la inercia a su favor para tomar las curvas, inclinándose suavemente y extendiendo un poco el ala del lado interno para estabilizarse. Así también ganó un incipiente freno para su arsenal en caso de emergencias. Cuando cruzaron la línea imaginaria dividiendo la arena en dos, volvió a darse vuelta y se arrojó en los brazos de su compañero, quien la esperaba ansioso.

-Te atrapé -le dijo, acariciando su barbilla con la mano enguantada.

-Me quedaría aquí dando vueltas todo el día, ¿sabes? -suspiró ella-. Se siente igual que los inviernos en Okutama, cuando hasta las mismas cataratas se congelaban en las noches más frías.

-¿Y cómo lo hacían para no morirse de frío?

-Bueno, teníamos…

-¡Oigan!

Su atmósfera de placer y calidez fue cortada de golpe por un grito proviniendo desde el mismo acceso por el que habían entrado a la zona principal. Se giraron y vieron una figura vestida con un overol color azul pizarra corriendo hacia ellos a paso firme.

-¡Esta instalación aún no está abierta al público! -continuó la recién llegada, una Kobold rubia con pelo más liso que compacto, similar al de una Kitsune-. ¿Cómo entraron?

Los compañeros salieron de la pista para enfrentarla con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Por la puerta principal -dijo Pachylene-. No estaba cerrada.

-¿No estaba cerrada? -la voz de la chica peluda tenía una nota de calamidad.

-No. Apenas nos acercamos se abrió, así que decidimos pasar a mirar cómo era esto por dentro -complementó la rapaz.

Por un momento, la expresión de la Kobold pasó de enfado a un total desconcierto.

-¡Ay, Dios! -gritó, tomándose la cabeza con sus bien formadas y peludas garras-. ¡Otra vez se me olvidó desconectar el sistema antes de irme a casa! Pensar que podían haberme desvalijado…

-Señorita, le ruego que no se preocupe -intervino Eddie-. No hemos robado nada ni pensábamos hacerlo. Simplemente estuvimos probando la pista un rato y ni teníamos idea de que había alguien más aquí.

-Si es mucho problema -Pachylene tiró otra carta a la mesa-, nos iremos ahora mismo para nunca más volver. Y disculpe las molestias.

-No, no… No es su culpa -contestó la otra chica monstruo, dejándose caer sobre una de las gradas de cemento-. No tenían cómo saberlo.

-¿Se siente bien? -los compañeros se sentaron junto a ella.

-Perdón por mi reacción -retrucó la Kobold-. Es sólo que estoy sobrepasada con este proyecto y no pocas cosas se me han olvidado debido a tanta tensión; incluso he tenido que recurrir a pastillas para la memoria. Tengo a la mitad de la planilla de obreros enferma y, al paso que vamos, no alcanzaremos a entregar las obras al municipio en el plazo acordado.

-¿Este sitio es suyo? -Pachylene sonaba impresionada.

-Pues sí, es mi chiche. Me encanta el hielo -tomó una postura de evocación-. Nací en Kiruna, muy al norte de Suecia y casi en la frontera con Finlandia, por lo que el frío es mi hábitat natural. Patinar es lo que más adoro en la vida.

-¿Kiruna? -inquirió el canadiense-. ¿No es ese el municipio al que llaman Giron en el dialecto local?

-Ese mismo. ¿Está usted relacionado con la cultura Sami, señor?

-No, sólo fui un alumno aplicado en geografía -rió para distender los ánimos-. A decir verdad, nosotros también venimos de lugares fríos durante el otoño y el invierno. Pachylene, aquí presente, es de Okutama, al oeste de Tokio; yo me llamo Eddie Maxon y soy de Mississauga, a las orillas del Lago Ontario.

-¿Un canadiense? ¿Aquí? -ella se veía genuinamente sorprendida-. ¡Chico, estás muy lejos de casa! ¿Trabajas aquí en Tokio?

-Así es -contestó la arpía con un leve movimiento de sus alas-. Y yo vivo con él. De hecho, somos novios.

-¿Novios? Anda, debo estar más desconectada del mundo de lo que pensaba… No tenía idea de que las parejas entre humanos y extraespecies eran legales.

-Nunca es tarde para enterarse, señorita…

-Annika -señaló la Kobold-. Annika Torma.

Le estrechó la mano con ganas a Eddie y a Pachylene le hizo una cortés reverencia, aunque sin ponerse de pie. Curiosamente, esta era la primera Kobold a la que le escuchaban un apellido. Niva, la niñera de Okinawa, nunca se los había mencionado e ignoraban si la siempre efusiva Polt tenía uno.

-Así que vinieron a probar la pista -dijo Annika-. ¿Cómo se enteraron de su existencia?

-Cuando estaba de compras hace unos días, me dieron un folleto alusivo -dijo la arpía-. Hicimos planes de venir hoy y aquí estamos.

-De hecho, era para cumplir una promesa que le hice a Pachy -añadió Maxon-. Hace poco estuvimos de cumpleaños y…

-¿Estuvieron?

-Ambos nacimos el 15 de octubre. Cuento corto, le regalé unos patines a mi querida y prometí que le enseñaría a usarlos.

La arpía asintió mientras Annika se sonrojaba. "Pero qué cosa más romántica", pensó, sintiendo un poquito de envidia ante la situación de los compañeros. "Parece algo sacado de una novela clásica o de uno de esos dramas de la televisión".

-Bueno, si es por esa razón… no me opongo a que estén aquí -la Kobold pasó ahora a un tono optimista-. Además, me permitirán mejorar algunas cosas antes de la puesta en marcha. ¿Qué tal se siente el hielo?

-Suave como terciopelo -contestó el canadiense-. Debe costarte mucho mantenerlo así.

-Tengo mis recursos a buen recaudo. Ya les dije que esto es mi pasatiempo.

-¿Y cómo lo financias? -inquirió la pelirroja.

-Sé invertir bien -dijo Annika, evidenciando su confianza-. Tengo cuotas de participación en algunos hoteles de Japón y dan buenos dividendos trimestrales. Partí en el negocio familiar de las minas de hierro, ayudando en los aspectos logísticos y administrativos. Ahorré bastante, compré un boleto de ida a Japón cuando anunciaron el programa de integración, abrí un par de gimnasios en Osaka… Luego decidí venderlos para dedicarme a algo más tranquilo y comencé a hacer negocios con el Grupo Hilton poco después de mudarme a Tokio con mi familia anfitriona. No se preocupen, que pago todos mis impuestos. ¿Les suena, por ejemplo, el _Soledare_ de Okinawa?

-¡Cómo no! -exclamó Eddie-. Allí fue donde pasamos nuestras vacaciones de verano.

-¿En serio? Vaya, el mundo es realmente un pañuelo.

-Un pañuelo blanco y hermoso -corroboró Pachylene-. Del hotel no tenemos más que los mejores recuerdos.

La Kobold rubia se quedó en silencio por unos instantes y luego posó sus penetrantes ojos verdes en Eddie. Parecía buscar una seña en las facciones del nativo de Mississauga.

-¿Cómo es que aprendiste a patinar? -le cuestionó.

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Comencé a jugar hockey cuando tenía siete u ocho años y…

-¿Hockey…?

Parecía que el cerebro de Annika se había freído en el acto. Los compañeros se preocuparon e hicieron chocar sus miradas, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-¡No lo puedo creer! -estalló la sueca de repente, desbordando alegría y poniéndose a hacer arriesgadas acrobacias sobre el cemento-. ¡Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien que le gustara el hockey en esta ciudad!

Volvió a estrechar con efusividad las manos de Eddie, dejando a la pareja totalmente desconcertada. La regenta de la arena estaba pletórica, como si hubiese encontrado el mismísimo Santo Grial bajo su almohada.

"Al lado de Torma, Polt parece una criatura contenida y sobria", se dijo Maxon. Otra mirada a Pachylene pareció confirmar que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué les parece si volvemos a saltar a la pista? -preguntó, aún sin perder un ápice de su buen humor-. Podemos aprovechar de hacer algo más de ejercicio y ayudarte a mejorar tu técnica -señaló a la arpía.

-De verdad no quiero molestar -contestó la aludida.

-¡No es ninguna molestia, mujer! -la abrazó con cariño- Cualquier persona amante del hockey es amiga mía y siempre tendrá las puertas de esta arena abiertas, sin importar el día ni la hora. Iré por mis patines; mientras tanto, siéntanse libres de volver al hielo.

La sueca se alejó hacia el acceso opuesto, donde parecía haber un lote de casilleros metálicos. Dos minutos después se unía a la pareja en la mitad de la cancha, ataviada con un modelo hecho a medida y bastante más gastado, a juzgar por las muescas en la zona del talón y las puntas de sus pies.

-¡Eso es, Pachy! -dijo Eddie al ver que su compañera había hecho otro segmento de 200 pies-. Ya dominas el ir hacia adelante y girar; aumentar la velocidad será mero trámite.

-Lo que me gustaría es aprender a frenar -replicó ella-. No quiero tener que andar chocando contra las barreras a cada rato.

-Aunque cueste creerlo, no es tan complicado -añadió Annika-. Sólo debes recostar el peso de tu cuerpo en los talones, girar las piernas y pies suavemente en diagonal y equilibrarte con los brazos. Fíjate.

La Kobold se movió al otro extremo de la pista y comenzó a regresar rápidamente hacia ellos, inclinándose hacia adelante para ganar velocidad, rompiendo la resistencia formada por el gélido aire. Faltando unos 20 pies para la zona media, ejecutó el frenado con maestría y sin pasarse ni un milímetro de la línea imaginaria.

-¡Vaya! -gritó la rapaz-. Eso estuvo genial. Quiero intentarlo.

-Adelante, querida -Eddie la animó-. Eso sí, ten en cuenta tus alas a la hora de frenar. Mejor será que partas despacio.

Dicho y hecho. Pachylene se deslizó sobre el virgen hielo, sus cuchillas siseando suavemente al quemarlo y formar minúsculas motas de escarcha a lo largo del surco dejado por los patines. Conforme se acercaba a la marca de los 100 pies dividiendo la arena en dos mitades perfectas, cambió de una postura algo agachada a otra más erguida. Vio a su novio frente a ella, esperándola con la mirada expectante y los brazos abiertos. Presionó ligeramente los talones, girando sus garras hacia la izquierda y acompasando sus alas con el movimiento de la parte inferior del cuerpo. Al quedarse quieta, pareció una estatua en posición de guardia, una cazadora agazapada a punto de tomar vuelo para lanzarse sobre su descuidada presa a convertirse en el almuerzo o la cena del día.

-¡Lo hice! -gritó con la misma alegría de la primera vez-. ¡Eddie, lo hice!

-¡Sabía que podrías! ¡Ven aquí, amor!

Volvieron a perderse en los brazos y la esencia del otro, apenas maquillada por el sudor frío. Annika miraba la escena con satisfacción, pensando en cómo podría convencer a Naoki, su propio y tranquilo anfitrión con veinte años recién cumplidos, para que la acompañara en esta clase de cosas. ¿Tal vez una invitación en clave? Sabía que a él le encantaban los puzzles y los enigmas.

-Bueno, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente -dijo la sueca cuando el reloj estaba cerca del mediodía y habían dado más vueltas de las que podían contar-. Debo volver a arreglar los focos del pasillo, tengo un montón de papeleo… Ya saben que el trabajo no espera a nadie y menos con estos plazos tan estrictos. De verdad me agradó mucho haberlos conocido.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Annika -replicó él-. Gracias por permitirnos usar tu pista.

-¡No es nada! Vengan cuando quieran. Oye, ¿te parece si intercambiamos números de teléfono? Así podremos comunicarnos mejor.

-¿Qué te parece, Pachy?

-Por mí está bien. Pero nada de andarle tirando los tejos a mi Eddie, ¿está claro?

La arpía no lo dijo en tono amenazador sino mediante decibeles conciliadores. Sabía que Torma ni siquiera intentaría algo así, pero necesitaba dejarlo claro desde el comienzo. Dos pequeños trozos de papel cambiaron de manos y fueron a parar a sus respectivos bolsillos.

-Pierde cuidado, querida. Yo no soy de esas chupasangres que ven un revolcón en cada esquina de Tokio. Tengo novio… o al menos espero tenerlo, ahora que sé que las parejas de ese tipo no son ilegales.

-Es tu anfitrión, ¿verdad?

-Sí… -Annika se sonrojó-. Hay un par de problemas: él es demasiado inocente, siete años menor que yo y no entiende de estas cosas. Pero mejor no digo más, porque nos vamos a pasar aquí hasta mañana.

-Lo entendemos bien -finalizó Maxon-. Que pases un buen resto del día.

-Igualmente, amigos. Tal vez para la próxima podamos practicar algunas jugadas y conversar largo y tendido, acompañados de unas buenas tazas de chocolate caliente.

Tras las despedidas y la vuelta al estado normal de sus pies, la singular pareja de hombre y arpía abandonó el recinto por la puerta de atrás, saliendo a la calle que corría en forma perpendicular a la entrada principal y donde estaba ubicado el estacionamiento; al ojo tenía capacidad para 50 o 60 vehículos medianos. Incluso la perspectiva de tener que pasarse la tarde completa lavando, sacudiendo, ordenando, tirando y clasificando no les parecía tan traumática luego de las estupendas experiencias vividas en esa mañana de domingo. Habían construido otra sólida sección del puente hacia el futuro y ganado una nueva amiga en el proceso. Caminando del brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sólo pensaban en regodearse con una ducha íntima, un buen almuerzo hecho en casa y un buen sueño para enfrentar otra semana repleta de grandes desafíos.

-23/F-

Smith levantó la vista y miró a sus siempre fieles colaboradoras. Manako tenía una tenue sonrisa en sus finos labios mientras Tionishia estaba que se salía de felicidad.

-Esto es aún mejor de lo que había pensado -apuntó la rubia mientras se zampaba un brownie de chocolate con menta-. Smith, te has salido.

-No es para tanto -contestó la pelinegra-. Buena parte del mérito es de ustedes.

-Y también de Querido y Eddie, no lo olvidemos -señaló la cíclope, terminando su pequeña taza de café cortado con mucho azúcar-. Sin ellos habría sido imposible articular tantas cosas con tanta contundencia y en tan poco espacio.

-Desde ya les prometo algo: si esto llega a salir bien -continuó Smith-, reservaremos la mejor mesa en el _360 Grados_ y celebraremos hasta que las velas no ardan.

-¿Te refieres al restaurante de menú cosmopolita y porciones que ocupan más de un plato? -inquirió Tio-. ¡Genial! Siempre he querido ir ahí, aunque dicen que es algo caro.

-Cuando se trata de cosas tan importantes, querida, el dinero es lo de menos.

-¿Vendrá Pachy?

-Dalo por hecho -sonrió la chica de gafas.

-A mí me gustaría volver a ver a Kimihito -Manako se puso colorada-, más allá de que él ya haya elegido a sus chicas. ¿Puede venir también?

Sus compañeras de trabajo la miraron con ternura. La pequeña siempre había sentido algo por el muchacho de pelo desgreñado e infinita paciencia desde su intento de cita con él, cuando la había tratado igual que a una mujer normal durante los días en que buscaban a "D". Estaba en la oficina cuando llegó el papeleo desde Asaka con la decisión final y se lo tomó sorprendentemente bien. Aún así, la imponente ogro sabía que el corazoncito de la francotiradora tardaría un tiempo en sanar.

-¡Esa es la actitud, Manakin! -Tio le dio un abrazo que no la partió en dos de puro milagro-. Debemos estar felices por él y también por Eddie. He escuchado que su noviazgo con Pachy va a las mil maravillas.

-De él no se podría esperar otra cosa -complementó Kuroko-. Tal vez esta parejita termine siendo mi mayor éxito como coordinadora, peleando palmo a palmo con Cariño y Lala.

-Y Suu. No te olvides de Suu.

-Muy cierto, Tio.

Smith se puso de pie y fue a recoger un documento bastante grueso a la impresora. Lo trajo al escritorio para corchetearlo y dejarlo encima de la hoja de ruta para la nueva versión de la agencia. A fin de camuflarla, la habían puesto en un sobre marrón tan común como cualquier otro de oficina, sobre el que escribieron "Pendientes de Enero, Febrero y Marzo de 2016".

-¡Ah, la vida es buena! -exclamó Kuroko-. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar al comedor?

-Es buena idea -apuntó Manako-. Hoy hay _Nikujaga_ , mi platillo favori…

Se escucharon pasos en el corredor. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sakurada, el piloto y eterno apoyo de las tres chicas, entró con rapidez.

-¡Menos mal que las encuentro! -se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa-. Debemos salir hacia Chiba de forma urgente. Me contactaron de la sede local de la agencia por un caso de abuso y ningún otro de nuestros equipos de campo puede ir hasta allá.

-¿Abuso? -Tionishia se levantó aún más rápido de su amplia silla-. ¿De liminal a anfitrión?

-Al revés.

El sentido de batalla pareció encenderse en el corazón de la cariñosa rubia, cambiando su semblante y hasta su propia personalidad.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! -vociferó-. ¡Vamos, gente! ¡Hay que trapear el piso con ese desgraciado o desgraciada y sus cómplices!

-¿Está listo el helicóptero, Masaaki? -preguntó la pequeña pelipúrpura.

-A plena capacidad, Manako -dijo el piloto-. Me tomé la libertad de hacer un par de llamadas y nos darán más antecedentes por un canal especial de la radio. El jefe ya está enterado y nos ha dado su visto bueno. Tenemos carta blanca.

-Perfecto -añadió Smith-. Ustedes adelántense, que debo hacer una llamada breve. Nos veremos en la azotea en cinco minutos.

Sus compañeras quisieron protestar, pero la férrea mirada de la humana despejó todo asomo de dudas. Con una firme inclinación de cabeza, Tio, Manako y Sakurada partieron rumbo al almacén de equipamiento y luego al helipuerto; misiones especiales requerían de tácticas y armamento aún más especiales. Una vez sola, Kuroko marcó el anexo que deseaba en el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Oficina del director Narahara.

Conocía bien esa voz. Era Aya, la secretaria personal del burócrata máximo e implacable. Una mujer profesional, serena y con estupendas capacidades organizativas; debía tenerlas para ser madre de tres hermosos críos en edad escolar. Había estado al servicio del anterior director, pero Genzō le permitió conservar el puesto cuando reestructuró la plana mayor apenas asumir el cargo.

-Aya, soy Smith. ¿Está el jefe allá arriba?

-No. Salió de su reunión con los de la Dirección Logística hace un rato y dijo que iría a almorzar afuera. Estará de vuelta a eso de las dos. Se comunicó conmigo treinta segundos antes de que me llamaras.

-Entiendo -dijo la pelinegra, algo decepcionada-. ¿Puedes dejarle un recado de mi parte?

-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

-Dile que el informe actualizado del caso Nakashima está sobre mi escritorio y puede pasar a recogerlo cuando guste.

-¿Y por qué no te pasas por aquí?

-Tengo que ponerme de camino a Chiba en cinco minutos por un 551 que requiere mi atención inmediata. Tio, Manako y Sakurada me acompañarán.

Aya se quedó quieta por un par de segundos.

-No se diga más -reaccionó-. Pasaré tu recado a la lista prioritaria y me aseguraré de que el jefe lo vea apenas vuelva de comer.

-Me has hecho un enorme favor, querida.

-Ni lo menciones. Asegúrate de darle una buena paliza a esos desgraciados de mi parte, ¿vale?

-Lo haré. Adiós.

-Mucha suerte, Smith.

Colgó el aparato, sacó su arma de servicio del cajón, apagó el ordenador y salió rauda para encontrarse con sus colegas. Cada 551 era una situación crítica, donde un segundo podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Una hora y veinte minutos después, las bisagras de la puerta hicieron eco en la oficina ocupada por Kuroko. Siguieron pasos firmes provenientes de zapatos caros, bien lustrados, tan impecables como quien se enfundaba los pies en ellos. Narahara, ataviado con un pulcro traje gris oscuro y corbata negra con toques rojos y plateados, se dirigió al escritorio de la coordinadora. Tras sentarse en la poltrona, cogió el informe alusivo y ajustó sus gafas antes de leerlo detenidamente.

-Nada mal, Smith. Nada mal -dijo a nadie en particular mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su usualmente duro rostro. Tenía 46 años, pero las presiones del trabajo y su rol como personalidad pública le conferían el aspecto de un hombre más cercano a los 60.

-Sí -continuó, saboreando el triunfo a su particular estilo-. Después de esto, TALIO puede darse por liquidada, rematada y exterminada. Lo siento por las liminales y humanos que allí trabajan, pero las leyes están para ser cumplidas.

Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer: mañana se contactaría con la Dirección Jurídica para ingresar estos nuevos antecedentes a la carpeta de la fiscalía. De ahí no quedaría más que esperar la resolución del juicio.

Hizo el ademán de pararse de la silla cuando su mano derecha rozó algo, haciéndolo caer al frío suelo. Era un sobre marrón con lo que parecían ser documentos viejos.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? -se cuestionó el gran jefe tras cogerlo-. Por regulaciones de la agencia, todas las minutas de más de dos meses de antigüedad deben destruirse luego de ser respaldadas digitalmente.

Abrió el sobre con sus callosas manos y extrajo de él unas veinte hojas engrapadas en la parte superior. La primera tenía un título simple, centrado y en tamaño sumamente legible.

 _Nuestro Gran Proyecto_

Narahara se devoró el documento en cuestión de quince minutos sin expresar la más mínima emoción en sus curtidas facciones. Al terminar, frunció el ceño y sus ojos trinaron como si desearan invocar un tifón sobre toda la zona metropolitana. Guardó los papeles y dejó todo exactamente como lo había encontrado antes de emprender rumbo al ascensor.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _No pude evitar intercalar_ That's The Way of the World _, una de mis canciones favoritas de_ EWF _y parte crucial de incontables sesiones de lectura, en este capítulo. Escúchenla, porque es una belleza en todo sentido._

 _Vamos ahora a lo que nos convoca. Aunque muchas veces el mundo sea un lugar que enfría los corazones, la pasión que ponemos en cada una de nuestras tareas hace la diferencia. Ya sea expresando cariño por una persona que te completa y hace feliz (Pachylene y Eddie), maravilla ante los emocionantes prospectos de una vida nueva (Talirindë y Shinya) o compromiso absoluto con una idea que podría cambiar el mundo (Smith, Tio y Manako), la idea es clara. La pasión, queridos lectores, es nuestro combustible, nuestra forma de hacer el mundo más vivible cada día. Sin ella quedamos paralizados ante el paso del tiempo y sus infinitos secretos a descubrir._

 _Tras tantas zozobras y vueltas de campana en el frente emocional, decidí volver a los fueros de la vida diaria con esta entrega liviana y ambientada en Ginza, donde Draco nuevamente sucumbe ante sus prejuicios y termina con el petardo estallándole en la cara. Polt, como siempre, debe extender el cable a tierra; a veces no sé de dónde saca tanta paciencia para soportar a la temperamental Dragonewt. Volviendo a nuestros protagonistas, ambos encuentran en el patinaje la trifecta positiva: promesas cumplidas, un nuevo pasatiempo y una nueva amiga. Annika, como todas las Kobold, también muestra su propia pasión, complementada perfectamente con sus obligaciones y esperanzas respecto al joven Naoki. Que no les sorprenda lo de la diferencia de edad; ahora la cosa va en ambos sentidos._

 _Un toque en los hombros me hace darme vuelta. Recibo como recompensa un largo y apasionado (nunca mejor dicho) beso de Valaika, quien me entrega el morral a cambio de acariciarle sus mejillas y pasar mis labios por su cuello; simplemente le encanta. Se sienta a mi lado mientras abre las cartas; parece tan interesada como yo de ver qué sorpresas trae la correspondencia._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Ignoro si la técnica de Lala tiene nombre, pero su eficacia es incuestionable. Por algo está archivada bajo "en caso de emergencia, rompa el vidrio". Asumí desde el principio que el capítulo 25 sacaría ronchas y me traería costos tangibles, pero así es el camino cuando optas por abordar estos quiebres de modo realista. De todos modos, las estadísticas no me distraerán de completar esta historia como corresponde. Gracias por tu comentario y continuo apoyo._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Si Rachnera atacó primero a Kimihito fue por una razón simple: se sintió traicionada y engañada. La dependencia emocional que tenía con él era tan intensa que, al romperse, fue una auténtica puñalada en el corazón. Estos quiebres son fuertes por definición y ya se sabe que no existe mayor furia que la de una ser despechado. Explicar esto a Smith no será tarea fácil para el muchacho y sus demás huéspedes, pero es la mano que les tocó y deberán jugar bien sus cartas. Pasando a Lala, recuerda que mi versión siempre fue una caja de sorpresas, desde su primer beso a Kimihito en el quinto capítulo hasta su movimiento especial, pasando por la hipnosis y su particular mentalidad. Con el apoyo de su amado y también de Suu, estará preparada para cualquier truco sucio proveniente de los invitados de piedra. Y para terminar, te dije que mantendría el destino de Talirindë lejos del lado oscuro y he cumplido. Tal vez sea muy pronto para hablar de noviazgo, pero al menos ella ha comenzado con el pie derecho su nueva vida con Shinya._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Nadie podría mandarte al limbo, amigo. Lo que te mereces es el paraíso por ser un lector tan fiel y dejarme, cuando puedes, tus impresiones sobre las locuras que se me ocurren. Partiré por el final y diré que las secuencias en la residencia Kurusu me hicieron tocar nuevamente y de primera mano el turbulento fondo del pozo de las emociones. Nunca ha sido ni será fácil lidiar con ellas, especialmente cuando cinco de las huéspedes de Kimihito vieron sus anhelos pulverizados bajo el peso de la realidad. Si a ti te conmocionó leer los dos segmentos de Asaka, imagínate cómo quedé yo tras terminar de escribirlos… De aquí puede sacarse una lección clara: las decisiones más importantes nunca pueden posponerse indefinidamente. El castigo de Rachnera va de la mano con lo que dijera Lala sobre los malos perdedores, aunque en este caso la furia de la tejedora se salió de todos los gráficos y pagó el precio más alto: quedar como una página en blanco. Volviendo a Eddie y compañía, no lo veo tanto como un casamentero sino como un buen amigo que desea lo mejor para Talirindë, alguien a quien aprecia muchísimo y quiere de verdad. Si esta escena te sirve de inspiración para tu propia historia, úsala con toda confianza. Para finalizar, el segmento de Zombina surgió tras contemplar la tristeza y la incertidumbre como catalizadores de la felicidad; Hiro encendió la mecha gracias a su sincera confesión. Ahora, sin el peso de la duda, ambos podrán enfrentar el futuro a su manera._

 _Dado que es casi hora de cenar y debemos prepararlo todo, lo dejo hasta aquí. ¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo! O como se dice en japonés, "¡aguanta, liminal de Chiba, que la caballería pesada va en camino!"._


	27. Reconocimientos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 27: Reconocimientos**

Rachnera fue la primera en abandonar la casa.

A Smith no le pareció muy gracioso que la hubiesen convocado a primera hora de la mañana en Asaka, teniendo que delegar en Sakurada sus funciones hasta la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, el tono de Cariño a través del teléfono no admitía dudas al respecto. Más sorprendida se quedó al encontrar a la "familia" en pleno en la sala de estar, la Arachne ubicada justo al lado de la campana y los demás de pie o sentados según les pareciera más conveniente.

-Gracias por venir, Smith -le había dicho el chico-. Hay algo importante que debes saber.

Y así comenzaron, por turnos, a contar en detalle todos los hechos acaecidos durante la tarde-noche del 23 de octubre; Miia y las demás tuvieron no pocas dificultades para completar la tarea, pasando de voces decididas a otras más quebradizas. Rachnee, por su lado, seguía mirando de forma inerte al vacío, atrapada en un limbo denso que la abrazaba cual manta de terciopelo. La coordinadora pelinegra sabía de sobra que Kimihito le había comunicado su decisión con tiempo suficiente para procesar todo el papeleo, pero jamás esperó una reacción así de la pelivioleta ni mucho menos que las demás chicas, aún en condición de derrotadas en la lucha por su corazón, lo defendieran a costa del inmenso riesgo que significaba el prospecto de una tejedora consumida por la locura. Fue una muestra de fidelidad hasta las últimas circunstancias, de que lo seguían amando a pesar del exiguo tiempo que aún les quedaba a su lado.

-Estábamos muertas de miedo -acotó Miia, tiritando hasta la punta de la cola-, pero también entre la espada y la pared, así que decidimos arrojar la precaución al viento e intentar detenerla como pudiéramos.

-Aún me cuesta creer del todo que pudiera reaccionar así -añadió Cerea, mirando las manos con las que la había sujetado contra el muro-. Siempre hacía gala de su racionalidad a pesar de esos coqueteos descarados y al final todo resultó ser una simple máscara.

-Eso demuestra que vemos caras y no corazones -continuó Meroune-. A veces las lecciones más valiosas son las aprendidas bajo las peores circunstancias.

-Ya te estás poniendo trágica, Mero. -contraatacó la lamia-. Este no es el momento…

-No, Miia. Tras lo de ayer, ya no quiero más tragedias ni tener a "La Sirenita" como paradigma ni películas cebolleras -dijo la noble pelirosa con firmeza-. Eso se acabó. Sólo deseo que pasemos nuestros últimos días aquí en paz.

Ni Papi ni Suu habían intervenido en ese segmento. La pequeña arpía aún derramaba silenciosas lágrimas. Aunque caminara sin parar desde Tokio hasta Hiroshima, jamás podría borrar de su memoria las turbulentas escenas de la pelea. Desde que Rachnee llegó a la casa, siempre la había visto como una compañera de juegos y otra hermana mayor, aunque ella correspondiera sus gestos de forma muy esporádica. Por su lado, la limo dividía su tiempo entre consolar a su gran amiga y pensar si alguna vez la residencia Kurusu podría llegar a conocer la auténtica tranquilidad, sin garras de quitina amenazando con triturarla.

Smith no pudo evitar sentir agujas en la piel cuando Lala, con esa voz bien calculada sin llegar a ser pétrea, describió la absoluta furia brotando de la Arachne, convirtiendo su cuerpo entero en un arma destinada sólo a destruir bajo los devastadores efectos del trance. La mera mención de una potencial "orgía de sangre" casi la hizo expulsar el desayuno de sus entrañas.

-Amenazó con matarnos a todas, nos llamó rameras e incluso dijo que violaría a mi _Gerkhemi_ -dijo en tono firme, arrimándose a él- hasta que cambiara de idea.

Allí pasó a explicar los últimos compases de la batalla, cuando un movimiento de guadaña, alimentado por inmensas dosis de amor sincero, lo decidió todo. La Dullahan se explayó un poco en las reglas de su especie y cómo las situaciones de autodefensa constituían la primera y única excepción al mantra más sagrado de no robar almas inocentes o pertenecientes a otras segadoras. Kuroko estaba francamente sorprendida: siempre pensó que el daño causado por las agentes del inframundo era físico, no mental ni espiritual. Smith miró una vez más a Rachnee, mezclando pena y decepción al observar su lánguida postura. Si no la conociera de antes, bien podría haber pensado que era una estatua a tamaño real y sumamente detallada, el equivalente liminal de los famosos soldados de terracota.

-Seré franca: si no fuesen ustedes los que me han contado todo esto, pensaría que no es más que el guión de una superproducción de Hollywood o la pesadilla retorcida de un niño con cuarenta grados de temperatura -la pelinegra ajustó sus gafas de sol-. En efecto, creo que ni mis propios jefes lo creerían aunque lo pusiera en un reporte con lujo de detalles. Pero como dicen por ahí, la burocracia es la burocracia.

Apagó la grabadora digital que había puesto en la mesa de centro y la guardó en su bolso.

-Tengo aquí las pruebas -dio una palmadita al accesorio, tan negro como su traje- y con ellas ya puedo comenzar a estructurar un plan -le guiñó un ojo a Kurusu de forma sutil-. Por lo pronto, debo irme a llenar formularios, hacer un par de llamadas y estampar unos cuantos sellos.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Rachnee? -preguntó el anfitrión-. No podemos seguir teniéndola aquí en este estado.

-Ustedes hagan su vida normalmente -contestó ella-. Eso sí, intenten darle de comer o hacerla caminar un poco. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos dentro de unas horas.

Rauda como la brisa otoñal, Smith dejó los documentos bajo el asiento de su auto y puso el teléfono en manos libres. Mientras en la casa ya empezaban a hacer la limpieza general para recuperar la normalidad (muy necesaria luego de que la pelea dejara como consecuencia dos cuadros derribados, un florero roto, un cenicero abollado, el piso flotante rayado o con manchas y pequeñas secciones de pintura descascarada en las paredes), la coordinadora movía sus fichas, pensando en el único lugar adecuado para esta clase de casos.

Marcó el número e hizo danzar sus dedos sobre el teclado digital de su iPhone. Tras dos tonos, contestaron del otro lado y la conversación fluyó como el agua de los arroyos de Okutama: calmada, constante y con la dosis necesaria de refresco para subir el ánimo de la pelinegra. Dio gracias por su buena suerte al saber que aún quedaban un par de cupos disponibles. Luego vino otra comunicación, esta vez a la Dirección Logística de la agencia, para ponerla al corriente de lo que pensaba hacer. Dado que el papeleo ya estaba listo, Narahara daría el visto bueno y todo esto podría llevarse a cabo con la más absoluta discreción.

"Tal vez esto sea algo que debamos conservar en nuestra nueva agencia", pensó. "Pero primero necesito una cerveza helada. Antártica, si es posible".

A eso de las 17:30, el timbre volvió a sonar y Kimihito corrió raudo a abrir la puerta. Lala lo miraba desde el dintel de la sala de estar, viendo cómo sus expresiones mutaban de lado a lado conforme la agente le informaba de sus progresos. La hizo pasar; detrás de ella venían dos fornidos hombres vestidos de blanco y con el logo de la agencia en el pecho. ¿Serían enfermeros? Parecían cansados, pero sus cinco sentidos estaban en guardia. Como era costumbre en su especie, prefirió mantenerse siempre a su lado, tomarle la mano y observar. Ni siquiera le molestó el hecho de que Suu también decidiera flanquearlo cuando volvieron a sentarse en el sillón; ambas eran sus guardianas y él un escudo de armas.

La Dullahan hizo sonar, por segunda vez ese día, la campana de bronce. En un minuto llegaron las demás para recibir la noticia. Cerea llevaba de la mano a la Arachne, guiándola como una ovejita perdida en medio de la tormenta. "Esto sí que es irónico", se dijo la rubia. "Lo primero que recuerdo fue haberla odiado por considerar a mi amo un juguete y ahora heme aquí, ayudándola a moverse porque no puede hacerlo por sí misma". Su lado más orgulloso, sin embargo, saboreó la justicia de esa particular situación, registrando un punto en su propio marcador.

Kuroko fue breve y los enfermeros aún más. Estos últimos venían de un centro especial que tenía MON en los parajes montañosos de Okayama, donde se trataba a chicas monstruo que desarrollaban trastornos físicos o mentales severos y, por lo tanto, no podían desenvolverse adecuadamente en la sociedad humana. La coordinadora descartó de plantón las comparaciones con un sanatorio o un manicomio, enfatizando el hecho de que a las huéspedes se les entregaba cuidado las 24 horas y adaptado específicamente a sus necesidades. Todos quedaron un poco sobrecogidos con la descripción.

-Lo que se intenta al principio -dijo uno de los asistentes- es reintegrar a las extraespecies afectadas en sus comunidades de origen. Pero son muchos los casos en que su misma gente las rechaza y quedan a la deriva, absolutamente abandonadas. Ahí es cuando las llevamos al centro para ayudarlas a rehabilitarse, permitirles llevar una vida más normal y, en los mejores casos, hacer que vuelvan con sus familias anfitrionas.

-Por supuesto que para esto no existen plazos predeterminados -corroboró el otro-. Cada caso es único y el tiempo varía según su contenido y complejidad. Nosotros, como dijera bien la agente Smith, nos hacemos cargo sólo de las situaciones más graves y contamos con el consentimiento explícito de la familia anfitriona para ello.

-Como puedes ver, Cariño -Smith lanzó una vez más su voz aterciopelada-, no hay de qué preocuparse. Técnicamente, Rachnera ya no es parte de este grupo, así que no hay impedimento alguno para trasladarla a Okayama.

-Si no queda otro remedio…

Evidentemente a Kimihito le dolía tener que dejarla ir. Más allá de sus instintos de _dominatrix_ , más allá de sus descarados coqueteos alimentados a partes iguales por la cafeína y la seducción metódica, más allá de la máscara trizada y sus amenazas de golpearlo y esclavizarlo, la altiva tejedora terminó siendo una peculiar parte de su vida por casi dos años. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado; el presente se mostraba con un tablero diferente.

-Tranquilo, _Gerkhemi_ -la susurrante voz de su amada lo reconfortó-. Ya no hay vuelta atrás en esto.

-Tienes razón, querida -cambió de ánimo y mostró un semblante decidido-. Señores -miró a los enfermeros-, deposito el bienestar de Rachnera en sus manos. Confío en que le entregarán los cuidados que merece para ayudarla a redescubrir su propia existencia.

Terminó la conversación y vinieron las despedidas de rigor. Incluso las demás chicas monstruo le hablaron a la liminal quitinosa por última vez, aún sabiendo que nunca las escucharía ni mucho menos daría una respuesta. Kurusu estrechó las manos del personal médico y hasta los ayudó a trasladar con cuidado a la tejedora, cuyos negros ojos seguían opacos, al camión acolchado con el que la llevarían al aeropuerto y de ahí, por aire, hasta la capital prefectural, donde la sección local de MON completaría el trámite y la instalaría en el centro que sería su hogar hasta nuevo aviso. Allá mismo ya se estaba preparando todo para recibirla: una habitación grande con hamaca cómoda, amplias ventanas, piso reforzado y con vista al inmenso jardín repleto de árboles frutales, fuentes, setos ornamentales… También se le había proveído con un atril, pinceles, pinturas al óleo e incluso bolígrafos y cuadernos de notas en un pulcro escritorio de madera blanca.

El enfermero respectivo leyó el _dossier_ de la pelivioleta con calma y sonrió tímidamente. Ante sí tenía una tarea titánica y sin posibilidades certeras de éxito: debía convertir esa _tabula rasa_ en un ser capaz de volver a experimentar las mil delicias de la vida. Aceptó el desafío de inmediato: no por nada su paciencia era bien conocida en el centro (y por añadidura, en el resto de la agencia).

Conforme el camión se alejaba lentamente por la calle hasta desaparecer, Kimihito suspiró. Sintió un toque en el hombro y contempló la alta figura de Smith, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de alegría y melancolía.

-Los engranajes ya están en marcha, Cariño.

-Lo sé -se inclinó levemente contra ella-. Una parte de mí aún no puede creer que todo esto haya pasado, pero la otra está aliviada de que, a pesar de todo, las chicas hayan aceptado el nuevo orden de cosas.

-Te extrañarán mucho, ¿sabes? -retrucó ella mientras salían de la calle para pasar al jardincillo frente a la puerta-. La verdad, pensé en ti cuando se debatió y aprobó la provisión de reubicar a las demás en la misma zona geográfica. Así, si las circunstancias lo permiten, podrás seguir manteniendo tu amistad con Miia y el resto.

-Eso es lo que también deseo, aunque conociéndolas…

-La vida, Cariño, se basa en tomar riesgos. El mundo entero es un juego definido por la seriedad de sus objetivos.

-¿Estás citando a Gadamer? -Kimihito no conocía esta faceta de su coordinadora.

-De vez en cuando me gusta hincarle el diente a obras complejas. _Verdad y Método_ es uno de mis libros de referencia; siempre intento aplicar sus enseñanzas en el trabajo y, hasta donde puedo, en mi vida personal. De ahí surgió la idea del plan que ya conoces.

-¿Aún lo tienes en reserva?

-Espero el momento adecuado para levantar el telón. Pero volviendo al tema anterior, Cariño, quería felicitarte -pasó ahora a un tono serio-. Fuiste muy valiente al pasar por ese desastre. Respetaste hasta el final tus compromisos de anfitrión con Rachnee a pesar de que ella estaba consumida por la furia y deseaba reducirte a un simple juguete sexual.

El muchacho recordó en ese momento la ocasión en que Cerea se había sincerado con la tejedora luego del encuentro nocturno con esos matones de poca monta.

 _¡No toques a mi amo!_

 _¡Él me pertenece!_

 _¡Él no es tu juguete!_

-Yo no soy el juguete de nadie -acotó con algo de orgullo-. Soy un ser humano.

-Un excepcional ser humano -Kuroko acarició levemente su mejilla, sacándole un sonrojo-. Lala y Suu son muy afortunadas de quedarse contigo. Estoy seguro de que las harás felices.

-Prometo que haré todo lo posible para ello -suspiró de alivio-. A todo esto, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Ya casi es hora y las chicas me ayudarán a preparar las cosas. Ha sido un largo día; tenemos filetes de pescado a las finas hierbas con papas gratinadas.

-Suena tentador, pero me temo que debo rechazar tu oferta -ahora ella suspiró con no poca sorpresa-. Aún debo encargarme de un par de asuntos antes de marcar tarjeta y cerrar mi turno. El trabajo es así: no espera a nadie. Pero para la próxima vendré encantada.

-Te cobraré la palabra -él rió-. Hasta otra, Smith. Y gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti -se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla-. Te mantendré informado sobre familias candidatas para las demás chicas, así que estaré por estos rumbos con más frecuencia.

-Siempre te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Esperó que Kurusu cerrara la puerta principal tras de sí y luego abordó su coche. Antes de arrancar el motor, sonrió al escuchar el pequeño alboroto dentro de la casa. Las voces de la lamia y la centauro eran inconfundibles, mientras que Lala les bajaba los humos y Papi simplemente exclamaba que tenía muchísima hambre. Cerró las ventanas, puso la radio en modo MP4 y emprendió el regreso a Ginza por la autopista bajo el ritmo del último disco de ANM48, tratando de saltarse los embotellamientos todo lo posible.

Ansiaba poder llegar a casa, beber otra cerveza fuerte tras darse un buen remojón en la bañera y luego sumergirse en la reconfortante colcha del sueño reservado a los justos.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-Entendido. Subiré en cinco minutos.

Smith colgó el teléfono y se puso pálida como un espectro. Aún sentía el tono cordial de la servicial Aya en su mente, camuflando una intención bastante más siniestra y categórica. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, así que se acercó a la ventana más próxima y la abrió de par en par, pasando olímpicamente de la calefacción a baja potencia proviniendo del aparato ubicado sobre su cabeza. Inhaló hasta donde pudo el gélido aliento del otoño, cuyos toques invernales con restos de neón y cemento eran cada vez más predecibles, más cortantes. Repitió el proceso otras tres veces para espantar las malas vibras y recordó a Eddie, quien probablemente se peinaba con esta clase de clima debido a su condición de hockista.

Ya más estabilizada, dejó todo como estaba y se sirvió una taza de café recién preparado. Ni siquiera la sopló, dejando que el negro líquido despertara las células aún atónitas por el anuncio. Había comenzado a transpirar, pero no era nada que un par de toallas gruesas de papel no pudieran arreglar.

Se quedó sentada por un breve rato en la poltrona, dejando que la comodidad del respaldo absorbiera sus nervios.

-¿Smith?

La infantil vocecita de Manako devolvió a la pelinegra al mundo de los vivos. Junto a ella estaba la siempre loable Tio y ambas la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, amiga? -preguntó la rubia, tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre-. Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Hablé con uno, al parecer.

Las dos extraespecies se miraron sin comprender mucho.

-El jefe desea hablar conmigo -acotó la pelinegra-. En privado.

-¿Narahara? -preguntó Tionishia-. Pero si él casi nunca llama a nadie a su oficina. De hecho, me sorprende siquiera que tenga una oficina.

-Y cuando ocurre, generalmente no son buenas noticias -añadió la cíclope-. Basta recordar lo que le pasó al directorio anterior: entraron con un empleo y salieron despedidos sin indemnización.

-Manakin, creo que decir eso es contraproducente -bufó la ogro-. Lo que Smith necesita es ánimo, no malos augurios.

-No es necesario que se peleen por mí, amigas -Kuroko se había puesto de pie para abrazarlas-. De todos modos agradezco su apoyo.

Dio a cada una un besito en la mejilla y una sonrisa. Abrió la nevera y bebió media botella de agua mineral, buscando enfriar hasta la última fibra de sus músculos.

-Trataré de demorarme lo menos posible -añadió, camino de la puerta que llevaba al pasillo-. Ustedes sigan en lo suyo; ya les contaré todo cuando vuelva.

-Suerte, amiga -la rubia cruzó sus dedos-. Mucha suerte.

La francotiradora no habló, pero le lanzó una mirada convencida que parecía decir "¡enséñale lo que es bueno!"

Mientras subía hasta el piso 14 en el ascensor, Kuroko se sentía bendecida por tener colaboradoras tan fieles a pesar de las complicadas circunstancias y absurdos líos de todos los días. Si no eran los orcos, aparecían los nativistas con sus absurdas marchas y funas o, como en el caso del incidente de Chiba, enfermos mentales que veían a las liminales como simples juguetes sexuales en vez de amigas y compañeras. El tipo resultó ser un psicópata agresivo con rasgos esquizofrénicos y resistió el arresto con todas sus fuerzas… hasta que un golpe de Tio lo dejó incapacitado.

Aún no podía creer cómo encontró a esa pobre Alraune: pétalos medio quemados, desnutrida, sucia, casi sin lágrimas que derramar luego de ser repetidamente violada por el enfermo degenerado que la tenía como huésped. Su espacio (si realmente se le podía llamar así) era una habitación a prueba de ruido, aislada y con ventana protegida por rejas de fierro grueso, plasmando un contraste brutal con la limpieza casi obsesiva del resto del departamento. Como era de suponer, ninguno de sus vecinos sospechó nada; así de pérfido era el tal por cual. Guardando las proporciones espaciales, por un momento la mente de Smith se trasladó al episodio donde Talirindë casi perdió la vida; el terror primario era exactamente el mismo.

Una cosa era segura: la pequeña muchacha de piel verde pizarra, raíces azuladas y mirada atenta a pesar de todas las torturas sufridas necesitaría un tratamiento profundo antes de volver a confiar en los humanos. Eso también sería responsabilidad de los colegas de la prefectura vecina, quienes pusieron su mejor personal para ayudarla a recuperarse y obtener los testimonios necesarios a fin de condenar al malnacido tipejo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera una palabra se escuchó a bordo del helicóptero durante la vuelta; todos estaban demasiado choqueados ante la bajeza contemplada.

"Ciertas personas", había dicho Eddie Maxon en anteriores reuniones con ella y Kimihito respecto al plan maestro, "siempre pueden caer más bajo. Cuando llegan al fondo del barril, lo remueven y siguen cavando con obstinación. Es, como decía mi madre, un defecto del sistema operativo".

Las palabras del canadiense resonaron con un eco de absoluta razón en el cerebro de Smith. Por un momento lo vio frente a ella, tendiéndole sin reservas la mano para ayudarla a salir del abismo en que se sentía caer.

-Puedo hacerlo -dijo tras entrar en el pasillo de la planta superior-. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Dirigió sus pasos a la segunda puerta de la derecha y golpeó con suavidad.

-Adelante.

-Hola, Aya -saludó a la secretaria particular del gran jefe y luego cerró el acceso con suavidad.

-Hola, Smith. El director te está esperando -señaló la puerta maciza de madera pulida y barnizada a su derecha.

-¿No le vas a avisar que estoy aquí?

-No es necesario.

Las dos mujeres hicieron chocar sus vistas por una fracción de segundo. Kuroko cerró los ojos, se quitó sus lentes de sol, tomó aire y masajeó su frente. Manipuló el pomo grueso revestido en bronce y se lanzó, una vez más, directo hacia lo desconocido.

-Gusto de verte, Smith -se activó la voz que tan bien conocía-. Agradezco que vinieras tan pronto.

Sentado en su poltrona de finísimo cuero y detrás de un escritorio tan imponente como su propia posición en la organización, la mirada de Genzō Narahara se fijó en Kuroko como un halcón a punto de devorar a su presa. Las gafas de marco semigrueso lo hacían aún más intimidante, un auténtico sabio rodeado del ambiente especialmente diseñado para dictar órdenes y pensar sobre las grandes cuestiones afectando el delicado balance entre humanos y liminales. En la pared izquierda había una gran foto del burócrata supremo con lo que parecía ser su esposa (algo más joven que él y vestida con un conjunto semiformal) y un muchachito de no más de ocho años; los tres estaban en lo que reconoció como el parque del distrito, junto a la fuente. Bajo la foto había una mesa de caoba flanqueada por dos plantas y conteniendo una amplia variedad de revistas: los últimos seis números del _Kanpō_ (diario oficial del gobierno japonés), _Foreign Policy_ , _Forbes_ , _Newsweek_ … Completaban la oferta ejemplares de los principales periódicos de circulación nacional más publicaciones locales como _Red Label_ , _The Weekly Liminal_ y _Saisen!_ Claramente este individuo era un lector asiduo, labor fundamental si deseaba saber exactamente cuándo, cómo y por qué se movían los hilos de la tela cuyo centro era él mismo.

De color beige era la mullida alfombra que cubría casi todo el piso, revelando tablones de madera pulida y brillante en las zonas destapadas. La visitante creyó perder el equilibrio por un momento al sentir que sus zapatos se hundían, pero no deseaba mostrar señal alguna de debilidad ante un hombre cuyo mayor talento era desnudar los defectos ajenos. Al costado derecho se encontraba un hermoso estante de madera negra lleno hasta los topes de lo que reconoció como documentos administrativos, incluyendo los Compendios de Normas para anfitriones y funcionarios, las memorias anuales, la misma Ley de Extraespecies, actas de reuniones, memorandos… En suma, 24 metros cúbicos conteniendo la misión e historia completas de MON en fuentes fáciles de leer, pero nada portátiles.

-Toma asiento, por favor.

Ella obedeció sin chistar.

-¿Para qué quería verme, señor? -la pelinegra no gustaba demasiado de usar el tono formal, pero la necesidad tenía cara de hereje.

-Leí tu informe relativo al caso de TALIO -replicó el director-. Estupendo trabajo, como esperaba de la unidad que comandas. He de decir que soy bastante optimista respecto a cómo irán cambiando las cosas en ese frente -carraspeó-. Dado que la suerte nos ha sonreído, no me sorprendería si el veredicto llegara antes de año nuevo o, como mucho, por el 10 de enero de 2017.

-Me halaga, director -inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

-Claro está que hemos contado con una asistencia excepcional de la gente de Nakashima y especialmente de tu amigo canadiense; debería haber personas así en todas las empresas con las que tenemos convenios. A todo esto, ¿qué tal van las cosas entre él y Pachylene?

-Mejores no podrían ir, señor. Ahora son pareja.

-¿Pareja, eh?

-Se aman muchísimo -añadió con felicidad-. Estoy muy feliz por ellos y no lo digo sólo porque aumenta mi nivel de cumplimiento de las metas institucionales. Aún así, supongo que no me llamó para preguntarme por lo hermosos que son sus coqueteos -volvió al tono serio.

-Evidentemente.

Narahara se puso de pie, cogió una llave de latón del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió un pequeño archivador ubicado junto al estante de normas. Volvió con un simple cuaderno de tapa dura en sus manos, hojas cuadriculadas y repleto de anotaciones varias.

-Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego, Smith. Te leeré unos cuantos párrafos y deberás decirme qué tienen en común.

-¿Un juego?

Por un momento pensó que el jefe estaba estresado o borracho. Hubo de descartar la segunda hipótesis al no encontrar el más mínimo asomo de alcohol por los alrededores, ni siquiera en forma de esas rebeldes manchas dejadas por gotas abrazando vasos de whisky. Además, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de si realmente bebía, ya fuese durante o después de las horas de trabajo.

-Una liminal enriquece tu forma de ver las cosas en muchas formas: te acompaña, te desafía a cambiar, te enseña tanto como ella a ti -lanzó la primera carta a la mesa-. Darles la espalda sería el peor error que podríamos cometer como sociedad.

Densas gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por la frente de la coordinadora. La presión de la camisa sobre su cuello pareció aumentar.

-En un escenario donde los movimientos xenófobos, nativistas, proteccionistas y de ultraderecha -siguió recitando- que creíamos largamente enterrados han recuperado terreno en Europa y Estados Unidos a un nivel no visto desde los años previos a la II Guerra Mundial, es importante reafirmar nuestro compromiso con las extraespecies y mostrarle al mundo que el verdadero progreso no se basa en erigir prejuiciosas murallas de miedo, sino en tender puentes de apoyo y amistad.

Kuroko tragó saliva. Densas nubes volvían a formarse sobre su mente.

-Incluso si una sola familia anfitriona tuviera el poder de generar cambios drásticos, sólo llegará hasta donde el resto de la comunidad pueda llevarla -sonó la tercera campanada-. La integración es un proceso donde todos debemos remar hacia el mismo lado, llegar a acuerdos sobre nuestros puntos fuertes y respetar las legítimas diferencias que puedan existir entre los diversos grupos locales y globales.

"Ay, no…", pensó Smith, las nubes pasando a un gris amenazador en variedad de tormenta eléctrica. "Por favor, díganme que esto no está pasando".

-Desde un punto de vista paradigmático, quienes estamos a favor de acoger a las liminales por sus propios méritos nunca debemos recurrir a la violencia ni a las provocaciones. Eso no sólo rebaja a una institución de la talla de MON al nivel de los nativistas absurdos, sino que también daña la credibilidad de la causa en sí. ¿Y en qué se basa dicha causa? -Genzō tomó un par de segundos de descanso-. En cuatro cosas muy simples. Entendimiento. Creatividad. Apertura. Flujo. Todos las grandes gestas en la historia se han construido con esta receta. Cada día, ya seamos extraespecies, anfitriones o simplemente seres comunes y corrientes, caminaremos más fuerte, llegaremos más lejos y sabremos más que el anterior.

Narahara cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó junto a su lámpara de lectura, simétricamente ubicada en relación a los demás papeles del escritorio. Volvió a mirar a la pelinegra con esos ojos tipo ganzúa, deseosos de averiguar qué se ocultaba en la mente de su contraparte.

-¿Y bien, Smith? ¿Te animas a dar una respuesta?

La aludida se encogió en su asiento. Tenía ganas de llorar pero al mismo tiempo se sentía furiosa. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se puso de pie y clavó sus ojos negros en los de su superior directo.

-¿De dónde sacó esas frases?

-Esperaba que me preguntaras algo así -contraatacó Narahara-. Para empezar, diré que necesitas ser más cuidadosa con tus papeles, especialmente los relacionados a un proyecto de alcances tan amplios como este. Tiré el sobre por error al suelo tras coger el reporte relativo a TALIO y al ver que estaba en camuflado con la denominación de material que por meros plazos ya no debería existir, decidí echarle una mirada. Los párrafos que te leí los anoté de memoria apenas volví a esta misma oficina.

-¡No tenía derecho!

-¿No? Kuroko -la llamó por el nombre pero no endureció el tono de voz-, soy tu jefe. Eventualmente me habría topado con esta hoja de ruta que, dicho sea de paso, es un material impresionante. Fuiste muy astuta al meter a Manako y Tionishia en esto, además de Maxon y ese otro anfitrión que vivía con un auténtico harén novelesco hasta hace poco.

-Señor, déjelos fuera de esto -Smith no quería ceder terreno-. Lo presente es entre usted y yo.

-Pero sus nombres figuran en el reporte, razón suficiente para involucrarlos en un sumario y potencial querella.

-¡¿Un sumario?! -la pelinegra explotó y se puso de pie con tal brusquedad que casi tumbó su silla-. La agencia corre serio peligro de irse por el drenaje… ¡¿y usted piensa en sumarios?!

Dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta. Se sentía furiosa, traicionada y estúpida. Quería llorar hasta agotar sus lágrimas y después arrojarse de la misma azotea en la que sintió el fresco aire hace meses. No sólo no había conseguido mantener sus planes en secreto, sino que también sería despedida, proscrita del sector público. Sus amigas correrían la misma suerte más la deportación. Kimihito y Eddie verían revocado su estatus como anfitriones, quedándose solos en el preciso momento en que comenzaban a experimentar la etapa más maravillosa de la convivencia.

"Felicidades, imbécil", se reprendió mentalmente. "¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Mira que dejar el sobre encima de la mesa por salir apurada…!"

-¡Detente ahora mismo!

El tono de Narahara no admitía réplicas, haciendo que ella volviera a enfrentarlo. Los ojos de ella chispeaban de furia, los de él aún estaban tranquilos.

-Sólo un auténtico imbécil como el director anterior abriría un sumario en tu contra por semejante crisol de buenas ideas, Smith -le puso las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarla-. Yo, en cambio, sé apreciar la genialidad cuando la veo. Ven y siéntate.

Se encontró con un vaso de agua fresca frente a ella más un montón de pañuelos desechables.

-Tengo mi surtidor personal -acotó el gran jefe-. Es mucho mejor que hacer cola en los pasillos para luego quedarse sin nada. Bebe con confianza.

El frío líquido bajando por su garganta ayudó a calmar el enfado recorriendo su cuerpo, bajando su inestabilidad y disipando en parte las nubes negras circundando su conciencia. Limpió la comisura de su boca delicadamente y arrojó el pañuelo arrugado a un papelero.

-¿Mejor?

-Algo mejor. Señor…

-¿Sí, Smith?

-Supongo que desea saber por qué ese documento existe.

-Si deseas explicármelo, te escucharé con absoluta atención.

Narahara sirvió un vaso de agua para sí mismo y rellenó el de la pelinegra.

-Todo empezó luego de esa reunión que tuvimos con los delegados del Ministerio de Finanzas. Estaba tan frustrada, tan enrabiada ante su terquedad que algo pareció hacer _click_ en mi cabeza. Salí del salón apenas llamaron al almuerzo y subí a la azotea. Lo único que deseaba era gritar, llorar, sufrir hasta quedarme sin voz. Entonces -continuó- vi a Tionishia junto al ascensor con el rostro acongojado y el espíritu comprimido. Creyó que me iba a suicidar.

Al verla así, colgando de un hilo, entendí al instante que la única forma de salvar a la agencia era que tuviese alas propias, aún a pesar de las dificultades logísticas que ello implicaría. Este no sólo ha sido mi primer gran trabajo, sino una experiencia hermosa que no estaba dispuesta a dejar morir debido a la falta de recursos. Sé que el país está en recesión y todos, desde el Primer Ministro hacia abajo, debemos asumir las consecuencias de la coyuntura. Pero las liminales que viven entre nosotros, nos enseñan y aportan cosas maravillosas a una sociedad usualmente tan rígida, no merecen pagar todos los platos rotos.

Sabía que partía de una premisa casi imposible, puesto que no existen estatutos serios para desacoplar una institución estatal del aparato público. De todos modos y para no enviar la idea original al compactador de basura, solicité ayuda a quienes usted ya nombró para elaborar esta hoja de ruta. Eddie Maxon, con su experiencia en administración, me ayudó a formar la base teórica, reorganizar las direcciones de la agencia e incluso establecer un sistema de declaración de intereses/patrimonio para los altos mandos. Kimihito, por su lado, aportó su propia experiencia como el primer anfitrión en la historia del programa y una mirada algo más empática que sería la base de nuestros nuevos valores corporativos. Manako y Tio, probablemente las mejores colaboradoras que alguien podría tener, pusieron su granito de arena en lo referente a la renovación de procedimientos, como dar cuentas públicas todos los años con nuestros avances y transparentar los salarios de cada funcionario. En una época en la que la desconfianza reina y políticos inescrupulosos capturan votantes basándose en los más bajos prejuicios, medidas así son un contraste enorme, positivo y que puede hacer enormes diferencias a la hora de enfrentar esa delgada línea que separa nuestro mundo del de las extraespecies.

¿Tengo miedo? Por supuesto y no me da vergüenza admitirlo. Todos en la agencia lo tenemos. Si MON llegara a desaparecer en un clima como este, liberaría las fuerzas irrefrenables del nativismo, regresándonos a los días de aislamiento y xenofobia que tanto mal nos hicieron durante la última gran guerra. De las cenizas de la derrota surgió el país que ahora tenemos; no quiero verlo desaparecer bajo los mismos fantasmas que hoy recorren Europa y tienen a un lunático de manual a un tiro de piedra de la Casa Blanca.

Acabó el contenido del vaso de un trago y quitó el sudor de su frente. Evidentemente tal muestra de sinceridad la había dejado cansada.

-Esa es toda la historia, señor Narahara -sentenció Kuroko-. Juzgue como mejor le parezca.

-Ya he tomado una decisión -respondió el burócrata-. Incluso si desanclar MON del _Monkashō_ es imposible, lo menos que te mereces es un ascenso.

-¿Un ascenso? -la pelinegra pensó que ahora ella estaba borracha o soñando.

-Tal cual. Un ascenso. Lo mismo para tus fieles colaboradoras. A contar del mes siguiente subirán un grado, tendrán derecho a tres días más de vacaciones por año, podrán organizar mejor el trabajo de campo y delegar algunas responsabilidades en los coordinadores novatos. Lo siguiente en la lista será convocar a la junta directiva en pleno a más tardar el jueves para que les expliques tu maravilloso plan. ¿Te parece bien?

-Seré honesta con usted, jefe: considerando el tono con el que partió nuestra conversación, pensé que saldría de esta oficina con el sobre azul y mis amigos también pagarían las consecuencias -se abanicó un poco con la mano derecha-. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero me alegra haber estado errada en ese diagnóstico.

-Algunas de las mayores alegrías de la vida surgen de los errores, Smith. Ahora quiero mostrarte algo.

Se pusieron de pie y acudieron a contemplar la foto ubicada sobre la mesa de las revistas.

-¿Son su esposa y su hijo? -inquirió la agente.

-Así es. Karin -apuntó a la mujer- y Shoichi -ahora al pequeño-. Yo no soy anfitrión, pero usualmente le pedimos a una Kitsune del vecindario que lo cuide cuando estamos fuera. Mi hijo tiene una personalidad bastante especial: no es muy sociable y generalmente se refugia en sus estudios al estar solo. Pero convivir con Leyte ha generado cambios positivos en él.

-¿Leyte? ¿Así se llama esa Kitsune?

-Sí. Vive en la misma cuadra que nosotros. Una chica encantadora, estupenda contadora de historias y que siempre parece encontrar una forma de hacerlo reír -el jefe sacó su teléfono móvil y mostró una foto de ambos en lo que parecía ser una sesión de lectura de cuentos; ella era ciertamente muy bella-. Cuando lo escuchamos lanzar una risa por primera vez, mi mujer casi lloró de la emoción. Tal vez sea una pequeña muestra, pero hay muchas más allá afuera que laten en la misma frecuencia. Por situaciones así, que traen tanto beneficio a ambas partes -miró fijamente a Smith por tercera vez- es que la agencia no debe desaparecer. Tal como dijera la frase de tu amigo Kimihito, es hora de que rememos todos hacia el mismo lado.

Le tendió la mano con confianza y ella la estrechó. Apenas podía contener su alegría.

-Realmente agradezco su prueba de confianza, señor Narahara.

-El agradecido soy yo, Smith. Tio, Manako y tú pueden tomarse el resto del día, porque a contar del miércoles _nuestro gran proyecto_ dará los primeros pasos en su transición del papel a la realidad.

Todo estaba ya dicho. Con una reverencia, la pelinegra salió rápidamente del despacho, dejando boquiabierta a Aya. Ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, sino que bajó directamente por la escalera de servicio hasta el undécimo piso.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Manako-. ¿Cómo te fue?

La chica de las gafas sonrió de oreja a oreja. Parecía estar jugando con sus amigas.

-¡Vamos, Smith! -exclamó la ogro rubia- Dinos algo, que la expectación nos está matando.

Se sentó en la cómoda silla de su escritorio y las miró fijo. En su mente sonaban campanas celestiales. Ya no sentía el peso del miedo sobre su corazón.

-¿Alguien tiene el teléfono del _360 Grados_? Tal vez aún estemos a tiempo de reservar la mejor mesa.

Las tres compartieron un reconfortante abrazo y por poco no se pusieron a llorar de puro júbilo. A cambio de contarles todo lo acaecido en la oficina del jefe, les entregó dos trozos de papel con caracteres escritos en tinta negra de bolígrafo.

-Manako, llama a Querido. Tio, encárgate de Eddie. Cuando terminen, partiremos derecho a nuestras respectivas casas para probarnos vestidos de noche -volvió a reír-. Narahara nos dio el día libre.

-¿En serio? -dijo la francotiradora.

-En serio. Vamos, Manako, que no te dé vergüenza hablar con Kimihito.

-Puedo… puedo hacerlo -titubeó la pequeña-. ¡Vamos, puedo hacerlo!

-¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar! -exclamó la fanática de las cosas tiernas al tiempo que marcaba el número de la empresa de defensa-. ¿Hola…? ¿Hablo con Nakashima DSE? Me gustaría contactarme con Eddie Maxon, por favor… Sí, Maxon. El canadiense. Dígale que es de parte de una amiga…

-25/F-

Noviembre llegó y, con él, los últimos vestigios de cambio en el tranquilo rincón de Asaka donde estaba la residencia Kurusu. Considerando que el clima empeoraba y el invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados, Smith hizo buen uso de sus nuevas atribuciones como coordinadora recién ascendida y logró, tras frenéticos procesos de filtrado, conseguir una residencia permanente para las cuatro chicas monstruo que no seguirían viviendo allí. A pesar de los nuevos privilegios que le habían sido conferidos, insistió en salir a terreno ella misma; total, los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de matar.

Meroune Lorelei fue quien lo tuvo más fácil: la familia Amaya (apellido japonés, por sorprendente que suene, y escrito 天谷 en Kanji), dueña del acuario local donde ella maravillaba todo el año con sus espectaculares presentaciones coreográficas, decidió abrirle las puertas de su hogar y tratarla como una hija más. Pasó automáticamente a ser la hermana mayor, uniéndose a un muchacho de diez años y una pequeña de seis que gustaban tanto de nadar como ella y eventualmente tomarían el control del negocio una vez que sus padres, Kenjiro y Maki, se retiraran a Okinawa. Se despidió de Kimihito y las demás liminales el día 6, bajo un cielo acerado y sin viento; aún así Miia se había forrado con la chaqueta y falda más gruesas que pudo encontrar en su armario.

-Gracias por todo, mi querido señor -hizo una reverencia y besó en las manos al muchacho-. Nunca lo olvidaré y le deseo lo mejor a partir de ahora. Sea feliz por ambos, ¿vale?

-Lo haré, Mero -la abrazó-. Fuiste una gran amiga a pesar de tu obsesión por las tragedias. A todo esto, ¿tu madre ya sabe de los cambios?

-Ya me he curado para siempre de esa etapa -sonrió la muchacha de cabello rosa-. Sobre mi madre -mutó a modo serio por un momento-, muy soberana será, pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense. Ya soy adulta y puedo llevar mi vida como mejor me parezca. Si intenta algo a futuro, estaré preparada. Para terminar, añadiré algo más -miró a Lala y Suu tras volver a su faceta risueña-: me harían muy feliz si vinieran a ver los números que tenemos planeados para fin de año y las vacaciones de invierno. ¡Es una oferta…!

-¡Meroune! -gritó la voz de Kenjiro Amaya desde el otro lado de la calle-. Ya sabes que no hay que dar _spoilers_.

-Perdón, jefe -guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua en postura traviesa-. Será mejor que me vaya. Cuídenlo mucho, ¿vale? -apuntó a la limo y la Dullahan; la primera asintió con ganas, mientras la segunda simplemente hizo un gesto de seguridad con la mano derecha. Sus hábitos, al parecer, eran tan resilientes como los de Smith, aunque en los ojos dorados y brillantes de la peliplateada no se veía ni la más mínima pizca de desprecio. Muy dentro de sí, estaba convencida de que tendría éxito en esta nueva misión e hizo una plegaria silenciosa por la sirena.

Cuatro jornadas después llegó el turno de Centorea Shianus. Usualmente estoica, apenas pudo contener las lágrimas al abrazar a Kurusu por última vez en el andén de la estación de tren, estrechándolo entre sus monumentales pechos para capturar un trozo de su esencia, la misma que le abrió el camino y sería su mayor puntal de apoyo en el futuro.

-¡Lo extrañaré muchísimo, amo! -dijo con voz quebrada-. ¿Vendrá a verme de vez en cuando?

-Si puedo hacerme el tiempo y no te molesta…

-¡Cómo me va a molestar! -retrucó la rubia, poniéndose roja como tomate-. Dígame cuando viene y prepararé todo para recibirlo. Y si no puede ir, ¡pues vendré yo misma, qué diablos!

La ruleta del destino le había sonreído gracias al buen ojo de un joven maestro de preparatoria en Tokorozawa, quien había propuesto fundar un club de arquería en el establecimiento y conocía la buena fama de Cerea como tiradora. De ese modo, ella tendría un hogar y un empleo amoldado justo a sus capacidades, además de la posibilidad de remachar algunos sólidos principios en esos mismos jovenzuelos a los que consideraba "barcos a la deriva". Cuando se entrevistó con él durante la semana pasada y mencionó esas palabras, Smith creyó ver el reflejo de la señora Shianus, tan noble y chapada a la antigua como durante aquella justa acabada en tablas. Su estupendo instinto como jueza de carácter le indicó que ambos se llevarían muy bien.

A su favor también jugaba el hecho de que entre ambas ciudades no había más que 15 kilómetros de distancia por carretera o tres paradas del tren local, según preferencias.

-Te extrañaré, Centorea -la pelirroja le tendió la mano para sellar la despedida-. Fuiste la mejor de todas, una digna rival.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Miia -la centauro se la estrechó con fuerza antes de coger su bolso y subir al tren, cuya última llamada se escuchara recién por los altavoces; la mayoría de sus pertenencias más voluminosas (armas, armadura, ropa de cama) habían sido despachadas previamente en un camión de mudanza.

-¡Adiós, Cerea! -gritaron Papi y Suu, moviendo sus extremidades superiores frenéticamente-. ¡No le dispares a los gusanitos!

Lala se mantuvo exactamente igual que la primera vez, con la salvedad de regalarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la muchacha cuyo destino eran los boscosos confines del Lago Sayama. "A pesar de sus cuestionables excentricidades y exceso de inseguridad", pensó, "es una buena chica. Tal vez ahora sus flechas podrán encontrar el blanco correcto en compañía de su nuevo maestro".

Avanzó el calendario hasta el 15, jornada marcada por las primeras lluvias gélidas, el saludo de un invierno que se avecinaba y cubriría la mayoría del archipiélago con mantos fértiles para la hibernación de no pocas chicas monstruo. Comenzaba así otra despedida, la de la pequeña arpía peliazul con corazón de oro y una mentalidad pura como las cristalinas aguas montañosas. Desde el primer día, sus notas de alegría parecieron desentonar con el gris de la ciudad y el mundo en general, tan lleno de guerras, tragedias, agresividad… Fue quien más lloró, diciendo hasta el último minuto que no deseaba separarse del chico al que consideraba su esposo. Sin embargo, una mirada de Kimihito más ciertas palabras de apoyo en los sitios correctos la tranquilizaron. "Tal vez estemos separados, pero siempre tendremos un trozo del otro en el corazón", le había dicho, sacándole otra sonrisa bajo sus ojos enrojecidos.

Papi no tenía idea de vinos ni de alcohol en general, pero eso no fue impedimento para que entablara excelentes relaciones con un matrimonio de viñateros franceses que llevaba dos décadas radicado en Japón y aceptara irse a vivir a su finca, ubicada unos 140 kilómetros al noroeste de Asaka, entre dos amplias montañas tapizadas de árboles eternos. Además de los cultivos de uva destinados al Cabernet Sauvignon, también había invernaderos hidropónicos y corrales repletos de gallinas y pollitos. Tal vez así podría reconstruir y revivir las memorias de su viaje a la granja de Cathyl y Merino. Del mismo modo que Mero, se integraría a un grupo familiar con dos niños pequeños que serían fuente permanente de bromas y alegría. La olvidadiza liminal tenía siempre presente las maravillas del juego, independientemente de la situación o su propia naturaleza. Así era ella y así se quedaría.

Suu no pudo permanecer neutral cuando la vinieron a buscar, el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua martillando en su conciencia. Para evitar que se disolviera, tuvieron que despedirse adentro mientras mil agujas evidenciaban el dolor del momento. Perdía a una auténtica hermana, a la chica que imitara antes que a nadie, con la que mejor se conectaba. Como consuelo quedó la repetida promesa de que se volverían a ver con regularidad, aunque 150 kilómetros fuesen el equivalente del auténtico abismo en sus pensamientos.

-Dale felicidad a mi esposo de aquí en adelante. Protégelo. Acompáñalo -susurró la peliazul al despedirse-. Papi confía en ti.

-Lo haré, Papi. Lo haré.

Se abrazaron por última vez. La lamia y la Dullahan permanecieron en silencio, sin deseos de interrumpir ese momento tan significativo. Como en la canción de los perritos (aunque en este caso fuesen siete en vez de diez), no quedaban más que tres. Incluso Smith no pudo evitar conmoverse, entregándole disimuladamente a Cariño una tarjeta con la dirección de la finca mientras trataba de sacarle una taza de café recién hecho para quitarse la sensación de frío entrando por los cristales de la sala de estar.

Se fue la tercera semana, el calendario aterrizando en el día 23 y entregando un raro día soleado, respiro adecuado tras tantos vientos racheados que parecían congelar la sangre. Miia fue la primera en levantarse (antes del amanecer, concretamente) e incluso se las arregló para preparar algo de desayunar. Mediante el viejo y querido arte de observar a su Cariño había aprendido ciertos rudimentos de cocina, tarareando compases de _Largo al Factotum_ mientras revolvía los huevos en la paila.

-¡Buenos días, gente! ¡Sírvanse lo que deseen! -dijo con una enorme sonrisa tras terminar de poner la mesa. Sobra decir la sorpresa que inundó los rostros de Kimihito, Lala y Suu al apreciar ese último regalo.

La ectotérmica pelirroja tuvo que esperar hasta las últimas para conseguir una familia dispuesta a recibirla, considerando su explosiva personalidad y el historial labrado desde el primer día que pasó en la casa. Juró solemnemente que no dislocaría más hombros ni sería poseída irrefrenablemente por los celos hacia otras mujeres, fuesen humanas o liminales. ¿Quién se haría cargo de ella? Una fémina soltera de 40 años que vivía con un sobrino de 16, dueña de un spa en Shinjuku y, según sus propias palabras, estupenda juez de talento. Ya empleaba a algunas liminales, pero necesitaba la perspectiva de una chica de sangre fría para entender mejor las peculiaridades de su clientela. Además, gracias a la calefacción central durante el invierno y los saunas en verano, siempre estaría a gusto.

-Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas -le dijo la mujer, de nombre Saeki, durante su primera entrevista con ella-. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez?

-Nunca en mi vida, señora. Pero aprendo rápido y me encantaría emplearme en algo.

-Eso me gusta -siguió un guiño de ojo-. Necesitarás estar al tope de tus habilidades para dominar el mundillo de la relajación personal.

A eso de las 10, Saeki llegó a recogerla. Miia revisó su maleta una última vez para asegurarse de que no le faltaba nada y la cerró tras dar un pequeño suspiro. Dio gracias en silencio por compartir el mismo destino que sus tres antiguas rivales: estar lo suficientemente cerca de Asaka para poder mantener, como tan bien lo había dicho Kurusu, esa amistad sincera brillando en la oscuridad. Contempló la que había sido su habitación: esas paredes pintadas de amarillo pálido, la pequeña alfombra azul marino tapando el piso de madera, los estantes donde guardaba sus revistas y apuntes… Trató con especial atención las fotos en las que salía con Kimihito, envolviéndolas en un paño de seda para evitar siquiera rayar los marcos.

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos y convenciéndose de que esto era lo correcto.

-Siempre tendré un lugar especial en mi corazón para ti, Cariño -susurró la lamia, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-. Nunca lo olvides, especialmente ahora que comienzas tu nuevo camino.

-Gracias, Miia -retrucó él con generosidad-. Gracias por todo.

-Al contrario: yo soy la agradecida. Me acogiste en tu casa cuando nadie me quería y me enseñaste a apreciar las delicias del mundo humano. Eso te convierte en un gran hombre, uno de esos que tanta falta hace en esta época. Ahora mereces ser feliz junto a quienes has elegido.

Se abrazaron una vez más, esta vez más fuerte. Mientras el muchacho iba a presentar sus respetos a la señorita Saeki, la reptil pasó a despedirse de Lala.

-Ha llegado la hora -comenzó la eterna agente del inframundo-. Seré sincera contigo, Miia: al principio te detestaba incluso más que a las otras, pero me alegra saber que pudiste encontrar el camino para convertirte en mejor persona.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti y añadiré algo más -se cruzó de brazos, pero no de un modo agresivo-: acepto mi derrota. No pasaré a la historia como una mala perdedora. Ahora que lo conquistaste en buena lid -señaló al muchacho mientras Suu escuchaba con atención-, corresponde que le entregues todo el amor y la compañía que tanto anhela. La semilla que has plantado en su corazón deberá ser cuidada por ambos cada día, sin excepciones.

-Tienes mi palabra de Dullahan -estrecharon sus manos y luego se abrazaron con confianza-. Mucha suerte con tu nuevo empleo y familia anfitriona. Tal vez podríamos visitarte en el spa si me das la dirección.

-Les mandaré una tarjeta, aunque no garantizo un precio preferencial -le guiñó el ojo y luego pasó a despedirse de la chica del impermeable en los mismos tonos.

-Miia -señaló Saeki con voz suave-, es hora de irnos. Hay que aprovechar el buen clima y mi sobrino Takuya tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Sí, señora.

El ciclo había terminado. Al igual que el camión que se llevó a Rachnera a los pacíficos confines de Okayama, el Honda CR-V rojo de la mujer desapareció calle abajo para tomar la autopista rumbo a Tokio.

Kimihito, Lala y Suu tenían la enorme casa para ellos solos. Recorrieron en silencio las dependencias ya vacías: el cuarto tipo oriental de Cerea, la piscina de Mero, la ya mencionada habitación usada por Miia (donde aún quedaban la cama y el estante) e incluso el ático, limpio como una patena luego de que las pertenencias de la Arachne fuesen transportadas con ella. "Algún día tendré que aceitar esas bisagras", pensó el muchacho luego de cerrar la portilla y acoplar la escalera al techo.

- _¿Gerkhemi?_

La voz de Lala lo sacó de su trance. Estaban de vuelta en la sala de estar, sentados en el gran sillón.

-¿Sí, querida?

Ella lo besó con ternura en los labios. Fue un gesto de aprobación y seguridad. La limo, sin querer ser menos, se arrimó a él, tratando de reconfortarlo.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - Un par de_ loonies

-Llegó nuestro momento de ser felices -le acarició la barbilla-. Tal vez nuestra vida juntos no sea tan loca como hasta el mes pasado, pero podremos llevar las cosas a nuestro propio ritmo. ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto. ¿Qué dices, Suu?

La Dullahan sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en que le costaría mucho menos de lo previsto llegar a un acuerdo con la limo para evitar problemas, especialmente a la hora de amar. Kurusu seguía teniendo activado el chip del anfitrión ecuánime.

-Lo que ustedes decidan está bien, pero me gustaría saber algo más -puso su apéndice en forma de signo de interrogación.

-¿Qué cosa, Suu?

-¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a tus padres? -inquirió de forma inocente.

-¿Eh…?

-Es una excelente idea -añadió Lala, ajustando un poco su suéter rojo oscuro, a juego con la falda y medias color negro que llevaba con zapatos de tacón-. Tú mismo dijiste que no los ves hace mucho, así que es la ocasión perfecta para ponerlos al día con todo.

El muchacho sintió una gruesa gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca. Lanzó una risilla nerviosa y rodeó los cuerpos de ambas con sus brazos.

-Ciertamente no puedo enfadarme con ustedes, chicas -juntó los párpados en un gesto cálido-. ¿Qué les parece si salimos a tomar algo y disfrutamos el resto del día?

-Vaya que cambias de ánimo rápido, ¿eh? -Lala ahora le coqueteaba.

-Si es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, la idea es que sea memorable -la besó en la mejilla y le sacó un sonrojo notable-. Además, mis padres trabajan hasta tarde, así que tendremos que esperar a la noche para llamarlos por Skype.

Dos puestas de chaqueta más tarde, los tres salieron hacia el centro de Asaka, caminando lado a lado y de los brazos, como buenos compañeros a punto de lanzarse a una aventura sin precedentes. Tenían los ojos puestos en una peculiar heladería llamada _El Bastión_ , donde si podías adivinar el peso de tu orden, te la daban gratis.

 _Veinte días después, en las alturas de Shirokane…_

-¿Señora? -dijo Iori tras tocar la puerta de la habitación principal.

Nadie contestó del otro lado.

-¿Señora? -repitió la doncella, volviendo a golpear suavemente con los delgados nudillos-. Son las cuatro; le he traído su merienda.

Otra vez se quedó rodeada del silencio atrapado en el techo, las paredes con cuadros pequeños y la mullida alfombra. Por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento, deslizando suavemente la mano hacia el pomo.

-Señora, voy a entrar.

Apartó el carrito donde traía la bandeja rellena de frutas frescas con crema, un batido de plátano más una buena dosis de galletas de agua. Tomó aire a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, cerró los ojos y se concentró exclusivamente en la barrera frente a ella. Sintió el levísimo crepitar de las bisagras, el viento azotándole el rostro y lo que parecía ser un tenue aroma a whisky desvaído.

En el preciso momento que abrió los ojos, deseó no haberlo hecho ni haber pensado siquiera en aventurarse en el cuarto de su señora.

-Oh, no…

Iori, la joven mucama, sintió que el estómago se le retorcía a modo de resorte, volvía a liberarse y se enroscaba con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Tendida en diagonal sobre la cama, con sus facciones cubiertas por una palidez espectral y el brazo izquierdo colgando en un ángulo extraño del borde, se encontraba Arisa Nakashima. Los ojos de la hermosa mujer estaban cerrados y su boca parecía esbozar una mueca extraña, similar a la de un asquiento en presencia de sangre fresca o un cadáver recién faenado. Llevaba un conjunto medianamente grueso en tonos blancos, tenía los pies desnudos y no se veían ni por asomo el maquillaje francés ni las caras alhajas que siempre gustaba exhibir. Bajo la mano se veía un frasco plástico sin tapa, cuya etiqueta apuntaba a contener tranquilizantes. En la mesa de noche, medio vaso de whisky aún sin consumir parecía enrarecer aún más todo este funesto cuadro. Un par de pastillas no ingeridas habían caído cerca de las zapatillas de andar por casa de la señora, en tonos rojo oscuro y hechas de fina seda con forro térmico.

A la doncella le bastó echar una mirada al frasco, después al piso y finalmente al cuerpo para comprenderlo todo. Se dejó caer sobre el dintel de la puerta, volvió a tomar aire (casi se hiperventiló), luego quitó el sudor de su frente con la manga del clásico uniforme negro y corrió a la sala de estar; no derribó el carrito de puro milagro.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que siempre tenía en mente pero jamás, hasta ahora, había pensado usar.

-Vamos, conteste… -decía, casi al límite de su racionalidad. Los pitidos del aparato parecían apuñalarle el corazón.

-¿Diga? -sonó una voz profunda que conocía bien.

-¡Señor! ¡Menos mal que esta ahí…!

-¿Iori? -Hidetaka Nakashima parecía genuinamente sorprendido de escucharla-. ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces alterada.

-La señora…

-¿Arisa? ¿Algo le pasó a Arisa?

Más allá de las diferencias y el deterioro en su relación, el gran jefe seguía teniendo un mínimo de estima por su esposa.

-¡Está…! ¡Está muerta! ¡La señora está muerta!

-¡¿Muerta?! -el grito del hombre casi perforó los tímpanos de la vulnerable chica-. ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!

-La encontré… tirada en su cama cuando le llevé la merienda -el cuerpo de Iori estaba tan tembleque como su propia voz-. No me abrió la puerta, así que entré y… ahí estaba, pálida cual bloque de hielo. En el suelo había un frasco de pastillas.

-¿Con qué se las tomó?

-Whisky, señor -ahora lloraba a mares-. Dejó medio vaso sin… sin terminar.

-¿Llamaste a la policía?

-Iba a hacerlo después… de hablar con usted. No he tocado… tocado nada en su cuarto. Ignoro si dejó una nota o alguna otra clase de pista.

-Bien hecho, muchacha. Saldré para allá enseguida. Shinya vendrá conmigo. Por lo que más quieras, trata de calmarte -le ordenó en un tono severo pero no resentido-. Lava tu rostro, bebe un poco de agua y contesta todo lo que los agentes te pregunten.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Notaste algo raro en ella durante las horas pasadas?

-Nada, señor -ella comenzó a escarbar en su banco de memoria para intentar recomponerse-. Desayunó y almorzó como siempre, leyó los diarios en la terraza, bebió el martini a las once en punto y pasó largo rato mirando el parque frente al edificio… Se retiró a su habitación a eso de las dos y media, justo cuando yo estaba lavando los platos. Dijo que tomaría su siesta…

-Con eso ya tenemos suficiente -sentenció Hidetaka-. Y otra cosa, Iori: no te preocupes por tu empleo. Nos has servido bien, así que me aseguraré de respetar tu contrato.

-Gracias, señor.

-No me lo agradezcas, hija. Has hecho más que el 95% de la gente en estas situaciones. Te veré en un rato.

El viejo Nakashima colgó. Muy poca gente sabía su número directo y le había dicho a la doncella desde un principio que sólo la llamara ahí en caso de extrema necesidad. Parte de él aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, especialmente considerando que el juicio entre la empresa y TALIO aún estaba lejos de llegar a la etapa final. Cierto, Arisa estaba nombrada como cómplice en toda la trama y las remesas que había desviado a la cuenta bancaria de Kenichi Shoda, cerebro del esquema de la tapadera, parecían apuntar a su culpabilidad. Aún así le pareció extraño el no encontrar ni siquiera una mísera nota de despedida; no pocos suicidas al menos se tomaban la molestia de explicar sus motivos, incluso si fuesen por conducto de la depresión o las deudas.

Recordó la última vez que la vio, silenciosa como una estatua mientras contemplaba los argumentos de la defensa desde su rincón en el tribunal del distrito. Ni siquiera cruzaba palabras con su propio abogado, prefiriendo entregar todo por escrito. Por supuesto que lo negó todo ante el cada vez mayor peso de la evidencia reunida por la empresa y ahora complementada con los antecedentes de MON, tal como cuando él la confrontó en el departamento donde ahora yacía separada de la vida ese 13 de diciembre, el mismo día en que cumplió 54 años.

Se levantó pesadamente de su escritorio y encontró su vista chocando con la de Shinya.

-¿Ocurrió, verdad? -al parecer él también se había enterado de todo.

-Sí, hijo -retrucó, su voz ronca y metódica-. Tu madre ingirió una sobredosis de tranquilizantes y partió al otro mundo sin dejar ni una sola pista tras su estela.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron con cariño. La familia era ahora más pequeña pero no menos unida. Ambos tenían a Talirindë (quien causó una extraordinaria impresión al padre cuando la conoció y ahora era la secretaria personal de Shinya), a Iori, incluso a Eddie y Yuka para apoyarse en caso de necesidad.

-Ya habrá tiempo de llorarla, papá -dijo el primogénito-. Lo importante es llevar todo este caso a su conclusión definitiva y para ello debemos colaborar con la policía.

-Lo hemos hecho desde un comienzo, especialmente con las circunstancias más recientes -ahora caminaban hacia el perchero para recoger sus finos abrigos-. ¿Sabes si Eddie y Yuka están por aquí cerca?

-Recuerdo haberlos visto llenando sus vasos de agua cerca del surtidor. Con algo de suerte podríamos pillarlos antes de que vuelvan a sus respectivas mesas de trabajo.

-Mejor así -acotó el jefe-. Lo mínimo es que los pongamos al corriente de todo esto.

Cinco minutos de charla después, el canadiense y la eficiente ejecutiva quedaron temporalmente al mando de la oficina tras dar el pésame respectivo. La idea era mantener el rumor lo suficientemente lejos del grueso del personal como para no desatar una alarma que luego costaría sobremanera apagar. Haciendo su mejor impresión de férreos centinelas romanos, recorrieron de punta a cabo el pasillo desde el que nacían todas las flores, repletas de actividad y discusión, afinamiento de proyectos, propuestas para nuevas ideas. El silencio, sólo roto por el eco de sus pasos, generaba el compás de la normalidad. Después de todo, el tiempo era dinero; desperdiciarlo no tenía perdón.

Al darse cuenta de que estaban junto a la puerta de la oficina, Maxon hizo un par de señas con sus manos. Apuntaba al techo y luego parecía querer apretar un botón. Yuka lo entendió al instante. Cogieron sus abrigos del perchero metálico adosado a la pared y se escabulleron sin ser vistos, tomando el ascensor hasta la azotea y emergiendo al gélido aire de diciembre. No faltaban más que ocho días para el pistoletazo de salida del invierno y para esa noche se anunciaba una nevada de consideración.

-Qué poco conocemos a la gente, ¿no? -dijo ella, reclinándose hacia delante sobre la barrera de contención.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la señora Arisa. Habiéndola visto la mayor parte de los 14 años que he trabajado aquí, nunca me habría pasado por la cabeza que buscaba hundir el negocio que ella misma ayudó a fundar.

-A primera vista es ilógico -acotó Maxon-. Nadie en su sano juicio tomaría esa clase de camino, comprometiendo su propia estabilidad y prestigio en caso de ser descubierto, para obtener un simple prototipo. Pero si hay algo que he aprendido en los últimos meses es que las motivaciones más oscuras siempre son las más potentes.

-¿Cómo así?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste que ella se casó con el jefe contra la voluntad de su familia? Siempre fue de carácter fuerte, incluso en los días en que la relación entre ambos estaba deteriorada casi en un punto irreversible. Tal vez esté hilando fino, pero creo que ya estaba cansada de todo, deseando librarse de la empresa para luego escapar a un lugar donde nadie la conociera -razonó-. Esos planes toman años: debes buscar contactos y asegurarte de no dejar nada que pueda incriminarte posteriormente. Así fue cómo mandó a los Yakuzas a atacarnos en la reunión que tuvimos a fines de julio. ¿Quién sino ella podía saber ese dato después del accidente del sótano?

-Con lo que no contaba -añadió la mujer- era con el factor Pachylene -la mención de la rapaz sacó una sonrisa en el rostro de su contraparte-. Fue ella quien nos salvó el pellejo a todos en los dos ataques y, tras detener a la Arachne tejedora, nos permitió encontrar la última pieza del puzzle.

-El suicidio no sólo prueba su culpabilidad, sino que también la convierte en una cobarde -espetó Maxon-. Alguien más políticamente correcto diría que no debemos hablar mal de los muertos, pero estoy en plan de saltarme las buenas costumbres. Este nuevo evento lo cambia todo; habrá que revisar si dejó testamento y si sus bienes se incorporarán a las costas cuando se dicte sentencia. Si bien la mucama no tocó nada, no me sorprendería si la finada tuviese algo guardado en una caja fuerte u otro lugar más secreto. Estamos ahora en manos de la policía, pero estoy optimista.

-Mañana testificará la Arachne, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Tiene un nombre medio complicado. ¿Cómo era?

-Zynda Satme-Sannika -respondió él-. Tal vez sea la primera de su especie a la que no encontremos cuestionable.

Yuka lo miró con curiosidad. Mientras el viento soplaba con más fuerza, ambos se movieron a una zona más protegida al tiempo que Eddie se explayó un poco sobre la postura de Pachylene respecto a las arácnidas, tocando levemente el tema de las pesadillas de su infancia y el encontronazo en las montañas de Okutama; ella pareció realmente sorprendida cuando le contó cómo esa peluda había intentado seducirlo para luego encontrar la muerte bajo las garras de la pelirroja. Incluso si la inmensa mayoría de las Arachnes no merecía más que pasar continuamente bajo los lentes de la sospecha, la situación especial de la nativa de Abashiri había tocado una profunda fibra en el corazón de ambos.

-Tionishia me confidenció que Zynda está dispuesta a contar todo bajo juramento. Lo único que desea es hundir a Shoda y salvar a su hermanita.

-No sé cómo logró convencerla -señaló ella, incapaz de pensar cómo la enorme y amable rubia podía mostrar una faceta más dura-, pero da gusto ver que ahora remamos todos hacia el mismo lado. Si me permites decirlo, es todo un alivio no tener que prestar declaración nuevamente; tres días completos en el estrado agotan a cualquiera.

-Dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir, amiga. Con eso debemos conformarnos y dejar a la justicia hacer su trabajo. Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes planes para Navidad?

Se movieron desde la zona protegida hacia el ascensor, caminando lentamente para no ser demasiado afectados por el viento. Más abajo, "El Silbato del Diablo" ululaba en tonos amenazadores.

-¿Quieres invitarme a salir, Eddie? -la mujer rió con ganas- Vaya, no lo esperaba de ti, considerando que tienes una linda novia.

-En absoluto, Yuka. Sólo sentía curiosidad. Pachylene y yo la pasaremos en casa; nunca ha celebrado una, así que deseo hacer algo muy especial para ella.

-No suena mal -le guiñó el ojo, captando de inmediato las intenciones del chico-. Lo que es yo, iré con la familia a recibir el nuevo año en Australia. Nos vamos el 20 en la mañana y volveremos el 7 de enero, cerca de la medianoche.

-¿Australia? ¡Qué buen panorama! -exclamó el canadiense-. ¿Tienes familia allá?

-Los padres de Daigo llevan viviendo en Sydney desde el 2005, así que nos alojaremos con ellos. Piensa en todo lo que nos vamos a ahorrar en hoteles, por no mencionar la vista espectacular del muelle para los fuegos artificiales.

-Especialmente ahora, con temporada alta y todo el mundo pagando cifras astronómicas por alojamiento.

-Y si no las pagan, se endeudan hasta el 2030. Total, ahí las asumen los hijos.

-Incoherencias del presupuesto -corroboró Eddie.

Rieron un poco. Necesitaban algo de sarcasmo y buenas intenciones para sacarse la desagradable sensación de las recientes noticias. Tal vez una taza de chocolate caliente bien podría ayudarles a encontrar el ansiado equilibrio en medio de las montañas de papeleo que aún debían procesar.

Con un destello se fueron diciembre y las tres primeras semanas de enero. Atrás quedaron también las innumerables muertes de celebridades, las copas de champaña, las guirnaldas, los regalos e incluso una oleada de deseos buscando que el 2017 fuese mejor que su predecesor (nada muy complicado, a decir verdad). El hemisferio norte se cubrió de nieve y en algunas regiones las ondas polares marcaron hasta 40 grados bajo cero. No pocos murieron en Europa, Asia y Norteamérica, atrapados en la prisión más implacable de todas mientras el hemisferio sur se derretía a paso lento bajo la combinación 30-30-30, caldo de cultivo infalible para incendios forestales y no menos peligrosas olas de calor.

El 24 de ese mes llegó la sentencia final del caso, a esas alturas convertido en una noticia de alcance mundial y cubierta por casi 350 corresponsales venidos de todas partes del globo. Fue dividida en varias partes para no enredar más un asunto que ya era complicado: Kenichi Shoda fue declarado culpable de alta traición, extorsión, sobornos y asociación ilícita, obteniendo como resultado la pena de muerte más 30 años de prisión sin fianza que, raya para la suma, no importaban mucho. Como Maxon había predicho, la declaración de Zynda y su descripción al dedillo de Arisa fueron claves para hundirlo. Al igual que la difunta, no movió ni un músculo cuando el juez le leyó la cartilla al completo tras el veredicto del jurado. Ni siquiera se dignó a apelar; tal era el vacío denso que gobernaba cada una de sus acciones.

A pesar de su actuación titular en el segundo intento de robo, la tejedora pelinegra pudo cambiar su crítica confesión por diez años de pena remitida, bajo la cual no podría salir del país y debería firmar en el juzgado distrital todos los meses. Gracias a las gestiones de MON y considerando su especial situación, Antonella viviría en Tokio con ella para continuar su tratamiento bajo el alero de un matrimonio estricto y sin hijos, pero que decidió tenderles la mano para permitirles optar a una vida mejor. Zynda lloró de alegría al tener a su hermanita nuevamente entre sus brazos y casi saltó diez metros en el aire al enterarse de que podría ir a la escuela primaria para continuar sus estudios. Maki fue confirmada nuevamente como su coordinadora, jurando en ese momento que haría todo lo posible para enmendar el error original, comenzando por ayudarle a conseguir un empleo limpio y fuera de toda duda; después vendría la puesta al día con el Fisco y la seguridad social.

La personalidad jurídica de TALIO fue disuelta y sus bienes pasaron a remate para pagar las costas del juicio más un reguero de multas, dejando a más de 280 empleados, entre humanos y liminales, en la calle; muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían el real trasfondo del asunto y continuaron con sus vidas como pudieron. Smith no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver a Liz y Kinu, probablemente las chicas más emblemáticas de la competencia, consolándose mutuamente al quedarse con lo puesto y sin garantías de poder permanecer en Tokio por mucho tiempo; Manako simplemente las miró con seriedad y Tio exhibió alivio tras haber cumplido la promesa hecha a Eddie en un arrebato de azúcar y café. El consejo directivo de la empresa, Shoda incluido, debió enfrentar cargos por falsificación de instrumento público y privado, lavado de activos (los bancos que actuaron de facilitadores mediante cuentas y préstamos fueron multados en conjunto por casi US$ 2.700 millones), financiamiento de organizaciones criminales y uso de liminales para actividades ilícitas. Ahí cayeron otros 80 años en una prisión de máxima seguridad bajo el régimen de aislamiento y sin beneficios. Así murieron sus últimas chances de probar la libertad en lo que les quedara de vida.

En dicha arista los testimonios fueron contradictorios: algunos decían que los planos del sistema antimisiles eran pretendidos por el Estado Islámico para frenar sus pérdidas de territorio y otros apuntaban a Corea del Norte e incluso Rusia. Ninguno de ellos conocía al intermediario con el que contactara Arisa originalmente y, tal como dijera Hidetaka en su momento, ese secreto fue a parar a la tumba con ella. El funeral, realizado el 20 de diciembre, estuvo marcado por absoluto silencio y contó con la asistencia exclusiva del grupo más cercano al caso. Ninguno de los seres vestido de riguroso negro o gris oscuro derramó una sola lágrima, el cielo acerado siendo el último testigo del ataúd cuando fue descendido a su nueva casa, ubicada siete metros bajo tierra.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - A buen recaudo_

En la mañana del 30 de enero, el gran jefe decidió reunir al personal en pleno. Se le notaba cansado pero no menos satisfecho al saber que todos habían conseguido esquivar un enorme balazo.

-Mis queridos amigos -comenzó en tono formal-, los he mandado llamar para dar un anuncio importante. Sabrán ustedes que el año pasado estuvo marcado por la incertidumbre y por cambios de paradigma que nunca, en toda la historia de la compañía, pensé que experimentaríamos.

El eco de nerviosos murmullos llenó el salón.

-Incluso con el suicidio de mi esposa de por medio -todos aún se conmovían al escuchar esa palabra tabú y aún les costaba internalizar del todo que la gélida mujer estuviese tirando los hilos desde las sombras-, sacamos valiosas lecciones que nos harán ser más fuertes y redoblar nuestros esfuerzos por ser líderes en el sector de neutralización de armas. Sin embargo, no seré yo quien lidere este salto al futuro -pausó y luego levantó la vista con mayor decisión de la que nunca le habían visto-. Hace exactamente 24 horas presenté mi solicitud de retiro al nuevo presidente, quien la ha aceptado.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando se desató una seguidilla de exclamaciones.

-¿Cómo es eso de que se retira?

-¿Está seguro de lo que hace, señor?

-Creo que comete un error. Aún le queda cuerda para rato.

-Concuerdo. Usted fundó esta compañía. No puede dejarla atrás así como así.

-¿Tenemos un nuevo presidente?

-Al parecer sí.

-¿Quién es y por qué no nos habían dicho nada?

-¿Qué va a pasar con los proyectos que tenemos pendientes?

-Sigo pensando que esto carece de sentido.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los cambios?

-Por definición, no. Pero me gusta que me informen en vez de agarrarme por sorpresa.

-Así no tiene gracia.

-Para mí sí.

Hidetaka levantó las manos para retomar el control de la situación.

-Entiendo que estén sorprendidos e incluso decepcionados, pero medité mi decisión largamente durante los últimos meses -prosiguió-. Incluso si nada de lo relacionado a TALIO hubiese pasado, estaría diciéndoles las mismas palabras de ahora. He hecho todo lo que podía hacer por la empresa y es mejor dar un paso al costado a tiempo en vez de causar lástima.

-¿Y quién será su reemplazante, señor? -preguntó Mayumi, una chica bajita, delgada y de larga cabellera negra.

-Me costó mucho convencerlo, pero está ahora mismo a tu derecha.

Los ojos del personal en pleno se posaron en Shinya Nakashima, quien lucía un semblante serio a pesar de tener tantos focos encima. Caminó hasta quedar al lado de su padre y tomó la palabra, no sin antes buscar la sonrisa de Talirindë entre la multitud.

-En aras de la transparencia -inició su discurso-, diré que yo tampoco quise aceptar en un principio el retiro de mi padre. Bajo su liderazgo es que hemos llegado hasta aquí, después de todo. Pero comprendí también que necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo y obtener el descanso tan largamente esperado. Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes de recibir el cargo, pero prometo que seguiremos trabajando bajo la misma esencia de siempre: Nakashima DSE no es sólo una empresa, es una familia. Si alguien se cae a mitad de camino, lo ayudamos a levantarse entre todos. Los logros y fracasos son colectivos, no individuales. Las críticas constructivas siempre serán bienvenidas. Y la perfección, o al menos lo más cercano a ella, continuará siendo nuestra meta cada día.

Aprovecharé de anunciar que Yuka pasará a ser mi mano derecha en los asuntos del día a día y Eddie, también aquí presente -miró al canadiense, quien asintió con firmeza-, asumirá la gerencia general de todos los proyectos vigentes y futuros. El resto de las divisiones seguirá exactamente igual para así enfocarnos en la segunda etapa del proyecto Shantanna; los resultados preliminares dejaron sumamente satisfechos a los clientes del Reino Unido y significarán una apertura casi segura del mercado de la Commonwealth. Lo único que espero, entonces, es que me concedan una oportunidad de poder ayudarlos a aunar esfuerzos y seguir recorriendo el amplio camino de la innovación. Si consideran insuficiente mi desempeño, renunciaré de inmediato a la presidencia y venderé mi cuota de propiedad en la empresa.

Hidetaka no pudo evitar sentir orgullo tras escuchar las palabras de Shinya. Parecía un vivo reflejo de sí mismo cuando tenía su edad.

Las dudas fueron disipadas en ese instante y el equipo recibió con aplausos cerrados al nuevo presidente de la empresa, cuya primera orden fue dar el resto del día libre a todo el mundo. Total, los preliminares estaban casi listos y retrasar los remaches finales unas horas no haría daño a nadie.

-Felicitaciones, Shinya -Eddie le estrechó la mano con ganas una vez que bajaron al nivel de la calle-. ¿O debería decirte jefe?

-Shinya está bien, viejo -contestó el primogénito-. No vamos a cambiar la forma de hablar porque sí.

-Qué alivio -añadió Yuka-. El sólo pensar en el _Keigo_ y los honoríficos me trae migrañas.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti -la lamia se arrimó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara y sacándole una risa al resto-. No pongas esa cara; mañana es tu primer día y debes estar presentable.

-¿Acaso no lo estoy ahora?

-Lo estarás dentro de unas horas, cuando cenemos para celebrar tu ascenso.

-¡Y qué ascenso! -el padre palmoteó a su hijo en la espalda.

-¡Basta! -bufó Shinya-. Dos contra uno es injusto.

-Yo nunca me pondría en tu contra, querido -atajó Talirindë-. Sólo relájate y disfruta el momento, como lo hiciste en el discurso hace un rato.

-Lo intentaré…

-Apoyo la moción -añadió el canadiense-. Mira el lado positivo: nada supera asumir el control de la tradición familiar con una bonita secretaria a tu lado.

-Y hablando de tradiciones familiares -otra vez Hidetaka metió baza-, ¿cuándo me vas a dar una nieta? Me encantaría ver crecer la familia de aquí a cinco años.

-¡Papá, no empieces...!

La risa general hizo eco en "El Silbato del Diablo" y hasta que llegaron al restaurante para almorzar. Pachylene los estaba esperando con la mesa reservada y le contaron todo; sobra decir que exhibió un nivel de alegría sólo comparable a cuando escuchó el veredicto final sentada junto a su compañero. La pelipúrpura no se despegó de Shinya, quien hubo de ceder ante su sincera forma de animarle e incluso se rió con un par de sus chistes. Mientras devoraban el aperitivo, Yuka miró al cielo y contempló una fracción de los destellos del sol entre las nubes aceradas.

-Presiento que este año vendrá cargado de sorpresas -murmuró, echándose un trozo de salame a la boca.

Después de un tablero tapizado de zozobras y traiciones, sus vidas volvían a adquirir un color más optimista.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Dos arcos de esta larga historia por fin han quedado cerrados. Las demás chicas por fin han encontrado nuevas familias para continuar sus vidas y_ l'affaire Nakashima _llegó a su fin con estupendas noticias para los buenos. Una combinación de madurez y crecimiento toma el papel protagónico, permitiendo a todos los involucrados liberarse de los antiguos paradigmas y someterse a los cambios efectuados por el eterno tiempo. A la hora de definir los nuevos destinos de Miia y compañía, pensé en sus características y gustos a modo de facilitar la transición lo más posible, entregándoles la oportunidad de reclamar un espacio único. Kimihito, Lala y Suu también seguirán adelante, con la casa convertida en su reino particular. Continuando con las pruebas de confianza, Shinya recibió una de las manos de su padre al asumir como nuevo presidente de la compañía, pero cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de Talirindë, Yuka, Eddie y el resto del personal; algo muy importante para ayudarle a sobreponerse al suicidio de su iracunda madre. Arisa se fue al otro mundo en su ley, rodeada por secretos que tal vez nunca tengan explicación._

 _En la tercera trama, Smith pasa del infierno al cielo en cuestión de minutos, entendiendo las verdaderas motivaciones del director Narahara para hacerse cargo de MON en un momento tan difícil. Admito que haberla iniciado de ese modo habrá parecido cruel, pero era necesario mantener el suspenso en alto. Me encantó sacar a la luz nuevamente el lado profesional y eficiente de la pelinegra, gatillo que le permitió sincerarse con su superior. ¿Por qué? Ambos se ven, en muchos aspectos, reflejados en el otro._

 _Y hablando de reflejar… Nuevamente me encuentro perdido en los ojos de mi querida Valaika. Me olvido de todo mientras nos recostamos en el sillón para disfrutar de esa profunda conexión entre nosotros. Su mera presencia, sin importar la hora, es una inyección de vida para mi cuerpo, mente y alma. Tras una deliciosa sesión de besos, caricias y susurros, ha llegado la hora de ver qué nos ha escrito el público._

 _ **Hotday Productions:**_ _¡Hola otra vez! Partiré por decir que el asuntillo de TALIO salió a la luz en el capítulo 21 y los detalles están ahí; en el manga dicha compañía tiene tan poco desarrollo que tuve la idea de convertirla en algo más siniestro. Como se ha visto en esta nueva entrega, Narahara será estricto y realista como la mayoría de los burócratas, pero es inteligente y sabe adaptarse a las nuevas evidencias. Pasando a Rachnera... Otra vez vuelvo a una parte que me costó sobremanera escribir. Ella no está muerta, sólo catatónica. Simplemente adapté las circunstancias para maximizar el efecto dramático del quiebre causado por la decisión de Kimihito. Si Miia o cualquiera de las otras hubiese perdido los estribos de esa forma, Lala le habría dispensado exactamente el mismo castigo. Ergo, el argumento de mi odio hacia las Arachnes se cae por su propio peso._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _Me tomó 13 capítulos cumplir con lo del huevo y 18 con lo del patinaje, pero me da mucho gusto haber eliminado esos ítems de la lista de pendientes. Es un hecho que Talirindë y Shinya han empezado su convivencia de forma correcta y ahora hasta comparten el día a día laboral, pero pretender que se casen tan luego es estirar demasiado el elástico, más allá de que el viejo Hidetaka tenga una excelente opinión de la lamia. Ellos, al igual que Pachylene y Eddie, también van a su propio ritmo. Sobre Narahara, puedes ver lo que contesté a Hotday Productions; este es otro caso en que termino sacando a un personaje de su molde predeterminado. Y en lo que a mis "olvidos" respecta, si las fichas mencionadas por ti no han aparecido en el tablero es porque no lo he creído necesario._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Tu comentario parte con un detalle muy acertado, amigo: las relaciones son auténticos puzzles y sus partes, combinadas de forma equilibrada, son el único camino hacia la realización plena. Los compañeros han aprendido que el tiempo cambia todo y para ellos ha sido sumamente positivo. Sobre las impresiones de la pelirroja respecto a las dracónidas, te sugiero tranquilidad porque una golondrina no hace verano; por cada Aimée existe una Rhee o una Valaika. Siendo franco, no considero a Draco mala sino que demasiado prisionera de sus propios prejuicios; ese es un punto que debe asumir e intentar superar. Shinya Nakashima, por su lado, ha demostrado ser muy receptivo con Talirindë, quien lo agradece de pleno e incluso comienza a desplegar su faceta más pícara con asuntos como el de la sangre fría. Al igual que con Pachylene y Eddie, la franqueza y la confianza moldearán su travesía por el sinuoso camino de la convivencia entre humanos y liminales. Pasando a Smith y compañía, dejar la hoja de ruta sobre la mesa fue un error no forzado, pero necesario para desarrollar la charla con el director Narahara en este episodio. Eso no quita la satisfacción ante un trabajo hecho a conciencia y con la meta principal tan clara como el primer día._

 _Aún quedan bastantes horas para hacer muchas cosas, así que nos despedimos. ¡Hasta luego, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "veamos si pueden adivinar quién escribió los otros tres párrafos leídos por el director de la agencia"._


	28. Círculos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 28: Círculos**

El sordo ruido de los _flaps_ contrayéndose y apuntando en dirección contraria pareció silenciar hasta el mismo motor. Pachylene sintió encogerse un poco su estómago al experimentar el descenso de altitud pero se mantuvo firme, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse. El contacto de la mano de Eddie con la suya propia impidió que malos pensamientos cruzaran por su cabeza mientras lo que antes era cielo azul pasaba a ser camuflado por espesos mantos de nubes de baja altura, haciendo vibrar la cabina entera al ser atravesadas con movimientos circulares, bien calculados en busca de la tierra prometida. "Tal vez así se quejan cuando su espacio personal es invadido", pensó la pelirroja.

Sobraba decir que esto no era nuevo para ella. Ya había experimentado los cómodos viajes en clase _business_ cuando fueron a pasar esas dos maravillosas semanas en Okinawa. Pero este trayecto era muchísimo más largo, incluyendo escalas y largas horas en las que lo único que podía hacer era dormir, leer, permanecer sentada o levantarse muy de vez en cuando a estirar las piernas. Aún así, no podía evitar admirar la comodidad de la sección de primera clase, con menús especiales, asientos reclinables a modo de camas e incluso luces regulables para los ciclos nocturnos.

Incluso en esto habían tenido suerte: sólo cuatro de los doce sitios de esta parte del avión estaban ocupados, dejándoles bastante más espacio para esos pequeños momentos íntimos que tanto disfrutaban y necesitaban al punto de no poder tolerar el estar separados por demasiado tiempo: un beso, una caricia, tal vez un susurro inaudible para las azafatas o buenas sesiones de música gracias al iPhone en modo avión y un auricular compartido.

Salvo las palabras de rigor a la hora de la comida o del café, siempre dirigidas a las azafatas, pasaron la mayor parte del vuelo en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro al igual que el día en que sus vidas se mezclaron en el crisol del destino. Bastaba un gesto o una mirada para pedir algún bebestible, bajar el volumen de las canciones o levantar la barrera entre ambos asientos y así abrazarse. El aire acondicionado de la cabina los había obligado a echar mano a sus chaquetas delgadas poco después de dejar atrás el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita en dirección al este.

- _Damas y caballeros, les habla el capitán_ -dijo una potente voz por los auriculares-. _Estamos próximos a aterrizar, por lo que solicitamos vuelvan a sus asientos, cierren los compartimentos del equipaje de mano, ajusten sus respaldos en posición vertical y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad._

-Llegó la hora, Pachy -dijo Maxon tras ajustar su asiento y luego hacer lo propio con el de ella-. ¿Te sientes nerviosa?

-No tanto, querido -intentó ponerse su propio cinturón y lo consiguió al tercer intento-. Ahora siéntate, no vaya a ser que te echen la bronca.

-Como usted guste, milady.

Volvió a su sitio, dejó todo en orden y luego le estampó un tierno beso en los labios. Acto seguido, deslizó su brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda de la arpía y la atrajo ligeramente hacia sí.

-¿Mejor ahora? -inquirió, su tono repleto de ternura.

-Mucho mejor -ella guiñó el ojo, encogiendo sus alas lo más posible para no obstruir el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

Atrás quedaron las nubes y, si se miraba por las ventanillas, podían verse ya, como una ciudad en miniatura, las frenéticas instalaciones del aeropuerto y las zonas residenciales extendidas a lo largo de las dos autopistas rodeándolo. Mucho más lejos, casi al límite del horizonte, ya se veían los asomos de una enorme metrópolis, repleta de torres, parques, tiendas, mezclas de arquitectura clásica y moderna. Del otro lado, para quienes iban por la derecha, los suburbios rodeaban y dejaban paso a la magnífica presencia del Lago Ontario, enorme espejo de agua que definía a la comunidad, constituyendo una separación perfecta entre la civilidad canadiense y los arrebatos americanos salpicados de balazos, conspiraciones, discriminación, mal entendido excepcionalismo…

El descenso comenzó a hacerse más pronunciado. Las azafatas ya no recorrían frenéticamente la cabina de punta a punta, quedándose a buen recaudo en su rincón especial ubicado en la parte trasera del avión. Más lejos, en la zona de la clase turista, un par de madres que se habían subido en la escala intermedia intentaban calmar a sus bebés, cuyos pulmones estaban en plena forma. El aparato entero vibraba conforme las capas de aire eran perforadas, mostrando el diferencial de presión ejercido por esos pisos de cien metros de altura, eternos e invisibles.

Eddie hizo un poco más de presión en su cintura y ella correspondió el gesto, acercándose tanto como pudo a él y refugiándose en su imponente figura. Respiró hondo y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de los últimos seis meses.

Luego de la monumental victoria contra TALIO en los tribunales y el ascenso de su compañero al tercer puesto en la jerarquía, Shinya decidió poner sus facultades de presidente en pleno uso y reestructurar por completo la mesa directiva, eliminando a los carcamales burocráticos mediante un proceso de recompra de acciones y asignándolas equitativamente a los 49 empleados restantes de la compañía. De ese modo, la toma de decisiones sería un estímulo para mantener el nivel y seguir sorprendiendo al mercado. El proyecto Shantanna siguió su curso sin contratiempos y, aprovechando la buena racha, comenzó a estructurarse desde ya la tercera etapa luego del visto bueno desde Londres. A mediados de mayo, el primogénito formalizó su relación con Talirindë, quien seguía manteniendo el profesionalismo en la oficina pero adoptaba un tono mucho más travieso y devoto al estar ambos solos en casa o fuera de la oficina. Pachylene no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su gran amiga, quien diera un tremendo paso para enterrar esos fantasmas que la habían atormentado por tantos años.

La transformación del otrora gris departamento en un espacio típicamente suyo había terminado. Ahora, entre las paredes blancas, dominaban los tonos modernos en muebles, alfombras y cortinas. Hasta los velos plásticos del baño tenían al menos un color de la nueva paleta: azul eléctrico, blanco brillante, verde lima tenue, naranja fuerte, rosa… Incluso si las paredes seguían siendo en su mayoría blancas, los toques de cada uno se percibían de inmediato. Muchísimas fotos adornaban los muros, pero una caricatura de ambos hecha por un artista itinerante en un festival de invierno tenía sitio especial. El bosquejo, hecho primero en lápiz y luego realzado en tinta, tenía la particularidad de capturar su singularidad y, al mismo tiempo, reforzar la idea de que juntos alcanzaban la plenitud.

El invierno fue crudísimo, pero ninguno de ellos se enfermó gracias al cuidado mutuo y ropas abrigadas. Incluso bajo la nieve, Pachylene solía acompañarlo hasta la oficina todos los días y luego se entregaba a sus propias aventuras por Tokio, siempre juntándose con él para almorzar en algún restaurante cercano al edificio. A pesar de su mayor carga de trabajo, Maxon se aplicaba a fondo, desocupándose cada día antes de las 16:30 horas y sin excusas para traer informes pendientes a casa. El tiempo fuera de los dominios de Nakashima era exclusivamente para ambos: visitas al teatro; largas sesiones de natación en el gimnasio de Polt o de patinaje en los dominios de Annika; paseos por los parques del distrito y la ocasional cena afuera previa reservación. No obstante, ambos seguían teniendo una preferencia especial por refugiarse puertas adentro, haciendo el amor por horas con ese estilo lento, metódico, comprensible sólo por ellos. También había sitio para la lectura de los más diversos temas acompañada de buena música, donde se alternaban al timón y luego discutían lo aprendido.

¿Y los huevos? Fiel a su propio estilo, hicieron realidad el plan de la bitácora, registrando cada dato y apoyándose en la información ya existente para planear bien sus futuras incursiones románticas. Tener una hija era un salto enorme que no admitía _mulligans_ , por lo que sólo llegarían a ese punto del mapa tras estar totalmente convencidos de poder cuidar y criar adecuadamente a esa pequeña arpía que engrosaría su familia.

Ya no veían a Smith con tanta frecuencia, aunque durante una visita a la oficina la encontraron radiante… y ascendida a coordinadora de segundo grado, con un destacamento entero de novatos a los que les enseñaba cada recoveco de la profesión. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un enorme beso en la mejilla a Eddie y contarle que su plan maestro terminó haciéndose realidad. Ya se notaba un ambiente distinto en la agencia: mejor ánimo, menos ternos y también la posibilidad de más vacaciones; aún recordaba cómo sonrió con la mera mención de esa palabra de diez letras. Tio andaba de estupendo ánimo a pesar de todo el papeleo (por no mencionar que seguía dando unos abrazos monumentales a sus amigos y enormes golpes a los villanos) e incluso Manako ya no era tan tímida, permitiéndose sonreír más frecuentemente e incluso tomando la iniciativa en varias discusiones, defendiendo sus argumentos con pasión y entrega. Uno de los nuevos slogans de MON había sido precisamente obra suya: "llegaremos más lejos para estar más cerca de ti".

Otro sacudón súbito, con toques de asfalto, sacudió la máquina. Las ruedas ya encarrilaban al avión hacia su destino final, pero aún quedaba el ruido ensordecedor de los frenos. En operaciones de este estilo, una fracción de segundo de diferencia podía acabar con el aparato saliéndose de la pista o chocando con otro.

El aire tosió. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Los compañeros no se movieron, permaneciendo hasta el final con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente.

 _¡Ping!_

-Llegamos, amor -dijo ella al borde del júbilo y volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de él-. ¡Por fin llegamos!

-Así es, Pachy -le acarició la barbilla-. Por fin estamos en casa.

Se quitaron los cinturones para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a seguir el compás del resto de los pasajeros, quienes ya descargaban su equipaje de mano y comenzaban a ordenarse para salir hacia el terminal.

- _Damas y caballeros_ -otra vez el capitán-, _hemos aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional Lester B. Pearson, de Toronto, tras un tiempo de 16 horas y 53 minutos de vuelo, incluyendo escala en Vancouver. Son las 10:14 AM, hora local, y la temperatura es de 24 grados. Agradecemos su preferencia por Air Canada y esperamos tenerlos con nosotros en futuros vuelos. Que tengan un buen día._

-Aquí está tu bolso, querida -le puso su equipaje de mano en bandolera y ajustó la correa-. El pasaporte está en el bolsillo anterior para cuando debas presentarlo en el módulo de Inmigración.

-¿No iremos juntos? -ella sonaba sorprendida mientras lo miraba sacar su pequeña maleta plateada.

-Lamentablemente no -su tono no sonaba contento-. Tú tienes pasaporte japonés y el mío es canadiense, por lo que tendremos que hacer filas separadas. Deberás entregárselo al agente del Servicio cuando te lo pida y luego te sacarán una foto para propósitos de registro.

-¿Es un proceso muy largo? -ahora habían salido del avión y caminaban por el pasillo hacia el edificio.

-No toma más que tres o cuatro minutos; la inmensa mayoría de los visitantes no causa problemas. Si salgo antes, te estaré esperando detrás del módulo donde te atiendan -la tranquilizó con esas palabras-. De ahí iremos a buscar el equipaje.

Pachylene miró a su alrededor, contemplando el amplio espacio ocupado por las pistas de aterrizaje, los aviones e incluso los mismos vehículos de apoyo en busca de maletas, comida sobrante y combustible, operados todos por manos expertas que funcionaban bajo la exacta mecánica del reloj.

-Es cierto eso que dicen -esbozó mientras cruzaban la puerta automática y el aire acondicionado los recibía.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los aeropuertos son pequeñas ciudades, incluso mundos en sí mismos.

-Tienes razón, querida. En lo personal, me encantan: no existe otro lugar en el mundo donde puedas encontrar a tanta gente de tantos sitios. Pareciera que, irónicamente, las nacionalidades dejan de existir en su interior.

-No me importaría ser una apátrida, aunque fuese de forma temporal -señaló la pelirroja-, mientras podamos estar juntos, vivir y amarnos como siempre lo hacemos.

Se abrazaron por la cintura mientras seguían caminando por los pisos en parte alfombrados, en parte cubiertos de cerámica. Tomaron el costado derecho al final del pasillo y ahí estaba el letrero tan temido por ambos, escrito en caracteres blancos sobre un fondo negro con vivos amarillos.

← _Pasaportes Canadienses_

 _Pasaportes Extranjeros_ →

-Esta es la zona donde trabajan los agentes de Inmigración -señaló Eddie.

-Mira -ella apuntó a un letrero blanco con rojo y leyó su contenido-. Según la ley de aduanas vigente, está terminantemente prohibido fumar, tomar fotos y grabar video aquí.

-Tengo el teléfono guardado en la chaqueta, así que no hay problema.

El canadiense no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ver el progreso de su amada pelirroja. Cuando le anunció en febrero que había pedido diez días de vacaciones pagadas para volver a casa, ella saltó de alegría y acudió de inmediato a enrolarse en un curso intensivo de inglés. Sobra decir que pasó con estupendas clasificaciones gracias a sus propias lecciones y las prácticas con Eddie, quien siempre dedicaba dos horas diarias a ayudarle a repasar la materia e instarla a conversar con él para mejorar su pronunciación. Ahí regía el mismo paradigma de la vida diaria: ningún tema estaba vedado y la franqueza era el palo dominante de su baraja. Incluso si ella hablaba de forma algo pausada para los estándares anglófonos, se sentía orgullosa de tener un segundo idioma en su arsenal de trucos y nada le impedía aprender un tercero. ¿Francés, quizás?

-¡Hey! -una voz rompió las divagaciones de ambos en el preciso momento en que se iban a separar para tomar sus carriles-. ¿De dónde vienen ustedes?

Era un hombre de unos 30 años, cabello rubio arena y vestido con el uniforme del Servicio de Inmigración. Se le veía agitado; al parecer había corrido hasta ellos.

-De Japón, agente -contestó Pachylene en inglés, siguiendo la máxima de nunca llevarle la contraria a las autoridades, especialmente en el extranjero.

-Ya me parecía -miró a la arpía con atención y la puso un poco nerviosa-. No se preocupe, señorita; ustedes no han hecho nada malo.

-¿De qué va esto, entonces? -inquirió Eddie.

-Depende. ¿Es usted ciudadano canadiense?

-Nacido y criado aquí mismo, en Mississauga -le mostró su propio pasaporte, encuadernado en azul y con un intrincado escudo de armas dorado en la portada.

-¡Ah, estupendo! Vengan conmigo -dijo el recién llegado-. No tienen que hacer estas filas.

Los compañeros se miraron antes de seguir al oficial aduanero a paso firme, quien abrió un módulo casi al final de la zona de chequeo y se ubicó detrás del mostrador. A su lado había un computador conectado a un lector de huellas digitales y otro de retina.

-Bienvenidos a Canadá -dijo el hombre, ya más compuesto-. Perdón por abordarlos así, pero aún nos estamos acostumbrando a recibir chicas monstruo aquí en Pearson.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Maxon.

-Las noticias vuelan, como ya sabrá -hizo un gesto a Eddie para que le pasara su pasaporte-. Hemos escuchado estupendas referencias del programa japonés y, por consiguiente, tratamos de adaptar nuestros servicios logísticos y turísticos al nuevo orden de cosas. Por supuesto, los rumores vuelan en las altas esferas, pero no estoy autorizado a decir más -volvió al semblante serio-. Ponga la huella del índice derecho en el lector, por favor.

Hizo lo que le pedían y recibió el cuadernillo de vuelta diez segundos después, con el correspondiente sello en la hoja inmaculada.

-Ahora le toca a usted, señorita.

Abrió la cremallera del bolso por sí misma y, con sumo cuidado, dejó su propio pasaporte (este era de cubierta rojo oscuro con Kanjis al estilo clásico en la parte superior) en manos del hombre, quien comenzó a revisarlo con curiosidad.

-Vaya que sacó un cuadernillo de largo tiraje, ¿eh? Diez años no es poco.

-Pensamos venir aquí con bastante frecuencia -replicó la pelirroja, quien continuaba hablando con su particular acento.

-Comprensible. Sí, todo parece estar en orden. ¿Es este su primer viaje al extranjero?

-Así es.

-Pues permítame felicitarla. Toronto es una ciudad estupenda en esta época del año -replicó el funcionario mientras pasaba el documento por su lector-. Hay festivales cerca del lago, ciclos de cine y música, parques enormes, museos… Panoramas para todo el mundo, por no mencionar el clima.

-No creo que alcancemos a hacer todo en diez días -intervino Eddie-. Venimos aquí por algo más personal, pero no lo descartamos.

-Usted perdone, señor. De todos modos -volvió a mirar a la rapaz-, el tiempo libre aquí se pasa muy bien. Ponga sus ojos frente al lector a mi izquierda, por favor.

Pachylene entendió al instante: como ella no tenía huellas dactilares, un escáner de retina sería su medio de identificación para las autoridades locales. Miró fijamente, sin siquiera osar mover los párpados y conteniendo la respiración.

-Ya está.

Se relajó y recogió su pasaporte, adecuadamente timbrado y aprobado. Contempló el intrincado sello por un momento antes de guardarlo en su bolso negro. La tinta formaba una elipse azul con la mitad de una hoja de arce a cada lado, aunque la mayor parte del contorno estaba esculpido por las versiones en inglés y francés de la frase _Agencia de Servicios Fronterizos de Canadá_. En el interior tal vez estuviera el mayor testimonio: la fecha.

 _20 JUL 2017_

Miró a su compañero, quien le devolvió otro gesto cálido de esos que le encantaban. Su atención al detalle salía a relucir en estos momentos tan bellos: había planeado que aterrizaran en su tierra natal el mismo día que cumplían un año viviendo juntos.

-Les deseo una feliz estadía -el afable encargado se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza-. Si siguen por este pasillo hasta el final llegarán a la zona de recogida de equipaje.

-Muchas gracias, agente -dijeron ambos al unísono antes de continuar con la siguiente etapa de la transición. Al fondo, el ruido de preguntas, timbrazos y portadocumentos llenaba la estancia como un murmullo, una de las tantas manifestaciones de vida de los aeropuertos internacionales.

El murmullo pasó a un zumbido una vez que entraron al enorme salón de las cintas, tan largo que se perdía más allá del punto de fuga perceptible por sus ojos.

-¡Qué circulación! -exclamó Eddie, tomando aire para estabilizarse-. Entre Narita y este rincón del mundo no hay mucha diferencia.

-Iré a buscar un carrito -añadió Pachylene, apuntando a un montón de aparatos con ruedas alineados pulcramente junto a la pared cercana-. Tú encárgate de la cinta. ¿Cuál era el número de nuestro vuelo?

-El 350, creo. Igual voy a revisar el tablero principal, por si acaso.

Cada uno siguió su camino. A la rapaz no le costó demasiado hacerse con los servicios de un transporte, principalmente porque era gratis y funcionaba con el sistema de pulsar la manilla para moverlo; si la soltabas, se detenía solo. Tiró con fuerza para separarlo de sus hermanos y luego reconoció la figura de su amado entre la enorme multitud de la estancia. El sol entraba tenuemente por la sección derecha del techo, construida en diagonal con soportes de metal grueso pintado de blanco, amplias ventanas y el resto cubierto por una amplia curva de cemento con revestimiento metálico. Los surcos en esta última parte le recordaron la tierra arada de las granjas montañosas que abastecían a su comunidad, facilitando también el intercambio con la gente de Okutama.

Meditando cada paso que daba a fin de no chocar con nadie ni causar demasiada incomodidad en sus alas, se reunió con su compañero en la cinta número cuatro. Echó una rápida mirada al panel de vuelos asignados a la misma.

 _AC 350 - Tokyo - 10:14 - Landed_

 _AA 811 - Honolulu - 10:30 - Landed_

 _LA 502 - Santiago de Chile - 10:43 - On Time_

 _AM 1757 - Mexico City - 10:55 - On Time_

-¡Te tengo! -exclamó él, cogiendo una maleta color rojo oscuro con cierre tipo TSA que iba bien camuflada entre otras dos de color beige.

-¿La cargamos de inmediato o prefieres esperar? -preguntó la pelirroja, empapándose poco a poco del tumulto rodeándola y cogiéndole el gustillo.

-Mejor esperemos. Mi maleta es algo más grande y la idea es que aguante el peso del resto.

Un par de minutos después, entre los últimos bultos del vuelo 350, vieron asomar el equipaje plateado del canadiense; ese logo de los Varsity Blues pegado en el costado inferior derecho era inconfundible. Con todas las piezas listas, la pirámide tomó forma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: plateado en la base, acostado de forma perpendicular al eje del carro; rojo oscuro en el medio y finalmente la maleta de cabina de Eddie en frente, haciendo de puntal e impidiendo que las vibraciones del piso o del propio carro echaran todo abajo. Para el toque final, Pachylene se sacó el bolso y lo aseguró, tras un par de vueltas de correa, en la clavija superior del entramado metálico.

-Bueno, ya está. ¿Deseas pasar a comer algo antes de que vayamos a buscar el auto?

-El desayuno del avión no estuvo mal, para ser franca -respondió ella, moviendo un poco sus brazos para volver a sentir la sangre fluir-, pero te acepto un jugo natural.

-Por alguna parte debe haber una cafetería. Déjame llevar el carro, querida.

Y así siguieron recorriendo el frenético mundillo del Aeropuerto Internacional Lester B. Pearson, añadiendo otro momento tan pequeño como especial a los muchos que seguían reforzando las mismas bases de su peculiar relación. Tal como durante su primer paseo en Ginza, algunos paseantes se detenían a mirar a la chica monstruo, quien simplemente sonreía a modo de respuesta. Eso sí, esas miradas tenían más de la calidez tan característica de los canadienses en general. "Tal vez no sea muy descabellado pensar que podríamos encontrar otras liminales, bien adaptadas a este clima, en la ciudad", se dijo, sus ojos chispeando como auténticas maravillas de sólo pensarlo.

Después de un buen vaso de jugo de frambuesa aderezado con otra no menos deliciosa porción de pastel de limón, tomaron el ascensor y descendieron un nivel hasta la zona de los _rent-a-car_. Eddie se detuvo un momento para revisar la papeleta que le habían entregado en la agencia de viajes de Ginza, haciendo énfasis en su petición de un automóvil cómodo y con asientos amplios en la parte delantera.

-Ahí está el mostrador de la _National_ , Pachy -apuntó a una sección luminosa cerca de donde la pared se curvaba, ampliando el espacio disponible para circular y descansar-. ¿Me acompañas o prefieres esperar?

-Por supuesto que iré contigo, amor. Sólo déjame ajustar la maleta de arriba, que se deslizó un poquito, y te sigo.

Dicho y hecho. Ambos ya estaban frente a uno de los tres dependientes del concesionario, a quien ya le habían entregado el permiso respectivo.

-Ah, sí. Un vehículo amplio -el hombre, largamente pasado de los 40 años, ajustó sus gafas-. Nos avisaron desde la agencia en Tokio de las características de ustedes como viajeros y creo que tenemos justo lo necesario. Esperen un momento.

Mientras se ponía a teclear un par de órdenes en su terminal de trabajo, los compañeros se miraron, pensando en qué clase de automóvil tendrían a su disposición por los próximos siete días. Considerando todas las marcas, formas, tamaños, colores y olores existentes en el mercado, era como jugarse el pleno en una ruleta con 36 mil números.

-Dado que los costos ya están cubiertos en su paquete de viaje -el encargado entregó una ficha técnica recién impresa a Eddie-, esta es la mejor elección entre lo que tenemos disponible.

Apenas vio la hoja, el nativo de Mississauga se quedó de una pieza. Sólo atinó a mostrársela a Pachylene, quien reaccionó igual.

-Vaya… -dijo ella, aún creyendo que estaba soñando-. Esto no era lo que esperábamos.

-Y lo decimos en sentido positivo -acotó su compañero.

-Cuando me llegó la petición desde el otro lado del mundo, hice varios cruces, quedando finalmente entre este modelo -apuntó al papel- y el Cadillac XTS, pero decidí darle prioridad a la comodidad y el espacio interior; por eso les asigné el primero.

-Pues muchísimas gracias -Eddie le estrechó la mano-. No podíamos haber empezado este viaje de la mejor forma.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

-Diez días, como mucho. Venimos a atar algunos cabos.

-Es tiempo de sobra para sacarle todo el partido a esta maravilla. Ahora, señor Maxon, necesito que firme aquí y cancele la garantía.

-¿Garantía? -preguntó la liminal con curiosidad.

-Sólo es un pago que se deja como condición del arriendo, Pachy -contestó su compañero-. Una vez que regresemos el vehículo, nos devolverán el dinero. A todo esto -miró al dependiente-, ¿está asegurado?

-Contra choque, incendio, robo y caídas al agua. Trae un suministro completo de combustible, las ruedas infladas a la presión correcta, los niveles de aceites y lubricantes adecuados e incluso fue lavado por dentro y por fuera el día anterior -respondió con orgullo el hombre de anteojos-. Ni en el concesionario directo se lo entregarían en mejores condiciones.

-Así me gusta. ¿Cuánto le debo?

-Son 1.300 dólares. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

-Tarjeta de crédito internacional.

-Muy bien -le pasó el terminal para que operara el plástico con chip-. En ese caso, le reembolsaremos los fondos al día hábil siguiente de la entrega. Si devuelve el automóvil con el estanque lleno, también recibirá una compensación por dicho gasto.

Se hicieron las últimas gestiones (incluyendo mostrar la licencia de conducir al día) y el canadiense obtuvo a cambio la tarjeta inteligente de la máquina que usarían para moverse por Toronto. La entrega se haría en el segundo subterráneo del aeropuerto, así que fueron para allá con su carrito y sus maletas.

-¿Sabes, Eddie? -dijo ella, arrimándose a él-. Aún no puedo creer nuestra buena suerte. ¡Y recién es nuestro primer día aquí!

-Ni yo, Pachy, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme un pelín nervioso.

-¿Por qué, cariño?

-Sabes que siempre evité conducir mientras estábamos en Japón, principalmente por estar a distancias caminables del trabajo y demases. Aunque el tráfico de este lado sea algo más tolerable, hace mucho que no me pongo detrás de un volante. Lo que menos quiero -dijo con seriedad- es arruinarlo todo por culpa de un accidente de tránsito.

-Lo harás bien. Tranquilo -su voz ahora buscaba reconfortarlo-. Ya has pasado por esto antes. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me bañaste y vestiste? ¿O cuando me ayudaste a poner ese huevo? ¿O cuando hicimos el amor bajo la deliciosa atmósfera de Okinawa? Todas esas experiencias se basaron en confianza, algo que nunca dejaré de tener cuando se trata de ti.

Por suerte el ascensor, aparte de ambos, estaba vacío en esos momentos. Emergieron al estacionamiento, donde ya se movía una buena cantidad de autos buscando entrar o salir. Entregaron el papel timbrado en la garita de la _National_ y otro dependiente los llevó hasta su "nueva adquisición".

Si en la foto ya era espectacular, tenerlo así de cerca evocaba sentimientos de grandeza, de omnipotencia absoluta. Ante ellos, en tonos plateados recordándoles el hielo de la pista regentada por Annika, se encontraba un Mercedes-Benz Clase S Coupé (AMG S63 para los entendidos del mercado norteamericano) nuevecito de paquete y con la matrícula de Ontario recién instalada, a juzgar por el brillo de los tornillos negros. No era simplemente un auto de tres puertas de lujo. Era _el auto de tres puertas de lujo_ , un extraordinario compendio de todas las virtudes exhibidas por la insigne marca alemana a lo largo de su historia.

Dieron las gracias al muchacho y comenzaron a meter su equipaje en el amplio maletero. Durante el trayecto en avión, la arpía se calzó unas zapatillas deportivas especialmente diseñadas para ella, con un molde similar al de sus patines (también empacados) y que impedirían daños de cuidado a las alfombras o tapicerías. No se las había quitado; las encontraba demasiado cómodas y sabía que el tiempo en Toronto, incluso en verano, traía ráfagas heladas de vez en cuando.

-¿Te ayudo con el cinturón? -gritó él desde atrás luego de cerrar el maletero.

-Déjame ponerme cómoda y te aviso.

Pachylene se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y refugió su forma en el amplio respaldo, acordándose inmediatamente de la poltrona donde Smith tomaba sus importantes decisiones con la compañía de una buena taza de café cargado. Encogió las alas, pero topó con la consola del medio, cerca de la caja de cambios automática.

-No, creo que esto no funciona -murmuró-. Aún así, no quiero estar tan lejos de él mientras conduce.

Recostó sus dos brazos hacia el mismo lado, quedando un poco en diagonal y tratando de no obstruir demasiado el cinturón que luego debería ponerse. Experimentó un poco más hasta hallar la postura correcta: una posición similar a la del rezo, con sus piernas bien flectadas y la espalda en el ángulo apropiado.

-Si quieres, puedo reclinar el asiento hacia atrás para darte más espacio.

La voz de Eddie, quien lo miraba por debajo del marco de la puerta del conductor con una expresión tan plácida como la que compartían en sus momentos de intimidad, la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Parece que estas alas mías no son muy compatibles con los automóviles modernos -dijo ella con algo de tristeza-. Y hay otro problema: atrás no quepo ni aunque me convierta en ficha de Tetris.

-No te sientas mal, querida.

-Deseo mirar el paisaje -siguió en la misma línea-. Además, me siento despierta como nunca luego de la siestecita que nos pegamos al cruzar el Océano Pacífico.

-Tengo una idea mejor. Extiende un poco las piernas hacia delante y haz lo mismo con tus alas hacia los lados. Vamos, con confianza.

Hizo lo que Maxon le pedía sin chistar. El chico cambió de lado y pasó el cinturón por debajo de su brazo derecho. Con otra seña, pidió que extendiera dicha ala y luego movió la correa hasta la clavija, asegurándola en su sitio.

-Junta un poco los brazos y ábrelos hacia atrás. Desplaza con cuidado y cierra los ojos.

La puerta cercana a ella se cerró y miró asombrada al ver que las puntas de sus extremidades superiores calzaron limpiamente dentro de los límites del habitáculo, permitiéndole moverlas hacia adelante y hacia atrás pero sin topar los apoyacabezas de la sección trasera.

-¿Satisfecha? -ahora Eddie estaba sentado en su sitio y ajustándose el cinturón.

-Mentiría si dijera que no -ella le sonrió y dejó que se acercara para besarlo-. ¿Cómo hiciste este prodigio?

-Conozco cada centímetro de tu divino cuerpo, amor mío -le causó un sonrojo justificado; mal que mal, ella podía decir lo mismo del suyo-. Una vez que miras las cosas con calma, no es complicado armar el puzzle. Lo importante es que estés cómoda, porque ahora nos toca salir a quemar autopista.

-¡Eso quería oír! -exclamó la pelirroja, pasando su ánimo al otro extremo de la balanza-. ¿Dónde iremos?

-A ver a alguien muy especial -le dedicó otra mirada que su compañera entendió al instante-. Si mis cálculos no fallan y el tráfico acompaña, alcanzaremos a aparcar allí justo antes del receso de las 11:30.

Insertó la tarjeta en el lector, colocó las gafas con micas ajustables en los rostros de ambos y arrancó el motor. Su cilindrada de 4.6 litros, traducida en 429 caballos de potencia, lo hacía rugir como una pantera orgullosa y altiva, deseosa de salir a buscar su presa entre los rascacielos de la selva de cemento. Puso la reversa y, asistido por la cámara retrovisora, sacó el Mercedes de su casillero sin problemas. Salir del estacionamiento no les tomó ni un minuto, tomando la carretera 409 hacia el noroeste y desviándose a la derecha en la primera salida.

-Este camino es un poco más largo -mencionó Eddie cuando emergieron a la autopista 427 en dirección sur-, pero incluye toda la ruta escénica.

-Confío en tus manos, amor mío -retrucó ella, devorando todo lo que podía con la vista para crear nuevas y hermosas memorias-. ¿Qué tal un poco de música para amenizar el viaje?

-¿Alguna opción especial?

-Sorpréndeme.

Bajó un poco la velocidad en la pista derecha y sincronizó la audioteca de su teléfono con la radio del coche, poniéndola en modo aleatorio. Comenzó a sonar _Echoes of Utopia_ , otra obra maestra de _Incognito_ que llenó hasta el último rincón del cómodo interior con esa hermosa combinación de flautas, saxofones y baterías.

-28/F-

Smith sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando timbró el último formulario que le había quedado pendiente del día anterior. La puesta de ese solemne sello con su nombre en el papel oficializaba una de las metas más importantes del plan trazado hace casi un año: colocar al menos una liminal en cada una de las 1.742 municipalidades y 175 divisiones submunicipales de Japón. Esta, en concreto, era una centauro de gran tamaño (como las que usaban armaduras pesadas sin dificultad) y personalidad complicada pero con mucho potencial, por lo que los documentos respectivos debieron ser enviados a la oficina de Ginza para su aprobación antes de ser devueltos al helado norte. Ahora la beneficiada pasaría los avatares de la vida con una familia de Sunagawa, en pleno corazón de Hokkaido.

-Cuánta razón tuvo Manako al sugerir ese slogan…

Caminó hacia la cafetera, limpió el canastillo y lo cargó con ese delicioso y aromático polvo recién salido del paquete. Ya se había acostumbrado al toque especial de la marca Brastleton, adquirible desde un pequeño emporio en el lado suroeste del cruce de seis vías similar a una tela de araña. Mientras vertía agua helada en el estanque de la máquina, no pudo evitar pensar en la feliz y peculiar pareja de Pachylene y Eddie, a quienes hace mucho no veía debido a sus nuevas funciones. Ambos, después de todo, terminaron siendo su mayor éxito, una apuesta a pleno en la ruleta que pagó todos los dividendos e incluso más.

"A saber dónde andarán ahora", pensó, invadida por la nostalgia. "La última vez que los vi fue hace unos dos o tres meses".

Movió sus pensamientos hacia Kimihito, quien ya había formalizado todo con sus padres luego de larguísimas sesiones de explicación y un viaje a China para pasar las fiestas de fin de año. Al principio lo habían tomado por loco, pero verlo tan contento en compañía de Lala y Suu pudo más y ambas fueron recibidas oficialmente como miembros de la familia. El trío volvió a Japón el día 6 de enero tras haberse quitado un enorme peso de la conciencia y ganado otro premio: conseguir que el señor y la señora Kurusu se comprometieran a venir a Asaka ocasionalmente para visitarlos. Después de todo, el trabajo no lo era todo en la vida.

-¡Buenos días!

La inconfundible vocecita de Manako se hizo presente y llevó a la pequeña hasta su escritorio.

-¡Hola, querida! -Smith corrió a darle un besito en la mejilla- ¿Qué cuentas?

-Estoy de estupendo ánimo. ¿Has visto las reacciones a la cuenta pública que hicimos el pasado viernes? -señaló un lote de periódicos y revistas que dejó con dificultad sobre su escritorio-. El veredicto es prácticamente unánime y lo que más se repite va en la línea de "otros organismos del Estado deberían seguir el ejemplo de MON". También fuimos _trending topic_ en Twitter a nivel mundial.

-Como debe ser -Kuroko cogió un ejemplar al azar y ojeó las páginas interiores, su rostro mostrando satisfacción-. ¿Podemos quedarnos con alguna de estas publicaciones para enmarcarla y ponerla aquí en la oficina?

-Tendrás que preguntárselo al director Narahara -respondió la pequeña-. En teoría, todo esto debería llegarle a él, pero como Aya no estaba en su oficina, las traje aquí.

-Bueno, ya sabes que hemos flexibilizado un poco lo de los horarios de trabajo.

La francotiradora pensó en una de las medidas del nuevo plan que más había costado aprobar: reducir las jornadas laborales de 12 a 9 horas y compensar adecuadamente los turnos extraordinarios, que sólo podían otorgarse en casos absolutamente justificados ante el superior directo y se remuneraban con una bonificación del 50%. Buena parte de la mesa protestó por una razón netamente cultural, pero Narahara, gracias a una combinación de negociación y mano firme, consiguió los votos necesarios para reformar los estatutos. Al mismo tiempo, la provisión de horario de entrada fijo también fue eliminada, moviéndose al periodo entre las 8 y las 11 AM; eso sí, seguía siendo responsabilidad de cada miembro de la agencia el cumplir con las cargas requeridas. En esa misma zona, las jubilaciones anticipadas del personal cercano a los 65 años liberaron 538 plazas a nivel nacional, permitiendo que el presupuesto respirara algo más y se pudiesen hacer los ajustes necesarios en las oficinas locales de MON.

Otros cambios notables habían venido en la parte uniformada: ahora existían tenidas estivales e invernales con los logos de la agencia, dejando atrás los ternos y la desabrida combinación de camisa blanca y corbata negra. El nuevo estilo era _business-casual_ , con énfasis en prendas que permitieran comodidad tanto en la oficina como en las visitas a familias anfitrionas. Los pertrechos militares no sufrieron cambio alguno.

-Por suerte -replicó la pequeña-. Estos turnos de medio reloj me tenían hasta el ojo de problemas. Siendo sincera, prefiero sacarle todo el partido a un horario más corto y mantenerme alerta. _Carpe Diem_ , ya sabes.

-Ciertamente hemos aprovechado bien estos últimos meses -Smith devolvió el ejemplar que había cogido al montón, cuidando no desordenarlo-. Aún recuerdo el terror que sentía cuando el jefe me llamó a su despacho y míranos ahora: casi todos los preceptos de nuestro plan maestro ahora son una realidad.

-Debes sentirte orgullosa, Smith. Al menos yo lo estoy de ti.

-Gracias, Manako. Seré sincera contigo: aunque yo tuviera el esquema en mi mente, me faltaba el valor para llevarlo al papel y después a la práctica. En buena parte, la misma valentía que has desarrollado tan bien desde tu accidente fue el mejor estímulo posible. Me decía…

-¡Hey, chicas!

Tionishia entró con su habitual sonrisa y una bolsa verde oscuro envolviendo un paquete cuadrado. Lo dejó al lado de la cafetera y acudió a saludar a sus amigas como correspondía: con un gran abrazo y un besito en la frente.

-¿Trajiste pasteles? -preguntó Kuroko.

-Una combinación de brownies de chocolate con menta y los profiteroles con crema de limón que tanto te gustan -miró a Manako, quien esbozó una tenue sonrisa-. Así no pelearemos por quién se come qué.

-Cuánta generosidad -volvió a decir la pelinegra-. ¿Hay algún motivo especial?

-De hecho, sí. Esto es en parte por el éxito de la cuenta pública -sonrió al recordar la idea que propuso en conjunto con su compañera de un solo ojo- y por algo tanto o más importante. ¿Recuerdan a Tali?

-Cómo olvidarla. Pocas veces he conocido una lamia tan bien portada.

-No van a creer esto: un pajarito me contó…

-¿No fue Pachylene, verdad? -la pelipúrpura cortó el ímpetu de su imponente amiga.

-No, Manakin. Pachy no es una chismosa de medio pelo y lo sabes. Volviendo al tema, el otro día me topé con Yuka Tomashino, quien ahora es la segunda a bordo en Nakashima; el viejo Hidetaka se jubiló poco después del veredicto contra TALIO y dejó la compañía en manos de su hijo.

-¿En serio?

-No puedo culparlo -acotó Smith-. Después de todo lo que pasó, es normal que quisiera darse un tiempo para descansar.

-¿Y qué pasa con Talirindë? Tio, te estás desviando un pelito.

-Ahora iba a eso, amiga: pasé a tomar un café con Yuka como quien no quería la cosa y, entre bocado y bocado de pastel de chocolate, deslizó que ahora Tali y Shinya son pareja formal. Es una cosa de novela: el jefe y su secretaria particular perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Kuroko recordó la situación de la chica ectotérmica. No tuvo suerte con las primeras ofertas de la guía de empleos hasta que le sugirió al menor de los Nakashima ayudarle en la oficina y aplicar todo lo aprendido en Okutama, algo que el primogénito recibió bien debido a las enormes cuotas de trabajo que tenía. Como buena profesional, ella sabía mantener ambos mundos separados, dejando los problemas del trabajo dentro de la oficina y los de casa dentro del departamento modernista.

Pero había otra dimensión en todo esto. La lamia había contribuido, con su atención y devoción a toda prueba, a estabilizarlo emocionalmente luego del súbito suicidio de su madre, quien se fuera a la tumba con todos sus secretos, escoltada hasta el final por esa inescrutable máscara de hielo. Por respeto había asistido al funeral y ahí los vio: tomados del brazo, aguantando el frío estoicamente, vestidos de riguroso negro y sin derramar una lágrima mientras el ataúd bajaba a su última parada.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos añadir otro éxito a nuestros anaqueles -esbozó la pelinegra al tiempo que iba a buscar el café-. ¿Se sirven, chicas?

-Claro -replicó la rubia-. Ya sabes cómo prepararlo.

-Yo quiero un cortadito, si es posible -la Manako tímida volvió a asomar por un momento; su paladar era muy sensible y aún le costaba acostumbrarse a las recetas cargadas de la chica de gafas.

Disfrutaron de su desayuno en silencio, saboreando cada textura, cada contradicción entre el líquido y el sólido, dejando que la dulzura de las masas frescas atenuara el amargor. Entre trago y trago, la francotiradora abrió su cliente de correo y casi saltó de la silla de la pura impresión.

-¡Anda! -exclamó con un tono feliz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Manakin? -Tio fue la primera en apersonarse a su lado.

-Zombina me ha escrito -respondió la aludida-. Dice que vendrá a Tokio la próxima semana y le gustaría visitarnos, además de, como dice aquí, "presentarnos a alguien muy especial".

-Dile que se pase por aquí cuando desee -añadió Smith-. Nada mejor que ver cómo ha cambiado en el año y un poco más que lleva fuera que verla en persona.

La rubia adoptó una pose contemplativa, hurgando en los bien organizados archivos de su memoria. A principios de septiembre, le sorprendió no haber visto a la pelirroja heterocromática de vuelta en la agencia luego de que su suspensión sin goce de sueldo expirara. Inicialmente Smith no quiso hablar del tema y luego optó por contestarle con evasivas. Pero Tio, al tener la verdad como puntal fundamental de su vida, decidió tomar el toro por las astas y encararla. No lo hizo en un tono agresivo, pero sí lo suficientemente estricto como para obtener las respuestas deseadas. Sobra decir que quedó sorprendida al saber que Zombina había cambiado el ajetreo de la ciudad por la tranquilidad de un rincón perdido del interior, donde intentaba rehacer su segunda vida paso a paso. Manako las sorprendió en plena charla y la complementó con el asunto de los correos que recibía periódicamente de ella.

"Si no te lo dijimos desde un principio fue porque sabíamos que aún estabas enfadada con ella luego de lo que me hizo", explicó la pequeña en dicha ocasión. "Pero yo la perdoné ese día que fue a mi casa, el mismo día del concierto que tanto esperabas, Tio".

"Entiendo que te sientas algo decepcionada por enterarte así de las cosas", añadió Kuroko. "Pero no teníamos opción. Más allá de su muchos defectos, Zombina es una buena chica y no me habría gustado verla desempleada y deportada. Durante todo este tiempo no fue sólo una colega, sino también una amiga".

Visto desde ese prisma, la ogro ya no tenía más razones para estar enfadada con ella. Un enorme peso desapareció de su corazón, la furia siendo desalojada cual amante rechazado y receloso. Zombina había pagado el precio de su osadía y el resto era paja molida. Admitió en voz baja que la extrañaría un montón pese a sus muchas excentricidades.

-Y ahora la veremos de nuevo…

-¿Qué pasa, Tio? -la cíclope sonaba preocupada debido al tono de su enorme contraparte.

-Nada, Manakin -suspiró luego de dar un mordisco a sus brownies-. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Aún así, yo también siento curiosidad por ver qué tanto ha cambiado.

-Estará aquí en cinco días, como mucho -acotó Kuroko-. Y considerando todo el trabajo que tenemos…

Alguien golpeó la puerta con autoridad.

-Adelante -mencionó la pelinegra.

Ante ellas estaba Genzō Narahara, el director general de MON. Venía con una carpeta bajo el brazo y una expresión optimista en sus siempre inquisitivos ojos.

-Buenos días, chicas -las tres inclinaron la cabeza como respuesta-. Es una suerte encontrarlas aquí, porque se nos viene algo grande -dejó la carpeta en el escritorio de Tio-. De casualidad, ¿saben si Eddie Maxon está ubicable?

-Hace casi tres meses que no hablo con él, señor -contestó Smith-, pero sigue siendo uno de los cinco anfitriones que tengo a cargo.

-No puedo culparte: hemos tenido tanto trabajo desde noviembre pasado que, para ser honesto, ni yo mismo sé cómo nos mantenemos en pie.

-Perdone mi curiosidad, jefe -dijo Manako-, pero ¿para qué necesita a Eddie?

-Tiene que ver con esto -volvió a tocar la carpeta llena de unas diez a quince páginas recién impresas-. Las autoridades canadienses, a través del consulado en Tokio, se enteraron de su estatus como anfitrión dentro de nuestro programa de integración y decidieron pedirnos algunos informes al respecto. Después de todo, tienen derecho a saber los asuntos concernientes a sus compatriotas. Quedaron tan satisfechos con lo obtenido que contactaron al gobierno central en Ottawa y elevaron la idea de que Canadá creara su propia versión del programa; de lograrse, sería el segundo a nivel mundial -Narahara pausó para tomar aire-. Como pueden ver, chicas, su éxito ha adquirido dimensiones transpacíficas. En dos días llegará una comisión del Departamento de Inmigración, Refugiados y Ciudadanía de dicho país para visitar las instalaciones de MON, revisar la Ley de Extraespecies y, en resumen, sacar todas las ideas posibles a fin de poner su plan en marcha.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - MON Mk. II_

-Ahora comprendo -dijo Tionishia-. La idea era tenerlo aquí para la visita guiada y que contara con sus propias palabras todo lo que ha vivido. Habría sido un testimonio potente, una idea con fuerza avasalladora.

-Exactamente, Tio -replicó su superior, esbozando una sonrisa-. También habríamos incluido a Pachylene en el plan; ella ha hecho tanto como él para llegar donde están. Ignoro qué clase de extraespecies podrían vivir en Canadá o ser nativas de dicho territorio, pero este mundo tan loco siempre está lleno de sorpresas.

-Intentaré llamarlo -dijo Smith cogiendo el teléfono-. Lo mínimo es que se entere de esto.

Muy en su interior, Kuroko admitió que buscaba una excusa para escuchar su voz una vez más. Extrañaba sobremanera sentir su presencia, mirarlo a los ojos o escuchar sus peculiares argumentos para enfrentar situaciones complicadas. Luchó para no sonrojarse ni derramar lágrimas, pero sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho, en las mismísimas raíces de su alma, al ver cuánto se habían distanciado. "Te confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces", se dijo con pesar. "Por favor, Eddie, contéstame. No me falles, primor".

Del otro lado del auricular sonó la automática y bien modulada grabación que no deseaba oír.

 _El número que usted marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Intente más tarde._

-No hubo suerte con el móvil -miró al grupo y luego suspiró-. Pero aún me queda el teléfono de la oficina.

Volvió a deslizar sus dedos por el teclado numérico y espero. Tres tonos después, contestaron.

-¿Hola…? Habla Kuroko Smith. Sí, la Smith de MON… Quisiera hablar con Eddie Maxon, si no es mucha molestia. ¿Qué…?

Esta última palabra atrajo la atención de todos. Incluso Narahara se veía intranquilo.

-Ah, no está en la oficina. ¿Está enfermo…? Ya veo, se fue de vacaciones… ¿Sabe por dónde anda? No tiene idea del destino, pero sí la fecha: diez días hábiles a contar de ayer. Perfecto, gracias a usted.

Colgó y se dejó caer en la poltrona, quitándose las gafas de sol para pensar mejor.

-Lo siento, señor -dijo tras recuperar su temple-, pero Eddie salió de vacaciones a no sé dónde y no volverá hasta principios de agosto.

-Tendremos que arreglárnoslas sin él -contestó Narahara, impasible-. Aún así, chicas, estarán conmigo en la reunión del jueves. Y tú, Smith, serás nuestra arma secreta: como su coordinadora, conoces su experiencia al dedillo.

-Está bien, jefe.

-Ahora debo convocar a la mesa directiva para ponerlos al corriente. Si surge cualquier cosa de aquí a un par de días, ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo.

El director cogió el montón de publicaciones periodísticas y, tras inclinar levemente la cabeza, salió de la oficina como una exhalación, dejando a las tres chicas alrededor de la carpeta.

-Vaya semanita se nos viene, ¿eh? -Tio siempre ponía la nota optimista-. Considerando lo que sabemos de Eddie, sin duda será interesante conocer a otros canadienses. ¡Y después tendremos a Zombina de visita! Me gustaría acelerar el tiempo para que ya sea jueves. ¿Más café, amigas?

-Te acepto uno igual de suave que este -Manako señaló su tazón y cogió otro profiterol.

-Yo paso, gracias -apuntó la pelinegra-, aunque sí me voy a comer otro brownie antes de salir. Debo ir a visitar a Cariño para ver cómo le va y quiero aprovechar que el tráfico aún no se vuelve insufrible por estos lados.

-Tal vez deben estar planeando un matrimonio doble a lo grande -esbozó la ogro-, especialmente con el visto bueno de sus padres. ¡Ah, qué romántico…!

Manako cerró su ojo y sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto. Otra vez su querida e imaginativa amiga había estado leyendo demasiados mangas surrealistas y novelas rosas. Los avances en esa materia, según la misma ley vigente y los sondeos de opinión pública, daban mayoritaria preferencia a la monogamia, aunque muchas cosas podían pasar de ahí a diez o quince años... e incluso en menos tiempo si un cambio paradigmático fuese facilitado por jugadas inesperadas.

"Quizás su obsesión por las bodas sea síntoma de algo más", razonó la pequeña, mirando de soslayo a la rubia con un notorio dejo de curiosidad y pensando en cómo darle una (pequeña) mano. "No estaría mal hablar con Sakurada. Total, su esposa es psiquiatra y podría ayudarnos a arrojar algo de luz en esto".

Abajo, mientras se subía a su coche y arrancaba el motor, Smith no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Entre la visita de los delegados y el encuentro con Zombina, esos diez días hábiles pasarían rápido y podría, por fin, reagendar un encuentro con los compañeros; también extrañaba sobremanera la chispeante actitud de Pachylene. A esa espina le quedaban días contados clavando su corazón. Por otro lado, aún quedaba flotando la pregunta de quién podría ser "ese alguien muy especial" mencionado por la desgreñada pelirroja.

 _De vuelta en Canadá…_

-¡Mira, Eddie! -la voz de la pelirroja nuevamente tenía ese timbre repleto de curiosidad-. ¡Esas casitas parecen de juguete!

Sus ojos zafiro, yendo de un lado a otro, parecían perderse en el mar de la _suburbia_ , esos tranquilos barrios dormitorio que se llenaban de vida los fines de semana al tono de baños en la piscina, barbacoas, siestas y reuniones familiares. Ante ella se extendían filas tras filas de viviendas de uno o dos pisos, con jardines bien cuidados, cercas blancas y garajes adosados; algunas incluso tenían piscinas y setos ornamentales. Estos sectores eran una mezcla de los mundos residencial y comercial, claramente delimitados por las avenidas y la misma autopista en la que ahora iban a 80 kilómetros por hora (velocidad crucero) en dirección sur.

-¡Son tan lindas! -continuó ella cual niña en juguetería y con dinero para gastar-. ¿Suena muy loco si dijera que me encantaría vivir aquí?

-Para nada, querida -contestó él, su vista fija en el camino y atenta al tráfico mañanero; ahora hablaban en japonés-. Eso sí, deberías ver las que tienen vista al Lago Ontario; son para morirse.

-Deduzco que se parecen a las que hay en Port Credit. Así se llama tu barrio, ¿no?

-Así es. Igual yo vivía un par de calles tierra adentro, pero la atmósfera es incomparable.

-Me encantaría verla -suspiró ella, mirándolo con ojos repletos de añoranza-. Quisiera conocer tu antigua habitación, dormir en ella, empaparme de los desayunos cocinados al fuego de la estufa. Ya sabes, lo que haces siempre que vuelves a casa.

-Si la visita que haremos ahora tiene éxito, puedes llevártela a la bolsa.

Eddie acarició el ala izquierda de su compañera, deleitándose con la suavidad de las plumas carmesí. Ya se le había pasado el miedo a conducir; el coche era una seda de primerísima calidad, obedeciendo cada leve movimiento del volante o pulsada del botón de la consola central sin chistar. Sonrió al ver a su compañera disfrutando del viaje tanto como él, cómoda y feliz. Tal vez, con algo de esfuerzo y si la fortuna le sonreía, podría ahorrar lo suficiente para adquirir un S63 propio y sacarle todo el partido posible, ya fuese aquí o al otro lado del Océano Pacífico.

El aeropuerto ya había quedado bastante atrás, así como los vecindarios de Eringate y West Deane. En ese mismo momento tomó una pronunciada curva y contracurva bajo la cual corría la calle Bloor; varios kilómetros al este se encontraba ese mercado que solía frecuentar los domingos. Tras volver a encarrilar el Mercedes en la recta, estaban ahora en la sección que separaba Etobicoke de Eatonville. Aún quedaban varios kilómetros antes de entrar al tramo previo a donde debían desviarse: Bloordale al este, Islington al oeste.

-¿Dónde vamos, exactamente? -inquirió ella, quitando su vista por un momento de la enorme extensión blanquiverde a ambos lados de la autopista.

-A la Universidad de Toronto, concretamente a la Facultad de Derecho -Maxon adelantó a un camión que bajó la velocidad para tomar una salida cercana-. Está a unos 20 kilómetros de aquí, cerca de Queen's Park. ¿Recuerdas la curva que pasamos hace un rato?

-Cómo olvidarla…. Pocas veces he sentido una tan pronunciada. Los caminos de Okutama son un juego de niños en comparación.

-Si nos hubiéramos salido ahí, podríamos haber ahorrado 15 minutos de camino, pero al costo de perder muchas otras cosas lindas que hay en la ruta más larga. Pachy -ahora él adoptó ese tono nostálgico-, quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

-¿A tu madre? -ella se sonrojó un momento, su cerebro trabajando a sobremarcha.

-Claro. Tú me presentaste a la señora Ednemia el año pasado, así que me gustaría devolver el gesto. Además, hace mucho que no la veo.

-No le avisaste, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto -él le guiñó el ojo-. Quiero darle una sorpresa. Conozco su rutina como la palma de mi mano: durante julio, mes en que el alumnado al completo está de vacaciones o haciendo las prácticas jurídicas, ella pasa sus días en la sala de profesores, preparando las lecciones que dará el siguiente semestre y corrigiendo exámenes. Mi madre tiene sus costumbres y sé por experiencia propia que siempre para a las 11:30 para tomar algo en la cafetería de la facultad. Ergo, tenemos dos lugares para encontrarla.

-Lo planeaste todo -retrucó ella con un tono medio serio, medio travieso-. No es exactamente ortodoxo a la hora de verlo bajo el prisma de las vacaciones pero sé que, si lo hicieras de otro modo, no serías el hombre al que amo con locura.

Se acercó a su novio lo más que pudo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Me halagas, amor -él sintió cómo lo invadía el rubor, pero mantuvo la vista en la carretera.

-Nobleza obliga, Eddie. Nobleza obliga.

La música del iPhone cambió a _Mal Social_ , larguísimo tema instrumental perteneciente a Charlie Sepúlveda y su álbum _Algo Nuestro_. Maxon cambió de carril y se arrimó a la izquierda; a lo lejos ya comenzaban a verse los límites de otra autopista y el paisaje ya no era tan uniforme, mezclando las pequeñas casas suburbanas con edificios más altos y separaciones de concreto.

-Hemos dejado atrás Islington -acotó él- y ahora viene el cambio de carretera.

Pachylene miró hacia el frente, donde los autos ya comenzaban a bajar la velocidad (la máxima en este punto era de 70 km/h) para enfrentar el punto donde la 427 terminaba, dividiéndose en dos accesos de dos pistas. Encima de todo el tumulto se apreciaban los siempre necesarios letreros de guía.

← _Gardiner Expy. / Toronto_

 _70 QEW Hamilton_ →

Teóricamente, esta autopista no veía su final hasta la entrada de la avenida Evans, pero para llegar ahí había que salirse un kilómetro antes del inmenso trébol.

El coche plateado entró en una amplia curva hacia la izquierda, manteniendo el ritmo para emerger con maestría en la nueva ruta. Iban ahora hacia el este. Esta zona de la ciudad tenía una apariencia más cruda: bodegas, pequeños centros comerciales y los ya mencionados edificios peleaban palmo a palmo con las casitas de juguete.

-Aquí hay bastante más congestión -señaló Pachylene-. Veo unas luces rojas al frente.

-Eso significa que ha habido un accidente -respondió su compañero-. Si no nos salimos ahora, estaremos metidos en un atasco de los buenos.

Tréboles más pequeños evidenciaban la presencia de avenidas, auténticas venas grises formando el inmenso sistema conductor de la gran urbe. Dejaron atrás un par de ellos y luego un paso bajo nivel cuando Eddie señalizó y se desvió a la derecha, colándose entre amplios complejos de oficinas con ventanas tipo espejo.

 _Lake Shore Blvd._ →

-Ya está -suspiró con alivio-. Nos salvamos. Dentro de poco llegaremos a una sección que te encantará.

Cruzaron el río Humber y emergieron a la sección principal de esta nueva calle, dejando atrás un pequeño parque. La extensión se ensanchó de dos a cuatro pistas y volvieron a tomar la derecha para no obstruir a los vehículos que doblarían en la siguiente esquina. Avanzaron por un distrito más hermoso, rodeado de parques con ciclovías y amplios senderos para caminar en un día tan hermoso como el que los había recibido tras su largo vuelo.

-Si hay algo que Tokio podría aprender de Toronto es esto -miró las amplias áreas verdes-. Aquí hay parques por donde miras y allá brillan por su ausencia.

-Por eso es que consideras Ginza un distrito opresivo, ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente, Eddie. ¿Qué tal si mañana pasamos el día en uno de estos?

-Lo que te haga feliz, Pachy.

Siguieron a su propio ritmo, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, empapándose con la idílica atmósfera rodeándolos y dando las gracias en silencio por sentirse tan plenos. Dejaron atrás otra curva cuando Maxon apuntó a su derecha.

-Mira.

La rapaz creyó haber llegado a las puertas del paraíso. Ante ella, como un inmenso espejo, se extendía la majestuosidad del Lago Ontario. Su azul intenso, tapizado del reflejo de las blancas y esponjosas nubes sobre los cielos de la provincia, trajo a su memoria el céfiro de Okinawa, donde había pasado esos momentos tan felices, repletos de historia y amor en estado puro. A lo lejos podía ver islas boscosas y que parecían estar habitadas, además de un número de pequeños veleros probando la brisa. No era sorprendente que hubiese un par de marinas en el sector, donde muchos otros botes, motos de agua y yates de ricachones esperaban lanzarse a la aventura. En esos peculiares estacionamientos podía hallarse el microcosmos de una urbe diversa, próspera, digna del primer mundo y un privilegio para sus habitantes.

-Es hermoso -fue lo único que atinó a decir Pachylene-. Hermoso como nunca antes había visto. Eddie, creo que no tengo palabras para describir correctamente lo que siento ahora mismo al contemplar estas aguas. Pareciera que la misma alma del mundo estuviese contenida en ellas, reflejo de los aspectos más positivos de nuestras vidas.

El toque de los dedos de Maxon en su barbilla la tranquilizó. La rapaz suspiró con ganas, dejando escapar una clara señal de felicidad y recuperando la compostura.

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste para vivir tanto tiempo junto a él sin impresionarte?

-Nunca pude -contestó él, pasando de la pista derecha a la de viraje.

-¿No?

-Es simplemente imposible -continuó el canadiense-. En verano, tal como has dicho, este inmenso espejo de agua actúa como un ojo gigante que nunca deja de mirarte, desnudando por completo tus intenciones y mostrándote esas cosas hermosas tan bien mencionadas por ti. En invierno, al congelarse, se transforma en un lienzo inmenso sobre el que puedes dibujar lo que se te antoje al ritmo de las cuchillas de metal. En simple, tú defines al Lago Ontario tanto como él a ti.

La explicación tenía mucho sentido, causando una sonrisa notoria en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Supongo que debemos darle las gracias a ese accidente de tráfico; de no haber ocurrido, nunca habríamos apreciado algo tan bello. Ese dicho humano es muy cierto, después de todo.

-¿Cuál?

-Nadie sabe para quién trabaja.

Detuvieron el auto ante una luz roja. Estaban justo al lado de la autopista Gardiner, cuyo flujo, a juzgar por lo que alcanzaban a ver, recién comenzaba a normalizarse luego del imprevisto señalado por esos destellos de alarma. El semáforo cambió, permitiéndoles virar a la izquierda para tomar la avenida Spadina. Separadas por un bandejón central, sus dos pistas por lado marcaban el acceso a una zona netamente comercial, repleta de tiendas y con presencia de varias opciones de transporte público: trenes urbanos, tranvías, autobuses… A cada metro que avanzaban salía a flote esa misma diversidad evocada por los botes aparcados junto al lago. Blancos, afroamericanos, latinos, asiáticos e incluso árabes iban de un lado a otro, preocupados tanto de sus propios asuntos como de no importunar a los demás mediante un mal movimiento.

Dejaron atrás Wellington Place para entrar en Chinatown; el mercado de Kensington estaba a un par de calles de Spadina y Eddie se había juramentado mostrarle todas sus maravillas a Pachylene. Saltaron de letrero en letrero y doblaron a la derecha en College Street, entrando en un sector que ya se notaba más señorial, más universitario. Varios institutos y librerías repletaban las esquinas, llenas con la cantidad exacta de árboles para proveer delicioso refugio del sol a la hora de repasar la materia o simplemente relajarse luego de una clase complicada.

-Ya casi llegamos, Pachy. Lo que ves a tu izquierda -apuntó más allá de la esquina en la que estaban detenidos para virar- es Queen's Park.

-Toronto realmente me lo pone difícil con esto de los parques, ¿eh? Todos son hermo… Oye, querido -se detuvo por un momento-, ¿qué es esa caseta con techo calipso en la vereda del frente?

-Es la salida de la estación de metro que sirve esta zona -emergieron al ver que no venía nada-. Si no anduviéramos en coche, habríamos tenido que tomar el tren ligero desde Pearson hasta Union Station, caminar hasta St. Andrew y luego bajar en la parada que viene después de esta: el Museo.

-¿Y nos habríamos demorado…?

-Media hora más, mínimo -miró su reloj-. Vamos estupendos de tiempo: son las 11:23 y la Facultad de Derecho está al otro lado del parque.

Tomaron la primera curva y luego otra larga recta. A la izquierda podía verse, entre la arboleda, un enorme edificio de ladrillo rojo con forma de H. Maxon le contó a su compañera que ahí sesionaba la Asamblea Legislativa de Ontario; ambos se estremecieron por momentos al sentirse tan cerca de la tentadora aura del poder político. ¿Cómo era ese dicho de Lord Acton…?

Pasaron la otra curva, esta vez hacia la izquierda, y regresaron a la calle principal. Avanzaron veinte metros para ingresar a los terrenos de la Universidad, buscando un estacionamiento. Poco después se les acercó un guardia vestido de riguroso negro y camisa de manga corta.

-Buenos días -saludó, su semblante serio-. Muéstreme su identificación, por favor.

-Aquí tiene -contestó Eddie, pasándole una tarjeta azul. La chica monstruo no perdía detalle del intercambio.

-Ah, usted es alumno antiguo -le devolvió la credencial-. Sus estacionamientos están al fondo a la derecha, marcados con amarillo.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Que tenga buen día, señor Maxon.

Continuaron hasta donde les habían indicado y hallaron un buen sitio para el automóvil casi sin despeinarse. Apagaron el motor, se quitaron los cinturones y pusieron los pies en el cemento, dejándose conquistar por la brisa ligeramente húmeda proveniente de las fuentes del parque.

-¡Ah, qué bien se siente poder estirar las alas! -la rapaz movió sus brazos a modo de molinillo.

-¿Estás bien, querida?

-Mejor que nunca. Ahora acércate un poco.

Se besaron en los labios con ansias. Largamente enterrados estaban los tiempos en que temían expresar afecto en público. Se tomaron del brazo y caminaron hacia la sombra proyectada por el robusto edificio gris con tejas color obsidiana, forma típica de lo que se esperaría del templo donde las complejidades del derecho eran tejidas en las mentes de futuros abogados.

-Extrañaba tus labios -dijo ella, arrimándose a él y mostrando su faceta más posesiva-. Ahora, ¿dónde está la sala de profesores?

-Si mal no recuerdo…

-Pensé que lo tenías todo planeado.

-Lo tengo, amor. El asunto es que no pongo un pie aquí desde… enero o febrero de 2010. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en siete y pico años; no me sorprendería que hayan cambiado la sala de sitio. Como última salida, siempre podemos preguntar.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Cruzaron la puerta automática y se encontraron con una serie de torniquetes similares a los vistos en estaciones de metro para atajar a los "colados". Una rápida mirada cómplice entre ambos descartó de plano la posibilidad de agotar su bienvenida antes de tiempo, así que decidieron ir directamente con la recepcionista.

-Buenos días -dijo la chica alada.

-Bienvenidos a la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Toronto -contestó su contraparte, una muchacha de pelo castaño rojizo, bastante joven y vestida pulcramente-. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Buscamos a una profesora que hace clases aquí.

-Eso es muy genérico. Tenemos unos 80 profesores registrados -miró el registro en su pantalla- y casi la mitad son mujeres. ¿No tienen un nombre?

-Caroline Maxon -intervino Eddie-. Su especialidad es el derecho penal.

-Ah, eso está mejor. Veamos… -volvió a pasar su vista por el listado de docentes-. ¡Aquí está! Sí, la señora Maxon vino hoy a corregir unos exámenes de su último curso. Debe estar en la sala de profesores.

-No la han movido, ¿verdad?

-Sigue estando donde siempre -apuntó al fondo del pasillo-. Sigan por ahí y luego tomen la segunda puerta a la izquierda. No tiene pérdida.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Pachylene.

-De nada. ¿Podrían darme sus nombres? Es un requisito llenar el libro de visitas.

Firmaron tras una nueva exhibición de la credencial y cruzaron la frontera metálica, sus pasos haciendo eco en el señorial pasillo repleto de cuadros que, pensaron, eran de anteriores decanos de la Facultad. Escucharon ciertos murmullos del otro lado de algunas puertas; parecía que un par de alumnos no estaban del todo satisfechos con las notas de la parte teórica.

-Aquí es -la pelirroja señaló una puerta robusta-. Entra con confianza.

-¿No quieres acompañarme?

-Mejor no, Eddie -lo miró fijamente, buscando infundirle ánimos-. Este es un momento que debes disfrutar por ti mismo. Te esperaré lo que haga falta.

-Está bien -abrazó a la mujer que le quitaba el aliento con fuerza-. Nos vemos al rato, querida.

-Suerte, amor.

El canadiense contó hasta tres y giró la manilla con cuidado. Empujó la puerta de la misma forma, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido a fin de no descubrirse antes de tiempo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente entre las mesas, algunas más ordenadas que otras, hasta que la vio.

Allí, sentada en su espacio pulcramente distribuido, se encontraba Caroline Rhea Maxon, Kari para los amigos. Era la mujer que le había dado la vida, el apellido e inculcado los valores correctos a pesar de tantos años de separación. Estaba tal como cuando la vio por última vez, poco antes de graduarse de la Escuela de Negocios. Su cabellera castaña lisa caía más allá de los hombros, enmarcando un rostro atractivo, atento y concentrado; parecía mentira que cumpliría 50 años en apenas dos semanas. Físicamente hablando, se mantenía en mejor estado que muchas hijas de Eva dos o tres décadas más jóvenes, señal clara de que hacía ejercicio con regularidad y no descuidaba ni el sueño ni la alimentación. Los ojos eran una copia viva de los suyos, castaños del tipo cálido pero a la vez inquisitivos.

Estaba tan absorta en corregir las pruebas que ni siquiera notó su presencia. Eddie aprovechó la ventaja para colocarse directamente detrás de ella. Volvió a contar hasta tres y se agachó, abrazándola por detrás. Colocó su cabeza junto a la de ella para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- _Hello, mother_ -dijo él en inglés, su voz exudando la misma nostalgia que antes compartiera con su amada arpía-. _It's been a while._

Se echó hacia atrás y así ella se puso de pie. Sus ojos centelleaban de incredulidad; parecía que había visto un fantasma. Con 172 centímetros, su estatura era idéntica a la de Pachylene y parecían pesar casi lo mismo (60 a 61 kilos) bajo el ojímetro.

- _Eddie…?_ -respondió ella con voz temblorosa-. _Is it… is it really you?_

- _It's me, mother._

Lo siguiente que supo fue tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella se aferraba a su primogénito con toda la fuerza que podía procurar, olvidándose por completo del lote de exámenes aún pendiente sobre su mesa de caoba y arrojando al suelo la máscara de omnisciencia que se ponía antes de cada juicio o clase.

- _I've missed you! I've missed you so much…!_ -susurró tras separarse de él con marcada incertidumbre-. _When did you arrive in town?_

- _A little over an hour ago._

- _And you came straight here?_

- _I slept quite well during the flight. It's one of the perks of a first-class ticket_ -le besó la mejilla con ternura-. _Now, mother, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to._

Estas últimas palabras capturaron la atención de Caroline, quien siguió dócilmente la alta figura de su hijo hasta la entrada del salón. Dejaron la puerta abierta, permitiendo que un haz de luz se colara y cortara la sobria atmósfera conferida por los retratos de esos antiguos leguleyos.

- _Who's she, Eddie?_ -preguntó la madre al ver a la chica pelirroja con alas mirándolos desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- _Mother, this is Pachylene_ -ambos se acercaron a ella y luego él se puso a su lado-. _She's my friend, my partner… and my girlfriend as well._

- _I was looking forward to this day, ma'am_ -la rapaz hizo una profunda reverencia y luego la abrazó, dejándola aún más sorprendida-. _Eddie has told me a lot about you… and it's a pleasure to finally meet you._

-29/F-

Tal como esa antigua canción, dieron las doce, la una, las dos e incluso las tres. Durante todo ese tiempo los compañeros, acompañados de sendas raciones de pastel de chocolate y vasos de limonada fresca, expusieron con lujo de detalles sus vivencias juntos, desde las inusuales circunstancias en las que se conocieron hasta cómo Eddie le había enseñado a Pachylene a patinar; la arpía hizo especial hincapié en lo mucho que disfrutó ese episodio y su objetivo de aprender a jugar hockey más adelante. Caroline había quedado sencillamente impresionada: sabía algo bien superficial sobre Japón y sus leyes de integración de liminales, pero nunca esperó que su hijo fuese el primer extranjero inscrito en el programa… ni que se hubiera enamorado de su propia huésped. La pelirroja tranquilizó a su contraparte asegurando que el sentimiento era mutuo, cultivado desde el primer día, fortalecido tras cada aventura experimentada al pulso de la franqueza, la confianza y su propia relación como auténticos _outsiders_.

-Nos amamos, señora -dijo Pachylene; la conversación seguía siendo en inglés-, al punto de no soportar estar separados. Eddie lo es todo para mí. Sé que puede parecerle extraño contarle esto apenas conocerla, pero…

-Está bien, querida -la tranquilizó Caroline-. Sólo estoy un poco sorprendida; para ser honesta, jamás pensé que mi hijo lograría encontrar una mujer que pudiese amoldarse a su personalidad.

-Hasta hace un año, creía exactamente lo mismo, madre -contestó él-. Pensaba que el destino no era más que una niñería, un recurso barato de los guionistas de telenovela, pero el tiempo que he pasado junto a Pachy me ha abierto los ojos en más de una forma. La vida, después de todo, no es sólo trabajo. También es amor, compañía y la creencia en un proyecto común.

-Esa es otra cosa que me tiene descolocada, querido. ¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar en la industria armamentista?

-En estricto rigor, madre -él no perdía la formalidad a pesar de la emoción del reencuentro-, mi intención original era quedarme como administrativo en Wescam y no salir de la provincia. Durante una feria del sector aquí al lado, en Burlington, el señor Nakashima, ahora retirado, se fijó en mí y decidió contratarme en un gesto sin precedentes; dijo, como buen _maverick_ que es, que le interesaba mi capacidad de planificación. Al terminar mi estancia con la empresa local, tramité la visa de trabajo y partí a Japón después de Año Nuevo. Hubiese querido decírtelo, pero…

Caroline bajó la cabeza. Evidentemente la culpa le pesaba muchísimo.

-No tuve tiempo de contestarte -atajó en tono triste-. Lo sé. Durante todos estos años, me carcomió el alma saber que nunca pude darte el tiempo que necesitabas. Aún conservo todas las cartas que escribiste y grabaciones de las llamadas que hiciste. Cada noche que llegaba tarde y te encontraba durmiendo, sentía ganas de llorar -su voz se quebró-. Cada mañana en la que debía salir temprano al bufete, sin siquiera poder darte los buenos días, me hacía sentirme sucia, indigna de que realmente me consideraras tu madre. Pero me contuve. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tenía que ser fuerte por ambos y darte el futuro que merecías.

-Admito que también sentí el mismo dolor innumerables veces, mamá -pasó a un tono más casual y emocional-. En todo caso, quiero decirte ahora mismo que siempre entendí el valor de tus sacrificios. Tu ejemplo fue lo que me animó a dar lo mejor de mí cada día aquí y al otro lado del Pacífico, así como ayudarme a asumir el desafío de acoger a Pachy en mi hogar.

-De eso puedo dar fe -la arpía trató de complementar a su novio y animar a la abogado-. Señora Caroline, no debe sentirse mal por haber dado al mundo un hombre maravilloso. La misma vida es un tablero repleto de trampas, castigos y tropiezos, pero también de momentos hermosos. Yo también tuve problemas serios con mi madre y no pocas veces discutimos, pero la sigo queriendo. Una madre, biológica o no, es irremplazable. Sus huellas son indelebles, expresadas en los valores y costumbres de quienes tienen la bendición de recibir su crianza.

La pelicastaña miró a Eddie, luego a Pachylene y después escondió la cabeza entre sus manos. Tiritaba y el murmullo ahogado de los sollozos se abrió paso entre los surcos dejados por sus finos dedos. El canadiense se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla mientras la pelirroja buscaba unos pañuelos en su bolso.

-¡Mamá! -volvió a dejar que se refugiara en él-. ¡Tranquila, ya estoy aquí!

-¡Lo siento…! -replicó, volcando de un golpe todas las emociones reprimidas durante más de veinte años-. ¡Lo siento tanto…!

-Trata de calmarte. Siéntate y bebe un poco de agua -le dio un beso en la frente-. No te contengas; no hay nadie más aquí.

-Tenga, señora -la rapaz le entregó los pañuelos y un vaso de limonada-. Beba esto, respire profundo y cálmese.

Para animarla a realizar la transición, la arpía la envolvió entre sus amplias alas y la atrajo hacia sí, inundando su corazón con una tibieza indescriptible. Caroline ya no sentía el desagradable peso de las redes que la pena había usado para mantenerla inmóvil. "¿Esto es… esto es lo que experimenta mi hijo cada día?", pensó, nuevamente presa de la incredulidad. "Es tan… reconfortante. Pareciera que estoy flotando sobre las nubes, alejada de todos mis problemas..."

-¿Se siente mejor? -inquirió Pachylene.

-Algo… Gracias, querida -suspiró-. Lo necesitaba.

-Bebe, mamá.

La mujer se tomó la limonada de un trago y luego deleitó su paladar con el amargor del chocolate. El azúcar surtió efecto casi instantáneo, llenando sus mejillas de rubor.

-De cualquier modo, mi niño -la madre puso sus ojos nuevamente en Eddie-, quiero volver a mi punto anterior. Lamento no haber podido estar en tu graduación de la universidad, en la defensa de tu tesis o en tus partidos de hockey. Lamento no haber podido dedicarte el tiempo que necesitabas siendo más joven y acompañarte durante tu crecimiento. Si pudiese pedir un deseo con seguridad absoluta de que se cumpliera -volvió a suspirar-, sería volver atrás en el tiempo para arreglar todo.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-No podemos revertir lo que ya está hecho, mamá -sus ojos castaños chocaron nuevamente, como un espejo reflejado en sí mismo-. Sé que estos veinte años nos distanciaron, pero en ninguna parte está escrito que los próximos veinte deban ser iguales.

-Esa es la razón por la que vinimos de sorpresa, señora -añadió la liminal-. Eddie desea reconstruir los puentes hacia usted y tenga por seguro que lo ayudaré en cada paso del camino. Somos compañeros, después de todo.

-¿Sigues viviendo en la casa de siempre? -preguntó él.

-¿En Saint Lawrence? No, Eddie… -Caroline pareció avergonzarse de lo que iba a pronunciar-. Poco después de tu graduación de la Escuela de Negocios, la vendí y me cambié a un departamento amplio en Charles Street, no lejos de aquí. Necesitaba olvidar... Todo en Port Credit me recordaba a ti y, por ende, a los alcances de mi honda negligencia: las calles, los parques, el mismo lago que se congelaba en invierno y donde te pasabas patinando de la mañana a la noche.

-No importa, mamá. Dejar ir ciertas cosas es una señal clara de madurez como personas.

-¿Tienen dónde quedarse?

-Bueno, pensábamos acudir a un hotel del centro una vez que saliéramos de aquí -dijo Pachylene.

-De eso nada, querida -movió las manos con frenesí-. Ustedes se alojarán conmigo por lo que dure su estadía; no puedo permitir que gasten una fortuna en alojamientos de tres estrellas -ahora hablaba con el mismo tono usado en sus clases de derecho penal-. Tengo una habitación extra en casa con todas las comodidades. Y pierdan cuidado: me mantendré respetuosamente al margen a la hora de sus momentos íntimos -le guiñó el ojo a la pareja, que se sonrojó copiosamente.

Caroline rió al verlos así, tan modestos y compenetrados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse viva.

-¿No será mucha molestia, señora?

-¡En absoluto! Será una estupenda oportunidad para comenzar, como tan bien dijera mi hijo, a reconstruir esos puentes. ¿Andan en automóvil?

-Arrendamos uno en el aeropuerto -replicó Eddie.

-Ningún problema. Tengo una plaza en el estacionamiento del edificio; pueden dejarlo ahí.

-¿Y qué hay de tu Fiat Coupé rojo? Recuerdo que fue tu primer auto y le tenías mucho cariño.

-También lo vendí después de concretar la mudanza, querido. Como ahora vivo a tres calles de aquí y a cuatro del bufete, tener el coche vegetando era un despropósito -apuntó Caroline-. Si tengo que ir más lejos uso el metro o los autobuses, como cualquier ciudadano.

-¿Qué te parece la idea, Pachy? -él miró a su novia.

-Creo que me convenció, amorcito -replicó ella-. Gracias por su generosidad, señora -inclinó la cabeza tras mirar a la profesional del derecho.

-La agradecida soy yo, Pachylene. Aquí tienen las llaves -les entregó un llavero con, curiosamente, el logo de los Varsity Blues, señal de que aún se aferraba al pasado en cierta medida-. Pueden instalarse ahora mismo si lo desean. La pequeña abre el portón y la grande con borde negro sirve para la puerta principal. Vivo en el departamento 17, cuarto piso.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, mamá? -inquirió el primogénito.

-Aún tengo que corregir algunos exámenes y traspasar las notas al sistema de la universidad. Apenas termine me uniré a ustedes.

En ese momento ella aprovechó de relatarles que había comenzado a alejarse un poco del trabajo en los tribunales y concentrarse más en la dimensión académica del derecho: aparte de las clases a alumnos de primer y segundo año, también escribía y revisaba artículos que luego eran publicados cada seis meses en la gaceta jurídica de la casa de estudios. Sin ir más lejos, uno de sus _papers_ referente a los paradigmas de rehabilitación en el sistema penal fue citado por la Corte Suprema de Canadá en el veredicto de un caso de violación ocurrido hace menos de tres meses.

-Esta noche cenaremos tarde y al viejo estilo -continuó, pletórica y sin rastro alguno de pena-. ¿Qué les parece una combinación de _poutine_ más emparedados de pollo caliente? Después podemos conversar hasta que las velas no ardan. Estoy segura de que aún tienen muchas historias que contarme.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _70G - Desde las cenizas_

Eso fue suficiente para que a la pareja se le hiciera agua la boca, elevando su ánimo a niveles estratosféricos. Terminaron con las delicias de la cafetería y se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios, sus pasos marcando los ecos que los albañiles de la confianza usarían para colocar los nuevos cimientos de esa obra cuyo objetivo sería brindar alegría a sus existencias por al menos veinte largos años.

La reconciliación estaba oficialmente en marcha.

 _Al día siguiente, por la tarde…_

-Bienvenida a la Catedral de los Sueños.

Pachylene pensó, en ese momento, las muchas puertas que podía abrir la credencial de alumno antiguo portada por Eddie. Todo había comenzado como una idea loca, una de las tantas que su compañero había tenido en las pocas horas que llevaban en Toronto. Tras la cena con Caroline y una conversación que se extendió hasta las tres de la mañana, ambos pasaron buena parte del día en las zonas cercanas al lago, disfrutando la atmósfera tapizada de sombras, brisa y los susurros del agua al tocar las orillas. Fue una lástima que no anduvieran en ese momento con sus trajes de baño, porque se habrían lanzado al fresco líquido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Otros puntos notables de la ruta pasaron por el barrio cívico, incluyendo la Plaza Nathan Phillips, Osgoode Hall y el nuevo ayuntamiento, ubicado casi justo al frente del antiguo. Incluso pasaron a la iglesia anglicana del distrito para rezar en silencio y dar gracias a la diosa de los cielos por tantos momentos felices. Sobraron las fotos del paisaje urbano y las _selfies_ con los amistosos paseantes; muchos de ellos estaban encantados de retratarse con una arpía rapaz hecha y derecha.

Para mañana tenían pensado visitar el Salón de la Fama del Hockey, ubicado a un tiro de piedra de Union Station, y agendar un tour por las islas cercanas, pero el ocaso los llevó en dirección opuesta, directamente hacia el sitio donde el canadiense había construido sus mejores memorias del deporte.

- _Wow…_ -fue todo lo que ella atinó a decir-. ¿Este es el Varsity Centre?

-El mismo.

La liminal quedó maravillada ante lo que podían captar sus ojos. Filas y filas de asientos rojos divididos por barras metálicas blanco invierno se desplegaban en modo similar a las de las instalaciones de Annika y contrastaban notoriamente con el blanco hielo, las negras vigas sosteniendo el techo del domo y los banderines azules, amarillos y rojos marcando los éxitos del equipo de la universidad a nivel nacional: 1966, 1967, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1976, 1977 y 1984. "Parece que la sequía de títulos no tiene para cuándo acabar", pensó.

Rodeando la pista principal se encontraba una barrera de plástico duro, transparente, capaz de aguantar impactos de incomensurable fuerza. En ambos extremos, una malla protegía las zonas ubicadas detrás de las porterías de discos caprichosos que salían volando tras rebotes o tiros descontrolados. Del lado opuesto a la entrada usada por ambos estaban las bancas, reflejo del sistema continuo de rotación y adrenalina que caracterizaba los partidos a todo nivel.

El hielo, sin embargo, era un mundo aparte. Un mapa detallado repleto de historias y mensajes, partiendo desde el logo central en azul oscuro con su hoja roja en diagonal hacia la derecha. Desde su centro se extendía la línea carmesí en ambas direcciones, dividiéndolo en dos hemisferios simétricos, otorgadores de las mismas oportunidades para locales y visitantes. En la zona exterior de cada línea azul se marcaban dos puntos para encares de emergencia, mientras que el interior contenía un círculo a cada lado. "Cuando no armábamos jugadas, me pasé más tiempo del que puedo recordar ahí dentro, peleando cada disco como si fuera el último", le había contado él mientras se calzaban sus patines. Antes habían pasado a los vestidores para colocarse ropa algo más abrigada pero ligera, idéntica a la que usaran en su primera visita al recinto de Ginza.

Saltaron a la cancha y comenzaron a moverse lado a lado, igual que el primer día. Un año continuo de prácticas bajo la supervisión de su compañero y la Kobold rubia había convertido a Pachylene en toda una experta a la hora de moverse sobre la delgada y helada superficie. Dieron una vuelta completa por la orilla, patinando a casi la misma velocidad que un profesional. Ella, debido a sus alas, siempre ocupaba el carril interno formado por la imaginación de ambos. Después se movieron en forma más errática, avanzando, girando y retrocediendo a un simple gesto, jugando a ver quién cometía el primer error. No necesitaban hablar para competir de forma amistosa, trazando ochos, nueves y otros tantos figurines sobre ese enorme lienzo en el cual, como bien había dicho Eddie, se pintaban los sueños.

-¡Te pillé! -gritó ella, su voz haciendo eco entre los asientos y las vigas mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Me rindo ante tan hábil cazadora -replicó él, siguiéndole el juego-. ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

-Bésame, pero quiero que sea memorable.

-Memorable, ¿eh? -los ojos del canadiense chispearon-. Pues a ver qué te parece esto.

Maxon inició un ataque en tres pasos. Primero la rodeó con sus propios brazos y se inclinó para dejar sus rostros al mismo nivel. Después rozó los labios de su amada, venciendo la resistencia de esa magnífica cerradura de combinación para pasar a la etapa más explícita. La rapaz abrió los ojos de la pura impresión cuando sintió cómo su lengua jugueteaba con la de él, intercambiando otra deliciosa oleada de intimidad. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, refugiándose en la figura de su compañero. Cada molécula de su ser estaba embriagada de amor y placer, tocando las puertas de la perfección que sólo ambos podían alcanzar.

Se separaron para tomar aire, dejando más o menos cinco pies entre ambos. Pachylene estaba roja y jadeaba, mirando a Eddie con sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pareció, querida?

-Es… lo más espectacular que alguna… vez he sentido -contestó ella con franqueza-. Nunca antes nos habíamos dado un beso francés, ¿verdad?

-Hasta donde sé, no.

-Pues deberíamos hacerlo más seguido -recuperó el aliento y lo miró con travesura-. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó el testigo, desarmando a su novio con exactamente la misma táctica usada por él meros segundos atrás. Se repitieron las sensaciones, sus corazones totalmente acompasados en medio del frío paraíso; ahora mismo, sin moverse, ambos estaban pintando nuevos sueños. Al romper el contacto e inhalar el gélido aire que los rodeaba, volvieron a sonreír.

-Tienes toda la razón, Pachy -añadió él, patinando hacia uno de los extremos de la pista-. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

-¿Qué te parece esta noche, cuando tu madre esté dormida? -otra vez la pelirroja sacó el tono pícaro-. Te he extrañado mucho, ¿sabes?

Eddie entendió de inmediato el fondo de la cuestión y la abrazó por la cintura, deteniendo la marcha de ambos justo detrás de la línea de gol; las porterías no estaban colocadas ese día al no existir prácticas programadas.

-También te he extrañado, mi amor -suspiró el otrora jugador de hockey-. Y diré algo más: si ser adicto a ti es un crimen, me declaro culpable con todo gusto.

-Yo también, Eddie -ella restregó su cabeza contra el amplio torso de su compañero.

Miraron el otro extremo de la pista, donde había una enorme bandera de Canadá colgada de los andamios superiores. Por encima de ambos, justo sobre el círculo central, estaba un marcador de cuatro caras, apagado e inerte.

-¿Qué te parecerían unos _Herbies_? -preguntó ella de repente-. La cancha está marcada, así que…

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Tienes cronómetro?

-Siempre podemos esperar a que el segundero esté en cero.

Tomaron sus posiciones detrás de la raya cual patinadores de velocidad, canalizando sus energías y concentración en el desafío a vencer. El silencio volvió a inundarlo todo, como si quisiera honrar la ocasión.

-Tres, dos, uno… ¡Ya!

Comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos al compás, devorando la distancia separándolos de la primera línea azul a velocidad vertiginosa. Este ejercicio, uno de los tantos chiches que el entrenador Donovan Grant usara en sus prácticas cuando Eddie estaba en la plantilla de los Blues, era rapidez, fuerza y coordinación a partes iguales. Ya en su primer entrenamiento les había puesto los términos claros: "patinarán más duro de lo que nunca lo han hecho cada minuto de cada día que pasen bajo mis órdenes". Frenaron rápidamente al tocar la frontera, regresando a la salida y levantando una pequeña ola de escarcha.

Cuando Eddie sugirió a Annika realizar esta misma rutina durante sus prácticas, ella pensó que se había vuelto loco. El circuito era sencillo en teoría: línea azul, vuelta; línea roja, vuelta; segunda línea azul, vuelta; fondo y la última vuelta. ¿Dónde estaba el truco? En el tiempo: completarlo en más de 45 segundos equivalía a fracasar.

Partieron ahora hacia el medio, sin bajar el ritmo ni sobrepasarse el uno al otro. Además del delicioso ruido de las cuchillas, su respiración era lo único rompiendo la quieta atmósfera cubriendo hasta el último rincón del Varsity Centre. Toque, vuelta, toque. El ácido láctico brotaba de sus músculos y la sangre bombeada alcanzaba cada rincón, cada célula, cada fibra de sus nervios, haciéndolos sentirse más vivos que nunca.

Al principio, ninguno de los tres había conseguido ceñirse a la condición básica, sobrepasando largamente el minuto y medio ante resistencias que duraban poco o derechamente faltas de práctica. A punta de pulso y repetición, fueron mejorando poco a poco, aumentando la eficiencia al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones clamaban por carretadas de aire frío. Hubo no pocos sustos entre medio, como en esa ocasión que la Kobold colapsó a mitad del trayecto (sorprendente para una especie conocida por su adaptabilidad al ejercicio físico) y quedó al borde de la hiperventilación o cuando el mismo Maxon, tras tocar la línea del fondo, se resbaló y cayó con el rostro por delante, evitando apenas una fractura nasal. A pesar de los malos ratos, nada pasó a mayores gracias a que cumplían de sobra la condición más importante: conocer bien sus propios límites y trabajar con ellos.

-¡Vamos por la tercera! -exclamó Pachylene, su ánimo a tope.

-¡Te sigo!

Estar juntos en ese preciso momento y lugar espantaba la fatiga, haciendo estallar su adrenalina y dándoles alas (nunca mejor dicho) para llegar al siguiente punto de control. Otro toque, otro retorno. Ya no sentían el dolor de las piernas ni los gritos de la trabajólica hemoglobina.

-¡Al fondo! -vociferó Eddie tras el frenazo y el cambio de dirección-. ¡Sólo quince segundos más!

-¡Vas a caer, tiempo! -la pelirroja podía sentir la victoria en las alas-. ¡Vas a caer!

Siguieron comiéndose cada pie y pulgada separándolos de la gloria. El último intervalo era siempre el más complicado, debido a la velocidad adquirida y el escaso espacio para frenar sin pasarse; demorarse un pestañeo más de la cuenta daba pasajes sin concursos ni sorteos a un doloroso choque contra las barreras de contención. Contaron hasta tres antes de aplicar la presión, girar los tobillos y voltear sin mover ni una molécula más de la cuenta.

Ahí estaba, reflejada en las pupilas de ambos como una manifestación del Santo Grial, la línea de meta.

"Sesenta metros", pensaron ambos, redefiniendo el mismo alcance de sus propios límites.

"Cincuenta".

Pensaron en lo que comenzó como un ejercicio exploratorio y luego evolucionó a una hermosa amistad.

"Cuarenta".

Pensaron en cómo le estaría yendo a Smith, Tio y Manako con sus nuevos planes para la agencia.

"Treinta".

Pensaron en Talirindë, Shinya, Yuka y el viejo Hidetaka. También en Ednemia, Yakutsenya, Rhee, Polt y Annika.

"Veinte".

Pensaron en los muchos desafíos que habían superado desde el encontrón con los desaliñados nativistas.

"Diez".

Pensaron en cómo Okutama y Okinawa habían sido los momentos bisagra en su vida juntos.

"Cinco".

Pensaron en la cadena de diamantes uniendo sus corazones con toques de rojo y azul.

"Cero."

La última frenada dio paso a otro grito de Pachylene, teñido de euforia y satisfacción. Su compañero miró el reloj en su muñeca antes de adoptar una posición más relajada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo marcamos? -ella se reclinó contra la barrera.

-42 segundos -resopló él-. El mejor que nunca hemos registrado.

- _Yeah, baby! We did it!_ -la rapaz se abalanzó sobre él y ambos fueron a parar al suelo-. _We did it…_

- _Indeed we did, my dear._

Se quedaron ahí un rato, sin importar que su propio sudor se mezclara con la fría cama que ahora los acogía. Ella abrió sus alas y lo abrazó con ternura, ayudándolo a normalizar su agitada respiración. Los músculos de ambos, liberados de influencias adrenalínicas, volvían a latir con esa cadencia suave caracterizada por el reposo bien ganado.

-Annika no lo creerá cuando se lo contemos -mencionó la chica monstruo luego de que ambos se pusieran de pie.

-Conociendo lo competitiva que es, trabajará el triple de duro para rebajar esos 42 segundos -ahora patinaban de vuelta al círculo central-. Al menos ahora se le nota mucho más feliz.

-Tienes razón. Desde que comenzó a traer a su anfitrión a la pista, parece tener un segundo aire en su corazón -recordó al muchacho llamado Naoki, quien ciertamente era inocente y poco dado a hacer deportes-. Da gusto ver cómo ambos se quieren sin reservas, al igual que nosotros.

-Las buenas cosas siempre se imitan, Pachy -acotó Eddie-. Pero igualarlas toma un esfuerzo especial, una combinación única al alcance de sólo unos pocos elegidos. Y hablando de elegir…

Eddie se puso frente a ella y la miró con una cuota de seriedad que nunca antes pensó poder conjurar.

-…hay algo que debo decirte.

Sus miradas chocaron, poniendo otra sección de puente en su sitio.

-Sé que expuse esto en profundidad durante la charla que tuvimos ayer con mi madre -comenzó-, pero debo repetirlo porque quiero estar seguro de cada palabra. Si estamos aquí ahora mismo, en la Catedral de los Sueños donde yo mismo disfruté tantas cosas en el pasado, es gracias a ti. Pachy, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, una auténtica bendición caída del séptimo cielo. Me enseñaste a vivir de nuevo, a salirme de la rutina, a reír y experimentar la deliciosa sensación de saber que otro corazón late al unísono con el mío -ella se sonrojó y puso los ojos como platos-. Mis logros académicos, mi empleo en Nakashima, incluso la misma influencia del hockey… Nada de eso llega ni a los pies de lo que significas realmente para mí. Tú me completas; sin ti no soy más que un cascarón vacío e inútil.

Ella quedó completamente sobrecogida por el tono de ilusión y añoranza contenido en la declamación de su compañero. Ahora entendía a la perfección cómo vio él su confesión bajo la hermosa noche de Okinawa.

-Por lo mismo, debo hacerte una pregunta y sólo pido que me contestes con toda sinceridad.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón deportivo, extrayendo de él una caja de terciopelo azul perfectamente peinado, abriéndola con la otra y dejando boquiabierta a su novia.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

En el interior, alojados en un cojinete de seda blanca, había dos anillos de oro blanco. Uno tenía un pequeño rubí engarzado en la parte superior y el otro un zafiro. Al verlos, la pelirroja sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, separándose de Eddie un par de metros y dándole la espalda.

Pasaron diez segundos que se hicieron eternos. El canadiense contuvo la respiración a tal nivel que ni siquiera su propio diafragma osó moverse un milímetro hacia abajo.

Entonces se desató un destello de luz, algo que brillaba por debajo de la trampilla de la incertidumbre. Pachylene volvió a enfrentarlo y ambos terminaron, una vez más, tirados sobre el hielo. Los ojos de la liminal derramaban lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Sí! -exclamó, besándolo con pasión-. ¡Claro que acepto ser tu esposa!

Se levantaron a medias, quedando arrodillados justo en el centro de la cancha. Por suerte para ambos, la caja con los anillos fue cerrada por Maxon justo a tiempo, evitando que se perdieran. Sin más solemnidad, pidió el pulgar de su compañera para colocarle el de zafiro, especialmente adaptado a su dedo y que hacía juego con sus brillantes ojos. Posteriormente, puso el otro, marcado por el refulgente rubí, en su propio anular. Volvieron a mirarse sin barreras.

-Nunca he querido nada más -prosiguió la rapaz, apenas conteniendo la oleada de emoción recorriendo su cuerpo-. Tú eres mi mundo, Eddie, y será el honor más grande de todos pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Hay tantos planes que podemos llevar a cabo después de la ceremonia y la fiesta… Formaremos una familia y tendremos pequeñas arpías correteando en el jardín de esa hermosa casa junto al Lago Ontario o en un sector más tranquilo de Tokio, donde erigiremos la base de nuestros dominios. Les enseñaremos a leer y escribir; apreciar la historia, la cultura y la buena música; volar y recordar; patinar y hasta nadar. Serán _mavericks_ en toda regla, una amalgama de lo mejor de ambos mundos.

-Un paso a la vez, querida -la besó en su frente y le secó sus lágrimas suavemente con sus dedos libres-. Un paso a la vez. Pero de algo sí estoy seguro: serás una excelente mamá cuando llegue el momento -ella sonrió-. Ahora, ¿qué te parecería disfrutar el resto de las vacaciones y tomarnos un buen tiempo para dejar todo a punto? Después de todo, una boda memorable necesita ingredientes memorables.

-Pachylene Maxon… Qué bien suena -reflexionó la chica monstruo-. Y sobra decir que tu plan me encanta, amado mío.

-Ven acá, querida -la estrechó una vez más entre sus amplios brazos.

Todo había comenzado cuando sus vidas se cruzaron como _outsiders_. Ella, lejos de su elemento. Él, lejos de su país. Ella era roja. Él era azul. Y la suma de ambos, tejida en un entramado único e irrepetible, podía describirse con una sencilla pero crucial palabra.

Perfección.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _120G - Campaña perfecta_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Sentí sonar la chicharra en mi mente y lancé un grito sacado de la final de la última Copa Stanley. Mi primer_ fanfic _estaba oficialmente terminado tras casi seis meses de trabajo. ¡Y qué seis meses fueron! Partí trazando la hoja de ruta completa durante tres semanas de vacaciones en Montevideo. Luego surgieron dudas al publicar los primeros capítulos, pensando si mi idea sería bien recibida o tapada a insultos. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y reuní la fuerza para tejer cada segmento como una jugada de laboratorio. Este fue un desafío que comencé y superé con mis propios criterios._

 _Reencontrar a Eddie con su madre era el último círculo que me faltaba cerrar. Ambos lo necesitaban luego de tanto tiempo separados por los avatares del destino. La señora Caroline, tan sufrida como repleta de cariño por su único hijo, pudo sincerarse por fin con él y también recibir con los brazos abiertos a Pachylene, su futura nuera (aunque ella todavía no lo sabe). El segmento final, ocurrido en la misma pista de hielo donde el canadiense conoció a sus mejores amigos y vivió momentos ídem, dio a su confesión y posterior propuesta de matrimonio un valor simbólico sólo comparable a cuando la pelirroja derramó sus sentimientos en la noche de Okinawa. Muchos asocian el frío a amargas memorias, pero los compañeros siempre lo verán como un símbolo del inmenso amor que los ha prendado para toda la eternidad._

 _No quise dejar de lado a la nueva MON, cuya primera etapa de madurez está casi completa gracias a vientos favorables. Smith, Tio, Manako e incluso el mismo director Narahara también crecieron a lo largo de este arco narrativo. Lo que les espera en el futuro, así como a las otras parejas surgidas de esta historia y las ex-huéspedes de Kimihito Kurusu, sería material estupendo para una potencial secuela de_ Rojo y Azul. _Decidí terminar_ _aquí por una razón simple: alargar esta historia_ _más de la cuenta habría terminado disolviéndola hasta hacerla irreconocible. Ya llegará el tiempo de releerla con calma, planificar y trazar una ruta como corresponde._

 _Lo curioso es que no sólo fui el primero en esta comunidad que hizo cruzar la meta a un_ fanfic _de múltiples capítulos; tampoco referencié, con excepción de estas notas, a otras obras del género._ _Ahora responderé públicamente la última partida de comentarios; los que lleguen para este capítulo serán despachados vía mensaje privado._

 _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor:**_ _¡Qué poca fe le tienes a Miia, Cerea y las demás! Podrían haber salido mucho peor paradas de todo este asunto pero cayeron en el lado correcto de la línea y ahora cuentan con el apoyo incondicional de sus nuevas familias, así como entornos ideales para desenvolverse. Liz y Kinu también se las arreglarán para resurgir; todas las liminales tienen capacidad y oportunidades sobran. Smith y compañía, por su lado, merecían una satisfacción enorme luego de tantas zozobras en los capítulos anteriores. La nueva MON ya es una realidad acorde a los tiempos y desafíos respectivos. Por Kimihito, Lala y Suu no me preocuparía tanto. Ellos ya tienen experiencia de sobra para defenderse de lo que venga. ¿Qué tienen en común todos estos escenarios? Muy simple: los involucrados tirarán las cuerdas de sus propios futuros. Ese mismo diagnóstico se extiende a Pachylene/Eddie y Talirindë/Shinya, pero recuerda que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Sobre tu último punto, mi crítica va hacia el aislacionismo en general; el racismo sólo es una de sus muchas ramas._

 _ **Hotday Productions:**_ _Inferí, por el texto de tu comentario, que eres tú, aunque hayas firmado como invitado. Partiré por decir que todos cometemos errores; yo mismo acumulé varios a lo largo de esta modesta narración y también pulvericé varios paradigmas. Pagué los costos pero también he aprendido muchísimo como miembro de esta comunidad, que pasó de nueve a 16 historias en español durante todo este tiempo. No descarto volver al universo de las liminales en el futuro, ya sea con este mismo canon o algo más cercano a la_ MGE _. En todo caso, espero contar con tus impresiones._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Me extrañó que no aparecieras en el capítulo anterior, aunque seguro habrás tenido tus motivos. Recuerda que no sólo las arpías ponen huevos; piensa en las extraespecies reptilianas o las mismas sirenas (Meroune lo mencionó en el manga). Con TALIO oficialmente liquidada, se acabaron las preocupaciones en lo laboral para Eddie y compañía. Respecto a lo último, ¿quién sabe si Okayado aprende español un día de estos y lee nuestras historias? Creo que quedaría gratamente impresionado._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Tus comentarios, estimado, siempre me animan a releer mis entregas y repensar mis propias ideas. Kimihito ciertamente pasó por un tsunami de emociones al decir gradualmente adiós a las huéspedes que tantas emociones le dieron. Al menos se despidieron (incluso en el caso de Rachnera, catatónica y todo) en los mejores términos, prometiendo conservar los buenos momentos en un lugar especial del corazón. Así busqué reflejar el axioma del crecimiento, parte tan importante de la vida como la alegría o el dolor. Escribir escenas tristes no es nada sencillo; a veces mi propia sensibilidad se pone en el camino de las teclas. El final del arco de TALIO surgió gracias a una reflexión sobre ese mismo dolor: de él nace la resignación y posteriormente la felicidad. Cierto es que la muerte de Arisa Nakashima terminó con un paradigma, pero también inició otro en el nuevo presente de Shinya, quien ha encontrado en Talirindë una estupenda compañera._

 _Dejo caer el abrecartas, me pongo de pie y salgo a la terraza del estudio. Nuevamente miro el sol ocultándose tras las negras siluetas de los rascacielos, suspirando de alivio y satisfacción. Lo siguiente que escucho son pasos y luego la voz de mi querida Valaika, quien ha puesto su cabeza en mi hombro._

 _-Felicidades, mi amor -susurra, haciendo que me ponga frente a ella para luego unir sus labios con los míos-. Por fin llegó el día que tanto esperabas._

 _-Siendo sincero, querida, creí que no lo lograría -me empino para oler el fresco aroma de su negra cabellera-. Quisiera darte las gracias por tu paciencia, por todo ese tiempo que dediqué a escribir siendo que podríamos haberlo pasado juntos._

 _-No me lo agradezcas, Endel -sonríe-. Te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que ves la escritura como un pasatiempo y una terapia. Mientras te haga feliz, yo también lo seré._

 _-Mi mejor terapia -la abrazo suavemente- es saber que podemos compartir cada día, cada idea, cada momento de locura y racionalidad -nuestros ojos chocan-. Te amo, Valaika._

 _Volvemos a besarnos y, para ser sincero, me da exactamente lo mismo si los chismosos de mis vecinos están mirando, grabando, fotografiando, llamando a los amigotes, escribiendo cartas a los medios o mandando escandalosas cadenas de WhatsApp. No seré todo lo que se dice creyente, pero este momento debe ser lo más cercano a la divinidad pura que he experimentado en mi vida. Al separarnos para tomar aire, sé que mi mirada brilla tanto como la de ella, tanto como el mismo sol que ahora lanza sus últimos rayos antes de dejar paso a la luna._

 _-Yo también te amo -dice, cerrando sus ojos para tomar una postura solemne-. Deseo que sepas algo: lo más sagrado para una wyvern es la lealtad, incluso más allá de la muerte, hacia el compañero que ha elegido. Tú eres mi compañero y, pase lo que pase de aquí en adelante, estaré contigo._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso -ahora nos damos un piquito y entramos; ha comenzado a hacer más frío-. Quería proponerte algo que he tenido en la cabeza desde que nos sinceramos ante mi madre._

 _La sola mención de ese momento tan significativo para ambos la entusiasma. Se sienta en el sillón de las visitas, enfocándome de pleno con esos hermosos ojos rojos que le dan un aspecto tan divino a su rostro._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes en mente? -inquiere con picardía._

 _-Creo que ya es tiempo de contar la verdad sobre nuestra relación al resto de la familia -cierro la ventana y las cortinas; ella enciende la luz gracias a una palanca del otro lado del muro-. Deseo que sepan que tengo por novia a la liminal más maravillosa del mundo. Me gustaría organizar una cena memorable aquí en casa y pensaba llamar a mi madre dentro de un rato para que nos ayude a preparar todo._

 _-¡Estupenda idea! -exclama Valaika, casi tirándome al suelo del enorme abrazo que me da-. Yo también he querido lo mismo durante mucho tiempo. Tengo ganas de llevarte volando hasta la señora Sabina para ponerla al corriente, pero la tentación de la chimenea puede más, especialmente en noches frías._

 _-Por eso la encenderé ahora mismo, amor mío._

 _Con los troncos ardiendo y el calor invadiendo poco a poco toda la casa, contemplamos la suave danza de las llamas en tonos anaranjados y rojos; parece ser un testimonio vivo de la música sonando a pulso en nuestros corazones._

 _-¡Anda! -golpeo mi frente-. ¡Casi se me olvida que aún no nos hemos despedido!_

 _-Pues hagámoslo ahora mismo, cariño. No podemos ser descorteses a estas alturas del partido._

 _-Vale -tomo aire, aclaro mi garganta y volteo hacia la cuarta pared-. Partiré por dar infinitas gracias a todos quienes se adentraron en los capítulos de esta historia a pesar de tener clasificación M desde el capítulo 4. Lo mismo va para los que la marcaron como favorita o la añadieron a sus listas de seguimiento. Créanlo o no, saber que_ Rojo y Azul _era algo que se leía fue el mejor incentivo para seguir martillando el teclado._

 _-Tampoco podemos olvidar a los miembros de la comunidad que conocimos en estos siete meses -continúa ella, haciendo lo propio-, como_ _ **Paradoja el Inquisidor**_ _, presente desde temprano, o_ _ **Arconte**_ _y_ _ **Falcon Blaze**_ _, cuyas reseñas fueron cruciales en la segunda mitad de la historia. También va un saludo afectuoso a_ _ **Hotday Productions**_ _, quien se unió casi al final pero se llevó una buena impresión._

 _-Lo mismo para_ _ **Alther**_ _y_ _ **Tarmo Flake**_ _, a pesar de que desaparecieron desde el capítulo 18 en adelante. Ignoro sus motivos, pero no creo poder juzgarles sin enterarme de ellos. Extiendo el gesto a quienes han referenciado (y referenciarán, espero) mis personajes o ideas en sus respectivas creaciones_ _; saber que pueden servir de inspiración a otros es genial._

 _-¿Nos falta algo más, querido?_

 _-Sólo un último anuncio concerniente a nosotros -le sonrío-. Después de la cena familiar tomaremos un merecido descanso. Viajaremos, recargaremos las baterías creativas, recuperaremos tiempo de calidad y, por supuesto, seguiremos pendientes de las historias que nos interesan por estos rumbos -la envuelvo con mis brazos antes de volver a la cuarta pared-. Ya sea de_ Monster Musume _o cualquier otro universo, esperamos que nos acompañen en una próxima aventura narrativa. ¡Nos leemos, gente!_

 _-O como se dice en japonés -Valaika prepara el último remache tras besarme la nariz-, "así ocurrieron las cosas y así, con nuestros mejores esfuerzos, se las hemos contado"._


End file.
